La petición
by Carrie10
Summary: Cuando Shaoran se había levantado aquella mañana, jamás pensó que acabaría el día deseando que Sakura Kinomoto aceptara ser su prometida. Puede que fuera el destino, o simplemente un medio para un fin, pero si con ese matrimonio lograba protegerla de Shen Wang, lo haría sin pestañear. Claro que ella había pedido ayuda... no un marido.
1. Piloto

**Nota: Esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card.**

 _Argumento (alerta de Spoilers) : Cuando Shaoran se había levantado aquella mañana, jamás pensó que acabaría el día deseando que Sakura Kinomoto aceptara ser su prometida. Puede que fuera el destino, o simplemente un medio para un fin, pero si con ese matrimonio lograba protegerla de Shen Wang, lo haría sin pestañear. Era su deber como futuro heredero del clan Li proteger a aquellos que se lo pedían y nunca en su corta vida se había sentido tan ansioso por aceptar esa petición. Y es que... ¿cantas veces el pasado llama a tu puerta pidiendo un segundo intento? Aunque para ser sinceros... ella había acudido pidiendo ayuda, no un esposo..._

 **LA PETICIÓN**

 **Capítulo Piloto**

 _El concilio y el clan Li_

Shaoran Li llevaba tan solo un par de minutos en el que había sido su cuarto de niñez cuando notó la presencia de Ieran Li a su espalda. Se giró lentamente, aún con algo de ropa en las manos de la maleta que estaba deshaciendo y le sonrío levemente.

\- Creo que tu cuarto es tan serio, que no vas a necesitar adaptarlo mucho a tu edad actual. ¿Cuánto hacía que no lo pisabas hijo mío?

\- Desde los trece años.

\- Tus obligaciones te han mantenido lejos de casa. Ambos sabemos que no es sencillo ser un Li, menos cuando eres el único barón. – Ieran entró a la habitación y tomó asiento a un lado de la cama. Shaoran la observó en silencio sin entender el motivo de su visita. A pesar de ser madre e hijo, la relación con Ieran era básicamente por carta o e-mail. Se veían tres o cuatro veces al año, por navidades o para reuniones del consejo que requerían de la presencia de ambos. Así que tenerla tan cerca, en la intimidad de su antiguo cuarto, le incomodaba. Debía admitir que los años se habían portado bien con su madre. Seguía siendo hermosa e imponente a la vista de cualquiera a pesar de sus cincuenta años de edad. Años que no aparentaba. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para su belleza. – Supongo que te preguntas el motivo de mi visita.

\- No tenéis que justificar el visitarme, soy vuestro hijo. Pero sí, me lo pregunto.

\- Has pasado mucho tiempo viajando. Japón, Londres, Shanghái, Nueva York, Washington, Barcelona, India, Alemania y de nuevo Londres. Ha sido duro, supongo, y solitario.

\- Nunca he sido persona de muchos amigos, madre. Pero no me he sentido solo. He tenido un gran apoyo del consejo y en todas las instituciones mágicas en las que he estudiado he contado con gente a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Por tu apellido?

\- Algunos… no todos. O al menos, confío en ello.

\- Forjar poderosas alianzas es una de las responsabilidades de ser el heredero del clan Li. Una muy importante.

\- Soy consciente de ello, madre.

\- Pero hay alianzas aún más importantes… - su madre se quedó callada unos segundos. Parecía analizar sus próximas palabras con cautela y Shaoran se tensó por un instante. Dejó con cuidado la tarea cotidiana que estaba realizando y miró a su madre con atención. – En dos semanas cumplirás veintiún años. Eres joven para los tiempos que corren, pero no tanto para tu cargo. Tu padre asumió el cargo a los veinte años y se casó a sus diecinueve. – En ese momento entendió el caminó de los pensamientos de su madre. Era su deber como heredero del clan, contraer nupcias con una mujer adecuada. Preferiblemente miembro de un clan fundador y de magia poderosa. Desde sus dieciséis años, había recibido quince ofertas de alianzas de matrimonio. Todas habían sido rechazadas de forma cortés.

\- Sé que debo estar casado para asumir el cargo madre. Pero no hay prisa para ello. Gozáis de una salud envidiable y confío en vuestro mandato.

\- En realidad, no se trata de si hay prisa o no. Se trata de encontrar la oportunidad adecuada… - Su madre se levantó entonces y le miró de arriba abajo y por primera vez en años, le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa. – Te has convertido en un hombre tan apuesto como lo era tu padre. – y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta confundiendo a su hijo. Pero antes de salir se giró para mirarle a los ojos. – En una hora tendremos una reunión muy importante y quiero que permanezcas en silencio y atiendas sin intervenir hasta que yo te lo pida. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- Si usted me lo pide, lo haré. Pero me gustaría, si es posible, conocer la naturaleza de la reunión.

\- Han solicitado nuestra ayuda. – Shaoran la miró esperando más información, y Ieran pareció medir perfectamente sus palabras antes de proseguir. – Ha sido la reencarnación de Clow, Eriol Hiraguisawa. – el castaño parpadeó confuso. Eriol y él habían profundizado mucho su amistad en Londres aun siendo personas tan distintas en carácter. A pesar de que el inglés se negaba a formar parte de ningún clan o institución mágica, sentía una curiosidad insana por el mundo mágico, así como para los individuos que lo formaban. Siempre se mantenía como un mero observador, pero eso no le impedía ser uno de los magos más poderosos del tiempo actual, así como una gran fuente de conocimiento. Devoraba libros de historia mágica sin parar y estudiaba cualquier tipo de magia a su alcance, incluso aquella que se consideraba prohibida.

\- No me ha comentado nada…

\- Llamó hará unas semanas, cuando aún estabas en Londres.

\- ¿Y por qué no me contactó directamente? Estaba allí mismo.

\- No te ha pedido ayuda a ti, hijo. Se la ha pedido al clan. Aún soy la matriarca de esta familia y recae en mí la decisión de ayudarle o no. - Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

\- No pretendía ofenderos…

\- Lo sé. El señor Hiraguisawa quería llamarte, pero ambos decidimos tras hablar largo rato, que era mejor comentar hoy el tema.

\- ¿Eriol está aquí?

\- No. Hoy no asistirá.

\- No entiendo…

\- Él no necesita ayuda. La ha pedido para alguien muy preciado para él.

\- ¿Quién?

\- La señorita Kinomoto. – Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos e intentó no irse de espaldas por la sorpresa. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sabia de ella? Eriol mantenía el contacto, pero él lo había perdido hacía ya mucho. A los quince ¿quizá? No lograba recordar cuando fue la última conversación por e-mail que tuvo con Sakura. Parpadeo algo confuso e intentó enfocar su atención.

\- ¿Sakura esta bien?

\- Su salud no peligra, si es lo que te preocupa. Pero no avancemos acontecimientos. Llegará en unos minutos y me gustaría que la recibieras personalmente.

\- Cla… claro. Lo que haga falta, madre. – fue entonces que su cabeza sumó dos más dos y un temor inundó sus pensamientos. Ieran Li jamás había sacado por voluntad propia el tema del matrimonio y había elegido el día de hoy, justo una hora antes de una reunión con la maestra de cartas.

\- Bien. Recuerda tu promesa. Escucha todo lo que se hable en la reunión antes de dar tu opinión y no intentes que la señorita Kinomoto te adelante nada cuando la recibas. Cuento contigo.

\- Si, madre. – definitivamente no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando todo el asunto. Pero a pesar de que su cabeza era un sinfín de pensamientos discordes, se obligó a no adelantar acontecimientos y hacer lo que su madre le había solicitado. Recibiría a Sakura Kinomoto tras casi nueve años sin verla. Esperaba que sus miedos se quedaran en nada. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Eriol quién había iniciado todo aquello y, a pesar de lo loco que estaba su amigo, dudaba que estuviera obrando de celestina.

Con toda la calma y parsimonia del mundo se dirigió a la entrada principal de la gran mansión Li. A pesar de haber nacido allí y pasar toda su infancia correteando por los jardines, se le hacía muy extraño estar en esa casa. Observaba todo a su alrededor con detalle. Las escaleras blancas de mármol, las hermosas flores que desprendían el mismo aroma que tanto recordaba. El aire suave típico de finales de junio y el cantar de los pájaros. Miró los arboles en busca de los nidos que, junto a su padre, habían construido cuando tan solo era un niño. Estaban intactos. Dejó escapar una suave sonrisa rememorando como había caído de lo más alto del cerezo central cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años. Su padre había invocado el viento parando así su caída. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió su magia, y también la última. Sus pasos le llevaron hasta la fuente y no pudo evitar tocar el agua con sus dedos. Al igual que con su madre, sintió que el tiempo no corría en esa casa. Todo permanecía igual. Casi como en un cuadro. Se obligó a si mismo a centrarse y caminó en dirección a la verja de la entrada. Dos guardas custodiaban la mansión Li, aunque con los sellos de protección de la casa le parecía totalmente innecesario. Ambos hicieron una reverencia al verle.

\- Buenos días, señor Li.

\- Buenos días.

\- La señorita Kinomoto aún no ha llegado.

\- Entiendo. La esperaré aquí, si no les importa.

\- Lo que usted desee. Señor Li.

Pero lo cierto es que no tuvo que esperar demasiado. La figura de un taxi se dibujó en el horizonte y pronto llegó a la entrada principal. El taxista estaba tan fascinado por el lugar que salió del coche para abrir la puerta a su cliente maldiciéndose por no haber notado antes de que se trataba de alguien importante. Shaoran sonrió. El apellido Li imponía, hasta aquel que no lo conocía. Fijó su vista entonces en la joven de larga melena castaña y hermosos ojos verdes que descendió del vehículo muy apurada por la reacción del conductor. Observaba todo a su alrededor totalmente maravillada. Sakura ya había estado allí en un viaje cuando era pequeña, pero había sido un tiempo breve y lo recordaba vagamente. Finalmente sus ojos repararon en el joven que la esperaba y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas a la vez que una sonrisa alegre iluminaba su rostro.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- Buenos días, Sakura. Ha sido un largo tiempo. – la muchacha no esperó a que él se acercara y corrió alegre tirándose a sus brazos. La reacción tan fresca y jovial dejó a los guardias atónitos y por un momento se pusieron en guardia, pero el joven Li negó con la cabeza y devolvió el abrazo a su amiga de la infancia. Sakura era así y ni mil protocolos podrían hacerla cambiar. Menos aún si los desconocía. Se separó tan rápido como había llegado y le miró de arriba abajo mientras reía feliz.

\- ¡Estas altísimo! ¡Y tan guapo! Madre mía… eres tú, pero no eres tú… no sé si me entiendes… ¡Esto es tan fantástico! No creí que estuvieras. Eriol me dijo en su último e-mail que habías vuelto a Londres…

\- ¿Hablando de mí a mis espaldas? – Sakura le sonrío contenta y le guiñó un ojo en confianza.

\- Siempre. Es la única forma de saber de ti, oh gran Shaoran Li. – la observó más detenidamente. Sakura había sido una niña muy hermosa, pero a sus veintiún años de edad, era toda una visión de belleza. Había visto numerosas fotos de Nadeshiko Kinomoto en Japón, y por lo que recordaba, podía afirmar el enorme parecido. De no ser por el largo cabello castaño de Sakura, casi podrían ser la misma persona. Miró su figura, grácil y esbelta y pensó que, de haber querido, podría haber sido una modelo de éxito, como lo fue su madre. Era atractiva, muy atractiva. Gracias a dios había perdido la costumbre de ruborizarse cuando la veía, porqué de lo contrario ese momento hubiera sido muy incómodo. – Dime por favor que no estás aquí por mi….

\- Lo cierto es que me acabo de enterar de tu llegada. He vuelto esta mañana y aún no he desecho mis maletas.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento tanto… no tenías que venir a recibirme…

\- Claro que sí. No todos los días viene a visitarnos la maestra de las cartas. – su comentario pretendía ser una pequeña broma, pero al parecer no gustó a la muchacha que le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Eso le extrañó, pero aprovechando el momento de silencio que se había formado, el joven Li ordenó a sus guardas que pagaran el viaje de la señorita Kinomoto y empezó a caminar obligando a Sakura a seguir su paso. – Desconozco el motivo de tu visita en detalle, pero por lo que sé, Eriol nos ha pedido que te ayudemos.

\- Sí… y lo siento mucho. No quería que lo hiciera. Acudí a Eriol por qué no sabía a quién más recurrir… lamento que os haya involucrado en mis problemas. – Shaoran iba a preguntar sobre los verdaderos motivos de su visita, pero recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su madre, y se obligó a guardar su curiosidad para más adelante. Al fin y al cabo, se reunirían en menos de una hora.

\- El clan Li trabaja dentro del consejo de hechiceros de Oriente y posee grandes alianzas con el mundo mágico, así como también en el mundo empresarial. Estoy convencido de qué algo podremos hacer para ayudarte, sea cual sea la naturaleza de tu problema, Sakura.

\- Gracias. – Shaoran había olvidado lo tranquilizadora que era la presencia de Sakura. Habían pasado años sin verla, pero se sentía como si hubieran sido solo semanas. La familiaridad y amistad que les unió seguía allí, intacta. Aunque sus promesas de amor infantil se las hubiera llevado el viento y hubieran perdido todo contacto. Se adentraron en la mansión y Sakura dejó ir un suspiro de asombro – Esta casa es tan hermosa… ¡Y tan enorme! Creí que mi recuerdo estaba distorsionado, pero realmente veo que sus dimensiones son tal cual las conserva mi memoria. Esta igual.

\- Hace tan solo unos minutos, me decía lo mismo. Es como si el tiempo no pasara en esta casa… hasta mi madre no envejece. – Sakura soltó una risa ahogada y tomó su brazo con confianza.

\- Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Shaoran… ¡Hay tanto que quiero que me cuentes! Dónde has estado, a quien has conocido, lo que has aprendido y estudiado… ¡tu vida debe ser tan fascinante! – el castaño la miró conteniendo una sonrisa. ¡Qué inocente era aún esa muchacha!

\- Ya tendremos tiempo. Ahora lo que apremia es ayudarte, así que sí te parece te acompaño a la sala de juntas. – Sakura le paró entonces y tomó su brazo con aún más fuerza.

\- ¿Tú… tú también estarás?

\- Así es. ¿Te incomoda mi presencia?

\- ¡No! Por dios no. Al contrario. Me sentiré más tranquila si estás conmigo.

\- Bien. Pues vamos. – Shaoran volvió a marcar el paso y ella lo siguió algo menos animada. La realidad del motivo de su visita caía poco a poco entre ellos y el joven Li no podía estar más intrigado. Pero para calmar sus ansias de información y ser útil de paso, decidió dar una clase de protocolo a su acompañante para evitar-le vergüenzas. No sabía quién acudiría a la reunión, pero no estaba de más prevenir. – Sakura, hay ciertas cosas que deberías saber.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Hay muchos protocolos antiguos en el mundo mágico, sobre todo en mi familia. No se exige el mismo rigor para los invitados, pero sí los conceptos básicos.

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

\- La matriarca y máxima autoridad en esta casa es mi madre, así como dentro del clan Li. Sin embargo, al igual que todos los clanes de china, respondemos ante un consejo de magos al que llamamos el concilio de magos de oriente.

\- Lo sé… Eriol me contó la historia de tu familia y los orígenes del concilio.

\- Bien. Me sorprende que Eriol se preocupara de contarte sobre mi familia y sus costumbres para tu visita… suele reírse de los protocolos…

\- En realidad, me lo contó hace algo más de tiempo… cuando… cuando quise estudiar el origen de los clanes.

\- ¿Has estudiado a los clanes? – Shaoran se paró de nuevo sobre sus pasos y la miró algo sorprendido. Sakura miró a un lado y jugó con sus dedos algo incómoda.

\- Realmente desconoces el motivo de mi vista… ¿verdad Shaoran?

\- Debo admitir que así es. Cómo te he comentado, hace tan solo unas horas que he llegado a Hong Kong.

\- Señor Li, la señora le reclama en la sala del consejo. – Shaoran levantó la vista en dirección al recién llegado y asintió con la cabeza. – me alegra volver a verla, señorita Kiomoto.

\- Igualmente, señor Wei. – el amable anciano se retiró con una reverencia y el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

\- Si nos esperan en la sala del consejo, sin duda estará reunido parte del concilio. No debes tocar a sus miembros, ni a mi madre bajo ningún concepto. Les saludaras con una inclinación y no te dirigirás a ellos a menos que te pregunten directamente.

\- Lo sé.

\- Perfecto. Yo estaré en todo momento contigo, si tienes alguna duda me miras e intentaré guiarte. No se puede usar la magia en la sala. Es muy importante que resguardes tu aura y te mantengas siempre pasiva. No levantes la voz ni pierdas la compostura. Y hagas lo que hagas, no muestres tus debilidades.

\- Me estas poniendo nerviosa Shaoran… y no es que esté muy tranquila últimamente…

\- No pretendo causarte desasosiego, pero, es importante que entiendas quién va a recibirnos. Es un honor para un mago que el concilio acuda ante una solicitud de ayuda. Debe ser algo importante…

\- Yo… no creo que lo sea para ellos… es decir… ¿en qué podría afectarles mis problemas?

\- Eres la maestra de las cartas, supongo que es un incentivo. – Sakura se llevó las manos de forma automática al colgante que colgaba de su cuello y que era origen de su báculo. Ya no lo necesitaba para invocar a las cartas, pero seguía siendo símbolo de su poder y un amuleto muy poderoso que la ayudaba a canalizar su fuerza. Un ligero temor cubrió su alma, temor que fue percibido por su amigo de la infancia. Una de las ventajas de poseer magia era la capacidad de leer el corazón de las personas, así como sus emociones. La mayoría de magos aprendían a ocultarlos, pero Sakura Kinomoto no sabía hacerlo, o no quería – No temas, nadie va a hacerte nada. El concilio existe para resguardar la pureza y blancura de la magia y ayudar a aquellos que sufren por ella. Y nadie en el mundo posee una magia más pura que la tuya, Sakura.

\- Eriol… él me advirtió de algo…

\- ¿Sobre el concilio? – Sakura le miró a los ojos. Era notorio el debate interno que estaban librando, pero Shaoran desconocía el origen de dicho conflicto interno.

\- Sobre el concilio y… el clan Li. – Shaoran levantó las cejas ahora un poco molesto. ¿Su amigo había advertido a Sakura sobre su propio clan? Iba a preguntar por ello, pero notó lo incómoda que estaba la joven, y quiso respetar su intimidad. Más tarde ya se ocuparía de hablar con la reencarnación de clow.

\- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, Sakura. Es una promesa. Y sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

Una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de Shaoran Li, pero no era su dolor el que sentía, sino el de ella. Y se dijo a sí mismo que era un tremendo idiota. Precisamente ella era el vivo ejemplo de promesas rotas. ¿O no le había prometido él a sus tiernos doce años que iría a buscarla? ¿No le había jurado acaso amor eterno? Era un niño… cierto. Pero había sido una promesa incumplida. La única que podía recordar ahora mismo. ¿habría estado esperando por su vuelta? Y de ser así… ¿Cuánto tiempo? No sabía cómo había llevado la perdida de contacto la muchacha. Sin saber que añadir y sintiéndose el ser menos oportuno de la tierra, ambos emprendieron el resto de su trayecto en silencio. No tardaron mucho en divisar la puerta. Ieran Li se encontraba esperando por ellos y sorprendió a su hijo al recibir a la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, debo decir que es un placer recibirla en mi casa de nuevo. – Sakura sonrió de vuelta y siguiendo los consejos que le habían dado, se inclinó suavemente en señal de respeto.

\- El placer es todo mío, señora Li. – la matriarca extendió su mano y les indicó que se acercaran.

\- He visto vuestro feliz reencuentro desde la venta de mis aposentos. – Sakura enrojeció al instante y Shaoran carraspeó incómodo. – me alegra ver que sigue siendo tan fresca y dulce como cuando niña. Y debo decir que jamás había visto a Shaoran devolver un abrazo tan efusivo. Mi sobrina Meiling estaría muy celosa. – Una gota bajó por el rostro de la castaña y Shaoran cada vez estaba más incómodo. De niño le resultaba difícil leer a su madre, pero ahora solía intuir fácilmente sus intenciones. Y sus ademanes y la conversación familiar que establecía con Sakura, indicaban más de lo que él deseaba. Era muy poca la gente que recibía completa aprobación de su madre, y Sakura gozaba de ella desde sus doce años.

\- Madre, ¿hay algún miembro del concilio esta mañana?

\- El concilio se ha reunido en pleno. – Shaoran abrió los ojos y sin darse cuenta tomó la mano de Sakura. Ieran sonrió ante el gesto. Conocía lo suficiente a su hijo para saber que ese acto involuntario era su cuerpo queriendo proteger a la joven que le acompañaba. – No temas, Shaoran y recuerda tu promesa. – Sakura miró a su amigo de la infancia y vio preocupación en sus ojos. Pero, debía impedir que nadie sintiera su confusión y su miedo, por lo que aplicó una de las primeras lecciones de Yue. Cerró su alma al mundo. Shaoran y Ieran lo notaron y se miraron entre sí.

\- Tranquilo Shaoran, ya no soy una niña. No debes sentirte responsable de todo el mundo, mucho menos de mí. He venido por mi propio pie y asumiré las consecuencias. – y dejó ir una sonrisa afable que derritió tanto como confundió al joven Li. Ahora que no podía leer en ella, se sentía perdido. Por alguna razón quería volver a sentir su aura para saber cómo ayudarla, pero entendía perfectamente que sí él lo hacía, los demás también podrían.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, puede pasar. Tú también Shaoran. – Sakura iba a soltar la mano pero Shaoran se lo impidió. En vez de eso condujo el agarre de la joven hasta que esta estuvo sujeta a su brazo. Ieran Li sonrió convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta, a pesar de la mirada gélida que le dirigía ahora su amado hijo.

La sala se parecía demasiado a un juzgado para el gusto de Sakura. Hasta había un martillo de madera situado en una de las puntas de la gran mesa oval. Pero no fue la madera en color caoba o la inmensidad y sobriedad de la sala lo que encogió el corazón de la muchacha. Sino la presencia y atenta mirada de diecinueve magos muy poderosos. Había visto algunas fotos de ellos en los libros que le había mandado Eriol desde Londres. Pero le era imposible recordar sus numerosos nombres. Todos los miembros se levantaron a la vez alterando a Sakura. Shaoran la acercó aún más a él y ambos hicieron una reverencia formal. La señora Li tomó asiento a uno de los lados de la mesa completando el pleno del concilio y dejando dos sillas libres dispuestas para ellos en la otra punta de la mesa oval. Shaoran retiró una de las sillas para que Sakura se acomodara, pero no dejó que tomara asiento. Sakura entendió que debía esperar a que los miembros la autorizaran.

\- Señorita Kinomoto, es un placer recibir en esta gran sala a la maestra de las cartas Clow. Por favor, puede tomar asiento. Usted también, joven Li. – Ambos se sentaron en completo silencio, y el resto de la sala les siguió. Era el cabeza de concilio el que había tomado la palabra y les miraba con una leve sonrisa. – No quiero alargar esto más de lo debido. Aunque el señor Hiraguisawa nos ha informado de su situación, creo que el joven Li aún no ha sido informado. Le pido nos explique brevemente el motivo de su visita para que pueda seguir la reunión debidamente. – Sakura miró a su amigo y este la tranquilizó con una leve sonrisa apaciguadora. La muchacha cogió aire y miró al frente relatando los hechos de forma fría y pausada, como si afectaran a otro en vez de a ella.

\- El motivo de mi visita es solicitar su ayuda para proteger a mi familia y a mi misma del clan Wang. – Shaoran no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Apretó el puño por debajo de la mesa. Si el clan Wang estaba involucrado podía esperar lo peor. Era sabido por todos aquellos nacidos en oriente que el clan Wang era, después del clan Li, uno de los más poderosos de china, así como del mundo. Pero a diferencia de su clan, los miembros de la familia Wang estudiaban y practicaban la llamada magia oscura y la alquimia. Si habían ido a por la familia Kinomoto, que no tenía nada que ver con el mundo mágico ni era procedente de china, era sólo por un motivo. Las cartas clow. Existía el rumor de que Clow creó las cartas usando principios de magia blanca, pero que para estabilizarlas fue necesario recurrir a fuentes algo menos, claras. Se rumoreaba que parte de su poder tenía origen en un hechizo de magia negra, basado en el sacrificio de un alma pura. Pero eran solo rumores. Sin embargo, podía entender el interés causado por esa magia para cualquier clan. Incluso el suyo propio. Ese fue el motivo que hizo que ambos se conocieran. El clan Li deseaba las cartas Clow. Y ahora sabía cual era la advertencia que le había dado Eriol y porqué Sakura recelaba de todo aquel que la llamara maestra. – El heredero del clan, Shen Wang, quiere que me una a él en matrimonio. Me negué, obviamente, pero… el clan Wang parece no atender a razones ni a negativas. Ha amenazado a mi familia y amigos y ha jurado destruir sus carreras y sus vidas. He hablado con Eri… con el señor Hiragisawa y afirma que son perfectamente capaces de hundir a mis seres queridos en la miseria. Intenté hablar con ellos, de verdad que lo intenté, pero… Shen esta obsesionado… Podría luchar para proteger mis cartas pero… si le pasa algo a mi familia yo… - Sakura tubo que parar allí y tomar aire. Si seguía perdería la compostura y se pondría a llorar. Shaoran tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa y aguantó sus ganas de intervenir. Debía permanecer callado, por la promesa que le había hecho a su madre. Y entendió entonces por dónde iban los hilos que trazaba hábilmente Ieran Li y algo en su corazón se derrumbó. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, esta vez no podría negarse, aunque quisiera. Qué quería… ¿no?

\- El clan Wang es poderoso, señorita Kinomoto. Y muy influyente en el mundo mágico y empresarial. Pero no tanto como el clan Li. La matriarca del clan nos ha comunicado su deseo de ayudarla. Ella sabe perfectamente que nadie tocará a su familia ni influirá en sus carreras o destruirá sus oportunidades si se encuentra bajo el paraguas que ofrece el clan. – Sakura levantó la mirada en dirección a la matriarca de los Li y un gran alivio nació en su interior. Sin embargo, la presión de la mano de su amigo no había disminuido, y supo que no sería tan fácil. – Pero no le hemos concedido permiso. Los deseos de Ieran Li para ayudarla no son suficientes, debe tener nuestra autorización y me temo que no podemos concederla. – Esas últimas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza y la ira y la impotencia empezaron a crecer en su corazón – debe comprender que ayudarla sería agravar la enemistad con el clan Wang, de por sí ya muy frágil en estos días, sería un riesgo para el clan Li, así como para todo oriente si las tiranteces entre nosotros van en aumento. Una guerra entre clanes causaría muchas bajas y crearía una inestabilidad en nuestra sociedad que no podemos permitirnos.

\- Lo… lo entiendo.

\- No desespere aún, señorita Kinomoto, hay otro camino. Uno que sí puede compensarnos correr ese riesgo. – el cabeza de concilio se levantó y empezó a caminar por la sala a la vez que hablaba. - A pesar de lo que le he explicado, no queremos que una magia tan poderosa como la de las cartas Clow forme parte del clan Wang, mucho menos a la fuerza y bajo amenaza. – Sakura se llevó la mano de forma instintiva al collar y lo apretó con fuerza. Entendía lo que el clan Li quería, así como el concilio.

\- Como ya sabrá y le informé al clan Wang, aunque quisiera, que no quiero, no puedo entregar mis cartas. Soy su maestra por derecho propio y no aceptaran a nadie más mientras yo siga con vida. Y aún tras mi muerte, los posibles sucesores deberían ser dignos de pasar el juicio final.

\- No se adelante a los acontecimientos, señorita Kinomoto. En efecto somos conocedores del procedimiento por el cual el maestro es elegido. Por eso enviamos al joven Li a por ellas en el pasado. Era, por linaje, el heredero lógico de las cartas. Sin embargo, Yue la eligió por encima de la pureza y la sangre de un Li. – Sakura levantó la mirada y, a pesar de los consejos de Shaoran, sostuvo de forma desafiante sus ojos en ese hombre. Puede que fuera más poderoso que ella, y mucho más anciano, pero nadie podía decirle que no era una digna maestra de las cartas Clow. Eran su mundo y su familia. Y las quería como si cada una de ellas fueran hijas suyas. – De nuevo le pido que no se adelante en sus conclusiones. Sé que la elección de las cartas tubo un motivo, aunque lo desconozca y que es usted merecedora de ellas. No quiero pedirle que nos entregue las cartas a cambio de nuestra ayuda. En vez de eso, y tras llevarlo a votación y ser aprobado por el consejo en pleno, le ofrezco el mismo trato que el clan Wang.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- No puede huir de un clan poderoso a menos que forme parte de un clan mayor, señorita Kinomoto. Le ofrezco unirse a nosotros.

\- ¿Me ofrece ser miembro del concilio? – el hombre sonrió afablemente sorprendiendo a Shaoran, que jamás había visto tanto derroche de amabilidad en él.

\- Oh, no, por dios no. Al igual que sus cartas, sólo se puede entrar al concilio tras pasar un juicio, y sólo pueden someterse al mismo los miembros de las familias fundadoras. Es una tradición antigua quizá, pero vivimos de nuestras tradiciones señora Kinomoto, nos mantienen a salvo – Sakura intentó comprender al hombre, pero se le escapaba de las manos. Notó como la mano de su amigo tomaba la suya con más fuerza. Al parecer él había comprendido algo que ella no – Cómo he dicho, le ofrezco el mismo trato. Puede unirse al clan Li a través del matrimonio. – Sakura abrió los ojos e intento asimilar la información. ¿Acaso le pedían que se casara con un miembro del clan Li? ¿Con Shaoran? ¿Querían hacerle a su amigo lo mismo que ella y obligarlo a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia? Al haber cerrado su aura, el joven Li no pudo prever sus movimientos y no estuvo a tiempo de pararla cuando su mano le soltó y se levantó indignada.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! ¡Le pido que guarde la compostura y se siente ahora mismo o pediré que abandone la sala y ya no tendrá otra opción! – El hombre que hasta ese entonces había sido todo cortesía y amabilidad golpeó la mesa con fuerza haciendo uso de su autoridad. Puede que anhelara una respuesta afirmativa de la joven, pero el respeto para los miembros del consejo debía ser prioritario. Sakura le miró con los ojos vidriosos por la impotencia, pero la mano de Shaoran había vuelto a la suya y un aura apaciguadora la envolvió. Había sentido su magia antes, pero sentirla arropando su corazón como ahora, la transportaba a un placentero letargo y se vio obligada a obedecer a la callada petición del joven. Si alguien quería ayudarla en esa sala, era él. Y eso era lo que más lamentaba. A pesar de haber perdido el contacto por años conocía el alma noble del joven que se sentaba a su lado, y su gran capacidad de auto sacrificio por deber y honor.

\- Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no. No voy a huir de mi mala fortuna haciéndole lo mismo a una persona inocente, mucho menos a una que respeto y aprecio. No.

\- De nuevo le pido que escuche antes de tomar una decisión apresurada. No pretendo amenazarla, señorita Kinomoto, solo advertirla. Si se niega, no podremos protegerla y el clan Wang destruirá poco a poco a su familia. Si aún así se sigue negando, matarán uno a uno a cada miembro, amigo o conocido que tenga y después la matarán a usted. Sabemos que es poderosa y que luchará con uñas y dientes, pero ellos son muchos y muy poderosos, si quieren destruirla, lo lograrán.

\- Si me matan no tendrán las cartas. Se sellaran.

\- Es cierto. Pero nadie más las tendrá. Preferirán matarla a que ese poder caiga en otras manos. Por eso le pedimos que tomara tantas medidas de seguridad antes de acudir a Hong Kong. Hemos disfrazado su estancia aquí, nadie sabe que usted ha venido y sé de buena tinta que la carta espejo esta ahora ocupando su lugar en Japón para no levantar sospechas, pero el tiempo apremia. Si se enteran de que ha recurrido a nosotros, no podemos garantizar la seguridad de su familia. – Ieran Li observó a los dos jóvenes. Sabía que el único motivo por el que su hijo no había saltado en defensa de la joven y había jurado ir él mismo a luchar si le negaban su petición, era que ella le había pedido silencio y paciencia. Veía en los ojos de su hijo como analizaba todas las posibles opciones y al igual que ella, entendía que no había otro camino. Si el consejo no aprobaba la intervención del clan Li, no podrían hacer nada por ella sin desafiarles y eso supondría la expulsión de Shaoran del Clan.

\- Si me permite, señor Fa. Me gustaría hablar con los jóvenes a solas y exponerles la situación con más detalle. Mi hijo también debe aceptar y comprender los beneficios de este matrimonio.

\- No disponemos de todo el tiempo del mundo, señora Li y usted lo sabe. El clan Wang vigila la casa Kinomoto y como más tardemos en intervenir, más riesgo corre la familia.

\- Lo comprendo, pero quiero que entiendan lo que está en juego y los motivos que han inducido al consejo a actuar de esta manera, así como las consecuencias que derivan de la decisión tan importante que están por tomar. Sólo les pido veinticuatro horas. – Shaoran miró a su madre algo confundido, pero no intervino. Veinticuatro horas le parecía un tiempo adecuado para sonsacarle a su madre y a Eriol a qué venia todo aquello. El concilio estaba obligado a ayudar a todo miembro que lo solicitara dentro de sus posibilidades. Y podían ayudar a Sakura. ¿Por qué le exigían algo a cambio? No era honorable. Se alejaba de todos los principios que le habían inculcado de niño. La cabeza de concilio, Tai Fa, miró a la señora Li sopesando los pros y los contras, pero finalmente aceptó con un movimiento sutil de cabeza.

\- Mañana nos reuniremos en esta misma sala a las doce del mediodía. Tienen hasta entonces para decidir. Les ruego no malgasten nuestro tiempo en vano.

\- Muchas gracias, señor Fa.

\- A usted, mi señora.

Uno a uno los miembros de la sala se fueron levantando y alejando del lugar. Ieran los despedía en la puerta con palabras de agradecimiento e interesándose por su salud y familias. Tras lo que parecieron largos minutos, quedaron únicamente ellos tres en la sala. Sakura había permanecido callada y pasiva. No se había despedido de ningún miembro al igual que Shaoran, que decidió quedarse a su lado como apoyo. Sus manos se mantuvieron juntas en todo momento, y ahora que Ieran tomaba asiento a su lado, creyeron oportuno mantener el contacto. Él para confortarla, ella para demostrar su agradecimiento.

\- Antes de empezar quiero informarte de que en verdad lamento tu situación, Sakura. Me hubiera gustado acogerte de niña y guiarte en el sendero de la magia como con Shaoran o mis hijas. Hubieras estado más protegida de las amenazas del mundo mágico. Pero tanto yo, como la reencarnación del mago Clow creímos que era más correcto dejarte libre y ajena a las responsabilidades que un poder como el nuestro acarrea. Queríamos darte la posibilidad de una vida normal. Al pasar los años y ver que todo transcurría correctamente, creí que en verdad lo habíamos logrado. Pero al parecer la leyenda de las cartas esta demasiado presente aún en la sociedad mágica. – Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- No quiero que ustedes se sientan responsables de mí, señora Li. No les ata ningún deber hacia mi persona o mi familia. Mi amistad para con su hijo es cosa mía y no pretendo recibir nada a cambio por ella. Mucho menos sacrificar su felicidad por mi seguridad o incluso la de mí familia.

\- De nuevo te adelantas… te pido que me escuches. Llevamos todo el tiempo pidiéndotelo Sakura y es porqué en verdad necesitamos que comprendas nuestros motivos. Nadie desea más que yo la felicidad de mi hijo. No pretendo haceros daño a ninguno de los dos. Pero como he dicho, nuestra magia conlleva ciertas responsabilidades. Esta mañana le he pedido a Shaoran que no interviniera bajo ningún concepto en la reunión hasta que yo le autorizara, te pido a ti lo mismo. ¿Podrás hacerlo? – Sakura miró a la mujer que tenía en frente y analizó su expresión. Por alguna razón, confiaba en ella. Así que asintió. – Bien. Voy a pedir que nos traigan el almuerzo a la sala contigua a mis aposentos en media hora. Allí seguiremos esta conversación con más calma. ¿les parece?

Ambos jóvenes aceptaron en silencio y Ieran Li aprovechó para levantarse y darles cierta intimidad. Ella había deseado que los acontecimientos fueran así. Quiso ver el trato que ambos se daban y como aceptaban la información al mismo tiempo. Si su hijo se hubiera enterado antes, no hubiera podido comprobar sus sospechas de primera mano ya que se habría preparado de un modo distinto. Tampoco hubiera visto la llegada tan efusiva de la joven, ni la respuesta genuina de su hijo para con su amiga de la infancia. Pero ahora estaba segura de su decisión, y agradecía que Eriol Hiraguisawa le hubiera dado su aprobación y respetado el modo en que quería llevarlo.

Ambos amigos permanecían callados y sumidos en sus pensamientos. Tenían mucho que digerir, y al parecer toda esa pesadilla no hacía más que empezar. Y no disponían de tiempo suficiente para analizar y estudiar sus opciones, al menos eso le parecía a Sakura. Por su parte, Shaoran ya había tomado una decisión, muy contraria a los pensamientos que rondaban a su amiga. Haría lo que fuera para protegerla a ella y a su familia. Ellos lo habían recibido con los brazos abiertos de niño y no podía dejarlos a su suerte. No a ella. Y si eso suponía un sacrifico tan grande como su libertad para enamorarse, lo aceptaría. Antes que sus deseos estaba su honor y su deber.

\- Lo lamento tanto Shaoran… - la voz suave de Sakura le hizo levantar la cabeza. Poco a poco notó como la mano de ella luchaba por liberarse, pero de nuevo no la dejó. Necesitaba mantener el contacto. – Lo último que deseaba era involucrar a gente inocente… menos a ti…

\- No debes lamentar nada. Tu no has hecho nada malo Sakura…

\- No voy a obligarte a casarte conmigo, lo prometo.

\- ¿No soy un buen partido? – Sakura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y le agradeció internamente sus intentos por aligerar la tensión.

\- Conozco tu sentido del deber y el honor. Te quedaste en Japón tras el juicio solo para ayudarme a convertir las cartas clow. Nada te obligaba a ello, pero lo hiciste. Sé que ese mismo instinto protector te guiará a aceptar este acuerdo si no encuentras alternativas. Pero no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques por mí.

\- Esperemos a que mi madre muestre todas sus cartas antes de enjuiciar la situación. Das demasiadas cosas por supuestas y asumes que sigo siendo el niño que conociste en Japón.

\- Sé que lo eres. Lo siento aquí, en mi corazón. Y mi corazón no me ha engañado nunca. Solo que ahora eres más atractivo. – un sonrojo asomó en las mejillas del joven Li para sorpresa de ambos. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sonrojaba? Sakura no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa – ¡Y veo que sigues sonrojándote con facilidad! – el muchacho carraspeó incómodo y finalmente rompió el contacto que hasta ese momento les había mantenido unidos y firmes. Sakura notó como el calor la abandonaba y sin comprender lo que sentía trago pesado.

\- Quiero escuchar lo que mi madre quiere decirme y tomaré mi decisión mañana al mediodía. Te pido que no digas nada hasta entonces y analices bien las consecuencias. Hagamos lo que hagamos, decidamos lo que decidamos no podemos evitar que salga gente herida. Tu familia, la mía, el clan Wang… no se trata de salir intactos, eso no es posible. Se trata de elegir el mal menor. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para estar de nuevo a su lado. El joven le sonrió afablemente y le ofreció su brazo para dirigirse a los aposentos de su madre. Ella lo tomó sin siquiera pensárselo. Era tan natural estar cerca que casi la asustaba. De nuevo esa calidez invadió su alma y dejo fluir sus sentimientos. Quería que él notara su agradecimiento. Y Shaoran entendió el gesto y reaccionó liberando él mismo su aura. Sakura cerró los ojos ahora más tranquila. Él no estaba enfadado, ni se sentía obligado a nada. Estaba calmado y sereno. Eso le honraba. Allí estaba ella, trastocando su mundo, y él ni siquiera la culpaba por ello.

 **Continuará…**

 _Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! Me gustaría empezar agradeciendo a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer. Lo cierto es que tras un laaaargo periodo sin escribir, ¡he vuelto a las andadas! No me sobra tiempo y a veces ando escasa de inspiración… pero por alguna razón estoy encontrado muchas historias que me inspiran y me animan a escribir de nuevo. Grandes relatos de gente maravillosa. Así que aprovechó este nuevo periodo de mi vida para publicar una nueva historia de Card Captor Sakura que me vino a la cabeza y que espero les agrade. Tengo muy claro el final, pero aún no sé del todo como llegaré a él. ¡Lo que si espero es que me dejen comentarios para saber si les agrada y de paso ideas! Miraré de buscar tiempo para contestarles a todos. Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero poder publicar un último capitulo de mi historia "Mi pequeña seductora" esta navidad. _

_¡Un beso!_


	2. Capitulo primero: el mal menor

**Nota importante: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card. El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura? Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo Primero**

 _El mal menor_

El plato permanecía casi intacto en la mesa. El apetito la había abandonado desde hacía ya días, pero en ese mediodía caluroso de finales de Junio, aún le resultaba más difícil obligarse a comer. El suave ruido de los cubiertos y la charla trivial habían sido sus compañeros durante la media hora que llevaban allí sentados. Ieran Li observó a la menor de los Kinomoto jugar con su comida per undécima vez y quiso ayudar a la muchacha e ir directo al grano. Indicó al servicio de la sala que retirara los platos e hizo traer el postre y el té.

\- ¿Te gusta el té verde Sakura?

\- Si, señora Li.

\- Perfecto. Verás que le sentará bien a tu estómago y a tus nervios.

\- Gracias. – la mujer cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa y miró a ambos jóvenes conteniendo una sonrisa amable. Se puso seria y trago antes de empezar a hablar.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de nuestro clan y del origen del concilio de magos de oriente?

\- Sólo lo que he leído en los libros de historia de los clanes orientales. Le pedí a Eriol que me enviara información del clan Wang, en cuanto supe de sus intenciones.

\- Entiendo. En realidad, es una historia que parece salida de un cuento… - Ieran Li se acomodó en el sillón y tomó aire antes de empezar el largo relato. – Les ruego que me escuchen con atención.

 _"Hace siglos se decidió que para resguardar la seguridad de oriente y protegerlo de la magia era necesario crear un concilio. Este debía estar formado por magos poderosos y honorables, capaces de proteger el equilibro del mundo mágico. Para ese entonces no existían clanes ni familias formadas por magos y hechiceros. La magia nacía en aquellos que eran merecedores de ella sin importar su origen, posición o nacionalidad. Pero la magia es atraída por la magia, y el destino quiso que muchos se conocieran y se crearan vínculos de amistad y apoyo. Poco a poco se fueron formando grupos clandestinos, la magia negra era mucho más accesible y a diferencia de la llamada magia blanca o natural, crecía a gran velocidad amenazando la seguridad de aquellos que no poseían poder alguno. Por eso, veinte magos muy poderosos se reunieron en secreto y bajo el manto de la noche hicieron un juramento. Que ellos y sus descendientes se ocuparían de proteger a todo aquel que se viera amenazado por la magia, fuera negra o blanca. Formarían alianzas y no permitirían que la oscuridad creciera más que la propia luz. Al pasar los años vieron que las medidas adoptadas eran insuficientes. Si bien la magia blanca es más poderosa por su pureza, también es más escasa. A diferencia de la magia negra, no se puede aumentar el poder sin esfuerzo y años de entrenamiento y sólo se puede poseer si se nace con ella. Pronto los clanes oscuros se fueron haciendo más grandes y más fuertes, y los magos puros de corazón empezaron a ser exterminados. El equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad del mundo estaba en peligro. Por ello se tomó una medida drástica que cambiaría para siempre el destino del concilio y de sus clanes."_

Ieran Li paró su relato entonces para ordenar el hilo de sus pensamientos y asegurarse de que ambos jóvenes estuvieran entendiendo el punto al qué quería llegar.

\- ¿Hiraguisawa os contó a alguno de los dos qué medida decidieron tomar?

Shaoran y Sakura negaron con vehemencia. Ambos conocían el origen del concilio y del motivo por el qué fue fundado, pero nunca supieron de ninguna decisión drástica tomada por ellos que influyera en el equilibrio. Ieran cogió aire de nuevo.

\- No sabía si Eriol os la habría contado ya que afecta a su antiguo yo y la conoce muy bien… - Ieran pareció pensar bien lo que iba a decir y miró a su hijo que la contemplaba serio. – Antes de seguir, quiero que entendáis que sólo los miembros del concilio conocen la verdad tras nuestro poder y al contaros esto hoy, traiciono mi voto.

\- ¡Madre! – Ieran acalló a su hijo levantando una mano y siguió impasible.

\- Es el único modo que veo para que esto salga bien y entendáis lo que en verdad significa la decisión que debéis tomar… Confío en vosotros y sé que guardareis los secretos que os revele.

Ambos asintieron en total silencio. Dos golpes en la puerta anunciaron la llegada del té y los postres y Ieran espero pacientemente. No fue hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando todos habían abandonado de nuevo la sala y la matriarca había tomado varios sorbos de su té, que reanudó su historia.

 _"La magia negra no es más poderosa que la blanca, pero si mucho más fácil de usar ya que para invocarla no se requiere de mucho poder. En cierto modo y en sus inicios no existe diferencia entre magias… es su uso y la canalización de su fuerza lo que la convierte en blanca o negra, en natural o sobrenatural. Para conseguir poder o conjurar la magia hay que pagar siempre un precio. Como mayor es el precio, mayor el conjuro y su fuerza. La familia Li, al igual que cualquier miembro de los clanes que forman el concilio, paga el poder que obtiene canalizando su propia energía y ofreciéndola como pago. Por eso se dice que se nace con magia blanca, es la manera simple de decir que nacemos con mucha más energía que los demás, pero si la usamos en cantidad o de forma desordenada nos drena hasta el punto de poder matarnos. Dicha energía procede de los elementos o los astros, la tuya por ejemplo Sakura, procede de las estrellas, astros muy poderosos que desprenden una luz y un fuego abrasador. La de Shaoran, al igual que la de su padre, procede de los elementos. Su energía es tan fuerte, que puede dominar el viento y el fuego, así como la fuerza de las tormentas. Somos poderosos porqué nuestra alma lo es. Pero no todos aquellos que son bendecidos con la magia son capaces de grandes hazañas. Meiling por ejemplo, a pesar de proceder de un clan de magos, tiene una energía casi igual a la de una persona sin magia. No se canaliza como la nuestra y no puede usar lo que llamamos magia blanca o magia natural. Pero sí que podría, si estuviera dispuesta a pagar el precio, usar la llamada magia negra. Con conocimiento y el sacrificio propio o el de otros se puede lograr mucho poder."_

Sakura estaba muy atenta a la explicación y fascinada por semejante fuente de conocimiento. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo disfrutaría su padre con todo aquello. Era adicto a las historias antiguas y le encantaba escuchar las tradiciones y culturas en boca de aquellos que las protagonizaban. Sin embargo, era poco lo que sabía su padre sobre magia. Ella evitaba dar mucha información a su padre del mundo al que por nacimiento ella pertenecía.

 _"Cuando el concilio comprendió que pronto serían destruidos por aquellos que no se negaban a sacrificar a otros a cambio de sus propios fines, tomó una decisión que estaba fuera de los límites que se habían prometido no sobrepasar. Decidieron que para evitar un mal mayor, debían recurrir al igual que sus enemigos a canalizar su fuerza a través de un sacrificio."_

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y Shaoran levantó una ceja.

\- No te asustes pequeña Sakura. No sacrificaron a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Gracias a dios.

 _"Pero si debían ofrecer un sacrificio lo suficientemente grande como para compensar el avance de aquellos clanes. Hablaron largo y tendido de cómo podían ser más poderosos, lo suficiente como para mantener el equilibrio del mundo y proteger a aquellos que eran víctimas de abusos de poder, como tu hoy, Sakura. Y encontraron el sacrificio más grande, el único que podía pagar ese precio y no causar daño a otros más que a ellos mismos."_

\- ¿Qué sacrificaron?

\- Su libertad…

\- No entiendo…

 _"Querían que sus hijos fueran bendecidos por la magia más pura, no por beneficio propio, sino para ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaran. Era un deseo nada egoísta… y ya de por si el precio a pagar es menor si los objetivos son por el bien de los demás y no por el de uno propio. Pero aun así pedir poder, aunque sea para proteger a otros, tiene un alto precio. Todos los miembros se reunieron y usaron su magia para realizar un conjuro de canalización de fuerza que bendijera a sus familias con el don de la energía más blanca y pura. Y a cambio, ofrecieron cada uno a un hijo y una hija en matrimonio negándoles la libertad para decidir. ¿Lo entienden? El sacrificio fue negar a sus familias la oportunidad de elegir a quién amar y obligarles a seguir la lucha contra la magia oscura. Así nacieron los matrimonios concertados dentro de nuestros clanes. Clow Reed fue el primer hijo nacido de ese conjuro, y el mago más poderoso hasta la fecha."_

Sakura miró a la señora Li totalmente paralizada. Estaba intentando asumir toda esa información, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

 _"Para prolongar dicho conjuro año tras año, siglo tras siglo, los miembros de los clanes se casarían siempre en función de su poder y habilidades, para mantener la pureza de la magia, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos o diferencia de edades y se comprometerían a dedicar su vida al concilio y a la protección del equilibrio mágico sin importar si deseaban llevar cualquier otra vida. Para ese fin se les crio durante siglos con los valores del deber y el sacrificio y nacieron niños fuertes, nobles y justos. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esa tradición se fue debilitando. Todos queremos lo mejor para nuestros familiares y en algunos casos se empezó a dejar que eligieran por si mismos su camino obligando solo al más poderoso de ellos a seguir la tradición, y en algunas familias ni si quiera a ellos. Los clanes eran ahora mucho más grandes y poderosos, ¿que importaba si algunos miembros se desligaban de tan pesada carga? Pero sí importaba. Lentamente, nos fuimos debilitando. Tan lentamente que ni nos dimos cuenta, y hoy en día, cada vez nacen menos magos puros dentro de nuestros clanes, y más en el mundo libre, como Sakura. No se les cría y adoctrina para hacer el bien. Algunos viven sus vidas sin afectar a nadie, otros como Sakura se ven obligados a usar su poder y eligen el camino correcto, el de la luz. Pero la mayoría, por desgracia, está tomando de nuevo el camino fácil, el camino oscuro. Sacrificando sin tregua aquello que la gente más desea. Se benefician de la ignorancia de la gente común y les engañan con falsas promesas usando sus deseos para beneficio propio. Y aquellos más osados se atreven a asesinar y sacrificar vidas humanas."_

\- El… el clan Wang… - Ieran Li miró a Sakura con pesar y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí Sakura… el clan Wang sacrifica almas de ser necesario. Como más ganas tiene de vivir un alma, más poderoso es su sacrificio. Tu muerte en manos del clan Wang, otorgaría un poder inmenso a su familia si se canaliza correctamente. – la mano de Shaoran acarició la de la muchacha de nuevo y Ieran Li sonrió levemente. - Pero también se aprovechan de los débiles de corazón y los guían hasta la muerte con mentiras y desvaríos haciendo que ellos mismos deseen morir. En el mundo común lo llaman la tentación del diablo.

\- Eso es… es horrible… ¿y el consejo no puede hacer nada?

\- Claro que puede… puede equilibrar la fuerza y detener a aquellos que quieran hacer daño.

\- ¿Cómo? – Shaoran rodó los ojos por la gran inocencia de esa mujer y miró a su madre. Esta, con un ademán, le indicó que era su momento para intervenir. Al fin estaba autorizado a hablar. Así que se giró lentamente hasta quedar frente a la muchacha y tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

\- Mediante los matrimonios concertados, como antaño, entre seres de gran poder. Magos como tú y yo, Sakura. Magos capaces de sacrificarse a sí mismos y a sus hijos por un bien mayor.

\- ¿Qué? Es decir… ¡No! Debe haber otra manera, no voy a obligarte a esto, aunque me beneficie.

\- Sakura, yo ya accedí el día de mi nacimiento. Te lo conté cuando éramos niños, cuando te expliqué que los miembros de la familia Li solían casarse entre ellos para conservar el poder. Aunque desconocía tal conjuro hasta el día de hoy, sabía desde niño que no podría elegir a la mujer que sería mi esposa. Sé cuál es mi deber y me sacrifico por voluntad propia. He sido criado para esto. Para sacrificarme por un bien mayor y me gusta lo que hago. Me siento útil y tengo un objetivo noble en la vida. ¿Cuánta gente puede decir lo mismo?

\- ¡No eres libre! – Shaoran cerró los ojos y tomó paciencia. Sabía que para alguien criado fuera del mundo mágico y que desconocía su parte más oscura, era algo difícil de entender.

\- No, es cierto. Pero no quiero ser libre si eso implica que la magia oscura venza y otros sufran… es mi deber y un honor servir a mi familia, Sakura. Pero no te pido que hagas lo mismo ni que sacrifiques la libertad de tus hijos como yo haré con los míos. Si te niegas, otra mujer será elegida para ocupar tu lugar. Aunque admito que es difícil en estos días hallar mujeres de nuestra generación con un poder similar al tuyo. Las que conozco están a años luz de tus posibilidades… Pero es tu decisión y sólo tu decisión y nadie te juzgará por ello. – sintió lástima por ella en cuanto miró sus ojos aterrados y temblorosos.

\- Pero… - podía ver la gran confusión que se estaba formando en la cabeza de Sakura y como la situación empezaba a sobrepasarla. – No entiendo… ¿Tú sabias que esto podía pasar? ¿Eriol lo sabía? Yo no quiero contribuir a tu perdida de libertad… - Shaoran miró a su madre y esta asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo sus intenciones.

\- Shhhh… calla Sakura… por favor. Dejemos esto aquí por el momento ¿Te parece? – sus dejos acariciaron tiernamente los de ella esperando infundir algo de calma en su ya de por si nervioso estado. - Descansa en esta casa, no vuelvas a tu hotel, es peligroso y estarás más protegida aquí. Pasea por los jardines, piensa en todo lo que se ha dicho hoy y deja de poner mi bienestar por encima del tuyo o el de tu familia, porqué si lo que te preocupa soy yo… debo decir que casarme con una amiga en vez de con una completa desconocida o la heredera estirada de un clan, no es un sacrificio tan grande como tú te crees…

Sakura le miró aguantando a duras penas las ganas de replicar. Pero de nuevo su aura tranquila la tomó desprevenida y calmó sus nervios. No perdía nada por pensar en ello… sobre todo si con esta… esta locura salvaba a su familia… a la gente que amaba… Pero ¿casarse? ¿Y con Shaoran? De niña habría saltado de alegría por la sala como posesa y cogido el teléfono a la velocidad del rayo para informar de todo a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, pero… ¿ahora? Es decir. ¡Tenía una vida! ¡Estaba en medio de una carrera y tenía amigos que no quería abandonar, algunos de ellos muy importantes y tenía también una familia en Japón a la que quería! Una familia amenazada de muerte… como todos aquellos que amaba… Una lagrima bajó por su mejilla y cerró sus ojos buscando serenarse. Pero el tacto de la mano de Shaoran acariciando su mejilla hizo que los abriera de golpe. Verde se perdió en ámbar y poco a poco su corazón se relajó. Ieran se levantó entonces y salió de la sala en completo silencio apoyando solo un momento su mano en el hombro de la muchacha como muestra de apoyo. Shaoran esperó en silencio varios segundos hasta que Sakura terminara de serenarse.

\- Mandaré a alguien a buscar tus cosas y te guiaré a uno de nuestros cuartos para invitados. Y Sakura… todo estará bien… te lo prometo… jamás dejaré que te pase nada. Seas mi prometida o no. – Los ojos de Sakura recorrieron las ahora angulosas facciones de su amigo de la infancia con fascinación. Cuando lo conoció era un joven huraño, solitario y muy engreído. Aunque de buen corazón. Con el tiempo fue viendo su alma noble y se ganó su confianza ayudándola a cada paso. Sin darse cuenta su corazón infantil fue sintiendo un tierno cariño por el menor de los Li y al cumplir los doce años estaba segura de que él era su primer amor de verdad. Aunque no había pasado de eso, un amor platónico e infantil que terminó en la distancia.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Shaoran parpadeó confuso por la pregunta, pero le sonrío afablemente.

\- Porque tú siempre has sido buena conmigo, aun cuando nunca fui a buscarte. – Era obvio que en esos momentos los pensamientos de Shaoran se perdían en el pasado, como los de ella. Vio remordimiento en esas lagunas de ámbar líquido y se sintió culpable. Ella no le recriminaba nada.

\- Éramos unos niños…

\- No es excusa. Debí mantener el contacto, debí cuidar mejor de ti…

\- Siempre has cuidado de mí Shaoran… aunque no te dieras cuenta… Eriol me dijo que preguntabas por mi bienestar a menudo… además, también le tengo a él, las cartas, a Kero y Yue y a mi familia y amigos. Nunca he estado sola…

\- Lo sé… - Shaoran se levantó entonces con una gran sonrisa para aligerar tensiones y dejar el pasado por el momento en su lugar. - ¿Vamos? ¡Prometo darte el cuarto más grande de toda la mansión!

Ambos jóvenes habían tomado caminos distintos para meditar todo lo ocurrido en la mañana. Sakura se encerró toda la tarde en su cuarto y decidió que no saldría hasta la hora de la cena. Shaoran dedicó el tiempo a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido también y se sumergió en hacer algunas llamadas y tareas que el concilio le había dejado pendientes para cuando llegase. No es que tuvieran un plazo de entrega, pero mantener la cabeza ocupada le hacía bien. Se abstuvo de llamar a Eriol. Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que no le aclararía mucho. Por el contrario, puede que aún le liara más la cabeza. Pero si se ocupó de averiguar cómo se estaba protegiendo a la familia Kinmoto mientras Sakura estuviera en Hong Kong. Los minutos se convirtieron rápidamente en horas y sin darse cuenta, llegó el momento de bajar a cenar y enfrentarse a la realidad de nuevo.

La cena transcurrió en un agradable ambiente, solo los tres. Las hermanas de Shaoran ya estaban casadas y vivían sus vidas fuera de la casa familiar. Las dos mayores habían tenido hijos y eran todas unas madrazas. Algo locas, pero madres al fin y al cabo. Y Meiling se encontraba estudiando arte en París. Sakura dejó sus preocupaciones atrás por unos instantes y disfrutó de la calidez de la familia Li. Ieran era una mujer muy sobria y señorial, pero tenía un aire maternal que le llegaba al corazón, y Shoaran… era Shaoran. Serio, atento, responsable, noble, inteligente y…y… y mil cosas más. Lo cierto es que, desde que se había sentado a la mesa no había podido dejar de admirarle. Su voz suave pero gruesa a la vez. Esos ojos ámbar que desprendían seguridad y confort y el cabello rebelde que mantenía intacto de su niñez. Cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies. Lo sabía.

\- ¿Y que estas estudiando ahora Sakura? Eriol me dijo que asistías a una de las universidades de Tokio. – la voz pausada de la matriarca Li la hizo consciente de que estaba taladrando con la mirada a Shaoran, y bebió un poco de agua para ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Sí. Estoy estudiando magisterio.

\- Oh, una carrera sacrificada. ¿Lo haces para seguir los pasos de tu padre? – Sakura le sonrío afablemente.

\- En parte, pero también porqué adoro los niños.

\- ¿Entonces quieres ser tutora de primaria?

\- Me gustaría… sí. Pero supongo que ahora con todo esto parece un sueño vacío… - Ieran la contempló seriamente y cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Los sueños nunca son vacíos Sakura… siempre hay varias formas de cumplirlos. No solo existe una manera de lograr nuestros objetivos y sueños. Lo importante es luchar por lo que uno quiere. – Sakura asintió en silencio y miró la sopa que permanecía casi intacta como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Shaoran llevaba rato observando los intentos de Sakura por parecer alegre, pero era cristalina para él. Estaba ansiosa y muy preocupada. El estar incomunicada con su familia y amigos tampoco la ayudaba, estaba seguro.

\- Madre. ¿le importa que me lleve a Sakura a pasear por el jardín? – Ieran, como siempre, entendió las intenciones de su hijo sin necesidad de preguntar.

\- Para nada. Les diré que dejen el postre guardado por si os apetece más tarde.

Shaoran agradeció con la cabeza y no esperó la respuesta de la castaña. Simplemente se levantó y le ofreció su mano y ella se la dio como autómata. Caminaron en silencio, cogidos del brazo una vez más, y el aire fresco de principios de verano aligeró sus tensiones. El jardín estaba iluminado con luz muy tenue pero hermosa, y los dondiego de noche* desprendían un hermoso aroma que extasió a Sakura. Shaoran la guio hasta uno de los bancos y se sentaron a observar la inmensidad de la noche. La luna estaba llena y las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo habitual.

\- Es tan hermoso… - Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y dejó sus recuerdos viajar de nuevo.

\- No me había sentado en este jardín desde los trece años…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- He estado viajando.

\- ¿Y no has venido a tu casa muy a menudo?

\- No la he pisado ni una vez desde que me fui. – Sakura se irguió sobre sí misma y le miró sorprendida.

\- ¿No has visto a tu familia desde los trece años?

\- Oh, sí. De vez en cuando. Por fiestas y navidades. Pero venían ellos. Muchos de los entrenamientos que he realizado me obligaban en cierta manera a estar presente de forma continuada y de seguir una estricta rutina. No podía permitirme volver a china por más de dos días, y no me salía a cuenta el viaje. – los ojos verdes le analizaron de nuevo y pudo ver esa típica preocupación en ellos.

\- Eso es muy duro… y triste… ¿no te has sentido solo?

\- Para nada… he conocido a mucha gente maravillosa. Es difícil separarse de algunos de ellos, pero mantenemos el contacto por e-mail. – Sakura suspiró y recargó su espalda en el banco de nuevo mirando al suelo.

\- Tarde o temprano el contacto a distancia se va perdiendo… somos un claro ejemplo de ello. – Shaoran se permitió el lujo de contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna. La ligera brisa movía su corto flequillo de forma atrayente y algo en el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior lo ponía nervioso.

\- Eso fue solo mí culpa, yo me distancié por motivos que ni siquiera recuerdo. Pero no has perdido el contacto con Eriol. ¿verdad? – Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en los labios de Sakura dejando atrás por un momento todo aquello que la preocupaba y se miró las manos a la vez que jugueteaba con los dedos.

\- Es imposible deshacerse de ese loco tonto. – algo en el tono cariñoso que había usado la joven para con su amigo le sentó mal a Shaoran. ¿Era cosa suya o la voz se le había endulzado en demasía al hablar de la reencarnación del mago Clow?

\- ¿Loco tonto? ¿Hablamos del mismo Eriol Hiraguisawa que yo conozco? – otra risa enternecedora brotó de su garganta.

\- Es que… hablamos prácticamente todas las semanas por Skype. Eso si no toma un vuelo y se presenta en medio de mis clases y me saca a rastras a buscar algún libro de magia o me mete en un parque de atracciones. – Shaoran levantó una ceja molesta.

\- ¿Parque de atracciones?

\- Lo ha hecho ya tres veces. ¡Una vez en medio de un examen! No sabes el lío tremendo que me armó. – Shaoran miró el suelo ¿triste? Y recordó lo nervioso que le ponía Eriol de niño cuando andaba cerca de Sakura.

\- Siempre fuiste especial para él…

\- Y él lo es para mí. – de nuevo la voz dulce y esa molestia en su pecho. No le agradaba que ellos siguieran con su amistad intacta, y sin embargo él se hubiera distanciado tanto. Aunque era consciente de que la culpa había sido únicamente suya. Pero la voz de Sakura le sacó de tan amargos pensamientos – No puedo creer que te haya metido en esto… Eriol debía saber que podía pasar algo así… ¿no? Conoce al concilio… lo odia de hecho… y me advirtió que harían lo que fuera por tener mis cartas…- Shaoran suspiró agotado. Todo lo que envolvía a Hiraguisawa tenía un motivo oculto. Era difícil intuir los motivos que le habían llevado a llamar a Ieran Li. Pero no compartiría sus dudas con ella. No serviría de nada y se preocuparía aún más.

\- Es muy posible. Seguramente se vio obligado a ello. Aunque es uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, por su testarudez está completamente solo. Él no forma parte de ninguna sociedad mágica capaz de protegerte. Yo sí. De haber podido, estoy convencido que se hubiera ofrecido voluntario él mismo para eliminar a Shen Wang y a todo su clan de raíz. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado que confundió a Sakura. Esta miró a su amigo de la infancia con preocupación y tristeza. Sabía que era imposible eliminar a un clan tan poderoso sin causar bajas inocentes ni dañar a su familia en el proceso.

\- Realmente crees que no hay otra manera… - estaba tentado a decirle que buscaría hasta el cansancio otro modo, pero… sabía que, por mucho que buscara, lo más seguro es que fuera en vano y no quería darle esperanzas para luego arrebatárselas de nuevo.

\- No lo creo. No si el concilio no permite que te ayudemos sin ser mi prometida. No se me ocurre otra manera. Al menos ninguna que no nos traiga peores consecuencias. Podemos pedirles un compromiso largo e intentar romperlo más adelante… pero dudo que cedan. Querrán cerrar esto rápidamente. – Sakura estudió sus palabras y el tono que usaba para contarle su opinión. Parecía resignado.

\- Hablas como si ya hubieras decidido aceptar este… compromiso.

\- Es posible… - El labio inferior empezó a temblarle y la duda pudo más con ella. ¡Tenía que preguntárselo o moriría!

\- ¿No hay… no hay nadie en tu corazón? – Shaoran la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes y enormes que tan loco lo habían vuelto de niño y que ahora le parecían dos pozos de bondad infinita e inocencia.

\- No. Ahora no.

\- Pero lo tuviste… - Shaoran carraspeó incómodo y apoyó su peso en el respaldo del banco. Ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y miró al suelo arrepentida por su atrevimiento. Sabía lo reservado que había sido siempre su amigo. – Lo siento… no me incumbe…

\- No es un secreto de estado, Sakura. – el menor de los Li hizo una pausa y pensó en si era correcto o no hablar del tema con ella. - Hubo… alguien. Dos personas en realidad, pero… especial solo una.

\- ¿No salió bien? – Shaoran miró el brillante cielo y se quedó callado. Sakura entendió que debía dejar el tema en ese punto y respetar su intimidad. - Por más vueltas que le doy no puedo ni pensar lo triste que debe ser crecer sabiendo que nunca podrás casarte por amor… Conocer a gente fantástica digna de tu cariño y tener que alejarte de ellos sí empiezas a sentir algo más… - Shaoran dejó ir un suspiro cansado.

\- Sakura… la persona de la que te hablo era poderosa y digna. No fue por mi deber con el clan que no funcionó. La habrían aceptado como mi prometida, si yo o mi madre la hubiéramos propuesto. No estas destruyendo mis esperanzas de enamorarme de nuevo, porqué sencillamente no las tengo. – Sakura le miró aún con la duda y el miedo reflejados en sus ojos. - ¿Es por eso por lo que estas tan decidida a negarte? ¿A pesar de saber el riesgo que corre tu familia? – Sakura estrujó sus dedos aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, a pesar de no ser para nada una noche fría.

\- Es que tengo mucho miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que no sirva de nada. Conozco a Shen Wang y sé lo cabezota y frío que puede llegar a ser. Si mañana acepto ser tu prometida sacrificando tu libertad y la mía, así como la de mis futuros hijos que se verán condenados a una vida de servicio y sacrificio… y aun así hay heridos… ¿de qué servirá? – Shaoran la contempló tan serio que por un momento perdió el aliento.

\- No estás pensando de la forma correcta.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Solo piensas egoístamente. No lo parece, pero lo haces. – Sakura frunció el ceño algo confusa y ¿Por qué no decirlo? molesta.

\- ¿Pensar en que no quiero que salga gente herida por mis decisiones es ser egoísta? – el castaño se giró hacia ella aún sentado en el banco y la perforó con su mirada. Su voz era pausada y no escondía regaño alguno, pero Sakura se sintió pequeña en ese mismo instante.

\- No. No pensar en el bien que podría hacer tu magia al mundo es egoísta. Posees un poder tan puro y brillante… y tú te has planteado sacrificarlo solo por protegerte a ti, a mí y a tu familia. – Sakura abrió los ojos y la boca intentando protestar, pero la interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano. - No me mires así, sé que lo has pensado… El maestro puede sellar las cartas si lo desea, como lo hizo Clow antes de morir. Pero si sellas las cartas, te matarán igual. Y también a tu familia. Y todo el bien que puedes hacer con su magia, todo aquello que podrías aportar a las familias que necesitan de nuestra ayuda, se perdería. Eso, a mi modo de ver, es ser egoísta. Se lo digo al idiota de Eriol constantemente. Pero hace oídos sordos y se escuda en sus sonrisas misteriosas… - Shaoran suspiró intentando no estremecerse por la mirada consternada que le dirigía la castaña. Pensó que quizá estaba siendo demasiado duro e intentó suavizar sus palabras en contra de su mejor amigo y ella misma - Al menos no lo usa para su propio beneficio ni se niega a ayudarnos cuando lo necesitamos... Tu tampoco utilizas tu magia sin motivo, mucho menos por conveniencia. – Sakura le miró a punto de perder la paciencia.

\- No tengo porqué casarme para ayudar al clan. Puedo colaborar si lo deseáis, como Eriol. Puedo hasta venirme a vivir a china y ser una hechicera bajo el servicio del maldito concilio si con eso consigo salvar a mi familia y ayudar a otras. Pero ¿casarnos?

\- Mi madre te ha explicado sus motivos. Si los clanes como Wang siguen creciendo en número y poder, nos eliminaran. Y el mundo quedará a merced de magos sin escrúpulos que engañan, manipulan y asesinan. – Sakura apartó la mirada y bajó la voz al nivel de un susurro.

\- Eso es lo que dice el consejo… - Shaoran se revolvió los cabellos frustrado. Esa mujer era tan terca. No es que él adorara la idea de casarse, mucho menos tan joven. Pero comparado con las otras opciones que tenía, no consideraba que fuera tan malo. ¿Verdad?

\- No Sakura. Es la realidad. Puedes intentar negártelo y elegir vivir en la ignorancia del mal que nos acecha, pero… para aquellos que vivimos desde siempre en este mundo, es latente el peligro. Cada vez hay más informes de magia oscura, más víctimas sin explicar, más suicidios en circunstancias extrañas y sacrificios de almas. Los humanos nunca habíamos estado tan indefensos ante la magia como ahora. Nadie cree en ella ya. Nadie le teme. Creen que es cosa de películas como los vampiros o el monstruo del lago Ness. Y eso, les hace vulnerables. – Shaoran se puso en pie y dejó ir un largo y profundo suspiro mirando la inmensidad de la noche. – Sé que es mucho pedir que sacrifiques tu felicidad… te aprecio y no quiero… - cerró los ojos cogiendo fuerzas- no quiero obligarte a nada, pero… entiendo la postura del concilio. Aquellos que nacemos con poder debemos entender la responsabilidad que comporta, y las consecuencias a las que nos conducirán los acontecimientos si no hacemos nada. Tú has gozado de una libertad total. Has hecho lo que has querido cuando lo has querido y entiendo que para ti es más difícil que para mí, pero… El concilio y los clanes necesitan ser un poder unido y fuerte… Estoy convencido de que los primogénitos y magos poderosos serán presionados para volver a cumplir la tradición y el clan Li, por encima de todos, debe ser un ejemplo. Para mí, independientemente de tu decisión, significa que me casaré pronto… - removió su cabello abrumado. – Dios… no quería ver cuan pronto sería… creí que tendría más tiempo…

\- ¡Pide más tiempo! Solo tienes veintiún años.

\- Veinte… cumplo veintiuno en quince días. – Sakura le miró exasperada y se levantó al igual que él moviendo los brazos nerviosa.

\- Veinte, veintiuno… qué más da. Es lo mismo. Somos aún unos críos que no sabemos ni lo que queremos.

\- Puede… pero yo no puedo permitirme ser un crío.

Shaoran miró a Sakura. A pesar de estar en desacuerdo, no podía evitar admirarla. Estaba hermosa bajo la luz de la luna y sus ojos confusos brillaban como dos estrellas. Aún llevaba la ropa sencilla con la que había llegado a pesar de que sus maletas ya estaban en sus estancias. La parte de arriba no era más que una camisa blanca holgada de tirantes amplios y una falda bolada por encima de la rodilla en rosa cubría sus largas piernas, pero aun así era toda una visión.

\- Te has convertido en una joven muy atractiva. – Sakura se sonrojó tanto que casi sintió mareo al desplazar tanta sangre a sus mejillas. Shaoran dejó escapar una carcajada suave que la dejó anonada.

\- No te burles de mí…

\- No lo hago. Seré afortunado si aceptas ser mi esposa. Pero sino… quiero que entiendas que te ayudaré igualmente. No puedo prometer que no haya heridos, y seguramente el concilio tomará represalias severas… pero no te dejaré sola. Lo prometo. – Sakura le miró en un absoluto silencio y él comprendió que era momento de dejar que la almohada fuera su guía esa noche. Se acercó a ella lentamente colocando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los oídos de la muchacha y sintió placer al notar como se estremecía. – Buenas noches, Sakura.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, abandonó los jardines y se adentró en la casa con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos de forma casual. Sakura siguió su figura en completo silencio hasta que se perdió en el umbral y se dejó caer en el banco. ¡Ese chico tenía el don de alterar sus nervios! Miró el cielo de nuevo y empezó a repasar la conversación. Shaoran había sido siempre un niño serio, con un gran sentido del deber y la responsabilidad. Si el concilio o su familia creía que debía casarse con una mujer poderosa y tener hijos bajo un maldito sacrificio mágico, lo haría sin dudarlo y sin poner queja alguna por la persona elegida para él. Si ella se negaba, ¿qué mujer elegirían? Una hija de alguien del consejo, sin duda. Puede que mayor que él… o quizá mucho más joven… o puede que le casaran a la fuerza con una mujer que no le perdonaría jamás haber arrebatado su libertad y se lo reprocharía el resto de sus vidas… Se llevó las dos manos al rostro y ahogó un grito de frustración.

Normalmente acudiría a su mejor amiga en busca de un buen consejo. O puede que hiciera un Skype con Eriol para oír sus locuras y despejarse un poco. Pero le habían prohibido ponerse en contacto con nadie mientras estuviera en china para evitar que el clan Wang notara su presencia. Estaba totalmente sola. Hasta Kero y Yue se habían quedado en Japón para proteger a su familia en caso de que algo fuera mal. Estaba tan confundida… ¡Necesitaba una maldita señal! Cerró los ojos e intentó serenar el latido de su corazón, así como los retortijones que los nervios causaban en sus tripas. Fue entonces que sintió como su pecho se oprimía por un poder conocido y miró aturdida su habitación. Una luz rosada iluminaba la estancia. Era la presencia de una de sus cartas. Un miedo atroz la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello echó a correr hasta el cuarto que le habían cedido. Shaoran llegó al mismo tiempo espada en mano y le ordenó con un ademán que se quedara atrás. Pero Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- Es una de mis cartas…

Continuará…

*Dondiego de Noche: Dondiego de noche (Mirabilis jalapa) es una de esas plantas que despiertan afición por su fácil cultivo y sus flores de intensos colores —fucsia, magenta, amarillo, blanco— que produce sin parar desde junio a octubre. Se caracteriza por su floración nocturna. Durante el día, las flores permanecen cerradas, pero por la noche se abren dejando un exultante aroma. También se abren en los días nublados.

 **Notas de la autora: Bien, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Sé que hay mucha palabra y poca acción, pero esta es la base de toda la historia que se irá desarrollando y era muy importante para mí dejar claros los conceptos de magia blanca y negra así como el origen de la misma. Espero que se haya entendido bien y que el resultado no sea muy tedioso. En verdad es importante el origen del concilio y el conjuro de sacrificio del que hablan para comprender todo lo que va a venir. Les prometo que a partir de ahora habrá más hechos, y menos palabras. ¿Vale? Gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia y los comentarios de autora y espero con ansias leer sus comentarios:**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

 **Mia:** espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado y leer tus opiniones futuras. Un abrazo y de nuevo gracias por tomarte la molestia y el tiempo de escribir un review.

 **Mafalda:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que la continuación también te tenga enganchada. No dejes de opinar, me va muy bien conocer lo que os gusta y lo que no. Un abrazo.

 **Maky:** ¡Muy buenas! Debo decir, que me ha sorprendido encontrar a una lectora del Sendero de las sombras. La mayoría me comentan la historia de "yo te vi crecer"… Me disculpo por adelantado, porqué no sé si voy a poder continuar con el sendero… me encanta la historia y la idea que la inspiró, pero es más oscura y tiene una trama algo más compleja de lo que estoy habituada y necesita mucho tiempo y dedicación, así como un nivel más… alto de redacción. Aun no me veo con fuerzas… ¡pero te prometo que si algún día la continuo, pienso reescribirla y colgarla! Muchas gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad y espero te guste esta historia, tengo muy claro el final, así que esta la dejaré bien completita. Lo prometo. ¡Un abrazo y espero más comentarios tuyos!


	3. Capitulo segundo: La decisión

**Nota importante: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card. El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura? Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo Segundo**

 _La decisión_

Sakura observaba la puerta de su habitación totalmente aturdida y podía ver el mismo asombro en Shaoran. Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en total silencio, analizando la situación con cuidado. La presencia no era amenazante, pero tampoco podían permitirse el lujo de actuar de forma inconsciente.

\- Es una de mis cartas…

\- Lo sé. Pero si no la has invocado tú, no sabemos que la ha despertado.

\- ¿Es seguro usar mi poder dentro de la mansión o puede ser detectado por alguien de fuera?

\- Es seguro usar tu poder aquí. Pero prefiero que no lo hagas. Entraré yo. -Sakura bufó molesta y se acercó hasta estar a su lado.

\- Son mis cartas y soy responsable de ellas, si quieres ayudar, vale. Pero no me voy a quedar al margen - Y sin esperar respuesta de él abrió la puerta de golpe y entró al cuarto. Shaoran intentó frenarla, pero al ver que era inútil se ocupó de estar atento por si tenía que protegerla.

El aura de las cartas estaba presente por toda la estancia. Era cálida y reconfortante, como la misma Sakura. En el centro, levitaba una carta del mismo color que su aura. Sólo podían ver el reverso, por lo que ambos jóvenes desconocían de que carta se trataba. Sakura cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el poder que emanaba. Con el tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar la presencia de sus amigas, por muy similares que fueran. Se tranquilizó en el mismo momento en que supo de qué carta se trataba.

\- Es hope… - Shaoran seguía con la espada en alto y en posición de guardia.

\- ¿Hope? ¿La carta que creaste a partir de "The void"?

\- Que creamos. Tú me ayudaste y… sí. – Sakura se acercó lentamente y le susurró a la carta que se mostrara. Una hermosa niña tomó forma frente a ellos con una sonrisa pausada y un corazón de color rojo intenso entre sus brazos. Shaoran había olvidado como se sentía al presenciar una magia tan poderosa y pura como aquella. Si no la hubiera visto de niño, ahora mismo estaría sentado en el suelo contemplándola anonado. La voz de Sakura bajó dos tonos al dirigirse a ella – Hola Hope… ¿estás bien?

\- Si, Sakura. – Shaoran se arriesgó un poco y se colocó al lado de la maestra de cartas, aún sin guardar su arma. La familiaridad de la carta para con su ama le sorprendió.

\- Te llama por tu nombre…

\- Todas las cartas son mi familia, claro que me llaman por mi nombre. – la voz de ella se le antojó como un reproche, pero de nuevo se suavizó al dirigirse a "Hope" - No temas hope, Shaoran es un amigo, no te hará daño alguno.

\- Lo sé… la carta que ustedes crearon a partir de sus sentimientos mutuos me ayudó cuando estaba perdida. Y solo siento gratitud hacia ambos. – Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, que le recordara fue como un tónico para su alma. A pesar de la gran vergüenza que le sobrevino al recordar la carta sin nombre que Sakura y él habían creado.

\- ¿Por qué te has despertado Hope?

\- Porque tú me lo has pedido. – Sakura levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Hope… yo no te he invocado…

\- Lo ha hecho tu corazón… está perdido y confuso… y pedía respuestas.

\- No entiendo… - la pequeña niña le sonrío misteriosamente.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido tu pregunta Sakura? Allí, en el jardín… ¿Que pregunta te has hecho a ti misma? – Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven maestra y bajó la mirada al suelo incapaz de mirar a su acompañante.

\- Yo… me preguntaba si… si debía aceptar casarme con Shaoran y si… si llegaría a ser… feliz con él. – notó los ojos del castaño en su nuca y quiso que la tierra se la tragase.

\- Y he aparecido yo… no dark, o shadow… sino la esperanza… - la niña sonrío levemente y con un ademán de sus pequeñas manos alzó el corazón al cielo y todas las cartas de Sakura rodearon a su dueña canalizando su aura y dando vueltas sin parar. Shaoran se puso en guardia, pero nada indicaba una amenaza, así que fue bajando el arma y se dedicó a observar el precioso espectáculo. Poco a poco algunas de las cartas fueron volviendo al mazo que reposaba en la mesa, pero 8 formaron un diamante en el suelo que se completó con la carta "hope" en la cima.

\- ¿Las… las cartas se han tirado a sí mismas? – Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y miró el suelo entre asombrado y asustado.

\- Sí… es… es la respuesta a mi pregunta… - La mano libre del menor de los Li cogió por inercia el brazo de la chica. Algo le causaba recelo en todo aquello. O puede que fuera el miedo a la respuesta.

\- Sakura… no sé si es buena idea… es decir… es peligroso predecir el futuro… puede llevarte por caminos que no habrías tomado si la lectura es errónea y causar desgracias…

\- Eriol siempre me decía que no existe la casualidad… solo lo inevitable. Tome la decisión que tome, estaba predestinada. – y en respuesta a sus palabras las cartas se giraron solas y quedaron a la vista de ambos jóvenes. Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro entre asombrado y resignado. Estaba hecho, así que… no perdía nada en saber que decían. ¿Verdad?

\- No se leerlas… lo estudié de niño, pero… no recuerdo el significado exacto de las cartas…

\- La primera carta de la parte superior del rombo es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

\- Hope…

\- Esperanza… es una carta nueva así que… no tengo la interpretación precisa que les dio Clow, pero… creo que su nombre poco deja a la imaginación… - Shaoran dejó escapar una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿Nuestro matrimonio traerá esperanza? ¿A quién? ¿Al mundo mágico?

\- Es una posibilidad… además de que esta carta la creamos juntos… puede ser ¿una señal?

\- Puede… creo que sí. – Shaoran se agachó un poco más para observarlas en detalle. - ¿Qué dicen las dos siguientes?

\- Añaden información a la primera carta… The Freeze y The Rain… la carta del hielo nos dice que conseguiremos congelar o bloquear aquello que nos pueda causar algún mal… como ataques y conspiraciones…

\- Muy oportuno… - Sakura se agachó lentamente para ver mejor a sus queridas amigas, al igual que había hecho Li.

\- Y la lluvia nos indica que debemos cancelar aquellos planes que teníamos previstos debido a causas ajenas a nosotros que nos impiden cumplirlos… como cuando quieres salir al jardín a jugar y la lluvia te lo impide… - Shaoran soltó una pequeña carcajada parecida a un "ja"

\- ¿Tus cartas son siempre tan precisas? – Sakura tomó entre sus manos a lluvia y sonrío levemente… - A ver, a ver, a ver… Si lo he entendido bien… hay esperanza si seguimos con este matrimonio y… conseguiremos bloquear la amenaza, aunque sea cambiando aquellos planes que tenías previstos para ti. ¿Es eso?

\- Eso parece… - aquello estaba empezando a gustarle.

\- ¿Y las tres siguientes?

\- Representan los motivos que han llevado a las cartas a contestar de esta forma. – Shaoran leyó sus nombres en voz alta como si con ello pudiera entender su significado. Pero algo llamó su atención.

\- The arrow, The fight y The light… pero la carta de la luz esta invertida… - Sakura ignoró su último comentario y se centró en la tirada.

\- La flecha puede indicar varias cosas, pero en este contexto… creo que indica que debo cambiar mi forma de ser o de actuar… aunque no me parezca lógica… o correcta… me indica que debo seguir otro camino… - de nuevo el joven Li pensó que daba miedo la precisión de esas condenadas cartas… - La lucha… - Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó pensar – creo que nos dice que deberemos tomar parte de una lucha… aunque también puede indicar un aumento de nuestra destreza en combate…

\- ¿Como un aumento de poder?

\- Es posible… - y muy lógico, pensó Shaoran. Si hacían el conjuro que les había explicado su madre sin duda nacerían muchos hijos poderosos dentro de los clanes el próximo año, quién sabe, puede que hasta la próxima década.

\- ¿Y la luz invertida? No parece un buen augurio…

\- Si la carta luz sale invertida, habla de un periodo de confusión, en el que estaremos desorientados y sin saber cómo actuar correctamente. También nos dice que estamos en desventaja al no poder ver con claridad el problema al que nos enfrentamos… nos indica que debemos tener cuidado… - Shaoran se tensó por un momento, pero quiso quitar peso a "esa" carta en concreto. Fuera lo que fuera que quisiera decir, lo afrontaría.

\- Sabía que no era bueno… pero saldremos adelante. Y las dos siguientes son… ¿el futuro?

\- Exacto. – Shaoran tragó pesado y tomó la mano de Sakura de forma automática, para darse fuerzas mutuamente. Esa parte le agobiaba mucho más. Se sorprendió al ver las dos cartas que revelaban su porvenir.

\- Tierra y fuego… dos elementos… - Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

\- Son cartas poderosas… y difíciles de domar.

\- Como nosotros… - Sakura rio levemente la broma. Pero era un momento tenso, por lo que ambos se centraron de nuevo.

\- ¿Y qué significan?

\- La Tierra augura un futuro sólido y consistente. También nos dice que debemos apoyarnos en aquellas personas que consideremos cercanas en busca de fortaleza. Y… en algunos casos… - Sakura se sonrojó levemente antes de continuar – nos indica que es un buen momento para tener hijos… - Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa pícara para aligerar la tensión.

\- Bueno… ese es el objetivo de todo matrimonio ¿no?

\- En los matrimonios formados por los clanes puede… algunos no teníamos previsto esto…

\- Tu misma dijiste que adorabas a los niños…

\- Si. Pero no esperaba… no quiero tener hijos aún… - Shaoran entendió su reticencia, en realidad él también la compartía. ¿Ser padre? Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ello. Aclaró su garganta y decidió proseguir con aquella extraña tirada.

\- ¿Y qué dice el fuego?

\- Tiene varios significados y no sé a cuál se refiere… - Shaoran esperó unos segundos a que continuara, pero al verla absorta decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Qué te dice el corazón? – Sakura le miró entonces y durante un segundo sus miradas se conectaron.

\- Que la llama del amor estará presente… - Shaoran se sonrojó furiosamente y Sakura intentó corregir su respuesta apresurada a la vez que devolvía la mirada a las cartas más roja que una fruta madura. – aunque también puede significar que lograremos realizar algún trabajo difícil gracias a nuestra fuerza de voluntad… no se… - el chico a su lado carraspeó algo apurado e intento de nuevo quitar leña al asunto.

\- Ya… bueno… ambos significados son positivos… el tiempo dirá. – pero Sakura parecía no escucharlo, en vez de eso había tomado entre sus manos la siguiente carta.

\- ¿The Return?

\- La última carta. ¿Qué indica?

\- La última carta es una advertencia o consejo. El retorno… nos dice que debemos arreglar algo que hicimos mal en el pasado…

\- ¿Te dice el qué? – Sakura dio la vuelta a la carta de forma inconsciente entre sus dedos como si detrás tuviera instrucciones o una guía para comprenderla mejor.

\- No… pero debe tener relación con la naturaleza de mi pregunta…

\- Algo que hicimos mal… ¿en nuestra relación?

\- Es posible… - Shaoran se llevó su mano libre al mentón y miró la última carta con pesar – creo que ya sé a lo que se refiere…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdimos el contacto por mi culpa… jamás debí perder nuestra amistad. – Sakura le miró por un segundo. A Shaoran le encantaba fustigarse por todo.

\- Puede. O puede que sea más complicado que eso… puede que no se refiera a un hecho en concreto… - las cartas se elevaron entonces y una a una se depositaron en el mazo brillando con calidez por última vez.

\- Fascinante… es un poder tan… único. – Shaoran vio como Sakura se acercaba a ellas y las acariciaba con aprecio. - ¿Y suelen acertar?

\- No lo sé… como has dicho es peligroso indagar en el futuro… Kero me obligó a conocer su significado y entender el proceso, pero… solo las tiré una vez…

\- ¿Y? – Sakura le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Suspendí matemáticas tal y como predijeron. – Una carcajada alegre brotó de la garganta de Shaoran y mucho más relajado ocultó su espada. Sakura contempló atónita como esta desaparecía en su mano convertida en fuego y energía.

\- Esa técnica es nueva…

\- Lo fue, hace cinco años. Llevamos tiempo sin vernos.

\- Es cierto… - el heredero del clan Li contempló por un momento a la maestra de cartas en silencio. Ella intentó apartar su mirada, pero por algún motivo estaba atrapada en esos ojos ámbar. – Shaoran yo…

Pasos rápidos se sintieron por el pasillo alterando a ambos y muy pronto diez hombres armados se amontonaron en la entrada de su estancia seguidos de una muy calmada Ieran Li. Ya no se percibía magia activa en la habitación, pero las trazas del aura de Sakura permanecían de forma sutil. Ieran se hizo paso y ambos jóvenes la recibieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

\- No creo que sea muy seguro invocar sus cartas en momentos como estos, señorita Kinomoto. – Sakura se encogió de vergüenza e hizo una rápida reverencia.

\- Yo, lo lamento. Lo hice de forma inconsciente… se lo juro. – Ieran abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Inconsciente? – el cuerpo de la muchacha empezó a temblar levente. No creía prudente decirle a la matriarca de los Li que sus cartas habían lanzado una premonición por accidente.

\- Si… esto… es difícil de explicar…

\- Está controlado, madre. No volverá a pasar. – la mujer contempló a su hijo seriamente e interpretó que debía simplemente eludir el asunto. Confiaba en Shaoran y, por alguna extraña razón, en esa joven también.

\- Entiendo. Si mañana acepta nuestras condiciones, señorita Kinomoto, entrenaremos más a fondo el control que ejerce sobre sus cartas. ¿Le parece? – una gota muy gruesa cayó por la frente de la muchacha y Shaoran solo se rio. – No te rías tanto hijo, serás tú quien la entrene.

\- Será un placer, madre.

\- No me cabe duda. Vayan a descansar.

La figura de su madre desapareció por la puerta del mismo modo que había llegado, seguida de sus diez guardias y de nuevo el silencio reinó en la habitación. Silencio que se rompió rápidamente por la risa alegre de cierto castaño. Sakura le miró con la boca abierta totalmente azorada.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

\- Aún no formas parte de la familia, y ya tienes tu primera regañina.

\- Eso no tiene gracia…

\- Oh, sí. Para mí sí la tiene… jamás había visto a mi madre tatar a nadie fuera de la familia de ese modo… es como si ya te hubiera aceptado a tus doce años. Como si pare ella esto estuviera…

\- Predestinado. – Shaoran acalló sus risas y fijó su mirada en el rostro serio de ella. De algún modo se sintió culpable por estar de buen humor cuando ella estaba tan confundida y muerta de miedo.

\- No quería decir que… sé que la decisión no está tomada y no quiero…

\- Está bien. – Shaoran calló de repente y la miró sin comprender. Sakura estaba muy seria y le perforaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digo que está bien. Si es lo que tiene que pasar… lo aceptaré. Pero… sólo lo haré si ahora mismo vienes aquí y me juras que no te estoy causando más dolores de cabeza y sufrimientos de los que hubieras tenido antes de mi llegada o con cualquier otra chica que hubiera sido elegida para ser tu esposa. – Shaoran parpadeó confuso, los cambios de humor en esa jovencita estaban por volverlo un demente, pero sonrío a boca cerrada intentado girar la situación a su favor y aligerar la tensión.

\- Sakura Kinomoto… ¿estas aceptando ser mi prometida?

La castaña ignoró el comentario y con pasos rápidos se acercó a él tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dejando fluir en la mente del castaño los miles de sentimientos que se atoraban en su garganta de forma violenta y apresurada. Yue le había enseñado brevemente como hacerlo, aunque a penas lo había practicado un par de veces y con poco éxito. Pero sabía qué en ese momento, era el único modo de que Shaoran comprendiera todo lo que tenía en su cabeza y le diera una respuesta sincera. Necesitaba saber que aceptar ese maldito trato no le haría infeliz.

Los pensamientos de Sakura golpearon con furia la cabeza de Shaoran. Sus miedos, sus dudas, los sentimientos de frustración y confusión, así como la ternura y el aprecio que sentía hacía él. Tantas emociones juntas y dispersas en un solo contacto abrumaron a Shaoran, que de no ser por el firme agarre de la joven se hubiera tambaleado hacia atrás. Miró entonces esos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora le contemplaban con decisión. Ella no había sido entrenada para transmitir sus pensamientos de aquella forma y no era consciente del daño físico que podía haberle causado a una persona menos entrenada que él, por decirlo de algún modo. Iba a explicárselo con calma, pero la voz firme y dictatorial de ella detuvo todo posible discurso de regañina.

\- Júramelo.

Shaoran tardó unos segundos en acabar de situarse, calmarse y entender la petición en su plenitud. Pero lentamente fue dejando fluir sus sentimientos, de forma más ordenada y pausada que ella para que no le fuera tan duro el golpe. Notó como Sakura se tensaba y analizaba el método más lento y ordenado de él con vergüenza. Se había lanzado como una cabra loca sin pensar que no lo había practicado demasiado y sintió vergüenza al comprender lo torpe que había sido. Pero no era momento para autocastigarse, debía centrar su mente en él y sólo en él. Sakura fue captando poco a poco el sentir de Shaoran… su determinación, convicción y aceptación en todo el asunto que estaba agitando sus vidas y al final… pudo distinguir aprecio y… cariño hacia ella. Shaoran buscó los ojos de Sakura con los propios y de nuevo quedaron sellados por alguna especie de lazo invisible.

\- Te lo juro.

La voz grave del hombre a su lado le supo a miel y cerró los ojos manteniendo aun el vínculo que se había creado entre ambas mentes. Poco a poco se dejó dominar por esos dos últimos sentimientos en concreto. El aprecio y el cariño que Shaoran Li le procesaba. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de su aura, se sentía a salvo. Pero lentamente y sin quererlo fue desviando su atención. Podía distinguir algo entre medias… en un rincón del alma de Shaoran al que no podía llegar bien, algo más fuerte que se escondía de su mente curiosa e invasiva. Su corazón le decía que allí, en ese espacio oculto del alma de Shaoran, estaba el verdadero sentimiento que guardaba para ella. Intentó adentrarse más usando todo su esfuerzo, pero le resultaba imposible y finalmente, por falta de energía, se dio por vencida. Al abrir sus ojos molesta por quedarse con la duda, notó que llevaba varios minutos en esa posición, con los dedos entrelazados, sintiendo cada rincón de su verde aura. Los ojos de Li estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y sudaba ligeramente. Se apartó bruscamente sonrojándose de pies a cabeza. No entendía muy bien que había pasado, pero algo le decía que se había extralimitado y había invadido la intimidad del joven..

\- Yo… lo siento solo quería… asegurarme.

Shaoran salió a duras penas de su estupor y se obligó a sonreírle de vuelta y volviendo a tomar sus manos empezó a juguetear con los dedos de la castaña disfrutando del rojo que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Quería en verdad que ella dejara de dudar y de tener miedo, pero no de esa manera. Había notado con alarma como el aura de Sakura invadía su mente sin permiso ni pudor e intentaba indagar en rincones de su mente que él no quería mostrar. ¡Y le había costado impedírselo! Sin duda era poderosa incluso sin haber recibido el entrenamiento adecuado. Cualquier otro mago hubiera saltado víctima de la indignación por la violación de su privacidad, pero no podía enfadarse, es decir, ella no estaba entrenada y no sabía que lo que había hecho era en realidad una violación a la intimidad del joven que los miembros del concilio penaban por ley. En vez de eso optó por suspirar y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía mucho trabajo por delante con ella. Estaba a punto de adentrarse en una guarida de lobos y no sabía nada de sus costumbres. Así que hizo la única cosa que podía en ese momento, intentar tranquilizarla. El resto ya llegaría.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – los enormes y brillantes ojos de la chica le analizaron temblorosos. Abrió la boca un par de veces para hablar, pero se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Si… siempre… pero…

\- No hay peros en la confianza Sakura. O confías o no. Repito. ¿Confías en mí? – de nuevo ese temblor en su labio inferior. Shaoran iba a dejar de insistir, pero notó como el agarre de sus manos se intensificaba y como poco a poco esos ojos temerosos se inundaban de confianza y determinación.

\- Sí. – un gran alivio inundó su alma como oro líquido recorriendo sus venas y una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción le iluminó el rostro.

\- Bien. Entonces mañana aceptaremos las condiciones del consejo y emitiremos un comunicado mágico para que el clan Wang lo sepa antes que nadie.

\- Pero mi familia…

\- He hablado esta tarde con algunos miembros de la administración del concilio. Al parecer tienen bien vigilada la casa. En cuanto el clan Wang se entere de nuestro compromiso y vea miembros de los clanes apostados frente a ella confirmarán las noticias y se darán por vencidos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Quería decirle que sí, pero no podía empezar su relación con verdades a medias.

\- No puedo asegurarlo al cien por cien… pero es lo máximo que podemos hacer y… sí. Lo creo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – Shaoran dejó ir un suspiro cansado.

\- No… no será tan fácil. Pero la atención puesta en los Kinomoto desaparecerá y seremos nosotros los que debamos vigilar a partir de ahora. – los ojos de ella le miraron asustados y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber elegido palabras más adecuadas.

\- ¿Te refieres a ti y a mí?

\- No Sakura… me refiero a los clanes que forman el concilio y en concreto a mi clan. No nos atacaran directamente, claro. Pero su venganza puede tomar muchos caminos y ninguno bueno.

\- ¡Pero entonces sí que os estoy poniendo en riesgo! – Shaoran se sentó en la cama agotado y exasperado.

\- ¡Vasta Sakura! Seas tú hoy u otro mago mañana, siempre habrá víctimas del clan Wang solicitando ayuda. La única diferencia aquí es que no estamos impidiendo que se lleven un alma humana, o que obtengan un objeto maldito cualquiera. ¡Les estamos arrebatando la posibilidad de hacerse con las cartas Clow! ¡Y eso puede traer disputas mucho más grandes de lo que podemos imaginar! – Sakura agachó la mirada y de nuevo la invadió esa sensación de sentirse muy pequeña.

\- Entonces… por qué aceptas…

\- ¡Por qué es nuestro deber! Para eso existimos. Es nuestra… No. Mi función.

Se obligó a calmarse y ponerse en el lugar de alguien que había vivido ajeno a los problemas causados por el mundo mágico, pero le resultaba difícil e injusto cuando desde muy pequeño él había sido privado de su vida y sus sueños para cumplir con el deber de un Li. No es que le alegrara que los demás perdieran su libertad, pero si quería que entendieran lo que significaba ser… él. No buscaba agradecimiento ni alabanzas, sólo. Comprensión.

\- Sakura… desde que nací me enseñaron que debía proteger la magia y aquellos que son víctimas de ella. Me he entrenado día tras día con sangre y sudor para esto. He sacrificado amistades, relaciones y mi infancia por mi clan. No podemos impedir que tarde o temprano estalle una guerra, sólo podemos prepáranos para salir victoriosos. Debes entender de una maldita vez que contigo aquí, somos más poderosos y con ese conjuro… podemos serlo mucho más. Debemos recuperar el control de la magia lo antes posible porqué… de no ser así… ¿Qué nos queda?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y se sintió avergonzada por sus pensamientos. Sabía que él había dado todo por su familia, pero dudaba de su fe ciega. Le habían enseñado a ser un buen soldado que acataba ordenes, pero no estaba segura de sí le habían enseñado a pensar por sí mismo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se sintió culpable por pensar así de él. ¡Estaba haciendo todo eso por ella! Nadie debía mostrarse más agradecida por su sacrificio, pero… aun así no podía evita sentirse usada como un jarrón en subasta. ¡Cien millones de yenes por Sakura Kinomoto y sus fabulosas cartas Clow! ¿Alguien ofrece doscientos millones? Cerró sus puños y a pesar de saber que no era justo lo que iba a hacer, no podía quedarse callada.

\- ¿Tanto confías en el concilio? – Shaoran desvió la vista ante la voz apagada de su amiga y calmó los latidos de su corazón que habían alterado el ritmo por el profundo discurso. Entendía el punto al que quería llegar y no tenía una buena respuesta que darle así que, optó por no arriesgarse y dejar que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

\- Si no podemos confiar en los nuestros… estamos perdidos… - Sakura se arrodilló a su lado y le obligó a mirarla tomando entre sus manos las mejillas del muchacho. Le bastaba ver ese océano ámbar para sentirse segura y eso, era mucho más de lo que tenía ayer.

\- Puedes confiar en mí… jamás te mentiré ni te traicionaré… te lo prometo, Shaoran. – Y la creía. Ciegamente. Pero todo estaba tomando un cáliz demasiado serio y no quería terminar la noche sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

\- Eso suena a votos de boda… - Sakura río mucho más alegre y algo sonrojada. Shaoran era único aligerando momentos de tensión. Pero ahora la miraba serio y con determinación – Yo también te lo prometo, Sakura. – Su mano fue de forma inconsciente a la mejilla de la mujer que ahora tenía a su lado. La acarició con delicadeza y paciencia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para admirarla. Dejo escapar una sonrisa cálida, sincera y algo juguetona – ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión nada típica de mí? – Sakura asintió despacio completamente embelesada por esos hermosos ojos - Siento como si el niño que llevo dentro hubiera vuelto ¿sabes? Ahora mismo tengo doce años…

\- Me pasa algo similar… - Y ahí venía una carcajada más para calentar su desalentado corazón.

\- Sakura… tu siempre tendrás la mentalidad de una niña de doce años… apuesto a que tu cuarto de Tokio está lleno de ositos de peluche- un ligero golpe en su hombro y los cachetes inflados de su amiga le hicieron reír de nuevo. – Vamos, es hora de dormir. Por lo que parece mañana nos espera un día cargado de emociones.

\- Como si pudiera dormir ahora… - Shaoran levantó una ceja y formó una sonrisa traviesa que incomodó a Sakura casi tanto como el hecho de que cada vez estaba más cerca.

\- Se me ocurre algo mejor… - acercó sus labios hasta la oreja de la castaña que estaba a punto de entrar en estado de ebullición por la subida de presión sanguínea. – Creo que en la cocina nos esperan algunos postres… y algo me dice… que serán de chocolate. – el cálido aliento de Shaoran le pareció una dulce caricia y la hizo temblar cual hoja en otoño. Algo no estaba bien con ella. ¿habría cogido un resfriado?

\- Me… me gusta más la fresa… - Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

\- Porqué nunca has sabido lo que es mejor para ti. – Y sin más que añadir, de nuevo se perdió por el umbral de la puerta dejando a una estupefacta Sakura con el corazón desbocado. Pero la voz del muchacho gritando en el pasillo la sacó de su momento de estupor - ¡¿Vienes o no?!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El espejo le devolvía una pobre imagen de sí misma en esos momentos. Siempre había tenido problemas para despertarse, pero últimamente lo que le costaba era conciliar el sueño y evitar los sueños lucidos. Esa noche había sido de las peores que recordaba en su vida. No veía nada más que oscuridad a su alrededor, y sentía la presencia de alguien más. No veía a la persona que tenía enfrente, pero era consciente de ella. El miedo la invadía y no podía moverse ni gritar. Para cuando despertó, el corazón le iba a mil por hora y la sabana estaba totalmente empapada en sudor. Le costó horas volver a conciliar el sueño. Y no había descansado lo más mínimo tras la pesadilla.

Dos sombras oscuras se habían instalado permanentemente bajo sus ojos. Cogió el poco maquillaje que había traído e intentó disimular sus ojeras con corrector y algo de color en las mejillas. No era perfecto, pero era mejor que nada. Su estómago seguía siendo un nudo apretado y ni mil postres de chocolate podían calmar su ansia. Aunque debía decir que ayer noche, con su amigo de la infancia, había comido más que en toda la semana. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en que muy pronto sería su prometida. De nuevo la niña que llevaba dentro asomaba feliz clamando su victoria. Pero ella sabía que la Sakura de entonces había dado paso a la actual y la joven que era ahora tenía muchas más… complicaciones. Entre ellas un "amigo especial" que no entendería ni aprobaría su decisión. Una lágrima traicionera descendió por sus mejillas.

No estaba enamorada de él… lo sabía… pero, aun así, le dolía el modo en que había acabado todo. En realidad, ni había llegado a empezar. No sabía cómo iba a contarle aquello, no sabía cómo se lo iba a contar a nadie. A Tomoyo, a su padre, a sus queridos guardianes y…. ¡Oh dios! ¿Cómo en nombre de dios se lo contaría a Touya? Cogería un vuelo a Hong Kong solo para estrangular a su futuro cuñado. Debía estudiar bien el modo en que quería llevar aquello. Pero por el momento, estaba en blanco. Recordó entonces las palabras que le había dicho Shaoran anoche mientras tomaban el postre. "Paso a paso, problema a problema" Primero el concilio, luego el comunicado y asegurarse de que su familia no corría ningún peligro y… luego ya decidiría como proceder.

Se arregló su larga melena ondulando ligeramente las puntas como su amiga le había enseñado y dio su aprobación al resultado. No era el mejor de sus días, pero tampoco se podía hacer mucho más. Abandonó la estancia aún algo perdida. La mansión era tan grande y ella tan despistada que si no andaba con ojo acabaría en las estancias de la señora de la casa por accidente.

Descendió la gran escalera central y decidió que sería buena idea ir a pasear por los jardines. No tenía hambre y tampoco sabía si madre e hijo desayunaban juntos en el salón. Iba de camino cuando al pasar por unos ventanales oyó el sonido de alguien gruñendo y jadeando. La curiosidad se hizo presa de ella y pronto cambió su rumbo para dirigirse a la parte trasera de la casa. Un camino de piedrecitas blancas y farolillos de piedra la condujeron por un jardín amplio y hermoso lleno de árboles de bauhinia.

Shaoran le había hablado tiempo atrás de ellos. Eran llamados los arboles orquídea, y realmente eran hermosos aún sin flores. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte y pronto divisó la figura de su amigo en el centro de lo que parecía una zona arenosa. Había postes de madera cubiertos por vendas blancas y un ring dibujado en el suelo con cinta blanca, como la que usaban en las pistas de tenis. La mañana había amanecido soleada y clara y ya empezaba a notar como el calor húmedo y sofocante típico de la península empezaba a asomar. Por suerte había elegido unos pantalones cortos en color crema y una camisa de tirantes finos en rosa.

Los muros del patio eran de ladrillo blanco y los techos se teñían de colores rojos. Le recordaba a la arquitectura utilizada para decorar los templos. Contempló atónita varias estatuas en forma de dragones chinos y lobos aullando. Pero su atención por los alrededores se perdió por completo en cuanto Shaoran volvió a cargar contra uno de los postes. Al principio solo eran patadas rítmicas, dedicadas a equilibrar y calentar sus piernas. Pero poco a poco aumentaban de intensidad hasta el punto de peligrar la integridad de la pobre madera.

Se apoyo de forma inconsciente contra una de las enormes estatuas en forma de lobo y lo miró en silencio. Llevaba unos sencillos pantalones blancos que parecían sacados de una película china de artes marciales y una ligera camiseta verde oscuro sin mangas. Tragó pesado. Había notado al abrazarlo ayer que se ejercitaba, es decir, no era tonta. Pero al verlo entrenar podía apreciar perfectamente sus brazos fuertes y el torso perfectamente musculado. Ni mucho ni poco, simplemente perfecto. El pelo le caía sobre la frente, mojado por el sudor y sus ojos brillaban de determinación. Un ligero cosquilleo correteó por su estómago, y podía asegurar que no era por hambre. Shaoran se detuvo entre jadeos con una última patada y pareció caer en la cuenta de que estaba siendo observado ya que dirigió su mirada a ella. Sakura dio un brinco sobre sí misma y se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies. El menor de los Li se acercó lentamente y se sintió como una gacela esperando el ataque de un depredador.

\- Buenos días. ¿Llevas mucho ahí?

\- Yo… eh… no quería importunarte así que…

\- Decidiste que era mejor idea quedarte mirando. – la sonrisa ladina del joven ruborizó sus mejillas aún más de lo que ya estaban.

\- Esto… sí… perdona. ¿Me voy? – Shaoran tomó entre sus manos una toalla pequeña que tenía en un banco de piedra a su lado y se la pasó por el cuello lentamente mientras se iba acercando.

\- No, ya termino. ¿Has desayunado? – Sakura le miró nerviosa al recordar el día de ayer, así como la conversación desenfadada y amistosa que compartieron la pasada noche. Pero se obligó a parecer calmada y natural. Aunque lo logró a duras penas. ¡¿Cómo lograba él actuar tan natural?! Hacía tan solo unas horas habían decidido prometerse y tener hijos juntos con todo lo que eso implicaba.

\- Eh… no. No sabía si había que esperar a una hora concreta o si os reuníais para desayunar…

\- Oh, mi madre suele levantarse muy temprano y se encierra en su despacho hasta bien entrado el mediodía, así que supongo que estamos solos. Vamos, te acompaño a la cocina y le pedimos a Wei algo.

\- Oh, no hace falta. Puedo prepárame yo misma el desayuno, en serio. – Shaoran la miró con una ceja alzada. El olor a sudor y el aroma masculino que siempre desprendía inundó la nariz de la joven embriagando sus sentidos. Normalmente odiaba el sudor en cualquiera, no importaba si era chico o chica, le repugnaba, pero ese chico olía bien empapado y todo.

\- Sakura, no dudo que sepas cuidarte tú solita, pero en esta casa tenemos a Wei y al servicio para mimarnos. Si se lo negamos, se sentirá inútil.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- No, pero no me atrevo a comerme algo cocinado por ti… - Sakura dejó escapar un mohín y fue a golpear el hombro de Shaoran, pero este la esquivó con una sonrisa.

\- Serás…

\- ¿Guapo, maravilloso, noble, extraordinario?

\- Idiota.

\- Oh… vamos. Si me adoras. Hasta vienes a espiarme mientras practico… - Sakura le contempló fascinada y algo celosa por el modo tan tranquilo que tenía de sobrellevar las cosas.

\- Estas tan calmado… te envidio… - Shaoran detuvo su paso para mirarla. Por un momento había olvidado que ella no estaba habituada a su modo de vida, ni tampoco se encontraba precisamente en una buena situación. Y se sorprendió porqué era verdad que estaba jodidamente calmado. En realidad, él también debería sentirse irritado por el rumbo que había tomado su vida en tan solo veinticuatro horas, pero por alguna razón sentía que todo estaba bien. Hasta notaba cierto alivio, como si todas las dudas que giraban alrededor de su futuro y le quitaban el sueño finalmente hubieran desaparecido. Pero no podía decirle eso. Si aún no lo aceptaba ni él mismo.

\- Nah, solo intento centrarme en mi rutina. – Sakura suspiró rendida y siguió su camino de nuevo observando las hojas a su alrededor.

\- Rutina… me gustaría poder seguir la mía. – Shaoran vio en sus palabras un modo de huir de la seriedad nuevamente.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu rutina? Vamos, cuenta algo de tu día a día.

\- ¿Quieres que te hable de mi vida?

\- Claro. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. Ponme al día. – Sakura dudó por un momento, pero finalmente optó por sentarse en uno de los bancos situados a lo largo del camino de piedra y miró el cielo. Shaoran se quedó de pie, observándola en silencio mientras con la toalla seguía intentando secar su pelo mojado.

\- Pues… lo cierto es que no ha cambiado mucho. Vivo en un apartamento pequeño en Tokio, con Tomoyo. Ella ahora está estudiando diseño de producto para ayudar a su madre con la empresa. Aunque sigue haciendo trajes ostentosos para mí en cuanto tiene un rato libre. – Shaoran dejó escapar una leve sonrisa y le indicó con los ojos que podía seguir. – Siempre llego tarde a mis clases y voy con mi tostada en la boca y sin aire corriendo a toda prisa por la ciudad. El metro está bien, pero siempre lo pierdo o se retrasa así que prefiero ir en mis patines.

\- ¡Veintiún años y aún va en patines! ¡Y en Tokio nada menos! – Sakura infló sus cachetes de forma adorable.

\- Me enorgullezco de no haber chocado con nadie en los tres años que llevo allí, muchas gracias. – Shaoran levantó las manos con las palmas en alto mientras decía que no lo dudaba en lo más mínimo y se reía a gusto. Ella lo contempló en silencio por unos instantes - ¿Sabes? Te ríes mucho más ahora que de niño… - Shaoran levanto sus hombros restándole importancia.

\- ¿Sí? No me había fijado.

\- Pues es cierto. Te recuerdo como un niño muy serio y amable, pero costaba verte reír. Sonreír sí, pero… ¿reír? Eso era un plus.

\- Bueno… supongo que comprendí que ser un amargado no me llevaría a conseguir mucho en la vida… - de nuevo ese intento por quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- No es eso… has cambiado…

\- ¿Vas a seguir contándome tu vida o vas a meterte en la mía? – Sakura se sonrojó entonces y Shaoran finalmente tomó asiento a su lado. Que Sakura le analizara lo ponía nervioso.

\- Es que no es muy interesante… Universidad, amigos, salir con Tomoyo y las chicas, uno o dos trabajos como camarera a medio tiempo… lo normal, supongo.

\- Si que es poco interesante…

\- Gracias hombre… da la casualidad de que a mí me gusta mi vida. Bueno… me gustaba… - De nuevo volvía a su mundo de tristeza. Shaoran rodó los ojos frustrado, no sabía cómo animar a esa chica. ¡La positiva siempre había sido ella!

\- Pues aquí podrás seguir estudiando y conocerás un montón de gente nueva. Ya verás. Además, podrás aprender magia y Wei te enseñará a luchar sin necesidad de la carta "pelea". Si quieres claro.

\- Oh… sería genial, pero… ya aprendí algo… no soy tan buena como tú, pero… me defiendo. – Shaoran la contempló con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

\- ¿Estudiaste artes marciales?

\- Algo así. – Shaoran levantó una ceja curiosa y se cruzó de brazos exigiendo una respuesta más clara. – Me enseñaron las cartas.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Yue me convenció. No podía valerme siempre de mi magia y quería que fuera autosuficiente. Así que cuando iba a secundaria, practicaba con ellas. ¡Y son duras maestras, te lo digo yo! Pelea es muy exigente y me dejaba unos moratones… y cuando se le sumaba la carta espada caía rendida y no había quien me sacara de la cama al día siguiente.

\- Las cartas clow convertidas en maestras y la maestra en alumna… el mundo al revés… - algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Sakura y sin saber muy bien porqué se sintió molesta.

\- Deja de llamarlas cartas Clow… tú mejor que nadie sabes que dejaron de serlo… ahora son mi familia.

\- Perdona… no pretendía… - Sakura suspiro arrepentida y miró el suelo.

\- No, perdóname tú. Sé que no lo dices con mala intención, pero… es como si fueras uno más de los que desean arrebatármelas cando las llamas así… me recuerda que debo protegerlas… cueste lo que cueste. – el silencio se apoderó de ambos de nuevo y si no fuera porqué Wei llegó para anunciarles que les había preparado el desayuno, hubieran permanecido así durante largo rato.

Por mucho que Shaoran llevara la situación con naturalidad y hasta con cierto alivio por ser ella la elegida y no una de las muchas hijas estiradas y sin personalidad que los clanes habían educado para ser su prometida, debía meterse en esa cabezota que a Sakura le habían arrebatado su libertad en un instante. Puede que hasta estuviera enamorada de alguien. Había estado tentado a preguntárselo un par de veces, pero se decía a sí mismo que no quería saberlo. A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué le serviría? No iba a vivir un romance de película ni conocer otra vida más que el sacrificio por los demás y el trabajo duro. ¿De que servía lamentarse? Los sueños, sueños eran. El mundo se había ocupado de recordárselo una vez tras otra.

Tras el desayuno se separaron de nuevo y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a alistarse para la reunión de las doce. Cada uno tenía sus propias reflexiones y demonios, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Con suerte, si el compromiso era largo, podían mirar de cambiar la situación, aunque Shaoran lo dudaba profundamente. Conocía al concilio y a su madre, eran concienzudos y debían atar todos los cabos sueltos siempre.

Finalmente, la hora llegó y Shaoran esperaba en la puerta de la sala del consejo con unos pantalones de vestir claros y una camisa color mostaza que realzaba el moreno natural de su piel. Sakura apareció por el pasillo con la vista baja y las manos temblorosas. Era el momento y se la notaba nerviosa a pesar de haber cerrado su alma de nuevo. El castaño se permitió disfrutar de la vista por unos instantes y es que esta vez Sakura se había esmerado con el atuendo.

\- El rosa te siente muy bien, pero debo decir que el verde sin duda es mi color favorito. – se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando del sonrojo de la joven y le ofreció su brazo. - ¿Lista?

\- ¿La verdad o la mentira?

\- Todo saldrá bien, Sakura. Sé que no es la vida que soñabas y … seguro que yo tampoco soy el hombre que esperabas, pero… daremos lo mejor de nosotros y saldrá bien. Somos amigos ¿no? – ella lo analizó con esos hermosos ojos verdes y se obligó a sonreír levemente.

\- Sí… saldrá bien… - el corazón de ambos se sintió cohibido y al entrelazar sus brazos notaron una corriente eléctrica que les sobresaltó. - ¿Has… has notado eso?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Qué ha sido? – Shaoran sabía muy bien lo que había sido, pero no pensaba decirlo en voz alta. Tenía que calmar sus ansias y dejar sus sentimientos e inseguridades a un lado. Por ella.

\- No lo sé. Puede que el destino llamando a nuestra puerta. O puede que solo sea electricidad estática. A saber. – Sakura frunció el ceño y chascó la lengua molesta. Podía notar que no era sincero.

\- Deja de burlarte. – Y de nuevo esa sonrisa que la descolocaba por momentos.

\- Vamos. Nos toca.

Continuará…

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos y todas! Aquí de nuevo con un capitulo lleno de sentimientos y una adivinación de las cartas. ¡Me encantó documentarme para la escena! Hasta me tiré las cartas a mi misma ( Si, soy una friki y tengo las cartas Clow. Si creen un poco en el saber mágico… no lo hagan… jamás había visto tantas cartas al revés, ¡ Mi 2019 será horrible si tienen razón! ) Pero volviendo al tema que nos atañe… espero que no sea demasiado largo todo… no me doy cuenta y voy escribiendo y escribiendo sentimientos y emociones… ¡si se hace pesado me lo dicen! ¡El siguiente capítulo ya tiene más acción y el cuarto será emocionante, lo juro! Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, ¡me encanta leerlos!

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Flower Marie princess: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ? Yo también adoro ver a Shaoran celoso, y créeme que voy a disfrutar haciéndole sufrir un poco… En cuanto a la persona especial… pues tendrá su papel en esta historia y verán que será interesante. Espero que sigas leyendo y poder leer más opiniones tuyas. ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!

Guest: ¡Sigo! ¡Sigo! Jajaja, espero que esta actualización también te haya gustado ¡Un abrazo!

Gabyta Li: ¡Hola! Escenas cursis… pues romance si tendrá… y espero que mucho. Así que prometo escenas algo… empalagosas. Me gustan los momentos dulces, aunque puede que también ponga un poco de picante. Para alegrarnos el día. Jijiji. ¡Gracias por tu comentario y espero leer más opiniones tuyas! Un beso.

Luna 98: Gracias por tu review! Pues a ver… cada semana si puedo. Y si por motivos personales no puede ser, se retrasará 15 días. Pero miraré con todas mis fuerzas de publicar todas las semanas los martes o los miércoles. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización y leer más comentarios tuyos. ¡Un abrazo!

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este también te haya gustado. Voy subiendo cada semana puntualmente así que, por favor, sigue comentando y si algo no te agrada también me lo dices. Un abrazo.


	4. Capitulo tercero: La prometida

**Capítulo Tercero**

 _La prometida_

Shaoran no le dio tiempo para hacerse a la idea y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Esta se abrió rápidamente dándoles paso. Para Sakura fue como entrar de nuevo en un juzgado, sólo que esta vez tenía muy clara la sentencia. Los veinte miembros estaban ya reunidos en la sala y dos sillas habían sido dispuestas para ellos de nuevo. El cabeza de concilio dejó escapar una sonrisa de boca cerrada al ver sus brazos unidos y les indicó con la mano que tomaran asiento. Shaoran acomodó la silla para ella y esperó que se sentara antes de seguirla. El menor de los Li mantuvo en todo momento la vista alzada, pero ella no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Por un momento temió que se arrepintiera de la decisión. Al tener sus emociones bajo llave no podía predecir sus pasos y nada le garantizaba que ella no se iba a echar atrás. Su corazón se encogió al pensar que era una posibilidad. Pero ella no haría eso ¿verdad? Era Sakura, fiel a sus promesas y a los suyos. Pensar en que jóvenes herederas como Xia o Yuga pudieran ocupar su lugar le causó desasosiego y de nuevo su mano buscó de forma inconsciente la de Sakura. Y ella la aceptó para su total alivio. Pero ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto de repente que fuera ella y no otra su futura esposa cuando hasta ayer ni se había planteado volver a verla nunca?

\- Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto. Han tenido tiempo para reflexionar y sopesar los pros y los contras y es momento de comunicarnos su decisión. Si les parece, empezaremos contigo Shaoran. – el mencionado se levantó e hizo una reverencia formal. Conocía el protocolo a seguir y se lo había comunicado a Sakura ayer noche mientras disfrutaban de unos deliciosos postres de chocolate. Todo saldría bien. - ¿Aceptas a la prometida que hemos elegido para ti y te comprometes a guiar a tus hijos bajo nuestra tutela y tradiciones con la esperanza de que sigan tus pasos llegado el momento?

\- Si. Me siento honrado por la elección que han tomado y prometo ser un marido fiel y digno, así como un padre honorable. – Sakura debería haber sentido algo en ese instante. Pero las palabras de él le habían parecido totalmente desprovistas de sentimiento. Eran sólo letras ensayadas en una frase considerada correcta para la situación. Una cadena de sonidos vacíos. Estaba prometiéndose en ese momento y no había felicidad, ni lágrimas de emoción. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho y un frío helado se instaló en sus entrañas. Ninguna futura novia debería sentirse así.

\- No me cabe la menor duda, joven Li. Estamos orgullosos de tu camino y perseverancia. – Shaoran hizo otra reverencia como agradecimiento a las palabras del cabeza de concilio y tomó asiento de nuevo. A su lado Sakura temblaba como una hoja, pero al oír su nombre en boca de ese hombre se congeló en su sitio. – Señorita Kinomoto, ¿aceptas al prometido elegido para ti y te comprometes a guiar a tus hijos bajo nuestra tutela y tradiciones? – Sakura sintió como su mundo daba vueltas sin parar y el mareo hizo que se tambaleara levemente al levantarse. Pero logró recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente y con toda su fuerza de voluntad levantó la vista clavando sus ojos verdes en el portavoz del concilio.

El corazón de Shaoran palpitaba a un ritmo desbocado en contra de sus deseos y quiso tomar de nuevo la mano de la joven para calmarla y calmarse de paso a sí mismo. Pero al hacerlo notó un frío que le heló hasta la última gota de sangre. La magia de Sakura se estaba descontrolando y eso no podía traer nada bueno. Miró a su madre con preocupación, pero Ieran estaba concentrada en Sakura y no pareció notarle.

\- Si.

A pesar de conocer de memoria las palabras que debía contestar, no se vio capaz de añadir nada más y tomó asiento de nuevo para total sorpresa y decepción del menor de los Li. Lo pactado en este tipo de compromisos, era decir unas palabras de agradecimiento y prometer ser digno y fiel cuando el consejo realizaba la pregunta, se lo había contado ayer por la noche. Estaba seguro. No hacerlo era declarar que no aprobabas la elección tomada y aceptabas solo por obligación. Como poner los cubiertos cruzados cuando no te ha gustado el plato en un restaurante. En pocas palabras, Sakura había proclamado que no aprobaba a Shaoran Li como futuro esposo. Pero Tai Fa ni se inmutó y tuvo más que suficiente con el "si" inapropiado de ella. Decidió pasarlo por alto añadiendo además un suspiro de alivio que asqueo a Sakura. A él no le importaba si Sakura Kinomoto aprobaba a Shaoran Li como marido, sólo necesitaba ese maldito "si".

\- Bien. En ese caso la ceremonia de matrimonio y el conjuro se realizarán en privado mañana al atardecer en los jardines principales de la mansión Li. – La castaña alzó la vista asustada y miró al hombre con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero… necesito tiempo para comunicárselo a mi familia… ellos no entenderán…

\- Tranquilícese señorita Kinomoto, la ceremonia de caras a la familia y los amigos la celebraremos cuando estimen oportuno, pero no podemos esperar más tiempo para realizar la unión ante la magia e invocar a los dioses. Oficialmente para el mundo mágico será Sakura Li mañana por la noche. No informaremos al clan Wang de su unión con los Li hasta entonces, por lo que el tiempo apremia si desea que su familia esté a salvo.

Sakura apretó los puños intentado calmar su ira ante lo que para ella fue una total amenaza, pero eso era demasiado. No es que hubiera diferencia ya… es decir, se había condenado en cuanto había dicho el sí, pero… no esperaba estar casada mañana ni que le restregaran por la cara lo acorralada que estaba.

\- No voy a salir huyendo si es lo que temen… - las palabras le salieron a regañadientes, en voz tan baja que casi no llegó a oídos de Tai Fa.

\- Sakura… por favor… - Shaoran intentó tomar su mano de nuevo, pero ella la rechazó bruscamente frente a todos y fue como un golpe directo al corazón de su amigo. Sakura realmente odiaba la situación y acababa de dejárselo muy claro. A él y a todo el consejo que observó el desplante con desagrado.

\- ¿No creen en mi palabra? – ahora el aura furiosa de la chica era percibida por todos y un sentido de alerta se disparó en la sala. Pero Tai Fa levantó la mano tranquilizando al resto de los miembros.

\- Oh, si creemos señorita Kinomoto. Shaoran confía en usted, y nosotros en él. Pero no podemos esperar más. Soy consciente de que la señora Li le habrá contado el objetivo de su matrimonio aun rompiendo el voto que se le confió. – Ieran sonrío levemente pero no dijo nada, estaba más preocupada por qué pasaría si Sakura perdía el control de sus emociones. – hay varias mujeres embarazadas en estos momentos y necesitamos realizar el hechizo cuanto antes. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y el frío helado que había notado Li al cogerle la mano antes se convirtió poco a poco en un fuego abrasador que asustó al chico. Pero cuando intentó tocarla de nuevo recordó el desprecio con el que había renegado de su contacto antes, y se acobardó. No quería volver a sentirse rechazado por ella. Mucho menos en presencia de todo el maldito concilio.

\- Pero… creí que el sacrificio era nuestro… es decir… - Tai Fa pensó sus palabras antes de hablar.

\- Los sacrificios pueden ser para uno mismo, para otros o para toda la familia si es poderoso y una unión de dos poderes como los suyos… dará para mucho, señorita Kinomoto y en verdad necesitamos que nazcan magos poderosos, nobles y honrados… ahora más que nunca. Si realizamos el conjuro de forma correcta, afectará también a las mujeres que están en cinta en el momento de su invocación, así como aquellas que lo hagan durante un futuro próximo.

Sakura desvió la mirada a un lado mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que sangró. ¡Era un jodido peón en su juego! ¿Hombres nobles y honrados? ¡Y un cuerno! Su orgullo femenino salía a flote y por un instante olvidó la premonición de las cartas, el aura tranquila y apaciguadora que intentaba transmitirle Shaoran y la cálida sensación que sintió esa noche mientras reían juntos y tomaban dulces. Lo único que ahora inundaba su mente era la ira y el odio hacia aquellos que querían utilizarla. Los Wang, el concilio… ningún bando satisfacía su confianza.

Tai Fa estaba empezando a cansarse de la situación. No iba a suplicarle a una niña, por muy poderosa que fuera. Así que optaría por lo que hacía siempre. Intimidar.

\- ¿Quiere echarse atrás, señorita Kinomoto?

La voz arrogante de ese despreciable hombre acabó con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y clavo sus airados ojos en ese sujeto horrible y estuvo a punto de gritar que sí, que no quería ser su muñeca. ¡A la mierda todo y todos! Pero Shaoran se levantó justo a tiempo para tomar sus hombros y perdió poco a poco la bilis que hasta entonces había alimentado su estómago. Desvió la mirada de Tai Fa a él y lentamente su respiración se fue pausando y la rabia, aunque presente, era mucho más lejana. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta. Shaoran estaba controlando sus emociones a través del contacto. ¡La estaba usando igual que los demás! Intentó resistirse, pero miles de imágenes ocuparon su mente, tan vividas como si fueran fotografías. Imágenes de su padre y de su hermano, de Tomoyo y los chicos. Vio a su mejor amigo que había dejado solo en Japón sin explicación alguna… y… a él. Shaoran ayudándola con las cartas, Shaoran cuando la recibió en la casa, Shaoran diciéndole que la protegería a ella y a su familia. Le estaba pidiendo de nuevo que confiara en él. Y en verdad quería hacerlo, aunque su ira luchaba por salir y le decía que se resistiera al control emocional del menor de los Li, lo cierto es que no podía arriesgar las vidas de aquellos que amaba por orgullo… Cerró los puños y se separó lentamente de Shaoran, que con temor y reticencia dejó que lo hiciera. Todos la miraban como si fuera un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Giró el rostro contemplando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y permaneció callada lamiendo la sangre que había brotado de su labio inferior al morderse por la impotencia que sentía.

\- Bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana, señorita Kinomoto. La señora Li se ocupará de prepararla.

Tal como había pasado ayer, los miembros del consejo fueron dejando la sala de uno en uno. Pero Ieran no les despidió en la puerta esta vez. Prefirió quedarse con su hijo y Sakura. No sabía qué pasaría cuando finalmente se quedaran solos, la joven estaba al límite y podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Obligar a Sakura a casarse al día siguiente había sido un duro golpe totalmente fuera de lugar y sin el más mínimo atisbo de consideración por su situación.

Lo cierto es que había hablado con el consejo ayer por la noche y se había negado a tal coacción rotundamente, pero la decisión había sido casi unánime y nada de lo que ella dijera iba a cambiarla. Su hijo se casaría con la joven Kinomoto mañana al atardecer y el conjuro sería invocado. Sólo esperaba que Sakura no pagara su dolor y frustración con Shaoran. Él menos que nadie merecía cargar con más culpa o remordimiento. La puerta se cerró y un silencio sepulcral ocupó la sala.

Shaoran permanecía callado en la silla. Sabía que era el momento de apoyar a Sakura. Decirle que todo estaría bien y que solo sería un trámite. Que no pretendía cambiar su vida en una noche y comentarle que le daría todo el espacio del mundo para que se adaptara. Pero no encontraba ni las ganas ni las palabras adecuadas. A pesar de que ella no había hecho nada malo y que comprendía su situación, así como la indignación que experimentaba, su corazón se sentía egoístamente traicionado. Es decir… ¡Ella prácticamente había gritado a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que odiaba casarse con él! No lo había dicho así, claro, pero su actitud no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y se obligaba a repetirse una y otra vez que era lo más natural. ¡La estaban obligando y puede que hasta separando de una persona amada! Y es que al meterse en su mente para tranquilizarla vio igual que ella todas las imágenes de aquellos a los que Sakura amaba. Su padre, su hermano, Tomoyo, los conocía a todos. Hasta el idiota de Eriol aparecía, pero un rostro le era desconocido. Un joven de tez morena y ojos verdes que sonreía dulcemente. Notó la ternura que ese rostro despertaba en Sakura y algo se turbó en su corazón. Algo oscuro parecido a los celos nublaba ahora su juicio.

Se levantó lentamente e ignoró la mirada suplicante de su madre que le pedía silenciosamente que no cometiera una estupidez. Sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo, se encaminó a la puerta en sepulcral silencio. Sakura le observó a la expectativa. Esperaba que él le dijera como siempre palabras de apoyo, pero tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caerse al ver como Shaoran abría la puerta sin siquiera mirarla y salía cerrándola con fuerza tras él. La había dejado allí con la matriarca de los Li, sola y desamparada.

Esperó durante lo que parecieron años a que él entrara con una sonrisa diciendo algo así como "es broma tonta" pero no lo hizo. Se había ido sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. La ira se extendió de nuevo por su cuerpo cegando su mente y se dijo a si misma de forma errónea que ahora que había aceptado ser Sakura Li, Shaoran ya no tenía por qué ser amable con ella. Tenía lo que su clan quería ¿no? Tras tantos años había cumplido finalmente su cometido. Al fin el Clan Li sería dueño de las cartas Clow.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía ni tener en cuenta la presencia de la matriarca de la familia Li, arrojó una silla con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos y cayó al suelo en un desesperado llanto. Si hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos se maldeciría por pensar así de él ni que fuera un segundo. ¡Era Shaoran! ¿Cómo podía ni plantearse que estuviera aprovechándose de ella? Vamos… su corazón confiaba en él. ¿No? Siempre lo había hecho. A ella nunca le importó que él dejara de escribir e-mails sin explicación alguna. Tampoco le guardaba rencor por no cumplir su promesa de ir a por ella. ¿Qué más daba? Shaoran era Shaoran y la apreciaba y jamás le mentiría o le haría daño. ¿Verdad? Miles de lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y sus temores le gritaban desde lo más profundo de su cabeza arrojando su buen juicio al olvido. Shaoran Li era incapaz de hacerle daño a ella ¡¿VERDAD?!

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Ieran Li se veía incapaz de actuar. La joven frente a sus ojos estaba rota por dentro. Dudó entonces de si había tomado la decisión adecuada. Ella podía entender a su hijo y sabia que su corazón apreciaba profundamente a esa dulce joven. Pero en realidad no conocía a Sakura. Había interpretado quizá erróneamente los ademanes de la joven para con su hijo menor. Puede que esa muchacha no fuera capaz de amar nunca a Shaoran y acabara de condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento.

Tragó pesado y se arrodilló a su lado. No era momento de pedir disculpas o tener dudas. Hiraguisawa estaba convencido de la decisión tomada, y él sí que entendía a la joven Kinomoto. Debía seguir adelante y rezar porqué todo saliera como ambos habían previsto. Sus brazos rodearon a Sakura y notó como se tensaba por el contacto. Pero poco a poco se fue dejando y el llanto se convirtió en sollozo. Y el sollozo en hipidos hasta convertirse en una respiración pausada. Lentamente se separó de ella y le levantó el mentón para que sus miradas conectaran. Debía concienciar a esa joven y hacerle entender cómo sería a partir de ahora su vida. Y si debía ser dura y estricta, como lo era con su hijo, lo sería.

\- ¿Lloras por tu destino o porqué mi hijo ha salido por esa puerta sin mediar palabra? – Sakura parpadeó muy nerviosa y confusa. La voz fría de la que sería su suegra en unas horas la había pillado desprevenida.

\- ¿Importa?

\- A mí, sí. – Sakura intentó desviar la mirada, pero Ieran no la dejó. – Si lo que te causa tanto dolor es tu destino, déjame que me ofenda un poco Sakura. – la muchacha abrió los ojos sin comprender - Porqué, como mujer orgullosa que soy, debo decirte que yo me sentí honrada el día que me prometieron con Hiel Li. – Ieran tomó aire y dejó libre el mentón de la chica. Esperaba que Sakura apartara la mirada, pero no lo hizo. – Yo tenía diecisiete años y era la joven Ieran Fa, orgullosa y poderosa.

\- ¿Fa? ¿Como Tai Fa? – la matriarca de los Li asintió con la cabeza. - ¿El cabeza de concilio es… vuestro padre?

\- No… mi padre murió antes de nacer Shaoran. Tai Fa es mi tío.

\- Yo no… no lo sabía. – Ieran negó con la cabeza quitando hierro al tema.

\- No importa en realidad. Un clan u otro, que más da. Lo importante es que, cuando tenía dieciséis años me comunicaron que iba a casarme con Hien Li al cumplir los diecisiete y me sentí honrada. – Sakura agachó la cabeza incómoda. - Al igual que Shaoran, yo fui criada conociendo mis obligaciones para con mi clan y el mundo mágico. Y, me sentía orgullosa de casarme nada menos que con el heredero más poderoso del clan Li. Además, éramos amigos desde niños, como mi hijo y tú. – Ieran Li rio nostálgica recordando ese día. – Era tan atractivo y fuerte como mi hijo ahora. Siempre tenía una mirada segura y decidida. Aún puedo verle a través de Shaoran a veces… son como dos gotas de agua. – Ieran carraspeó y se tomó un momento para seguir - Así que cuando me dieron la noticia quería mostrarle a Hien lo contenta que estaba. Me colé en la mansión Li, la casa en la que estamos ahora. Fue muy difícil, porqué esta protegida con sellos y sólo un Li puede entrar sin autorización. Pero lo logré. O eso creí, ya que en menos de dos segundos tenía a toda la guardia encima. Pero gracias a dios Hien llegó a la carrera y me salvó de las represalias. Nos reímos durante días por mi torpeza. Yo sólo quería verle y decirle lo agradecida que estaba por ser él, y no cualquier otro el elegido para mí. Había temido ese día desde que tuve conciencia de lo que era un matrimonio concertado y había al menos tres jóvenes más con los que podían prometerme. Ninguno de mi agrado he de añadir. Así que fue todo un alivio. Al menos sabía que si no podía enamorarme de él, siempre existiría amistad y aprecio en nuestras vidas. – Sakura la miró aguantando una réplica a duras penas. Notó la regañina en los ojos de Ieran Li, y eso la hizo permanecer callada – Sé que tú ansías amor Sakura… Tú te has criado en un mundo libre, dónde las personas eligen egoístamente sin cargas ni responsabilidades más allá de las que ellos mismos se imponen. Pero no es así… no para aquellos que podemos ayudar al mundo y evitar penas y dolor a gente inocente.

\- Lo entiendo señora Li, y respeto a su familia por sacrificarse de ese modo. – Ieran clavó sus ojos grises y estrictos en ella.

\- No es verdad… no lo haces. – Sakura la miró ofendida y sorprendida a partes iguales. – Si respetaras y entendieras lo honrada que me sentí, hubieras comprendido la ofensa que ha sido para mi hijo tu respuesta de hoy. – la muchacha japonesa abrió los ojos y de nuevo se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿Ofensa? Yo no he ofendido a Shaoran.

\- Claro que sí. Más de una vez y ante todo el consejo. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa en realidad. Entiendo que estabas nerviosa y no comprendías exactamente lo que significaban tus actos. – Sakura iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Ieran la calló con una mano. – Pero sí he podido ver el dolor en los ojos de mi hijo cuando has rechazado su mano y eso, más que todo lo demás, es lo que no entiendo. Él siempre te ha apoyado Sakura y, si te hubieras negado al compromiso estoy convencida de que habría desafiado al consejo y sin pensarlo hubiera ido a Japón para protegerte a ti y a tu familia. Y me atrevo a decir que, aunque ahora estés dolida y confusa, tu también lo sabes.

Sakura empezó a rememorar la maldita reunión. Se había mostrado airada y molesta con la situación, claro que sí. ¡La estaban coaccionado exactamente igual que el clan Wang! Pero nunca fue su intención despreciar a Shaoran. ¡Ni mucho menos! Pero… ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? No recordaba haber dicho nada en su contra. Sí que se negó a tomarle la mano, pero no fue porqué no quisiera su apoyo, sino porqué sabía que quería detenerla y no estaba dispuesta a callar. ¿Realmente se había visto como un desprecio a su persona? No… Ieran Li estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Pero entonces… ¿él se había ido de ese modo porqué lo había ofendido?

\- No era mi intención ofender a su hijo o despreciarlo.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo hiciste.

\- ¿Cuándo? – Ieran suspiró. Realmente esa joven era demasiado ingenua y, en ocasiones, sumamente despistada y espesa. ¿Cómo lidiaba con ella su hijo sin perder los estribos?

\- Shaoran te contó el protocolo a seguir en esta reunión. ¿No es cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Y te dijo cómo tenías que responder cuando se formulara la pregunta, palabra por palabra.

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y no te contó qué significaba si no respondías exactamente como se esperaba de ti? – Sakura pareció pensar un momento.

\- Me dijo que no contestar con palabras de agradecimiento sería admitir que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión y era una forma de remarcar mi descontento ante el consejo en pleno.

\- Exacto.

\- ¡Pero es que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión! Yo no quiero casarme obligada ni que Shaoran lo haga. – Ieran Li se levantó cansada.

\- Pues haber dicho que no.

\- ¡No podía! El clan Wang mataría a mi familia.

\- Sakura… Recuerda la pregunta que te han hecho hoy. Hoy no se hablaba del trato que hemos hecho para proteger a la familia Kinomoto… Hoy se trataba de discutir el compromiso y de mostrar agradecimiento por el hombre elegido. Tu rechazo no ha sido por el trato, sino por la elección tomada como tu futuro esposo. – Sakura giró la cabeza confusa y miró al suelo.

\- No… no es cierto.

\- Así funciona el protocolo. La pregunta era si aceptabas a mi hijo como tu prometido. ¿Cierto?

\- Pero no… - Ieran se giró cansada y suspiró.

\- No importa ya… entiendo que no era esa tu intención y sé, que Shaoran también lo entenderá y se calmará muy pronto. Es orgulloso, pero tierno de corazón con aquellos que aprecia. Sólo te pido que no le tengas en cuenta su forma de abandonar la sala ni se lo eches en cara. Él menos que nadie se merece pagar por todo esto.

\- Yo no pretendo culpar a Shaoran por mi situación… sé que solo quiere ayudarme…

\- Bien. Entonces no habrá problema. – Ieran Li dio por terminada la conversación y fue hasta la mesa a buscar unos papeles. – Necesito que tú y Shaoran vayan al centro a probarse los vestidos ceremoniales. No será una boda oficial para el mundo, pero si para el concilio y los clanes. Quiero que entiendas que, una vez conjurado el hechizo, no hay marcha atrás. – Sakura se levantó al fin y se acercó a la matriarca aún con el corazón encogido. Ahora se sentía culpable por encima de todo y odiaba esa sensación. Los Li la habían apoyado en todo momento y ¿ella sólo había mostrado desagrado y desconfianza hacia ellos?

\- Lo entiendo.

\- Bien. Shaoran estará en su habitación. Ve a buscarle y vayan a la entrada. Enviaré un coche a por ustedes y le daré los trajes y la dirección al chofer.

\- Señora Li… yo…

\- No es necesario que me digas nada Sakura. Es con Shaoran con quién debes hablar. – la menor de los Kinomoto abrió la boca e iba a protestar, pero finalmente decidió que era mejor estar callada y mostrar respeto. – Cuando volváis os explicaré a ambos el conjuro y como funciona la invocación. Mañana seguiremos con un ritual de purificación y se casaran al atardecer. – Sakura asintió en silencio. – Bien. Puedes ir a buscar a mi hijo y Sakura… quiero que entiendas que lo que te he contado hoy no busca hacerte sentir culpable o desagradecida. Sólo quiero que entiendas a mi hijo por encima de todo. Él es y será siempre lo más importante para mí.

\- Lo entiendo, señora Li. Y se lo agradezco.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Debes dejar la niñez atrás, Sakura. Y ser una mujer fuerte. Puedes retirarte.

La cabeza de Sakura era todo un caos en esos momentos. El día no podía ser más retorcido. Primero había sentido un nudo que la apretaba hasta dejarla sin aire. Estaba por aceptar casarse por conveniencia. ¡En el jodido siglo veintiuno! Luego se sintió agradecida de que, por lo menos, fuera con su amigo de la infancia y no con un desconocido o alguien malvado como Shen Wang. Minutos más tarde estaba colérica y dolida por ser tratada como un jarrón en subasta y haber caído tan bajo. Y al ver partir a Shaoran se sintió traicionada y abandonada. Como el envoltorio de un caramelo que ya te has comido. Creía que ya no podía aguantar más emociones y ahí estaba Ieran Li para hacerla sentir miserablemente culpable. ¡pero es que nadie la entendía! Le habían quitado su libertad, su familia y su vida en menos de un día. Porqué ahora debería vivir en china, bajo las normas del clan Li y como esposa de Shaoran. ¿Debería tener hijos pronto? ¿Asistiría a reuniones del concilio y tendría que participar en conjuros y guerrillas internas entre clanes? ¡Nadie le había contado nada aún! Sólo sabía que había dejado su ordinaria y maravillosa vida en el olvido. ¿Y para qué? Porqué aún nadie le garantizaba que no hubiera heridos o represalias por parte del clan Wang. ¿Y si no les importaba iniciar una guerra? ¿Y si el clan Li no podía proteger a su familia cómo decían? Shaoran podía confiar ciegamente en ellos, pero Sakura sólo veía a un grupo de ancianos cargados de tradiciones y falsa amabilidad que la habían obligado a dejar su libertad atrás.

Sus pies se pararon frente a la puerta de Shaoran Li y sintió como todo le daba vueltas. ¿qué le diría? ¿Lo siento? Ni siquiera entendía como de malo era lo que había hecho. Shaoran sabía que ella no entendía del todo el maldito protocolo y también la conocía perfectamente ¿no? ¿Cómo había pensado ni por un momento que quería ofenderlo en público? ¿Cómo creía en nombre de dios que ella le culpaba por su situación? Si ella sólo sentía gratitud hacía él ¿verdad?

No… no era verdad. Sino no habría pensado ni por un momento que quizá él la estaba utilizando. Y lo había pensado, puede que en medio de un ataque de locura. Pero por al menos unos segundos, había dudado de su amigo. Y es que, en el fondo, le culpaba por haber perdido el contacto y le guardaba rencor por ello. Pero esa espina, era suya y de nadie más. Y no la compartiría con el menor de los Li. Sería admitir que le había amado demasiado. Sería decir en voz alta que le había esperado como una idiota inocentona. Su mano se levantó y aguantó la respiración al mismo tiempo que los nudillos golpeaban la madera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El cuarto estaba sumergido en la penumbra. Sabía que se estaba portando como un niño malcriado con un berrinche, y estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla como un millón de veces en los tristes cuarenta minutos que habían pasado. Pero su orgullo y terquedad podían con él. ¡Le había ofendido abiertamente frente a todo el maldito consejo! ¡A él! ¿Qué no había tenido suficiente de niña al arrebatarle las cartas Clow y devolverlo a su casa como el derrotado heredero de la familia Li? Recordaba como si fuera ayer la decepción del consejo cuando les comunicó que no había ganado el juicio y una niña de doce años procedente de una familia sin magia había ocupado lo que le correspondía por sangre. Humillación y desdén. Y largos años de formación en distintas instituciones mágicas para redimirse. Eso había recibido a cambio de su esfuerzo por ayudarla en Japón. ¡Y nunca la había culpado por ello! O puede que si lo hiciera y fuera el verdadero motivo por el que dejó de escribir.

Shaoran se levantó molesto consigo mismo y negando efusivamente con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no era eso! Él era orgulloso, pero no se consideraba una persona rencorosa. ¿verdad? Además, había demostrado ser digno como el qué más. El consejo se había mostrado orgulloso por los progresos de su magia, y en varias ocasiones había sido nombrado el joven más prometedor de su generación. ¿Entonces porqué se sentía tan dolido? ¿Era porqué había sido ella la que lo había despreciado? Sakura ni siquiera entendía el protocolo. Su corazón le gritaba que jamás había sido su intención ofenderle o renegar de él. Pero que hubiera despreciado su mano… y de forma tan brusca. Eso no tenía nada que ver con protocolos… había sido ella, rechazándolo.

Pero aún así, ¿por qué se sentía tan molesto? No es como si sintiera nada más que aprecio por la maestra de las cartas. Ya ni la amistad era tan fuerte como cuando niños. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan humillado y dolido? El rostro de un chico moreno y ojos verdes le cruzó la mente y de nuevo un monstruo pequeño y verde se apoderó de sus entrañas. ¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto los sentimientos de Sakura para con ese desconocido?

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta y un aura rosa detuvieron sus pensamientos. Y empezó a sudar frío. No estaba preparado para encararla. ¡Maldito fuera su nerviosismo! ¡Era Sharoan Li! Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a clanes, hechizos y ataques mágicos y no podía enfrentarse a Sakura Kinomoto. Que ridículo… Se acercó a la ventana y abrió los porticones dejando entrar algo de luz para luego armarse de valor y dejarla pasar.

\- Adelante.

Sakura entró a su cuarto temblorosa y pudo notar, nada más ver su avergonzado rostro, que había llorado hasta el cansancio. La delataban esos ojos hinchados y rojos, así como la palidez de sus mejillas y la nariz congestionada. Su mano se levantó por instinto a la vez que el pie derecho corría en su ayuda. Pero la voz fría y distante de la chica detuvo cualquier intento de acercamiento.

\- Tu madre dice que debemos ir a probarnos los trajes ceremoniales. Nos ha mandado un coche a la entrada. Te espero abajo – y sin más, hizo una reverencia y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Acaso ella iba a seguir pagando con él todo lo que estaba pasando? ¡¿Con él, que solo la había apoyado?! Shaoran, en su estado, era incapaz de notar que en realidad Sakura se moría de la vergüenza y la culpa y no sabía como afrontarle. Y Sakura estaba tan asustada que no comprendía que al actuar así aún lo rechazaba más. En esos momentos, se estaban comportando como dos adolescentes tontos y orgullosos. Cualquiera desde fuera podía notarlo. Pero ellos no vivían esa situación en la distancia y como siempre ocurre cuando algo te toca de cerca, la realidad está tan distorsionada que no puedes reconocer ni lo más obvio.

Por eso Shaoran Li bajó las escaleras furioso y molesto. Por eso Sakura no levantó la cabeza en todo el recorrido ni habló en lo más mínimo. Por su idiotez ninguno de los dos se disculpó o habló de la reunión. En vez de eso, se limitaron a rehuir la mirada y permanecer callados en un incómodo silencio.

Cuando el conductor dijo que habían llegado y había mencionado el nombre de la calle, Sakura olvidó por un momento todo y dejó que sus ojos brillaran emocionados.

\- ¿Ha dicho que estamos en la calle de los augurios?

\- Así es, señorita Kinomoto. ¿No es la dirección correcta?

Sakura salió disparada del vehículo dejando con la boca abierta tanto al joven Li como al conductor. Este último lo miró confuso, pero Shaoran le quitó importancia con un gesto de resignación. Sakura era la persona más temperamental y cambiante de la historia. ¿había sido siempre así? Porque él no lo recordaba. Se bajó de forma mucha más pausada y esperó a que el conductor le facilitara los trajes que su madre había preparado para ellos. Sakura estaba a una distancia prudente, fascinada con todo a su alrededor. Dedujo que había leído sobre el lugar en los libros de historia de la magia. Y es que se encontraban en nada más y nada menos que el jodido "callejón Diagón"* de la vida real (referencia para los que han leído o visto a Harry Potter, es decir, todo el mundo).

\- ¿Desea que les acompañe con los paquetes? – Shaoran miró al conductor y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo los cargaré, gracias Lao.

\- Un placer, señor Li.

A cualquiera le parecería raro que un joven de tu edad te llame señor, pero para Shaoran era normal. Al fin y al cabo, era una cuestión de respeto. Aunque Sakura no supiera lo que era eso. Se dijo a si mismo que debía parar. De nuevo su mente perversa volvía a la maldita reunión y a su orgullo herido. Miró a la muchacha con cierto hastío. Ajena a sus pensamientos, Sakura corría callejón abajo mirando todo a su alrededor con fascinación. Para aquellos sin magia, la calle era un callejón de mala muerte, oscuro y frío. Nadie quería entrar y si lo hacía, su mente le gritaba que saliera lo antes posible. Un hechizo muy eficaz, debía admitir. Pero para él y Sakura, era una calle agradable, llena de tiendas con artículos curiosos, libros de magia y hechicería y ropajes tradicionales chinos. Tubo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver como Sakura sacaba su móvil par hacer fotos a los escaparates cual turista. Pero de nuevo la imagen de ella rechazando su mano le hizo distanciarse.

\- Sakura, no tenemos todo el día. – y sin mirarla, se adentró en una de las calles paralelas buscando la modista de la familia Li. Sakura le miró molesta por un segundo. Pero siguiendo la tónica que se había establecido entre ellos, le siguió callada y triste.

Anduvieron durante lo que parecieron largos minutos. El callejón resulto ser muchas calles en realidad, llenas de tiendas maravillosas y gente dispar. Desde muchachos y niños que pasaban por personas totalmente normales, a ancianos, hombres y mujeres vestidos con largas túnicas, barbas largas y joyas exóticas. A Tomoyo le encantaría todo aquello. Se entristeció aún más al recordar lo lejos que se encontraba de su familia y amigos.

Finalmente, Shaoran paró su paso y a punto estuvo de chocar con él. La puerta de un local pequeño y lleno de ropajes viejos y extraños se abrió ante ellos de forma imponente y el joven Li le indicó que podía entrar primero. Sakura frunció la nariz al oler el horrible aroma a naftalina y la humedad de la mohosa tienda. ¿Era allí dónde tenía que arreglar su traje? Se asustó al imaginarse en una túnica descolorida y vieja. Shaoran entró detrás de ella muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Shaoran estaba muy divertido con su rostro confundido, pero se obligó a permanecer serio.

\- Ajá. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida e intentó disimular su desagrado. Pero no dijo nada. Mucho menos cuando una hermosa mujer de la edad de Ieran Li salió del mostrador con una sonrisa amable.

\- ¡Joven Li! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verle! Su madre me ha llamado hace unos minutos y me ha contado la situación. ¡Mi más sincera enhorabuena por su compromiso! – ambos jóvenes se tensaron, pero Shaoran reaccionó más rápido.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Feng.

\- Pero mírese… es la viva imagen de su padre joven Li. No le veía desde que era un niño de diez años… ¡Y ahora está aquí para que le prepare para su boda! Todo un honor.

\- El honor es mío, señora Feng. Mi familia siempre agradece su trabajo y esfuerzo. – la mujer se ruborizó divinamente causando una leve sonrisa en la castaña y llamando su atención.

\- Y usted debe ser la señorita Kinomoto. ¿verdad? – Sakura asintió pausadamente. – Déjeme verla bien… - la señora Feng la rodeó como un tiburón acechando a su presa y tragó pesado. – Hermosa y delgada… pero no muy alta. – la mujer tomó su mentón y la obligó a levantar la cabeza. – Cuello largo y fino… sí. El traje de Ieran te quedará divino.

\- ¿El traje de la señora Li?

\- Claro muchacha. Para la ceremonia. Ieran Li me ha honrado al pedirme que adapte su traje de bodas para esta ocasión tan especial. Y déjame decirte que ya en su época, era el traje más hermoso que jamás había visto. – Sakura se giró a mirar al joven Li con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero Shaoran estaba tan sorprendido como ella.

\- ¿Mi madre ha cedido su traje de bodas? – la señora Feng les miraba como si fueran un par de bobos.

\- Claro hijo. Y usted joven Li, llevará el traje de ceremonias de su padre por supuesto. – Shaoran miró las dos cajas que llevaba y de repente sintió que no las había tratado con el respeto que merecían. Las dejó delicadamente sobre el mostrador como si fueran dos reliquias. Y es que en verdad lo eran. – Bueno, pero mejor nos ponemos manos a la obra. Dejen que acondicione el lugar. – la señora Feng cerró rápidamente la puerta y bajó las persianas poniendo un cartel de cerrado. Al instante, la tienda se llenó de luz y ante los ojos pasmados de Sakura todo el lugar se transformó. Lo que hace unos minutos era una tienda roñosa y vieja, era ahora un local enorme lleno de trajes tradicionales orientales y occidentales de todas las formas y colores. Las paredes recubiertas de humedad estaban ahora resplandecientes y un precioso podio con cortinas a ambos lados esperaba por ellos. Oyó la risa de Shaoran y se giró con un mohín.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es magia. – Sakura fue a protestar risueña pero el recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado hace menos de una hora se lo impidió y de nuevo el frío y la incomodidad la abrumaron. Shaoran lo notó al instante, y al igual que ella carraspeó molesto.

\- Mis jovencitos, pueden ir cada uno a un probador y ponerse sus trajes. El de la señorita Kinomoto es algo complicado así que la acompañaré para ayudarla. Confío en que se apañara solo, joven Li.

\- Sin duda.

Shaoran contempló como la señora Feng se perdía en uno de los probadores con Sakura y una de las cajas. Se acercó a la otra con miedo. Era el traje ceremonial de su padre. Lo recordaba perfectamente a pesar de haberlo visto de muy pequeño y solo en un par de ocasiones. Tragó pesado y tomó la caja entre sus manos. Algo parecido al miedo y la añoranza se posó en su corazón. Negó con la cabeza expulsando tales pensamientos y se adentró en el otro probador. Abrió la caja y la visión de tela blanca, dorada y verde lo dejo anonado por varios minutos.

La voz de la señora Feng lo sacó de su letargo. Al parecer Sakura ya estaba vestida y por sus palabras entendió que la había subido al podio y ahora le estaba cogiendo medidas y poniendo agujas por toda la tela. Sintió curiosidad y se animó a sacar la cabeza aún sin estar vestido. Lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento. A pesar de estar de espaldas, podía apreciarla perfectamente a través de los espejos.

Había visto el traje en fotografías y sabía que era hermoso, pero es que a esa maldita mujer todo le sentaba como un guante. Digna hija de Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Los hombros y el inicio del pecho estaban totalmente descubiertos dejando a la vista la cremosa piel de Sakura. La tela era de un rojo intenso en la parte superior, pero a medida que caía se iba degradando en tonos más claros, rosas y finalmente blancos. Las mangas eran vaporosas y largas hasta llegar al suelo y debajo había una tela blanca ondulada que parecía sacada de un sueño. Un obi muy fino ajustaba el pecho y la cintura de Sakura. Era dorado y negro y estaba bordado con joyas muy hermosas en color rubí. Gracias a él, se apreciaba la diminuta cintura de la muchacha. La falda era larga y se ampliaba divinamente hasta acariciar el suelo, al igual que las mangas. El bordado de flores era exquisito y pasaba del dorado al negro con gracia. Toda una obra de arte. Miró entonces su rostro a través del espejo y vio los verdes ojos de ella clavados en él. Su corazón dio un salto y empezó a palpitar como loco. La señora Feng también notó su cabeza a través de la cortina y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Joven Li. Apúrese que no tenemos todo el día.

Sin mediar palabra y aún con el corazón a mil Shaoran metió su cabeza de nuevo en el probador y, con mucho cuidado, se obligó a vestirse. Le costaba mucho, por alguna razón, usar las ropas de Hien Li. Le recordaba vagamente y a penas sí podía rememorar su sonrisa y los ojos color miel iguales a los suyos propios. Pero se le encogía el corazón con cada roce de la tela y tenía un nudo del tamaño de toda china en su garganta. Tomó aire profundamente y se obligó a salir. Dos pares de ojos le admiraron de arriba abajo y una muy emocionada señora Feng se acercó corriendo.

\- ¡Fascinante! Es como un viaje al pasado joven Li. Su madre no podrá aguantar las lágrimas de emoción en ese par de ojos estrictos. Póngase en el podio junto a su prometida. – Shaoran fue arrastrado hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Sakura y de nuevo rehuyó su mirada. - ¡Están maravillosos! La pareja más hermosa que jamás he visto desde sus padres joven Li. Oh… ¿Puedo hacerles una fotografía? Necesito inmortalizar este momento.

\- Preferiría que no… señora Feng. Mañana si quiere prometo hacer una y enviársela para que la tenga. Pero hoy me siento algo abrumado, y creo que la señorita Kinomoto también.

Sakura asintió efusivamente y quiso bajarse del podio al instante. Al fin y al cabo, ya habían tomado sus medidas. Se quedó a un lado y miró a su amigo en total silencio. La señora Feng de nuevo corría de un lado a otro, pero al parecer no era necesario el más mínimo ajuste. Shaoran era exacto a su padre incluso en altura y constitución. La mujer salió por unos segundos a buscar algunos materiales para ellos tales como zapatos y horquillas para el cabello y de nuevo estaban solos. Sakura se permitió entonces admirar al chico con el que iba a casarse al día siguiente.

El traje era una mezcla entre lo oriental y lo occidental. En su mayoría era blanco, pero todos los detalles en cuello, hombros, pecho, puños, mangas y piernas estaban hechos en verdes oscuros, naranjas y dorados. El cuello era el típico chino, de un rojo intenso y con un bordado verde oscuro hasta el pecho que formaba preciosas undulaciones. Los hombros lucían una tela entre anaranjada y dorada que resaltaba en todo su esplendor el ancho de la espalda del joven. Un obi parecido al de ella decoraba su cintura. Pero en vez de negro, era verde y dorado. Y por debajo de la rodilla el mismo bordado del cuello y los hombros convertían la tela en una prenda digna de un rey. Miró el rostro de Shaoran y sintió un dolor en el pecho que sabía no era suyo. Era una mezcla extraña entre la añoranza y la melancolía. Le recordaba a sus propios sentimientos cuando veía una foto antigua de su madre. ¿Estaba Shaoran triste por usar las ropas de su padre fallecido? Nunca hablaron de ello, pero sabía que había muerto cuando el joven chino tenía cuatro años. Los ojos de Li estaban brillantes y podía oír los agitados latidos de su corazón. Sakura se acercó un poco e iba a hablar, pero Shaoran carraspeó incomodo y se bajó del podio alejándose de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a una librería de la calle norte? Hay un par de libros que nos servirán para enseñarte algunas cosas. Mi madre los ha guardado para ti. – el joven Li entró entonces al probador y se encerró. Una vez tras la cortina respiró aliviado a la vez que apartaba una lágrima traicionera. Sakura sintió la angustia del joven como si fuera la suya y de nuevo quiso entrar y abrazarle. – Yo quiero mirar un par de trajes para entrenar. ¿Te importa?

\- Shaoran…

\- ¡Necesito un momento Sakura! – dio un respingo asustada y se alejó unos pasos. Pero entendió que no sería de ayuda en ese momento. Conocía a Shaoran y sabía que ahora mismo era un lobo solitario lamiendo sus heridas y nada ni nadie podía acercarse. Mucho menos ella.

\- Está bien… ¿dónde está la tienda?

\- Baja la calle, gira a la derecha y luego dos veces a la izquierda. Books and rats. – en una situación más normal se abría reído por lo absurdo del nombre. Pero en vez de eso corrió a quitarse el vestido y se puso de nuevo la ropa que llevaba saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar. La señora Feng que aun rebuscaba entre las cajas, la vio salir apurada y la llamó un par de veces. Pero Sakura necesitaba salir de allí tanto como Shaoran necesitaba estar solo.

Salió sin fijarse por donde iba y cuando estaba dos calles más abajo se dio cuenta que no había seguido las indicaciones de Shaoran. Pero estaba asustada y dolida. ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con él toda su vida? Ya de pequeño era serio, callado y reservado. No había hablado con él en años y por lo que podía ver seguía siendo un libro cerrado que se negaba a abrirse. Sabía que era noble y bueno. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero eso estaba bien para el concilio y para un amigo. ¿Pero para alguien con el que compartir el resto de tu vida? Ella era alocada y alegre. Shaoran orgulloso y distante. No se dio cuenta que estaba perdida hasta que notó la falta de luz en la calle en la que se encontraba. Dio un paso atrás y miró a su alrededor confusa. ¿Dónde se había metido? Iba a dar media vuelta, pero su cuerpo chocó con el de una niña y ambas se fueron al suelo. Los brazos de Sakura la abrazaron por instinto evitando que la pequeña impactara con el pavimento y su trasero recibió el golpe. Cerró los ojos y dejó ir un pequeño quejido. Mañana tendría un lindo moratón en la nalga.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña?

La mansión Li tenía un hechizo que hacía que todos en la casa se entendieran, sin importar el idioma que hablasen. Pero en la calle tenía que usar el poco chino que sabía y se sentía ridícula. La niña se zafó de su agarre y quiso huir de ella asustada, pero un viento helado la levantó del suelo y empotró el pequeño cuerpo de la niña contra las negras y sucias paredes del callejón. Todos los sentidos de Sakura se pusieron en alarma y de forma inconsciente su cuerpo se posicionó frente a la pequeña. Dos figuras se dibujaban al final del callejón. Tenían ambos una presencia mágica, sin duda. Sakura parpadeó e intentó enfocar la vista para ver quién había atacado a la pobre criatura. A medida que se acercaban pudo divisar que no eran mucho mayores que ella y vestían ropajes oscuros y un emblema en el pecho que no conocía, pero era japonés. Así que habló en su lengua materna y rezó porqué la entendieran.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – la risa de ambos heló su sangre y su cuerpo se puso en guardia para proteger a la pequeña que aún permanecía congelada a su espalda. Los pies de la pobre chiquilla no tocaban el suelo y lloraba silenciosamente. Sakura sabía revertir ese hechizo y era relativamente sencillo de hacer, pero no podía. Si usaba su magia y los Wang la detectaban, sabrían que había huido de Japón e irían a por su familia. Se lamentó por su jodida mala suerte. – Les he preguntado quienes son.

\- Te hemos oído preciosa. Pero no queremos responderte. – Ahora que los tenía prácticamente a tres metros de distancia podía ver perfectamente sus rostros. Morenos y llenos de cicatrices. Aunque de cuerpo atlético y fuerte. ¿Serían luchadores?

\- ¡Dejen a la niña! ¡Es una cría!

\- No te metas en nuestros asuntos y lárgate. Esto no te incumbe y no queremos hacerle daño a tu preciosa cara. – Sakura cerró su alma aún más. No quería que notaran ni su aura ni sus sentimientos. - ¿Nos has oído?

\- Perfectamente. – uno de los hombres se acercó más y le sonrío. Fue una risa torcida y macabra que le heló la sangre. Los sollozos de la niña seguían distrayéndola y tensaban su espalda. – No pienso irme sin la niña.

\- Esta pequeñina granuja es una ladrona. ¿Verdad mocosa? Tienes algo que es nuestro ¿a que sí?

\- ¡No! – la voz brotó de la garganta infantil clara y fuerte. A pesar de la situación, la pequeña quería permanecer firme. - ¡Pertenece a mi familia y no voy a dejar que lo profanen! – Sakura la miró por un momento. La entendía porque estaban hablando en japonés. ¿Serían de un clan de Tokyo? Había oído decir que algunos se habían instalado en china para crecer y ampliar sus conocimientos de magia.

\- ¿Profanar? Jajaja, ¿la has oído? – los dos hombres rieron con fuerza y Sakura ya estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?

\- Miren… no sé si ella ha cogido algo o no, pero… conozco a gente en el concilio. Puedo llevarme a la pequeña y el objeto que según ustedes ha robado y de no ser suyo, prometo devolvérselo hoy mismo. – ambos la miraron asombrados para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- Niña idiota. Vamos, apártate o no tendré compasión de ti. – Sakura se puso entonces en posición de lucha y le desafío con la mirada.

\- No les tengo miedo. – El hombre que estaba más cerca hizo crujir sus nudillos y notó el brillo en su mirada. Iba a atacarla. Gracias al cielo había aprendido mucho con "The fight". De lo contrario sería mujer muerta en cuestión de segundos.

Una patada fue la elección del hombre y Sakura la paró de forma rápida e instintiva. Notó la sorpresa en el tipo, pero se recuperó pronto. La atacó sin miramientos y con golpes fuertes y determinados. No llevaba ni medio minuto parando sus ataques y ya sentía entumecidos los brazos y piernas. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella. Pero no más rápido. Sakura aprovechó un hueco para rodearle el cuello con sus piernas y usó todo su peso para tumbarlo y presionar con la rodilla su cuello inmovilizándolo contra el frio pavimento. Pero estaba claro que no iba a ser una pelea justa. El otro hombre la cogió levantándola por las axilas. Esta vez la que estaba acorralada era ella. El tipo que había dejado en el suelo tosió sangre y se levantó hecho una furia. Golpeó su cara con fuerza y un hilo rojo y de sabor metálico bajó por su labio. Sakura le miró con rabia.

\- ¿Son necesarios dos hombres para reducir a una chiquilla como yo? – el tipo que la sujetaba la soltó bruscamente y ambos empezaron a atacarla. Pronto se vio superada y una patada golpeó su estómago enviándola a volar. Su cabeza golpeó el bordillo nublando su vista. El dolor que le produjo fue tan intenso que por un momento perdió el oído y un pitido tremendo la hizo gritar de dolor. Notó la sangre espesa y cálida bajar por su frente y tapar su ojo izquierdo. La risa de esos malnacidos se sentía lejana, pero la enfureció. Se incorporó como pudo y de nuevo se puso en guardia.

\- Ha sido divertido, pero estoy cansado del circo. – el joven que la había agarrado por la espalda levantó una mano y envió una ráfaga de viento contra ella. Estuvo a punto de invocar a Shield, pero se contuvo a tiempo. En respuesta sintió su espalda crujir contra la pared y como un punzante dolor se apoderaba de su cadera. – Evítate más sufrimientos y lárgate. Ni siquiera noto magia en ti. ¡No eres nada para nosotros! - Sakura se posicionó como pudo de nuevo frente a la niña y se mordió el labio frustrada.

\- No. – Los hombres de negro se miraron entre sí.

\- Eres idiota. – De nuevo iban a atacarla con ese jodido viento helado. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el impacto. Notó como la carta Shield se removía en su bolsillo inquieta. Si no hacía algo las cartas se activarían sin su permiso y toda china sabría que estaban allí. Pero no fue Shield quien la protegió, sino una potente ráfaga de viento cálido. Muy distinto a aquél que la había atacado hasta el momento. Sakura giró su nublada vista, ahora opacada por la sangre que le caía de la frente y divisó la figura de Shaoran. Un suspiro de alivio relajó todos sus músculos agarrotados. La voz firme y fuerte de su amigo resonó por todo el callejón y sintió miedo por lo que podía hacerles a esos hombres. Eran unos malnacidos, pero no quería que Sharoan se manchara las manos de sangre por su culpa. Notó como ambos miraban la espada que ahora blandía el menor de los Li y supo que habían reconocido el emblema. El miedo se apoderó de ellos y Sakura lo disfrutó en silencio. Ser un Li tenía sus ventajas.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros, desgraciados, a osado atacar a **mi prometida**?

 **Continuará…**

 _*Callejón Diagón:_ _me cuesta creer que haya alguien que no haya visto o leído Harry Potter, pero por si algún alma aun no ha tenido el placer de disfrutar de semejante maravilla, le informo que el callejón Diagón es una calle que sólo pueden acceder personas con magia o acompañados por magos. En ella hay un montón de tiendas de calderos, pociones, baritas mágicas y un largo etc. Es fascinante y vale la pena ver, aunque sea, esa escena._

 **Notas de la autora: Si, si. He actualizado antes de tiempo pero es que voy a buen ritmo y tenía que colgarlo. Por dios, ¡he escrito este capítulo tres veces! Aún no estoy segura del resultado, pero tenía muy claro dónde quería que terminara, así que si se ha hecho un poco largo lo siento, es la costumbre. Me muero por saber que opinan de esta actualización, así que por favor, dejen comentarios! Así sé si voy bien o debo redirigir la historia. ¿Demasiado lenta? ¿Muy caótica? ¿No se entiende? ¡Gracias por su apoyo y nos leemos muy pronto!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Cerezo secreto: Espero que este también sea de tu agrado y que la longitud no te haya decepcionado ? Siempre me voy por las ramas… jijijiji. Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y escribirme. Me hace infinita ilusión encontrar vuestros comentarios. ¡Por favor, dime algo también de este capítulo! Me muero por saber vuestra opinión.

Guest (oct 30): Muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! Un beso muy muy grande y sigue comentando!

Mafalda: ¡Espero que aún estés leyendo y enganchada! Muchas gracias por escribir y comentar, sé que a veces cuesta encontrar un ratito. Pero en verdad me ayuda horrores. Espero que no te haya decepcionado la continuación y que sigas atenta a las actualizaciones. Un abrazo super grande.

Melchari: ¡La adivinación me costó una barbaridad! Pero me lo pasé en grande. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo y comentando. Un gran abrazo y por favor, no dudes en decirme tu opinión sincera.

James Birdsong: thanks for your time and consideration. Please, follow my history and comment everything you don't understand. My english is a little basic, but I'll do my best!

Gabyta Li: ¡Pues como ves la situación para Sakura sí que es difícil! Y más que lo será. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y en cuanto a lo picante… bueno.. tienen 21 años, no 12. Así que algo de romance subidito pienso subir. Un besazo muy grande y por favor sigue comentando, me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y sensaciones.

Vikylu: Muchas gracias por comentar. Me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. No dudes en seguir comentando y decir lo que más te gusta y lo que no. ¡Un abrazo muy grande y espero que la rápida actualización te haya alegrado un poco!

Guest (31 oct): Muchas gracias, aunque mi estilo narrativo aún deja mucho que desear… ¡estoy en ello! Leo mucho y miro de no pasarme con frases eternas… pero me cuesta y siempre veo defectos por todos lados. Jijiji. Aún así me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Un abrazo.


	5. Capítulo cuarto: Tierra y fuego

**Nota importante: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y** **no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card.** **El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿** **qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura?** **Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo cuarto**

 _Tierra y fuego_

El silencio se había apoderado del callejón en cuanto le vieron. Shaoran Li había corrido como un poseso cuando había notado magia alrededor. Alguien estaba peleándose muy cerca y por algún motivo un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su espina dorsal. Esperaba que su intuición estuviera jugándole una mala pasada, pero cuando al fin giró la esquina y se encontró con los culpables se le heló la sangre. Una niña estaba empotrada de forma antinatural contra la pared y Sakura estaba justo enfrente en no muy buenas condiciones. Sólo le habían pedido una cosa. ¡Una! Y es que no se metiera en problemas. Y la había dejado sola diez jodidos minutos y allí la encontraba en medio de una pelea con la frente ensangrentada y un hilo de sangre en el mentón. Cerró los puños haciendo crujir los nudillos e invocó su espada. Una ráfaga de viento helado había sido invocada e iba a impactar contra ellas.

\- ¡Dios del viento, ven a mí!

Su conjuro detuvo el ataque y vio como Sakura le miraba aliviada. Tenía el ojo izquierdo cerrado y cubierto de sangre. Y entendió el porqué. No había sentido la magia de Sakura en ningún momento, lo que sólo podía significar que había estado luchando sin usar ningún tipo de poder. Cosa más que comprensible ya que el clan Wang no podía saber que estaba en china. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se metía en una pelea? La niña que protegía con tanto recelo era la respuesta y sintió admiración por ella. Estaba muy cabreado, pero aún así se enorgullecía de su alma noble. Los hijos de puta que las habían atacado se giraron a mirarlo y sintió el ácido subir por su garganta.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros, desgraciados, ha osado atacar a mi prometida?

Su voz sonó mas ronca de lo habitual y se obligó a calmarse. Pero le resultaba muy difícil cada vez que miraba a su amiga. Reconocía el emblema que esos malnacidos lucían. Era un clan menor japonés. Tenían un poder modesto basado básicamente en el control del viento. Pero su especialidad era la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Era un milagro que no hubieran destrozado a Sakura. Notó el miedo en sus ojos cuando identificaron el arma que llevaba.

\- Eres el menor de los Li…

\- ¿Tú la has atacado?

\- Nosotros… no sabíamos que era su prometida. La niña nos ha robado. – Shaoran miró entonces a la pequeña y rompió el hechizo que la tenía sujeta en un parpadeo. Sakura se agachó a su lado y la abrazó sin dejar de mirar a ese par de imbéciles.

\- Lárguense. Ahora. O no respondo. – Quería enviarlos ante el consejo y que fueran juzgados y condenados, pero si lo hacía crearía expectativa y la atención recaería en la única testigo adulta, Sakura. Y eso es lo que menos necesitaban ahora. – Ambos hombres retrocedieron. Pero no se iban.

\- De verdad que no sabíamos que era una Li, ella no nos dijo nada y no tiene a penas magia… - Shaoran se acercó un poco más y disfrutó al ver como ambos tipos retrocedían asustados y sin dejar de mirar su arma.

\- He dicho, largo.

Los desgraciados aun tardaron un rato en asimilar sus palabras. Vio como se miraban entre sí, dudosos de qué hacer. Supuso que temían que les atacara por la espalda al retirarse, o que fueran a por ellos más tarde por orden suya. No quería decirles que eso no pasaría. Le gustaba que le temieran. Así que esperó a ver como procedían agarrando con fuerza su espada. Finalmente, ambos hombres empezaron a retroceder sin perderle de vista y en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia prudencial salieron corriendo pidiendo disculpas. Shaoran no bajó la guardia hasta que sintió sus presencias bien lejos. Un poco más tranquilo se acercó a Sakura. La oscuridad del callejón no había dejado que viera sus heridas en profundidad y sintió ira y miedo al verla en tan mal estado. Tenia moratones en el rostro, un corte profundo en la frente y el labio partido. También se la notaba poco ágil, lo que quería decir que había recibido varios golpes por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los puños aguantando las ganas de salir a buscar a esos hijos de puta y matarlos a puñetazos con sus manos desnudas y se obligó a centrarse en la niña o acabaría loco. Estaba intacta, pero muy asustada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sakura relajó el agarre y miró a la pequeña que temblaba en sus brazos. La niña estaba muda, así que fue ella la que habló.

\- Chocamos en el callejón. Quiso salir huyendo en cuanto me vio, pero un golpe de aire frío la levantó e inmovilizó contra la pared. Aparecieron esos tipos y dijeron que les había robado algo… la niña dijo que era suyo y que no quería que… lo profanaran. Intentaron atacarla y…

\- Entiendo. – Shaoran levantó el flequillo ensangrentado de Sakura con su mano y ella se tensó en respuesta. – Es profundo… - un calor agradable le acarició la frente y el intenso dolor que sentía tan solo unos segundos atrás desapareció. – Esto ayudará por el momento, pero mi madre deberá curar esa herida más tarde. – Sakura iba a darle las gracias, pero Shaoran la calló con la mano. Finalmente guardó su espada y la niña quedó fascinada y asustada a partes iguales al ver el fuego en sus manos. – Tranquila, no te pasará nada. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. ¿Conoces al clan Li? – la niña asintió en silencio. – Entonces sabes que no te haré ningún daño. – de nuevo asintió y Sakura pudo ver lo poderoso que era ese maldito apellido en china. Puede que ese matrimonio al final si sirviera para proteger a su familia. - ¿Puedo ver el objeto que querían quitarte? – la pequeña abrazó su bella carga con fuerza y dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente extendió las manos y se lo mostró a Shaoran.

\- Es… ¿una urna?

\- Si. Son cenizas. ¿Pertenecen a un miembro de tu familia? – La niña asintió otra vez.

\- Son las cenizas de mi abuela… - Sakura sintió su corazón romperse al oír la voz bajita y llorosa de la pobre pequeña.

\- ¿Para qué querían esos hombres las cenizas de un familiar? – Shaoran miró a la menor de los Kinomoto y suspiró cansado. Sakura en verdad desconocía totalmente la magia negra y como crecía día a día en los clanes menores.

\- Para canalizar su magia. Son restos humanos de un mago. Una fuente de poder oscura.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que profanen a mi abuela! – la niña empezó a llorar de nuevo y ambos la miraron preocupados.

\- Tranquila… ya nadie le hará daño. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Yuko.

\- ¿Por qué estás sola Yuko? ¿Dónde esta tu familia? – la niña miró a un lado avergonzada y Shaoran lo entendió. Sus padres tenían miedo y no querían enfrentarse al clan que les había robado. – Entiendo. Pero no puedes volver a intentar algo así tu sola. Los Fukui son muy hábiles en la lucha y podrían haberte matado si mi amiga no hubiera intervenido. – La niña miró entonces a Sakura y lloró desconsoladamente.

\- Lo siento… yo no quería que la señorita saliera herida… - Sakura acarició su cabecita con cariño maternal y la obligó a mirarla.

\- No ha sido tu culpa. Tranquila. Sabía que Shaoran vendría a nuestro rescate. No hemos corrido peligro en ningún momento. ¿Vale? – El joven chino la miró con los ojos abiertos y Sakura le suplicó con los ojos que le siguiera la corriente.

\- Pero la han herido…

\- ¿Esta tontería? No es nada. He recibido palizas mayores con mis entrenadoras, créeme.

\- Lo siento mucho… - Sakura le restó importancia con la mano y se obligó a ponerse en pie. El menor de los Li pudo sentir el dolor de su cuerpo como si fuera el suyo propio y le sorprendió lo bien que había disimulado la muchacha. - ¿Ves? Se ve peor de lo que es. Si vuelven los machaco. – Yuko dejó escapar una pequeña risita para alivio de ambos.

\- Te dejaremos en casa. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo no actúes tu sola. ¿Vale? – Shaoran sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y se la extendió a la niña. – me llamas a este número y te ayudaré. ¿Has entendido? – la pequeña asintió efusivamente y para total bochorno del joven Li lo abrazó con fuerza. Sakura no pudo evitar una pequeña risa que sacudió su cuerpo haciendo que le doliera horrores. Shaoran la miró preocupado, pero ella disimuló con una sonrisa dulce.

Shaoran obligó a la maltrecha chica a que se sujetara de su brazo. Lo cierto es que Sakura hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa con tal de salir de allí. El conjuro que había hecho Shaoran en su frente la aliviaba, pero el dolor de su cuerpo, así como los moretones del rostro eran otro asunto. Cada paso era una maldita tortura. La niña observó atenta como el joven Li hacía unas llamadas y pronto dos coches les esperaban en la entrada del callejón. Uno llevaría a Yuko hasta su casa, y el otro a Sakura y Shaoran a la mansión. La pequeña les abrazó a ambos y les dio las gracias efusivamente antes de subir al coche y luego les miró ansiosa por la ventana hasta que se perdió en la esquina. Sakura pudo relajar finalmente su cuerpo y todo el peso de la paliza le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Shaoran la sostuvo sin decir nada y la ayudó a entrar en el coche muy despacio. Pidió al conductor que les diera unos minutos y entró con ella.

Sakura no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Sabía lo que venía ahora. La gran bronca. Le gritaría por meterse en problemas y ser una irresponsable y luego le diría que era una niña y una tonta desagradecida. Cerró los ojos esperando la reprimenda, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Finalmente se atrevió a levantar la vista y lo que pasó la dejó muda y aturdida. Shaoran Li había tirado de su mano jalándola en su dirección y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza. Sintió el dolor en sus costillas y como le faltaba el aire, pero no se atrevió a mover un músculo.

\- Sha… ¿Shaoran?

\- ¡No vuelvas a darme otro susto así en tu vida! ¡¿Has entendido?! – Sakura podía notar perfectamente los latidos agitados y nerviosos de su amigo y también la angustia que sentía. – Joder Sakura… no sabes el miedo que he pasado…

\- Lo… lo siento. – Shaoran se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Algo saltó en su pecho en cuanto vio de cerca ese profundo mar de color verde.

\- No, yo lo siento. Por todo. – Sakura le observó sin comprender y Shaoran desvió la mirada incapaz de mantener el contacto. – Yo… debí quedarme contigo en la sala del consejo… debí decirte que todo saldría bien y que, aunque nos casemos mañana, no te obligaré a nada. Sé que lo estás pasando muy mal y… no supe apoyarte…

\- Shaoran no… tú no has hecho nada malo.

\- Lo sé, pero… aún así debí apoyarte y no lo hice, y lo siento. – Las lagrimas salieron entonces como un mar sin fin de los ojos de la castaña y Shaoran se alarmó. ¡No quería que llorara! Sólo quería transmitirle seguridad. ¿Por qué no lo lograba? – No llores por favor… yo… - Fue Sakura la que se lanzó entonces a sus brazos dejando al menor de los Li sin palabras y rígido como una tabla.

\- ¡Lo siento Shaoran! Yo… yo no… -no podía dejar de hipar y temblaba como una hoja, así que inconscientemente la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de la castaña.

\- Shh… nada va a pasarte Sakura… te lo dije. Te protegeré siempre. – Sakura hipó aún mas fuerte y se apretó tanto contra él que Shaoran temió por sus heridas.

\- ¡He sido tan injusta contigo! Tú no me debes nada Sahoran y yo… yo solo voy y te ofendo ante todo el maldito consejo. ¡Yo no quería! No entendía lo que significaba y cuando tu madre me lo contó yo… yo sentí tanto miedo por haber herido tus sentimientos… - las palabras brotaban de la garganta de Sakura rápidas y entre sollozos y al muchacho le costó comprenderlas en su plenitud. ¿Qué su madre le había dicho qué? Sakura se separó entonces y le miró con la vista nublada por las lágrimas. Shaoran estaba totalmente confundido y abrumado. – Yo quería dejarle claro al consejo que no estaba de acuerdo con ellos, pero… no por ti. ¡Tú eres lo único bueno de toda esta maldita pesadilla! De haber sabido que al no decir las jodidas palabras de agradecimiento te ofendía a ti y no a ellos, jamás lo habría hecho… por favor… necesito que me creas. – Shaoran estaba pasmado y avergonzado a la vez. Sakura estaba frente a él, temblorosa y asustada y pidiendo perdón por cosas innecesarias. ¿Verdad? Era él el que debía disculparse ¿no? Recordó el berrinche que había tenido en su habitación hacía tan solo unas pocas horas y que ahora le parecía una total estupidez. Había sido un crío por culparla de algo que la sobrepasaba.

\- Sakura… yo, lo sé. Sé que jamás fue tu intención ofenderme. No estoy enfadado o dolido tranquila.

\- Pero… te fuiste tan molesto… sin decir nada… - Los dedos de Shaoran se posaron en sus labios de forma delicada acallando su voz y un rubor se extendió en las mejillas de ambos.

\- Lo sé. Y lo siento. No fue justo. Dejemos esto en que los dos nos comportamos como idiotas y ya. ¿Vale? Ahora, solo deja que te lleve a la mansión y mi madre cure tus heridas. No puedes aparecer mañana a la ceremonia con esos moretones… no quiero que el consejo se entere de lo de hoy. – Sakura parpadeo confundida.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo al proteger a esa niña? ¡No usé magia! – Shaoran tomó las mejillas de Sakura entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Lo que has hecho ha sido una total y absoluta estupidez. El clan Fukui es conocido por su habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y tú vas y los desafías sin magia. – Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero Shaoran no la dejó. – Y te admiro por ello. – la muchacha le miró sin comprender y el menor de los Li dejó ir otro suspiro. ¿Cuántos iban ya? – Como siempre actúas sin pensar en lo que puede pasarte solo preocupándote por el bien de los demás y lo que consideras correcto… Eso te ennoblece. – Sakura agachó la cabeza avergonzada por el cumplido. – pero si no hubiera aparecido a tiempo y las cartas se hubieran activado para defenderte, ahora estaríamos en un gran problema. Tú familia estaría en un gran problema.

\- Lo se… pero no sabía que más hacer.

\- Lo entiendo. Tranquila, mañana serás una Li y se lo diremos al mundo para que nadie más se atreva a tocarte. Tú solo mira de no ponerte en peligro las próximas veinticuatro horas ¿quieres? – Sakura dejó escapar una risita y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Shaoran para relajarse de una maldita vez. Miró de nuevo la herida de la joven apartando con dulzura los cabellos manchados de rojo de su flequillo. – Vámonos ya, quiero mirar bien esa herida.

\- No es nada… ya ni me duele.

\- Eso es por mi hechizo, pero es un buen corte. Hay que mirar que no haya heridas internas. ¿Con que te han golpeado? No he visto que llevaran armas…

\- No… esto… - Sakura miró a un lado, no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta.

\- Sakura…

\- Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a luchar con dos tipos a la vez y me despisté. Así que uno logró darme una patada y salí despedida contra el bordillo. ¡Pero estoy bien! – el aura de Shaoran se ennegrecía por momentos y Sakura tubo miedo por su reacción.

\- Luchaste… ¿con los dos? – Sakura asintió temerosa - ¿A la vez? – de nuevo asintió.

\- ¡Pero estoy bien! – los puños de Shaoran se tensaron y de haber estado en la calle se hubiera liado a patadas y puñetazos contra un maldito poste.

\- Cobardes hijos de puta... ¿Cómo les permite su maldito honor atacarte a la vez? No entiendo como no estas aún más herida… son jodidamente buenos en artes marciales…

\- Oye, yo tampoco soy mala. ¿Vale? Si hubiera sido uno y no dos el final sería muy distinto. – Sakura levantó el mentón haciéndose la ofendida y Shaoran se obligó de nuevo a calmarse. Una risa suave brotó de su garganta y fue como un bálsamo para la castaña.

\- Te creo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La noche había caído en la mansión Li y Shaoran daba las gracias por ello. Y es que… ¡maldito día! Lo recordaría como uno de los más largos y tediosos de su vida.

Tras la jodida pelea del callejón, su madre les esperaba en la puerta. Aun no entendía como lo hacía para ser la primera en enterarse de todo. Pero fuera como fuese, allí estaba. Sakura se encogió en el asiento del coche al verla y tubo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

\- ¿La has avisado tú?

\- No. Pero mi madre es adivina. – Sakura le miró con los ojos abiertos, totalmente asombrada y Shaoran se dio cuenta que en verdad no había pillado el chiste y pensaba que Ieran Li realmente tenía ese don. Prefirió no aclararlo y burlarse de ella más tarde por inocentona. Sakura miró a su futura suegra de nuevo y empezó a temblar. - Ni que fueras al patíbulo…

\- Casi. Tu madre es… muy intensa. – Shaoran abrió la puerta aguantando la risa y con cuidado, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Sakura disimuló todo lo que pudo el dolor, pero para la matriarca era obvio que estaba herida. Ieran Li se acercó y al igual que Shaoran había hecho anteriormente, levantó su flequillo para observar la herida de su cabeza. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando que la voz pausada y clara de la matriarca le dijera que estaba decepcionada.

\- Mmm… profunda, pero tiene arreglo. ¿Te sientes mareada? – Parpadeó confusa y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Ieran la miraba totalmente tranquila.

\- No. Para nada. Es solo un golpe. – La mujer levantó una ceja sin creerle nada.

\- No le duele porqué he aplicado un hechizo de entumecimiento.

\- Está bien. ¿Ha sido el clan Wang?

\- No madre. El clan Fukui. – Ieran Li le miró sin comprender. Era un clan menor, y la joven japonesa podía acabar con ellos con cualquiera de sus cartas. - Sakura no ha usado su magia para que nadie pudiera rastrear su posición, por eso esta tan herida. No se preocupe, nadie sabe que está aquí, mucho menos el clan Wang.

\- Bien. Vayan abajo. Ahora les alcanzo. Cogeré algunos libros de curación antes. – Sakura dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones y se encamino a la casa como alma que llevaba el diablo para total fascinación de Shaoran. – Creo que me tiene miedo…

\- Es que usted es muy… "intensa" madre. – el menor de los Li se río al recordar el modo en qué se había expresado minutos antes la castaña al hablar de su madre.

\- Veo que han hecho las paces… me alegro, pero… ¿La has dejado sola? Me sorprende…– Shaoran solo asintió con la cabeza, apenado por su comportamiento. Lo cierto es que una vez más su orgullo le había jugado una mala pasada a ambos. – No te culpes hijo.

La señora Li había curado a Sakura en total silencio a base de hechizos y aplicando medicina "no tradicional" y una hora más tarde la muchacha se sentía como nueva y sin ninguna marca visible. Le habían contado por encima lo ocurrido y Ieran no les recriminó nada. Sólo asintió y les informó de que los trajes llegarían a primera hora de la mañana con los arreglos y los complementos.

Luego de que Sakura se diera una ducha, los había citado para comer algo y hablar del conjuro que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Tres horas estuvieron discutiendo el procedimiento a seguir y las palabras que debían memorizar. Sakura estaba nerviosa como una colegiala y temía equivocarse, pero Ieran la calmó diciendo que tendrían los textos al lado y podía leer en voz alta si se perdía. Y así cayó la noche y una cena incómoda. Todos tenían tantas cosas en las que pensar que nadie se atrevía a decir nada fuera de un comentario sobre el clima.

Y ahora Shaoran estaba en los jardines paseando en plena madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño. Y es que mañana a esa hora sería un hombre casado. Si se lo hubieran dicho una semana atrás se hubiera partido el culo de la risa. ¡Él, casado! Y con Sakura Kinomoto ¡Nada menos! Lo cierto es que no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en ella. No había cambiado. Seguía siendo la niña dulce, despistada y alocada que había conocido en Japón. Y en parte, solo en parte, le gustaba eso de ella. Aunque para asumir el cargo a su lado, debería madurar, mucho en realidad. Y eso no sería nada fácil.

Se sentó en una banca, muy cerca de las habitaciones de invitados. La ventana de Sakura estaba abierta, no le sorprendía, era una noche muy calurosa. Se avergonzó de si mismo al notar que sus ojos se desviaban constantemente a esa maldita habitación. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Ver su silueta caminando entre las cortinas? Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al pensar que muy pronto el concilio les exigiría tener herederos. ¡No estaba preparado para eso! Es decir. Se había acostado con mujeres, claro, pero… ¡era Sakura! No es que no fuera atractiva. La condenada era preciosa. Pero simplemente, solo de pensarlo se moría de la vergüenza. Además, ella se negaría en redondo. Estaba seguro. Pero se estaba adelantando a los acontecimientos y alterando sus nervios sin motivo. Paso a paso, problema a problema. ¿no era ese su lema?

Estaba por irse de nuevo a su habitación e intentar conciliar el sueño cuando el aura asustada de la chica le golpeó el corazón. Miró la ventana alarmado. La oscuridad era lo único que se veía. Pero un grito desgarrador se oyó por todo el jardín y sin pensárselo invocó un conjuro de viento que lo alzó hasta la venta. Cayó por ella sin mucha gracia y sacó su espada. Sakura estaba boca arriba y rígida en la cama con los ojos abiertos. No veía nada amenazador alrededor a pesar de notar un ambiente enrarecido. Vigilando cada rincón se acercó a ella. La muchacha le miró con lagrimas en los ojos, pero aún sin mover un músculo. La respiración le iba a mil por hora y notó que intentaba hablar, pero no podía. Hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió, agacharse a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos. Sakura estaba sufriendo los efectos del trastorno de la parálisis del sueño, seguramente tras haber sufrido un sueño lucido o una premonición. Era muy común en gente con poderes de adivinación.

\- Tranquila Sakura, estoy contigo. Respira pausadamente e intenta calmarte poco a poco. No fuerces el cuerpo, intenta abrir y cerrar los ojos, el resto se irá despertando lentamente. – Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y los volvió a abrir algo más serena. Poco a poco pudo mover los dedos, las manos y finalmente se incorporó en la cama. – Respira… ¿estás bien? – la frente de la muchacha estaba bañada en sudor y podía sentir en su propia alma el miedo que tenía.

\- Yo… había… había una mujer aquí. – Shaoran levantó una ceja.

\- Sakura… no he notado la presencia de nadie más aquí. Solo nosotros.

\- Pero… estaba ahí mismo, de pie. Has pasado justo a su lado. – Shaoran miró en la dirección que señalaba Sakura, al lado de la ventana. Sólo la luz de la luna entraba por las cortinas.

\- Ha sido un sueño. ¿Puede que una premonición? Qué has visto exactamente.

\- No… no lo sé. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver bien el rostro de la mujer. Sólo sé que tenía el pelo negro y largo y llevaba un camisón de dormir manchado de rojo y…

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Un charco de sangre… había tanta sangre… - Shaoran se levantó y caminó al punto dónde se supone había estado la presencia que decía Sakura. Se concentró y rastreo energías. Pero no percibía nada. Aunque los Li no eran especialistas en energía espiritual o de adivinación.

\- Sakura… no noto nada. ¿Puede ser una de tus visiones? De niña tenias sueños.

\- No lo sé… espero que no. Sentía tanto miedo y angustia… - Shaoran se acercó de nuevo y se sentó en la cama. Sakura clavó sus esmeraldas en él y estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. - ¿Cómo has sabido que me pasaba algo?

\- No lograba dormir así que salí a que me tomara un poco el aire. Estaba paseando por los jardines y noté tu miedo y luego oí como gritabas.

\- ¿He gritado?

\- Si.

\- Imposible… no podía moverme, mucho menos hablar. Ha sido… ha sido horrible.

\- Pues de algún modo gritaste. – Shaoran posó su mano encima de la de ella y la miró con paciencia. – Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo Sakura. No temas. Será solo una pesadilla por el estrés. Los sueños lucidos y la parálisis del sueño son horribles, pero no tiene porqué significar nada. ¿Te había pasado anteriormente?

\- La rigidez y no poder moverme sí. Pero la mujer… nunca. – Los ojos ámbar del chico analizaron de nuevo el cuarto.

\- De verdad que no noto nada. Será mejor que intentes dormir de nuevo. – Sakura tomó su mano asustada y negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor… no creo que pueda dormirme después de esto… ¿bajamos a la cocina a por unos postres como ayer? – Los ojos de Shaoran la analizaron y una sonrisa dulce nació en su boca. Era como una niña pequeña.

\- Podemos hacer algo mejor. Ven.

En cuanto Sakura se levantó un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Shaoran, que se maldijo por ser tan débil. Y es que la joven estaba empapada en sudor y la camiseta de tiras finas que llevaba se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando cada detalle de su seductora fisonomía y era obvio para él, la falta de sujetador.

\- Esto… eh… mejor espero fuera a que te cambies. – Sakura miró su atuendo y su rostro se convirtió en una manzana madura.

\- ¡Lo siento! Ahora… ahora voy. – Shaoran cerró la puerta tras él y se recargó en la pared. Esa mujer iba a matarlo de una hemorragia nasal. Sintió una molestia más que conocida en el pantalón e intentó pensar en cosas desagradables para "bajar" a su amiguito. ¡Estaba en baja forma si con sólo eso ya perdía el control!

Sakura tardó unos segundos en aparecer con una camiseta de algodón nueva y la cabeza agachada. Shaoran sólo le sonrío aparentando más serenidad de la que sentía en ese momento y le indicó que lo siguiera.

La mansión estaba en absoluto silencio y los pasillos iluminados muy tenuemente. Así que la niña miedosa que Sakura llevaba dentro salió a flote y sin ningún pudor se cogió a la camiseta de Shaoran, que iba un poco adelantado. Él lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Definitivamente seguía siendo la misma pequeña asustadiza.

Bajaron la escalera y caminaron hasta una puerta que Sakura no había visto antes. Era enorme y de madera en color caoba. Había caracteres chinos grabados en ella, pero no sabía que significaban. Shaoran recargó su mano y los símbolos se iluminaron abriendo la puerta majestuosamente y una estancia enorme llena de objetos sorprendentes les recibió. Era un pequeño museo de objetos y curiosidades mágicas. Sakura observó las paredes llenas de armas totalmente fascinada. Había vitrinas por todos lados con objetos antiguos que ni siquiera sabía para que servían. Se paró justo frente a un collar en color azul cerúleo. Era hermoso y muy antiguo.

\- Se dice que lo llevó Miao Fa Lin en el siglo catorce y que este objeto causó la muerte y la desgracia a toda su familia. – Sakura lo miró alarmada.

\- ¿Y lo tenéis en la casa? – Shaoran se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Tú no lo toques por si acaso.

\- ¿Y esto es mejor que el chocolate? Porqué el lugar es fascinante, pero… lo cierto es que me muero de hambre. – la risa alegre del muchacho de nuevo le sentó como un bálsamo para el alma. El cabello le caía desordenado por la frente y la luz de la habitación hacía brillar sus ojos hermosamente.

\- Tu siéntate en ese sillón y espérame. Yo voy a buscar algo para ti. – Sakura le miró con una ceja alzada y una mueca de desconfianza.

\- Como me traigas a la muñeca Anabel* te hecho yo a ti una maldición. – El castaño se fue riendo mientras ella se quedaba sola y asustada entre tanto objeto mágico. Miró un par de vitrinas más, pero creyó que era mejor ir directo al sillón en cuanto un par de cabezas reducidas la siguieron con la mirada. - ¿Shaoran?... después de un susto como el de hoy esto no me viene muy bien…

El muchacho apareció entonces de nuevo con esa sonrisa endiabladamente sexy y Sakura tragó pesado. Llevaba una espada. Era muy parecida a la de él y también tenía el emblema de los Li. Pero a diferencia de la espada de Shaoran, esta era mucho más fina y ligera, como la carta "The sword". Su amigo de la infancia tomó asiento con ella y se la extendió para que la tomara.

\- Es hermosa.

\- Es mi regalo de boda. – Sakura levantó la vista y sus ojos se conectaron una vez más, formando ese familiar vínculo que les transmitía paz y serenidad.

\- ¿Sabes? La gente normal regala un anillo… - Shaoran dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y cogió el arma de nuevo. – Esta preciosidad es "Eryu", significa susurro en chino. Era la espada de mi abuela.

\- Yo… vaya…

\- Que elocuente… - Sakura golpeó con su puño el hombro del chico haciéndole reír de nuevo. – Mi abuela, al igual que Meiling, nació casi sin magia. Era hija única, aunque tenía primos poderosos que podían heredar el cargo. Pero se sentía humillada por no poseer poder. Así que dedicó su vida a las artes marciales y la esgrima. Era y es aún hoy en día, el mejor espadachín que ha tenido el clan Li. Esta espada infundía respeto allá donde iba y todo el mundo mágico la conoce y venera.

\- Shaoran… yo no puedo aceptar algo así… además… a tu madre quizá no le parezca bien…

\- Lo he hablado con ella mientras tomabas un baño esta tarde. Me ha dicho que será un honor que la tengas.

\- Pero…

\- Sakura. Lo que ha pasado hoy… no quiero que algo así pase de nuevo. ¿Entiendes? Mañana serás una Li y los clanes te reconocerán, pero si llevas esta espada, nadie, jamás, dudará de quién eres y lo que representas.

\- No soy nadie… - Shaoran tomó su mentón con fuerza y la miró con decisión.

\- Eres la jodida maestra de las cartas y a partir de mañana mi esposa ante todo el mundo mágico. – Sakura apartó la mirada, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así. – Dame tu mano derecha.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Maldita sea Sakura, tú solo… hazlo. – Sakura le miró dudosa, pero la extendió. Shaoran le hizo coger de nuevo la espada. – Pruébala, ¿quieres? Me dijiste que la carta espada te enseñó esgrima. – la muchacha lo miró aún no muy convencida, pero se levantó y balanceó la espada varias veces. Era ligera y estaba muy bien equilibrada. Dio un par de estocadas en el aire que fascinaron a Shaoran. Era ágil y rápida. Esa jovencita terca no dejaba de sorprenderlo. - ¿Lo ves? Como un guante. - Sakura iba a protestar, pero advirtió la molestia en los ojos de Shaoran y pensó que de nuevo era mejor callar, aceptar y mostrarse agradecida.

\- Gracias… es hermosa Shaoran. – Sakura miró con admiración el arma en sus manos y dejó escapar una risa traviesa. - Pero si voy por la calle con esta espada a mi cintura ¿no crees que me detendrá la policía? – el menor de los Li alzó una ceja con una sonrisa ladeada y Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

\- Ven aquí tonta. – la castaña se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza y Shaoran se dio cuenta entonces de la voz tan suave que le había salido y lo inapropiado del apodo que usó y se sintió cohibido. Así que carraspeó incomodo y se levantó haciéndole señas para que ella se pusiera a un metro de distancia y ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Cogió a "Eryu" y la depositó con mucho cuidado entre ellos. - ¿Cuál es tu elemento predominante? – Sakura le miró confusa. – Tu magia procede de las estrellas, pero debes tener afinidad con un elemento terrenal. Agua, viento, fuego o tierra.

\- Yo… no lo sé.

\- Oh… bueno… entonces será una sorpresa. – Sakura iba a preguntar algo, pero Shaoran la calló levantando una mano. – Tranquila. Lo sabremos enseguida. Necesito que levantes tu mano derecha y concentres toda tú energía en ella. ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Sakura levantó la mano y poco a poco fue concentrando su aura. Shaoran quedó fascinado con lo pura y cálida que era, pero se obligó a permanecer concentrado. – Ahora necesito que recites unas palabras mientras tu mano acaricia la hoja. Concéntrate y siente la espada. Debes leer más allá del metal o las joyas de la empuñadora. Necesito que sientas el alma del arma – Sakura cerró los ojos y notó el frío tacto de "Eryu". Sonidos de gemidos, risas y sudor la inundaron, así como la imagen de una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño.

\- Huan…

Shaoran abrió los ojos asombrado. Huan era el nombre de su abuela. Sakura se había conectado con la espada hasta el punto de poder sentir sus vivencias. Maldita sea, era poderosa. Mucho más de lo que él había imaginado. Iba a decirle qué palabras debía pronunciar, pero la espada se alzó del suelo mientras unas hermosas ramas vaporosas la envolvían entre flores y hierva fresca. La espada brilló intensamente un instante antes de desaparecer en la mano derecha de la menor de los Kinomoto. Si no hubiera estado sentado, se habría caído al suelo. Sakura abrió los ojos, aún sumergida en un trance y le sonrió suavemente. Poco a poco la energía fue desapareciendo y el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

\- Vaya… ha sido… raro. He sentido como se me calentaba todo el brazo… - Shaoran boqueó como pez fuera del agua antes de encontrar la voz.

\- Sakura… tu elemento… es la tierra.

\- Oh… ¿y eso es bueno o malo? – Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces e intentó calmarse. ¿Qué si era bueno? ¡Era algo único! No conocía a nadie que dominara la tierra. De todos los elementos era el más impredecible. Jamás nadie del clan Li había tenido control sobre ese elemento. Nadie excepto… la madre de Clow y el propio Clow.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Jamás había conocido a nadie que dominara la tierra… Es el elemento de la vida. Se dice que el mago Clow pudo crear las cartas ya que dominaba los cuatro elementos por igual. Mi familia controla el agua, el fuego y el viento, pero… jamás ningún miembro pudo dominar la tierra.

\- Oh… me miras como si fuera un fenómeno. ¿Tan raro es? – Shaoran estaba tan asombrado que había olvidado parpadear. - ¿Shao?

\- Perdona. Sí, sí. Es poco común. Pero para nada malo, al contrario. Podrás ser muy poderosa, si lo deseas. – Shaoran se levantó cual resorte y le extendió la mano a su prometida dejando atrás el asunto por su salud mental. Cuando todo hubiera pasado, hablaría con su madre e intentaría comprender como afectaría eso a sus herederos. Sakura aceptó el gesto, y al igual que él se puso en pie. – Será mejor que vayas a la cama. Mañana empieza el ritual y debes estar en perfectas condiciones.

\- Sí… ¿te veré antes de la purificación?

\- Claro. – Sakura le regaló una sonrisa de mil quilates y Shaoran se sintió extraño. Sakura tenía el don de alterarlo de formas que él pensaba no eran posibles. Y es que podía enfurecerlo y al momento derretirlo. Sacarlo de quicio y hacerle reír. Y como ahora, podía ponerle nervioso y ansioso por algo que ni entendía. Sakura se encaminó a la puerta mientras él la contemplaba y cuando pensó que iba a salir, notó con asombro como volvía a la carrera para pararse justo frente a él, ponerse de puntillas y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Le fascinó el rojo intenso de sus mejillas y el brillo de esos ojos inocentones.

\- Gracias de nuevo, por el regalo.

\- De… de nada. – y ahora sí la vio salir a toda prisa y perderse por los pasillos con cara de embobado. Se frotó los cabellos irritado consigo mismo. - ¡¿Qué coño me pasa?!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol Hiraguisawa se recargó en el marco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Ieran Li le había recibido clandestinamente hacía una hora y hablaron un poco de cómo se había desarrollado todo. Le comentó sus temores y dudas por el bienestar de la muchacha, pero ahora que los veía juntos, dudaba que los miedos de la matriarca tuvieran una base sólida. Y es que el cuadro frente a él era idílico. Al parecer Sakura había convencido al menor de los Li en darle un poco de tiempo libre a Wei y hacer ellos mismos el desayuno. Shaoran estaba batiendo unos huevos y friendo bacón contando anécdotas divertidas de su vida en Shanghái, mientras Sakura preparaba zumo de naranja y se reía alegre. Se cruzaban de vez en cuando para coger un bol o poner los platos en la mesa, pero totalmente compenetrados, como si llevaran juntos en esa cocina toda una vida. Cuando llevaba un buen rato disfrutando de la hogareña escena sin ser visto por ninguno de los dos, decidió que era momento de darse a conocer.

\- Espero que hayan preparado suficiente desayuno para uno más. – La reacción de ambos fue para guardar en la memoria. Shaoran se giró lentamente y con el ceño fruncido. No parecía precisamente muy feliz con su presencia. Mientras que Sakura dio un brinco tan grande que casi se le cae el baso que estaba llenando de zumo y la cara se le iluminó de regocijo.

\- ¡Eriol! – Sakura corrió hacía él como una flecha y el moreno abrió los brazos para recibirla. Como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una joven hermosa de veintiún años, le dio un par de vueltas en el aire bajo la atenta mirada del castaño y luego la abrazó contento. ¿Era cosa suya o el pequeño lobo estaba molesto? Sakura se separó entre risas y le miró de arriba abajo. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaban y porqué y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. - ¿Cómo vas y no me avisas de que venías? – Eriol se sobó el brazo risueño.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa princesa, no te enojes. – Los ojos azules de Eriol se encontraron entonces con los castaños y molestos de Shaoran. – Hola lobito.

\- Metete el apodo por donde te quepa Eriol. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero Hiraguisawa solo se rio.

\- Tranquila Sakura, ladra, pero no muerde. – Una gota cayó por la frente de la muchacha, pero pronto se volvió a mirarle.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

\- Soy tu testigo.

\- ¿mi testigo?

\- Para la ceremonia. Ieran pensó que te gustaría que fuera yo.

\- ¿Necesito un testigo?

\- Claro preciosa, uno poderoso que ayude en la invocación. ¿Te molesta que sea yo?

\- No, no es eso. Me ha sorprendido, es todo. Es que… al hablar de ello… no sé.

\- ¿Se hace más real? – Sakura asintió en silencio y desvió la vista entristeciéndose por momentos. Eriol tomó sus manos y la llevó a la mesa donde ambos se sentaron. Shaoran se giró y continuó batiendo los huevos, pero sin dejar de prestarles atención ni un segundo. – Te pido perdón, Sakura. Sabía que corría un riesgo al llamar a Ieran y pedirle ayuda y ni siquiera te lo comenté.

\- No importa. Sé que solo pretendías ayudarme. Además, tampoco es que tenga otra opción. ¿No?

\- Sin que salga herida tu familia no… creo que no. Aunque Shaoran y yo fuéramos a Japón contigo el clan Wang es muy grande y no podríamos protegerlos a todos. Quedarían demasiados huecos y podrían hacer daño a tu familia. O a ti. Además, que sin la influencia empresarial del clan Li, arruinarían las posibilidades laborales de Touya, Yukito y hasta de tu padre y Tomoyo. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Está bien. Yo solo quiero que esto termine y saber que mi familia no corre peligro. – Eriol cogió su mentón con cariño y la miró con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Shaoran no dejará que te pase nada. Y yo tampoco lo permitiré. ¿vale? Y por lo que sé la familia Li ha puesto escoltas en tu casa y siguen discretamente a tu familia por si ocurre algo.

\- ¿El clan Wang sigue pensando que estoy en Japón?

\- Eso creemos. Al menos nada indica lo contrario. – En ese punto de la conversación, Shaoran ya se había posicionado a su lado y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la chica. Sakura no le miró, pero si se tensó ante el contacto. Sus ojos verdes seguían clavados en los de Eriol y poco a poco se llenaron de determinación.

\- Quiero ser más fuerte Eriol. No quiero sentirme tan… desamparada nunca más.

\- Ya eres muy fuerte Sakura. Los tres lo somos. No se trata de fuerza o poder, sino de enfrentarse a todo un maldito clan. Me guste o no, al entregarte las cartas te puse una diana en el pecho.

\- Nadie puede hacer nada estando solo, Sakura. – esta vez fue Shaoran el que habló. – Pero si quieres ser más poderosa, estaremos encantados en ayudarte. – la castaña asintió con la cabeza y decidió no insistir. Tenía otros planes en mente para proteger a los suyos. Planes que compartiría con Eriol y sólo con él más tarde. No es que no confiara en Shaoran, simplemente sabía que, si se enteraba de lo que quería hacer, intentaría detenerla. Con Eriol tenía más posibilidades.

\- Pero dejémonos de cosas serias. Me muero de hambre y lo que han preparado huele de maravilla.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar y hablar de trivialidades. Eriol había contactado con Tomoyo y los guardianes, así que puso al día de todo a la castaña. Shaoran solo observaba en silencio mientras comía su desayuno y leía el diario. No es que no le interesara la conversación, es que la presencia del inglés por algún motivo le turbaba.

Ieran Li entró a la cocina al cabo de unos veinte minutos y les informó de que había llegado la hora del ritual de purificación. A partir de ese momento, Shaoran y Sakura irían cada uno a un templo de la ciudad dónde serían limpiados de la suciedad terrenal. Y una vez salieran de allí, nadie podía tocarles hasta el momento de la ceremonia. Shaoran fue el primero en levantarse. Antes de salir por la puerta miró a sus dos amigos y se obligó a sonreír.

\- Nos vemos en unas horas.

\- Cuídate lobito. – Frunció el ceño molesto, pero Eriol sólo rio de vuelta. Shaoran miró entonces a Sakura esperando que le dijera algo, aunque solo fuera un hasta luego. Pero Sakura se levantó y fue hasta él.

\- ¿Aún puedo tocarte?

\- Eh… si, claro. – Y sin previo aviso Sakura le dio un abrazo cálido que respondió al instante. Eriol les miró con una sonrisa, al igual que Ieran.

\- Siento mucho que todo haya terminado así, pero… juro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no ser una carga para ti. – Shaoran miró a su madre por encima de la cabeza de Sakura. Lo cierto es que se moría de la vergüenza, pero estaba claro por la sonrisa de ese par que no iban a irse y dejarlos solos. Así que suspiró y cerró los ojos.

\- Tu jamás serás una carga para mí, Sakura. – Shaoran la separó de él, pero mantuvo el contacto a través de sus manos. – Ya te lo dije. De todas las mujeres que podía haber elegido el consejo para mí, tú eres sin duda la mejor opción. Eres mi amiga y… te aprecio. Y espero que tú también puedas apreciarme a mí. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente y con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. De repente pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban solos, porqué se separó de él como si quemara y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Shaoran, debes irte hijo.

\- Claro madre.

Haciendo una última reverencia y mirando a los ojos una vez más a su prometida, Shaoran Li abandonó la sala. Sakura sabía que cuando volviera a verlo, dejaría de ser su amigo y prometido para ser su esposo y el destino de ambos quedaría sellado. Ieran les había explicado que una vez se invoca el hechizo, no había marcha atrás o la magia se volvería en su contra. Miró a Eriol que se había levantado y ahora estaba a su lado.

\- Recuerda Sakura. Las casualidades no existen…

\- Sólo lo inevitable.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Y de nuevo voy con mi actualización eterna. Jajaja, se me va la pinza con la longitud de los capítulos, pero es que los dedos me van solos y aparecen escenas de la nada. Tengo una libretita con todas las ideas que van pasando por mi cabeza porqué sino se me pasan y hay alguna que otra locura buena. jajaja. Espero que les guste esta actualización y no juzguen duramente a Sakura o Shaoran por ser tan... ellos. Un abrazo muy grande y por favor dejen sus opiniones, buenas o malas. Me ayudan tanto... ¡Un beso a todos y todas!**

Melchari: Espero que la sacudida haya sido de tu agrado y que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Me gustó mucho cuando lo escribí y se me fue la mano. Pero adoro a este par de tontos. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Por favor, sigue opinando en cada capítulo, me encanta saber cómo os afecta y que sentís.

Guest (nov 2): Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y paciencia con mi narrativa. Jijiji. Espero que la reconciliación sea de tu agrado y sigas leyendo y comentando. Espero que no veas a Sakura como alguien malo o testarudo. Sigue siendo conciliadora y comprensiva, en serio. Es solo que pasa un mal momento y… bueno… como bien has dicho, no todo es miel… Por favor, sigue comentando y de nuevo gracias por tus amables palabras.

Guest (nov 2 – segundo): Espero que este no te resulte corto! Me ha costado sangre y sudor escribirlo. Jijiji, un abrazo muy grande y gracias por comentar. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando en el futuro.

Jana: ¡Me alegro de que te encante y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! Por favor, sigue pasando y comentando. Un abrazo.

Cerezo secreto: Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara y espero que este también y haya dejado mejor gusto de boca. Es emocionante ver a este par discutir, pero me gustan más las reconciliaciones. A que sí? Jijijiji. Un abrazo y por favor sigue leyendo y comentando.

Jenny: Muchísimas gracias por entrar a leer mi historia y por tus amables palabras. Espero que esta nueva actualización también sea de tu agrado y que la solución al problema no sea demasiado… dulce. Jijiji,. En cuanto a Touya… me muero por escribir algo con él, pero aún falta un poquito… quiero mucho a ese hermano sobreprotector. Y también estoy loca por meter a Kero en todo esto… jajajaja. Por favor, sigue leyendo y enviando reviews. Me alegran el día y me ayudan muchísimo.

Vikylu: Muchas gracias por escribir y leer. Espero que esta actualización te haya dejado buen sabor de boca y que te gustara tanto o más que la anterior. Un gran abrazo y no dudes en seguir opinando y comentando. Me ayuda mucho. Un beso!

Creo que están todas las que no tienen login… si me dejo a alguien pensando que ya he contestado por privado, ¡por favor! ¡Decídmelo, quiero hablar con todas y cada una de vosotras! ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!


	6. Capítulo Quinto: Sakura Li

**Nota: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card. El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura? Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 ***NOTA IMPORTANTE: He leído en algún review, que alguna de ustedes lee con música de fondo (yo también lo hago... jijiji) por eso quiero recomendarles una canción para la lectura de este capítulo. Cuando pienso en estos dos como pareja en esta historia, me viene la canción "How does a moment last forever" original de la bella y la bestia y cantada por Céline Dion. No era muy fan de esta mujer hasta que oí esta preciosa obra de arte. Si gustan y tienen un momento para leer tranquilas, se la recomiendo. ¡Gracias y por favor, disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Capítulo quinto**

 _Sakura Li_

Podía oír el sonido del vestido al rozar el suelo, así como los latidos de su corazón desbocados en el pecho. La luz del atardecer bañaba cada rincón del jardín y el precioso camino de piedra blanca estaba adornado con miles de velas. Sus piernas temblaban tanto, que temía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Miró al frente asustada. La familia Li se había esmerado con las preparaciones, sin duda.

Un precioso altar encima de una plataforma circular la esperaba al final de una alfombra verde. Era blanco impoluto y lo habían decorado con un arco de hermosas flores de Sakura. Pero no eran blancas, o rosas como se esperaba sino de un color rojo sangre. Se dijo a si misma que era cosa de magia, como todo lo que la envolvía últimamente. Pero no fue la columna de mármol pulido colocada encima del altar, o la gran vasija de madera de cerezo que reposaba encima lo que llamó su atención. Ni siquiera la hilera de botellines vacíos dispuestos en círculo alrededor de la plataforma elevada y que no lograba comprender que fin podían tener. Fue la imponente figura de Shaoran Li, vestido con el traje de su padre, lo que la dejó sin aliento.

No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que al igual que ella, estaba nervioso. El cabello chocolate seguía igual de rebelde, aunque se notaba que se había esforzado mucho en intentar arreglarlo y los ojos le brillaban de un modo especial bajo la luz del sol anaranjado. Shaoran Li no supo por qué, ni cómo, pero al verla una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Y déjenme decirles que Shaoran era atractivo en todas sus formas, pero la joven japonesa jamás le había visto sonreír de un modo tan maravilloso. El rubor cubrió sus mejillas al instante y se obligó a agachar la vista. Si le miraba un segundo más se marearía y caería de bruces sin remedio. Oyó los pasos de Eriol a su lado y dio gracias al cielo por tener una razón para desviar su atención de lo que estaba por llegar.

\- Estas hermosa.

Se sonrojó levemente a pesar de que la voz aterciopelada de su amigo parecía tan lejana como su hogar. Toda aquella situación le parecía tan irreal, que era como si cada segundo lo estuviera viviendo desde lejos, como una espectadora más del destino. Miró a su alrededor y un punto del jardín llamó su atención. Había un hermoso árbol plantado allí y al observarlo, tan sereno y firme, se sintió más tranquila. Se sintió acompañada, como si su familia estuviera allí observándola de lejos. No tenía lógica, pero así era. Se preguntó si ese árbol tenía algo especial o mágico que la atraía. Siendo la mansión Li tan especial, bien podía ser algún árbol con propiedad mágicas o fantásticas. Pero se obligó a concentrarse de nuevo y dejar de buscar escapes. Miró a su amigo y le sonrío para coger y darle fuerzas. Eriol parecía distinto esa tarde, menos alegre. Pero se dijo a sí misma que era porqué se culpaba de lo que estaba pasando. Quería abrazarle y decirle que no era culpa suya, que entendía por qué había acudido al clan Li aun sabiendo los riesgos. Pero no podía decírselo ahora. En vez de ser ella la que le transmitiera confianza a su mejor amigo, fue él, como siempre, el que le dio su apoyo.

– Todo va a salir bien, princesa.

En una situación normal, Sakura habría tomado su brazo y juntos se encaminarían hasta el altar. Pero tras la purificación, nadie excepto el futuro novio podía tocarla, y solo cuando estuvieran realizando el conjuro de invocación. Tampoco podía hablar hasta entonces. Así que, tal y como le había indicado la matriarca de los Li, empezó a caminar en absoluto silencio seguida muy de cerca por su adorado padrino.

Sakura miraba de nuevo al frente y a Shaoran Li, su prometido y en breve esposo ante el mundo mágico. Contuvo las lágrimas. Cuanto quería que Tomoyo y su familia estuvieran allí para apoyarla. Tenía a Eriol, pero… su mejor amiga era casi una necesidad para ella. Era su boda al fin y al cabo. Mágica y no oficial para el mundo humano, pero para aquellos que entendían su significado, era una ceremonia que la uniría de por vida al clan Li y a Shaoran. Volvió de nuevo la vista al imperturbable árbol en busca de esa sensación de calidez y confort y su mente pensó en Tomoyo y en como de alguna forma, en su corazón, estaba allí presente, con ella. Y se sintió con fuerzas para seguir.

Miró a los costados con desagrado. Dieciocho miembros del clan la contemplaban ataviados en túnicas ceremoniales. Eran todas distintas y representaban los símbolos de sus respectivos clanes. Se obligó a ignorarles y mirar de nuevo a su amigo de la infancia en busca de fuerza. Ieran Li apareció entonces en su campo de visión y se situó al lado de su hijo con una sonrisa afable, y pudo ver como Tai Fa se subía al altar y la contemplaba con satisfacción. Arrugó la frente y se mordió el labio conteniendo la rabia. Ver de nuevo esos ojos fríos y calculadores hacían que quisiera enviar a la carta "the fight" a partirle su arrogante cara. Puede que también usara la carta "The thunder". Ese enorme perro formado de rayos tenía una perversa imaginación a la hora de actuar.

Pero no tubo mucho tiempo para planear la muerte prematura del tío de Ieran. Sus pasos la habían llevado hasta la base del altar y tenía a Shaoran a su lado. Al igual que había hecho la matriarca de los Li con su hijo, Eriol se situó a su lado con una sonrisa amable. Sakura notó entonces con cierta diversión como el castaño luchaba por decir algo para luego arrepentirse y bajar la mirada. El rubor que cubrió las mejillas del joven chino la hizo sonreír. Sabía que quería decirle algún cumplido por su aspecto, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y al igual que ella tenía prohibido hablar. A pesar de los años, continuaba leyendo en él de alguna forma. Gracias a dios, esa conexión no se había perdido del todo.

La luz de las velas se hizo mucho más intensa y ambos subieron a la plataforma situándose el uno frente al otro y dejando la vasija justo en el medio. Los testigos de ambos se quedaron más abajo, detrás de sus figuras, esperando el momento en el que deberían intervenir. Tai Fa les miró con orgullo y acercó una preciosa bandeja de oro llena de hiervas y líquidos en distintos colores.

Ieran les había explicado el procedimiento detalladamente, así que sin necesidad de hablar o mirarse, ambos empezaron la ceremonia. Los dieciocho miembros y el cabeza de concilio entonaron un cántico que le recordó a la muchacha el zumbar de centenares de abejas. Mezclaron las hierbas y los líquidos con esmero y cuidado. Sakura se repetía las instrucciones en su cabeza y daba gracias a dios porqué las medidas y las cantidades a añadir ya estaban calculadas. No recordaba el nombre de las plantas, pero se había quedado con las formas y colores. Primero ella añadiría la flor rosa. Shaoran una botellita de líquido azul. Luego ella pondría cuatro gotas de un líquido amarillo canario y él una flor blanca grande como la palma de su mano. Después, ambos añadirían de forma coordinada las raíces de ajenjo y una botella cada uno de un líquido cristalino que dejaba un humo rosa a su alrededor. Y era el momento de invocar el conjuro. Debían pronunciar las palabras al unísono, así que se miraron y esa peculiar corriente eléctrica tan familiar les recorrió a ambos. Verde se perdió en ámbar y el mundo entero desapareció.

\- Mariada seneka dio. Astamere aseyru loda. Pore siame dio meo. – La pócima en la vasija empezó a girar mientras recitaban tres veces la misma invocación y luego simplemente se paró cambiando el color ámbar inicial por uno totalmente transparente. No había resto de ninguna flor o raíz. Era como si hubieran convertido la extraña mezcla en simple agua.

La menor de los Kinomoto cogió aire en busca de valor. Ahora venía la parte que más temía. El conjuro de sangre. ¿Por qué todos los malditos conjuros de magia parecían cerrarse con sangre? Shaoran aún tenía su mirada puesta en ella cuando invocó a su espada "Hien". El fuego llameante recorrió el brazo del joven chino y pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Era hermoso de contemplar. Sakura estiró su mano temblorosa y al fin notó el contacto humano de nuevo. Los dedos de Shaoran tomaron su piel con delicadeza y fue como si en ese simple contacto acariciara su alma desnuda. ¿Esa sensación tan intensa venía causada por la purificación? Porqué era como si fuera tocada por primera vez. Cómo sentir la caricia de una suave pluma y el calor de una manta esponjosa en una noche fría. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y deseó aumentar el contacto. De pronto los dedos de Shaoran no tocaban suficiente piel y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos abrazarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Se mordió el labio y contuvo las ganas de tirar la vasija entre ambos y cumplir su deseo. En vez de eso aguardó a que el afilado filo de la espada de Shaoran cortara la palma de su mano. Sakura pensó que le dolería, pero en vez de sentir un frío lacerante, notó con satisfacción como el calor del aura de Shaoran besaba su piel en una danza de llamas cálidas y sedosas. Un hilo de sangre cayó salpicando el líquido cristalino tiñéndolo de rosa.

Sakura sintió como la respiración se le cortaba al notar los labios de Shaoran besando su herida y contempló fascinada como esta se cerraba entre cosquillas de placer dejando su piel totalmente intacta. Sentía su corazón acelerado y el mundo girar. Y el modo en que Li la miró entonces, aún inclinado y con los labios rozando la palma de su mano, se le quedaría grabada el resto de su vida. Así como las mariposas traviesas de su estómago. ¿Había tenido siempre ese efecto devastador en ella? Trago pesado aún perdida en esos hermosos ojos. Shaoran se irguió entonces y esperó pacientemente a que ella procediera. Pero su amiga seguía absorta mirándole. Levantó una ceja divertido, sacando por fin a la chica de su ensueño. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y dio un brinco infantil que hizo sonreír al castaño. Ni en una situación tan formal y cargada de significado, dejaba de ser la despistada niña que conoció en Japón.

Sakura invocó apurada su espada como Shaoran le había enseñado, pero el murmullo de asombro que se formó la desconcentró por un instante. Y es que todos los presentes, incluido Eriol, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como miles de ramas vaporosas y flores de Sakura envolvían su brazo sacando en un halo de luz a "Eryu". Shaoran sonrió de lado y se permitió el lujo de disfrutar del espectáculo. Sabía que todos quedarían fascinados al descubrir que el elemento de la menor de los Kinomoto era nada más y nada menos que "la tierra". Podía haber advertido a su madre, pero prefirió ver su reacción sincera. Así que se obligó a despegar la vista de la hermosa ninfa con la que lo habían prometido para observar a su progenitora. Y gracias al cielo qué lo hizo, porqué la cara asombrada de Ieran era todo un poema. Ojalá hubiera podido plasmar su rostro en una fotografía, nunca volvería a ver a su madre desencajada de aquella forma. Sus ojos se encontraron y Shaoran sólo le sonrío orgulloso dando a entender a su madre que él ya lo sabía. Ieran miró a ambos con sorpresa y por primera vez, respeto. Pero algo más se vio reflejado en su rostro, algo que el joven chino no esperaba. Miedo.

Fue entonces que el menor de los Li recordó la predicción de las cartas. El futuro de ambos. Las cartas tierra y fuego. Sus elementos. ¿Tendría aún un significado más profundo que aquel que ellos habían descifrado y que Shaoran desconocía? ¿Debería haberlo hablado con su madre o Eriol antes? Porqué por la reacción del inglés, no había sido consciente del elemento predominante de su heredera hasta ese momento. Pero el carraspeo impaciente de Sakura llamó su atención y se obligó a centrarse de nuevo y dejar sus dudas para más tarde. Extendió la mano aún consciente del enorme silencio que se había formado y sintió el tacto de Sakura otra vez. Se preguntó si ella habría sentido lo mismo al ser tocada por él. Y es que los dedos de la chica se le antojaban como una brisa de aire de verano, fresca y suave. Un agradable cosquilleo acaricio cada fibra de su ser. Vio acercarse lentamente la hoja afilada de Eryu, y con calma esperó a que llegara el dolor, pero este jamás se presentó. En vez de eso notó una caricia aterciopelada y un aroma césped recién cortado en cuanto la hoja le rozó la piel. La sangre brotó sin reparo y se unió a la de ella haciendo que la mezcla girara en contra del sentido de las agujas del reloj. Estaba tan distraído con el movimiento antinatural de las rojas aguas que no se preparó para sentir el contacto de los labios de Sakura en su herida. Una corriente eléctrica le zarandeó todo el cuerpo y algo parecido a la excitación le dejó la garganta seca. El calor que impregnaba su mano era sofocante y ardiente y le pedía aumentar la superficie de contacto. Al igual que ella unos segundos antes, estuvo a punto de tirar la vasija y eliminar la distancia que les separaba. ¿Era esa atracción parte del conjuro? Observó a Sakura y perdió el aliento. Ella no le miraba directamente, pero su cabello se mecía al compás de la brisa y sus labios estaban entreabiertos y húmedos. Tragó pesado y desvió la mirada aturdido intentando controlar sus salvajes deseos.

Sakura guardó la espada entre una nube de flores y ramas y miró al menor de los Li. El sol estaba a punto de desaparecer tras las montañas, así que era el momento de terminar. Se tomaron las manos rodeando la vasija y luchando por disimular las sensaciones que les produjo ese contacto y esa conexión tan particular que compartían les invadió de nuevo. Sakura temía olvidar las palabras, pero en cuanto tocó la piel de Shaoran fue como entrar en un maravilloso trance. De nuevo sus voces se levantaban al unísono perfectamente sincronizadas.

\- Lorenia, pa sio mentia. Discoria la porkua misna. – El líquido formó lentamente un precioso remolino encima de sus cabezas y se dispersó en un hermoso baile llenando las botellitas que habían dispuesto en circulo a su alrededor. Todos los miembros contemplaron con asombro como las veinte se llenaban al completo de un líquido rojo intenso.

Ieran no le había contado esa parte a Sakura, pero Shaoran se había informado y sí entendió su significado. Dependía de la fuerza de los magos la cantidad de botellas llenas y de la unión de los esposos y los testigos al completar el conjuro la potencia de cada gota. La única vez que se había logrado rellenarlas todas, fue en el conjuro que realizaron los padres de Clow Reed. El corazón se le aceleró y sintió como todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas al comprender el poder que contendrían esas veinte botellitas una vez Ieran y Eriol se les unieran. Además, si Sakura y el tenían hijos, cosa más que segura pues dar herederos era una función primordial de un Li, su primogénito podría llegar a ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia. Sintió vértigo y miedo a partes iguales. ¡Era una responsabilidad enorme la que caía sobre sus hombros!

Los miembros del consejo estaban que rebosaban de satisfacción y Shaoran notó como Ieran le miraba con cierto temor. Eriol soló frunció el ceño y suspiró resignado. De todos los presentes, era el único que podía esperarse algo así. Shaoran abrió los ojos alarmado al recordar el elemento predominante del joven inglés. A pesar de ser la rencarnación de Clow y dominar a la perfección los cuatro elementos como su antepasado, tenía uno que predominaba por encima de todos y que sería el responsable de cerrar el conjuro. El agua.

Sakura era ingenua, pero no tanto, así que le contempló preocupada y quiso preguntarle que ocurría. Pero no podía pronunciar palabra mientras durara la invocación. Apretó sus manos para que la mirara y el joven entendió que estaba sufriendo por él. Así que se obligó a sonreír para tranquilizarla y acarició sus manos con suavidad. Ese simple contacto causó estragos en ambos y de nuevo el mundo y las preocupaciones quedaron en segundo plano. La columna y la vasija desaparecieron convertidas en humo y por fin nada se interponía entre ellos. Ambos sabían lo que significaba.

Ahora era su turno para terminar la unión. No estaba previsto, ni si quiera sabían como debían cerrar el pacto de sangre y la promesa de matrimonio. Ieran les había dicho que era diferente para cada pareja y que debían escuchar a sus corazones y actuar según el momento. Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía disimular el temblor de su propio cuerpo. Aun así, cuando la mano firme y segura de Sahoran se colocó tras su cuello tensando todos sus sentidos, no sintió ningún miedo. Ni tampoco cuando vio como el rostro del joven chino se acercaba peligrosamente. Le miró perdida en ese mar ámbar que tan loca la estaba volviendo esa noche y sólo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

Jamás, nada, la hubiera preparado para semejante sensación. Había besado jóvenes, e incluso había pasado a algo más que besos y caricias sobre la ropa con algún qué otro chico. Pero al sentir los labios entreabiertos de Shaoran Li posándose en los suyos, supo que era el jodido destino. Toda su espalda se arqueó en respuesta y su boca se abrió sedienta. Las mariposas trazaban círculos vertiginosos por sus entrañas y un escalofrío electrizante le recorrió la columna. No entendía las maravillosas sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Quería morir y nacer al mismo tiempo.

El sol se ocultó tras ellos y el líquido embotellado resplandeció cegando a todos los presentes. Pero ni Sakura ni Shaoran lo notaron. Estaban muy ocupados disfrutando del aliento del otro. De algún modo las manos de Sakura se habían agarrado a los brazos de él y clavaban sus uñas en la ropa del traje ceremonial. El beso, que al principio había sido un suave roce era ahora un baile de lenguas entrelazadas y callados suspiros. Shaoran quería profundizarlo aún más, desnudar su cuerpo y su alma en un instante. Así que luchó y luchó por contener esa furia animal que de algún modo le había poseído y que sabía era cosa de la magia del momento. ¡Pero que jodido momento!

Duró apenas unos segundos, pero para ellos fueron minutos, días, de la mejor sensación que jamás habían sentido. Sakura sabía que eso era algo distinto a lo que podía sentir un humano corriente. Era algo tan mágico y especial como los mismísimos dioses. Comprendió, al igual que Shaoran, que era cosa del conjuro y la invocación y que bajaría de intensidad en cuanto terminara, pero aun así quiso llorar al separarse de él. Sintió un frío desgarrador atravesar su alma y estuvo a punto de evitar que se alejara y obligarlo a seguir. No le importaba que todo el maldito consejo estuviera presente, sólo quería sentir esa sensación plena y cálida de nuevo. Pero al abrir los ojos la realidad cayó entre ambos y las mejillas se le ruborizaron al instante. ¡Había besado con hambre animal a Shaoran Li ante todo el consejo, su mejor amigo y su propia madre! Se separó como si de repente él quemara y agachó la cabeza queriendo que la tierra la tragara. Sin embargo, en secreto se sintió morir por la lejanía. El corazón le iba tan rápido que tubo miedo de sufrir un infarto. Oyó a Shaoran tragar pesado a su lado y supo que se estaba despeinando el cabello. Era un gesto muy particular en él que la enternecía. Siempre se revolvía sus cabellos color chocolate cuando estaba nervioso o avergonzado. Quiso levantar la vista para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pero no se atrevió.

De nuevo las luces de las velas volvieron a su tamaño normal y las botellas dejaron de brillar. Tai Fa carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos y les sonrío afablemente. Sakura se sorprendió al no ver arrogancia o orgullo esta vez en sus ojos. Sólo pura satisfacción.

\- Es para mi un honor anunciar al señor y la señora Li. Les deseo prosperidad, amor y fuerza en su matrimonio. Sé que serán dignos de la carga que se les ha confiado. – Ambos hicieron una reverencia aún confundidos y abrumados y se giraron para contemplar a los testigos que habían subido a la plataforma con ellos. Ahora era su turno para sellar el conjuro y al fin todo habría terminado.

Eriol tomó la mano de Sakura con una sonrisa demasiado cariñosa para el gusto del menor de los Li y entrelazaron sus dedos. Una corriente de agua mezclada con ramas y flores empezó a rodear sus manos unidas. Shaoran sabía lo íntimo de ese contacto. Estaban fundiendo sus auras mágicas y creando un elemento único. Agua y tierra. Miró a su madre e hizo lo mismo. Ieran sonreía orgullosa y aire y fuego se mezclaron en un cálido remolino. Shaoran contempló fascinado y asustado los acontecimientos. Los cuatro elementos unidos en un único conjuro. Jamás había sabido de ningún clan que hubiera logrado controlar los cuatro elementos, mucho menos en un hechizo tan poderoso como aquel. Era pura armonía. Los remolinos de ambas parejas fueron rodeando las diferentes botellas cambiando el líquido rojo por una substancia vaporosa y cristalina. Los cuatro suspiraron agotados. El conjuro se había completado.

Sakura miró entonces a Eriol con fijeza. Este la contemplaba demasiado serio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había rastro de esa risa burlona que tanto le gustaba en el inglés. La muchacha comprendió entonces el peso de lo que había hecho y las dudas que perturbaban el corazón de su amigo. Había dejado su apellido y su vida a un lado para convertirse en una Li. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla y cerró los ojos dejando ir un suspiro. A pesar de todo no se sentía triste, o confundida. Puede que fuera la magia, o el momento posterior a esa sensación tan plena que había vivido instantes atrás con el que era ahora su marido. Pero lo cierto es que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía tranquila. Y al mirar los ojos de Shaoran, comprendió que había hecho lo correcto. La sonrisa que nació en sus labios fue pura y dulce y causó estragos en el joven chino. El cabeza de concilio habló entonces, con voz ceremonial.

\- El conjuro se ha completado y doy fe de su gran éxito. Veinte pociones han salido como resultado y se distribuirán de forma equitativa a las mujeres fértiles de cada clan.

Tai Fa tomó con cuidado y respeto una de las botellitas que tenía más cerca y la contempló con fascinación para luego entregarla a Sakura. Las manos de ella temblaron levemente al sentir el cálido contacto del cristal. Era una sensación extraña, muy poderosa y atrayente.

– Señora Li, le hago entrega de la primera poción. ¿Se compromete a guardar la dosis bajo su fuerte protección y tomarla la noche de la concepción de su primogénito?

Sakura sintió algo moverse en sus entrañas al oír su nuevo apellido y la maldita pregunta. Ieran le había contado que toda mujer con magia sabia a ciencia cierta cuando quedaba en cinta, y que era justo ese el momento en el que debería tomar la dosis que ahora sostenía en sus manos si quería que el efecto fuera el mayor posible. Los nervios la invadieron. No estaba preparada para tener hijos… pero debía contestar y comprometerse. Llegara cuando llegara su primer hijo, debería tomar esa pócima y sentenciarlo a una vida de sacrificio y compromiso con el mundo mágico. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire. No podía ser tan terrible. Sharoan se había criado de ese modo y no parecía infeliz. ¿Verdad? Su voz salió de la nada, firme y fuerte.

\- Si, me comprometo. – Tai Fa sonrío a la muchacha con alegría y para su sorpresa se inclinó para besar sus mejillas.

\- Queda entonces concluida la ceremonia. Deseo a su primogénito toda la salud y fuerza necesarias para llevar con honor el apellido Li. – no hubo aplausos, ni risas. Solo un profundo silencio cargado de reverencias.

Los testigos se retiraron entonces y empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa junto a todos los miembros del consejo. Sakura se quedó allí de pie, contemplando todo sin saber muy bien cómo debían actuar ahora. Todas aquellas maravillosas sensaciones se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando un vacío difícil de describir. Era como despertar de un sueño maravilloso. Miró a su amigo de la infancia. Shaoran estaba tieso como una tabla y al igual que ella contemplaba todo a su alrededor pensativo. Sakura sabía que esa cabecita despeinada estaba dando miles de vueltas a todo lo que había pasado y quiso ser ella esta vez la que le diera paz a él y no al revés. Cuando los dedos de la muchacha se entrelazaron con los del castaño pudo sentir el sobresalto en él con satisfacción. Estaba claro que no le era para nada indiferente al menor de los Li. Eso le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar una carcajada suave.

\- Veo que no soy la única que brinca cuando la sorprenden… - Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces, pero se obligó a centrarse con un carraspeo. Esa noche estaba siendo de lo más confusa.

\- Perdona, me he quedado en babia.

\- Lo he visto. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto Shaoran? ¿No me digas que te arrepientes tan pronto? – el tono de Sakura era desenfadado y burlón. Esta vez era ella quién intentaba aligerar la tensión que se había formado entre ambos. Pero no funcionaba como quería. En vez de eso, la boca de Shaoran Li se tensó y miró el suelo apretando los puños. ¿debía ser sincero con ella o apartarla de los problemas? No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar sus opciones. Sintió como los dedos de Sakura le tomaban el mentón y lo obligaban a mirarla. Ese mar turquesa estaba leyendo en su interior, y lo sabía. ¡Eso le asustaba! ¿Cómo después de tantos años sin verse podía seguir leyendo en él? – No te atrevas a decirme que todo esta bien y a mentirme.

\- Es más complicado que eso Sakura… ni yo sé exactamente qué me preocupa…

\- ¿Tienes un mal presentimiento? – Shaoran frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar. ¿Era eso? No… no tenía miedo ni se arrepentía. Estaba inseguro por lo que se les venía encima, claro. Pero sólo porqué no comprendía la magnitud del hechizo que habían realizado y como afectaba la unión de los cuatro elementos a las dosis. Y si algo no soportaba, era no comprender. Además, que vio por un instante el miedo y la preocupación en los ojos de su madre y eso, era algo insólito.

\- No. Es solo qué… jamás había visto este hechizo. Y no entiendo muy bien las repercusiones.

\- No comprendo… es un hechizo para dar poder a los herederos de los clanes ¿no? ¿Crees que pueda salir mal? Tai Fa parecía convencido del éxito.

\- No… mal no. Es que… - de nuevo dudó si debía compartir con ella sus miedos. Ya estaba bastante confusa y asustada. Pero no quería mentiras entre ellos. Odiaba las mentiras. – creo que jamás se había realizado este hechizo con tanto poder… ni siquiera los padres de Clow pudieron cerrar el hechizo con los cuatro elementos unidos. La madre de Clow dominaba tu elemento Sakura. La tierra. Y su padre el fuego, como yo. Pero al cerrar el conjuro, los testigos tenían el elemento del fuego y el aire. El conjuro que dio como fruto al mismísimo Clow Reed se concluyó con fuego, aire y tierra. Pero el nuestro…

\- El nuestro se ha completado con los cuatro elementos. ¿Eso es… malo?

\- Joder no lo sé… es muy poderoso Sakura… y puede significar el nacimiento de magos muy poderosos… veinte botellas de magia pura y blanca unida por los cuatro elementos. ¿Qué les pasará a los hijos de las madres que beban de ellas? ¿Cómo de poderosos podrán llegar a ser? Y nuestro… primogénito… ya de por sí será poderoso solo por tener padres con poderes elevados. Si tomas esa poción… puede ser aún más poderoso que Clow Reed. – Sakura tragó pesado y miró con miedo la pócima que sostenía ahora en sus manos. No había marcha atrás. Sabía que debía tomarla llegado el momento o todo el conjuro se volvería en contra del clan Li.

\- Eriol también estaba tenso… pero creía que este era exactamente el resultado que buscaba el consejo. Poder. Además… Clow Reed era poderoso, pero no era una mala persona y jamás utilizó su magia para causar daño. – Shaoran pensó en la creación de las cartas y el misterio que se ocultaba en ellas. Era bien conocido por la familia Li y el mismísimo Hiraguisawa que para cerrar el conjuro que dio fruto a las cartas se usó magia negra. De ahí la carta vacío y el miedo y respeto que les tenía el mundo mágico. Pero no podía decirle eso a ella.

\- Si… lo sé... Seguro que me preocupo por nada… Hablaré con mi madre más tarde. Quiero ver si puede aclarar mis dudas… o al menos añadir algo de luz… - la muchacha estaba mirándole con esa cara preocupada que sólo ella poseía y se sintió mal por no poder tranquilizarla. – Sea como sea Sakura, no debemos precipitarnos. Confío en que podremos controlar la situación. – Le había mentido descaradamente, no estaba para nada tranquilo ni confiaba en tener bajo control la situación. Sabía cómo podía afectar un nivel alto de magia a un niño pequeño y la carga que llevaría sobre sus hombros si no lograba llevarlo por el buen camino. Había visto al consejo condenar a niños pequeños y despojarlos de sus poderes por miedo a lo que pudieran hacer con ellos. Niños egoístas y déspotas, pero niños al fin y al cabo. Era una responsabilidad enorme. ¿Se habría sentido así su madre al notar el poder que crecía en él? Puede que hasta sintiera alivio cuando volvió de Japón sin las cartas Clow. Tragó pesado y se obligó a sonreír. No serviría de nada decírselo a Sakura. No de momento. – Debemos ir al salón. Seguro que la cena esta ya dispuesta y el consejo debe estar ya esperándonos.

Sakura no estaba conforme del todo con la respuesta de Shaoran, pero le dejaría su espacio por el momento. Al fin y al cabo, esa noche aún no terminaba, ni sus obligaciones tampoco. Se sorprendió al notar la mano del joven tirar de ella. No iba a soltarla, todo lo contrario. Sonrió complacida.

Caminaron cogidos de la mano y en absoluto silencio hasta el gran comedor. Ambos querían preguntar mil cosas de lo sucedido durante la ceremonia al otro. ¿Habrían sentido los dos por igual la magia del momento? ¿Era solo el conjuro? ¿Los efectos de la purificación? O realmente había sido… algo más. ¿El beso que enardeció tanto al joven Li habría sido igual de intenso para ella? ¿Shaoran la había besado por instinto o solo porqué creía que era el mejor modo? ¿Podría haber algo más que amistad y afecto entre ellos en un futuro o todo había sido efecto del maldito conjuro de sangre? Por muy fuerte que fuera la duda que les carcomía por dentro, eran dos idiotas tímidos cuando estaban juntos. Así que ninguno pronunció palabra. Al fin y al cabo, estaban casados y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo. ¿Verdad?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La velada transcurrió entre conversaciones de magia y noticias de altercados entre clanes menores. Sakura intentaba seguir el hilo de las conversaciones desde su asiento, pero la verdad es que seguía ansiosa por todo. Eriol, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, le animaba el rato con una amena conversación, pero aun así seguía desconectada y distante de lo que sucedía. Como si fuera un sueño. Miraba a Shaoran hablar con su madre y con Tai Fa. No sonreía, pero estaba jodidamente calmado de nuevo. Le gustaría ser capaz de mantener tan bien el tipo.

\- ¿Sakura? Me siento como si hablara con una pared. – la muchacha parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su amigo confundida.

\- ¿Me decías algo? – Eriol puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su mejilla en la mano derecha.

\- Por dios princesa, sé que es una noche emocionante y que sigues aturdida, pero me siento muy solo en esta gran mesa llena de vejestorios y la comida china no es de mi gusto.

\- Lo siento… es que…

\- Sí, sí. Estas abrumada. – Sakura se sonrojó.

\- En verdad tengo mil cosas que hablar contigo…. Pero ninguna es adecuada para esta cena, créeme. – Eriol sonrió pícaro.

\- ¿Quieres decirme cosas indecentes pequeña Sakura? Porqué mira que ahora eres una mujer casada. O algo así… depende de para quién. Esto en verdad es confuso señora Li…

\- Calla… me suena tan raro… - Eriol esperaba que se sonrojara por su comentario, pero Sakura solo agachó la cabeza. – En verdad lo he hecho… me he comprometido frente a todo el mundo mágico. ¿no?

\- Lo has hecho.

\- Cuando todo esto termine… necesito hablar contigo. – la mirada seria de Sakura le dejó intrigado. Eran muy pocas las veces que veía a su elegida con esos ojos firmes y decididos. Y casi nunca salía nada bueno de ello.

\- Ahora se me va a poner mal la comida por la intriga.

\- ¿Puedo venir a tu cuarto esta noche? – De nuevo esa sonrisa pícara apareció en su boca pero Sakura no le dejó ir por ese camino. – Maldita sea Eriol, esto es serio. – su voz era un susurro, por lo que entendió que fuera lo que fuera que quería contarle, Shaoran Li no debía estar enterado.

\- Claro. Te avisaré en cuanto esté solo en mi cuarto mediante telepatía. ¿Vale? – Sakura asintió. Cada vez se sentía más tensa y ya poco quedaba de las dulces sensaciones que la habían embargado durante la ceremonia. La realidad estaba de nuevo frente a ella, cargada de miedos y peligros.

El resto de la cena paso lentamente y no fue hasta media noche que los miembros empezaron a abandonar la mansión Li. Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar y muy incomoda al lado de su ahora flamante marido despidiendo a gente que no conocía y haciendo reverencias como autómata. Se limitaba a escuchar atentamente las palabras amables de Shaoran y a agradecer cuando los miembros le deseaban buena suerte en su matrimonio. Solo quedaban unos cuantos ancianos por despedirse cuando Tai Fa apareció frente a ellos. La espalda de Sakura se tensó en cuanto lo tubo en frente y quiso salir corriendo de allí al notar esos ojos encima de ella. Pero el cabeza de concilio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla huir. Todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Me permite el atrevimiento de pedirle un instante a solas, señora Li?

Sakura se giró buscando la figura de Ieran Li y se sintió como una tonta al ver que se refería a ella. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y quiso responder con una negativa de inmediato. Pero era obvio que no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Así que, haciendo una reverencia siguió al hombre bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran Li. Tai Fa la llevó a un rincón de la sala para tener un poco de privacidad y tomaron asiento en un par de sillones. La joven japonesa le miraba desafiante. No iba a intimidarse fuera lo que fuera que dijera ese hombre. Tai Fa sólo sonrío, de forma demasiado afable para ser creíble.

\- Sakura, ¿puedo llamarla Sakura? – la muchacha asintió, por mera cortesía. No quería ninguna familiaridad con él. Pero de nuevo tubo que tragarse su orgullo. – Sé lo que opina de mí. Puedo ver en sus ojos el rencor que me procesa, y no la culpo por ello. – su boca luchó por no dejar escapar un irónico "Ja, seguro". En vez de eso permaneció callada e impasible. – Pero quiero que entienda que mi decisión y la del consejo no fue tomada por los motivos que usted cree… No es desde este momento la señora Li por ser la maestra de las cartas. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida e incrédula. – No me mire de ese modo. Es cierto. Las cartas Clow, ahora cartas Sakura, son poderosas y es todo un honor que al fin formen parte del clan Li, como siempre debió haber sido. Pero no es motivo suficiente para obligarla a contraer nupcias con mi sobrino. Contrario a lo que usted cree, quiero y adoro a Shaoran. Es el hijo de mi hermano más querido, y un hombre noble, poderoso y fuerte. Siempre antepone el deber a sus deseos y le respeto, a pesar de ser tan joven e impulsivo. Nunca habría elegido a su mujer con fines tan poco… honestos. – Sakura levantó una ceja totalmente hastiada. No le creía en lo más mínimo. Ese hombre era pura arrogancia y vanidad. Lo vio en sus ojos el día que lo conoció. Puede que fuera el tío de Ieran, y tío-abuelo de Shaoran. Pero no confiaría en él. Nunca.

\- Supongo que va a contarme entonces los motivos por los que me ha despojado de mi libertad y mi vida bajo la amenaza de dejar a sus anchas al clan Wang para que destruyera y asesinara a mi familia y amigos. – El señor Fa se recostó en el sillón con una sonrisa confiada. Aunque Sakura no lo viera, le gustaba esa muchacha terca y orgullosa. Le recordaba a Ieran de joven. Antes de que perdiera su humor y juventud para asumir el cargo de la matriarca Li.

\- Claro. Para eso la he apartado de mi querido sobrino.

\- ¿No quiere que Shaoran sepa sus motivos?

\- No me importa en realidad. Puede contárselo más tarde si lo desea, Sakura. Pero prefiero estar a solas con usted sin que nadie interfiera ni calle sus palabras. Puede ser sincera si quiere. No estamos en una reunión. No le pido respeto cuando estemos a solas.

\- Me parece más que justo. – Tai Fa la miró en silencio por unos segundos. Era una joven hermosa y quedó maravillado el día de ayer cuando sintió su magia en el ataque de ira que tubo en plena reunión del consejo. Su unión había llenado los veinte botellines y además, para su total asombro, dominaba la tierra como elemento predominante. Un solo adjetivo describía a esa muchacha y era "fascinante".

\- Los clanes necesitan poder, señorita Sakura. Poder, magia y conocimiento. Pero por encima de todo, lo que necesita el consejo y el concilio son magos nobles dispuestos a llevar la magia por el buen camino. La he seguido muy de cerca todos estos años, desde que Shaoran volvió sin las cartas Clow. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. – No debería de extrañarle tanto, sabe que es nuestra misión vigilar el mundo mágico y controlar su uso. Aunque el joven Li nos contó que usted no suponía una amenaza y que había sido digna de superar el juicio final por su bondad y buen corazón, la estudiamos. Leí cada informe y sólo vi puros elogios. Aunque era una lástima que su potencial quedara sin ser entrenado. Por eso me alegré al saber que las cartas, Yue y Kerberous la estaban ayudando y poco a poco fortalecía su magia.

\- Sabe demasiado de mí…

\- Es nuestro trabajo.

\- Como espera que confíe en usted, si me ha estado espiando durante años.

\- Oh, no espero que confíe en mí. Sólo quiero explicarle porqué la elegí. Ya se lo he dicho. – Sakura permaneció callada, con las piernas cruzadas y cara de impaciencia. – La elegí porqué sé a ciencia cierta, al igual que Ieran, que es buena de corazón.

\- Me cuesta mucho creer eso…

\- Lo entiendo. No hemos empezado con buen pie y es comprensible. Pero es la verdad. Shaoran es fuerte y noble, pero también orgullos y terco. Su futuro es prometedor y no tardará mucho en formar parte del concilio y suceder a su madre y posteriormente a mí. Pero también es impulsivo y arrogante. No sé si podrá ser justo…

\- ¡Shaoran no es para nada arrogante! Es la persona más buena y justa que conozco… – El hombre sonrío afable y satisfecho por su reacción. Ese par de tontos no se daban cuenta de que muy pronto serían un matrimonio feliz y enamorado, pero él sí. Y sabía que Ieran Li también confiaba en ello.

\- Sí, ahora lo es. Pero el mundo es más oscuro y cruel de lo que usted cree Sakura. Y la ira y la venganza muchas veces poseen a las buenas personas. Confío en que será el ancla que necesita Shaoran para no desviarse de su camino. También confío en que educará a sus hijos con amor y les enseñará a ser buenas personas. Ese, Sakura, ha sido el principal motivo por el que Ieran ha aceptado también este trato. Y todo el consejo ha confiado en nuestra intuición. – Sakura parpadeó confusa intentado decir algo sin éxito. Era mentira. Sólo palabras amables para que se quedara callada y fuera más apacible y así pudieran controlarla a su antojo.

\- No se ofenda si no le creo. – el hombre sonrío alegre y miró al joven Li. No les quitaba ojo de encima desde que se habían sentado y parecía a punto de venir al rescate de la joven si veía el más mínimo atisbo de amenaza. Le encantaba ese sentido protector de su sobrino. Pero se obligó a mirar a la joven de nuevo y se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- No me ofendo. Pero espero que, con el tiempo, comprenda que digo la verdad. – la mano del hombre se acercó peligrosamente y tomó su mentón con delicadeza. Sakura sintió el deseo de apartarse de forma brusca y gritarle palabras impropias, pero algo en el contacto de esa mano la detuvo. – Será una gran esposa y una mejor matriarca de la familia Li. Me lo dice el corazón. – Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección a Shaoran, que estaba a punto de saltar y ahogarlo si intentaba algo más con Sakura. Pero se giró en el último momento y la miró de nuevo. - Por cierto, el clan Wang ha sido informado esta mañana de su boda con Shaoran Li, así como toda la Asia mágica.

\- ¿Esta mañana? – El hombre rio sonoramente sorprendiendo a Shaoran, que ahora estaba mucho más cerca. Era la primera vez que oía reír a su tío-abuelo. – Pero aún no estaba casada.

\- Cómo le dije, no desconfiaba de su palabra, señora Li. Sabía que era una mujer de honor. Hemos doblado la protección de su familia y esperamos respuesta, pero dudamos que tomen represalias directas contra los Kinomoto. Aunque debemos prepararnos para su venganza. Llegará de un modo u otro y no podemos confiarnos.

Sakura miró el suelo y cerró los puños. Era el momento de que el apellido Li demostrara de lo que era capaz. Temía la reacción de Shen Wang. Llevaba tres meses de conocerlo y sabía, que no era un hombre de sangre caliente que actuara llevado por la ira. Su venganza sería fría y calculadora, y eso, por encima de todo era lo que más temía. Se dijo a sí misma que necesitaba hablar con Eriol esa misma noche y llevar sus planes a cabo hoy mismo. ¡Debía tomar cartas en el asunto y proteger a todos como pudiera!

Tai Fa se despidió de ambos aprovechando que el menor de los Li se había acercado y pronto quedaron solo Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran en la sala. El joven inglés notó la tensión que se había formado y quiso aligerarla de la mejor forma que sabía. A costa del pequeño lobo y su princesita. Aunque las bromas no le hicieran en realidad ninguna gracia.

\- Bueno, bueno. Señor y señora Li. ¿Han dispuesto ya sus habitaciones compartidas? – Sakura salió de su estupor alarmada.

\- ¿Habitaciones compartidas?

\- Claro tontina, son marido y mujer ante el clan Li ahora. La dama Li debe haberse mudado a unas estancias más modestas y ustedes ocuparán el dormitorio principal. Es tradición. ¿Verdad Shaoran? – Sakura desvió la mirada asustada esperando ver una sonrisa afable que negara las palabras de Eriol, pero solo se encontró con un rostro serio que asentía en silencio.

\- Pero… pero… ¿vamos a dormir… juntos? – Eriol se sentó a su lado riéndose abiertamente.

\- Vamos Sakura, para el mundo mágico estas más que casada y debes cumplir con tu deber y proporcionar pequeños lobitos. – Sakura se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y boqueó como pez fuera del agua.

\- No le hagas caso Sakura, solo trata de embromarte. Es cierto que compartiremos estancia, pero la cama es enorme y tal como te dije te daré todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesites. Creí que mi madre te habría contado los detalles. – Sakura miraba a uno y al otro con miedo y sorpresa a partes iguales.

\- Sakurita, eres demasiado inocente… te has casado con el tercer hombre más codiciado de Asia y ni un solo pensamiento indecente te ha pasado por la cabeza. – Shaoran le dio un puñetazo en el hombro con el ceño totalmente fruncido haciendo que el joven ingles aún riera más a gusto.

\- ¿El tercer hombre más codiciado de china? – Sakura parpadeó confusa.

\- De china no, de Asia. Según Vanity Fair. Y no es moco de pavo. Es el primero más codiciado de China y el tercero de Asia. ¿Verdad? ¿O este año has subido posiciones?

\- Cállate Eriol. – Sakura miró al menor de los Li asombrada y totalmente sonrojada.

\- Será una broma… es decir… Eriol me está embromando como Yamasaki ¿no? – Para su sorpresa Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y chascó la lengua molesto.

\- Es una tontería basada solo en mi apellido, posición y economía. La familia Li posee una gran fortuna y un imperio empresarial y yo soy el único heredero varón.

\- ¡Además de atractivo! – Shaoran le envió rayos con los ojos. - ¡No lo digo yo! Lo dice el jodido Vanity Fair.

\- Como sea. No debes darle importancia Sakura. Sólo debes estar preparada para cuando anunciemos la boda oficial a los medios. – De nuevo se vio boqueando como idiota y esperando que todo fuera una maldita broma. Pero gracias al cielo Eriol tuvo compasión y quiso dejar las cosas en ese punto.

\- Bueno. Me voy a la cama ahora. Estoy muerto y mañana viajo a Japón. – Sakura casi se desnuca al oírle.

\- ¿A Japón?

\- Si, quiero asegurarme de que todo esta bien y qué nada malo le pasa a tu familia. – Sakura se levantó y le cogió de los hombros con fuerza.

\- ¡Voy contigo! – Shaoran se alarmó al instante e iba a protestar, pero el inglés se le adelantó.

\- No puedes pequeña… y lo sabes. Además, en teoría ya estás allí. ¿Recuerdas? La carta espejo te cubre. Planearemos un viaje a china y se lo explicaré a tu familia. Así prepararemos el terreno para que crean que te has rencontrado con Shaoran y has caído locamente enamorada de nuevo. – Sakura se ruborizó, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Quiero ir! Mi familia puede correr peligro y necesito estar con ellos. – la mano de Li en su hombro hizo que se girara.

\- Sakura, no puedes. Es peligroso. Ahora quién corre más riesgo eres tú, no tu familia. Además, que debemos dividir sus objetivos, no ofrecérselos en bandeja. – Sakura miró al castaño aguantando su enojo. ¡No era una frágil muñeca! – Te entiendo, de verdad. Pero Eriol cuidará de ellos y mi clan ha dispuesto a todo un ejercito para vigilar a los tuyos. Nada les pasará. Te lo prometo. – Sakura miró los ojos del joven chino. De nuevo esa fe ciega nacía en ella y se rindió sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿Por qué la convencía tan fácilmente? Eriol aprovechó ese momento para quitar hierro al tema.

\- Bien, vayan a su cuarto y pasen buena noche de bodas. Y Sakura, yo no dejaría muy lejos la poción de esta noche, puede que la necesites pronto…

Y sin esperar respuesta se alejó por la puerta con una triunfal sonrisa dejando a dos castaños más que sonrojados. Shaoran fue el primero en romper el silencio con un carraspeo y miró a la que desde esa noche era su mujer. Quería acompañarla a la estancia y que viera que no había nada por lo que temer. Recordaba el cuarto y era prácticamente como un apartamento. Tendría toda la intimidad del mundo. Pero debía hacer algo antes. Algo importante y que le causaba ira y frustración al mismo tiempo. Pero debía hacerlo. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

\- Sakura… debo hacer una cosa antes de ir a la cama – vio con deleite como la simple mención del bendito mueble donde dormirían la ruborizaba de pies a cabeza. Era una niña encantadora. - ¿Puedes adelantarte? Le pediré a Wei que te muestre donde está.

\- Cla… claro.

\- Bien. – Se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue tan natural y fresco que no tubo tiempo de pensar porqué lo había hecho. Además, que el "hoe" que salió de los labios de Sakura le hizo reírse de buena gana. – Soy tu marido, acostúmbrate. No podemos comportarnos como dos extraños.

Sakura le miró pasmada y tan roja como una fruta madura. Estuvo a punto de besarla de nuevo. Se sentía tremendamente juguetón cuando estaba con ella. Pero no podía seguir embromándola y restar importancia a la difícil situación que estaba pasando su amiga. Se encaminó a la puerta y la miró desde el umbral con una sonrisa pícara y ladeada que la dejó sin aliento.

\- Y Sakura… - disfrutó en silencio el brinco de nerviosismo que dio la muchacha y pensó que sus días con ella iban a ser la mar de entretenidos. – estas muy hermosa. No te lo he dicho antes, pero… en verdad estás preciosa.

Sakura le vio salir todo risueño mientras ella se quedaba con el corazón en un puño y la sangre hasta las orejas. Sintió sus piernas temblar y como esas jodidas mariposas traviesas volaban sin parar en su estómago. Sí, el conjuro había sido el causante en gran parte de sus sentimientos y sensaciones. Lo sabía. Pero no era necesaria tanta magia para que su cuerpo reaccionara como un flan frente a Shaoran Li. Para eso solo bastaba esa endemoniada sonrisa. Y es que Sakura no lo sabía aún, pero caperucita había conocido al lobo feroz, y estaba a punto de ser complacientemente devorada.

\- Hay por dios…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Eso digo yo, ¡hay por dios lo que me ha costado la maldita boda! Y es que quería crear un ambiente mágico, irreal digno de un sueño y no sé si lo he logrado… en fin… que ya ha pasado. Ante el mundo mágico son marido y mujer. ¡No hay marcha atrás y Shaoran ya no está soltero! Me siento triste y alegre a la vez… Pero lo importante es que esto va viento en popa y ahora viene lo bueno. ¿Qué querrá Sakura de Eriol? ¿Y Shaoran? ¿Será en verdad el conjuro tan poderoso y peligroso como se teme nuestro lobito? A ver, a ver… jijiji**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que no les haya decepcionado. Había expectación en este capítulo y me da miedo no haber expresado lo que ustedes querían. ¡Pero prometo que la historia tiene muchos momentos dulces que ofrecer! ¡Sigan leyendo por favor! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y hasta muy pronto.**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Melchari: ¡Nuestro lobito tiene 20 años! ¡Lo raro sería que fuera virgen! Jajajaja Pero te entiendo… yo tampoco quiero compartirlo… ? Espero que la actualización te haya gustado y que la ceremonia no sea demasiado larga… quería plasmar la magia del momento como en un sueño… jijijiji. ¡Por favor, dime tu opinión sincera! ¡Un gran abrazo y sigue leyendo porfi!

Guest (nov 6): ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar! Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado también y que me des tu opinión más sincera. Un abrazo.

Cerezo secreto: Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y comentar. Me hace super feliz que mi historia haya llamado tu atención y espero que esta actualización haya sido también de tu agrado. La ceremonia me ha costado un montón, pero ojalá haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Un abrazo muy grande y por favor, ¡dame tu más sincera opinión!

Carmennj: Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar. Espero que la ceremonia sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione. Es un momento importante, pero solo es el inicio de esta historia. Ahora empieza la acción y poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes. Por favor, dime que te ha parecido y sigue leyendo. ¡Un gran abrazo!

Guadalupe: ¡Hola! Primero gracias por pasarte y comentar. Miro de dar mi propio toque a los personajes (sobre todo a Eriol) pero sin perder la esencia, aunque a veces me cuesta y se me va. Jajajaja. En cuanto a los cambios hormonales son parte importante de esta historia, ¡te lo digo yo! Jijiji, por favor, sigue leyendo y opinando. No sabes lo que me alegra el día recibir vuestros comentarios sinceros. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo.

Mafalda: ¡Hola! Como verás la mujer ensangrentada no sale en esta actualización, no quedaba muy bien con la boda… jajaja. Pero pronto volverá a hacer de las suyas y se irá explicando el misterio. Aunque lentamente…. Sino pierde la gracia. Por favor, sigue pasando y comentando cuando puedas y de nuevo gracias por tu tiempo. ¡Un besazo!

Vikylu: Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras. En verdad espero que la ceremonia no decepcione y guste a la gente. Es parte importante de la historia, pero como ya he ido comentando, no es más que el principio. Ahora es cuando todo empieza de verdad. Por favor, sigue leyendo y opinando. Me ayuda tanto… un beso muy grande y hasta muy pronto. (la noche de boda… pues no será tradicional, eso seguro, jajajajajaja)


	7. Capítulo sexto: The heal

**Nota importante: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card. El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura? Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo Sexto**

 _"The heal"_

Sakura permanecía muy nerviosa en la grandiosa habitación que habían cedido a la pareja de recién casados. Se había quitado por fin el vestido de novia. Era muy hermoso, pero también agobiante y entendía que Shaoran y ella no eran los típicos novios acaramelados que se despojarían de los ropajes a mordiscos. Así que no veía motivo para seguir ataviada esperando. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y suspiró. No esperaba compartir dormitorio con Shaoran Li. Menos esa misma noche. Pero si lo pensaba bien, era más que lógico dado su promesa y obligaciones. Tener herederos… maldita sea. Como si estuviera preparada para algo así. Pensó en la boda y como se había desarrollado todo en una nube de magia. Ahora parecía un sueño antiguo. Y es que todos esos sentimientos, tan intensos y fuertes, así como la profunda sensación de calidez y bienestar, esa… esa paz, se habían esfumado y ahora parecía un animal enjaulado dando vueltas. Sentía un profundo vacío en su interior. Llevaba más de una hora allí encerrada, esperando a que el maldito de Eriol la avisara para poder ir a su cuarto. ¿Y si la estaba ignorando expresamente porqué se temía lo que planeaba? O puede que no pudiera usar la telepatía en esa mansión con tanto sello mágico. Angustiada por la espera y harta de estar a la expectativa, salió decidida en busca de su amigo. Necesitaba cerrar ese asunto de una vez o se volvería loca. Además, que el clan Wang podía atacar en cualquier momento y no quería dejar ese cabo suelto por más tiempo.

No le dio importancia al inapropiado atuendo que llevaba. Es decir, Eriol la había visto en pijama infinidad de veces por Skype y todos tenían conejitos u ositos. Uno más no le haría daño. Así que cuando se topó con un par de guardias por los pasillos quiso morir de la vergüenza. No había tenido en cuenta el lugar ni su posición. Divagó entre volver a su cuarto y coger algo más… apropiado, o seguir hasta las estancias del moreno. Como quedaba poco, pensó que ya no tenía caso y siguió hasta estar parada frente a la puerta. No sentía ninguna presencia. Esa maldita casa estaba protegida de arriba abajo incluso en las estancias interiores, o puede que fuera Eriol el que ocultaba su aura. Pero supuso que estaría allí. Por lo que llamó decidida. La puerta permaneció cerrada unos segundos, pero finalmente el moreno la abrió y sonrió picarón al verla con el diminuto pijama.

\- Sakura… que divina visión… ¿Pero qué dirá el lobito si se entera que has venido a verme tan ligera de ropa? – Sakura entró sin permiso chascando la lengua, apartando a su alocado amigo y mirándole con desgana.

\- Deja tus jueguecitos. Quedamos que me avisarías cuando estuvieras… - la presencia de Shaoran en la habitación la dejó pasmada. – solo… - Eriol se recargó en el marco de la puerta y disfrutó de la escena. Shaoran lucía más que molesto, pero a la vez avergonzado por los pantaloncitos cortos y las tiras finas que llevaba la joven. – Shaoran… ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo. ¿Sabes que existen las batas? – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces para luego cubrirse como pudo con las manos.

\- Yo… eh… - Eriol carraspeó para llamar su atención y la miró con una sonrisa más que insinuante.

\- Tranquila Sakura, te he visto ligera de ropa muchas veces, no me ruborizo fácilmente. – Sharoan le dedicó una mirada más fría que el hielo, pero el inglés no se dejó acobardar. – Creo, pequeño descendiente, que hemos terminado. Sakurita me ha solicitado audiencia y veo que no esta dispuesta a esperar más… yo que deseaba dormir esta noche… - Sakura se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies y miró a Eriol con reproche. No quería que Shaoran se enterara de que iría a su cuarto ni que malinterpretara las cosas, y la muy idiota se había presentado sin plantearse ni por un segundo que pudiera estar con él.

\- Yo… eh… sí. Necesito un momento con Eriol para… bueno para hablar. ¿Te importa Shaoran? – el castaño estuvo más que tentado a decir que evidentemente si le importaba y que quería quedarse y enterarse de qué iba todo aquello. Pero, ella podía reclamarle exactamente lo mismo y no quería explicarle a Sakura los motivos de su visita al joven inglés. Le avergonzaba demasiado. Se frotó las sienes con cansancio. Suerte que se había prometido no comenzar esa relación con mentiras, porqué al paso que iban... Se levantó lentamente aun con el traje ceremonial y se acercó a su "esposa".

\- Te esperaré en nuestra habitación.

\- Oh, no es necesario que me esperes. Puede que me tarde un buen rato. – Eriol dejó escapar una carcajada en cuanto vio la ceja molesta del menor de los Li. Obviamente Sakura no era consciente de lo que parecía todo aquello ni de las ganas que tenía el castaño de recriminarle que no podía estar a solas con otro tipo la noche de bodas, por muy poco ortodoxa que esta fuera. Así que se acomodó en la puerta con gran dicha y esperó a que la cabeza de su pequeño descendiente entrara en erupción. Pero la decepción le sobrevino al ver como Shaoran se alejaba lentamente de Sakura, sin mediar palabra y tragándose toda posible réplica. Sin embargo, justo antes de cruzar la puerta, le miró amenazante.

\- Tranquilo lobito, no tocaré a caperucita. Lo juro por mis antepasados. – Los nervios de Sakura se calmaron en cuanto la espalda de Shaoran Li se perdió por el pasillo. Dejó caer todo su peso encima de un sillón dejando escapar todo el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones. Eriol se carcajeó al ver la reacción de su heredera – Yo no cantaría victoria, me apuesto mi hermosa cabellera a que te estará esperando sentado en un sillón, expectante de una buena explicación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacía aquí? – Eriol miró a su amiga sonriente. Y es que esos dos tenían mucho en común. Eran un par de ingenuos despistados que sólo querían protegerse mutuamente, pero que erraban en las formas. Aunque no sería él quien les juzgara. Se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien a su costa.

\- Hablar, como tú. Y al igual que supongo me pedirás en breve, ha solicitado mi discreción y no puedo faltar a su confianza. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, pequeña Sakura? – la joven japonesa frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba que tramaran cosas a sus espaldas, pero bien cierto era que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Además, confiaba en ambos. ¿A qué sí?

Observó con cautela como Eriol se acercaba y tomaba asiento en el suelo, justo frente a ella. Apoyó sus brazos encima de las piernas de la muchacha y luego su cabeza como un cachorrito que quería atención de su amo. Sakura estaba acostumbrada al trato cercano del inglés, y ya no la alteraba en lo más mínimo. Era como un hermano para ella. Uno travieso y juguetón. Pero poderoso e increíblemente útil.

\- Me tienes en vilo, princesa. ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tan hermosa?

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

\- Ajá… ¿para qué? – Sakura tragó pesado y se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del muchacho.

\- Quiero invocar un hechizo de protección.

\- ¿Para tu familia?

\- Algo así…

\- Ya han alzado varios hechizos de protección sobre ellos, y también han puesto a gran parte de la guardia de la familia Li a su cuidado.

\- No me refiero a ese tipo de protección. – Eriol levantó una ceja. Ya veía por donde iba aquello, y no le gustaba un pelo. Se enderezó alejándose levemente y contempló con recelo la decidida mirada de su heredera.

\- Quieres crear un vínculo de protección… - Sakura asintió. - ¿De sangre? – Asintió de nuevo. – No Sakura, no te ayudaré. – La castaña se levantó molesta. Esperaba su reticencia, pero no una negativa.

\- ¡No voy a permitir que muera gente si puedo evitarlo!

\- Con un vínculo no evitarás la muerte de una persona, solo causarás la tuya en su lugar.

\- No si me ayudas. – Eriol miró a su mejor amiga con temor por primera vez en su vida. Con tal de proteger a los suyos Sakura era capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta casarse por conveniencia, pero eso era una locura. Los vínculos de protección eran un reflejo. No evitaban que el objetivo fuera herido, solo transmitían sus heridas a otro individuo. Si herían a la persona protegida por el vínculo, pronto se curaba y las heridas aparecían en la aquel que había conjurado el hechizo. Si eran heridas mortales, mataban al conjurador sin piedad.

\- Sakura…

\- Lo haré con o sin tu ayuda. Pero con tu ayuda… tendré más posibilidades. – El joven inglés iba a protestar, pero la castaña tomó sus manos atrayendo su cuerpo aún más y apoyó su frente en la de él dejando ir un suspiro. Maldita sea, así no había quién discutiera. Podía con el carácter jovial, alegre y despreocupado de la joven, pero Sakura siempre le desarmaba cuando sacaba a flote su parte dulce y cariñosa. - ¿Vas a escuchar mi plan primero? – Eriol iba a negarse en rotundo pero la mirada suplicante de ella volvió a enmudecerlo. Así que aceptó en silencio y puso distancia para tener bajo control su salud mental. Tomó asiento en el sillón que antes había ocupado su mejor amiga y le indicó con un ademán que la escucharía. Ella sonrío feliz, eso era todo lo que Sakura necesitaba.

\- Lo he pensado bien y creo que he hallado el modo de evitar… bueno, de evitar mi muerte si el hechizo se activa.

Algo se rompió en el joven al oír la palabra "muerte" y "Sakura" en una misma frase. El corazón se le hizo un puño y a duras penas pudo evitar gritarle que dejara esa maldita idea. En vez de eso, tomó aire y la miró en silencio, totalmente serio e inexpresivo. Sakura tuvo que tragar pesado y coger fuerzas. Jamás había visto al muchacho tan frío y disconforme con nadie, mucho menos con ella. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer esa expresión. Le intimidaba ver esos ojos azules siempre alegres y burlones tan desprovistos de brillo. Pero no podía acobardarse, así que se armó de valor para seguir. No pensaba rendirse. A pesar del miedo que sentía, su voz sonó fuerte y segura.

– Quiero crear una carta.

\- Estás loca – Y aquí el siempre sereno Eriol perdió el control. Se levantó furioso y empezó a dar vuelas por la sala como un demente.

\- No, no lo estoy. Y no será la primera vez que creo una. Shaoran y yo creamos la carta sin nombre, que luego se fusionó con "The void". Sé que puedo crear una carta con éxito, si me ayudas. Tú conoces el procedimiento que siguió Clow Reed y sabes cómo otorgarle el poder deseado y evitar que la carta se desestabilice.

\- Es muy peligroso y no puedo garantizar el equilibro del mazo de cartas. Por mucho que tenga sus memorias y parte de su poder ¡yo no soy el jodido Clow Reed! Si se nos va de las manos podemos poner en peligro a las demás cartas y a ti.

\- Las cartas no corren ningún peligro. Lo he hablado con ellas y están convencidas del éxito. – Eriol abrió los ojos asombrado. – Si no me ayudas tú… lo harán ellas.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Eriol no quería creer que las cartas, destinadas a proteger a su señor, estuvieran de acuerdo con algo así de peligroso. Sakura se desesperó y cruzó los brazos indignada. ¿Es que la estaba llamando mentirosa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees? ¿Quieres hablar tú con ellas? Te lo confirmarán.

\- ¡Sakura, es muy peligroso!

\- Puedo con ello y lo haré. – Eriol miró ese par de ojos furiosos y decididos y se vio perdido. Así que se sentó de nuevo en el maldito sillón mordiéndose la lengua y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia contó hasta veinte antes de hablar. No quería decir nada de lo que se arrepintiera luego ni sacar a la luz su mal carácter. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con ella o la asustaría cual cervatillo. Tomó aire y con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz y habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué carta quieres crear y por qué? – Sakura sonrió victoriosa, pero Eriol borró todo atisbo de felicidad con su mirada helada. Estaba muy molesto, era obvio. Y para ella, eso era totalmente descorazonador. Trago pesado y contestó en un susurro.

\- La carta "The heal" – Eriol parpadeó confuso.

\- ¿La cura? – Sakura asintió.

\- He leído mucho sobre los vínculos de protección. Por lo que sé, cuando se ataca al protegido, es la presa, es decir yo, quien recibe las heridas en lugar de la víctima. Pero pasan un par de minutos antes de que aparezcan las heridas y puedes anticiparte. Es como un margen de tiempo para preparar tu cuerpo y recibir el golpe.

\- Sí. Es cierto. ¿Y qué? – Sakura se desesperó. ¿Es que no veía dónde quería llegar?

\- Si sé cuando me herirán tendré tiempo de invocar a "The heal" y hasta puedo alargar un poco el momento usando a "The freeze" y "The time" para congelar mi estado por unos minutos más. Eso nos daría tiempo para que tú y la carta me sanarais. Las cartas aceptan tu esencia por ser la rencarnación de su creador y si creamos la nueva carta juntos esta te obedecerá y será más poderosa cuando la uses.

\- Si la herida es mortal no podremos hacer nada. Ni con las tres cartas juntas. Joder, ni con todo el maldito mazo.

\- Sólo si la muerte es instantánea.

\- Un tiro a la cabeza o una espada en el corazón son muertes instantáneas. Si eso ocurre, no podremos hacer nada Sakura. No. Mi respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no. – Sakura le miró decepcionada. Pero aún le quedaba un último cartucho que quemar.

\- Esta bien. Lo entiendo. No quieres formar parte de esto y temes que Shaoran quiera tu cabeza cuando se entere de que has participado. Lo comprendo. – Eriol levantó una ceja. ¿Era él o Sakura estaba intentando provocarle insinuando que era un gallina? Como si fuera a funcionar.

\- No vayas por ahí Sakura Kinomoto, no funcionará conmigo.

\- Sakura Li, desde hoy y por tu causa. – eso, mas que todo lo que había dicho antes, fue lo que peor le sentó a Eriol. ¿Acaso Sakura le culpaba por la maldita boda? - Pero no era eso lo que pretendía. Sé que no picarías en algo tan simple. Solo quería decir que el hecho de que no me ayudes, no impedirá que lo haga yo sola. Y sé a ciencia cierta que no irás corriendo a contárselo a Shaoran por qué no traicionarías mi confianza de ese modo. – El moreno se apretujó el cabello exasperado. ¿se había sentido tan impotente alguna vez? Esa niña inocente era el mismismo diablo cuando se lo proponía. Estaba jugando con sus sentimientos descaradamente y a conciencia. – Espero poder contener el poder y el equilibrio de las cartas. Jamás lo he hecho y no sé si seré capaz. Puede que hasta cause un desastre, pero la persona que deseo proteger lo vale y no me echaré atrás…

\- Maldita sea Sakura… - la joven castaña pudo ver que una vez más iba a negarse y la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de nuevo de su pequeño cuerpo soltando todo el dolor que había acumulado esos últimos meses de un solo golpe y sin dejarla pensar en las malditas consecuencias.

\- ¡Tú me has vendido al clan Li! Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme en esto. – Vale, lo había dicho. Y Sakura se arrepintió en el mismo instante en que pronunció esas palabras al ver los ojos completamente abiertos y dolidos del moreno. Jamás había visto una expresión tan amarga en el rostro de su amigo y supo que había cruzado una línea muy peligrosa. Sin esperar su réplica se lanzó a los brazos de Eriol y se apretó contra su pecho con fuerza. Ambos permanecieron abrazados en el sillón por un largo rato, acompasando sus respiraciones y asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando. – Lo siento… no quería decir eso. – Eriol pasó de la ira a la tristeza, y de la tristeza al desespero y del desespero a la culpa. Era totalmente cierto que había actuado a sus espaldas sabiendo que estaba jugando con su destino. Pero sabía lo que hacía. Su sexto sentido era infalible. Claro que, si lo miraba desde su punto de vista, era muy injusto que ella estuviera pasando por todo aquello solo por haber heredado las dichosas cartas. ¿Cómo podía tratar así el mundo a las personas únicas y buenas como ella? ¿Como su antiguo yo había dejado tal carga en los hombros de una niña? Suspiró agotado y apretó aún más su pequeño cuerpo contra él. Sakura estaba determinada y la veía perfectamente capaz de cometer una locura. Y tenía mucho miedo por ella. No soportaría perderla. A ella no. Suspiró cansado y habló de nuevo, esta vez mucho más calmado.

\- Sabes que un mago solo puede generar un vínculo con una persona. No puedes proteger a toda tu familia. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza aún sin separarse de él. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos. El aliento del moreno le acariciaba la cabeza y necesitaba tanto su cariño que no podía ni quería mover ni un músculo. Se había sentido tan sola y desamparada todos esos días en Japón… sin poder contar nada a nadie por miedo a las represalias del clan Wang. Mintiendo a Tomoyo día tras día rezando para que dejara de insistir en lo rara que estaba. - ¿A quién quieres proteger?

\- Mi hermano está protegido por Yue. Sé que dará su vida antes de que le pase nada y no lo dejará ni a sol ni a sombra. Además de que Touya ha recuperado parte de su magia y puede detectar auras. Sabrá si lo persiguen y podrá tomar medidas. Y mi padre tiene a Kero… además, él no querría que yo arriesgara mi vida bajo ningún concepto por él. Siempre dice que ha vivido feliz y que pueden llevárselo cuando quieran, porqué se siente completo. – Eriol suspiró.

\- Mierda… quieres proteger a Tomoyo. – Sakura se separó lentamente aún con reticencia, pero mantuvo el contacto físico sujetando sus manos con fuerza y le miró con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que intentaba contener sin éxito.

\- Ella no posee magia alguna y esta totalmente vulnerable. No puede ni siquiera notar si van a atacarla y el clan Li no puede tenerla bajo control en todo momento. Además, si la hieren la magia de curación no la afectará del mismo modo ya que no posee ningún tipo de poder. Podemos curar heridas superficiales y ayudar con el dolor de la gente sin magia, pero… es mucho más eficaz y rápida en aquellos que la poseen. Lo sabes.

\- Sakura… conoces a Tomoyo, sabes que en cuanto sepa lo que ha pasado se vendrá a vivir a china contigo. Al menos querrá terminar su carrera aquí. Podrás protegerla tú directamente. – Sakura sabía que su adorada amiga vendría cual príncipe azul a rescatarla de su destino y efectivamente confiaba en que era lo suficientemente testaruda como para lograr vivir en la mismísima mansión Li con ella. Pero también sabía que, si el clan Wang quería dañarla, sería a través de sus amigos. Atacar a su familia era demasiado directo. No. Atacarían a los más débiles de forma y manera que no pudieran cargarles con la culpa. Puede que un accidente de coche, un suicidio o una enfermedad extraña. Y algo le decía que debía protegerla a ella. Una corazonada quizá. Además, que conocía a la morena y en algún momento escaparía de su escolta buscando soledad, como hacía con sus guardaespaldas todo el maldito tiempo. Kero tampoco era una opción, demasiado llamativo.

\- Mi corazón me dice que debo hacerlo… no soportaría que nada le pasara a Tomoyo. Moriría por dentro Eriol. – El moreno dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones totalmente abatido. Acarició de forma inconsciente los cabellos de la castaña y esta cerró los ojos mansamente disfrutando de la íntima caricia.

\- ¿Y qué haré yo si te pasa algo a ti Sakura? Te quiero demasiado para ver como te destruyes. – las palabras dulces de su amigo conmovieron a la castaña, que sin pensárselo apretó su cuerpo contra él de nuevo, cual gatita mimosa.

\- Yo también te quiero Eriol. Muchísimo. Y lamento ponerte en tantos aprietos, pero… solo confío en ti para esto. – Los ojos de Sakura buscaron los suyos con desespero y sus manos acariciaron el rostro del chico con ternura. – Por favor, te lo pido de rodillas. Ayúdame Eriol. No sé si podré sola…

Ese mar turquesa lo tenía hipnotizado, y de no ser un hombre con una voluntad de hierro la habría acorralado contra una pared y besado hasta el agotamiento allí mismo. Al contrario que ella, Eriol no la veía como una hermana. Joder, ningún hombre excepto Touya y quizá Yukito verían a Sakura como una hermana. Pero no estaba destinada a él, y lo sabía. Había vivido lo suficiente en sus dos vidas para entender que Sakura necesitaba a alguien muy distinto en su vida. Además, que era obvio para Eriol los sentimientos fraternos que le procesaba la castaña. Si sintiera el más mínimo amor por él, no podría estar así con ella sin ver sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Suspiró derrotado, de todos modos, era un mujeriego empedernido que la dañaría si intentaba cualquier cosa con la dulce y preciosa Sakura. Kaho fue la muestra de ello. No era capaz de amar. ¿Verdad? Estaba roto de nacimiento y no se veía capaz de hacer feliz a nadie, ni siquiera a ella. Mucho menos ahora que estaba casada y prohibida por su puta decisión de enviarla con los Li. Así que tragó pesado aguantando las ganas de soltarle algún grito impropio y se obligó a serenarse. No tenía elección. Como siempre.

\- Te ayudaré. – Sakura brincó de felicidad y sin pensarlo besó las mejillas de su amigo y se abrazó a él con fuerza causando una maldición en el moreno que estaba por superar su límite. O la alejaba o no respondía de sus actos. Tenía el cuerpo de un joven de veintiún años al fin y al cabo, y las hormonas a mil. – Cuando vuelva de Japón lo estudiaremos y…

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora! – Eriol se llevó la mano a la sien apartando a la muchacha bruscamente.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡No puedo dejar a Tomoyo desprotegida por más tiempo! Tai Fa me ha dicho que el clan Wang ya ha sido informado. Debe ser ahora.

\- Maldita sea… vas a matarme… - pero antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar y luchando contra todos los instintos que le decían que eso no era para nada una buena idea, invocó su báculo sabiendo que se arrepentiría de toda esa mierda. - ¿Puedo al menos convencerte para ser yo la presa?

\- Ni en mil años. No puedo arriesgarte a ti, y lo sabes. – sí, sabía que jamás aceptaría, pero era una estupidez no intentarlo. Así que invocó un hechizo de contención que selló la habitación. Nadie notaría ningún tipo de magia procedente de ese cuarto. Estaban listos para cometer locuras. Aunque se ocuparía de añadir cierta "protección" a todo aquello.

\- Está bien… Primero crearemos a "the heal". Invoca a tus cartas, Sakura. – la muchacha se incorporó y llamó a sus preciadas amigas. Estas aparecieron a su alrededor alegres y listas. Eriol podía notar el estado de ánimo de las cartas a pesar de ser obra de su antepasado, y estaban totalmente satisfechas con la decisión que había tomado su señora y se sentían confiadas. Sabían que podían con ello si era Sakura quién lo hacía. La confianza que tenían en su maestra era aún mayor que la que en su día procesaron a Clow Reed. – Escúchame bien Sakura, para que "the heal" no se salga de control, todas tus cartas deberán aceptarla de corazón y ayudarla. Estará confusa y necesitará cariño y amor para equilibrarse, como le paso a la carta "The void". ¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura asintió firmemente y sus cartas brillaron como muestra de comprensión. La estrella apareció entonces bajo sus pies y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Sabía que, para crear una carta, debía pensar firmemente en lo que quería que esta llevara a cabo y, de ser posible, asociarlo a un acontecimiento presente. Para ello, Sakura invocó a "Eryu" y se hizo un corte en la mano dejando que la sangre cayera al suelo. La estrella brilló con fuerza y la forma de una carta empezó a dibujarse entre ellos. Iba a invocar un hechizo de curación, pero Eriol la detuvo con una mano. Sakura entendió que lo haría él. De ese modo la carta, le reconocería y obedecería cuando él la necesitara. Sintió el aura de Eriol envolver su mano dañada y curar su herida. Era dulce y cálida, parecida a la de Shaoran pero distinta a la vez. Tenía un color azul hermoso, apaciguador y rebelde como el mismísimo mar. Su mano se curó entre luz y agua y la carta terminó de formarse. Las letras "the heal" se dibujaron con gracia a la vez que el reverso tomaba la estrella de Sakura como propia. Pero el color no era el mismo. Sakura fijó la vista abrumada por la cantidad de magia que estaban absorbiéndole las cartas.

\- Es… es de color violeta… - Eriol miró la creación de ambos con una sonrisa. Había dejado parte de su magia impregnada en la carta. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer si quería ayudar a Sakura llegado el momento.

\- Concéntrate Sakura. Le hemos dado su misión y poder, pero ahora hay que darle una forma. Piensa que aspecto deseas que tenga.

\- Yo… no lo había pensado… - una gota causada por el esfuerzo de mantener el equilibrio de la invocación bajaba por la frente de la castaña.

\- Sakura… - la joven se concentró entonces y poco a poco la figura se fue dibujando cerrando así el conjuro. Todas las cartas corrieron a rodear a su nueva amiga y notó como las 54 brillaban intensamente con alegría. La nueva carta se había estabilizado y encajaba perfectamente. Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en su rostro.

\- Lo hemos logrado. – Eriol alargó su mano para tomar la nueva carta y comprobar que efectivamente todo estaba en orden. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la imagen.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Sakura levantó los hombros como respuesta demasiado agotada para decir nada. – Tomoyo te cobrará derechos de autor. – y es que "The heal" era una copia exacta de la morena a sus doce años. Una niña dulce y buena con un maletín de enfermera. Hasta vestía un curioso traje parecido al de una muñeca doctora que había visto de niño.

\- Sólo me vino Tomoyo a la mente. – Eriol se acercó entonces y miró sus ojos. Se veían agotados. No estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de magia. Ni él tampoco debía añadir. Nadie excepto Clow Reed había creado cartas antes. Ahora era más fácil, porqué tenían el poder del mazo y su ayuda, pero aun así exigía mucha concentración y absorbía prácticamente toda tu magia. Pero fue ella quien más tubo que aportar al conjuro, ya que la carta era suya. - ¿Has dejado una impronta en la carta? ¿Por eso es color violeta?

\- Digamos que será una carta muy amistosa conmigo. – Sakura levantó una ceja – Tranquila, no la he vinculado a mí si es lo que te preocupa. Aunque cuando la usemos, drenará la magia del que la convoque. Así, si por mala suerte llegamos a tener que requerir de sus servicios, no importará que estés débil porqué se alimentará de mí.

\- No quería que hicieras eso… te arriesgas demasiado. – Eriol negó con una mano. Sabía lo que venía ahora, y esperaba que Sakura fuera tan despistada como siempre y no hubiera tenido en cuenta el ingrediente esencial para crear un vínculo de protección, la sangre del protegido.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres crear ese vínculo? – Sakura asintió - ¿Ahora? – Asintió de nuevo. – Necesitaremos sangre de Tomoyo… y no la tenemos. – Sakura caminó aun tambaleante en su dirección y sacó un pañuelo de su diminuto pijama. Eriol lo tomó maldiciendo en voz baja porqué en verdad esperaba que ella no hubiera tenido esto previsto y aplazar así esa maldita condena.

\- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que la tengo. Guardé una muestra de cada miembro de mi familia en cuanto Shen me amenazó. En este caso curé la mano de Tomoyo una vez que se clavó una aguja haciendo uno de sus trajes ostentosos. Limpié su herida con ese pañuelo.

\- Para eso me pediste hace un par de meses los libros de magia e invocación… para entender el proceso y prepararte. – Sakura asintió fingiendo una sonrisa inocente que le volvió loco. Que a veces fuera tan desquiciante a pesar de ser una muchachita ingenua le encantaba tanto como lo aterraba. – A veces creo que no te conozco…

\- Aprendo del mejor. – Eriol levantó de nuevo el báculo y su sello se grabó en el piso. La miró suplicante una vez más.

\- En verdad no quiero hacer esto…

\- Eriol… si lo hago yo sola será más peligroso… además de que estoy agotada… - el moreno la miró por última vez y cerró los ojos pidiendo perdón al cielo porqué estaba a punto de condenar a un ángel.

Toda la habitación quedo sumida en el más absoluto silencio mientras una figura formada de sangre salía del pañuelo y se posicionaba en el centro de la sala con una dulce sonrisa. Era la viva imagen de Tomoyo, pero esta vez tenía su edad actual. Miró a Sakura y esta asintió comprendiendo que había llegado su turno. De nuevo se cortó en la mano y dejó que la sangre cayera encima del sello de Eriol. Otra figura de sangre se materializó con la forma de la dueña de las cartas y se colocó a su lado. Ambas figuras se miraron sonrientes y se fundieron en un abrazo hasta convertirse en una luz dorada que se esparció incrustándose en el pecho de la castaña y perforando su corazón robándole por un segundo el aliento. Eriol cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la visión. Estaba hecho. Las rodillas de Sakura cedieron y cayó al piso retomando a duras penas el aliento. Notó como su amigo iba a acercarse y levantó la mano indicándole que estaba bien. Pero este no podía evitar observarla preocupado.

\- ¿Crees que Tomoyo habrá notado algo? – El joven inglés hizo desaparecer su báculo y la miró tristemente sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

\- No. No posee magia. – Sakura observó a su amigo sintiéndose culpable. Sabia que lo había obligado a actuar en contra de su voluntad y que, si ella moría por culpa de ese hechizo, se lo reprocharía a sí mismo toda la vida. Pero eso no había impedido que lo realizara. Tomoyo era vital para ella. Se incorporó con dificultad y se acercó lentamente al moreno aun recobrando las fuerzas y tomó su lúgubre rostro entre las manos. El miedo que vio reflejado en esas pupilas azules la hizo temblar. ¿Desde cuándo Eriol mostraba tan libremente sus sentimientos? Siempre se escondía tras una máscara de burlonas sonrisas. ¿qué había cambiado?

\- No me va a pasar nada. Confío en nosotros. Además, puede que sea todo en vano y nadie dañe a Tomoyo.

\- Por tu bien, más te vale que así sea. Porqué sino vendré a buscarte al jodido más allá para matarte yo mismo.

Las manos de su heredera le parecían tan suaves y cálidas… reconfortaban su alma martirizada por los recuerdos de su antepasado. Nunca había compartido con nadie su carga ni su dolor, pero cuando ella le miraba de ese modo, quería romper a llorar como un niño. Así que, para evitar quebrarse allí mismo, hizo lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza. Se acercó lentamente hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de ella y admiró fascinado como las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaban. Sonrío de lado para sí mismo. Al parecer, no era tan invisible para ella como pensaba. Y sin pensarlo siquiera cerró la distancia. Un beso ínfimo, un mero roce de labios, pero para él fue como un puñetazo en sus entrañas. Notó como Sakura se tensaba y se separó obligándose a sonreír juguetón.

– Tenía que cobrármelo de algún modo, linda Sakura.

\- Pe… pero… - Eriol rio con fuerza y se dirigió a su cama. - ¿Vas a dejarme dormir de una vez o quieres hacerme compañía? Aunque si te quedas no prometo que ninguno de los dos duerma ni un segundo… - Sakura se puso tan roja que casi se sintió tentado a cumplir su amenaza a la fuerza. Pero solo pudo limitarse a ver como esta salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta boqueando como un pez.

\- Bu… buenas noches.

\- Que descanses flor de cerezo, y Sakura… - esta se giró aún con las mejillas arreboladas y le miró de forma huidiza. – Prepárate una excusa para el lobo feroz, o esta noche cenará caperucita. – vio como todo el color desaparecía de su rostro y se río con fuerza de nuevo. Al menos, podía seguir disfrutando de sus reacciones, aun cuando no fueran por su causa. Era como un maldito libro abierto cuando se hablaba de Shaoran Li. - ¡Vamos! O vendrá él mismo a buscarte.

Vio como Sakura salía a toda prisa y por fin se permitió dejar de sonreír. Notaba un dolor extraño en las mejillas cada vez que fingía estar alegre cuando en realidad quería morirse por dentro. El silencio y la oscuridad llenaron la estancia y de nuevo la culpa y el miedo le inundaron. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Dañaría a Sakura en todo su maldito plan? ¿Y si había interpretado mal todo? No era un dios, al fin y al cabo. Y podía cometer errores que no sólo le perjudicaran a él. Y es que en su vida como Clow Reed había sacrificado su felicidad por los demás infinidad de veces, y en su rencarnación parecía condenado a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿A caso él no podía ser feliz?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura tenía todo tipo de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, se había salido con la suya, aún en contra de los principios de Eriol. Se sentía culpable por meterle en sus problemas y sabía que su relación se enrarecería un poco tras aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró cansada y sus mejillas se colorearon al instante al pensar en el beso que le había dado el inglés. Sabía que lo había hecho para embromarla y aligerar la tensión, pero aun así no se lo esperaba.

Por otra parte, a pesar de todo se sentía feliz y satisfecha consigo misma. La creación de la carta "The heal" había sido un éxito. Se demostró una vez más que si lo quería de verdad, podía hacer grandes cosas. Sonrió levemente para sí misma y observó la carta con orgullo. Siempre que podía o salía a la calle, las llevaba muy cerca del corazón. La abrazó con fuerza agradecida por su don. Podía proteger a los suyos, aún cuando todo estaba en contra. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Quién la protegería a ella de Shaoran Li?

Ahora que estaba frente a la puerta de sus nuevas estancias la realidad le sobrevino haciéndola temblar de puro pánico. Iba a dormir con Shaoran Li. Y con uno enfadado. Quiso pensar qué le diría, pero nada le venía a la mente y tampoco quería dar mucha información de lo ocurrido esa noche al castaño. Rezó para que al abrir esa puerta estuviera dormido. Además, ¿debía llamar? Era su cuarto, al fin y al cabo. Trago pesado cogiendo fuerzas de la nada y finalmente decidió dar dos golpes en la madera pulida. La voz del menor de los Li se oyó al instante indicándole que pasara.

Sakura se había preparado para encontrar a un castaño furioso, pero quedó con la boca abierta al verle sentado tranquilamente en el sillón. Shaoran llevaba una camiseta blanca de pico aferrada al pecho y unos bóxer negros. Su pelo lucía mojado y le bajaban ligeras gotas de agua por el cuello. Tragó pesado y sintió un hormigueo en la parte baja del estómago. ¿Era eso una venganza por su diminuto pijama? Ni siquiera notó el libro que estaba leyendo ya que su vista se fue directa a las fuertes piernas del muchacho. Toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo se le fue a la cabeza y se giró azorada. Oyó como él se levantaba y caminaba hasta donde se encontraba. Pero no podía girarse. Así que cuando notó las manos del chico en sus hombros dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

\- Oye… ¿estas bien? – Sakura rezó internamente un par de padres nuestros buscando fuerza para mirarle a los ojos y no a otra parte de su cuerpo y se giró lentamente.

\- Yo… eh… sí, sí.

\- Pues no lo parece. ¿Aún estas nerviosa? Ya te he dicho que te dejaré todo el espacio del mundo Sakura. – la castaña se apartó caminando cual bala en dirección a la cama y empezó a preparar las sabanas. O se mantenía ocupada o ese hombre la volvería tarumba.

\- No… no estoy nerviosa.

Sharoan levantó una ceja. Sus ojos delinearon la figura de la muchacha con deleite. Pero luego recordó que venía del cuarto de Eriol y que al menos había pasado una hora a solas con él vestida con ese diminuto pijama. Todas las dudas e inseguridades que le acompañaron esa maldita noche volvieron a él de golpe, pillándole en baja forma. Y es que tras lo que había hablado con Eriol antes de que Sakura les interrumpiera, se sentía inseguro como un niño pequeño. Odiaba esa sensación. Mucho más cuando se trataba de ella. Se acercó y tomó con cuidado una de sus manos buscando inconscientemente sentirse querido, aunque fuera un poco. Sabía que ella no le amaba, y que no veía en él más que un amigo. Igual que Shaoran veía en ella solo una amiga. Pero aun así, de algún modo, necesitaba sentir su aprecio y su cariño y convencerse de que algún día caería enamorada de él. No entendía esa necesidad creciente por ganarse su amor, pero ahí estaba. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando estaba con ella? Ya no tenía doce años. Sakura, que estaba de espaldas brincó por el contacto de su mano y le miró asustada. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía? ¿en verdad pensaba que iba a obligarla a algo?

Si Shaoran hubiera leído la mente de la castaña otro gallo cantaría y sus inseguridades hubieran quedado en nada. Ya que Sakura solo podía pensar en lo atractivo que estaba y en como sus piernas le temblaban cual niña de primaria con solo un roce de su mano. O se ponía algo más de ropa o no respondía de sus hormonas post adolescentes.

\- Sakura… dime que te pasa. – la muchacha se alejó rápidamente. O ponía distancias o acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría. El recuerdo de ese bendito beso en medio de la ceremonia la estremeció y cerró los ojos. – No huyas de mi por favor… ¿es por Eriol? – Sakura abrió los ojos víctima de la sorpresa y le miró confusa.

\- ¿Eriol? – Shaoran tragó pesado y se obligo a mirar a otro lado. No quería mostrarse tan débil, pero su inseguridad pudo más con él. Además, necesitaba saberlo.

\- Bueno… es que… a veces pienso que entre Eriol y tú hay algo y… que esta boda te ha separado de él o… de alguien más. – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida y estuvo a punto de reír por la ocurrencia del castaño pero el suave roce de labios de hacía unos minutos le vino a la mente sonrojándola de la cabeza a los pies. Lógicamente Shaoran lo notó, y evidentemente lo malinterpretó de nuevo. Cerró los puños con rabia y giró el rostro. Era un idiota por preguntar. Debería haber estado callado. – Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

\- ¡No! Yo… - Sakura tragó pesado y se obligó a acercarse aún con el cuerpo temblando. – No es lo que tu crees. No me estas separando de nadie, Shaoran. No estoy enamorada de Eriol. Te lo prometo. – algo parecido al jubilo nació en su estómago y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Pero aún quedaba esa imagen que había visto furtivamente en la mente de la castaña. Ese chico moreno de ojos verdes como los de ella y que, gracias a Eriol, ahora sabía se llamaba Shinta Ozaki. Quiso preguntar también por él, pero no quería ver como ella le mentía. Así que se aguantó las ganas.

\- Entonces… ¿puedo preguntar que ocurría? – Esa era exactamente la pregunta que Sakura quería evitar, así que se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué querías hablar con Eriol? – Shaoran la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

\- Yo he preguntado primero.

\- Y yo después. ¿Y? – Sakura suspiró pesado al ver como el ceño se le marcaba aún más y simplemente dejó escapar todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. – Hemos estado separados desde los doce años Shaoran, y no nos escribimos desde los quince. Llevará tiempo y paciencia que los dos seamos… como antes. De momento yo te daré tu espacio, y tú el mío. Como acordamos. ¿Te parece? – el castaño iba a protestar y exigirle confianza, pero él tampoco quería contarle nada. Así que… no le quedaba de otra que aceptar. Podía intentar sonsacarle información a Eriol, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida antes de empezar. Así que sólo asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la cama dejando atónita a la castaña. Luego pareció pensar algo y se incorporó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? – Sakura se sonrojó de nuevo como arbolillo de navidad y tartamudeo.

\- Yo… esto… me da igual.

\- Entonces si no te importa me quedo con este lado.

\- Eh, sí. Claro. – Aún sorprendida por la reacción del joven chino, se encaminó al lado de la cama que le había tocado y se sentó dando la espalda al castaño. Suspiró agotada. Su magia se había visto muy menguada por el hechizo y necesitaba en verdad el descanso. Pero sería muy difícil con Shaoran a medio metro. Gracias al cielo la cama era enorme.

Finalmente se decidió a adentrar su cansado cuerpo en las blancas sabanas y sintió el calor que desprendía su "marido". Cerró los ojos rezando en silencio y pidiendo calma. Pero frunció las cejas molesta al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo podía el chico estar tan jodidamente calmado? ¿Tan poco le importaba su presencia? Se entristeció sin saberlo al pensar que era muy posible que fuera eso. Que Shaoran ni siquiera la viera como mujer. Puede que solo viera a esa niña de doce años que le robó las cartas Clow. Se acomodó bajo las sabanas y notó como Li se estiraba para apagar la luz del cuarto. Una vez a oscuras le sorprendió oír tan claramente la respiración acompasada de Shaoran y casi quiso llorar de pura soledad. Lo cierto es que no tenía nada de sueño y quería seguir hablando por un rato.

\- Buenas noches, Sakura. – pero estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo. Giró su cabeza por un momento, observando la espalda de un tumbado Shaoran Li. Ni siquiera quería mirarla. ¡Vaya noche de bodas! No es que esperase amor en ese matrimonio, pero… al menos quería un amigo con el que hablar y compartir sus miedos e inseguridades. Alguien con quien reír y bromear.

\- Bue… buenas noches Shaoran.

Que caprichoso era el destino al unir a dos personas que anhelaban el amor del otro sin ser conscientes siquiera. Que juguetón y perverso al no dejarles ver lo que sentían y cubrir sus mentes de inseguridades y dudas absurdas. Y aún estaba aguardando mucho más para ese par. Cosas buenas, cosas malas. Puede que hasta algún golpe difícil de superar. Pero como Eriol Hiraguisawa sabía y decía a menudo, las cosas no ocurren por casualidad…

La figura de una mujer morena se dibujó en la habitación causando un escalofrío lacerante en la espalda de Sakura. El pulso de la castaña se aceleró y cerró los ojos negándose a mirar. Por un momento quiso alertar a Shaoran y refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos como una niña. Pero pronto el aura oscura de ese ser fue desapareciendo hasta ser totalmente inexistente. Se giró aún con miedo y observó la habitación en penumbra. No había nada ni nadie. Se acurrucó en su rincón incapaz de buscar apoyo en el menor de los Li e intentó calmarse. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que esa mujer no era una premonición, o un sueño. Sino el espíritu de un alma atormentada. ¿Pero porqué la perseguía a ella? Sakura no quería saberlo. No quería ni verla. No podía con los fantasmas, mucho menos con aquellos que se le aparecían de noche ensangrentados. Fuera lo que fuera debía ahuyentar esas apariciones o se volvería aún más persistente. Cómo más atención se les daba, más fuerza tenían. Y no pensaba ayudarla a tomar poder. Jamás.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Mi madre que intenso. ¡He escrito este capítulo casi de carrerilla! Y es que no podía parar. Siempre que sale Eriol escribo como posesa. Este maldito hace conmigo lo que quiere y adquiere vida propia. Jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me encanta este picaron. Jajaja. La historia empieza a tomar forma y los personajes irán saliendo al fin. ¿Quién será esta aparición? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Qué habrá hablado Shaoran con Eriol? A ver como se desarrolla todo, ¡porqué ni yo lo tengo claro! Jajajaja. He adelantado la publicación porque me resulta difícil publicar los martes y quiero pasarlo a los viernes… a ver que tal va. Un beso enorme y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Por favor, no duden en pasarse y comentar. ¡Las quiero!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Carmennj: ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te gustara! Que miedo le tenía a la maldita boda… perdón por la expresión. Jijiji. Espero que esta actualización también sea de tu gusto. Tras un episodio como el anterior, con mucha carga argumental, el siguiente siempre parece un poco plofff… pero espero que este encuentro entre Sakura y Eriol haciendo maldades te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Ahora se aproxima la acción… por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Un gran abrazo!

Kariramos: ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto ver gente nueva! Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar. Me ayuda mucho leer vuestra opinión. Espero que las dudas sean agradables de llevar y que esta actualización no te haya decepcionado. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Me ayuda a seguir y madurar. ¡Un besazo!

Pily: ¡Hola lectora anónima! ¡Pues deja que te diga que el anonimato no es bueno! Jajaja, no ahora en serio. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y dejar un comentario. Me hace muuuuchisima ilusión. No sabes cuanta. Además adoro ver caras nuevas (o anónimas…) En cuanto a tu presentimiento… que quieres que te diga… Eriol es mi favorito y adorado, además de un liante nato. Siempre con sus intrigas… así que… ¿puede que algún que otro problemín… si dé… jijiji) Un besazo y de nuevo gracias por animarte a salir y comentar. Porfa, sigue haciéndolo. ¡Me anima mucho!

Guest (12 de nov): Sueña mujer, que es gratis. Jajajaja, ¡cuánto me alegro de leer que te ha gustado! Los niños siempre traen alegrías cogiditas de la mano de las angustias (te lo digo yo que tengo un pequeñín de tres años que me vuelve loca) Si que aun no tengo pensado como ni cuando saldrá el primogénito de los Li (si es que sale) pero en mi cabeza es castaño… con ojos verdes pero con destellos dorados y… super pillín. Aunque con el ceño marcado como su padre. Jajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar! Por favor, sigue haciéndolo. Un gran abrazo de oso.

Jana: ¡Muchas gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar amiga! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que la actualización también. Sé que tras la gran boda todo parece un poco… menos. Pero he escrito este con mucha ilusión porqué adoro a Eriol. Por favor, no dudes en dar tu opinión sincera siempre. Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo.

Guest 2:  ¿Ves? Y sin gastos de avión. Jajajaja. No, ahora en serio, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Era mi intención hacer que este capítulo fuera muy intrusivo y que te transportara a la mismísima silla de los invitados a la boda. Jajajaja. Me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que te haya gustado tanto y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. (Ya se que después de la boda todo sabe a poco… ¡pero amo a Eriol! Así que este es también uno de mis favoritos. Jajajaja) Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Y siento que no haya sido la noche de bodas que esperabas… ahora mismo no sería muy… lógica con estos dos tan verdes aún… más adelante ya le daré un toque más… ¿Picantón? Muajajajaja

Gest 3: Muchas gracias por pasar y comentar. Espero que este también te atrape y que no me maten porqué no fue una noche de bodas tradicional. El hechizo de este capítulo es importante! Jijijiji, por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando (y si puedes me pones un nombre al final para que pueda contestarte dignamente, hay mas de un guest ¡y no sé si se entiende qué contesto a quién! ) Un gran abrazo.

Cerezo secreto: Me he sonrojando leyendo tu comentario ? ¡Es que la boda era mucha boda! Jajaja. Pero espero que este también te haya gustado. Como he dicho antes, es difícil escribir sin decepcionar un poco tras un capítulo con tanta carga argumental como la boda. Pero ahora ya sabes que tramaba Sakura y el hechizo de protección es importante y tendrá su propia carga argumental. Lo prometo. Así que, por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me ayuda mucho saber tu opinión. Un gran abrazo amiga.

Guadalupe: ¡Hola amiga! ¡Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado! No hay tanto lobito… pero como nos roba el aliento cuando sale… más si va ligerito de ropa ¿eh? Jajajaja En fin, que muchas gracias una vez más por pasarte y comentar. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones. Por favor, dime si te ha gustado este… es algo distinto a los demás y me da un poco de miedo. Pero nada ocurre por casualidad… ¡Un abrazo muy fuerte!


	8. Capítulo séptimo: La calma antes de la

**Nota importante: Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría aclarar que esta historia transcurre años más tarde del anime de Card Captor Sakura y no es fiel a su continuación Card Captor Sakura Clear Card. El planteamiento que me hice a mi misma cuando tuve esta idea, fue imaginar una historia de magia y aventura cogiendo algunos detalles del anime y de las películas (dejando a un lado un poco el manga) y me pregunté a mi misma… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran nunca hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura? Una vez aclarado este punto, espero se animen a seguir leyendo y agradezco su apoyo. Un abrazo.**

 **Capítulo Séptimo**

 _La calma antes de la tormenta_

Shaoran Li observaba desde una distancia prudente a la que ahora era su esposa ante todo el mundo mágico. Sakura estaba entrenando con las cartas lucha y espada en el jardín posterior. Sus ojos color ámbar seguían con admiración cada estocada que la joven devolvía con "Eryu". No era tan diestra como lo fue su abuela, pero lo cierto es que tenía un don natural para la esgrima y con los años y mucho esfuerzo podía llegar a ser una leyenda como lo fue Huan Li. El viento meció sus cabellos dejando esas brillantes esmeraldas a la vista. Las mejillas de Shaoran se sonrojaron en contra de su voluntad y sacudió la cabeza molesto por su debilidad. Hoy se cumplía una semana de su boda y no había dormido tranquilo ni una sola noche. Y es que con Sakura durmiendo a menos de medio metro de él era imposible estar relajado. La miró una vez más, rememorando la primera mañana tras la ceremonia.

Se despertó con dolor de cabeza por no haber dormido apenas más de tres horas y se sorprendió al no encontrarla a su lado. Las sabanas estaban estiradas y el diminuto pijama en la silla perfectamente doblado. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era madrugadora y además ordenada? Se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido por la falta de descanso y se dio una buena ducha. Pero no dejó de pensar en ella ni un momento. ¿Dónde se habría metido? No podía salir de la mansión Li, de eso estaba seguro. Pero que huyera de él como alma que lleva el diablo tampoco era buena cosa. ¿Sería así todas las mañanas? O puede que no fuera nada… su mente le jugó una mala pasada al soñar despierto e imaginarse que, quizá, había bajado a la cocina a prepararle un desayuno sorpresa, como una mujer feliz y recién casada. Pero rápidamente se quitó esa ilusión. Claro que no estaba preparándole un desayuno. La sola idea era absurda. La ducha fue la más rápida de su vida. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, se sorprendió por la dirección que habían tomado sus pasos. Y es que se encontraba frente a la puerta de las estancias de Eriol. Llamó rezando para que Sakura no estuviera allí y para su gran alivio, nadie contestó. Aunque luego pensó, que si Eriol también estaba despierto lo más seguro es que estuvieran donde estuvieran ese par, estarían juntos.

Paseó por toda la casa buscándoles. El salón, la cocina, la biblioteca y las dos salas de lectura. Se dirigía a los jardines principales cuando la brisa de una puerta abierta le alertó. Daba al jardín secundario. Asomó la cabeza y efectivamente allí estaban. Aunque no esperaba encontrárselos en esa situación.

Sakura y Eriol estaban sentados en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas. Ambos llevaban ropas sencillas y cómodas y levitaban levemente a un palmo de distancia del suelo. Quiso acercarse, pero sabía que no era buena idea intervenir cuando un mago meditaba. El rostro de Sakura mostraba dolor y esfuerzo a cada rato, mientras que el de su amigo permanecía impasible. No entendía que clase de entrenamiento mental era aquel, pero fuera lo que fuese, Eriol iba ganando. Pronto el cuerpo de Sakura cayó al suelo y esta abrió los ojos entre jadeos frustrados.

\- Maldita sea…

\- Te desconcentran tus emociones, princesa.

\- No he dormido nada bien… - Eriol río alegre y se puso en pie con gracia y soltura mientras ofrecía su mano a la castaña para ayudarla. Sakura la tomó con un mohín y se incorporó a su lado.

\- Debes entrenar tu concentración y fuerza interior. De lo contrario no podrás sostener a las cartas por mucho tiempo. Es necesario que acumules energía para poder usarlas el mayor tiempo posible y más de una a la vez.

\- Me esforzaré. Lo prometo.

\- Lo sé. Y cuando vuelva entrenaré contigo todos los días. – Eriol notó entonces la presencia del castaño y sonrío picaron.

\- Buenas días lobito. ¿Cómo has dormido? – Shaoran solo gruñó como respuesta girando la mirada. Una mesa llena de pastas inglesas estaba dispuesta a un lado. También había zumo de naranja, té, huevos y tortitas calientes.

\- Te estábamos esperando para desayunar – fue Sakura la que le sacó de su trance.

\- No era necesario, podíais empezar sin mí. – Ambos llegaron a su lado. - ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo Eriol?

\- Oh, en un par de horas. Desayuno y me voy. – No pasó desapercibido para Shaoran la mirada cabizbaja de la castaña y como se mordió el labio con impotencia. Era obvio que Sakura no quería que el moreno se fuera. Algo le dolió en el pecho. Le molestaba ver a ese par juntos a todas horas.

Los tres habían desayunado de nuevo bajo una charla cordial y amena. Eriol le explicaba a Sakura formas en las que podía aumentar su concentración y esta le escuchaba tan atenta que casi parecía que sentía devoción por la rencarnación del mago Clow. Shaoran se limitó a añadir algún apunte o consejo. Y así, poco a poco, llegó el momento de la despedida. Ambos acompañaron a Eriol a la puerta exterior.

\- Sakura, en una semana estaré aquí y te prometo que cuidaré de Tomoyo y la traeré conmigo. – la castaña asintió agradecida y se abrazó con fuerza al moreno. – La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. ¿Entiendes?

\- Gracias Eriol.

\- No me las des. Lo hago por mí, no por ti. No soportaría que le pasará nada. Ahora menos que nunca. – Shaoran escuchaba la conversación algo sorprendido. Sabia que esos tres eran unidos, pero no que Eriol valorará tanto a la alocada Tomoyo. Cuando estaba en Londres apenas sí le mencionó a la chica un par de veces. Vio como Sakura se abrazaba aún más fuerte a Hiraguisawa, pero esta vez no le dolió tanto. Es decir, Eriol acababa de admitir lo importante que era para él la mejor amiga de Sakura. Puede que en verdad viera a Sakura y Tomoyo como iguales. Dos amigas importantes. O puede, que Tomoyo fuera aún más importante para él. De nuevo esa maldita esperanza nacía de la nada y los celos infundados se relajaban. – Debes entrenar cada día Sakura y fortalecer tu aura.

\- Si, pesado. Lo haré.

\- Entrena con varias cartas a la vez y aguanta todo lo que puedas usándolas. Pero no te agotes por si pasa algo y necesitas tu magia.

\- Eriol… sé cuidarme sola. Y sino, tengo a Shaoran. – Eriol miró a su amigo, primero de forma seria, pero luego dejó escapar esa endemoniada sonrisa burlona.

\- Es verdad. El lobito no te dejará ni a sol ni a sombra. – Sin importarle que Sakura fuera ahora una mujer casada ni que su marido estuviera presente, Eriol levantó a la muchacha haciéndola girar en el aire y besó sus mejillas sonoramente haciéndola reír. Luego se encaminó al vehículo que le llevaría al aeropuerto con reticencia, era obvio para Shaoran que Hiraguisawa tampoco tenía ganas de dejarla allí. – No hagan locuras en mi ausencia.

\- ¡Vuelve pronto! – El menor de los Li suspiró cansado, y es que parecían los adioses de una pareja de novios. Eso le molestó hasta el punto de crisparle los nervios. Se giró sin decir nada y caminó largo rato hasta su despacho dónde pasó el resto de la mañana.

Desde ese momento, Sakura y él mantenían rutinas separadas. Shaoran iba de reunión en reunión con varios miembros de los clanes. Asumiendo poco a poco los casos abiertos de magia indebida que habían ocurrido los últimos meses. Sakura le había pedido empezar a participar y asumir poco a poco algo de responsabilidad, pero Ieran y él se habían negado. Era muy pronto y Sakura volvería a la universidad en un par de meses. Era absurdo meterla en los asuntos del concilio si podía ocuparse él. Su madre estaba en la ciudad, encargándose de las empresas y su gestión interna. A pesar de su peso en el mundo mágico, no podían olvidar la importancia de la corporación Li. Era su principal fuente de ingresos y financiaba gran parte de los gastos del consejo y el concilio de oriente. Además de permitirles ocupar cargos públicos para obtener más información.

El clan Wang no dio señales de vida en toda la semana. Eso sería bueno en cualquier otro caso, pero tratándose de Shen Wang solo era un mal augurio. Una señal de qué, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba orquestando en la oscuridad, sería algo frío y calculado. Por el contrario, todos los clanes de china con los que el clan Li mantenía relación no paraban de llamar a Shaoran o escribirle para felicitarle por sus rápidas nupcias y pedían ser invitados a la boda oficial para dar sus bendiciones. El joven chino notó cierto resentimiento en alguna de esas llamadas. Varios de los clanes más poderosos habían sido rechazados cordialmente el año anterior alegando que el menor de los Li no quería unas nupcias tan tempranas. Y de golpe y porrazo ahí estaba. Casado a los veinte. Porqué para su cumpleaños aún faltaba una semana. Pero no había señal de amenaza alguna por el momento. Todo el mundo mágico estaba conforme con la elegida. Nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de las cartas. Japonesa o no, era una digna candidata.

Shaoran suspiró volviendo a la realidad mientras observaba como la carta espada era acorralada por "Eryu". Sakura… la maestra de las cartas Clow convertidas en cartas Sakura. Su amiga de la infancia. Su prometida. Su mujer. ¿Estaba él igual de conforme con la elegida? La muchacha había demostrado tantas caras en el poco tiempo que llevaba en china que ni él mismo lo sabía. Era una niña a veces, despistada y jovial, como la recordaba. Y una mujer testaruda, orgullosa y desafiante en ocasiones. También era tenaz y noble. Todo un sinfín de adjetivos que le confundían. Y es que la rutina de esa semana había sido agotadora para ambos, pero sobre todo para ella. No paraba de entrenar día y noche hasta terminar agotada. Shaoran pensaba que era para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Eriol y por su necesidad de hacerse fuerte para afrontar lo que el clan Wang tuviera preparado. Pero aun así se sorprendía y se molestaba a partes iguales ya que la castaña no le había dedicado más de veinte minutos en un mismo día. A penas coincidían en las comidas. Tampoco le había pedido ayuda para entrenar. Se limitaba a ir por las noches a sus aposentos compartidos, ducharse y echarse a dormir agotada. Un matrimonio ideal… vamos. (léase el sarcasmo).

\- ¡Señor Li! – la voz de Wei les alertó a ambos. Sakura miró entonces al castaño notando por primera vez su presencia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Wei?

\- Ha llamado el señor Lao. Un caso nuevo señor. – Shaoran frunció el ceño.

\- Enseguida voy.

\- ¿Pasa algo Shaoran? – el menor de los Li dio un brinco sobre si mismo. No había notado la presencia de Sakura a su lado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápida y silenciosa? La castaña solo río dulcemente causando estragos en su cuerpo. La primera sonrisa en una semana.

\- Oh… pues… un nuevo caso. Tengo que ir a la ciudad.

\- ¿Puedo venir? – Shaoran estuvo a punto de contestar automáticamente que no. No es que corriera peligro de ser atacada, mucho menos en público y estando él presente. Pero por alguna razón no quería que ella viera aún la oscuridad del mundo. No porque no estuviera preparada, sino porqué quería conservar su inocencia todo el tiempo posible. - ¿Por favor?

Pero tenía sentimientos contradictorios. A penas si pasaba tiempo con ella con lo ocupado que estaba, y sino la incluía en su rutina de algún modo, pronto serían dos extraños bajo un mismo techo. Así que vio su oportunidad. Puede que fuera un acto muy egoísta… pero lo cierto es que quería que fuera con él. Quería compartir todo con ella. La responsabilidad, la magia, el día a día…. Y… aunque le costara aceptarlo, sus sentimientos. Quería hablar con ella de todo. Como cuando eran niños. Así que aceptó su petición a pesar de que algo en su interior le decía que obraba mal.

\- Esta bien. Te espero en la puerta en diez minutos. – Sakura asintió feliz y besó su mejilla para luego salir corriendo. Shaoran la observó con un mal disimulado anhelo. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan dulce y distante al mismo tiempo? Suspiró cansado. - Esta mujer acabará conmigo…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El trayecto hasta el centro de Honk Kong transcurría en un incómodo silencio. Sakura miraba por la ventana y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Pero no decía ni preguntaba nada. Shaoran iba leyendo el informe que le había pasado la policía.

Dalai Lao era un hombre en su treintena con un poder mágico muy modesto que se había infiltrado en la policía como detective para poder detectar los casos sobrenaturales de la ciudad. Siempre que notaba algún rastro de magia, informaba al consejo y esta abría una investigación paralela. Desde su vuelta a china, Shaoran fue designado para ser el responsable de supervisar e investigar ese tipo de casos. Y lo cierto es que le resultaba una tarea fascinante. Su padre también lo había hecho de joven, como iniciación a sus futuras responsabilidades.

\- ¿No te mareas al leer en un coche en marcha? – la voz dulce de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Nunca me he mareado, la verdad. – la castaña le sonrío afable.

\- Que suerte tienes… yo me mareo con solo ojear el móvil. – Shaoran miró el aparato que mencionaba la castaña. Efectivamente lo había observado un par de veces, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención.

\- ¿Tienes noticias de Eriol?

\- Sí. Todo en orden. Llega mañana por la mañana, con Tomoyo. Han planeado que la carta espejo venga dos semanas más tarde. Mi padre ya ha accedido. – el joven chino guardó los papeles con cuidado. Quería centrar su atención en ella, por el momento.

\- Supongo que estarás más tranquila con ellos aquí.

\- Ciertamente. Me muero por ver a Tomoyo. Le pedí a tu madre asilo para ella en la mansión Li este verano. Eriol también se quedará. Son mis niñeras. – Sakura sonrió de lado, pero era obvio que no le gustaba la idea de que ese par tuvieran que modificar su vida también por culpa del clan Wang.

\- Lo sé, me lo comentó. Será un honor tener a Tomoyo con nosotros. Madre me dijo que pretendía inscribirse en la universidad contigo. Quedan plazas en la universidad bilingüe, podrán estudiar en inglés. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza gacha.

\- Si… menos mal porqué mi chino es nulo. Aunque me sabe mal causarle siempre tantas molestias… pero sabía que Tomoyo vendría corriendo en cuanto se enterara. – Shaoran agachó la mirada y trago pesado. Daidouji iba a suponer un reto. Lo presentía.

\- ¿Sabe que nos hemos… casado? – Sakura asintió ruborizada.

\- Se lo contó Eriol. Ahora que es oficial ya no había forma de esconderlo. Cuando me fui de Japón, Tomoyo notó que la carta espejo estaba ocupando mi lugar en menos de cinco minutos y me llamó al instante. Vi durante días como llamaba. No sabes lo que me costó no coger el teléfono. Sabía que estaría preocupada pero no podía contestar. Me lo había prohibido el concilio de oriente. La carta espejo le dijo una y otra vez que no tenía motivos para preocuparse. Pero obviamente no le creyó ni media palabra. Finalmente pude llamarla tras la boda, en cuanto Eriol me informó que la había puesto al día de todo. ¡No sabes el rato que estuvo gritando en mi oreja! Cree que me he vuelto loca, que todos nos hemos vuelto locos. Ya te aviso que vendrá hecha una furia. – Shaoran se permitió sonreír nervioso. Recordaba el afecto que se tenían esas dos chicas y lo mucho que Tomoyo admiraba a Sakura. Sin duda vendría con la intención de rescatarla de esos monstruos que la habían coaccionado para que se casara en contra de su voluntad. Incluido él. Pero no quería preocuparse antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Aún te persigue con su cámara?

\- Oh por dios, sí. Hasta me hizo hacer de modelo un par de veces para su compañía. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

\- Tu madre era modelo… ¿no?

\- Pues sí, pero no es lo mío. – Shaoran la miró de reojo con un leve sonrojo.

\- Es una lástima… serías una modelo fantástica.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro, servirías tanto para hacer de modelo adulta como infantil. Dudo que alguien pueda saber que edad tienes con esa carita de niña. – Sakura infló sus cachetes adorablemente y le golpeó en el hombro causando una carcajada en el castaño.

\- Eres malo.

Sakura no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le encantaba ese Shaoran burlón y lo había echado en falta esa semana. Lo cierto es que era total y absolutamente culpa suya, ya que lo había estado evitado a toda costa. Temía que volviera a preguntarle por lo que pasó la noche de bodas en la habitación de Eriol. Y además estaba el hecho de que se ponía súper nerviosa en cuanto lo veía vestido tan cómodo y ligero en la habitación que compartían leyendo algún informe o libro que estuviera por su mesita de noche. Por suerte se había auto inculcado una rutina con entrenamientos suficientes para acabar agotada y caer rendida, o no respondía de sus hormonas. ¡Y es que ese hombre era demasiado guapo! El coche se paró entonces indicando que habían llegado. Shaoran iba a bajarse, pero Sakura lo detuvo cogiendo su mano.

\- Esto… no se nada del caso. – Shaoran levantó una ceja y le sonrío.

\- Tu sígueme la corriente.

Y sin más se bajó dejando a Sakura con la boca abierta. Pero se obligó a salir de su estupor y bajar como un rayo hasta alcanzarle. Miró a su alrededor totalmente sobrecogida. Había policía por todos lados y mucha gente haciendo fotos y curioseando. Habían establecido un cordón policial y era custodiado por varios policías de uniforme. Se detuvo con Shaoran frente a un hombre armado con una semiautomática.

\- Señor lo siento, pero no puede pasar.

\- Vengo a ver al inspector Lao. Me ha llamado esta mañana. – Sakura vio curiosa como el castaño sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Parecía una placa. El policía la tomó con cuidado y les miró a ambos.

\- Un momento señor. – Y se alejó adentrándose en el callejón que tenían acordonado.

\- ¿Tienes una placa falsa? – Shaoran se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

\- Bueno… mi apellido tiene influencias en toda china. Incluso en aquella poco… ortodoxa.

\- Querrás decir poco legal…

\- Es un modo de decirlo… - Sakura suspiro. Todos los policías les miraban suspicaces.

\- Creo que parecemos muy jóvenes para ser inspectores o asesores de la policía china… por muy bien hecha que este tu placa de juguete

Shaoran se río, era cierto. Pero pronto apareció Dalai Lao a recibirles. Sakura miró al hombre fascinada. Parecía sacado de una serie procedimental de EE. UU. Gafas de sol, traje y gabardina. Todo un personaje. Aunque bastante joven y en buena forma física. Tenía una nariz muy pronunciada y orejas de soplete, pero una maravillosa sonrisa. Sakura se centró en su magia y pudo notar que no era destacable, más bien discreta. A menos que la ocultara, procedía de un clan modesto.

\- Por fin nos conocemos, señor Li. Un placer. – ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano y Lao levantó el cordón para que pudiera pasar. En cuanto Sakura hizo un paso fue detenida por él. – Oh, disculpe señorita. La prensa no tiene acceso. – Oyó la risa de Shaoran y un rubor la cubrió de la cabeza a los pies. Lao miró al menor de los Li con la boca abierta. Había oído muchas cosas sobre Shaoran Li, y ninguna daba a entender que fuera capaz de reírse.

\- Lo siento señor Lao, no le he informado correctamente. Esta conmigo. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, aunque para usted y para mí ya es prácticamente una Li. – Dalai la observó con la boca abierta y sin disimulo la repasó de arriba abajo. Le habían informado hace un par de días de la temprana boda mágica del menor de los Li, pero jamás pensó que la famosa y admirada maestra de cartas fuera una criatura pequeña y frágil. Aunque muy hermosa.

\- Yo... eh… - Shaoran río de nuevo. Sakura causaba ese efecto en las personas. Pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más que todos la subestimaran y dejó pasmados a los dos al levantar ella misma el cordón y adentrarse en el callejón sin esperarles.

\- Creo que mejor la seguimos. ¿Le parece señor Lao? – el inspector boqueo un par de veces aun aturdido para luego asentir.

Al girar la esquina Shaoran se arrepintió al instante de haber llevado con él a Sakura. Le habían comunicado en el informe de que era un suicidio, pero no del estado del cadáver. Miró hacia arriba. Estaban en el central plaza, uno de los edificios más altos de la península de Kowloon y por el inmenso charco de sangre y los restos esparcidos del cadáver, había caído desde una de las plantas más altas. Se acercó a Sakura preocupado y tomó su mano sin importarle lo que pudieran decir los policías que estaban trabajando por la zona.

\- Sakura… de saber que estaría en este estado yo… - la castaña le miró totalmente serena y apartó su mano con delicadeza.

\- No soy una muñeca frágil. – Shaoran abrió los ojos.

\- No iba a…

\- Ahórratelo ¿quieres?

Intentó no sonar molesta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba que la trataran como una tonta buena para nada. La castaña se acercó a la zona cercada haciendo tripas corazón y concentró su poder. Era evidente los rastros de magia alrededor del cadáver. Alguien había estado allí. Alguien poderoso. Shaoran carraspeó incómodo, pero se centró en el caso.

Lao les analizaba distante, pero al final decidió acercarse también. Sakura estaba agachada frente a la lona que cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo. Había respetado los marcajes y se había puesto unos guantes de látex que le había facilitado uno de los agentes. Ver tanta televisión policiaca al fin le servía para algo.

\- ¿Ha leído el informe señor Li?

\- En el coche. Pero sin ningún testigo es muy difícil determinar nada… Puedo intentar rastrear la magia, pero ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la muerte del individuo… ¿seis horas? – Lao le miró asombrado, eso no estaba en el informe. ¿Había calculado el tiempo en función de los restos de magia?

\- El callejón no esta muy habitado por la noche y los equipos de emergencia han tardado en llamarme. Lo siento señor Li. – Shaoran negó con la cabeza y se acercó hasta dónde estaba la castaña con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Sientes algo? – Sakura se giró para mirarle, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo un aura difuminada. Es gris…

\- ¿puedes definir el color de su aura?

\- ¿Tú no? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo para que detecte nada más que restos de un poder deforme. Pero es magia oscura. Han absorbido la esencia de este suicidio, sin duda.

\- No ha sido un suicidio… - Lao se había acercado lo suficiente como para oír a la muchacha y se inquietó. ¿Cómo podía decir eso esa cría sin siquiera haber apartado la lona? – Alguien le ha obligado a saltar…

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - Sakura se quitó uno de los guantes de látex y le ofreció la mano. – No entiendo…

\- Es más fácil si te lo enseño, Shaoran. - El castaño la miró sin comprender que pretendía, pero confiaba en ella. Así que entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y todo desapareció a su alrededor.

De repente estaban en la azotea del edificio viendo la espalda de la víctima a unos metros de distancia. Las protecciones de la valla estaban rotas y se había subido peligrosamente a lo alto de la barandilla. El viento mecía al muchacho haciendo que su equilibrio fuera inestable. Ambos vieron como giraba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Sakura contuvo el aliento al ver su cara asustada, era un muchacho muy joven. Al principio parecía que les miraba a ellos directamente, pero luego notaron que buscaba un punto más lejano, justo detrás de ellos. Se giraron para seguir su mirada y toparon con la figura de un hombre cubierto por una túnica oscura. Shaoran hizo el ademán de acercarse para discernir quién era, pero la mano de Sakura lo detuvo. Las cartas tenían sus limitaciones y entendió que no podían andar libremente. Sólo podían observar.

El desconocido levantó una mano y un golpe de viento impulsó el cuerpo de la víctima lanzándola cruelmente al vacío. No gritó. Shaoran se esforzaba en observar cualquier detalle que le dijera la identidad de ese hombre. Pero por mucho que forzara la vista, no podía ver el rostro del asesino. Aunque sentía ligeramente su aura, fría como el hielo. Le provocaba escalofríos. Sakura seguía con la mirada fija en el vacío que había dejado el muchacho. Una luz blanca se formó justo allí, y lentamente flotó en dirección al hombre misterioso que la recibió encerrándola en un recipiente con varios sellos mágicos. Era la fuerza vital del joven que acababa de impactar contra el piso. Señal inequívoca de que había muerto. Shaoran vio con impotencia como el asesino le daba la espalda y desaparecía por la escalera de incendios. Pero gracias al cielo pudo ver un brillo al voltearse. Su arma quedó a la vista y reconoció el escudo. El jodido clan Wang. Cerró los puños con impotencia.

El estómago se le revolvió causándole vértigo y de repente volvía a estar arrodillado en el suelo junto a Sakura observando el cuerpo destrozado de aquel joven. Lao les miraba impaciente, sin entender qué demonios hacían allí parados como dos estatuas. Así que finalmente decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? – Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la realidad de nuevo y miró a su "esposa".

\- Eso ha sido… ¿"the return"?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran la ayudó a levantarse aún asombrado por el poder que tenían las cartas y miró a la menor de los Kinomoto con admiración. Ni siquiera había tenido que invocar la carta. Simplemente pensó en ella y esta actúo. Pero Lao no estaba para momentos de fascinación, estaba molesto por la falta de información. Así que Shaoran se vio obligado a dejar sus pensamientos para más tarde.

– No ha sido un suicido señor Lao. Ha sido un asesinato. Pero no puedo darle pruebas físicas, lo siento.

\- Pero… si no tiene pruebas ¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Mi esposa tiene sus propios métodos. – Dalai la miró esperando una explicación, pero esta nunca llegó. – Gracias por avisarnos. Pasaré mi informe al concilio, aunque dudo mucho que sirva de nada.

\- Pero… ¿sabe quién ha sido?

\- No le conozco. Pero sé que forma parte del clan Wang. – Sakura tomó su mano alarmada por la nueva información y le obligó a mirarla. Eso no lo había deducido ella en su visión.

\- ¿El clan Wang? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Por el arma que llevaba a la cintura, pude verla cuando se iba. Tenía su escudo familiar. – Sakura observó el cadáver de nuevo, esta vez furiosa.

\- ¿Y no podemos llevarlos ante el consejo? Puedo usar de nuevo mi carta y… - Shaoran la silenció posando sus dedos en los labios de la castaña y negando con la cabeza.

\- No. Debemos irnos. Señor Lao, de nuevo gracias por avisarnos.

\- Pero… ¿Qué pongo en el informe oficial para la policía? – Dalai le miraba atónito. Los otros agentes del concilio trabajaban de forma colaborativa, pero el menor de los Li no le estaba dando nada.

\- Suicidio. No podemos demostrar lo contrario. – Sin esperar más y haciendo una leve inclinación a Lao, Shaoran tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la sacó de allí. Esta se mostró reticente pero una mirada de Li la hizo callar. Dalai les siguió hasta que se subieron de nuevo al coche. ¿Qué coño había sido eso?

Abordaron el vehículo en total silencio y el chófer de la familia Li emprendió la vuelta a la mansión. Sakura miró a Shaoran buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar esa conversación. Pero fue Li el que lo hizo.

\- El poder de tus cartas es asombroso… Ha sido como estar allí, casi podía sentir la maldita brisa. – Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y acarició sus dedos – Debemos ser cuidadosos en público. Sean o no miembros de los clanes del concilio, tu magia puede intimidar y asustar a la gente. Sobre todo a aquellos que no poseen un poder destacable, como Lao. – Sakura agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Poderosa o no, lo cierto es que no ha servido de nada. ¿Verdad?

\- A mí sí. Y al consejo también le servirá. Ahora sabemos a ciencia cierta que el clan Wang esta reuniendo energía vital. Buscan conjurar algo. Algo grande.

\- Pero… si utilizo a "the return" ante el concilio de oriente puedo mostrarles lo que he visto. ¿No sirve eso como prueba?

\- No ante un juicio. Podrían alegar que has creado una ilusión. Alterado la imagen.

\- ¡No lo he hecho!

\- ¡Claro que no! Ya lo sé Sakura. Pero no sirve como prueba, mucho menos en tu situación. Estas bajo amenaza del clan Wang. Igual que nosotros. La justicia no funciona así. Necesitamos pruebas tangibles, y eso es precisamente lo que no tenemos. – Sakura le miró afligida. Odiaba esa situación. Quería ayudar, en verdad quería ser útil. Más cuando se trataba del clan que había amenazado a su familia. Cerró los puños con rabia y miró a un lado. No dejaba de ver la cara asustada de ese muchacho – Sakura… yo… cuando te he tomado la mano en el escenario del crimen no pretendía…

\- Lo sé. Sólo te preocupas por mí. Como todos. Y lo aprecio, pero… ya no soy una niña. Tu madre no para de decírmelo y tiene razón. Tengo que ser fuerte y madurar. ¿no? Es a lo que me comprometí el día que acepté casarme con un Li. – Shaoran la miró asombrado. Una vez más esa niña dulce y buena desaparecía para dejar a la mujer valiente y fuerte. Aunque ahora que tenía su mano sujeta y podía notar el temblor, algo le decía que no era más que una fachada.

Y tenía razón. Lo cierto es que Sakura se sintió morir al ver carne y sangre por todos lados. El pobre muchacho había quedado hecho pedazos y aunque la lona cubría las partes más… explicitas, sus ojos pudieron ver parte de una mano y un pie. Casi se echó a llorar allí mismo. Quería salir corriendo y olvidar ese maldito infierno. Volver a Japón, a la universidad y a su vida simple de estudiante. Pero no podía. Y no quería que nadie viera esa parte débil e ilusa. Apretó con fuerza la mano que el menor de los Li le había brindado. Gracias a dios se había adelantado un poco en el escenario del crimen y pudo disimular su estupor cuando Shaoran llegó a su lado. Sino el castaño habría notado el miedo que sentía en un instante y la habría sacado de allí.

El menor de los Li disfrutaba silenciosamente del suave contacto y la miraba sin reparos. Se la veía desconcertada y confusa. También furiosa consigo misma. Y la entendía. Su trabajo en el concilio era frustrante muchas veces. Y es que no era sencillo vivir en un mundo de magos egoístas y malvados. Capaces de sacrificar todo y a todos por sus fines oscuros. Pero alguien debía mantener el equilibrio. Esa era su principal misión y su destino de nacimiento. Enfrentar la maldad en el mundo y velar por aquellos que vivían sus vidas ignorantes del peligro que les rodeaba. Suertudos ellos.

Sin ser consciente de ello, llevó la mano de la castaña hasta su regazo y empezó a acariciarla con delicadeza. Era obvio que estaba asustada y quería reconfortarla de algún modo. Miró el paisaje que se abría frente a ellos ignorando el sonrojo que sus caricias habían causado en Sakura. El día se había levantado soleado, pero ahora algunas nubes empezaban a tapar el cielo. La voz le salió casi sin quererlo.

\- La primera vez que vi un cadáver tenía nueve años. Iba con mi madre. Recuerdo que volvíamos de una demostración en la academia de artes marciales donde asistía y era una de esas raras ocasiones que estábamos los dos solos. Llamaron a mi madre informando de un incidente en el mismo centro de Hong Kong. Con al menos veinte testigos y muchos heridos. – Sakura le escuchaba en silencio, admirando su perfil con devoción. La voz de Shaoran era suave y pausada, y causaba una sensación extraña en su pecho. – Mi madre indicó al conductor que diera la vuelta y nos dirigimos al lugar de los hechos. Todo el consejo se había reunido allí. Me pidió que me quedara en el coche. Pero yo era muy pequeño y curioso así que no le hice caso. Engañé a Wei que estaba conmigo en el coche con un hechizo básico de confusión y salí. – Shaoran se tomó un momento cogiendo aire y levantando la vista al techo del vehículo. – había un cráter enorme y sangre por todos lados. Y una niña… no debía tener más de cuatro años… tumbada boca arriba en el suelo. Sus ojos eran dos cristales sin vida y tenía un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su diminuta boca. Aún la veo a veces en mis sueños. – Sakura apretó su mano y quiso abrazarle. Pero se arrepintió en el último momento recordando como reaccionó Shaoran el día que se probó el traje de su difunto padre. No quería ser rechazada de nuevo. Era demasiado orgulloso a veces. El joven chino la miró entonces con una sonrisa triste– No debes sentirte mal o débil por tener miedo o sentir ira. Lo extraño sería que no te afectara.

El coche frenó entonces haciendo voltear a su amigo. Habían llegado de nuevo a la mansión Li. Shaoran dejó su mano de forma delicada y salió con una sonrisa nostálgica que le partió el alma. Sakura quiso seguirle y decir algo, pero dos miembros del consejo estaban esperando por él en la entrada. Así que se conformó con ver su espalda a lo lejos mientras calmaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué le había contado una parte tan íntima de su infancia? Shaoran siempre había sido muy cerrado y nunca quería mostrar sus debilidades ¿no?. Se miró la mano aun sintiendo el tacto cálido del joven chino y pensó que lo había hecho por ella. Para que se sintiera mejor consigo misma, segura. A pesar de su esfuerzo por parecer tranquila y serena, él había notado que estaba asustada. Levantó de nuevo la vista justo a tiempo para ver como él se adentraba en la casa mirándola por ultima vez. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran se despertó esa noche en plena madrugada. A pesar de estar a principios de Julio en el cálido Hong Kong, sentía frío en todo el cuerpo. ¿Estaría a punto de pillar la gripe? ¿En pleno verano? Se sentó en la cama incómodo y quiso ir a buscar un poco de agua para calmar la sequedad de su garganta. Se giró entonces para comprobar asustado que Sakura no estaba. Encendió la luz y miró por la habitación. Ni rastro. Se dirigió al baño y vio que tampoco estaba allí, ni en el cuarto contiguo dónde había una mesa y un par de sofás. Estaba por salir a la carrera cuando notó una sombra acurrucada en el suelo al lado de la puerta de la sala contigua. Encendió la luz y lo que vio le partió el alma.

\- ¿Sakura? – se acercó lentamente y al fin pudo distinguir a la joven. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y temblaba como una hoja. - ¡Sakura! – Shaoran se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado. Ella apartó la mirada e intentó ocultar sus lágrimas. Pero el castaño cogió su mentón obligándola a mirarle. – Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada, lo siento. Una pesadilla. Es todo. – Shaoran no la creyó ni por un momento, y se lo hizo saber con una mirada severa. Sakura suspiró rendida. Tenía miedo a decirlo en voz alta. No quería darle poder a ese ser. – Yo… la he visto de nuevo.

\- ¿A la mujer de cabello negro? – Sakura asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar. – Sakura… no debes tener miedo a tus visiones. Puede que sean importantes…

\- No es una visión… - el menor de los Li se sentó a su lado y la obligó a recargarse en su pecho. Los brazos y la presencia de su amigo de la infancia fueron calmando poco a poco su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que es un espíritu? – No pronunció palabra, pero Shaoran notó contra su pecho como asentía. – La casa está protegida contra demonios y espíritus. No es posible Sakura. Debe ser algo distinto. – la castaña se apartó de él lentamente y le miró con el pavor reflejado en esas pupilas verdes.

\- Es un espíritu. Lo sé. Lo notó en mi corazón. – Shaoran la miró con una ceja levantada. Quería decirle que se equivocaba, pero estaba demasiado asustada para entrar en razón. Así que se limitó a abrazarla de nuevo y acariciar su cabeza.

\- Si vuelves a verla, despiértame. No te vayas y sufras tu sola.

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y lo comprendió. Shaoran no la había creído. Pero no podía culparle. A fin de cuentas, Sakura no tenía la capacidad de ver fantasmas tan desarrollada como su hermano o su padre. De hecho los rehuía y la sola mención de un espíritu le helaba la sangre. Pero esa figura de aura oscura, el camisón ensangrentado y la sensación fría y muerta que desprendía. Ella lo sabía. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y dejarse guiar de nuevo. Se acurrucó de espaldas al joven Li y dejó ir un suspiro. No lograría calmarse ni en mil años.

Quería ir a por un vaso de leche caliente a la cocina, pero le daba pavor ir sola por esos largos pasillos y no podía pedirle a Shaoran que la acompañara porqué tenía miedo. Se lamentó por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte para algunas cosas y tan débil para otras? Se mordió el labio frustrada. Iba a levantarse de todos modos y arriesgarse a correr como loca por los negros pasillos cuando notó los brazos de Shaoran rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Se tensó como una tabla. Su espalda rozaba el pecho caliente del menor de los Li y podía sentir su respiración en la nuca. ¿Por qué de repente Shaoran tenía la mano en su cintura?

\- Tranquila Sakura. Estoy contigo. ¿vale?

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. No era porqué estuviera triste, o asustada. Era una lágrima de impotencia. Se sentía vulnerable y sola a pesar de tener a Shaoran abrazándola tan de cerca. Y es que sabia que sólo lo hacía por su maldito sentido del deber. No la había tocado ni una sola noche y elegía precisamente esa para abrazarla. Porqué sentía pena por ella. Era su marido, incluso notaba que sentía un gran cariño por ella y puede que hasta cierto afecto fraternal. Pero no la amaba. Ni siquiera la quería como hacían Eriol o Tomoyo. Sabía que para él era una niña que conoció a sus doce años y por la que sintió un amor infantil. Una joven a la que dejó de lado y una mujer que no conocía en lo más mínimo. Eran dos malditos extraños en una cama. Dos viejos amigos que ni siquiera sabían que películas les gustaban. Aún así se apretó más a él buscando calor y afecto. ¡Le necesitaba tanto! ¡Quería mucho mas de él! Pero la sombra y la duda de los motivos que le alejaron en el pasado siempre la perseguía diciéndole que Shaoran había decidido olvidarla y que solo se habían vuelto a unir por el maldito clan Wang.

Ninguno de los dos durmió mucho aquella noche. Y por la mañana se habían levantado sin dirigirse a penas la palabra siguiendo su rutina habitual. Él se avergonzaba por haberse dejado llevar y mostrar más de la cuenta su afecto y ella se sentía pequeña y débil frente a la presencia fuerte del muchacho. Pero cuando Shaoran estaba por irse a su despacho y salir de la estancia se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. Sakura estaba arreglando las sabanas, aún con el pijama y sin duchar, dándole la espalda. Se giró sobre sus talones y se acercó de nuevo preso de algo que no entendía.

\- Sakura… - la castaña se giró dando un brinco y le miró con los ojos abiertos. En verdad creía que se había ido.

\- ¿Sí? – Shaoran tiró de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura perdió todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

\- Por favor, no me ocultes nada… quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda y… y ser amigos como antes. ¿Recuerdas? Quiero poder hablar y reír contigo. No puedo seguir en este silencio, cada uno por su lado sumidos en rutinas y trabajo.

Shaoran se separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Esos dos espejos verdes le miraban con pasmado asombro. ¿Ese era el mismo Shaoran que no bajaba del burro ni que lo matasen? ¿El orgulloso lobo solitario? Al ver el asombro en la muchacha, el joven chino temió haber cruzado la línea demasiado pronto y sintió que la estaba presionando. Iba a dar un paso atrás y retirar lo dicho, pero la mano de ella se lo impidió.

\- Yo también quiero que seamos amigos. Me siento muy sola y… no puedo dejar de pensar que abuso de tu confianza constantemente y que te pido demasiado. Te he quitado tu libertad y… y ni siquiera sé como darte las gracias por todo lo que haces. Intento ser de ayuda, pero… no sé como hacerlo. – Shaoran quiso besarla en ese mismo instante. Dios cuanto le costaba contenerse cuando veía ese par de ojos vulnerables. Sakura podía ser exasperantemente tierna cuando quería y su instinto protector estaba al límite.

\- Puedes darme las gracias siendo tú… sonriendo y actuando como quieres y no como crees que debes hacerlo. Si quieres agradecerme algo, aunque no sea para nada necesario, hazlo así. ¿Quieres? Yo también miraré de ser más cercano y sincero. Aunque me cueste a veces. De hecho, empezaré ahora.

El castaño la obligó a sentarse con él en la cama, manteniendo sus manos unidas. Suspiró tomando aire y la miró con decisión. Puede que no le contara toda la verdad y ocultara los detalles vergonzosos, pero quería decirle al menos uno de los motivos que le llevaron a hablar con Hiraguisawa.

Pensó en su charla secreta con Eriol la noche de bodas y en el muchacho que había añadido a la lista de "protegidos" del clan Li. Sintha Ozaki. Un joven moreno de ojos verdes que Eriol había reconocido como uno de los mejores amigos de Sakura. Pero él no creía que fuera solo eso, un amigo. Y en cuanto le contó sus sospechas y Hiraguisawa tuvo su momento de burla por sus mal disimulados celos, decidieron que era mejor ponerle protección. No se lo había contado a nadie, mucho menos a ella. No quería que se preocupara. A fin de cuentas, resultó que ese joven que había visto en las memorias de Sakura el día que se prometieron era hijo de un clan de magos japonés con sede en china. Así que tampoco estaba desprotegido del todo. Mucho menos ahora que tenía a dos hombres siguiéndole todo el día.

Una vez más, el monstruo de los celos se aparecía. Y es que no le gustaba la idea de que Sakura no fuera sincera con él. Sabía perfectamente que su matrimonio era de conveniencia y que no podía exigirle amor, pero al menos quería que fueran amigos. Y podía soportar que le contará sus sentimientos por ese joven. ¿Verdad? Aunque seguramente le culpaba porque por su causa no podía estar con él. Suspiró y decidió seguir dejando a Shinta Ozaki en secreto y compartir solo el resto de la conversación. La que afectaba a sus futuros hijos.

\- La noche de la ceremonia, fui a ver a Eriol para preguntarle sobre el conjuro de sangre y unión que hicimos durante la ceremonia. Tengo miedo del poder que pueden llegar a tener nuestros hijos y de la vida que deberán llevar. También le pregunté sobre tu inusual elemento y como les afectaría a ellos y a la invocación… - Sakura le miró asombrada por su ataque de sinceridad y temerosa, porqué sabía que él esperaría lo mismo de ella y no quería bajo ningún concepto contarle a Sharoan sobre el vínculo de protección. Pero ahora estaba asustada y necesitaba respuestas.

\- Y… ¿y que te dijo?

\- Que era imposible prever el poder que tendrían nuestros herederos. Serán poderosos, sin duda, pero no puede definir hasta que punto ni como les pueda afectar. Sí me dijo, que al ser la tierra tu elemento, sería más que probable que alguno de ellos dominara los cuatro elementos sin necesidad de las cartas. Como Clow Reed. – Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa amable. – También me dijo que siendo nosotros sus padres, no le preocupaba en absoluto. – Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Así era Eriol. – Lo que esta claro es que romper el conjuro sería sin duda mucho peor que cualquier otra cosa que pueda pasar.

\- ¿Querías romper el conjuro de unión? – Shaoran desvió la vista avergonzado.

\- Me… me lo había planteado… - Sakura bajó la cabeza entristecida y se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso. - ¡No por ti! Es decir… no tiene nada que ver con qué tú seas la elegida… simplemente… pensé que quizá era demasiado peligroso dar tanto poder a un niño… si se sale del camino de la luz… será…

\- Imparable. – Shaoran asintió. Sakura removió sus manos, incómoda. Ese maldito conjuro se salía de su control. Todo últimamente se salía de su control. Shaoran la miró en silencio, esperando que ella fuera también sincera y hablara de esa noche. Y Sakura sabía qué pregunta le estaba formulando con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía disfrazar el motivo de su visita a Eriol? Porqué no podía confesarle el vínculo que había hecho con Tomoyo. La obligaría a romperlo o lo rompería él mismo. Lo veía capaz. Se levantó en dirección a la ventana y pensó que lo mejor era contar una verdad a medias, o de lo contrario Shaoran no confiaría en ella, y aún se distanciarían más.

\- Yo… fui a verle porqué no confío en el concilio. – el menor de los Li la miró sin enfado, solo con curiosidad. – Tai Fa habló conmigo después de la boda. Me dijo, que me había elegido por mi carácter, no por mi poder. Que creía que sería una buena matriarca de los Li porqué Yue me eligió por mi buen corazón. – Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido. – También me dijo que nunca hubiera elegido una mujer para ti, solo por poder. Que quería alguien… que fuera tu ancla. – el joven chino se acercó pausadamente hasta dónde ella estaba.

\- ¿Mi ancla? – Sakura no sabía si debía decirle aquello o como se lo tomaría. Pero ya había empezado y no había marcha atrás.

\- Tai Fa me dijo que esta muy orgulloso de ti y que eres el mejor heredero que podía tener el clan Li. Pero también… que temía que te dejaras dominar por la ira y no fueras justo. Quería que yo… fuera tu ancla, para apaciguar tu rabia. – Shaoran pareció pensar las palabras de la castaña con paciencia. Sakura se maldijo por haberle contado aquello. Ahora su amigo estaba preocupado.

\- Es comprensible. Mi tío abuelo me conoce muy bien. Sabe que a veces, hago cosas fuera de la "ley" cuando sé de corazón que es lo correcto.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Shaoran suspiró derrotado, no quería contárselo a ella, pero era necesario.

\- Cómo cuando me negué a mis doce años a volver a china para ayudarte a convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. Desobedecí. Y tras la primera reunión por tu problema con el clan Wang, le llamé y le dije que, si no te ayudaban, iría a Japón aunque me lo prohibieran.

\- Shaoran… - el menor de los Li se giró apartando la mirada avergonzado.

\- Les he llevado la contraria en varias ocasiones y… me han castigado por ello.

\- ¿Castigado? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Estaba rebelando demasiada información.

\- No tiene importancia. Pero… supongo que ha relacionado ambos casos contigo y cree, que puedes ser mi anclaje. Tiene lógica, y hasta puede que tenga razón. Lo cierto es que hablar contigo me… me apacigua. – Sakura le miró al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuando Li era tan sincero? ¿Tanto había cambiado? Una calidez traicionera nació en su corazón al pensar que sólo era así con ella. Pero todo estaba demasiado serio y tenso así que, quiso quitar hierro con una broma.

\- Así que tu eres un caballo salvaje al que apaciguar, y yo tu amazona. – Shaoran sonrió de lado. Si fuera un semental sin duda se dejaría montar por Sakura… Un sonrojo apareció involuntariamente en sus mejillas al ver el doble sentido de sus pensamientos y tosió incómodo.

\- ¿Y que fuiste a preguntarle a Eriol? Me has dicho que desconfías del consejo y de los motivos de Tai Fa, pero no entiendo tu visita a Hiraguisawa.

\- Oh… me he desviado es cierto… pues en realidad quería que me contara lo que había hablado con tu madre cuando le pidió ayuda y después de mi visita a china. – Sakura se ruborizó por mentirosa, ya que, sí que se lo había preguntado, pero al día siguiente, por la mañana, antes de la meditación.

\- ¿Y?

\- Oh pues… Me dijo que Ieran opina lo mismo que Tai Fa, que puedo ser de ayuda por mi… personalidad y que no desconfía de los motivos de Ieran. Pero… que no fuera necia. También querían mis cartas y mi poder. Él tampoco confia en las buenas intenciones del concilio y opinaba que, en realidad, si me habían aceptado tan rápido era porqué se avecinaba algo grande y querían mis cartas con todo el poder que comportan. – Shaoran pareció pensarlo. Era cierto que se avecinaba algo, el aumento de suicidios y asesinatos era notorio y que el clan Wang estuviera implicado no podía traer nada bueno. ¿El concilio estaría ocultándole información? Al fin y al cabo, aun no era miembro. Tosió incómodo. No serviría de nada infundir desconfianzas.

\- Es sólo la opinión de Eriol. No tiene porqué ser cierto. Pero si que hay un aumento de la magia oscura. Estaremos atentos. ¿Sólo hablasteis de eso? – Sakura se sintió acorralada. - Estuviste más de una hora…

\- Oh… bueno… también hablamos de Tomoyo y mi familia y… le pedí que me ayudara a protegerlos. Pero me dijo que tu clan había levantado hechizos de protección y seguimiento y que estaba controlado. Así que no insistí. – Shaoran la miró algo triste. Él le había dicho hasta el cansancio que su familia estaría protegida por el clan Li y ella había tenido que ir a preguntárselo a Eriol para quedarse tranquila.

\- Te… te dije que me había asegurado de protegerlos bien…

\- Lo sé, pero… quería saber si podía hacer algo más. Eriol me dijo que no… - Shaoran se temió lo evidente. Ella había acudido a Eriol para pedir protección para Shinta Ozaki porque no quería o no se atrevía a pedírselo a él. Debía ser eso. Sin duda.

\- Me lo podías haber preguntado a mí… - Sakura le miró confusa, pero quiso bromear de nuevo.

\- ¿Estas celoso Shaoran? – el joven chino desvió la mirada bruscamente y se sonrojó de forma violenta.

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo que no me gusta que no confíes en mí… es todo. – Sakura dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que puso aún más nervioso al pequeño lobo. – Yo… tengo que irme. Hay reunión en… - miro su reloj nervioso y se levantó de un salto. - Mierda, ya. – Shaoran se dirigió corriendo a la puerta causando una carcajada en la castaña, pero de nuevo se paró. Sakura le miró dulcemente. ¿y ahora qué le diría? Shaoran se giró y la miró sonrojado.

\- Gra… gracias por contármelo. No sabes cuanto me alegra que al fin hayas confiado en mí.

\- Claro… siempre…

Shaoran le dio esa sonrisa suya capaz de derretir al mismísimo iceberg que hundió el Titanic y salió al fin del cuarto. El estomago de la muchacha era un nudo de culpabilidad porque le había mentido descaradamente y él iba y… se lo agradecía. Quiso correr tras él pasillo abajo y ser sincera. Soltarle todo y que le gritara airado. Pero no se atrevió. El miedo podía más que la culpa. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y miró al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansada de sentirse mal todo el tiempo. De estar preocupada a todas horas y sentirse culpable una y otra vez. Se pasaba el día pidiendo perdón y luchando contra sus demonios. Quería en verdad hacer caso de la petición de Shaoran y ser ella misma. Jovial, divertida y despreocupada. La despistada Sakura de siempre. Pero las palabras del menor de los Li no le podían parecer más irónicas ya que, era su mundo mágico y el maldito clan Wang y la familia Li los que la habían cargado con ese terrible peso. Ser la esposa del jodido futuro líder del clan. La mujer del tercer hombre más deseado de Asia. ¿Cómo podía ser ella misma cuando todo el mundo esperaba maravillas de la maestra de cartas?

Suspiró agotada. Al menos Tomoyo llegaba en unas horas y al fin tendría alguien con quién hablar. Tenía que preparase mentalmente para la regañina que le caería encima. Y es que su mejor amiga era muy buena y dulce en un día normal, pero cuando quería podía ser el mismísimo demonio encarnado. Y ella no sólo le había ocultado todo el tema del clan Wang, sino que además se había casado sin siquiera invitarla a la boda. ¡Tenia una buena excusa! Es decir, ni siquiera habían asistido su padre y Touya. Pero aún así temía la ira de la morena. A fin de cuentas… no había podido diseñarle el vestido… por suerte, podía intentar convencerla de que eludiera ese pequeñísimo detalle prometiéndole que participaría en la boda oficial. Eso sería suficiente para aplacar su ira. ¿No? Una gota bajó por su frente. Dios… le tenía más miedo a Tomoyo que al propio Shen Wang.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Buff… que difícil se me esta haciendo esta parte… y es que empieza la acción y la magia y mi cabeza tiene demasiada información por ordenar. ¿Se hace muy pesado? Jajajajaja, a mi me encanta, pero puede que no sea del gusto general. Aunque tampoco es que pueda cambiarlo mucho o la trama se va a pique. Jijijijiji. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Es muy S+S ¿verdad? Me encanta este Shaoran tan… sensible y a la vez varonil. ¡Yo me lo comería a besos si me habla así! (sonrisa malvada) Bueno, por favor, díganme que les parece todo por el momento. El siguiente capítulo (el octavo) es posiblemente el que más me ha costado escribir, hasta tuve que recurrir a mi musa particular en busca de ayuda. ? Así que necesito saber si voy bien ¡antes de atreverme a colgarlo! Jajajaja. Muchas gracias a todas y todos por seguir leyendo y no duden en darme ideas locas, siempre va bien. Un gran abrazo.**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Sakura: ¡No me mates por hacer que Eriol sienta algo por Sakura! Es que siempre me han encantado los triángulos amorosos… además, que en contra de la mayoría, no me gustan los E+T… me cuestan… Pero tranquila que hay mucho S+S esperando… al fin y al cabo, ¡Les adoro como pareja! Pero si… les voy a hacer sufrir un poco… eso fortalecerá su relación. ¿No crees? Muajajaja (sonrisa malvada a lo maléfica) Pero muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras y por tomarte un ratito para comentar. De verdad que lo aprecio mucho y me alegra el día leer vuestros comentarios. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Un gran abrazo amiga!

ARIDARCK: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. No sabes la ilusión que me hace que te guste mi historia. Por favor, sigue leyendo y dame tu opinión. Lo que te gusta, lo que te emociona, lo que no te acaba de convencer. ¡Todo me ayuda a continuar! ¡Un gran abrazo y cuídate mucho!

Cerezo secreto: ¡Hola amiga! Como siempre gracias por tu amable comentario. A mí también me gusta esta Sakura que lucha por ser más fuerte y dejar su dulzura e ingenuidad atrás. Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado y que no se esta liando todo demasiado… No hay muchos celos, pero si ternura… Pero espera al siguiente que algo me dice que el monstruo verde de los celos aparecerá bastante… jajajajajajaja. ¡Un gran abrazo guapísima y nos vamos leyendo!

Guest: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar. Pues yo también creo que caperucita va a poder con el lobo feroz… jajajaja. Pero en cuanto Eriol y Tomoyo… lo veo difícil… a ver como se desarrolla. ? Verás en el siguiente capítulo que Tomoyo está muy cambiada... jajajajajaja. En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias por todo y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me ayuda muchísimo. Un gran abrazo.

Melchari: ¡Hola amiga! Voy por partes, jijijiji. Pues a mi me encanta un poco de triangulo amoroso, y como adoro a Eriol pues… así lo dejo. Jajajaja, también lo hice con mi historia de Yo te vi crecer, (hace como una década ya) y al final las lectoras acérrimas al S+S querían también a Eriol. Jajajaja. Pero a ver dónde nos lleva esta historia con ese par… en cuanto a la historia que me comentas… ¿Los poderes de la oscuridad? No la he leído. ¿Es un fic o una historia original? ¿Es tuya? ¡Por qué si es así, me gustaría leerla! Lo cierto es que soy una fan de Harry Potter y de algunos juegos de rol dónde los magos oscuros cobran mucha importancia. Y tengo un buen asesor (léase mi marido, jajaja) Pero me encantaría encontrar más sobre el tema… me fascina. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario y por favor, ¡sigue leyendo y opinando! Un gran abrazo.

Rominiwita: ¡Hola! ¿A que apetece cogerlos por la oreja como dos niños malcriados a veces? Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por pasarte, leer y comentar. Me alegra el día saber vuestra opinión, en serio. Me hace muy feliz. En cuanto a Tomoyo y Meiling… la primera aparecerá muy pronto y la segunda tampoco tardará demasiado, aunque no creo que tenga mucho peso en este fic. Al menos no es mi intención inicial. Pero como mis manos a veces van solas… no prometo nada. Jajajaja. De nuevo gracias por tu tiempo y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Un gran abrazo.

Jana: ¡Hola! ¡Pues lo cierto es que mi inspiración esta de viaje últimamente, así que me cuesta una barbaridad! Pero espero que esta actualización te haya gustado. Tiene más S+S ¿no? El vínculo traerá lo suyo, pero en cuanto a la charla de Shaoran y Eriol ya ves, no era para tanto… solo miedos y celos… Jijjijiji, de nuevo muchísimas gracias por pasarte y comentar. ¡Un gran abrazo amiga!

Guadalupe: Pues ese par de despistados siguen igual de despistados… pero pasito a pasito vamos avanzando… jajajaja, a ver ahora que viene Tomoyo que pasa… aunque no prometo que venga de mil amores… ? un gran abrazo y gracias como siempre por tomarte un ratito para pasarte y comentar. Me encanta leer vuestros comentarios. ¡Un gran abrazo!

Angie: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y espero que la actualización sea también de tu agrado. ¡Yo también amo a Eriol! Es un granujilla que me vuelve loca. Jajajaja. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tu opinión. Me ayuda mucho para saber que os gusta y qué no. ¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Un gran abrazo!


	9. Capítulo octavo: feliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo octavo**

 _Feliz cumpleaños pequeño lobo_

Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo observaban muy atentos el entrenamiento diario de Sakura y Eriol. Ya llevaban una semana en china y hoy, trece de Julio, era el aniversario del menor de los Li. La morena arrugó las cejas al pensar en Shaoran y recordar el día de su llegada a la mansión. Sakura la recibió con un gran abrazo, totalmente preparada para su regañina y soltando excusas y promesas para calmar su ira. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba enfada con ella, sino con el menor de los Li. Apenas sí le había dirigido la palabra para total asombro de su mejor amiga, y desde que pisó esa casa, lo había evitado a toda costa.

La verdad es que de niña había creído que era el chico ideal para Sakura. Bueno, noble, sincero y muy dulce e ingenuo. Pero se equivocó. Cuando el joven volvió a china lo hizo con promesas de amor y palabras dulces, pero Tomoyo sabía que serían tiempos difíciles para la menor de los Kinomoto.

El primer mes separados paso lentamente y pronto notó como Sakura iba perdiendo ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Con los meses las llamadas fueron desapareciendo y los e-mails eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Sakura languidecía junto al ordenador esperando, aunque fuera un par de líneas. Y Tomoyo se desesperaba y se enfurecía cada día más al no poder animar a su mejor amiga. Cuando a los catorce años Sakura le dijo que llevaba tres meses sin saber de él, estuvo a punto de ir ella misma a Londres, Shanghái o donde estuviera a retorcerle el cuello, pero al final siempre se arrepentía, y es que no podía entrometerse.

Lo había hablado infinidad de veces con Eriol y siempre recibía la misma respuesta por su parte. Era mejor no meterse entre ese par y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Era algo entre ellos y según el inglés, no eran quién para juzgar a Shaoran Li. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, Eriol siempre salía en su defensa alegando lo ocupado que estaba y que el gran Shaoran Li nunca hacía ni decía nada si no tenía un motivo. Pero Tomoyo no veía ninguno que justificara dejar a Sakura olvidada. Lo cierto es que, si no quería mantener el contacto, al menos podía haber enviado un e-mail de despedida para que su preciada amiga no estuviera con la esperanza día tras día. Pero por suerte el tiempo fue pasando y la herida cada vez sangraba menos. Sakura encerró esos recuerdos dejándolos casi en el olvido y volvió a salir y a sonreír y tenía muchos amigos fantásticos que poco a poco hicieron volver la alegría a su vida. Hasta salió con un par de chicos del instituto.

Pero entonces había aparecido ese maldito clan Wang trayendo de nuevo al joven chino a sus vidas. Y no solo como un amigo que quería ayudar, no. ¡Ojalá! En vez de eso, era ahora ni más ni menos que el flamante marido de Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Ja! Un maldito matrimonio de conveniencia en pleno siglo veintiuno. Cada vez que lo pensaba le hervía la sangre. Pero de nuevo le recordaban que no podía opinar. Ella no poseía magia ni comprendía en su plenitud el peligro que corría su amiga sin la ayuda del clan Li. ¿En verdad esperaban que lo aceptara y se quedara callada? ¿Cómo en el nombre de dios esos vejestorios le habían puesto como condición un matrimonio con Shaoran? Es que no podía y no quería comprenderlo.

Y es que cuando Eriol se presentó en Japón un par de semanas atrás y se lo contó todo, lo hizo dejando al joven chino como si fuera un puto héroe. Quiso estrangularles a ambos. ¡Héroe sus narices! Noble e implicado con la causa había dicho… ¡Ja! ¡Y un comino! ¡Sakura podía explicárselo mil veces y con lujo de detalles, pero ella sólo veía una coacción! O te casas o dejamos que te maten a ti y a todos los que quieres. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ¡trae contigo las cartas de Clow Reed! Tomoyo se llevó la mano a la sien mientras masajeaba su dolorida cabeza. Es que… no podía con toda esa mierda anticuada e injusta. ¡Oh! pero no era culpa del menor de los Li. Él era una víctima más del destino y el deber. Criado para servir a la magia y proteger a aquellos que sufrían por su causa. Todo un paladín. No paraban de repetírselo. Menuda sarta de patrañas. Suspiró cansada viendo como la carta pelea caía tras una patada de su mejor amiga. Desde que habían llegado, Sakura a penas sí había descansado algo. Siempre estaba con Eriol, entrenando o meditando. Y cada dos por tres era llamada para una reunión con Ieran Li, que no paraba de inculcarle los deberes de ser la futura matriarca.

Tomoyo pensó entonces en la infancia tan dura que habría tenido Shaoran, y en cómo había viajado por todo el mundo entrenando y aprendiendo artes mágicas. Y es que era consciente, en cierto modo, de que Shaoran Li estaba hasta el cuello en todo este embrollo al igual que Sakura. Pero aun así odiaba la jodida situación y el daño que le había hecho a la menor de los Kinomoto en el pasado. ¡No podía simplemente olvidar todo y perdonarlo como al parecer había hecho Sakura! ¡Y encima, el muy cabrito actuaba con ella como si nada hubiera pasado! Como si su amistad siguiera intacta y no hubieran pasado los años. Y ella no era rencorosa, de verdad. Pero es que con su adorada amiga no se metía ni dios.

\- Hoy parecen especialmente entregados. – Tomoyo no levanto siquiera la vista, pero sí dejó escapar un bufido molesta. Tanto pensar en el menor de los Li y ya lo había invocado. ¿Seguro que no tenía parte de bruja? – Buenos días Daidouji.

\- Hola Li.

Shaoran miró a la morena desilusionado. Lo cierto es que no esperaba que Tomoyo lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco pensó encontrarse a la dama de las nieves. En cuanto llegaron y vio esos preciosos ojos violeta clavarle dagas en el pecho, supo que tenía un nuevo enemigo. Sólo que este estaba durmiendo en su propia casa. Ya había supuesto que estaría molesta por haber perdido el contacto con Sakura y que sería la primera en exigir una explicación. Pero es que la joven japonesa no le había dado la menor oportunidad. Se limitaba a dejar ir monosílabos o a soltar frases hirientes cada vez que le veía. Sakura siempre la reprendía y Eriol le sacaba importancia al asunto con alguna broma, pero lo cierto es que no se habían sentado a hablar más de cinco minutos. Pero, aunque lo hicieran ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera él entendía del todo porque había dejado de comunicarse y escribir. Dijera lo que dijera, lo empeoraría todo. ¿No?

Además, había estado tan ocupado toda la semana que a penas sí había podido hablar con Eriol o Sakura. ¡Y eso que la segunda dormía en su misma cama! La ciudad estaba patas arriba y el concilio no dejaba de apretarle las tuercas. Tras contar al consejo las revelaciones de la carta "The return", Tai Fa había insistido hasta la saciedad para que Sakura empezara a tomar parte en las reuniones y ayudara con sus cartas. Pero su madre y él se habían negado alegando que no estaba preparada. Sabía lo duro que sería para la muchacha ver tanta muerte y dolor… Pero el consejo había sido unánime y una vez más no tuvo más remedio que callar y tragar. Al fin y al cabo, era ahora Sakura Li y eso acarreaba ciertas obligaciones. Y debía admitir que sin las cartas estaban perdidos. La voz fría y sin entusiasmo de Daidouji le sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

\- Felicidades, supongo. – Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender, pero luego recordó que era su cumpleaños.

\- Oh, gracias. – Tomoyo iba a decir que sólo lo había felicitado por ser educada cuando la voz del joven inglés llamó la atención de ambos.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡El relevo! – Shaoran le miró con las cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué relevo?

\- Oh, vamos. Sé que tu agenda es un infierno, pero por lo que más quieras, el entrenamiento físico nunca ha sido lo mío. – iba a preguntar, pero Daidouji fue más rápida.

\- Eriol, si no has sudado ni una gota. Te has limitado a dar órdenes a las cartas pelea y poder. Es Sakura la que hace todo el trabajo duro. – Eriol se hizo el ofendido ante las palabras de Daidouji y se tiró literalmente a la silla más cercana.

\- Pues entonces hazlo por las cartas, están agotadas las pobres. Además, yo puedo dar órdenes desde aquí a nuestro lobito favorito. – Shaoran iba a protestar por el mote, pero Sakura se lo impidió al acercarse sonriente, ponerse de puntillas y besar dulcemente su mejilla.

\- Muy buenos días Shaoran y felicidades. – Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro del castaño haciendo sonreír al inglés y aumentando el mal humor de Tomoyo.

\- Gra… gracias. – Sakura tomó una de las pequeñas toallas que su amiga le había llevado y una botella de agua haciendo que el menor de los Li tuviera que apartar la vista. Y es que se veía tan tentadora con el cabello mojado…

\- ¡Eriol! No te sientes tan rápido. Prometiste ayudarme con el combate y necesito carne nueva para practicar. Ya me sé de memoria la técnica de las cartas.

\- ¡Shaoran te ayudará! Si hasta viene vestido y todo– el joven chino se miró inconscientemente. Era cierto, ya que venía de correr.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso sería genial! – Hiraguisawa miró victorioso a su amigo chino. Sabía que ahora no podía negarse. Aunque en realidad el castaño jamás tuvo esa intención, de hecho, le apetecía. Tomoyo bufó al ver la cara de idiota que se le había puesto a Li. Era tan obvio en sus sentimientos que casi ofendía. Pero como siempre, la inocente Sakura no se enteraba de nada. Y daba gracias por eso.

\- Yo…eh… vale. Es decir, solo un rato. En un par de horas tengo reunión con el inspector Lao y no parece muy contento. – Sakura dejó la toalla a un lado y le miró seriamente.

\- ¿Alguna novedad sobre el hombre que vimos con la carta "The return"? – Shaoran miró esos hermosos ojos verdes y llegó a la conclusión de que ese era un buen momento para comentarle la nueva decisión del consejo, aun en contra de sus deseos.

\- No. Pero lo cierto es que Tai Fa ha pedido que colabores en las investigaciones. La semana que viene empezaremos a preparar una agenda que te incluya. Mi madre y yo hemos intentado retrasarlo un poco, pero el consejo cree que tus cartas pueden ser de gran ayuda para determinar las identidades de los culpables. Miraremos de encontrar un modo menos invasivo y que no te afecte tan directamente. ¿Te parece bien?

En verdad se lo parecía. Es decir, todo aquello que ayudara a culpar y juzgar al clan Wang era bienvenido. Pero tenía miedo. Kero y Yue le habían contado infinidad de veces lo mucho que sufrió Clow Reed con sus visiones pasadas y futuras. El conocimiento es un arma de doble filo, más aún cuando lo vives como si en verdad estuvieras allí. Sakura recordó las imágenes que ambos habían visto hacía una semana. La mirada triste y asustada del chico. El dolor y la desesperación que sintió al caer. Y como ella no podía hacer nada más que mirar como sucedía todo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cerró los ojos. Sería muy duro, casi insoportable. Pero si quería terminar con la amenaza de su familia y hundir a Shen Wang, no podía seguir teniendo miedo.

\- Lo haré. – Tomoyo se levantó entonces y se puso en medio de ambos mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué harás exactamente?

\- Tomoyo…

\- No, exijo saberlo. Desde que estás aquí no haces más que entrenar, meditar y asistir a reuniones con la señora Li. ¡Tienes veintiún años y se supone que estamos de vacaciones de verano! – Shaoran estaba con las manos levantadas en señal de paz e intentando pensar que decir o hacer para suavizar la situación y a Eriol solo le faltaban las palomitas para disfrutar mejor de la escena.

\- Tomoyo… aprecio tu preocupación, pero las cartas pueden ayudar mucho y sólo yo puedo usarlas. Además, si el clan Wang está implicado, es mi responsabilidad.

\- ¡No es tu culpa que ese maldito clan quiera tus cartas! ¡Que se ocupe otro!

\- ¡El día que acepté ser su dueña se convirtió en mi problema! Debo ocuparme yo misma y dejar de meter a otros en mis asuntos. No puedo esperar que el concilio y Shaoran se ocupen de todo. Ya he metido a demasiada gente en esto.

\- ¿Qué ya has metido a demasiada gente? ¡Joder, Sakura! ¿Te han obligado a casarte y aún crees que les debes algo? – Shaoran quería poner paz, pero sabía que dijera lo que dijera saldría escaldado, así que solo miró todo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto lo hago por mi familia y amigos! Es mi deber ahora. Proteger a la gente de aquellos que usan la magia oscura y se aprovechan de ella. Es a lo que me he comprometido al convertirme en una Li. – Tomoyo rodó los ojos más que indignada.

\- Es que no me lo puedo creer… ¡Ieran Li te ha lavado la jodida cabeza! ¡Estás en una maldita secta! – Sakura iba a protestar de nuevo, pero la voz fría y potente de Shaoran las calló a ambas.

\- Disculpa Daidouji. Puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero no que faltes al respeto a mi familia. Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de los peligros que corre el mundo mágico ni de qué implicaría una guerra entre clanes. No has visto las muertes ni el caos que los magos oscuros traen a este mundo, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta desde tu cómoda y segura mansión de Japón de los asesinatos y suicidios que están inundando asía. Así que, si no te molesta, deja de actuar como una niña ofendida y caprichosa y acepta tus limitaciones. Estas en esta casa por protección y porqué Sakura te quiere aquí. Pero eso no te da derecho a insultar a mi clan. – todos quedaron helados, sobre todo Tomoyo y la tensión era tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

\- ¡Y Tomoyo ha hecho que el lobo saque sus garras! ¿No podías ser buena Tomoiyto? Ya sabemos lo serio que se pone mi descendiente favorito con todos estos temas. ¡Y además es su cumpleaños! – Eriol finalmente se levantó de su silla privilegiada de espectador y puso las manos alrededor de sus dos amigos. Sakura estaba congelada a cierta distancia, intentando discernir que debía hacer ahora. ¿Apoyar a Shaoran o defender a su mejor amiga? No le había gustado el tono de su "esposo", pero tampoco podía culparle por defender a los suyos. Tomoyo estaba demasiado irascible desde su llegada a china. - Venga. ¿Por qué no olvidamos todo esto y esta noche salimos a celebrar? La gran fiesta de cumpleaños no es hasta el fin de semana, pero podemos salir los cuatro por Hong Kong. ¡Seguro que Shao se conoce los mejores pub's!

\- ¡Si! Por favor. ¡Quiero salir! – Sakura se añadió rápido al carro con estrellitas en los ojos, pero Tomoyo y Shaoran seguían lanzándose dagas con la mirada. - ¿No es eso lo que querías Tomy? ¿Qué me relajara e hiciera cosas de mi edad? – la morena chascó la lengua y rodó los ojos dando al fin un respiro al joven Li.

\- Supongo…

\- ¡Pues decidido! ¿No te importa verdad Shaoran? Al menos que ya tuvieras planes… - Las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron de nuevo haciendo volver por un instante la sonrisa al menor de los Li.

\- Claro que no me importa. Lo cierto es que me apetece. Hace una eternidad que no salgo por Honk Kong. Por ningún lado en realidad…

\- ¡Es porqué eres un amargado! ¡Pero ahora ya dejen de escaquearse con tanta conversación absurda, es hora de entrenar! – Eriol empujó feliz a los dos castaños y se sentó de nuevo cómodamente obligando a Daidouji a hacer lo mismo. A lo lejos Sakura se posicionaba preparada para el ataque y Shaoran le corregía la postura de forma educada. – Mi pequeño lobo siempre está de lo más serio… - Sólo el silencio le respondió. – Tomoyito… ¿sigues enfadada? – más silencio. – Preciosidad… muñequita… mi reina de los…

\- ¡Ya déjalo ¿quieres?! – Eriol se río abiertamente haciendo que la morena aún pusiera peor cara. Pero pronto cambio su sonrisa burlona por una mirada seria que se perdió en Sakura. La voz del moreno salió tan calmada y decidida, que Tomoyo casi no la reconoció como suya.

\- Me uniré también a las reuniones y ayudaré a ese par en todo lo que pueda. Deja de atacar a Shaoran y de sufrir tanto. No dejaré que le pase nada a nuestra Sakura. Nunca. – Tomoyo le miró de reojo, con los brazos cruzados aun por la indignación. Pero pronto devolvió la mirada a la pareja que había empezado a luchar dejando escapar un suspiro cansado.

\- Dices que Li se pone demasiado serio… Pero es mencionar a tu preciosa Sakura…- Eriol la miró de reojo tragando pesado. Odiaba que Tomoyo leyera de ese modo en él.

\- Cállate ¿quieres?

\- Lo que tú digas.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La noche había empezado sorprendentemente bien. Sakura y Tomoyo se habían ocupado de organizarlo todo, así que Shaoran solo tuvo que seguirles la corriente y dejarse guiar. Y vaya que se habían esmerado las chicas. Sakura y Tomoyo vestían dos preciosos vestidos de tiras finas y falda corta totalmente idénticos en todo menos en el color. El menor de los Li estaba convencido que el atuendo era obra Daidouji. No es que fuera extravagante, todo lo contrario. Pero solo la morena podía elegir el mismo vestido para ambas. Casi parecían pareja. Eriol no paraba de elogiarlas como buen galán inglés, y en verdad estaban hermosas. El vestido de Daidouji era de un violeta hermoso equiparable al tono de sus ojos. Y el de Sakura de un fabuloso verde botella, el color favorito de Shaoran Li. De no ser por el odio que sabía le procesaba la morena, hubiera pensado que la elección de ese vestido era su regalo de cumpleaños. Y es que el joven chino no podía despegar sus ojos de la que era ahora su mujer.

Fueron a dar un paseo turístico por Tsim Sha Tsui Promenade, uno de los lugares con mejores vistas de la bahía de Hong Kong. Allí se tomaron miles de fotos en cada rincón del paseo como auténticos turistas y pasaron al menos dos horas correteando y mirando escaparates para total cansancio del castaño. Cuando al fin se cansaron, Daidouji les llevó a un restaurante de pasta Italiana que estaba de moda entre los jóvenes. Y para total alivio del festejado, parecía que Tomoyo al fin le había concedido una tregua. Aunque estaba convencido de que solo duraría una noche y mañana, cual calabaza transformada, volvería a tener en casa a la reina de las nieves.

\- ¿Esta pizza podría estar más buena? Dios…. Adoro la pizza primavera… sin duda es mi plato favorito del mundo. Podría pasarme el día comiendo esta maravilla. - El joven chino sonrió ante el grito de sumo placer que dejó escapar su "mujer". Y es que Sakura llevaba toda la noche chillando y saltando feliz como una niña pequeña.

\- Come más despacio princesa, o tendremos que practicarte la maniobra de Heimlich. – la mencionada se ruborizó divinamente ante las palabras de Eriol y todos en la mesa rieron alegres.

\- No le hagas caso, te ves adorable. – los cachetes de Sakura se hincharon entonces y un hermoso mohín se dibujo en sus labios.

\- No soy una niña y no me veo adorable… - el menor de los Li se sorprendió por el modo que fueron interpretadas sus palabras, ya que él lo decía como un cumplido. Y es que llevaba disfrutando toda la noche de las preciosas reacciones de la joven. Volvía a ser esa niña fresca y jovial que dejó en Japón. Y eso, por algún motivo, le encantaba.

\- Vamos Sakura, no te enojes con el pequeño lobo. Si te portas bien, cuando volvamos al paseo marítimo te compraré un helado y un globo. – los ojos verdes de la muchacha brillaron de emoción.

\- ¿De verdad? – todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas y las mejillas de Sakura se convirtieron en dos manzanas rojas. De nuevo la trataban como una niña - ¡Sólo te burlas de mí, Eriol!

\- Es que eres tan inocente… - el postre llegó entonces y Shaoran observó con deleite la porción de pastel que le habían traído. Una tarta de chocolate, con cobertura de chocolate, bañada en chocolate caliente y acompañada de helado de chocolate. – Aunque ahora los ojos de Shaoran también tienen estrellitas. ¿Cómo puedes engullir tanto chocolate? – el castaño ignoró su comentario y empezó a degustar ese manjar haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

\- ¿Ya ven? No soy la única niña en la mesa. – Normalmente Li se habría quejado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando su preciado postre. Eriol extendió un tenedor para cogerle un trozo, pero haciendo gala de sus fabulosos reflejos, Shaoran detuvo el cubierto con tan solo un movimiento.

\- Hiraguisawa, ni lo sueñes… - el joven inglés sonrió, porqué Sakura había aprovechado su despiste para coger un trozo para ella. - ¡Eh!

\- Oh vamos, estamos prácticamente casados. Lo mío es tuyo, y lo tuyo es mío, ¿recuerdas? – Tomoyo sorprendió al trío levantándose furiosa de la mesa y haciendo un gran estruendo con la silla.

\- Voy al baño. – Sakura miró preocupada como su mejor amiga se iba con el ceño fruncido y pasos rápidos.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo? – Shaoran suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera podían hacer una pequeña broma sin que Daidouji se molestara. Intentaron seguir la conversación alegre, pero después de aquello el ambiente agradable se había ido al caño.

Tras la casi perfecta cena, fueron de nuevo al paseo marítimo en busca de un pub muy popular de Hong Kong. Shaoran aun no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer. El Clover era uno de los locales más famosos y concurridos de la ciudad. Muchos jóvenes salían a bailar y tomar copas por todo Hong Kong, pero sin duda el local dónde estaba sentado ahora mismo era el favorito de la clase alta. Era la primera vez que lo pisaba y pensó que quizá no podrían entrar. Al fin y al cabo, era un lugar muy exquisito con su clientela y no toda china conocía su cara. Menos teniendo en cuenta que llevaba fuera del país desde los trece años. Pero tampoco se sorprendió mucho cuando la relaciones públicas había aparecido super emocionada y les había proporcionado el mejor reservado del local y una botella de champán por cortesía de la casa. Lo cierto es que odiaba los sitios así, tan calurosos y con un ruido de mil demonios.

Shaoran ya llevaba al menos una hora allí sentado, solo, observando bailar a sus amigos. Desvió de nuevo la vista a la pista de baile con abatimiento. Se estaba aburriendo como una ostra mientras sus amigos bailaban la canción del verano por tercera vez esa noche. Había bebido un par de copas, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a vencerle el cansancio. A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, la agenda no se había aligerado ni un poco. Y además había entrenado casi dos horas con Sakura a primera hora de la mañana. Sonrió al recordarlo. Hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto practicando artes marciales. Y no es que hubiera ayudado demasiado, simplemente corregía su técnica y evitaba que realizara demasiados golpes ensayados. Pero quizá era eso precisamente lo que le agradaba. Una pelea informal, sin nadie que estuviera pendiente de sus movimientos ni criticara cada detalle de su técnica. Además, debía añadir que Sakura era muy buena con la espada, pero en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era demasiado teórica. Necesitaba dejar a un lado las lecciones y dejar que sus instintos pelearan por ella.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no advirtió como la castaña tomaba asiento a su lado y se quedaba observándolo con una sonrisa. La mano de ella rozó su rodilla y el joven al fin notó que ya no estaba solo. Dio un brinco sobre sí mismo haciendo reír alegremente a la muchacha. Los labios de Sakura se movieron entonces diciendo algo, pero la música estaba tan alta que Shaoran no entendió nada. Así que se acercó un poco y sintió cosquillas en su oreja cuando la menor de los Kinomoto le habló, esta vez al oído.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – las mejillas de ambos se colorearon como si fueran dos niños de primaria.

\- ¿Ya no quieres bailar más con Daidouji y Eriol? – Sakura señaló la pista con una sonrisa. Los dos morenos bailaban de lo más pegaditos. El monstruo verde de los celos que se había instalado en las entrañas del menor de los Li se regocijó de puro jubilo. Puede que fuera cierto y Eriol sintiera algo más que amistad por Tomoyo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Hiraguisawa siempre había sido un mujeriego nato, así que también podía ser una noche más en su larga lista de conquistas. Pero entonces la voz dulce de Sakura resonó en su oreja convirtiendo al pobre chico en malvavisco fundido.

\- Baila conmigo… por favor – La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir ese olor dulzón que desde hacía una semana impregnaba sus sabanas. Tragó pesado y cruzó las piernas disimuladamente. Lo cierto es que no quería salir a la pista por nada del mundo. Podía ser un experto en artes marciales y un maestro de la esgrima, pero bailar jamás había sido lo suyo.

\- No sé Sakura… lo cierto es que no me apetece mucho. – La castaña intentó disimular las sensaciones que la voz fuerte y masculina de su "esposo" provocaba en ella. Pero no podía negarse a sí misma las ganas que tenía de bailar con Shaoran. ¡Y es que Sakura adoraba bailar! Y por una vez que el joven chino aceptaba salirse de su agotadora rutina, iba a aprovecharlo. Así que se valió de su instinto de mujer para convencer a su flamante marido. Su técnica era infalible. Nadie podía decirle que no cuando ponía sus ojos de cachorro abandonado.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Por mí? Solo un par de canciones y te dejo volver a tu soledad, pequeño lobo. – el menor de los Li iba a negarse de nuevo, pero ese par de esmeraldas y ese mohín adorable que ella hacía lo tenían totalmente preso. ¿Podía ser esa mujer más ingenuamente seductora? Dios… Y un segundo… ¿le había llamado ella pequeño lobo? Porqué cuando era Sakura quién lo decía en vez del idiota de Hiraguisawa tomaba un cariz totalmente distinto…

\- Esta… está bien. Pero no te quejes si te piso…

Sakura brincó de alegría y antes de que pudiera decir nada más ya era arrastrado a la zona de baile. En cuanto pisó la pista sintió como toda la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Se suponía que debía acercarse? Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna referencia. La música era suelta, pero la mayoría de parejas a su alrededor se estrujaban como si la vida les fuera en ello. Miró incomodo a su amigo inglés. Este los había visto y ahora levantaba los pulgares como un estúpido para darle ánimos. Pero tuvo que dejar el gesto para detener a una muy molesta Tomoyo, que se había girado con toda la intención de caminar hasta ellos e interponerse. Algo se despertó en Shaoran al ver los ojos cabreados de Daidouji y de algún modo se envalentonó de golpe y tomó la iniciativa.

Sakura enrojeció en cuanto notó las manos de Shaoran tomarla por la cintura, pero pronto el ritmo de la canción la relajó y agradeció internamente que el joven chino hubiera sido el primero en acercarse. Y es que cuando pensó en ella bailando con el menor de los Li, no tuvo en cuenta lo que implicaba realmente. Podía oler el aroma masculino de Shaoran, y al mover las caderas al compás de la música, se sintió tremendamente avergonzada. ¿Pero por qué? Llevaba bailando de esa forma toda la noche con sus amigos. ¿Por qué con Shaoran era distinto? Li se inclinó entonces rozando su oreja con los labios y haciendo que su espalda se tensara de nuevo.

\- Me temo que vas a tener que guiarme, soy fatal para estas cosas. – Sakura tuvo que rezar dos padres nuestros en silencio en busca de serenidad. Sus brazos colgaban de su cuerpo sin saber donde posarse y la boca estaba tan seca que si le pasaban una botella de cerveza se la bebería de un trago. Levantó la mirada nerviosa encontrándose una vez más con esos hermosos ojos color miel y simplemente perdió el aliento. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Sakura negó efusivamente con la cabeza y al fin se atrevió a moverse. Posó sus dos manos en los brazos del joven y desvió la vista a la pista. Si seguía mirándole se volvería loca. Gracias al cielo, fueron cogiendo el ritmo poco a poco y Sakura se atrevió a rodar sobre si misma apoyando la espalda en el pecho del menor de los Li. La sensación era tan agradable, que en poco tiempo ya estaba totalmente pegada y relajada en sus brazos.

\- ¿Ves? No bailas mal… - Sakura se apoyó sobre sus pies girando de nuevo hasta quedar frente a frente y pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Shaoran haciendo que el pulso de ambos se dispara.

\- Eso es porque tú me guías… pero en verdad me siento como pato fuera del agua. – La risa melodiosa de la castaña llegó a sus oídos como la más dulce de las canciones y tragó pesado por milésima vez. Si seguía tan pegada a él, esa noche no podría dormir en absoluto. Su mente le jugaría las peores malas pasadas de la historia imaginando miles de situaciones provocadoras con la menor de los Kinomoto.

\- Está bien patito… no tienes de que preocuparte. Te ha cazado la chica adecuada. – Y vaya si era verdad. Porqué si ahora mismo Sakura le pedía que saltara la comba mientras cantaba Gangnam Style lo haría sin rechistar. Así de loco lo volvía esa mujer cuando se lo proponía. Pero entonces pensó un poco en las palabras tan sugerentes de la castaña. ¿Era consciente de lo seductora y provocativa que estaba siendo?

\- ¿Me has… me has cazado? – Sakura se separó un poco y le dedico una sonrisa pícara y sensual que dejó en un estado pésimo de autocontrol a Shaoran. ¿Desde cuando esa niña sonreía así? ¿Era esa la dulce e ingenua Sakura de hacía unos momentos? ¿La que se emocionaba ante la idea de comprar un helado y un globo?

\- Eso parece… al tercer hombre más codiciado de Asia nada menos. – Shaoran apartó el rostro ruborizado e intento calmar la incomodidad de su pantalón. Carraspeó, e iba a hablar cuando notó que los ojos de Sakura se habían perdido en un punto del local totalmente alarmados. Una sola palabra salió de esa pequeña boca seductora, un susurro que apenas llegó a los oídos del joven chino. Pero pudo leer perfectamente en los labios de la castaña el nombre que había pronunciado.

\- Shinta… -

El pecho de Shaoran se partió en dos al reconocer a quién pertenecía el maldito nombre y apretó los puños con fuerza. ¿Por qué mencionaba a ese tipo justo ahora que parecían estar intimando? No era posible que ese… ese parásito estuviera en china. ¿Verdad? Se giró para seguir la mirada asustada de la chica y no vio entre la multitud a nadie parecido al joven moreno de ojos verdes. Se giró de nuevo para decirle a Sakura que allí no había ningún "Shinta" cuando la joven se soltó bruscamente y corrió en dirección a una de las puertas traseras. Shaoran intentó tomar su mano pero ella fue más rápida y se mezcló entre el gentío. Gritó su nombre varias veces, pero Sakura no llegó a escucharlo o le ignoró por completo. Intento perseguirla, pero había mucha gente y cada vez que intentaba dar un paso alguien se le cruzaba mirándole molesto. Vio con asombro como la joven japonesa llegaba a una de las puertas de emergencia y salía por ella ignorando por completo el cartel de "Solo personal autorizado". Así que intentó aumentar como pudo la velocidad, pero la maldita multitud parecía estar en su contra y no podía usar su magia en un local tan concurrido. Para cuando llegó a la jodida puerta temía que fuera demasiado tarde y ella hubiera escapado de su alcance.

Por suerte no fue así. La puerta daba a la parte trasera del local y ahora estaba en un sucio callejón plagado de basura y botellas rotas. Un olor agrío inundó sus fosas nasales y algo parecido a pescado podrido casi le hace vomitar. Pero no tenía tiempo para centrarse en esos detalles, la figura de Sakura en medio del callejón totalmente erguida y en guardia era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Era un contraste extraño ver a la preciosa Sakura entre toda esa mugre. Se acercó lentamente intentando discernir que ocurría cuando notó un punto de magia al final del callejón. Era cálida y muy tenue. Casi como…

\- Una carta… - Frente a ellos se levantaba la figura de un joven moreno de ojos verdes. Era una imagen traslucida y no podían oírle cuando movía los labios. Shaoran llegó a la conclusión de que estaban viendo un reflejo lejano, como un eco. - ¿Pero qué…?

\- Es la carta espejo… - el joven chino miro al muchacho totalmente aturdido. ¿"The mirror" podía mostrar a su dueña un reflejo de alguien que estaba a casi dos mil millas de distancia?

\- ¿Y por qué te muestra a…a ese joven? – Sakura no pudo ni pensar una teoría, porqué algo atacó al muchacho japonés elevándolo violentamente y haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, donde la imagen finalmente desapareció para total desespero de la castaña.

\- ¡Shinta!

Sakura salió corriendo calle abajo buscándole con desespero, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era inútil. El chico estaba en Japón. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y un frío helado inundó el callejón causando un susto de muerte a Shaoran. ¿Cómo podía salir tanto poder de alguien tan pequeño?

Su corazón era una vez más víctima de esa particular conexión. Shaoran podía sentir los latidos acelerados de Sakura como si fueran los suyos propios, así como su miedo y angustia. El pecho iba a estallarle si no se centraba. Poco a poco la magia de la muchacha se desbordaba y el símbolo de su estrella quedó grabado en el piso. Observó con miedo como invocaba el báculo. ¿Qué pretendía? Estaban a casi dos mil millas de distancia. No podía usar su magia o moriría en el intento. Con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, corrió a su encuentro y sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias tomó el báculo de la maestra de las cartas entre sus manos. Una descarga eléctrica lo expulsó levantándolo del suelo y enviándolo a volar.

Su cuerpo chocó contra el sucio pavimento dolorosamente. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, Sakura permanecía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba y seguía invocando una carta. Miró a su alrededor desesperado ¡Tenía que pararla! ¿Pero cómo? Sin otra cosa más que hacer, se levantó de nuevo posicionándose frente a ella y observó con miedo su rostro. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo y parecía sumida en un trance de miedo y odio. Intentó gritar su nombre varias veces, pero solo el silencio le respondió.

Miró con pavor como la carta "The move" tomaba forma y el pánico hizo huella en su corazón. ¿Dónde estaba Hiraguisawa cuando lo necesitaba? El callejón se llenó de magia y el joven chino comprendió que era demasiado poder para que el diminuto cuerpo de Sakura pudiera controlarlo. Además de que toda china debía estar sintiendo ese despliegue de magia. Si no la paraba, pronto tendrían al maldito concilio allí mismo.

\- ¡Joder, Sakura! ¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarte!

Nada, ni siquiera le veía. La cogió por los hombros, evitando todo contacto con ese maldito báculo y la zarandeó. Nada de nuevo. Una idea loca pasó por esa cabecita suya y sabiendo que ya nada tenía que perder se lanzó de lleno. La besó. Simple y llanamente. Una locura, lo sabía, pero es que no veía otro modo de desconcentrarla. Sus labios chocaron con violencia y pudo notar el sobresalto en ella. Mantuvo el contacto lo suficiente para que saliera de ese maldito trance que la había poseído y rezó para que cuando se separara sus ojos brillaran de nuevo. Y gracias a dios así fue. Sakura le miraba con los ojos como platos sin salir de su estupor. ¿Shaoran Li acababa de besarla?

\- ¡Para! ¡Ahora!

\- Yo… pero… - Sakura miró a su alrededor totalmente desconcertada. Se sorprendió al ver a la carta "The move" a un lado. No recordaba haberla invocado. Entonces cayó de nuevo en lo que estaba pasando – Shinta… él… corre peligro… tengo que hacer algo…

\- ¡Esta en Japón! Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Pero…

\- Si usas a la carta movimiento para trasladarte allí podrías acabar partida en dos. ¡Escúchame, por favor! – Sakura parpadeó confundida un par de veces, pero pronto el pánico la invadió de nuevo y quiso alejarse de Shaoran.

\- ¡No! ¡Van a matarlo por mi culpa! No puedo dejar que le hagan daño… menos por esta jodida venganza… ¡Él no tiene protección!

\- ¡Si la tiene! – las manos de Shaoran apretaban con fuerza los hombros de la muchacha, pero ella a penas lo sentía. El miedo la estaba llevando a un estado devastador. Tanto que no le llegaban las palabras. No podía dejar que volviera a entrar en ese maldito trance- ¡Sakura! ¡No va a pasarle nada! ¡Yo le puse protección! – Gracias a dios esos ojos verdes le miraron de nuevo. Tenía su atención, así que bajo el volumen e intentó transmitirle confianza dejando que su aura la invadiera poco a poco. - Mi familia debe estar ya luchando a su lado. Por favor… guarda el báculo.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Maldita sea Sakura! Confía en mí… no dejaré que le pase nada a nadie que quieras… mucho menos a… a la persona que amas… - El mundo volvió a girar entonces y, lentamente su respiración se fue calmando. La carta desapareció y el báculo dejó de brillar. La joven japonesa le miró totalmente confundida y abatida.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho que nada va a pasarle a Shinta. Lo juro.

\- No… yo… - Shaoran le pidió con un ademan de su mano que permaneciera callada y esperara un momento. Los ojos verdes de Sakura empezaron a dejar escapar lágrimas de pura angustia y Shaoran no pudo hacer nada más que tomar su teléfono y marcar rápidamente. Sólo hizo falta un tono para que la respondieran desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Habla Li. Tenemos sospechas de que han atacado al señor Ozaki. – Sakura le observaba con los ojos llorosos y el corazón en un puño. Ella jamás le había hablado a Shaoran de Shinta. ¿Cómo sabía el menor de los Li que era un posible objetivo? ¿Cuándo le había puesto protección y porqué no se lo había dicho? - Sí, sí. No, lo entiendo. Esperaremos noticias en la mansión Li. Gracias. – El menor de los Li aún no había colgado el teléfono que ya sintió las manos de Sakura en las suyas apretándolas con fuerza y miedo en una pregunta desesperada. – Ha sido atacado hace tan solo unos minutos. Pero los guardias que le puse han intervenido y los culpables han salido huyendo. Lo han trasladado a un hospital.

\- ¡¿Pero está bien?!

Shaoran se mordió el labio intentando controlar sus celos. Jamás había visto tanta angustia en los ojos verdes de Sakura, y todo era causado por ese tal Shinta. Pero… ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto ese… ese tipo? Puede que fuera simplemente porqué esa noche sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad. Sin duda el chico era alguien importante en la vida de Sakura. Tanto que había provocado un ataque de pánico en la muchacha que casi la lleva a partirse en dos. Y además estaba el hecho de que lo hubieran atacado a él antes que a nadie. Eso solo podía significar que Shen Wang opinaba lo mismo que él. A fin de cuentas, si se ponía en la mente fría y calculadora de su enemigo, podía entender claramente la víctima que este elegiría, ya que en su lugar él habría echo exactamente lo mismo. Ese fue el verdadero motivo que lo impulsó a buscar a Eriol la noche de su boda y preguntarle por ese joven de ojos verdes que Sakura tanto protegía en su cabeza.

\- Aun no tienen detalles, pero me han asegurado que su vida no corre peligro. – la puerta de emergencia se abrió estrepitosamente asustándoles y dejando ver a una Daidouji muy preocupada que era seguida muy de cerca por Eriol.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Tomoyo se congeló al ver el rostro tenso del menor de los Li y a Sakura llorando. – Sakura…

La castaña se tiró a sus brazos y Tomoyo no pudo más que abrazarla y acariciar su cabeza con cariño. Exigió una explicación con la mirada, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a dársela. En vez de eso llamó al coche para que les recogiera. Eriol le observó seriamente.

\- Luego, Hiraguisawa. Por ahora vayamos a mi casa.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Y en el salón de la mansión Li estaban ahora. Ieran les había recibido en la entrada, totalmente puesta al día de la situación y les había comunicado las novedades. Al parecer, el joven Ozaki estaba hospitalizado en el central Tokio, atendido por los mejores médicos y sanadores. El clan Li tenía influencias en el hospital y estaban ayudando en la sanación de sus heridas. Los agentes asignados a su protección habían explicado que el joven había salido tarde de una fiesta y dos hombres con el rostro cubierto lo habían atacado en plena calle. Para cuando llegaron a su lado, había recibido un par de ataques y un golpe que, de no haber sido atendido inmediatamente, le hubiera causado la muerte por derrame cerebral. Pero gracias a la intervención del clan Li, todo había quedado en un simple susto.

\- Ahora les dejo para que hablen. – la imponente matriarca del clan Li se levantó con ceremonia y su hijo hizo lo mismo acompañándola hasta la puerta. Ya lejos de los oídos de sus amigos, Ieran se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Quién es ese Shinta Ozaqui y porqué pediste que lo protegieran sin consultármelo?

\- Lo siento madre, no era mi intención ocultároslo. Sólo actúe. – Ieran le miró seriamente, aunque no había reproche en sus ojos, solo curiosidad. – Creí que era un posible objetivo por la relación que mantiene con Sakura. – la señora Li levantó una ceja, pero al ver la incomodidad reflejada en el rostro de su hijo, pensó que era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

\- Esta bien. Ha quedado claro que tu intuición fue correcta. Mañana seguiremos con esto. Me retiro hijo. Ya no soy tan joven y necesito dormir al menos seis horas… - Shaoran sonrío de lado, aunque en ese momento lo que menos le apetecía era sonreír y se reflejaba perfectamente en la tristeza de sus ojos. La mano de su madre atrapando su mentón hizo que diera un salto sobre si mismo. – Nunca bajes la cabeza ni te subestimes hijo… por nadie. Ni siquiera por la mujer que amas.

\- Claro, madre. – Shaoran vio con asombro como Ieran Li abandonaba la sala y un sonrojo le cubrió de arriba abajo. ¿La mujer que amaba? ¿A quién se refería su madre? ¿A Sakura?

\- ¿Por qué han atacado a Shinta? No lo entiendo… ¿van a ir a por todos mis amigos de la universidad? – Shaoran volvió con ellos y apretó los puños molesto. ¿Por qué seguía negando Sakura lo evidente? El menor de los Li observó con recelo como Eriol tomaba la mano de la castaña y suspiraba.

\- Sakura, creo que no eres consciente de a quién te enfrentas. Shen es un hombre muy cruel y sádico. Se siente insultado y burlado por una jovencita de veintiún años que se ha escapado de sus garras para correr a los brazos de su mayor enemigo. Y lo peor es que lo has hecho ante sus narices y además te ha salido bien. No puede luchar contra el clan Li. Imagínate la frustración que debe sentir y el odio que le alimenta. Ahora solo le queda la venganza y para ello usará sus mejores artimañas.

\- ¡Eso lo entiendo! Esperaba que atacara a los más débiles, pero… Shinta ni se me pasó por la cabeza. – Shaoran se sentó justo en frente de la castaña con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Shen? ¿Dos meses?

\- Casi tres… entró como profesor sustituto en mi universidad y me estudió durante un tiempo. Al principio quiso ser mi amigo… ¿por qué?

\- ¿Y te ha observado desde entonces? – Sakura abrió la boca algo sorprendida, pero analizó su respuesta.

\- Supongo…

\- ¿Y que haces cada día? ¿Con quién pasas tu tiempo? Piensa…

El tono del menor de los Li no le gustaba para nada, pero se obligó a recordar que hacía. Shinta estudiaba magisterio con ella, así que quedaban todas las mañanas para ir juntos. El muchacho la seguía con su bicicleta hasta el campus. Luego comían con toda la panda y siempre volvían por el mismo camino y la dejaba a salvo en su casa. Muchas veces paraban en alguna cafetería y se juntaban con Tomoyo para salir a cenar o al cine. Sakura abrió la boca al darse cuenta de que, si lo veía desde fuera, Shinta parecía algo así como un novio. Pero era normal que se la pasaran juntos, a fin de cuentas, de su circulo era el único con el que podía hablar de magia. Su familia era procedente de china y tenían mucho en común.

Se sonrojó al recordar cierta tarde de principios de verano, en la que el muchacho la llevó a pasear y la sentó en una preciosa banca de un parque cercano a su apartamento. Shinta le había confesado entre sonrojos que la quería, pero no quiso obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha. Sabía que ella no le correspondía. Al menos no de la misma manera. ¿Habría presenciado Shen ese acontecimiento llegando a una conclusión errónea?

\- Veo que tu cabecita está sumando dos más dos por fin.

\- Te estas pasando, Li. – Shaoran miró a Tomoyo de mala gana. Estaba cansado de que le reprocharan cosas constantemente. De no ser por él, ese infeliz estaría muerto.

\- Si te molesta mi tono Daidouji, nada te impide abandonar la sala. – la morena se levantó indignada e iba a gritarle cuatro insultos, pero Eriol se lo impidió cogiendo su mano.

\- Basta Tomoyo. Shaoran ha sido el único que ha sabido adelantarse y quién le ha puesto protección al joven Ozaki. – Eriol tomó aire y miró a la castaña para explicarse. - Li vino a buscarme en vuestra noche de bodas para preguntarme por un joven moreno de ojos verdes de tu edad y con rasgos japoneses. Deduje que se trataba de tu mejor amigo, Shinta y me pidió que le contara todo lo que sabía del muchacho sin omitir detalle. Ambos coincidimos en que podía ser un objetivo más que viable. – Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y miró al joven chino con el ceño fruncido.

\- Cuando dijiste que querías que fuéramos totalmente sinceros y me preguntaste por mi charla con Eriol no me contaste esa parte… - Shaoran miró a su "mujer" con recelo. ¿Acaso estaba reprochándole algo? ¿A él?

\- Ya. Perdóname si dudo de tu sinceridad también en cuanto a lo que respecta esa noche. – Shaoran vio como el rostro de Sakura palidecía y el labio inferior empezaba a temblarle. – ya decía yo…

Eriol miró a ambos seriamente. En verdad esos dos necesitaban hablar y aclarar sus ideas o todo acabaría en un gran malentendido que desencadenaría muchos otros hasta llevarlos al límite de su complicada relación. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de la morena y se levantó atrayendo la atención de todos.

\- Tomoyo, vámonos. Creo que necesitan conversar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Daidojui intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil. Y la mirada del inglés le dijo que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar o la sacaría con magia si era necesario. – Maldita sea, esta bien. ¡Pero mañana me enteraré de toda esta mierda!

La puerta se cerró con fuerza y ambos castaños se quedaron en el salón, sentados el uno frente al otro sin saber qué decir o como empezar. Por mucho que lo intentara, Sakura no entendía el humor de perros que de pronto lucía Shaoran. Y por otra parte, el menor de los Li estaba hundido en un mar de celos absurdos que le cegaban y no podía pensar con claridad.

Shaoran se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos por la sala buscando algo de espacio y pidiendo paciencia al cielo. No sabía cómo abordar todo este maldito asunto sin mostrarse celoso e irracional. Y por otro lado, odiaba que Sakura siguiera negando lo evidente. Frunció las cejas molesto ¿Cómo podía haber acabado la noche de ese modo?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: el peor capítulo de mi vida… no sé porqué razón… pero se me atravesó y no había forma de sacarlo adelante. Aún ahora me cuesta… no esta del todo a mi gusto… lo veo incompleto… ¡pero no podía reescribirlo más!**

 **Como ven la acción ya está aquí y todo empezará a acelerarse a partir de ahora. Llegan personajes nuevos y con ellos miles de situaciones peligrosas, locas o tristes. También momentos buenos ¿eh? Jajaja.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido Tomoyo? ¿A que no se la esperaban así? Jajaja, que cabreada esta… pero en mi defensa yo también me enfurecería con el hombre que dejara de lado a mi mejor amiga… vamos. ¡Lo mato! Jajajaja**

 **Por favor, sigan leyendo y dejando sus opiniones. De verdad que me van muy bien para seguir y entender qué les gusta y que no. También para entender sus dudas o aquellas cosas que no se han explicado demasiado bien. Así que dejen sus reviews y yo los contesto. ¡Lo juro! Un gran abrazo a todos y todas y hasta la semana que viene. Recuerden que esta navidad caerá una actualización de "Mi pequeña seductora". Para aquellos que no la conozcan… ¿a que esperan? Es mi más preciada joya. Jajajajaja. ¡Un besazo!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

 _SK:_ ¡Hola! Que bien encontrar un lector nuevo. ? Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia y espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado. ¡He sudado sangre! Jajajajaja, como verás público todos los viernes. Espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Me ayuda muchísimo. En cuanto a los celos de Sakura… ya vienen… sólo déjame unos capítulos más… jajajajajaja. ¡Un gran abrazo y hasta muy pronto!

 _Angie:_ ¡Hola! ¡Ya tenemos a Shinta! Jajaja, va a estallar la tercera guerra mundial. Jajajaja. No, ahora en serio. No sabes cuanto me alegra que disfrutes con la historia y espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado también. Ahora empieza el jaleo, ya lo verás. Sobre Eriol, pues estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Es adorable, y se merece ser feliz. Pero poco a poco… dale tiempo. ? ¡Un gran abrazo y como siempre gracias por todo tu apoyo!

 _Melchari:_ ¡Hola amiga! Verdad que Shao estaría guapísimo con traje y gabardina… ya lo veo con esas gafas de sol y una piruleta de chocolate en la boca. Jajjajaja. No, ahora en serio. Sakura es lenta por naturaleza, pero hasta la mas dura roca se derrite con el fuego, y nuestro castaño si de algo tiene es de eso… jajajaja. En cuanto a Tomoyo a ver que opinas. ¡Esta cabreada la pobre! Pero en este fic será mucho más humana, no tan perfecta. Aunque quién sabe… puede que al final sea la mejor aliada de Shao… jajajaja. En cuanto a la historia en la que eres coautora, claro que voy a leerla. A finales de diciembre tengo vacaciones y la cogeré por banda. Eso si no me puede la impaciencia y la cojo antes, jajajaja ¡Seguro que me encanta! ¡En cuanto la haya leído te cuento! Un abrazo muy muy grande y hasta la semana que viene.

 _Carmennj:_ ¡Hola! Pues si te soy sincera a mi me gustan los chicos maduros… más si van en un cuerpo de 21, jajajajaja. Pero es que yo amo a Eriol. No sé por qué. Será su aura de misterio, o algún fic que leí y me cautivó… quien sabe. También adoro a Yue así que… es cosa de las clamp. ? En cuanto a la confianza… no es que no confíe del todo. Sabe que Shaoran no le haría daño, al menos no expresamente, pero es consciente de su moral y deber y sabe, que nunca dejaría que arriesgara su vida de esa forma. Por eso se calla y aguanta. Pero a ver qué pasa… ¿no? Un gran abrazo amiga y por favor sigue leyendo. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _Sakura:_ ¡Aquí tengo la actualización! Jajaja, y me ha costado sangre, te lo digo yo. Espero que te haya gustado y que sigas enganchada. Ahora es cuando todo se acelera así que ponte el cinturón. Y preparada para sufrir y morderte las uñas. ? Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me ayuda muchísimo y me alegra el día. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

 _Vikylu:_ Hola. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te haya gustado también la actualización. ? para Sakura celosa falta un poco… ¡pero prometo que llegará! Un beso muy grande y por favor, ¡sigue leyendo y comentando!

Kariramos: ¡Hola amiga! Pues sí que me cuesta… no porqué tenga las ideas desordenadas, más bien lo contrario… ahora todo necesita tener un orden y estar estructurado. Y eso es lo que más me cuesta. Yo soy de inspiración instantánea, me gusta dejarme llevar. Y ahora que todo se acelera, o se hace bien o puedo liarla parda. Jajajajaja. Pero aquí sigo, luchando. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización a pesar de que la he rescrito mil veces y por favor, ¡dime tu opinión! Me ayuda mucho saber que os gusta y qué no. Un gran abrazo y hasta muy pronto.

 _Cerezo secreto:_ ¡Por dios que me sonrojo! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. A mi me ha costado una barbaridad y ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me lo he leído, modificado y retocado. Pero ya no podía hacer más por él, así que lo he sacado del horno y ya. Jajajajaja. Por favor, dime que te ha parecido. ¡Sé sincera! Un gran abrazo y nos vemos muy pronto.

 _Luna98:_ ¡Hola! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado. Intento que tenga mucho romance y acción, pero también se me va un poco la pinza con los espíritus y la magia. Jajajajaja. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Me alegra el día ver vuestros comentarios y dudas! ¡Un beso muy grande!

 _Pily:_ ¡Hola! ¿Qué te ha parecido Tomoyo? ¿Te ha sorprendido mucho su actitud? Creo que algunas se llevaran una decepción porqué no viene con ánimos de apoyar a nuestro lobito… pero la entiendo, a fin de cuentas dejó colgada a su amiga. A ver cómo se desarrolla y que líos nos trae. Jajajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus amables palabras. Por favor, dime que te ha parecido la actualización ¡y espero que sigas enganchada! ¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto amiga!

 _Guadalupe:_ Aquí tenemos a Tomoyo y Eriol, y vienen con ganas de guerra. Jajajaja. Lo cierto es que momentos S+S están por venir… algunos dulces, otros no tanto. Pero espero que los adores tanto como yo. Un beso super grande amiga y por favor sigue comentando todo. Incluso lo que no te guste. Cuídate y nos leemos muy pronto.


	10. Capítulo noveno: Shen Wang

**¡Hola! Cómo voy bien de inspiración y me moría por subir este capítulo, aquí les dejo un regalo avanzado para este puente de diciembre. Un beso muy grande y por favor recuerden opinar, me ayuda muchísimo a mejorar.**

 **Capítulo noveno**

 _Shen Wang_

Shaoran estaba dando vueltas por la sala como animal enjaulado. Y es que no sabía cómo empezar esa conversación sin parecer un idiota. Pero es que no entendía como habían llegado a esa absurda situación. No era tan difícil ¿no? Sakura sólo tenía que haber informado de ese muchacho y lo hubieran protegido igual que a Tomoyo o a cualquiera de sus amigos. Pero ella había preferido guardárselo para sí misma y ponerlo en la incomoda situación en la que ahora estaba. ¿Cómo le explicaba que lo había visto en su mente y que había sentido su amor por él sin parecer un loco celoso e invasivo?

\- ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? – el joven chino la miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¿La pregunta iba en serio?

\- Estoy molesto porqué tu falta de confianza en mí es tan grande, que has preferido arriesgar la vida de ese tal Ozaki a ser sincera. – Sakura le miró totalmente pasmada y enojada. Estaba por sacarle a cucharadas esos hermosos ojos castaños.

\- ¿Sincera? ¡Contarte lo que hablé con Eriol la noche de nuestra boda, no cambiaría nada de lo que le ha pasado a Shinta!

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me refiero a lo que sientes por él! – Sakura parpadeó confusa y apretó la falda de su vestido con fuerza intentando calmarse.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Shaoran?

\- ¡No soy idiota Sakura! Sentí tu cariño por ese joven el día que nos reunimos con el concilio para aceptar el maldito matrimonio.

Shaoran paró un instante con la intención de coger aire y buscar la mejor manera de explicarse. Cuando salía el monstruo verde de los celos, podía ser algo irracional y decir cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Y ya tenía bastante con que Sakura le observara como si tuviera tres cabezas.

– Cuando enfureciste delante del concilio y tu magia amenazó con salirse de control, pensé en varias maneras de intentar serenarte. Me decidí por tomar tus manos y meterme en tu cabeza buscando algo que te calmara. ¿Recuerdas? – Sakura pareció pensar por un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Recordaba la furia que sintió al verse controlada por Tai Fa, y como el aura de Li y su control mental acabaron por calmarla. - Te mostré las imágenes de aquellas personas que eran importantes para ti y al hacerlo me vinculé con tus sentimientos. Sentí tu amor por tu familia, tu cariño y aprecio incondicional por Tomoyo y Eriol, y también… ese cariño especial por Ozaki. Supe en ese instante que había alguien en tu vida y entendí tu rabia por nuestro compromiso forzado. Así que no hace falta que sigas negándolo… no voy a romperme porqué ames a Ozaki. Además, soy consciente de que estás casada conmigo por conveniencia, no por amor.

Sakura no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Todo este tiempo Shaoran había pensado que estaba enamorada de Shinta? ¿Por eso tanto secretismo? ¿Por qué creía que se lo estaba ocultando a posta? A ver… sentía algo diferente por el joven, no podía negarlo. A fin de cuentas, no conocía a mucha gente con la que pudiera hablar de magia libremente. Hasta había dudado un poco cuando se le confesó y soñó despierta varias veces con la idea de sentir algo más por el que era prácticamente su mejor amigo, pero de ahí al amor había años luz de distancia. Miró al que ahora era su marido sosegando sus nervios.

\- Shaoran… estas totalmente equivocado… - el menor de los Li rodó los ojos y bufó molesto.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué crees que Shen Wang le ha atacado? ¿A él antes que a nadie? Ozaki es mago al igual que nosotros y pertenece a un clan chino, era un riesgo atacar a alguien capaz de detectar auras. Podía haber ido a por tu padre o a por tu hermano. Incluso a por tus amigas, Rika, Chiaru o Naoko que son blancos mucho más sencillos… pero no. Le eligió a él porque sabía lo mismo que yo. – Sakura le miró con la boca abierta. ¿Realmente era tan obtuso?

\- Pues entonces ambos están totalmente equivocados… - Shaoran se sentó totalmente cansado de la situación. ¿Por qué Sakura seguía negándolo? Se frotó la sien con fuerza, luchando de forma inconsciente contra el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con salir– Shaoran por favor, deja de dar por supuestas cosas absurdas y escúchame. Yo no amo ni he amado nunca a Shinta. – el joven chino la miró con el asombro reflejado en sus hermosos ojos ámbar. Sakura se levantó entonces y, al igual que él unos segundos antes, empezó a caminar por la sala. – Joder… esto parece una pesadilla. Piénsalo bien. Si estuviera enamorada de Shinta lo habría incluido el primero de la lista cuando os pedí protección. ¡Es obvio!

\- Creí que se lo habías pedido a Eriol la noche de nuestra boda… pensé que no querías… bueno… admitir que le amabas, para que no me sintiera culpable.

\- Oh, claro. Que lógico. Arriesgaría la vida del hombre que amo solo para que tú no te sintieras violento. ¡Claro que no! No se me pasó por la cabeza. Y admito que fue estúpido por mi parte ya que prácticamente me paso el día con él. Pero al ser hijo de un clan de magos pensé que podía defenderse solo y que me avisaría si notaba algo extraño. Tampoco esperaba un ataque tan directo. El concilio dijo que no se atreverían a tomar represalias tan evidentes.

El menor de los Li se quedó pensativo ante sus palabras. Lo cierto es que todo ese ataque era demasiado rápido y descarado. Aunque no podían determinar la identidad de los atacantes, era obvia su autoría. Pero si no lo podían demostrar, tampoco servía de mucho. ¿Qué estaba buscando Shen? ¿Y si el ataque al joven Ozaki era una distracción para un plan mayor? ¿Pero qué podría estar tramando en la oscuridad esa alimaña? Su cabeza estaba activando la maquinaria de emergencia, cuando entendió el trasfondo de las palabras que había confesado Sakura y un gran y profundo alivió le inundó el corazón. ¿Ella no amaba a Shinta Ozaki? ¿Había estado equivocado todo el tiempo? No… había sentido el aprecio que le tenía al joven… ¿era solo eso? ¿Cariño de amigos? Porqué a él le pareció… más…

\- Yo… yo pensé que te estaba separando de él y que… por eso no querías contármelo a mí. Creí que me culpabas de algún modo.

\- Por qué eres idiota. – En cualquier otra situación ese comentario le habría molestado, pero ahora se sentía demasiado aliviado, así que no se sorprendió cuando una carcajada brotó de sus labios. Sakura le vio reírse con estupefacción – Y ahora te has vuelto loco además… - Shaoran se levantó e impulsado por un sentimiento que no entendía capturó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas propias. La castaña se alejó por instinto y es que temía sus reacciones. Podía estar cariñoso y dulce, y al momento furioso e hiriente. Y Sakura podía afrontar los ataques de furia del pequeño lobo, pero los de cariño eran otro asunto muy distinto.

\- Es cierto. Lo soy, un idiota total. – Sakura no podía estar más aturdida. – Pero debo decir que es por tu culpa. ¡Me exasperas! ¡Has estado a punto de partirte en dos por ir a salvarle! ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?

\- Yo… yo no he hecho tal cosa.

\- Claro que sí. Cuando te enfureces o sientes mucho miedo tu aura se descontrola y entras en una especie de trance. No sabes el miedo que he pasado en ese callejón. Te he gritado un montón de veces, intenté robarte el báculo y me lanzó a varios metros causándome un dolor de mil demonios y hasta te cogí por los hombros y te zarandeé como una muñeca. Nada te hacía reaccionar, Sakura. Pensé que era por… por tu miedo a perderle. – la joven japonesa le miró asombrada, pero frunció el ceño e intentó recordar lo que había pasado en ese maldito callejón.

\- No recuerdo nada… Sólo ver el reflejo de Shinta entre la gente y salir en su busca. Luego… vi como era atacado a través de la carta espejo. Pero no recuerdo mucho más…

\- Es normal. Cuando tanta magia sale de un cuerpo sin entrenar, puede aturdir al mago o tomar el control. ¡Creí que no podría detenerte! Habías invocado a "The move" y parecías a punto de teletranspórtate a Japón. – Sakura le miró asombrada, no perdía el control de su magia en Japón, claro que tampoco estaba sometida al estrés de ahora. Recordaba haber visto la carta. De hecho, eso la confundió por un momento. Pero también le había parecido que el menor de los Li la había…

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me… ¿me has besado esta noche? – el chico se puso más rojo que una fruta madura enviando así lo poco que le quedaba de madurez a tomar viento. Primero se mostraba celoso e irracional y ahora tenía que admitir que besarla había sido la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido para sacarla del trance.

\- Yo… cuando vi que nada funcionaba y que si no te detenía podías morir allí mismo… no lo sé… me pareció buena idea.

\- ¿Besarme? – contrario a lo que el menor de los Li se esperaba, Sakura no estaba sonrojada o avergonzada, sino que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su tono era burlón.

\- ¡Funcionó, ¿vale?! – Sakura rio mucho más aliviada ahora. Shinta estaba a salvo y Shaoran ya no parecía un ogro a punto de asesinarla. – No te burles… lo cierto es que se me habían acabado las opciones. Debemos encontrar un modo de frenar tu ira o la próxima vez puede que no sepa pararte y dañes a alguien. Eres muy poderosa Sakura, más de lo que jamás había pensado y… tanta magia en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo… es muy difícil de controlar. – la menor de los Kinomoto le dedicó una mirada burlona.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a controlarla? Porque no puedo esperar a que me calmes con besitos cada vez que me descontrole. – Shaoran la miró embobado. Por fin veía esos hermosos ojos de nuevo, dulces y brillantes. Aquellos que lo cautivaron de niño. Aprovechando que aún la tenía tomada de las manos y que de repente parecía de buen humor, la jaló hacia él abrazándola dulcemente. El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó por un momento, pero luego se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Shaoran estaba muy acelerado, pero de algún modo se tranquilizaba cuando lo oía.

\- Claro que te ayudaré… no… no quiero que te pase nada. – Sakura se separó lentamente y le miró a los ojos. Cada vez que se perdía en esos pozos ambarinos, el mundo dejaba de girar y los problemas desaparecían por un instante.

\- Gracias por salvar a Shinta, es un amigo muy importante para mí…

\- Te dije que no dejaría que le pasara nada a la gente que quieres. ¿No?

Sakura sonrió de forma tan dulce, que el menor de los Li tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarla allí mismo. Si no iba con cuidado, ¡acabaría loco por esa niña! Su tío había elegido bien a su carcelera… no llevaban casados más de dos semanas y ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano. De repente Sakura brincó sobre si misma alterándolo. ¿Y ahora que pasaba?

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Con todo esto casi se me olvida! – Sakura lo arrastró literalmente fuera de la sala y lo llevó a la velocidad del rayo hasta las cocinas. – ¡Mira que hemos tardado tres horas en prepararlo!

\- ¿El qué? – Shaoran reía alegremente mientras era arrastrado a uno de los taburetes de la barra. Parecía mentira que unos minutos atrás estuviera tan enfadado y celoso. Ahora era el hombre más feliz de la tierra. ¿Cómo podía esa loca chica japonesa convertir sus emociones en una maldita montaña rusa? Él, que era conocido como el hombre de hielo.

\- Tú solo cierra los ojos. ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Es que me has comprado un regalo? – los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron como las mismísimas esmeraldas dejando a Shaoran totalmente fascinado. Era demasiado hermosa. Y ese vestido le sentaba tan bien…

\- No exactamente. Tú solo cierra los ojos.

Y Shaoran obedeció como lobo amaestrado. Sentía su respiración acelerada y como el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Los ruidos que hacía Sakura al moverse por la cocina lo tenían totalmente a la expectativa. ¿Qué habría tramado esa granujilla? Quiso abrir un poco un ojo para espiar, pero no se atrevía. La emoción del momento era tan mágica que le daba miedo estropear la sorpresa. Finalmente olió algo dulce y supo al instante que era chocolate. Esperó pacientemente a que Sakura diera la orden y en cuanto abrió los ojos sonrió feliz.

\- Es precioso… - Un gran pastel de tres pisos con una vela en la parte superior le felicitó de nuevo el cumpleaños. Estaba decorado con flores de chocolate blanco y negro, fresas y muchos dibujitos por todas partes. Uno le recordó al guardián de las cartas y no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Ese es Keroberos?

\- ¡No! Es el osito que me regalaste cuando éramos niños… Tomoyo también me lo dijo… - Shaoran río alegre y la miró a los ojos totalmente embobado.

\- Es perfecto…

\- Bueno… debo decir que Tomoyo me ha ayudado mucho.

\- ¿En qué parte? ¿Tengo que preocuparme por si está envenenado? – la muchacha golpeó su hombro con gracia e hizo un mohín, pero ambos miraron el pastel con cariño.

\- Sé que has comido pastel en el restaurante, y que seguramente este no estará tan bueno, pero no sabía que regalarle a alguien que lo tiene todo. – Shaoran tomó su mano por instinto y la atrajo hacia él situándola entre la barra y sus piernas. Estaban tan cerca, que a penas tubo que estirar el brazo para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Disfrutó el rubor que se formó en el rostro de la castaña y suspiró nervioso. Se moría por besarla. ¿pero como reaccionaría Sakura si lo hacía? Porqué no pensaba precisamente en un beso casto…

\- Es el mejor pastel de cumpleaños que me han hecho nunca…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aun no lo has probado… - Shaoran sonrío ampliamente y Sakura se sintió morir. ¿Desde cuando podía sonreír ese hombre así? Podía pedirle el mundo y ella se lo entregaría en bandeja de plata.

\- No hace falta… si lo has preparado tú, será de lo más dulce. – Shaoran la atrajo un poco más, aún con la mano en su mejilla y entrecerró los ojos. La menor de los Kinomoto estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y antes de que hiciera algo absurdo como besarle, se giró cual farolillo de navidad para volver a mirar el pastel y así distanciarse un poco de ese olor masculino que la abochornaba. Y es que, si perdía el control y lo besaba, ¿qué pensaría Shaoran? No era apropiado teniendo en cuenta los motivos por los que se habían casado.

\- Tienes… tienes que pedir un deseo. La vela se esta consumiendo. – la castaña intentó separarse para dar espacio a Shaoran y que pudiera soplar, pero este no la dejó. En vez de eso tiró de ella y la sentó en sus piernas.

\- ¡Hoe! – el joven chino rio abiertamente por el grito, pero no le importó que ella estuviera tan azorada por su comportamiento. Le gustaba ver el efecto que le causaba su cercanía.

\- Y dime, Sakura. ¿Qué deseo pide alguien que lo tiene todo? – la muchacha miró la llama intentando ocultar sus nervios, buscando centrarse en algo que no fuera el calor que emanaba Shaoran Li, o su voz apaciguadora, o su olor varonil. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no podía ni hablar?

\- Yo… eh… ¿salud? – Shaoran apartó con los dedos un mechón de cabello del rostro de su "mujer" y lo colocó delicadamente tras su oreja. Esa preciosa y pequeña oreja a la que estaba susurrando.

\- Puede… o… puedo pedir otra cosa… algo más… dulce. – Sakura se alejó como pudo y miró un punto oscuro de la cocina rezando de nuevo un padre nuestro y pidiendo al cielo por un poco de compostura. Pero lo cierto es que se sentía morir de felicidad.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo qué? – vio con fascinación como los labios de Shaoran se curvaban en una risa traviesa y justo cuando parecía que iba a cortar la distancia entre ambos, un fuerte golpe les hizo saltar sobre si mismos. Sakura se separó a la velocidad del rayo y buscó el origen del ruido azorada. Un cucharon rodaba en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta. Se sintió morir al pensar que alguien podía haberles visto. ¿Sería Wei?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Un cucharon… se ha caído. – Sakura lo tomó con manos temblorosas y se giró para ver al lobo que la tenía presa. Tenía que salir de allí o no respondía de sus hormonas. Aún no estaba preparada para sobrepasar esa línea y no quería que Shaoran pensara que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. No sin amor. Porqué debía acordarse de que él no la amaba. – Yo… he… mejor me voy a la cama. Buenas noches… Shaoran.

\- ¿No vas a tomar un trozo de algo dulce conmigo? – la ceja levantada del menor de los Li guardaba más de un doble sentido y tragó pesado. En verdad quería quedarse y estar con él, pero no podía responsabilizarse de lo que fuera a ocurrir si lo hacía y luego todo se enrarecería entre ellos. Así que negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

\- Yo… mejor no. Me duele un poco la cabeza y el chocolate solo lo potenciaría… - Shaoran la miró obligándose a no reír. ¿Era él o caperucita estaba huyendo del lobo feroz?

\- Eso es un cuento chino.

\- ¡Vaya! Y un chino me lo dice. – Sakura dejó ir una carcajada, pero negó de nuevo con la cabeza. – Vamos, pide un deseo y me voy a dormir.

\- Entonces no lo pido. – Sakura hizo un mohín que le cautivó. A la luz de la vela, sus ojos brillaban como dos faros en la oscuridad.

\- La cera se esta derritiendo y arruinará el pastel…

\- Eres mala.

\- ¡Sopla de una vez! – Quería sonar a regañina, pero la risa mal disimulada de la chica le quitó toda seriedad. Shaoran observó de nuevo el pastel y pareció pensar por unos instantes. Finalmente sopló y la hermosa llama desapareció dejando solo oscuridad. Sakura prendió la luz que les cegó por un momento. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has pedido? – el castaño se levantó entonces con una sonrisa burlona y se posicionó a su lado una vez más. Sakura sintió volar miles de mariposas cuando la mano del joven tomó su cintura atrayéndola de nuevo.

\- Eso, querida Sakura, es un secreto. – y tras besar pausadamente la comisura de sus labios, caminó en dirección a la puerta dejando a Sakura anhelante por sentir una vez más ese contacto. Pero entonces vio el pastel y como Shaoran había salido por la puerta sin siquiera probarlo. Corrió hasta que lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¿No vas a tomar un trozo? – el joven chino se giro y levantó los hombros en señal de respuesta.

\- Nah. No tiene sentido comer solo. Mejor guárdalo en la nevera y mañana desayunas un trozo conmigo. Así si esta envenenado, moriremos juntos, como Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¡No esta envenenado! – la sonrisa de Shaoran fue lo último que escuchó Sakura antes de que este doblara la esquina y desapareciera. Suspiro agotada. En verdad iba a morir de los nervios con ese hombre. ¡Y es que era tremendamente seductor cuando se lo proponía! ¿Y si le esperaba despierto en la cama? Tragó pesado y se obligó a calmarse. Esa noche iba a necesitar una buena ducha fría.

Dos habitaciones más abajo, Tomoyo estaba sentada en la oscuridad con el corazón desbocado. No sabía cómo se sentía. Había ido a la cocina a por un baso de leche caliente para intentar calmar sus nervios y casi muere de un infarto al ver a esos dos a punto de besarse bajo la luz de las velas en medio de la cocina. ¡No hacía ni media hora que los había dejado a punto de ahorcarse en el salón! ¿Cómo habían acabado acaramelados en la maldita cocina? Cerró los puños furiosa con Shaoran Li.

\- Maldita sea Sakura… te dejo sola un par de semanas y vuelves a enamorarte de él… ¿Qué tiene Shaoran Li que te vuelve tan irracional amiga?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol Hiraguisawa observaba el salón con hastío, esa noche de sábado se celebraba el gran cumpleaños de su pequeño descendiente. Todos los clanes habían venido ataviados con trajes elegantes y acompañados de sus hijos, hijas y nietos. Y lo cierto es que ya no aguantaba un minuto más de tanta frivolidad. Llevaba toda la maldita noche escuchando a vejestorios pedirle que se uniera al jodido concilio de oriente. ¡Como si quisiera formar parte de ese mundo! Suspiró por milésima vez esa noche y observó a la pareja estrella en busca de algo que lo distrajera. Sakura y Shaoran iban de un lado a otro hablando con todos los dichosos comensales. Casi podía notar la incomodidad de la castaña desde allí. Sintió pena por su amiga. Y es que ser una Li era un infierno. Siempre con tanto protocolo. Pero no le quedaba otra, ni a él tampoco. A fin de cuentas, le había prometido que la ayudaría hasta que Shen Wang fuera eliminado como amenaza. Y para eso aún faltaba un buen rato. Y es que desde el ataque a Shinta, nadie sabía nada del clan Wang. Ni siquiera pudieron relacionar a los dos tipos que le asaltaron y que por cierto, habían aparecido muertos dos días más tarde en medio de un callejón de Tokio. Su energía vital había sido robada.

Por mucho que lo pensaba no lograba entender los motivos que habían llevado a un hombre como Shen a atacar de ese modo tan poco serio al joven. ¡Habían enviado sicarios a hacer el trabajo sucio! Si Shen Wang en verdad hubiera pensado que Shinta era el hombre que amaba Sakura, lo habría asesinado por la puerta grande. De forma dramática y cruel. No… algo más se cocía en todo aquello. Algo que no lograban ver. Y eso lo tenía frustrado. Llevaban varios días vigilando a todos los familiares y amigos de Sakura, controlando sus movimientos y nada. También seguían a los miembros del clan Wang, pero eran demasiados y muy escurridizos. Y casi juraría que aquellos que lograban seguir, era porqué querían que lo hicieran.

\- ¡No soporto esta fiesta! ¿Es que los Li no pueden celebrar un cumpleaños de forma normal?

Eriol miró a su preciosa acompañante con una sonrisa ladeada. Tomoyo lucía espectacular con ese vestido azul marino. Brillaba como una moneda nueva entre tanto vejestorio. Claro que no era la única mujer joven. Y es que todos querían conocer a la nueva y flamante señora Li. Incluso aquellas que habían aspirado al título. Daidouji las miraba con profundo desprecio. Muñecas tontas y superficiales las había llamado. Aunque muy poderosas también. Pero eso no podía ser detectado por su amiga, claro estaba. Y él no pensaba decírselo. Además, disfrutaba mucho al ver como las mujeres intentaban acercarse al menor de los Li para coquetear. Eran tan obvias que hasta la inocente Sakura notaba sus ademanes y entraba en cólera. No podía evitar reír cada vez que su amiga tomaba el brazo de Shaoran para marcar territorio. ¿Sakura Kinomoto estaba celosa? Eso sí era inaudito. Una sonrisa triste se le dibujó en el rostro.

\- En verdad no puedo con tanta ceremonia, protocolo y aperitivos diminutos.

\- Oh vamos, no puede diferir mucho de las fiestas que organiza tu madre. ¿No?

\- ¡Eso precisamente es lo que más odio! ¿Y has visto como esa tal Xia ha mirado a Sakura? Con esa superioridad, como si estuviera mirando a una mosca. Le habría sacado los ojos a zarpazos. – Eriol río alegremente. Suerte que tenía a Tomoyo a su lado para alegrarle un poco el ambiente. – Al menos los chicos me dejan tranquila. Creo que mi vestido es demasiado occidental para ellos.

\- Estas espectacular. No tiene nada que ver con tu vestido.

\- Oh… ¿entonces porqué ninguno se ha acercado a hablarme?

\- Estas acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en las fiestas de los Daidouji ¿eh? – la morena se ruborizó inconscientemente.

\- No es que me enorgullezca, pero mi fortuna familiar suele ser un aliciente.

\- Además de tu cara de muñeca. – Tomoyo bufó molesta. – No es tu vestido o tu belleza, Tomoyo. Simplemente no eres… atractiva para estos estirados. – algo despertó en el cerebro de la joven y de repente se sintió muy ofendida.

\- ¡Es porqué no poseo magia!

Eriol río alegre. Al fin la muchacha había dado en el clavo. Y aunque compartía su indignación, le divertía ver a la joven molesta con alguien más a parte de él. Porque Daidouji había estado toda la semana de mal humor. ¡Hasta le recriminó que se quedara con ella en el Clover en vez de ir a ayudar a Sakura! Como si él no hubiera querido ir a salvarla como buen caballero inglés. Pero no podía dejar desprotegida a Tomoyo. Mucho menos tras el vínculo de Sangre. Claro que tampoco podía decirle eso a ella. ¿Acaso podía ser sincero con alguien en ese maldito lugar?

El moreno vio como un joven rubio aprovechaba que Sakura se había alejado un poco de Shaoran para acercarse y decirle algo al oído. Al principio pensó que buscaba coquetear con ella, pero al ver los ojos totalmente abiertos y alarmados de su mejor amiga supo que algo no andaba bien. Más cuando la vio salir de la sala. Tomoyo siguió su mirada y observo la escena sorprendida.

\- ¿A dónde va? – pero Eriol no le contestó, en vez de eso, salió a toda prisa en busca de la chica.

\- ¡Eriol!

\- ¡Avisa a Shaoran! – Tomoyo iba a protestar, pero sabía que no hubiera servido de nada. Así que se limitó a ir a buscar al festejado. ¡Cómo si tuviera ganas de hablarle después de la escenita de hacía unos días en la cocina!

Eriol corrió por los pasillos. ¿Dónde se había metido? En esa maldita casa no podía sentir presencias. Se paró en seco al ver un grupo de guardias correr a la entrada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decidió seguir su instinto y caminar en esa dirección. Cuando al fin salió al exterior, vio con asombro el motivo de tanto alboroto. Shen Wang estaba parado en la entrada, ataviado con sus mejores ropajes y una sonrisa ladeada. Y Sakura estaba justo frente a él totalmente desprotegida. Corrió a buscarla, pero los guardias llegaron antes y rodearon al hombre que simplemente levantó las manos en señal de paz. Eriol llegó finalmente al lado de su protegida y la tomó por la cintura alejándola de Shen Wang.

\- Buenas noches florecita mía, señor Hiraguisawa. – Sakura levantó el mentón y arrugó las cejas tragándose la ira que sentía. – Debo decir que luces espectacular, muy acorde a tu nueva posición.

\- Shen… No me habían comunicado tu invitación a la fiesta. – el hombre la miró casi lascivo aun manteniendo la sonrisa, pero sin dejar de observar a los guardias.

\- Lo cierto es que no sabía que hoy se celebraba el cumpleaños del pequeño lobo. Ni siquiera he traído un obsequio. Oh, pero ahí lo tenemos. – Shaoran salía de la casa con paso firme, pero sin ninguna prisa. – Me ha recibido el trio al completo, me siento alagado.

\- Buenas noches, señor Wang. – para total asombro de Eriol y Sakura, Shaoran hizo una pequeña inclinación y pidió a los guardias que volvieran a sus puestos. Estos, obedecieron reticentes. – Siento el recibimiento, pero no le esperábamos. – Sakura se mordió el labio tragando toda su indignación. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse amable con ese… ese… monstruo? Pero Eriol apretó con más fuerza su cintura y entendió a regañadientes que debía estar callada y seguirle el rollo. Como siempre.

\- Soy yo quien lo lamenta, señor Li. Como le decía a su flamante esposa, no sabía que hoy festejaban su cumpleaños. Debo felicitarle por duplicado entonces. Por sus inesperadas nupcias y por sus veintiún años.

\- Gracias. Pero como verá, hoy no es un buen momento. ¿Quiere que quedemos otro día? Puedo pedirle a mi secretaria que le llame para concertar una cita. – Shaoran disfrutó con la ceja crispada de Shen Wang. Como uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos de china, no toleraba que lo trataran como al resto.

\- Oh, en realidad no venia a hablar con usted, sino con su reluciente esposa. Somos viejos amigos. ¿Verdad mi flor? – El puño de Shaoran se cerró haciendo resonar sus nudillos. - ¿Podemos hablar en privado querida? Creo que hay un par de temas que nos quedaron pendientes en Japón. – El castaño estaba por partirle la cara, no soportaba el tono falsamente dulzón que utilizaba para dirigirse a Sakura.

\- De nuevo le repito que no es un buen momento. – Shen le miró con una sonrisa jocosa que irritó a la castaña.

\- Vaya… perdón preciosa Sakura, veo que ahora que estas prácticamente casada te debes a las necesidades del señor Li. ¿Puedo pedirte cita directamente o tengo que hablar con su secretaria primero? – Shaoran iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero la mano de Sakura se interpuso entre ellos, pidiendo su silencio y dejando al muchacho atónito.

\- Shen, será un placer hablar contigo. ¿Vas a estar muchos días en china o vuelves a Japón? – el hombre sonrío casi victorioso y se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse aún más poniendo a los dos acompañantes de la chica en guardia. Sakura le sonreía, pero no había que ser un genio para notar la rabia escondida en esos ojos turquesa.

\- Lo cierto es que tengo la firme intención de quedarme por aquí un buen tiempo… a fin de cuentas, china es mi hogar. – Sakura dio una palmada fingiendo estar contenta.

\- Oh, perfecto. Mi agenda es una locura estos días, pero… por ser tú, creo que mañana a primera hora prescindiré de mis entrenamientos matutinos. ¿Te va bien o mejor más adelante? ¡Oh! Si lo prefieres, la fiesta terminará en un par de horas. Puedes esperar en una de las salas y te atenderé encantada, aunque puede que sea demasiado tarde para ti... – Shen alargó su mano para que la joven se la tomara y sonrío fríamente. Sakura iba a estrecharla, pero él tiró firmemente y se la llevó a los labios dejando un sonoro beso en sus nudillos que asqueo a todos los presentes.

\- Esperaré entonces, mi flor. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y no creo poder esperar… ¿sabes?

\- Entiendo. Pues pediré que te acompañen a una de las salas y te ofrezcan algo de té mientras esperas ¿Te gustaba el té rojo verdad?

\- Como la sangre… qué bien me conoces.

\- Oh, ya sabes lo que dicen. Ten cerca a tus amigos...

Shen le sonrío de nuevo y es que adoraba ese juego que habían iniciado. En Japón Sakura fue siempre brusca y arisca, al menos desde que supo sus intenciones para con ella. Así que verla allí, siguiendo el juego de frivolidades de la familia Li, le pareció de lo más divertido. Quedaba tan antinatural en ella. El clan Li no podía faltarle al respeto en público, ni el clan Wang a ellos. Era algo así como una tregua antigua. Nunca nada debía salir de las sombras. Aunque era sabido por todo el mundo mágico el odio que existía entre ambos clanes. Sin embargo, se trataban como si estuvieran rodeados de minas y cualquier movimiento o palabra inadecuada pudiera activarlas. Shen no recordaba otro modo de relacionarse con el concilio. Siempre con reuniones falsas y palabras con doble sentido. Una molestia. Pero necesario, a fin de cuentas. Y ahora su flor formaba parte de ese mundo falso e hipócrita. Que extraño era el destino a veces. Pero de una cosa estaba convencido, le iba a gustar esa tónica, de eso estaba seguro. Y también le sacaría provecho.

El joven rubio que había avisado a Sakura del visitante se acercó de nuevo y se ofreció para acompañar al señor Wang a una de las salas de reuniones. La castaña vio con alivio como empezaba a caminar en dirección a la casa. Pero se giró en el último momento mirándola de nuevo.

\- Oh, antes de que me vaya. He oído que tu adorable amigo, el joven Ozaki, tubo un contratiempo. ¿Esta bien? – Eriol notó como todo el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba y temió por su mal genio. Pero Sakura no iba a caer en ese juego, le conocía demasiado bien.

\- Un susto nada más. Al parecer los atacantes no eran muy diestros. Simples sicarios. Por suerte unos amigos de mi esposo estaban cerca y pudieron intervenir.

\- Cuanto me alegro. No queremos que sufra nadie ¿verdad? Mucho menos alguien tan joven y tierno. Era uno de mis alumnos favoritos. Le he enviado un ramo de flores al hospital, pero dale saludos de mi parte cuando le veas.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré.

Y con una reverencia y una última sonrisa sádica, Shen Wang se adentró escoltado a la mansión Li. Los tres jóvenes se relajaron en cuanto le vieron desaparecer. O eso pensó Sakura, ya que Shaoran estaba muy lejos de estar tranquilo y miró a la castaña molesto.

\- ¡¿Estás loca?! - Sakura le observó hastiada.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¡Has invitado a mi casa a Shen Wang!

\- Nuestra casa y sí, lo he hecho. Sea lo que sea que esté tramando, no lo descubriremos alejándole. Quiero que se ponga a alardear con esa… esa altanería y desprecio suyos y esperaré a que cometa un error. ¿Y tú porqué lo tratas tan formalmente, como si fuera un dios? Hasta yo he tenido que ser amable…

\- Por qué es el maldito protocolo. Siempre hemos tratado a todos los clanes con respeto, incluso aquellos que sabemos son oscuros. Se supone que el concilio es imparcial, por eso puede ser juez. Además, no queremos provocar una guerra. ¡Y Shen Wang es un perro viejo! ¡No va a cometer un error esta noche soltando descuidadamente su lengua! ¡Lo que quiere es provocarte Sakura!

\- Pues parece que a mí no me ha provocado, pero tú eres otro cantar… ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo? ¿Qué puede decirnos que sea mayor amenaza? – el menor de los Li se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Puede que Shen Wang tuviera solo treintaicinco años, pero era un demonio que jugaría con sus mentes. Estaba convencido.

\- No sé que trama Sakura, pero te aseguro que lo tiene todo bien calculado.

\- Pues espero que eso exactamente sea lo que él piensa. Todos cometemos fallos, solo tenemos que buscar el suyo y ser más listos que él. Eriol cree que está herido porqué una niña como yo se le ha escapado ¿no? Juguemos con eso… ¿tú qué opinas Eriol? – Shaoran la miró como si hubiera perdido el norte y luego desvió la vista a Hiraguisawa que permanecía callado y serio.

\- Eso Eriol, dinos qué opinas ¡por favor! – el moreno miró a ambos de forma pausada. ¿Por qué siempre estaba en medio de las situaciones tensas con ese par? Pero no quería que Sakura sufriera más por ese malnacido, así que tenía claro hacía donde iba dirigida su lealtad.

\- No vas a hablar con él tú sola. Shaoran y yo estaremos contigo. ¿Vale? – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No tengo problema con eso. – Hiraguisawa y Sakura miraron entonces al menor de los Li y este quiso ahorcarles allí mismo. No le gustaba que tomaran decisiones sin tenerlo en cuenta y mucho menos en su propia casa, y sabía que a su madre tampoco le haría ni pizca de gracia. Invitar a un Wang a la mansión Li. ¡Absurdo!

\- Mierda, ¡hagan lo que les dé la gana! Pero será a mí a quién quiera ahorcar el concilio cuando se enteren. ¡Como siempre! ¡Doblaré la seguridad y aceleraré la entrada del pastel para que todos nuestros invitados se vayan sin correr riesgos! ¡Pero no pienso pasar por alto una sola decisión más! ¡Y más les vale sacar algo de todo esto porqué va a rodar mi jodida cabeza! – y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera añadir algo más, el festejado dejó la entrada y volvió a la sala con un humor de perros. Sakura observó intranquila como su figura se perdía en la casa.

\- Sakura… no sé si has obrado bien. Esta es la casa del clan Li, nunca se ha invitado a un mago oscuro. El concilio puede enfurecerse.

\- Que lo hagan. Shen esta tramando algo y no lo descubriré sentada esperando. ¿Puedes mover tus contactos y comprobar si han enviado flores a Shinta?

\- ¿Crees que ha puesto algo en las flores? Creo que sólo ha sido un comentario cínico. – Sakura achicó los ojos.

\- No lo sé… pero no está de más ser precavidos. – Eriol rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y la acercó hasta tenerla a menos de un palmo de distancia.

\- Cuando la fiesta termine y nos reunamos con ese hijo de puta, debes permanecer entera y fuerte. No dejes que juegue con tus sentimientos. Querrá infundirte miedo amenazando aquello que quieres. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – la menor de los Kinomoto asintió en silencio. Eriol quería abrazarla y decirle que estaría con ella y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, pero no podía. Así que sólo recargó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró.

\- Todo saldrá bien Eriol. ¿No era eso lo que me decías siempre de pequeña? Que pase lo que pase…

\- Todo saldrá bien. Sí, lo sé. Es solo que a veces mi entereza se va a tomar viento cuando se trata de ti. – Sakura sonrío alegre, como niña mimada.

\- Oh, eso es porqué me quieres.

\- Si, será por eso. – una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, pero la disimuló muy rápido alejándose y tomando su mano para llevarla de nuevo a la mansión. – Deberás cuidar a Shaoran… no es muy bueno lidiando con su rabia, menos cuando se trata de ti…

\- Tranquilo, tendré cuidado. Además, creo que le subestimas. Shao ha cambiado mucho desde que era niño… ahora es más… frío y calculador.

Eriol se tragó las ganas de reírse. ¿Frío y calculador? ¿Con el numerito que acaba de montar hacía tan solo unos segundos? Para nada. Debería tener cuidado con ambos, porqué Shen haría lo que fuera para provocarles. Puede que Sakura pensara que ella era su principal objetivo, pero el joven inglés temía más por su amigo… a fin de cuentas, el clan Wang siempre había buscado una excusa para atacar al clan Li, y ahora tenían una perfecta. Pero no era momento para preocuparse. Al menos no antes de que la fiesta terminara.

\- No creas que la gran maestra de las cartas no va a concederme un baile. ¡Llevo esperando toda la noche! No te han dejado ni a sol ni a sombra. – Sakura chascó la lengua molesta, pero sonrío al ver su entusiasmo.

\- Como me presenten a una sola hija heredera más, me tiro por la ventana más alta. ¡Son todas unas harpías! ¿En verdad Shaoran se habría casado con una de ellas? – Eriol se rio de buena gana.

\- Creo que Xia era la mejor opción… - Sakura arrugó las cejas y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

\- Por dios… si al final el favor me lo va a deber él a mí…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El resto de la velada les pasó entre una bruma de miedo e incertidumbre. Shaoran había informado a la matriarca y al líder del consejo, y ambos lucían de lo más decepcionados y sombríos. No le pasó por alto que Shaoran había sido reprendido por su culpa, como el joven había dicho que pasaría y se sintió mal por él. Una vez más sus decisiones le traían problemas a la única persona que no se lo merecía. Pero ya hablaría luego con el señor Tai Fa y dejaría en claro que era culpa suya y no de Shaoran.

Por suerte (o desgracia) tenía a las hermanas Li paseándola por toda la sala. ¡Eran un torbellino andante! No paraban de alabar su vestuario y su peinado. Estaban encantadas con ella y no cesaban en su empeño de presentarle a todos y cada uno de los hijos e hijas de cada clan invitado. La menor de los Kinomoto estaba al límite de su paciencia, pero al menos la mantenían ocupada y lejos de pensamientos funestos. Además, era bueno que alguien del género femenino la aprobara como futura matriarca. Y es que no podía continuar soportando las miradas de profundo odio que le dirigían las hijas de los clanes Liu y Zhao. ¡Una de ellas la había retado prácticamente a un duelo! Y tampoco le habían pasado por alto las miradas lujuriosas que le dirigían a Shaoran. Casi se lanza a la cabeza de esa maldita Xia Liu. ¿Cómo podían ser tan descaradas y obvias? A ojos del mundo mágico estaba casado, por el amor de dios. Pero lo peor era que el joven chino ni siquiera las evitaba. Se limitaba a sonreír y a seguirles la conversación. ¡Es que no podía con eso!

Gracias a dios el reloj estaba por marcar las once y era el momento de traer el pastel. Estaba previsto a la media noche, pero como Shaoran había dicho, se ocupó de adelantarlo todo y la música y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Sakura, que por fin se había alejado del loco cuarteto Li, se sorprendió al notar la mano de su ahora marido entrelazándose con la suya. Este la miró con una sonrisa que no avecinaba nada bueno y tiró de ella subiéndola con él al pódium central en absoluto silencio. Allí habían depositado el enorme pastel de cumpleaños. De chocolate, por supuesto. Los aplausos cesaron y todos los invitados clavaron sus ojos en la pareja. Sakura notó un frío helado atravesarle la nuca y supo que eran esas dos arpías maldiciéndola en voz baja. Miró a Tomoyo y a Eriol que estaban en primera fila y se tranquilizó un poco. ¿Qué haría sin ese par sonriéndole a cada rato? Habría cometido al menos dos asesinatos ya esa noche. O tres, ya que Shen Wang la esperaba en una sala. Una gota bajó por su frente al notar que su mejor amiga había sacado su preciada cámara y estaba inmortalizando el momento. Pero la voz firme de su "esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos".

\- Muy buenas noches a todos y gracias de nuevo por su asistencia. Es para mí todo un honor tenerles en esta casa en un día tan especial.

Dos camareros subieron dándoles una copa de champán y Sakura notó como muchos más hacían lo mismo entre los comensales. Shaoran alzó su copa con una sonrisa tan falsa que casi le provocó nauseas. ¿Es que nadie más se daba cuenta de que esa fiesta era un fastidio para el festejado? ¿Por qué simplemente no se dejaban de tanto protocolo absurdo? ¿iba a ser así el resto de su vida? ¿Cenas y reuniones frívolas con gente que no le importaba?

\- A su salud. – Todos brindaron y bebieron menos Sakura, que solo mojó sus labios para parecer cortés. No toleraba en absoluto el alcohol, así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte, mucho menos cuando en una hora se enfrentaría a Shen Wang. Iba a bajar del pódium, pero la mano de Shaoran la retuvo allí. Sus ojos formularon una pregunta silenciosa y la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujó en el rostro del castaño le paró el corazón. El menor de los Li estaba tramando algo, y sabía que no le iba a gustar.

\- No tan a prisa mi amor. – el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas fue adorable y Shaoran sintió que su presa había picado. – Voy a solicitar su atención por unos momentos más. – de nuevo la sala quedó en un absoluto silencio y Sakura tragó pesado. - Sé que todos han sido informados de mis nupcias mágicas con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto, pero es para mi un honor informarles de que la ceremonia oficial se celebrará el próximo año en abril. Hemos elegido el cumpleaños de mi preciosa futura esposa para tan inmemorable día y es para mi un placer invitarles a todos a tan esperado acontecimiento. – El brazo de Shaoran envolvió su cintura con fuerza atrayendo a una muy turbada castaña hasta que sus rostros quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. – Por favor, les pido se unan a mi en este brindis. Por mi futura y bella esposa que pronto será la señora Li.

El rojo en sus mejillas no podía ser más intenso y cuando todo el mundo coreó "Por la futura señora Li" y vio la sonrisa ladina de Shaoran supo que había perdido la batalla. Esta era su venganza por tomar decisiones sin consultarle. Una dulce y placentera venganza que terminó con él besándola frente a todos los invitados. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura se tensó en alerta y estuvo a punto de apartarle, pero gracias a dios recordó su posición y que estaba siendo observada por todos los jodidos comensales y cedió. Le gustaría decir que había sido un sacrificio, pero se sorprendió disfrutando del beso. Tanto que cuando el menor de los Li se separó aún con esa maldita sonrisa de victoria, dejó ir un suspiro de puro placer. Shaoran se acercó a su oreja entonces y le susurró algo que la congeló en su sitio.

\- ¿Ve señora Li? Ahora sabe lo que se siente cuando no se la toma en cuenta… No es agradable ¿verdad? – Sakura quiso patearle como hacía con su hermano Touya, pero con tanto invitado le resultaba imposible, así que pensó que sería mejor ganarle en su propio juego e ir un poco más allá. Recargó sus dos manos en el pecho del joven y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dejando que su aliento acariciara el cuello de Shaoran. Notó con satisfacción como este se tensaba.

\- No se preocupe señor Li, lo cierto es que me ha hecho usted un favor. Ahora al fin esas dos arpías candidatas a ser su esposa saben que yo, una inapropiada chica sin la sangre pura de un clan, soy vuestra dueña y carcelera. Y que vos, mi señor, bebéis los vientos por mí. ¿No es así? – el rostro de Shaoran se puso tan rojo como el de ella unos segundos atrás. – Por qué ha quedado claro para todos lo mucho que me adoráis y ya sabe lo que dicen del amor ¿verdad señor Li? Quien se enamora primero… es el que pierde. – Sakura se puso de puntillas una vez más y besó la comisura de sus labios con paciencia y deleite. Ese era un juego peligroso y lo sabía. Pero no iba a dejarse empequeñecer por él. **Nunca.**

Sakura bajó del pódium dejando a su flamante marido atrás y caminó en dirección a sus amigos disfrutando del rostro desencajado de las arpías uno y dos. ¡Al final la venganza de Shaoran había sido beneficiosa para ella! O eso pensó hasta que vio la cara desfigurada de su mejor amiga. Tomoyo quería asesinar al menor de los Li y cien magos no iban a impedírselo.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve el muy cabrón? – Sakura llegó a su lado a toda prisa y junto a Eriol la alejaron un poco.

\- Shhhh…. Calla Tomoyo. Ha sido una broma de Shaoran…

\- ¿Una broma? ¿¡Como que una broma!? – Eriol soltó una carcajada enfureciendo más a la morena. - ¡Sakura!

\- Vale, vale… digamos que me he portado algo mal esta noche y… que Shaoran ha querido vengarse. ¡Pero le ha salido el tiro por la culata!

\- ¡Acaba de anunciar vuestra boda!

\- Ya… pero a fin de cuentas no cambia nada… hoy, mañana, en un mes. Sabíamos que la boda llegaría.

\- ¡Y te ha besado!

\- Ni que fuera la primera vez… - Sakura supo que la había cagado en cuanto vio los ojos desorbitados de su mejor amiga. – Oh, vamos. La ceremonia de boda fue sellada con un beso… me refería a eso Tomoyo.

\- ¡Y menudo beso! Casi se devoran el uno al otro… - la menor de los Kinomoto fulminó a Eriol con la mirada y Tomoyo explotó sin control.

\- ¡Mierda Sakura! ¿A caso no recuerdas lo mucho que sufriste? ¿El daño que te hizo? ¡Te olvidó! Y tú vas y lo aceptas en tu vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Le haces un pastel de cumpleaños y buscas besuquearlo en la cocina como una adolescente enamorada. – Sakura la miró boquiabierta y señalándola con un dedo acusador.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú tiraste el cucharón! – Eriol las observaba con una gota en la frente, pero se dio cuenta de que estaban llamando demasiado la atención.

\- Esto… chicas… pueden dejar su pequeña discusión para más tarde. Estamos haciendo que estos viejos estirados se incomoden… - Tomoyo estuvo a punto de gritar que le importaba un comino, pero gracias al cielo Hiraguisawa salió de nuevo al rescate de la castaña. – me debes un baile, princesa. ¿Por qué no bailas con Shaoran, Tomoyo? – Daidouji le golpeó el hombro, furiosa y salió de la sala entre soplidos molestos. Sakura quería ir detrás y aclarar todo ese maldito asunto, pero el joven inglés la paró cogiendo su mano. – Déjala Sakura… necesita calmarse. Además, será mejor que no sepa que en un rato estaremos reunidos con Shen Wang. Ha ido a su cuarto y dudo que salga por lo que queda de noche. Mañana hablaré yo con ella.

\- Eriol… no es tu responsabilidad lidiar con mis problemas. – el moreno la arrastró hasta la sala y empezó a danzar con la anfitriona. Sakura era una pareja de baile excelente y eso compensaba la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo ahora mismo Shaoran Li.

\- Lo sé, pero es que me divierte un montón ver en los líos que te metes, pequeña Sakura. Jamás había visto a Shaoran tan juguetón… quizá tengas razón y ha cambiado. Puede que te eche una mano para vengarte… – la muchacha solo pudo sonreír. Tenía un buen compañero de juegos, eso debía admitirlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomoyo caminó furiosa por los pasillos. No entendía a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo podía soportar todo aquello con tanta indiferencia? Shaoran se estaba aprovechando de ella descaradamente. ¿Es que no lo veía? Porqué era obvio para ella que el menor de los Li en verdad bebía de nuevo los vientos por Sakura, pero no se la merecía. No tras lo que le hizo. Una patada en sus atributos es lo que merecía el menor de los Li. Giró la esquina molesta y se sorprendió al ver un par de guardias apostados en uno de los salones de lectura. La puerta estaba abierta, y pudo divisar a la persona que esperaba sentada en el sillón principal. Notó la mirada fría de Shen Wang y un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Qué hacía allí?

\- Señorita, la sala esta reservada.

\- Yo… eh…- Tomoyo observó con estupefacción como la figura de Shen había desaparecido y se alarmó. Pero pronto apareció de nuevo en el umbral de la puerta, a escasa distancia de la muchacha. Su sonrisa le heló la sangre.

\- Señorita Daidouji, un placer verla de nuevo. ¿Sigue bien su familia?

\- Profesor Wang… no sabía que estaba en china…

\- Llegué hace un par de días querida… Sakura me ha invitado a pasar y estoy esperando por ella. ¿Sabes si falta mucho para que terminen? – Tomoyo boqueó como un pez, pero se enderezó recuperando la compostura.

\- Pues no lo sé, profesor Wang. Acabo de dejar la fiesta, pero parecía aún muy animada.

\- Oh… bueno. ¿Por qué no pasa entonces y me hace compañía? – Tomoyo iba a rehusar cuando la voz imponente de Ieran Li resonó en el lugar.

\- Señorita Daidouji, me han informado de que no se encuentra muy bien. Por favor, vaya a descansar a sus aposentos, yo haré compañía al señor Wang.

Tomoyo miró con alivio a la dama. No es que la señora Li fuera de su agrado, pero era mejor que el hombre que había amenazado a toda la familia Kinomoto. Asintió con la cabeza y se alejó a toda prisa. Por primera vez entendía un poco toda aquella pantomima. El clan Li era sin duda el mal menor a toda aquella encrucijada y Sakura lo sabía muy bien. Aun así, Tomoyo odiaba todo y a todos en esa casa. Su mejor amiga merecía ser libre y feliz. No vivir bajo la presión y responsabilidad de todo un maldito concilio mágico.

Entró a sus estancias con el corazón acelerado. Shen Wang estaba en la casa esperando ver a Sakura. ¿Lo sabía ella? ¿Cómo podía avisarla? Se tiró a la cama totalmente agotada, sintiéndose una total y absoluta inútil. Shen Wang había estado amenazando a Sakura por casi tres meses y ella no había sido capaz de darse cuenta. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga era? Ella, que se vanagloriaba de ser observadora y atenta. ¡Y pensaba que Sakura estaba preocupada por los exámenes o por la declaración de Shinta! La muy idiota…

\- ¿Es que no puedo ayudar de alguna forma?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el salón Ieran Li había tomado asiento y ahora bebía pausadamente el té rojo que Sakura había solicitado para el señor Wang.

\- ¿Le gusta el té rojo, señora Li? - la matriarca le miró de reojo, aún sin soltar la taza.

\- Prefiero la suavidad del té verde, señor Wang. Pero me adapto. – el hombre sonrío de lado analizando a su oponente. No conocía personalmente a la dama Li, pero sabía por su padre, que era una mujer sabia y fría como el mismísimo hielo. El lado opuesto a la futura matriarca.

\- Nunca me ha gustado el té verde. Soy de gustos más… fuertes. Con las mujeres me pasa lo mismo, ¿sabe? Me gustan las chicas salvajes e indomables. – el comentario no molestó a Ieran Li más de lo necesario. Sabía que intentaba provocarla, y esperaba que fuera más astuto que eso o se llevaría una decepción. – Pero me ha sorprendido su elección como nuera, debo admitir que la señorita Sakura dista mucho de su estilo, señora Li.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué cree eso, señor Wang?

\- Oh, no me haga caso. Supongo que simplemente conozco lo dulce y tierna que es nuestra Sakura y también su punto rebelde e indomable. Creí que buscaban mujeres más sumisas y educadas para los líderes del clan Li.

\- ¿Insinúa usted que soy una mujer sumisa?

\- Oh, no pretendía ofenderla, simplemente apuntaba al hecho de que Sakura no fue educada para el cargo como usted, señora Li. Creo que es la primera vez en siglos que se elige a una joven fuera de los clanes. Extraño momento para cambiar sus costumbres, y muy oportuno.

\- El clan Li sabe aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentan. Sakura estaba en mi punto de mira desde sus doce años. Mi hijo la aprecia y creo que es una unión ventajosa para ambos.

\- Oh, por supuesto. A fin de cuentas, por fin las cartas vuelven a casa. ¿No, señora Li? – Ieran no contestó, pero sí le dedico una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Y usted ha venido a estas horas de la noche a hablar con mi nuera. Permítame si me muestro algo preocupada.

\- Directa al grano…. Me gusta. Pero me temo, que esta conversación nos atañe a nosotros, señora Li. La señorita Kinomoto y yo tenemos un pasado. ¿Lo sabía?

\- Algo me han contado. Pero debo corregirle señor Wang.

\- ¿En?

\- Sakura ya no es una Kinomoto.

\- Oh, en eso discrepo. El mundo mágico tiene muchos poderes y costumbres, pero el matrimonio sigue siendo potestad del estado y que yo sepa, Sakura no se ha casado ni por la iglesia ni por lo civil. ¿Voy errado? – Ieran Li levantó una ceja molesta.

\- ¿A dónde quiere llegar, señor Wang?

\- Oh, a ningún lado por dios. Sólo divagaba. A veces lo hago en voz alta, señora Li. – Ambos se giraron en cuanto tres figuras abordaron la sala. Shen Wang se levantó con una gran sonrisa y Ieran notó la mirada asombrada de su hijo.

\- Al fin llegas mi flor. Empezaba a estar impaciente. – Shaoran se crispó de nuevo por el atrevimiento de ese hombre al insistir en llamarla con ese maldito apodo. Pero Sakura no parecía molesta en absoluto. Para su sorpresa, la muchacha lo tomó por la cintura y se apoyó en su hombro cariñosamente. De no estar en presencia de ese malnacido, se habría ruborizado por el gesto.

\- Discúlpame Shen, pero como sabrás hoy es una ocasión especial. Además, Shaoran nos ha sorprendido anunciando la fecha oficial de nuestra boda y todo se ha alargado un poco.

\- No te preocupes querida, lo entiendo. A fin de cuentas, sé lo enamorada que estas del joven Li. ¿Desde los doce años? Que historia de amor tan hermosa. Ahora lo hablábamos precisamente con la señora Li. ¿Verdad? Qué bonito que por una vez el amor venza a la tradición. – Sakura miró a la matriarca con sorpresa y aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo por la vergüenza. Pero no era momento para querer esconderse debajo de las piedras. Todos conocían el amor infantil que tuvieron de niños. No era una novedad. Y ella tenía que superarlo. Si se ponía en evidencia solo por eso, el resto de la velada sería una carnicería. Debía sacar ventaja, Shen estaba en esa sala y quería obtener información. No mañana ni pasado, esa noche. - ¿Hablaremos a solas o tendrás a tus dos hombres de escoltas? ¿Se queda usted también, señora Li?

La matriarca se levantó con gracia y en absoluto silencio se dirigió al lado de su hijo menor. Su instinto le pedía a gritos que se quedara a cuidar de ellos. Eran muy jóvenes y ese hombre había venido con sed de sangre. Pero sabía que el futuro líder era Shaoran y ya tenía edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones y cometer sus primeros errores. Sólo esperaba que Hiraguisawa supiera apoyarle y evitara que su genio ganara la partida.

\- Lo lamento, pero debo irme. Aún quedan invitados y no podemos dejar que se sientan abandonados esta noche. Si me disculpan.

Para Shaoran no pasó desapercibida la mirada de advertencia de la matriarca, tampoco el modo en que rozó su mano con cariño al salir. Acaba de darle un tremendo voto de confianza y no quería defraudarla. Así que tomó la mano de su esposa con decisión y miró a su mejor amigo. Esa noche marcaría la diferencia y no se sentía preparado. Pero con ellos apoyándole debía ser fuerte y demostrar que era el idóneo para ser el nuevo cabeza de concilio. Tomó aire y miró a su rival.

Shen Wang, el hombre que había amenazado a la mujer que amaba. Porqué sí, debía admitírselo a sí mismo de una vez o enloquecería. Amaba a Sakura Kinomoto. Nunca dejó de hacerlo. Por su dulzura, su fuerza y su tenacidad. Por sus ojos, esa sonrisa arrebatadora y la picardía y sensualidad que había adquirido con los años. Ahora entendía que lo había sabido en cuanto la vio bajar del coche por primera vez tras esos largos años y lo reafirmó cuando la vio sangrando frente a la pequeña Yuko a pesar del riesgo que corría, o cuando la vio sonreír en la cocina mientras preparaban ese desayuno improvisado. Lo supo en su habitación cuando la abrazó llorosa por esas visiones y su instinto le pedía a gritos que la protegiera y lo supo, más que nunca, cuando en la boda besó sus labios como un lobo hambriento. La magia sacó todo lo que sentía a flote quitándole sus miedos y dudas y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió completo, estaba en casa. Y a pesar de que ella le retaba constantemente, la amaba por ello. Su corazón rebelde lo tenía loco y los celos le poseían con solo ver a un tipo cerca de ella. Quería enamorarla una vez más y luchar por ser lo más importante en su vida, de verdad que quería. Y ese malnacido no iba a arrebatarle un futuro con ella. **Nunca.**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Empezamos querida?

Shaoran Li apretó los puños con fuerza y miró de nuevo a la mujer que le acompañaba. Sakura estaba sorprendentemente tranquila y confiada. Una cosa más que admirar en ella, porqué cuando estaba en riesgo su vida y la de los que amaba, Sakura sacaba la leona que llevaba dentro. La acompañó con firmeza y ambos se sentaron en el sofá, frente al hombre que inesperadamente les había unido. No pasó desapercibido por ninguno el hecho de que Li no soltó la mano de su esposa en ningún momento. La quería cerca y necesitaba demostrare a todos que era suya.

Eriol les miró a ambos con una sonrisa mientras tomaban asiento frente a Shen Wang. Sin lugar a dudas, hacían tremenda pareja y compadecía aquel que intentara separarles. Pues debía decir que desde que eran un par de críos persiguiendo cartas, supo que estaban predestinados. Clow Reed no lo había planeado, ni lo esperaba. Pero esas eran precisamente las mejores maravillas de la vida. Aquellas que te sorprendían. Como los sentimientos que había desarrollado él por la joven maestra, eso, por encima de todo, sí que no estaba previsto. Eriol Hiraguisawa enamorado de su sucesora. Era un regalo y a la vez una condena. Pero como decía Daidouji, a veces uno solo puede conformarse con ver feliz a la persona amada. Gran verdad, para ambos. Y es que la joven morena y él tenían mucho en común, aunque le causara tristeza. Ambos estaban unidos por el mismo destino, amar sin ser amados. Observó a Shen Wang con una sonrisa ladeada. No dejaría que ese hombre dañara a sus amigos, mucho menos a ella. **Nunca.**

\- Bien Shen, estoy ansiosa por conocer el motivo de tu visita. ¿Qué te ha traído de nuevo a China?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin! Capítulo nueve. El más largo hasta ahora, pero no podía parar. Dios que me ha costado, pero al final ha tomado vida propia. No tenía previsto que Shaoran se diera cuenta aún de lo que sentía, pero ¡salió solo! Me ha poseído, como Eriol lo hace a veces. Y me gusta el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también. Creo que aquello que nace por si solo, es maravilloso. Jajajajajajaja. Como muy bien ha dicho Eriol. Jijijijij. ¿Quién le escribirá los guiones? Jajajajajajaja**

 **Espero que la historia sea aun de su agrado y sigan enganchadas. Yo me lo paso de maravilla escribiendo. Sé que mi Tomoyo y Eriol son poco ortodoxos… pero poco a poco irán madurando y Tomoyo se suavizará siendo esa niña dulce que recordamos. Sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo.**

 **Y gracias de nuevo a mi musa particular, como ves (si te has dado cuenta, jajajaja), voy dejando referencias para ti… en este caso el chocolate y sus efectos para el dolor de cabeza…. jajajajajaja, eres mi inspiración. Un abrazo amiga.**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Carmennj: ¡Hola amiga! ¡No puedo contestarte por fanfiction, tienes los mensajes bloqueados! Así que te contesto por aquí, aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo por privado también… ¡Pero aquí voy! Eriol es nuestro amor secreto ¿vale? De caras a la galería, solo amamos a Shao, jajajaja. Lo cierto es que en mi fic (Yo te vi crecer) también estaba enamoradito de Sakura. Intenté de verdad que en este fuera un amor fraternal ¡pero me salió así! ¡Es que ya avisé que me posee este hombre! En cuanto a Tomoyo… ya estarás con ella algún día, créeme… puede que en el capitulo 11 o 12 empiece a caerte mejor. Espero que la conversación te haya gustado y los momentos dulces y no quieras matar a Tomy por la interrupción, ajajajajaja. El siguiente capítulo será… también interesante en ese tema. ? Por favor amiga, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me encanta leer tus reviews. ¡Un besazo y hasta la semana que viene! Por cierto, gracias por pasarte a leer historias antiguas, aunque me da vergüenza, algunas son un poco… malas… La evolución. Pero te topaste con una de las joyas de la corona (aunque esta redactada así así, la historia me gusta mucho) jajajaja. ¡Es como una telenovela! Y amo a Eriol en ella… es para mí un príncipe azul… ?

Vikylu: ¡Hola! Espero que este también te haya gustado. Que se acelera la cosa. Jajajaja, por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me ayuda mucho. Un gran abrazo.

Jana: Noooo, la conversación iba en este… y mira que salió largo al final. Y porqué lo corté, no podía parar de escribir. El capitulo nueve y el diez son casi uno solo. Así que no te pierdas el siguiente y por favor sigue comentando amiga ¡Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y me ayudan a ver mis fallos! Un abrazo y nos leemos el viernes que viene.

Cerezo secreto: ¡Hola! Sobre tu pregunta de si va a haber TxE, no lo puedo contestar por aquí… porqué sería un mega spoiler. Jajajaja, si tienes una cuenta privada me la das y yo encantada de contestarte. Jajajajaja. Pero te doy una pista, no soy muy fan del TxE… aunque en algún fic mío están casados (como en Mi pequeña seductora) a ver que sale… jajajajaja, porqué cuando dejo volar mi imaginación me juega malas pasadas. Shaoran es celoso por naturaleza, y pronto también veremos a Sakura con un monstruito verde de celos. Jajajaja, aquí no se libra ni el apuntador. Un beso super grande amiga y nos leemos la semana que viene. Gracias como siempre por leer y escribir. Te mando un abrazo de oso.

Luna98: ¡Hola! Esta actualización aún es más interesante ¿no? Jajajajaja, a mí me lo parece… pero soy la autora y no soy imparcial así que… jajajaja. Un beso super grande y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando, me alegra muchísimo ver lo que os gusta y lo que no. ¡Hasta el viernes que viene!

Angie: Amiga… ¡Eriol es mío! Jajajajaja. Tiene un tatuaje en el culito que pone propiedad privada de carrie10. ? Pero oye, que le dejo salir a tomar cafés. Jiijijijijiji. Los celos de Sakura van a ir saliendo, poco a poco. Pero tengo algo distinto preparado para ella… a ver como lo lleva. Sólo digo que va a ser un duro golpe. Ahí lo dejo y toma spoiler. Jajajajaja. Lo de Shinta ha quedado aclarado ¿no? O eso espero. A mí me lo parece. A ver si es cierto… En cuanto a Tomoyo, pues gracias por entenderla. Yo también estaría furiosa. Pero sí… a fin de cuentas es Tomy… tarde o temprano será nuestra amiguita dulce y buena. Aunque en este fic tendrá mucho carácter, lo juro por dios. ¡Un besazo y nos leemos pronto amiga!

Kariramos: ¡Hola! Que no te coma aún la ansiedad, que esto arranca ahora. Jajaja, velas al máximo. Jijijiji. No me mates por la interrupción de Tomy ¿eh? Jajajaja, la pobre aún se está aclimatando. ?ￂﾠ Espero que tus teorías se hayan cumplido, o que sinó al menos no te desagrade el resultado.¡ Un besazo super grande y sigue leyendo y comentando porfa! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo diez:la mujer del cabello negro

**Notas: Hola chicas y chicos, ya les digo que esto no estaba previsto, pero estoy tan super feliz por la gran acogida del capítulo anterior y con sus comentarios que quiero hacerles un regalo. Así que actualizo dos esta semana. (A ver como me pongo al día luego… jajajaja) Espero que les guste la sorpresa. Un beso enorme y quiero agradecerles profundamente su constante apoyo. No podría seguir sin vosotros/as. ¡Les quiero!**

 **IMPORTANTE:** **Nota 2: Hola, en la conversación con Shen Wang verán que se habla de la chica japonesa (sakura) de forma hipotética para no admitir culpas. Como podía ser un poco confuso por lo cínico de la conversación (todo el rato hablan con doble sentido) he remarcado aquellas frases que no quiero que se les escapen (por si no me explico correctamente, como yo se me la trama de memoria a veces doy por supuestas cosas…) Espero no les incomode… es que cada vez que leía la conversación me parecía un poco rebuscada… pero me gusta como queda… soy rara, lo sé. Jajajaja.**

 **Capítulo décimo**

 _La mujer de cabello negro_

Sakura observaba a su enemigo con cautela. A pesar de mostrarse confiada y serena, se sentía morir por dentro. Y es que temía esos ojos tan fríos. Shen Wang era muy apuesto, pero desde el primer día su mirada le inspiró miedo. Parecía muerta, sin alma. Tragó pesado y apretó sin darse cuenta la mano de Shaoran, que le devolvió el gesto añadiendo una sonrisa alentadora. Se sentía segura a su lado, y aún más con Eriol sentado en el otro sillón. Sus dos caballeros de brillante armadura. No se merecía a dos amigos tan buenos. Tomó aire y buscó confianza en su corazón. Esa noche podía ser vital para el desarrollo de los futuros acontecimientos.

\- Bien Shen, estoy ansiosa por conocer el motivo de tu visita. ¿Qué te ha traído de nuevo a China? – una vez más esa sonrisa ladina puso a prueba su autocontrol, pero no perdió la compostura. La batalla daba comienzo.

\- Pues preferiría tener esta conversación en privado, pero en vistas de que será imposible pediré discreción. Aún no se ha anunciado ¿saben? – Sakura levantó una ceja, pero asintió en silencio. – Lo cierto, querida, es que le pedí a una preciosa joven japonesa que se casara conmigo, Una chica dulce y poderosa. Digna del clan Wang. La cortejé durante al menos tres meses sin éxito. Le di tiempo, motivos y oportunidades. Yo quería que fuera feliz conmigo… ¡le ofrecí el mundo! Pero al parecer ha rehusado de mí y se ha casado por conveniencia. ¿Te lo puedes creer? – Los tres jóvenes achicaron los ojos. Así que el juego iba de no admitir culpas. Obvio, a fin de cuentas, estaban en la mismísima mansión Li. Eso sería interesante. Sakura tardó un poco en entender a qué venía el rol hipotético, pero se dispuso a seguirle el juego. Sabía perfectamente que cuando hablaba de "esa chica japonesa" se refería a ella misma, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Siento que la joven no se haya prendado de ti, Shen. Pero, sin intención de molestarte, ¿cómo sabes que se ha casado por conveniencia?

\- Oh, querida mía, eso espero. La otra opción es mucho peor. A fin de cuentas, yo creo que ella guarda amor por ese joven con el que se ha casado… eran amigos de niños, como tú y el joven Li, pero por lo que tengo entendido su amor no fue correspondido y la pobre sufrió años enteros esperando por él. – Sakura se tensó en el sofá y sin darse a penas cuenta soltó la mano de su "marido". Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el zorro astuto que orquestaba la conversación, mucho menos para Shaoran, que quería asesinar a su "invitado". – No quiero pecar de cotilla, pero una vez hablé con su mejor amiga, una joven morena preciosa y muy lista y por lo que comprendí, ella languidecía esperando sus llamadas y e-mails, sola y triste. Y mientras, él viajaba por el mundo viviendo su vida y dejándola atrás, como un trapo viejo. ¿Triste verdad? – el menor de los Li mantenía su cara de póquer a duras penas y Sakura tubo que ocultar su gran asombro al ver a Tomoyo implicada. Estaba convencida de que Daidouji jamás hablaría de esas cosas con un desconocido, aunque fuera su profesor. Lo que significaba que había hechizado a la morena en Japón para sacarle información. Eso la aterró pues se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente desprotegida que había estado su mejor amiga todo ese tiempo. Pero gracias al cielo la compostura de Sakura volvió de repente.

\- Pobre muchacha… es triste perder el contacto con la gente que se quiere… ¿y dices que se ha casado con ese joven que la abandonó? – Shaoran la miró con asombro. ¿Por qué daba más coba al tema? ¿A caso quería restregarle también sus fallos? ¡Él nunca quiso que se sintiera abandonada!

\- Así es… creo que la familia de ese muchacho desea su poder. Al igual que tú, mi pequeña flor, posee una magia pura y cierto objeto mágico que el clan de su marido ansiaba desde hacía muchos años.

\- Vaya… sí que somos parecidas, casi como dos gotas de agua. – el señor Wang solo levantó sus hombros - Espero que te equivoques Shen, pero de no ser así, estoy segura de que la joven tuvo sus motivos.

\- Sin duda… solo espero estar equivocado y que no espere que su marido llegue a amarla… porqué créeme cuando te digo, que eso no pasará nunca. Es todo un lobo solitario incapaz de sentir amor – Eriol apretó los puños con miedo. Estaba tocando un tema demasiado personal, y no quería que siguiera por ese camino. Por muy fuerte que se mostraran ambos, eran dos idiotas en cuanto a sus sentimientos y era muy sencillo infundirles dudas. Pero si salía en su defensa, ese maldito se daría cuenta y seguiría rascando aún más hondo en la herida.

\- No entiendo el punto de todo este asunto Shen… es decir, ¿Qué pinto yo en toda esta triste historia?

\- Oh, nada preciosa.

\- ¿Podría dejar de llamarla con esos apodos? Esta hablando con mi mujer. – la vena de Shaoran estaba a punto de explotar y Sakura se temió que hubiera mordido el anzuelo. Su genio podía con él a veces. Recordó las palabras de Tai Fa con cierto hastío, pero tenía razón en eso. Ella debía ser su ancla cuando él perdiera la paciencia o la noche terminaría en un campo de batalla.

\- Oh, lo lamento señor Li. Es que Sakura y yo nos tuteamos desde siempre… a fin de cuentas fui su profesor en la universidad y un buen confidente. ¿A qué sí?

\- Por supuesto. No te molestes Shaoran, yo también lo tuteo. Somos así de informales. – Shen le sonrío gustoso y Sakura tomó de nuevo la mano del menor de los Li con una sonrisa dulce y apaciguadora. – Pero por favor, Shen. Me tienes en ascuas. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto a mí?

\- Porqué a pesar de mi mal de amores con esa chica japonesa, al igual que tú, yo también me he casado. – Los tres abrieron los ojos pasmados para total satisfacción de Shen Wang. - ¿Te sorprende? Hubiera preferido a mi dulce chica japonesa, pero no podía esperar eternamente. Como líder del clan Wang necesitaba estar casado y la chica que he elegido es hermosa y poderosa. Y he pensado que debía comunicártelo ya que tú fuiste muy amable al enviarme una misiva informándome de tus prontas y mágicas nupcias. Aunque tengo entendido que aún no es oficial. ¿Para cuando será la boda civil? – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y se obligó a centrarse. ¿Shen se había casado? ¿Con quién? ¿La había coaccionado igual que a ella? De ser así… ¿esa muchacha estaba casada en contra de su voluntad? ¿Por su culpa? Sakura tragó pesado e intentó ocultar el temblor que empezaba a formarse en sus manos.

\- En… en abril.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Para tu cumpleaños entonces. Que romántico. Ojalá lo mío hubiera sido así también. Primero el compromiso y después la boda… pero lo cierto es que no podía esperar. Cometí muchos errores con la joven de Japón y no podía consentir que volviera a ocurrir. Así que fui a buscarla, me confesé y me casé con ella dos días mas tarde. ¡Todo un flechazo! Y es que la joven es toda una belleza. Muy exótica. No podía dejar que se escapara. Tú ya me entiendes. – Sakura tragó pesado obligándose a guardar la compostura.

\- ¿Y nos dirás el nombre de la afortunada?

\- No, quiero que sea una sorpresa mi flor. Oh, disculpe señor Li, he vuelto a dirigirme de forma irrespetuosa... Es la costumbre. – Shen Wang sonrío fríamente y se recostó en el sillón. Estaba disfrutando enormemente de la cara de miedo que se les había quedado a ambos. - De hecho, el motivo real de mi visita es invitarte a mi casa. Estoy deseando que la conozcas. Creo que las dos congeniarían muy bien… a fin de cuentas ambas se han casado con hombres influyentes de china. – Shaoran no aguantaba más esa pantomima.

\- Lamento decirle, señor Wang, que Sakura ha empezado a participar en las reuniones del concilio de Oriente y no dispone de mucho tiempo libre. No creo que pueda ir en breve. – Eriol le regañó con la mirada. Estaba dando información, en vez de extraerla. A pesar de su temple con los temas del concilio, perdía el norte cuando tocaban a Sakura. Y eso no era bueno para nadie.

\- Oh, que interesante. Estoy seguro de que el consejo estará regocijándose por tu participación Sakura. Siempre estudiaron las cartas Clow con mucho interés. Tenerlas ahora en su casa, no imagino satisfacción mayor para el viejo y ambicioso Tai Fa. Sobre todo, tras la desilusión que se llevaron a sus doce años, joven Li. Claro que usted poco podía hacer ya que Clow Reed lo dejó todo predestinado de antemano. ¿verdad señor Hiraguisawa? – el moreno sonrío de lado, dejando brillar esa picardía que poseía y cubría tan bien sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese malnacido estaba tremendamente bien informado.

\- Desconozco los detalles señor Wang. Lo cierto es que tengo algo turbia mi vida pasada. Ya apenas recuerdo los detalles.

\- Oh, lamento oír eso. A fin de cuentas, ¿quién pudiera tener el conocimiento del mago más poderoso del mundo?

\- Sí… sería maravilloso. Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida, como usted sabe muy bien y su preciosa chica japonesa le demostró. – Sakura miró la sonrisa burlona de su mejor amigo con miedo. A fin de cuentas, hasta ese momento no había estado en el punto de mira de Shen, pero con esa reunión cobraba importancia y podía ser un objetivo más de su venganza. Tan o más atractivo que el mismísimo Shaoran Li. Sakura se apresuró a intervenir antes de que su mejor amigo se pusiera más dianas.

\- Sí que estoy muy ocupada, pero me gustaría conocerla algún día, cuando mi agenda se relaje un poco. ¿Es de un clan chino? – Shen la miró divertido.

\- Oh, no, no pequeña granuja, ya veo por dónde vas. No te daré pistas. Si quieres saber más sobre mi esposa deberás acudir a la cita. Eso o pedirle al clan Li que investigue. Estoy convencido que podrán averiguarlo en un santiamén. Pero no van a perder tiempo y recursos en mí ¿verdad? Que desperdicio sería… – la menor de los Kinomoto a penas sí podía contener sus nervios. Una chica inocente estaba ocupando el destino horrible que estaba preparado para ella. ¿Quién sería? ¿Y por qué? Pero debía parecer serena y firme. Cómo si en verdad los relatos de esa noche afectaran a una tercera persona que nada tenía que ver con ella.

\- Supongo entonces, que debo felicitarte.

\- Al igual que yo a ti, querida. A fin de cuentas, tú fuiste mi inspiración para elegir a mi adorada esposa. – Eriol miró los ojos temblorosos de su heredera. Deseaba con toda su alma correr a su lado y sujetar sus manos para brindarle apoyo, pero ese era el trabajo de Shaoran ahora. Ese hijo de puta sabía muy bien los puntos débiles de la muchacha, y estaba tentando uno muy poderoso. La culpa. Pero gracias al cielo, Sakura aguantaba estoicamente cada estocada. O eso parecía para aquellos que, a diferencia de él, no la conocían tan bien.

\- Oh, en serio. ¿en que sentido?

\- Pues… por varios motivos, pero sobre todo por tu matrimonio. Cuando me enteré de tus nupcias mágicas con el clan Li, no sé, se me despertó el ansia por ser tan feliz como tú. Casada con tu amor de infancia… el heredero a cabeza de concilio… todo un honor. Quería sentirme igual de satisfecho. Elegí a mi mujer gracias a ti, querida.

\- No creo ser digna de tal honor Shen…

\- Que modesta eres pequeña. Tú eres la mujer ideal para comparar a las futuras esposas de los clanes. A fin de cuentas, has roto el molde. ¿No has oído los rumores? Todos están fascinados con la elección del clan Li. Antes lo hablaba con la señora Ieran. No se había elegido una esposa fuera de los clanes fundadores para un heredero en varios siglos. Para segundos y terceros hijos puede, ¿Pero para un futuro cabeza de concilio? Todo un récord, pequeña flor. Eres muy especial… y además vienes con las cartas de Clow Reed. Menudo complemento querida. Aunque estoy convencido de que sin ellas también te hubieran abierto los brazos. Eres todo lo que un hombre puede desear. ¿Verdad señor Li? Hermosa y poderosa. Si yo pudiera optar a tu mano, me divorciaba al instante, sin dudarlo.

Sakura levantó una ceja al entender todo el poder de esa última frase, pero la mano de su esposo llamó más su atención, ya que la apretó tanto que casi la dejó sin riego sanguíneo. Era obvia para los tres su estrategia. Había atacado a Sakura en cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Por un lado, había puesto en duda los sentimientos de Shaoran por ella, por otro, la había culpado del destino funesto de la chica que habían elegido como la nueva esposa de Shen, más tarde le había restregado que el concilio solo la quería por sus cartas y ahora la guinda del pastel. Le decía que aún podía rectificar y casarse con él salvando a esa chica de su mala suerte.

De no ser por el conjuro de sangre y unión de la ceremonia, Sakura con su buen corazón podría haber caído de lleno en la trampa. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Si rompían el conjuro, la magia se volvería en su contra causando grandes desgracias. Aunque nadie, excepto el concilio y aquellos presentes en la ceremonia conocían ese conjuro y lo que implicaba. Ni siquiera la buena y dulce de Tomoyo. Eso al menos, lo tenían a su favor.

\- ¿Le esta haciendo proposiciones indecentes a mi esposa, señor Wang? – Eriol miró con rabia como ese malnacido se deleitaba con la situación.

\- ¿Qué quiere que le diga, señor Li? Se ha llevado la joya de la corona. Es la envidia de todo hombre con magia y sin ella.

\- Espero que no le diga eso a su mujer…

\- Oh, no me mal entienda. Es un premio de consolación maravilloso… disfruto cada segundo a su lado. Pero Sakura… bueno… es especial. Como mi chica japonesa. – Todos los presentes sintieron con miedo como el poder de Shaoran aumentaba de intensidad dejando en evidencia su rabia. Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar. Con esa dulzura que sólo ella sabía manejar, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven y la mano derecha justo en su corazón. El aura rosa de la muchacha le invadió poco a poco pidiendo en silencio que se calmara.

\- No seas malo Shen, que mi marido es un hombre celoso. A fin de cuentas, nos queremos desde niños.

\- Que maravilloso es poder casarte con la persona amada… más si además te corresponden. Lo cierto es que como nunca me hablaste de él en Japón, siempre creí que sólo había sido un amor infantil y estabas enamorada de Shinta… pero me alegra saber que no es así. Estas en la misma situación que mi chica japonesa, loca por su primer amor.

\- Para nada… Yo he tenido más suerte. Como muy bien ha dicho, mi amor es totalmente correspondido. – Shen sonrío fríamente como hombre que sabe que domina la situación.

\- Cuanto me alegro de que, a pesar de los años, el joven Li no fuera tan desalmado de dejarte olvidada. Yo tenía entendido que había tenido algún amor a sus quince años… o quizás a los dieciséis…¡Nah! Supongo que entendí mal todo. Me alegra saber que has encontrado el amor… tú que tanto desprecias los matrimonios por conveniencia y aclamas el feminismo por encima de todo. Me alegra ver que no has sido una hipócrita que se ha doblegado a los deseos de los poderosos – Shaoran sintió como el corazón de Sakura se agitaba y quiso matar a ese maldito que jugaba con ambos como si fueran dos ratoncitos y él un jodido gato astuto sediento de sangre. Pero gracias a dios el hombre descruzó las piernas y se levantó sonriendo ampliamente. – Pero que tarde es, debería irme. Tengo un día muy largo mañana. – Extendió las manos ofreciéndolas a la maestra de las cartas. Sakura se separó reticente de Shaoran, pero finalmente se levantó y respondió el gesto de Shen tomando ambas manos entre las suyas. – Por favor, piensa sobre mi ofrecimiento. De seguro mi mujer agradecerá la compañía. Y yo estoy deseando presentarle a la inspiración que hizo que me casara con ella. ¡Deberías ser la madrina de nuestro primer hijo!

\- Lo pensaré, Shen. Lo pensaré detenidamente.

\- Y por favor, transmite mis mejores deseos a la señorita Daidouji y al señor Ozaki. Les tengo muy presentes. Y a tu familia, por supuesto. – los dientes de Sakura rechinaron y casi pudo notar la sangre brotar en su garganta. Cada palabra le recordaba la amenaza que ese hombre suponía para los suyos. Hiriendo su corazón a cada maldita sílaba. Estaba al límite, y ese malnacido lo sabía. Casi notó el sabor de su propia bilis cuando habló.

\- Lo haré, Shen. Felicita a tu esposa de mi parte.

\- Oh, encantado. ¡De tu parte! Que ilusión le hará. En fin, debo irme – Con todo el descaro que ese hombre había lucido durante esos largos meses en Japón, Shen Wang se tomó el atrevimiento de besar ambas mejillas de Sakura. Esta intentó ocultar su repugnancia, pero su espalda se tensó dejando en evidencia su incomodidad. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en esa boca torcida. – Espero noticias tuyas, mi pequeña flor de cerezo. A fin de cuentas, ahora todo depende de ti.

Shen Wang se volvió imponente mirando a los dos hombres que vigilaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Shaoran era sin duda demasiado joven para ocupar el cargo y lo había demostrado esa noche. Era tan sencillo jugar sus sentimientos... Tan temperamental y pasional. Todo un hombre de sangre caliente. Lo contrario a él.

Pero Hiraguisawa era otro tema. Agua quieta y profunda. Difícil de leer. Pero al igual que con la lectura de los posos de té, lograría ver sus secretos y adivinar los puntos flacos de la encarnación del mago Clow. A fin de cuentas, sabía de buena tinta que había dividido su magia en dos y, aunque había vuelto a incrementar en poder y fuerza, no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a su antiguo yo. Y su preciosa heredera, era una de sus flaquezas, sin duda. La pregunta era, hasta qué punto.

\- Señor Li, de nuevo reciba mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Espero que su matrimonio sea de los de "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

\- Le deseo lo mismo, señor Wang. – cuando Shaoran estrechó su mano lo hizo como señal de advertencia, apretando con fuerza y decisión. Pero Shen no era hombre de pequeñeces y ese gesto sólo le causó gracia. Se giró entonces a su nuevo objeto de estudio.

\- Hiraguisawa, un placer. Espero coincidir en un futuro, siempre es interesante hablar con los amigos de Sakura, más con uno tan celebre.

\- Cuando lo desee estaré aquí para usted.

\- Oh ¿se quedará en China?

\- Es mi segundo hogar, a fin de cuentas. Además, me cuesta separarme de mis amigos… y Sakura no es una amiga cualquiera… es especial para mí - Eriol le miró con determinación, quería que ese malnacido supiera que estaría esperando por él, siempre atento a sus movimientos. Quería que dejara a los dos castaños a un lado y centrara su atención solo en él.

\- Vaya querida, que maravilla. Tus amigos te son tan fieles… Daidouji y Hiraguisawa han venido corriendo a China, y el señor Ozaki llega mañana. Todos han adaptado su rutina a tu nuevo matrimonio. Son más que considerados. Eso demuestra lo mucho que te quieren pequeña… Aunque supongo que será triste para tu familia, tan sola en Japón. - Sakura disimuló su sorpresa a duras penas. ¿Shinta llegaba a China mañana? ¿Cuándo se había decidido? ¿Y quién lo había decidido? Tragó pesado, pero solo asintió con la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando con ese zorro astuto. Y no quería pensar en la amenaza implícita hacia su familia una vez más. Debía recordarse que, a pesar de lo que pudiera decir ese hombre, estaban protegidos y seguros por el clan Li. – Oh, y por favor. No comenten mi matrimonio, como les he dicho, aún no se ha comunicado.

\- Seremos de lo más discretos.

La tensión del cuarto desapareció en cuanto la figura de Shen Wang cruzó la puerta escoltado por un par de guardias. Sakura se sentó agotada y con la cabeza a mil por hora. Era demasiada información la que tenía que asumir y ese malnacido había dejado miles de "conceptos" colgando, para que perdieran el tiempo investigando amenazas sin fundamento sólido. Notó como su mejor amigo tomaba asiento a su lado, dónde antes había estado el menor de los Li y vio con sorpresa como este la abrazaba. Y lo hizo con fuerza, como había querido hacer durante todo el maldito rato. No le importaba en esos momentos nada más que ella y su seguridad, por eso ignoró la mirada dolida que le enviaba a sus espaldas Shaoran Li.

\- Lo siento tanto… odio que estés pasando por toda esta mierda Sak… - Una lágrima traicionera se le escapó a la muchacha, que intentó ocultarla sin éxito. Eriol sólo la llamaba así cuando estaban solos y era su forma de decirle cuanto le importaba. Shaoran les miraba a cierta distancia, con los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

\- Eriol… sabes que no es tu culpa…

\- Claro que sí, yo te ayudé a transformar las cartas y dejé que el destino que marcó Clow Reed se cumpliera. Podrías haber llevado una vida normal lejos de la magia si no nos hubiéramos metido en tu vida. Si yo no te hubiera utilizado para separar mi poder y dividirlo en dos de forma tan egoísta. ¡Eres tan poderosa porqué te ayudamos a serlo! Y te quieren por eso.

\- Basta por favor… adoro a las cartas y te adoro a ti. No me imagino una vida sin vosotros… no digas tonterías. La culpa es sólo de Shen Wang. – Hiraguisawa tragó pesado y se obligó a serenarse. Ahora que ese zorro astuto había salido, estaba perdiendo la compostura, él. La maldita rencarnación de Clow Reed. Y es que Sakura causaba eso y mucho más en él. Se separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos, devolviendo a su cara esa sonrisa amable que siempre llevaba. – No hagas eso por favor.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Sonreír cuando no tienes ganas de hacerlo. No lo soporto. – Eriol la miró asombrado.

\- Yo no…

\- Sí, lo haces. Mucho últimamente. Al menos Shaoran explota y dice lo que piensa, a su modo. Pero tú te lo guardas todo bajo llave tras sonrisas burlonas. No lo hagas. Por favor. No conmigo. – El joven inglés quiso besarla en ese instante. ¿Cuándo se habían intercambiado los papeles y ella había pasado a ser la sensitiva de los dos? Pero en vez de eso, se limitó a sonreírle, esta vez de verdad.

\- Intentaré no hacerlo.

\- Bien. – Sakura cogió aire buscando un poco de fuerzas para afrontar esa conversación y miró a Shaoran que estaba muy molesto a un par de metros de distancia. – Por lo que he entendido de toda esta pantomima, si es cierto lo que dice, ha coaccionado a una chica igual que hizo conmigo, pero esta vez no le ha dado tiempo para que lo pensara. ¿Ha amenazado a su familia como hizo conmigo?

\- Es más que probable… - Fue Shaoran el que contestó. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. – Hay que averiguar a que pobre chica ha metido en todo esto y porqué. No creo que la haya elegido al azar. Ha insistido demasiado e en que "tú" eras su inspiración. ¿Tienes amigas con magia? – Sakura pareció pensar por un momento, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No… en mi circulo sólo os tengo a vosotros y a Shen. El resto de mis amigos no poseen poder alguno. – el menor de los Li miró a Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

\- Puede que la chica sea de un clan enemigo y poderoso.

\- No, no habría insinuado que Sakura era la culpable de su destino. La chica se ha casado bajo amenaza y quiere que Sakura se lamente por ello. Además, si ha podido amenazarla y coaccionarla, no puede pertenecer a una familia poderosa. No… debe ser alguien como Sakura… para que ella se sienta identificada y mucho más culpable – la menor de los Kinomoto se mordió el labio ante las palabras lapidarias de Eriol.

\- Y lo ha logrado.

\- Sakura…

\- Sé que no es culpa mía, que sólo es culpa del clan Wang. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que, si yo no hubiera huido, esa chica seguiría viviendo su vida sin ningún problema. Pero por mi cobardía, esta casada con el demonio. ¿Qué le estará haciendo?

\- Deja de torturarte. Eso es precisamente lo que Wang quiere. – Sakura miró al castaño y asintió a duras penas. – Avisaré al concilio y nos enteraremos de quién es e intentaremos ayudarla. Si se lo merece.

\- ¿Si se lo merece?

\- Puede que use magia oscura, como Wang. No sabemos quién es ni por qué la ha elegido Shen.

\- No creo que sea alguien malo… sino más bien todo lo contrario… – Eriol les miraba argumentar en silencio. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería hacer conjeturas aún. Compartiría sus sospechas con el concilio y el clan Li sabría algo muy pronto. Si Shen Wang quisiera ocultar la identidad de la joven, no habría corrido a avisarles. La voz de su heredera le devolvió a la realidad – Eriol, ¿has comprobado lo de las flores?

\- ¿Qué flores? – Shaoran les miró con la ceja alzada. ¿Otra vez tramaban cosas a sus espaldas? Sakura dejó ir un suspiro.

\- Shen dijo que había enviado flores a Shinta. Le pedí a Eriol que enviara a alguien a retirarlas y de paso analizarlas. Sólo por si acaso. – Li se sorprendió por la velocidad que estaba tomando todo ese asunto y miró a su amigo con un mal disimulado asombro.

\- Le pedí a Ieran que moviera algunos hilos. Han retirado las flores, no te preocupes. De hecho, Shinta ni siquiera las dejó pasar de la puerta. Mañana sabremos si tienen algo. – la menor de los Kinomoto asintió, pero recordó entonces que Shen había dicho que el muchacho llegaba mañana.

\- ¿Alguno de los dos sabía que Shinta se venía a china? – Shaoran desvió la vista molesto y Sakura supo al instante que el castaño de nuevo estaba ocultándole información. ¿Es que no confiaba en ella o qué? – Shaoran…

\- Su familia le ha pedido que vuelva a china. No le quieren lejos por miedo a que le ataquen de nuevo.

\- ¿Y cuando pensabas informarme de eso? – el joven chino miró a la chica algo incómodo. Se pasaba el día justificándose ante todos. Su madre, el consejo, Tomoyo y ahora Sakura. Empezaba a estar algo cansado.

\- Me lo han comunicado por la mañana, vendrá acompañado de la carta espejo para que tú viaje a china tenga más credibilidad. Creí que lo sabias, pero lo cierto es que no he vuelto a pensar en ello.

\- ¡Joder, Shaoran! Es importante. ¿Se va a quedar aquí?

\- ¿En la mansión? – Sakura rodó los ojos agotada.

\- No, claro que no. En china. – el menor de los Li se ruborizó por lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Esa noche no estaba para nada fino, más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Pues no lo sé, en un par de días iremos a instalar varios hechizos de protección en su casa. También dejaremos algunos guardias custodiándola. – Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá mientras gruñía.

\- Odio todo esto… ¿es que ese malnacido va a joderle la vida a todos aquellos que me importan? ¡Shinta odia china! Salió huyendo en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho – Eriol dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que irritó a su mejor amiga. - ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

\- Nada, nada. Sólo pensaba que ahora tiene un aliciente aquí en china… - Sakura levantó una ceja irritada. – Oh, vamos. Cualquiera que tenga ojos sabe lo que ese chico siente por ti.

\- ¡Eriol!

\- ¿Qué? No es un secreto de estado. – Shaoran miró al moreno con cara de pocos amigos, pero no añadió nada. Eso sí, no tardó en cambiar de tema.

\- Tengo que hablar con mi madre y poner la maquinaria en marcha. Mañana nos reuniremos con el concilio y hablaremos punto por punto lo tratado esta noche. Así nos da tiempo a ordenar nuestras ideas. Sakura, ¿puedes esperar en nuestra habitación? Me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas. – la mencionada asintió muy sorprendida. Nunca le habían gustado las palabras "tenemos que hablar", pero salidas de la boca de su "marido" eran como una sentencia.

\- Cla… claro. Pasaré antes por el cuarto de Tomoyo, quiero preguntarle un par de cosas de Shen y disculparme con ella. Pero no me tardaré.

\- Bien, yo tampoco me tardaré. – Eriol les miró conteniendo la risa.

\- Oíd, si queréis me largo ya… no quiero hacer mal tercio. – Sakura golpeó su hombro con fuerza haciendo reír a su mejor amigo. – Ough.. eso duele princesa.

\- Te lo mereces.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Una vez más se sentía como gata enjaulada en ese cuarto. ¿Cómo una habitación tan grande podía parecerle tan pequeña y agobiante? Pero es que estaba muy nerviosa. Esa noche se estaba haciendo eterna. Primero la maldita fiesta de cumpleaños repleta de gente falsa e hipócrita. Luego se presenta Shen Wang, más tarde tiene que lidiar con una muy enfadada Tomoyo y ahora le tocaba luchar contra el lobo feroz. Sakura se entristeció al recordar las palabras de Shen. Sabía que iban destinadas sólo a herirla, pero eso no quitaba su parte de verdad. Era una hipócrita.

Le había gritado a ese hombre miles de veces indignada, diciendo que jamás aceptaría un matrimonio por conveniencia con el clan Wang, o entregaría sus cartas. Y ahí estaba. Trabajando para el concilio y casada con un hombre que no la amaba. Y lo peor de todo es que Shen Wang tenía razón… ella aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día habría amor en su matrimonio. Que conseguiría más que amistad de Shaoran Li. Porqué era una idiota. Una niña infantil que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas y las historias Disney. Y aunque se lo negara a sí misma, aún sentía demasiadas cosas por el castaño. ¡Pero es que el maldito la confundía cuando sacaba su lado cariñoso y picarón!

La puerta se abrió entonces sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Intentó sonreír y disimular lo turbada que estaba, pero fue obvio para el muchacho que Sakura estaba hecha un lío y muy angustiada. El castaño cerró con cuidado y se acercó poco a poco. Lucía tan cansado como ella y de haber podido, se hubiera lanzado a la cama para dormir doce horas seguidas. En vez de eso, se sentó en el borde y empezó a desanudar su corbata con dificultad. Odiaba las corbatas.

\- ¿Ha ido bien con tu madre? – la voz de Sakura le hizo suspirar. No sabía cómo afrontar todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, ni qué palabras eran las adecuadas para apoyar a la menor de los Kinomoto. Envidiaba a Eriol por su don de la oportunidad y su buen hacer. Siempre tenía la palabra adecuada o el gesto correcto para cada momento o situación.

\- Sí… han escuchado toda la conversación desde uno de los despachos adyacentes. – Sakura le miró con asombro.

\- ¿Nos han escuchado?

\- Por supuesto, es un conjuro básico, se realiza en todas las reuniones oficiales del concilio. ¿Por qué crees que Shen Wang ha hablado de forma hipotética todo el rato refiriéndose a ti como "la chica japonesa"? – la menor de los Kinomoto boqueó como un pez fuera del agua para llevar finalmente dos dedos al puente de su nariz. Suspiró agotada. Era como estar en una maldita novela de espías.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Shaoran la miró por un momento, analizando su expresión cansada. De poder elegir, dejaría todo eso para más tarde. Enviaría a Sakura a darse un buen baño y la dejaría dormir tranquila. Pero por desgracia no disponían de ese lujo. El tiempo apremiaba siempre y la suerte sonreía a los audaces.

\- Mi madre esta haciendo unas llamadas y activando nuestros sistemas de vigilancia e información para que busquen la identidad de la esposa de Shen Wang. También hemos adelantado la instalación de sellos mágicos en casa de Ozaki a mañana por la tarde. Tai Fa opina que deberíamos ir nosotros tres.

\- ¿Tres?

\- Hiraguisawa, tú y yo. A fin de cuentas, sois amigos. Se sentirá más cómodo si eres tú la que ayuda a proteger a su familia.

\- Me… me parece bien. – Sakura se puso nerviosa viendo como Shaoran llevaba varios minutos luchando con la corbata, así que se apiadó de él y se acercó para ayudarle. El castaño se tensó en su sitio, pero la dejó hacer. Una vez más su nariz se impregnó del olor dulzón que siempre desprendía la chica.

Shaoran se permitió por un momento disfrutar del descubrimiento que había hecho aquella noche. De los sentimientos que nacían de nuevo en su corazón. Observó el rostro de su "mujer" con detalle. Los hermosos ojos verde jade, las cejas finas y la nariz respingona. Y todas aquellas diminutas pecas, tan claras que tenías que estar muy cerca para poder apreciarlas. Tragó pesado al observar sus labios carnosos. Tentadores y dulces. Cómo quería besarla, decirle todo lo que esa cabecita loca suya estaba pensando.

– He ido a hablar con Tomoyo. Me ha dicho que se ha encontrado con Shen cuando iba a su cuarto. Le he comentado que Shen ha asegurado haber hablado con ella, pero como esperaba Tomoyo lo ha negado. Jamás habló con él de nosotros en Japón, al menos conscientemente. Supongo que hechizó a Tomoyo y le sacó todo lo que quería… A fin de cuentas, yo jamás le conté quién era Shen en realidad, sólo le dije que no me fiaba de él y que fuera con cuidado. La dejé tan desprotegida… ¿Qué le habrá contado Tomoyo? Ella sabe todo de mí… de Eriol y de las cartas. – Sakura dejó ir otro suspiró cansado y negó con la cabeza. No podía seguir culpándose de las cosas que había hecho mal. No servía de nada. Dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa, buscando alejar los problemas por un rato - ¿Sabes? Tomoyo se ha enfadado conmigo por no decirle que Shen estaba aquí.

\- Tomoyo se enfada por todo últimamente… - La mano de Shaoran tomó vida propia, como aquel día en la cocina y apartó uno de los mechones castaños de Sakura depositándolo tras su oreja. Ella le miró, perdida en ese mar ámbar. - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Cansada… - Shaoran frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Así que tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y la obligó a sentarse con él en la cama.

\- Sakura, sabes a lo que me refiero. – Si, ella lo sabía. Pero no quería oír de sus labios que Shen Wang solo intentaba provocarla y que no cayera en su juego, cuando él se había enfurecido durante la reunión como un marido celoso. ¿A qué había venido esa actitud?

\- Es duro… me siento culpable por la chica. Y no me digas que es lo que Shen quiere, porqué no me sirve.

\- No iba a decir eso… sólo quiero escucharte. Qué me digas como te sientes. Que confíes en mí… – Sakura le miró fascinada. ¿Por qué era tan dulce ahora? ¿Disfrutaba volviéndola completamente loca? ¡Sus cambios de humor la desesperaban! Intentó levantarse y alejarse de su carcelero, pero este no la dejó. – Sakura… por favor. Te dije que debíamos ser sinceros o… o esto no saldría bien.

\- ¿Esto? ¿El qué? ¿Nuestro matrimonio? – una vez más el miedo tomaba posesión de su cabeza e instintivamente saltaba a la defensiva. – No hace falta que me des explicaciones… ya sé que todo lo que se ha dicho en esa reunión era para hacerme daño. Pero te equivocas si crees que me afecta. Sé perfectamente los motivos por los que ambos aceptamos este matrimonio y no espero nada de ti más que una amistad. Así que no te asustes. – sus palabras le dolieron en el alma, pero debía mantenerse sereno.

\- No estoy asustado… pero tú sí. ¿Por qué? – Dios, Sakura quería salir de allí, a toda prisa. ¡Claro que estaba asustada! Su mente estaba demasiado debilitada para pensar ahora. Mucho menos para luchar verbalmente con él.

\- Shaoran… estoy cansada… mañana será un día muy largo y no quiero discutir.

\- No discutas entonces. – Sakura rodó los ojos e iba a protestar cuando los brazos del menor de los Li la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Y como siempre que Shaoran la tocaba, todo su cuerpo se sintió morir. – Todo lo que ha dicho Shen esta sacado de contexto Sakura… por favor. No dejes que gane… No quiero que dudes de ti, ni de… de nosotros. Somos mejores que esto… Yo… - dios, quería confesarle sus sentimientos encontrados. Decirle que su llegada había traído de vuelta a ese niño de doce años. Un niño testarudo, celoso y pasional. Que la quería con locura. Quería decirle que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en china, había alterado todo su mundo devolviéndole la esperanza de llegar a ser feliz, de tener una verdadera familia. Pero de nuevo tenía miedo de sobrepasar esos limites demasiado pronto. Ella estaba totalmente confundida y perdida. Le habían quitado sus sueños y esperanzas y obligado a llevar la vida de un Li. Y él quería gritarle que fuera suya y que le perdonara por los años de silencio. Era demasiado pronto, y sería muy egoísta. Sólo lograría que se sintiera mal con ella misma por no sentir lo mismo. ¿Verdad?

\- Tú… ¿qué? – Shaoran se separó lentamente y se perdió en esos ojos que tanto amaba. Dios, como había sido tan ciego. ¿Cómo había perdido el contacto con esa ninfa de ojos verdes? ¿Fue por miedo? ¿Por el dolor que sintió el primer año lejos de ella? No… fue porque no quería un destino tan negro para ella… no quería que cargara con el peso de su familia ni sus responsabilidades. Ella era libre y debía seguir siéndolo. ¿Fue por eso? Ya ni quería recordarlo, le dolía demasiado. Sólo quería volver a enamorarla y compartir toda su vida con ella. ¿Su madre y Eriol lo tenían previsto? Porqué de ser así les debía muchísimo.

\- Yo solo quiero protegerte y… hacer que te sientas segura, como en casa. – Sakura le devolvió la mirada, tan perdida como él en ese pozo de ámbar líquido.

\- ¿Por… por qué? – Shaoran tragó pesado, pero como siempre su cuerpo le traicionó hablando por él una vez más. Sus dedeos acariciaron dulcemente la mano de Sakura y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que les separaba. Sólo que esta vez, ella no se alejó.

\- Porque… cómo te dije una vez, desde que llegaste de nuevo a mi vida, me siento como ese niño de doce años que dejó Japón…

Y sin pensar en las consecuencias o en todos los motivos que tenía para no hacerlo, la besó. Un leve roce al principio, pausado y húmedo, pero poco a poco el ansia se apoderó de él y fue aumentando el ritmo exigiendo todo de ella. Y para su total sorpresa y deleite, Sakura le dio total libertad para que hiciera aquello que deseara. Así que sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, posó su mano tras el cuello de la muchacha apretándola aún más contra él y ella se arqueó haciendo que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. Y dios que bien se sentían perdidos el uno en el otro. Una corriente eléctrica les recorrió enteros y de nuevo esa sensación de plena satisfacción les abrumó. El suspiró de placer que soltó Sakura al separarse para coger aire le enardeció tanto, que volvió a besarla. Estaba sediento de ella. Y de nuevo recibió una total aceptación que le dejó en éxtasis. Los dedos de Sakura empezaron a juguetear con sus hombros, y pronto sintió como se hundían en su cabello color chocolate volviéndolo totalmente loco. Si no se detenía en ese mismo instante, la tumbaría en la cama y ni los mismísimos dioses serían capaces de pararle. Y si algo sabía, era que para eso ella aún no estaba preparada. Ni mucho menos. Así que, luchando con toda su alma, fue aminorando el ritmo y poco a poco se alejó. Cuando abrió los ojos y contempló a su musa, vio que Sakura aún tenía los parpados cerrados y las mejillas totalmente encendidas. Estaba hermosa…

\- Sakura… ¿no quieres abrir los ojos? – la muchacha tembló al oír la risa suave y varonil del que era su marido y quiso esconderse bajo la cama.

\- No me atrevo…- otra risa por parte del castaño.

\- ¿Por qué? – Shaoran no estaba preparado para el vuelco que le dio el corazón en cuanto ese par de esmeraldas se abrieron. Una vez más Sakura demostraba el control que ejercía sobre él y eso le aterraba. Si le rechazaba… no podría recuperarse.

\- Yo… no entiendo… me has… me has besado.

\- Sí… te he besado.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué?

Shaoran se armó de valentía y la miró decidido. Iba a abrir su corazón de par en par, aún sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba, pero cuando abría la boca para decirle que aún la quería, que en realidad nunca dejó de hacerlo, sintió el miedo crecer en el corazón de Sakura. Al principio pensó que lo había provocado él al precipitarse, pero luego notó que era demasiado intenso. Sakura estaba aterrada. Vio entonces con asombro como una neblina cubría el brillo de ese par de esmeraldas y como su mirada se perdía en el vacío. Todo su cuerpo se puso tensó en respuesta y abrió la boca en un grito ahogado que desfiguró su hermoso rostro.

\- ¿Sakura? – la muchacha no le respondió. Miró asustado a su alrededor, sentía frío, pero no veía ni notaba nada. - ¿Qué ocurre? – De nuevo el silencio fue su respuesta. Sakura seguía rígida como una tabla y al tomar su mano, sintió como su cuerpo había perdido todo el calor dejando en su lugar un frío helado. Shaoran se alarmó. Sakura tenía una vez más una visión, solo que esta vez la había pillado despierta. Y al contrario de cuando era niña, no se desmayaba, sino que entraba en un estado de shock que drenaba su magia. Estaba totalmente paralizada. - ¡Sakura! ¡Debes tranquilizarte! – Shaoran había leído que cuando un vidente entraba en un estado de letargo, no podía ser interrumpido bajo ningún concepto, pero si no la sacaba de ese trance podía sufrir algún daño. Ese frío y esa rigidez no eran normales y podían drenar toda su magia si Sakura no se controlaba causándole la muerte. Estaba por salir a buscar ayuda cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a un Eriol muy alarmado.

\- ¡Eriol!… gracias a dios, ha entrado en trance… creo que tiene una visión.

\- No, no es una visión. – el moreno corrió en su dirección y Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que alejarse y cederle su lugar. Ahora su amigo podía ayudarla mucho más que él.

Hiraguisawa se sentó frente a ella y concentró su magia en la mano derecha para luego llevarla hasta a la frente de Sakura. El símbolo de Clow Reed se dibujó en el suelo y poco a poco el aura de Eriol fue entrando en ella devolviendo su temperatura casi a la normalidad. Pero a pesar de que su vida ya no corría peligro, seguía con la mirada perdida, y el cuerpo rígido. Ambos vieron con pavor como lágrimas amargas y rojas como la sangre empezaban a brotar de esos preciosos ojos esmeralda tiñendo de rojo su vestido color crema. Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cabeza, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Eso no era para nada común, jamás había visto una reacción así a una visión o predicción.

\- Eriol… ¿Por qué llora sangre? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No… no lo sé… - La boca abierta de Sakura empezó a temblar y un grito desgarrador le rasgó la garganta asustando a ambos chicos que tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Eriol puso desesperado ambas manos en las mejillas de la joven y empezó a susurrarle – Sakura… por dios…. Vuelve mi princesa… por favor… debes centrarte y encontrar el camino de vuelta… ven conmigo…- Shaoran tragó pesado y se maldijo por sentirse celoso de Eriol en un momento como aquel.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Hiraguisawa no dejó de mirar a su protegida y le contestó en un suspiro.

\- Nada… esperar…

\- ¡No podemos dejar que sufra así! – Eriol se giró a mirarle y por primera vez en su vida, Shaoran Li vio esos profundos océanos azules muertos de miedo.

\- ¡Si tienes alguna idea soy todo oídos! – Ambos se retaron con la mirada por unos instantes sin saber que hacer, pero por suerte la muchacha empezó a reaccionar. Eriol notó como movía un poco su cabeza y suspiró agradecido cuando vio ese par de esmeraldas mirarle una vez más. El cuerpo de Sakura aún estaba rígido y no podía mover a penas la boca, pero al menos ya no estaba perdida. – Shhh… tranquila preciosa… tú solo toma aire y no separes tus ojos de los míos. Estoy aquí contigo Sak… y no dejaré que te pase nada… - Shaoran apretó los puños con rabia, pero el miedo por ella era aún mayor. Así que se limitó a mirar, y esperar a que volviera a la normalidad. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para sentirse celoso.

\- Es… es… ella…

\- Shh… poco a poco.

\- ¡Es ella! – Eriol miró a Li sin comprender.

\- Sakura ha visto en varias ocasiones a una mujer de pelo negro, vestida de blanco y cubierta de sangre.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo demonios ibas a comentármelo Shaoran?!

\- Eriol…- el moreno desvió la vista de su mejor amigo para centrarla de nuevo en Sakura. – No es una visión… no lo es…

\- Lo sé… te creo…

\- Es un espíritu… me acecha y no sé porque… una mujer… tiene… tiene el pelo muy negro y largo hasta la cintura y… está muerta. Sé que está muerta. Hay tanta sangre a sus pies…

\- Shhh… tranquilízate primero.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡Tengo tanto miedo! – Sakura se tiró a sus brazos llorando desconsolada y Shaoran sintió su corazón partirse en dos. ¿Por qué se abría así con Hiraguisawa? ¿Por qué no con él? Se sintió culpable por pensar en esas cosas en un momento tan dolorosa para ella, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera traicionado y rechazado una vez más.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio varios minutos bajo la triste y atenta mirada de Shaoran. Este último no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer. De pronto estaba besándola y a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía y como si el mundo estuviera en su contra, ese maldito lo que fuera aparecía aterrando a Sakura. ¿Y qué era? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si Eriol y Sakura insistían en que no era una visión… ¿qué podía ser? Por qué él si estaba seguro de que un espíritu no podía ser. No con los sellos y conjuros que tenía la mansión Li. Pero algo más le escamaba.

\- Eriol… ¿cómo has sabido que ocurría algo? – El moreno no se giró a mirarle, ni siquiera pareció oírle, pero Sakura si se movió separándose lentamente. Ambos se miraron por un momento y notó como la castaña observaba al joven inglés con miedo.

\- Te has vinculado a mí… - Shaoran abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho Sakura? ¿Eriol había vinculado sus sentimientos con ella? ¿Cómo y cuándo? Era imposible que Sakura no lo hubiera notado. ¿Verdad?

\- No exactamente… sólo… sólo una parte. – Sakura levantó una ceja y rodó los ojos aún llorosos y rojos por la sangre que habían derramado.

\- ¿Qué parte?

\- El miedo… siempre que sientas miedo… yo lo notaré…

\- Eriol…

\- No voy a desvincularme, puedes pedírmelo mil veces. No lo haré.

\- Puedo hacerlo yo… puedo desvincularme de ti si lo deseo. - Eriol apretó sus hombros con fuerza y se acercó aún más perforándola con la mirada.

\- No, no lo harás. No te lo permitiré Sakura. Sabes porqué lo he hecho y no pienso deshacerlo. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, tú tampoco lo harás. – Shaoran iba a intervenir, pero Hiraguisawa se giró entonces a mirarle más serio de lo que jamás le había mirado nadie en su vida. – Shaoran, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Tomoyo? Será mejor que esta noche duerma con Sakura. - Antes de que pudiera contestar siquiera, la voz temblorosa de la castaña les interrumpió.

\- No yo… no quiero preocuparla…

\- Sakura, esta noche dormirás con Tomoyo y no se hable más. Estas temblando y no me necesitas a mí o a Shaoran, necesitas a tu mejor amiga. – Otra lágrima brotó de esos hermosos ojos. El menor de los Li no quería dejarla allí, mucho menos a solas con Hiraguisawa. Pero sabía que por mucho que le repateara, Eriol tenía razón. A Sakura le iría bien desahogarse con Tomoyo y descansar. Llevaban demasiadas noches tensos y descansado a duras penas. Así que salió por la puerta con la cabeza gacha tragándose todos su sentimientos una vez más. Por un momento el silencio reinó en la habitación, pero fue finalmente la voz quebrada y débil de Sakura la que lo interrumpió.

\- El beso… - Eriol desvió la mirada, incómodo. – la noche de la boda… cuando me iba de tu habitación… me besaste… creí que solo querías tomarme el pelo y aligerar la tensión, pero… lo hiciste para crear el vínculo… estaba muy débil y ni siquiera lo noté.

\- Sakura… - para total sorpresa del moreno la chica se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos.

\- No tenías que hacerlo… mis cartas te avisarán si pasa algo… no es necesario que gastes tu magia en estas… estas…

\- Como digas tonterías te doy un cachete. – Sakura soltó una pequeña risa que le devolvió el alma. Eriol se separó lentamente y cogió de nuevo sus mejillas con las manos. – Sakura, necesito que me hables de esa mujer… - notó como el cuerpo de la castaña se tensaba, pero no la dejó huir. Shaoran y Tomoyo llegaron en ese momento muy agitados, pero ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta al verles tan cerca. Eriol notó su presencia, pero no le importó. – Entiendo que estés asustada, pero puede ser importante. ¿Cuándo la viste por primera vez? – Sakura tragó pesado y tomó aire.

\- La segunda noche que pasé en la mansión Li. Fue durmiendo… la vi parada en el fondo del cuarto. Sentía frío y notaba su mirada, aunque no podía verle el rostro. Shaoran dijo que me oyó gritar, pero yo no lo recuerdo. Sólo el miedo, el frío y la parálisis. No podía moverme ni cerrar los ojos. Y ella me miraba… ahí parada… cubierta de sangre. Me parecieron horas…

\- ¿La has visto más veces? – Sakura asintió en silencio. – ¿Cuantas?

\- La… la noche de la boda… y una semana después.

\- Y esta noche… - de nuevo asintió con la cabeza. Shaoran la miró asustado. ¿la había visto la noche de la boda? No se lo dijo… ni siquiera lo notó. ¡la tenía al lado! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? - ¿Hoy es la primera vez que la has visto despierta?

\- No… la noche de la boda, no la vi, pero la sentí. Detrás de mí, observándome. Estaba despierta. Sólo fue un instante. La ignoré y desapareció. Pero cuando me paraliza… simplemente no puedo ignorarla. La vista se queda fija en ella y es como si… como si…

\- Te vaciara… es porque drena tu magia… por eso sientes frío. – Sakura abrió los ojos asustada. Tomoyo no entendía nada de la conversación, pero vio toda la sangre que cubría a su amiga con pavor. ¿Era suya? – Creo que no puede mantenerse en esta dimensión por si sola y por eso te utiliza. Te canaliza.

\- ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es! – el moreno negó con la cabeza y poco a poco fue separando sus manos de ella, pero Sakura se negó a dejarle ir y las tomó entre las suyas. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para no verla?

\- Sakura… es todo lo contrario… - los ojos verdes de la chica temblaron con pavor. – Sé que lo que te voy a pedir es demasiado, y que estas muy asustada, pero… la próxima vez que se presente, quiero que intentes comunicarte con ella.

\- ¡No! – Eriol apretó sus manos con fuerza y la obligó a mirarle. Sakura jamás había visto tantos sentimientos confusos en esos preciosos ojos azules, Eriol tenía tanto miedo como ella. ¿Pero a qué?

\- Sakura, no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario y lo haría yo gustoso si pudiera… pero por lo que sea, ese ser te ha elegido a ti. – Eriol se aguantó las ganas de volver a abrazarla y miró al suelo incómodo. – Vendré corriendo cuando ocurra y aunque tú no puedas notarlo cuando estés en trance, tomaré tus manos y juro que no dejaré que drene tu energía. Te protegeré, como siempre lo he hecho. ¿me crees? – la castaña le miró llena de angustia. No quería hacerlo. Estaba tan asustada… cuando esa…. Esa mujer aparecía se sentía morir. No podía pedirle que alargara esa maldita situación. Pero sabía que Eriol jamás le pediría algo así de no ser vital para ellos. Así que a pesar del profundo pánico que sentía, asintió con la cabeza y se levantó tragándose todos sus miedos. Pasó al lado de Shaoran sin verle a penas y tomó la mano de su mejor amiga que la miraba atónita sin comprender que estaba pasando.

\- Tomoyo… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? – la morena asintió a la velocidad del rayo y la abrazó con cariño.

\- ¡Claro! Todas las noches que quieras. – Daidouji quiso retenerla, pero Sakura se separó y se giró para afrontar a Shaoran.

\- Lo siento, pero… necesito dormir unos días con Tomoyo. – una vez más a Shaoran le tocaba tragarse sus sentimientos y asentir.

\- Lo… lo entiendo… pero Sakura…

\- Lo siento Shaoran, estoy muy cansada.

Las dos chicas abandonaron la estancia dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. El corazón de Shaoran estaba latiendo a un ritmo desbocado por sentimientos que ni él comprendía. Miedo, ira, tristeza, desasosiego… demasiadas cosas a la vez y ninguna respuesta. Miró a su mejor amigo con cautela. Quería gritarle que dejara de ser tan cercano a Sakura. Quería decirle que él era quién debía protegerla y que mientras estuviera en medio no podía avanzar. Pero no podía. Hiraguisawa era poderoso y muy astuto. Tenía más conocimientos de magia que él mismo y necesitaba su ayuda. Ella le necesitaba. Aunque le destrozara por dentro. Pero no por eso iba a dejarle salirse de rositas.

\- ¿Qué pasó la noche de mi boda, Eriol? – el moreno se levantó en absoluto silencio sin mirarle. Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se posicionó a su lado. No llevaba sus gafas desde hacía varios años y las lentillas permitían que pudiera leer un poco más sus expresiones, antes ocultas tras esos redondos anteojos.

\- Eso, Shaoran, sólo puede contártelo Sakura. – La ira le invadió de nuevo haciendo que Shaoran agarrara por instinto el cuello de la camisa del joven inglés y le desafiara con la mirada. - ¿Vas a pegarme?

El duelo de miradas duró varios segundos, pero finalmente Shaoran le soltó de forma brusca. Y a pesar de que aquel era su cuarto, salió por la puerta tragándose toda la ira que sentía. Algo habían tramado ese par a sus espaldas y sabía que fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar. Pasó por la puerta de Daidouji parándose inconscientemente. Cuando esa maldita noche se había puesto el traje para la fiesta no pensó que esa velada se convertiría en una pesadilla. ¿De que servía amar a alguien si no podías ni siquiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? ¿De que servía si no te correspondían? Tantos años separados habían hecho mella en ambos y… ahora todo parecía demasiado confuso. La había besado porqué necesitaba hacerlo, quería decirle cuanto la amaba porqué ese sentimiento le ardía en el pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Pero como siempre, el mundo le recordaba que la felicidad solo era para algunos privilegiados y que, si tocas demasiado cerca el sol, te quemas.

 **Continuará….**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Por favor no me maten! Sé que soy una desalmada, que les hago sufrir y sufrir… pero todo tiene su motivo de ser… ¡lo juro! Así que no me odien… vendrán momentos mejores en los que nada les interrumpa…. O eso espero… pero por favor, es que la trama es de fantasía y acción, ¡es necesario! En fin… Para aquellas que aún quieran seguir leyendo y no matarme, espero que estén enganchadas e intrigadas. Hemos desvelado un poco más de la mujer del cabello negro y del retorcido Shen. ¿Se lo esperaban así? Jajajaja, es como me ha salido…**

 **Sé que han pasado muchas cosas y que el ritmo es algo frenético, pero si no entienden algo o voy muy rápido ¡me lo dicen! Aclararé todas sus dudas encantada.**

 **¡Y tenemos beso! ¿Les ha sabido a poco? ¡A mí sí! jajajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y todas por seguir leyendo y por favor, dejen su opinión, sea buena o mala. Es muy importante para mí, ¡y saben que contesto siempre! Un gran abrazo. ¡Les quiero!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Guadalupe: ¡Hola! Sí… es todo una montaña rusa ¿verdad? Pero a mí me encantan… así que… jajajajaja. Información a Shen le han sacado… pero algo me dice que el muy bribón sólo ha dicho lo que quería decir… es astuto el zorro este… jajajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado y que la evolución de su relación te guste.

Sakura: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va ese sentimiento de amor-odio? ¿Se decanta para un lado o sigue igual? Jajajajaja. No te he dejado sin beso, ¡así que ámame! Además, ya ves, esta semana dos actualizaciones. Un regalito para vosotras por ser tan buenas conmigo. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y que se entienda bien… un besazo enorme y por favor, ¡sigue comentando!

M: Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. No dudes en opinar siempre que quieras, me ayuda mucho saber qué os gusta y que no. Un besazo y hasta muy pronto.

Pily: ¡Hola! Espero que ahora sepas un poco más de lo que busca ese maldito Shen y que te haya gustado la "escena" Sakura por Shaoran. Jajajajaja. Esta vez la metiche no ha sido Tomoyo, sino la mujer de negro. Es obvio que ese par se quieren… pero hay que dejar que descubran hasta que punto. ¿no? Espero que te guste la actualización y quedo esperando noticias tuyas. ¿Tu celular esta bien? ¡Con lo caros que son hoy en día! Da una rabia… Un besazo y nos leemos pronto espero.

Luna 98: ¡Hola! Este capitulo también tiene un poco de todo ¿no? Hasta escena de miedo incluida. La culpa es mía por ser fan del género de Terror… jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado también esta actualización y que la escena del beso fuera suficiente. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto amiga!

Eli ventura: ¡Sangre fresca! Jajaja, hola. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo por aquí y comentando. Como digo siempre, me gusta mucho saber vuestra opinión y me ayuda a mejorar. Además, que a veces os cojo ideas, jajajaja. Un besazo muy grande y espero leer más de ti. ¡Abrazos!

Karen Carrion: ¡Diez capítulos en un día! Madre mía… y mira que son largos… jajajajaja. ¡Hola y bienvenida amiga! A ver… sobre tu comentario… Hombre… culpa de Sakura no es mujer… la culpa es de Yue por elegirla. Jajajaja. Pero sí, debe entender que Shaoran también ha sufrido y en parte es por su causa. No sólo por el concilio y su familia. ¡Y madurar de una vez! Pero para eso esta esta historia ¿no? Jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y el beso. Un besazo enorme y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Adoro saber las cosas que os gustan y las que no. ¡Hasta pronto amiga!

Guest: ¿Qué tal? Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y se entienda… es un poco caótica. Jajajajaja. Pues sí… los celos de Sakura están en camino… pero serán duros, aviso. Emociones en este capítulo también hay por un tubo. Quiero agradecerte que leas mis historias, soy consciente de que mi forma de escribir va variando y algunas son un poco… torpes. Pero siempre es bueno saber que aún se leen. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por favor, sigue comentando. Como ves, me hace muchísima ilusión. Un gran abrazo.

Kariramos: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! He aquí otro regalo de mi parte. Espero que esta actualización improvisada calme un poco tus ansias. Como loca ansiosa que soy, te comprendo super bien. ¿Qué tal Eriol en este? Yo le adoro… además da celos y emoción a la trama. Jajajaja. Meiling saldrá en algún momento, pero no tendrá papel principal. O eso creo. A veces la historia cobra vida propia así que no puedo asegurarlo. Jajajajaja. Un beso enorme y gracias por leer mi humilde historia. ¡Sigue comentando porfa!

Angie: Pues no has tenido que esperar. ¡Toma ya! Jajajaja, es mi regalo por ser tan super buenas conmigo. (eso y porqué voy bien de inspiración) Pues padres nuestros por un tubo en este… jajajajajajaja, aunque yo no rezaría y pecaría. ? ¿Qué tal Eriol en este capítulo? Para comérselo ¿verdad? Yo lo consuelo… jajajajaja Espero que tus dudas no se hayan incrementando aún más y que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Porfa, dime que te ha parecido amiga. ¡Un besazo!


	12. Capítulo once: la familia Ozaki

**Nota: En verdad que esta vez iba a esperar al viernes… ¡pero qué coño! No viene de dos días. Eso sí… solo uno esta semana. Que sino no voy a poder con todo. Además he estado enferma este fin de semana y no he podido avanzar mucho. Pero en fin…**

 **De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestra acogida. Estoy tan super contenta… superamos los 200 comentarios… no hay palabras… Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que no quieran asesinarme al final. (¡alguien me dijo desalmada en los reviews! Jajajaja) Os dedico un gran abrazo y una ovación por vuestro tiempo y paciencia. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto amigos/as!**

 **Capítulo once**

 _La familia Ozaki_

Una vez más Shaoran Li podía asegurar que había pasado prácticamente la noche en vela. Así que cuando se levantó de la cama cansado de dar vueltas como poseso, pensó que era una gran idea ir a buscar un café bien cargado que despejara sus ideas.

Como todas las mañanas que amanecía temprano, se encontró la cocina totalmente vacía esperando por él. Wei salía siempre a primera hora y pasaba por el puerto y el mercado. Así que aún disponía de varios minutos de soledad. Preparó la cafetera último modelo como si fuera un autómata y se dirigió a buscar el periódico del día a la sala de lectura mientras aguardaba a que la máquina se calentara. Un bostezo traicionero escapó de sus labios al llegar de nuevo a la cocina. El líquido había empezado a llenar su taza y sintió el cálido aroma del café recién preparado. Cogió el café humeante entre sus manos y tomó asiento en la barra dónde abrió el periódico y empezó a leer. Pero cuando ya llevaba diez minutos intentándolo, se dio por vencido. Le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza ocupando al cien por cien su capacidad de atención. Finalmente desistió tirando el maldito trozo de papel a un lado.

\- Joder… - se levantó del taburete dispuesto a salir a entrenar para despejar su mente, cuando una caja llena de muffins se posó frente a sus ojos. Shaoran levantó la vista encontrándose la sonrisa atenta de su fiel protector. Miró con aprecio la caja y no pudo evitar abrirla para ver las maravillas que el amable anciano le había traído. Había aproximadamente doce muffins, de los cuales al menos la mitad contenían chocolate.

\- Tome asiento y coma señor Li. – el muchacho obedeció sin rechistar, y es que desde que era un niño Wei sabía siempre lo que más le convenía. Y no servía de nada llevarle la contraria. Así que se dejó consentir y tomó un muffin relleno de chocolate y avellanas.

\- Tú siempre sabes cómo mimarme, ¿verdad Wei?

\- Para mí es un placer hacerlo, señor Li.

\- Sabes que cuando estamos solos puedes llamarme Shaoran… - el hombre le miró con una sonrisa afable.

\- Oh, lo sé. Pero lo cierto es que no estamos solos, señor. – el menor de los Li dirigió su mirada a la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Daidouji parada en el umbral. Al no poseer magia, le era muy difícil notar su presencia. Eso, y que la joven morena era más discreta que un maldito ninja. Intento disimular la cara de fastidio. Ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una situación incómoda con la joven japonesa.

\- Muy buenos días Daidouji. – suspiró al notar que una vez más el silencio era su única respuesta - ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Tomoyo caminó con lentitud hasta él, y sin pedir permiso tomó asiento a su lado, tan cerca que Shaoran estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas por la impresión.

\- La he dejado durmiendo. Anoche le costó horrores conciliar el sueño, y he pensado que era una buena idea que hoy se saltara su rutina de entrenamiento. – el castaño devolvió su atención al muffin que estaba picoteando. Por alguna razón, esos ojos violetas le intimidaban.

\- Me parece bien. Se lo ha ganado. – Tomoyo asintió en silencio, sin apartar su mirada del joven. Una gota bajó por la nuca de Shaoran, que cada vez se sentía más y más incómodo. Daidouji alargó su mano y tomó uno de los muffins con tranquilidad. La chica estaba más que acostumbrada a tener servicio en casa, así que no se sorprendió cuando el señor Wei le trajo un capuchino con doble de espuma. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, el anciano ya había aprendido sus costumbres.

\- Muchas gracias señor Wei.

\- Un placer señorita Daidouji. – el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la cocina en absoluto silencio. Otra de las cosas buenas de Wei, era su discreción. Siempre sabía cuándo era o no necesario. Y ahora, pensó que era una buena idea dejar a los jóvenes solos. Claro que Shaoran no pensaba lo mismo. La mirada de Tomoyo iba a agujerearle la nuca. Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, explotó.

\- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo Daidouji? – la morena desvió al fin la mirada, y tomó un poco de su adorado café. Luego suspiró y miró al que había sido su amigo de infancia con seriedad.

\- Desde que Shen Wang apareció en la vida de Sakura, se ha creado un muro entre ella y yo. ¿sabes? – el castaño levantó una ceja. Se esperaba cualquier reproche o insulto por su parte, pero no un arranque de sinceridad. - Siempre lo habíamos compartido todo. Me contaba cada detalle de su vida. Las clases, las amigas, los trabajos, la familia y también los chicos. Todo. – Shaoran sintió que de repente el muffin que tenía en sus manos era el objeto más interesante del mundo. – Pero ahora… siento como si solo me contara verdades a medias. – un bufido escapó involuntariamente de los labios del menor de los Li. Al menos ahora sabía que no era el único desplazado. – No me malinterpretes, sé que lo hace para protegerme y no preocuparme. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué puedo hacer yo? No tengo magia y tampoco entiendo mucho de concilios, guerras entre clanes o magos oscuros. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me preocupe.

\- Te entiendo, Daidouji. Pero no sé a dónde quieres llegar contándome a mí todo esto. – la morena sonrió de lado.

\- Claro que lo sabes. Sakura y Eriol se han encerrado en su mundo. Actúan pensando en mi bien y en el de los Kinomoto, pero no tienen en cuenta que apartándonos sólo hacen que todo sea peor.

\- Yo no puedo ayudarte Daidouji, me temo que no he entrado en su club de intrigas. Sea lo que sea lo que traman, se cuidan mucho de no hacerme partícipe. – Tomoyo miró a Shaoran analizando su expresión en detalle. – puede que posea magia y entienda de clanes y conjuros, pero cuando se trata de algo importante, Sakura siempre recurre a Eriol. – Era obvio para la morena el dolor implícito en esas palabras, así como la rabia contenida y los celos. Pero se obligó a no sentir lástima por él.

\- Me gustaría poder decirte que lo siento Li, pero lo cierto es que te lo mereces. – el castaño frunció levemente el ceño. Esperaba esas palabras, pero no por eso le dolían menos. La verdad es que había estado esperando ese momento desde que Daidouji pisó su casa. En realidad, la muchacha había tardado bastante más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado en reprochárselo.

\- Soy consciente, Daidouji. – Tomoyo le miró sin poder ocultar su asombro, no se esperaba que aceptara sus culpas tan fácilmente. – Pero dudo que hacer leña del árbol caído sirva de mucho. ¿no crees?

\- Puede que a ti no, pero a mí sí. Sakura no se merecía que la abandonaras, Shaoran. – por primera vez desde su llegada, Tomoyo le llamaba por su nombre de pila, pero a pesar de ello, no había sonado para nada como la voz de una amiga. Suspiró agotado y revolvió su melena chocolate con impaciencia. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho? ¿Abandonarla? No, claro que no. Tenía sus motivos, aunque durante años los dejara olvidados para evitar hundirse en la más absoluta miseria – pero como bien dices, no quiero hurgar en la herida. Sólo quiero que me compenses.

\- ¿A ti?

\- Si, a mí. – Shaoran se giró entonces para contemplarla con una ceja alzada. Esa conversación empezaba a resultarle interesante.

\- Soy todo oídos. – Tomoyo suspiró con pesadez y dejó lo que le quedaba del muffin en uno de los platos para observarle con determinación.

\- No quiero que me ocultes nada. Todo lo que sepas, todo lo que pase, quiero saberlo. No más verdades a medias. Necesito comprender lo que ocurre, sólo así podré ayudar de algún modo. Aunque sólo sea apoyando a mi mejor amiga.

Shaoran analizó las expresiones de la muchacha con detenimiento. Daidouji siempre había admirado a Sakura. La adoraba como a una hermana. Puede que aún más. Y para ella debía ser de lo más duro verla en una situación tan peligrosa y complicada sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observar. Además, era cierto que Sakura se había encerrado en un mundo de mentiras y secretos. Un mundo que sólo compartía con Hiraguisawa. Cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

\- Como gustes. Aunque no puedo asegurarte ser de mucha ayuda. Pero intentaré responder a tus preguntas con sinceridad.

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza ofreciendo su mano a la joven japonesa que le miró no muy convencida.

\- Te lo prometo, Daidouji. – ambos estrecharon la mano con fuerza y el menor de los Li se sorprendió al ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

\- Tomoyo… puedes llamarme Tomoyo. – Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y por eso la sonrisa que nació en su boca fue tan genuina. – Vaya… ahora entiendo porque Sakura se vuelve loca cuando está contigo… a eso le llamo yo una sonrisa de portada. Si no fuera porqué aún sigo cabreada, sacaba mi cámara y te hacía más famoso de lo que ya eres. – un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del castaño, haciendo que la muchacha se carcajeara alegremente.

La siguiente media hora la dedicaron a comer muffins y comentar todo lo ocurrido en la reunión con Shen Wang. Tomoyo conocía parte de lo acontecido, así que el muchacho sólo tuvo que ir llenando aquellas lagunas que Sakura había omitido. Shaoran también le habló sobre lo ocurrido en la habitación, sin ahondar en la desesperación y el miedo que sentía la menor de los Kinomoto cada vez que esa mujer se aparecía. Una cosa era explicarle la situación a Daidouji, y otra muy distinta preocuparla de más.

\- Esa mujer… ¿tienes idea de qué o quién puede ser? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

\- Para nada. Sakura y Eriol insisten que no se trata de una visión, pero la mansión está protegida contra espíritus y demonios. Nada sobrenatural puede entrar sin ser invitado.

Tomoyo jugueteó nerviosa con los restos del segundo muffin que había tomado. No entendía nada de magia, pero Naoko le había contado tantas historias de miedo que casi podía considerarse una experta de lo sobrenatural. A fin de cuentas, si algo había aprendido con el tiempo, es que la ficción siempre tiene su base en la verdad. Sin embargo, por la descripción, no se le ocurría nada que no fuera un fantasma que no hallaba descanso. Sakura debía estar aterrada. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera ver espíritus como Touya. Al menos de pequeña no los veía. Pero Eriol le había contado en una ocasión, que ahora el poder de la maestra de las cartas era mucho mayor, y eso podía despertar habilidades dormidas difíciles de controlar.

\- ¿Y si aparece cuando Sakura esté conmigo? Yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla. Creo que sería mejor que volviera a dormir en vuestra habitación… - Shaoran negó con la cabeza. Aunque deseaba que Sakura volviera con él, sabía que la muchacha lo estaba pasando mal. Aún no se acostumbraba a su cercanía y encima él no podía controlarse y se lanzaba como un lobo hambriento en cuanto tenía oportunidad.

\- Si eso ocurre, Eriol lo sentirá y vendrá corriendo. Tranquila. Sakura te necesita más a ti que a mí. Créeme… - Tomoyo se giró sobre sí misma y a pesar de sus sentimientos contradictorios por el menor de los Li, tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

\- En ese caso, yo iré corriendo a buscarte a ti. ¿De acuerdo? – el castaño le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, tan triste que casi le pareció una mueca. – Te rendiste cuando eras un niño y dejaste que la distancia y los problemas os separaran. No cometas el mismo error ahora. Nunca es bueno dar las cosas por supuestas.

\- Si no supiera que me odias, hasta diría que me estas alentando a que me acerque de nuevo a Sakura.

\- Para nada. Pero me guste o no, y aunque no comprendo muy bien el significado de una boda mágica… Sakura es ahora tu mujer. Así que tendrás que demostrarme que eres digno del puesto. – Shaoran agachó la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

\- Me resulta muy difícil hablar con ella… Me pasaba lo mismo de niños, y ella era mucho más cercana. Ahora que ha creado ese muro entre nosotros, parece casi imposible abrirme. – Tomoyo resopló cansada. Ese par seguían siendo dos ingenuos lentos.

\- Shaoran, puedes alejarte y darle todo el espacio del mundo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontar lo que sientes y quieres de ella. Y cuando llegue ese momento, rezar para que no sea demasiado tarde. – el castaño volvió a mirarla, con un sinfín de dudas en esa cabeza testaruda que dios le dio.

\- Es que… creo que aún no está preparada. Se casó conmigo contra su voluntad, lo dejó más que claro. Y aunque dice que no ama a Ozaki, no puedo estar seguro de que no sienta algo más por… alguien. – Daidouji tuvo que aguantarse la risa. Sabía perfectamente a qué "alguien" se refería. Y era fácil de entender sus dudas. Pero la cobardía nunca había sido atractiva para Tomoyo, aún a pesar de venir en tan hermoso envoltorio. Y es que debía reconocer que el menor de los Li se había vuelto un hombre de lo más atractivo.

\- ¿Es ella la que no está preparada? ¿Seguro? – Shaoran pensó en las veces que se había sentido rechazado por Sakura. El día de la reunión con el concilio, la noche de bodas cuando fue secretamente a buscar a Eriol, la madrugada que apareció la mujer de cabello negro y ella se negó a compartir sus miedos a pesar de que la abrazó toda la noche y ayer una vez más, cuando soltó su mano en la reunión con Shen Wang o cuando saltó en los brazos de Eriol desconsolada.

\- ¿De qué sirve que le diga lo que siento cuando sé que no me corresponderá? Sólo la pondré en un aprieto. – Daidouji dejó escapar una risa suave que le descolocó por un segundo. - ¿Qué?

\- Nada. Sólo que me parece haber vuelto al pasado. Lo mismo me dijiste el día del festival en el templo Tsukimine, cuando Sakura había sido rechazada por Yukito y tú no te atrevías a decirle tus sentimientos por miedo a que ella se sintiera triste. ¿Recuerdas? – Shaoran dejó volar sus recuerdos y una sonrisa melancólica cubrió sus labios.

\- Supongo que nunca aprendo de mis errores.

\- Por tu bien, espero que eso no sea verdad. Porqué si vuelves a hacerle daño, no voy a ser tan benévola. ¿Has comprendido? – el castaño asintió aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Gracias, Tomoyo.

\- No me las des, aún no te he perdonado. Sólo pienso en aquello que es mejor para Sakura, y en vistas de que el matrimonio parece algo inevitable, tendré que adaptarme y preparar el mejor vestido de novia que jamás se haya diseñado. A fin de cuentas, mi mejor amiga va a casarse con el tercer hombre más codiciado de toda Asia. – una enorme gota bajó por la frente del castaño. Tendría que prohibirle a Eriol la prensa rosa.

\- Voy a matar a Hiraguisawa.

\- ¿Qué he hecho esta vez? – la presencia del mencionado llamó la atención de ambos y para total deleite del moreno fue obvio el fastidio en sus rostros. Tomoyo en verdad pensó que tenía la capacidad de invocar a las personas. – Esto es inaudito, ambos en una misma sala sin estar obligados. ¿Han firmado una tregua de paz?

\- Algo así. ¿Has estado fisgoneando en el pasillo?

\- Solo un poco mi preciosa Tomoyo. Pero me alegra verlos de buenas para variar. Sakura se pondrá muy feliz. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

\- La he dejado descansando en mi habitación. – Eriol levantó una ceja y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- He pasado por allí hace unos minutos. Sakura no estaba. – Shaoran se incorporó al instante con un semblante preocupado y salió en dirección a los jardines. Tomoyo y Eriol le siguieron sin preguntar nada. Si el castaño iba en esa dirección tan decidido, tendría sus motivos.

Los tres respiraron aliviados en cuanto vieron a la castaña entrenando con "Eryu" una vez más. "The sword" y "The fight" luchaban con ella sin contemplaciones. Pero esta vez la dificultad era mayor pues algo parecía rodear a las cartas. Un halo de luz rosa. Cada estocada hacía retroceder a la castaña que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

\- Está usando a "The power" para potenciar el poder de las dos cartas.

\- ¿Tres cartas a la vez? – Shaoran miró al moreno con asombro.

\- Cuatro. No olvides que "The mirror" siempre está activa y muy lejos de su dueña. – el menor de los Li observó con asombro como la muchacha paraba una nueva estocada. Su aura se notaba débil, seguramente por el exceso de magia. No entendía cómo podía aguantar una pelea física a la vez que usaba cuatro cartas de una tirada.

\- No es… ¿demasiado?

\- Sí… lo es. Pero mi princesa es muy testaruda. – Eriol notó la mirada de reproche de su adorado descendiente, pero decidió ignorarla. No iba a dejar de llamar cariñosamente a su protegida, aunque le amenazara con una espada. Caminó lentamente en dirección a Sakura y levantó su mano. Una luz azul envolvió a las cartas convirtiendo el resplandor rosa en un halo color violeta. Daidouji se aceró al castaño con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Eriol ha usado sus poderes sobre las cartas?

\- Sí… las cartas dejan que lo haga. Supongo que al usar la magia de Clow Reed, aún le reconocen. Además, posee total aceptación por parte de su maestra. – Sakura se giró al notar su presencia y frunció el ceño molesta.

\- Eriol, no te he pedido ayuda.

\- Lo sé, pero estas agotada. No puedes drenar así tu energía, no cuando puedes necesitarla en cualquier momento. Si quieres luchar, yo daré mi energía a las cartas.

\- Fuiste tú el que me dijo que debía usar varias cartas a la vez. – Hiraguisawa llegó a su lado y tomó su mentón con confianza.

\- Sí, pero no después de una noche tan horrible. ¿Por qué estas entrenando ahora? ¿A caso no sabes que de vez en cuando hay que recargar pilas?

Sakura iba a protestar, pero una quinta presencia llamó su atención. Ieran Li había entrado al lugar y les solicitó que se alistaran. El consejo se reuniría en menos de una hora y era requerida su presencia. Obviamente Daidouji no estaba invitada, así que se limitó a seguir a su amiga hasta las habitaciones para ayudarla a vestirse y brindarle un poco de apoyo. Pero Sakura seguía fingiendo estar perfectamente, aunque las ojeras que se habían instalado de forma permanente en sus ojos decían lo contrario a gritos. Quiso reprocharle su comportamiento distante, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento.

Así que la siguió por los pasillos en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Shaoran y Eriol ya habían llegado y hablaban en voz baja demasiado serios para el gusto de ambas. Sakura se tensó en cuanto les vio, pero era imposible para Tomoyo saber cuál de los dos chicos la ponía tan tensa. Aunque tenía sus sospechas de que Li había omitido algún detalle de la noche pasada. Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y no querían rebelarlo.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, les despidió en la entrada con una sonrisa triste y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había dispuestas en el pasillo. Una vez más y para su total desespero, solo podía esperar. Al menos, ahora tenía un aliado. Aunque no le agradara mucho la idea. Y es que, a pesar de su "tregua", seguía convencida de que Shaoran no era sincero ni con ella ni consigo mismo. Algo estaba comiéndoselo por dentro, y su misión era descubrir de que se trataba para liberarlo de sus propios demonios. Al menos, podría hacer eso por su mejor amiga. ¿no?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shinta Ozaki llevaba solo un par de horas en china y ya sentía que le faltaba el aire. Odiaba ese maldito lugar. La temperatura, la gente, las costumbres antiguas y totalmente desfasadas, pero por encima de todo, no soportaba a sus padres. Orgullosos magos con un poder ínfimo, cargados de tradiciones absurdas. Pero claro, eso era solo una fachada de caras a los clanes, porqué él sabía muy bien lo cobardes y poco fiables que podían llegar a ser. Por eso, volver a casa tras tres años de gozosa libertad, le asqueaba. Al menos tenía a su hermana pequeña. Si fuera por él, se la llevaría a Tokio para que no tuviera que soportar su misma infancia. Al fin y al cabo, sus abuelos eran originarios de Japón, por mucho que quisieran negarlo sus padres.

Miró de reojo a la carta "the mirror" que leía tranquilamente a su lado una de esas novelas románticas que tanto adoraba Sakura. "El príncipe de la máscara" o algo así. Era demasiado buena imitando a su dueña, por eso tardó casi una semana en darse cuenta del cambiazo. A fin de cuentas, la bendita carta copiaba hasta el aura de su maestra. Pero para cuando lo hizo sintió un profundo miedo por Sakura. Y es que la muchacha siempre le contaba todo aquello que la preocupaba, y que de golpe y porrazo se hubiera ido de Japón sin avisar a nadie (ni siquiera a Tomoyo) y dejando tras de sí un señuelo, lo dejó muerto de la preocupación. La llamó infinidad de veces y ella jamás contestó. Y Daidouji tampoco pudo aportar mucha información. Y ahora la morena también había desaparecido.

Por eso cuando un par de tipos ataviados con túnicas negras le atacaron en un callejón no supo de dónde salían ni qué demonios querían de él. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el jodido clan Li había intervenido sacándole del aprieto. Cuando despertó en el hospital y le contaron muy por encima los motivos escondidos tras la agresión, aún sintió más miedo por Sakura. Ella había recurrido al clan Li en busca de ayuda y le había puesto protección. Incluso estando bajo amenaza ella había pensado en él. Eso… le llenaba el corazón de esperanza. (claro que él desconocía que en realidad todo era obra del menor de los Li, no de Sakura).

Miró el reloj a la vez que movía su pierna sin parar. Estaba super nervioso. Le habían avisado que esa tarde pasarían por su casa a instalar un sello de protección y con otros dos chicos, venía su Sakura. Se moría por verla. Tener a la carta espejo no le consolaba, sino todo lo contrario. Cada vez que veía esa copia casi perfecta, se sentía aún más solo. Por eso, cuando al fin el timbre de la casa sonó, salió disparado dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

Su casa era muy modesta, pero gracias al cielo estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, así que disponía de un gran jardín, algo abandonado debía decir ya que no podían permitirse pagar a un jardinero y su madre cada vez estaba más mayor y perezosa y su magia no podía cuidar tantos metros cuadrados de terreno. Pero ahora mismo eso no podía importarle menos. Shinta cruzó a toda prisa toda la maleza y para cuando llegó a la verja y divisó a su mejor amiga, dio un grito de alegría. Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos y sin siquiera darse cuenta de los chicos que acompañaban a la japonesa, corrió en su busca.

Y Sakura salto de alegría a sus brazos rodando como niña pequeña. Y es que lo había extrañado horrores. Shinta era un sol andante, siempre alegre y feliz. Y ahora eso le hacía muchísima falta.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! – una carcajada alegre escapó de la garganta de la muchacha que se abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo.

\- ¡Como te he echado de menos Shinta! – el muchacho la bajó a duras penas y aún sin darse cuenta del mundo a su alrededor tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos fingiendo un repentino enfado.

\- ¡¿Cómo en el nombre de dios te largas de Japón sin avisarme pequeña ingrata?!

\- Yo… ¡oye! No soy una ingrata. Como si a mí me hubiera gustado salir de Japón a hurtadillas. Ni Tomoyo lo sabía. – el joven de ojos verdes reparó entonces en el trio que esperaba un poco más atrás. Reconoció a dos de ellos al instante, aunque solo una le hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Tomoyo! ¡Dichosos los ojos! Ya creí que tú también te habías esfumado. ¿Es que no saben lo que es un teléfono? – Shinta se separó a regañadientes de Sakura para abrazar de buena gana a la morena, pero no se alejó demasiado y volvió con su Sakura casi al instante. Miró entonces a sus dos acompañantes. El de sonrisa burlona y mirada divertida era Hiraguisawa. Lo había conocido en Tokio en una de sus escapadas. Lo cierto es que el tipo no le cayó mal, pero odiaba el trato cercano que tenía con Sakura. – Hola Hiraguisawa.

\- Un gusto saber que estas bien Ozaki. Sakura se moría de la preocupación. – el joven de ojos verdes cogió a la muchacha por la cintura con confianza y sonrío feliz.

\- Pues que no me hubiera dejado tirado. Te lo mereces por ser tan poco considerada con tu pobre amigo. – Sakura le dio tremendo capirotazo haciendo reír a todos, menos al joven chino, que observaba todo en absoluto silencio.

\- ¡Te repito que no fue por gusto!

Tomoyo y Eriol les observaban con una sonrisa. Ambos muy alegres por ver al fin un poco más relajada a Sakura. Desde la pasada noche a penas sí habían visto un atisbo de sonrisa real en ella. Por eso verla feliz con Shinta, les dio un respiro a sus preocupados corazones. Sin embargo, Shaoran no opinaba lo mismo. Cada sonrisa era una estocada para su ego y un puñetazo a su estómago. ¿A caso Sakura prefería a cualquiera antes que a él?

\- ¡Oh, pero que idiota! Shinta, deja que te presente a… - Sakura se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo lo presentaba? Aún no le había contado nada a Shinta y ahora no era precisamente el mejor momento. Además, como recordar a Shaoran la ponía triste, jamás le contó su "amor infantil" con el muchacho chino. Vio los ojos molestos de su "marido" y bufó. Tenía que hablar a solas con Shinta rápido, o el castaño pensaría que renegaba de él una vez más. Y no quería eso. – eh… Shaoran Li. Creo que te hablé de él en Japón un par de veces.

\- Si… claro. El joven que colaboró en la captura de cartas y heredero del clan Li, así como futuro líder del concilio. – Shinta se separó nervioso e hizo una pequeña reverencia muy torpe. – Es un placer conocerle, señor Li.

\- Igualmente, Ozaki. Pero por favor, tengo tu edad. Dime solo Li. – El muchacho asintió nervioso – Y nada de inclinaciones, tanto protocolo me abruma.

\- Gracias a dios, yo tampoco soy demasiado de protocolos señor, digo Li. – Sakura aguantó las ganas de reírse a duras penas y el moreno le dio un codazo – Menos risas señorita, no todos nos codeamos con la élite china.

\- ¡Hermano! – la voz de una niña hizo que los cinco se giraran y Sakura abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

\- ¿Yuko? – la pequeña se paró a unos metros igual de sorprendida que la castaña. Shaoran también quedó aturdido, pero supo guardar mejor la compostura. El destino era caprichoso a veces, porqué esa niña morena que había llegado a toda prisa era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña que Sakura había protegido en el callejón. - ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Señorita Sakura y señor Li? ¿Es usted la amiga de mi hermano? ¿La de Japón? – Shinta las miró a ambas totalmente sorprendido.

\- Un segundo, un segundo. ¿De qué se conocen? ¿Llevas solo tres semanas en china y ya conoces a mi hermana?

\- Yo… he… digamos que me la encontré en la calle de los augurios. – el joven se giró para mirar a su hermana con reproche.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías tú en la calle de los augurios señorita? ¿Lo saben papá y mamá? – la niña achicó la cabeza sonrojada y Sakura pensó que había metido la pata.

\- Creo que será mejor dejar eso para otro momento… - Sakura se agachó a su lado con una brillante sonrisa. – Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte Yuko.

\- Y yo a usted, señorita Sakura. – la castaña acarició su naricita con un dedo haciendo reír a la pequeña. - ¿Entonces es usted la compañera de mi hermano?

\- ¡Oh por dios! Deja de tratarme de usted. Sakura a secas. ¿vale? A fin de cuentas, eres la preciosa hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- ¿Cómo que de uno? ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! – la castaña río una vez más haciendo perder la paciencia al menor de los Li. Y es que todo ese maldito encuentro era demasiado empalagoso para él.

\- Ozaki, debo volver cuanto antes a la mansión. Si no te importa, empezaremos a poner los sellos de protección. – El moreno desvió su atención al joven heredero del clan Li. Jamás se hubiera esperado que ese tipo fuera tan joven. Cuando su familia hablaba del clan Li y su poder, siempre lo hacían con tanta reverencia que se esperaba de todo menos a él. Si no fuera por su semblante serio, podía hasta ser un compañero de universidad.

\- Por supuesto Li, cuando gustes.

\- Sakura, Eriol, y tú también Ozaki, necesitaré de su colaboración.

\- Claro. – Hiraguisawa se adelantó a sus peticiones caminando en dirección a la zona sur de la casa. – Sakura, tú ve a la zona oeste. ¿Te acuerdas de como se hace? – la castaña asintió con la cabeza y salió a toda prisa en la dirección que Eriol le había indicado.

\- Esto… yo jamás he realizado este hechizo… - Shaoran Li miró al muchacho. Notaba un aura muy débil en él. Nada que ver con la de Sakura o él mismo. Pero al ser hijo de magos dio por supuesto que conocía el conjuro. Un error por su parte.

\- Oh, entonces quédate aquí con Tomoyo. Será sencillo. La casa no es muy grande.

\- ¡Pero quiero ayudar!

\- No es necesario y tardaríamos mucho en explicarte el procedimiento. Sólo vayan a la entrada.

Tomoyo se acercó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y le indicó con la mirada que se rindiera. A fin de cuentas, esos tres eran magos muy poderosos, se valían solos para eso y mucho más. Sintiéndose desplazado de nuevo, se alejó junto a Daidouji y su hermana pequeña. Sus padres habían salido a por té y pastas para sus invitados y volverían en un rato, así que nadie había ya en la casa. Excepto…

\- ¡The mirror está dentro! – Shaoran, que era el que estaba más cerca se giró para observarle.

\- Ya no, se ha reunido con Sakura. Tranquilo. – Shinta miró a Tomoyo con cara de estupefacción.

\- ¿Y cómo coño puede saberlo? – Daidouji no pudo aguantar la risa.

\- Tú sólo déjate llevar Shinta… es mejor.

Los tres miraron con asombro como poco a poco una cúpula que parecía de cristal traslucido se dibujaba alrededor de la casa y en gran parte de los jardines. Un montón de sellos mágicos se dibujaban en ella en tonos plateados y dorados y poco a poco el jardín se llenó de verdor y flores preciosas. Toda la maleza fue barrida por la nada y sustituida por la belleza del mejor de los jardines botánicos. Aunque los tres estaban acostumbrados a presenciar la magia, no pudieron evitar sentirse sobrecogidos por lo hermoso de la visión. Finalmente, la cúpula brilló de forma tenue para luego desaparecer. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a mover un músculo hasta que Sakura y Eriol aparecieron de nuevo. La niña corrió a su encuentro con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Ha sido fantástico Sakura! – la joven japonesa le sonrío feliz situándose al lado de Shaoran. Un rubor precioso cubrió el rostro de la niña al ver de nuevo al joven chino.

\- No he podido saludarle antes señor Li. Me alegra mucho volver a verle. – Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

\- Oh vamos, si a ella la llamas Sakura, a mí puedes llamarme Shaoran. – Sakura contuvo de nuevo la risa, y es que las mejillas de la pequeña eran como dos farolillos de navidad. Era evidente su fascinación por el castaño, y por desgracia la comprendía muy bien.

\- Oh… yo… no creo que pueda… mi madre me mataría. Debo mantener el protocolo. – Shaoran rodó los ojos molesto y se agachó a su lado dejando a la niña muda de asombro.

\- Yo me molestaré más que ella si vuelves a llamarme señor Li. – la niña asintió con la cabeza repetidamente. – A ver como lo dices…

\- Sha… Shaoran. – el joven sonrío palmeando su cabeza e incorporándose de nuevo.

\- Perfecto. – Sakura se conmovió por la escena, y es que cuando el muchacho quería era de los más tierno y dulce. Una sombra cubrió sus ojos al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche pasada y ese beso que la dejó sin aliento. Aún ahora le costaba entender que había motivado a Shaoran para hacer algo así. ¿Sería otra venganza? ¿un juego? Sus ojos se encontraron entonces por un instante que les pareció eterno y se sintió morir. Así que en cuanto recuperó la cordura, salió corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos cual niña cobarde. No podía enfrentarle, no aún. No estaba preparada para saber la verdad oculta tras ese beso. Para cuando llegó con los chicos, Eriol sonreía divertido.

\- No creo que lo de las flores sea obra del conjuro de protección. ¿Has dejado que "the Flower" saliera a jugar? – Sakura le guiñó un ojo a la vez que se llevaba un dedo a los labios pidiendo que guardara silencio. El joven inglés sonrío complacido. La muchacha era toda una caja de sorpresas. – Bien, ¿Quién dispara? – Eriol creyó oportuno romper el hielo una vez más y miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa. - ¿Haces los honores Sakura?

\- ¿Qué van a hacer? – la niña miraba curiosa a su hermano y este le sonrío tomándola en brazos.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi amiga Sakura era una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo? – la castaña se ruborizó de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Pero… si Sakura no posee a penas magia ¿no? – Shinta la miró boquiabierto.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- Esto… es que… en el callejón cuando me atacaron ella no usó magia.

\- ¿Callejón? ¿Ataque? ¿De qué narices hablas Yuko? – Una gota bajó por la frente de Sakura que se acercó corriendo a salvar a la niña.

\- Déjalo, es una larga historia. En realidad, sí que poseo magia Yuko, pero no podía usarla ese día. Me escondía de unos tipos muy malos.

\- ¿Peores que el clan Fukui? – Ahora sí que Shinta estaba asustado de verdad.

\- ¿El clan Fukui? ¿En qué líos te metes tú?

\- Yo no quería…. – Sakura se interpuso de nuevo clamando por un poco de paz.

\- Da igual Shinta, luego te pongo al día. Dime Yuko, ¿te gustan los perros? – la niña asintió con la cabeza y Sakura sonrío feliz. Cerró los ojos concentrándose y un precioso cachorrito hecho de rayos corrió alegre por sus pies. Todos miraron al pequeño animal con una sonrisa. Todos menos Shaoran que no entendía la apariencia de "The thunder". La última vez que vio ese perro tenía el tamaño de un caballo y daba un miedo aterrador. Yuko saltó de los brazos de su hermano y corrió a abrazar al pequeño animal que se dejó encantado lamiendo su rostro.

\- ¡Es precioso!

\- Se llama Thunder. – Eriol empezó a caminar en dirección a la verja con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Todos fuera! Esto se va a poner peligroso. – La niña les miró sin comprender y Sakura le indicó con la mano que les siguiera acariciando con cariño la cabeza de su preciosa carta. Para cuando se posicionaron todos, el pequeño animal se alejó en dirección a la casa convirtiéndose en la imponente bestia que el menor de los Li recordaba y causando un susto de muerte a Yuko. Shaoran observó a la maestra con asombro. No sólo podía invocar a las cartas sin báculo y de forma simultánea, Sakura también podía modificar su forma a su antojo. Pero algo agarrándose a él le bajó de las nubes. Yuko se había cogido a su pierna inconscientemente en busca de protección y este se agachó de nuevo a su lado.

\- Tranquila, Sakura es su dueña y jamás dejará que te haga daño. – Ella le miró sonrojada, pero asintió confiada causando una sonrisa en el castaño que derretiría a todo el polo norte.

La carta "The thunder" abrió sus fauces en todo su esplendor lanzando un rayo ensordecedor que retumbó por toda la cúpula. Miles de rayos rebotaron y de dispersaron en todas direcciones y sólo el pertinente uso de "The shield" impidió que un rayo los dejara a todos secos. Yuko dio un salto tremendo, pero la mano tranquilizadora del menor de los Li la mantuvo serena. Shinta observaba a su pequeña hermana divertido, tan pequeña y había que mirarla, coqueteando y enamoradita del joven Li. Aunque no podía culparla. El tío ese era jodidamente apuesto. Incluso para un tío como él eso era más que obvio. ¿Sakura sentiría algo por ese… ese tipo chino? Lo cierto es que a penas si lo mencionó un par de veces…

\- Parece que funciona ¿no? – Todos asintieron con la cabeza a las palabras de Eriol y Shinta volvió de sus malos pensamientos para alabar a su querida amiga.

\- ¡Eres tremenda Sakura! ¡La caña tía!

\- ¡Shinta! – la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas hizo que todos se giraran alarmados. Una mujer cincuentona de tez morena y ojos verdes miraba al amigo de Sakura con muy mala uva. - ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrar tal falta de respeto! – Shinta bufó cansado… sus padres habían llegado y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

\- Oh vamos madre, hablaba con Sakura, no con el señor Li.

\- ¡Que seas amigo de la señora Li no te da derecho a ser tan informal con ella! – una carcajada escapó de los labios del joven de ojos verdes, pero Sakura palideció al instante.

\- ¿Señora Li? ¿Qué señora Li? – la mujer pasó de largo a la vergüenza que tenía por hijo e hizo una profunda reverencia frente a los dos castaños.

\- Lo lamento mucho, mi hijo nunca atiende cuando hablamos de protocolos ni buenos modales señor y señora Li.

\- ¡Madre, es Sakura, no la señora Li! ¡Ieran Li tiene tu edad! – la mujer se giró a punto de estallar y gritó a su hijo una vez más.

\- La señorita Sakura es desde hace más de dos semanas la esposa del señor Li, así que deja de llamarla por su nombre de pila con tanto descaro. – El muchacho dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que se fue borrando paulatinamente al ver como nadie más parecía sorprendido o entendía el chiste. Miró a la mujer que amaba con temor y vio culpabilidad y miedo en esos preciosos ojos verdes. El corazón se le paró al instante.

\- Sakura… ¿qué? – Hiraguisawa vio que era el momento para intervenir una vez más y tomando a Daidouji de la mano pidió que le siguieran.

\- No se ustedes, pero yo muero por un té. ¿Vamos todos a dentro y dejamos a estos dos que hablen a solas?

El grupo empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, oyendo a la señora Ozaki alabar el precioso trabajo que Sakura había hecho con el jardín. Todos menos Shaoran, que por un momento quiso quedarse y enfrentar la situación con la maestra de cartas. A fin de cuentas, era parte implicada en todo ese asunto. Pero la mirada preocupada y temerosa de Sakura le hizo desistir, así que simplemente siguió al resto sintiendo como el corazón se le partía. No sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportando todo ese dolor en el pecho. Pero es que ni él mismo entendía de dónde provenía. ¿Cómo iba a comprender a Sakura si ni siquiera se comprendía a sí mismo?

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos amigos en cuanto se quedaron a solas. Sakura jugueteaba con sus dedos, sin saber como empezar esa conversación. Así que cuando Shinta se acercó y tomó sus manos quiso morirse allí mismo.

\- Sakura… dime que no te has… que no te has… - Sakura agachó la cabeza y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla. Odiaba dañarle de ese modo. No se lo merecía. Él menos que nadie.

\- Lo siento, Shinta.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El trayecto de vuelta a casa se realizó en el más absoluto silencio. Hasta el burlón de Hiraguisawa permanecía callado mirando por la ventana del coche. La despedida en casa de los Ozaki había sido mucho menos alegre que la llegada. Sakura y Shinta hablaron durante poco más de una hora y para cuando volvieron a la sala dónde estaban tomando el té con los padres del joven, el ambiente estaba totalmente enrarecido. No pasó desapercibido para nadie, la profunda tristeza en los ojos del chico, ni la sonrisa fingida que le había dirigido Sakura a la pequeña Yuko cuando se levantó para recibirles.

Shinta se retiró a su cuarto sin acompañarlos a la puerta para total disgusto de sus padres que inflaron a Shaoran de disculpas absurdas. No importaba cuantas veces dijera el castaño que no tenía importancia, esos dos no parecían cansarse de criticar la actitud fresca y poco apropiada de su hijo mayor. Se despidieron de la niña con un abrazo triste, pero Sakura le prometió que iría a verla pronto y dejaría que jugara de nuevo con "The Thunder". Y ahora estaban en el vehículo de los Li, de camino a la gran mansión. El trayecto duraba aproximadamente una hora, pero a ellos les estaba pareciendo mucho más. Y es que Sakura era la viva imagen de la depresión. Tomoyo intentó iniciar una conversación amistosa un par de veces, pero no consiguió más que monosílabos por parte de todos. Así que se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos, a fin de cuentas, eso no podía ir ya a peor. ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cómo ha ido la reunión del consejo? No han dicho una palabra del tema desde que han salido. – Hiraguisawa la miró con una sonrisa, pero los castaños parecían aún perdidos en sus mundos.

\- Sakura ha estado maravillosa defendiendo al pequeño lobo. ¿Verdad Shao? Tai Fa estaba súper enfadado porqué habían invitado a un Wang a la mansión Li. Pero Sakura mantuvo el tipo como toda una dama y le dejó en claro que todo había sido cosa suya y que dejara de incordiar a Shaoran. ¡Para la próxima me llevo tu cámara e inmortalizo cada momento! – Daidouji miró a su mejor amiga con preocupación. No conocía demasiado a esos vejestorios, pero por lo poco que había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños, no parecían muy flexibles en cuanto a saltarse las normas.

\- ¿Y no te reprendieron, Sakura? – la castaña miró a Tomoyo por primera vez desde que se habían subido al coche.

\- Tranquila Tomy, yo aún soy un cachorro sin adiestrar. Son más… tolerantes conmigo. Además, gracias a eso sabemos un poco más.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Sakura pareció dudar un momento, no recordaba exactamente lo que le había contado a Tomoyo anoche, ni sabia hasta qué punto podía hablar con ella. No poseía magia y el concilio era reacio a dar información sobre el tema. Además, que no quería preocuparla aún más. Pero fue Shaoran el que se adelantó a la respuesta.

\- Cómo que se ha casado coaccionando a una joven. – Los tres se giraron a observarle, pero nadie le reprochó nada. A fin de cuentas, el menor de los Li ya se lo había contado por la mañana mientras desayunaban.

\- ¿Saben ya con quién? – Sakura miró alterada a su amiga. No parecía sorprendida ni asustada.

\- Aún no. Mi madre ha prometido informarme en cuanto tuvieran noticias. También han investigado un poco más el ataque de Ozaki, pero nada nuevo ha salido a la luz. – Sakura dio un respingo ante la mención del chico y volvió su vista llorosa de nuevo a la ciudad. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Tomoyo decidió que era mejor seguir con la táctica del silencio y por suerte, no duró mucho más ya que al fin llegaron a la mansión. Los cuatro bajaron sin mediar palabra, pero para cuando estaban en la entrada Shaoran se detuvo en la puerta, tomando la mano de Sakura y obligándola a detenerse. La castaña le miró sorprendida, pero él simplemente la ignoró.

\- ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas unos minutos? – Los dos morenos contemplaron a Li algo confusos, pero Daidouji fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- Claro. – La menor de los Kinomoto miró con asombro como su amiga entraba sin protesta alguna, dejándola a merced del lobo. Eriol la contempló con una sonrisa triste, pero finalmente también cedió y se adentró sin volver a mirar atrás. Tragó pesado al verse sola de nuevo ante el peligro, y ahora sí que no disponía de fuerzas para lidiar con Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Sakura? – los ojos ambarinos del muchacho la atravesaron con la mirada y Sakura sintió con asombro como sus manos eran tomadas por el castaño con delicadeza y cariño.

\- Nada, tranquilo. Estoy bien. – el ceño de Shaoran le dijo una vez más que no había creído ni media palabra.

\- Sakura… por favor, habla conmigo.

La castaña dejó ir un suspiro cansado, pero al mirarle de nuevo se perdió en ese mar de oro líquido que eran sus ojos y sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, empezó a llorar. El corazón de Shaoran se partió en dos al verla tan triste y la arropó entres sus brazos de forma inconsciente. Poco a poco guio sus cuerpos hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en las escaleras.

Permanecieron así varios minutos sólo acompañados por la suave brisa de la noche que empezaba a caer. Shaoran podía sentir el ritmo desbocado de su corazón confundiéndose con el de ella. Se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos otra vez, aunque la situación no era precisamente la más propicia. A fin de cuentas, ella estaba en ese estado por un hombre que no era él.

\- Nunca le hablé a Shinta de nosotros… - el pecho del joven chino dio un salto al oír la voz de Sakura. Era suave y pausada, pero tremendamente triste. - Al menos no de nuestra relación de cuando éramos niños. Tampoco le conté lo del clan Wang ni le avisé de mi partida a china. Así que obviamente tampoco le había contado lo de nuestro matrimonio. – un sollozo escapó de sus labios y Shaoran tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarla más fuerte. – le he contado todo… he hablado durante más de una hora explicándole cada detalle. La captura de cartas, nuestra promesa cuando volviste a china, la perdida de contacto y cómo yo… simplemente seguí con mi vida también. Le he hablado del clan Wang y todas sus coacciones, así como mi decisión de hablar con Eriol y las consecuencias que han derivado de mi viaje a china para pedir ayuda al concilio. Se lo he contado todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle Shao… y ni siquiera me ha hablado.

\- Sakura…

\- No, tú no lo entiendes. Él siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Me habló de su familia, del odio que le tiene a esta ciudad y a las tradiciones mágicas. Me confesó… me confesó que me amaba. – Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza ante esas últimas palabras. Se lo imaginaba, no era idiota. Pero aun así no quería oírlo. – Ni siquiera exigió una respuesta, sabía que yo no podía corresponderle, pero… aun así quiso ser sincero conmigo. Y yo… yo no le he contado nada. ¡Nada! – el castaño la apretó aún más fuerte contra su pecho dejando que Sakura de desahogara de nuevo. Aunque odiaba oírla llorar, sabía que a veces era necesario.

\- Ozaki no está molesto contigo Sakura… sólo está herido. – La castaña dejó de llorar por un instante y levantó la cabeza clavando ese par de esmeraldas en él. El menor de los Li hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no besarla una vez más. Su instinto protector estaba al límite y quería que ella dejara de sufrir de una vez. – Sakura, debes comprender que, aunque Shinta no esperaba ser correspondido, una pequeña parte de él debía mantener la esperanza de que ese milagro fuera posible. Y saber… saber que ya jamás podrá aspirar a una vida contigo, es lo que realmente le ha destruido. – Shaoran tomó una bocanada de aire. Entendía esa sensación más bien de lo que le gustaría admitir. – pero cuando el dolor se apacigüe un poco y vea las cosas con perspectiva lo entenderá. Él sabe mejor que nadie que jamás le dañarías con intención y también comprende que de haber podido actuar de otra forma, lo hubieras echo sin dudar. Tú no le has ocultado nada porqué quisieras, tan solo querías protegerle. Y eso, en el fondo, estoy convencido de que lo sabe muy bien. Dale tiempo y un poco de espacio y verás como todo se arregla. – Sakura se separó lentamente dejando aun sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del menor de los Li.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No has cruzado a penas más de dos frases con él. – Shaoran suspiró agotado.

\- Porqué en el fondo, le entiendo muy bien. Llámalo intuición masculina. – el castaño la atrajo una vez más contra su pecho y dejó que su cabeza reposara en la de ella. Sakura permaneció callada largo rato, pero finalmente se atrevió a hablar. Estaba muy confusa, y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera proseguir a la pregunta que estaba por hacer, pero no quería volver a irse a la cama con tantas dudas y miedos. No soportaría otra noche así.

\- Shaoran…

\- Dime.

\- Anoche… - el castaño dio un respingo sobre sí mismo sorprendiendo a la castaña, que al estar aún abrazada a él notó el sobresalto. – yo… me gustaría que me dijeras algo…

\- Mañana Sakura. Ahora ambos estamos agotados y creo que nos irá bien tomarnos un buen baño y dormir la noche de un tirón. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Pero…

\- Por favor. Confía en mí. Mañana. – los ojos verdes de la chica se le clavaron como dos agujas. Podía ver su confusión y sentir su miedo como si fuera el suyo propio. O puede que en verdad fuera el suyo y no el de Sakura. Estaba aterrado. No quería empezar ahora esa conversación. No tras haber oído de sus labios que Shinta se le había confesado. No tras oír como lloraba por otro hombre. Y aunque al fin se sentía bien consigo mismo por haber logrado que ella se abriera un poco, no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar esa conversación ahora. En el fondo sentía un miedo tremendo al rechazo, mucho más si provenía de ella. Se levantó lentamente y ofreció la mano a Sakura que la tomó aún dudosa.

\- Yo… me gustaría volver a nuestra habitación… Tomoyo se preocupa demasiado y… no quiero que se desvele por mi culpa. – el joven chino quiso morirse en ese instante. Claro que quería a Sakura de vuelta, pero precisamente esa noche necesitaba meditar un poco, y ella debía descansar apropiadamente o caería desmayada en cualquier momento. Sabía que si la dejaba volver no podría dormir y acabaría confesando todo lo que sentía por ella como un idiota, y no era el momento. Joder, claro que no era el maldito momento.

\- Sakura, será mejor que aún no. Además, estoy haciendo las paces con Tomoyo y… que te lleve de nuevo a la guarida del lobo no me dará puntos… - la castaña dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que le supo a gloria. ¡Que agradable era volver a ver esa sonrisa cuando la había causado él! – Vamos, mañana será otro día, ya lo verás.

Shaoran ofreció su mano de nuevo y ella la aceptó rápidamente para su total alivio. Era tan agradable sentir esos pequeños dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Sentía que había dado un pequeño pero significativo paso con Sakura. Por primera vez había logrado que se sincerara completamente. No con Daidouji, ni con Hiraguisawa, sino con él. Y eso, llenaba su corazón de una calidez difícil de describir. Ambos entraron con una sonrisa suave que se borró en el mismo instante que cruzaron el umbral. Eriol, Ieran y Tomoyo aguardaban por ellos en la entrada, y podían ver por sus semblantes, que las noticias que les darían no eran buenas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – el menor de los Li sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba a su lado y tragó pesado. - ¿Eriol? – El joven moreno se acercó lentamente sin quitar por un instante su serio semblante.

\- Shaoran… vamos a una de las salas de lectura y hablamos…

\- Eriol ¿Qué ocurre? – el castaño podía sentir perfectamente los nervios de todos y como su madre le miraba con tristeza. - ¡Hiraguisawa! – Sakura apretó su mano con fuerza y miró al moreno suplicando que contestara.

\- Han identificado a la mujer de Shen Wang. – el corazón les dio un vuelco a ambos y la mirada de Eriol fue ten lúgubre como sus noticias. – Es Yujïn.

La conexión que ambos compartían a veces permitió a Sakura sentir toda la marabunta de sentimientos que ese nombre provocó en Shaoran. Primero sorpresa, luego incredulidad, más tarde miedo y finalmente ira, odio y una enorme culpa. Todo estalló tan rápido en su pecho que sintió cómo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones ahogándola. Intento mantener el contacto, pero la mano del menor de los Li se soltó bruscamente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Sakura vio entre una neblina de sentimientos confusos como Shaoran se apoyaba en una de las mesas del recibidor en busca de algo que le sujetara. Se sintió mareada y perdida y apenas entendió que en realidad todos esos sentimientos no eran suyos, sino de él.

\- ¿Shaoran? – la voz salió de su garganta como la de una extraña, y por mucho que quiso moverse en su dirección no pudo. Su cuerpo temblaba y ni siquiera comprendía muy bien porqué. Ieran se acercó, pero el castaño la apartó bruscamente.

\- Hijo… - el estruendo de varios jarrones estrellándose en el suelo hizo que todos se estremecieran y el grito de rabia del menor de los Li les dejó sin aliento.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Hiraguisawa bloqueó rápidamente los movimientos del menor de los Li, que parecía a punto de enloquecer de la rabia. Y Tomoyo hizo lo propio al sujetar a su amiga, que no parecía estar en mucho mejor estado. - ¡Suéltame Eriol! ¡Voy a buscar a ese cabrón y a enviarlo al mismísimo infierno!

\- ¡¿Y luego qué?! – Shaoran miró con profundo odio ese par de ojos azules y soltándose bruscamente envió un fuerte puñetazo al rostro del inglés, que cayó al suelo estrepitosamente cortándose las manos y los brazos con la fina porcelana que se había esparcido por el suelo. Un poco de sangre bajó por su nariz debido al golpe haciendo reaccionar al menor de los Li. Se restregó el rostro con la manga de su camisa y miró comprensivamente a su amigo – Shaoran… no ayudarás a nadie en ese estado y estas asustando a las chicas… por favor. Cálmate. – Sakura se abrazó a Tomoyo en busca de estabilidad. Se sentía morir por dentro, aunque era consciente de que en realidad no era ella la que sufría.

El castaño maldijo una vez más a voz en grito y salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo. Ieran Li hizo una reverencia y salió tras él dejando a los tres jóvenes solos en la entrada. Daidouji estaba petrificada y muerta de miedo y Sakura parecía en una especie de trance. Así que Eriol se levantó lentamente, curando sus heridas con un hechizo simple de sanación y se acercó a ambas. La castaña temblaba en los brazos de su mejor amiga y supo que estaba conectada a los sentimientos de Shaoran.

\- Sakura, respira. Debes aprender a separar tus emociones o te consumirán.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Eriol? – el moreno miró a Daidouji de reojo, pidiendo calma y paciencia. Poco a poco la castaña se fue calmando y las dudas la asaltaron. Jamás había visto a Shaoran de ese modo. Estaba furioso e irracional. Muy lejos del muchacho que la había consolado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

\- Eriol…

\- ¿Sí, Sakura?

\- ¿Quién es Yujïn? – Daidouji quería saber también la respuesta y Eriol las miró a ambas conteniendo un suspiro cansino. No lo quedaba otra que responder.

\- Yujïn-xiang Wu es… la ex novia de Shaoran.

Algo se rompió en el pecho de Sakura, tan fuerte y dolorosamente que casi pudieron oírlo sus dos acompañantes. Recordó entonces cierta conversación en los jardines de la mansión, cuando aún divagaba sobre si debía o no casarse con Shaoran. Él había hablado de una chica a la que había amado. Una muchacha que hubiera sido digna de ser una Li. Un amor que no salió bien, pero… nunca le contó porqué, ni tampoco dijo que aún no la amara. Y ahora que había visto y sentido el dolor y el miedo del hombre que era su marido, sabía con certeza que él no era suyo… nunca lo fue… y nunca lo sería. Las piernas le fallaron en ese instante y de no ser por Tomoyo se habría caído de bruces…

\- Su… su novia… ¿cuándo?

\- ¿Cuándo qué, Sakura?

\- ¿Cuándo salieron juntos?

\- Sakura… no creo que sea el momento.

\- ¡¿Cuándo?! – Eriol miró los ojos dolidos de su mejor amiga y una vez más se lamentó por estar en medio de esos dos siempre. No quería verla sufrir, jamás. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera parecía incapaz de protegerla. Ni siquiera de sus propias decisiones.

\- Empezaron a salir a sus dieciséis años más o menos y duró… poco más de dos años. – Daidouji cerró los ojos compungida al comprender al fin el verdadero motivo por el que Shaoran Li había dejado de escribir y se sintió totalmente decepcionada. No podía ser verdad. El menor de los Li era mejor que eso. ¿No? Sakura se separó entonces de ella y empezó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. - ¿A dónde vas Sakura?

\- A la cama. Necesito pensar…

\- Voy contigo.

\- No. Ahora no Tomoyo. Necesito estar sola. Por favor. – los dos morenos vieron impotentes como la castaña se perdía por la escalera cabizbaja y dolida, pero no podían hacer mucho por ella. Así que sólo dejaron que se tomara unos minutos para reflexionar. Eriol sintió un par de ojos violetas perforándole la nuca.

\- Dime que Shaoran no dejó abandonada a Sakura por una chica… - Eriol miró a Tomoyo con el semblante más serio y cansado que tenía. Pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mucho más complicado que eso, Tomoyo. – la morena le miró escandalizada.

\- Yo no lo veo para nada complicado Hiraguisawa.

\- Tomoyo, no juzgues antes de comprender.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – la morena subió tras su mejor amiga y se perdió también escaleras arriba.

La noche se había vuelto aún más complicada y lo cierto es que ni siquiera él sabía cómo afrontar todo aquello. Todo ocurría demasiado rápido y apenas sí lograban recuperarse de un golpe que ya estaban recibiendo otro. Habían centrado tanto su atención en Sakura que habían olvidado que Shaoran Li era un objetivo igual o más atractivo que la muchacha. El golpe era horrible, pero brillante a la vez. Shen había demostrado ser más astuto que ellos al atacar el verdadero punto débil de Sakura, y es que para un buen observador era obvio que la castaña nunca dejó de amar al joven chino, a pesar de la separación y el dolor que sintió al perder el contacto. Meter a Yujin ahora, crearía más celos y disputas entre ambos. Si eso seguía así, Sakura se consumiría en la tristeza y Shaoran cometería una locura. Pero no podía anticiparse a los acontecimientos por mucho que lo intentaba. Ese malnacido lo tenía a oscuras y por primera vez en su vida se sentía igual de perdido que los demás. Algo no estaba bien en todo el hilo de los acontecimientos y no lograba comprender qué era. Ieran Li entró por la puerta con el rostro desfigurado por la preocupación.

\- ¿Dónde está? – la matriarca negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé… ha despistado a la guardia. Temo que pueda hacer una locura. – Eriol tomó la mano de la dama Li y la contempló con determinación.

\- Tranquila Ieran, Shaoran no es estúpido. No atacará a Shen. Sabe que está en desventaja. Además, por mucho que quisiera a Yujïn en el pasado… no es Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era ella la mujer de Shen Wang? El consejo que me ha comentado que fue cosa tuya investigarla.

\- Algo en sus ojos me dijo que estaba retando a Shaoran tanto como a Sakura. Además, ¿Qué podía hacer sentir más culpable a Sakura que pensar que la mujer que ama Shaoran esta en esta situación por su culpa? Eso… y las flores que investigaste, las que envió Shen a Shinta. Eran tulipanes. Yujïn-xiang significa tulipán en chino…

\- Pero Shaoran no está enamorado de Yujïn… conozco a mi hijo…

\- Lo sé. Yo también lo veo. Pero Sakura es una ingenua insegura… Si no hablan de una vez… me veré obligado a abrirles los ojos… esperaba que al menos Shaoran tuviera el valor de darse cuenta… pero Shen está interviniendo demasiado rápido… - Ieran le miró con la duda reflejada en esos ojos grises. Era extraño ver a la dama Li temerosa y por eso Eriol supo que la situación era en verdad alarmante.

\- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y sí en verdad no están destinados y sólo estamos haciéndoles daño?

\- Entonces deberemos hacer lo posible para enmendar nuestro error. Pero sigo opinando lo mismo Ieran… Sakura ama a Shaoran y estoy convencido de que él a ella. Tú también lo ves… aunque te sientas insegura. Sólo que Shen juega demasiado bien sus cartas. Debemos anticiparnos la próxima vez o…

\- ¿O qué? – Hiraguisawa desvió la mirada a la escalera por la que Sakura había desaparecido y dejó que todo el aire de sus pulmones saliera.

\- O puede que nuestras predicciones para ambos dejen de ser el motivo de nuestros problemas…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Y al finalizar este capítulo decidí comprarme una armadura. Aunque me dijeron que ninguna puede evitar que me corten la cabeza. Jajajajaja. Lo siento… Por favor no me odien, ¡era vital llegar aquí! Pero no se precipiten como Tomoyo y crean que Shaoran Li es un insensible. Tampoco digan "Oh, mierda, ahora sí que ese par van a tardar una eternidad en estar juntos" porqué no es verdad, lo juro. Esto lo acelera, no lo frena. Lo prometo.**

 **Ahora todas las cartas están echadas. El enredo está en su cénit y ¡es momento de empezar a resolverlo! Prometo que las respuestas empiezan ahora, poco a poco y cargadas también de momentos S+S. ¿Vale? Además, el siguiente capítulo es prácticamente una oda a Sakura y Shaoran, salen más personajes, pero se centra absolutamente en ellos. ¡Así que no desesperen!**

 **Ahora Sakura deberá dejar de llorar y ser fuerte para apoyar a nuestro lobito. Hemos visto a Shaoran pasar un infierno de celos y sufrimiento. Es el turno de nuestra castaña. Por favor. ¡No dejen de leer! ¡Y si están hartas de mí me lo dicen!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Vikylu: ¡Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que este también y no seas una de las que quiera matarme, jajajaja. Un besazo y por favor, continúa leyendo y comentando. Aunque sea para decirme que quieres enviar sicarios a por mí.

Sakura: Siento decirte esto… pero si odias ver a Shao deprimido… este capítulo fijo que no te ha gustado… Pero prometo una buena compensación. Como he dicho en mis notas, el siguiente capitulo es una oda a Sakura y Shaoran, aunque no por eso significa que no vayan a sufrir… joder… soy mala, lo admito. Pero todo lo bueno necesita de su esfuerzo… Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Me ayuda muchísimo! Un gran abrazo.

Melchari: Sí… aún desesperan más… lo sé… y lo que queda… a ver si Eriol se mete y ayuda un poco a ese par de lentos. Pues la novia de Shen no era Meiling, jajajajajaja. Aunque hubiera sido curioso de ver, con lo arisca que es. Jjajajajaja. Espero que Shinta te haya caído bien y que la situación no provoque que dejes de leer. Prometo que ahora todo se va a ir resolviendo. Pasito a pasito que ya vamos a la parte importante. Jajajajaja. ¡Un besazo amiga!

Cerezo secreto: Hola! Pues sí, las emociones están a flor de piel. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado también. Es larga… larga… y por fin hemos dejado de plantar intrigas. ¡Ahora a resolverlo todo! Un beso y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando que el próximo es una oda a S+S.

Guest: ¡Pues problemas de comunicación si tienen, a ver si Eriol ayuda! Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

Luna98: ¡Eres la primera que lo nota! La mujer del cabello negro esta basada en "la mujer del cuello torcido" ¡Vi la serie y me volvió loca! Me encantó y quería que este personaje fuera muy parecido. Jajajajaja. ¡Te pongo un diez! En este mucho romance no hay, pero el siguiente tiene momentos S+S. Lo juro.

Kariramos: Y más emociones que llegan, jajajaja. Espero que no se este volviendo pesado… juro que ahora empezamos a resolver asuntos… Shen es muy intenso y cabroncete, si se me permite decirlo… y frío y calculador… a ver como lo resuelven. Suerte que tienen a Eriol para hacerles despertar. ¿Lo conseguirá? ¿O será Tomoyo? Jajajajaja. Un abrazo y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando amiga.

Guadalupe: ¡No es un S+E! Lo juro, jajaja, además, que el siguiente capítulo esta dedico exclusivamente a nuestra pareja de castaños. Ya lo verás. Pero Eriol y Tomoyo son mis ayudantes para crear situaciones y que esos dos espabilen, porqué sino estarán sin confesarse una eternidad… y no sé tú, ¡pero yo voy queriendo mimitos! Jajajajajaja. ¿Qué tal las hipótesis? ¿Acertaste? Ajajajajaja. De hecho, era bastante simple, tanto que por eso mucha gente no caía en esa posibilidad. Jajajajaja. Un besazo amiga y nos leemos muy pronto.

Mari: ¡Hola! Actualizada. jajajaja Me gustaría colgar dos esta semana, pero he estado enferma y no he podido avanzar mucho… pero uno por semana siempre lo subo. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y la respuesta a la abducción de Shaoran a sus quince años… ¡esta muy muy cerca! Jajajajajaja Un abrazo enorme y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando.


	13. Capítulo doce Yujin-xiang Wu

**Notas de la autora: Sé que voy a arrepentirme este fin de semana, cuando tenga que encerrarme como loca a escribir y se me agote el tiempo, pero no puedo no corresponder la gran acogida de los dos últimos capítulos… una vez más se han superado chicos y chicas y me siento super agradecida y feliz. Y por eso… aunque sé que luego las mal acostumbro… ¡Esta semana publicamos dos! De nuevo muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y apoyo. Les/las quiero.**

 **URGENTE: Les advierto que esta actualización es la primera parte de un cambio en la relación de Sakura y Shaoran. Verán que a partir de estos acontecimientos por fin habrá un avance en su… forma de actuar. Pero como les digo, en esta actualización se inicia y en la siguiente se completa. Así que no me maten ¿vale? Se lo digo al principio y no al final para que vayan prevenidas… Jajajaja**

 **Capítulo doce**

 _Yujin-xiang Wu_

Sakura se había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta en la cama que compartía con el menor de los Li. Había caído agotada tras largas horas de lágrimas y reflexión. Era consciente de que Shaoran le había pedido que durmiera con Tomoyo, pero eso fue antes de descubrir que su exnovia era la mujer de Shen Wang. Lo cierto es que los celos y los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada a la joven castaña y ahora se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Porqué en vez de pensar que una chica inocente estaba en esa situación por su culpa, se había cegado con la idea de que ella era el motivo por el que Li la había olvidado tiempo atrás. ¡Y ella no era así! Además, ¡ya sabía que él había estado con alguien! Shaoran mismo se lo dijo al llegar ¿no? Llevaban separados desde los doce años, lo extraño sería que él no hubiera estado con nadie en todo ese tiempo. Claro que las fechas coincidían con su… distanciamiento. Pero eso no era suficiente motivo para pensar que Shaoran Li la había dejado de lado porqué se había enamorado de esa chica. ¿verdad? Es más, el joven chino llevaba escribiendo a duras penas desde los catorce años así que… no. Yujin no era el motivo. Y si lo pensaba bien, no quería saber las razones tampoco. Había decidido perdonar y olvidar. El menor de los Li tenía una vida muy dura y no es como si hubiera podido volver a Japón de todos modos… si ni siquiera había vuelto a china desde los trece años y era su maldito hogar. Debía dejar el pasado atrás de una vez.

Además, estaba siendo tremendamente egoísta. Ella había acudido al clan Li pidiendo ayuda y de algún modo ambos acabaron en esa situación en contra de su voluntad. Shaoran no tenía la culpa de su matrimonio concertado, y no podía ni quería echarle en cara que no sintiera nada por ella. Por mucho que le doliera. Su amor fue algo del pasado y debía aceptarlo antes de que la jodida realidad la destruyera. ¡Pero es que todo pasaba perversamente rápido! No podía asimilar tantas cosas confusas y dolorosas a la vez. No supo cuánto tardó en caer presa del cansancio.

Una caricia en la mejilla la despertó de madrugada y al abrir los ojos totalmente rojos de tanto llorar, se encontró con la cara afligida del que era su marido. Parpadeó un par de veces enfocando sus ojos en él y sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía se hecho a su cuello abrazándolo desesperadamente. Shaoran se sorprendió al principio, pero pronto su cuerpo respondió del mismo modo, y la estrechó con fuerza. La voz llorosa de Sakura resonó en su oído como un llanto apagado.

\- Lo siento… lo siento tanto… dios cuanto lo siento Shaoran…

El muchacho no respondió, solo aumentó la presión del abrazo hasta casi fundirse con ella y, por primera vez en años, lloró. La menor de los Kinomoto se sintió morir al oírle sollozar y aceptó que no importaba que él pudiera amar a otra mujer, o que la dejara de lado de niños. Le amaba. Nunca dejó de hacerlo. Por su nobleza y sentido del honor. Por su carácter sincero y temperamental. Dios cuanto le amaba. Y no podía… no soportaba sentirle así de desesperado. Y los motivos le importaban un comino. ¿verdad? Debía repetírselo una y otra vez hasta convencerse a sí misma. No podía estar dolida o celosa. Ella no era así. Sólo quería que él dejara de sufrir.

Pasaron varios minutos abrazados, consolándose en silencio, escuchando sus corazones desbocados una vez más. Shaoran podía sentir la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de Sakura y poco a poco su alma torturada se iba dejando amansar. Para cuando se atrevieron a separarse, sus ojos se encontraron con timidez. La castaña acarició sus mejillas alejando los restos de las pocas lágrimas que había derramado el menor de los Li y dejó su mano apoyada una vez más en el corazón del hombre que la tenía presa.

\- No dejaremos que le haga más daño… lo prometo.

\- Sakura…

\- He estado pensando y… podemos hacer creer a Shen Wang que accedo. Simular que nos separamos y suplir a Yujïn. – el castaño abrió los ojos preso de la estupefacción.

\- Disculpa… ¡¿qué?!

\- Sí… puede que me obligue a casarme con él, pero… existe el divorcio ¿no? No dejaré que intente nada indecente, soy fuerte. Además, estando dentro de su casa puedo enterarme de lo que traman. Hallaré el modo de seguir en contacto y…

\- No. – su voz sonó tan fría como el mismísimo hielo, pero Sakura la ignoró.

\- Deja que te cuente mi plan. Diremos al mundo mágico que la ceremonia queda anulada, puedes echarme a mí la culpa, y para cuando destruyamos al clan Wang desde dentro podemos…

\- ¡Sakura! – la castaña dio un sobresalto ante el grito de rabia que Shaoran Li había lanzado al aire – he dicho… que no.

\- Pero… no puedo… ¡Esa pobre chica esta en esto por mi culpa! ¡Tú estas metido en esto por mi culpa! No voy a dejar que ninguno de los dos sufra por mí.

\- ¡¿Y te crees que entregarte a Shen Wang no me haría sufrir?! ¡¿Eres tonta?! – los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha se abrieron de par en par. - ¡No es culpa tuya que Yujïn esté metida en esto, es mía! Y pienso ser yo quien lo arregle.

\- Pero…

\- No, Sakura. He sido un tremendo idiota. He estado tan preocupado por lo que podían hacerte que no pensé que mi clan es también un jodido objetivo, así como yo mismo. Y no me anticipé. ¡Joder ni se me pasó por la cabeza! – la castaña intentó volver a hablar, pero de nuevo Shaoran no la dejó. – Ni hablar, no sé lo que esa cabecita loca está pensando, pero mi respuesta es no, Sakura. No voy a ponerte en riesgo bajo ningún concepto. Mañana hablaré con el concilio y hallaremos el modo de demostrar que Yujïn se casó bajo coacción y la sacaremos de allí.

\- ¿Y si se niegan? A fin de cuentas, conmigo se negaron. Sólo accedieron porqué me casé contigo. ¿Recuerdas? – el joven chino miró a un lado apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Había estado pensando toda la noche en ello y sabía que era una posibilidad más que viable. A fin de cuentas, Shen Wang había sido muy astuto y tendría totalmente cubierta la retaguardia. Costaría encontrar pruebas de la coacción o de amenaza para su familia.

\- En ese caso me ocuparé yo de sacarla de allí y enviarla a un lugar seguro. – Shaoran sintió como el miedo crecía en el corazón de la muchacha y dejó ir un suspiro agotado.

\- Si… si se niegan yo iré contigo…

\- Sakura…

\- ¡No! Tú protegiste a Shinta pensando que era el hombre que amaba sin importarte lo que yo pensara o dijera. ¡Así que no vas a frenarme! No voy a dejar que la chica que amaste y aún amas sufra porqué yo tuve miedo de enfrentarme al clan Wang. – Shaoran miró con tristeza ese par de ojos desbordantes de determinación. Era obvio que Sakura ya sabía quién era Yujïn.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado Eriol? – Sakura agachó la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el labio avergonzada al recordar su celosa reacción.

\- Sólo… sólo que salisteis a tus dieciséis años y que… terminó a los dieciocho. – el movimiento de la cama que causó el castaño al incorporarse hizo que Sakura levantara la vista asustada. Shaoran estaba en pie de espaldas a ella, observando la nada.

\- La conocí en Shanghái. Yo llevaba un par de años muy duros, entrenando día y noche para ser un digno heredero del clan Li. A penas tenía tiempo para pensar en nada que no fueran conjuros, rutinas de entrenamiento y hechizos. El concilio me había impuesto un plan de estudios muy denso y complejo porqué creían que… no era… lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ella apareció y se convirtió en mi compañera de lucha, en mi apoyo y mi mejor amiga. – Sakura sintió como el pecho se hundía en la miseria y el dolor y los celos enturbiaban una vez más su juicio. Quería gritarle que se callara, decirle que la estaba hiriendo, pero sería muy egoísta. Él la había apoyado desde el primer momento que pisó china, y debía ser fuerte y tragarse su dolor. – Lo cierto es que se parece mucho a ti ¿sabes? Alegre y jovial. Es un terremoto de energía que nunca para quieto y que te arrastra como un vendaval. Su familia desciende de un clan chino, pero sus miembros hace siglos que nacen sin poder alguno. Y de repente nació ella. A sus dos años ya demostró habilidades mágicas y para cuando la conocí, tenía un nivel casi igual al mío.

\- Y te enamoraste… - el castaño se giró entonces para mirar los ojos afligidos de la que era su esposa y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- No lo sé… es decir. La quise… aún la quiero en cierto modo, pero… ahora que lo veo con perspectiva, no sé lo que sentía. Fue una etapa de lo más confusa para mí. – Sakura cogió fuerzas de la nada y se levantó caminando lentamente hasta estar justo detrás de él. Rodeó con sus brazos al chico y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Dos lagrimas bajaron por esos preciosos ojos esmeralda y apenas sí pudo contener un sollozo.

\- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… - Shaoran se giró sobre sí mismo y una vez más abrazó a la chica acunándola en su pecho.

\- No lo sientas porqué… te repito que no es tu culpa… Shen es un desgraciado muy astuto, pero no voy a permitir que nos destruya.

\- Yo… yo quiero ayudar. Dime… ¿cómo puedo ayudarte Shaoran? – el castaño tomó entre sus dedos su mentón y la obligó a mirarle. Odiaba ver esas lagunas verdes rojas por el llanto. ¿A caso siempre sería así? ¿No podían tener una sola noche tranquila?

\- Puedes ayudarme alejándote del peligro en vez de convertirte en la jodida diana de Shen Wang. – Sakura se separó bruscamente y le miró con determinación una vez más, dejando por un momento todo su dolor a un lado.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mi vida y mi lucha también! – Shaoran agarró su mano con fuerza y la atrajo de nuevo, tan cerca que sus narices quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

\- ¡Ahora no puedo pensar en salvar a Yujïn y protegerte a ti! ¿Es que no lo ves? Necesito estar concentrado.

\- ¡Yo no necesito protección! – el castaño bufó molesto. Una vez más el miedo le poseía y decía y hacía cosas sin reflexionar las repercusiones.

\- ¡¿A no?! ¿Y por eso acudiste a mi familia? ¿Por qué no necesitabas protección?

\- Eso… eso no es lo mismo. ¡La pedí para mi familia! ¡No para mí! Sabes que puedo ayudar. ¿No quería eso el concilio cuando hizo que me casara contigo? ¿Mi poder y mis cartas?

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que quiera el maldito concilio! ¡No voy a ponerte en peligro!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porque me moriría si te pasara algo! – Sakura se congeló en el sitio a la vez que se le cortaba la respiración. Podía ver el miedo y la preocupación una vez más en esos preciosos ojos ambarinos, pero esta vez no era por Yujïn. Esta vez sentía que esa congoja era por su causa.

\- Tú… no tienes que sentirte responsable de lo que me ocurra Shaoran…

\- ¿Responsable? ¿Crees que me siento responsable y que por eso no puedo aceptar tu ayuda?

\- Sí. Es tu forma de ser… siempre sacrificándote por los demás. Te fuiste de Japón para cumplir con tu familia y tu clan. Entrenaste durante años hasta el cansancio. Te casaste por conveniencia porqué era tu deber y luchas contra la magia oscura porqué crees que es tu obligación salvar a aquellos que no pueden defenderse. ¿pero sabes qué? Yo sí puedo defenderme. Y puedo luchar y proteger a aquellos que me importan. Y te guste o no, Shaoran, tú me importas. – la castaña no dio tiempo al muchacho para que reaccionara. Caminó con decisión hasta la puerta y se giró para contemplarle una vez más. – Ahora soy Sakura Li, y actuaré cómo tal, estés o no de acuerdo.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡No! Ahora me vuelvo con Tomoyo y te dejo descansar, pero… no voy a apartarme. Salvaremos a Yujïn y al menos… podrás dormir sabiendo que la mujer que quieres está sana y salva. Buenas noches.

Sakura cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recargó en ella con el corazón desbocado. ¡Era una tremenda idiota! Ni siquiera podía ayudarle sin retarle. ¿Por qué simplemente no se dejaba ayudar? ¿Tan frágil creía que era? ¡Era la jodida maestra de las cartas! Las palabras de Shaoran se repitieron una a una en su mente. La voz suave con la que recordaba a la joven china. La mirada melancólica y el dolor en sus ojos. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo seguía sintiéndose tan traicionada? ¿Por qué quería golpearle por haber preferido a esa muchacha antes que a ella? ¿Tan infantil y egoísta podía llegar a ser? ¡Tenían doce años maldita sea! No podía esperar que él jamás hubiera amado a otra solo porqué ella no pudo hacerlo. Corrió por los pasillos y entró llorando al cuarto dónde una Tomoyo muy alarmada la esperaba aún despierta.

\- Sakura… ¿qué ha pasado?

Pero la castaña no respondió. En vez de eso se lanzó a sus brazos llorando por última vez esa noche. Y es que Sakura había decidido que esa sería la última vez que sintiera pena de sí misma. Ieran Li tenía razón. Debía madurar y ser fuerte. Por ella y por el hombre que amaba. No importaba que no fuera correspondida. Le ayudaría y de ser necesario… renunciaría a él para que fuera feliz. ¡Aun rompiendo el jodido hechizo!

En la habitación que ambos compartían, Shaoran permanecía de pie demasiado abrumado por todos los acontecimientos. Había sentido tanta culpa cuando Eriol le dijo que era Yujïn… tanta rabia e impotencia. Debía sacarla de las garras de ese malnacido como fuera, pero jamás permitiría que Sakura interviniera. Se pusiera como se pusiera. Porqué si de algo estaba seguro en ese instante, es que ya no podía vivir sin ella. Y por los dioses que la encerraría en la mansión de ser necesario para que estuviera lejos de ese malnacido. Por que Sakura creía que él aún amaba a Yujïn, y pensaba que él aceptaría su ayuda sin pensarlo para salvarla, pero… lo que no entendía la esmeralda es que dejar que lo hiciera sí sería poner en peligro a la mujer que en verdad amaba. Y por eso… debía hablar con ella y hacerla entender. Debía superar su miedo y la culpa y decirle a Sakura Kinomoto porqué dejó de escribir años atrás. Aunque él mismo se prohibía desde hacía años recordarlo…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Dos golpes en la puerta alteraron a Tomoyo. Sakura estaba en la ducha y ella acababa de alistarse para bajar a desayunar con su mejor amiga. Habían pasado gran parte de la noche hablando, como hacía días no podían. Sakura le contó sus miedos y dudas y ahora la que estaba aterrada era ella. Pues vio la determinación en esos ojos verdes. Sakura iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y lo haría en primera línea de fuego. Estaba convencida de ello. Y ahora no estaban enfrentando cartas traviesas que cometían actos de vandalismo y bromas pesadas. Ahora Sakura lucharía contra asesinos, magia muy oscura y un hombre que deseaba su poder y sus cartas, así como a ella misma. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al recordar sus últimas palabras antes de que ambas se acostaran para intentar dormir.

\- No voy a dejar que nadie más sufra por mi culpa Tomy… mucho menos Shaoran.

\- Sakura…

\- No, Tomoyo. Una vez me dijiste que tú querías que la persona que amabas fuera feliz por encima de todo y que si eso no te incluía estaba bien, porque si esa persona era feliz, tú también lo eras. ¿no? - Daidouji asintió lamentándose por esa maldita frase. Que, aunque era muy cierta, a veces le repateaba el estómago, como ahora.

\- Sí Sakura, lo dije. Pero tenía once años y… ahora, el corazón es mucho más complejo que eso…

\- Pues yo lo tengo claro. Aunque me duela en el alma, aunque mis celos me destruyan, quiero que… quiero que él sea feliz Tomy… no me importa lo que hizo ni porqué… sé que tuvo sus motivos, aunque no los entienda… y aunque a veces me siento tan traicionada que deseo arrancarle los ojos, en el fondo ambas sabemos la verdad…

\- Que a pesar de todo el daño que te hizo tú le amas. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y Daidouji se sorprendió al no ver miedo y vergüenza esta vez. Sólo determinación.

\- Y haré lo que esté en mi mano para que Yujïn vuelva sana y salva.

\- ¿Crees que aún la quiere? – ese par de esmeraldas perdieron por un instante su brillo y Tomoyo se mordió el labio. Odiaba verla sufrir.

\- No lo sé… pero le conozco lo suficiente para saber que se siente morir de culpabilidad. Cuando vi a Shinta en peligro, perdí el norte. Me sentía desesperada porqué un amigo estaba siendo atacado por mi culpa y podía morir. No quiero ni imaginarme como se siente él… la ame o no aun… la quiso una vez. Y eso… no se borra nunca del todo…

\- Sakura… antes de dar cosas por supuestas y lanzarte a la lucha ciega por la rabia y el dolor que sientes… deberías pensar en que puedes estar equivocada.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En todo.

\- No comprendo… - Daidouji la tumbó a su lado en la cama de matrimonio que ambas compartirían y la abrazó con fuerza, como cuando eran niñas. Las dos tapadas hasta el cuello y mirando el techo mientras se contaban historias de príncipes lejanos, duendes y hadas. ¡Y alguna que otra de un Kero muy glotón! No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar los magníficos momentos que habían pasado ellas dos.

\- Tú solo piensa en que quizá las prioridades de Shaoran sean otras… puede que, al intentar ayudarle, solo le causes mas dolor.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Yo sólo quiero salvar a Yujïn! – Tomoyo acarició su cabello con cariño, como una madre a una hija y Sakura suspiró.

\- Tú solo… no hagas nada a la ligera ¿vale? Mira a tu alrededor y escucha todos los puntos de vista posibles, sobre todo el de Shaoran. Puede que ambas nos sorprendamos.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron una vez más sacando a Tomoyo de sus cavilaciones. Se encaminó a la entrada y no se sorprendió de ver un par de ojos castaños al otro lado.

\- Buenos días Daidouji.

\- Te dije que podías llamarme Tomoyo. – la morena se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar.

\- Yo… creí que… estarías enfadada.

\- Ya. Yo también. Pero por algún motivo creo que hay mucho más de lo que se ve a primera vista. Sakura esta en la ducha, me adelantaré para que podáis hablar.

\- ¡Espera! – Tomoyo se giró sorprendida por el grito del muchacho. – Yo… nunca quise hacer sentir mal a Sakura. Creí que… hacía lo correcto.

\- ¿Abandonándola?

\- No… dejando que fuera libre. – la morena levantó una ceja de forma inconsciente y sus brazos se cruzaron en una postura poco complacida. – Tú misma dijiste que Sakura se merecía una vida feliz, lejos de la magia y de mi clan.

\- Si lo dije… pero me refería a ahora que por fin parecía que estaba saliendo adelante. No cuando ella era una niña rota que esperaba por ti. ¿En verdad crees que eso fue lo que hiciste? ¿Dejarla libre? – Shaoran iba a contestar, pero la puerta del baño se abrió dejando a la vista a una Sakura ataviada tan solo con una toalla. Ambos se ruborizaron al verse y Shaoran apartó la mirada al instante a la vez que se giraba rezando por un poco de compostura.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- Yo… eh, lo siento. Debí esperar fuera… - Tomoyo dejó ir una carcajada a pesar de la tensión latente y salió por la puerta dejando a los dos castaños totalmente apurados.

\- Esto… deja que vuelva al baño, coja un par de cosas, me cambio y salgo. – Shaoran asintió efusivamente.

\- Te… te espero aquí.

Y la espera se le hizo eterna. Casi podía jurar que oía el sonido de la toalla al caer al suelo dejando ese bendito cuerpo al descubierto. Pero concentró su mirada en un libro que había en la mesita de noche. Era un libro de costura, patrones y diseños. Pero cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en que Sakura estaba desnuda al otro lado de esa maldita puerta.

Cuando al fin la puerta se abrió y vio a su musa, sintió que había olvidado los motivos que lo habían llevado a ese cuarto. Pero al ver como la muchacha acomodaba el collar con forma de estrella y que era el símbolo de su poder, recordó el peligro que corría y el miedo que sentía. No dejaría que ella se arriesgara, ni en mil años. Mucho menos por él.

\- ¿Por qué has venido Shaoran? ¿Esta aquí ya el concilio?

\- No, llegaran en un par de horas.

\- Bien, porqué me muero de hambre. Ayer no cené nada. ¿Bajas conmigo a desayunar? – el menor de los Li se sorprendió por la frescura de la joven y de cómo a pesar de todo, fingía estar perfectamente. Como si las últimas semanas sólo hubiera estado asistiendo a sus clases y haciendo exámenes en vez de huyendo de un psicópata.

\- En realidad… quería hablar un momento a solas. – notó como la espalda de la chica se tensaba, pero no pensaba dejarla huir.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- ¿Puedes… puedes sentarte un momento? – Sakura le miró intentando ocultar sus ansias. A pesar de lo que habló con Tomoyo y de su determinación por ser fuerte, enfrentar esos ojos ámbar siempre le suponía un reto. Tenía miedo de caer de nuevo en sus celos absurdos y dejar ir algún comentario impropio o egoísta. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento en la cama. Estaba aún sin hacer, y se sintió algo incómoda.

\- Dime. – Shaoran tomó asiento a su lado y sin pedir permiso cogió la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

\- Yo… quiero que entiendas una cosa antes de que vayamos a la reunión y nos adentremos en una vorágine de locura. Estos van a ser días… muy duros y a saber cuándo podré contarte esto sino es hoy. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que te lo explique. – las esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron impactadas.

\- Shaoran… me estas asustando…

\- No te asustes sólo… escúchame.

La menor de los Kinomoto podía ver la inseguridad reflejada en esas hermosas facciones y supo que estaba muy nervioso. Puede que más nervioso de lo que le había visto desde su llegada. Así que asintió clavando sus ojos en los del muchacho. Shaoran tomó aire y empezó a hablar pausadamente, pero con decisión.

\- Cuando volví a china, tras la conversión de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura no me encontraba en una situación muy… ventajosa. El concilio había pedido mi regreso y yo me negué prolongando mi estancia en Japón en contra de sus deseos. Y eso no podía quedar perdonado así como así. Además, había vuelto con las manos vacías. Por eso se consideró que era necesario darme una lección y me enviaron a estudiar a las instituciones más prestigiosas del mundo. – Sakura hizo un ademán para interrumpirle, pero Shaoran no la dejó. – el primer año sin ti fue… el peor de mi vida. Te echaba de menos como al mismísimo aire. Además, de que la rutina de entrenamiento era… casi cruel. Leía tus e-mails todas las noches con entusiasmo, pero siempre que quería responderte me quedaba en blanco porqué… ¿qué te podía contar? "Hola Sakura, hoy he estado entrenando hasta morir, me sangran las manos y no puedo ni siquiera escribir por el dolor" No… no quería preocuparte. Sabía que sufrirías innecesariamente. Así que me veía obligado a mentirte. A decir las cosas a medias. Y tú me contestabas tan alegre… llevabas una vida feliz, con tus amigos y tu familia. Cada vez que leía tus líneas me sentía… aún más solo. ¿Por qué tu podías vivir una vida plena cuando yo estaba atado a ese maldito destino?

\- Shaoran…

\- No… no me interrumpas porqué no podré acabar… sólo… escúchame, por favor. – Sakura asintió y dejó que prosiguiera, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. - para cuando me di cuenta, no sabía qué escribirte. Había noches que me pasaba horas frente al ordenador intentando contarte algo bueno que me hubiera pasado, pero… no se me ocurría nada. Los chicos de la academia a penas si me dirigían la palabra, todos concentrados en sus estudios y viéndome como el prodigio chino con el que les comparaban sus familias. Porqué a pesar de la opinión del consejo, yo era mucho más avanzado que cualquiera de ellos. Me sentía solo y abandonado por mi familia. Aunque entendía que mi madre no podía intervenir. Por suerte para mí, a finales de año apareció Eriol y tuve a alguien con quién hablar y desahogarme. Pero no me atrevía a hablarle de ti y de lo que sentía. Aunque él no era idiota… nunca lo ha sido y sabia lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Pero cuando me dieron la noticia de que debía trasladarme a Shanghái… pensé que de nuevo me derrumbaría. Para ese entonces tenía catorce años y ya no sabía ni siquiera como hablarte. Pero tu seguías mostrándote igual de alegre y constante. Aunque yo no te contestara a menudo, enviabas e-mails sin parar y con el tiempo… la alegría que sentía al leerlos se convirtió en dolor. No podía ir a verte, y tú no podías venir. Pasarían años antes de que pudiéramos estar juntos y para entonces… yo debería ser ya un miembro del clan Li activo. Tendría responsabilidades y tareas que me atarían a china y tú… ¿Qué harías tú? Estabas en Japón, feliz llevando una vida normal. ¿Cómo podía hacer que encajaras en mi vida? Pedí al consejo que me dieran una semana para visitar Japón antes de ir a Shanghái y hablar contigo de todo, pero se me negó. Y un año más sin ti daba comienzo y de nuevo no podía contarte más que mentiras.

Las lagrimas empezaron a descender por esas preciosas esmeraldas y Shaoran se sintió terriblemente mal. Precisamente eso era lo que quería evitar, que ella se sintiera culpable. Pero no podía seguir así… no podía seguir cerrando su corazón a la persona que amaba porqué… simplemente no soportaría perderla una vez más.

\- Entonces, apareció Yujïn. Ella era nacida en la ciudad dentro de un clan que había perdido todo su poder. La única con dotes mágicas. ¡Y eran asombrosas! No le importó para nada ni mi nombre ni mi apellido, sólo quería ser mi amiga. Y se convirtió en mi sombra. Quería que le enseñara todo lo que sabía porqué su sueño era llegar a ser parte del concilio algún día. Quería ser la hechicera más poderosa del mundo y convertirse en la heroína de todos. Era tan inocente y loca como tú… Y se lo conté todo… hasta el más mínimo detalle de ti, de mis sentimientos y del dolor que sentía. Y gracias a su amistad incondicional, aguanté otro año lejos de ti. – Shaoran se levantó unos instantes, alejándose de Sakura en busca de espacio para poder contar lo que venía y no arrepentirse. - Pero… para cuando cumplí los quince años, el consejo acudió en pleno a ver mis progresos. Y vi claramente mi sentencia. Tai Fa estaba realmente complacido con mis avances, pero en contra de lo que yo esperaba, no iban a parar mi entrenamiento. Todo lo contrario. Vieron que podía llegar a ser mucho más poderoso, y siguieron con su plan inicial. Vi entonces que… era el único de la familia Li capaz de suceder a mi madre y mi destino quedó sellado. Viviría mi vida para ellos, me casaría con quién ellos decidieran y… tú seguirías en Japón.

\- Shaoran…

\- No. Aún no Sakura. – el menor de los Li tragó pesado, y cogió fuerzas para seguir. -Tras hablar con ellos… vino mi madre. Y me dio un reporte tuyo descolocándome por completo. El concilio te había estudiado esos dos años, a ti y a Eriol. Y mi madre creyó oportuno proponerte como mi prometida. Eras poderosa y digna. Y yo te quería… era una unión ventajosa para todos. Había pedido al consejo que me dejara ir a visitarte para que yo mismo pudiera proponértelo y para cuando aceptaras, el clan Li se ocuparía de tu educación y entrenamiento. Viajarías conmigo y estudiaríamos en las mismas instituciones mágicas. Y me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo de nuevo porqué si el consejo te aceptaba como mi prometida, podría estar contigo, casarme contigo y tener… una familia contigo. – el aire hacia rato que había escapado de sus pulmones. Sakura se levantó intentado acercarse, pero el muchacho huyó despavorido dejando en claro que aún no había dejado de hablar y que no podía afrontarla. – y el consejo accedió para mi total alegría. Y yo me fui a Japón, a buscarte. – los ojos tristes de la castaña se abrieron de asombro. ¿habían accedido?

\- ¿Que? No… no es cierto. No viniste a Japón. – Sakura se sintió morir al ver ese par de ojos castaños enturbiados por la tristeza y la sonrisa melancólica dibujada en su rostro.

\- Sí, fui.

\- Pero…

\- Acababa de cumplir los quince años y no podía sentirme más feliz. ¡Iba a buscarte! Te diría que te quería y no podía imaginar una vida sin ti. Lo tenía todo planeado… hasta… hasta compré un anillo. Pero… cuando llegué a tu preparatoria y te vi… a lo lejos, con Tomoyo y las chicas comiendo bajo los cerezos… riendo y jugando despreocupadas… no pude… simplemente no pude acercarme.

\- Por… ¿por qué? – Shaoran se acercó entonces hasta ella y, temeroso tomó su mano sentándola de nuevo en la cama con él. Podía ver el asombro y la incertidumbre en esos ojos turquesa, pero debía seguir.

\- Por qué no podía ser tan egoísta. Te observé durante horas, a una distancia prudente y ocultando mi aura. Te contemplé mientras hacías tus clases de porrista y luego, os seguí a ti y a Tomoyo a una heladería. Pasasteis por varias tiendas a comprar y… eras tan feliz… tan libre. Vi como al pasar, los chicos te observaban con interés, tan jovial y bella. Y me sentí muy celoso. Cualquiera de ellos podía darte una vida sin preocupaciones, sin magia ni dolor. ¿Qué podía darte yo? ¿Una vida de entrenamientos, de sacrificio y sangre? Solo podía ofrecerte sufrimiento…¡No podía hacerte eso! ¿Y qué le diría a tu familia? ¿A Touya o tu padre? ¿Me llevo a su hija para que se entrene día y noche hasta que los dedos le sangren, se case conmigo a los dieciocho y dedique su vida a luchar contra magia oscura y negra que puede matarla a la más mínima? Ah, y por cierto Fujitaka, no podrá ver a sus nietos porqué estaremos en china, a millas de distancia y los entrenaremos desde muy pequeños por lo que sus agendas serán un infierno.

\- Y tomaste la decisión por mi… - la voz de Sakura sonó fría como el hielo y tragó antes de atreverse a continuar.

\- Quise acercarme… ¡Estuve tan cerca de hacerlo! Pero… al subirme al árbol que hay cerca de tu ventana y verte allí, haciendo tus deberes, tranquila y ajena a todo, con Kero revoloteando y tu hermano gritándote que bajaras a cenar… pensé que no podía ser tan egoísta. Y tras los minutos más largos de toda mi vida, me fui. Creo que nunca en la vida me costó nada tanto como dejarte allí Sakura… pero sí… lo hice. – una lágrima bajó por la mejilla del castaño y los ojos de Sakura la siguieron temblando por el dolor. – Al llegar de nuevo a Shanghái sentía tanto dolor y pena... Quería escribirte un e-mail mintiéndote, diciendo que ya no te amaba o que… no podía cumplir mi promesa. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía decirte tal mentira… y los días pasaron y poco a poco me hice a la idea de que ya no volvería a verte, que debía borrar tu contacto y tus e-mails y seguir adelante. Y con el tiempo lo superé y pasé página. Y a pesar de que ahora me arrepiento… sé que, si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que fueras feliz y ajena a este mundo, volvería a hacer lo mismo porqué… no quería esta vida para ti. Quería algo mejor para la niña que había amado… – el dolor que sintió en su mejilla le sorprendió tanto como comprender que Sakura le había abofeteado. La miró totalmente pasmado por la sorpresa y sin saber que debía sentir en ese momento.

\- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mí!

\- Sakura…

\- ¿Feliz? ¿Qué yo estaba feliz? ¡¿Que sabrás tú de cómo estaba yo?! Me pasaba las noches llorando, pensando en que me habías olvidado. Se me desgarraba el alma cada vez que miraba el ordenador y tu nombre no estaba en la bandeja de entrada. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños y soñé despierta con la idea de que tú acudirías por fin, dándome una sorpresa y jurándome quedarte para siempre y para cuando me di cuenta al sonar las doce, de que solo era eso… un sueño… rompí en llanto frente a todos mis amigos desconsolada por la jodida realidad. Y es que jamás volverías a por mí.

\- Yo no quise…

\- ¡No! No sé el infierno que pasaste… ni si fue o no mi culpa por haber ganado yo y no tú el juicio final…

\- ¡No quise decir que fuera culpa tuya!

\- Me da igual… yo… yo hubiera ido al mismísimo infierno para estar contigo… entrenamiento, clases, sangre, dolor, distancia… hubiera saltado el fuego y las llamas por ti. ¡Pero tú no me dejaste elegir! Ni siquiera me decías donde estabas cuando te lo rogaba en los e-mails y cuando llamaba a la mansión tampoco me decían nada. ¡Me colgaban! ¡No podía ir a buscarte para decirte que te necesitaba como el agua por qué no sabía por dónde empezar! Las cartas no localizaban tu aura y Eriol era una jodida tumba.

\- Sakura… - el menor de los Li intentó abrazarla, pero una vez más el rechazo fue su respuesta.

\- No. Me olvidaste… decidiste olvidarme… Necesito… necesito pensar… Necesito… - Sakura se levantó entonces y caminó a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta, pero el castaño se lo impidió tomando su muñeca en el último momento.

\- No te vayas… no así por favor… quería contarte cómo pasó… lo que sentí… que comprendieras… yo era un crío y fui arrogante…- Sakura seguía negándose a enseñarle esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sabía que podía reaccionar mal, pero ya no podía ocultarlo más tiempo. – Nunca… nunca dejé de amarte… ahora lo sé. Luché para dejar mis sentimientos atrás y me convencí de que era así. En verdad hasta hace muy poco ni sabía que aún seguías tan viva en mi corazón. Salí con Yujïn y en verdad llegué a quererla… pero ahora entiendo que no era suficiente. No me sentía satisfecho ni lleno… porque simplemente no eras tú. Y no me di cuenta de que en verdad… nunca dejé de amarte… No hasta que llegaste y me hiciste sentir de nuevo todo lo que había olvidado que podía sentir.

\- Eso es mentira. – los ojos de Sakura jamás habían mostrado tanta rabia como en ese momento, y Shaoran se quedó helado. – Si me hubieras amado… si me hubieras querido de verdad… nunca habrías tomado esa decisión por mi…

\- ¡Tomé esa decisión para protegerte!

\- ¡Tomaste esa decisión para poder ir corriendo con Yujïn sin sentirte culpable! "¡Es lo mejor para Sakura! Así será libre..." y una mierda. Lo cierto, es que fuiste un maldito cobarde. – el dolor que sintió en su pecho casi le destruye por dentro, y supo que era suyo, pero también de ella. Y es que la mujer que hablaba ahora frente a él, no era la niña que dejó en Japón, dulce y comprensiva. Esa niña estaba ahora escondida en su corazón, dolida por la traición de años de silencio. Dolida por su culpa.

\- Dime… dime que no piensas eso de verdad… - Sakura tragó pesado aguantándose las ganas de romper a llorar.

\- Lo único que sé Shaoran… es que cuando amas a alguien, y lo amas de verdad… dejas que sea él quien tome sus decisiones rogando poder estar a su lado para ayudarle cuando se equivoque y felicitarle cuando acierte. Cuando amas a alguien no lo dejas esperando por una miserable línea sin dar ninguna explicación más que el tiempo y el silencio. Pensando día tras día en que ha hecho mal para que la persona que había prometido amarla no la quisiera ya… Hacer tu voluntad, pensando que lo haces por los motivos correctos, no es amar. Es ser un jodido e insensible prepotente. – Sakura tragó pesado sintiéndose como la última mierda del mundo. Esa mañana se había levantado dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por él. Esperando tener fuerzas para afrontar que él estuviera enamorado de otra mujer y rezando por ser la mujer que Ieran Li esperaba que fuera. Pero nunca se esperó algo así y no estaba preparada. Nunca imaginó que a sus quince años hubiera tenido la felicidad tan cerca y que él… por su mal juicio… se la hubiera arrebatado. Y lo peor es que en el fondo sabía que en verdad él lo había hecho porqué pensó que así ella sería feliz. ¡El muy idiota! ¡Jodido y maldito idiota que le arrebató de cuajo el cielo!

\- Yo… hice lo que hice porqué… pensé que estar conmigo te destruiría… el concilio robó todo de mí, no quería que te hicieran lo mismo. Aún hoy no quiero que este mundo te absorba Sakura… Tú eres… diferente. Mereces ser…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Feliz? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza sin ser capaz de seguir hablando. - ¿Y qué es la felicidad Shaoran? Tú que sabes tanto de todo… ¿Qué es para ti la felicidad? – el castaño bajó la cabeza aturdido. Por qué se dio cuenta de la verdad y es que… no lo sabía.

\- No lo sé… hace mucho tiempo que olvidé qué era. – El pecho de Sakura estaba a punto de estallar por tanto sentimiento acumulado. ¿es que no podían darle una tregua? ¿Es que no podía simplemente asimilar algo para luego poder afrontar lo siguiente? – Pero… ahora… ahora creo que… puedo aspirar a algo más… contigo. Yo… no pude evitar que este mundo te atrapara a pesar de mis esfuerzos, y ahora entiendo que fui un maldito crío estúpido y engreído al decidir por ambos, pero… ahora creo que hay ciertas cosas contra las que no se puede luchar. – Shaoran se acercó de nuevo haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña se tensara y buscara un lugar donde esconderse. Pero de nuevo no la dejó. – No me importa que no lo entiendas ahora, o que no me creas, pero… quiero que sepas esto por mí, aquí y ahora.

Sakura estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. De nuevo esmeralda se perdía en ámbar y el mundo dejaba de girar solo para ellos.

\- Te amo. Siempre te amé, aunque me lo negara a mí mismo. Y nunca… nunca debí dejar que mis miedos, el dolor y la culpa nos separaran. Fui yo el único que causó esto y… te pido perdón. – sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de la castaña con anhelo y vio como las emociones desbordaban esos preciosos ojos turquesa. Era demasiada información para cualquiera y no podía exigirle más. – Sólo… sólo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. No quiero que esa cabeza tuya crea que Yujïn es más importante para mí que tú… no podría soportar oír una vez más de esa boca que te cambiarías por ella. No voy a dejar a mi amiga en brazos de ese hombre, pero… la idea de que fueras tú… de que en algún momento pudieras haber sido tú… me enloquece. – Sakura vio con miedo y ansia a la vez como el rostro del hombre que amaba se acercaba una vez más aún sin poder aceptar las palabras del castaño. - ¿Lo has entendido Sakura? Por favor… dime que me crees cuando te digo que tú eres lo más importante… - Pero la esmeralda no podía ni siquiera pensar o vocalizar. Era imposible. Y sus ojos demostraban lo perdida y asustada que estaba. Así que, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, Shaoran se alejó dándole espacio y tiempo para que ella comprendiera. – yo… entiendo que ahora estas confusa y que tienes motivos para estar dolida. Así que te daré tu espacio y esperaré.

Sakura vio totalmente paralizada como Shaoran se alejaba camino a la puerta y sus piernas le temblaron pidiendo que corriera tras él y lo abrazara. Quería gritarle que ella le amaba tanto o más y que le perdonaba. ¡Quería entender! En verdad que quería ser comprensiva y dejar atrás el pasado y el dolor que sintió para que el presente lo compensara. Pero su cabeza aún no podía asumir esa conversación, y por algún motivo su instinto no ganó esta vez la partida. Pero la voz de Shaoran se escuchó una vez más en la distancia.

\- Lograré que me perdones y que te enamores de mí una vez más Sakura… y te prometo que esta vez… nada nos separará. Mucho menos yo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Para cuando Sakura entró en la sala, ya todo el consejo estaba reunido. Miró a ambos lados de la gran mesa oval y pudo distinguir a Eriol y Shaoran acomodados a un lado. El moreno sonrío al verla, pero Shaoran sólo bajó la cabeza evitándola. Y dio gracias por ello, porqué ahora mismo no sabía cómo afrontarlo. Así que tomó asiento al lado de su mejor amigo y miró a Tai Fa. El hombre correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa triste que la dejó aún más descolocada de lo que ya estaba. Así que desvió de nuevo su atención, esta vez enfocando sus ojos en Ieran Li. A pesar de la preocupación que debía sentir por su hijo, permanecía serena y fuerte. Como un pilar. Y se dijo a sí misma, que debía tomar ejemplo. Debía aprender de esa mujer y ocultar sus miedos y emociones o acabarían destruyéndola.

\- Buenos días. Todos saben el motivo de esta reunión. El clan Wang ha unido en matrimonio a Shen Wang y Yujïn-xiang Wu. Shaoran Li opina que dicho matrimonio ha sido bajo coacción y la reunión que se llevó a cabo en contra de nuestra voluntad el día de su cumpleaños también nos lleva a pensar que está en lo cierto. Por ello hemos enviado a varios de nuestros hombres a casa de la familia Wu. – Sakura se tensó en su silla. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que el consejo ya hubiera tomado medidas. – Sus padres han negado tal coacción, alegando que la joven se ha casado por voluntad propia.

\- Eso es mentira. – la voz fría de Shaoran resonó en la sala, irritando a Tai Fa.

\- Shaoran, esté o no de acuerdo contigo, lo cierto es que sin pruebas no podemos intervenir. Si su familia no acepta nuestra ayuda e insiste en que el matrimonio es de mutuo acuerdo, poco podemos hacer.

\- Podemos traer aquí a Yujïn. Que ella nos lo cuente.

\- Hijo, sabes que no lo hará. Si lo que crees es cierto, su familia está bajo amenaza y la señorita Wu jamás pondrá en riesgo a sus padres o a su hermana para salvarse a sí misma. – Shaoran miró a su madre. Sabía que ella quería evitar el conflicto, pero no podía quedarse callado.

\- Asegurémosle entonces que su familia esta protegida.

\- No. – Tai Fa se levantó con autoridad y miró al menor de los Li con determinación. – Hemos votado y no podemos provocar más tiranteces sin pruebas. Y Shaoran, te lo advierto, es tu deber acatar nuestra decisión. No nos obligues de nuevo a reprenderte. – Sakura vio en ese instante como la ira del menor de los Li crecía en su interior y quiso intervenir antes de que este estallara en cólera. Sabía que esa era la decisión que el consejo tenía más probabilidades de tomar y estaba preparada para ella.

\- Yo puedo ser un testigo. – Tai Fa la contempló duramente, pero permitió que siguiera. – Yo puedo testiguar que Shen Wang intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo y poner en duda el motivo de ese matrimonio. Así sería viable y lógico traer a Yujïn para que testifique ella misma. Si somos dos las que alegamos coacción, ¿se consideraría suficiente prueba? – Todos en la sala la observaban con asombro, menos Eriol, que sólo sonreía.

\- ¿Quiere alegar coacción? ¿Es consciente de que provocar aún más al clan Wang puede poner en un riesgo mayor a su familia? – el corazón de la castaña dio un vuelco. No, no lo había pensado, pero le hirvió la sangre por la amenaza implícita en sus palabras una vez más. Ese hombre jugaba con su culpabilidad como el mismísimo Shen Wang.

\- Mi familia jamás me perdonaría que dejara a esa joven en manos de un monstruo. – Tai Fa miró a los miembros del consejo y a Ieran Li. Pero nadie abría la boca. Todos estaban analizando sus opciones y las consecuencias que podían traer. – señor Fa, ¿qué podemos perder? Sólo deje que dé mi testimonio y transmita al clan Wang su deseo de hablar con Yujïn. ¿Pueden negarse a su solicitud?

\- Pueden, aunque sería un desafío y de nuevo podría provocar una guerra. Y creo que precisamente es lo que buscan y no seremos nosotros los que la iniciemos. – De repente vio claro que no importaba lo que Sakura dijera, ese hombre había tomado su decisión y no iba a ceder por muy sensatas que fueran las palabras de Shaoran o de ella misma.

\- Entiendo… así que el concilio, creado para velar por los intereses de aquellos que viven bajo amenaza de la magia, negará una vez más su ayuda a alguien que la necesita.

\- No siga por ese camino señorita Kinomoto.

\- Señora Li, se lo recuerdo. – Tai Fa cerró los puños consternado. – No puede decidir a su antojo cuando soy o no soy miembro del clan Li. Usted negó mi petición de ayuda y me coaccionó para formar parte de esta familia con la esperanza de que yo fuera útil ¿no es cierto? Pero no me deja ayudar en nada.

\- Lo que usted nos pide no nos será de ayuda. Sólo creará una guerra.

\- ¡Ya estamos en guerra! – Sakura se levantó de la silla desafiando al mismísimo Tai Fa haciendo que Eriol contuviera la risa y tensando al resto de la sala, sobre todo a Shaoran Li. – Pueden ignorarlo sentados en sus cómodas sillas, pero el clan Wang está provocando a cada instante una disputa. Sembrando las semillas y presionando los puntos clave para provocarla. ¿Cuánto más van a ceder? ¿Cuándo decidirá este consejo que el clan Wang ha cruzado la línea? ¿Cuándo amenacen a una de sus hijas? ¿O a uno de sus nietos? ¿Cuándo los asesinatos sean tantos que el mundo mágico les culpe por no hacer nada?

\- Ya sabe que no le está permitido levantar la voz en esta sala y no crea saber más que nosotros del mundo mágico señora Li. Es usted una novata con aires de grandeza.

\- Puede… pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como una joven sufre el horrible destino que ese monstruo tenía en mente para mí.

\- Sí que lo hará, señora Li. O será amonestada. – Shaoran se levantó entonces y miró a su tío abuelo con frialdad.

\- Le ruego no amenace a mi esposa, señor Fa. Sakura aún no ha sido iniciada en nuestras tradiciones y costumbres, pero se le exige formar parte de las reuniones y se le pide ayuda con sus cartas a pesar de ser "una novata" adoptando sus propias palabras. Son ustedes los que han provocado esta situación y les ruego sean consecuentes y tolerantes con ella o la mantengan fuera a ella y a sus cartas. – Sakura iba a protestar, pero fue la voz fría de Tai Fa la que resonó en la sala.

\- Sus sentimientos siempre pueden con usted señor Li, esperaba que su esposa ayudara a controlarlos, pero… veo que estaba equivocado. Son un par de inconscientes y estoy decepcionado. – Tai Fa se levantó y por primera vez en años tomó el mazo que había a un lado de la mesa. – Yo, Tai Fa, cabeza del concilio de oriente les prohíbo que actúen en este asunto. No podrán estar cerca de ningún miembro del clan Wang sin nuestra autorización, ni convocarán reuniones sin nuestro consentimiento. – el golpe del mazo resonó como la sentencia que era y todos los miembros se levantaron haciendo una reverencia. El consejo había decidido ser pasivo, una vez más. Sakura vio con rabia y asombro como todos los miembros abandonaban la sala en absoluto silencio, todos, menos Ieran Li. Al cerrarse la puerta, la matriarca se giró comprensiva.

\- No puedes seguir desafiando al consejo hijo… es precisamente lo que busca Shen Wang. ¿No lo ves?

\- ¿Y según usted que debo hacer madre? ¿Dejar a Yujïn desamparada y sola en manos del enemigo? ¡La han metido en esto por mi culpa!

\- No… no ha sido por ti. Ha sido por mi… - Sakura se interpuso entre madre e hijo bajo la atenta mirada de Hiraguisawa. – Shen sabe que me sentiré doblemente culpable… por ella y por ti… por eso la ha elegido. Así que yo me ocuparé.

\- ¡Ya te dije anoche que no permitiría que te intercambiaras por ella! – Ieran Li miró a la joven asustada.

\- ¡Sakura! No puedes hacer eso…

\- Es mi decisión, a fin de cuentas, el matrimonio con Shaoran no es oficial.

\- Pero si el conjuro se rompe…

\- No se romperá porqué, aunque ese hombre me obligue a casarme con él, le destruiré. Y volveré. No por el concilio, o porque sea mi deber… volveré porqué hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla. Porqué yo sí cumplo mis promesas. – Ieran Li les miró a ambos totalmente alterada.

\- No… claro que no… no puedes hacer eso…- la matriarca tomó entre sus manos las de la joven y fijó sus ojos en ella. – Sakura… entregarte a Shen Wang destruiría a Shaoran… no puedes hacerlo.

\- Y no lo hará. – Shaoran salió de la sala dando tremendo portazo y alterando a los presentes que se quedaron observando la puerta desanimados. Ieran Li quiso ir tras él y Eriol le indicó con los ojos que lo hiciera.

\- Ve Ieran, yo me quedo con Sakura. – la matriarca asintió saliendo a toda prisa tras su hijo antes de que cometiera una locura y desafiara al concilio una vez más. Eriol y Sakura se quedaron solos en la sala.

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme Eriol…

\- ¿A sí? ¿Qué voy a decirte Sak?

\- Me dirás que yo soy muy importante para Shaoran y para todos y que no puedo simplemente cambiarme por esa chica. Me dirás que estoy haciendo exactamente lo que Shen quiere y me dirás que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto sola. – Eriol se levantó de su asiento acercándose a ella e hizo lo único que la menor de los Kinomoto no esperaba. La abrazó con cariño y dulzura.

\- Vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres? Salgamos por Hong Kong tú y yo solos y alejémonos por un segundo de toda esta mierda.

\- Eriol…

\- No, Sakura. No es una petición. Necesitamos hablar y salir de esta casa un rato. Me asfixio en estas jodidas paredes. ¿Tú no? – Sakura asintió con una media sonrisa. – Pues vamos.

\- Pero ¿Y Shaoran?

\- Ieran está con él. Y tampoco es que podamos hacer nada. Le conoces, es testarudo como un mulo. Mañana estará más sereno y podremos intentar razonar, pero… ahora me preocupas más tú. – Sakura pensó en todas las opciones que tenía, y lo cierto es que no eran muchas. Tampoco es que supiera qué decirle a Shaoran Li y unas horas lejos de esa casa le sentarían como agua bendita. Así que aceptó. - ¿Haces los honores?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tienes prohibido salir de la mansión sin el permiso de la matriarca ¿no? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza. – Pues tendremos que escaparnos. – una risa traviesa escapó de los labios de la castaña.

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso mi querido maestro de la intriga? - Eriol sonrió como diablillo que era.

\- Tú saca esas preciosas cartas que mi antiguo yo te dio querida mía. Hoy vamos a ser un poco traviesos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura contemplaba la bahía de Hong Kong con tristeza. Habían paseado en silencio por al menos cuatro horas. Sólo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con comentarios banales como el clima o una prenda de ropa expuesta en algún escaparate. Eriol no había forzado ninguna conversación y le estaba dando espacio. Pero lo cierto es que ya no aguantaba más esa fingida calma. Así que cuando Eriol tomó asiento a su lado y dejó que sus pies descalzos colgaran en el puerto al igual que los suyos, decidió que era el momento de preguntar, aunque le aterrara la respuesta. La noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad de Hong Kong y otro día había pasado frente a sus ojos sin darle más que desasosiego.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias? – Eriol la miró aún con esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Tendrás que ser más específica princesa…

\- ¿Tú sabías que Shaoran vino a buscarme a Japón y que decidió que esta no era una buena vida para mí? – la sorpresa en esos ojos azules no le pasó desapercibida, aunque Eriol guardó la compostura muy rápido y de nuevo esa sonrisa amable ocupó su cara.

\- Sí… me lo dijo. Uno o dos años más tarde. – Sakura iba a reprenderle, pero no la dejó. – Cuando vi cuanto sufrías por su silencio me escapé a Barcelona. Shaoran estaba allí con Yujïn. Me enteré entonces de que ambos salían y juro por dios que quería partirle el rostro a golpes… Pero cuando hablé con él… y me contó sus motivos… no pude hacerlo. En parte… le comprendía.

\- ¿No me digas que tú estabas de acuerdo?

\- No lo sé Sakura… y ese es el problema. Yo no estoy ni he estado nunca en la posición de Shaoran… y no puedo decidir por él.

\- Pero…

\- Sakura, no sé lo que hubiera hecho yo en su lugar, y entiendo que estés enfadada, pero… sí sé que yo tampoco quería esta vida para ti. Cuando Shaoran me dijo sus motivos, callé. No era yo quién debía contártelo… no podía hacerlo.

\- ¡No me dejaron decidir por mí misma!

\- Lo sé, y te entiendo. Más ahora que a pesar de su decisión has acabado envuelta en toda esta mierda, pero… si yo pudiera elegir… si yo fuera el hombre destinado para ti Sakura… te alejaría de todo el dolor y el mal que el mundo mágico puede provocar. Yo… querría que la persona amada fuera feliz y ajena al sufrimiento y al dolor. ¿Tú no? Si pudieras sacar a Shaoran de todo esto y dejar que fuera un joven normal, libre de responsabilidades y de ese jodido concilio… ¿no lo harías? – Sakura se mordió el labio con impotencia. ¿Qué haría ella? Claro que quería que Shaoran dejara de sufrir, y quería compartir una vida libre y feliz a su lado, pero… también le conocía… y sabía que no era posible.

\- Eriol, Shaoran jamás podría vivir sabiendo que mientras él es feliz, otros sufren. No podría ser libre a costa de los demás. Nunca. – Hiraguisawa bajó la vista con una sonrisa triste. Sí… Shaoran Li era un maldito mártir.

\- Es cierto… pero tú eras distinta…

\- ¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué tú no eras consciente de todo esto, del concilio, de la magia oscura y del sufrimiento que causan los clanes como el de Shen Wang… y no tenías porqué saberlo.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! Sabes que las cosas predestinadas pasan de todas formas… ¡era imposible que me mantuviera al margen Eriol! Las cartas están conmigo y eso… me convierte en parte de este mundo… ¡Lo sabes!

\- Lo sé, pero… si había la más mínima oportunidad… por muy pequeña que fuera… yo también quería aferrarme a ella… hasta Ieran Li pensó en que merecías ser libre… y aceptó la decisión de su hijo.

\- ¡Todos queréis protegerme siempre! ¡Pero no os dais cuenta de que me hacéis más daño dejándome ajena! Ni siquiera me escribió para despedirse…

\- Sakura… tenía quince años y el corazón roto. Todo el mundo ha tirado siempre de Shaoran exigiendo más y más. Inculcándole sus deberes y la vida que debía llevar por el bien de otros.

\- ¡Pues que me hubiera dejado compartir su carga! ¡es lo que yo quería! Estar con él y ayudarle… hacerle feliz… si Shaoran me hubiera dejado elegir ahora sería una Li por voluntad propia, y habría entrenado y estaría mucho más preparada. Seguramente Shen Wang no hubiera intentado apoderarse de las cartas ni me habría buscado y esa chica jamás hubiera estado en esta jodida situación. ¿No lo ves?

\- Sakura… no sabemos que hubiera pasado si Shaoran hubiera dejado que sacrificaras tu vida por él… nunca lo sabremos. Puede que tú misma hubieras salido huyendo de todo esto.

\- ¡Jamás!

\- No lo sabes… puede que estuviéramos en una situación aún más tensa con el clan Wang, o puede que estuvieras muerta. No lo sabemos, ni jamás lo sabremos. El "y si" no existe y no puedes seguir buscando excusas para no aceptar lo que en realidad esta pasando.

\- ¡¿Y qué está pasando!?

\- Que estás dolida porqué le amas. – Sakura abrió la boca, pero no pudo emitir a penas un sonido cuerdo. – Le amas… más que a tu vida. Nunca dejaste de hacerlo. Y te sientes herida y traicionada. Pero nada hará que dejes de amarle. Aunque cometa mil errores más.

\- Yo…

\- ¿No ves que Shen Wang te conoce mejor que tú misma? No ha elegido a Yujïn para hacer daño al Shaoran… sino a ti. Quiere destruiros Sakura… aumentar el miedo, la duda y los celos para que los dos os separéis. ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué juntos… sois mucho más fuertes. ¿Vas a dejar que lo consiga? ¿Vas a dejar que tu cabecita celosa e irracional venza a tu corazón dulce y fuerte? – Eriol no aguantaba más esa situación así que tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos. – Si te impones a los deseos de Shaoran y acudes a Shen Wang… dejaras que gane Sakura… y nadie saldrá beneficiado de esto, ni Yujïn, ni nosotros, mucho menos Shaoran Li.

\- Pero y si él aún la ama… y si Yujïn sufre por mi culpa… y si Shen…

\- ¡Sakura! No. Esas inseguridades no te llevan a ninguna parte. ¿Shaoran no te ha dicho que te ama? Porqué si no lo ha hecho déjame que te diga que yo sí sé que lo hace. Hasta Tomoyo lo sabe. Y no pienso esperar más a que ese cabezota se decida a confesar lo que siente y ponga en peligro tu vida.

\- Me lo ha dicho… esta mañana… después de contarme sus motivos para dejarme de lado… - Eriol no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido. Si Shaoran ya se había confesado, ¿a qué venía tanta duda? Aunque el pasado siguiera doliendo a la menor de los Kinomoto… se amaban.

\- ¿Y no le crees?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Joder Sakura! Estas haciendo exactamente lo que Shen quiere… ¿no lo ves?

\- Pero…

\- Mírale a los ojos, sólo una vez y pregúntale si te ama… abierta a todo Sak… deja tus miedos y tus dudas en el pasado y deja que sus ojos hablen por él. Y estoy seguro de que entonces ya no tendrás más dudas… Él te ama… más que a su vida. Pregúntaselo directamente y tú también lo verás… y ahora ya no tenéis ni doce ni quince años… ya no sois dos críos estúpidos e inseguros… ¿Lo harás?

\- Eriol…

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Lo harás? – la castaña estaba aturdida por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Jamás le había visto tan alterado. De hecho, desde que estaban en china Eriol sacaba sus sentimientos a flote más que en toda una vida.

\- Sí… lo haré…

\- Bien. ¿Y ahora podemos volver? Ieran Li me ha enviado como mil mensajes pidiendo que te trajera de vuelta antes de que Shaoran se diera cuenta. No quiero que el pequeño lobo me corte la cabeza. – Sakura vio con cierto alivio como Eriol se levantaba y le ofrecía la mano. La aceptó sin pensarlo.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo. – Eriol bufó presa de la impaciencia. No podía seguir con ese discurso pro Shaoran ni un segundo más. No cuando su corazón le dolía tanto cada vez que veía esas esmeraldas suspirar por su mejor amigo y no por él. – Cuando llegué y me negué a este matrimonio… Shaoran insistió en que era la opción correcta… en que no usar mis cartas por el bien del mundo mágico era un acto egoísta. Si en verdad quería que fuera libre… ¿por qué ahora era distinto?

\- No lo sé… puede que en ese momento hubiera dejado sus sentimientos en el pasado, o que pensara en verdad que ahora todo era distinto… pero conociendo a Shaoran, supongo que pensó que con Shen Wang detrás de ti, ya no había marcha atrás, y que cualquier cosa era mejor que dejarte en manos de ese animal sin corazón. Hasta reconocer que se había equivocado. – Sakura pareció no aceptar la respuesta del todo, pero asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Te quiero Eriol… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…

\- ¿A mí sí me perdonas por no contártelo? ¿Por dejar que él decidiera por ti?

\- Claro… tu no podías meterte… ni traicionar su confianza- Eriol cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa triste. A él le perdonaba fácilmente todo… y sabía por qué. Era tan sencillo de comprender. A fin de cuentas, las personas que nos dañan más son aquellas que amamos, y Sakura amaba a Shaoran, no a él. Y a pesar de su discurso, debía recordárselo a sí mismo más de lo que desearía. Por el bien de ella, y el de su mejor amigo.

\- Menos mal… porqué con Tomoyo rabiosa tengo suficiente.

\- Oh… ella no sé si va a perdonarte tan rápido…

\- ¿Es que se lo has contado?

\- No. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.

\- Joder… y yo que temía por Shen Wang…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ieran Li les esperaba en la entrada de la mansión con el rostro muerto de la preocupación. Pero no les reprendió. Sólo asintió con la cabeza al verlos sanos y salvos y se adentró de nuevo a la mansión. Sakura quiso preguntar por Shaoran, pero si la matriarca no había dicho nada es porqué no había novedades. Así que se disculpó con Eriol y corrió en dirección a su habitación. Necesitaba hablar con él. A pesar de que seguía enfadada por lo que hizo y lo cobarde que fue, quería entender su punto de vista. Por muy erróneo que pensara que fuera. Pero no estaba en el cuarto. ¿Estaría en su despacho?

Sakura se giró para ir a buscarlo y en cuanto lo hizo se heló en su sitio con el corazón en un puño. Dos ojos negros como la noche la observaban a un palmo de distancia y el frío le impactó como mil agujas clavándose en sus carnes. Era ella. La mujer del cabello negro. Jamás la había tenido tan cerca. Ahora podía ver su rostro a la perfección y esta vez no estaba paralizada. Su primer instinto fue gritar y salir corriendo, pero no pudo. Puede que fueran las palabras de Eriol, o el miedo implícito en esos ojos oscuros. Pero se quedó mirándola, con el corazón desbocado por el pánico. Tomó aire, poco a poco, sin apartar la vista de esa mujer.

Era hermosa a pesar de estar pálida como la mismísima muerte. No había rastro de sangre en sus facciones perfectas. Bajó la vista a su estómago, allí había una herida y la sangre del camisón procedía del vientre de la muchacha. No debía tener más de veinte años, era tan joven como ella. Sakura vio cómo Eriol entraba a la habitación a toda prisa y le indicó con la mano que se quedara quieto. El moreno miró a todos lados buscando a la mujer, lo que dejó en claro que era incapaz de verla, ya que estaba justo frente a sus narices.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - La mujer no parecía oírla, seguía con el rostro muerto de miedo y desencajado por el dolor. Sakura se puso muy tensa. – Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

Las manos de esa criatura se aferraron a ella drenando una vez más toda su magia y Sakura sintió dolor físico al contacto. Eriol intentó acercarse, pero una vez más negó con la cabeza. Sentía que ese ser no quería dañarla. Sólo estaba muy asustada. Vio como la boca de la joven se abría y se cerraba sin poder emitir sonido alguno y Sakura pensó que en eso sí podía ayudarla. La carta "The voice" apareció y un tremendo grito se oyó por toda la habitación. Eriol se llevó las manos a las orejas y sintió pavor al comprender lo que ese ser había dicho a través de la carta. "Sálvalo".

\- ¿A quién?

\- "¡Sálvalo! ¡Ahora!" – El aura de Sakura cada vez estaba más dañada y el frío empezaba a hacerla temblar. Así que Eriol corrió hasta ella y al tomar su mano la mujer desapareció.

\- ¡No!

\- Sakura… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Ese… ese ser… era una muchacha… joven, con ojos oscuros… me ha dicho que lo salvara… pero a quién…

\- Sakura… - los ojos esmeraldas de la menor de los Kinomoto se abrieron en pánico.

\- ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?

\- ¿Qué?

Sakura corrió por los pasillos en busca del menor de los Li, seguida por un Hiraguisawa muy apurado. Al llegar a su despacho no había señales de él. Tampoco estaba con Tomoyo. Así que corrieron en dirección a los aposentos de Ieran Li que se levantó azorada al verles tan inquietos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – la voz de Sakura salió casi como un grito desgarrador.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Shaoran?!

\- En su despacho.

\- ¡No está allí!

\- ¿Qué? – Ieran Li se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a su nuera con miedo. - ¿Qué quieres decir Sakura?

\- Shaoran… no está…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Dios mío que intenso y que duro ha sido esto! ¡Y el más largo de nuevo! ¡Y lo peor para mi esta por venir… porqué ahora tengo que poner todos los puntos sobre las íes y que además suene todo lógico! ¡No sé ni de donde voy a sacar las fuerzas! Jajajajaja. Al menos este par de idiotas despistados ya saben lo que sienten. Ahora solo hace falta que lo demuestren joder. Jajajajaja.**

 **Shaoran ha revelado sus motivos por fin, y aunque no me gusta que dejara a Sakurita así… entiendo su punto de vista un poquito. Sólo un poquito… pero no se enfaden con él o con mi Sakura, ya no es la niña dulce que era, pero sigue teniendo buen fondo. Lo prometo. Si hay algo que no les gusta o no entienden me lo dicen, por lo que más quieran.**

 **Espero que sigan leyendo y que gusten de la actualización. Un beso muy muy grande y tengan paciencia. Ahora voy a suspirar mucho porqué cada vez es más duro escribir. Ajajajajaja. Pero su apoyo me anima todos los días. ¡Gracias a todos y todas!**

Sk: Tu milagro divino está aquí… jajaja, solo espero que no me mates, por favor. El siguiente capítulo traerá más emoción y más luz a S+S, lo juro. Un besazo y sigue pasándote y comentando por favor. Me ayuda mucho.

Guest: ¿Suficientemente emocionante? ¿O ya me pasé de frenada? Mira que estoy muy loca, jajajaja. A veces pienso que todo es demasiado… rebuscado. Pero así lo pensé y ahora que lo escribo me digo, ya es tarde amiga. Tú sola la liaste, ahora a desliar. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar.

Pily: Aún más drama amiga, si es que no paro. Al final vais a enviarme al mismísimo infierno. Pero prometo que S+S está cerca… y sabremos más sobre Yujïn y su pasado jajaja. Un besazo muy grande y por favor dime que te ha parecido la actualización. Un besazo.

Jana: Hola amiga, espero que este capítulo no te haya traído mucha confusión. Al fin sabemos porqué Shao dejó a Sakura. Aunque no sé si les gustará el motivo… Un beso muy grande y por favor, dime tu opinión.

Mari: He aquí la razón de su separación. Espero no te haya decepcionado. De nuevo hay un montón de sentimientos y emociones… pero Eriol viene al rescate de ese par de tontos. A ver si es verdad y se arreglan pronto!

Guadalupe: ¿Suficientes celos? Jajajaja. Adoro que hayas visto la referencia al príncipe de la máscara. Un detallito para mi inspiración y musa particular que es Amatista. Espero que ahora que todo empieza a explicarse no os decepcione ya que la expectativa a veces hace mucho daño… pensé esta historia así, y no puedo modificarla mucho o me contradeciría. Jajajaja. Un beso muy grande y por favor, seguid opinando.

Kotoriblossom: ¡Hola! Pues no eres la primera que me lo dice XD Melchari, la coautora, me lo comentó unos capítulos atrás y me preguntó si la había leído. Le dije que no, pero que había despertado mi curiosidad y entraría a leerla. He leído unos nueve capítulos y créeme cuando te digo que la encontré muy interesante. Me encantó la Sakura tan decidida que mostraban. Fuerte y luchadora. ¡Hasta les dejé un review, jajaja! ¡Así que el hecho de que te recuerde a esa historia me halaga, porqué esta super bien! Pero si te soy sincera, llevo leyendo fics desde los quince años (tengo 33 jajajaja) y si alguno me ha influenciado para escribir este fic son "en la torre de Tokio" y "when I look into your eyes" y puede que "la trampa" aunque este es de Candy Candy. Son tres de mis fics preferidos, junto con El poder de dos corazones o UFELO. Y lo del "Príncipe de la máscara" es un detalle de agradecimiento. Amatista y su historia fueron mi inspiración para volver a escribir tras tantos años y además es mi musa particular. Siempre que estoy baja de inspiración o tengo dudas de cómo seguir le pido consejo. Y ella me lo da y me ayuda un montón. Es un sol. Este es el tercer detalle que tengo con ella (ella ya sabe cuáles son los otros dos, jijijiji) También lo hice en el 2002 más o menos, con mi amiga Serekino en un fic de Sailor Moon. Hasta me dejó escribir un capítulo subidito de tono de su historia, jajajaja. Dios… mira que ha llovido. Pero espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historia. No sé si tendrá más puntos en común o no, y mejor la dejo de leer para evitar que me influencie si en verdad se parecen, ajajajjaaj. ¡Un besazo amiga y nos leemos pronto!

Guest 2: Shen es horrible, pero aún lo vamos a odiar más, ya lo verás. Los celos de Sakura salen como ves, jajaja, y es que con semejante hombre cómo no sentir celos. Espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo y comentando. Un abrazo.

Cerezo secreto: bueno, espero que la actualización te haya gustado y que no te haya decepcionado los motivos de nuestro lobito. Yo le amo igual. Jajajaja. ¿Suficiente protagonismo de Sakura y Shaoran? Venga que ahora es cuando todo cambia. Jajaja. Un abrazo muy fuerte y nos leemos pronto.

Kariramos: tengo la armadura puesta, que lo sepas. Jajajajaa. Como ves Tomoyo sigue aun con una mini tregua y Eriol se ha subido al carro del team Shaoran por el bien de su Sakura… cuanto sufrir… drama drama… Espero que este también te haya gustado y nos leemos muy pronto amiga.

Luna98: No se si este tiene tan bien reflejados los sentimientos, cada vez que lo leo lo veo más caótico la verdad… jajaja, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y nos leemos pronto amiga.

Karther: Actualizado y pronto. ¿ves? Besitos aún no hay pero… pronto amiga. No sufras, que todo va a tener final feliz. Un beso y nos leemos pronto. ¡Gracias por pasarte y comentar! Eres un sol.


	14. Capítulo trece: primera parte

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! A ver, les comento. Al escribir este capitulo me di cuenta de que era larguísimo y que tenia mucha información importante que podía despistar un poco. Así que le pregunté a una gran escritora qué debía hacer, y ella me dijo que siguiera mi instinto. Y eso he hecho, jajaja. Así que lo he dividido en dos. Pero para que no me asesinen, adelanto la primera parte hoy y cuelgo la segunda parte el viernes (que es el día de la publicación). Así que en realidad… esto es un avance, jajajaja, así que no pueden matarme.**

 **De nuevo les doy las gracias por su inquebrantable apoyo y por favor, sigan leyendo y comentando. Mejoro día a día gracias a ustedes, no lo olviden. ¡Las quiero!**

 **Capítulo trece: primera parte**

 _Un augurio de muerte_

La cabeza de la castaña iba a mil revoluciones por hora. Al fin había obtenido el valor suficiente para comunicarse con ese ser y ahora sabía que en realidad nunca quiso hacerle daño. Estaba allí para pedir ayuda. Y no para ella. Sino para Shaoran. Porqué si de algo estaba segura en ese instante, era de que la persona a la que se refería era él. Y por la urgencia en su voz, así como el miedo en esos ojos negros, sabía que no podían esperar ni un segundo más en actuar.

\- ¿Dónde tienen retenida a Yujïn?

\- ¿Crees que... crees que mi hijo ha ido a por ella? ¿Por qué?

\- Ahora no tengo tiempo de contarte nada Ieran – la matriarca se sorprendió de oír su nombre de pila en boca de la castaña. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo. - ¡Shaoran corre peligro! ¡Confía en mí! – miró esas esmeraldas llenas de preocupación y pánico y se dijo a si misma que ya cargaría luego con las consecuencias. No podía arriesgar la vida de su hijo.

\- En la mansión de Ap lei Chau. En la zona sur. Pero está protegida con hechizos y una barrera a base de sellos mágicos muy antiguos. Mi hijo es poderoso, pero no habrá… - Ieran Li abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – pero la matriarca no contestó y salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguida por Eriol, Sakura y una muy preocupada Tomoyo que aún no entendía que estaba pasando. Ieran Li entró a la gran sala dónde guardaban los objetos mágicos históricos. Sakura sólo había estado allí una vez, cuando Shaoran le obsequió a "Eryu", pero para los demás era su primera visita y se quedaron fascinados con la cantidad de peculiaridades que les rodeaban. La matriarca se paró frente a una vitrina y maldijo en voz baja.

\- No esta…

\- Ieran… ¿qué ocurre? – los dedos temblorosos de Ieran Li acariciaron el frío cristal con temor.

\- En esta vitrina se guardaba el "muro de las conexiones". Un objeto capaz de crear portales y entradas… lo creó un clan oscuro con el objetivo de robar objetos mágicos de gran poder y nuestra familia lo confiscó hace más de dos siglos. – Eriol contempló el espacio vacío con rabia. Cuando cogiera a su descendiente le iba a cortar las orejas de lobo temerario y estúpido.

\- Mierda. ¿Shaoran se ha colado en casa de Shen Wang? ¿Qué pretende lograr él solo?

\- ¡Vamos! – Sakura invocó el báculo y el circulo de su estrella se dibujó a sus pies. Ieran la detuvo cogiendo su mano.

\- Sakura… se os ha prohibido todo contacto con el clan Wang… - Hiraguisawa se interpuso entre ambas con una sonrisa ladeada y la castaña supo que tenía un plan en esa cabecita loca.

\- A Sakura y a Shaoran sí, pero a mí no. Sakura sólo va a seguirme para impedirme que lo haga.

\- Si te equivocas y Shaoran no está… - Ieran seguía dudando y lo cierto es que no disponían de más tiempo.

\- ¡Ieran! ¿Vas a arriesgar su vida? Si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que estemos en lo cierto… ¿vas a hacerlo? – Ieran negó con la cabeza, cerrando los puños con impotencia.

\- Trae a mi hijo sano y salvo Sakura… por favor.

\- ¡Lo juro! – Eriol se colocó a su lado con una mirada de determinación y ambos miraron a Tomoyo con una sonrisa confiada. – Espéranos aquí Tomy… no tardaremos. – los ojos violeta de la joven les analizaron con cautela. Tenía miedo y quería frenarles de algún modo, pero… sabía que nada de lo que dijera les haría cambiar de parecer. Como siempre, solo le quedaba ser paciente y rezar por ellos.

\- Tened cuidado… los dos. – ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura invocó entonces a la carta "The move" y Eriol ayudó con la ubicación de la mansión. Gracias a los dioses al menos uno de los dos sabía donde estaba. Para cuando parpadearon un par de veces, ya se encontraban frente a un gran portal de hierro forjado. Ambos estaban un poco mareados, Sakura había usado demasiada magia de un solo golpe. Pero fue Eriol el primero en recuperarse.

\- No noto su presencia… ¿Y sino está aquí? – Sakura contempló con fascinación las dimensiones del muro que tenían en frente. Debía rodear hectáreas de terreno y era de al menos seis metros de altura.

\- Esta aquí… me lo dice el corazón. Eriol, ¿cómo puedo romper el escudo de protección? – el moreno acarició la gran puerta de yerro con sus manos y se concentró. Era un escudo antiguo, con muchos sellos y hechizos. Miró los ojos turquesa de su heredera con duda.

\- Si entramos sin ser invitados… habrá consecuencias…

\- Me da igual. – Un suspiro de derrota salió de los labios del moreno que asintió con una sonrisa triste.

\- Usa a "the sword" Esa espada lo corta todo. ¿Recuerdas? – Sakura asintió y al invocar la carta supo qué hacía lo correcto. Asumiría cualquier culpa con tal de salvarle.

Gracias a los dioses la carta hizo bien su trabajo y ambos pudieron penetrar el escudo sin siquiera ser vistos. Corrieron por los jardines asombrados de que no hubiera ni un solo guardia en la entrada principal.

\- Sakura… ¿y si es una trampa? – Eriol se detuvo un instante, buscando auras por la mansión, pero al igual que la casa de los Li, era muy difícil distinguirlas. Demasiada magia en un mismo lugar.

\- No… el pánico de ese ser era real. No es una trampa. Al menos no para ti y para mí. – Eriol la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Crees que le han tendido una trampa a Shaoran… - ella asintió nerviosa buscando alguna señal de la presencia del castaño.

Un grito de mujer se oyó a lo lejos y Sakura supo que pasara lo que pasara, ocurría en la parte trasera de ese caserón. Invocó a "The Jump" y Eriol hizo lo propio para seguirla. Subieron por los tejados protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche y para cuando pudieron divisar los jardines traseros quedaron impactados. Todo un ejercito de hombres con trajes oscuros en tonos negros y violeta estaba reunido y en el medio yacía un hombre. Estaba muy lejos para distinguirle bien, pero la joven japonesa comprobó que tenía el rostro cubierto por un pasamontañas. Lo habían apresado y dos hombres lo sujetaban por los brazos manteniéndole arrodillado y gimiendo de dolor. Estaban demasiado lejos para poder definir su físico o el color de sus ojos, pero Sakura sabía sin temor a equivocarse, que ese hombre sin rostro era Shaoran Li.

El corazón le dio un vuelco por la rabia y su miedo se transformó en ira. Pero no dejó que el pánico la inundara. Siguió analizando su alrededor tal y como le habían enseñado. Una chica adolescente estaba a un lado aterrada y rodeada por al menos una decena de hombres del clan Wang y a menos de un metro de distancia del muchacho apresado, había una chica de cabello largo oscuro como la noche. Sakura supo al instante que esa era Yujïn. Tampoco podía ver sus facciones, pero… era ella. Aunque no notaba magia ni aura estaba convencida.

Tan distraídos estaban ambos analizando en qué situación se habían metido, que no notaron como uno de los soldados que apresaba al intruso, levantaba una mano. Sakura se alarmó al ver como ese malnacido había invocado una flecha mágica e iba directa a la cabeza del joven chino. Estaba demasiado cerca de él como para que Sakura o Eriol pudieran intervenir a tiempo y la castaña gritó de puro pánico. Cerró los ojos por instinto, incapaz de ver como el hombre que amaba moría frente a sus ojos y el mundo dejó de girar. ¿Habían llegado tarde? Su cuerpo perdió por completo el control de sí mismo y cayó de rodillas sobre las negras tejas entrando en una especie de shock. ¿Le había perdido?… no podía ser… no… le había perdido…

\- Sakura… - la voz de Eriol le llegó como un eco lejano y empezó a sollozar sin control temblando como una hoja en otoño. - ¡Sakura por favor reacciona! - la voz de su mejor amigo se sintió más fuerte esta vez y sus ojos se abrieron asustados. Con un pavor que jamás había sentido con anterioridad miró una vez más la escena. Su corazón dejó de latir y la vista se le enturbió de lágrimas. Y es que Shaoran Li seguía vivo y de rodillas y en su lugar la joven que había identificado como Yujïn había recibido el golpe justo en su estómago. Ambos oyeron el grito de rabia y desesperación del castaño y como la muchacha adolescente rompía en llanto. Yujïn se había interpuesto y ahora yacía en el suelo, inconsciente y muy malherida. - ¡Sakura! – El grito de Eriol la trajo de vuelta. Debía reaccionar de una vez o algo aún peor ocurriría. Una vez más sus esmeraldas vieron con pavor como el hombre estaba invocando otra flecha e iba a disparar, pero esta vez estaba preparada.

\- ¡Shield! – la flecha salió disparada e impactó con fuerza contra el escudo que Sakura había logrado crear llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Eriol tomó la mano de su mejor amiga y ambos saltaron cayendo en medio del patio, justo entre Shaoran y los soldados. Se juntaron totalmente sincronizados e hicieron chocar sus espaldas cubriendo así su retaguardia. Buscaron a la velocidad del rayo un rostro familiar entre tanto enemigo, pero no había rastro de Shen Wang.

Todos los soldados les rodearon creando un circulo perfecto y Sakura pudo ver de reojo como Shaoran, aprovechando la distracción, golpeaba a los dos tipos que lo tenían preso y se arrodillaba para coger en brazos a Yujïn. Un gran charco de sangre se había dibujado a sus pies. Ahora estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verse a los ojos y oírse hablar así que la castaña se atrevió a preguntar por la muchacha.

\- ¡¿Esta viva?!

Los ojos castaños de Shaoran penetraron en ella como dos agujas afiladas. Se sintió morir al oír la voz de Sakura y por primera vez fue consciente de la jodida realidad. Ella estaba ahí… arriesgando su vida en medio de un centenar de soldados y a punto de librar una lucha. Y le había salvado la vida… maldita sea que miedo sentía en ese endemoniado instante. Tenían que salir de allí o morirían. Porqué si algo habían dejado en claro esos hijos de puta es en que no dudarían en disparar a matar. Analizó a su alrededor buscando una jodida ruta de escape. Ella no podía estar allí, no podía pasarle nada malo. Mucho menos por su estupidez. Por favor que no le pasara nada malo.

\- ¡¿Esta viva?! – El grito de la que era su esposa le heló la sangre y se dio cuenta que había entrado en pánico como un jodido novato. Y no podía permitirse ese lujo. Así que asintió en silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra y atrayendo contra su pecho aún más a la desfallecida chica que yacía inconsciente.

\- Sakura… debemos irnos ahora…. – Una vez más Eriol la devolvía a la realidad.

\- No puedo transportar a tantas personas a la vez. Además… mi aura se esta debilitando… - una potente voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones poniendo en alerta a los tres jóvenes.

\- Pero mira quién ha venido al fin a conocer a mi esposa. – Los tres se giraron a contemplar al recién llegado. Shen Wang les observaba desde uno de los balcones de la casa, a suficiente distancia como para que sus ojos sin alma fueran solo dos puntos en la lejanía. – ¿Has venido a buscar al infiel de tu marido preciosa Sakura? Lamento decirte que lo hemos pillado en las estancias de mi esposa… haciendo cosas indecentes ¿sabes? – la castaña cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. - ¿Te lo puedes creer? He investigado un poco y resulta que fueron pareja de adolescentes… que pequeño es el mundo… tú y yo pensando que nos amaban y mírales…

\- Sakura… está intentando provocarte… no caigas en la trampa. – la voz de Eriol resonó en su cabeza y gracias al cielo fue como un catalizador. Miró de reojo a Shaoran. Porque para ella era más que evidente que ese muchacho era "su esposo". Ahora que estaba tan cerca, podía ver a través del traje esos hermosos ojos ámbar. Veía y sentía en carne propia el miedo que sentía y sabía que no era por él o por Yujïn, sino por ella. Sakura cerró sus ojos haciendo acopio de fuerza y le miró con determinación. No importaban los motivos por los que Shaoran había arriesgado su vida de forma tan temeraria e irracional, ella jamás permitiría que le pasara nada. A él no.

\- Sálvala. Ella es nuestra única opción ahora… - Shaoran tardó un segundo en comprender las intenciones de la castaña y para cuando alargó la mano para intentar alcanzarla ya era tarde. "The move" los había trasladado a la mansión Li dejando en su lugar solo la sangre de la muchacha. Eriol observó a su protegida discutido entre el miedo y el orgullo. Y notó como sus piernas desfallecían por el esfuerzo. Usar a "The move" de ese modo… la mataría si no iba con cuidado. Aguantó las ganas de ir a sostenerla mordiéndose el labio.

\- ¿Te aguantas en pie?

\- Sí… - Las esmeraldas de la castaña observaron todo a su alrededor buscando puntos críticos y aberturas entre los solados de Shen Wang, como Yue le había enseñado. Notó que la casa estaba bien protegida, llena de cámaras de seguridad y sellos mágicos. También había apostados hombres en los balcones. Suerte que habían accedido al patio por los tejados, o les habrían visto con facilidad. El escudo protector que les rodeaba era muy fuerte, claro que no había sido rival para "the sword". Miró de nuevo las cámaras. Varias de ellas apuntaban al patio.

\- Vaya… tus cartas son impresionantes, debo admitirlo. Teletransportar a dos personas sin siquiera necesidad de un báculo… todo un juego de magia. Pero no sabes lo que has hecho mi niña… has allanado mi casa, sin invitación y saltándote la barrera de protección que mi familia creó hace cientos de años y te has llevado a mi mujer y al hombre que la ha asesinado. – Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- Han sido tus hombres los que la han disparado, no él.

\- Oh… ellos no me han contado esa versión… y aunque el joven Li ha sido muy astuto al no mostrar su rostro… tú si has sido lo suficientemente tonta como para acudir aquí, haciendo gala de tu poder y tus preciosas cartas. Todo un caballero de brillante armadura salvando a su dama. Quién me iba a decir a mí que el orgulloso Shaoran Li tendría que ser rescatado por ti, preciosa. Que bien me lo voy a pasar denunciándote al concilio esta noche…

Sakura miró a su alrededor. Shen estaba en su casa y esta vez no se andaba con juegos de palabras ni dobles sentidos. Confiaba en sus hombres ciegamente. Conociéndole, los debía tener bajo amenaza o controlados por vínculos mágicos. Había al menos un centenar de hombres del clan Wang ataviados con el escudo de su familia. Miró con pena a la chica adolescente que seguía allí custodiada y llorando desconsolada. Ahora que estaba mucho más cerca, vio con asombro como todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de moratones y heridas. La habían torturado, quizá durante días. ¿Sería la hermana de Yujïn? Su instinto pedía a gritos que la teletransportara también y pusiera a la pobre muchacha a salvo. Pero si lo intentaba y fracasaba, caería desmayada y dejaría a Eriol sólo frente a cien soldados entrenados.

Contempló entonces de reojo a su mejor amigo. También analizaba y calculaba la estrategia que debían seguir. Pero por su rostro frustrado, no hallaba salida alguna. Sakura sonrió irónicamente. De todos los momentos inoportunos del mundo para adormecer su mentalidad resuelta y audaz, Eriol había elegido ese para quedarse sin opciones. Claro que no podía culparle, ella tampoco estaba aportando mucho y ese arrogante de Shen Wang les tenía entre cientos de enemigos que serían testigos de lo que él quisiera. Y de repente algo se encendió en su interior al estudiar las palabras de ese malnacido. Y es que Shen había dicho en voz alta y clara que quería denunciarla al concilio esa noche, lo que significaba que tenía planeada una gran versión de los hechos. Sonrío de lado satisfecha contemplando de nuevo la seguridad de la mansión y comprendió algo que la salvaría de esa trampa que habían dispuesto para el menor de los Li. A él podían dispararle flechas mágicas e incluso intentar matarle, pues al llevar el rostro tapado podían alegar que desconocían que fuera Shaoran Li. Pero ella y Eriol habían acudido con el rostro al descubierto y podía asegurar que sus intenciones eran dejarles vivos. Eso al menos era un alivio. Sakura se irguió mucho más confiada y satisfecha. Esta vez había logrado su objetivo, y era hacer que ese idiota alardeara de más y revelara su plan. Supo lo que quería Shen Wang y ahora podía adelantarse. Porqué si estaba en lo cierto, ahora ella tenía la ventaja. Miró a su amigo y este supo con solo ver esas esmeraldas que Sakura tenía un plan.

\- En realidad Shen, yo también tengo algo que contar al concilio. Una historia de lo más interesante. Por suerte Hiraguisawa estaba conmigo y puede confirmártela. Verás… un pajarito se presentó en la mansión y nos informó que un hombre había entrado a secuestrar a tu mujer. Iba con el rostro cubierto, y no pudimos comprobar quién era, pero no podíamos permitir que tú preciosa y joven esposa corriera ningún riesgo. Como pediste discreción sobre el matrimonio entre tú y la señorita Wu, no podíamos avisar al concilio y Eriol y yo decidimos acudir a avisarte. Hemos llamado durante un buen rato y al ver que nadie contestaba nos hemos preocupado. ¿Debíamos avisar al consejo y faltar a tu confianza? ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Así que decidimos intervenir. Pero al parecer no era necesaria nuestra ayuda ¿verdad?

Shen sonreía de lado mientras escuchaba la "historia" de su flor, confiado y seguro de sí mismo.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa cuando hemos visto como uno de tus hombres disparaba al intruso que quería secuestrar a tu esposa! Y aún nos ha sorprendido más ver como tu mujer se interponía y recibía el golpe por él… Entonces comprendí que… no era un secuestro … estoy segura al cien por cien de que querían fugarse Shen… lo siento tanto… puede que tu mujer no te amara como crees. A fin de cuentas… ¿quién arriesgaría su vida por alguien que no ama?

\- Eso es un bonito cuento, pero… yo tengo cien testigos que desmentirán tu versión y tú… a la rencarnación de Clow Reed… tu mentor… tu hombre de confianza y tu perro fiel. Además… creo que esta loquito por tus huesos y diría lo que fuera para defenderte. No es un testigo muy fiable… ¿no crees querida? Puede que yo no pueda demostrar la identidad de tu querido lobo, pero tu magia y la de Hiraguisawa está por toda la casa. – Eriol sonrió alegre por su descripción e imitó con gracia los ladridos de un perro haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

\- Lo cierto es que tiene razón princesa. Soy tu perrito fiel. – Shen se cruzó de brazos y sonrío satisfecho.

\- Tus cartas no van a sacarte de esta preciosa… - Pero la castaña no iba a dejarse vencer. Sonrío una vez más confiada y empezó a andar con parsimonia por el jardín, siendo observada de cerca por todos los miembros del clan Wang y el mismísimo Eriol Hiraguisawa. Invocó a "the watery" sin utilizar báculo alguno y el precioso ser se paseó por sus cabezas haciendo gala de su fuerza y poniendo en guardia a toda la casa. Pero nadie movió un músculo en su contra, como había supuesto, no querían hacerles daño.

\- Sí… ¿son maravillosas verdad? Y tan distintas… hay cartas poderosas como "the watery" – una vez más la carta correteó, solo que esta vez volteó por encima de las cabezas de todos dejando caer agua en forma de lluvia- y otras más… hermosas, brillantes y dulces. – las dos preciosas hadas de "The glow" y "The sweet" salieron de su bolsillo y acariciaron la naricita de la muchacha con una risa traviesa mientras "The flower" se alzaba en un hermoso vuelo lanzando preciosos pétalos de Sakura. – Un hermoso poder… ¿verdad? – Sakura observó los ojos de Shen con detalle y contempló como observaban a "The watery" con profundo interés. Era obvia su ambición cuando miraba a esas preciosas criaturas que había creado Clow Reed. – Pero son mías… y sólo responden ante mí. – Las cartas se esfumaron en una nube de vapor y pétalos de rosa y Sakura sonrió de nuevo confiada. Eriol la contemplaba en silencio sin comprender que tramaba aún su protegida ni porqué gastaba su poder de forma innecesaria. Necesitarían hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas para escapar de ese jodido lugar. Pero era obvio, que había pillado algo que él no, y eso, le enorgulleció sobre manera. Confiaba ciegamente en esa preciosa mujer.

\- Bueno… de poco te van a servir ante todo el concilio de oriente. Porque querida… ¿cómo vas a defenderte? Cien hombres juraran que te colaste en mi mansión y encubriste y ayudaste a escapar al hombre que asesinó a mi esposa. Si tras eso se niegan a condenarte… será tan injusto… desatará dudas sobre su poder y su parcialidad ya de por sí muy discutidas… y no queremos eso. ¿verdad? Podrías iniciar una guerra entre clanes… sólo por proteger al hombre que amas. Qué egoísta querida… - una vez más sus labios sonrieron confiadamente.

\- Bueno… dejemos que lo decidan ellos. ¿No crees? Seguro que tomarán la decisión correcta. Ahora si me perdonas, debo ir a comprobar cómo está tu esposa, por si te interesa saber si sigue con vida. Porqué a mí sí me importa y ardo en deseos de oír lo que ella tenga que decir. – Shen se carcajeó brutalmente, con una risa arrogante y desagradable. Podía ser joven y guapo como el mismismo Touya Kinomoto. Un galán de cuerpo entrenado y fuerte. Pero estaba podrido y muerto por dentro.

\- Oh… te deseo suerte con eso. Te deseo mucha suerte querida… pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejarte ir. Te llevaré yo mismo ante el consejo. No quiero que te me escapes, otra vez. – Eriol se puso en guardia, pero Sakura tomó su brazo y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

\- Yo no puedo usar una vez más a "the move", pero tú… ¿puedes trasladarnos fuera de esta casa? Detrás del muro norte…

\- Detectaran nuestra presencia…

\- Tranquilo, para cuando lo hagan estaremos fuera.

\- Sakura no sé si…

\- Eriol, ¿confías en mí? – El moreno la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Así que la castaña se abrazó a su pecho y miró por última vez al monstruo que la quería cautiva.

\- ¡Adiós Shen! – y ambos desaparecieron tras una nube de polvo y tierra causando una sonrisa fría en el rostro de Shen Wang.

\- Hasta muy pronto… mi preciosa muñeca.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol y Sakura estaban a las afueras de la mansión, cubiertos tras una arboleda. La noche era sin luna, por lo que quedaban protegidos de ojos curiosos. Pero podían oír el alboroto de soldados correteando por los jardines y alrededores de la casa. Pronto llegarían hasta ellos y los apresarían.

\- Vale princesa… ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Hay guardias por todos lados y tú no te aguantas a penas. Has usado demasiado a "the move". – Sakura cayó desfallecida a su lado confirmando las palabras de Hiraguisawa. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho asustado. Tenían que salir de allí y no conocía ningún conjuro capaz de hacerles invisibles a ambos. También había gastado mucha magia con esa teletransportación. Podía parar el tiempo unos minutos, pero con su poder actual no irían muy lejos y si volaban o saltaban serían un blanco fácil para esas jodidas flechas mágicas.

\- Tranquilo… aún no podemos irnos. – Eriol la miró sin poder ocultar su miedo.

\- Sakura… si nos encuentran y deciden apresarnos… no podremos huir de esto… Y no sé que quiere ese hombre de ti ahora…

\- Ya vienen. – Eriol se alarmó esperando que los hombres de Wang les abordaran, pero en su lugar dos motitas brillantes aparecieron. Eran "the sweet" y "the glow". La segunda traía algo en sus manos y sonrío al ver a su dueña.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Seguían activas? – Sakura sonrío cansada a sus amigas y tomó entre sus manos el pequeño paquete. Las dos hadas revolotearon contentas y desaparecieron en su bolsillo tras un halo de luz dorada. – Ni me he dado cuenta…

\- Es el fundamento básico de todo buen mago. Una mano enseña lo que quieres ver, mientras la otra orquestra el engaño. Shen Wang no se molestaría en mirar dos hadas inofensivas, estaba muy ocupado con la grandeza de "the watery". ¿Y sus soldados? Perdidos entre pétalos de flor. Ni siquiera han pensado que estas dos traviesas estaban colándose en su casa- Eriol dejó escapar una carcajada fascinado.

\- He creado un monstruo… ¿Y qué te han traído?

\- Luego Eriol. Ahora te toca a ti.

\- No comprendo… - Sakura invocó a "The move" una vez más y miró al moreno.

\- Eres una de las personas en las que más confío en el mundo… y ellas lo saben. Puedes usarlas. Te dejaran hacerlo.

\- Sakura… mi poder no es el que era… ya no tengo la magia de Clow Reed.

\- Claro que sí… sólo que te asusta usarla por miedo a repetir el pasado. Pero yo confío en ti. – el moreno la miró con esos preciosos ojos azules abiertos por el asombro. No podía fallarle, no ahora.

\- Esta bien. Pero si terminamos partidos en dos será culpa tuya. – la castaña sonrío afable y vio con confianza como Eriol invocaba su báculo y el símbolo de Clow Reed se dibujaba a sus pies. Un mareo la invadió de pies a cabeza y para cuando abrió los ojos estaban a las afueras de la mansión Li. Aunque habían caído como un peso muerto y ahora le dolía horrores el trasero.

\- Ups… esto… no es la sala de lectura. – Sakura se carcajeó aliviada. Lo habían logrado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En cuanto cruzaron la verja de entrada varios de los hombres del clan Li acudieron en su ayuda. Sakura estaba al borde del desmayo y Eriol parecía que había recibido una paliza. Así que les cargaron hasta la casa, dónde Tomoyo les recibió alarmada. Se tiró al cuello de ambos llorando de puro alivio.

\- ¡Estáis bien! Tenía tanto miedo… - Sakura y Eriol correspondieron el abrazo a duras penas, pero a pesar de que estaban muy contentos por el recibimiento, no tenían tiempo que perder.

\- Tomoyo… ¿dónde están? – la morena se separó lentamente y ambos notaron su sombrío semblante. – ¿Tomy?

\- Están en la sala principal, pero…. Sakura. Yujïn no está muy bien… - la castaña quiso salir corriendo, pero las piernas le fallaron dándose de bruces contra el suelo. - ¡Sakura! – sus dos amigos se arrodillaron para ayudarla preocupados. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Esta agotada… ha usado mucha magia. Pero se pondrá bien. Necesitamos reposo y comida. – La morena asintió con la cabeza, e iba a pedir que les prepararan algo cuando la mano de su mejor amiga la interrumpió.

\- No… puede esperar. Ayúdame. Quiero ir a ver a Shaoran.

\- Sakura…

\- Por favor. – la morena asintió y pasó el brazo de la castaña por encima de sus hombros. Eriol sólo las siguió con una sonrisa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún se mantenía en pie.

\- Han llegado hace como media hora. Shaoran traía en brazos a Yujïn y era presa del pánico. No paraba de gritar que debían enviar hombres a la mansión de Shen para salvarte. Jamás había visto a Li tan alterado. Ieran lo calmó a duras penas y le dijo que ahora debían centrarse en Yujïn o moriría. Además, le prometió que Eriol jamás dejaría que te pasara nada.

\- Ya bueno… me temo que ahora Sakura es mucho más poderosa que yo… sólo esta desentrenada.

\- Te creo. – ambos morenos rieron mucho más aliviados ahora que estaban de nuevo todos juntos. – Pero sea como sea, Ieran se ha puesto con hechizos de curación, pero… nada parece funcionar… es como si esa jodida flecha hubiera estado impregnada de algo que no deja que la magia haga efecto.

\- Pero… ¿su vida… corre peligro? – Daidouji asintió con tristeza. Sakura miró a Eriol muy alarmada– Shaoran y Ieran llevan veinte minutos haciendo lo que pueden, pero… no sé si podrán salvarla Sakura…

\- Entiendo… Eriol… debemos ir rápido y usar mis cartas… creo que podemos ayudar- Sería un momento perfecto para usar a "The heal" y comprobar su fuerza. Pero deberían inventar un buen motivo que justificara la creación de la carta. Sakura pensó en la pobre muchacha que había recibido el impacto de la flecha. La culpa empezaba a hacer mella en la menor de los Kinomoto y Tomoyo pensó que debía distraerla. – Deberías haber visto lo aliviado que estaba Shaoran cuando nos han informado que habíais vuelto sanos y salvos. Casi tuvimos que noquearlo para no dejarlo salir. Estaba como loco de preocupación por ti.

\- No puede dejar a Yujïn… no ahora. Yo estoy bien.

\- Lo sé. Se lo dijimos. Pero su instinto es… duro de pelar. A penas si se quedó tranquilo cuando le dije que yo iba a recibiros.

Al fin llegaron a las grandes puertas de la sala principal. Dos guardias estaban apostados e hicieron una reverencia al verles. Sakura se separó lentamente de Tomoyo y aguantó el porte todo lo que pudo. Si Shaoran la veía tan agotada, se preocuparía de más. Y ahora necesitaban centrar su atención en la chica china. Aunque no sabía cómo podrían usar la carta sin caer desmayados. Porqué ambos estaban agotadísimos. Pero debían hacer todo lo posible, no sólo por el bienestar de la chica. También por su testimonio. Yujïn era la única que podía denunciar los hechos acontecidos con Shen Wang y la coacción. Aunque si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y la joven adolescente retenida en la mansión era efectivamente la hermana pequeña de Yujïn… no podía asegurar su colaboración. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso y la escena que les recibió se grabaría en sus mentes para el resto de su vida.

Sakura recordaba la primera vez que había visto esa sala. Tan grande como todo su piso de Tokio. Tenía una gran luz de araña en el centro parecida a una que había visto de niña cuando su padre la llevó a la ópera. Y justo debajo, una preciosa alfombra circular de al menos diez metros de diámetro. Era tan hermosa que se convertía en la pieza central de la sala sin necesidad de mobiliario alguno. Sakura recordó que pensó en lo difícil que sería pasar la aspiradora por esa alfombra, más teniendo en cuenta sus colores pálidos, dorados y plateados. Así que cuando entró en la habitación y vio a Shaoran abrazado al cuerpo inmóvil de Yujïn sobre un charco de sangre que manchaba gran parte de los bordados de esa alfombra, dejó de respirar. Ieran Li permanecía a un lado con las manos ensangrentadas y el rostro sombrío. Sakura intentó buscar el aura de esa joven, o algún signo de vida en ella. Pero no halló nada. Yujïn-xiang Wu había muerto sin nada que pudieran hacer para impedirlo.

El llanto sordo de Shaoran Li era lo único que se oía en el cuarto. Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y Eriol tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas intentando serenarla. Pero Sakura no movía ni un músculo. Esa chica estaba muerta. Muerta sin vuelta atrás. Y era únicamente por su causa. Shaoran levantó el rostro y esmeralda se perdió en ámbar una vez más. Sakura vio con claridad la lucha interna del joven. Se debatía entre el dolor y el alivio. Por un lado, ella había vuelto sana y salva, por el otro la mujer que fue su amiga, su amante y su confidente yacía muerta en sus brazos. Y él no había podido salvarla. La culpa y la impotencia llenaron su pecho y no sabía qué parte era suya y que otra pertenecía al castaño.

Shaoran se levantó con la muchacha en brazos y la depositó en uno de los sofás de la sala con mucho cuidado. Acomodó sus manos encima de su pecho y aparto su cabello con una suave caricia. Sakura pudo ver al fin el rostro de la mujer que Shaoran Li había amado y la poca sangre que le quedaba se le drenó del cuerpo.

Eriol se acercó hasta la castaña atraído por el miedo que esta sentía. Cómo tenían esa parte conectada, no le fue difícil saber que Sakura estaba aterrada de nuevo.

\- Sakura… - pero dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos los presentes se voltearan aún sumidos en sus propios mundos de culpa, dolor y pena. Uno de los hombres del clan Li apareció haciendo una profunda reverencia.

\- Mi señora, el señor Tai Fa ha llamado. Está de camino. Dice que le urge hablar con usted, el señor Li y su esposa. También ha solicitado la presencia del señor Hiraguisawa. – Ieran asintió con la cabeza y al cerrarse las puertas todos ahogaron un suspiro.

\- Hijo… debes ir a cambiarte esa ropa llena de sangre… yo recibiré a Tai Fa. – Sakura tomó fuerzas de la nada y se adelantó dejando a Eriol con la palabra en la boca.

\- Ieran, deje que le reciba yo.

\- No creo que tras los acontecimientos sea una buena idea.

\- Tengo un plan. Déjeme.

\- Sakura… - la castaña ignoró a su suegra deliberadamente y miró a su mejor amiga con decisión.

\- Tomoyo. Acompaña a Shaoran hasta sus aposentos y ayúdale a elegir algo cómodo. Un chándal, un pijama o una bata. Luego acude con él como testigo.

\- ¿testigo?

\- Sí. Contarás a Tai Fa que Shaoran ha estado contigo toda la noche hablando de los preparativos de la boda. – todos los presentes miraron a la castaña estupefactos. – Shen ha sido un imbécil al revelarme que Shaoran en ningún momento ha mostrado su rostro. Por lo que a nosotros y a ellos respecta, ese muchacho vestido de negro puede ser cualquiera. – Ieran miró a su hijo en una pregunta callada.

\- Es cierto, no he mostrado mi rostro ni he usado mi magia. No me ha dado tiempo… en cuanto he pisado esa maldita casa se han lanzado a por mí. Sabían que iba… lo cierto madre es que…

\- ¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para explicaciones! Id rápido.

\- Sakura… - la castaña se acercó con paso decidido hasta el hombre que amaba y sin miedo o vergüenza tomó su rostro entra sus manos y besó sus labios de forma corta y rápida. Pero fue suficiente para acallar cualquier sonido que fuera a salir de esa boca.

\- Confía en mí por favor… - el muchacho vio la determinación en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y a pesar de que su instinto le gritaba que la protegiera y no dejara que asumiera más culpas, esa noche había demostrado que no era digno de tal honor. Así que asintió y se alejó sumido en la tristeza. Sakura quiso abrazarle y consolarle, pero una vez más el tiempo no jugaba a su favor. Miró a su mejor amiga que asintió entendiendo su rol y ambos dejaron la sala. Sakura se giró entonces para observar el cuerpo inmóvil de Yujïn. El cabello negro y largo, la piel pálida y fría, el vestido blanco y ensangrentado por la cintura.

\- Eriol…

\- Dime…

\- ¿Cómo es posible que viera el fantasma de Yujïn todas estas noches si aún no había muerto? – Eriol y Ieran abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- La mujer del cabello negro… ¿era Yujïn? – Sakura asintió en silencio aún demasiado sobrecogida por el descubrimiento. Eriol se acercó a ambas analizando todas sus opciones. Pero por mucho que pensaba no entendía cómo era posible… a menos que…

\- Ieran, ¿sabes cuál era el poder de Yujïn y en qué astro se basaba? – la matriarca pareció pensar por uno instantes.

\- Era telequinética. Podía leer mentes y mover objetos. Su mente era impenetrable.

\- ¿Podía ordenar a personas o seres que hicieran cosas? ¿Controlarles? – Ieran asintió en silencio. - ¿Y su astro?

\- Las estrellas…

\- Cómo Sakura… - Ieran asintió. No era para nada común que las estrellas fueran origen de la magia. Mucho menos en dos jóvenes de la misma generación y tan cercanas geográficamente. El destino tejía sus hilos una vez más y de nuevo no era capaz de adelantarse.

\- ¿Eriol?

\- Creo que… la joven que veías no era su espíritu… sino un ser muy antiguo controlado por Yujïn. "Un augurio de muerte".

\- ¿Un qué? – la puerta se abrió de golpe y los tres contemplaron como la figura imponente de Tai Fa entraba en la gran sala. Al final no había tardado tanto y tampoco había esperado a que fueran a recibirle. El cabeza de concilio observó la escena con mal disimulado asombro y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el cuerpo frío de la joven china. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y maldijo en voz baja.

\- Maldita sea… - Ieran se acercó con cautela e hizo una reverencia frente a su tío, tal como dictaba el protocolo. – Esta vez tu hijo ha cruzado la línea Ieran.

\- Shaoran no ha tenido nada que ver. – Tai Fa miró con despreció a la castaña y apartó con su mano a la matriarca acercándose peligrosamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra replicarme. ¿Crees que soy idiota? – Sakura suspiró agotada. Ese hombre era tan temperamental como el mismísimo Shaoran Li, por mucho que alardeara de su porte. Pero fue Ieran la que intervino esta vez colocándose de nuevo entre ellos.

\- Por favor, vayamos a la sala de juntas. Shaoran se reunirá allí con nosotros. Dejen que la pobre chica descanse en paz.

Tai Fa la miró una última vez antes de girarse y salir de la sala airado. Ieran le siguió a toda prisa y Eriol esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Pero su cuerpo le pedía que se quedara en esa sala, con el cadáver de la joven china. Había algo que estaba allí y que la llamaba. Sakura levantó la vista una vez más y en una esquina del gran salón la vio. De pie y con una sonrisa triste. La sangre seguía brotando de su cintura, pero ahora sus facciones estaban serenas. No había miedo ni dolor en esos negros ojos. El fantasma de Yujïn desapareció como había llegado y la castaña sintió un vacío. ¿Cómo no había notado lo distinta que era la esencia de un fantasma y la del ser que se presentaba ante ella? Claro que no podía culparse… a fin de cuentas, ese era el primer fantasma que veía. Porqué ahora estaba segura de que Eriol estaba en lo cierto, y el ser que se le presentaba no era un espíritu. Sería, como decía el muchacho, ¿un augurio de muerte? Ni siquiera sabía lo que era… Miró a su mejor amigo preocupada y sintió todo su apoyo una vez más. Debía ser fuerte y digna. Debía afrontar su futuro con determinación y no desfallecer. Por ella, por Shaoran y el futuro que les esperaba… juntos.

\- ¿Vamos?

 **Notas de la autora: Y aquí lo dejo. Jajaja. ¡Son 6500 palabras! No está mal… ¡el del viernes son 6000 más! ¡Así que no de nuevo les pido no me maten! Me ha encantado escribir estas escenas de acción, y lo que viene ahora me hace también mucha ilusión. Espero que les haya gustado y no estén decepcionadas por la poca participación de Shaoran y el gran protagonismo de Eriol. En la siguiente parte sí que toma importancia de nuevo nuestro lobito. ¡Lo adoro! El viernes se resuelven más misterios, se explican más detalles y… tendremos nuestro momento S+S… así que… por favor. ¡No me abandonen! ¿Qué será un augurio de muerte? ¿Cómo evitaran que Tai Fa les mate? ¿Por qué fue Shaoran a la mansión de Shen Wang? ¿Qué le han traído las cartas "the glow" y "the sweet" a Sakura? Todo esto y mucho más el viernes.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y apoyo y nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Las quiero!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Guest (dec 14): Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este también te haya gustado. ¡Tensión tiene! Jajajaja, un abrazo y nos leemos pronto espero.

Jana: ¡Hola! Que ilusión saber que no soy la única que lee fics desde tan peque, jajaja. ¡Es que me encantan! Con cada uno descubre que aún adoro más a los personajes de clamp. Jajajaja. Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la confesión, y espero que no me mates por dejar aquí el capi. ¡El viernes más! Lo prometo. ¡Un abrazo amiga!

Guest who: ¿Ves? ¡Shaoran está bien! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Yujïn… pobre… nos ha durado poco viva… pero aún tiene su parte… ya verán. Espero que este medio capitulo también te haya gustado y que aún te guste más la siguiente parte. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.

Cerezo secreto: ¡no me mates mujer! Que no soy tan mala… bueno… un poco sí. Jajajaja. Espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado un poco… aunque aún hay muchas cosas en el aire. A ver cómo salen nuestros protas de esta… porqué Tai Fa está que muerde. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga. Nos leemos super pronto.

Angie: ¿Tres capítulos? Por dios amiga, me canso solo de pensarlo. Sólo espero que no te perdieras con tanta información. Mira que soy muy caotica a veces. Jajajajaja. Pues Shaoran se confesó al fin, ahora es el turno de Sakura. A ver si les dejan respirar un rato y pueden volver a sentarse a hablar… Como ves, no he dañado a Shaoran. Pero Yujïn no ha corrido la misma suerte… Ahora ya sabemos que Yujïn era la mujer del cabello negro… o al menos… era ella quién lo enviaba… ¿tendrá razón Eriol y será un augurio? ¿Y qué es un augurio? Bueno… a seguir leyendo para saber, jajajaja. Un besazo amiga y nos leemos muy pronto. ¡No te pierdas la actualización el viernes porfa!

July: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y me alegro muchísimo de que te animaras a escribir. Puedes comentar todo lo que quieras, aunque sean cosas que no te gustan, jajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que esta actualización y la que viene sean también de tu agrado. ¡Un beso enorme!

Luna98: ¡Hola amiga! Qué bien que te gustara, mira que tenía mis dudas… era tan caótico todo… pero me alegro porqué parece que ha gustado también. Jajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado también, junto con la que esta por venir el viernes. Un beso enorme y por favor sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Karther: ¡Hola! No quiero dejarte con el alma en un hilo mujer. La idea es disfrutar no sufrir. Jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y la que viene también sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por pasarte y comentar. ¡Me ayuda muchísimo! No dudes en preguntar lo que quieras y decir tus opiniones más sinceras. Un beso amiga.

Guest (dec 16): ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Era Yujïn la mujer que te esperabas? Jajajaja, espero que sí. Aunque a ver que nos cuenta Eriol con eso del augurio de muerte… que siniestro ¿no? Jajajajaja. Un beso y sigue leyendo y comentando por favor. Nos leemos pronto.

Guadalupe: ¡Sí! Se lo dijo. Este Shaoran tan sincero y pasional me vuelve loca… yo quiero uno para mí. Shaoran estaba en la mansión de Shen el muy insensato. A ver qué nos cuenta en la siguiente actualización (recuerda, es el viernes ¿eh?) ya puede tener un buen motivo para arriesgarse de ese modo tan tonto. Mira que el susto… Espero que te haya gustado también esta actualización y que te guste aún más la siguiente. Vamos, vamos. Que tiene S+S. Lo juro. Jajajaja. Nos leemos pronto amiga.


	15. Capítulo trece segunda parte

**Notas de la autora: Primero lo primero. Muchísimas gracias por su gran apoyo. Hemos superado los 300 reviews. ¡Debo decir que estoy emocionada! Jamás imaginé semejante apoyo y se lo agradezco infinito. ¡Sin ustedes esto no sería posible! ¡Gracias mil! Las adoro y disfruto con cada uno de sus comentarios. Son mi inspiración.**

 **Y ahora entremos en materia. Esta actualización era muy esperada e importante para mí, y muero por saber su opinión. Como ahora me cojo vacaciones y mañana no estaré en todo el día por casa, publico hoy y así me aseguro de que todas puedan leerla a tiempo. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla (aunque he sudado sangre…) un abrazo y nos leemos chicos y chicas. Muchas gracias.**

 **Capítulo trece: segunda parte**

 _Un augurio de muerte_

El silencio en la gran mesa oval era sepulcral. Si la sala ya imponía con todo el consejo reunido, ahora que solo estaban en presencia del cabeza, aún era más aterradora. Vacía y cargada de majestuosidad. Sakura notó la mano de su mejor amigo agarrando la suya con fuerza y se sintió acompañada para lo que estaba por venir. Aún estaba agotada y a penas sí se mantenía en pie. Pero debían afrontar esa conversación antes de que alguien se saliera del guion que la mente de la castaña había ideado.

Shaoran entró a la sala, con el rostro compungido por el dolor y la culpa. Tomoyo iba cogida a su brazo. Sakura sonrió a su amiga, al menos Daidouji estaba al lado del menor de los Li y había cumplido su parte. Si alguien en esa sala sabía dar apoyo, era Tomoyo.

Gracias a Daidouji, Shaoran daba la total impresión de haber estado cómodamente instalado en la mansión Li con esos pantalones de pijama negros y la camiseta interior de pico en blanco. No había ni rastro de sangre en su cuerpo. Tai Fa le contempló con la irritación reflejada en esos ojos castaños, pero no dijo nada. Shaoran tomó a siento a varias sillas de distancia, alejado de todos y la morena se acomodó a su lado manteniendo en todo momento la cabeza en alto.

\- ¿Qué has hecho Shaoran? – el menor de los Li sostuvo la mirada de su tío a duras penas y Sakura estuvo tentada a intervenir. Pero la presión en su mano la detuvo en el sitio. Eriol quería tomar la palabra y confiaba en él. No cometería errores.

\- No ha sido culpa de mi joven descendiente señor Fa, sino nuestra. Sakura y yo hemos ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad esta tarde. – El hombre hizo un ademán para reprenderles, pero Eriol levantó la mano. – Ya, ya. La señora Li ya nos ha dado el sermón. Cómo sea. Se nos ha acercado un tipo cuando llegábamos. De negro y con el rostro cubierto. Y nos ha avisado de que Yujïn estaba siendo secuestrada. – Sakura dejó que su amigo contara la historia confiada. A fin de cuentas, la había oído antes en casa de Shen Wang, y si algo tenía Eriol, era memoria.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Pretendes que me crea eso Hiraguisawa?

\- Es la verdad. Sakura intentó impedírmelo, pero no podía dejar a la joven a su suerte, así que acudí a la mansión de Shen Wang. Sakura me siguió. – Tai Fa tomó asiento debatiéndose entre la rabia y el asombro por el cuento chino que estaban relatando. – Cuando llegamos, oímos un grito en la casa, así que Sakura usó la carta "The sword" y entramos. Pero no era Yujïn la que corría peligro, sino un tipo vestido de negro que no conocíamos. Dimos por supuesto que era el secuestrador.

\- A ver si lo adivino… ¿tenía también el rostro cubierto?

\- ¡Exacto! Que astuto es usted señor Fa. – el hombre rodó los ojos con impaciencia. – Uno de los hombres de Shen le apuntaba con una flecha mágica y al disparar Yujïn se interpuso y recibió el golpe en su lugar. Quedamos pasmados. ¿Yujïn había salvado la vida a su raptor? No tenía sentido… Luego, al ver que los hombres del clan Wang volvían a atacar, Sakura intervino y decidimos que debíamos parar esa locura y salvar a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo mal herida. Así que Sakura la envío a la mansión para que Ieran la curara, junto al sospechoso de secuestro para que fuera apresado y custodiado por el clan Li. Los hombres de Wang nos rodearon, pero al argumentar con ellos nos dejaron ir ya que no habíamos hecho nada malo… solo nos colamos en su propiedad por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a la chica. ¿Cierto Sakura?

\- Bueno… lo de que nos dejaron irnos es un poco exagerado, pero sí. Más o menos es lo que pasó.

\- ¿Lo que pasó? ¿Puedo decirles lo que atestiguaran más de cien hombres mañana por la mañana señor Hiraguisawa?

\- Puede, pero ya lo sé señor Fa.

\- ¿Y cómo quiere que desmintamos el testimonio de cien hombres? El aura de las cartas se puede sentir por todo el jardín de la mansión de Shen Wang y no veo bajo custodia al hombre que dicen entró en la mansión vestido de negro. Ha desaparecido misteriosamente ¿verdad? No me digan… ¿se ha escapado? No hace falta que me respondan, lo sé. Porqué nunca ha existido un raptor y ese hombre misterioso vestido de negro no es otro que el mismísimo Shaoran Li.

\- Shaoran ha pasado la noche aquí, conmigo. Hemos estado mirando lugares para la ceremonia oficial de compromiso y para la boda. – Tai Fa miró a la muchacha morena con desprecio.

\- Claro… el testimonio de una joven sin magia que además es la mejor amiga de la señorita Kinomoto.

\- ¿Una vez más me llama Kinomoto?

\- ¡Vuestra historia no se sostiene! ¡Y el mismísimo Shen Wang afirma que ese hombre que hemos perdido tan irresponsablemente disparó a Yujïn! Y nos culpa por detenerles cuando estaban por capturarle y por encubrimiento. ¡Nos habéis metido en un lío del que no hay salida! Mañana por la mañana, cuando el consejo se una y atienda a los testigos ¿qué crees que van a hacer? Todas las pruebas te culpan a ti y a Eriol Hiraguisawa. Tenemos a su esposa muerta en el jodido salón de la mansión Li y sólo hay que miraros a los ojos para ver que estáis agotados por el uso excesivo de vuestros poderes. Ahora el maldito concilio debe estar analizando la mansión y encontrando una prueba tras otra de vuestra intrusión. Y eso si no tienen pruebas de que Shaoran Li era el maldito mocoso que se coló en su casa para intentar llevarse a la pobre chica. – Sakura sonrío de lado descolocando a todos los presentes. A todos, menos a Hiraguisawa.

\- ¿Le digo lo que pasará señor Fa? Sus hombres hallarán pruebas de mi presencia y la de Hiraguisawa. Estoy segura. ¿Pero sabe que no encontraran? La cinta de las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Claro que no. Shen Wang no es idiota y si lo que decís tiene un solo atisbo de verdad y fueron ellos los que dispararon a Yujïn, esa cinta habrá volado como el viento. – Eriol abrió los ojos comprendiendo al fin qué era el pequeño paquete que traían "The glow" y "The sweet".

\- La cinta… - El muchacho no pudo contenerse y abrazó con alegría a su mejor amiga que respondió el gesto a duras penas. - ¡Eres una diosa! El ser más astuto de la tierra. ¡Lo juro y lo perjuro!

\- ¡Compostura! – Sakura se levantó aún azorada por el efusivo abrazo del muchacho y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el pequeño paquete.

\- Estas, señor Fa, son las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión de Shen Wang. – el cabeza de concilio las tomó entre ofuscado y sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo han llegado a tus manos? – Sakura pareció pensar bien su respuesta. No podía confesar que sus preciosas cartas se habían colado por orden suya y las habían robado. - El mismo hombre que nos dio el chivatazo ha venido unos minutos antes que usted para dejarlas en la puerta. Creo que Shen Wang tiene un traidor entre sus filas… Estoy cien por cien segura de que en ellas verá como el clan Wang tenía apresado a ese muchacho, como le dispararon y como Yujin se interpuso recibiendo el golpe. También verá que en ningún momento atacamos a los miembros del clan Wang y que solo pusimos a la chica y a ese hombre a salvo. Y el resto ya es historia. Al llegar a la mansión nos enteramos por Ieran que el intruso se había escapado. La culpa fue mía por no poder avisar de su llegada a la mansión… - Tai Fa tenía la boca abierta de par en par por la sorpresa. – Como ve, señor Fa. Cien testigos le van a servir de poco esta vez al clan Wang.

\- Eso… eso no quita el hecho de que se colaron en la mansión…

\- Bajo aviso de amenaza de secuestro… pueden amonestarme por eso. Pero no por asesinar a Yujïn o encubrir al hombre que lo hizo porqué… como verá… él único culpable de todo fue el clan Wang.

Shaoran Li contemplaba en absoluto silencio toda la conversación perdido en una nube de culpa y sentimientos confusos. Y es que había acudido como caballero de blanca armadura en ayuda de Yujïn y al final… sólo había fracasado haciendo que ella muriera y que ahora Sakura tuviera que asumir la culpa y el riesgo de sus actos. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía intervenir ya que… sólo lo empeoraría. La castaña había armado en menos de una hora toda una historia que les dejaba libres de toda culpa y había demostrado una vez más que a pesar de su ingenuidad, era más astuta que un lince. La leona que llevaba dentro había sacado sus garras y no dejaría títere con cabeza. Y él… ¿qué había hecho él? Nada… excepto caer en la traición y en la trampa de ese malnacido.

Tai Fa les contempló una vez más, aguantando las ganas de asesinar a su sobrino por su estúpido proceder. Al menos su esposa había estado a la altura y los había librado de una situación de guerra. Aunque cada vez estaba más seguro de que tarde o temprano sería inevitable y china se sumiría en una carnicería de magia oscura. Se levantó con altanería y miró al nieto de su hermano con decepción.

\- Mañana a las diez vendrá Shen Wang acompañado de varios testigos. Miraré estas cintas y espero que corroboren su versión. Les quiero preparados y listos. – solo el silencio le contestó - Señorita Sakura, usted será la testigo principal, pero necesitaré también a Hiraguisawa. – ambos asintieron con la cabeza. – Traigan también a la joven Daidouji para dar su "testimonio" de dónde se encontraba Shaoran esta noche. Y cuando toda esta mierda termine, ambos me acompañaran a casa de la familia Wu y le explicarán a los padres de esa pobre chica porqué su hija ha muerto. ¿Me han comprendido? Ya va siendo hora de que se responsabilicen de sus acciones.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ieran Li había acompañado a un Tai Fa mucho más sereno a la puerta y ahora solo ellos cuatro permanecían en la gran sala. Tomoyo les miraba confusa. No había entendido demasiado el hilo de la conversación ni la gran historia que habían contado, pero sí sabia que Sakura y Eriol habían logrado girar las cartas a su favor.

\- Dios princesa, eso ha sido una jugada maestra. ¿Quién eres tú y dónde está mi niñita ingenua?

La castaña solo sonrío de lado. La verdad es que no había mucho por lo que sonreír. Sí, habían desviado una pelota. Pero el partido no había terminado. Los cuatro se quedaron callados una vez más y Sakura miró con miedo el rostro sombrío de "su marido". No sabía cómo consolar al castaño. Estaba claro que Shaoran Li era un nido de culpa y arrepentimiento. Su orgullo había sido dañado, y había perdido a una valiosa amiga. Puede que incluso a una de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Estuvieron en absoluto silencio varios minutos, y sólo la presencia de Ieran Li al entrar les sacó de sus torturadas cavilaciones. La gran dama se situó al lado de su hijo y tomó asiento con el rostro mortificado por la tristeza.

\- Me gustaría enviarles a la cama y decir que mañana hablaremos en detalle de todo esto pero… no puedo permitirme fallos en la reunión con el concilio. Necesito saber la verdad tras esa "historia" que nos has contado Sakura. – la castaña asintió con la cabeza. – pero primero debo saber qué te ha llevado a la mansión de Shen Wang hijo… sé que te duele y ahora no es el mejor momento… pero debemos estar preparados y cubrir bien todos los puntos del discurso. – Shaoran levantó la vista mortificado. Pero se incorporó en la silla y empezó a hablar con la voz más dolorosa que jamás le habían oído.

\- A eso de las ocho de la tarde, vi en mi ventana un arcoíris.

\- ¿Un arcoíris? – Sakura contempló al que era su esposo con profunda curiosidad. No había llovido esa tarde. Shaoran la miró tristemente y asintió.

\- Cuando Yujïn y yo estábamos en Shanghái y también en Barcelona, muchas veces no podíamos coincidir. Ya no teníamos muchos entrenamientos en común y no se nos permitía estar con nuestros compañeros más tarde de las nueve de la noche. Así que ideamos un plan para saber cuando el camino estaba despejado y yo podía ir a reunirme con ella. – Sakura tragó pesado muerta de los celos, pero se dijo que ese era el peor momento del mundo para ser tan egoísta e insensible. – Yo invocaba un arcoíris de colores pálidos en su ventana y cuando ella consideraba que era seguro, lo llenaba de colores. Por eso, al ver un arcoíris pálido desde mi despacho, supe que era ella. Y que me pedía que me preparara para ir a buscarla. Pronto sería el momento oportuno. Así que corrí a buscar el "muro de las conexiones" y me preparé para acudir en su ayuda. Si ella me decía que era seguro ir a buscarla, es porqué lo era.

\- Shaoran… ¿no caíste en que podía ser una trampa? – la voz de su madre le hizo sentir de nuevo un idiota.

\- Sabes que Yujïn era telequinética. Su mente era una barrera impenetrable incluso sin usar la magia, era una barrera natural. Ningún mago pudo jamás leer su mente. Shen jamás podría leer en ella y averiguar detalles tan… íntimos de nuestro pasado. No. Sólo ella podía saber lo del arcoíris. Era cosa de Yujïn. Lo sabía. – Sakura encerró sus celos absurdos e inseguridades tras una llave y se armó de fuerza una vez más para parecer tranquila.

\- ¿Y qué pasó Shaoran?

\- A eso de las diez o diez y media, el arcoíris tomó color. Era el momento. Y usé el "muro" para crear un portal hasta ella. No sabía en que estancia la retenían, así que me concentré en encontrar su aura. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba en el patio, rodeado de cien hombres que me apresaron sin siquiera darme tiempo a invocar mi espada. Por suerte había cubierto mi rostro por si algo salía mal, pero… aun así estaba jodido. No entendía como podían haber averiguado nuestra clave… pero al levantar la vista y ver el rostro mortificado de Yujïn, supe que había sido ella. Por voluntad propia. Me había traicionado. – Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca incapaz de entenderlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Al principio no lo supe, pero… luego vi a Mia a un lado… Mia es la hermana pequeña de Yujïn. Tenía golpes y cortes por todos lados. La habían torturado. Puede que durante días y frente a los ojos de Yujïn.

\- Shen quería que te llamara… - Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero Yujïn no pudo invocar el arcoíris… por lo que noté al llegar, le habían bloqueado sus poderes. No sé cómo, pero… no podía usarlos. Es lógico porqué con su mente podría haberme avisado a kilómetros de distancia de la trampa. No… ella les contó nuestra clave y ellos se aprovecharon.

\- Hijo mío… en ese caso… no fue culpa tuya.

\- Claro que sí, madre. Yujïn ha muerto por mi culpa. Porqué me confíe y me creí más listo que Shen Wang. Confíe en ella, en mí y en nuestro pasado juntos. Y pensé que nuestra conexión de adolescentes sería más fuerte que cualquier amenaza. Y ahora ella está muerta, y Sakura ha desafiado a todo el concilio y ha puesto su vida en riesgo por mí. ¿Y cómo demonios sabíais donde estaba y que corría peligro? No dejé rastro alguno – Sakura se incorporó y caminó con tranquilidad hasta llegar a su lado, y para su asombro, Shaoran se separó bruscamente rechazándola como el día que se probó el traje de su padre. Todos retuvieron el aire temerosos, pero Sakura no. En vez de eso sonrío dulcemente y se agachó al lado de su marido. Era un lobo herido, que buscaba soledad para lamer sus heridas. Pero por mucho que su orgullo se esforzara en alejar a todo el mundo, ya no estaría solo nunca más.

\- Yujïn me avisó. – los ojos castaños del que era su marido se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? – Sakura suspiró agotada.

\- Mañana podemos hablar de ello, ahora necesitas descansar.

\- ¡¿Cómo te avisó Sakura?! – la mano del castaño la tomó por sorpresa y sintió la urgencia en la presión que causaban sus dedos al aferrar su muñeca.

\- Yujïn era… la mujer de cabello negro.

\- Eso es imposible…

\- No, no lo es. – Shaoran negó con la cabeza, aún aturdido.

\- Yujïn no podía enviar imágenes mentales porqué la tenían retenida y sin poderes. Nada podía entrar o salir voluntariamente de esa cabeza. Además, la viste por primera vez la segunda noche en la mansión Li. El clan Wang aún ni sabia que te habías escapado. Shen aún no había ido a por Yujïn. – Eriol les contempló con paciencia, atando en su cabeza los últimos cabos de su versión de los hechos. Aunque no le gustaban en lo más mínimo.

\- Eso es porqué el ser que veía Sakura no era una imagen proyectada, era un augurio de muerte. – la voz calmada de Hiraguisawa hizo que todos le prestaran atención a él.

\- ¿Un qué?

Eriol tomó aliento buscando el modo más simple para explicarse. Pero incluso para él, que había leído decenas de libros sobre el tema, era complicado de entender.

\- Cuando una persona sin magia muere, a veces su espíritu queda atrapado en un segundo plano. Normalmente porqué no estaban preparados para morir o porque creían que dejaban asuntos pendientes. Son espíritus perdidos, sin memoria a largo plazo ni conciencia de quién eran o porqué están aquí. Muchas veces, se mueven en bucle y vagan sin encontrar la paz hasta que un espiritista les ayuda a encontrar el camino.

Tomoyo les observó intentando captar cuanto pudiera, pero le era difícil. Parecía que estaban en una de las historias de miedo de Naoko.

\- Pero cuando se trata de un mago es distinto. Mucho más si hablamos de un mago con poderes mentales como Yujïn. Hay muchos testimonios escritos de hechiceros que vieron su espíritu días, meses e incluso años antes de su muerte. A esos espíritus, capaces de viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio, los llaman "augurios de muerte". Por lo que sé, al haber muerto ya no tienen una energía a la que aferrarse que les mantenga en nuestro plano. Vagan en una dimensión paralela hasta que encuentran algo a lo que aferrarse. Normalmente a sí mismos cuando aún estaban con vida. Y se alimentan y drenan la magia de su antiguo yo para subsistir e intentar evitar su propia muerte. Por eso el nombre de augurio. A fin de cuentas, verte a ti mismo como espíritu debe darte una idea muy clara de cuando y como morirás. Su fuerza y capacidades se describen de muchas formas distintas. Seguramente dependen del poder que tuvieron en vida, o del mago al que drenan su magia. Pero todos describen sus apariciones de la misma forma. Un frío aterrador que succiona tu magia de forma descontrolada y peligrosa. Algunos pensaban que el propio augurio podía causar tu muerte. – Sakura miró a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido por las dudas.

\- Pero… no entiendo… si era el augurio de muerte de Yujïn… ¿por qué se me aparecía a mí y no a ella?

\- Es sólo una teoría, pero… creo que, al tener Yujïn los poderes bloqueados por el clan Wang, su augurio no podía alimentarse de su antiguo yo. Y buscó un mago con un pulso mágico similar al suyo. Un mago que obtuviera su magia de las estrellas, un mago como tú Sakura. Tú no eres telequinética, pero si vidente de sueños. Y tu poder se basa en una estrella, como el de Yujïn. Creo, que eras el mago más cercano que podía darle fuerza y poder. Y se sintió atraído por ti. Pero tú lo rechazabas, por tu miedo a los espíritus. Y al no poder drenar tu magia, desaparecía, esperando otra oportunidad. – Sakura palideció al instante.

\- Entonces… si yo no hubiera tenido miedo… podría haberla visto mucho antes, reproducir su rostro con "the mirror" o intentar dibujarlo y… podría…

\- No vayas por ahí Sakura. No existe testimonio alguno de un mago que evitara su propia muerte. El destino es muy caprichoso y la muerte muy difícil de burlar. Puedes saber que morirás, cómo y más o menos cuando, pero… hagas lo que hagas, tus pasos te llevaran a ese momento. Clow Reed es una clara muestra de eso.

\- Pero…

\- Piénsalo, ese augurio no pidió ayuda para si misma. Yujïn sabía que su muerte era inevitable, pero de algún modo vio que la de Shaoran no. Puede que al morir su fantasma le viera en riesgo. O puede que se sintiera culpable por delatarle y tenderle una trampa y quisiera remediarlo. – Shaoran miró a Eriol comprendiendo de repente algo que le aterraba.

\- Eriol, has dicho que drenaban la magia del mago con poderes similares más cercano. ¿Mas cercano a qué?

\- A su yo vivo. – Eriol notó enseguida que su pequeño descendiente había captado lo mismo que él. – Si… si Yujïn estaba en Shanghái, y Sakura en china… es mucha distancia… lo que me lleva a mi segunda teoría. Shen Wang capturó a Yujïn y la trajo aquí dos días más tarde de la llegada de Sakura a la mansión Li. La misma noche que Sakura la vio por primera vez. – Sakura parpadeó confundida.

\- Pero… eso no es posible… Shen no sabía que yo me había marchado… ¿no? – Eriol cerró sus ojos por un momento, buscando el mejor modo de dar esa noticia.

\- Creo que no es así, Sakura. Creo que Shen Wang sabía que te habías ido, es más, creo que lo tenía todo planeado.

\- ¿A… a que te refieres?

\- Piénsalo. Si Shen en verdad hubiera querido tu mano en matrimonio, habría raptado a Touya o a tu padre y los habría puesto frente a ti, amenazándoles de muerte y te habría obligado a casarte con él allí mismo. Como seguramente hizo con Yujïn. Estabas sola y desprotegida en Japón. Nada se lo impedía. Pero en vez de eso… estuvo siguiéndote casi tres meses. Persuadiéndote, dándote espacio y tiempo hasta que hallaste el modo de escapar. Creo que… él sabía que acudirías al clan Li. Porqué desde un buen principio, a quién quería no era a ti, Sakura. Sino a Shaoran. – Sakura miró con pavor el rostro de su marido.

\- Eso… no tiene sentido… no veía a Shaoran desde los doce años.

\- Claro que lo tiene. El clan Wang lleva años estudiando a sus enemigos. Sabía quien eras tú y la relación que mantenías de niña con Shaoran. Sabemos por él mismo, que habló con Tomoyo y le sacó información bajo un hechizo. Por lo tanto, sabía de tus sentimientos por él y de tu dolor por la separación. Además… al igual que el propio clan Li, Shen dispone de adivinos capaces de hacer también sus propias premoniciones… creo que esta planeando algo, algo grande. Y su objetivo es el clan Li y en concreto tú, Shaoran.

\- Pero si lo que quiere es dañar a Shaoran, eso explica por qué eligió a Yujïn, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

\- Cómo he dicho… quiere destruir a Shaoran, desde dentro. Lo que destruye al hombre puede provenir del pasado, pero también del futuro. Creo que Shen Wang buscó durante años tu punto débil Shao… un modo de destruirte y al no hallarlo…

\- Ha creado uno… - Ieran miró a Eriol con los ojos bien abiertos. Uno de los motivos por los que había aceptado ese matrimonio eran las premoniciones que tubo Eriol Hiraguisawa de su hijo felizmente casado. Con una familia. Y su mujer en esas visiones era… Sakura. Pero si eso era cierto, sus premoniciones podrían haber sido causadas por el mismísimo Shen Wang con el objetivo de unirles. El moreno sonrío con tristeza y negó con la cabeza, sólo para que ella entendiera que sus pensamientos estaban equivocados, pero por mucho que dijera Hiraguisawa, el temor de haber sido un peón más en el juego de Shen Wang era demasiado grande. Sakura les miró atónita.

\- ¿Creen que… él lo planeó todo? Mi petición de ayuda, mi boda y…

\- Y que Shaoran se enamorara de nuevo de ti para convertirte en su punto débil. Ahora Sharoan tiene mucho más que perder que su familia o su clan Sakura… – un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha al oír las palabras de su mejor amigo, pero se dijo a sí misma que no era el momento. – pero como he dicho… es solo una teoría.

\- No… no lo es. – Shaoran miró a Hiraguisawa con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. - Cuando algo encaja tan perfectamente, ya no se llama teoría, sino hecho. Ese ser no podía aparecer frente a Sakura con su antiguo yo en Shanghái. Yujïn lleva en china casi el mismo tiempo que Sakura. No hay duda de que fue secuestrada esa noche y que… estaba planeado. Y por eso el ataque a Shinta, para mantenernos ocupados y que no pensáramos que su vista estaba en mí desde el principio, y no en ella. – Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar una teoría tan malvada y ruin. Si eso era cierto, llevaban años planeando el modo de destruirles.

\- ¡No! Es decir…puede que no… puede que se enterara de mi huida y de que vine aquí a pediros ayuda y fuera su venganza contra ti por ayudarme… puede que no me cuidara lo suficiente o que notara que la carta espejo no era yo. ¡Estas sobreestimando sus capacidades! – Eriol quiso relajar el ambiente y sonrío.

\- Sí… eso también es posible. Puede que mi mente rebuscada este buscando cosas donde no las hay y solo busque venganza. Sea como sea, hay que averiguarlo. De un modo u otro.

Ieran les contempló a todos con pesadez. Incluso para ella todo era demasiado complicado. No podían saber hasta qué punto estaban siendo manipulados, pero tampoco podían quedarse quietos y esperar a que el destino los atrapara. Miró a su hijo y a la mujer que amaba. Eran demasiado jóvenes para tener que afrontar a tanto perro viejo y astuto. Aún con sus maravillosas habilidades para la magia y el combate. Quería que fueran felices y dejaran de vivir tiempos tan difíciles. Pero lo único que podía hacer era apoyarles y confiar en que Eriol y ella hubieran tomado la decisión correcta y que los hilos de Shen Wang no fueran tan extensos como Hiraguisawa o ella misma temían.

\- Olvídense de estas locas teorías de momento. Mañana será un día muy duro Sakura. Debes descansar y afrontar al concilio y a Shen Wang. Ahora debemos centrarnos solo en esto – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún no muy convencida de sí sería capaz. Las circunstancias y el miedo habían actuado por ella esa noche, dándole una fuerza y claridad de espíritu que desconocía que tenía, pero… ¿podría afrontar mañana con esa frialdad y temple al hijo de puta que había matado a Yujïn? ¿el hombre que amenazaba a su familia? ¡Su familia!

\- Ieran… ¿está bien mi familia?

\- He doblado su seguridad. Ahora no podemos correr riesgos. Si hay el más mínimo atisbo de venganza… les traeremos aquí durante un tiempo.

\- Pero…

\- Sakura. Sólo lo haremos en caso de necesidad. – la castaña asintió. – les dejo para que descansen y Shaoran… te ruego no cargues con más culpas. Has hecho lo que tu corazón dictó correcto y eso, te ennoblece hijo.

\- He desobedecido al consejo y he causado la muerte de Yujïn.

\- No has causado la muerte de Yujïn. Ha sido Shen Wang. No lo olvides.

La matriarca abandonó la sala tras sus palabras lapidarias y todos dejaron salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron, sin saber como debían actuar ahora. Pero los ojos decididos de la esmeralda les dijeron todo lo que necesitaban saber. Así que se levantaron en silencio siguiendo los pasos de Ieran Li, y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Daidouji llegó hasta su estancia acompañada del moreno, se dejó caer tras la puerta y por primera vez en muchos años, Eriol la vio llorar. Así que, con cuidado, se sentó a su lado apoyando su espalda en la pared y sólo le hizo compañía. Oyendo como su sollozo se iba calmando poco a poco.

\- He pasado tanto miedo… cuando vi a Shaoran llegar, tan desesperado y gritando que Sakura corría peligro… yo…

\- Shhh… Sakura es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees… Además. ¿yo estoy con ella recuerdas? – Daidouji le miró conteniendo una sonrisa floja a pesar de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Y la has ayudado mucho? – la rencarnación de Clow Reed le devolvió el gesto.

\- Soy todo un príncipe, my lady. – sus cuerpos querían reír, pero una vez más les resultaba imposible.

\- No entendido mucho lo que era ese augurio, ni si Shen Wang esta tras toda esta locura como crees, pero… si lo que has dicho en la sala es cierto…

\- Lo es. No quiero asustar a Sakura, pero… esto es mucho más que una venganza o un berrinche. Es lo que me dice el corazón. No tengo la menor duda. Todo encaja.

\- Si lo es… significa que Shen Wang tiene todo planeado a la perfección. Si secuestró a Yujïn incluso antes de la boda… sabía que el clan Li estaba implicado o al menos confiaba en que se implicaría…

\- Shen Wang busca una guerra entre clanes… y Shaoran es su objetivo para conseguirla. Es joven, y temperamental. Sólo había que buscar algo que le alterara, su punto débil… y les daría motivos y oportunidad. Y Sakura Kinomoto era la clave para conseguirlo. Shaoran hará lo que sea para evitar que le pase nada… y perderá la cabeza por ella.

\- Pero… llevaban sin verse años… ¿cómo pudo saber que Shaoran se enamoraría de ella una vez más? – Eriol levantó las piernas y las abrazó con sus manos mientras observaba el techo.

\- Como he dicho antes… el concilio tiene sus adivinos, así como sus profecías. Estoy convencido de que un clan tan poderoso y oscuro como el de Shen, tiene sus propios métodos de información. Y yo estoy totalmente a oscuras… voy siempre un paso por detrás Tomoyo… no me había pasado nunca… ni siquiera en esta vida… - la morena le observó intentando calmar sus ansias. Si ni el mismísimo Hiraguisawa podía controlar la situación, estaban en serios problemas. Pero no podía decirle eso, al menos no esa noche.

\- ¿Cuál era esa invocación que le decías siempre a Sakura?

\- ¿Invocación?

\- Si… algo como… "ocurra lo que ocurra…" – Eriol sonrió de lado y suspiró calmando sus nervios.

\- Pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. – Tomoyo miró esos preciosos ojos azules mucho más confiada.

\- Porque se trata de Sakura.

\- Sí…Porque se trata de Sakura.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El menor de los Li permanecía callado y lúgubre. Sin valor para comenzar ninguna conversación. La última vez que hablaron a solas, había soltado todo su pasado y había confesado que la amaba. Y ahora con todo lo que había ocurrido, ese momento tan "trascendente" parecía que había acontecido hacía siglos. Así que la incomodidad ocupaba la sala.

\- Un arcoíris… siempre los he encontrado hermosos… a mi madre le gustaban mucho de pequeña. O eso me dijo mi abuelo. – Shaoran no se atrevía a levantar la vista del suelo. Sakura seguía arrodillada a su lado, sujetando su mano y trazando círculos en la mesa con sus dedos. Pero aún así, le contesto con voz suave y triste.

\- Cuando… cuando estábamos en Shanghái y le contaba los duros entrenamientos que había vivido en Londres… le decía que lo único bueno de ese lugar eran los arcoíris. La escuela estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de pastos y llanuras verdes. Podías ver las montañas a lo lejos bañadas por la bruma y la lluvia y cuando un rayo de sol se colaba por entre las colinas, se formaban grandes arcoíris que inundaban todo el cielo. – una sonrisa melancólica escapó de esos labios que tanto amaba. – A Yujïn le fascinó esa historia. Y se convirtió en algo así como… una clave.

\- Aún te amaba. – Shaoran levantó entonces la vista de forma inconsciente, encontrando ese par de ojos esmeraldas cariñosos y comprensivos que recordaba de niño. – Yujïn no te traicionó realmente. Confiaba en que llegaría a tiempo. De algún modo lo sabía. Te amaba Shaoran. – el castaño suspiró agotado y nervioso. No quería herirla, ni volver a recordar un pasado que no la incluía a ella. Pero necesitaba desahogarse. Gritar a los cuatro vientos el dolor y la culpa que sentía.

\- No Sakura… ella fue quién rompió nuestra relación. – la menor de los Kinomoto intentó ocultar su asombro, pero no pasó desapercibido por ese par de ojos castaños. – De niña puede que soñara con ser la heroína del mundo y formar parte del concilio, pero… con la edad, la perspectiva y los sueños cambian. Vio como era mi mundo y las obligaciones que acarreaba. Y se acobardó. Cuando mi madre quiso presentarla como mi prometida ella se negó. – Sakura no pudo evitar apretar el puño sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo había podido dejarle? Jamás pensó que Yujïn le hubiera dejado a él. Menos por esos motivos tan… tan… egoístas. Si ella hubiera estado en su lugar todo habría sido distinto. ¿verdad? Las palabras de Eriol recordándole que el "y si" no existía la devolvieron a la triste verdad y es que, jamás lo sabría.

\- No sé los motivos que tuvo Yujïn para alejarse de ti… pero si puedo decirte que ella no te traicionó al llamarte. Estoy convencida de que hizo lo que hizo con el único objetivo de salvar a su hermana. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarla y usar la carta "the move" con ella también.

\- Si lo hubieras hecho ahora estarías muerta, Sakura. Aún no entiendo como has podido usar tanto poder sin caer desmayada. ¿Cómo habéis vuelto?

\- Es la ventaja de tener como mejor amigo a la rencarnación de Clow Reed. – una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del castaño. Pero se borró tan pronto como se había formado.

\- He fallado Sakura… por mi culpa Yujïn ha muerto y tú… dios, tú has estado en riesgo por mi insensatez. Tantos años de entrenamiento sólo han servido para convertirme en un egocéntrico prepotente. Debí pedir ayuda a Hiraguisawa, hablarlo con mi madre, pero… creí que me impedirían acudir y no podía dejar… a Yujïn sola. – Sakura movió con cuidado la silla que tenían al lado y se sentó quedando aún más cerca del joven chino que la miraba con ojos abatidos.

\- No fue tu orgullo o prepotencia los que te impulsaron Shaoran… sino tu fe y tu buen corazón. – la mano de Sakura se posó en su pecho y un bálsamo de cariño y calidez acunó su alma. – Tú confiabas a ciegas en Yujïn… jamás pensaste que pudiera traicionarte o llevarte a una trampa. Sabías que ella no te haría daño y también sabias que era poderosa, inteligente y fuerte. Confiaste en vuestra conexión y en vuestro pasado. Y no te falló. Ella nunca quiso traicionarte… sólo… que no encontró otra manera de proteger a su hermana, y confiaba en que saldrías de esa. Dudo mucho que la intención inicial de Shen fuera matarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Creo que querían acusarte de intento de secuestro o de adulterio. No esperaban que aparecieras con el rostro cubierto. ¿Habías usado magia de ocultación? ¿Era imposible quitarte el pasamontaña? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y Sakura pareció pensativa una vez más – A Eriol y a mí jamás intento atacarnos. Sólo quería apresarnos. Creo que al llevar el rostro tapado le diste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si no sabían que eras tú, no podían acusarles por matar al heredero del clan Li. Era imposible que supieran tu identidad y habías allanado su casa, estaba justificado. Y tu muerte, sí provocaría una guerra… el clan Li jamás les perdonaría. Ni el concilio. – Shaoran pensó sus palabras durante un largo rato.

\- Me puse la protección por una corazonada. En el colegio Yujïn siempre me decía que era un tonto por ir con el rostro al descubierto. Y tenía razón. Me pillaron más de una vez. Pero nunca le hice caso… puede que esperara que apareciera con mi rostro al descubierto, como antaño. Puede que no supiera que iban a intentar matarme y que su traición no fuera tan grande a sus ojos.

\- Y en cuanto vio que iban a matarte, te protegió Shaoran. Aunque sabía que moriría si lo hacía, porqué había visto su propia muerte.

\- ¿Crees que Eriol tiene razón y ella sabía que moriría? – Sakura asintió en silencio. Eso era lo más triste. Que, a pesar de todo, no habían podido impedir que el augurio se cumpliera. Shaoran contempló el semblante de la mujer que amaba una vez más. Era el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra y esa noche la había puesto en peligro. Dejó su dolor y remordimiento a un lado, y tomó sus manos con fuerza apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

\- He sentido tanto miedo esta noche… cuando te he visto allí, rodeada de todos esos hombres… he entrado en pánico Sakura. Shen se ha salido con la suya. Estos días me siento tan desubicado… no soy el yo de siempre… me siento perdido. Nunca he tenido algo que me importara lo suficiente como para alterarme. En cambio, ahora…

\- Eso no es cierto… fuiste a buscar a Yujïn…

\- Es cierto, pero me avergüenza decir que lo que más me motivó a hacerlo fue el miedo a que te entregaras…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si lograba traer a Yujïn sana y salva… tú ya no te sentirías culpable, y dejarías esa estupidez de cambiarte por ella. – Sakura abrió los ojos aturdida por sus palabras. ¿Lo había hecho también por ella? ¿Por miedo a que se entregara?

\- Shaoran… - la mente de Shaoran voló a sus épocas en Londres o Shanghái, dónde era conocido como el lobo de hielo. O en Barcelona y Washington, instituciones que lo ponían como modelo a seguir por su temple y seguridad. ¡Si pudieran verle ahora! Corriendo a casa del enemigo sin refuerzos ni un plan previo. Qué decepción se llevarían.

\- He pasado años sufriendo la separación, el dolor y el agotamiento, pero… jamás pensé que podía llegar a sentir tal desasosiego como el que he sentido esta noche. El miedo me congeló y a penas sí podía pensar o razonar. Si te hubiera pasado algo… yo… - Sakura no dejó que continuara. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento. A fin de cuentas, cuando pensó que lo había perdido en ese tejado, perdió la cabeza y durante unos instantes, el juicio. De no haber sido por Eriol, aún seguiría allí, congelada por el dolor. Pero no quería seguir pensando más en lo que podría haber pasado. Apoyó su mano en la mejilla del castaño y sonrío con esa calidez que sólo ella sabía transmitir.

\- Olvida eso ahora…Estoy perfectamente. Algo agotada, pero… bien. Nada que un par de días de descanso no curen. – una de las manos de Shaoran se atrevió a viajar también hasta la mejilla de la muchacha y acarició con delicadeza su suave piel.

\- No te hagas la fuerte conmigo… pude notar tu miedo y el dolor que sentías cuando llegaste. Estabas aterrada Sakura. – la castaña bajó la vista ruborizada.

\- No sentía miedo por mí… sino por ti. – el corazón del menor de los Li dio un vuelco. – No te creas el único que lo ha pasado mal. Esta noche he pensado que te perdería… y cuando he llegado a la mansión de Shen Wang y he visto como esa flecha iba directa a ti y que nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer te salvaría… quise morir…

\- Sakura…

Dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas mojando los dedos de Shaoran y sin poder contenerse un segundo más la tomó por el cuello dulcemente y la atrajo hasta poder besarla con pasión. Puede que estuviera hundido en la miseria por el dolor y la culpa, pero tenerla allí, sana y salva, era el mejor regalo que dios podría haberle dado. Y al sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello quiso devorarla entera. Ambos dejaron fluir todos sus miedos, sus dudas y el sufrimiento que los años separados habían traído, convirtiendo ese contacto en un punto y aparte que cambiaría para siempre su relación. Sakura lloraba entre beso y caricia, dividida entre la felicidad y el remordimiento a partes iguales. Porqué a pesar de todo el daño que había traído esa noche, ella tenía el descaro de sentirse completa y feliz.

Para cuando se separaron, el castaño era un mar de dudas. Todas las emociones del día y la noche caían en su alma torturada y se sentía al borde de un abismo. Una sola palabra de ella podía curarle o destruirle. Y temía cual de las dos sería. Así que cuando Sakura sonrío entre lágrimas no pudo ocultar la calidez y el alivio que sintió su corazón.

\- ¿Vamos? – Shaoran parpadeó aún demasiado abrumado por la situación.

\- ¿A dónde? – Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- A nuestra habitación. Estoy agotada y tú también. Hoy vamos a dormir.

Y no discutió. En verdad necesitaban un momento de paz y serenidad, o se volverían locos. Así que se dejó guiar por la castaña con gusto. Sakura y Shaoran caminaron tomados de la mano por los pasillos. Había mucha más guardia de lo habitual esa noche en la mansión, pero no les sorprendió. Sakura abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones compartidas y le dejó entrar. Shaoran se quedó de pie en la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo actuar. Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a que se sumiera de nuevo en su culpa y soledad. Así que se acercó hasta que sus manos rozaron el cuello de su camiseta y pidiendo permiso con los ojos puso sus dos manos en el pecho del joven. Sus dedos bajaron sedosos por el pecho de su marido y tubo que rezar pidiendo calma una vez más. Esa noche debía guardar la compostura. Yujïn yacía en una de las estancias de abajo fría como el hielo. Debía repetirse que habían recibido un duro golpe y que Shaoran no estaba centrado en esos momentos. Así que borró cualquier pensamiento impuro y se centró en él. Aunque al mirar esos ojos ámbar se sintió desfallecer cual colegiala de primaria. ¿No podía dejar de mirarla así de profundamente? Dios… era muy difícil concentrarse con esos ojos sobre ella.

Con toda la paciencia que su cabeza le permitió, tomó su mano una vez más y lo llevo hasta la cama. El menor de los Li se sentó en el borde y Sakura se adentró al baño dejando al castaño para que se acomodara. Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que volviera ataviada con su pijama. Shaoran se había tumbado y miraba al techo con la vista perdida. Se acurrucó a su lado y sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Shaoran iba a mil por hora y de nuevo la angustia se estaba apoderando de él. Sakura se incorporó un poco y miró esos ojos color miel una vez más.

\- Te amo. – El corazón de Shaoran se paró en ese instante y Sakura pudo ver con admiración como su rostro pasaba de la tristeza al más hermoso asombro.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho… que te amo. Siempre te he amado mi pequeño lobo.

\- Sakura…

\- Y te perdono por la decisión que tomaste en el pasado. No voy a seguir cayendo en mis miedos e inseguridades. Si Shen Wang cree que el amor es una debilidad, tú y yo le demostraremos que se equivoca. No sé cómo, pero… averiguaremos sus planes y le ganaremos en su terreno. Nada ni nadie va a poder con nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes? – la sonrisa más dulce se dibujó en esos labios carnosos que ella tanto amaba y vio con asombro como Shaoran Li asentía confiando en sus palabras.

\- Repítemelo una vez más para que me lo crea…

\- ¿El qué? – una sonrisa traviesa hizo brillar ese par de esmeraldas y Shaoran quiso comérsela a besos.

\- Por lo que más quieras… no juegues conmigo ahora…

\- Te amo. – Shaoran se acercó tanto que sus narices se rozaron con delicadeza mientras sus alientos se mezclaban.

\- Y yo… te amo Sakura.

Los labios de la chica buscaron los suyos y cuando se unieron en una tierna caricia miles de mariposas viajeras juguetearon en sus entrañas. Puede que no fuera el mejor momento ni la mejor forma, pero… se merecían un instante de sinceridad. Shen Wang no conseguiría sus objetivos esta vez… no los separaría con dudas, culpas y celos. Porqué si algo había comprendido Sakura esa maldita noche mientras lo veía morir frente a sus ojos, era que ya nada importaba más que él. El sol salía y moría en esos ojos ámbar. Y daría su propia vida para poder reflejarse una última vez en ellos.

La carta "The sleep" revoloteó por el cuarto haciendo que el menor de los Li cayera en un profundo sueño libre de pesadillas y agotando las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su dueña. Sakura sonrío mansamente presa del cansancio, aún con los labios rozando las mejillas del castaño.

\- Perdóname mi amor, pero… esta noche necesitas descansar. – sus dedos acariciaron una vez más el rostro pacífico del hombre que amaba con deleite y empezó a ceder a los brazos de Morfeo. – Te protegeré siempre… mi pequeño lobo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Mi madre! Lo leo y lo leo y no dejo de pensar ¡qué complicado! Pero a la vez me encanta porqué por fin mis ideas locas van tomando forma y se escriben solas. Jajajaja, pero tanta información junta… espero que se entienda. Y si algo no se entiende o hay algún fallo argumental me lo dicen. Porqué me cuesta atar a veces todos los cabos sueltos. Jajajajaja**

 **¡Pero ya está! Sabemos que la mujer del cabello negro y Yujïn son la misma persona y que el espíritu era un "augurio de muerte" creado para salvar a Shaoran. Es triste que la muchacha muriera… pero en mi defensa diré que la cree como "fantasma" así que en cierta forma no la he matado… ¿no? Ay… que complicado, ya lo digo yo.**

 **Espero que la acción les haya gustado y que no vean a Shaoran como un hombre débil ni mucho menos. ¡Cien soldados contra uno! Nada que hacer. Además, que lo bloquearon nada más llegar pillándolo desprevenido. Prometo que sacará su fuerza más adelante. Es un lobo a fin de cuentas.**

 **¿Y que les ha parecido Sakura? ¡Al fin reacciona! Y Eriol… ¡quiero uno para mí! No para Sakura, para mí. Así que no teman. Que este fic es un S+S.**

 **Bueno, ya no sigo que las agoto. Por favor, dejen sus opiniones más sinceras y me dicen que tal va todo. Ahora que esos dos tortolos se han confesado, muchos S+S están por venir. Y aún quedan muchos puntos por solucionar. ¿Eriol tendrá razón y todo es un plan trazado por la mente retorcida de Shen Wang? ¿Querrá a Sakura también por sus cartas? ¿Cuándo descubrirá Shao lo del hechizo de protección? ¿Y los suicidios y muertes descontrolados que tiene que ver en todo esto? ¿Y qué dirá Touya Kinomoto cuando se entere de que su pequeña y dulce hermana va a casarse con Shaoran Li? Todo esto y mucho más en… ¡La petición! jajajaja**

 **¡Sigan leyendo porfa! ¡Las adoro!**

 _Aquí les dejo las respuestas a los reviews sin login:_

 _Rominiwi: Hola, pues sí. Sakura se ha centrado al fin y ha sacado a la leona. Jajajaja. Lo que hace el miedo a perder a un dios como Shaoran. Jajaja. Pues sí que se culpa, claro. Y aún más porqués sabe que todo lo que hace es cegado por sus sentimientos encontrados. Es tan pasional… jajajaja. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado y que no sea demasiado complicada… e intentado quitar carga argumental para más adelante, pero… dejaba demasiadas dudas y lo he dejado así. Ya me dirás que opinas. Un besazo super grande y muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga._

 _Karther: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer mis fics anteriores! Aunque me da vergüenza, son muy viejos la mayoría y se nota que tenía muchos más fallos. Y mira que ahora cometo un montón, jajajjaa. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y que el momento S+S haya cumplido su objetivo. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando._

 _Mafalda: Si… Yujïn era la chica… y también el augurio. Es una pena. Pero en mi defensa, era un augurio desde el capítulo uno, la pensé siempre como fantasma. Jajajaja. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando amiga. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo._

 _Itzelita: Hola, espero que te siga gustando y me perdones por la chica fantasma. ¿El momento S+S bien? Ya tocaba ¿no? Jajajaja. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando, me ayuda muchísimo. Un abrazo para ti también._

 _Karen Carrin: Hola! Pues Sakura esta bárbara sí, pero como muy bien dices, es por él. ¿Quién no haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Shaoran? Jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y que se entienda. No dudes en preguntar si hay algo que no se entiende. Así lo explico más adelante o lo arreglo. Jajajaja. ¿Y que te pareció el momento S+S? ¿A la altura? Ahora voy a poner unos cuantos, jajajaja. Un abrazo enorme y muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

 _Cerezo secreto: Hola! Yo también creo que Tai Fa no quiere morder a Sakura, aunque ha demostrado no tener problemas con morder a Shaoran. Va a por él con todo lo que tiene. Sin duda. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y que el momento S+S sea digno de las expectativas. Jajajaja. Ya me dirás amiga. Espero con ansias tu opinión. Un gran abrazo._

 _Guadalupe: ¡Momento S+S para ti! No hay magia, pero mucho amor en esta actualización. Y también explicaciones que llevábamos tiempo sin revelar. Jajaja. Ya sabes lo que esas hadas traían, y menos mal. A ver si es verdad y los sacan del apuro. ¿Ha ido bien el acto de fin de año de tu hijo? El mío hacía de pastorcillo, todo un amor. Jajajaja Un abrazo enorme también para ti y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. No dudes en comentar todo lo que quieras y preguntar si tienes dudas. Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Kariramos: ¡Hola! ¡Sí, gracias Yujïn porqué sin Shaoran no hay fic! Jajajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido lo que han traído esas dos hadas traviesas? Jajaja. Que pillinas son. A ver como salvan a la chica… porqué ahora Sakura se va a empecinar en eso, sin duda… Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y el momento S+S. Ahora habrá muchos más. Un abrazo enorme y nos seguimos leyendo amiga. No dudes en comentar todo aquello que quieras._

 _Luna98: ¡Hola! Diós que ilusión oírte decir algo así. Soy fan de Harry Potter. Me he leído los libros al menos tres veces cada uno. Soy fan de Dumbledore, a muerte. Jajajaja (me recuerda un poco al sabiondo de Eriol) jajaja, pero también cometió errores por amor… vamos, como mi Eriol. Jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia y si eres fan de Harry Potter, te recomiendo una trilogía. El primer libro y el segundo han salido ya y se llaman "en el nombre del viento" y "el temor de un hombre sabio" Si algún día tienes tiempo, te animo a que los leas. Jajaja. Brutales. Gracias a ti por leer mi historia y ser una comentarista asidua. Espero que la actualización no te haya decepcionado. Nos leemos muy pronto amiga._


	16. Capítulo catorce Las consecuencias

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Una vez más actualizando. Lo cierto es que con tantas fiestas y reuniones familiares a penas sí he tenido un segundo para sentarme. Así que les pido perdón ya que el capítulo es algo más corto de lo habitual. Pero espero que aun así les guste. Es un capítulo de enlace… tras tanta acción ahora nos toca una pequeña pausa ¿no? Jajaja. Pero pronto la vorágine volverá y con ella personajes que todos queremos y esperamos ver al fin. Por favor, disfruten la lectura y les deseo un feliz año 2019 a todos y todas. Muchas gracias de nuevo por su constante apoyo. Sin vosotros/as no sería posible. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Nota II: He subido un capítulo más de mi querida historia "mi pequeña seductora" como especial de navidad. Por favor, pasad a leer si tenéis tiempo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**

 **Capitulo catorce**

 _Las consecuencias_

Sakura contempló todo a su alrededor fascinada y asustada a partes iguales. No reconocía esa casa. Era muy antigua y de arquitectura china, sin duda. Las paredes de papel pintado necesitaban ser restauradas, así como la madera agrietada de los ventanales. Caminó por un largo pasillo lleno de fotografías y rostros que no había visto antes. Hombres y mujeres que la miraban desde marcos oxidados llenos de polvo. El vaho que salía de sus labios le indicaba que hacía frío. Pero no lo sentía. Tampoco oía nada más allá de su propia respiración. Era como estar sumergida en agua, cuando los sentidos se ven enturbiados por el medio. Una puerta se dibujó al final del gran corredor. ¿Estaba ahí desde el principio? No lo recordaba. Pero era distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera a su alrededor. De madera pulida, perfecta e impoluta. Sin defecto o signo de vejez. No había rastros de polvo y los colores que la adornaban parecían más vivos que el resto. Sakura caminó atraída como un pez a la luz y cuando su mano acarició el pomo, esta se abrió invitándola a entrar. Y lo hizo. Sin temor o duda, como si la verdad de la existencia aguardara por ella.

Un rayo de luz blanquecina le dio la bienvenida. La sala que se abría ante sus ojos era majestuosa como cualquier otra estancia de la mansión Li. De paredes verdes y muebles de diseño. Una combinación perfecta entre lo antiguo y lo moderno. Clásica e innovadora a la vez. Los grandes ventanales filtraban la luz del sol, convirtiendo sus cálidos rayos en brechas de luz grisácea y opaca que entristecían hasta el último rincón. Una sensación de desasosiego la inundó. Había sillas tapizadas en negro dispuestas a lo largo de toda la sala, como si fueran a dar una conferencia. Pero en el altar, no había un micrófono y un proyector. Sino un ataúd. El vello de su nuca se erizó al instante y quiso retroceder. Pero al girarse pudo comprobar como la puerta había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un atril con una fotografía. Sakura vio el rostro sonriente de Yujïn con tristeza. Recordó las fotos de su madre dispuestas a lo largo de toda la casa Kinomoto. Y es que esa fotografía de la joven china le resultaba demasiado parecida. Un rostro hermoso y sonriente del pasado. Un pasado perdido que jamás volvería, por su culpa. Contempló la enrome sala una vez más calmando los latidos desbocados de su corazón ¿Estaba en su sepelio?

Decenas de personas empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor como figuras fantasmales y vaporosas. Sombras de hombres y mujeres que pasaban sin ser conscientes de ella. Una la atravesó causándole un dolor físico terrible. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una visión? ¿O ambas cosas? La castaña miró a su alrededor con miedo. Quería salir de allí. Se sentía una extraña. Una entrometida. El llanto de una mujer mayor le penetró como una aguja en el mismismo tímpano. Ese era el primer sonido que oía desde que había pisado el lugar, y desató una cadena de llantos y lamentos que la inundaron de desespero. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que al abrirlos hubieran desaparecido, pero en cuanto dejó que sus ojos volvieran a ver la fantasmal luz del lugar, se encontraba frente al ataúd y miraba directamente el cadáver de Yujïn. El corazón se le paró y se quedó sin aliento. No habían maquillado su rostro ni parecía dormida. Era igual al augurio que había visto. Pálida, demacrada y fría. Con ese maldito camisón blanco y la sangre oscura y espesa en su vientre. Una lágrima bajó por esos ojos esmeralda y al dar dos pasos hacia atrás trastabilló con la alfombra, cayendo al suelo entre sollozos. Ya no oía llantos a su alrededor, ni ningún sonido una vez más. Así que levantó la vista, buscando algo que pudiera sacarla de ese maldito lugar. Y entonces la vio. Justo dónde antes había estado la puerta, al lado de su fotografía. Yujïn permanecía de pie, con el rostro serio y la mirada tranquila. Pasiva a todo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué quieres?! – estaba tan asustada que a penas podía entender que ocurría. Yujïn negó con la cabeza y Sakura no comprendía nada. - ¿No? ¿No a qué?

Una vez más una negación por su parte. Sakura intentó acercarse a ella, pero en cuanto dio un paso el espíritu desapareció. Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo había desaparecido dejándola sola con el cuerpo muerto de Yujïn. Sakura se giró lentamente, presa del pánico. Notaba movimiento tras ella y supo al instante que el cadáver ya no estaba tumbado en el ataúd. Su respiración se aceleró y entre todo el silencio sepulcral que reinaba distinguió un sonido. Pasos acercándose. Unos pies fríos, muertos y descalzos caminaban por esa alfombra y dejaban tras ellos un rastro de sangre. Sakura empezó a correr, pero era inútil. No había salida en ese maldito lugar. Así que cuando tocó la pared con sus manos, empezó a golpearla y a arañarla llorando desesperada.

\- ¡Ayuda! Por favor… ¡Ayuda! – un aire frío acarició su nuca y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Se agarró con fuerza a la pared, clavando las uñas en el papel pintado. Una de ellas se rompió causándole un dolor agudo. - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres? – notó como el cadáver de Yujïn crujía a su espalda y sintió los labios de la muchacha en su oreja. Quiso correr, quiso morir allí mismo. Pero no podía ni moverse. Estaba paralizada.

\- "Sácamelo" – la voz de ese ser sonó desgarradoramente rota y aguda. Dos lágrimas cayeron por los ojos verdes de Sakura, que se había mordido el labio de puro pánico y ahora sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

\- El… el que…

\- "¡Sácamelo!"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

\- ¡Sakura! – Shaoran vio con alivio como esas preciosas esmeraldas se abrían y la abrazó con fuerza. – Dios… menos mal. ¿Estas bien? – la castaña notó el frío en sus mejillas y supo que había estado llorando. Las imágenes de la visión le cayeron como balde de agua fría y el corazón se le aceleró al borde del infarto. Un dolor crecía en su garganta, como si le hubieran hecho tragar lava hirviendo y las manos le dolían como si en verdad hubiera estado arañando las paredes de ese maldito lugar. Miró sus dedos asustada, una de sus uñas estaba rota y sangraba. Intentó hablar, pero el dolor de su garganta le supo a fuego.

\- Agua… - Sakura empujó al menor de los Li y salió corriendo en dirección al baño donde sin reparo alguno empezó a beber del grifo siendo observada por un atónito y asustado Shaoran.

\- Sakura…. ¿Qué ocurre? – la castaña siguió bebiendo lo que le parecieron años y para cuando sintió un poco de alivio, se secó los labios y respiró agitada. – Sakura… por favor… dime que ha pasado…

\- He visto… a Yujïn… era un sueño… como una de mis visiones sólo… que aterradora. – Shaoran se acercó a ella, pero le dejó un poco de espacio para que se calmara. Oía su respiración agitada y los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Sakura se sentó en el borde de la gran bañera y poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento. El dolor en su garganta empezaba a ser soportable y sus latidos empezaban a normalizarse. Shaoran miró su mano ensangrentada y tragó pesado. Las visiones normales no hacían eso… – Ha sido tan extraño…

\- Sakura… - se acercó con cautela y tomó una toalla del baño. La mojó con agua caliente y se acercó hasta la castaña, pidiendo permiso con los ojos para curar su mano. Ella asintió, aún sin comprender por qué tenía las mismas heridas que en su visión. El menor de los Li se agachó a su lado y empezó a limpiar con suavidad la uña rasgada. - Entre sueños decías "sácamelo" una y otra vez. Gritabas. Y no podía despertarte.

\- Yo… - ambos oyeron como alguien entraba a toda prisa al cuarto y pronto el rostro asustado de Eriol asomaba por la puerta del baño. Se calmó en cuanto les vio allí, solos y hablando. Así que se apoyó con todo el descaro del mundo en el marco de la puerta y sonrío de lado.

\- Buenos días chicos. ¿Me he perdido algo? – Sakura le devolvió a duras penas la sonrisa, pero Shaoran sólo le miró como metiche que era.

\- A ver si lo adivino. ¿El vínculo?

\- ¡Eh!… Yo sólo vengo si Sakura siente miedo… no me culpes por ser un amigo preocupado – Shaoran chascó la lengua y siguió con su labor de curandero, esta vez usó un conjuro que le había enseñado su madre y la uña de la castaña quedó de nuevo intacta. Eriol miró lo que antes había sido una herida con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Un sueño… - Eriol miró a su heredera con calma.

\- ¿Cómo una premonición? – Sakura asintió. Hiraguisawa vio la preocupación en esos ojos verdes, pero no podía seguir metiendo su nariz en todo. Debía dar espacio a esos dos y más tarde ya se enteraría de lo ocurrido. – Bien… luego me lo cuentas. Me voy y les dejo solos – Shaoran miró a su mejor amigo con sorpresa. ¿A caso Eriol empezaba a darle cancha? Eso era nuevo. Pero Sakura no parecía dispuesta a dejarle ir.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Y si es importante? He visto a Yujïn y… – Eriol negó con la cabeza.

\- Sea lo que sea, ahora es mejor centrarse en Shen Wang. Vendrá en una hora. Debes tranquilizarte y ordenar tus pensamientos. Les dejo para que hablen y nos vemos abajo. – Sakura asintió no muy convencida y de nuevo ambos quedaron solos en el gran baño. Shaoran la observó durante largo rato, cada detalle de su rostro le parecía importante. El brillo de sus ojos tambaleaba entre la duda y el miedo, y pudo sentir en su pecho que una vez más algo no estaba bien en ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? – la castaña asintió con la cabeza aún perdida en la horrible imagen del cadáver de Yujïn. Y no la creyó ni por un instante.

\- ¿Qué me quería decir? Sácamelo… pero… ¿el qué? – Shaoran se arrodilló en el suelo, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos de forma protectora. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron como fotografías y una vez más sintió el desasosiego en su pecho. Cerró los ojos obligándose a estar concentrado y dejar a un lado todo su miedo. Debía ser un apoyo para ella, ahora más que nunca. Y centrarse de una maldita vez.

\- Eriol tiene razón, Sakura. Es mejor que lo olvides ese sueño por ahora. Debemos estar despejados para la llegada de Shen Wang. No sabemos que habrá planeado ahora que tenemos las cintas. Debe estar molesto, y temo lo que pueda hacer estando cabreado.

\- Pero… - un dedo se posó en sus labios con suavidad y esmeralda se perdió en ámbar una vez más.

\- Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Quieres? A fin de cuentas, me gustaría tener una mañana normal… sólo por una vez. – Shaoran acarició con sus dedos la mejilla de la que era ahora su esposa en frente del mundo mágico. - Buenos días preciosa…

\- Bu… buenos días, Shaoran. – la sonrisa brillante del joven la dejó anonada y de repente se dio cuenta de que unas horas atrás le había confesado que le amaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas y la maldita visión del cadáver de Yujïn desapareció de su cabeza por arte de magia.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Usaste mucha magia anoche y se te ve muy pálida. – Sakura se levantó azorada y puso un poco de distancia. ¿Era ella, o de repente hacía mucho calor?

\- Yo… no me siento del todo fuerte, pero estoy bien. Creo… - miró su reflejo en el espejo y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Tenía unas ojeras horribles y el pelo totalmente despeinado. ¡Parecía una loca! Alisó como pudo su melena, pero no le pasó inadvertida la risa del menor de los Li.

\- ¿Crees? – Sakura vio a través del espejo como su "marido" se colocaba a su espalda y tembló al notar sus manos masajeando levemente su cuello. La voz le salió insegura y temblorosa.

\- Bueno… acabo de tener un ataque de pánico provocado por un sueño sacado de la película más aterradora del mundo, así que… no sé hasta que punto soy yo misma aún. – una sonrisa ladeada nació en la boca del castaño y Sakura contempló azorada como se inclinaba y besaba su cuello suavemente.

\- ¡Hoe! – Shaoran rio alegre incapaz de ocultar su buen humor por el grito infantil de la muchacha. Era tan fascinante ver sus reacciones. Parecía una niña inexperta en sus brazos y eso, a pesar de la jodida situación, le calentaba el alma. Pero decidió ser bueno, así que, con un último besito en su clavícula, se alejó para darle espacio.

\- Voy a dejarte para que te vistas. Debes comer algo antes de enfrentar a ese malnacido. Estas agotada por el uso excesivo de magia. Algo sólido te irá bien. ¿unas tortitas quizá? Tomoyo dice que te encantan. – Sakura asintió efusivamente y más roja que un tomate y le dejó marchar. Pero en cuanto vio su espalda cruzar la puerta se arrepintió.

\- ¡Shaoran! – el muchacho se giró asombrado, pero le sonrío una vez más. – Me… ¿me esperarás? – el corazón de la castaña se aceleró una vez más al ver esos dientes perfectamente blancos sonriendo para ella.

\- Claro, tonta. No voy a bajar sin ti.

\- Va…Vale…

Shaoran Li cerró la puerta con cuidado y miró la gran habitación apretando sus puños con fuerza. Aunque interpretara perfectamente su papel y se sintiera en verdad el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando la tocaba de ese modo, no podía evitar sentirse dividido. Y es que una vez más se sentía un inútil. ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada más que estar allí viéndola sufrir y pasar miedo? No había podido despertarla por mucho que ella gritara. Y estaba convencido de que esas visiones no eran premoniciones normales. El daño físico no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Debía sentarse a hablar con su madre y Eriol. La entrada en trance cuando el pánico o la ira la invadían, las visiones, el augurio de muerte, la parálisis y ahora lesiones físicas… Puede que el poder de Sakura estuviera descontrolado y eso era demasiado peligroso. Bufó cansado e irritado consigo mismo. Era incapaz de ayudarla una vez tras otra y no podía más. ¿Cómo podía dejar de ser un bueno para nada que sólo contemplaba los acontecimientos?

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó con desgana. Años de entrenamiento ¿para qué? No había salvado a Yujïn y era incapaz de apoyar a la mujer que amaba. Cerró los ojos perdido en sus pensamientos funestos buscando una respuesta que sabía no encontraría.

La puerta del baño lo sacó de su trance minutos después, dejando ver a una preciosa mujer de ojos esmeralda que le sonreía. Se había puesto un cómodo vestido veraniego color pastel y unas sandalias blancas. Lucía tan encantadora como un ángel. Su corazón dio un vuelco como si fuera un jodido adolescente.

\- Eres una visión…

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rosadas al instante y sonrío complacido. Al menos, seguía causando ese efecto en ella. Cerró su corazón y sus miedos. No quería que sus inseguridades se interpusieran entre ellos. Ni su culpa por la muerte de Yujïn. No ahora. Ella no se lo merecía. Debía ser fuerte y mostrarle apoyo como fuera. Hacer que se sintiera amada como no lo hizo en todos esos años alejados. Le debía eso y mucho más. Así que se obligó a ocultar su pena y parecer sereno y calmado. Cómo digno heredero del clan Li que era. Ser cariñoso, a fin de cuentas, no era para nada un suplicio, sino una jodida bendición que no se había ganado. Y no iba a desperdiciar una solo oportunidad para estar con ella como siempre había querido.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – Sakura asintió en silencio y un gruñido de su estómago lo confirmó haciéndole reír. – ¿Vas a decir algo o te ha venido toda la vergüenza de golpe? – el rosa de sus mejillas se convirtió en un rojo intenso y el mohín de sus labios le pareció de lo más adorable.

\- No tengo vergüenza… - Shaoran se acercó lentamente, como lobo acechando a su presa y disfrutó del sobresalto que causó en la joven japonesa.

\- ¿Segura? – sus manos acariciaron los brazos de la muchacha lentamente, viajando desde los hombros hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos largos y finos. Se inclinó una vez más, posando su frente en la de ella y aspiró su aroma a flores. – Porqué me gustaría que me lo repitieras…

\- Eh… yo…

\- Por favor… es que no me canso de oírlo. – un largo suspiro escapó de su boca y no pudo contener sus ansias por volver a sentirla. Agachó la cabeza lentamente, rozando sus labios con los de ella y disfrutando de la tensión que causó en su espalda. – dilo… una vez más… para que me haga a la idea de lo jodidamente afortunado que soy.

\- Te… te quiero.

La sonrisa ladeada de victoria se borró en cuanto sus labios se unieron, arrancando un suspiro de gozo en ambos. No fue un beso casto, ni dulce. Shaoran la devoró entera bebiendo literalmente de ella. ¡Y es que tenía tanta hambre de sus besos! La espalda de Sakura chocó con fuerza contra la pared y sus cuerpos se estrecharon hasta que no quedó el mas mínimo espacio entre ambos. Las manos del menor de los Li se aferraron a la pared, inmovilizando a la muchacha que se entregaba gustosa a él. Por un momento no existía nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

Shaoran pensaba que no podía enloquecer más, hasta que sintió los dedos de Sakura entrelazarse en su cabello color chocolate. Un sonido gutural y enronquecido nació de sus labios y sus brazos levantaron a la muchacha sin ningún decoro haciendo que sus torneadas piernas envolvieran su cintura posesivamente. Shaoran iba a perder el norte y a tumbarla en la cama como lobo hambriento que era, pero un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que la castaña dejara de besarle y se tensara de arriba abajo. El menor de los Li golpeó la pared con rabia maldiciendo en voz baja.

\- Maldita sea… Eriol, ¿es que no puedes siquiera darme un respiro? – Shaoran dejó a Sakura en el suelo con toda la delicadeza que le permitió su cabreo y se giró para clavar su mirada más fulminante al maldito ingles que tenía por amigo, pero dos ojos castaños le devolvieron la mirada con una ceja alzada. – Tío… - Sakura saltó literalmente a un metro de distancia y pasó del rojo, al morado en cuanto vio al mismísimo Tai Fa en la puerta.

\- Me alegra saber que el clan Li pronto tendrá herederos nuevos, Shaoran. Pero para la próxima, procuren cerrar la puerta. – el cabeza de concilio río ante la reacción sincera de la maestra de las cartas. Parecía un farolillo de navidad. Sin embargo, Shaoran sólo camino en su dirección con la avergonzada muchacha tomada de la mano e hizo una reverencia.

\- Buenos días, tío.

\- Buenos días. – Tai Fa se inclinó con respeto, pero no pudo evitar una leve carcajada que desentonaba en su personalidad. Pero la seriedad volvió rápidamente. - Necesito hablar con la señorita Sakura antes de que Shen Wang acuda a la reunión. – Sakura se acercó nerviosa, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo con las cintas? – Tai Fa miró a la muchacha leyendo su rostro preocupado.

\- Shen Wang no ha retirado los cargos contra ti, Sakura. Hemos hablado esta mañana. Ha pedido un juicio público. Sigue afirmando que el hombre que allanó su casa fue el que atacó a Yujïn. Te acusa de asesinato involuntario y de posible complicidad con el asesino. Afirma que le ayudaste a escapar al impedir que ellos mismos lo detuvieran. – Sakura se separó de su marido y caminó por la sala pensando las opciones que tenían en frente.

\- No tiene sentido… habrá notado que le faltan las cintas de seguridad… sabrá que las tenemos y que juegan en su contra… ¿no ha cambiado el testimonio de sus hombres?

\- Ni un ápice. Vendrá en una hora con veinte testimonios firmados. Y por eso voy a hacerte esta pregunta Sakura, y quiero que respondas con sinceridad de una maldita vez. – la castaña asintió a duras penas, no muy convencida. - ¿Cómo obtuviste las cintas? – Sakura dudó por unos instantes. ¿Era seguro rebelarle a ese hombre la verdad? No confiaba en él… ni en su justicia. Miró a Shaoran en busca de una respuesta a sus miedos.

\- Sakura… dale una oportunidad a mi tío. El concilio nos apoyará en esto, no me cabe la menor duda. – la muchacha les miró a ambos. Ahora que los veía de cerca, juntos, podía afirmar el parecido. Esos ojos castaños eran más viejos y fríos, pero se parecían a los de Shaoran. Lo que era curioso, ya que siempre pensó que Shaoran había heredado los ojos de su padre y no los de Ieran. Pero al parecer, esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba eran herencia de la familia Fa. Suspiró derrotada y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

\- ¿Ha visto la cinta? – Tai Fa asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí.

\- Cuando usé a "The watery" y "The flower" no lo hice por capricho, eran una mera distracción. Invoqué al mismo tiempo a dos cartas más. "The sweet" y "the glow". ¿lo vio en el video?

\- Solo a las dos primeras y no entendía el motivo de conjurarlas... El video no tiene sonido. Pero no vi a la carta dulce o brillo en las cintas. Pero si lo piensas bien, es lógico, según recuerdo tienen forma de hadas y son muy pequeñas. Las cámaras recogen las imágenes desde muy lejos. A penas sí se distinguen los rostros. ¿Ellas robaron las cintas? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y dejó ir una sonrisa confiada.

\- Todos estaban muy ocupados observando a "The watery" y "The flower". Ni lo notaron. – Tai Fa pareció pensar durante unos segundos que para ambos castaños fueron eternos.

\- Puedes… ¿invocarlas? Necesito saber que pasó exactamente. A ver si hay la más mínima posibilidad de que Shen no haya notado su desaparición. – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo una luz dorada salió del bolsillo de su vestido dejando ver a dos dulces y traviesas hadas. Ambas miraron con desprecio al cabeza de concilio, que se intimidó un poco. - ¿Puedes preguntarles que pasó?

\- Claro… pero voy a necesitar ayuda. No todas mis cartas tienen dotes comunicativas – Sakura sacó una carta de su bolsillo y sonrío con cariño. Una preciosa joven se mostró frente a ellos con una sonrisa apaciguadora. Shaoran se preocupó por el uso de la magia tras la noche que habían tenido, pero Sakura negó con una sonrisa dulce. – No te preocupes Shao, estoy bien, si no son usadas para el ataque no drenan demasiada energia. – el castaño tomó su mano, no muy convencido. - Espejo, ¿puedes traducir?

\- Será un honor, Sakura. – Tai Fa observó asombrado la magia de Clow Reed, convertida ahora en las cartas Sakura. Había leído infinidad de libros sobre ellas, y se sabía sus poderes de memoria, pero… verlas en persona era como presenciar un milagro.

Sakura preguntó a las cartas qué había pasado en la mansión de Shen Wang y cómo habían obtenido las cintas. Las dos hadas empezaron a revolotear haciendo miles de señas de mímica y simulando con gracia cómo las cogían y salían corriendo. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Cuando las pequeñinas terminaron, corrieron a resguardarse en los brazos de su dueña, que las recibió con una sonrisa. Luego miró a la carta espejo.

\- Dicen que entraron en la mansión y buscaron la sala de seguridad durante un rato. Para cuando la hallaron, estaba custodiada por un tipo del clan Wang. Aprovecharon que estaba distraído con las pantallas y se colaron. Pero no podían quitar las cintas sin más, se cortaría la imagen y el tipo las descubriría. Así que cogieron unas cintas que estaban por ahí y las cambiaron rápidamente para que no notaran su desaparición. Dicen que la alarma saltó por un segundo, pero que en cuanto pusieron las otras cintas se calló. El hombre de Shen Wang revisó que todo funcionara correctamente y siguió mirando las pantallas absorto en lo que pasaba en el patio. Y salieron pitando de allí para reunirse contigo, Sakura.

\- Y Shen Wang debió ordenar que las destruyeran en cuanto os fuisteis… y lo hicieron… sólo que eran otras cintas. – Shaoran miró a su tío con una gran sonrisa. – Shen Wang no tiene ni idea de que su versión… será desmentida. – Tai Fa miró a su sobrino aún demasiado asombrado por la magia de esos seres. – Podemos… vencerle. ¡En público!

\- ¿Seguro que no lo sabe? Puede que las revisara antes y…

\- No lo hizo, tío. Por eso sigue manteniendo su versión. No sabe que tenemos pruebas de que miente… ¡debemos usarlo a nuestro favor y hundirlo! – el castaño sonrío de oreja a oreja. – y podemos sacar aún más de esta situación. – Shaoran miró a su esposa confiadamente. - Sé cómo sacar de esa casa a Mia. ¡Mierda será tan fácil! – Sakura iba a preguntar, pero Tai Fa les interrumpió.

\- Esta bien. Dejen que hable yo con Shen en cuanto llegue a la mansión. Pero no lo haré públicamente Shaoran. Quiero llevar esto con discreción y sin que parezca un ataque para su clan.

\- ¿Disculpe? ¡Él nos ha denunciado públicamente! Quiere desacreditarnos frente a toda china.

\- Lo que quiere, es que el inicio de la guerra entre clanes sea culpa nuestra, y no le daré motivos para ello. Lo llevaremos a mi manera, en privado y sin provocar más tiranteces. Si una guerra es inevitable, quiero que sean ellos los primeros en lanzar el guante. ¿Ha quedado claro? – Shaoran cerró los puños conteniendo las ganas de protestar. Sabía que en el fondo su tío tenía razón y no era astuto a esas alturas ofender públicamente al clan Wang. Había demasiados clanes oscuros con la vista puesta en ellos, esperando la más mínima oportunidad para lanzarse a su cuello. Pero dios, que ganas tenía de humillarlo. - Sakura, tú y Hiraguisawa asistiréis a la reunión, pero permanezcan callados en todo momento, si todo sale como planeo no van a tener que intervenir.

\- Pero…

\- No. Shaoran tiene razón en una cosa y es que hay que usar esas cintas en su contra. Dejemos que las imágenes hablen por si solas. Una vez hayamos desmentido su versión, te dejaré intervenir Shaoran. Salvaremos a esa chica y… no me decepciones esta vez. – El joven chino tragó pesado, sintiéndose una vez más ese niño de doce años que había vuelto con las manos vacías avergonzando a su apellido y a su familia. ¿Acaso nunca tendría el respeto del concilio? ¿Nunca sería lo suficientemente fuerte, o digno? Era más poderoso que el mismísimo Tai Fa. Se aguantó las ganas de gritar y sólo se mordió el labio buscando paciencia.

\- No lo haré tío. Lo juro. – Tai Fa asintió en silencio observando por última vez las cartas, que aún seguían activas.

\- Les veo abajo. – Tai Fa caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. - Shaoran, Shen Wang no te ha acusado de nada, lo que demuestra que no tiene evidencias de que el hombre que allanó su casa fueras tú. Así que, para el concilio has pasado la noche con la señorita Daidouji viendo… ¿lugares para la boda? – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa. – Pues eso… Deberás permanecer a mi lado en todo momento, como futuro cabeza del concilio se te está permitido asistir, aunque la acusada sea tu esposa y no seas imparcial. Pero deberás permanecer en silencio hasta que yo te lo indique.

\- Quiero dar mi apoyo y defender la inocencia de mi mujer.

\- Lo entiendo, pero no es posible. Solo Hiraguisawa y Sakura han sido acusados. Puedo justificar tu presencia porqué eres el futuro heredero de clan Li, pero… no puedo permitir que intervengas mientras la inocencia de Sakura siga en duda. Solo si la absuelven, podrás intervenir. ¿Lo entiendes? – los puños de Shaoran se cerraron impotentes, pero su tío tenía razón. Debían seguir el protocolo a pies puntillas y no dar ni un solo motivo de duda a ese cabrón. Si todo salía como tenía en mente, en unas horas Mia estaría a salvo.

\- Si, señor.

\- Bien. Sakura, la señorita Daidouji la espera en el comedor principal para que coma algo antes de la reunión. Shaoran, ven conmigo. Quiero que me adelantes lo que tienes planeado. No quiero cometer ni el más mínimo error contra ese hijo de puta. – Shaoran se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de desprecio que había mostrado su tío abuelo para con Shen Wang, pero no dijo nada. Era agradable no ser el único airado en la sala para variar.

\- Claro. – el castaño miró a Sakura una vez más, esta vez con una sonrisa confiada. Se acercó hasta ella y sin pensarlo, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, besó sus labios con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Se separó gruñendo, y es que cada vez le costaba más separarse de la muchacha – Nos vemos en un rato. – Esos ojos verdes le miraron con devoción y quiso besarla de nuevo, pero tenía que ser fuerte o jamás dejaría la habitación. - Todo va a salir bien. – Sakura sonrío cariñosamente.

\- Lo sé…

La castaña contempló con desasosiego como Shaoran y Tai Fa salían de la habitación azorados. Tenían poco tiempo antes de la reunión, y debía confiar en ellos para salir airosa. Miró a ese par de hadas traviesas que habían sido lo suficientemente listas como para ocultar sus movimientos. Puede que hubieran ayudado mucho más de lo que creían. Abrazó con fuerza a ese par de granujillas y besó sus cabezas.

\- Gracias a todas… por apoyarme siempre. – las cartas brillaron dulcemente y volvieron a su forma. Pero antes, susurraron en su oído las palabras que en ese momento más necesitaba oír.

\- Confiamos en ti, Sakura. Siempre.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daidouji contemplaba la puerta cerrada de esa sala con recelo. Al menos no era la única a la que no habían dejado entrar. Había hombres del clan Wang por todo el lugar y eso la tenía inquieta. Y es que lo que al principio tenía que ser un acta de acusación presidida por el cabeza de concilio de oriente bajo la supervisión de todo el consejo en pleno y al menos veinte testigos del clan Wang, se había convertido en una reunión privada entre Shen, Tai Fa, Shaoran y los acusados. Y una vez más no tenía idea de porqué.

Ieran Li permanecía a un lado de la puerta, con el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados. Tomoyo miró el reloj por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Llevaban en esa habitación una hora al menos, y estaba que se subía por las paredes. Confiaba en sus amigos al cien por cien, pero Tai Fa era un asunto muy distinto. Gracias al cielo, la puerta se abrió al fin siendo Shen Wang el único en salir. Sus hombres se pusieron firmes al instante. Tomoyo vio desde su asiento como esa sanguijuela hacía una reverencia a la señora Li y abandonaba la estancia seguido por todos sus hombres. La puerta se abrió una vez más y no pudo evitar levantarse y correr en dirección a su mejor amiga que, gracias a los cielos, lucía sonriente.

\- ¡Sakura! – la castaña tomó sus manos con una sonrisa y miró a Ieran Li a un lado.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí señora Li. Mia es escoltada en estos momentos por varios hombres de confianza de Tai Fa y estará en breve bajo la custodia del concilio de oriente. – ambas morenas suspiraron aliviadas.

\- Cuanto me alegro. – Tomoyo no podía contenerse más y atrajo a su amiga para mirar sus ojos directamente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sakura? – las esmeraldas de su mejor amiga la contemplaron afablemente, pero una vez más la explicación fue interrumpida. Shaoran, Eriol y Tai Fa salían de la sala y ambas tuvieron que separarse para prestarles atención.

\- En una hora debemos estar con la familia Wu. Mia Wu se nos unirá allí. Aún no se les ha informado de la muerte de su hija mayor. Será responsabilidad tuya hacerlo, Shaoran. – Sakura contempló con tristeza al menor de los Li, pero entendía la decisión de Tai Fa. Era su forma de castigarlo por la desobediencia al concilio. Y en comparación con lo que podía haber sido, las consecuencias eran poco severas. – Lo mismo para ti Sakura. Te espero allí acompañando a tu esposo. Sé digna de tu cargo.

\- Ahí estaré, señor Fa. Gracias de nuevo por lo de hoy.

\- Yo no he hecho nada más que exponer los hechos. Han sido ustedes los que se han metido en este lío y se han sacado. Sólo espero que su proceder, así como el mío propio, no haya despertado al gigante dormido que hay dentro de Shen Wang.

\- Señor Fa, creo que ese "gigante" hace muchos años que finge estar dormido. – el cabeza de concilio sólo pudo contestar las palabras de Hiraguisawa con un encogimiento de hombros. Ieran y él abandonaron entonces el lugar dejando a los cuatro amigos solos al fin.

Eriol se dejó caer en la silla más cercana con un largo suspiro y Sakura vio con cariño como su mejor amigo se estiraba cual gato remolón en su asiento. No podía expresar con palabras lo agradecida que estaba con él.

– Bueno… ha sido tenso… - Daidouji recorrió sus rostros presa de la impaciencia.

\- ¿Alguien va a contarme de una vez que ha pasado? No han solicitado mi testimonio y… ¡Creí que sería una acusación pública! – Eriol miró con una sonrisa a Tomoyo, y gracias al cielo decidió apiadarse de ella.

\- Tai Fa ha preferido no poner en evidencia a Shen Wang y le ha permitido ver el video de las cámaras de seguridad en privado. Obviamente Shen no ha tenido más remedio que retirar los cargos. Las imágenes muestran a la perfección como uno de sus hombres iba a ejecutar al intruso a sangre fría y cómo Yujïn se interponía de forma voluntaria, así que de lo único que pueden acusarnos es de allanamiento y perdida del intruso. Pero lo hemos dejado en tablas a cambio de que el concilio no acuse a sus hombres de falso testimonio y traición. El muy idiota hasta ha traído los testimonios por escrito y firmados. Si Tai Fa hubiera querido, ahora estarían detenidos y condenados.

\- Pero esos hombres merecen ser ajusticiados. ¡Iban a matar a Shaoran! A sangre fría y sin juicio previo. ¿Eso no está penalizado por la ley del concilio?

\- Efectivamente lo está Tomoyo. Pero se ha hecho una excepción en esto. Shen Wang se ocupará de amonestar a sus hombres como crea correcto sin que intervenga el concilio y a cambio, nos cede la protección de la familia Wu. Incluida su hermana Mia, que ahora se encuentra bajo la supervisión del clan Wang. No queremos que ese "secuestrador" vaya ahora a por ella – una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios y Shaoran bufó cansado. Ese maldito disfrutaba demasiado siendo el centro de atención. - A fin de cuentas es necesario, el intruso sigue suelto y no podemos estar seguros de sus intenciones. Puede que su objetivo hubiera sido Mia y no Yujïn. Cómo se ha escapado no podemos preguntárselo. ¿Verdad pequeño lobo? – Shaoran sonrió de lado, pero no añadió nada. Daidouji les miró aún aturdida. Un intercambio como se hacía antaño. La libertad sin juicio de los hombres de Shen Wang, a cambio de Mia Wu. Miró a Sakura aún con la duda y el miedo reflejado en esos ojos violeta.

\- ¿Mia está a salvo? – Sakura tomó sus manos y sonrío afable.

\- Sí Tomoyo. Mia estará con nosotros muy pronto. Esta ya bajo custodia del clan Fa. El cabeza de concilio había enviado a varios hombres a la casa de Shen Wang hace al menos una hora, y se han asegurado de que no le pasara nada malo mientras estábamos reunidos.

\- Gracias al cielo…

\- Por desgracia no podemos acusar al clan Wang de maltrato o tortura. Las imágenes fueron tomadas desde demasiado lejos y no podemos alegar heridas o maltrato por su parte. En los videos, Mia solo aparece custodiada. Tai Fa ha preguntado por los motivos de la presencia de la chica, pero Shen alega que estaba de visita y sus hombres solo la protegían del intruso, y por desgracia no podemos desmentirle.

\- Pero si Mia Wu viene hacía aquí, podrá ser testigo ella misma ¿no? – Shaoran suspiró cansado. Entendía el razonamiento de Tomoyo, pero sabía de antemano que eso no pasaría.

\- No servirá de nada Tomoyo. Shen se ha mostrado tranquilo y frío durante toda la reunión. Cómo sí haber desbaratado su versión hubiera sido un juego de niños. Hasta nos ha dado las gracias por descubrir el engaño de sus hombres y ha pedido perdón a Sakura por haber desconfiado de ella.

\- Sí… y me ha besado la mano… qué asco. – Shaoran miró al suelo calmando su rabia. No soportaba que ese hijo de puta la tocara.

\- Ha prometido ser duro de ahora en adelante con la elección de su gente. – el castaño negó con la cabeza una vez más pensando en sus propias palabras – No Tomoyo, Mia no dirá nada, estoy convencido. Ese malnacido sigue teniendo varios ases en la manga… - Daidouji escuchó entre asombrada y aterradas las palabras de Shaoran.

\- Pero… yo creía que… habian ganado a ese malnacido… a fin de cuentas, no ha logrado acusar a Sakura o Eriol y ha quedado como un jodido mentiroso. ¡Han ganado a ese cabrón!

\- No Tomoyo… Yujïn ha muerto y seguimos sin saber qué quiere Shen Wang… sólo hemos evitado un segundo golpe… pero no tardará en volver a por nosotros. Creo que hasta le ha gustado que Sakura se haya librado de la acusación. – Daidouji miró los ojos serios y pensativos de su mejor amiga y tragó pesado.

\- Pero han sacado a esa pobre chica de sus garras… eso debe contar algo… ¿no? - Shaoran se cruzó de brazos apoyando todo su peso en la pared.

\- Mia no le importa en lo absoluto, lo ha dejado claro. No… al final de esta reunión estaba demasiado calmado… lo de hoy no le ha afectado en lo más mínimo. Como he dicho… creo que lo ha disfrutado…y no me ha gustado cómo te ha mirado al irse Sakura… cómo si el resultado en vez de molestarle le fuera tremendamente placentero. Te ha mirado como si… fueras un jodido objeto que ha aumentado de valor. – Sakura asintió confirmando sus sospechas. Ella también había visto la codicia en sus ojos y un brillo de satisfacción. Pero seguía sin comprender algo vital.

\- Pero si Eriol tiene razón, no va a por mí Shaoran, sino a por tu familia, tu clan y el concilio de Oriente. – El castaño miró el techo y suspiró agotado.

\- Ya… puede, pero… creo que eso te incluye ahora Sakura… de algún modo te has convertido en un maldito reto que desea ganar y conquistar. Ese hijo de puta te quiere para él… y no pienso permitírselo. Antes muerto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Hiraguisawa se levantó mostrándose de nuevo serio. – Debemos vigilar a ese malnacido y averiguar el siguiente paso, o puede que para la próxima no salgamos tan airosos. – el menor de los Li le miró molesto.

\- ¿A esto le llamas salir airosos? Yujïn ha muerto. No podemos acusar ni encerrar a sus hombres por haber intentado matarme y hoy debo decirle a una familia que por mi culpa su amada hija ha muerto. ¿Dónde ves tú que hemos salido airosos? – Sakura tomó la mano de su marido suavemente, calmando al instante sus nervios. – Lo siento, es que… ojalá hubiera podido demostrar que la torturaba, ojalá las imágenes fueran más… reveladoras. Ojalá Yujïn se hubiera salvado… Tai Fa no va a arriesgarse ni un ápice con él. Si hubiera accedido a hacer el acto público…

\- El concilio sigue negándose a la jodida realidad Shaoran, y es que el clan Wang quiere el control de china. Y no sólo del mundo mágico… sino a todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Y están dispuestos a lo que sea para conseguirlo. – la castaña miró a su mejor amigo frustrada. Eriol tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Pero seguía sin comprender su papel en toda esa mierda.

\- ¿Y que pinto yo en todo esto? Por qué no creo que Shen Wang haya ido hasta Japón a buscarme sólo para crear un punto débil en Shaoran… es demasiado nimio y vago… y ni siquiera tenía porqué funcionar… - la rencarnación de Clow Reed atravesó esas esmeraldas sin ocultar su miedo.

\- Esa, mi princesa, es la pregunta que debemos resolver antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La tensión en el vehículo de los Li se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tras ellos, en un coche fúnebre, viajaba el cadáver sin vida de Yujïn-xiang Wu. Ieran se había ofrecido a acompañarles, pero Tai Fa no la dejó. Y ahora estaban allí los tres, sentados en un incómodo silencio. Sakura tenía la mano del castaño entre las suyas e iba dejando suaves caricias en sus dedos. Pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir llegaba a Shaoran Li, que una vez más era un hombre destruido por la culpa. Y la mirada de acusación que le dirigía Tai Fa no ayudaba.

Sakura sintió como el corazón del muchacho se aceleraba a medida que se acercaban a la casa modesta de la familia Wu.

\- Creía que la familia Wu vivía en Shanghái. – Sakura observó el lugar, sintiendo un extraño dejà vu. Fue Tai Fa quien le contestó, mirando la propiedad con desagrado.

\- Así es, pero por algún motivo se han venido a china a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Supongo que la boda de su hija con el clan Wang tuvo algo que ver… - el coche se adentró lentamente y un camino descuidado y lleno de hiervas les recibió. A pesar del buen clima y el sol que había en Hong Kong, ese lugar parecía sombrío y opaco. – Esta casa perteneció al abuelo de Lian Wang, el padre de Shen. Le obligaron a desertar por desobediencia y mala artes. A saber que significa eso en un clan tan oscuro como el de esos malnacidos. – Sakura miró al cabeza de concilio sorprendida por su inusual cooperación de información.

\- ¿Y porqué están aquí los padres de Yujïn y Mia?

\- Supongo que la familia Wang les ha cedido la casa para estar "más cerca de su hija" o en palabras más claras, para tenerlos vigilados y controlados – Sakura apretó con fuerza la mano de su esposo. – Esta noche serán trasladados a una de nuestras casas francas. Estarán bien Sakura, te lo prometo. Ya no podrán tocarles.

\- Gracias, señor Fa. – el hombre sonrío de lado, pero no añadió nada más. Habían llegado y era el momento de enfrentar la pura verdad. El corazón de Shaoran latía desbocado y Sakura le miró con una sonrisa dulce. – Estaré contigo en todo momento. Sabes que esto es culpa mía… no tuya Shaoran…

\- Eso no es verdad. Fue mi decisión la causante de todo esto.

\- Fue Shen Wang el que orquestó todo, y Yujïn la que decidió llamarte a pesar del peligro y también fue ella quien dio su vida por ti, voluntariamente. Recuérdalo. – Tai Fa, que sabía por Ieran Li lo que había pasado esa noche, les miró sintiendo pena por ellos. A pesar de lo que esos dos pensaran de él, lo cierto es que le gustaría privar a su sobrino de todo aquello, y evitarle más dolor. Pero era necesario. Una lección más de vida para el futuro líder de un clan fuerte y digno.

\- Es hora.

Los pies de Shaoran Li se movieron por inercia y pronto se encontró frente a la casa. Sakura miró a su alrededor asustada. Ese lugar era escalofriante. Mirara donde mirara había maleza y ni un rayo de sol llegaba a tocar el suelo. Cómo si un conjuro se lo impidiera. Una risa traviesa llamó su atención y vio tras una arboleda una niña de ojos negros y fríos. Estaba pálida como el papel y tenía unos dientes extrañamente afilados. Tragó pesado al notar que no tenía aura ni energía vital. Une escalofrío recorrió su espina al comprender que era un espíritu. Se agarró más fuerte a su esposo e intentó concentrarse en él. ¿Por qué los veía? Ella jamás había tenido esos poderes ni los quería. Eriol siempre le dijo que podía controlar sus dones y encerrar aquellos que le hacían daño. No había tenido visiones desde los trece años y, por supuesto no veía espíritus. ¡Si ni había podido ver a su madre! Pero desde que estaba en china todo parecía del revés y ya no controlaba nada de su persona. Shaoran la miró, notando sus nervios. No era el momento de tener miedo, debía ser fuerte y apoyar al hombre que amaba. Oyó la risa una vez más en la lejanía, pero decidió ignorarla.

\- Bien, nos esperan. Hay varios hombres de mi entera confianza con ellos y se les ha informado que a partir de ahora están bajo nuestra custodia, pero no saben nada de Yujïn o de Mia. ¿lo entiendes Shaoran? – El castaño asintió con la cabeza, irguiendo todo su cuerpo en tensión. Sakura se puso frente a él buscando las palabras que quería transmitir y miró de reojo a Tai Fa pidiendo un momento para ellos. Este sólo asintió y caminó en dirección a la entrada de la casa. Estaba deteriorada por los años de falta de mantenimiento y cubierta de moho. Las esmeraldas de la chica buscaron los ojos castaños del que era su marido y los vio con determinación.

\- Te conozco y sé que ahora tu alma carga con el peso y la culpa de la muerte de Yujïn, pero… no puedes flaquear ahora. Eres el heredero del clan Li y tomaste una decisión. No pudiste salvarla, es cierto, pero… ni yo ni nadie en esa casa pudo hacerlo. No eres el único que estaba allí, ni lanzaste esa flecha. ¿Lo entiendes? – Shaoran miró esos pozos de dulzura y sonrío con cariño.

\- Lo sé Sakura… estoy bien. Aunque no me creas, no soy de cristal. – una sonrisa dulce escapó de esos labios tentadores. Se agachó lentamente y la besó. Un leve toque muy rápido, pero que en verdad necesitaba. - Tranquila. – la muchacha asintió con la cabeza no muy convencida, pero no podía añadir nada más sin parecer ansiosa. Debía confiar en él. Sabía que estaría a la altura. Así que tomó su mano con fuerza y ambos caminaron con decisión. Había llegado el momento de asumir responsabilidades, y las consecuencias de las mismas.

Tai Fa llamó a la puerta y los tres aguardaron con paciencia a que alguien fuera a abrirles. Esperaban a uno de los hombres del clan Li que custodiaban desde hacía menos de una hora a la familia, pero en vez de eso, unos ojos negros como la noche les recibieron en la entrada y al ver al menor de los Li se abrieron presa de la incertidumbre.

\- Shaoran Li… ¿qué…? – El castaño se adelantó soltando con reticencia la mano protectora de su esposa e hizo una reverencia pronunciada. Recordaba a la madre de Yujïn perfectamente. Nunca fue santo de su devoción y siempre que habían coincidido con ella, había demostrado su desagrado por él públicamente y sin reparos. Incluso de forma humillante a veces. Yujïn estuvo todo un mes sin dirigirle la palabra a su madre por un desplante que provocó esa mujer en una de las prestigiosas instituciones de New York. Desplante que provocó risas en sus amigos durante el resto del curso. Pero a pesar de todo el pasado desagradable que compartieron, no se merecía esa noticia. Nadie se la merecía.

\- Buenas tardes… señora Wu.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí dejamos este capítulo por mi salud mental. Y es que no tengo un respiro. Jajajaja. Pobre Shaoran, que no le dan ni un respiro a él tampoco. Al menos ahora tiene momentos dulces con Sakura, jajaja. A ver por cuánto tiempo puede contener al lobo hambriento que lleva dentro.**

 **Parece que Shen Wang sigue teniendo demasiado a su favor y Eriol sigue a oscuras. A ver si un poco de luz llega pronto y evita que algo peor pueda pasar. ¿Qué será ese rayo de luz que traiga esperanzas a nuestros protagonistas? A ver, a ver… jajajaja.**

 **Un abrazo muy grande y de nuevo gracias. Leer sus amables comentarios me da la vida y me anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia día tras día. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto y de nuevo les deseo un feliz 2019!**

Aquí les dejo las respuestas a los review sin login (si no he contestado a alguien, por favor que me lo diga, he tenido mucho lío con el ordenador estos días y los he contestado desde mi móvil o el Tablet y no es lo mismo…):

Pily: ¡Hola amiga! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar. Me encanta leer tus comentarios. Jajajaja. Me alegro mucho de que te guste la personalidad de Sakura. A veces creo que me alejo demasiado del personaje de clamp, pero a mí también me gusta una Sakura fuerte y decidida. Jajajaja. Yo también creo que el plan de Shen es más… complejo. ¡Sí! Aún más. A ver que nos revela el tiempo… El vínculo de protección saldrá pronto y esperemos no provoque mucha tensión en S+S… será duro, lo aviso. En fin, sin más que añadir, feliz año y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. ¡Eres un sol!

Cyna: ¡Hola! Me encanta tu idea de las cartas, ajajajaja. Sería chulo ver el momento en que se cuelan y como evitan al guardia, jajaja. Cómo ves un poco de explicación se ha dado. JPuede que algún extra salga de esta historia, aunque ahora estoy ya con la siguiente y no sé… a ver que me sale. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tomarte tiempo para comentar y dar ideas. Por favor, sigue haciéndolo libremente. Un beso muy grande y feliz 2019.

Kariramos: ¡Hola! ¿Qué horas de leer son esas? Jajaja, que sueño mujer. Pues sí, Shen tiene todo más planeado de lo que parece y ni el mismísimo Hiraguisawa se aclara… a ver que nos descubren los próximos capítulos. Espero que te gusten los momentos S+S a partir de ahora y que la dulzura de esos dos te alegre los días como a mí me pasa. Jajajaja. Un beso muy grande y nos leemos muy pronto amiga. ¡Feliz 2019!

Luna98: Hola, adoro la palabra que has usado para cada uno. Y es que me encanta ver a un hombre vulnerable. ¡No son dioses! Mi marido es la persona más dulce del mundo y me encanta eso de él. Llora más en las películas que yo, jajajaja. Pero en fin, me alegro infinidad de que te guste y espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado. No es tan trascendente, pero hay que tener capítulos de nexo también, jajajaja. ¡Un beso y feliz 2019! Nos leemos muy pronto.

Guest (dec 22): Si… sé que mi Sakura es algo distinta… pero me sale así, jajaja. Pues Shaoran se arriesgó, es cierto. Pero lo hizo confiando en Yujïn y por salvar a Sakura de su conciencia loca. Así que yo le perdono. Espero con ansias que llegue Touya (pronto, prontito…jajajaja) y ponga su mente alocada y celosa a trabajar. Ya falta menos para que todo vaya saliendo a la luz. Un beso y nos leemos pronto. Feliz 2019.

Guadalupe: Sí, por fin juntos… tengo unas ganas de crear momentos dulces… y picantes también, jajajaja. Yo no tengo mente maquiavélica, jajaja, es la de Shen Wang. Me posee. Jajajaja. Pues a ver que maquina esa mente ahora… porqué esta claro que tiene más de un as en la manga y que algo busca de nuestra pareja favorita. ¿Qué será? Jajajaja, no sé, no sé. Me alegro de que la actuación de tu peque saliera bien, jajaja. Son tan monos… Un beso muy grande y feliz 2019 para ti y los tuyos.

Jenny: ¿Dónde te habías metido mujer? Jajajaja. Hola y bienvenida de nuevo. Me alegro de que tu mente no golpeara a esos dos par de tímidos y lentos. Jajajaja. Yo también quería hacerlo a veces, no te creas. Ahora que se han confesado mi mente dulzona y cursi florece, así como la picante… a ver que escenas S+S nos trae… JPues actualizado lo dejo y espero que sigas leyendo y comentando. Me gusta muchísimo leer vuestras opiniones más sinceras. Un gran abrazo y feliz 2019.


	17. Capítulo quince: The bubbles

**Notas: ¡Feliz 2019! Aquí les dejo la actualización. Espero la disfruten. De nuevo me adelanté, pero no voy a poder publicar el viernes, lo siento. Estoy de nuevo enfermita… y apenas si llego a casa me tiro a la cama. Pero me repongo en un plis y me pongo a ello. Así que espero que disfruten la lectura y no quieran matarme al final. Verán que en este capítulo no todo es dolor… Muchas gracias a todos/as por seguir leyendo y no cansarse de mí. Un beso enorme.**

 **Capítulo quince**

 _"The bubbles"_

Los ojos oscuros de Zhan Wu le miraban aturdidos. Y es que la madre de Yujïn no comprendía que hacía en su puerta Shaoran Li tras tres años de silencio. Miró a la muchacha castaña que le acompañaba y al hombre mayor que había detrás de la pareja. Le conocía, era el mismísimo cabeza de concilio. Tragó pesado y miró atrás buscando la figura de su marido. Este no tardó en aparecer, serio y callado. El menor de los Li hizo una inclinación de cabeza como muestra de respeto, pero ninguno de los dos se la devolvió.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí Shaoran? ¿Y tus hombres? Han entrado en la casa como si fuera de su propiedad y…. sin nuestro permiso. Ya les contamos que nuestra hija se casó por voluntad propia. ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? No os queremos aquí, ni el clan Wang tampoco. Vais a causarnos problemas… - Shaoran la miró seriamente.

\- Sabemos que retenían a su hija en contra de su voluntad, señora Wu… no es necesario que siga con esto. El clan Wang nos ha cedido su custodio y les protegeremos a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Qué…?

Shaoran cogió aire e iba a hablar cuando un grito a sus espaldas le detuvo. Mia había llegado y corría llorosa a los brazos de sus padres que la recibieron asombrados. Lágrimas de puro alivio y gozo salieron de esos ojos oscuros y Shaoran quiso morirse allí mismo. Y es que la alegría les iba a durar muy poco.

\- ¡Mia! – Zhen Wu abrazaba con fuerza a su hija menor, besando su cabello casi con desesperación. Su padre se unió al abrazo sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Pero pronto se separaron e hicieron la pregunta que Shaoran no quería oír. - ¿Dónde está Yujïn? – la muchacha agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar. – Mia… ¿dónde está tu hermana? – Sakura notaba un nudo en la garganta que la estaba asfixiando. Quería ayudar a Shaoran, pero Tai Fa tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza. Así que simplemente observó la escena mordiéndose el labio con impotencia. Zhen Wu miró con profundo terror al joven chino por encima de la cabeza de su pequeña. - ¡¿Dónde está mi hija Shaoran? – el menor de los Li se inclinó una vez más, apretando los dientes con fuerza. No era nunca fácil dar noticias tan tristes, pero cuando se trataba de la muerte de alguien querido, era insoportable.

\- Lo lamento mucho, señora Wu… no pude salvarla… - los ojos de la que podría haber sido su suegra se abrieron impactados por la noticia y el menor de los Li a duras penas pudo mantener la mirada. Pero se obligó a hacerlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. – Lo intenté, fui a buscarla. Pero Shen Wang sabia de mi llegada y… lo siento.

\- No… no es cierto… - la mujer buscó los ojos de su hija menor esperando que ella desmintiera esas palabras, pero el llanto fue su única respuesta.

El patriarca de la familia se acercó a su esposa y la ayudó a incorporarse, demasiado aturdido para decir algo. Su pequeña estaba en casa sana y salva, pero su hija mayor, la muñequita de sus ojos, no volvería. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de su esposa y miró compungido a Shaoran Li. Pero a pesar de las noticias y el dolor que sentía, no movió un músculo en su contra, tampoco dijo nada. En vez de eso, besó la cabeza de su esposa con cariño y cerró los ojos con impotencia.

Pero la reacción de la madre de Yujïn no iba a ser tan calmada. Zhen Wu no acababa de aceptar las palabras del joven chino, y miraba aturdida a todos lados buscando a su hija entre la maleza del descuidado jardín de la maldita casa dónde estaban recluidos por el clan Wang. Miró los vehículos con desespero notando por primera vez el coche fúnebre que había aparcado a unos metros de la entrada. Las piernas le fallaron y el labio le empezó a temblar sin control.

\- No es cierto… - se soltó de su marido con fuerza y se plantó frente a Shaoran Li con una mirada de miedo y odio a partes iguales. – Dime que mi hija no va en ese coche fúnebre Shaoran… - el menor de los Li cerró los ojos presa de la culpa. - ¡Dímelo!

\- Lo siento, señora Wu. – la bofetada le llegó como balde de agua fría, pero no se movió ni un ápice para esquivarla. Sintió la mano acercarse a cámara lenta, y dejó que ocurriera. Se la merecía, y no iba a negarle a esa mujer el derecho a recriminarle su dolor. La mejilla no le dolía, pero el corazón había recibido todo el impacto. Aun así, no mostró expresión alguna, agachó la cabeza y se inclinó una vez más.

Sakura no pudo evitar dar un paso al frente para ir con él. Entendía el dolor de esa familia, pero no podían pagarlo con él. Tai Fa la detuvo una vez más. Y la castaña le fulminó con la mirada por ello, quiso matar a ese hombre por hacer pasar al joven chino esa situación tan injusta. Shen Wang era el único culpable de la muerte de Yujïn y todos los presentes lo sabían.

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya… desde el mismo momento en que te conoció y perdió la cabeza por ti supe que mi hija sufriría por tu causa. ¡Tú y tu clan sólo traéis pena y desgracia! ¡Ella se merecía el mundo! Y tú se lo arrebataste. – su marido la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró algo al oído que no llegaron a comprender. – A la mierda el clan Li y el respeto que merecen. ¡Mi hija está muerta! Mi niña preciosa no va a volver… - Shaoran agachó la cabeza y sólo aguantó el tipo. No quería defenderse a sí mismo ni disculpar sus actos temerarios, tampoco podía culpar a Shen Wang y escudarse como un cobarde. Aceptaría el dolor y la culpa que le achacaran sin protestar.

\- Madre… por favor… déjalo. – Mia tomó las manos de su madre y la miró con lágrimas en esos ojos oscuros iguales a los de Yujïn. – no fue culpa de Shaoran… ellos me han salvado mamá… - el castaño miró con sorpresa a Mia. La conocía poco, a decir verdad, aunque Yujïn se la presentó en el pasado, era sólo una niña en ese entonces. Pero la recordaba como una pequeña tímida y callada. Siempre agarrada a las faldas de su hermana mayor. Aunque ambas se querían mucho, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Por eso no entendía muy bien que ella, de todos los presentes, fuera la que le defendiera.

\- ¡No! Tu hermana quiso huir de todo, me lo dijo. – esos ojos oscuros se clavaron en él una vez más, perforando su alma - Te dejó, se fue lejos de tu familia y el concilio y ese… ese malnacido vino a por ella para vengarse de ti, solo porqué fue tan estúpida de quererte una vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho ella al clan Wang? – miles de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y pronto todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle. Estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, y todos los presentes podían avecinar lo que ocurriría si no se calmaba. - No… eres tú… ¡Traes la desgracia allí a dónde vas! Nunca debí dejar que saliera contigo… la tendría que haber obligado a dejar la academia mucho antes y hacer que llevara una vida normal. ¡La magia no trae más que dolor!

Mia abrazó a su madre con fuerza, también llorosa y abatida. Ambas cayeron al suelo sumidas en un llanto sordo cargado de dolor. El señor Wu las observaba con los puños cerrados y los ojos brillantes. Pero no dijo nada una vez más. Sakura se escabulló a la que pudo y tomó la mano de su esposo, en señal de apoyo. Este ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla. Pero pudo sentir su pena a través del contacto, así como la culpa y la ira hacia sí mismo. Shaoran estaba furioso, pero no con Shen Wang, o su clan, estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Tai Fa se acercó entonces y se inclinó como muestra de respeto ante el patriarca.

\- Lamento su perdida, señor Wu. El concilio asume la responsabilidad de la muerte de su hija y se compromete a salvaguardar a su familia de futuras amenazas. Cómo ha dicho el señor Li, el clan Wang ha accedido a nuestra petición de custodio y desde hoy, usted, su esposa y su hija menor serán trasladados a una de nuestras casas protegidas. Allí no les faltará de nada y podrán pasar el luto que su hija merece. Cuentan con todo nuestro apoyo. Enviaremos a todos los profesionales que necesiten para organizar la ceremonia y nos ocuparemos de que el clan Wang no asista a ninguno de los eventos. Cómo el matrimonio no había sido comunicado públicamente, Shen Wang no ha opuesto resistencia alguna.

Mia hacía rato que ya no escuchaba la palabrería formal de ese hombre, en vez de eso, había centrado su atención en la joven que tenía justo detrás y que ahora sostenía con dulzura la mano de Shaoran Li. Su rostro se había grabado a fuego en su alma. La noche de su muerte, Yujïn le había hablado de ella. La avisó de que esa noche una joven de ojos esmeralda aparecería para salvarles. Y ella lo deseó con fuerza. Así que cuando la vio llegar quedó boquiabierta al ver sus poderes. Pero por desgracia llegó demasiado tarde. Estaba convencida de que su hermana seguiría con vida si esa mujer de ojos turquesa hubiera llegado tan solo un minuto antes.

\- ¿Usted es Sakura Kinomoto? – la joven japonesa miró a la chica sorprendida, pero en seguida respondió con una sonrisa afable y asintió con la cabeza. – Mi hermana sabía que usted vendría a socorrernos… - Todos contemplaron a la adolescente asombrados. – Me dijo que usted me salvaría… y me pidió que le dijera "gracias" de su parte. – Sakura se agachó a su lado, aún demasiado sorprendida por esas palabras. Gracias al cielo Tai Fa estaba usando un hechizo de comprensión, como los que había dispuestos en la mansión Li, y podía comprender todo lo que se decía a pesar de no hablar a penas el idioma nativo de la familia Wu.

\- No las merezco Mia… No llegué a tiempo y no pude salvar a tu hermana esa noche y… tampoco pude sacarte de allí. Ha sido mi marido, con su astucia, el que ha hallado el modo de traerte con tu familia sana y salva.

\- Su… ¿su marido? – Zhen Wu intervino en la conversación y observó a la muchacha de ojos verdes sin poder ocultar su asombro. Miró entonces las manos unidas de ambos jóvenes y sintió la ira crecer en su corazón una vez más - ¿Es usted acaso la mujer de Shaoran Li? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza. No esperaba que esa mujer la mirara con rabia y desprecio. Mucho menos que escupiera a un lado mostrando su desdén.

\- Que dios se apiade de ti niña… te has condenado a una vida de sufrimiento. – la castaña no dijo nada, pero tampoco aparto la vista. Se mantuvo serena y calmada aguantando estoicamente esos ojos oscuros llenos de odio. Pero Mia sí pareció ofendida por el gesto y respondió poniéndose en pie al fin y encarando a su madre.

\- ¡Madre! Esta mujer se coló en la mansión de Shen Wang a pesar de los hechizos de protección y traslado a Yujïn fuera de esa casa. Sólo con su magia. ¡Quiso salvarla!

\- ¿Y de que sirvió? ¡Yujïn está muerta!

\- ¡Ella lo quiso así! – madre e hija se observaron por un momento que dejó a todos los presentes con el alma en vilo. - Madre... Yujïn lo sabía… desde hacía mucho… ella me lo dijo. Sabía que moriría a manos del clan Wang… su último deseo fue salvar a Shaoran… y a mí.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Mia?

\- Yujïn me salvó madre… me torturaron, durante días. Frente a ella, una y otra vez. Hasta que accedió a sus peticiones y avisó a Shaoran para que fuera a la mansión. – Mia se frotó con fuerza los ojos, alejando las lágrimas que no podía controlar con el recuerdo. – Antes de que todo ocurriera nos dejaron solas, en ese apestoso cuarto lleno de mi propia sangre, vómito y orina… Y me dijo que ya no iba a dejar que me tocaran una vez más… - Zhan Wu se llevó ambas manos a la boca horrorizada - se sacrificó madre… traicionó al hombre que amaba… por mí… y lo siento. Por no tener magia… por ser una carga para ella… - Mia miró al menor de los Li con la tristeza y la culpa reflejada en su mirada - Si el clan Wang no me hubiera cogido, Yujïn jamás te habría traicionado Shaoran. A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes… ella te amaba. Siempre lo hizo. Nunca quiso dejarte y se arrepintió de su decisión hasta el último momento. Lo sé. Me lo dijo.

El menor de los Li cerró los puños con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos y miró a la pequeña muchacha con tristeza. La separación de ambos fue muy rápida y fría. Yujïn dijo que no quería inmiscuirse en los temas del concilio y que, por ende, no podía estar con él. Le besó y se fue. Ni una explicación más. Sólo una lágrima rebelde que bajó por su pálida mejilla. Y él sabía que algo había pasado, algo que la muchacha china no quería contarle. Pero no indagó y la dejó irse, sin presionarla, sin insistir. Creyendo que era lo mejor. Y ahora se lamentaba por ello. ¿Habría visto ya Yujïn su propia muerte entonces? ¿Estaría intentando huir del destino tan horrible que aguardaba por ella? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a permanecer sereno.

\- Yo también la quería y… hubiera dado mi vida a cambio de la suya de haber podido. Yujïn no merecía esto… ella menos que nadie. Siento mucho tu perdida Mia… siento mucho lo que tú, tu hermana y tu familia habéis tenido que pasar por mi culpa. Ojalá todo fuera distinto… - la muchacha asintió con la cabeza aún llorosa por la situación y aún en contra de sus propios deseos, abrazó a Shaoran Li dejando tenso todo su cuerpo al contacto. Sakura se apartó, conmovida por la escena. Aunque sentía un dolor nacer en su corazón a causa de los celos, no podía culpar a Shaoran por haber amado a Yujïn… y admiraba el corazón dulce de Mia, por no culpar al joven chino de la muerte de su querida hermana. Tai Fa carraspeó para cortar la tensión.

\- Será mejor que entren. Les contaré los hechos con detalle, es necesario para que entiendan. Por favor, acompáñenme a la sala. – Tai Fa hizo entrar lentamente a la familia, aún demasiado afectada por la noticia, pero se paró en la puerta para observar a su sobrino. – Shaoran, ¿puedes ir a ver cómo están nuestros hombres? Que te cuenten las novedades y cómo va el piso franco. Debemos trasladar a esta familia lo antes posible. – el castaño asintió con la cabeza sacando fuerzas de dónde podía y se alejó sin mirar atrás. La joven japonesa quiso ir tras él, pero una vez más Tai Fa se interpuso – Sakura, tú ayuda a los de la funeraria. Diles que trasladen el ataúd a uno de los salones. Supongo que la familia querrá ver a su hija… les ayudará a aceptar su muerte.

\- Lo haré, pero… déjeme entrar con usted. Puedo ayudar. Deje que entre con la familia y dé mi apoyo. ¿no me ha traído para eso?

\- No, Sakura. Eres demasiado imparcial. No necesitan oír como defiendes a pico y espada a tu esposo. Yo me ocuparé. Haz lo que te pido y asegúrate de que Shaoran no vuelva a entrar. Creo que ahora será lo mejor para los padres de esa pobre joven.

\- Esta… está bien.

La castaña se encaminó al vehículo no muy convencida, pero siguió las indicaciones de Tai Fa. Dos muchachos descendieron del coche fúnebre y empezaron a disponer la rampa para sacar el ataúd. La oscuridad de los alrededores la atormentaba, y oía sonidos que la envolvían en una pesadilla. En un intento por no oír esa maldita risa infantil que la perseguía a través de los árboles, se dedicó a guiar a los dos trabajadores que apenas si podían con el féretro. A fin de cuentas, el terreno era muy poco estable y resbaladizo. A pesar de no haber llovido en meses, el suelo estaba lleno de barro y charcos. Así que no podían usar la carretilla para desplazarlo. Sakura se acercó usando disimuladamente la carta "The power" y entre los tres pudieron cargarlo manualmente hasta la casa. En cuanto puso sus manos bajo la madera pulida, sintió como el frío penetraba en su cuerpo. Una vez más sentía esa sensación de desasosiego, como en sus sueños. Luchó por guardar la compostura y llevar la carga lo más estable posible hasta el interior. Los hombres que había dispuesto el concilio les ayudaron enseguida y en menos de cinco minutos ya habían colocado en el salón principal a la pobre muchacha.

Sakura miró la estancia con recelo. Le parecía extrañamente familiar. Como si ya la hubiera visto antes. Pero no recordaba dónde. Era más bien como si el estilo de la decoración fuera… similar al de algún lugar conocido. Puede que fueran las paredes, de un color verde oscuro maltratado por los años. Fue tanto su encanto con el papel pintado y el mobiliario, que no se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres habían salido y estaba totalmente sola con el cuerpo de Yujïn. Habían dejado el ataúd semi abierto para que la familia Wu pudiera ver a su hija. Así que cuando se giró y vio el rostro de Yujïn se asustó. De repente supo dónde estaba. Miró toda la sala abatida reconociendo el lugar. No había sillas con tapizado negro, ni gente llorando y podía distinguir perfectamente las puertas, pero era la sala de su sueño. O al menos una triste sombra descuidada de lo que había sido ese majestuoso lugar. A diferencia de su visión, Yujïn sí estaba dispuesta y arreglada, y parecía dormir plácidamente. Obra de magia, sin duda. Casi parecía que fuera a abrir esos preciosos y profundos ojos negros en cualquier momento.

Sin entender muy bien que hacía, se acercó lentamente hasta que quedó a medio metro de distancia. La contempló por lo que pareció una eternidad, admirando su fino rostro y las espesas pestañas que cubrían esas aceitunas negras que antes tenían tanta vitalidad y que permanecerían cerradas para siempre. Una mano se posó en su hombro, y cerró los ojos aliviada de que alguien la sacara de esa tristeza y culpabilidad que empezaba a nacer en su alma. Pero para cuando se giró buscando ese mar ámbar que tanto la apaciguaba, se congeló en su sitio.

\- Yujïn… - la muchacha la miraba fijamente y casi parecía real. Sakura tembló de pánico, pues el fantasma de la joven china era exacto al de su sueño. Un cadáver andante, helado y pálido, cubierto de sangre. Una vez más vio con desespero como la chica abría la boca, esta vez sin sonido alguno. Y pudo leer en esos labios fríos y muertos la misma palabra "sácamelo". – tragó pesado conteniendo las ganas que sentía por salir corriendo y serenó su voz todo lo que pudo.

\- No te entiendo… ¿qué debo sacar?

Sentía los latidos de su corazón desbordados y como el frío invadía su pecho. Una vez más ese ser drenaba su magia, lo que indicaba que no estaba frente a un fantasma normal, sino el maldito augurio que la había torturado durante días, eso la aterrorizó aún más, si era posible. Se sentía desfallecer a cada instante y sabía que era por su manca de magia tras la noche anterior. Pero no corrió o salió huyendo esta vez. Se obligó a si misma a serenarse y se repitió las palabras que le había dicho Eriol. Debía comprender, tranquilizarse y hablar con ella, o nunca sabría lo que quería. La mano blanquecina de Yujïn se levantó y vio algo brillar en esos dedos. Un reflejo azul que la cegó por un instante. Luego esa misma mano señaló el cuerpo sin vida de la joven china y lo supo.

\- ¿Un anillo? – una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en esos labios y por fin desapareció. El calor volvió lentamente a su cuerpo y un mareo la hizo trastabillar. - ¡Un anillo!

Casi corrió en dirección al cuerpo de la joven recargándose en la madera pulida. Resoplaba a pesar de no haber hecho ejercicio y sentía sus propios latidos en la garganta. Miró el cuerpo de Yujïn. Sus manos quedaban ocultas por el ataúd, que solo había sido abierto para contemplar el rostro y parte de sus hombros. Así que le tocaba abrir esa maldita caja de muerte. Sakura tragó pesado y pidiendo perdón a los dioses por su falta de respeto, abrió del todo el féretro. El vestido que habían elegido para la muchacha era azul marino y de mangas largas y anchas, pero gracias a dios dejaba sus manos al descubierto. Y allí estaba, en su mano izquierda. Un precioso pero muy antiguo anillo hecho de algún material que no podía identificar. No era plata ni oro, estaba segura de ello. Y le resultaba vagamente familiar, como todo en esa jodida casa.

Lo observó con cautela. El color azul cerúleo de la piedra que lo adornaba era hermoso y muy atrayente. Se acercó un poco más para verlo en detalle y notó de nuevo ese frío espantoso. Cerró los ojos mareada y la voz de Yujïn se repitió en su cabeza. Esta vez clara como el agua y en forma de súplica. Así que se armó de valor, cogió aire y con todo el respeto que le fue posible tomó la mano de la muchacha y acaricio la joya para posteriormente tirar de ella.

Las convulsiones fueron instantáneas, así como el frío y la perdida de toda su magia. Sus pulmones perdieron todo el aire y la asfixia la dejó sin sentido. Se precipitó al suelo como peso muerto y su alrededor se volvió negro. Oyó un grito a lo lejos y como algo cálido la envolvía justo antes de impactar contra el pavimento. Era un viento envolvente y suave, que acarició su cuerpo y su alma. Era la magia de Shaoran.

Para cuando despertó, lo primero que vieron sus esmeraldas fue ese precioso mar ámbar que tanto amaba. Y no pudo evitar sonreír mucho más tranquila.

\- ¡Sakura!… Por dios… ¿estás bien? – Parpadeó confusa sin comprender la pregunta, pero luego esa sensación de dolor y frío volvió a su cuerpo, así como el recuerdo de los acontecimientos. Se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo y dejó ir un lamento de dolor. El pecho le quemaba y se sentía muy débil. - ¡Cuidado! No te muevas tan rápido… tranquila…

\- ¡El anillo!

\- ¿Anillo? – Sakura miró a su alrededor ubicando el lugar. Seguían en la sala, cerca del cuerpo de Yujïn. Tai Fa y al menos diez hombres de su clan estaban apostados alrededor vigilando y la familia Wu les observaba desde lejos con el terror y la pena aún reflejados. A fin de cuentas, estaban frente al cuerpo sin vida de su hija.

\- Yo… lo siento, no quería causar este alboroto. – Shaoran ayudó a la muchacha a levantarse y vio con miedo como perdía el equilibrio. La envolvió en sus brazos y miró a su tío asustado.

\- No noto su magia… está muy débil... – Tai Fa se acercó con cautela y tomó el mentón de la joven castaña obligándola a levantar la vista.

\- Sakura… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

\- Yo… no lo sé exactamente… - una vez más la confusión de sus recuerdos hizo que se tambaleara. Pero recordó que tenían algo por hacer - hay que quitarle el anillo… hay algo en él… no sé qué es… pero hay que quitárselo.

\- ¿Qué anillo?

\- El que lleva Yujïn. – Tai Fa se giró para observar la mano de la difunta, pero el grito de la señora Zhen le paró.

\- ¡No van a tocar a mi hija! – Sakura miró a la mujer con tristeza. Seguía en estado de shock y no atendía a razones. Así que creyó oportuno dirigir sus esfuerzos a Mia, en vez de a la desconcertada mujer.

\- Mia… Yujïn sigue sufriendo… lo sé. Se me aparece a veces… como en sueños. Creo que son visiones – obviamente, creyó oportuno dejar a un lado todo el tema del augurio de muerte, la sangre y el dolor que sentía cuando la tocaba – me ha pedido algo… y creo que se refiere a ese anillo. – La joven adolescente asintió con la cabeza, confiando en la muchacha ciegamente y tomando la mano de su madre para calmarla. Una vez más esos ojos verdes se enfocaron en Shaoran Li. – dijiste que su magia estaba siendo bloqueada… que por eso no podía usar sus poderes mentales. Creo que ese anillo es la causa. Creí que, al haber muerto su portador, podría sacarlo fácilmente, pero… en cuanto lo he tocado he sentido como todo mi alrededor se volvía negro. No podía respirar y mi magia desaparecía. – El castaño observó a su tío con decisión y este asintió concediéndole permiso para proceder.

\- Está bien. Quédate aquí. – Con mucho cuidado dejó a la castaña bajo el cuidado de Tai Fa y se acercó al cuerpo de la que había sido su amante y mejor amiga. Sakura se alarmó en cuanto le vio alargar la mano.

\- No lo toques con las manos desnudas… te drenará… - el muchacho chino asintió con calma y tomando prestada una tela que había encima del ataúd, se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Yujïn intentando no ver directamente su rostro y aguantando su tristeza para cuando estuviera a solas.

\- ¡Dejen en paz a mi niña! – Mia abrazó a su madre con fuerza y le dijo palabras en chino que Sakura no entendió. Pero tras eso, el joven Li procedió a sacar el anillo sin más interrupciones. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, respetando a la joven y sin tocar en ningún momento la joya. Su tío dejó ir un suspiro aliviado en cuanto el menor de los Li se alejó con el objeto. Dejó a Sakura asegurándose de que pudiera mantenerse en pie por si sola y analizo el anillo.

\- Sé lo que es, su pareja está en la mansión Li, protegido por las puertas sagradas. No lo tengas en las manos mucho tiempo Shaoran. Déjalo a un lado. Es poderoso y empezará a drenarte si no tienes cuidado. – El castaño asintió dejando el objeto en una mesita y cubriéndolo con la tela. - ¿Lo has tocado con las manos desnudas Sakura? – la muchacha asintió – Entonces debemos ir a casa a que te vea Ieran. Ese objeto bloquea la magia de su portador, pero drena hasta matar aquel que intenta quitarlo sin protección. Podría haberte matado Sakura. – la muchacha negó con la cabeza y sonrío de lado.

\- No noté algo tan drástico… además, Yujïn no me lo hubiera pedido si fuera mortal.

\- Puede que no para ti en circunstancias normales, pero ayer utilizaste una gran cantidad de magia y no estas recuperada. Podría haber sido mucho más grabe. Así que te llevaremos a casa para que Ieran te revise. No quiero ni una sola protesta. – la castaña asintió con la cabeza viendo los ojos preocupados de su esposo.

\- Estoy bien Shaoran, no te preocupes. – Tai Fa envolvió con otra tela de más el anillo y tomó prestada una caja de puros habanos mohosos que había a un lado. Puso el anillo dentro y cerró la caja con fuerza. Se giró con parsimonia y miró a la familia Wu con pesar.

\- En dos horas vendrán a llevarlos a su nuevo hogar y podrán dejar esta maldita casa. Mientras el clan Wang sea una amenaza para su familia, estarán bajo nuestra custodia. Les pido no se opongan, es mejor por ahora.

Tai Fa hizo una profunda reverencia y les indicó a los dos castaños que era el momento de dejar la casa. Zhan Wu les miró pasar a su lado con odio, pero pronto rompió en llanto una vez más siendo recibida por los brazos de su esposo.

Un gran pasillo les recibió entonces y Sakura parpadeó confusa una vez más. Habían entrado a la sala por otra puerta, y no había visto ese corredor hasta ahora. El papel pintado, las puertas envejecidas, los cuadros llenos de polvo con rostros que la observaban. Era el pasillo de su sueño. Un temblor la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza siendo arropada por Shaoran Li.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – la muchacha observó a su alrededor aún en estado de shock, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada… sólo que… había visto antes este lugar…

\- ¿Tus visiones? – la joven japonesa asintió aún demasiado aturdida. – es lógico… has visto este lugar porqué era una premonición… como lo del anillo.

\- El sueño es una cosa, pero ahora… en esa sala, cuando he visto a Yujïn no era una visión. Era el augurio una vez más. Me ha drenado la magia y he sentido el miedo y el frío calar mi alma. – un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que temblara todo su cuerpo - ¿Por qué puedo ver ahora cosas sobrenaturales Shaoran? Nunca las había visto antes… - el castaño la abrazó con fuerza de forma protectora, caminando ambos en dirección a la salida.

\- Tu poder ha incrementado Sakura, y con ello tus habilidades. Debemos hallar el modo de controlar tus dones para que no te hagan daño. No estas en condiciones como para que sigan drenando tu magia a su antojo. Hablaremos con Eriol. ¿de acuerdo? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se recargó un poco más en él. Disfrutando la calidez de su cuerpo. Shaoran la miró con ojos afables – Gracias…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no tener miedo y… escucharla.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que he hecho? – una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujó en esos labios y Sakura tragó pesado obligándose a controlarse.

\- Simplemente lo sé. – La luz exterior les cegó por un momento y ambos se detuvieron en el porche esperando por Tai Fa. Sakura se separó un poco, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – el menor de los Li no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada que le supo al mismísimo cielo.

\- ¿Un objeto mágico te drena hasta casi matarte y tú me preguntas a mí como estoy?

\- Pues sí. – Shaoran tomó sus manos con delicadeza y se las llevó a los labios, besando esos hermosos dedos con devoción.

\- Estoy bien… algo triste y desanimado, pero nada que no pueda curar una de tus sonrisas. – las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron dando calor a su corazón. - ¿ves? Sólo con ver ese hermoso color rosa en tus mejillas ya me haces un poco más feliz. – la menor de los Kinomoto apartó levemente su mirada y dejó ir el aire contenido en sus pulmones. A pesar de la situación y los momentos de tensión que estaban viviendo y aquellos que estaban aún por venir, cuando estaban ellos dos a solas se sentía como una colegiala ingenua.

\- Yo… no quiero que te encierres en ti mismo… quiero ayudarte Shaoran…

\- Y lo haces… cada día… joder, soy yo el que no te ayuda en nada. – los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba le penetraron hasta el alma.

\- No digas tonterías. Claro que me ayudas. Día tras día. – Shaoran iba a negar y expresar sus inseguridades una vez más, pero Tai Fa había llegado y con él la vuelta a la jodida realidad.

\- Debemos irnos.

Shaoran miró a su preciosa mujer una vez más, le sonrió dulcemente y tiró de ella con cuidado llevándola hasta el vehículo que los llevaría de nuevo a la mansión Li. Sakura miró a su alrededor con detenimiento, mucho más confiada ahora que tenía la presencia tranquilizadora de su esposo a un lado. Y la vio tras los árboles. La niña les observaba en la lejanía con una sonrisa traviesa. Y no estaba sola. Había más presencias alrededor. Muchas más. Almas torturadas, malignas y oscuras. En esa casa habían pasado cosas horribles y suponía que el clan Wang era el único culpable de eso. La puerta del coche se cerró y vio desde el cristal como a media que avanzaban la casa se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y como más distancia se ponía entre ella y ese horrible lugar, mejor se sentía su corazón.

\- Creo que ese lugar está maldito… - Shaoran la contempló seriamente analizando sus palabras. Él no sentía nada extraño en la casa, sólo veía polvo, humedad y moho por todas partes. Pero si Sakura decía que algo malo había en esa casa, no le cabía ya la menor duda de que así era.

\- Tranquila, en menos de una hora estarán en la casa franca que les ha cedido el clan Fa. No les pasará nada malo. Lo prometo.

Los ojos verdes de la muchacha contemplaron por última vez el lugar y sin importarle la presencia de Tai Fa, se recargó cansada en el pecho de Shaoran. El castaño no se sonrojó, ni siquiera se sintió incomodo estando bajo la mirada de su tío. Sólo se dejó llevar por su corazón y la envolvió de forma protectora. Ambos se necesitaban más que nunca, y no iban a negarse ni un solo abrazo, sin importar quién o qué les rodeara.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura contempló el techo del baño sintiéndose renovada. El agua caliente acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo devolviendo a la vida sus músculos maltratados. Había cogido un frío aterrador en esa casa y por mucho que hubiera intentado entrar en calor al llegar a la mansión Li, no lo había logrado. Así que cuando sumergió todo su cuerpo en la bañera quiso morir de placer.

Antes de irse a otra reunión con Tai Fa, Shaoran le había dicho que no encendiera el jacuzzi. Al parecer no funcionaba desde hacía años. Pero eso sólo le dio una idea loca. ¿Quién necesitaba un jacuzzi si tenía la carta "burbuja" en su mazo? Así que ahora estaba envuelta de pompas de jabón con aroma a flores y todos los cristales del lugar se habían quedado empañados por el vapor. Sakura era una amante del agua caliente, y no era una expresión, al menos debía estar a cuarenta grados. La pequeña hada en forma de sirena estaba a un lado, jugando con las pompas que ella misma hacía. La miró durante un rato con cariño, pero finalmente le venció el cansancio.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a tatarear una canción que le alegraba el alma. En Tokio la cantaba a todas horas. Era curioso que desde que había llegado a china, no lo hubiera hecho ni una sola vez.

\- Sabes que adoro esa canción. – una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Eso es porqué tú la cantas mucho mejor. – Sakura abrió los ojos al fin y contempló a su mejor amiga feliz de verla un poco más animada. – Hola Tomy.

\- Perdona la intromisión, pero llevaba un rato buscándote y Ieran me ha dicho que estabas cansada y que habías subido a tomar un baño. – la castaña asintió con la cabeza, estirando sus piernas en la bañera como una gatita remolona. - ¿te importa si me quedo contigo?

\- Para nada. Pero te vas a morir de calor…

\- Estoy acostumbrada. No es la primera vez que tenemos una charla de chicas en el baño. No sé cómo no te quemas esa bonita piel que tienes…

\- No soy delicada…. Además, me relaja los músculos tras los entrenamientos. Puedes entrar si quieres, la bañera es enorme, al menos caben cuatro personas. – un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de la morena que negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- No, no. Me he duchado hace tan solo media hora. – Sakura levantó una ceja suspicaz, pero no dijo nada. El jabón cubría todo su cuerpo y no dejaba más que sus hombros y el inicio de su pecho al descubierto, así que Tomoyo se sintió confiada y tomó asiento a su lado en uno de los taburetes. Miró la pequeña y juguetona hada y ambas se sonrieron - ¿Otra vez la carta "the bubbles"? ¿No te sobre esfuerzas demasiado? Ieran me ha contado lo que ha pasado en la casa de los Wu.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esta minucia? Para nada… es una carta que apenas si toma de mi magia. Ni siquiera la noto activa.

\- Eso espero… porqué Eriol y Shaoran pueden enfurecerse.

\- ¿Hablando de mí? – Sakura dio un brinco en la bañera que hizo desbordar el agua y Tomoyo frunció el ceño molesta.

\- Hiraguisawa pervertido… - Eriol entró en el baño como pablo por su casa y tomó asiento en otro de los taburetes.

\- ¡Eriol! – una carcajada alegre brotó de esos labios ingleses y Sakura se tapó aún más con el jabón completamente sonrojada.

\- Oh vamos, apenas si puedo ver algo entre tanto jabón. No seas remilgada. Prometo no mirar abajo. – la pequeña hada corrió a buscar al muchacho y se situó cual coqueta soñadora al lado más cercano de la bañera pestañeando sin parar. Eriol la miró con una sonrisa y acarició con cuidado su cabecita esponjosa. Sakura miró a la carta asombrada, casi podía oírla ronronear como gatita.

\- ¡Esto es indignante! Hasta las cartas se ponen en mi contra cuando se trata de ti – Tomoyo no pudo evitar reír - ¡Un poco de apoyo Tomy!

\- Es que Eriol tiene razón, ¿cuánto jabón has puesto ahí dentro? ¿La botella entera? – un mohín se dibujó en esos labios carnosos haciendo reír a los dos morenos.

\- ¿¡Qué les importa!? ¡Estoy en el baño por el amor de dios!

\- A Tomoyo la has dejado entrar… ¿por qué yo no puedo?

\- Venga ya… como si fuera lo mismo… ¡Eres hombre para empezar!

\- Que anticuada… como si Tomoyo tuviera gustos convencionales… - esos ojos violetas se le clavaron con furia y Eriol decidió no ahondar en el tema. Sabía lo ingenua que era su pequeña flor, y tampoco quería escandalizarla de más descubriendo las inclinaciones sexuales de Daidouji. Aunque a los veintiún años y compartiendo piso juntas, esa tonta de Sakura ya debería haber sospechado algo. – Pero cambiando de tema… vengo de la reunión y Shaoran no suelta prenda. ¿Cómo ha ido con los Wu?

\- ¿Quieres dejarla respirar un rato? Está tomándose un descanso. – Eriol levantó las manos en señal de paz y dejó ir una sonrisa burlona de las que tanto odiaba la menor de los Daidouji.

\- Vale, vale. Lo siento mi preciosa amatista. No volverá a ocurrir.

\- Odio cuando me llamas así…

\- ¿Por qué? Tus ojos son tan hermosos… los de Sakura son dos preciosas esmeraldas y los tuyos dos gloriosas amatistas… no veo el problema en llamarte así.

\- Para empezar, te tomas demasiadas confianzas. Conmigo vale, pero Sakura es una mujer casada.

\- Sakura está casada sólo frente al mundo mágico.

\- ¡Tú eres un mago! – Sakura chapoteó furiosa salpicando a ambos.

\- ¡Si quieren discutir vayan a fuera! ¡¿quieren?! Dios… sólo pido un poco de calma y tranquilidad… un baño reparador… ¿es mucho pedir? – Eriol se secó el rostro con una toalla conteniendo otra de sus sonrisas pícaras.

\- Es Tomoyo la que discute. – Ahora fue la morena la que, con todo el descaro del mundo, salpicó al joven inglés.

\- Para empezar, no deberías estar aquí.

\- Hay confianza. ¿verdad Sak? – la mencionada rodó los ojos rendida y de nuevo dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la bañera suspirando por un poco de paz. – Bueno… sé que mereces un segundo para relajarte, pero de nuevo no podemos confiarnos. – Eriol se irguió en el taburete dejando de acariciar a la pequeña carta, que le miró molesta por el abandono. - ¿Has sufrido lesiones por una visión? – Tomoyo dio un brinco ante sus palabras y miró al inglés asustada. Sin embargo, Sakura sólo dejó ir el aire retenido en sus pulmones y le miró seriamente.

\- Sí. ¿Es muy extraño?

\- Peligroso… creo que tu magia está saliéndose de control…

\- ¿Te lo ha contado Shaoran? – la morena miraba a uno y a otro, demasiado preocupada como para atreverse a intervenir.

\- No… he visto tu mano esta mañana, antes de que Shaoran te la curara. Eso, y el hecho de que me has contado lo del sueño y la premonición… ya sabes, dos más dos. – Sakura contempló una burbuja que pasaba volando frente a sus ojos y la sopló para distraerse. Cada vez que recordaba esa maldita visión, se estremecía.

\- En el sueño arañaba las paredes para poder salir y me rompía una uña… y al despertar…

\- Estaba rota. – la esmeralda asintió en silencio. Hiraguisawa tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con fuerza. Quería ocultarlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo por ella, mucho. – Hay que controlar tus visiones. Anularlas.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si las anulas… ¿cómo voy a saber que está pasando? Si no hubiera visto el augurio de Yujïn, ahora Shaoran estaría muerto. – Eriol la contempló seriamente.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé!

\- Sakura… sea como sea… es peligroso. Sabes lo que ocurre a las personas que tienen mucho poder. Magos que se creían invencibles, como Clow Reed.

\- Lo sé, pero… no puedo simplemente dejar que el miedo me frene. No ahora que Shen Wang está amenazando a mi familia, a los Li… a Shaoran… no puedo arriesgar su vida… si le pasa algo yo… - los puños de Hiraguisawa se contrajeron por la impotencia y los celos. Pasó desapercibido por Sakura, pero obviamente no para los ojos observadores de Tomoyo que decidió intervenir.

\- Eriol… - la cabeza del joven ingles se giró para contemplarla. - ¿esas visiones… pueden matarla? – los ojos azules del joven ingles la fulminaron haciendo que todos los miedos que sentía por la castaña aumentaran.

\- No lo sé Tomoyo… pero no creo que valga la pena correr el riesgo… Mañana estudiaré alguna manera sencilla de bloquear esas visiones - Sakura se incorporó de forma inconsciente haciendo que Eriol se volteara sorpresivamente sonrojado por la visión.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¡No voy a bloquear esos sueños si son de ayuda! Dejen de protegerme todo el maldito tiempo.

\- Lo que tú digas princesa, pero… ¿quieres volver a cubrirte con ese litro de jabón rosa? Soy humano a fin de cuentas… y tengo instintos ¿sabes? - Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que su pecho quedaba "ligeramente" al descubierto y prácticamente se sumergió en el agua roja como si fuera una manzana. Hiraguisawa se carcajeó aún sin poder mirarla, disimulando así su vergüenza, pero una vez más, dos ojos amatistas le observaban demasiado atentos. Tras un minuto incómodo para Sakura, al fin Eriol volvió a mirarla, con ese semblante que no dejaba lado a la discusión y que Sakura tanto temía. Cuando lo veía así, no podía evitar ver al mismísimo Clow Reed. – Ahora en serio… si una visión vuelve a causarte una sola herida, intervendré. No me importa que no quieras, no voy a arriesgar tu vida. ¿Me has oído?

El joven inglés no se dejó intimidar por esos dulces ojos turquesa que tanto adoraba. Pusiera el puchero que pusiera, no iba a dejar que corriera más riesgos. Ya se lamentaba cada noche por el jodido vínculo de sangre que había hecho la menor de los Kinomoto con Daidouji y por culpa de eso no podía dejar a la morena ni a sol ni a sombra. Sakura era una joven astuta y fuerte, pero muy inexperta e ingenua, que se había vuelto demasiado poderosa, y si algo había aprendido de su antiguo yo, es que cómo mayor el poder, peor el destino que aguardaba al mago que lo poseía. Y no iba a dejar que eso le pasara a ella. Ni Shaoran tampoco, estaba seguro. Debía contarle al menor de los Li sus miedos, y aliarse con el joven castaño para que esas jodidas visiones quedaran anuladas.

El teléfono de Daidouji empezó a sonar cortando el ambiente tenso que se había formado y miró el remitente con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al menos eso haría cambiar el tema de la conversación.

\- No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero… es la quinta vez que me llama tu hermano Sakura…

\- ¿Touya? – la morena asintió en silencio. – Oh, mierda… ya sabe que estoy en china…

\- Eso me temo. – otra melodía sonó al instante, provenía de un teléfono rosa que descansaba en una mesita del baño y Eriol lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Oh no maldito bastardo… ni te atrevas. – Pero obviamente no le hizo el menor caso, y Sakura no podía salir de la bañera para quitarle el maldito objeto.

\- ¡Hola Touya! ¿Cómo has estado? – Eriol vio muerto de la risa como la castaña levantaba un puño prometiendo una venganza digna. – Si, claro que estoy en china. ¿Sakura? Sí… aquí la tengo conmigo. Se está dando un baño. – las esmeraldas de su mejor amiga se abrieron de forma inhumana, pero no le intimidaron. Quería reírse un rato a su costa y de paso aligerar la tensión. Lo cierto es que, a diferencia de casi todo el mundo, él no temía las reacciones de Touya Kinomoto, por el contrario, le divertían.

\- ¡Pásame el maldito teléfono! – Sakura alargó su mano todo lo que le permitieron las burbujas, pero Eriol la esquivó con facilidad.

\- Tranquilo hombre… no estoy haciendo nada indecente con tu querida hermanita… ya sabes que ella no se deja… además, Tomoyo también está aquí. ¡Saluda Tomy! – Daidouji se apiadó de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa dulce y tomó el teléfono.

\- Hola Touya. No… no le hagas caso a este inglés loco… es un idiota. – Sakura suspiró aliviada, pero fulminó a su amigo con la mirada causándole aún más risa si era posible. – Si, te la paso. – Sakura tomó el teléfono tragando pesado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y casi suplicó por un milagro.

\- Ho… hola Touya… - el grito que profanó el mayor de los Kinomoto dejó a la muchacha prácticamente sorda, y todos los presentes entendieron perfectamente sus palabras como si el manos libres hubiera estado activo. Algo así como… " Tú, mocosa insensible sin corazón…"

\- Yo, he… sí… sé que debería haber llamado… Si… lo siento. ¡No! Papa sabe dónde estoy… ¿Shinta? Eh… en su casa supongo… Es que… no quería molestarle… sí… ya se que no te agrada, pero ese es tu maldito problema… esta con su familia y… - una vez más gritos al otro lado, pero esta vez Sakura tapó el teléfono y apenas si pudieron entender algo. - ¡Claro que me estoy quedando con Tomoyo! Eh… ¿dónde? Pues… ahora mismo eh… en la mansión Li – Sakura apartó el teléfono con los ojos cerrados a la vez que dejaba ir un hondo suspiro. Los gritos de su hermano resonaban por todo el baño. – Cálmate Touya… la señora Li se ofreció a acogernos para que el alojamiento no fuera un gasto y papá estuvo de acuerdo… ¿es que no has hablado con él? – una vez más dejó que su hermano despotricara a gusto, pero algo que dijo al final de tanto insulto junto la dejó muy molesta. - ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que Shaoran no está haciendo nada malo! ¡Y no le llames mocoso! Sí… sé que me dejó sola muchos años… no hace falta que me lo recuerdes… ¡no!... ¿Qué? – Sakura miró a los dos morenos perdiendo todo el color de su rostro. – No sé de qué me hablas… - con su mano tapó el auricular del teléfono y miró a su mejor amiga. – Busca la portada del Vanity Fair de este mes… - Daidouji tomó su teléfono a toda prisa y buscó por internet el famoso magazine mientras la voz de Touya seguía despotricando palabras sin sentido. Los ojos violeta de Tomoyo se abrieron y Sakura supo que algo muy malo estaba por pasar. – Tomy… ¿qué hay en la portada del Vanity Fair?

Su mejor amiga no contestó, en vez de eso dio la vuelta al smartphone dejando que tanto ella como Eriol vieran la foto y el titular de la prestigiosa revista.

 **"Shaoran Li por fin de vuelta en Hong Kong y no precisamente por negocios"**

Sakura se puso más pálida si eso era posible y vio la foto que acompañaba el titular con vergüenza. Shaoran y ella bailando muy pegaditos el día de su cumpleaños en el maldito pub que Tomoyo había elegido.

\- Hay por dios… - Touya seguía gritando, pero ya ni siquiera le oía. – Tomoyo leyó como pudo el artículo que seguía y no pudo evitar reír.

\- Creo que Touya tiene razones para estar molesto… esto… el artículo habla del misterioso compromiso anunciado el día del cumpleaños número veintiuno de Shaoran Li con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto… y señala la fecha de su boda para el mes de Abril… - Tomoyo levantó la vista con una gran gota bajando por su frente. – Al parecer… tenemos un infiltrado mágico en el Vanity Fair…

\- Mierda… - el teléfono casi se le cae de las manos de puros nervios. Pero la cosa no podía quedar ahí… no en su maldita vida. La puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver a un Li sin camiseta y todos los presentes, incluida la pequeña hada burbujeante, se quedaron mirándolo. El castaño miró a su alrededor y todos los colores se le subieron al rostro de la vergüenza.

\- ¡Perdón! – cerró la puerta con fuerza y el silencio se apodero de la estancia, solo roto por los gritos aún persistentes a través del teléfono de Touya. Eriol sonrió burlonamente y apoyó su espalda en la pared esperando lo inevitable y levantando tres dedos.

\- Uno… dos… y… - la puerta se abrió entonces y un furioso Shaoran aparecía de nuevo.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en el baño con Sakura?!

Daidouji se llevó las manos a la cabeza rezando para que Touya Kinomoto no hubiera oído eso último, pero dado el insulto que había solado a través del teléfono y que había resonado por todo el lugar nada más hablar el menor de los Li, lo dudaba mucho… Hiraguisawa era inglés muerto… por duplicado.

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas de la autora: Y aquí otro capítulo más que nos acerca a la vorágine… ya sabemos que el anillo bloqueaba el poder de Yujïn pero… ¿qué anillo era? ¿De dónde salió? Jajajaja, nada, aquí poniendo más dudas para liarla, en realidad no tiene importancia… solo explica porqué no tenía poderes la pobre y porqué el augurio se alimentaba de Sakura.**

 **Pero al fin aparece Touya, y menuda forma la que ha tenido de enterarse de todo. Y este Eriol que no ama su vida… jajajaja. Vaya dos enemigos mortales se ha buscado. Casi podía ver la escena, con la carta burbuja incluida. ( Les ha gustado que la incluyera? Siempre me gusta tener ese toque mágico rondando… jajajaj)**

 **Espero que la casa y las escenas con los Wu no sean demasiado… lúgubres… ya ven que luego terminé con algo alegre. A ver que nos trae el próximo capítulo… sólo les digo que la "tranquilidad" por decirlo de algún modo empieza a llegar a su fin. Y pronto vendrán más personajes a nuestra historia. Y por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Shinta? Con tanto ajetreo casi me olvidé de él…**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto y de nuevo agradezco su apoyo.**

 **Pd: Amatista1986, ¿te gustó la referencia de los ojos de Tomy? Mira que a partir de ahora la llamaré así… la amatista… jajajajaja. ¡Un beso!**

Aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews que no tienen login:

Luna 98: Hola, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Pues sí… la atmosfera de esa casa es terrible… muy a lo house Hill. Jajajaja. No hay mucho S+S en este… pero se acerca uno grande… jajajaja. Un beso y feliz año para ti también amiga.

Melchari: ¡Hola! ¡Mira que te has puesto al día rápido, jajajaja! Espero que te guste la actualización (cuando la leas, jajajaja) y te deseo también un muy feliz año. Verás que traerá mucho S+S, jajajaja, y dolores de cabeza, y misterio y acción y mucha magia. Así que sigue leyendo porfa.

Cerezo secreto: Estabas en lo correcto, ¡era la casa de la visión! Jijiji, que miedo. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado, tiene misterio (un poco) y humor, jajaja. ¿Te gustó la escena del baño? Yo casi podía dibujarla con la mente, jajaja. Me encanta Eriol, lo sé… es que me gustan los triángulos amorosos. Jajajaja. Te deseo un feliz 2019 amiga y de nuevo gracias por tu constante apoyo. Un abrazo de oso.

July: ¡Gracias a ti! Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado, yo he reído un montón, jajajaja. Aunque la parte del anillo, el augurio y la casa dan mal rollete… y ¿qué le pasa a esa Zhen Wu? Pobre mi Shao… pero, en fin, que a fin de cuentas es mi culpa. Jajaja. Te deseo a ti también un feliz 2019 y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!

Kariramos: ¡Esta basado en la mujer del cuello torcido! Jajajaja, me encantó esa maldita serie y tuve que crear a Yujïn a su imagen y semejanza. Un augurio de muerte… que miedo. Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba recreando la escena del velatorio… en cierto modo. Es que esa serie es brutal. Espero que no estés decepcionada por la falta de S+S… estoy dando bombo para cuando llegue el "momentazo" que será… en breve… wait for it… jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la escena del baño con carta incluida, jajaja. Un beso, feliz año para ti y nos leemos muy pronto amiga.

Guadalupe: Sí… soy una loca de los misterios… me gusta liarla. Jajaja, ya me conoces. La niña de los dientes se me antoja como los demonios lolita de Sobrenatural… si sigues la serie… ya sabrás a los que me refiero, sino… que sepas que dan mucho yuyu. Jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y te deseo el mejor de los años a ti también. Cuídate muchísimo y nos leemos pronto. ¡Un beso enorme amiga, gracias por tu apoyo constante! ¡Eres un solete!


	18. Capítulo dieciséis: maldita prensa rosa

**Notas de la autora: La escena del baño y el granujilla de Eriol se han ganado la primera posición en el ranquin de capítulos con más reviews. Jajajaja. Estoy super contenta de haber alcanzado los 400 comentarios. Creo que podría volar de felicidad. Jajaja. Así que una vez más me veo en la obligación de adelantar un capítulo. Aunque ya les digo que hasta el viernes dieciocho de enero no voy a subir el capítulo diecisiete.**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos que estaba esperando… la premier del que se viene ahora… jajaja. El capítulo diecisiete (que es el siguiente) es uno de los núcleos de esta historia y un momento que esperaba con ansias. Pero no por eso esta actualización es menos importante. Es un capítulo cargado de amor y sentimientos y espero que les agrade. Lo he repasado infinidad de veces y como siempre me cuesta que esté a mi gusto. Le veo fallos por todos lados, pero… he decidido que así se queda porqué así lo sentí al escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten y esperaré sus opiniones con ansias.**

 **Un abrazo para todas ustedes y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño. ¡400 comentarios! Es que no me lo creo… Son el pilar de esta historia y me hacen muy feliz cada día. ¡Sigan leyendo por favor! ¡Les/las quiero!**

 **Capítulo dieciséis**

 _"Maldita prensa rosa"_

La reunión se había alargado una vez más, y lo cierto es que estaba agotado. Lo bueno es que al menos parecía haberse ganado de nuevo la confianza de su tío, aunque no comprendía porqué. Nada había cambiado desde la noche que murió Yujïn. Puede que Tai Fa estuviera viendo la luz con lo que respecta a las intenciones del clan Wang y entendiera al fin la amenaza real que suponía para toda su familia y el concilio de oriente.

El caso es que al menos ahora sabían lo siguiente: El anillo que habían extraído de la mano de Yujïn resultó ser la pareja de un juego que venía con el collar maldito de Miao Fa Lin. Sakura y él lo habían contemplado la noche antes de su boda mágica en la sala de las puertas sagradas. Había leído en una de sus clases de Shanghái la historia del clan Lin, y de cómo la primogénita había caído en desgracia al heredar el hermoso collar azul cerúleo. Más tarde se descubrieron las causas reales de su muerte y cómo todo había sido obra de su flamante esposo. Pero a pesar de que sabía que la joya había sido la causante de la caída de la pobre mujer, hasta el día de hoy no conocía sus propiedades drenantes.

Según habían leído en uno de los diarios de la familia esa misma tarde, el marido había comprado a un clan oscuro dichas joyas por una cantidad desorbitada con el objetivo de debilitar a su mujer para asesinarla y hacerse con su fortuna familiar. Pero al parecer, Miao Fa era tan poderosa, que hicieron falta dos anillos y un collar para quitarle toda su magia y al final el coste de las joyas resultó ser dos tercios de la cantidad a heredar. Por lo que no solo resultó ser un mal negocio económico, sino que cuando se descubrió el asesinato acabó con todo el clan. O al menos, eso decían los libros. Shaoran pensaba que simplemente era una exageración digna de un historiador entusiasta. Ni Clow Reed hubiera necesitado tres joyas tan oscuras para neutralizar su magia.

Fuere como fuere, la reunión de más de dos horas se había centrado en la historia del anillo, el estudio de sus origines y en la ceremonia fúnebre que se realizaría dos días más tarde en honor a Yujïn-xian Wu. Su tío le había pedido que no asistiera. A pesar de la comprensión y agradecimiento mostrados por Mia, los padres de la joven seguían culpando al clan Li y más específicamente a él, de la muerte de su primogénita. Y tuvo que aceptar su petición y no protestar. Su presencia solo alteraría más a Zhan Wu y eso no le convenía a nadie.

Y con ese último punto había terminado la dichosa junta y ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Todo un lujo de tiempo libre que no disfrutaba prácticamente desde sus doce años. Así que, en cuanto dejó la sala, sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo al fin y fue consciente de la dura realidad. Y es que a penas sí había tenido tiempo para estar con Sakura ni pensar en su extraña y poco convencional situación marital. Los ojos verdes y relucientes de su "mujer" le vinieron a la mente como una bendición y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se le dibujó en el rostro. Pero su alegría duró poco. Cerró los puños con fuerza al recordar los acontecimientos de la tarde y el miedo que había pasado al verla caer inconsciente al suelo.

Y es que una vez más, era muy consciente de su debilidad. Sentía pánico cada vez que ella se inmiscuía en asuntos del concilio o del clan Wang. No quería ponerla en riesgo bajo ningún concepto y prefería ocuparse de todos los asuntos él solo antes que arriesgar un solo cabello de su preciosa ninfa de los bosques. Pero el consejo una vez más pedía la asistencia de la joven en todos los asuntos relacionados con los clanes oscuros. A penas sí había podido lograr librarla de esa maldita reunión alegando su falta de fuerzas y la gran pérdida de magia. Tai Fa la quería siempre al pie del cañón, informada de todo y lista para usar sus cartas. Mucho más ahora que había visto las cintas de seguridad de la casa de los Wang y comprobado el poder y astucia de la maestra de cartas.

No pudo evitar morderse el labio impaciente al recordar la charla con su tío. No dejó de hablar de lo valiosa que era Sakura para el clan Li y lo mucho que podía aportar a la lucha contra la magia negra y oscura. ¡Ahora la tenía en un maldito pedestal! Y en vez de sentirse orgulloso de la que sería su acompañante, esposa y madre de sus hijos, estaba aterrado. Quería decirle al cabeza de concilio que se equivocaba, que Sakura era débil y poco fiable. Que era mejor dejarla en casa cuidando de la mansión y de sus futuros hijos. ¡Quería protegerla aun degradando su poder y fuerza! ¡Parecía un neandertal machista! ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Arrastrarla por la casa tirando de su castaña melena? Su maldito instinto le pedía a gritos que la metiera en una jaula de oro y no la dejara salir nunca más. ¿Qué clase de pensamiento machista y retrogrado era aquel? ¿Por qué cuando se trataba de Sakura perdía su sentido de la moralidad? ¡Eso no era ni sano ni normal! Y le tenía en un constante estado de tensión.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a sus estancias compartidas y ahora no se atrevía a entrar. Miró su reloj. Hacía más de dos horas que Sakura le había dejado para ir a darse un baño. Así que era de esperar que hubiera terminado. ¿Estaría en la habitación esperando por él? Su corazón se desbocó con solo pensarlo. Quería verla y al fin estar con ella. No por nada concreto, sólo necesitaba sentirla cerca. Segura a su lado. Y hablar un rato, puede que hasta bajar a cenar juntos como una pareja normal. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron involuntariamente al pensar en la palabra "pareja". Le recordó que, a pesar de tener sentimientos mutuos y de haberse confesado su amor, estaban aún muy lejos de la intimidad normal para dos jóvenes de su edad. Sakura era… ingenua y dulce. Y él temía por su poca serenidad cuando estaba cerca de esa preciosa ninfa de ojos esmeralda.

Se repetía mentalmente que debía llevar todo ese asunto muy despacio. No quería cruzar los límites que ella había labrado demasiado rápido. Aún le guardaba rencor por el pasado y la situación no era la idónea con tanta amenaza. Además debía recordar que Yujïn, la que había sido su mejor amiga y amante en la adolescencia, estaba ahora mismo en un jodido ataúd y que no era justo que él siguiera su vida tan desconsideradamente. Al menos le debía respeto y un periodo de luto. Por mucho que sus jodidas hormonas le jugaran en contra.

Se cargó de fuerzas y abrió la puerta con el secreto anhelo de encontrarla en la habitación leyendo y esperando por él. Pero de nuevo el mundo no giraba a su favor. La estancia estaba totalmente vacía. Y se dijo una vez más que era un idiota. ¿Por qué iba a estar allí esperando sola y aburrida? Tomoyo y Eriol estaban dando vueltas por la casa siempre. Sus dos mejores y adorados amigos. Claro que no se quedaría sola en el cuarto esperando a que él se dignara a aparecer. Estaría con uno de ellos o puede que incluso con los dos.

Sólo esperaba que no estuviera a solas por algún rincón de la casa con el idiota de Hiraguisawa. Puede que ese maldito bastardo hubiera sido su punto de apoyo en Inglaterra todos estos años, pero cuando lo veía cerca de Sakura quería asesinarle. ¡El muy parasito! Y es que se tenían demasiada confianza. Le irritaba ver como se entendían sin necesidad de palabras y como la voz de Sakura se endulzaba en su presencia. Y el malnacido ni siquiera se contenía con sus miradas lujuriosas. Antes pensaba que era sólo para ponerle celoso, pero empezaba a sospechar que el muy imbécil disfrutaba más de lo esperado de esa "intimidad" con la que era su esposa ante el mundo mágico. Así que tenía que guardar al monstruo verde de los celos bajo llave o perdería el juicio y sacaría su espada para asesinar al cierto tipo inglés.

Se culpó una vez más por estar pensando en sus celos psicóticos en vez de en todo lo malo que había causado esos días con sus malas decisiones. La familia Wu estaba pasando uno de los peores días de su vida, y él solo podía pensar en Sakura a todas horas. Era un ser egoísta y despreciable. O al menos así se sentía. Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y miró a su alrededor decidiendo qué hacer. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado y un baño caliente no le iría mal. Hacía años que no se bañaba con tranquilidad y se tomaba un momento para él. ¡Todo un lujo que no podía dejar escapar! Le iría bien desconectar un poco y olvidar su parte Sakura-dependiente al menos por media hora. ¿no? Se quitó la camiseta tirándola descuidadamente al suelo y entró dispuesto a llenar esa gran bañera y relajar todos sus músculos cansados. Claro que eso fue antes de abrir la puerta y ver el extraño escenario frente a sus ojos.

Hacía un calor terrible en ese maldito baño, Sakura estaba en la bañera cubierta por miles de burbujas y sus dos mejores amigos estaban con ella. ¿Y era él o la joven japonesa tenía un teléfono en las manos? Se puso rojo hasta las orejas al ver la suave y tersa piel de su esposa cubierta de burbujas dulces y aromáticas y cerró la puerta con fuerza gritando una disculpa. Dar por supuesto que ella había acabado con su baño había sido un gran error. Cerró los ojos con el corazón desbocado por la impresión. Era muy difícil contenerse y darle espacio a Sakura si la veía de esa forma constantemente. Compartir estancia era un infierno para su cuerpo. ¡Era un hombre joven y sano a fin de cuentas! Quería entrar en ese baño con ella y hacerla suya de una maldita vez. Pero al parecer había interrumpido una charla íntima con sus amigos y no quería… un momento… ¿era él o Eriol estaba en ese jodido baño también? Todo el supuesto respeto que le debía a la menor de los Kinomoto desapareció en ese condenado instante y abrió la puerta de nuevo sin importarle estar sin camiseta ni violar su maldita intimidad.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en el baño con Sakura?!

Vio con asombro como el jodido desvergonzado se reía a carcajada batiente y levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Ya llegó el lobo. En mi defensa diré que hay tanto jabón en este baño que es imposible ver nada. Además, soy un caballero, no he mirado abajo en ningún momento. Caperucita sigue igual de pura.

\- ¡Largo de aquí o juro que saco mi espada y te corto en cachitos! – Tomoyo rio alegre y Sakura sólo metió su cabeza en el agua hasta cubrir sus orejas. El teléfono había vuelto a manos de Daidouji que escuchaba los gritos de Touya con paciencia. Pero por petición del mayor de los Kinomoto, se vio obligada a poner el manos libres. La voz de Touya tronó como la de un dios en cólera.

\- ¡Ahora mismo cojo un avión a china, y juro que voy a matarte Sakura… a ti y a esos dos mocosos!

\- ¿Cuándo me he ganado yo la categoría de mocoso? – Eriol mantenía la sonrisa perfecta que tan bien ocultaba su retorcida personalidad, pero la cara del joven chino era todo un poema. Hacía años que Shaoran no escuchaba la voz de Touya Kinomoto, aún así la reconoció al instante dejándole aún más asombrado si eso era posible.

\- ¿Ese es Touya? – Daidouji asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida. Se lamentaba por no haber llevado su cámara. Esa era una escena que le gustaría inmortalizar. El menor de los Li tragó pesado. No es que tuviera miedo a su "futuro cuñado" a nivel físico, por supuesto, pero estaba tremendamente avergonzado por su comportamiento pasado y sabía que le debía una gran explicación a la familia Kinomoto, y eso incluía al furioso hermano mayor. – Yo… eh… - Sakura le miró y notó claramente lo descompuesto que se encontraba el joven chino y pensó que debía salir una vez más en su defensa. Touya era de armas tomar y Shaoran nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con él.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo Touya? No puedes dejarlo así como así. Además, que todo va bien. Solo estoy de vacaciones y ya soy mayorcita para hacer lo que quiera ¿no crees?

\- ¡¿Tú te crees que soy idiota?! Yukito lleva nervioso desde hace más de un mes. ¿Y crees que no me he dado cuenta de que la otra Sakura estaba en casa ocupando tu lugar? No subestimes mis capacidades actuales monstruo. Y ahora para colmo me entero de que te vas a china de viaje tras años sin saber nada del jodido mocoso que te abandonó. Y una mierda estas bien. ¡Me vengo a china ahora! Esto se ha salido de madre, y me vas a contar toda la verdad. ¿Te enteras?

\- Pero…

\- No hay peros que valgan jovencita. No puedes hacer que otros mientan por ti, mucho menos mi pareja Sakura. ¿Tu sabes en el compromiso que pones a Yukito cada vez que tiene que cubrirte ante mí? – la menor de los Kinomoto agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Lo cierto es que sí lo había pensado, pero una vez más se dijo a sí misma que no tenía elección.

\- Yo no quería causar problemas… - su voz sonó quebrada y todos en ese baño notaron como sus ojos se oscurecían presas de la culpa. Un silencio se hizo a ambos lados de la línea.

\- Touya, soy Shaoran. No es culpa de tu hermana. Ha sido mi familia la que ha preferido llevar este asunto con discreción. En cuanto vengas a china, prometo ponerte al día de todo y disculparme formalmente. – Sakura le miró con una sonrisa dulce, una vez más Shaoran se achacaba culpas que no le pertenecían. Puede que fuera culpable de dejarla en Japón durante años, pero no era responsable de las acciones de Shen Wang.

\- No hay disculpas suficientes para lo que has hecho mocoso. Pero tú y yo sí que tenemos pendiente una conversación. Aunque sea con mis puños.

\- ¡Basta! Touya, si quieres venir, ven, pero… hablarás conmigo. Y dejarás de tratarme como una niña.

\- ¡Dejaré de tratarte como una niña cuando NO te comportes como una!

La línea se cortó y todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a la castaña afligidos. A pesar de la buena relación que tenían esos dos, era obvio el enfado de Touya. Tomoyo y Eriol conocían lo bastante al joven para saber que al final todo acabaría en un abrazo y algunas lágrimas por parte de la esmeralda, pero Sakura no estaba demasiado confiada esta vez. La carta bubbles acarició el brazo de su dueña y le sonrío comprensiva. Y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa de forma forzada.

Shaoran miró a su esposa con tristeza e impotencia. Una vez más tenía problemas por su culpa. Debía hablar con ella, seriamente y por largo rato. Y puede que no encontrara un mejor momento para hacerlo que ese. Pero lo primero, era lo primero.

\- Eriol, sal de una puta vez del baño y Tomoyo… necesito hablar con mi esposa. – los tres reaccionaron de forma distinta ante sus palabras. A fin de cuentas, era muy extraño que Shaoran remarcara las palabras "mi esposa" en su presencia.

Así que no fue de extrañar que ambos se levantaran inmediatamente. Tomoyo salió con una risa divertida y Eriol iba tras ella con las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente y esa maldita sonrisa burlona que tanto enfurecía al menor de los Li. No pudo contenerse y cuando ambos estuvieron de lado, cogió su brazo con fuerza parando el paso ligero del joven inglés.

\- Mañana vas a entrenar conmigo a las siete en punto de la mañana. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

\- Ya sabes que no me gusta el entrenamiento físico…

\- Ya… pues me da igual. – azul y ámbar se enfrentaron en un combate visual que no parecía tener fin, causando un "Kawai" en la boca de Tomoyo y una gota en la frente de Sakura.

Finalmente, Eriol se encogió de hombros y Shaoran le dejó ir. Oh sí, mañana le patearía el culo a ese maldito inglés que se hacía llamar su amigo. Le serviría de desahogo, y sólo dios sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y un silencio incómodo se apoderó del baño, sólo roto por la explosión de algunas burbujas traviesas. Sakura no se atrevía a mirarle. No solo por la loca situación en la que se había visto encontrada, sino también por la notable falta de ropa en ambos. ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran se veía tan bien sin camiseta? Es más… ¿lo había visto alguna vez sin camiseta? Pero la voz seria y pausada del que era su marido la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Para futuras ocasiones, me gustaría remarcar que no es correcto en mi cultura que una mujer casada o prometida se reúna con sus amigos mientras está desnuda en la bañera. Al menos no con sus amigos varones. – una gota bajó por la frente de la castaña al ver su actitud seria y dictatorial y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

\- Eso díselo a ese desvergonzado… Obviamente no podía salir de la bañera para sacarlo a patadas y Tomoyo parecía muy divertida con la situación como para echarme una mano... – una sonrisa ladeada escapó de esos labios carnosos y Sakura se sintió aún más confundida. ¿Estaba enfadado o divertido con la situación? Que se aclarara o la volvería loca.

\- Lo sé, pero para la próxima puedes mandar a una de tus cartas a patearle el culo… Aún no he visto los efectos de The Thunder en ambientes húmedos… podemos utilizar a ese idiota de conejito de indias la próxima vez. Aunque mejor si no hay próxima vez… - Sakura no pudo evitar una risita traviesa al imaginarse la escena.

\- Lo siento… para la próxima me encerraré en el baño y usaré la carta "The lock"… - Shaoran tomó asiento en el taburete que antes ocupaba Hiraguisawa y miró los ojos de su esposa con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Me parece bien. – la carta bubbles, que había notado muy contenta la bajada de tensión entre ese par, corrió al lado de la bañera y empezó a pestañear coquetamente de nuevo, sólo que esta vez su objetivo era Shaoran Li. El joven chino la miró asombrado y algo cohibido, pero se limitó a sonreír. – Oh… hola pequeña… - La pequeña sirena se sonrojó furiosamente por el apodo cariñoso y la maestra de cartas solo pudo rodar los ojos indignada.

\- Eres una desvergonzada… que lo sepas. – la carta solo sonrió soñadora intentando acortar al máximo la distancia con el castaño. Pero a pesar de ello, Shaoran no se movía. Tampoco parecía querer hablar. Sakura empezó a jugar nerviosa con el jabón, vigilando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedara al descubierto.

\- Sakura… - sin ser consciente a penas, su cuerpo dio un brinco por la sorpresa. La voz profunda de su "esposo" le parecía demasiado atrayente en esa situación tan íntima. De no ser por la carta, ahora mismo estaría con la cabeza bajo el agua – Lamento la reacción de Touya. Comprendo que esté molesto por tu partida y la falta de información… pero aun así su reacción es muy exagerada, ya lo sabes.

\- Esta vez no… mira tu móvil y busca la portada del Vanity Fair. – el menor de los Li levantó una ceja, pero hizo caso a su petición sin rechistar. Su cara pasó del rojo al blanco en a penas dos segundos y de nuevo al rojo.

\- ¿Nos siguieron al Clover? ¿Y cómo demonios se han enterado de la boda? ¡Sólo había magos en la celebración de mi cumpleaños! – Sakura chascó la lengua molesta y giró su rostro en dirección a la ventana del baño.

\- Ya pues… o uno de ellos trabaja en el jodido Vanity Fair, o una de tus "candidatas a esposa" se ha cobrado su indignación con un buen chivatazo a la prensa rosa. – Shaoran levantó la vista y no pudo evitar reír levemente. ¿Era él o Sakura lucía más molesta de lo normal?

\- ¿Son celos eso que noto en tu voz? – sus mejillas se colorearon más si eso era posible y ese precioso mohín se dibujó de nuevo en esa boquita de piñón que Shaoran tanto deseaba besar.

\- No son celos. Me molesta su actitud arrogante. Como si fueran mejores por ser hijas de un "clan fundador" – la menor de los Kinomoto recalcó esas últimas palabras haciendo comillas con sus dedos, y al mover sus brazos las burbujas dejaron expuesta la suficiente piel como para hacer que Shaoran notara una "ligera" molestia en el pantalón. Tosió incomodo y desvió la vista. Sería mejor continuar esa conversación en la habitación y con algo más de ropa entre ellos, o no respondía. Así que se levantó bruscamente alertando a Sakura.

\- Voy a dejar que termines con tu baño. Pero me gustaría hablar… de algo contigo. ¿Te parece bien? Es decir…

\- Claro. – Sakura le sonrío cariñosamente aligerando un poco la tensión. – Yo también quiero hablar contigo… - pero sus palabras al parecer hicieron el efecto contrario.

\- ¿Por qué? – la joven japonesa levantó una ceja ante el repentino estado de alerta de Shaoran, de repente parecía inquieto.

\- Por nada… sólo me apetece hablar… ¿Tiene que haber alguna razón? ¿Acaso tú quieres hablar conmigo por algo malo? ¿Ha pasado algo en la reunión con Tai Fa?

\- ¡No! Solo que al decir que querías hablar… pues… he pensado que quizá era algo malo… Oh… bueno… solo quería decir… ¿sabes qué? da igual. – Sakura vio con asombro como el menor de los Li salía por la puerta totalmente azorado. ¿Y esa reacción? ¿Era ella o el gran Shaoran Li había tartamudeado como cuando niño? Una cariñosa sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y dejó ir un suspiró soñador.

Shaoran salió de ese baño muerto de vergüenza. ¿Por qué se comportaba de nuevo como un crío de doce años cuando estaba con ella? Si había estado de lo más picaron todo el tiempo desde que la muchacha pisó china. Hasta la había embromado en varias ocasiones y provocado situaciones subiditas de tono disfrutando de sus preciosos sonrojos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora? ¿Era por la falta de ropa? Sí, debía ser eso. Seguro. Revoloteó su cabello color chocolate nervioso y dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos y Sakura había respondido a ellos positivamente, estaba intentando como loco hablar con ella y … bueno… formalizar su compromiso a nivel oficial. Pero siempre ocurría algo que se lo impedía y le dejaba con las ganas. Miró de reojo el cajón de su mesita de noche y se sintió culpable. No era el mejor momento ni era muy respetuoso con Yujïn dada la situación. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Ella se lo merecía. Sakura no tenía la culpa de sus errores y era merecedora de todo el romance del mundo y más.

Caminó en dirección al cajón y con dedos temblorosos sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde. Una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el día que lo compró y lo emocionado que estaba. Puso todas las esperanzas del mundo en esa pequeña joya y luego, las dejó marchar. Estúpido ignorante que iba a cometer el mayor error de su jodida y triste existencia. Ojalá pudiera hablar con su yo del pasado ahora y decirle que se arrepentiría toda su vida por dejarla atrás.

Abrió la cajita y admiró su contenido. El anillo era tan hermoso como lo recordaba, aunque algo modesto y pequeño. Una simple alianza de oro rosa con una flor de Sakura en el centro. Cada pétalo era adornado con un diamante diminuto. Ahora que los veía bien… eran muy pequeños… no podía permitirse mucho más para ese entonces, al fin y al cabo, lo compró cuando tenía quince años y aun no tenía acceso a la fortuna familiar. Su tutor, Wei, era el que se ocupaba de administrar los gastos que causaba y solo tenía una modesta paga que había ahorrado casi en su plenitud.

Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la delicada flor y suspiró indeciso. ¿Era buena idea dárselo ahora? Podía hablar con Daidouji y organizar algo especial. Puede que una cena a la luz de las velas en el jardín, hasta podía hacer florecer los cerezos… Sakura se merecía un momento para recordar, a pesar de lo sencilla que siempre había sido. Sí… podía crear una atmosfera íntima digna de ella. Pero, por otro lado, no se sentía con ánimos de esperar. Quería hacerlo ahora. Por alguna razón que desconocía estaba ansioso y ni el dónde ni el cómo le importaban lo más mínimo. Pero estaría bien para ella ¿no? A fin de cuentas, ya estaban casados para en concilio y todo el mundo mágico. No es como si no supiera la respuesta. ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí Shao? – la pequeña cajita se le cayó de las manos y el anillo salió rodando. El joven chino maldijo en voz baja y corrió en busca del pequeño objeto, pero era demasiado tarde para ocultarlo. Puede que Sakura fuera una inocentona, pero tenía una vista de águila. – Eso es… ¿un anillo? – decir que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios era quedarse muy corto, y el calor había subido a sus orejas dejando todo su rostro como un tomate.

\- Yo… eh… joder. No era así como lo tenía planeado… - la castaña se acercó hasta el muchacho con sus esmeraldas bien abiertas por la sorpresa. Llevaba un diminuto pijama en rosa que le hizo tragar pesado. Joder, que sexy era la muy condenada.

\- Me… ¿me permites? – Shaoran apenas si pudo asentir con la cabeza y extender la diminuta joya. Sakura la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y admiró la belleza de la pieza.

\- Es… precioso. – y en verdad lo era. Una pieza de artesanía de una pequeña joyería de Tomoeda. – Y demasiado sencillo para ser cosa de la familia Li… - Shaoran miró el suelo avergonzado. - ¿Lo has elegido tú?

\- Yo… sí. Hace tiempo. Cuando fui a buscarte a mis quince años a Japón para traerte conmigo… ¿te acuerdas de que te dije que compré un anillo? Pues… - las esmeraldas de su preciosa ninfa miraron con fascinación y lágrimas acumuladas la joya y el corazón le dio un vuelco. No pudo evitar pensar lo feliz que habría sido de recibirla entonces. Cuantos años de tristeza y sufrimiento se habría ahorrado.

\- ¿Elegiste este anillo pensando en mí y lo has guardado todo el tiempo? – él asintió con la cabeza, totalmente ruborizado.

\- Pero puedo comprar otro si no es de tu agrado, entiendo que ya no eres una chica de quince años y quizá prefieras un diamante solitario o una media alianza… Además, que lo compré con mis ahorros y para entonces no es que tuviera muchos… - una sonrisa dulce se escapó de sus labios y Shaoran quedó prendando de ella. Sakura se acercó y le devolvió la joya con cuidado. El menor de los Li no comprendía que se suponía que significaba aquello. ¿A caso en verdad no lo quería? – Yo… eh…

\- ¿Por qué sigues ahí parado? ¿No vas a ponérmelo? – Su corazón dejó de latir en ese instante.

\- ¡Claro! – Sakura rio feliz, aún con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Shaoran seguía siendo de corazón bueno y adorable. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento, los días duros y las responsabilidades que cargaba sobre sus hombros, era el mismo niño encantador y noble al estar con ella. ¡Hasta volvía a tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso! Y eso la encandilaba. Sintió sus manos acariciando suavemente sus dedos y un leve cosquilleó la embriagó. – Creo que… se ha quedado algo pequeño… - una gota bajó por la frente del castaño, que no podía estar más nervioso. – Maldita sea… en verdad que no lo había planeado así… quería organizar una cena o algo…estaba pensando cómo hacerlo cuando has aparecido y… lo siento… ni siquiera te cabe…

\- Shaoran… no hay problema alguno. Somos magos ¿recuerdas? – un aura rosada rodeó la joya envolviendo sus manos en una cálida caricia y el anillo poco a poco se ensanchó hasta estar a la medida exacta de su dedo anular. – creo que ahora entiendo como hacen su fortuna algunos magos… creo que voy a comprar oro y a engrandarlo con "the big" - Shaoran no pudo evitar una carcajada, pero miró a su ahora prometida oficial con devoción.

\- Sé que no es mucho, pero… compré este anillo con un sentimiento de esperanza y anhelo que no llegó a cumplirse… quería que esa parte insatisfecha de mí… aquella que pertenece al niño que lloraba nuestra separación, tuviera al fin lo que tanto deseó… - sus palabras conmovieron al ya de por si blando corazón de la joven.

\- ¿Y qué deseaba ese pequeño Shaoran que lo compró? – Ámbar se perdió como siempre en esmeralda y tomando al fin ventaja de su fuerza Shaoran tiró de ella hasta que sus brazos y su corazón estuvieron llenos de Sakura. La abrazó con fuerza escondiendo el rostro en su cuello fino y esvelto. Respirando su delicado perfume a flores con devoción. Sakura aún tenía el cabello mojado y algunas gotas traviesas bajaban por su espalda ue solo estaba cubierta por una camiseta de tiras finas. Y envidió a esas jodidas gotas que podían acariciar su piel con tanto descaro sin ser reprendidas.

\- A ti… - Las lagrimas que inundaban esas esmeraldas bajaron como ríos y un sollozo escapó de sus labios temblorosos. Sollozo que Shaoran ahogó entre besos dulces y suspiros de placer. Tomó las mejillas de su amada entre sus manos y besó cada rincón de ese rostro perfecto. Así como su cuello y el nacimiento de su clavícula. – Te quiero… Sakura. – Shaoran se separó lentamente, sólo lo justo para poder admirar su rostro sonrojado. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – una sonrisa traviesa brotó de esa boquita de piñón y el menor de los Li no pudo contener otro beso suave.

\- Mmm… creo que esa pregunta tocaba antes de fijar la fecha… ¿no te parece? – Shaoran levantó una ceja divertido.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Y no sé si me gusta que el Vanity Fair lo haya anunciado antes… No estarás haciendo esto por la presión de la prensa rosa ¿verdad? Porqué deja que te diga que no todo lo que se publica es verdad…

\- Sakura… - la muchacha no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas alegres.

\- Claro que es un sí, tonto. – la joven japonesa abrazó a su ahora prometido y se acurrucó cómodamente en su pecho. Y fue entonces que notó, que Shaoran aún no se había puesto la camisa. ¿Debía decírselo? Porqué sentir su piel cálida contra su cuerpo era una delicia a la que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar.

\- Creo que es injusto sentirse tan feliz… - Sakura le miró entonces, con el rostro serio.

\- La felicidad nunca es injusta… lo es el dolor y el sufrimiento. – Sus manos buscaron el rostro de Shaoran y de nuevo el contacto visual les dejó abrumados. – No sabemos que pasará mañana… el ahora es todo lo que tenemos. Y no pienso malgastarlo en sentirme triste o culpable. Y tú tampoco deberías.

Shaoran le respondió con un beso dulce que poco a poco se convirtió en mucho más que un toque de labios. Y es que el calor que ambos sentían al estar juntos era embriagador. El pijama de Sakura era tan pequeño, que podía sentir prácticamente su piel como si estuviera desnuda y a penas si podía controlar sus instintos. Era tan pequeña y frágil. Quería apresarla contra su pecho y no dejarla marchar nunca más. Estaba tan ocupados sintiendo sus cuerpos entrelazados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando habían caído a la cama. Sólo eran unas víctimas inconscientes de su deseo. De algún modo, Sakura había terminado bajo el cuerpo semi desnudo de Shaoran Li y era devorada por el lobo hambriento. Sintió vergüenza cuando la mano de su prometido acarició su piel desnuda por debajo de la camiseta, y el característico gritito infantil "hoe" escapó de sus labios haciendo que el joven chino se detuviera riendo.

\- Perdona… creo que me cuesta ir despacio. – Sakura le respondió con un beso dulce. No se cansaba de él.

\- No… es culpa mía… estoy muy nerviosa… - Shaoran acarició su rostro, a la vez que se ponía a un lado de la cama, apoyando su peso en ella.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga aquí? No tenemos prisa en realidad… - Sakura agachó la cabeza totalmente sonrojada y sus ojos evitaron el contacto visual por un instante.

\- Yo… no lo sé… la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo… - los ojos castaños del joven chino se abrieron algo sorprendidos.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… este… - una chispa se encendió de repente en la cabeza del pequeño lobo que se incorporó en la cama de un salto quedando sentado y mirando a la chica con asombro.

\- Sakura… no… ¿no has hecho esto antes? – la menor de los Kinomoto estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Cogió uno de los cojines y se tapó la cara con él, escondiéndose de la mirada inquisitiva de su prometido.

\- No es tan raro ¿vale? Sólo… sólo quería que fuera con la persona correcta. Ya sabes… simplemente cuando se dio la oportunidad… no pude… - Sakura notó como el peso de la cama se aligeraba y dedujo que Shaoran empezaba a levantarse disuadido de su pobre intento. Asustada por haber rechazado al joven sin quererlo, se quitó el cojín y se incorporó velozmente. – ¡Pero estoy lista!

Una carcajada suave escapó de los labios del muchacho al sentir el grito agudo y casi sobrenatural de Sakura. Estaba tan roja como una manzana madura y su respiración era de lo más agitada. Ambos estaban sentados en la gran cama, mirándose a los ojos como dos colegiales enamorados. Las manos del castaño cobraron vida una vez más acariciando el rostro de su esposa con devoción. Su corazón quería estallar de gozo. Esa preciosa ninfa de ojos verdes era suya y, además, ahora sabía que no había sido de nadie más. El monstruo verde de los celos que habitaba en su estomago se estiraba de regocijo causando unas mariposas revoltosas en su pecho. Sakura era la única en el mundo capaz de hacer que se sintiera así. Feliz, nervioso y asustado. Todo al mismo tiempo. Un torbellino de sentimientos que estallaría en tormenta si no se centraba.

Volvió a besarla. Suavemente al principio. Su lengua quería explorar cada rincón de esa boquita dulce y se deleitaba con los suspiros de placer que Sakura soltaba sin ser consciente. Esa condenada le volvería loco y apenas sí la había tocado aún. Sus dedos empezaron a bajar las tiras finas del pijama, dejando los hombros totalmente al descubierto. Acarició su cuello con devoción atrayendo aún más su boca y devorando cada centímetro de esos carnosos labios. Quería recostarla contra la cama y tomarla entera, pero debía ir con cuidado. No quería que ella tuviera miedo de sus reacciones agresivas. Así que se contuvo besando la clavícula con esmero. En cuanto la camisa de Sakura descendió lo suficiente para ver el nacimiento de su glorioso pecho desnudo, enardeció de placer y no pudo contenerse más. La muchacha empezó a temblar de puros nervios en cuanto sintió los labios de Shaoran en esa zona tan íntima. Su cuerpo cedió poco a poco cayendo de nuevo a la cama y tembló como una hoja a medida que la boca del castaño se iba volviendo más expeditiva y tomaba posesión completa de su pecho. No pudo evitar dar un salto y gritar de nuevo al notar los dedos de Shaoran en sus muslos.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del joven chino, que poco a poco se separó para observar el rostro apurado de Sakura. Jamás la había visto tan asustada y temerosa. Ni siquiera en la mansión Wang. Temblaba como una hoja en otoño y no podía ni mirarle a los ojos. Cerró los puños con impotencia y se alejó sabiendo que su amiguito le pasaría factura luego. Besó sus labios dulcemente y sonrió de lado calmando su agitado corazón.

\- Tranquila… no hay prisa… por hoy lo dejaremos aquí. ¿Vale? No quiero que esta… experiencia te asuste. Esperaré lo que necesites y solo daremos ese paso cuando te sientas preparada. – Sakura notó como el calor se iba con él y se asustó aún más. No quería que se levantara, ni que parara. Pero apenas podía articular una palabra completa. – voy a darme una ducha… tú… duerme. – un beso rápido en los labios y luego frío. Mucho frío.

Sus ojos esmeralda vieron la figura de su esposo perderse en el baño y quiso gritarle que volviera. Pero luego ¿qué? Volvería a temblar y a gritar como niña asustada cuando él la tocara. ¡Era una boba! ¡Tenía veintiún años por el amor de dios! Y nadie en el mundo la trataría con más dulzura que Shaoran Li. ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Se llevó de nuevo el cojín a la cara y ahogó literalmente en grito de frustración.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa Sakura idiota?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tras la puerta del baño Shaoran Li se llevaba las manos al rostro. Había estado a punto de no poder parar. Quería arrancarle ese condenado pijama y poseerla contra la pared de forma rápida y violenta. Era demasiado débil. A penas si pudo contenerse para ir despacio y al parecer no había sido suficiente para la virginal Sakura. Y ahora que sabía que la palabra "virginal" era literal, aún tenía más presión sobre sus hombros. No es que no se sintiera satisfecho con eso. Joder, su parte posesiva estaba que saltaba de puro gozo. ¡Era virgen! Pero él era un crío de dieciséis cuando pasó por eso. Ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, salió sin más. Así que pensar en lo que realmente significaba para Sakura y las expectativas que su cabeza soñadora habría creado… le aterraba. ¿Y si la dañaba? ¿Y si no lo disfrutaba como él? No todas las mujeres podían sentir placer fácilmente y él era bastante inexperto también en la materia. Si se dejaba dominar por su instinto animal estaba perdido. Debía honrar esa primera vez. Al menos le debía eso. No habían empezado su relación precisamente de forma convencional, y el muy idiota ni siquiera había logrado una pedida de mano elaborada. ¡Se le había caído el anillo!

Encendió el agua de la ducha dejando escapar un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil cuando se trataba de la mujer que amaba?

\- Más me vale que el agua esté bien fría…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La mañana había llegado casi sin darse cuenta y al levantarse comprobó que su prometido había volado de la cama. Suspiró resignada ante su estupidez. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de que quería dar ese paso con él, se había comportado como una cobarde y había fingido estar dormida cuándo el menor de los Li había salido de la ducha. ¡Y ni siquiera entendía por qué! Shaoran la había abrazado pensando que ella dormía plácidamente y en vez de aprovechar para hablar con él y decirle que estaba bien, que quería dar ese paso, se quedó tensa como una tabla de planchar y ¡siguió fingiendo estar dormida! Quiso patearse ella misma el trasero. Si esa bruja de Xia Liu hubiera estado en su lugar, no habría dejado al chico con las ganas… eso seguro. ¡Era una prometida horrible!

Se levantó como autómata y empezó a vestirse. No puso mucho interés en la ropa que iba a usar, ni tampoco en su cabellera despeinada. Sólo se puso lo primero que encontró y salió en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarla en esa situación tan embarazosa.

Tomoyo estaba retocándose frente al espejo. Su cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo y las puntas se le rizaban con gracia. El sutil pero acertado maquillaje hacía resplandecer esos preciosos ojos violeta y el labial hacía que sus labios parecieran aún más carnosos. Sakura aún se sintió peor al compararse con "la perfección" de su mejor amiga.

\- Cómo te odio Tomoyo… - la mencionada se giró presa del asombro.

\- Sakura… ¿por qué me dices eso?

\- ¡Es que siempre luces perfecta! ¡Y yo soy un fantoche a tu lado! – la menor de los Daidouji la miró tiernamente.

\- Tú luces hermosa aún con el pelo enmarañado. ¿Te has peleado con las sabanas? – Sakura se lanzó a la cama de la joven y dejó ir un largo y profundo suspiro.

\- Soy un desastre Tomy… ¿cómo puedo ser más… femenina? – Tomoyo caminó con suavidad y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa dulce.

\- A ver… ¿qué te ocurre? – pero no la dejó contestar. Sus curiosos ojos divisaron la brillante joya en los dedos de su mejor amiga. - ¡Un anillo! – Sakura sintió como si le arrancaran el brazo del cuerpo ante el tirón de la morena.

\- ¡Cuidado! Vas a arrancarme la mano. – los ojos amatistas de Daidouji admiraron la joya con cautela. El diseño era muy bonito, ideal para Sakura. Aunque algo infantil.

\- ¿Es tu anillo de compromiso? Muy sencillo para ser obra del clan Li… ¿ha sido cosa de nuestro pequeño lobo? – un rubor cubrió las mejillas de la castaña que asintió en silencio. – Oro rosa… y una pequeña pero delicada flor de cerezo… casi parece la joya de una niña… pero es preciosa.

\- Lo compró cuando tenía quince años… cuando quiso ir a buscarme. – Tomoyo la miró asombrada. Sakura le había contado la verdad escondida tras la triste historia de su separación con Shaoran y aún a día de hoy se sentía horrible al recordar esos días.

\- ¿Compró un anillo tan especial y luego se echó atrás?

\- Así parece… - no pasó desapercibida la tristeza de la muchacha ante el recuerdo, y Tomy pensó que era un buen momento para preguntar qué pasaba en esa cabecita loca.

\- Pero no es el pasado lo que te tiene así… A fin de cuentas, ahora eres la prometida de Shaoran Li, y su esposa ante el mundo mágico. Las malas decisiones de cuando fueron niños ya no importan. ¿Verdad? – Sakura negó con la cabeza - ¿Qué ocurre Sak?

\- Yo… no sé qué hacer Tomoyo… me cuesta… intimar con Shaoran. – esos ojos violeta se abrieron tanto que casi pareció antinatural y Sakura se sonrojó aún más si eso era posible. - ¡Es que soy idiota! Lo sé… tengo veintiún años y me da miedo… ya sabes… - Tomoyo se carcajeó alegremente.

\- Ni siquiera puedes decirlo amiga… Deduzco que, tras la pedida oficial y la entrega de esta hermosura de anillo, nuestro lobo intentó algo con su caperucita.

\- No soy su caperucita….

\- Y nuestra "caperucita" se cagó de miedo. – Sakura levantó la cabeza indignada.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me cagué de miedo! Sólo… me puse nerviosa…

\- ¿Y hasta donde llegaron?

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- ¡No puedo ayudarte si no sé los detalles! – las manos de la castaña empezaron a juguetear nerviosas.

\- A nada… solo besos y caricias… en cuanto sentí sus labios en… bueno…

\- ¿en los muslos?

\- ¡No! ¡En mi pecho! Dios… ¿va a besarme en los muslos?

\- ¡Ay Sakura! Eres tan inocente… creí que eras lectora de manga habitual…

\- Y lo soy. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? – Daidouji se rio abiertamente enfureciendo a la menor de los Kinomoto. - ¡Deja de reírte a mí costa!

\- Creo que necesitas nuevo material de referencia amiga y no tanto shojo rosa para adolescentes. No tienes idea de lo que es el sexo ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sé cómo se hace!

\- ¿Segura? Y que vas a hacer cuando Shaoran bese "esa" zona.

\- ¿Qué… qué zona?

\- Ay Sakura, si no lo sabes con solo decirlo ya me estas afirmando que no tienes la menor idea de sexo. ¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno amiga! ¿Quieres que te muestre algunas cosas? – la sonrisa traviesa de su mejor amiga la puso aún más nerviosa.

\- Ya deja de burlarte… - Daidouji quiso en verdad seguir con ese juego, pero se contuvo. Debía apoyarla o la castaña sufriría un derrame por la nariz.

\- ¿Tú le amas? – Sakura asintió enérgicamente. – ¿Y quieres dar ese paso? – de nuevo un asentimiento firme. – Ieran me dijo ayer que había pedido al consejo que Shaoran tuviera la mañana libre… ahora debe estar entrenando así que… ¿por qué no te preparamos y te dejamos preciosa para él? Puedes esperarlo en la habitación y decirle como te sientes.

\- Pero… - Tomoyo tomó entre sus manos las de su mejor amiga y la encaró de frente. Sus ojos se perdieron entre ellos y ese cariño fraternal las inundó.

\- Sakura… estos días están pasando muchas cosas. Cosas horribles y muy tristes. El clan Wang, el augurio, la muerte de Yujïn, la pelea en la mansión y la reunión con ese malnacido… no es momento de dudar y dejar las cosas para más tarde. ¿No quieres hacer sentir a Shaoran que le quieres?

\- Sí… sí quiero… pero no puedo evitar temblar como una hoja y Shaoran se detiene porque cree que no estoy lista.

\- Por qué te respeta tanto como te ama. Debes decirle que no lo haga.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga qué no me respete? – Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No literalmente… sólo en la cama. Dile que quieres que se deje llevar y que no tenga miedo… porqué si es con él, cualquier experiencia será inolvidable.

\- ¿Y si luego me… me duele?

\- Claro que va a doler… pero se pasará y verás lo bien que te sientes cuando el dolor desaparezca. Debes apoyarle en todo momento. Ser sincera y dejar tus miedos a un lado porqué… no sabemos que ocurrirá mañana. – Sakura miró al suelo nerviosa. Tenía miedo de cruzar esa línea, era verdad. Pero el deseo y la curiosidad eran mayores a sus temores. Y casi sentía la necesidad de estar más cerca de Shaoran. Quería que fuera suyo de todas las formas posibles. Y esa, puede que fuera de las más importantes.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a arreglarme? Quiero… estar guapa… ya sabes. Sé que es una tontería, pero…

\- ¡Nunca es una tontería estar guapa! ¡Te voy a dejar más hermosa que un hada del bosque! – Sakura se levantó sonriente dejando que su amiga la guiara hasta el baño. Pero su memoria le volvió de golpe y sintió caer un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Hoy tenemos la pre inscripción en la universidad! ¡No podemos faltar!

\- Ay, olvídate de eso. Yo me ocuparé.

\- Pero es que es presencial. Tengo que ir yo…

\- Deja de poner excusas. Iré con espejo, sabe hacer de ti mejor que tu misma. Y seguro que su inglés es mejor. – Sakura hizo un mohín que le pareció muy gracioso a la morena.

\- Pero… es peligroso que vayas sola.

\- ¡Tengo al menos veinte guardaespaldas del clan Li!

\- No son suficientes para Shen Wang…

\- ¡Vale! Le pediré a Eriol que me acompañe. ¿contenta? – las mejillas de Sakura se ruborizaron una vez más y se paró en medio del cuarto alarmada.

\- No irás a contarle ¿verdad? Tendría material de burla para toda una vida… - Tomoyo la arrastró hasta el baño entre risas.

\- Sólo le hablaré de esta conversación tan íntima si te echas atrás. ¿vale? Olvídate de la universidad, de mí y de todo el maldito concilio. Hoy es tu día y voy a dejarte perfecta. – Sakura se giró con el rostro totalmente serio y tomó a su mejor amiga por los hombros.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que le pedirás a Eriol que te acompañe.

\- Sí, sí.

\- Bien… - Sakura se miró en el espejo y un pensamiento tonto le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Sé lo que estas pensando… "cuando vuelva a mirarme en un espejo… ya no seré una niña…"

\- ¡Tomoyo!

Pero sí, eso exactamente era lo que la muy tonta estaba pensando.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol Hiraguisawa estaba por salir cual ladrón por la puerta principal cuando unos pasos suaves a sus espaldas le detuvieron.

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde estas huyendo?

\- Maldita sea Tomy, creí que eras Shaoran. – una ceja traviesa se levantó en el precioso rostro de la amatista.

\- ¿Estas huyendo del entrenamiento?

\- ¡Está loco! Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¡Se está desquitando por lo del cuarto de baño! – una carcajada brotó de los labios de la joven.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Estabas en el baño de su esposa mientras ella permanecía en la bañera completamente desnuda.

\- En mi defensa, diré que tú también. Y no veo que te dé una paliza.

\- Eso es porqué para mi total fortuna son un par de ingenuos que aún no han notado mis inclinaciones sexuales. Aunque hace tiempo que dejé ese sentimiento atrás… ahora es sólo un amor fraternal…

\- Ya… no te creo. – Eriol abrió la puerta del todo, dispuesto a dejar colgada esa conversación. No era el más indicado para recriminarle nada a Daidouji. – Si ves a Shaoran, dile que el concilio me ha pedido que vaya a investigar un asesinato en el centro.

\- ¿Crees que se lo va a creer?

\- Es verdad. Se lo iban a pedir a un tal Dishi pero me he ofrecido voluntario. Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir aguantando más golpes de un chino loco. – Tomoyo no disimuló su risa. - ¡Voy saliendo antes de que me pille!

\- Ten cuidado.

Vale, le había prometido a Sakura que iría a la universidad con Eriol, pero no pensaba aguarle la fiesta por un pequeño contratiempo. Veinte hombres aguardaban por ella y no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra. Además, la carta espejo avisaría a su dueña en caso de que algo pasara. Así que no tenía nada que temer. Y le iría bien salir un poco, estaba cansada de esa maldita jaula de oro a la que llamaban mansión Li. La carta "the mirror" bajó las escaleras con la documentación que necesitarían para la matricula y le sonrío.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¿No viene el joven Hiraguisawa?

\- Ha tenido que salir.

\- Pero… mi señora ha dicho…

\- Sé lo que ha dicho, pero no podemos interrumpirla ahora. ¿no crees? Hoy es un día muy importante. ¿Sabes?

\- Pero…

\- Nada de peros. Vamos a ir acompañadas por un montón de miembros del clan Li. No me va a pasar nada. ¿No quieres que Sakura sea feliz por un rato? Todo esto es un infierno…

\- Sí que quiero que Sakura sea feliz…

\- Pues decidido. ¡Vamos! – The mirror miró la escalera no muy convencida de esa decisión, pero en verdad quería que su dueña tuviera al menos una mañana libre de tanto dolor.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Arriba, en la habitación que compartía con Shaoran Li, Sakura estaba que se retorcía de puros nervios. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer por esa loca? Era demasiado vergonzoso. El maquillaje era perfecto pero ese camisón dejaba poco a la imaginación y el perfume era demasiado dulce y empalagoso. ¡Shaoran se iba a dar cuenta de sus intenciones al instante! Se gritó a sí misma molesta.

\- Idiota… eso es lo que quieres ¿no? Qué se dé cuenta…

Estaba tan nerviosa que ya hablaba sola… La puerta se abrió lentamente y tragó pesado. Shaoran entró maldiciendo en voz alta a cierto joven inglés y se quedó congelado en el marco de la puerta. Era el momento de la verdad y no quería echarse atrás. Esta vez no.

\- Veo que el entrenamiento no ha ido muy bien…

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran recorrieron la sensual figura de Sakura con deleite y casi se atraganta al adivinar la preciosa tela de encaje que llevaría debajo. Eso, sin duda, era obra de Daidouji.

\- Sakura… ¿qué?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Y aquí llegó este capitulo lleno de S+S! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que dejen sus comentarios. ¿Quieren matarme por cortar el "momento"? ¿O quieren colgar a Sakura? Semejante semental en la cama y la tonta se avergüenza. ¡Qué me lo dejen a mí! Jajajajaja.**

 **Les agradezco una vez más su infinito apoyo y aprovecho para decirles que voy a poner todo mi amor y dedicación a la siguiente actualización. Por fin el capítulo esperado… ¡es como volver a escribir la boda!**

 **Un beso enorme y nos leemos el viernes que viene (el dieciocho ¿eh? Este no puedo, lo siento mucho)**

 **¡Gracias!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Guest (Jan 2): Hola. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, aunque esta actualización tiene poco de toque terrorífico y ninguna escena cómica. Jajaja. Espero que el romance también sea de tu agrado y que hayas disfrutado con la lectura. Un beso muy grande y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando.

Cerezo secreto: ¡Hola! ¿Te reíste con la escena del baño? Jajajaja, cuanto me alegro. Yo me partía sola de la risa. Jajajaja. Pero no creo que Sakura mande a la mierda a Tai Fa, en verdad el hombre se está quedando prendado de ella (y de sus cartas) jijiji. Espero que esta actualización cargada de romance te guste y nos leemos muy pronto amiga. ¡Un beso enorme y abrazos de oso para ti!

Pily: Esta vez a ver si llegas a tiempo de comentar, jajajajaja. Va, que adoro tus reviews. Eres super jovial. Jajaja. Feliz año para ti también, por cierto. Espero que te traiga muchos momentos buenos, risas y abrazos. Yo intentaré que al menos leyendo te lo pases en grande. Aunque también con su parte de drama… jajaja. Gracias por tus amables palabras, intento mantener la intriga dejando siempre finales dignos, jajajaja. ¡Pero joder como cuesta! Perdón por la expresión, jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado la actualización y el romance entre estos dos tontos enamorados. Nos leemos muy pronto ¿vale? ¡Un gran abrazo!

Luna98: Hola amiga. Así me gusta, a reír que es necesario pal cuerpo. Jajajaja. Pues a mí también me da cierto aire a Cho Chang, pero la de los libros, la de la película no me convenció. Jijiji. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que el romance también sea de tu agrado. No salen muchas cartas, pero no es necesario cuando hay S+S por medio… ¿a qué no? Jajajaja. Un gran abrazo y nos leemos pronto.

Kariramos: ¡Hola! Cuanto me alegro de que te gustara la escena del baño. Jajajaja. Casi se olvida todo lo del anillo ¿verdad? Es que Eriol es un caso… y el baño es enorme, estamos hablando de la mansión Li. Nada es pequeño en esa jodida casa… Pero volviendo a la casa de las maldiciones, Yujïn sigue siendo importante en esta historia… ya lo verás. Espero que la actualización sea también de tu agrado. La comedía y el drama me gustan… pero soy adicta al romance. Jajajaja. Un beso enrome y nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

James Birdsong: Thanks four your support. Please, keep reading. ¡I send you a big hug!

Karther: Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara y espero que esta actualización tan cargada de S+S sea también de tu agrado. No te piques mujer, que el siguiente será emocionante. Jajajaja. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Aleja13: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Eriol no ha muerto, pero casi. Jajajaja. Pobre inglesito que solo quiere embromar al lobo… jijiji. ¡A ver cuando le muerde! Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo el fic. Un beso enorme y por favor, ¡sigue comentando! Y estoy recuperada, por cierto. Jajajaja.

Guadalupe: ¡Hola! Pues si el final del capitulo anterior te gustó, en este debes querer matarme. Jajajaja. Armadura puesta, aviso. No hay escena de terror pero si mucho S+S, ¿te gustó? Porfa di que sí, porque soy una fan de las escenas dulces. Jijiji. Te deseo un feliz año a ti también y ten por seguro que seguiré fiel a la historia y su puntual publicación. Un abrazo enorme para ti también.


	19. capítulo diecisiete: amor y esperanza

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 **Hola a todos/as. De nuevo tenemos récord de reviews y soy la persona más feliz de la tierra. Además, las musas han estado a mi lado y al final este capítulo se ha escrito solo. Literalmente de carrerilla en cinco horitas locas sin comer ni dormir. Jajaja. Así que una vez más no cumplo mis promesas y llega antes de lo esperado (soy una impaciente)**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos que esperaba con ansias y en consecuencia tiene algunas modificaciones con respecto a los demás. Por ejemplo, voy a permitirme el lujo de narrarlo todo en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. El siguiente será la continuación desde el punto de vista de Sakura. No se repetirán acontecimientos, serán dos capítulos distintos con sucesos distintos. Espero que les agrade el cambio. Creo que es la mejor forma de comprender esta parte del fic y además me resulta más fácil de escribir y muy fluido.**

 **No quiero adelantarles nada ni ponerlas de sobre aviso esta vez, pero dejaré comentarios al final que me gustaría leyeran. Por favor, lean y disfruten. Un beso y gracias a todas.**

 _*este capítulo puede contener escenas algo subiditas de tono. Nada desagradable o muy gráfico, pero contenido erótico, a fin de cuentas. Si alguien se siente ofendido/a, pido perdón de antemano. Mi intención no es bajo ningún concepto herir la sensibilidad de nadie._

 **Capítulo diecisiete**

 _"para mi amiga amatista1986 como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. Esta historia no habría salido a la luz sin ti. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu gran corazón. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi diosa y un Yue para mí! "_

 _"Amor y esperanza"_

Mientras subía la escalera camino a mi habitación, pensaba en mil formas de asesinar a un inglés. El muy cabrito se había escapado de los entrenamientos. ¡Y ni siquiera había empezado a ser agresivo con él! Juro que voy a coger a ese peli azul desvergonzado y a empalarlo en un poste justo en el centro del jardín principal. Para que sirva de ejemplo.

Ahora me encontraba de lo más ocioso por su culpa. ¡Y es que Sakura y Tomoyo habían salido a matricularse sin mí! Mi madre me lo había comunicado tan tranquila mientras se tomaba un café. ¿Cómo las habían dejado salir solas? Sé que llevaban una guardia de veinte de nuestros mejores hombres, pero yo podía haber ido tranquilamente. Shen Wang estaría al acecho y temía por ellas. Además, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer excepto patear a Eriol. Y ahora que me habían quitado ese pasatiempo tan gratificante, solo tenía un montón de minutos por delante vacíos de quehaceres. Y es que cuando tienes tu agenda siempre planificada y llena, el ocio es un lujo que no estas acostumbrado a administrar. No tenía hobbies aparte de las artes marciales. Ni libros que no fueran de magia o de estudio y referencia. Tampoco veía la televisión o iba al cine. ¿Qué se puede hacer una mañana en la mansión Li si no hay que trabajar?

La respuesta me vino sorpresivamente al entrar en mi cuarto enfurruñado y ver una preciosa diosa de ojos jade esperando por mí, en un atuendo digno de un ser celestial. La observé de arriba abajo sorprendiéndome de lo hermosa que era. Sus pies acariciaban la moqueta totalmente desnudos y ese par de piernas perfectamente torneadas estaban al descubierto. Un ligero picardías en tonos verdes oscuros y negros cubría las partes más explicitas de su bellísimo cuerpo, pero lo cierto es que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Su larga melena había sido recogida en una trenza que descendía juguetona por su pecho, invitándome a que la acariciara. Tragué pesado mientras notaba todo el calor de mi cuerpo subir a mis orejas y un gran aprieto en mi pantalón de entrenar.

\- Sakura… ¿qué…? – vi con fascinación como su rostro se volvía rojo como las cerezas y desviaba su mirada tímida al suelo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos. Si alguien podía escucharme, que me sujetara en ese instante o no respondía de mis actos. – Yo… creí que estabas camino a la universidad… - carraspeé incómodo. Mi voz había sonado aguda como la de un niño por los putos nervios.

\- Digamos que "The mirror" tiene mejor inglés y queda más bonita en las fotografías de carné. – parpadeé un par de veces, temiendo que la visión desapareciera en cuanto volviera a abrir los ojos. Pero para mi deleite Sakura seguía allí de pie. Con ese precioso conjunto de encaje digno de una ninfa seductora.

\- Yo… eh… Sakura…

\- Tranquilo. Tomoyo está bien protegida.

\- Ya… ahora mismo eso no era lo que me preocupaba… - Me armé de valor para entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Nadie en esa casa podía verla así. Por encima de mi cadáver. – Sakura… si esto es por lo de ayer noche… ya te he dicho que no hay prisa… ¿Tomoyo te ha metido estupideces en la cabeza?

Vi sus cachetes inflarse indignados y como sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas. Sus ojos no podían seguirme la mirada y parecían a punto de estallar en lágrimas. ¿Por qué se forzaba? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo que la presionara? Porqué de ser así juro y perjuro que no era mi intención. Mi deseo, sí. Pero no mi intención.

\- He sido yo la que se lo he pedido…

\- ¿Por qué? – quise acercarme, pero Sakura dio un brinco como gacela acechada por un león.

\- Yo… quería que supieras que… estoy lista y… - una sonrisa dulce escapó de mis labios. ¿Lista? Pero si parecía a punto de saltar por la ventana.

\- Sak… si estas temblando… - Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y me dije que era la primera vez que me permitía llamarla así. Eriol y Tomoyo lo hacían tan naturalmente, que simplemente me salió.

\- Nunca… me habías llamado así…

\- ¿Te molesta? – poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta me había acercado lo suficiente como para ver los detalles del precioso encaje de la jodida prenda. Así que me paré voluntariamente, o mi amiguito estallaría y la poca sangre que me queda dejaría de ir camino al cerebro.

\- No… pero me ha sonado… extraño…

\- Lo siento…

\- ¡No! Me gusta… no sueles usar apodos cariñosos… - era tan pequeña y frágil vista así… que parecía mentira lo poderosa que llegaba a ser. ¡Si era prácticamente una niña! Mi pequeña seductora de ojos jade.

\- Entonces los usaré más a menudo. ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte? – todo el rojo de sus mejillas desapareció dejando su rostro pálido como la cera. Y Sakura tenía unos ojos enormemente grandes ya de por sí, pero se habían abierto de forma casi antinatural. Y me di cuenta de lo mal que habían sonados mis palabras. Como si fueran un total rechazo. - ¡No! Estas hermosa… y dios sabe que me tiraría encima de ti como un león, pero… es que en verdad no hay prisa. No quiero que recuerdes este momento con miedo o dudas.

\- ¡No tengo dudas! – una sonrisa ladeada se formó en mis labios, y a pesar del peligro, decidí acercarme hasta que mi mano pudiera rozar su mejilla.

\- Pero, sí tienes miedo…

\- No… bueno sí. Pero todas las cosas que importan de verdad dan miedo. Sería muy triste que no estuviera nerviosa o temerosa. Este momento es… muy importante para mí. – con esa cara tan rojita y esos ojos temblorosos, no pude evitar besarla con amor. Me deleité en esos labios carnosos saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Y su espalda se curvó en respuesta, amoldando su cuerpo al mío en perfecta sincronía. Y al sentir sus caderas chocar contra mí, supe que perdería el control.

\- Sakura… dime que me detenga ahora o de lo contrario… no habrá marcha atrás…

Sólo hubo un gemido ronco en respuesta que me enardeció de la cabeza a los pies. Y mi cabeza envió a la mierda toda racionalidad en ese instante. Así que mis labios atraparon los suyos con fuerza y sin darme cuenta la tenía de nuevo contra la pared de la habitación mientras mis manos levantaban en alto su bendito trasero. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cintura y pude notar su sobresalto al ser consciente del estado de mi abultado pantalón. Pero no iba a dejar que se asustara por eso. Ya no. La llevé en mis brazos hasta la cama y la tumbé con toda la delicadeza que me permitieron mis nervios. Puede que ella tuviera miedo, pero yo estaba jodidamente tenso y excitado a partes iguales. Acaricié su cabello trenzado mientras mis labios besaban su clavícula. La respiración acelerada de Sakura estaba alterándome aún más si eso era posible, así que me detuve un instante para contemplar su rostro sonrojado.

\- Sakura… juro que seré lo más cuidadoso posible y… si quieres que en algún momento me detenga…

\- Shaoran…

\- Mmmm…

\- Cállate. – sus labios fueron los que me capturaron esta vez y vi con asombro como tomaba la iniciativa quitando mi camiseta y lanzándola lejos. Cuando quería era mañosa la muy pilla.

No sabía demasiado de primeras veces para las mujeres, pero era consciente de que hay ciertos pasos necesarios para "preparar" su cuerpo. Así que me dediqué los siguientes minutos exclusivamente a su placer. ¡Y dios qué bien me sentía con cada gemido de su boca! Su cuerpo temblaba a cada caricia y pronto me di cuenta de que no era por miedo, sino que se estremecía a causa de las cosquillas.

\- Vaya… nos has salido sensible… ¿puedo hacer un mapa mental y contar todas tus zonas delicadas? – mis labios besaron su estomago con devoción y noté como todo su cuerpo se estremecía – una… - seguí por su cadera y bajé al muslo y de nuevo un temblor que movió toda su pierna inconscientemente. – dos… - bajé por su sedosa piel hasta llegar a su tobillo y tuve que apartarme para no recibir un golpe involuntario de su pie. Esa zona era la que más escalofríos le causaba, sin duda. – Tres. – me incorporé un poco, mirándo su cuerpo con deleite. Era tan hermosa… - ¿Puedo ser más exhaustivo mi ninfa de ojos verdes? – Sus manos taparon su rostro y pude ver bajo ellas el sonrojo tan notorio que se había apoderado de sus mejillas. Aún no había quitado una sola prenda de ese escultural cuerpo y ya moría por hacerla mía. Era una jodida seductora nata.

\- Sí… - a penas oí su respuesta, que fue tan débil como un rayo de sol en el oscuro Londres. Pero fue suficiente para mí. Mis manos tomaron los deliciosos y transparentes volantes del picardías y levantaron lentamente la prenda hasta que con ella pude bloquear sus brazos manteniéndolos en alto sobre su cabeza. Sakura no se atrevía a mirarme y quería taparse su desnudo pecho. Pero no iba a permitírselo. Dejé el picardías atado y conteniendo sus brazos y bajé de nuevo lamiendo extensamente su cuello – cuatro… - luego descendí hasta su pecho y para mi asombro en vez de temblar, su espalda se curvó y un grito de placer brotó de su boca de diosa. Así que me entretuve un rato disfrutando de sus gemidos para luego seguir mi precioso mapa de sus curvas. Mis manos quitaron la última prenda. Un tanga diminuto que apenas si cubría algo allí abajo. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de mis intenciones, bajé para besar todo de ella. – Y cinco.

\- ¡Hoe!

Y los siguientes minutos fueron el cielo para Sakura. Puedo asegurarlo ya que una vez más nuestros sentimientos se conectaban. Disfruté de sus gemidos y sus gritos y cada vez que decía mi nombre me enardecía por completo. Jamás en mi vida había disfrutado tanto, y ni siquiera había llegado mi turno. Noté como su cuerpo se tensaba y supe que Sakura llegaría al clímax muy pronto. Así que me detuve. Su primera vez, sería totalmente mía. Ahora su cuerpo estaba preparado para mí y yo ya no podía esperar más. Desaté sus brazos y me quité la poca ropa que me quedaba y con cuidado levanté sus piernas sin dejar de mirar esos ojos hermosos que ahora lucían tan brillantes como las estrellas.

\- Te amo.

Sentí su inexperiencia de forma placentera. Su cuerpo me recibía estrechamente y pude sentir como su magia aumentaba y un aura rosa la envolvía. Cuando un mago pierde el control, puede causar ciertos "desastres" a su alrededor. Más tratándose de uno tan fuerte como Sakura. Así que, sin que ella lo notara, cree una barrera de contención a nuestro alrededor y poco a poco la hice mía. Cada movimiento era una dulce tortura. Hacía tanto tiempo que mi cuerpo no pasaba por esto que a penas sí podía contenerme. Y no era con una chica normal, era ella. Mi Sakura. Mi dulce, preciosa y jodidamente atractiva Sakura. Su cuerpo era la visión más hermosa del mundo y podía contemplarlo en su plenitud. ¡¿Como podía tan siquiera contenerme?! Gracias a dios pronto noté como su cuerpo me aceptaba y una vez más los gemidos volvieron a su boca. Y su cuerpo se tensó y yo me dejé llevar.

Y fue el mejor momento de mí vida. Una explosión de magia y placer nos envolvió causando una fuerza que golpeó la barrera y la hizo vibrar. Si los sentimientos por el conjuro de unión habían sido fuertes, ese jodido instante era una bomba nuclear. Me dejé caer exhausto a su lado aún sin poder creerme lo endiabladamente afortunado que era. A penas si podía respirar. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y no sabía si reír o llorar. Gracia al cielo me contuve y con fascinación tomé el precioso cuerpo de mi prometida entre mis brazos. Sakura se recargó en mi pecho y sentí como mi piel, ardiente por la experiencia, se mojaba. Y comprendí que Sakura estaba llorando…

\- Sak…

\- Te amo… te amo… cuanto te amo. – la abracé con fuerza luchando por no romper a llorar como un niño yo también.

\- Y yo mi niña… - era tan natural ser dulce con ella… - ¿te ha dolido mucho? – su cabeza negó efusivamente en mi pecho y no pude evitar una carcajada. – cuanto me alegro…

\- ¿Es siempre tan…intenso? – vi como se incorporaba lo justo para mirarme a los ojos con vergüenza y sonreí feliz.

\- Y más…

Y sin darnos cuenta ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos. Ni siquiera echamos las cortinas. La luz no nos molestaba. Yo quería darme una ducha. Ni siquiera me había limpiado tras los entrenamientos. Pero al parecer a ella poco le importaba. Unas horas más tarde, me levanté reacio por mi necesidad de ir al baño y me puse unos bóxer. Estar desnudo y desparramado en esa gran cama aún me incomodaba un poco. Pero luego volví al cuarto y me enrosqué de nuevo entre las sabanas y abracé dulcemente a mi Sakura. Y me volví a dormir en una bruma de profunda felicidad. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era embriagador y pensaba volver a hacerla mía en cuanto se despertara. Joder, no podría parar nunca de besarla y sentirla.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El fuerte sonido de cristales al impactar contra el suelo me despertó. Me incorporé a toda prisa. Sakura no estaba a mi lado y por un momento me dije que todo había sido un sueño maravilloso. Pero el sonido de los pasos de Sakura viniendo del baño me confirmó que en efecto no había sido un sueño. Quise decirle lo feliz que me sentía, pero noté enseguida que algo no iba bien.

\- ¿Sakura?

Se había puesto una camiseta de tiras negra y unas braguitas de encaje y corría toda prisa en dirección a la cómoda. Me levanté asustado. Su cara estaba pálida como el papel y no parecía siquiera notarme.

\- Sakura ¿qué ocurre?

Nada. Ni una respuesta. En vez de eso vi presa de los nervios como Sakura tomaba su teléfono móvil angustiada y llamaba a alguien. Me acerqué, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en mi rostro al oír el nombre que esos labios habían pronunciado. Genial, nuestra primera experiencia sexual y al primero que llama es a ese parásito.

\- ¡Eriol! Dime que estas con Tomoyo… - no podía oír la voz del maldito inglés, pero sí noté la urgencia y el miedo en la voz de Sakura. - ¿Qué? ¿Un asesinato en el centro? Pero le dije que te llevara con ella. ¿Dónde estás? – una vez más esa nota de pánico en su voz. De repente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y vi como el mundo se derrumbaba en ellos.

\- Sakura…

\- Eriol… por lo que más quieras… corre…

Sakura colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer descuidadamente al suelo. Una brecha cruzó el cristal de la pantalla partiéndolo en dos. Y de nuevo la vi correr en dirección a la mesita. Para mi asombro tomó las cartas de Sakura entre sus manos temblorosas y el colgante de la estrella. Si tomaba el báculo para canalizar su magia la situación era jodidamente grabe. El sello de su estrella se dibujó en el piso y vi cómo toda su magia era canalizada y centrada en el báculo. ¿Por qué drenaba su propia magia y la almacenaba?

\- "The Time", "The Freeze" – las dos cartas aparecieron con un semblante alarmado y vieron a su dueña. – ha llegado el momento… Saben el momento justo para actuar. Ni antes, ni más tarde… tiene que ser en el momento justo. Confío en ustedes - vi como ambas asentían y se posicionaban cada una a un lado de Sakura. – "The heal"

Una hermosa niña de ojos violeta vestida con un extravagante traje de enfermera apareció frene a mis ojos y el pasado me trajo recuerdos de una Tomoyo infantil. Era una nueva carta… con un aura distinta… un aura violeta. Mis puños se cerraron de la rabia. Esa carta la habían creado Eriol y Sakura. Era un símbolo más de su unión. ¿The heal? Por qué…

\- Hola…

\- Hola Sakura. – la carta sonrió afablemente a su dueña y sonó exacta a Tomoyo de niña.

\- Eriol está en camino. Por favor… haz todo lo que él te diga.

\- Sí, mi señora.

Sakura se giró entonces mirándome fijamente y sentí toda la sangre drenarse de mi cuerpo. No me gustaban esos ojos tristes, ni la resignación que veía en ellos. Me acerqué temeroso y volví a preguntar sin querer oír en realidad la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura?

\- Tomoyo está siendo atacada. – miré las cartas sin comprender el uso que quería darles. Si en verdad Tomoyo estaba en peligro, ¿Por qué llamar a Eriol? ¿Por qué no usar a "the move" e ir con ella? Miré la nueva carta con mis pensamientos a mil. La cura… estaba claro su función, ¿pero acaso Tomoyo estaba herida? Y de ser así… ¿cómo la curaría esa carta a tanta distancia? ¿Y cómo podía saberlo Sakura?

\- No entiendo… - Sakura caminó lentamente hasta mí y me miró con lagrimas en los ojos. Algo se rompió en mi pecho y quise morirme. Sus ojos se me antojaron como una despedida triste. Un adiós.

\- Lo siento…

La imagen que se cruzaría frente a mí jamás sería olvidada. Ni viviendo mil años. De haber tenido una idea de lo que pasaría, me hubiera obligado a cerrar los ojos y a gritar a pleno pulmón para no oír nada. Pero yo no sabía lo que ocurriría, y no estaba preparado. Así que vi en primera fila como la sangre inundaba su cuerpo y oí como sus huesos se rompían. Un grito de profundo dolor brotó de su garganta. Su cuerpo se dobló de forma antinatural hasta caer al suelo totalmente roto. Un gran charco de sangre inundó el piso y no pude hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Un grito agudo. Oscuridad. Nada. Eso era lo que sentía al mirar ese cuerpo destrozado. El hermoso y vital cuerpo que antes tenía entre mis brazos estremeciéndose de puro gozo. Mis rodillas fallaron en algún momento, y me vi a su lado totalmente inerte e inútil. Mi corazón no latía. Mis pulmones no enviaban oxigeno a mi cerebro. Silencio, oscuridad y luego nada.

Vi desde una nube de incertidumbre lejana como "The freeze" congelaba el cuerpo de su dueña con su último latido y sentí a "The time" parando el tiempo para su maestra conservándolo intacto en un estado de criogenización. Pero el tiempo seguía fluyendo en esa habitación. El resto del mundo seguía funcionado a su ritmo. Sólo ella había quedado parada en el tiempo. Fría y muerta. ¿Por qué no respiraba? Maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué?!

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Puede que segundos, o quizá minutos. Sólo oí como alguien me gritaba y luego noté cómo me empujaban tirándome al suelo. Era Eriol. Parpadeé un par de veces y todo volvió a transcurrir de nuevo. El sonido y la luz volvieron y oí como Eriol gritaba su nombre desesperado. La carta se había convertido en un humo violáceo y había entrado por la boca de su señora. Miré asombrado como poco a poco las horrible heridas de su cuerpo se cerraban. Los brazos y piernas, antes destrozados y descolocados empezaron a alinearse haciendo que poco a poco esa macabra visión quedara atrás. Vi como Eriol empezaba a caerse, cansado por el exceso de magia. La carta absorbía demasiado de él y pronto le mataría. Pero Sakura seguía con una gran herida en su cabeza. Cerré mis ojos para no ver su cráneo literalmente partido en dos. Eriol se estaba muriendo frente a mis ojos, gastando hasta el último aliento para salvarla y yo no hacía nada. Por suerte al fin reaccioné y tomé su mano sintiendo la desesperación desgarrar mi garganta.

\- ¡Coge mi energía también!

\- No puedo… sólo la carta puede hacerlo…

\- ¡Pídeselo! Vas a morir, y contigo ella.

\- No sé si puedo hacerlo… - lágrimas de puro dolor bajaron por esos ojos azules y vi la culpa, el miedo y el remordimiento en ellos. Eriol había ayudado a causar esa maldita situación. Lo supe al instante. Pero ahora nada importaba. Sólo Sakura.

\- ¡Hazlo joder!

Noté como el aura violeta de la carta me poseía y un gran frío me inundó el alma. Casi caí de cabeza al suelo al sentir como esa criatura mágica drenaba a gran velocidad toda mi fuerza. Pero la herida de su cabeza empezaba a sanar y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Sakura estaba intacto. Cubierto de sangre, pero intacto. Eriol se apartó un poco. Lo justo para que pudiera ver claramente como temblaba de debilidad. Casi habíamos muerto los dos para sanarla. Las cartas dejaron de funcionar. Todas a la vez en perfecta sincronización y ambos nos quedamos allí parados esperando a que esos hermosos ojos esmeralda se abrieran. Pero no ocurría nada. Las cartas desaparecieron, demasiado débiles para seguir activas. Y su pecho seguía inmóvil y su cuerpo frío. Un sollozó escapó de los labios de mi amigo que pronto empezó a hacer la reanimación cardio pulmonar. Y yo seguía mirando la escena sin saber que hacer ni cómo ayudar.

\- Maldita sea Sakura… no me dejes… no me hagas esto princesa… - jamás había visto a Eriol tan desmoralizado. De hecho, era la primera vez que le veía tan siquiera llorar. Sus manos presionaban con fuerza el pecho de mi Sakura y no ocurría nada. Tampoco parecía funcionar el boca a boca. - ¡Sakura joder! ¡O vuelves o voy a buscarte al maldito infierno! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

Y pasó un minuto, y luego dos. Y para cuando estaba al borde del abismo a punto de romper en llanto como un bebé, vi como el pecho de la mujer que amaba se hinchaba como un globo y un suspiro salía de esa boca que había besado con devoción. El alivió recorrió mi cuerpo como líquido en llamas.

Eriol la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente abrazándola contra su pecho y vi esas esmeraldas abrirse soñolientas. Estaba agotada, pero viva. Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en esos labios y sus brazos rodearon al joven inglés con toda la fuerza que podían tener tras semejantes sucesos.

\- ¿Ves tonto? Te dije que podrías…

Hiraguisawa la abrazó aún más fuerte y ella no se apartó. Se quedo allí, correspondiendo su contacto y consolando su desesperado corazón. Y mis miedos, mis celos y la jodida realidad de lo que había pasado me golpearon como un yunque. Y cuando sus ojos jade se encontraron con los míos, aun abrazada a otro hombre, no vieron alivio o felicidad. Sólo pura ira. Pero no apartó su mirada. En vez de eso sonrío tristemente, resignada por lo que se le venía.

Mi madre entró en la habitación seguida de al menos treinta guardias y se llevó las manos a la boca al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo. Sakura seguía cubierta de ella y Eriol también estaba manchado. Pero todos estábamos sorprendentemente ilesos. Jodidamente cansados y drenados, pero ilesos, a fin de cuentas.

\- Dios mío… ¿qué ha pasado? – mis ojos volvieron a Sakura, que ahora permanecía a un lado de su mejor amigo sosteniendo con gentileza su mano. Pero no era necesario que ella respondiera. Lo había comprendido todo de golpe y mi instinto me pedía a gritos matarla. ¡Era una jodida insensata, idiota y egoísta!

\- Tomoyo ha sido atacada y el cuerpo de Sakura ha recibido todas sus heridas ya que la muy estúpida se ha atrevido a crear un vínculo de protección mediante la sangre. – mi voz sonó fría y cruda. Hasta yo pude notar la bilis implícita en mis palabras. Iban a dañar y a herir – Y Eriol la ayudó… ¿me equivoco? – Ambos me miraron tristemente. La primera dolida y el segundo cargado de culpa. – La noche de nuestra boda… ¿eso hicieron los dos solos en la oscuridad de su cuarto? Actuar a mis espaldas… mentirme…

\- Shaoran… - me levanté airado interrumpiendo cualquier discurso ensayado que su mente temeraria hubiera preparado para mí.

\- ¡No! No quiero oírlo Sakura. No quiero oír tus jodidas escusas. ¿Ibas a decírmelo algún día o esperabas que nunca tuviera que enterarme?

\- Deja que… - Sakura se levantó dejando al cabrón de su amigo sentado en el suelo e intentó acercarse, pero mis brazos la empujaron por instinto y la debilidad de su cuerpo causó que cayera de nuevo siendo recogida por los brazos cansados de Eriol.

\- ¡No te me acerques! – Noté como mi madre tomaba mi mano por detrás y también la rechacé de un manotazo. Los ojos azules de Eriol me atravesaron con una advertencia muda, pero lo envié al cuerno. ¡Que ese hijo de puta no se atreviera siquiera a juzgarme!

Sakura cogió al peli azul por los hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Se levantó a duras penas y me miró afligida. Pero su voz no fue dirigida a mí, sino a nuestros acompañantes.

\- ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?

No noté como abandonaban la sala, pero sí vi a Eriol mirarla temeroso. Y también comprobé como esa conexión era ahora aún más fuerte. Se estaban diciendo todo con miradas una vez más y mis celos estaban al límite. Eriol pasó a mi lado y no me atreví ni siquiera a levantar la cabeza. Sí le miraba a los ojos una vez más, le mataría. Lo juraba por dios.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y supe que Sakura estaba a mis espaldas. Caminé en dirección a la cama pisando con mis pies descalzos el gran charco de sangre. Estaba caliente y pegajosa. Miré al suelo dándome cuenta una vez más de lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Cerré los ojos y miles de imágenes de las últimas horas pasaron por mi cabeza.

Sakura sonrojada, el hermoso picardías, sus ojos brillantes. El glorioso tacto de su piel desnuda, los estremecimientos de su cuerpo. El calor y la dulzura. Su voz gimiendo, su voz llamándome. Esos labios diciendo palabras dulces en mis oídos. El jodido placer del clímax y la felicidad absoluta. El delicioso y perezoso sueño. El miedo, el dolor, el frío. Un charco de sangre y una muñeca de trapo rota. El sonido de los huesos al romperse en pedazos. Su cabeza partida como si no fuera nada. Sangre, oscuridad, dolor y luego nada.

Caí sobre mis rodillas otra vez llevándome las manos a mis oídos desesperado. No podía dejar de oír ese maldito sonido. Como astillas rompiéndose en el fuego. Y un grito agudo penetrando en mis oídos. No fui consciente de cuando rompí en sollozos ni del temblor de mi cuerpo hasta que sentí los brazos de Sakura envolviéndome. Los sonidos desgarradores de mi garganta se confundían con su voz suave y llorosa que me pedía perdón una vez tras otra.

Pasaron los segundos y los minutos, pero no me calmaba. Ella era toda mi existencia y la había visto morir frente a mis ojos y no había hecho nada. Ni siquiera reaccioné. Estaba bloqueado por el miedo y la desesperación. ¡Qué débil era!

\- Shaoran… por favor… perdóname… te amo… te amo…

Su voz llegaba lejana, pero lentamente me devolvió a la realidad. El frío quedó atrás y sentí su calor de nuevo. Levanté mi rostro agotado y cubierto por las dolorosas lágrimas y la abracé como si no existiera un mañana. Porque joder, hace unos segundos no existía un jodido mañana. No sin ella. Sakura me estrechó también con fuerza y lloró amargamente.

\- Perdóname… perdóname… te amo…

La separé oyendo sus disculpas ahora claramente y miré esos ojos grandes y llenos de vida. ¡Que cerca habían estado de dejar de brillar esas esmeraldas! Tomé sus manos y las puse en mi pecho, atravesándola con la mirada.

\- Mátame aquí y ahora Sakura…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si vas a intentar otra vez algo como eso, mátame ahora. Porque no voy a poder vivir ni un segundo sin ti.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que me haces sufrir?! A mí, a Eriol y a Tomoyo… ¡Tú eres lo más importante para los tres Sakura! ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así…?

\- ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho ahora Tomoyo estaría muerta!

\- ¡Me da igual! – Sakura se apartó un poco… con los ojos llorosos y temblando. – Has… has estado muerta Sakura… durante minutos enteros. He visto cómo te rompías en pedazos y he sentido tu dolor y tu pánico. ¿Y que he podido hacer por ti? ¡Nada! Puede que Tomoyo estuviera muerta ahora, y ambos lo lamentaríamos el resto de nuestra vida, pero… ¿cómo crees que se sentirá Tomoyo cuando sepa que has estado a un milímetro de la muerte por ella?

\- Yo…

\- No, Sakura…. Sabías que no estabas haciendo lo correcto y por eso no me lo dijiste. Ni a mí ni a ella. Porqué sabías que ambos nos negaríamos. Porqué sabías que era un acto puramente egoísta ya que tú prefieres morir a vivir sin ella. Pero te olvidas de que nosotros seguiremos aquí… llorando tu muerte, cargados de culpa. Desdichados para toda una vida.

\- ¡No es justo que me digas eso!

\- ¿Justo? – tiré de sus brazos con fuerza y junté nuestros rostros hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron. - ¿Vas a decirme tú lo que es justo? Tú que me has maldecido por tomar la decisión de dejarte sin tenerte en cuenta. Tú que me has gritado y reprochado mi error una y otra vez. Tú que secretamente me guardas rencor día a día. Y me dices que no soy justo… ¿qué has hecho tú ahora sino decidir por ambos sin tenerme en cuenta? A mí, a Tomoyo… y a Eriol. No nos proteges Sakura… no vayas de santa ahora.

\- ¡Tú hubieras echo lo mismo!

\- ¡No! Nunca así, no fríamente y a tus espaldas. ¡Un vínculo de protección con sangre es siempre una condena!

\- ¡Estoy bien!

\- ¡Porqué la carta nos ha drenado a los dos! Eriol iba a morir intentando salvarte Sakura! Si la carta no hubiera sido compatible con mi energía ahora estaríamos frente a dos cadáveres. ¿te das cuenta?

Vi su labio temblar y como el miedo y la duda la carcomían. La culpa empezaba a hacer mella en su corazón y no era por mí, o por Tomoyo. Era por haber puesto en riesgo la vida de su mejor amigo. De Eriol…. Una vez más Eriol. Siempre Eriol.

\- No es cierto…

\- Sólo tienes que hablar con tu carta… perdón, vuestra carta… - Sus ojos me miraron llenos de lágrimas de impotencia e hice algo muy típico de mí. Decir algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría. Por mis celos, mi miedo y la ira. – Esta claro que a mí no vas a creerme nunca porqué no te importo Sakura… nadie excepto tu Eriol y tu amiga Tomoyo te importan ya…

\- Eso es… absurdo…

\- ¿A sí? Porqué no he visto arrepentimiento en esos ojos hasta que he mencionado a ese estúpido inglés.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- No Sakura… necesito… necesito tiempo.

Sus brazos me rodearon una vez más y la aparté, esta vez con cuidado para no lastimarla. Sentía su corazón roto tanto como el mío y sabía que la peor parte de mí era la que hablaba y no mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pero no era yo, en ese momento no era ni una sombra de mi autentico yo. Sólo un ser devastado por el pánico, los celos y la rabia. Era exactamente lo que Shen Wang había querido desde el principio. Un hombre débil y roto. Un rival anulado.

\- ¡No te vayas! Por favor…

Caminé lentamente y sentí detrás de mí cómo Sakura intentaba levantarse y caía al suelo débil y derrotada. Y me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

\- ¡Por favor!

Una luz cegadora inundó el cuarto y cubrió de rosa toda la sala. Dos cartas se posaron entre nosotros, fuertes e imponentes a pesar de nuestro cuerpo débil. Tierra y fuego tomaron forma y nos miraron con una sonrisa triste. No podían hablar, pero ambos entendimos que querían. "Fuego" la carta de la pasión y la fuerza de voluntad. "Tierra" que simbolizaba la solidez y el apego a la vida. Nuestros elementos, nuestra representación en la magia y en la vida. Sakura se levantó lentamente y sin fuerzas, mirando a sus preciosas amigas entre lágrimas. Y una carta más salió del mazo y nos envolvió cálidamente devolviendo un poco de luz a nuestros corazones. "Esperanza". La carta que ambos creamos y que salvó los sentimientos más fuertes de todo Tomoeda. La carta que ella me inspiró. El sentimiento que me embriagaba cuando pensaba en mi preciosa ninfa de ojos jade. La voz de esa niña tímida nos envolvió como un manto dejando atrás el llanto y la culpa.

\- No olviden jamás lo que en verdad importa... Sólo los corazones de dos almas unidas pueden vencer a la oscuridad y traer de nuevo la luz.

Mi vida pasó como diapositivas viejas en mi cabeza. Y cada recuerdo de mi triste pasado se teñía de tonos grises. La muerte de mi padre, el llanto de mi madre, el dolor de mis hermanas. El concilio dictando mi funesto destino, clases, entrenamiento y más dolor. Tristeza y miedo. Pero cuando una imagen se llenaba de Sakura, brillaba y desteñía puro color. Cuando la conocí en Tomoeda, nuestra lucha por las cartas, cuando lloró por Yukito en los columpios. Cuando la vi caer por el ascensor y sentí que la perdía. Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos. La bufanda color verde tejida a mano. El osito de felpa. Sus sonrojos dulces y su sonrisa amable. Nuestra despedida y la promesa de mi vuelta.

La miré allí de pie. Aun cubierta por su propia sangre y supe que la había perdonado. Lo hice incluso antes de que cometiera semejante estupidez y como perdonaba ya de antemano todos sus futuros errores. Me acerqué lentamente viendo su temor por mis reacciones violentas y estúpidas y la abracé con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensó entre mis brazos y suspiré agotado.

\- Joder Sakura… qué difícil es amarte…

Una carcajada aliviada brotó de sus labios y la apreté tan fuerte que temí por su frágil cuerpo. Pero ella se acurrucó encantada. Era verdad. La amaba y me amaba. Y no dejaría que el miedo y la culpa me paralizaran nunca más. Ni los celos, ni la rabia. Porqué sólo si iba a la lucha con el corazón puro y limpio podría vencer a ese malnacido. Me separé lo justo para ver esos ojos jade una vez más y besé sus labios con devoción.

\- Vas a romper ese vínculo… y vas a dejar que te ayude en esto Sakura… vas a vivir conmigo hasta hacerte vieja. Vas a tener a nuestros hijos y a criarlos conmigo. Te haré el amor todas las noches y serás jodidamente feliz a mi lado. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – una encantadora sonrisa brotó de esa boca tan puñeteramente seductora y me derretí como idiota que era.

\- Prometido. – Su dedo meñique se levantó graciosamente y rodé los ojos estúpidamente feliz.

Nuestros dedos meñiques se entrelazaron en una promesa infantil pero fuerte como el demonio y la esperanza brotó en mi pecho mientras la carta "the hope" sonreía a un lado. Amor y esperanza… no necesitábamos nada más para vencer. ¿verdad?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Bueno… ¿qué tal? Debo decir que llevo desde el capítulo piloto pensando en esta escena y para mí ha sido un gran desahogo escribirla al fin. Salió prácticamente sola y sin necesitad a penas de edición. Espero haber logrado mis objetivos con este capítulo.**

 **Quería que imaginaran lo que se venía y a la vez les sorprendiera. Quería que todos imaginaran que Tomoyo seria atacada, pero esperaba que pensaran que cortaría la escena romántica y no les dejaría llegar al final. También quería que sufrieran por Tomoyo y pensaran en la carta "the heal" pero no que recordaran que en verdad las heridas de la morena pasarían a Sakura siendo esta la que en verdad corriera el peligro y no su amiga. Quería que Eriol mostrara su verdadera cara al fin y demostrara abiertamente lo que siente por Sakura. Quería causar tensión y hacer reaccionar a Shaoran al fin. Que viera frente a sus ojos como su mundo se desmoronaba y volvía a nacer. También quiero hacer reaccionar a Sakura y que asuma que, a pesar de todo, ella también comete sus errores y son tan o más grabes que los de él. Y quería introducir la traca final de la lucha que se aproxima y que no será ni fácil ni pequeña.**

 **No sé si he cumplido o si las preparé lo suficiente para esta escena tan fuerte. Puede que algunas se hayan quedado sorprendidas por la violencia de la agresión y el estado de Sakura y de ser así pido perdón. Pero lo cierto es que todos los acontecimientos llevaban desde el principio a este punto y a lo que se viene ahora.**

 **Saben que siempre adoro leer sus comentarios, pero este momento es crucial para mí y me gustaría pedirles por favor, lo comenten. Las cosas buenas, las malas. Lo que adoran y lo que odian. Todo me ayuda a crecer y a mejorar como autora aficionada que soy. Sé que pido mucho siempre, pero significa un montón para mí.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su constante apoyo y les ruego sigan leyendo. Un beso muy grande y como siempre les digo, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:

Aleja 13: ¡Hola! Pues no has tenido que esperar al viernes que viene, jajajaja. Actualización sorpresa hasta para mí. Jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y que no sea demasiado. Un beso muy grande y por favor, siéntete libre de seguir dando tu opinión cuando quieras, como he dicho, me ayuda mucho. ¡Abrazo de oso para ti!

Cerezo secreto: ¡Pues no esperes hasta el 18! Jajaja, toma actualización. Dios, espero que te haya gustado. Estoy muy nerviosa por este capítulo… como ves a Tomoyo sí le ha pasado algo… pero creo que de momento a todas nos importa muy poco. Jajajaja. A ver como esta la morena y que ha pasado exactamente para que Sakura haya quedado al borde de la muerte y tan herida. Un beso muy grande amiga y como siempre gracias por tu constante apoyo. ¡Te adoro!

Guest (jan 9): No te quiero engañar mujer, claro que algo malo iba a pasar. Soy yo la autora, jajaja. Y soy mala. No sé si mis personajes son muy coherentes. Yo soy muy distinta ahora de mis doce años. Mi inocencia se fue a la mierda con los años y ya no estoy siempre alegre. Pero ¡eh! Todos cambiamos. En cuanto al tema de la virginidad, esta basada en hechos reales. Jajajaja. Sé por experiencia que hay personas que dan mucha importancia a este acto físico, y otras que no. Shaoran pasaba muy mal momento entonces… así que… simplemente pasó. Me alegra que pienses que esta planeado, porqué en verdad lo está. Pero me sorprendo a veces creando escenas que ni imaginé. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Eriol que siempre toma vida propia. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado y no la veas demasiado oscura o fuerte. La pensé así desde el principio y todo llevaba a ella. Un beso muy grande y sigue comentando por favor.

Jana: Deseo cumplido, estuvieron juntos. Jajajaja. ¿Ves? No soy tan mala. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado también y que no quieras matarme. Un beso muy grande y nos leemos muy pronto espero. ¡Te mando un abrazo de oso!

Guest (jan 9) 2: ¡Hola! Las primeras veces no son siempre con alguien especial. A veces, es hasta mejor que sea así porqué no todos pasamos una primera experiencia agradable. Jajajaja. Pero entiendo tu enojo. Lo siento ? pero no lo veas como desigualdad. Sakura no lo hizo porqué no quiso. Y para Shaoran fue un acto más físico que mental… así que. Espero que pases por alto ese detalle y que disfrutaras del capítulo. ¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto!

Jenny: Hola lectora feliz. Dime que sigues feliz y no quieres matarme… jajaja. Hay escena de amor ¿eh? Jajajaja. Pero si… he sido un poco bruta con "the heal" ¿demasiado fuerte? Dímelo que miraría de ir suavizando lo que viene. Jajajaja. Como tú dices, Shaoran no lo comprende, o lo comprende demasiado bien. Y por eso aún duele más. Pero el amor lo cura todo. Espero que realmente nadie se enoje por subirlo antes, jajaja. Un beso muy grande y por favor dime tu opinión más sincera amiga. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kariramos: ¡No me mates, ya tienes tu S+S completo! No les interrumpí. ¿ves? Jajajaja. Pues como verás no ha sido solo suspenso. Ha sido serio y muy duro. Y a ver que consecuencias nos traer. Al menos sabemos que Sakura está a salvo y Tomoyo también. Y que ha quedado en un jodido susto de infarto. Estoy super bien y sana ahora, y contenta por estar con mis musas. Jajaja. Gracias por tus amables palabras y por tu apoyo constante. ¡Te deseo lo mejor y te envío un gran abrazo amiga!

Maycamooney: ¡Hola nueva comentarista! Cuanto me alegro que te animaras a escribir. Espero que la actualización sea también de tu agrado y no te haya dejado muy descolocada. Un beso enorme y por favor, sigue comentando. Me ayuda mucho.

Pily: ¡Hola! No soy mala… bueno un poco… ¡vale mucho! Pero eso te gusta, lo sé. Jajajaja. Como ves no les he interrumpido, hasta han dormido un rato. No sé si Shaoran sabrá algún día lo que vio Eriol en ese baño… creo que ambos tienen ya demasiado en la cabeza como para añadir más leña… a ver qué pasa entre ellos ahora. Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo de comentar y espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado y no me haya pasado de fuerte. Ya me dirás que opinas al respecto. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Guadalupe: jajaja, no llores mujer. Si el capitulo anterior tenía mezcla de temáticas, este ya ni te cuento. Espero que la expectativa de Tomoyo no haya sido muy dura, a fin de cuentas, la que ha recibido el golpe ha sido Sakura. Pues ya ves que esperar has esperado poco, las musas han sido buenas conmigo. Jajajaja. ¡Espero tu opinión con ansias y por favor, dime sinceramente que te ha parecido todo! Un beso enorme amiga.

Luna98: Bueno… Tomoyo esta bien, así que no puedes matarme. Jajaja. ¡Y Sakura obviamente no puede morir! ¡Es la prota! No soy el autor de juego de tronos, jajajaja. Como ves, actualicé antes, así que me merezco un premio. Jajaja, no. Ahora en serio. El premio sois vosotras y vuestros amables comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que la actualización sea de tu gusto. ¡Un beso enorme y por favor, déjame tu opinión más sincera!


	20. Capítulo dieciocho: Egoísta

**Notas de la autora: ¡Gracias a todas por su gran apoyo! Jamás un capítulo había tenido tantos comentarios y soy la persona más feliz de la tierra. (aunque mis musas me hayan abandonado esta semana…) Así que viva por Shaoran y su punto de vista. Viva ustedes y su buen corazón por tomarse tiempo y escribirme. En verdad me hace muy muy feliz y me ayuda mucho a seguir adelante. Incluso en los capítulos difíciles (como este…) Así que no hay palabras suficientes para agradecer lo mucho que me miman y me cuidan. ¡Solo diré que son las mejores y que les dedico a todas esta historia, porqué son ustedes las que lo hacen posible!**

 **Vale… ya me callo con mi autobombo y me centro en la historia, jajajaja. Si el capítulo anterior se escribió solo… este ha sido un mal karma… creí que no lo publicaba… Me ha costado horrores y aún no sé si tiene todo lo que debería… pero el resultado me satisface lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. No quiero estancarme porqué todo empieza ahora. Así que, por favor, disfruten y lean las notas finales. Un beso enorme y abrazos de oso para todos y todas.**

 **Capítulo dieciocho**

 _"Egoísta"_

La sangre se mezclaba con el agua caliente de la ducha dibujando un circulo rosado bajo mis pies y a pesar del calor, mi cuerpo se sentía frío. "The heal" había curado mis heridas, pero nada había podido hacer con mi pérdida de magia ni con la sangre derramada. No sabía la cantidad exacta que había perdido, pero era mucha. Puede que demasiada viendo como mi cabeza se mareaba. Perdí el equilibro un segundo y los brazos de Shaoran me abrazaron con fuerza impidiendo la caída.

A pesar de la situación me abrumaba verlo desnudo a mi lado, bajo la misma agua que limpiaba mi cansado cuerpo. Sus manos me acariciaron las mejillas con suavidad y nos miramos con una sonrisa suave. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, estaba muy agradecida por tenerle conmigo. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuerpo poco a poco y sin pudor, masajeando con mucho cuidado uno a uno mis músculos agarrotados. Sabía que estaba inspeccionado las zonas dónde habían aparecido las peores heridas, pero me sentía demasiado débil como para protestar o avergonzarme. Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. El vapor, la calidez y su tacto… era todo lo que debía importarme ahora. Quería recordar los momentos dulces que habíamos vivido, el calor, la dulzura y esos ojos castaños que me miraban con ardor y pasión mientras hacíamos el amor…

Mi experiencia en el sexo era prácticamente nula, pero hasta yo comprendía lo afortunada que era por haber disfrutado hasta ese punto mi primera vez. Había oído a mis amigas hablar de ello y de cómo alguna sintió molestias durante varios días. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo a penas se había resistido a Shaoran, haciendo que ese momento fuera mágico. Abrí mis ojos y me concentré en él. Tan atractivo y fuerte, tan bueno y atento (a su particular modo, claro). Quería sentirme feliz y agradecida por tenerle a mi lado. Pero el recuerdo y el dolor que había sentido al recibir las heridas opacaba todo a cada instante, dejando mi placentera experiencia con Shaoran en un rincón oscuro y lejano al que me costaba acceder. Y me maldecía por ello.

Los minutos pasaban, y sabía que la realidad se impondría pronto sacándonos de esa placentera bruma que nos habíamos creado en ese baño compartido. Ieran nos había asegurado que Tomoyo estaba sana y salva y de camino a la mansión. Mi mejor amiga estaba al caer y debería sentirme ansiosa por verla, pero para ser honesta conmigo misma debía admitir que tenía mucho miedo… Shaoran se lo había tomado terriblemente mal y Tomoyo podía llegar a ser un reto aún peor. La voz suave de mi prometido rompió todo pensamiento en mi mareada cabeza.

\- Debemos salir pronto, el calor del vapor te está agobiando y necesitas comer algo. Has perdido mucha sangre. Mi madre revisará tus signos vitales y hemos llamado al médico de la familia para que te haga una transfusión.

Me giré para mirarle. De haber tenido sangre aun corriendo por mis venas de seguro me encontraría ruborizada cual manzana. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz blanca del baño y el cabello mojado le quedaba divinamente. Todo hacía atrás creando una variedad de tonos achocolatados, como un modelo de baño de Calvin Klein. No pude evitar reírme al imaginarlo como portada de verano del Vanity Fair. El título rezaría "Un dios chino ha descendido a la Tierra".

Shaoran me miró curioso por mi repentino buen humor, pero negué con la cabeza restándole importancia. No tenía por qué saber que estaba loca. ¿Verdad? Sabía que cualquiera de esas periodistas entrometidas se moriría por una foto así del tercer hombre más codiciado de Asia, pero yo no tenía la más mínima intención de compartir esa celestial visión con nadie. Una vez más esos preciosos ojos me miraron preocupados y volví a sonreír de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Estoy bien. – noté la presión de su mano en mi hombro al intentar ayudarme a salir y dejé escapar un grito muy débil de dolor que nos paralizó a los dos. Una neblina de tristeza volvió a cruzar ese mar ámbar y noté como sus puños se cerraban de pura impotencia. Y me sentí la peor persona del mundo por hacerle tanto daño. ¿Cómo podía expresarle lo mucho que le amaba y cuanto sentía haberle ocultado el vínculo? Su voz sonó apagada mientras me rodeaba de nuevo con sus brazos protectores y sentí su mejilla posarse en mi cabeza.

\- No te atrevas a decirme que estas bien. Un solo roce y tu cuerpo se resiente. Si te sientes débil, admítelo, al menos conmigo… o no voy a poder ayudarte Sak... – no me acostumbraba al apodo en sus labios. Pero la calidez que desprendía su voz cuando me llamaba, era un regalo para mis oídos. Le devolví el abrazo sin vergüenza por nuestra desnudez y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho mojado.

\- Lo siento… - quería quedarme allí para siempre, bajo la protección de su figura. Pero una vez más sentí como se alejaba y con manos cuidadosas me guiaba fuera de la ducha.

\- Vamos a que mi madre te revise… o no me quedaré tranquilo.

Suspiré resignada. No podía evitar su preocupación y era inútil resistirme al escrutinio de la señora Li. Además, puede que fuera lo mejor. Era la primera vez que "the heal" era usada, y no teníamos experiencias previas que nos garantizaran su éxito. ¿Y si las heridas volvían? ¿Y sí la cura no era permanente? ¿Y si habían quedado heridas internas?

Aún así me sentía algo incomoda por las atenciones desplegadas. Y es que Shaoran me trataba como una niña pequeña y mimada. Sus manos me envolvieron en una toalla gigantesca y me sentó en uno de los taburetes con cuidado mientras yo solo podía observar desde el espejo. Fruncí el ceño y rodé los ojos. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me secaría el cabello? Pues sí, eso hizo.

Me ayudó a vestirme y a secar mi larga melena. Siempre observando de cerca mis reacciones y analizando como me movía. Deduje acertadamente que no iba a dejarme ni a sol ni a sombra. Y no podía culparle por ello. En su lugar yo haría lo mismo. Pero él también había usado una gran cantidad de magia y debía estar cansado. Si lo que me había dicho era cierto, tanto él como Eriol habían sido drenados por la carta "the heal". ¿Pero hasta qué punto?

Mi mente voló de forma inconsciente al momento en que abrí los ojos intentando comprender la gravedad de lo que había ocurrido, pero todo estaba muy borroso. Para cuando desperté, los brazos de Eriol me envolvían en un abrazo protector y su simple tacto me dolía hasta casi el borde del desmayo. Todo él estaba frío como el hielo y su aura cálida y reconfortante había desaparecido. Señal inequívoca de que Shaoran tenía razón y la carta había drenado todo de él, dejándole a un paso de la muerte.

Mis puños se cerraron de forma inconsciente y me mordí el labio inferior de pura culpa al imaginarle luchando por mi vida a costa de la suya propia. ¿Por qué siguió usando a "The heal" si ya no le quedaban fuerzas? ¿El muy idiota habría muerto antes que dejarme marchar? ¿Por qué? Habríamos muerto los dos para nada… Pensé en su amable corazón y en lo difícil que había sido para él apoyarme con el vínculo y la creación de la nueva carta. Sé que no estaba de acuerdo sino más bien todo lo contrario, y aun así me ayudó. Estuvo a mi lado y se aseguró que todo saliera bien y no me exigiera demasiado. Había notado su miedo y la reticencia… sabía que temía que algo malo fuera a pasar y aun así le obligué, en contra de sus deseos, sí, le obligué a decirme que sí. Pero jamás fue mi intención dañarle, a él menos que a nadie.

Siempre había visto a Eriol como un mago invencible, inteligente y fuerte. Capaz de reaccionar ante cualquier situación y salir ileso y con una sonrisa victoriosa. Nunca creí que hacer este conjuro y usar la carta pudieran ponerle en riesgo. Es decir… ¡Estamos hablando de Eriol! La jodida rencarnación de Clow Reed, mi mentor, el mago más poderoso del mundo. Una fuente inagotable de conocimiento, intocable y poderoso. ¿Cómo iba a poder sufrir ningún daño?

Pero lo había sufrido. ¡Que idiota había sido! Tan arrogante y egoísta por meterle en mis asuntos sin ser consciente del daño que le hacía y el peligro al que le enfrentaba. A fin de cuentas, su poder se había dividido en dos, y por mucho que hubiera recuperado parte de su fuerza, no era Clow Reed. Él me lo repetía constantemente, y yo nunca le hacía caso… Me dije a mí misma que debía hablar con él. Pedirle perdón de rodillas y asegurarme de su estado. Porqué él no sería sincero voluntariamente. Intentaría ocultar su sufrimiento y giraría la situación con su toque particular de humor y cinismo. Pero no le dejaría ocultarse en su mundo esta vez. Debía asumir mi culpa y pedir perdón de corazón. Porqué si le hubiera pasado algo por mi insensatez, nunca me lo abría perdonado. Porqué le quería… como a un padre o a un hermano. Era mi fuerza y mi guía en todo… y le necesitaba como al aire.

Los ojos de Shaoran me miraron a través del espejo y no pude evitar dar un respingo al notar su seriedad. ¿Era cosa mía o esos ojos castaños estaban leyendo mi alma?

\- Llevas un buen rato callada…

\- Lo siento… estaba pensando…

\- ¿En Eriol? – mis ojos se abrieron de pura sorpresa. ¿Era tan fácil de leer? - Sí, eres fácil de leer. – Vale, eso era incómodo. Rodé los ojos molesta y chasqué graciosamente la lengua.

\- ¿Tienes poderes mentales también? – quise aligerar la tensión y ver de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa, pero no surtió efecto. Shaoran seguía muy serio acomodando los últimos mechones de mi cabello. Y me dije a mí misma que de no ser por la maldita situación, la escena me parecería hasta cómica. Shaoran Li de esteticista particular. Y debía añadir que no se le daba mal. Mi pelo lucía brillante y lacio y no me había dado ni un solo tirón.

\- Vamos con mi madre. Quiero que te revise lo antes posible.

\- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien… - sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, duros y fríos, y no pude evitar tragar pesado.

\- Me da igual lo que digas Sakura. Vamos.

Y sin más que añadir me dispuse a claudicar como niña obediente. Cuando Shaoran estaba preocupado tenía una forma muy curiosa de demostrar su afecto. Básicamente se volvía como Touya. Protector e irracional hasta el punto de los celos psicóticos. Pero me gustaba eso de él… sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención y lo cierto es que lo había echado de menos… alguien que se preocupara por ti todo el tiempo, que te vigilara y te cuidara como una niña (aparte de Touya, claro). Amaba su amabilidad… su nobleza y determinación… pero esa parte ruda y celosa me enternecía hasta el punto de querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. ¿Estaba muy loca por querer todo de él? Me levanté y a penas sí pude disimular el temblor de mis piernas. Me enderecé como pude y tomé su brazo usándolo de apoyo. Me miró con la ceja alzada y le sonreí en respuesta.

No quería que él lo notara, pero lo cierto es que me encontraba bastante mal. Me estallaba la cabeza y tenía nauseas. No podía equilibrar bien mis pasos y las rodillas a penas sujetaban mi peso. Pero tenía que mantener el tipo o esos ojos ámbar volverían a mirarme preocupados. Además, no debía mostrarme débil frente a Tomy. Eso sólo empeoraría todo con ella.

El trayecto hasta la sala principal se me hizo eterno y cada paso suponía una tortura. Además de que las perspectivas de lo que estaba por pasar no me animaban mucho a seguir. Un dolor agudo en el pecho empezaba a molestarme y la respiración se había vuelto costosa. Estaba segura de que Shaoran lo había notado, pero por suerte no había comentado nada. Sólo me guiaba en silencio.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta de la sala y antes de entrar presioné su brazo y lo detuve. Las siguientes horas serían complicadas y quería asegurarme de algo antes. Cogí el aire que me faltaba ignorando la punzada en mis pulmones y le miré lo más seriamente que pude.

\- Tu magia… ¿la carta ha drenado mucha? – noté sus ojos castaños clavarse en mí y por fin una pequeña sonrisa apareció en esos hermosos labios que horas antes me habían besado de arriba abajo. Qué bien se sentía esa sonrisa en mi corazón… ¿por qué no sonreía más?

\- No te preocupes por mi cariño… - un mareo casi me tumba ante el nuevo apodo cariñoso. Estaba convencida de que la poca sangre que me quedaba se había instalado en mis mejillas. ¡Nunca me acostumbraría a esa voz suave hablándome tan dulcemente! Gritos, reclamos e incluso tonos burlones podía soportar, pero su dulzura era devastadora para mi cuerpo y me dejaba como niña tonta. - Estoy bien. Aún me queda algo de poder… Hiraguisawa y tú os habéis llevado la peor parte.

Le miré intentando analizar sí me decía o no la verdad. Aunque parezca mentira, me resultaba más fácil entender a Eriol que a Shaoran. Pero supongo que tras tantos años separados era lo normal. Ambos habíamos vivido nuestras vidas y madurado a millas de distancia sin contacto alguno.

\- No te miento. – pero al parecer era solo cosa mía, ya que mi prometido leía claramente mis pensamientos… como me irritaba a veces ese lobo audaz.

\- Lo siento… nunca quise involucrarte en esto… - sus labios se posaron en mi frente y sentí como dejaba ir un largo suspiro cansado.

\- Ese es el problema Sakura… ese es el jodido problema. – una ceja se levantó en mi rostro al oír su voz de nuevo molesta y arrugué la nariz.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – se separó lo suficiente para que viera sus ojos tristes y sentí como mi corazón se encogía.

\- Sakura… ¿aún no entiendes qué tu decisión por dejarme a un lado es lo que más me duele?

\- No te he dejado a un lado… - pero sí, lo había hecho. – es decir… quería…

\- ¿Protegerme? – asentí con la cabeza tomando sus manos entre las mías. Sentía calidez en él, señal de que aún poseía algo de magia en su cuerpo. – No Sak… no era eso lo que pretendías… y en el fondo… lo sabes. – ahora sí que mi cabeza estaba que daba vueltas. ¿Por qué me decía eso? Yo sólo le quería lejos de los problemas y a salvo de todo. ¿Era eso tan malo? Le amaba y no podía soportar la idea de que sufriera ningún daño. Él no.

Pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar por qué me decía algo como eso. Las puertas se abrieron y entramos en la sala bajo un incomodo silencio. Ieran estaba sentada en uno de los sillones revisando los signos vitales de Eriol, así como su temperatura y presión. Estaban hablando tranquilamente, pero se notaba la tensión de la matriarca. ¿Le habría contado todo Eriol? El conjuro, la carta, el ataque… ¿todo? Por el rostro acongojado de la señora Li, apostaba mi vida a que así era. ¿Es que todos opinaban que había obrado tan mal?

Nada más entrar por la puerta sentí la mirada de mi mejor amigo desviarse y al mirarme, esa conexión que manteníamos se hizo presente alterando el poco buen humor que me quedaba. A pesar de la sonrisa afable que me dedicó, parecía un alma en pena. Y me sentí terriblemente culpable. El jovial, burlón y divertido Eriol era ahora la sombra de un chico triste y destruido. Su piel estaba más blanca, si es que eso era posible, y su reconfortante aura azul había desaparecido dejando un vacío inquietante que me desestabilizaba. ¿Qué le había hecho la carta para dejarle en ese estado? ¿hicimos algo mal al crearla? ¿O sólo fui yo cagándola una vez más?

Solté el brazo de Shaoran tambaleándome y caminé hasta él. Eriol hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero no le dejé. En vez de eso tomé sus manos entre las mías y me senté a su lado sin dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos azules con preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me gustaría decir que fui yo la que realizó la pregunta primero, pero obviamente había sido el siempre atento Eriol el que dio el primer paso fingiendo una sonrisa amable. Bufé molesta por ello.

\- Te dije que no sonrieras si no tenías ganas de hacerlo. – ahora sí, esos labios formaron una curva perfecta y sincera que me tranquilizó al instante. – Mejor. – dejé ir un suspiro cansado. Tenía que hablar con él urgentemente, pero quería hacerlo a solas. Había mucho qué decir y no quería a nadie presente, ni siquiera a Shaoran. Tras lo que le había hecho pasar, se lo debía. - Estoy bien. Cansada y con dolor de cabeza… Pero deja que te diga que tú estás horrible… - otra sonrisa que me devolvió el alma. Como me alegraba que siguiera allí, conmigo. Sano y salvo. ¿En verdad su vida había peligrado tanto? Me estremecí solo de pensar en que hubiera sido de mí si algo le hubiera ocurrido por mi culpa. Le miré seriamente e hice la pregunta que más temía. - ¿En qué estado estaba Eriol? – Noté como los ojos de mi mejor amigo huían en busca de los de Ieran Li. No sabía si se sentía incómodo o culpable, pero una cosa estaba clara, quería evitar la respuesta. Pero no iba a dejar que me hiciera a un lado. Quería la verdad. Quería entender en qué situación lo había metido. Esperé a que hablara, pero fue la voz de Shaoran la que resonó en la sala. Fría como el mismísimo hielo y cargada de resentimiento.

\- Muerta. – Todos le miramos compungidos por su tono, pero no quise volver a enfrentarme a su lado herido. Eriol suspiró y con sus dedos giró mi rostro para que volviera a mirarle de frente. Sus manos seguían tan frías como hacia unos minutos y una sombra se había instalado de forma permanente bajo sus ojos. No sentir su aura me estaba volviendo loca y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

\- Las cartas hicieron bien su trabajo al ver la gravedad de las heridas. Congelaron tu cuerpo justo el segundo antes de tu muerte… eso te dejó en un estado de criogenización y me dio tiempo a llegar. Por suerte estaba ya de camino a la mansión y no se agotó demasiada energía del báculo… Pero tenías múltiples heridas Sak... Una terriblemente grabe en…

La puerta interrumpió nuestra conversación y una apresurada Tomoyo entró corriendo y se lanzó literalmente a mis brazos. Sentí como mis huesos se resentían y todos mis músculos protestaron a gritos. Ahogué un gemido y respondí su abrazo con toda la fuerza que pude, que por desgracia era muy poca. Tomy lloraba ahora en mi regazo, sabiendo de antemano que su estado de buena salud era obra nuestra. Podía ver su consternación y sentir el miedo en los temblores de sus manos. Miré a Eriol y este sólo me dedicó una sonrisa dulce de apoyo.

\- Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien Tomy…

Ambas permanecimos en silencio durante largo rato. Tomoyo llorando y yo acariciando su melena de forma maternal. No pude evitar sonreír ante el cambio de papeles. La imagen solía ser al revés. Sobre todo, tras la marcha de Shaoran a china. Cuantas noches de consuelo me había brindado Tomy… Era gratificante poder devolverle el favor. La quería tanto… era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Y daría todo por ella.

\- Sakura… tengo que revistarte.

La voz de Ieran nos sacó del trance y asentí con la cabeza. Tomoyo se levantó al fin y se abrazó a Eriol con fuerza dando gracias a dios porque también estuviera sano y salvo. La imagen me llenó el corazón de calidez. Era una pena que esos dos no sintieran atracción mutua. Se querían mucho y hacían una preciosa pareja. Pero el corazón no siempre elige sabiamente. Lo sabría yo… que había estado enamorada de un imposible durante años… aunque ahora, siendo su flamante prometida, no me arrepentía de ello.

– Shaoran, necesito que me describas las heridas para poder palpar y sentir el estado interno.

– ¿Heridas? – mis ojos se conectaron con los de Tomy y suspiré. Se enteraría lo quisiera o no. Así que debía contestar - ¿Qué heridas Sakura?

\- Las tuyas. – de repente la muy suspicaz Daidouji se dio cuenta de mi cansancio, mis ojeras y mi estado de ánimo. Luego miró a Eriol que lucía aún peor y a Shaoran que no estaba tampoco en su mejor momento. Y al fin aterrizó a la tierra.

\- Yo… no entiendo… - Shaoran se acercó hasta estar a su lado y la miró fríamente. Vi como Tomy tragaba pesado y entendía que algo muy malo había pasado también en la mansión Li.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado Tomoyo? Necesitamos saberlo antes de empezar y contarte todo.

\- Yo…

Una vez más la puerta se abrió y todos vimos con asombro como Tai Fa entraba a la sala furioso. Un ligero temblor se apoderó de mí. Tenía que enfrentarme a todos mis amigos hoy. No podía lidiar con él también, no tenía fuerzas suficientes.

\- Pongan las noticias. Ahora.

Ieran se levantó a toda prisa y buscó un mando de una de las mesitas. Un gran proyector bajo del techo y la cadena local salió en pantalla. Las imágenes de un accidente múltiple con centenares de muertos aparecieron frente a mis ojos y tuve que llevarme las manos a la boca para no gritar. Hong Kong se había sumido en el caos absoluto. Tomoyo caminó lentamente hasta la gran pantalla y empezó a llorar en silencio.

\- Eso me ha pasado… - su voz se quebró y supe que ese día no sería uno cualquiera. Era un día trágico que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre. Tai Fa nos miró a todos con el rostro cetrino presa del cansancio. Siempre lo había visto como un anciano testarudo y agobiado, pero esa tarde me parecía mucho mayor.

\- Hay al menos quinientos muertos y unos dos mil heridos. La prensa lo está comunicando como si se tratara de un ataque terrorista. Los semáforos dejaron de funcionar y misteriosamente también los frenos de centenares de vehículos. Camiones, autobuses, hasta el metro… ahí afuera es el caos y todo Hong Kong está bajo un núcleo de magia oscura. Miles de almas están sobre nuestras cabezas, atrapadas… esperando a ser usadas como un conjuro letal… ¿Acaso no lo han notado? Por muy protegida que esté la casa es más que evidente la densidad en la atmosfera. – todos seguíamos mirando la pantalla sin llegar a asumir aún la gravedad de los hechos. Era como si en vez del jodido noticiario, estuviéramos viendo una película de acción de Bruce Willis. Por mucho que mirara las imágenes, mi cerebro no las aceptaba. Era imposible que algo así estuviera pasando… - ¡He estado llamando a la mansión, pero nadie me contestaba! – Bajé de la nube en la que me había subido y miré a mi alrededor. Vi como Shaoran buscaba los ojos de Hiraguisawa y luego los de su madre.

\- Lo siento tío. Hemos tenido una mañana algo agitada. Siéntese. Creo que todos tenemos mucho que explicar.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para estar de cháchara y ustedes tampoco! Han matado y absorbido centenares de almas esta noche y pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento. ¿no lo entienden? ¡Algo muy grabe esta por pasar! Y… - miré como el rostro de Tai Fa se centraba en nosotros cambiando su semblante histérico por uno preocupado – No noto nada de magia en ustedes dos… y Shaoran, tu nivel mágico también es muy bajo… ¿por qué?

\- Cómo he dicho… hay mucho que contar. Será mejor que se siente y vayamos por partes. Nos guste o no, ya vamos demasiado tarde. Para causar un accidente así, a nuestras espaldas y sin levantar la más mínima sospecha… deben haber estado reuniendo energía durante cientos de años… y el concilio no ha hecho nada. Unos minutos no harán la diferencia. – Tai Fa miró a su sobrino irritado, pero al ver mis ojos cansados y tristes y a la rencarnación de Clow Reed totalmente agotada, accedió a la petición tragándose su orgullo herido y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones. Shaoran hizo lo propio a un lado y miró a mi mejor amiga dejando ir un hondo suspiro.

\- Tomoyo, cuéntanos que te ha pasado por favor.

La amatista miró a Shaoran nerviosa, temblando de pies a cabeza como una niña que fuera a ser regañada. Era muy inusual verla tan desorientada. Ella que era la diosa de la seguridad, siempre confiada y firme en todo lo que hacía. Pero la experiencia debía haber sido devastadora. Pensé en lo cansados que estábamos todos y la poca magia que quedaba en nuestros cuerpos. Las heridas debían haber sido muy seberas y la carta de seguro necesitó todo su potencial para curarme. ¿Qué cruel ataque habría causado tanto daño en su pequeño cuerpo? Cómo había estado inconsciente todo el tiempo no podía entender aún la gravedad de lo ocurrido, sólo era una espectadora más en busca de información. Me enderecé cogiendo fuerza para lo que se venía e ignoré una vez más la creciente presión en mi pecho.

\- "The mirror" y yo salíamos de la universidad con el vehículo de los Li. De repente empezamos a oír gritos y vimos por las ventanas como un montón de coches empezaban a chocar sin control. Los peatones corrían asustados y algunos de ellos eran brutalmente arrollados. Era horrible… creo que nuestro coche no frenaba… pero el conductor lo paró de algún modo.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar silenciosamente y su voz se quebró. Quería levantarme e ir a abrazarla. Pero no podía interrumpirla ahora. Debía permanecer centrada y firme.

\- Tao, el conductor, bajó del coche y… vimos como algo impactaba contra él... Espejo me pidió que me quedara y salió a ver qué pasaba. La esperé durante mucho rato, pero no volvió… Así que intenté llamar a la mansión, pero no había cobertura. Tiré de las puertas para salir, pero el coche se había cerrado por fuera y por mucho que golpeara con mis pies, las puertas no cedían. Estaba tan asustada… - observé como Tomy cogía aire y miraba a Tai Fa de frente cargándose de valor para seguir. - Oí disparos. Alguien luchaba contra los guardias, pero por mucho que me esforzaba no podía ver nada. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero creo que fueron varios minutos. De repente la puerta del vehículo se abrió y dos hombres del clan Li que no conocía me sacaron de allí. Fuimos agachados varias cuadras, corriendo entre un montón de coches estrellados, heridos y cadáveres. Toda la ciudad estaba sumida en el caos y apenas podía asimilar lo que ocurría.

Vi con congoja como Tomy se llevaba las manos al pecho y sentí sus sollozos con dolor e impotencia. Había pasado una experiencia terrible, sólo por ser mi mejor amiga. Yo era el único motivo que la había traído a china. Yo, mis cartas y la ambición de Shen Wang. Porqué a pesar de que el mundo fuera engañado con el múltiple accidente y creyera erróneamente que era obra de un ataque terrorista, todos en esa sala sabíamos que el único responsable era el clan Wang.

\- Bajamos al metro mientras a lo lejos nos seguían atacando. Uno de los guardias me pidió que corriera escaleras abajo y fuera en busca del primer metro que llegara. Y lo hice, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Su relato se paró una vez más. Le estaba costando ordenar el hilo de los acontecimientos y no podía culparla. Hubiera dado todo por volver atrás e ir con ella a la maldita universidad. Pero no… tenía que quedarme en casa retozando con mi prometido… joder… que amiga tan egoísta y frívola era…

\- Al llegar al andén sentía que me faltaba el aire. El ruido era ensordecedor, pero no comprendía qué lo causaba. Creo que eran los miembros de la familia Li luchando arriba… Un metro se estaba acercando a toda velocidad y sentí la esperanza de poder escapar, pero… Tai Fa apareció detrás de mí. Estaba muy lejos, aunque podía ver su rostro perfectamente. – Tomoyo me miró entonces a los ojos con una mueca de asco y repugnancia. - Me sonreía Sakura… de forma macabra… el hijo de puta estaba disfrutando... Su mano se levantó y me lanzó un beso a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo. Y algo me golpeó, lanzando mi cuerpo a la vía justo unos segundos antes de que el metro llegara.

Cerré los ojos ante la imagen de Tomoyo siendo brutalmente envestida por un jodido tren y el recuerdo de la visión de "The return" de aquel joven en la azotea volvió a mi mente golpeándola con fuerza. Vi su miedo e impotencia una vez más, y su cuerpo roto en la calle central de Hong Kong. Habían lanzado a Tomy del mismo modo y sin remordimiento alguno.

Si así había pasado, mis heridas no sólo debían ser horribles… sino múltiples y mortales. ¿Cómo habían podido salvarme? Miré a Eriol con dolor y congoja. ¿en que estado me habría encontrado? ¿Y Shaoran? Él estaba conmigo todo el tiempo. ¿Qué habría visto exactamente? De repente la incertidumbre y el desconocimiento de lo que Tomoyo había sentido y vivido me golpearon como un yunque. ¿Qué sintió exactamente al ser arrollada por un maldito metro? ¿Lo mismo que yo? ¿Un dolor lacerante, frío y luego oscuridad? O fue… ¿peor…?

Un dolor estalló en mi pecho y sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones. Una presión en mi abdomen empezaba a molestarme y me costaba respirar cada vez más. Pero Tomoyo siguió con su relato, así que me obligué a centrarme y dejar para más tarde mis propios problemas.

\- Vi como el tren se acercaba y arrinconé mi cuerpo contra la pared deseando que fuera suficiente y pasara de largo. Sólo recuerdo un golpe muy fuerte en mi cabeza y como luego todo se volvía negro…

Eriol se levantó del sofá y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que llorara y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído. El pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo temblaba entre sus brazos, débil y roto, y yo ni siquiera tenía el valor para acercarme. Mi cabeza ardía de pura rabia. Shen estaba allí… el muy hijo de puta había arrollado a mi mejor amiga a un tren. Sin titubear, sin remordimiento alguno. Por mí, para hacerme daño y herirme. Esta vez nada tenía que ver con los Li o el jodido concilio de oriente. El ataque a Tomy era única y exclusivamente culpa mía.

Quería consolar a mi mejor amiga. Tranquilizarla de algún modo para que dejara ese recuerdo atrás en el olvido. Pero… ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Siento que Shen quiera matarte por mi causa? ¿No volverá a pasar? Eran solo palabras vacías que ni siquiera a mí me llegaban. Otra punzada de dolor me cruzó el pecho y apenas sí pude ocultarlo. Mi mano fue abordada entonces por los dedos cálidos de Shaoran y vi sus ojos apaciguadores. Había notado mí debilidad y quería darme apoyo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, ahora me parecía insuficiente. La situación empezaba a sobrepasarme. Miré nuestras manos unidas y empecé a contar mis respiraciones acompasando su ritmo. No funcionaba.

La voz de mi prometido volvió a sonar en la sala, tan demandante y autoritaria como en las reuniones del concilio. Noté que quería aligerar todo para que yo descansara. Y se lo agradecí internamente.

\- Sé que es duro Tomoyo, pero necesito saber más… ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste? – volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga, que aún estaba resguardada en brazos de Eriol. A pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando, asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando.

\- Yo… estaba a un lado de la vía, pero muchos metros más abajo. Al principio creí que lo había logrado y el tren había pasado de largo sin tocarme… pero había sangre salpicada por todas partes. Mi ropa estaba toda desgarrada y rota y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre caliente y espesa. Aun así, no me dolía nada. Palpé mi cuerpo esperando encontrar heridas, pero… estaba…

\- Ilesa. – Tomoyo asintió.

\- Supuse que era cosa de algún guardia que me había puesto a salvo o curado con magia, pero cuando logré escalar y salir al fin de ese agujero, no había nadie. Miré en dirección a las escaleras dispuesta a salir al exterior y enfrentarme a lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, cuando le vi… Shen Wang estaba de pie a lo lejos, mirándome fijamente.

Tomoyo se tomó un momento y noté claramente como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante un escalofrío involuntario. Luego, sus ojos violeta miraron a mi prometido con algo parecido al desconcierto.

\- Vi su rostro Shaoran… estaba desencajado… jamás le había visto así… parecía más confundido que yo y se le veía muy pálido. Creo que estaba… muy asustado. Intentó acercarse a mí, pero salí corriendo con toda la fuerza que me permitían mis piernas. Oí que gritaba mi nombre, pero no me paré a pesar de que pensé que me desmayaría en cualquier momento. Me sentía tan cansada… Podía haberme atrapado sin problemas, pero no lo hizo. Una vez arriba miré atrás y juro que esperaba que sus manos me agarraran en cualquier momento tirando de mí, pero nunca apareció. Entonces llegaron más guardias y me arrastraron calle abajo. No más ataques, ni más persecuciones. Nos dejó ir Shaoran… juro por dios que me dejó escapar.

La mirada de Shaoran me decía que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Puede que Tomoyo no comprendiera lo que había pasado, pero seguro que Shen Wang sí. Un vínculo de protección era fácil de reconocer para un mago, mucho más para uno tan fuerte como él. Sabía que atacar de nuevo a Tomoyo sólo causaría más daño al receptor, si es que este seguía con vida. ¿Pensaría que las heridas me habían matado? Porqué no me extrañaría que imaginara acertadamente quien era la responsable del vínculo. De ser así… ¿qué estaría pasando por esa cabeza psicótica ahora? ¿Se arrepentiría de su ataque? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso por haberme matado? Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía entender a ese desgraciado ni sabía cuál era su objetivo final ni los planes que guardaba para mí. Y nuestra vida y el destino de china dependía de que yo lo averiguara. Y debía hacerlo. La voz de Tomy me devolvió a la realidad. Se había acercado a mí sin qué me diera cuenta, dejando atrás los brazos protectores de mi mejor amigo.

\- Sakura… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué han intentado matarme y… cómo es que estoy bien y vosotros tan agotados? – al levantar la vista noté la presión de esos ojos amatista. Me estaba analizando con esa mirada tan astuta y perceptiva. Y pude ver que no le gustó el resultado. Se arrodilló frente a mí con los ojos temblorosos por el miedo y me llamó una vez más. - ¿Sakura?

\- Lo siento Tomoyo… no debí dejarte sola… debí venir contigo y… - sus manos rozaron mi mejilla y una lágrima traicionera descendió por ella.

\- Eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando. Yo fui la que no cumplí mi parte. Me pediste que avisara a Eriol y me fuera con él y no te hice caso. Asumí erróneamente que no me pasaría nada. No te culpes por eso…

\- Pero… - negó con la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Sak? ¿Qué has hecho para que esté sana y salva tras ser arrollada por un tren? – sin poder contenerme más y sintiendo como ya no me quedaba aire, me puse a llorar como una niña. Dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeran sin control y queriendo que la tierra me tragara. El aire no llegaba a mis pulmones y pensaba que me ahogaría en cualquier momento. Sentí los brazos de Tomy envolverme y mi corazón quería salir huyendo de allí a toda prisa. Los sollozos brotaron desgarradores de mi garganta y me maldije por ser tan débil cuando más fuerza necesitaba.

\- Lo siento Tomy… no sabía que pasaría esto… yo… sólo quería protegerte. – No podía ver nada por las lágrimas, pero sabía que el ambiente estaba tenso. Todos querían respuestas y yo ni siquiera podía hablar con sentido.

\- Sakura hizo un vínculo de protección con sangre. – fue la voz de Shaoran la que habló. Siempre fuerte y calmada. Cómo envidiaba la serenidad que demostraba ahora.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme en qué consiste?

\- Es muy simple en realidad. La persona que conjura el hechizo se ofrece como presa y la protegida, en este caso tú, queda vinculada a ella. A partir de ese punto, todo daño físico que recibe el protegido, pasa al cuerpo de la presa. – los dedos de Tomoyo se clavaron en mi piel causándome un dolor agudo y lacerante. Y me asusté. ¿Por qué me dolía tanto un simple toque?

\- Eso no… no es posible. – permanecí con la cabeza agachada, sintiendo los ojos de Tomy analizarme. Pero no me atrevía a mirarla… ¿Cómo iba a enfrenar esos ojos si ni siquiera podía respirar? – Pero entonces… el accidente… la sangre… ¿Qué has hecho Sakura…? – otro sollozo brotó de mi garganta e iba a contestar cuando alguien me interrumpió.

\- Sakura necesita ser atendida por mi madre ahora. Si no os importa deberíamos continuar en la sala de juntas. Yo os puedo aclarar el resto sin problemas. – la voz de Shaoran no dejaba lugar a la discusión y sentí un poco de alivio. Una vez más salía en mi defensa a pesar de que era mi responsabilidad enfrentar a Tomoyo. – Eriol, quédate tú también. El médico de la familia está por llegar y quiero que te revise. Estas aún más horrible que antes. – oí a lo lejos la risa burlona de mi mejor amigo y me atreví a levantar un poco la vista mientras luchaba por coger un poco de aire.

\- Aún en mi peor momento, sigo siendo más guapo que tú Shao… - vi como la mirada de Shaoran se volvió dura y supe que esta vez no estaba de humor para bromas.

\- Di lo que quieras Hiraguisawa, pero yo me he quedado con la chica ¿entiendes bien lo que te digo? – esa frase, en cualquier otra conversación y lugar, sería chistosa. Hasta motivo de burla. Pero en esa sala y tras los acontecimientos ocurridos, cortó el aliento de todos los presentes. Durante largos segundos, solo el silencio se oyó en esa gran habitación. Pero una vez más la risa suave de Eriol destensó un poco los ánimos.

\- Ouchg. Eso duele Shao… tranquilo amigo, que nadie está intentando quitarte a caperucita.

\- No pretenderás seguir con el teatro después de lo que ha pasado hoy ¿verdad? Puede que Sakura sea una ingenua, pero yo no. Así que haz el favor de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa inocente y admite tu culpa en todo esto. Ella acudió a ti… y tu deber era negarte… sabías que yo no estaría de acuerdo con esto, hasta sabías que Tomoyo tampoco lo entendería… y aun así… cediste… has puesto en riesgo la vida de mi mujer… y ni siquiera te arrepientes… ¿creías que la protegías? ¿Qué cuidabas de ella? No es tu jodida responsabilidad Eriol… por mucho que la quieras… es la mía. – el corazón empezó a latirme a mil por hora y miré a mi prometido con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué la pagaba con él ahora? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿De Eriol? ¡Eriol no tenía la culpa de nada!

\- Shaoran… no creo que este sea el mejor momento… - fue la voz de Tomoyo la que interrumpió y luego Tai Fa carraspeó incómodo. Vi como sus puños se cerraban conteniendo las ganas de seguir con la pelea y asintió con la cabeza aún reticente. Lanzó una última mirada reprobatoria a mi mejor amigo y dejó ir un suspiro.

Se giró para mirarme y besó mis labios frente a todos sin pudor alguno. Sólo un leve roce, pero que dejaba claras sus intenciones. ¿Estaba marcando su territorio?

\- Te veo en un rato. Haz todo lo que te diga mi madre y el médico. ¿vale? No me tardaré… lo prometo.

Asentí con la cabeza demasiado aturdida para pronunciar palabra y vi con asombro como abandonaba la sala tras decirle a su madre que le avisara en caso de que algo ocurriera, por pequeño que fuera. Tai Fa le siguió mirándome de reojo y luego vi cómo Tomoyo se unía. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta me miró preocupada y muy triste. Aún no le habíamos contado nada en realidad, ni la creación de la carta, ni el riesgo que habíamos corrido los tres por salvarla. ¿Qué diría cuando supiera lo que en verdad había hecho a sus espaldas? ¿Me tildaría de insensata ella también? ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Culparía a Eriol por ser mi cómplice? Sólo rezaba porqué Shaoran no fuera muy rudo al contarle los acontecimientos de esta mañana. No era necesario dar detalles, pero conociéndole y sabiendo que su intención era romper el vínculo a toda costa, no se andaría con chiquitas. Era mujer muerta. Tomoyo se enfadaría y puede que esta vez, tuviera razón. Había sido muy egoísta y había arrastrado a Eriol conmigo. Pero ella estaba viva… ¡Gracias a mí! ¿Por qué era la única que lo veía?

\- Sakura… tu respiración es muy irregular y tu corazón late a un ritmo demasiado rápido… no podemos esperar a qué llegue el medico… voy a intervenir y te dormiré para hacerlo. De otro modo podría ser peligroso… - ¿Intervenir? ¿A qué se refería? Una vez más sentí esa punzada y como el aire no llegaba. El tacto de una mano me sacó de mi trance y dos ojos azules me miraron con dulzura.

\- Sakura… estás sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad… necesitas relajarte… - un ataque de ansiedad ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

\- No… estoy bien… de verdad… - las miradas duras de Shaoran eran siempre difíciles de soportar, pero juro por dios que ahora mismo las hubiera preferido a esos ojos devastados por la culpa. ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? – Eriol… no me importa lo que digan los demás… tú no has hecho nada malo… ¿entiendes?

\- Ieran va a dormirte para que descanses, sino colapsarás. Yo me ocuparé de explicarle tus heridas ¿vale?

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya! ¡Deja de cargar con el peso del mundo! – sus manos se alejaron y sentí pánico de que se fuera. - ¡Eriol! – Intenté levantarme y seguirle, pero lo último que vi fue la mano de Ieran en mi frente y luego como todo el mundo se volvía negro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

" Podía sentir claramente el tacto caliente de la sangre acariciando mis pies descalzos. El aire era tibio y húmedo y traía un ligero aroma a flores. Los pétalos de cerezo danzaban como bailarinas desvergonzadas creando una falsa sensación de paz a mi alrededor.

Mesas y sillas se habían volcado por todo el jardín de la mansión Li, dejando todo cubierto con los restos de lo que debería haber sido nuestro almuerzo. Unos gritos me llamaron a lo lejos. Esa voz me sonaba vacía y no entendía lo que me decía, pero tampoco me importaba.

Una pluma bajó hasta tocar el suelo llamando mi atención y miré arriba. Un ángel de melena plateada surcaba el oscuro cielo. Su presencia imponía y arrodillaba a todo aquel que lo contemplara. Sus fríos ojos se cruzaron con los míos y supe que mientras él estuviera, no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme.

Camine lentamente, sintiendo el pavimento bajo mi piel desnuda. Una sombra felina se me acercó y la miré indiferente. Mis dedos acariciaron un pelaje suave en tonos dorados y sentí como Keroberos gruñía bajo mi tacto. La bestia del sello se ocuparía de alejarles el tiempo suficiente como para que la invocara. Y una vez lo hiciera, ya no habría marcha atrás.

El símbolo de mi estrella se dibujó en la piedra del jardín y el viento me rodeó. Nuevos gritos resonaban alrededor de mi cabeza y una vez más no me importaban. El báculo tomó forma ante mis ojos y lo que antaño fue rosa se volvió negro noche. La estrella empezó a girar a una velocidad inhumana y sentí el poder recorrer mis venas. ¿Había sido siempre tan poderosa? No lo recordaba. ¡Pero me gustaba sentir tanto poder! Miré el mazo de cartas en mis manos y tomé una de ellas. Contemplé su reverso con una sonrisa ladeada. Sentía la necesidad de llamarla.

Algo intentó tirar de mí, ¿un golpe de viento quizá? Pero un fuego abrasador lo detuvo. La bestia del sello me protegía y nada podía alcanzarme. Ni siquiera él.

Y la llamé al fin. Una melena gris y unos ojos fríos aparecieron para contemplarme. No había emoción en ese rostro infantil. Ningún sentimiento le llegaba, ni malo ni bueno. Como a mí. Ambas éramos un par de muñecas de porcelana con una misión que cumplir.

Una risa macabra cruzó el cielo, pero no levanté la vista. Había llegado el momento, mí momento. Y debía cumplir mi parte. Miré esos ojos grises y opacos una vez más y sonreí de lado.

\- Hola… vieja amiga.

Un grito más fuerte que los demás me distrajo por un momento y le vi a lo lejos. Su brazo sangraba y tenía el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Pero una vez más, no sentía nada por él. Mi hermano sufría y me era indiferente. El espíritu de una mujer muerta estaba a su lado y me miraba con atención. Era la ex novia de mi prometido. ¿Qué hacía allí? Me daba igual. Pero por algún motivo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Estaba allí por algo… pero ¿qué podía ser? Esos ojos sabían más de lo que parecía… Finalmente logré girarme y me di cuenta del error que había cometido al distraerme."

\- Touya… - la luz de la luna inundaba la habitación cuando mis ojos se abrieron al fin y un par de ojos castaños me observaban entre las sombras. - ¡Touya! – me incorporé a toda prisa siendo detenida por unas manos gentiles.

\- Sakura… mi vida… tranquila… todo está bien… Touya está bien. Al parecer ha llegado a china sólo media hora antes de que pasara todo… lo han retenido en el aeropuerto hasta hace un rato, pero está sano y salvo. Al igual que tu padre y los dos guardianes. Mi madre se está ocupando de todo. – le miré aturdida. ¿En china? ¿Mi hermano y mi padre? ¿Qué?

\- Shaoran…

\- Shhh… mañana vendrán a la mansión Sak… tranquila…

\- Mi… mi padre…

\- Sí, él también ha venido, y Kero y Yue. Todos. Así que descansa….

\- ¡No! ¡Necesito a Touya! – me levanté a toda prisa sintiendo como el mareo se apoderaba de mí y me lanzaba al suelo. Pronto los brazos de Shaoran me envolvían una vez más.

\- Joder Sakura, estate quieta… acaban de hacerte una transfusión de sangre y mi madre me ha dicho que tenías heridas internas. ¿eres consciente del peligro que has corrido? Si mi madre no hubiera intervenido a tiempo podrías estar muy grave, o muerta Sak. Así que descansa… ¡por dios!

\- No lo entiendes… sé cómo… sé cómo…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo qué? – tragué pesado y miré de centrar mis pensamientos. Las imágenes de ese sueño o visión volvieron a mi cabeza y me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido. Aunque no comprendía lo que había visto, sí había logrado divisar el punto débil de Shen Wang.

\- Sé cómo averiguar lo que trama Shen Wang… y necesito a Touya… ahora él es el único que puede hacerlo…

\- ¿Hacer qué? – tomé sus hombros con fuerza y me acerqué tanto que nuestras narices se rozaron.

\- Llamar al espíritu de Yujïn…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Joder… joder y joder… no había forma de terminar este capítulo… y por mucho que lo leo no estoy convencida… ¡lo he reescrito tres veces! Quería incluir tanto en este capítulo, pero era todo doloroso, sufrimiento y culpa. Tomoyo… la conversación que me ha quedado pendiente entre Sakura y Eriol… Y sinceramente, estoy cansada de escribir sobre dolor y miedo. ¡Y por eso he decidido traer antes de tiempo a KERO! Y a Fujitaka. A ver si aligeramos lo que nos queda con escenas de humor. ¡Por qué no puedo más! Jajajaja. ¡Quiero más escenas como las del baño! Jajajaja. Así que vamos a por todas. Empieza la recta final. ¡A por ello!**

 **Espero que a pesar de mi pésimo humor les haya gustado la actualización un poco… sé que hay poco a lo que aferrarse… ni romance, ni acción, sólo tristeza. Pero era necesaria esta vez. Prometo que el siguiente será un poco más alegre y ya tendremos a los guardianes de vuelta (y si está yue, también Yukito, claro). ¡Cuánto quiero meter a Kero aquí, jajajajaja! Un beso muy grande y nos leemos muy pronto. Prometo que mi siguiente historia será de adolescentes de instituto, lo juro por mis muertos, alegre y loca. ¡Estoy cansada del drama! Jajajaja.**

 **Como siempre gracias por su apoyo. Las quiero.**

 _Aquí les dejo la respuesta a aquellos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado porque no tienen login:_

July: Gracias a ti, por leer y comentar amiga. ¿Te han parecido suficientes bajas? Madre mía… Hong Kong al colapso y un núcleo de magia oscura en el puto cielo. ¿Qué quiere el clan Wang ahora? Da miedo sólo de pensarlo… Espero que la actualización (aunque dura) sea de tu agrado y nos leemos muy pronto. Por favor, sigue leyendo!

Ana 2609: Eriol se merece un clon de Sakura, jajajaja. Pobre… siempre tan atento y dulce. ¡Y ahora encima tiene al lobo cabreado! ¿Y qué dirá Touya? Bufff…. Me alegro muchísimo de que te decidieras a comentar, me siento super feliz y honrada. Y espero que sigas haciéndolo. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Que viene Kero! Jajajaja.

Guest 19 jan 11: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que esta actualización también te guste. Sé que es un momento de bajón… pero a ver que nos traen ahora esos cuatro (Touya, Fujitaka, Kero y Yue/Yukito). Un beso y nos leemos pronto.

Guest 19 jan 11 (2): Espero que lo de Tomoyo te haya gustado, o al menos sorprendido. Menos mal que se pudo apartar un poco, porqué no quiero saber cómo hubiera quedado Sakura si el tren la hubiera envestido de lleno. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando.

Itzelita: Los hombres como Shaoran son muy escasos… pero existen. (aunque seguro que no tan guapos) jajajajaja. ¿Qué te ha parecido su reacción celosa con Eriol? Un día de estos se lo va a comer de verdad, jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado, a pesar de lo dura que ha sido, y que sigas leyendo. ¡Que viene Kero! Jajajaja. Un beso enorme amiga.

Guest 19 jan 11 (3): Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo de Shao… yo también lo adoro. Jajaja. Sobretodo la primera parte. Ejem… hay fics maravillosos por ahí, y que el mío te guste tanto es todo un lujo… no sabes lo honrada que me siento y lo mucho que me anima. Sé que esta actualización es algo dura y no hay mucho por lo que reír o disfrutar, pero ahora que viene Kero lo aligeraremos todo un poco. Ya verás. ¡Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo! Gracias de nuevo por tus amables palabras.

Bo: ¡Deja de decir esas cosas que me pongo roja como una manzana! Jajajaja. No sabes cuanto te agradezco tus amables palabras y espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado. (es algo deprimente… lo sé… pero necesaria… creo) En cuanto a lo de Sak… no! No es más pequeña. Tienen la misma edad. (es en otra historia que la tengo más pequeñina) aquí solo es pequeña de apariencia. Una muñequita frágil que parece casi una niña. Pero no de edad. Están en la uni los dos. ? ¡Gracias a vosotras por apoyar esta historia y por vuestra gran paciencia conmigo… sé que estoy muy loca… un beso y nos leemos muy pronto!

Luna98: ¡Cuánto me alegro de que te gustara! Estaba que me moría de los nervios. Y espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado, se que da un poco de bajón… pero es normal. Jajajaja. Ya ves que Shaoran sigue igual de impulsivo… aunque ahora con ella se muestra más dulce… ¿Ha aprendido ya que la miel atrae mejor a las moscas? Jajaja Espero que el momento de celos con Eriol te haya gustado y que sigas leyendo. ¡Venga! Que ya tenemos a Touya y Kero aquí. Momentos cómicos por favor…

Kariramos: Cuanto me alegra que el capítulo anterior te transportara. ¡Era su misión! Yo también estaba en shock mientras lo escribía… créeme. Es normal que no recordaras tanto la carta, pasó en el capítulo seis o siete, jajajaja. Hasta yo la había dejado de lado (bueno… no… jajaja) Como ves Shao sigue sintiéndose mal por ser apartado y Sakura sigue reticente de admitirlo. Pero ya verá la luz… aunque sea de la peor manera. Jajajaja. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado (es un momento de bajón, pero necesario) Un beso muy grande y nos leemos muy pronto.

Karther: Cuanto me alegro de que este fic esté entre tus favoritos. Es muy dramático y a veces hasta a mí me cuesta… pero lo escribo con el corazón. Aquí no se ve a Sakura tan poderosa… más bien vulnerable… tiene esas dos caras a veces… pero cuando es realmente importante y la vida de los que ama corre peligro, le sale su vena Leona y no hay quien la pare, pero claro, como si de un subidón de azúcar se tratara, luego viene el bajón y la depresión (este capítulo vamos…) Siento lo deprimente de la atmosfera y esperemos que Kero venga con ánimo de causarnos unas risas. Un beso enorme amiga y nos leemos pronto.

Maycamooney: Muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras. Todo un sol amiga. Me alegra que la parte romántica fuera de tu agrado, vendrán más. Lo juro. Creo que Eriol ha sido más que descubierto y hasta Sakura debe admitir que su mejor amigo actúa demasiado… cercano. ¡Más que Tomy! Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y comentar este capítulo. Espero que la actualización, aunque sea triste y de bajón, también te haya gustado. Ya quiero ver a Kero y Touya en el siguiente… por favor… algo de humor o moriré deprimida. En cuanto a la poción, justo en el momento en que conciba. La magia tiene sus ventajas, y una de ellas es saber cuando se concibe un hijo… tranquila… era la primera vez… tampoco podía dejarla embarazada con todo este lío… ¿no crees? Jajajajaja. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando, me hace muy feliz… ¡un beso!

Pily: ¡Mi Pily! No sé por qué, pero te cogí cariño, jajajaja. ¡Gracias a ti! Sí, dieron el paso. Y luego llanto y dolor… si es que… con lo bonito que era todo. Soy una persona horrible… hasta yo me cabreo conmigo misma por pensar una historia así… jajaja. Pues ya ves que de momento ese par están en pre bronca. Y Tomy tampoco aún ha desatado la tormenta. Pero por suerte nos viene Kero y Touya para aligerar el ambiente. Y también tenemos a las cartas como muy bien dices… jajajaja. Un beso muy grade amiga y por favor, sigue leyendo.

Guadalupe: Cuanto me alegro de que te gustara (tras ese capitulo este te debe parecer hasta soso… jajajaja) y muy deprimente la verdad… Me alegro que te gustara el cambio de perspectiva. El siguiente ya será en tercera persona una vez más… me resulta difícil de escribir… pero así puedo dar más detalles. Me alegra que te gustara el protagonismo de las cartas. Verás que tienen más aún. Me alegro que te sorprendiera y espero que esta actualización también te agrade. Sé que es de bajón… pero ya subirá de nuevo. (Yo y mis montaña rusas…) un beso enorme y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. ¡Eres un sol! Y prometo más escenas románticas también, jajaja.

Cerezo Secreto: No me mates… siempre termino dejando el drama y volviendo al romance y al humor… jajaja, aunque en este capítulo no se note… perdón por eso… No pienso dejar esta historia, mucho menos a tan poco del final. Y espero que no se te haga pesada. Ahora viene Touya y Kero y eso le dará mucho humor. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto.


	21. Capítulo diecinueve: Les presento a Kero

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Primero y super importante. Debo decir que soy feliz porqué a pesar de qué jamás imaginé tal acogida, gracias a ustedes ¡los 500 reviews han llegado y se han superado!**

 **Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, jamás pensé que pudiera llegar tan lejos. La trama era compleja, dramática y dura… y me costó animarme a escribir algo así. ¡Pero ha valido la pena! Porqué ustedes han hecho de esta historia algo mágico.**

 **Quiero agradecerles su apoyo constante y sus palabras amables. También aquellas que con sus ideas y comentarios críticos me animan a mejorar día a día. No hay palabras que expresen correctamente mi gratitud. Así que simplemente les diré… que las quiero.**

 **Capítulo diecinueve**

 _"Papá… hermano, les presento a Kero"_

Sakura abrió los ojos aún somnolienta y confundida. La noche había sido larga y se había despertado entre pesadillas varias veces. En todos y cada uno de sus desvelos, dos ojos ámbar la habían recibido con amor y palabras dulces. Así que le resultó extraño encontrarse sola en la inmensa cama. Palpó las sabanas y notó con alegría que aún estaban calientes. Shaoran no podía andar lejos. Se incorporó con pereza y sueño, sintiendo de nuevo como sus pulmones ardían y la cabeza le estallaba. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho y la cabeza? ¿Habían sido las partes más afectadas?

\- Veo que estas despierta… - sus preciosas esmeraldas miraron a Shaoran con un brillo especial. Ese que sólo le dedicaba a él. Y dejó a un lado su malestar. Más tarde ya se tomaría algo para el dolor.

\- Hola… ¿es muy tarde?

\- Para nada. A penas son las seis de la mañana. Puedes descansar un poco más.

Sakura observó como su cabello estaba húmedo, señal inequívoca de que se había dado una ducha. Siguió con ansias sus movimientos, anhelando el momento en que llegara a su lado. Así que no esperó ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos cuando Shaoran se sentó, haciendo que la cama se hundiera levemente por su peso. Se sentía infinitamente agradecida por sus cuidados. Sabía que seguía siendo un joven atento, pero su calidez y cariño al tratarla le habían sorprendido gratamente. Los brazos de Shaoran le devolvieron el abrazo con suavidad y besó sus cabellos para total satisfacción de Sakura.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Muy bien ahora… gracias por cuidar de mí… siento como si fuera una carga tremenda constantemente.

\- No digas tonterías. Me encanta cuidar de ti… - Sakura se acurrucó cual gatita mimosa y se relajó sintiendo los latidos pausados y rítmicos de Shaoran. – Mi madre ha venido esta mañana a comprobar tus signos vitales. Estabas tan profundamente dormida que no te has dado cuenta. – la menor de los Kinomoto levantó la cabeza buscando el contacto de ese precioso mar ámbar y parpadeó confundida – tu respiración sigue siendo algo irregular y tu presión esta muy baja. Así que hoy deberás descansar y comer diligentemente.

\- No puedo… necesito hablar con Touya.

\- Sakura… no seas terca. Descansa un poco - el pequeño cuerpo de la card captor se revolvió entre los brazos protectores de Shaoran, separándose lo suficiente como para conversar a gusto. Pero sin perder el contacto con su cuerpo en ningún momento.

\- ¿A qué hora llegan? – el menor de los Li rodó los ojos resignado. Si algo caracterizaba a su querida Sakura, era su testarudez.

\- No lo sé. Toda la ciudad está sumida en el caos. Han activado los protocolos de antiterrorismo a nivel cinco. Mi familia ha movido varios hilos y han podido sacarlos del aeropuerto, pero las calles están bloqueadas y todos los servicios públicos parados. Aún tardarán un par de horas. Puede que incluso tres. Así que túmbate y duerme un poco más. Yo me quedaré aquí, contigo.

\- ¿No deberíamos estar investigando? El concilio y los inspectores deben estar trabajando en la ciudad…

\- Sí, pero tú no puedes ayudar en estas condiciones y yo he pedido que me dejen la mañana para cuidar de ti y asegurarme que nada malo te ocurre.

\- ¿Y te lo han concedido?

\- Digamos que lo más importante por el momento es averiguar qué trama Shen Wang. Le he dicho a mi tío que crees haber descubierto algo que nos puede servir de guía y que me necesitabas. No lo ha dudado ni un segundo. Creo que confía plenamente en ti Sakura… algo que sinceramente, me mata de envidia. Llevo toda la vida intentando agradar al jodido consejo sin éxito y tú vas y lo logras en un mes. ¿Eres bruja además de maga?

Una carcajada divertida brotó de los labios de la esmeralda causando mariposas en el estómago de Shaoran, que la abrazó una vez más de forma protectora.

\- Aunque fuera con ellos y me pasara la mañana correteando por la ciudad en busca de pistas, no podría concentrarme… eres como una maldita droga. No puedo alejarme de ti… menos encontrándote en este estado… - Sakura abrió los ojos conmovida y se estrechó contra su pecho aún con más fuerza.

\- Estoy bien… de verdad. Sólo cansada y sin energía.

\- La pérdida de magia hasta estos extremos es… muy peligrosa. Además de perturbadora. Me resulta casi insoportable no sentir tu aura… es como si faltara una parte de ti.

\- Te entiendo… ayer me pasó algo similar con Eriol. Era como si no fuera él… - Sakura notó como los brazos de Shaoran aumentaban la presión y quiso morderse la lengua. Debía ser más empática con los celos de su prometido, aunque no los comprendiera del todo. ¿Por qué no confiaba en ella? – Pero tu aura sigue aquí… esta más débil… pero puedo sentirla.

\- Eso significa que estas empezando a recuperarte, sino no podrías sentirme. La carta drenó mis poderes cuando ya casi todo tu cuerpo había sanado y al parecer no necesitó de toda mi energía. Aunque ya podría haber absorbido un poco más y curar mejor tus heridas internas. Mi madre no es una experta en sanación…

\- Pues yo le agradezco que no lo hiciera… sentir tu calidez… tu presencia… es mi mejor medicina. – un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del castaño que tosió incomodo causando otra carcajada feliz en Sakura. No iba a ser tímida nunca más. El tiempo y las circunstancias le habían demostrado que cada minuto era un regalo que no podía desperdiciar. - ¿Has dormido un poco? Luces agotado…

\- Tranquila. He dado un par de cabezadas.

\- ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme? Duerme un poco… ahora seré yo la que vele por tu sueño. ¿Qué me dices?

Los brazos débiles de la castaña intentaron recostar sin éxito a su prometido. Pero el intento fue tan flojo que a penas sí logró moverle unos centímetros y se sintió frustrada. ¿Tan débil estaba que ni podía tumbar en la cama a Shaoran?

\- ¿Eso ha sido un intento por empujarme Sak? – la sangre le subió a las mejillas una vez más. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto acostumbrarse al apodo?

\- Yo… lo siento… es que me sentiré mucho más tranquila si duermes conmigo. Debes enfrentarte a Touya y eso, no será tarea fácil. – Shaoran se recostó de forma voluntaria entre las sabanas, acompañando el cuerpo de Sakura y tumbándola a su lado. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar los cabellos sedosos de Sakura a la vez que suspiraba agotado.

\- Sé que he defraudado a tu familia y que será difícil… pero… no voy a dejar que tu hermano se interponga ahora que estamos juntos. Pediré perdón y asumiré las consecuencias, pero no le dejaré que te separe de mí ni un segundo. – permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la voz pausada de Sakura le bajó de nuevo de la ensoñación.

\- Yo… quiero contarle todo a mi familia… ser sincera de una vez.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, pero Sakura seguía sin levantar la vista y había empezado a juguetear con dedos nerviosos. ¿Era el cordón de su pantalón de pijama con lo que jugaba? Maldito el instante en el que se daba cuenta. Incluso en el momento más difícil, su cuerpo seguía clamando por ella.

\- Las cartas, Yue y Kero, Shen Wang, el clan Li… incluso les hablaré del concilio de Oriente, pero… si no te importa, prefiero no decirles lo de nuestra boda mágica ni los motivos que nos llevaron a ella. No creo que Touya lo entendiera y culparía a tu familia… y a ti. – el menor de los Li se incorporó lo suficiente para obligarla a levantar la cabeza. Esas esmeraldas le miraron tímidamente y le pareció un ángel celestial.

\- ¿Y qué quieres contarles Sakura? – la joven japonesa giró la vista una vez más, ruborizada.

\- La verdad. Que te amo… y que quiero casarme contigo el uno de abril porque no puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. ¿No es así como debe ser un compromiso?

El corazón del joven chino dio un vuelco y su cuerpo reaccionó solo ante semejante confesión de amor. Sus labios la abordaron con suavidad, pero a la vez urgentemente. Y ella los recibió con júbilo. No se cansaba de las muestras de cariño que Shaoran le brindaba ni de decirle lo feliz que era a su lado. A pesar de las circunstancias, estar con él era un regalo. Una segunda oportunidad que le brindaba la vida y que no iba a desperdiciar. Había sufrido años de añoranza y soledad, ahora no dejaría que nada se interpusiera. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Y es que de niña fantaseaba día y noche con la idea de ser su novia. Ir al instituto juntos, compartir las comidas en los jardines, tomar un helado al salir de clase. Puede que salir a citas y pasar las festividades juntos. Soñaba con ir a las ferias de verano cogidos de la mano y luego ver los fuegos artificiales recostados en una manta. Se había imaginado con lujo de detalle como sería celebrar juntos los aniversarios y días de san Valentín y veía con envidia a sus amigas y a sus respectivas parejas.

Chiaru y Yamazaki eran la pareja que más le dolía observar en la distancia. Siempre de bromas y discutiendo en público, pero cuando pensaban que nadie les miraba, eran atentos y dulces hasta llegar al límite de lo empalagoso. Llevaban una eternidad juntos y no se cansaban el uno del otro. Una mirada era lo único que necesitaban para entenderse y se cogían de la mano de forma tan natural que lo extraño era verlos pasear sin ir agarrados.

Así que, mientras disfrutaba de sus besos y caricias en la intimidad de esa habitación, con la ciudad sumida en el caos y Shen Wang detrás de sus cabezas, ella sólo podía sentir su corazón palpitando por él. Puede que no hubiera tenido una relación de noviazgo, ni una cita siquiera, pero no las necesitaba. Ya no. Le quería a él. Y si tenía que vivir el resto de sus días bajo la magia oscura y sus amenazas para compartir esos momentos, lo haría. Aunque le rompieran todos los huesos o entrenara hasta el cansancio quince horas diarias. Aún si tenía que renunciar a sus sueños y aspiraciones, lo dejaría todo sin dudarlo un instante. Porqué un solo beso suyo lo ameritaba todo. Y eso, precisamente, era lo que debía transmitirle a su familia.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Esta vez sin pesadillas ni malestares. Sólo disfrutando de su calor mutuo. Pero como todo lo bueno, su paz duró poco y dos golpes en la puerta les anunciaron que la familia Kinomoto llegaría en unos minutos. Así que se levantaron y se sumieron de nuevo en la rutina matinal. A pesar de que el día sería de todo, menos rutinario. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días debes decirle a tu familia que eres una card captor y un loco psicópata quiere casarse contigo para conseguir tu poder y tus cartas.

Así que Shaoran la obligó a comer un poco y luego dejó que se aseara a gusto. Y mientras Sakura se duchaba, esta vez sin necesidad de asistencia, sólo podía pensar en cómo abordar la conversación. Aún no había hablado con Tomoyo o Eriol sobre el vínculo y sus consecuencias, y le daba miedo preguntar a Shaoran por cómo se lo había tomado su amiga. Tampoco sabía si estarían allí con ellos o por el contrario les darían cierta intimidad. Nunca le había molestado la presencia de los dos morenos… eran sus mejores amigos y les confiaría su vida. Pero no se veía muy capaz de lidiar con todos a la vez.

\- ¿Cómo vas? ¿Te ayudo? – sus esmeraldas rodaron frustradas mientras se secaba con una de las enormes toallas del baño. ¿Es que las hacían especialmente para la familia Li? Jamás había visto toallas tan grandes… ni para ir a la playa.

\- Oh, vamos. Que no soy una niña… - Sakura contempló a través del espejo como un Shaoran perfectamente vestido se acercaba y la rodeaba con sus brazos. - ¡Te voy a mojar!

\- Cómo si me importase… además… si que eres una niña…

\- ¿A sí?

\- Sí… eres mi niña… ¿recuérdalo vale? Mía y de nadie más. – Los ojos jade de Sakura le analizaron con cautela, buscando una explicación para ese comportamiento tan receloso. Sabía que Eriol le ponía nervioso desde pequeño, y qué lo del vínculo había empeorado mucho la situación. Pero aún así, le costaba entender su falta de confianza en sí mismo. ¿No se había visto en el espejo? Era un dios chino. Guapo, atlético, fuerte y noble. Toda mujer estaría a sus pies con un solo pestañeo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inseguro? ¿No le había demostrado ya lo mucho que le amaba?

\- Lo sé… - Notó como el abrazo se intensificaba una última vez antes de soltarla y se giró para mirarle de frente. – Shaoran…

\- ¿Mmm? – quería preguntarle los motivos por los que tenía tanto miedo de perderla, de verdad que quería. Pero a la vez no sabía como abordar el tema sin incomodarle.

\- Nada… déjalo… - los ojos castaños del menor de los Li se abrieron levemente y una ceja se curvó como muestra de su inquietud, pero a pesar de que quería saber qué pasaba por esa cabecita loca, dos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron de nuevo.

\- Creo que tu familia ha llegado… ¿Prefieres que te esperemos abajo?

\- No. Baja conmigo. – una carcajada brotó de esa hermosa boca y Sakura contuvo el aliento y las ganas de devorarla a besos.

\- ¿Te da miedo que tu hermano aproveche tu ausencia para asesinarme?

\- No… es que no quiero dejarte ir…

\- Sak… si sigues diciéndome esas cosas jamás saldremos de esta habitación. – la muchacha le abrazó aún envuelta en la toalla y dejó ir un mohín infantil.

\- Vale… pues nos quedamos. – Shaoran rio de buena gana y besó sus labios con ternura mientras apartaba dos mechones castaños de su rostro. Sakura se había recogido la melena en un rodete para no mojarse el cabello y dos gruesos mechones bajaban por su rostro alargando aún más sus finas facciones.

\- Sabes que de ser por mí no saldríamos de este cuarto en un mes. Pero ¿no quieres ver a tu familia? – la joven japonesa rodó los ojos y se separó reticente.

\- Tengo el corazón dividido en estos momentos, la verdad. Pero el deber nos llama, así que… estoy en un minuto. ¿Me esperas en la habitación?

Y así lo hizo. Se separó de su musa con un último beso y recogió perezosamente la ropa desperdigada por el cuarto. A pesar de la limpieza que habían realizado el día anterior, una mancha roja llamó su atención en una de las moquetas. Se agachó con temor y tomó la prenda entre sus manos. Era sangre, su sangre. Roja, espesa y fría como el jodido hielo. Las terribles visiones de la mañana anterior le golpearon indiscriminadamente y casi pudo oír el sonido de los huesos al romperse. Con manos temblorosas agarró la alfombra y la tiró a un lado malhumorado.

\- ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué te ha hecho la moqueta? – el mencionado se giró aún con el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Intentó sonreír y negar con la cabeza, pero era demasiado tarde. Sakura había visto perfectamente la frustración en esos ojos castaños - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Nada… tranquila. – los dedos finos de Sakura le acariciaron las mejillas y le obligaron a levantar la vista. Dejó ir un suspiro y tomó las manos de su prometida entre las suyas. – sólo recordé algo…

\- ¿De ayer? – el castaño asintió con la cabeza y Sakura sintió su desasosiego - ¿Qué me pasó Shaoran? ¿Qué fue lo que viste para estar así?

Una vez más las imágenes le fulminaron y sintió el grito de ella al recibir el impacto del vínculo. Su cuerpo se partía en pedazos y caía al suelo como una muñeca de trapo sin que su manos pudieran ni siquiera tocarla. Cerró los puños con fuerza y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Se había mordido de pura rabia.

\- Ahora no Sakura… Vamos con tu familia. ¿Quieres?

\- Pero…

\- Ahora no, por favor.

Sakura le siguió en silencio. Tomada de su brazo y sintiendo su dolor en la distancia. ¿Por qué todos se negaban a contarle lo que había pasado con ella? ¿Tan brutal habían sido las heridas? ¿Tan macabra la visión de su cuerpo roto? La muchacha pensó en el joven que habían visto víctima de un supuesto suicidio y del aspecto que mostraba su cuerpo al haber impactado contra el frío pavimento. ¿Así había quedado ella? No… era imposible. La carta jamás hubiera podido recomponerla de ser así… ¿verdad?

En ese momento, entre pensamientos y suposiciones de lo que podía haber sido, le vio. Al final de la escalera principal, con su ceño fruncido y los ojos en llamas. Estaba furioso y a penas sí se dejaba calmar por Yukito. El corazón le dio un vuelco y a pesar de su debilidad física se soltó y bajó a toda prisa. Sintió a Shaoran correr tras ella asustado, pero no frenó el paso ni fue más cuidadosa. En vez de eso, brincó la distancia que le quedaba y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas de pura felicidad. Y toda muestra de enfado desapareció de ese rostro huraño. Touya la envolvió en sus brazos apresando su pequeño cuerpo de forma protectora y suspiró aliviado. Su pequeña hermana estaba bien después de todo. En china y bajo amenaza terrorista, pero vivita y coleando. Notó como las lágrimas de Sakura le empapaban la camisa, pero no le importó. Su monstruo estaba al fin con él.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados durante varios segundos en absoluto silencio, sólo roto por los sollozos de la castaña y ajenos a los ojos curiosos que observaban la escena con alegría. Y para cuando se dieron cuenta de su situación, ya era tarde. Se separaron como un resorte y Touya carraspeó incómodo, pero nadie en la sala se creyó la vuelta de ese rostro huraño. Touya quería a su hermana con locura, y ya le había perdonado todo con solo verla. Y nadie que hubiera presenciado ese rencuentro lo dudaba ya.

\- Me… me alegro de que estés bien. – Sakura rio alegre y se acercó para besar su mejilla con dulzura.

\- Yo también me alegro de que estés bien Touya… - otro carraspeó incómodo salió de esa boca y se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo y escondía sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero Sakura ni lo notó ya que alguien más había llamado su atención - ¡Yukito!

Ahora era el joven de cabellos grises el que recibía el abrazo. Mucho más suave y delicado que el anterior. Pero igual de alegre y dulce.

\- Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo esta mi cuñada favorita? – la joven sólo sonrío ante el apodo cariñoso y tomó su mano con ternura fraternal.

\- Muy bien ahora que estáis aquí… sanos y salvos. Tenía miedo por vosotros… - una vena se hinchó en la frente de Touya Kinomoto que de nuevo explotó en discordia.

\- ¿Qué tenías miedo por nosotros? ¡No somos los que se han fugado a china en medio de un ataque terrorista!

Una gran gota general bajó por la cabeza de todos los presentes y Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de lo observada que había estado. Tomoyo y Eriol permanecían a un lado de la escalera con una sonrisa amable. Shaoran se había quedado en el primer escalón cruzado de brazos y la contemplaba estoico y Ieran esperaba al final del recibidor junto a la figura atenta de Fujitaka Kinomoto. Dos lagrimas muy gruesas bajaron por sus mejillas al encontrarse con los ojos tiernos de su padre y una vez más corrió como una posesa hasta llegar a sus brazos.

\- ¡Papá!

Al igual que pasó con Touya, pasaron varios segundos para que Sakura se calmara. Lloró de pura felicidad en los brazos de su progenitor, soltando toda la añoranza de golpe. ¡Cuánto le había extrañado! Su sonrisa amable, su comprensión y cariño. ¡Le quería tanto! No podía ni imaginarse que sería de ella si Shen Wang les hubiera hecho algo.

\- Deberíamos pasar al salón. Hay mucho de lo que hablar y poco tiempo para ello. ¿Les parece?

Una vez más, Ieran tomaba la palabra con una sonrisa formal y todos asentían sin atreverse siquiera a protestar. Sakura contempló a su hermano aun cogida del brazo de su padre. Este ni siquiera había dirigido la mirada a Shaoran. Se limitó a caminar hasta el salón acompañado de Yukito. La joven japonesa tragó pesado y se armó de valor. Debía ser fuerte ahora. No importaba el odio que pudiera sentir su onii-chan por su prometido… debía ser clara con sus sentimientos. Era necesario que Touya comprendiera lo feliz y agradecida que se sentía por estar a su lado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Decir que el ambiente estaba tenso, era quedarse corto. ¿No podían pasar un día normal en esa maldita ciudad? Uno solo. No era pedir demasiado. ¿verdad? Sakura contempló a todos sus familiares y amigos con recelo. La sala seguía siendo inmensa, pero le parecía estar encerrada en un jodido ascensor con el mismo diablo en esos momentos. El ansía estaba ganando la partida y no podía permitírselo. Cerró los ojos cogiendo fuerzas y se obligó a pensar en el sufrimiento que la ciudad estaba viviendo justo en ese instante. Miles de heridos y familias rotas por la ambición de un solo mago. No era momento para la estupidez o el miedo. Debían actuar rápido. Y para ello necesitaba que su familia comprendiera.

\- Debo decir, joven Shaoran, que has crecido mucho.

Fujitaka Kinomoto seguía siendo la persona más amable de la tierra y el menor de los Li se sintió agradecido por su conversación formal. Le estaba invitando a hablar sin prejuzgar nada. Todo lo contrario a Touya Kinomoto, que ni siquiera había levantado la vista en su dirección. Pero no podía culparle. En su situación él hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo.

\- Me alegro de que al fin hayan hablado ustedes dos y de que Sakura se animara a venir a verte. Nunca es bueno dejar asuntos sin concluir.

\- Yo… lamento mucho mi perdida de contacto, señor Kinomoto. Le aseguro que jamás fue mi intención herir a su hija de ningún modo.

\- Y una mierda – Eriol soltó una carcajada ante la reacción de Touya y este le fulminó con la mirada retándole a decir algo. Sakura tragó pesado y tomó asiento al lado de Shaoran crispando aún más los nervios de su hermano.

\- Touya… por favor. ¿Vas a escucharme al menos? ¿O empezarás a despotricar y a lanzar tus puños a diestro y siniestro?

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago? Estoy en mi derecho. Nueve años Sakura. Nueve jodidos años. De llantos, de dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Crees que no te oía llorar todas las noches? Sola en la oscuridad de tu cuarto... abrazada a ese… ese peluche amarillo chillón. Intentabas disimular y te esforzabas en borrar todo rastro de tus lagrimas por la mañana, pero en casa todos lo sabíamos. Este maldito mocoso te dejó, sin explicación alguna. Se largó a china y ni siquiera se dignó a volver un solo día para verte. Ni por navidad, ni en vacaciones de verano. Nada. Desconozco el día exacto, pero apostaría mi vida a qué dejó de escribirte a tus catorce o quince años. Lo sé porque desde entonces nunca volviste a ser la misma.

\- Touya…

\- No Sakura… puede que sea un testarudo, celoso y huraño, pero no me digas que perdone algo así. O que entienda sus motivos. No hay motivos en el mundo que justifiquen que te abandonara… Eres mi hermana y nadie, mucho menos un mocoso chino, puede tratarte así. ¡Nadie! – Las lágrimas bajaron por el rostro de Sakura y sintió la presión crecer en su pecho. Shaoran hizo el ademán de intervenir, pero no le dejó. Ahora era ella la que debía defenderle y enfrentar a su familia.

\- Lo sé… y te entiendo. Pero desconoces tanto Touya… Quiero… quiero contarte tantas cosas… a ti, a papá…

\- ¿Qué, Sakura? ¿Quieres hablar de tus poderes? ¿De lo fuerte que eres y de lo raro que es ese peluche amarillo? ¿Quieres decirme que mi pareja es un ser mágico que te protege? Lo sabemos… puede que no comprendamos exactamente lo que pasó a tus once años ni lo que ocurre ahora en china, pero no somos idiotas. Ni papá, ni yo. – Sakura miró asombrada a su hermano y luego al siempre sonriente Fujitaka.

\- ¿Papá? Imaginaba que Touya sospechaba y entendía algunas cosas… pero… ¿tú también? – Sakura vio con asombro como su padre asentía en silencio con esa gran sonrisa.

\- No hay nada que no sepa de mis pequeños… ni de aquello que les duele o les preocupa. ¿no te has preguntado nunca porqué siempre hago un flan de más? ¿Incluso ahora que ya no vives en casa? – Los ojos verdes de la menor de los Kinomoto se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Kero! – Fujitaka sonrió feliz y la risa de Tomoyo se les unió como el repicar de unas campanadas. Daidouji hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía, pero no se veía capaz de decir nada su ingenua amiga. Sakura les miró asombrada - ¿Has sabido de él todo este tiempo?

\- Bueno… no es que fuera muy discreto… aunque la primera vez que lo vi volando por la casa casi me da un infarto.

Una gran gota bajó por la frente de la castaña y casi quiso desmayarse por su ingenuidad. Todo este tiempo disimulando y corriendo como loca borrando el rastro de ese desvergonzado y su padre y su hermano sabían perfectamente que ese muñeco de felpa tenía muy poco de muñeco. Cuantas migas de galleta había aspirado corriendo y cuantos videojuegos había tenido que comprar sufriendo porqué su familia pensara que era una friki. La gran bolsa que llevaba Yukito empezó a moverse y una cabecita peluda asomó con los ojos cubiertos por las lágrimas.

\- ¿Entonces… puedo salir ya? – la card captor miró con una gran sonrisa a su siempre fiel compañero y asintió enérgica. Y así llegó otro gran abrazo para la colección del día. El pequeño ser alado voló a toda prisa y se estampó en el pecho de su dueña llorando como un bebé. Y ella lo recibió alegre.

\- Hay Kero… cuanto te he extrañado…

\- ¡No te perdono! Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. ¡En un mes! Me enviaste a ese… ese maldito mocoso inglés para que me pusiera al día y pensaste que era suficiente. ¡Ni siquiera me trajo nada para comer de china! ¡Eres una ingrata desvergonzada!

\- Oh, vamos… Tomoyo ha estado cuidando de ti en Japón… y luego Yukito. Además, veo tu cuenta de Netflix en mi móvil, sé que has estado viendo series como loco y jugando a la consola sin descanso. Así que no me vengas ahora con lagrimas de cocodrilo. – el pequeño peluche se llevó las manos a la cabeza a la vez que abría la boca presa de la indignación.

\- ¡Lo que tiene que oír uno! ¡Soy la gran bestia del sello! ¡El león de ojos dorados! ¿Y así me tratas?

\- Eres un peluche pesado y parlanchín que se traga todo lo que encuentra. – La voz de Touya levantó una carcajada general, pero al pequeño Kero no le hizo nada de gracia. Rayos dorados salieron de esos ojos fulminando a Touya. Pero, lejos de acobardarse, este le devolvió la mirada de igual modo convirtiendo la sala en un ring de lucha Pokémon.

\- Oh… vamos… sean buenos. – Sakura tomó a Kero entre sus brazos, con amor y cariño y besó su cabecita dejando al animal totalmente indefenso. – Papá… Touya… les presento a Kerberos. El ha sido mi amigo, mi guardián y mi protector todos estos años. Ha cuidado de mí en lo bueno y en lo malo y me ha ayudado a controlar mi magia. Y es mi familia… así que espero que lo aceptéis en la vuestra. – una vez más, lágrimas de cocodrilo bajaron por esos dos puntos que le servían de ojos y Sakura no pudo evitar reír divertida.

\- Sakura…

\- Puede que sea un glotón, un desordenado, un chillón y un dormilón empedernido. Nunca se acuerda de ordenar lo que ensucia y apenas puede levantarme por las mañanas… Además de tener un problema serio de adicción al world of warcraft.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Pero no hubiera podido salir adelante sin su cariño… es un gran guardián… y un buen amigo.

Fujitaka Kinomoto se levantó del sillón y con cuidado se agachó frente al pequeño animal alado. Kero le contempló algo nervioso y dio un salto asustado cuando esté le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa.

\- Kerberos, gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. – Sakura luchó por no conmoverse y aguantar las lágrimas.

\- Lo que me faltaba… otro monstruo al qué cuidar… - más rayos se desperdigaron por la sala en contra de Touya Kinomoto y Sakura no pudo contener una carcajada. Pero el tacto de la mano de su padre llamó su atención haciendo que se pusiera seria una vez más.

\- Pequeña… es tu turno. Soy todo oídos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La sala quedó en completo silencio tras las explicaciones de la menor de los Kinomoto. Había hablado durante más de una hora. De su infancia, de como apareció Kero y las cartas en su vida. Habló de la captura y de Shaoran. De su apoyo y su rivalidad. Contó el juicio final y les habló de su segundo guardián, Yue. Dedicó bastante tiempo a explicar la conversión de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y les explicó quién era Eriol en esta vida y en la otra dejándoles con la boca abierta.

También les habló de la separación y de los años de duro entrenamiento del menor de los Li, sin dejar que este interviniera bajo ningún concepto y defendiéndole a pico y espada. Y finalmente les contó sobre Shen Wang, su clan y la amenaza que estaban viviendo y de cómo el clan Li y el concilio les habían protegido. Habló del ataque a Shinta, y de la muerte de Yujïn. Les contó su deseo de ayudar y el bien que su magia podía hacer contra la amenaza del mundo mágico.

Pero evitó tocar el tema del compromiso, y el vínculo con Tomoyo. Así como el hechizo de unión con Shaoran y de la vida que debería llevar como esposa del heredero del clan Li una vez fuera oficial. Eso llegaría más adelante. Por el momento, ya era demasiada información.

Sakura contempló a su padre en silencio. Había demostrado varias expresiones durante su relato. Pasando de la comprensión, al miedo y a la fatiga. Pero no se atrevió a mirar a Touya, que permaneció milagrosamente callado durante toda la explicación.

\- Nunca imaginé que pudieras correr tanto peligro… ni que fueras tan… poderosa.

\- Papá… - los ojos amables de su padre le miraron preocupados.

\- No me mal entiendas. Siempre supe que eras fuerte. Que conseguirías todo lo que te propusieras en la vida hija… pero… esto es… difícil de asimilar. Ni siquiera entiendo muy bien lo que es la magia… ni lo que puedes hacer tú con ella. Sólo puedo ver a tu madre muy de vez en cuando y sabía que Touya también tenía esa sensibilidad espiritual, pero esto…

\- Lo sé papá… Pero debes comprender que el clan Li y el concilio de oriente velan por el equilibrio y es mi deber… no, mi deseo, contribuir en todo aquello que pueda.

Sakura cerró los ojos por un instante buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Puede que antes de llegar a china quisiera una vida normal y tranquila. Y aún lo ansiaba, pero una vez más no le importaba sacrificarlo todo por estar con Shaoran. Así que pronto se vio a si misma haciendo el discurso que una vez le relató Tai Fa y que le pareció tan hipócrita. Agradeció que no estuviera él también en la sala o de lo contrario le habría asqueado su cara de prepotencia.

\- Papá… es una vida peligrosa, lo sé. Pero mira las noticias y dime si no vale la pena luchar por esto. Hay centenares de muertos, miles de heridos. Y yo puedo colaborar para que eso no ocurra nunca más y condenar a los culpables. ¿Cómo puedo si quiera vivir una vida normal sabiendo el bien que puede hacer mi magia? ¿Conociendo a la gente que puedo ayudar? Las cartas son un regalo…

\- Son una condena. – Sakura contempló a su hermano asustada. Su voz le había sonado como un reproche y la miraba más serio que nunca con la quijada apretada y el puño cerrado por la impotencia que sentía. – Si lo que nos has contado es verdad… maldigo a Clow Reed por dejar en tus manos semejante carga. ¿Cómo pudo dejar tanta responsabilidad en una niña? – Sakura dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones y contestó con el corazón. Cómo siempre lo hacía.

\- No lo sé… pero lo hizo. Y me alegro por ello.

\- ¿Qué te alegras?

\- Sí, Touya. Porqué así conocí a Kero. Y tú a Yukito. – el corazón de Touya dio un vuelco y miró a su compañero con tristeza – Y a Shaoran y a Eriol. Y a Kaho y a muchas más personas maravillosas. Y a las cartas que son también mis amigas y mi familia. Y tengo un objetivo Touya… algo por lo que luchar.

\- Y por lo que morir.

\- Sí, si hace falta. – Touya se levantó entonces cual alto era y sólo las manos de su padre le detuvieron de hacer algo estúpido. Shaoran se interpuso entonces, protegiendo a su prometida de la ira de su hermano. El menor de los Kinomoto le miró con odio y desprecio.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿Crees acaso que levantaría la mano en contra de mi propia hermana?

\- No. Claro que no. Pero quiero decirte algo yo también.

\- ¡Tú no tienes nada que decirme! ¡No quiero escuchar ni una mierda de esa boca! No me importa tu importante misión o tu deber en la vida. Ni siquiera quiero oír lo duro que ha sido para ti. La abandonaste y eso es lo único que me importa. – Shaoran notó la figura de su prometida detrás de él y como su mano se apoyaba en su espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Pero no iba a permanecer callado más tiempo. Sabía que Sakura no quería tocar ese tema, pero era el único modo de que comprendieran.

\- No iba a hablarte de eso Touya… no te insultaría de ese modo. – Los ojos del mayor de los Kinomoto le fulminaron y casi pensó que le escupiría a la cara. – Iba a explicarte lo que significará para tu hermana ser mi esposa.

\- ¿Qué? – tomó la mano de la joven y la miró pidiendo perdón de antemano.

\- Sakura será mi esposa, Touya. Eso significa que trabajara para el concilio de oriente. Vivirá en china y tendrá hijos conmigo. Hijos que heredarán mi fortuna y mis responsabilidades o hijas que serán criadas como futuras esposas de los líderes de los clanes y entrenadas en las artes de la lucha y la magia. - Shaoran tragó pesado y a penas sí pudo seguir. – Sakura llevará una vida de sacrificio y entrenamiento. Sus clases empezarán por la mañana y no terminarán hasta el anochecer. Su vida correrá peligro en innumerables ocasiones al igual que la mía y también nuestros hijos serán blancos para los enemigos de mi clan.

\- Shaoran… - la voz temblorosa de Sakura le descolocó por un momento. Podía notar su miedo, pero debía seguir.

\- Sakura será una pieza clave de mi familia y del mundo mágico. Como lo fue en su día Clow Reed. Será temida y venerada… Joder… ya lo es ahora. Sakura será todo lo que su poder le permita ser y más. Y por eso… - el puño se le cerró por la frustración y le costó mantener la mirada en esos ojos castaños que ahora estaban abiertos por la sorpresa. - Es por eso que decidí dejarla en Japón… porqué no quería esto… no para la mujer que amaba.

Shaoran se giró entonces para mirar a Fujitaka, con los ojos tristes y desanimado. En verdad le resultaba muy difícil tocar el pasado, y temblaba de miedo con la perspectiva del futuro que les esperaba. Estarían juntos, sí. ¿Pero a qué precio?

– Fui a buscar a su hija a mis quince años… le compré el anillo que lleva puesto ahora y quise que se viniera conmigo a china y fuera entrenada como yo en las artes mágicas y deseaba que se convirtiera en mi prometida… Lo quise con locura desde el mismo instante que dejé Japón a mis doce años… pero cuando fui a por ella y la vi… llevando una vida feliz, desocupada y normal. Saliendo con sus amigas a tomar un helado y hablando con sus compañeros… simplemente no pude hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a condenarla de ese modo? ¿Qué les diría a ustedes cuando me la llevara de su feliz infancia para ofrecerle solo responsabilidades y dolor? La dejé sola… es cierto… lo hice… pero no porqué no la amara… La abandoné porqué ella podía llevar una mejor vida lejos de mí… la dejé porque ella podía ser libre sin mí.

Si antes el silencio había sido pesado, ahora parecía que les ahogaba. Touya y Fujitaka estaban congelados en sus lugares, mirando a los dos jóvenes con miedo y asombro a partes iguales. El hermano de Sakura en verdad quería partirle la cara a ese mocoso desde hacía nueve años. Soñaba con su puño rompiendo esas facciones perfectas cada maldita noche y a penas lo había visto en la escalera quiso correr y matarle. Y ahora ni siquiera sabía que debía decir. Sólo podía pensar en que estaba de acuerdo con ese condenado chiquillo prepotente. Porqué él tampoco quería esa vida para su hermana.

\- Siento mucho el dolor que les causé. Ahora sé que debería haber actuado de otro modo y que mi esfuerzo por olvidarla fue en vano. La dejé desprotegida y sola frente a la maldad del mundo que nos acecha cada día y no hay un solo segundo que no lo lamente… pero… aún a día de hoy… si me dijeran que hay una sola posibilidad de que Sakura viviera feliz y ajena a la magia oscura… aunque tuviera que pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella… lo haría.

\- ¡Shaoran!

\- No Sak… lo sabes… sabes que no quería esto para ti y… sé que de ser al revés harías lo mismo… porqué tu también me amas… lo sé.

Touya cayó en su asiento de forma pesada y se llevó la mano a la cabeza totalmente frustrado y desesperado. ¿Era ese el destino de su hermana? ¿Una vida de lucha, responsabilidades y protocolos absurdos? Pero mientras Touya se perdía en sus miedos y temores, el señor Kinomoto sólo podía observar a su hija y recordar el pasado. Era una situación muy distinta, pero llevaba al mismo punto exacto. Sakura no estaba pidiendo permiso, estaba diciendo que quería estar con Shaoran a pesar de todo y de todos. Incluso si ellos no estaban de acuerdo y no lo aprobaban. Y lo cierto es que a pesar de todo no quería alejar a su hija del hombre que amaba. La familia de Nadesiko lo había intentado, y sólo habían conseguido perderla.

Un sollozo sonó en la sala llamando la atención de todos y se sorprendieron al comprobar que se trataba de Daidouji. Tomoyo lloraba amargamente porqué hasta ese día no era consciente del todo de lo que Shaoran amaba a su mejor amiga y de lo injusta que había sido con él al principio.

\- Yo… lo siento… es sólo que… es todo tan injusto. – sin poder contenerse, la hija de Sonomi se levantó y abrazó con fuerza al castaño dejándole impresionado y quieto como estatua.

\- Da… ¿Daidouji?

\- Siento mucho como te traté al principio… siento haber dudado de ti y decirte que no la merecías… Eriol nunca dudó, ni una sola vez… siempre supo que la amabas y que algún día estarías juntos, pero… yo… te traté tan mal y di por supuestas tantas cosas... – los brazos de Shaoran envolvieron a la morena con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Vamos Tomoyo… sabes que tenías tus razones y que nunca te culpé por ello. – Sakura miró la escena totalmente conmovida y dos lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por sus mejillas.

\- Sakura… - Todos se giraron una vez más para observar a Touya que en contra de todo pronóstico, no se dejó conmover por la chica. – Espero que hagas esto porqué en verdad crees que es lo correcto y no sólo por él… porqué si estas sacrificando tu vida, tus sueños y tus raíces sólo por un mocoso… te arrepentirás… y yo jamás te perdonaré…

\- Touya…

\- ¿Esta es la vida que quieres o sólo estas haciendo una estupidez de niña tonta enamorada? Porqué no voy a quedarme a ver como arruinas tu vida…

\- Eres injusto. Y un idiota. – Sakura miró con ojos fríos a su hermano por primera vez en su vida y Fujitaka temió por el temperamento de ambos. Sakura era muy dulce, pero terca como lo fue su madre. Y no era necesario hablar sobre el mal carácter de Touya.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué si me voy con Shaoran me olvide de ti? ¿Qué elija entre él o tú? Eso fue lo mismo que le dijo nuestro abuelo a mamá y lo único que consiguió fue perderla.

\- ¡No iba a decirte eso!

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Qué estas intentando decirme Touya?! – el moreno revolvió sus cabellos desesperado y se puso en pie para encararla.

\- ¡Que te quiero y no quiero que te pase nada sólo porqué te has enamorado de un tipo con una carga enorme sobre sus jodidos hombros! – Touya caminó hasta ella pausadamente, ahora con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. Se paró a solo medio metro de distancia y buscó esos ojos jade que tanto le recordaban a su madre – Porque si… si te pasa algo… si te hieren o mueres… por luchar una guerra que no es la tuya… ¿qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿De mí?...

Ambos hermanos permanecieron callados y en absoluto silencio durante lo que parecieron horas y sólo reaccionaron cuando la mano cálida de su padre tomó las suyas.

\- Touya… Sakura… les quiero a los dos, y les entiendo también a ambos. Y no veo que debamos seguir con esto. Touya… tu hermana ha tomado una decisión y es nuestro deber hacerle honor y confiar en que es lo correcto. – su hijo mayor le miró perplejo.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes miedo? – Fujitaka sonrió afable.

\- Claro que lo tengo… y la echaré mucho de menos. Pero entiendo su corazón y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar aprecio al joven Li. Y puedo ver que se quieren y que nada los separará. Al menos ya no… Y no quiero que ustedes se pierdan el uno al otro por algo así. Separé a Nadesiko de su familia sólo porqué la amaba. No quiero que mi hija deba pasar por lo mismo… ¿y tú? – Touya miró a su pequeño monstruo con tristeza y suspiró agotado.

\- No… claro que no. – Sakura sonrío mucho más aliviada y apretó la mano de su padre con fuerza. – Pero no significa que este de acuerdo monstruo… nunca estaré de acuerdo con nada que te ponga en riesgo ni aceptaré a este… mocoso. – casi escupió el maldito mote antes de mirar a Shaoran con desdén. Pero Sakura no se lo tuvo en cuenta, esta vez.

\- Te quiero Touya…

\- Ya… lo sé. – otro carraspeó incomodo y al fin Touya se sentó derrotado con un gruñido. Y Sakura aprovechó la inesperada calma para abordar el tema que en verdad más importaba ahora.

\- Pero a pesar de todo… aún debo pedirte un gran favor… - su hermano la miró, ahora con una ceja curiosa.

\- ¿Un favor? ¿A mí? ¿Qué? – Sakura cogió aire y fuerzas y miró a su hermano con determinación.

\- Debo invocar el espíritu de Yujïn y necesito tu poder para ello. – Una vez más todos quedaron helados ante las palabras de la castaña y Eriol se levantó tomando protagonismo por primera vez en la reunión.

\- ¿A Yujïn? ¿Por qué Sakura? – los ojos esmeralda de su mejor amiga le miraron y una sonrisa dulce le descolocó por un momento.

\- Es por una visión que he tenido… creo… no, sé, que ella puede decirnos qué quiere Shen Wang. – la rencarnación de Clow se quedó pensativa unos segundos, estudiando las opciones. Pero Ieran estaba impaciente. Necesitaban avanzar rápido o china se sumiría aún más en el caos.

\- ¿Pero… que puede saber Yujïn, Sakura?

\- Creo que Shen le contó algo antes de matarla. Él no sabe que puedo ver espíritus porqué nunca los vi hasta llegar a china. Y estoy convencida que alardeó de sus planes antes de esa fatídica noche. Yujïn debe saber algo… o al menos puede decirnos que vio mientras estuvo en esa casa. Touya podía ver espíritus cuando yo era niña. Perdió ese poder al dar su fuerza a Yue, pero creo que ahora ha vuelto. – ambos se encontraron con la mirada y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro del mayor de los Kinomoto. - ¿Verdad? Lo noté en tu aura hace unos años… iba creciendo día a día. – el mayor de los Kinomoto la miró estudiándola por primera vez desde que llegó. Y se dio cuenta de algo importante. Se sentía raro desde que había entrado en la casa, pero aún así algo estaba mal con ella.

\- Sakura… noto algo distinto en ti… es como si… como si no pudiera sentirte…

\- Eso es porque no tengo apenas magia… no ahora. Y por eso te necesito.

\- ¿Cómo que no tienes magia? – Sakura suspiró agotada. Ahora que todo iba bien, iba a volver a estropearlo hablando de más. Y eso que se había prometido no contar nada del vínculo ni de su futuro como esposa de un Li.

\- Usé demasiado las cartas ayer y me drenaron hasta el punto de dejarme sin magia. – Y obviamente una vez más Touya puso el grito en el cielo y sólo la oportuna intervención de Yukito hizo que se calmara.

\- ¿Y que pasó para que te agotaras hasta ese punto si puede saberse?

\- Usó una carta para curarme Touya… y me salvó la vida. – ambos miraron a Daidouji y está solo sonrió de lado. – Tu hermana arriesgó su vida por mí… y me salvó. Y fue una idiota por hacerlo y voy a estrangularla cuando todo esto termine por correr semejante riesgo. Pero estoy viva… gracias a ella… y a Eriol. – Touya miró al joven inglés y comprobó que efectivamente ese niñato estirado y prepotente tampoco tenía fuerza alguna.

\- ¿Tú también puedes usar las cartas en esta vida? ¿A caso no las dejó el imbécil de tu antepasado en manos de mi hermana?

\- Sólo puedo usar algunas… y sólo si Sakura me deja. – el ceño del mayor de los Kinomoto se intensificó y una vez más su voz sonó gruesa y fría.

\- ¿Y te drenaron para salvar a Tomoyo? ¿Qué clase de cartas son esas? ¿No tenían suficiente con Sakura?

\- No. Lo drenaron por salvarme a mí. – Sakura se interpuso de nuevo y miró a su mejor amigo con determinación. – Le pedí a Eriol que me ayudara con un hechizo de protección que podía costarme la vida y se negó. Reiteradamente debo añadir. Pero me conoce mejor que nadie en esta sala y sabe, que lo haría de todos modos, con o sin su ayuda. Y prefirió ayudarme a que hiciera una locura yo sola y me matara. Y lo hizo bien. Se aseguró de que mi vida no corriera más peligro del necesario. Ha estado a punto de morir por salvarme… y ni siquiera le importó correr ese riesgo. Estoy viva gracias y por él y no voy a tolerar un solo reproche en su contra. Ni tuyo ni de nadie.

Sus esmeraldas recorrieron la sala con autoridad y sintió la mirada apagada de su prometido con tristeza. Le dolía hacerle daño, pero no podía aguantarlo más. Eriol sólo había hecho lo mejor para ella en todo momento y no permitiría que nadie lo pusiera en duda de nuevo. Ni siquiera el amor de su vida.

Touya les contempló pausadamente analizando como debía reaccionar al instinto protector de su hermana y a la idea de que su vida hubiera corrido tanto peligro. Vio claramente los celos en esos ojos castaños. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro al comprender que el mocoso seguía perdiendo los nervios cuando ese niñato inglés se acercaba a su hermana. El muy idiota, ¿acaso no veía que Sakura le quería como a un hermano? Porqué para él era más que obvio. Aunque no se lo diría y obviamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de sacarle partido. Estaba pensando en cómo aprovecharse de la situación cuando la voz de Fujitaka le interrumpió.

\- Recuerdo un día Sakura, en el que estabas particularmente triste. Acababas de cumplir los dieciséis y parecía que el mundo había caído sobre tus hombros. Llevabas un par de noches durmiendo muy poco y recuerdo que estabas suspendiendo matemáticas y tenías un examen al día siguiente que te agobiaba mucho. – Sakura parpadeó confusa sin comprender a qué venía todo aquello. Pero agradeció la interrupción. Al menos había aligerado la tensión.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Eriol llamó esa noche… y Touya se lo contó. Le dijo que estabas más decaída de lo habitual. Me pareció raro… porqué no es que el muchacho fuera del agrado de tu hermano… pero lo hizo. Y Eriol tomó un vuelo esa noche y te fue a buscar en mitad de tu examen. – Sakura soltó una risa cariñosa ante el recuerdo y notó como Kero cruzaba los brazos indignado sentado en sus rodillas. - Te llevó a un parque y te hizo montar en todas y cada una de las atracciones.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y no me trajeron nada de recuerdo! ¡Y en ese parque hacen unos gofres deliciosos! Pero nadie se acuerda ya del pobre Kero… - una gota general bajó por la frente de todos los presentes y Fujitaka siguió con el relato sonriente.

\- A lo que voy es a que… esa noche llegaste radiante y feliz, cómo hacía tiempo no te veía y supe que Eriol haría lo que fuera por ti, al igual que Tomoyo. Tienes unos amigos fantásticos, que te quieren y te adoran. Y nadie va a dudar de ellos. Ni yo, ni siquiera Touya. Así que no te preocupes…

\- Gracias papá… - Hiraguisawa solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza como agradecimiento, pero se veía en sus ojos que las palabras de su otra mitad mágica le habían llegado al corazón. Porqué era cierto. La quería y haría lo que fuera por ella.

\- Vale, vale. Estoy algo cansado de tanta ñoñería. Eriol te quiere mucho y vela por ti. Ha quedado claro.

Touya disfrutó de la mirada de odio que le lanzó el castaño y por primera vez desde que había llegado se sintió cómodo y confiado. Aún podía con ese mocoso. ¡Y cómo lo iba a disfrutar!

\- Pues sí hay que invocar a un espíritu… esa, hermanita… es mi especialidad. Así que dime. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos a ello? – una sonrisa confiada se formó en el rostro de la castaña, alegre por dejar esa conversación atrás.

\- Ahora.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Y aquí una vez más lo dejo. Jajajaja. Debo decir que la historia se esta alargando demasiado. Esta parte debía ser solo la mitad de un capítulo, pero ya ven que como siempre me voy por las ramas, así que dejo la invocación de Yujïn para el siguiente.**

 **Pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ya tenemos a Touya y Kero en nuestra historia. A penas hemos visto a Yukito o Yue, pero tiempo al tiempo. Jajajaja. En lo particular debo decir que la relación de estos dos hermanos me encanta y quiero darle un poco de protagonismo a partir de ahora a Touya. A fin de cuentas, es también un poco mago, aunque ni él lo sabe. Jajajaja. Espero que esta pequeña pausa de tanto dolor y sufrimiento les haya resultado agradable.**

 **Un beso muy grande a todas y de nuevo gracias por su gran apoyo. No saben cuanto me ayuda y me anima leer sus reviews. ¡No olviden pasarse a comentar este también y así me dan una alegría! ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!**

 _Como siempre, aquí dejo las respuestas a los reviews sin login:_

Guest (ch 20 jan 17): ¡Hola! No te enfades mujer. Tomoyo contaba con veinte hombres del clan Li… y se confió. Además, que quería que su amiga tuviera un momento de felicidad con su amado. Tras tantos años separados la entiendo… En cuanto a Sakura… sí… un poco enfada yo también estoy. Pero todos aprendemos a base de errores, y ella ha cometido algunos. Eriol si era consciente de los riesgos y los asumió… porqué la quiere. Pero como ves Tomoyo esta enfadada, pero en el fondo no puede culpar a su amiga, porqué al revés ella también daría su vida por Sak. Es complicado… y esta mal en muchos sentidos. Pero el ser humano es así ¿no? Arrogante y ciego. Ahora le toca aprender. Quedo que queda claro que todos han corrido mucho peligro y lo que les queda… Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por pasarte a comentar. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Guest (ch 20 jan 17 nº2): Hola mama temporal. Jajaja. Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Como ves tenemos a Kero y a Yukito (aunque aún no les he dado mucho protagonismo, Touya se ha llevado la mayor parte, junto Fujitaka) pero se avecinan momentos "kawai" jajajaja. Sí que escribiré más historias. De hecho estoy en una ahora, pero no la colgaré hasta finalizar esta y solo si está muy avanzada. Publicar cada semana me esta matando de los nervios, jajajaja. Será de instituto y muy tierna y jovial. Muy S+S. jajajaja. Aunque algo de drama también le pondré… Un besazo y muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios. No tengo nada que disculparte, yo encantada de que te pases de vez en cuando. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Guest (ch 20 jan 17 nº3): No tengas un infarto por favor, jajaja. No quiero matar a nadie. Pues como ves la familia Kinomoto se ha vuelto a unir. Jajaja. ¿Te ha gustado? Espero que sí… adoro a Touya y su carácter huraño. Jajaja. Siento que aún no se diga nada de Shen Wang… pero en el siguiente invocarán a Yujïn y tengo la corazonada de que el titiritero al fin dejará ver algunos hilos… Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.

Mi pily: ¡Hola guapísima! Nombrada mi fan número uno oficial. Jajajaja. En algo tienes razón… mi cabeza es comleja a morir, que te lo diga mi marido. Jajajaja. Pero siempre se me ve venir… al menos no dejo ir ninguna bomba sin preaviso. J Yo también creo que Sakura es pieza importante del juego… a ver si será verdad. Jijiji. Como ves Shaoran sigue igual de celoso y ahora Touya se unirá a los juegos. Será divertido. ¿A que sí? Pobre mi lobito. Siento que Yujïn aún no haya salido, pero en la próxima a ver que nos cuenta y qué sabe… Un beso muy grande amiga y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando que me alegra muchísimo leerte. ¡Abrazo de oso para ti!

Luna98: Pues gracias por notarlo, la verdad es que creo que el cansancio es más mío que de Sakura, porque me agotó escribir el anterior. Me resultó muy difícil y tedioso y creo que al final se hizo así para ella. Jajaja. La escena era brutal desde la primera vez que la pensé, pero aún así ponerlo por escrito fue muy fuerte para mí. Porqué me imaginaba a Shaoran viendo y sintiendo todo y se me partía el corazón. Pero era importante y tenía que pasar. ¿no? Espero que este capítulo algo más suave sea de tu agrado y que te haya transmitido ternura y amor. Era lo que quería al menos. Un beso y nos leemos muy pronto. Gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga. ¡Abrazo de oso!

Guadalupe: El sueño es importante… jajajaja. Y si, el báculo es negro. Ya se verá porqué. Jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustara el drama, pero también espero que este capítulo más dulce y conmovedor también sea de tu agrado. Aunque aún no hay mucho humor, jajaja. El ambiente no da para más de momento. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero leerte pronto amiga. ¡Un besazo!

Maycamooney: Espero que este capítulo también tenga su puntillo, jajajaja. Es difícil diversificar los sentimientos y hacer que la historia no sea pesada. ¡Y es que se está alargando más de lo que esperaba! Pues estoy contigo, con ese nivel de magia son un blanco fácil. Habrá que ver que ocurre y como lo combaten. ¿no? ¿Te ha gustado la entrada de Touya, Kero y Fujitaka? Yue aun no sale pero tranquila, es mi ángel de la guarda. Saldrá cuando más lo necesite. Jajajaja. Espero que sigas enganchada amiga. Un beso enorme y gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Luna98 (otra vez): ¡Estas loca! Jajajaja, y me encanta. ¡Otro beso para ti!

Bo: Claro que te contesto. ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer! ¿5 veces? Jajaja, mujer, tan mal escribo que no se entiende? Jajajaja. Espero que la llegada de los Kinomoto sea de tu agrado. Y si, lo sé, confundí los nombres de Tai Fa y Shen Wang… me pasa demasiado a menudo… y me cuesta verlo por mucho que repase. Lo siento… soy un desastre. ¡Y deja de releer o verás todos los fallos! Jajaja, que soy escritora amateur mujer… Un besazo enorme y de verdad espero que te gustara la actualización, aunque aún no sepamos nada de Yujïn ni de lo que trama Shen Wang. ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

Si me he dejado alguien, que me lo diga! Mi e-mail no va muy bien y me hago un lío... jajajajajaja. ¡Un beso!


	22. Capítulo veinte: Primera parte

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 **Vale, les cuento, este capítulo no estaba previsto. Me puse a escribir el inicio de lo que sería la verdad de Yujïn… y me salió todo esto. Quería dejarlo para más adelante, pero como siempre me pasa, mis manos, Shaoran y Eriol cobraron vida propia y puff… a la mierda mis planes. Lo que iba al final se viene al principio, y lo que iba al principio se va al final. Así que señores y señoras, tendrán doble capítulo esta semana porqué se me hace muy largo y me pierdo hasta yo con tanta información nueva. Así que lo he dividido en dos una vez más. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió esta historia? Por dios que loca cabeza tengo… Jajajaja.**

 **Como ven, todo se esta alargando un poco y quiero disculparme. Estoy muy nerviosa por el rumbo que está tomando "La petición" y veo que es más complicada de lo que yo había previsto, y me da un miedo tremendo dejar cabos sueltos… Si ven algo que no entienden o que no encaja, no duden en decírmelo. Lo revisaré y corregiré.**

 **No les molesto más con mis neuras. Aquí va un capítulo de revelaciones y conspiraciones que espero les guste. No se lo esperan… eso se lo aseguro… ¡me ha sorprendido hasta a mí! Sé que mi historia es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas… ¡Y les pido perdón! Sin más que decir, y aprovechando de nuevo para agradecer su apoyo, les dejo con la primera parte del capítulo veinte.**

 **Por favor, disfruten.**

 **Capítulo veinte: Primera parte**

 _"La verdad tras la captura"_

Shaoran recorría la sala de juntas como un lobo atrapado en una jaula. Hacía ya más de dos horas y Sakura aún no volvía. Las voces del consejo resonaban en su cabeza, pero no podía prestar atención a nada de lo que decían. ¿cómo pudo dejarla ir sola a casa de los Wu? ¡Era un idiota! Debería haber ido con ellos. Yue y Kero eran poderosos y la protegerían bien, pero ella estaba tan débil… si Shen Wang decidía ir a por Sakura no podría defenderse. Si le ocurría algo a ella… se moriría.

Y es que en verdad temía por las intenciones de Shen para con su prometida. A fin de cuentas, ahora sabían a ciencia cierta, que Shen había estado investigando acerca de la salud de la chica desde el atentado. Uno de los sirvientes de la casa había sido sorprendido pasando informes al clan Wang sobre Sakura diciendo que la "flor" seguía con vida. Lo habían apresado y ahora estaba siendo interrogado, pero sabían de antemano que no era más que un soldadito sin rango ni poder, no aportaría nada. ¡Sólo era un hijo de puta traidor!

\- ¿Estas escuchando Shaoran? – la voz de su tío le devolvió a la realidad y vio como Eriol le contemplaba muy serio. ¿era preocupación lo que veía en esos ojos azules?

\- ¿Disculpe? – Tai Fa dejó ir un suspiro comprendiendo a su sobrino. Pero era el futuro líder del clan, y necesitaba dejar su corazón a un lado. Al menos por ahora.

\- Shaoran, entiendo tu preocupación por la maestra de las cartas. Pero mientras ella no vuelva con noticias, nosotros debemos seguir investigando. Con tus energías reducidas, tampoco podrías protegerla. Así que concéntrate. – el joven chino parpadeó un par de veces aún algo aturdido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, tío. Perdóneme.

\- Bien. Enlai nos comentaba que hay una acumulación de magia oscura extendiéndose por todo Hong Kong. Las energías vitales absorbidas por todas las muertes del atentado no han sido usadas y permanecen alrededor de la ciudad esperando a ser activadas. Es un hechizo de contención muy potente… nunca había visto algo similar… deben haber necesitado a muchos magos para lograr estabilizar tanto poder. – Shaoran le contemplo muy serio, analizando sus palabras por primera vez.

\- ¿Qué clase de hechizo o ataque precisa de tanta energía para su ejecución? ¿Qué pueden hacer con esas almas robadas? ¿Quieren sumir china en el caos?

\- Eso ya lo han hecho… no… tienen un objetivo mayor. Se puede hacer de todo con tanta energía… destruir o crear… – Shaoran contempló los papeles y todos los datos que contenían. Pero ninguno les llevaba a sus intenciones. Ni siquiera a los autores de semejante atrocidad.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengamos un solo rastro de los culpables? Ni auras, ni magia. Nada. – Eriol le miró, intentando recordar algo de su vida pasada. Lecciones de como borrar el rastro y formas de ocultarse en la oscuridad le abordaron y suspiró cansado.

\- Cuando hay tanta magia es muy sencillo que todo se difumine… el rastro inicial se pierde y prevalece el último, opacando aquel que lo comenzó todo. Si dejaron huella de la invocación, ahora ya se ha borrado por las energías vitales absorbidas. Son inexistentes, como huellas en la nieve tras una ventisca. Pero deberíamos investigar la parte técnica, quizá tengamos más suerte.

\- ¿A qué se refiere joven Hiraguisawa? – Eriol contemplo los registros de la policía dónde se notificaban los fallos de los semáforos y las denuncias de los testigos que alegaban que los frenos habían dejado de funcionar.

\- Los informes hablan de que los semáforos se pusieron todos en verde ¿no? Eso no es necesario hacerlo con magia. Es mucho esfuerzo y ya necesitaban mucha energía para inutilizar temporalmente los frenos de tantos vehículos y concentrar la energía vital robada en la ciudad. – Eriol tomó un documento en sus manos y lo leyó con calma. - No… lo hicieron informáticamente. Alguien accedió físicamente a las instalaciones eléctricas de tráfico y los jaqueó. Hay que infiltrar a alguien en las investigaciones del MSS. Cámaras de seguridad, puntos de acceso, rastrear las IP… todo. – Shaoran levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No sabía que fueras un nerd informático. – Eriol sonrío levemente a su pequeño descendiente.

\- Oh, para nada. Pero soy fan del cine de acción ¿No has visto jungla de cristal 4.0? – Shaoran rodó los ojos molesto, pero sí. La había visto.

\- Sí, y si te digo la verdad, no me gustó.

Ignorando los comentarios cinematográficos de esos dos, Tai Fa empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. En unos minutos ya estaban perfectamente coordinados. Hacía tiempo que tenían a dos agentes de confianza en el ministerio de seguridad del estado, o como ellos le llamaban, MSS, así que resultaría fácil acceder a toda esa información.

\- ¿Les ha dicho que deben centrarse en la sede de informática e inteligencia? Que busquen los hackers más buscados no relacionados con la magia. Si yo fuera Shen Wang, habría elegido a alguien totalmente ajeno, que no supiera nada de clanes ni magos.

\- Si, joven Hiraguisawa.

\- Bien. – Eriol miró a su mejor amigo de reojo. Shaoran hacía rato que observaba algunas fotografías de los siniestros. Pero parecía estar buscando algo concreto. - ¿Qué ocurre Shaoran?

\- Es solo… ¿se han fijado en los autos más afectados? Los que impactaron a gran velocidad… Son todos marcas japonesas… Toyota, Hyundai y algún Lexus… y demás. Y todos de esta última década y… creo que son híbridos… ¿Puede que los frenos solo fallaran en esos modelos? – Todos en la sala empezaron a revisar los informes con testigos que aseguraban que sus frenos habían fallado.

\- Aquí hay un Toyota y cuatro lexus. Todos con fallos en los frenos.

\- Dos Hyundai y un Lexus.

\- Yo tengo cinco Toyotas, híbridos y nuevos. – Y la lista seguía. Shaoran contempló los informes muy confundido. Algunos modelos tenían más de cinco años en el mercado. Si habían alterado las piezas de algún modo para que se desactivaran cuando ellos lo quisieran… hacía mucho que este "atentado" estaba planeado. Miró a su tío con determinación.

\- Hay que acceder a los vehículos accidentados y seguir el rastro de posibles objetos mágicos implantados. – Tai Fa rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Crees que alguien se ha estado dedicando a colocar piezas defectuosas? Eso no explicaría que fallaran todos a la vez. Y no sé si podemos dedicar tantos recursos…

\- No tío. No son piezas defectuosas. Creo que alguien ha estado fabricando runas mágicas capaces de anular los frenos por unos minutos al activarse sincronizadamente. Y creo que las han estado vendiendo a talleres mecánicos y fábricas de automoción de Japón que luego importan su producto final a China, concretamente a Hong Kong. – Tai Fa se llevó las manos a la cabeza, demasiado abochornado por la gran escala que estaba tomando todo aquello.

\- Eso es absurdo… ¿tú sabes la organización que necesita todo lo que me estás diciendo? Tendríamos indicios… sabríamos algo.

\- ¿Por qué? No podemos seguir la pista de todos los objetos mágicos que se han creado. Mucho menos si no han sido activados. Y el clan Wang ya ha demostrado que es casi tan poderoso como el nuestro. Tiene contactos empresariales por todo el mundo y fabricas que se dedican a la investigación y el desarrollo de vehículos más funcionales y menos contaminantes. Una de ellas está especializada en vehículos eléctricos e híbridos. ¡Hay que seguir el rastro de los vehículos afectados y hallar la pieza que ha causado el fallo! – Eriol se sentó pesadamente en la silla y miró el techo agobiado. Aunque la lógica de su descendiente tuviera un apoyo solido en esos informes, se olía que sería otro callejón sin salida.

\- No servirá de nada. Son demasiado buenos. Habrán borrado su rastro en los coches también.

Los ojos azules de la rencarnación de Clow Reed se clavaron en los ámbar del joven chino, y durante unos segundos, esa conexión que compartían les dijo todo lo que necesitaban. Y Shaoran comprendió que seguramente Eriol estaba en lo cierto, como siempre.

\- Cuando estudiaba conjuros y runas supe de un material inflamable capaz de condensar mucho poder y transmitir a larga distancia conjuros y maldiciones. Los antiguos magos oscuros lo usaban para tallar runas en ellos y una vez eran activados, se quemaban y desaparecían convertidos en cenizas. Si yo fuera Shen Wang, habría creado piezas que no dejaran pista alguna. – Por desgracia, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. - Pero siempre podemos registrar sus fábricas y buscar en sus registros. A lo mejor quedan piezas sin utilizar. También podemos buscar en los almacenes de sus proveedores.

Todos se quedaron aturdidos por el avance de todas las investigaciones. Les llevaría meses analizar toda esa información. El servicio de inteligencia chino les había facilitado la documentación recabada pero aún había mucho terreno que peinar, y muchos testigos a los que interrogar. Pero a pesar de la falta de pruebas tangibles, de algo estaban seguros, el clan Wang estaba detrás, y posiblemente muchos otros igual de oscuros. Si algo tenía el concilio, eran enemigos. Y no podían haber sido tan cuidadosos. Cuando organizas algo tan grande e involucras a tanta gente, siempre hay un punto débil. Algún fallo debía haber en su plan.

\- Bien…pero, aunque hallemos pruebas de los causantes del atentado, seguimos sin saber qué demonios están haciendo. ¡Esa masa de energía sigue paseándose por nuestras cabezas y nos puede atacar en cualquier momento! ¿No? - un anciano del clan Liu fue el que habló, y no pudo contener el miedo implícito en sus palabras. Pero Eriol solo pudo reír alegre.

\- De eso se ocupa mi preciosa heredera. – Shaoran crispó los puños, molesto ante los motes cariñosos que descaradamente seguía utilizando su supuesto mejor amigo. – Esperemos que tenga éxito. Sino, deberemos rezar para poder pararlo una vez empiece todo. Aunque si tengo que apostar, diría que ustedes son su blanco. – Tai Fa le miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente, joven Eriol? – El muchacho inglés se incorporó en la silla y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa de caoba, dispuesto a no seguir hablando a medias tintas.

\- Vamos, estoy cansado de tanto jugar al escondite. Todos sabemos que esto se les ha ido de las manos. El clan Wang y otros igual de oscuros se están haciendo con la ciudad delante de sus narices y no hacen nada para pararlo. Ni siquiera pueden protegerse a sí mismos – Eriol ignoró las miradas de desprecio de todos los miembros del concilio y siguió como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. - Si yo fuera un clan oscuro, repudiado y rechazado durante siglos por el "Oh todo poderoso concilio de oriente". Vigilado y limitado en una era en la que los humanos son víctimas del desconocimiento, sin poder llevar mi poder al máximo y siempre actuando en la sombra… querría salir a la luz y destruir al poder que me oprime. – Todos en la sala escuchaban sus palabras con atención, pero no les gustaba lo que oían. - Y esos, queridos míos, son ustedes. Y les guste o no… ahora son vulnerables

Eriol se recostó en la silla una vez más y miró a su pequeño descendiente. Aunque este estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras, se veía la decepción en sus ojos. Había trabajado toda su vida para ser el líder de un consejo fuerte, y ahora veía la jodida realidad. Y es que eran demasiado débiles. Shen Wang estaba ganando… y él no sabía por dónde empezar. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que saldrían adelante. Pero no podía. No más mentiras piadosas, ni más protección del mundo real. Puede que más tarde se arrepintiera, pero ya había llegado la hora de ser sinceros.

– Dejen que les diga, sin temor a equivocarme que están planeando un golpe de estado contra el concilio. Eso es obvio hasta para ustedes. Pero me temo que no creo que ese sea su único objetivo… hay algo muy personal detrás de todo esto… contra el clan Li en mi opinión, y concretamente contra su heredero, Shaoran.

Eriol notó la mirada acusadora de Ieran Li, pero la ignoró. Era el momento de mostrar todas las cartas. Ya no podían seguir ocultando el pasado entre una nube de mentiras bien intencionadas. Les gustara o no, aquella verdad de la que habían huido durante tantos años les había atrapado y si no eran sinceros podría destruirles. Era solo su opinión, pero no iba a dejar que no se escuchara. Ya no. Se levantó con cuidado y miró a todos los allí presentes con esa seriedad tan suya que te dejaba sin respiración.

\- Por favor, necesito hablar con Ieran, Shaoran y Tai Fa. ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas? Seguro que tienen miles de tareas por hacer. – todos los miembros del concilio miraron a Tai Fa sorprendidos e indignados. Puede que ese muchacho fuera muy poderoso, la rencarnación de Clow Reed y que tuviera una autorización especial para asistir a las reuniones. Pero no era nadie para decirles lo que debían o no hacer ni para echarles en cara su forma de proceder. Mucho menos con ese tono tan prepotente y solemne.

\- Está bien señores. Será un momento. – todos asintieron a las palabras de Tai Fa con recelo y poco a poco fueron abandonando la sala en absoluto silencio. Las puertas se cerraron y el cabeza de concilio frunció el ceño muy al estilo de Shaoran Li. – Espero que tenga un motivo de peso señor Hiraguisawa. Acabo de echar a todos mis compañeros de una reunión general y en plena crisis de estado. Y por petición de un joven ajeno a nuestras costumbres, que además, les ha calumniado.

\- Oh, vamos Tai… los dos sabemos que no soy tan joven como aparento.

Eriol tomó asiento una vez más, agotado por la falta de magia en su cuerpo y temiendo la conversación que se le venía encima. Pero estaba muy cansado ya de todo y de todos. Empezando por ese maldito concilio inútil. Malditos burócratas idiotas jugando a ser abogados, jueces y verdugos. Imponiendo sus normas, protocolos y reglas como si fuera el único modo de seguir luchando. ¡Pamplinas! ¿A qué les había llevado todo aquello? A una pérdida de la magia blanca y a un golpe de estado inminente que podía destruirles y sumir china en el más absoluto caos. No… se había acabado ser pasivo con ellos. No más secretos ni intrigas. Puede que no les llevara a ningún lado, pero al menos se quitaría de encima tantos arrepentimientos.

\- Además, el tema que quiero abordar es algo… personal.

\- Hiraguisawa… no sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, pero… deberías pensar bien tu proceder.

Eriol miró a la matriarca con una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba claro que Ieran sabía lo que tramaba, y no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Pero sinceramente, ya no le importaba demasiado su opinión a esas alturas. El tiempo había demostrado que para Ieran Li nunca sería el momento apropiado y se había cansado de esperar su bendición. Era tan responsable como ella, y podía contarlo si quería.

\- Ya… lo siento Ieran, pero… no quiero continuar así. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. Así que… ¿Por qué no empezamos diciendo de una vez la verdad de cómo murió Hien Li? – Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y poco a poco sus manos empezaron a sudar.

\- ¡Eso no es asunto suyo Hiraguisawa! – Tai Fa se levantó de la mesa furioso, demostrando que en realidad desconocía por completo el hecho de que Eriol ya tenía todas las respuestas.

\- Es asunto mío si pone en riesgo a mi heredera, Tai Fa. Sakura se ha vuelto una pieza principal en los juegos de ese psicópata y ya no estoy para nada seguro de que todo esto sea solo por sus cartas. – Eriol tragó pesado y siguió hablando, sin dejar de mirar al cabeza de concilio. - Con el poder que tiene ahora ese maldito clan, gracias a su incompetencia y pasividad, podrían haberse llevado a Sakura de Japón y haberla retenido como hizo con Yujïn. Yo estaba en Inglaterra, ajeno a todo y no podía ayudarla. – la mirada de odio que le dedicó ese hombre no le intimidó en lo más mínimo. – No Tai Fa… está utilizando a mi heredera y jugando con mi descendiente por algún motivo… puede que hasta quiera jugar conmigo, pues en mi vida pasada yo también fui un Li. – Eriol se levantó y plantó cara a Ieran y Tai Fa mientras era observado por un asombrado Shaoran. – No soy un necio Tai Fa y como sabes, adoro la historia. Tengo acceso a todos los diarios de la familia Li y sé que por varios siglos los hijos primogénitos varones del clan Li han sufrido extraños accidentes que les han causado una muerte prematura. Todas las víctimas eran apenas unos críos y murieron sin que el clan diera demasiadas explicaciones… Pero no fue el caso de Hien Li. Él era el segundo hijo varón de su generación y tenía casi treinta años cuando murió. Aún así todos sabemos que su muerte fue un daño colateral causado por esa extraña "maldición". Así que volveré a preguntarlo, aunque conozco perfectamente la respuesta. Ieran… ¿Qué le pasó a Hien Li?

\- ¡Basta Eriol! – fue Ieran la que se levantó entonces con los puños apretados y la quijada temblorosa. – Mi marido murió de una enfermedad y es todo lo que hay que saber.

Eriol caminó lentamente hasta ella, ignorando su mal genio y tomó su mano con suavidad. Ella intentó apartarse, pero a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía, físicamente era aún más fuerte que Ieran. La obligó a mirarle de frente y le sonrío con nostalgia.

\- Siento esto, Ieran. Sabes que te aprecio desde hace muños años. Pero Shaoran ya no es un niño y yo no quiero arriesgar más vidas por seguir protegiéndole de la verdad. Mucho menos si se trata de la vida de Sakura. Ellos, más que nadie, merecen saber a lo que se enfrentan. Así que dinos, Ieran. ¿Por qué fue el clan Wang a por Shaoran cuando era tan solo un crío? – Shaoran, que había estado completamente perdido en la conversación, casi se disloca el cuello al oír las últimas palabras de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué?

La mirada de profundo odio que lanzó la señora Li al joven inglés le dolió en el alma. Ieran era su amiga, después de todo, y había confiado siempre en él. En el pasado y en el presente. Incluso cuando hablaron del matrimonio concertado, no se había opuesto a sus visiones, aunque trajeran también dolor con ellas. Pero no podía seguir así. Puede que la verdad no sirviera de nada, pero no soportaría que algo malo ocurriera y hubiera podido evitarlo siendo sincero. Además, ya no había motivos para dejar a Shaoran ajeno al pasado. No era un niño que necesitara protección del mundo.

\- ¿Madre? ¿De qué está hablando? Padre murió de una enfermedad según todos los informes

Ieran no era una mujer frágil, pero hablar de la muerte de su esposo, y nada más y nada menos que con su hijo, le causaba un dolor demasiado inmenso. Pero ahora que Hiraguisawa había soltado la lengua abriendo la caja de pandora, no le quedaba otra. Debía ser sincera. Y puede que ese maldito metiche inglés tuviera razón y hubiera sido mejor hablar de todo antes. Se merecían saber a lo que se enfrentaban. Shaoran ya era todo un hombre y había demostrado ser capaz de aceptar toda la verdad. A fin de cuentas, sus hijos se verían afectados también. Si es que vivían lo suficiente como para tenerlos.

\- Tu padre fue asesinado por… Niao Ti Wang, el hermano mayor de Shen. – los ojos castaños del menor de los Li se abrieron por la sorpresa. – Él… él intentó matarte cuando eras a penas un niño… Tenías cuatro años y estabas conmigo. Veníamos de una consulta con el médico de la familia porqué llevabas varios días con una fiebre extraña y mi magia no podía bajártela. – Ieran miró la mesa con aprensión y cerró los puños con fuerza. - Yo pude evitar el primer ataque, pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte para mí… Me lanzó al suelo y quedaste totalmente a su merced. Creí que te perdía… Pero entonces llegó tu padre y… no lo dudó. Le mató al instante de una sola estocada de su espada. – la garganta de Ieran se quedó seca, y tuvo que tomarse unos instantes para poder seguir. - Pero al hacerlo… fue herido con un cuchillo muy extraño. El mismo cuchillo que intentó usar ese malnacido contigo. Fue un corte sin apenas importancia, pero más tarde descubrimos que la hoja estaba envenenada y había llegado a la sangre de Hien.

Shaoran se llevó las manos a la boca recordando vagamente los últimos días de su progenitor. Encerrado en su habitación gimiendo de dolor. Intentaban que no se acercara, pero cuando nadie miraba se quedaba en el pasillo, oyendo su respiración agitada y los desvaríos que decía. Su madre le contó tras su muerte, que una enfermedad muy poco común se lo había llevado, pero ahora, diecisiete años más tarde, se enteraba ¿de qué exactamente? ¿De que todo había sido obra del clan Wang?

\- Por eso estuvo prostrado en cama… durante días… languideciendo lentamente… - Ieran asintió con tristeza.

\- Intentamos luchar contra ese maldito veneno, pero nada hacía efecto. Murió en mis brazos al séptimo día… - una lágrima bajó por esos ojos grises. – No pudimos acusar al clan Wang por cómplices. Nada les ataba a ese asesinato más que el autor, y Niao Ti Wang había sido expulsado un par de años antes por ser "desleal" a la familia. O al menos eso nos dijeron. – Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinando sus cabellos rebeldes.

\- Fueron a por mí… Mi padre murió protegiéndome… a mí… - Ieran asintió en silencio.

\- Sí… pero no fue suficiente. Y a tus diez años lo volvieron a intentar. En uno de los torneos de artes marciales. ¿Recuerdas al joven que descalificaron por llevar un arma blanca? Era sobrino de Shen Wang. Le descubrimos con una daga en la ropa y varios objetos paralizantes minutos antes de vuestro combate por el título. Creemos que quería asesinarte durante la lucha. Pero una vez más no podíamos probar que fueras tú su víctima y no cualquier otro niño que participara. Tenía mucho miedo de que volvieran a intentarlo. Hong Kong es una ciudad con magos muy oscuros y había demasiados huecos por los que podían acceder a ti.

La matriarca miró entonces a Eriol con una sonrisa triste. Iba a soltar la bomba más grande de su vida y a cambiar toda la perspectiva de su hijo en ese mismo instante. Lo había evitado por tantos años… que ahora le parecía casi una aberración decirlo en voz alta. Pero no le quedaba otra. Además, no era la única involucrada y pocas veces coincidiría con la rencarnación de Clow en china. Ambos habían tomado esa decisión juntos, y debían rebelar la verdad del mismo modo… era ahora o nunca.

\- Shaoran… quiero que entiendas que mi prioridad entonces era evitar que fueras asesinado y… temía de verdad por tu vida. Así que… decidí actuar y no esperar otro ataque. – el menor de los Li la miró aún sin poder asumir del todo la información.

\- ¿Qué hiciste madre? – Ieran suspiró agotada y cerró los ojos para coger fuerza.

\- Te envié a Japón a por las cartas Clow.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí. Lo hice de forma clandestina y en contra de la voluntad del consejo. Solo Tai Fa estaba al corriente de tu ubicación y de tu misión. Nadie más lo supo hasta que volviste un año más tarde – Casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Pero Ieran siguió hablando. – Ellos querían encerrarte en la mansión y prohibirte salir de casa. Pero yo quería alejarte de esta maldita ciudad e investigar un poco sin temer por ti a cada instante. Tomoeda era un lugar seguro y Wei nos informaba de tus avances día a día y se aseguraba de que nadie te siguiese nunca. – Shaoran la paró con su mano mientras su mente encajaba poco a poco las piezas de todas esas mentiras pasadas.

\- Un momento… un momento. ¿Tú me enviaste a por las cartas Clow y no el consejo? – Ieran Li asintió. - ¿No porqué quisieras las cartas sino cómo excusa para protegerme? – otro asentimiento de cabeza silencioso - ¡Creí que era una herencia familiar y era mi misión hacerme con ellas!

\- Y eran una herencia familiar. Pero sabía que Sakura era la elegida antes de enviarte porqué… Eriol me lo contó hace tiempo. – Ieran tragó pesado, aún cogida de la mano de Hiraguisawa. - Shaoran… Eriol y yo nos conocemos desde niños, muchos años antes de que tú nacieras.

Shaoran estaba al borde de la histeria. ¿Cuántas mentiras más le habían contado a sus once años? ¿Qué su madre y Eriol se conocían desde su infancia? ¡Venga ya! ¿Qué más iban a decirle? ¿Qué tenía un hermano gemelo malvado?

\- Fue Hiraguisawa el que me recomendó que te enviara a Japón. Dijo que serías de ayuda a la futura maestra de cartas y que te harías más fuerte durante la captura. También me aseguró que se ocuparía de protegerte personalmente. Puede que para ese entonces Eriol tuviera la apariencia de un niño de tu edad, pero estábamos empatados en años. A fin de cuentas y aunque a veces se nos olvide, es la otra mitad del padre de Sakura. – Ieran miró con una sonrisa cínica a Eriol. - Solo el gran Clow Reed sería capaz de congelar su cuerpo para permanecer como un niño de once años durante tanto tiempo para ayudar a su heredera. Ideas de un loco necio.

Shaoran estaba demasiado impactado por todo. Les miró sin saber qué hacer o que decir. Su gran misión, esa que tanto le había unido a Sakura, era una maldita farsa desde el principio. Nunca tuvo la más mínima posibilidad de conseguir las cartas y había sido utilizado por Eriol y su madre como un títere más de su juego. Quería gritarles y maldecirles por jugar de ese modo con su infancia. Puede que fuera un niño, pero era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender todo. ¡Y se merecía saber que su vida corría peligro! Miró a su madre con los nervios a flor de piel, conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo.

\- ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando volví con el corazón roto? Creí que había decepcionado a la familia… a ti… y durante años me sentí como un inútil. Si me hubieras contado la verdad… habría entendido muchas cosas… y me hubieras ahorrado muchos años de sufrimiento en todas esas instituciones mágicas. - Y de repente se dio cuenta de algo más. – Dios mío… ¿Por eso me enviaste a todos esos países a estudiar magia? ¿Para que estuviera siempre vigilado y protegido lejos de las manos del clan Wang?

\- Sí. Por eso y porqué quería que fueras fuerte y pudieras defenderte. Tú padre era uno de los magos más poderosos que jamás conocí, y aun así murió en mis brazos. Además, siempre hubo hombres de mi confianza a tu cargo. En todas y cada una de las instituciones a las que te enviaba. Y siempre te trasladaba antes de que pudieran seguirte el rastro. Tenerte en constante movimiento, era lo único que podía hacer para esconderte.

Una furia empezó a nacer en sus entrañas, porqué, aunque comprendía que su madre sólo quería protegerle, odiaba de corazón sus malditas tácticas. ¿Por qué era el títere de todos? ¿No se había ganado su confianza? ¿No se merecía saber toda esa mierda mucho antes? Siempre enviado de aquí para allá sin más información que la necesaria. ¡Es tu deber Shaoran! ¡Has nacido para esto Shaoran! No puedes desobedecer a tus superiores Shaoran y no debes hacer preguntas. ¡Y una mierda! Un maldito complot para esconderle la jodida realidad.

\- Tenía derecho a saber el riesgo que corría. ¿No cree madre?

\- Puede que ahora te parezca injusto Shaoran pero…no quería que vivieras con miedo… siempre asustado por tu propia sombra. Buscando amenazas en cada rincón. Muchos niños del clan Li fueron criados así y no les sirvió de nada. Encerrados en casa sin vida social hasta su muerte. Yo quería que tuvieras una vida un poco más… normal… ajeno a la preocupación constante de ser asesinado.

\- Lo entiendo… Pero… - una lágrima bajó por el rostro de su madre parando cualquier reclamo que tuviera. Y se sintió mal consigo mismo, como si fuera un desagradecido. Pero en verdad le dolía la mentira, por muy buenas intenciones que tuviera detrás. Aunque no podía echárselo en cara ahora… ver a su madre llorar, era como ver una estrella fugaz a plena luz del día. Un maldito milagro.

\- Lo siento mucho Shaoran. Sé que debimos contártelo antes. Cuando quisiste comprometerte con Yujïn y vi que pronto tendrías tus propios herederos, estuve a punto de contártelo todo, pero… nunca encontré el momento adecuado. Además, creí que habíamos vencido… aún lo creo. Eres la viva imagen de que la maldición o lo que fuera no se había cumplido. ¡Habías llegado a la edad adulta! El primero en cientos de años. Creí que estabas a salvo… Y lo cierto es que… me daba miedo que me odiaras.

La sala se quedó en silencio mientras el menor de los Li empezaba a asimilar toda la información. La misión más importante de su vida… fue una jodida tapadera. Y lo que pensaba que había sido un castigo por la decepción de volver con las manos vacías, había sido otro sistema más de tenerle vigilado y seguro y de paso convertirlo en un gran guerrero y un digno heredero. El primogénito superviviente de la familia Li. Otro jodido título a sus espaldas.

Miró a su madre y a su mejor amigo con tristeza. Y dejó su rencor familiar a un lado para centrarse ahora en el otro causante de todo. Sabía que Eriol era un nido de misterios y conspiraciones, pero nunca pensó que la mayor de todas fuera él. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado los hilos trazados por el inglés en su jodida vida, quiso estrangularle. ¡Había sido su maldito proyecto benéfico! Por eso, tras la captura y conversión de las cartas, su primera ciudad fue Londres. Para seguir bajo la vigilancia de esos paternales ojos azules.

\- Entonces… te acercaste a mí en Londres para… vigilarme. La captura de cartas había terminado y ya no tenías una excusa factible para estar merodeando a mí alrededor. ¿no? Y te hiciste amigo mío para poder tenerme cerca y cumplir tu palabra…– A pesar del rencor implícito en cada palabra, Eriol le regaló una sonrisa afable.

\- Me acerqué a ti porque te aprecio, y me preocupabas. Me gustaba Tomoeda y sentía mucha curiosidad por la evolución de Sakura, de verdad, pero preferí irme a Londres contigo. Ella estaba a salvo y tenía a mis dos guardianes. Pero tú estabas solo. Y me creas o no, te he cogido mucho cariño. Eres mi mejor amigo Shaoran. Él único que tengo, y por eso lamento no haberte contado todo esto antes.

Era extraño ver sentimientos en el rostro de Hiraguiswa, pero desde que estaba en china, podía afirmar que su parte humana estaba floreciendo día a día hasta el punto de parecer vulnerable. ¿o sería la falta de magia en su cuerpo que lo hacía parecer más humano? Su voz volvió a resonar en la sala y de nuevo prestó atención a la rencarnación de Clow Reed.

\- ¿Sabes Shaoran? A pesar de ser joven e impulsivo, tienes un gran corazón. Eres noble y fuerte y te ganaste mi confianza desde el primer día. Por eso seguí a tu lado. Quería echarte un ojo y protegerte. A ti y a Sakura.

Y puede que fuera un idiota, pero le creyó. Porqué a pesar de todo lo que le estaban contando ahora, Eriol nunca mostró más que aprecio por él. Siempre había sido un buen amigo. Incluso cuando le sacaba de quicio con sus bromas. Suspiró cansado, aún incapaz de entender en su real medida la magnitud de todo. Así que empezó a reflexionar en voz alta. Más para sí mismo que para ellos.

\- Entonces es cierto… el clan Wang siempre me quiso a mí…

\- No sabemos si a ti en concreto. Sospechamos que el clan Wang siempre ha ido a por el primogénito varón de cada generación de la familia Li. Durante siglos. – Shaoran miró a Eriol una vez más con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual. – Eso es lo que más me perturba… tu padre era el segundo hijo varón, por eso no fue un blanco de pequeño. Pero tú lo eras desde el inicio. Y aun así has sobrevivido tantos años. Nunca un primogénito había pasado de los diez. Al principio pensé que era porqué habíamos hecho un buen trabajo, pero no intentaron nada más desde ese torneo… en todo este tiempo ni un solo ataque. Es imposible que no te siguieran el rastro en ninguna institución, llamabas demasiado la atención con tus progresos y el poder que tienes. Si tantas molestias se tomaron en el pasado en asesinar a los primogénitos… ¿por qué han parado ahora? Es todo demasiado vago… algo se me escapa. Y por eso te estoy contando esto… ¡Porque no puedo anticiparme esta vez! No si no entiendo lo que trama…

El menor de los Li escuchó a Hiraguisawa compartiendo su confusión, pero se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento. Y es que todo este tiempo el concilio había tenido indicios de que el clan Wang los estaba asesinando como a perros, y nunca habían atacado a esos bastardos. Shaoran miró furioso a su tío, que por primera vez permanecía callado en una conversación.

\- ¿Y sabiendo todo esto no han acabado aun con el clan Wang? ¿Ni siquiera lo han intentado? – Tai Fa le miró de reojo, mientras tragaba pesado.

\- Ser de los buenos tiene sus desventajas. No podemos actuar sin pruebas. Hay algo a lo que nos gusta llamar ley. ¿Recuerdas? Y nos guste o no, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si es el clan Wang el que asesina a nuestros hijos. Nunca hubo un ataque directo… todos fueron accidentes, caídas extrañas, enfermedades incurables… Tú fuiste el primero al que intentaron asesinar de forma tan directa. Y con eso todos nuestros temores se hicieron realidad, Shaoran. Pero por mucho que investigáramos, no podíamos terminar con ellos sin nada que respaldara nuestra teoría. Y hijo mío, por mucho que me disguste… todo lo que se ha hablado aquí hoy, no es más que eso… una maldita teoría.

El menor de los Li se dejó caer en la silla agotado, aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta antes. Por no notar nada. Siempre confiando en las decisiones del concilio y de su madre a pesar de que no le gustaran o no las comprendiera. Aceptó ir a Japón sin cuestionar nada, al igual que a todas esas malditas instituciones que le convirtieron en una jodida piedra sin sentimientos. Pero entonces… el nunca debió participar en la captura. Sakura y él no debían conocerse. Fue todo obra de Eriol y de su madre. Se llevó las manos al cabeza abatido al darse cuenta de lo que "la verdad" de Hiraguisawa implicaba realmente.

\- Dios mío… yo puse a Sakura en su punto de mira al enamorarme de ella en Tomoeda… Han conocido a Sakura por mi culpa… - Eriol caminó hasta estar agachado a su lado. Ámbar y azul se encontrar y Shaoran pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cargados de culpa.

\- Me gustaría afirmar que no es así, pero… es mi peor temor. Haber metido en esto a Sakura. – Eriol dejó ir un hondo suspiro y miró al infinito recordando el pasado. – Lo cierto es… Shaoran… que cuando tu madre te envió a Japón por recomendación mía, pasaron cosas que no estaban previstas. Tú no deberías haber estado en la captura de cartas, sino yo. Por eso mantuve mi apariencia infantil durante tantos años, para ayudar a Sakura y ser un compañero más de su clase. Me haría su amigo y la guiaría en el proceso. Pero estando tú, no lo vi necesario. Eras de lo más útil y dejé que la ayudaras hasta el juicio. Pero algo se rompió en el hilo del destino que Clow había trazado.

Eriol se levantó entonces, caminando lentamente por la sala. Rememorando los días en los que esa preciosa niña de ojos jade luchaba por hacerse más fuerte. Vio a través de los ojos de su antepasado, las visiones que debieron ser, y no fueron, y se mordió el labio con remordimiento.

\- Yukito debería haberse enamorado de Sakura, estaba predestinado, pero por algún motivo que aun no entiendo, no pasó. En vez de eso, la segunda forma de Yue prefirió a Touya y todo ese amor que Sakura debía profesarle, se desvió a otra persona. A alguien que ni siquiera estaba en las visiones de Clow Reed. A ti.

\- Oh dios mío…

\- Ni se te ocurra culparte Shaoran. Nadie tiene la culpa de esto. ¿entiendes? Y de haber un culpable, sería yo. Fue mi decisión la que te trajo a Tomoeda. Además, que no sabemos aun lo que quiere de Sakura ni si tiene nada que ver contigo. Cómo ha dicho tu tío, son sólo teorías bien fundadas, pero no probadas. Puede que las cartas fueran parte de su plan desde el principio y que Sakura hubiera sido un objetivo de todos modos. – Shaoran se levantó entonces, demasiado asustado para pensar bien lo que decía.

\- ¡Nadie conocía ya las cartas! Eran un rumor del pasado. Historia antigua en diarios y libros que solo el clan Li conocía. Muchos magos ni creían en ellas y hablaban de Clow Reed como un jodido mito. ¡Fue nuestra culpa Eriol! Me siguieron hasta Japón, no hay otra explicación. ¿No lo ves? Y la descubrieron, a ella y a las cartas, por seguirme a mí. Si no hubiera ido nunca a Tomoeda… desconocerían su existencia… y Sakura hubiera estado a salvo… segura… - Una vez más tuvo que llevarse las manos a la cabeza para no gritar. - Pero ahora… todo Hong Kong sabe quién es Sakura… y el poder que tiene. Por mí… por mi familia… y ahora que es mi prometida… va a ser aun peor…

Eriol suspiró agotado. Esa era también su conclusión y se culpaba todos los días por ello. Pero ¿qué podía haber hecho? ¿Cuándo llamó Ieran pidiendo ayuda debía haberse negado? ¡Era sólo un niño! El preciado hijo de su amiga de la infancia. No podía dejarle a manos del clan Wang. Ya habían intentado asesinarle dos veces y en ambas ocasiones casi lo habían logrado. Era cuestión de tiempo que le mataran. Además, sabía que nadie le encontraría en Japón mientras las cartas estuvieran activas. Clow Reed se ocupó muy bien de eso.

Y es que todos los que participaban en la captura quedaban protegidos del mundo exterior. Era parte de las medidas que tomó su antepasado para que Sakura pudiera reunir las cartas sin problemas y sin interrupciones de magos ambiciosos. Para ese entonces, Tomoeda quedó protegida bajo una cúpula y nadie notaba la magia que día a día inundaba la ciudad. Era la zona más segura del mundo y él solo quiso añadir al menor de los Li en la ecuación.

¿En verdad se había equivocado tanto? ¿Había condenado a Sakura al querer salvar a ese niño? Dios no lo quisiera, porqué se odiaría a sí mismo para toda la eternidad si ella moría o sufría daño alguno por su causa. Pero tampoco podía arrepentirse ahora. Les quería a ambos, y no podía salvar a uno y dejar morir al otro. Eriol dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones y miró de nuevo a su pequeño descendiente. Buscando las palabras adecuadas, o al menos las menos hirientes.

\- Como he dicho antes… no lo sabemos. El hubiera no existe y lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora sólo podemos estudiar como salir de esta sin más bajas. Esperemos que Sakura logre algo de Yujïn… y así evitar un mal mayor.

Shaoran le contempló con miedo, aún con demasiadas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza. Poco a poco ese gran puzle iba tomando forma en su cerebro y algunos acontecimientos de su vida empezaban a tener más sentido. Pero también aparecían muchas otras cuestiones que estaban volviéndole loco. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y todos se giraron a mirar al recién llegado. Un joven apareció rompiendo la tensión del momento y dándoles un merecido respiro.

\- Señor Li, ha llamado su prometida. Están de vuelta a la mansión. Llegará en unos veinte minutos.

Un gran alivio general inundó la sala y Shaoran se levantó como un resorte. Eriol hizo lo mismo mucho más despacio y puso su mano en el hombro del menor de los Li.

\- Te acompaño a esperarla. Aún tengo algunas cosas por hablar contigo…

Y él también las tenía. Tantas en realidad… Así que ambos salieron de la sala dejando a los "mayores" luchando con sus demonios y caminaron de lado con calma. Los pasillos estaban llenos de vigilancia, pero aun así podían hablar con toda la privacidad que ese momento ameritaba. Y Shaoran no podía aguantar más tiempo callado.

\- Ahora que has soltado toda esa mierda… quieres terminar de desahogarte ¿verdad? Quieres hablarme de tus sentimientos por ella – esa sonrisa burlona volvió al rostro del inglés y Shaoran quiso abofetear sus perfectas facciones. - ¿Te das cuenta de que, a pesar de tu joven apariencia, podrías ser su padre?

\- La edad es solo un concepto, mi pequeño lobo. – un gruñido salió de sus labios y estuvo tentado a maldecir en voz alta.

\- Para ti puede, para el resto del mundo la edad es una cuestión física.

Ambos se miraron y a pesar del enfado del castaño, esa complicidad volvió a ellos y Shaoran solo pudo resoplar rendido. Por muy celoso que estuviera, sabía que Eriol no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado. Ni siquiera lo había planeado. Cómo había confesado unos minutos atrás, era Yukito quién debería estar con ella, y no Eriol o él mismo. Y ahora que sabía que Sakura y él no estaban inicialmente predestinados, ¿Cómo podía sacarle algo en cara? Si Eriol era la persona que debía acompañarla en la captura, puede que fuera él, en realidad, el único usurpador.

\- No, Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo no era la persona predestinada para Sakura… nunca lo fui. – odiaba como ese maldito inglés leía su cabeza - Clow Reed siempre pensó que sería Yukito, pero al parecer hasta él se equivocó. Así que ni lo pienses. El corazón es un tema demasiado complejo…

\- Entonces… es verdad… la amas… - el muchacho solo asintió con la cabeza. Un leve movimiento que estrujó el pecho de ambos.

\- Pero también te quiero a ti. – Eriol dejó de caminar, obligando al joven Li a hacer lo mismo. – Te he visto crecer Shaoran y lo único que he visto en todos estos años es a ti haciéndote fuerte. He visto en primera fila como el niño que Ieran y yo quisimos salvar, se convertía en un joven noble, honrado y demasiado serio, que prefería la felicidad de la persona amada a la suya propia. Y no existe persona más digna que tú para ella. Lo veo cuando la miras, y lo siento cuando ella habla de ti. Puede que Yukito fuera la elección de Clow Reed para Sakura, pero… tú eres la mía. ¿Entiendes? Aunque la ame… aunque sienta esto por ella y me duela saberla ajena… sé que será feliz contigo. Y eso me basta.

\- Pero…

\- No le des más vueltas, ¿quieres? Muchas personas aman y no son correspondidas… supongo que es la historia de mis dos vidas… viviré con ello. Y seré feliz a mi manera. – Ambos volvieron a caminar, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Y de nuevo una luz se iluminó en la cabeza del castaño que se paró en seco.

\- La petición de ayuda… - Eriol sonrió de lado, adivinando la dirección de los pensamientos de su descendiente. Ese muchacho era demasiado listo a veces – Tú sabias que mi familia no podría proteger a Sakura del clan Wang… nunca has creído en el concilio ni sus métodos. Además, tenías antecedentes de otros asesinatos que mi familia y el concilio no pudieron detener… y aun así… la enviaste a buscarnos. Le dijiste que nos pidiera ayuda. A nosotros, que ni podemos cuidar de nuestros propios hijos…

\- Lo hice.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por dos razones en realidad. La primera, es que en Tomoeda corría mucho más peligro ahora que Shen Wang iba a por ella. Estaba completamente sola y a merced de ese hijo de puta. En cuanto me enteré, quise ir como un loco a socorrerla. Pero eso no hubiera servido de nada… Ambos sabemos perfectamente que ahora el clan Wang es muy poderoso. Mira sino lo que pasó con tu ex. Secuestró a Yujïn sin que lo notáramos siquiera… y era una telequinética muy poderosa… tanto que creó un maldito augurio de muerte que te salvo la vida. No. No podía dejarla sola en Tomoeda.

\- ¿Y el segundo motivo?

\- Tú. – Shaoran le miró sin llegar a comprender. - Una vez usé las cartas Clow como excusa para mantenerte a salvo… ahora… tú familia sería mi excusa para salvarla a ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Oh, vamos. Conoces a Sakura. Si hubiera pensado ni por un instante que su familia corría un riesgo real de ser asesinada, se habría entregado en bandeja de plata a Shen Wang y ahora sería la esposa de ese malnacido. ¿No quiso entregarse en cuanto supo lo de Yujïn? Tu y yo somos poderosos, pero no podemos enfrentarnos solos a todo un jodido clan oscuro. No… necesitaba que creyera que tenía otra opción. Una opción mejor que vivir el resto de su vida con un asesino.

\- Una vida conmigo… bajo el paraguas de mi clan.

\- Exacto. Si Sakura pensaba que formando parte del clan Li salvaba a su familia, no cometería ninguna estupidez. Además, de esa forma ganaba tiempo y podía volar a china y estar con los dos y tal vez, juntos, averiguar qué tramaba ese desquiciado y acabar de una vez por todas con él y su familia.

Shaoran se recargó en una pared, demasiado débil para seguir andando. Realmente el idiota de Hiraguisawa había obrado de puta celestina con ellos.

\- No creas que lo hice sin tenerte en cuenta a ti o a Sakura. Era obvio para todos que ella aún te amaba… nunca dejó de hacerlo. ¿Por qué crees que Touya te odia tanto? ¿Sólo a ti? Mira que yo me he pasado todos estos años hiendo y viniendo de Japón… siempre a solas con su preciosa hermana… Hasta dormimos juntos una vez en unas colonias del…

\- ¿Estas intentando que te mate? – a pesar de la tensión, Eriol dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No… Touya sabía lo mismo que yo, Shaoran. Y estaba convencido de que tú te enamorarías de ella de nuevo con solo verla una vez. No dudé ni un instante de que este sería un matrimonio feliz… Y Ieran también lo vio el día de vuestro reencuentro. Dice que tus ojos brillaron en cuanto ella bajó del coche Shaoran… ¿cómo podía ser vuestra unión mala? Eráis el uno para el otro… siempre lo fuisteis… - Eriol se recargó en la pared, justo a su lado, y miró el techo apretando los dientes. - Pero fui un arrogante y un necio, o eso creo… ya que ahora pienso, que en realidad le hice un favor a ese hijo de puta al juntar en un mismo lugar a sus dos objetivos. Las cartas y el clan Li. Estaba tan asustado y determinado en salvarla, que no quise ver que tu familia seguía siendo un objetivo, aunque no hubieras muerto de niño y la maldición de los primogénitos se hubiera roto… Pero una vez más todo son conjeturas, y lo cierto es que no puedo saber si eres tú, ella o los dos lo que quiere Shen Wang… Pero si sé que juntos somos mucho más fuertes… y eso es lo que Shen no entiende… - Shaoran le miró, intentando comprenderle bien y luchando por no juzgarle aún. Pero le resultaba muy difícil

\- Entonces… todo este tiempo no era Shen el titiritero que manejaba nuestros hilos… sino tú…

\- Me gustaría que no lo vieras de ese modo… aunque no puedo obligarte. Lo cierto es que yo solo seguí mi instinto y mis visiones. Desde que Sakura dividió mis poderes, dejé de tener sueños premonitorios. ¡Y cuanto lo agradecí! No sabes el infierno que supone para un mago ver el futuro sin comprenderlo del todo… ver muertes y dolor sin poder cambiarlo…. Gracias a Sakura, viví años de paz y tranquilidad. Pero como siempre, la magia vuelve para torturarme. Y mi poder ha vuelto a crecer. Así que estos últimos meses, antes de que me viniera a China, volví a tener visiones. Y soñé con vosotros, juntos y felices. – Eriol se tomó un momento para aclarar sus propias ideas, y esos segundos se le hicieron eternos. - Cuando supe de Shen y de sus intenciones con Sakura, se lo conté a tu madre y ambos acordamos este matrimonio concertado. – El menor de los Li miró el suelo sintiendo que en realidad no había tomado una sola decisión en su jodida vida. Todo había sido planeado y orquestado por su madre, su clan y Hiraguisawa. - En mis visiones, siempre aparecías los dos como un matrimonio feliz. Y aunque veía también dolor, y sufrimiento… cuando despertaba me sentía tranquilo… relajado.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas tan seguro de tus visiones? ¿Acaso no te fallaron en el pasado?

\- Es cierto… Clow no pudo entender los sentimientos de Yukito… pero… aun así, yo creo que las cosas no pasan porque sí… todo tiene su razón de ser, incluso aquellas decisiones que tomamos por las premoniciones que tenemos. – ambos habían vuelto a caminar sin darse cuenta, y ahora estaban parados de frente justo en la entrada, con los ojos clavados en la puerta principal esperando que Sakura llegara sana y salva. - Esa ha sido siempre mi gran frase ¿no? En esta vida, y en la otra. Las coincidencias no existen…

\- Sólo lo inevitable. – El silencio les embargó por unos instantes, dejándoles navegar por sus propios pensamientos.

\- Dime Shaoran… ¿A caso tu corazón no esta palpitando ahora por ella? ¿No ardes en deseos por abrazarla y protegerla?

\- Sabes que sí…

\- ¿Qué más necesitas saber entonces? ¿Qué importa si estaban o no predestinados o si fuimos Ieran y yo los que les unieron?

Shaoran sonrió de lado, pensando en que en eso no podía quitarle razón. Ya fuera por Hiraguisawa, por el destino o por su madre, la amaba. Joder si lo hacía… y quería protegerla por encima de todas las cosas. Y no servía de nada pensar en que hubiera sido de ellos si nunca hubiera viajado a Japón. Ahora se conocían y se amaban, y ya nada podría separarles. Mucho menos Shen Wang. ¿verdad?

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, todos los soldados empezaron a correr en dirección a la entrada, tomando posiciones de defensa. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, viendo como se aplicaba el protocola de alarma. Pero sólo el coche de la familia Li entró por la puerta principal y cuando Sakura bajó de él, acompañada de su hermano y de los dos guardianes, supo que algo no iba bien. La magia de Shaoran seguía estando débil y apenas podía captar su presencia… pero a pesar de todo podía sentir que había algo distinto en ella…

\- ¿Por qué están rodándola todos tus guardias? – Eriol iba a dar un paso al frente para ir en busca de su heredera, cuando la mano de Shaoran lo detuvo. La perdida de magia estaba volviendo idiota al mago más poderoso del mundo.

\- Para… ¿No lo notas? El aura de Sakura es… distinta…

\- ¿Cómo que distinta? Si no tiene aura a penas. No tiene magia ¿recuerdas? Por eso se ha llevado a Touya.

\- Ahora sí la tiene… un aura la envuelve… y es… ¿oscura?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas interminables de la autora: Vale… antes de que envíen a sus asesinos con sus hachas… dejen que salga en defensa mía y de Eriol. Jajajaja. Primero, piensen que desde este punto de vista de la historia, si Eriol no hubiera sugerido enviar a Shaoran a Japón, no tendrían momentos S+S… ¡porque no se habrían conocido! Y segundo… si Eriol no hubiera movido los hilos para que Sakura fuera a buscarle en busca de ayuda y Ieran no hubiera propuesto el matrimonio concertado al consejo a escondidas suyas… no estarían casados… y Sakura sería ahora Sakura Wang… ¿vale?**

 **Una vez dicho esto… lo siento… se que es todo muy complicado… jajaja. Pero cuando leí el manga… nunca comprendí el motivo por el que Yukito no se había enamorado de Sakura… y pensé… puede que Shaoran no estuviera en los planes de Clow Reed… y eso rompiera el hilo del destino (destino que por cierto, creó Clow Reed, fueron las clamp las que tejieron los hilos y dejaron tanta responsabilidad en manos de una niña! No todo es culpa mía ¿vale?) jajajaja.**

 **Eriol es la rencarnación de Clow Reed a fin de cuentas. Era de esperar que trazara sus propios hilos también en esta vida… Aunque últimamente no atina mucho el pobre… ¿por qué será?**

 **En cuanto al final… no se preocupen por el aura oscura de Sakura… aún… jajajajajaja. Ejem… perdón. Antes de la gran final vendrán un par de momentos divertidos y también S+S… tierno y dulce… lo prometo.**

 **Bueno… les dejo para que reflexionen de qué manera quieren matarme, y espero que estas revelaciones sólo les den ganas de saber más y no las hayan dejado sin ganas de leer. El viernes subiré la parte de Sakura, Touya, Yue y Kero. ¡Espero sus comentarios! ¡Por favor! Que ahora estoy muy nerviosa con la traca final… bufff… Cómo odio escribir los finales de mis historias… por largos que sean…**

 **Por cierto… ¿habían olvidado que Eriol en verdad tiene la edad de Fujitaka? A mí a veces se me olvida… con eso de su cuerpo joven y cañón… jajaja. No lo dicen claramente en el manga, pero se intuye. ?**

 _Aquí dejo la respuesta a los reviews sin login:_

Pily: Yo también amo a Touya, y ya verás como toma protagonismo el pobre. Jajajaja. Aunque en esta primera parte ni sale… Siento que Yujïn no esté aquí… no me mates… de verdad que me poseyó algo y empecé a escribir sin poder parar… prometo que ya sale pronto nuestro fantasmita. Jajajaja. También se verá algo de lo que planea Shen… Y como ves… sí… mi mente es jodidamente compleja… ¿o será que estoy loca y no lo sé? Jajajaja. Un beso amiga y nos leemos muy pronto espero. ¡Cuídate mucho!

Luna98: Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado a pesar del caos… jajajaja. Como ves si me voy por las ramas… lo siento… Verás que la siguiente actualización nos mostrará lo que ha pasado con Sak… y nos pondrá aún más en tensión y también traerá algunas respuestas… ¡Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo!

Aleja 13: No sé porque, pero no te puedo contestar en privado… así que lo hago aquí. Este capítulo no tiene diversión, pero espero que aún así sea de tu agrado. Ya ha empezado todo… buff, que nervios… ¡Si algo es muy complicado o no se entiende dímelo porfa! Prometo que antes de la gran final vendrá algún momento divertido, y también algún S+S. Gracias por tus comentarios y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando.

Maycamooney: Creo que este capítulo no te habrá relajado nada… lo siento… Tampoco trae Yukito/Yue, pero el siguiente sí, lo juro. Y S+S, y algo de diversión también en breve, justo antes de la traca final. Lo prometo. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Un besazo. ¡que esto se pone que arde! Nos leemos pronto.

Ani: Muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras, y espero que sigas pensando igual… mira que la cosa se ha puesto compleja… jajajaja. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando.

Guadalupe: Me alegro muchísimo de que el capítulo anterior te llegara, y espero que esta locura de actualización sea también de tu agrado. Ahora todo se pone interesante y muy tenso… joder yo estoy tensa… jajajaja. Me ha encantado lo del acento español, a mi me pasa al revés, jajajaja. Cómo leo muchos fics de autoras mejicanas, venezolanas o argentinas… pongo acento. Jajajaja. De pavada nada, me he reído un rato. Yo también te mando un abrazo enorme y espero tus comentarios. ¡Nos leemos el viernes!


	23. Capítulo veinte: Segunda parte

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 **Joder como cuesta atar bien todos los cabos… llevo horas con esto. ¡Y eso que prácticamente lo tenía todo escrito! Y aún no lo he revelado todo… joder que sinvivir… Pero tenemos otro capítulo más y ya falta menos para la gran final.**

 **Quiero agradecerles la gran acogida de la primera parte. Me daba mucho miedo que quisieran ahorcarme o que se aburrieran de tanta explicación. (alguna me confesó que quería acción y que se aburría, jajajajaja, te entiendo, créeme)**

 **Pero a pesar de todo y gracias a sus amables comentarios, creo que les gustó y soy muy feliz por eso. Espero que esta parte acabe de resolver muchas dudas y las que vienen aún aportarán más luz. Y momentos S+S… prometo uno super bonito…tierno y dulce… jajaja. Y aviso para que no se hagan ilusiones, ¡no habrá bebé! ¿Sakura embarazada en todo este lío? Ni yo soy tan mala. Jajajaja.**

 **Les dejo para que lean. Un beso enorme para todos y todas. ¡Recuerden que les quiero!**

 _"para mi querida lectora LauraNathi, que además de ser la primera en comentar, me ha apoyado desde el principio. Te deseo el mejor de los aniversarios y te regalo este pequeño capítulo. Espero que te guste (sino vaya regalo) jajaja. Un beso enorme amiga. ¡Y que cumplas muchos más! "_

 **Capítulo veinte: Segunda parte**

 _"Dile que eres mía"_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y fue corriendo en busca de su hermano. Seguía en el mismo lugar, hablando con Yukito en voz baja. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo abatido que se sentía tras lo acontecido. Y no podía culparle.

No es que la llegada a la casa de los Wu hubiera empezado con buen pie precisamente. A pesar de que tenían veinte guardias de la familia Li escoltándoles y una petición firmada por el cabeza de concilio que les solicitaba permiso para acceder a las pertenencias de Yujïn, la familia Wu se negó a recibirles y obviamente a cooperar. Les habían hecho un montón de preguntas inútiles sobre sus intenciones. Preguntas que Sakura no podía ni quería contestar. Y sólo la intervención de Mia les permitió realizar su cometido. Pero no les salvó de los insultos de la señora Zhan… que seguía culpando a Shaoran de la muerte de su hija mayor.

Touya había permanecido callado para su sorpresa. Dejando que ella se ocupara de todo, sin intervenir. Y al entrar se inclinó dando el pésame a la familia y ofreciendo sus respetos a la difunta. No preguntó por el gran despliegue de guardias procedentes de distintos clanes del concilio, ni se molestó cuando fueron insultados repetidas veces al ser acompañados a la sala dónde descansaba el cuerpo de Yujïn.

Mia les había ayudado con una sonrisa triste y les había entregado un objeto de valor para que pudieran iniciar la sesión. Y había funcionado. Demasiado bien. Y ahora tenían muchas más respuestas. Y aunque el futuro se veía más negro que nunca, al menos ahora podían empezar a comprender lo que ocurría… por malo que fuese. Y eso, era mucho más de lo que tenían ayer. Seguro que encontrarían la forma de salir de ese pozo negro… Shaoran o Eriol verían algo que ella no… Seguro.

Se reunió con su hermano y su cuñado y les dedicó una sonrisa forzada que no engañó a nadie. Kero asomó la cabeza y fue volando hasta ella y Sakura lo recibió en sus brazos depositando un suave beso en su cabecita. Justo entre ambas orejas.

\- ¿Has podido hablar con la mansión Li? – la voz de su hermano resonó en el pasillo con fuerza. Había demasiado silencio en esa casa.

\- Sí. – Sakura acarició la cabeza de Kero con cariño. Lo había llevado en su bolso, como cuando era una niña y había asistido a la sesión también. Se le veía igual de preocupado que todos los demás, así que le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Esta vez auténtica. Y el pequeño animalito se la devolvió con confianza. Sus guardianes creían en ella y ahora que los tenía de nuevo en su vida, se sentía reconfortada. Nada saldría mal si estaban juntos. – Les he dicho que salimos para allá. - Touya miró cómo su hermana interactuaba dulcemente con ese bicho e hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué su hermana se fiaba de esa cosa peluda y glotona?

\- Deberíamos haber traído a Hiraguisawa en vez de a esa bola de pelo amarilla. Con o sin poderes, me fío más del mocoso inglés.

\- ¿Qué has dicho gaki? – Sakura les miró reprobadoramente a ambos, pero fue Yukito con su buena mano el que logró aplacar el genio del mayor de los Kinomoto.

\- Vamos Touya, no juzgues a Kero por su apariencia. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece… ¿verdad amigo?

\- Claro que sí. Soy el guardián de las cartas Clow… la poderosa bestia de ojos dorados… el… - Touya tapó sin mucho cuidado la boca del peluche parlante y miró a su pequeña hermana ignorando los gritos y los intentos de esa cosa por morderle los dedos. A pesar de la cómica situación, su mirada era demasiado seria, y Sakura tragó pesado.

\- Sakura… no me gusta todo esto. Ese espíritu… lo que nos ha contado…

\- Lo sé.

Yukito vio el semblante preocupado de Touya y decidió darles un poco de privacidad. Cogió a Kero de la cola y lo sacó a rastras ignorando los gritos e insultos que lanzaba. A fuera los coches de los invitados al velatorio se amontonaban en la entrada. A pesar del caos que reinaba en Hong Kong, la familia había seguido con el funeral y en unos minutos enterrarían el cuerpo de su hija.

Sakura contempló la prenda que Mia le había dado y que aún llevaba en sus manos. La misma con la que habían hecho la invocación. Quiso devolverla, pero pensó que era mejor tener algo suyo, por si la necesitaban en futuras ocasiones. Nunca estaba de más tener a un fantasma con poderes mentales en tu equipo. ¿no? Aunque trajera siempre malas noticias… Acarició la tela con cuidado. Era un precioso chal azul celeste. Muy fino y suave al tacto. Pero Touya contempló ese pedazo de tela como si fuera a arder en cualquier momento. Si fuera por él, lo enterraría en el patio bajo una tonelada de cemento.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya que no me gusta ese peluche? – Sakura rio de forma suave, demasiado abrumada como para aceptar de buena gana la broma. – Monstruo… si lo que nos ha dicho ese fantasma es verdad…

\- Lo es. Confío en ella. – Touya la miró exasperado. Sabía que su hermana era inocente y confiada. Pero eso ya era el colmo.

\- ¿Qué confías en ella? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera la conoces. Y tras lo que ha dicho cuando nos íbamos… sobre el mocoso… ¿no deberías odiarla? ¡Ella sólo te ha causado problemas! – Sakura tragó pesado recordando las últimas palabras de Yujïn sobre su pasado… y el de Shaoran. Y su hermano tenía razón. Debería odiara, o al menos debería estar enfadada, pero… simplemente no podía. La comprendía. Y en cierta forma… ahora que sabía esa parte de la historia entre ella y Shaoran, se sentía mucho mejor. Al fin lo comprendía.

\- Puede… pero no serviría de nada enfadarme. Eso no me devolverá mi adolescencia, ni borrará mis días de soledad. Además, no debemos olvidar que Yujïn ha muerto por nuestra culpa.

\- Si…puede que desde hoy empiece a creer en el karma… - la menor de los Kinomoto lanzó una mirada reprobadora a su hermano. - ¿Qué? No es que me alegre de su muerte, pero… tampoco es que sienta lástima…

Sakura apretó el chal entre sus dedos y miró la puerta cerrada. Tras ella el velatorio había empezado y todos los familiares y amigos rezaban ahora por un buen viaje al más allá para Yujïn. Pero ellos sabían que, de momento, no descansaba en paz. Para nada.

\- ¿Se lo vas a decir al mocoso? Lo que nos ha dicho de… ya sabes. - Sakura agachó la mirada y guardó en su bolso el chal, doblándolo con mucho cuidado.

\- Puede… si llega el momento oportuno. Por ahora creo que tenemos suficientes problemas. ¿No crees?

\- Joder sí… aunque si te soy sincero no he comprendido todo lo que nos ha mostrado… hay demasiadas lagunas en mi cabeza… - Touya se revolvió el pelo nervioso. Aún no podía asimilar el peligro que corría su hermana pequeña, y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a ayudarla. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería de él si a ella le pasaba algo. - Sakura esa chica era… es… demasiado poderosa para ser un espíritu… el modo en que se ha metido en nuestras cabezas…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la esmeralda ante el recuerdo. Cuando habían invocado a Yujïn, esta decidió que la mejor manera de explicarse era a través de sus mentes, y les inundó de visiones desordenadas y oscuras. Visiones de un futuro cercano e imágenes de la mansión Wang, y de lo que vio en ella. Se sintió tan frío… tan triste… Pero no era la primera vez que se sentía así. El augurio de muerte que la había perseguido durante casi un mes, había sido infinitamente peor.

\- Lo sé… y lo siento. ¿Has sentido miedo? – Touya tomó la mano de su hermana con suavidad y la apretó, buscando el contacto para tranquilizar sus nervios.

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que no… jamás había sentido algo igual. Este mundo es demasiado grande para mí, Sakura… y muy ambiguo. Luz, oscuridad… cuesta distinguirlas entre tantas fuerzas dispersas. Y esta maldita ciudad… tiene tanta energía extraña… puedo sentir una fuerza encima de mi cabeza todo el tiempo. Me oprime el alma… ¿a ti no? – la menor de los Kinomoto se abrazó a su hermano dejando ir un suspiro.

\- Sí… a cada instante.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados unos segundos, pensando en todo lo que se había dicho en esa casa. Yujïn debía traer respuestas y esperanza. Y respuestas sí tenían, pero la esperanza… ahora se veía tan lejana… Sakura cerró los ojos y se obligó a buscar la luz entre tanta oscuridad.

\- Todo va a salir bien Touya. Ya lo verás. – su hermano la apartó con suavidad, lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tras lo que nos ha mostrado? ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en que puedes con esto? – los ojos jade de Sakura le atravesaron el corazón y pudo sentir nacer el coraje en ellos.

\- Porque confío en aquellos a los que amo y sé que mientras estén conmigo, todo es posible. – Touya rodó los ojos nada convencido.

\- Sakura yo… - Pero las palabras murieron en su boca. Una luz plateada llamó la atención de ambos. Venía del exterior y los dos comprendieron quien la había causado.

\- ¡Yue!

Ambos hermanos salieron corriendo al porche. Otro coche había llegado al velatorio y aunque Sakura no podía notar la presencia de nadie en su estado actual, se hacía una idea de a quién pertenecía. Yue había dejado atrás su segunda forma y se mantenía en guardia sin dejar de cubrir con su cuerpo a su señora. Kero se mantuvo en el aire aún en su diminuta apariencia, flotando y alerta, esperando cualquier movimiento para actuar.

El vehículo paró justo frente a la casa dejando a todos en tensión y finalmente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un solo hombre. No llevaba escolta ni acompañantes. Y no hacía falta. Su presencia imponía por sí misma.

Los ojos castaños y fríos de Shen Wang la observaron con calma y una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en ese atractivo rostro haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de rabia. De no ser por esa mirada arrogante y ambiciosa, casi le recordaría a su hermano Touya.

\- Me alegro de verte, mi flor. – Sakura tomó la mano de su hermano, impidiendo cualquier movimiento insensato y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Siento mucho no poder decir lo mismo, Shen.

Touya supo que ese hombre era poderoso en cuanto puso un pie fuera del coche y a pesar de lo confundido que le tenían tantas presencias, comprendió al instante quién era ese hijo de perra. Los puños se le cerraron y estuvo a punto de ir a partirle la cara a puño desnudo. Aunque fuera una estupidez y una muerte asegurada. Pero se contuvo lo justo para contemplarle. No era mayor que él y casi parecía un tipo normal. Un estirado y un snob, pero normal, a fin de cuentas.

Todos los soldados de la casa salieron corriendo al exterior y rodearon a la futura señora Li, y a sus guardianes. Pero un solo gesto de Shen Wang los dejó inconscientes en el suelo. Todos se quedaron sin habla y el miedo empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto ese hijo de puta tan poderoso? El cielo agitado le dio a Sakura la respuesta que buscaba. Shen Wang estaba canalizando las energías robadas a través de su cuerpo. ¡Ojalá tuviera su magia para poder sentirle y confirmar sus sospechas! Pero no la tenía, y estaba indefensa. A pesar de todo, decidió actuar con calma, sin perder la confianza en sí misma. Aunque sabía de antemano, que estaba perdida. Miró a su alrededor, pensando a toda velocidad. ¡Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algo! ¿Habían llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Era el fin? No… no era posible. Debía distraerle, buscar una salida. Se aclaró la garganta y calmó sus nervios. La primera norma para encarar a un enemigo era no mostrar miedo.

\- Creí que habías acordado con el concilio no asistir al velatorio. La familia lo ha pedido así. A fin de cuentas, tu matrimonio con Yujïn no llegó a hacerse público. ¿me equivoco? – Shen le dedicó una sonrisa tan amplia, que se le revolvió el estómago.

\- No mi amor, no te equivocas.

Shen empezó a acercarse y Kero no necesitó ningún incentivo más para transformarse. Touya dio un salto en su sitio al ver como un león alado rodeaba a su hermana y abría la boca sacando pequeñas llamas de advertencia. Y se dijo que a partir de ese momento intentaría ser más respetuoso con esa cosa. Pero Shen era otro asunto, lejos de acobardarse, sonrío complacido. Todo lo referente a Sakura le fascinaba.

\- Qué curiosa es la vida… ¿verdad? Yo me caso como es debido y no lo hago público, y tú te casas de modo no oficial y toda china se entera. Que cosas… - Sakura tragó pesado. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que ese malnacido sacara frente a su hermano el tema de la boda a colación. – Pero eso no importa ya ¿verdad?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Shen? – Kero siguió los movimientos del mago oscuro con recelo, sin separarse de su maestra ni un segundo y Yue se posicionó entre ambos hermanos listo para saltar en defensa de cualquiera de los dos.

\- Me refiero a que nuestro querido lobo ha perdido…

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y que ha perdido exactamente? – Sakura se anotó un punto positivo ya que la segunda norma para vencer a un enemigo era sacarle información. Aunque eso no pareció importarle a Shen Wang que cambió de tema rápidamente. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara les asqueó a todos, pero siguieron quietos y atentos.

\- Me alegro de ver que estas bien… aunque lo que me habían dicho es cierto… tu magia ha desaparecido… una pena… tu aura rosa me ponía muy cachondo - El cuerpo de Sakura tembló de forma inconsciente. Intentó ocultarlo, pero no pasó desapercibido para esos ojos astutos de lince. – No me temas amor, no quiero hacerte ningún daño. De saber que habías hecho un vínculo con la joven Daidouji, jamás habría jugado con ella, mucho menos de forma tan… ingeniosa. Me disculpo por eso. – A pesar de estar en clara desventaja, Sakura no pudo controlar su desprecio.

\- ¿Qué te disculpas? ¡Lanzaste a mi mejor amiga a un maldito tren! – Touya abrió los ojos sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Eso había pasado con Daidouji? ¿Cómo había salvado su hermana a Tomoyo de un tren? Las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, y el miedo que sentía por su hermana lo tenían a punto de estallar. Pero siguió callado, alerta a todo aquello que pudiera hacer para ayudar a su pequeño monstruo. La mano de Yue estaba apoyada en su pecho, y sabía que le protegería con su vida. Pero tampoco quería eso. Si le pasaba algo a Yue, también a Yukito.

\- Bueno… en mi defensa diré que no puedes probarlo…

\- Hijo de… - una carcajada grotesca cortó sus palabras y cerró los puños conteniendo su ira.

\- Pero que digo… ya no me importa lo que puedas probar o no pequeña Sakura… Así que sí… Sí. Lo hice. ¡Qué bien sienta decirlo en voz alta! Ya no tengo porqué ocultar nada. ¿verdad? Se acabaron los años en los que debía agachar la cabeza. El concilio está acabado… al igual que tu marido. – las palabras y visiones de Yujïn le vinieron a la cabeza, como un bucle sin final y cerró los ojos muerta de miedo. Porqué si las profecías de la chica se cumplían, lo que decía Shen sería verdad. – Pero insisto, no era mi intención hacerte ningún daño mi flor de cerezo.

\- Claro… por eso intentaste matar a mi mejor amiga, porque no querías hacerme ningún daño. – Shen levantó las manos con las palmas abiertas y dejó ir una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

\- Daño físico no, mi amor. ¿Por quién me tomas? Jamás atacaría a una dama… Mucho menos a una tan hermosa como tú…

\- ¡¿Y Tomoyo que era?!

\- ¿La señorita Daidouji? Comida… como todos los seres sin magia del mundo, mi linda flor… baterías de un solo uso. ¿A caso no lo ves en el cielo?

La menor de los Kinomoto vio con temor como una neblina negra y violeta empezaba a formarse encima de sus cabezas, y una tormenta de rayos empezaba a retumbar como el mismísimo infierno.

\- Cuanto poder… más de quinientas almas nos rodean ahora… todas esperando deseosas a que las usemos. Ojalá pudieras notarlo… pero te agostaste tanto con ese hechizo… Un vínculo de protección hecho por sangre ¿verdad? Temerario… y muy estúpido si se me permite opinar. No sé cómo tu "maridito" te dejó hacer algo así… Si hubieras sido mía, jamás te habría arriesgado de esa forma. – Sakura le vio caminar con recelo. Se sentía como una presa indefensa, esperando a ser mordida por un tiburón. - ¿Y de que te sirvió? Has salvado a un trozo de carne. Que desperdicio… casi muerta por una don nadie como ella. Patético.

\- Eres un hijo de puta. – Kero rugió como advertencia al ver a Shen dar otro paso al frente. Pero eso sólo le causó risa.

\- Sakura, dile a tu gato que se esté quieto. ¿Quieres? Sabes que ahora mismo no son rivales para mí. Ni ellos, ni nadie. – Un rayo cruzó el cielo iluminando toda la casa y Sakura supo que era verdad. Shen Wang estaba filtrando la energía de esas desdichadas almas y podía acabar con cualquiera de ellos en un instante. Bastaba un solo pensamiento suyo y uno rayo descendería para destruirles y dejar sólo cenizas. No podía permitir que su hermano sufriera ningún daño, ni sus guardianes. Se mordió el labio hasta sangrar y agachó la cabeza, rendida.

\- Kero… por favor, retrocede. – los ojos dorados de la bestia del sello la miraron asombrados, pero no podía desobedecer a su maestra. Así que se alejó muy lentamente con un gruñido y la mirada fija en su oponente.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡No dejes sola a Sakura! – Shen Wang miró entonces a Touya y se cruzó de brazos satisfecho por su descubrimiento. Lo cierto es que ni había reparado en él. Así de pequeña era su aura.

\- Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí… Touya Kinomoto… mi futuro cuñado. Un honor conocerte al fin. – Touya escupió al suelo molesto y fue a dar un paso, pero la mano de Yue se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sakura ha pedido que nos mantengamos detrás y observemos. – los ojos castaños del joven doctor se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es su misión protegerla! – Yue agachó la cabeza y apretó los dientes conteniendo su furia.

\- Sólo si nuestra señora lo desea… y Sakura no nos quiere ahora con ella… - Touya no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Sakura! – las esmeraldas de su hermana le miraron con tristeza y supo que era verdad. Su hermana tenía miedo por ellos y se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata con la esperanza de que ellos sobrevivieran si ese malnacido decidía atacar.

\- Oh vamos, no te preocupes hombre. No le haré ningún daño a tu preciosa hermana. De hecho… he venido justo a lo contrario. – Sakura bufó resignada a su destino. No podía hacer nada sola y sin magia. - ¿Sabes? Creo que tu hermano tiene complejo de hermano mayor… que vergonzoso… Seguro que sueña contigo… y como no hacerlo con lo hermosa que eres…

\- ¿Qué quieres Shen? – la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos se cerró y Shen la tomó por la cintura. Sakura quiso apartar de un manotazo las zarpas de ese malnacido, pero una vez más sabía que si le provocaba, sus guardianes saltarían a defenderla y les pondría en peligro. Y no dejaría que murieran por ella. Así que en vez de empujarle y abofetearle como su cuerpo le pedía que hiciera, hizo una seña con la mano a Kero para que se quedara quieto. Y la bestia obedeció, a duras penas. El aliento de Shen le acarició el rostro y sintió nauseas.

\- A ti mi amor… te quiero a ti. Sana y salva. Fuerte y poderosa… Y por eso he venido… a ayudarte…

\- ¿A ayudarme? No necesito tu ayuda… estoy perfectamente. – las manos de Shen acariciaron su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sintió la voz de Yue y supo que estaba conteniendo a su hermano para que no intentara nada estúpido. Nadie tocaría a Touya. Por encima de su cadáver.

\- Oh… yo creo que te equivocas… le hice mucho daño a tu amiguita… Tomoyo… y las heridas fueron profundas. – como respuesta el pecho de Sakura empezó a doler y su cabeza se retorció de dolor. - ¿Ves? Agonizas en silencio… pero yo te curaré…

El contacto con su cuerpo le ardía y pudo ver a través de sus ojos el momento en que el tren se llevó a su mejor amiga. Su cuerpo níveo rebotó contra las paredes, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, y quedó a un lado, hecho despojos. Dos lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y sintió como su corazón se partía en dos.

\- Tuviste suerte… el cuerpo de tu amiguita no quedó bajo el tren en ningún momento… sino, ahora estarías muerta. Nada puede recomponer un cadáver partido en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera tú… - Sakura quiso vomitar. No podía dejar de ver esos ojos violeta abiertos y muertos. Los ojos de su mejor amiga. - Aunque me ha sorprendido que estuvieras viva tras esto… joder mi flor… que poderosa eres para sobrevivir a algo así… ¿cómo lo hiciste? Muero por saberlo…

Shen disfrutó con la mirada de puro odio que le lanzó Sakura. Tenerla tan cerca le excitaba, debía admitírselo a sí mismo. Puede que le llevara al menos catorce años, pero joder lo que quería hacerle a ese cuerpecito se alejaba mucho de la decencia. Sus dedos tomaron el cuello de la chica, que apenas si pudo mantener el tipo y quedarse quieta. Si ahora le atacaba, todo se echaría a perder. Kero y Yue atacarían y nada de lo que habían descubierto esa tarde habría servido para nada. Cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento mientras sentía los labios de ese cabrón en su oído.

\- Dime una cosa mi amor… ¿te dolió cuando todos tus huesos se rompieron a la vez? – Sakura apretó los puños y se irguió buscando la dignidad que cada vez veía más perdida. – espero que te doliera un poco… como lección por creer que puedes huir de mí… - la menor de los Kinomoto no pudo aguantarlo más y forcejeó para alejarse, pero la mano de Shen la mantuvo donde estaba clavando sus fuertes dedos en su muñeca.

\- ¡Sakura! – Se giró para contemplar como su hermano intentaba acercarse sin éxito, bloqueado por los brazos níveos de su precioso ángel. Pero Yue estaba igual que él, esperando el más mínimo daño en la piel de su dueña para saltar y golpear el rostro de ese maldito tipo chino. Una vez más, temió por ellos.

\- Les cuesta mantenerse al margen… tienen miedo por su señora. Pero no pueden desobedecerte a menos que tu vida corra peligro… que bueno es saber eso.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Shen?! – marrón se perdió en esmeralda y de nuevo esa jodida sonrisa iluminó su frío rostro.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Cuidar de mi futura esposa… por supuesto. - El cielo empezó a desprender rayos violetas y poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta tocar tierra. Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al oír el fuerte sonido que hacían al caer. Si Shen decidía "hacerlo" ahora… estaban perdidos. No quería que las visiones se cumplieran, no en ese momento. La imagen de Shaoran le vino a la mente, su voz, su sonrisa y esos ojos ámbar. No podía perderle… ahora no. Quería verle una vez más, sentirle una vez más. Rezó porqué al menos le concedieran eso… – Shhh… no temas. No te dolerá…

Poco a poco la energía que desprendían los rayos al caer se fue acumulando y una bruma violácea les rodeó y Sakura vio con pánico como esa fuerza entraba en el cuerpo de Shen Wang. La maestra de cartas tembló de puro miedo al ver como los ojos de Shen ennegrecían hasta parecer dos esferas sin vida y sintió con impotencia como era atraída hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

\- Joder, como voy a disfrutar esto mi flor…

Sus bocas se unieron con fuerza y quiso apartarse, de verdad lo quiso, pero le fue imposible. El calor que sentía era abrasador. Intenso y poderoso como el mismísimo sol. Y le pareció absurdo que algo tan oscuro fuera tan cálido. Todo su alrededor desapareció y lo único que podía sentir era su cuerpo floreciendo y esa boca poseyéndola. Un hormigueo empezó a corretear por todo su cuerpo. Era como lava líquida corriendo por sus venas. Le quemaba y la acariciaba al mismo tiempo. El dolor de su cabeza desapareció en un instante y sus pulmones cogieron aire al fin. Aire fresco y limpio. ¡Dios que bien se sentía poder coger una bocanada sin ese intenso dolor oprimiéndola! Sus labios siguieron danzando, en un acto repulsivo que por mucho que deseaba, no le disgustaba. Y al abrir los ojos, se sentía fuerte y completa. Capaz de todo. Miró a Shen, que volvía a tener la mirada castaña y sintió indiferencia. Le sonreía con satisfacción y por primera vez, no le molestó. Se quedó igual. Ningún sentimiento le llegaba ahora.

\- ¿Ves mi amor? Ahora estas mucho mejor… Sienta bien… ¿verdad? Es como un subidón… una droga que se instala en tus venas y te acerca al cielo… - Sakura parpadeó confusa y se tambaleó levemente. Su cuerpo parecía querer salir volando en cualquier momento. – Eso que notas es mi energía… aquella que he absorbido de tantas almas… es pura… es fuerte y te ha curado salvándote la vida mi amor. ¿O pensabas que ese dolor de cabeza y la falta de aire en tus pulmones era normal?

Touya intentaba apartar a los dos guardianes para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermana, pero era imposible. Parecían haber quedado bloqueados, con la mirada perdida en el infinito, igual que su maestra.

\- ¡Sakura!

La menor de los Kinomoto se giró entonces, contemplando al hombre que la llamaba y que se veía tan desesperado. Le dolió el pecho un instante, pero no sabía por qué. Así que cuando sintió los dedos de Shen en su barbilla, acariciando su rostro sin ningún pudor, se dejó llevar y volvió a mirarle sin objeciones.

\- Ahora él lo sabrá mi flor… cuando vuelvas, apestando a mí… el pequeño lobo sabrá que ha perdido… - Otra punzada en el corazón y una imagen de dos ojos ámbar en su cabeza. – Cuando vuelvas a sus brazos cual fulana… dile esto mi preciosa muñeca… dile… que no va a poder salvarte… dile… que eres mía… y que te tomaré cuando quiera. ¿Lo entiendes mi amor? – Sakura sintió como esos dedos tiraban de ella para besarla de nuevo y algo se agitó en su vientre al sentir el tacto de esa lengua en su boca. Se separó bruscamente y al fin el mundo volvió a sentirse. El aire cálido le llegó al rostro y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla hasta romper en el suelo.

\- No… no… no soy… no soy tuya… - una carcajada fue lo último que salió de esos labios antes de que Shen Wang la dejara libre de su agarre y volviera a su coche. Se subió de nuevo a él, con calma y sin dejar de mirarla. Yue y Kero volvieron a rodearla aún confundidos por lo que había pasado y Touya la abrazó con fuerza resguardándola en su pecho y dando gracias a los cielos porqué estaba bien.

Los cuatro contemplaron como el vehículo abandonaba la casa sintiéndose como hormigas bajo la luz de una gran lupa, esperando a que su portador decidiera dejar de jugar y terminara con sus vidas. Touya la separó tomando entre sus manos el rostro lloroso de su pequeño monstruo.

\- Sakura… ¿estás bien? - La menor de los Kinomoto se apartó aún aturdida. Miró sus manos con fascinación y luego a sus dos guardianes. Ambos brillaban con fuerza, como nunca lo habían hecho. - ¡Sakura! – parpadeó aun algo confusa, pero asintió con la cabeza a su hermano.

\- Sí… estoy… bien… de hecho… estoy mejor que bien, Touya.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de perra? – Yue y Kero la miraron seriamente, preocupados por la fuerza que sentían recorriendo sus cuerpos.

\- Me ha… dado magia…

\- ¿Magia? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún sumida en un trance. - ¿Cómo que te ha dado magia?

\- Sí… ¿no lo notas? En mis venas… fluye y quema… es… tan fuerte…

\- Noto algo muy fuerte en ti… es cierto, pero… no me gusta… - Sakura le miró entonces, con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza.

\- Claro que no te gusta… la magia que me ha dado es… magia oscura Touya…

\- Ma… magia oscura… ¿y eso que significa? – Yue se interpuso entonces, separando a los dos hermanos y tomando las manos de su dueña. Sus ojos azul plateado la miraron con determinación.

\- No significa nada. Porqué la magia no es oscura ni blanca… es su uso lo que la define. Sakura… mírame… - y lo hizo. Se perdió en esos preciosos ojos que tanto velaban por ella. – Mi señora… recuperará su aura… no le quepa duda. Esto es temporal…

Sakura asintió, aun temblando por el miedo que había pasado y por las sensaciones que había sentido. Joder, había sido un estallido de placer en sus venas. Aún podía sentir la energía correteando como mariposas traviesas en su vientre y esa lengua en su garganta. Se llevó la mano a su boca, acariciando sus labios profanados. ¿Pero podía decir que había sido una profanación? A fin de cuentas, al final lo había disfrutado… Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose sucia… ¿Cómo podía sentir placer en brazos de ese degenerado?

\- Sakura… debemos regresar. – Las palabras de su guardián la asustaron y la realidad le golpeó en el estómago. Su aura era tan diferente ahora… tan negra… no pasaría desapercibido por nadie. Todos en la mansión Li sabrían que apestaba a Shen Wang.

\- Cómo voy a volver así… ¿cómo voy a mirarle a la cara así Yue? Lo sabrá… lo notará… - El guardián la abrazó con fuerza bajo la atenta mirada de la bestia de sello y Touya.

\- ¿Quién sabrá qué Sakura? – Yue le silencio con una mirada y el mayor de los Kinomoto comprendió a quién se refería. ¿Pero porqué tenía miedo Sakura de la reacción del mocoso? Ese malnacido la había obligado. No era culpa suya nada de lo que había pasado.

\- Sí… Shaoran lo notará… todos en la mansión Li. ¿Y qué Sakura? Él sabrá al instante que no ha sido culpa tuya… te conoce y tú no has hecho nada malo…

\- Pero… yo…

\- Shhhh… mi señora. Todo está bien. Todo va a salir bien. Él comprenderá… y se sentirá aliviado… como nosotros. Porqué estas bien. No importa lo que ha pasado, ni lo que sintió tu cuerpo… es la magia la que te hace sentir tan bien... no Shen Wang. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura se abrazó con fuerza a su precioso ángel y cerró los ojos aún demasiado aturdida. Sabía que Shaoran no la culparía en lo absoluto por haber caído en las garras de Shen. Pero aún así se sentía muy sucia y muy avergonzada. Porqué al principio ese beso la asqueó más que la muerte. Pero luego… a medida que ese poder entraba en ella… lo disfrutó. Como una vulgar ramera. Tanta energía recorriéndola… sintió placer… quería más… mucho más… y ahora, se sentía jodidamente bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía haber disfrutado algo tan inmundo? ¿Cómo podía sentirse tan fuerte y poderosa? ¡Tenía la energía de almas asesinadas en su maldito cuerpo! Y ella tenía el descaro de sentirse bien… fuerte. Tembló en brazos de su querido Yue.

\- Sakura por dios… no dejes que te afecte. ¿No lo ves? Es lo que quiere ese cabrón… - los ojos jade de la chica miraron al peluche que ahora flotaba frente a ella. Un aura oscura rodeaba también a Kero. Era normal, a fin de cuentas, sus guardianes se alimentaban también de ella. ¿Sentirían ellos lo mismo? Ese poder… esa atracción a lo… perverso.

\- Mi señora… debemos volver. Él se preocupará si no regresamos…

Sakura asintió débilmente y se dejó llevar. Los guardias empezaban a despertar y no quería tener que empezar a dar explicaciones. Ya lo haría en la mansión. Subieron a toda prisa al coche y empezaron su camino de vuelta.

Mientras el vehículo se alejaba da la casa, observó a través de la ventana la casa de los Wu, aún con el corazón en un puño. Y la vio en el porche. No había sido invocada, pero seguía en la casa. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué no se iba y descansaba en paz? Los ojos negros de Yujïn la miraron con preocupación y vio su mano alzarse para despedirse. Su boca se abrió y leyó en sus labios un "hasta pronto". Y puede que fuera verdad… puede que muy pronto se reuniera con ella… puede que esta vez, todo saliera mal.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol vio con impotencia como su heredera era rodeada por todos esos guardias. Miró sus ojos en la distancia, esas preciosas esmeraldas estaban demasiado tristes. Touya se puso al lado de su hermana, igual de sorprendido que él. Los guardias levantaron sus armas y apuntaron en dirección a la maestra de cartas y no aguantó más, ni Shaoran tampoco. Corrieron en dirección a la muchacha. Pero fueron detenidos por sus propios hombres. Ieran salió entonces de la casa, seguida por Tai Fa.

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? – Fue la voz de Touya la que resonó en el lugar. Estaba pasmado y furioso a partes iguales. Una vez más Yukito pasó a ser Yue y Kero salió volando para convertirse en ese precioso león dorado de la portada del libro. La bestia del sello cayó imponente frente a su dueña y dejó ir otra llamarada de advertencia. Sakura les miró, demasiado tranquila para la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Quietos chicos… no pasa nada… Es normal que nos tengan miedo ahora…

La mano de Sakura acarició el lomo de su precioso guardián y sus ojos, se posaron en los ámbar de su prometido. Shaoran estaba asustado, podía sentirlo. Pero no por él, temía por ella. Por su aura. Por lo que le había hecho ese malnacido. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora mismo? ¿Qué teorías rondarían la mente del castaño? Tai Fa descendió las escaleras y se puso frente a Eriol y Shaoran. Por suerte ambos muchachos estaban muy débiles, o ya habrían atacado a sus propios guardias para defender a Sakura.

\- Bajen sus armas… - los soldados de la familia Li le miraron sin atreverse a cumplir la orden. – Háganlo.

Las espadas descendieron y todos respiraron un poco más tranquilos. Eriol quiso ir a reunirse con su heredera, pero Tai Fa le detuvo.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Es Sakura maldita sea!

\- En parte… - Eriol miró asombrado al cabeza de concilio. Puede que estuviera débil, pero conocía a su Sakura, y esos ojos eran los suyos. Brillaban y tintineaban como siempre. Y veía su miedo y su preocupación. Era Sakura. – Buenas tardes señorita Sakura…

\- Buenas tardes, señor Fa. – Shaoran tomó posición al lado de su tío y miró a su prometida con preocupación. – Hola Shaoran.

\- Hola Sak… - estaban a menos de diez metros, pero era como si tuvieran todo un mundo entre sus cuerpos. El castaño analizó con cuidado el aura de su esposa. Su preciosa y cálida aura había desaparecido, o se había mezclado con algo muy oscuro. Ahora desprendía un halo de luz granate, oscura como la misma sangre. Y había algo más… otra aura… - ¿Qué ha ocurrido cariño? – Touya tuvo que contener sus ganas de ahorcarle por el maldito apodo. Ya estaba todo demasiado tenso en esa jodida casa.

\- Shen Wang nos ha hecho una visita. – El corazón de Shaoran se hizo un puño y miró a su mujer con miedo. ¡Esa era el aura que notaba en ella! La de Shen Wang… Sus peores pesadillas se cumplían y una vez más supo que había fallado al protegerla.

\- Y… te… ¿te ha atacado?

\- No. Todo lo contrario… - el menor de los Li tubo que aclarar su garganta ante las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza. Había varias formas de transmitir un aura… y en todas ellas debía haber contacto entre los afectados. Demasiado contacto…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir señorita Kinomoto? – Sakura rio suavemente por la mención de su apellido. Tai Fa le echaba en cara en los momentos menos apropiados que aún no era una Li. Aunque pensaba que lo hacía de forma inconsciente.

\- Al parecer las heridas que causó Shen en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, eran más profundas de lo que creíamos. Y me ha curado.

\- ¿Cómo?

Sakura dio un paso y de nuevo todos los guardias levantaron sus armas. Shaoran gritó que las bajaran, pero nadie se atrevió a hacerlo. Los ojos verdes de Sakura les contemplaron con rabia y todo brillo desapreció. Algo en ella se rompía y todos se pusieron en tensión de forma inconsciente. El aura oscura que Shen había introducido en su cuerpo empezaba a cobrar fuerza y lo que estaba bien o mal ya no importaba. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha todas las espadas empezaron a arder quemando los dedos de sus portadores y haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Una risa macabra salió de esa preciosa boca helando la sangre de todos los presentes.

\- No sean ridículos… ahora mismo no pueden hacer nada en mi contra… no hagan que me enfade…

Eriol vio como los ojos de su princesa se empañaban en una nube oscura y corrió en su dirección, antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle. Sabía lo que pasaba. Y no dejaría que Sakura sucumbiera al miedo y a la culpa. Yue se interpuso protegiendo a Touya que estaba alucinado y Kero bloqueó el camino a la rencarnación de Clow, gruñendo y dispuesto a atacarle si era necesario.

\- Kero… soy yo. Sabes que jamás dañaría a tu señora… - la bestia del sello le escuchó y agitó su cabeza, luchando contra un mal invisible. Lo que poseía a su maestra, les afectaba de igual modo- Sakura… princesa… dame la mano… - los ojos verdes de la chica le miraron con altanería y desprecio. – Debes darme la mano… debes cederme la mitad de esa energía… o te consumirá…

\- ¿Qué te la dé? ¿Estás loco? No… me siento demasiado bien Eriol… no voy a darte nada… - el joven inglés se acercó otro paso y sintió el calor abrasador del fuego cuando Kero abrió la boca. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, aun estando tan débil, sentía la oscuridad rodeándoles. Tenía que llegar a ella. Y sabía cómo.

\- Sakura… estoy muy débil… ¿no lo notas? La carta que usamos para curarte me afectó demasiado y creo que… si no me ayudas… no podré seguir… - un brillo cruzó por esos ojos jade y vio la esperanza nacer de nuevo. – Preciosa… por favor… sólo tú puedes salvarme… ¿vas a dejarme morir? – la maestra de cartas parpadeó un par de veces y poco a poco se fue relajando, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por el miedo de los actos que había cometido. Ese mar azul lleno de ternura la envolvió y se sintió morir por la culpa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué quería atacarles? No lo recordaba.

\- Eriol….

\- ¿Sí?

\- Tengo miedo…

\- Lo sé… pero yo estoy contigo… Dame la mano. – Y lo hizo. Sin pensarlo. Sakura alargó sus dedos hasta que tocó los de la rencarnación de Clow Reed y le miró a los ojos con confianzas renovadas. Eriol siempre la hacía sentir segura.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Voy a dejar que me cedas parte de esa energía… - Sakura apartó la mano bruscamente mirándole con pánico.

\- ¡No! Es oscura Eriol… muy oscura… a veces creo que no puedo controlarla…

\- Lo sé princesa… es porqué tu magia procede de las estrellas, es blanca por naturaleza y no es compatible con la fuerza que te ha transmitido Shen… no pueden convivir las dos sin que una se imponga a la otra… pero mi energía procede de las tinieblas. ¿Recuerdas? Clow Reed y yo siempre hemos usado la oscuridad en nuestra magia… y podré controlarla porqué no es incompatible conmigo.

\- Pero… - Sakura seguía sin extender su mano y Eriol estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Si ese poder volvía a salir y la poseía, no podrían pararla. Era demasiado fuerte. Vio con miedo como todos los guardias volvían a tomar sus armas.

\- Quietos, por dios. – Shaoran les detuvo con un grito y Sakura se puso otra vez en guardia. Todos la miraban como si fuera una bomba a punto de detonar – Cariño… dale la mano a Eriol. Por favor.

\- ¿Y si le hago daño? ¡Es muy peligroso! – Touya se acercó entonces y con cuidado tomó la mano de su hermana. Ambos se miraron, sintiendo ese vínculo fraternal que siempre les había acompañado.

\- Monstruo… si Eriol dice que puede con ello… es que puede. Siempre has confiado en él. Confía ahora. – Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hiraguisawa y buscaron la mentira en ese pozo azul. Pero no hallaron más que amor.

\- Eriol… si estas mintiéndome…

\- No Sakura… no lo hago… por favor, confía en mí.

Las manos de ambos hicieron contacto lentamente y Eriol sintió la energía correr por sus venas. Había varias formas de transmitir poder, una de ellas era por contacto de sangre, pero no se atrevía a cortar su mano en ese estado. Podía desatar su parte oscura una vez más. Así que optó por la segunda mejor opción, aunque peligrara su cabeza.

\- Perdóname por esto…

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera decir o hacer nada más, la abrazó con fuerza y, tal y como había hecho Shen antes, la besó. Era el modo más rápido de absorber tanto poder, y el más seguro dadas las circunstancias. Y Al igual que Sakura minutos antes, sintió el placer de la fuerza recorrer su cuerpo y un éxtasis que lo llevó al mismo cielo.

El sabor, el tacto de sus labios, tanta magia en sus venas… una delicia para todos los sentidos. Pero no sintió maldad en su alma. Cómo había dicho, estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y podía domarla. Era parte de él. Sus labios se separaron lentamente, aun reacio a dejar ese bendito momento atrás. Y abrió sus ojos sintiéndose jodidamente bien ahora que ya tenía magia en su organismo. Miró las esmeraldas de su preciosa Sakura y se sintió morir de culpa. Que asustada estaba…

\- ¿Ves princesa? Todo está bien ahora…

La muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos, buscando la protección y comprensión que siempre había recibido de él y se dejó abrazar. Eriol la rodeó con fuerza y dejó que los segundos pasaran, calmando sus ansias y sus miedos. ¡Joder, cuanto la amaba! Cómo le gustaría ser él su amor predestinado. Pero como siempre, debía dar un paso atrás. Y al levantar la vista, vio los ojos destrozados de su descendiente y se sintió muy mal por él, de verdad que sí. Pero no era el momento de pensar en celos y heridas o en qué Sakura jamás sería suya. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Algo que involucraba a la chica que ambos amaban. Ahora no le quedaba la menor duda. Shen Wang iba a por ella, y usaría todas sus armas.

Apartó a la muchacha con cuidado, sintiendo por primera vez el cambio en su aura. Esa cálida luz rosa que tanto quería se había convertido en una atrayente masa granate. Era como un imán para él. Aunque ahora que había absorbido parte de la magia, no se percibía tanta oscuridad en ella. Miró al mayor de los Kinomoto que permanecía a tan solo un par de metros de ellos. Touya estaba muy cabreado, con los puños cerrados y la rabia plasmada en su cara. ¿A caso todos iban a besar a su hermana hoy? Pero Eriol se obligó a centrarse una vez más. Ya se pelearía con todos luego.

\- ¿Shen te ha dejado volver? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé Eriol…

Shaoran se acercó a ellos con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos y Sakura le miró con vergüenza y culpa dándose cuenta de que había besado a su mejor amigo frente a él. Pero el pequeño lobo no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara o a que se refugiara una vez más en los brazos de Hiraguisawa. Sus días de inmadurez habían quedado atrás y era el momento de luchar por ella. Así que dejó atrás sus celos y la ira que nacía en su pecho y tiró de ella con fuerza.

La abrazó posesivamente, besando sus cabellos y dando gracia a dios porqué siguiera sana y salva. Los soldados empezaron a bajar sus armas y Tai Fa les pidió que se retiraran. A pesar de estar rodeados, Shaoran la besó con intensidad borrando todo el miedo que pudiera sentir y crispando los nervios de su cuñado aún más. Pero no le importó. Era suya. Suya y de nadie más. Y estaba harto de que todos intentaran quitársela. La miró suavemente, viendo el temor en esos orbes jade y apoyó su frente contra la de ella soltando un largo suspiro.

\- No estoy enfadado. ¿vale? Celoso hasta morir… pero no enfadado. – Sakura asintió con fuerza dejando escapar una lágrima. – Pero patearé a Eriol luego, te lo juro. – una pequeña risa escapó de esa preciosa boca de piñón y se sintió mucho más aliviado. - Estaba tan preocupado… ¿estás bien? ¿te ha hecho daño ese hijo de puta?

\- No… sólo me ha curado… ha dicho que mis heridas me matarían y que no lo permitiría…- otra lágrima bajó por esa blanca mejilla y el menor de los Li quiso ir a la jodida casa de los Wang a matar al cabrón que estaba haciéndole tanto daño. – Shao… he podido hablar con Yujïn… me ha mostrado sus visiones y… creo que entiendo lo que quiere Shen Wang…

\- Sakura… cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. – los brazos de su prometido volvieron a rodearla y dejó ir un suspiro. – No dejaré que te pase nada… te lo prometo… no voy a dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra a partir de ahora. ¿me oyes? No más misiones suicidas Sak… por lo que más quieras… - Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un sollozo que luchaba por salir. Porqué si tenía razón… Shaoran no iba a poder cumplir esa promesa. – vamos a dentro… - La mano de su prometido tiró de ella y por un momento quiso dejarse ir, pero al ver a todo el consejo reunido en la puerta detuvo sus pasos.

\- Shaoran espera…- el menor de los Li la miro sin comprender.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay algo que tengo que contarte… solo a vosotros dos – Sakura miró a Eriol también. – Aquí y ahora, lejos de los oídos del concilio. No me fío de ellos… - Shaoran levantó la vista en dirección a sus superiores.

\- ¿Crees que hay un traidor entre el consejo? – Sakura asintió en silencio. Nadie más conocía sus planes de ir a casa de los Wu, solo el concilio había sido informado. – Está bien. Pero sospecharan si nos quedamos aquí. Entremos y luego…

\- ¡No! Ahora Shaoran… no sé cuándo empezará todo esto… necesito decírtelo ahora. – esos preciosos ojos ámbar la observaron con cautela. Pero de ninguna manera se negaría a una petición de su mujer. Mucho menos ahora. Se giró y avisó a su tío, que estaba a unos pocos metros.

\- Tío, vayan entrando y espérenos en la sala de reuniones. Sakura y Eriol aún no están bien. Dejemos que se acostumbren al cambio de energías.

Tai Fa no era idiota, entendió perfectamente lo que ocurría. Y a pesar de que se sintió ofendido hasta la médula, les dejó hacer. Si algo habían demostrado esos tres, era su testarudez y determinación. Si alguien podía salvarles ahora, eran ellos. Así que dio las ordenes pertinentes y pronto sólo los hermanos Kinomoto, los guardianes, Eriol y Shaoran quedaron afuera. Sakura tomó la mano de su prometido con urgencia y le obligó a mirarla.

\- Shaoran… es la carta "The void"

\- ¿Qué? – Eriol se acercó a ellos, atento a la conversación.

\- Lo que quiere Shen Wang… la he visto… ¿recuerdas la visión que tuve anoche? No te la conté porqué ni yo comprendí lo que había visto… pero… ahora sé que no era mía… Yo no tenía magia en ese momento así que era imposible que tuviera un sueño premonitorio… era de Yujïn… quería que fuera con ella.

\- Pero… ¿puede un fantasma enviar visiones? – Shaoran miró a Eriol con la boca abierta y este solo se encogió de hombros. Sabía que esa joven era una mentalista prodigiosa… pero eso era algo sobrenatural.

\- Eso parece… pero en ella… vi a la carta "The void", no a esperanza… vi a vacío... – Sakura apretó con impaciencia las manos de su esposo. - ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo Ieran? ¿la historia del sacrificio que hizo el concilio?

\- Sí… la recuerdo.

\- Dijo que el mayor sacrificio que puede hacer un mago eran sus sentimientos. ¿no? Que por eso el hechizo que íbamos a hacer era tan poderoso. Porqué los futuros esposos renunciaban a la posibilidad de enamorarse… a vivir con la persona amada.

\- No sé a donde quieres llegar Sakura… - la castaña agitó la cabeza muy nerviosa, mirando constantemente a su alrededor, esperando que algo la atacara en cualquier momento y no pudiera terminar de contar lo que había descubierto.

\- El sentimiento más preciado… al amor…. Shen quiere usar a "the void" para robar el sentimiento más preciado a todo Hong Kong… y usarlo en su beneficio… - Eriol se interpuso entre ellos, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Sakura?

\- Por que lo he visto… Un cielo oscuro, lleno de maldad y la carta en el centro… yo la invocaba y tenía toda la intención de usarla…. Quería hacerlo Eriol… luego vi a Yujïn… y a mi hermano.

\- Pero eso no tiene sentido. – Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frunció las cejas, demasiado alterado para atar cabos aún. – La carta del vacío no salía en los diarios ni en los registros del clan Li. Nadie excepto el mismísimo Clow Reed o los guardianes sabían de su existencia… Es imposible que el clan Wang… - Eriol y Shaoran llegaron a la misma conclusión a la vez y ambos se señalaron abrumados por como todo empezaba a tener sentido. - ¡Pues claro! ¡Fue entonces!

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Entonces qué? – ahora era Sakura la que no comprendía nada.

\- Cuando la conversión de las cartas terminó, la protección que cubría Tomoeda desapareció y yo me fui una semana más tarde. Pero volví… sólo una vez. A verte Sakura…

\- ¡Fue entonces qué Shen te siguió hasta Japón! ¡Quería asesinarte allí! – Sakura les miró alarmada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Asesinarte? – Shaoran le tomó la mano para que dejara de preguntar.

\- Luego te lo explicamos Sak… pero… si Shen descubrió a Sakura entonces…

\- Y vio el poder de la carta…

\- Algo hizo que cambiara sus planes y dejó de querer terminar conmigo… alguna idea macabra… algo que implica el uso de The Void. – Sakura les miraba atónita sin poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Van a explicarme que es todo eso de la carta, Tomoeda y un asesinato? – pero esos dos no la escuchaban.

\- Pero la carta "vacío" ya no existe… Sakura y yo la modificamos y creamos a "esperanza" en su lugar…

\- Pero Shen no lo sabe… y quiere que Sakura la invoque… - Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza y revolvió su melena angustiada.

\- ¡Eso es lo que trato de decirles! En mi visión yo la llamaba. ¿no lo ven? – Eriol tomó la mano de su heredera y la miró a los ojos.

\- The void es una carta muy especial, tiene su propia energía destructora, pero cuando la convertiste en una carta Sakura dejó de ir por libre y ahora depende también de tu fuerza. Como más poderoso es su dueño…

\- Más sentimientos puede borrar… - Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

\- El atentado… tantas energías… quiere usarlas contigo, a través de ti. Sakura… ¿en algún momento notaste como si perdieras el control de tu cuerpo? ¿Dejaste de sentir?

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca y recordó el momento de la transmisión. Esa neblina violácea y como la fuerza inundaba su cuerpo sumiéndola en un estado de éxtasis y luego la nada… dejó de sentir, de desear, de querer. Era una muñeca sin sentimientos. Alguien a quien Shen podía controlar a su antojo. Duró solo unos segundos, pero ocurrió.

\- Si… apenas duró un instante. Touya me llamaba asustado, y yo sabía quién era, pero no me importaba… - La cabeza de Shaoran iba a estallar, así como la de todos los presentes que seguían la conversación a medias.

\- Un momento, un momento… ¿dices que Shen ha matado a más de quinientas personas para introducir toda esa energía oscura en Sakura? – la verdad les golpeó duramente y todos se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente, así era. Lo de hoy había sido solo una prueba, para ver como reaccionaba el cuerpo de la castaña al entrar en contacto con la energía oscura.

\- Hijo de puta… - todos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, asimilando los planes de Shen. – Por eso se asustó al ver viva a Tomoyo… pensó que Sakura había muerto… y sus planes estuvieron a punto de irse al traste. – Eriol asintió una vez más a las palabras de Shaoran. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo aún peor.

\- Shaoran… si Sakura absorbe tanta energía e invoca a the void… podrá borrar el sentimiento más poderoso de todos los habitantes de Hong Kong… quizá de toda china… son millones de personas… aunque el clan Wang la ayude… es demasiada energía… la matará. – antes de que pudieran asimilar ese último hecho, la voz del guardián les sacó de su estupor.

\- ¡Pero "the void" ya no existe! – kero intervino en la conversación, demasiado confundido y asustado para poder permanecer callado. – si le decimos a ese desgraciado que la carta ya no existe, romperemos sus planes.

\- No nos creerá… Seguirá adelante y cuando Sakura este bajo su poder… y descubra lo que ocurrió…

\- Querrá separar las cartas… separar a The Void y a la carta sin nombre…

\- Pero esa carta la creamos tú y yo Sakura… no se puede separar a menos que ambos queramos que ocurra. ¿verdad? – Eriol asintió.

\- Pero si tú mueres… Sakura podrá separarla sin problemas. Solo tendrá que matarte para poder hacerlo… ni lo dudará… – los tres se miraron una vez más. – Joder… ese hijo de puta lo tiene todo demasiado bien atado, y ni lo sabe. ¿Cómo vamos a parar esto? ¿Qué quiere lograr con tanta energía? Acabará con la magia blanca, de un maldito plumazo si esto le sale bien. Por eso dejó de perseguirte de niño… ¿para qué matar a un primogénito si podía acabar con todo su maldito clan de un solo golpe? – Sakura miró al suelo, dándole vueltas a lo único que tenía sentido para ella ahora. Algo que había reflexionado en el coche, y que giraba vertiginosamente en su mente una vez tras otra. Su voz sonó quebrada y débil, pero todos la oyeron perfectamente.

\- Podemos sellar las cartas… - Eriol la contempló en silencio, viendo por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos con miedo.

\- Si controla tu voluntad, te obligará a volver a quitar el sello. – Hirguisawa sabía que eso no era lo que la muchacha pensaba, pero dejó que Shaoran hablara. – No servirá. Y no puedes dar las cartas a alguien más… no mientras estés con vida. – Y aquí los ojos de Shaoran Li se abrieron muertos de pánico.

\- Exacto. Si yo muero… las cartas se sellarán… y "The Hope" con ellas. Y Shen no podrá hacer nada. No designaré a un heredero… y nadie podrá controlarlas. Ni siquiera Eriol.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en ella. Una lágrima bajó por esos ojos esmeralda y una pequeña sonrisa triste adornó sus labios.

\- Dejen de mirarme así… Todos hemos visto lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser las cartas en malas manos… si Shen toma control de mi persona… y consigue meter en mi cuerpo todas esas energías robadas… no podrán detenerle. Ni a él, ni a mí. No sin que haya decenas, o centenares de muertos.

\- Sakura, ni se te pase por la cabeza. – La voz de Shaoran sonó quebrada, había entrado en pánico. – No. ¡Claro que no! Encontraremos otro modo. ¡No voy a dejar que te mates! – Sakura se acercó entonces, tomando las manos del hombre que amaba entre las suyas.

\- Yo tampoco quiero, pero… si no encontramos otro modo… no tendrás otra opción. Yo no tendré otra opción. Y lo haré, sabes que lo haré.

Y una vez más el corazón de Shaoran se rompía en mil pedazos ante la idea de perderla. Jamás debería haber ido a Japón, jamás debería haberla conocido… ¿por qué insistía el mundo en ponerla en su camino sí solo quería arrebatársela? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se prometió a sí mismo que no lo permitiría. Nunca se la quitarían. ¡Ni el destino, ni Shen Wang ni el mismísimo dios!

\- Mientras yo viva… Sakura… Eso no pasará.

 **Continuará…**

 ***LEAN LAS NOTAS QUE HAY UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO AL FINAL… PARA ABRIR BOCA…JAJAJAJA**

 **Notas de la autora: Bufff… que tensión… jajajaja. ¡Pero al fin conocemos los planes de Shen! Gracias a Yujïn (luego se explicará con más detalle, no se preocupen… jajajaja) Al parecer ese malnacido subestimó a la muchacha y no pensó que le quitarían el anillo y su poder saldría a la luz… ¡no lo tenías todo tan bien pensado Shen! Arrogante, desgraciado hijo de… mmmm… jajajaja. Perdón.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Acción, respuestas y muchos besos. ¿soy yo o Sakura se deja besar demasiado en esta historia? No tenemos ni un beso en Card Captor y aquí venga… con todos. Jajajaja. No más, lo prometo. Ahora solo Shaoran… y bueno… puede que Shen vuelva a aprovecharse, pero… ¡Eriol basta! Tú ya terminaste. Búscate a otra y sé feliz. Jajajaja.**

 **Antes de que me maten, les digo que un ataque de celos está por venir y "el momento" S+S será en la siguiente actualización. Ya lo tengo escrito y a mí, personalmente, me encanta.**

 **Dejando mi loca cabeza a un lado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que todo encaje en sus cabecitas. Aún quedan cosas por explicar, pero… ¿se lo esperaban? The void… madre mía. ? La niña de ojos grises que invocaba en la visión… mmmm…**

 **¡Les agradezco su paciencia y nos leemos la próxima semana! Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por ser tan buenas conmigo. Les mando abrazos y besos desde Barcelona. Y les dejo un pequeño adelanto para que no me odien.**

"La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera girarse, era tomada con fuerza por la cintura y empujada contra la pared. Sintió los dedos de Shaoran tras su cuello y como la boca de su prometido la poseía con fuerza y urgencia. Y se sintió morir de placer. Los dedos de Shaoran se entrelazaban con su cabello, creando mariposas dulces y traviesas en su vientre y la boca le ardía de puro júbilo. Sólo él podía hacerla sentir así. Ni magia, ni nada. Era él y sólo él la persona que la enardecía hasta sentirse poderosa y sensual."

 **Un poco de picante seguido de mucho dulce… eso les espera en el siguiente. ¡Un beso! (risa malvada)**

 _Aquí les dejo como siempre respuesta a los review sin login:_

Guest (22 Jan 28): Pues sí, lo dejé en mal momento, pero ya ves que actualizo rápido. Jajajaja. Espero que sea de tu agrado la actualización. Ya llegamos a la batalla final. Jajajaja. Un beso y hasta muy pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest (22 Jan 28 – 2): Hola! Siento que te parezca de relleno, pero para mi atar cabos es importante. Aun así te entiendo, yo también quiero que llegue un poco de acción. Espero que esta parte te guste más, tiene momentos de todo. Un abrazo y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Nos leemos pronto.

Cerezo secreto: Hola! Sí, me cogí a esa parte de Yukito enamorado de Touya y la exploté, jajaja. Pero es cierto que en el manga se deja colgado, y se insinúa lo de Khao… por eso dije al principio del fic que Eriol y Khao habían roto. Porqué yo también llegué a la conclusión que eran pareja. No me gustó esa parte… no les veo juntos… no sé porqué… mil veces con Tomy antes… jajaja. Pero en eso estoy de acuerdo, por mucho que no lo parezca, Shao es el punto clave. ? Y le amo. Jajajaja. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. El siguiente tendrá S+S, lo prometo. Jajaja

Itzelita: Si… el pobre lo pasa super mal, soy muy mala. Y encima todos enamorados de su Sakura, jajaja. Espero que esta actualización te aclare lo del aura oscura y todo te encaje un poco mejor, al menos, es la intención. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, me hace mucha ilusión comprender lo que sentís al leer. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto.

July: No me mates, y menos con un hacha, jajajaja. Que miedo. Como ves la segunda parte es eterna, no podía colgar 40 paginas de golpe, tendrías la cabeza hecha un lío. Mejor en dos, para ir asimilando. Que es mucha Info. Jajajaja. Me alegro de que sigas enganchada y espero tus comentarios con ansias. ¿Te esperabas lo de la carta? Jajajaja. Un besazo y nos leemos muy pronto.

Guest (22 Jan 29): Me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara y espero que esta segunda parte sea también de tu agrado. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu apoyo.

AmberMoon96: Gracias. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia. Se hace lo que se puede, jajajaja. Estoy de acuerdo contigo… lo de Eriol es una pena… pero queremos S+S ¿no? Jajaajaja. Así que a buscarse a otra. Pobre… Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado, así como la explicación del aura y lo de la carta vacío. ¿Te lo esperabas? Jajajaja. Un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. Nos leemos.

Tsuki: Puedes lincharme a comentarios cuando quieras, yo encantada. Jajajaja. Ya es viernes ¿ves? Pasó rápido. Jajaja. Me alegro de que al final te gustara mi historia y de que leyeras hasta aquí. Por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando. Me anima mucho saber lo que sentís al leer. Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Un beso y espero saber de ti pronto. ¡Cuídate!

Cyna: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus amables palabras amiga. Y en respuesta, sí, saldrá. Pero solo para saludar, jajaja, no tiene papel importante aquí. Lo siento. Un beso muy grande y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado. ¿Te lo esperabas? ?

Kariramos: ¡Que guay! Vacaciones… que ganas tengo de pillar otras yo… jajajaja. Gracias por la felicitación, yo sí que estoy encantada, son tan buenas conmigo… Gracias. Me hace muy feliz que te gustara la reunión familiar y sí, le di una gran vuelta a la historia de las clamp, jajaja. En cuanto a tu idea, me encanta. Jajajajaja. Me lo apunto y puede que lo haga en plan sueño… de lo que pudo ser… jajajaja. Sería un buen epílogo… mmmm…. Mente creativa trabajando. Y sí… me gusta la idea de Eriol y Sakura en un multiverso, pero es demasiado arriesgado, mandarían asesinos a por mí. Jajaja.

Luna98: Adoro a pikachu, aunque no pokemon, jajajaja. Así que te imagino de lleno. Jajaja. Me alegro mucho de que te emocione ver mis actualizaciones, yo me pongo como una moto cuando veo que Amatista actualiza y pensar que alguien puede sentirse igual por mí, me hace super feliz. Espero que esta parte de la historia te esté gustando y que te guste más lo que se viene ahora. Un beso enorme amiga. Y nos leemos.

Guadalupe: Si… me gusta torcer las cosas, jajajaja. Estoy super loca, jajajaja. Espero que esta parte también te encaje y ahora quede todo un poco más… ohhhhhh, eso quería el cabrón. Jajajaja. Y si… mi mente es rebuscada, lo se. Mi marido lo sabe… jajajaja. Te mando un abrazo para ti y espero con ansias tu opinión de esta parte. Un beso amiga!


	24. Capítulo veintiuno: a la mierda

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 ***PARA LAS QUE HAN ENTRADO UNA VEZ ESTA SEMANA, ¡NO HAY UNO, NI DOS CAPITULOS, SINO TRES! Sí, se me ha ido la pinza, lo sé. Pero no se me dispersen y léanlos todos, jajajaja.**

 **Y ahora… ¿Preparadas para el S+S? ¡Este es mi regalo por haber llegado a los 600 reviews! Cuando ayer vi el contador y ese gran y precioso 6 apreció, me puse a saltar como loca en mi casa, con mi marido pensando que finalmente había enloquecido. Y me dije, mañana lo subo. Será más corto, pero ¿Y qué?**

 **Así que señoras y señores. Este es mi regalo de agradecimiento, para todos ustedes, que leen fielmente mi humilde historia y confían en mí día a día. Por las veces que quisieron enviarme asesinos a sueldo y no lo hicieron. Por ser tan dulces y tan atentas. Espero que este pequeño descanso les deje un dulce sabor de boca y que las anime a afrontar esta gran recta final.**

 **Sin más que añadir, les dejo con nuestros protagonistas y su amor. Y recuerden, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. Un abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 _"LAURANATHI, dile a tu marido que este segundo regalo, no lo supera ni en mil años jajaja. ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Y felicidades con retraso también a LITTLEBLACKROSE, que también me sigue religiosamente y me deja unos comentarios preciosos. ¡Un beso a las dos!"_

*A ti, sí, a ti. Esa personita especial que tanto adoro. Tú sabes quién eres (entre otras cosas porqué te he advertido por privado, jajaja) haz un favor a tus infinitas fans y acepta "la petición" de esta pobre lectora que languidece a la espera de actualizaciones tuyas… apiádate de mí y súmate al 3x1 de esta semana… va… que te lo pido de mil amores. ¿Uno el viernes y otro el domingo? ¿qué me dices? Sólo esta vez (ya ves que soy insistente) y si no puedes (o no quieres porqué eres mala, mala, mala) no pasa nada, yo te quiero igual. Aunque mándame flores al hospital porqué me va a salir una ulcera esperando por tu Shaoran… ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **Capítulo veintiuno**

 _"A la mierda el destino"_

Sakura entró en el cuarto totalmente abatida. La reunión con el consejo había sido horrible. Nadie se creyó en ningún momento que la sesión con Yujïn no había aportado nada nuevo. Y lo peor es que por su culpa, Tai Fa estaba siendo cuestionado por sus propios compañeros. Y es que, para su sorpresa, el anciano les había apoyado diciendo que sí ella decía que no sabían nada, era porque no sabían nada y punto. Vio en sus ojos que el cabeza de concilio estaba mintiendo para protegerla y también sintió la confianza que depositaba en ella. Y se sintió profundamente agradecida. Toda esa antipatía que había crecido en su corazón por el hombre al llegar a china, iba desapareciendo, y cada vez veía más rasgos de Shaoran en él.

Tomoyo les había esperado fuera, junto a su familia. Y ahora Eriol les estaba poniendo al tanto de todo. Le agradeció el gesto, ya que lo que más necesitaba Sakura en esos momentos era descansar y pasar unas horas a solas con su prometido. A pesar de que estaba temblando de miedo. ¿Cómo le miraría a la cara tras los acontecimientos de la tarde? ¡Se había dejado besar por Shen Wang! ¡Y por Eriol! Sólo de imaginarse la situación a la inversa se moría de los puros celos. Y además estaba la culpa, ya que sintió placer en ambas transmisiones de poder. Sabía en el fondo de su corazón que no era su culpa, que era la magia poseyendo su ser, pero… aun así… ¡le dolía tanto el pecho! Se sentía tan avergonzada… Y mañana enfrentaría a Touya, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Su hermano no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante tanto besuqueo… Pero antes de todo eso, tenía que enfrentar a Shaoran. El muchacho venía detrás, y había estado muy callado y triste durante la reunión tan inútil que habían mantenido con el concilio. Así que nada la preparó para lo que se le vino encima.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y antes de que pudiera girarse, era tomada con fuerza por la cintura y empujada contra la pared. Sintió los dedos de Shaoran tras su cuello y como la boca de su prometido la poseía con fuerza y urgencia. Y se sintió morir de placer. Los dedos de Shaoran se entrelazaban con su cabello, creando mariposas dulces y traviesas en su vientre y la boca le ardía de puro júbilo. Sólo él podía hacerla sentir así. Ni magia, ni nada. Era él y sólo él la persona que la enardecía hasta sentirse poderosa y sensual.

Los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, y pronto ambos estaban estrechando con fuerza sus cuerpos buscando la posición que dejara menos aire entre ellos. Pero para total disgusto de la chica, Shaoran se fue separando, dejando sus frentes unidas y las manos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba temblando.

\- Joder Sak… sé que en estos momentos no debería pensar en esto… de verdad. Sé que hay miles de cosas más importantes ahora… pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas y voy a explotar si no te lo pregunto. – su corazón empezó a latir a toda maquina y sintió el miedo nacer en sus entrañas. La voz de Shaoran se sentía tan triste, tan insegura…

\- Pregunta lo que necesites… sabes que te contestaré. – el menor de los Li giró su cabeza, mirando al suelo en vez de a ella y se mordió el labio con fuerza buscando las palabras más apropiadas para soltar sus miedos.

\- Yo… sé que me amas Sakura… lo noto cuando te miro, y cuando te toco. Pero… no puedo dejar de sentirme tan… celoso…

\- Shaoran…

\- No Sak, necesito saberlo… necesito que me digas lo que sientes por él. – Y no hacía falta que Shaoran dijera el nombre, sabía a quién se refería. Sus ojos se encontraron otra vez y se sintió atrapada por ese precioso mar ámbar - ¿le quieres? – Sakura suspiró agotada, porqué temía esa pregunta desde hacía mucho.

\- Sí, le quiero. – los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par y sintió el dolor crecer en su pecho. Y Sakura supo, que como siempre, se había explicado mal. – Pero no como tú te crees.

Sin poder seguir bajo el contacto intimidatorio de Shaoran, se alejó lentamente, caminando, en dirección a la cama y se sentó dejando ir un lamento cansado.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que le quiera? Eriol ha estado a mi lado durante años… siempre protegiéndome, siempre cuidando de mí. Él me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora, con su magia, su afecto y su constante vigilancia. Él, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue, mi familia… todos siempre a mí lado… velando por mí. Y los quiero a todos. ¿es tan difícil de comprender? – Shaoran caminó lentamente hasta estar a su lado, con el corazón en un puño y la mirada perdida.

\- No es ese tipo de amor… hay más. Sé que es distinto con él.

\- ¿Por qué lo crees así?

\- Para empezar, porqué él te ama… - esmeralda se encontró con ámbar y Shaoran no lo soportó más. – Oh, vamos Sakura. Ni siquiera tú eres tan ingenua como para no darte cuenta. Puede que en realidad tenga la edad de tu padre, pero ha estado contigo toda su vida, cómo bien has dicho. Joder, ¡Si congeló su cuerpo solo para ayudarte! Y ha sido tu apoyo durante años. ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? – la muchacha le miró con tristeza y resignación, pero comprendía perfectamente sus miedos. Demasiado bien en realidad.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que tienes que competir? ¿A caso crees que el corazón elige a voluntad? No… no importa lo que Eriol ha hecho por mí, o lo que sienta. Tú y sólo tú estas grabado aquí, en mi alma. Y sólo tú puedes llevarme al cielo o al infierno con una palabra. ¿No lo ves?

\- ¡No! – el grito de frustración les sorprendió a ambos dejándoles sin aliento y con la mirada fija en el otro. – No Sakura… no lo veo. Porqué no es justo… - Shaoran se revolvió el pelo agobiado y miró de nuevo a un lado, muerto de la vergüenza. Se estaba portando como un crío, y lo sabía. - No me entiendas mal, no quiero dejarte por nada del mundo. No me importa ir contra el destino, o contra los planes de Clow Reed. Eres mía, y no pienso dejar de luchar por ti. – Sakura contempló con angustia, como el menor de los Li restregaba sus manos nervioso, buscando la mejor forma de explicarse. Siempre había sido difícil para él hablar de sus sentimientos. - Pero… una parte de mi… una parte que odio… no deja de repetirme que no te merezco Sak… que quizá… si no hubiera aparecido en tu vida… serías la pareja de Eriol y… puede que mucho más feliz… - la muchacha se incorporó lentamente, hasta que estuvieron el uno frente al otro de nuevo. Levantó la barbilla de su prometido con dulzura y le miró con amor.

\- No digas eso… ¿Qué no me mereces? Tonterías… nadie en el mundo merece más amor que tú… - Shaoran negó con la cabeza en silencio, sin apenas energía.

\- No, Sakura. Porqué no luché por ti. Tu hermano tiene razón Sak… y todos. Te abandoné…

\- No, no lo hiciste.

\- Sí lo hice. Puede que lo hiciera creyendo que era lo mejor para ti y con la esperanza de que fueras feliz y libre para llevar la vida que tú quisieras. Pero debería haber buscado otra manera Sakura. Debería haber luchado por ti con todo lo que tenía. Dejar a mi familia y al consejo si era necesario y correr a buscarte. Podía haber llevado una vida de estudiante… contigo. – Sakura le abrazó con fuerza, derramando lágrimas de pura frustración. Él seguía sufriendo, día tras día. Y ella no podía ayudarle. ¡Y quería ayudarle!

\- No mi amor… no podías. Hubieran venido a buscarte y lo sabes. Y te habrías culpado toda la vida por huir de tu deber. Te sentirías mal contigo mismo y nos habría destruido.

\- No, puede que no formara parte del consejo, pero hubiera encontrado la manera de seguir ayudando a la gente. Y hubiera estado contigo.

\- El consejo te hubiera quitado la magia, por desertor. ¿No es ese el castigo que imponen a los que no cumplen con su deber?

\- ¡Pues hubiera vivido sin magia! – Sakura suspiró por milésima vez ese día y se separó para mirarle a los ojos. Estaba tan nervioso que ya ni siquiera decía cosas con coherencia. Caminó lentamente, dejando a su prometido allí de pie para que se calmara y abrió su bolso. La tela azul celeste acarició sus dedos y vio claramente el reconocimiento en esos ojos ámbar.

\- Eso es…

\- Era de Yujïn… lo reconoces ¿verdad? – Shaoran asintió en silencio, y se acercó para tomarlo en sus propias manos.

\- Sí… yo se lo regalé. – una punzada de dolor cruzó el pecho de la castaña, que miró la prenda con ojos renovados.

\- Eso no lo sabía… -tragó pesado, aguantando las lágrimas. – Mía nos lo dio. Le pedimos un objeto de valor sentimental para Yujïn, y nos dijo que, desde hacía años, ella atesoraba este chal. Ahora entiendo porque… - Shaoran rechinó los dientes, sintiéndose aún más culpable. – Hay algo que debo contarte Shao… algo que no quería decirte aún, pero… dadas las circunstancias, es lo mejor. – el menor de los Li la miró con temor. Todo lo que descubría últimamente era malo, así que se temía lo peor.

\- Dios Sakura… ¿qué? – la muchacha le miró con una sonrisa triste.

\- No pasa nada… es decir, no es algo tan malo. – tomó la mano de su esposo y lo llevó de nuevo a la cama, dónde tomaron asiento en silencio. Sakura exhaló con fuerza y empezó a hablar, con miedo a la reacción del castaño – Cuando viniste a Japón a por mí y decidiste dejarme para que siguiera adelante sin ti… ¿recuerdas lo que sentiste al volver? – joder que sí lo recordaba, sintió que el pecho se le partía y el aire desaparecía para no volver.

\- Estaba hundido en la miseria… quería volver a por ti a cada instante Sak… - la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, jugando con sus manos muy nerviosa.

\- ¿Y recuerdas el momento en el que dejaste de sufrir? ¿el momento que aceptaste que yo era cosa del pasado? – Shaoran levantó las cejas asombrado por la pregunta y empezó a reflexionar.

\- No… no recuerdo un momento exacto… supongo que fue algo que pasó muy lentamente… aunque… no puedo determinar cómo ni cuándo… - Pero en el fondo sabía que había sido rápido, demasiado rápido. Otro de los motivos por los que se maldecía. Sakura le miró con una sonrisa triste y Shaoran supo al instante que algo había encerrado en esa pregunta. - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Y si te digo… que me diste por perdida dos semanas después de tu regreso? – Shaoran frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a superar tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo Sakura? – la joven japonesa tomó sus manos con fuerza y le miró con paciencia, esperando que se lo tomara bien.

\- Cuando terminamos la sesión… Yujïn me contó algo antes de irse… fue una confesión, más bien. – Shaoran la miraba tan atento, que casi podía oír el latir de su corazón. – Según me contó, cuando volviste de Japón estabas roto. Sufrías mucho y le confesaste varias veces que no podías vivir con esa agonía. Me dijo, que estuviste a punto de ir a por mí al menos dos veces antes de que ella decidiera actuar.

\- ¿Actuar? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sakura suspiró agotada y se armó de valor para soltar la bomba. Gracias a Eriol, que le había contado en la reunión a grandes rasgos todo lo que habían hablado esa tarde, sabía que en estos momentos su prometido se sentía un juguete en manos de todos. Y por sus temores y miedos de ahora, sabía que él pensaba que no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y lo que iba a decirle ahora, solo empeoraría esa sensación. Pero no encontraba otra manera.

\- Yujïn odiaba verte sufrir y temía que fueras otra vez a por mí… estaba tan celosa y me odiaba tanto por el daño que te hacía mi recuerdo, que decidió terminar con tu dolor. – Sakura exhaló con fuerza y le miró con determinación. - Te puso un sello Shao… era una mentalista prodigiosa. Puede que no fuera fuerte físicamente o en combate, pero podía controlar tu cabeza y tu corazón si quería. No me entiendas mal, no te obligó a que la amaras, sólo borró tus fuertes sentimientos hacia mi persona – Sakura vio la confusión en esos ojos que tanto amaba y se dijo a sí misma que debía ser más directa. – No te borró los recuerdos, pero hizo que tus sentimientos por mi quedaran en el pasado. Cambió tu sentir, vívido y doloroso, por un recuerdo, nostálgico y mágico. En pocas palabras, hizo que me superaras, Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué? – Sakura se asustó al ver esos ojos ámbar perdidos en la nada.

\- Lo siento, sé que es duro de aceptar. Y aunque la maldigo por jugar así con las personas, contigo concretamente… entiendo sus motivos. Ella sólo quería que dejaras de sufrir y tomó esa decisión por ti… de algún modo… hizo lo mismo que tú. Ella pensaba que cuidaba de ti, que era lo mejor. Y te pido que no la juzgues aún… porque... sí, fue egoísta. Ella te amaba y quería que la eligieras, pero… a su vez…

Pero no pudo continuar porqué los brazos de Shaoran la envolvían de nuevo y sintió como el hombre que amaba rompía en llanto como un niño. Se asustó tanto al oírle sollozar que quiso borrar todas sus jodidas palabras.

\- Shaoran… por favor… no quería…

\- Joder Sak… soy tan feliz ahora mismo. – la muchacha parpadeó confundida y le obligó a separarse. La gran sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Shaoran la dejó sin habla. Ahora sí que no comprendía nada. ¿no estaba enfadado? – Creo que hacía años que no era tan feliz… ¡Oh dios!

\- No comprendo nada Shao… - el castaño la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a levantarse casi saltando de alegría.

\- ¿No lo ves? Eso sólo significa que no te olvidé… no dejé de amarte… todo este tiempo me sentí tan culpable por haberte dejado atrás… por vivir mi vida sin pensar siquiera en ti hasta que viniste a china… No entendía cómo podía amarte tanto ahora si te había olvidado tan fácilmente… creí que no te merecía. Que todo mi amor infantil había sido en vano. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Y joder! Que bien me siento.

Los brazos de Shaoran volvieron a envolverla y le devolvió el gesto aun demasiado abrumada. Se esperaba de todo, menos esa reacción. Esperaba que gritara, que maldijera a Yujïn, incluso que se negara a aceptarlo por orgullo. Pero esto… nunca. Pero a medida que lo pensaba, le comprendía más. A fin de cuentas, ella tampoco se enfadó… y se sintió aliviada porque llegó a la misma conclusión que él. Shaoran no había dejado de quererla por voluntad propia… había sido Yujïn. Y eso, la hacía tan o más feliz que a él. Cerró los ojos y recordó sus días de instituto y la universidad.

Pensó durante años que todo era culpa suya. Creyó que había hecho algo mal para que él no la llamara. Su autoestima quedó por los suelos, y se sintió la peor persona del mundo tanto tiempo... No dejaba de preguntarse qué estaba mal en ella para que Shaoran ya no la amara… Esa pregunta la siguió durante años, y ahora al fin se daba cuenta, de que no era culpa suya. Ni de él. Ni siquiera de Yujïn. Tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento, por una mala decisión. Por dos malas decisiones en realidad… y ambas, provocadas por un solo sentimiento. El amor. ¿Cómo podía enfadarse con ninguno de los dos? Cuando ella no hacía más que tomar decisiones erróneas para protegerles.

Y lo peor de todo, es que seguiría haciéndolo. Comprendía perfectamente que el mejor modo de demostrar cuánto amas a una persona, es confiando en sus decisiones y no imponiendo lo que crees que es mejor para ella. Y aún así, no cumpliría esa norma. Pues para salvarle, para salvarles a todos… haría lo que fuera necesario. Incluso… morir. Se separó lentamente, para poder mirar de frente esos ojos que tanto amaba y por los que daría la vida sin pensarlo.

\- Te amo Shaoran… y no amo a nadie más que a ti. Nunca lo hice. No pude. No tuve a penas citas, ni novios. No me enamoré ni de Shinta ni de Eriol, ni seguí adelante como lo hiciste tú. Porqué a mi nadie me borró el dolor. Yo solo sufrí y sufrí durante años… hasta que volví a encontrarte. Porqué te llevo grabado en mi corazón con sangre… y ni mil vidas podrían sacar de mi pecho lo que siento por ti. ¿lo entiendes ahora?

Shaoran posó su frente en la de ella, como había echo minutos antes y sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Qué bueno era verle tan alegre! ¡Qué descanso entre tanto sufrimiento!

\- Jamás volveré a decidir sin tenerte en cuenta Sak… lo prometo. Quiero ser sincero contigo, en todo momento. Te diré lo que pienso, lo que temo, lo que adoro y lo que deseo… - Sakura tragó pesado y luchó por no desviar la mirada. La culpa volvía a inundar su pecho. – Y quiero que me prometas, aquí y ahora, que harás lo mismo.

\- Shaoran… - las manos del muchacho la agarraron con fuerza, impidiendo que se levantara.

\- Sé lo que esta rondando esa cabeza y mi respuesta es no, Sak. No te dejaré. Vas a mirarme a los ojos y me vas a prometer que no arriesgarás tu vida, ni harás ninguna estupidez.

\- No puedo hacer eso…

\- ¡Lo harás! Porque te prometo que, si haces un solo movimiento para atentar contra tu vida, esa vida que tanto amo y de la cual depende mi corazón, te seguiré. ¿Lo entiendes? Si tú mueres… yo muero. Como Romeo y Julieta. – Sakura no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, a pesar del momento tan tenso que estaban viviendo. – No me provoques… sabes que cumplo mis promesas.

\- Está no la cumplirías… porqué matarías a tu familia en el proceso…

\- Eres una hipócrita. – Sakura le miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. – Deja de ser una niña mimada Sak… y perdona que sea tan duro, pero ya estoy harto. ¿No hemos aprendido ya la lección? ¿Cuántas caídas necesitamos para entender que ir por libre no es la manera?

\- Shaoran…

\- Deja de decir mi nombre como si fuera idiota. – Sakura se levantó molesta, pero Shaoran la siguió sin miramientos y de nuevo la acorraló contra la pared. Pero esta vez no la besó, esta vez, la miró con frustración y rabia. – No pienso dejarte huir… nunca más. Joder, necesito que lo veas. No conseguimos nada bueno cuando no vamos a una. Yujïn está muerta porqué fui un engreído que pensó que podría salvarla solo. Tú casi te matas y arrastras a Eriol contigo por pensar que podrías con algo tan peligroso como un vínculo de protección por sangre – la mano de Shaoran le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera replicar. – Sí, lo sé. Tomoyo estaría muerta, ya te oí la primera vez. Pero arriesgaste tu vida y la de Eriol en el proceso. ¡La de Eriol! Y sé que me dirás que no pensaste que él se arriesgaría hasta ese punto, pero ¿sabes qué? No me importa. Sabías que él te ama, lo sabías, y no quisiste ver el daño que le hacías. Y aunque me muero de celos, te culpo por ello. Por no confiar en mí nunca… por acudir a todos antes que a mí… Touya, tu padre, Eriol, hasta mi madre. ¿Y yo dónde quedo Sak?

\- Shaoran… - el castaño golpeó la pared con fuerza y Sakura cerró los ojos con lágrimas contenidas.

\- No… no quiero oírlo. ¿Quieres morir? Vale… hagamos un vínculo de protección con sangre y cuando yo muera en tu lugar, vive con ello. – Shaoran vio como las esmeraldas de la mujer que amaba se abrían. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño, lo sabía, pero necesitaba oírlo. Ella necesitaba comprenderle de una maldita vez. - ¿Qué? Yo tengo que vivir sabiendo que te has sacrificado por mí, ¿pero tú no? Ves… una maldita hipócrita… - Sakura lo empujó con fuerza y se llevó las manos al rostro rompiendo a llorar como una niña. Y Shaoran se sintió como la peor mierda del mundo.

\- Eso no es… no es justo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porqué no es solo tu vida la que salvaría! No se trata de ti o de mí. Se trata de todos. Si Shen gana… si me controla y consigue invocar a la carta vacío con todo el poder de esas quinientas almas, toda china se quedará sin su sentimiento más preciado. ¿Y los clanes? Os robará la magia, o peor, os matará a todos. Mi familia, la tuya, los jodidos miembros del concilio y toda su descendencia. ¿y para qué? ¿Por una vida?

\- ¡Por tú vida!

\- ¡Sólo soy una persona! – Shaoran la tomó con fuerza y una vez más sus labios buscaron con desesperación juntarse. La tomó con rabia y a la fuerza y sintió como ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso… - sus puños se cerraron y sintió la sangre correr por sus dedos al clavarse las uñas. – no eres una persona… nunca lo fuiste… eres mucho más… para todos… y si te rindes antes de empezar… ¿Qué será de nosotros? – Sakura siguió llorando, esta vez de pura tristeza. Ella no quería morir, claro que no quería. Quería vivir una vida entera a su lado. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un par de noches? Te dije… que vivirías conmigo hasta hacerte vieja. Te dije… que tendrías hijos conmigo y los criarías a mi lado. Te juré, que haríamos el amor todas las noches y que te haría feliz el resto de tu vida. ¿lo recuerdas Sak?

La castaña asintió entre sollozos. Temblando como una hoja y dejando caer sus lagrimas al piso sin remedio. Shaoran se alejó un poco, tomando su mentón con fuerza y obligando a esas preciosas esmeraldas a verle fijamente.

\- Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Poderosa, endemoniadamente astuta y hábil en combate. No me cabe la menor duda, que los libros de historia hablarán de ti y de tu fuerza. Y sé, que saldremos adelante. Juntos. Tú y yo. Y vale… puede que Eriol nos ayude un poco… - sintió revivir su alma al oírla reír. – Así que no te rindas… y no te atrevas a dejarme Sakura. No te atrevas.

Las manos de Shaoran volvieron a tomar su rostro y la besó una vez más. Esta vez con ternura y devoción. Y poco a poco ella dejó de llorar para devolverle el gesto. No sabían que ocurría ni como habían llegado a la cama tan rápido, pero pronto ambos estaban desnudándose con hambre y bebiendo del aliento del otro. Él recorrió todo su cuerpo con su lengua y ella gimió de puro placer. Hicieron el amor con lentitud y paciencia, mirándose a los ojos y sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono. Y cuando Shaoran la sintió estremecerse, se dejó llevar al clímax agradecido por las decisiones, correctas o no, que lo habían llevado a ella. A la mierda el destino, era suya y ya nada los separaría. Y es que, verla encima de él, gimiendo de puro placer, era como tocar el cielo mil veces.

Languideció dentro de ella y la obligó a recostarse en su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y podía sentir el corazón de Sakura palpitando en su cuello. Ese precioso y estilizado cuello que tanto quería besar. Y lo hizo. Sin pudor alguno. Y a pesar de que acababan de hacer el amor, volvió a tumbarla para seguir besándola, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta que su lengua la llevó de nuevo al puro éxtasis.

Y ambos hicieron el amor, por segunda vez. Hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieron más. Y cuando miró el techo, con Sakura recostada en su pecho adormecida y sumisa, sonrió a la nada.

\- Dime una cosa Sakura. – la castaña levantó la cabeza adormilada, pero con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lo que dijo Yujïn… sobre el sello que puso a mis sentimientos. ¿Lo escuchó tu hermano? – una gota bajó por su frente por la tonta ocurrencia.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¿Lo escuchó? – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y vio de muy buen humor como su prometido sonreía juguetón.

\- Chúpate esa, cuñado. – la castaña soltó una carcajada divertida. Pero quiso defender el honor de su hermano.

\- Aunque también oyó algo más…

\- ¿El qué? – la sonrisa de Shaoran era tan divertida, que casi sintió pena por él.

\- Bueno… digamos que se refirieron a ti en más de una ocasión como… mi marido. – Shaoran se incorporó de un salto haciendo que Sakura cayera sobre la cama.

\- ¿Sabe lo de la boda mágica?

\- Yo… específicamente no, pero… algo me dice que mañana nos caerá un sermón… - una gota bajó por la frente del castaño, pero pronto se relajó y decidió que era una buena idea volver a tumbarse. Sakura le miró picarona y empezó a acariciar su torso con dedos traviesos. – Aunque cuando se entere de que dormimos juntos, en una misma habitación… será mejor contarle que sí estamos casados.

\- ¡Ni que viviéramos en el siglo diecinueve! – Sakura se carcajeó a gusto y le acarició la nariz.

\- ¿Para Touya? En la edad media mi amor…

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, y poco a poco Shaoran sintió el entumecimiento previo al sueño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía totalmente satisfecho y feliz. El cuerpo de Sakura se sentía cálido y suave y su respiración acompasada le relajaba de forma natural. Estaba por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo cuando la voz de Sakura se lo impidió.

\- Te lo prometo. – El menor de los Li abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos. – Prometo no hacer ninguna estupidez y luchar por mi vida. Te prometo ser sincera y… confiar en ti. ¿es suficiente? – los brazos de Shaoran la envolvieron con fuerza y se dejó mimar agradecida.

\- Tendrá que serlo mi amor… tendrá que serlo…

\- Te amo… mi pequeño lobo… - la suave risa de su prometido le acaricio los oídos haciendo que sus ojos rodaran de frustración.

\- Voy a matar a ese maldito inglés…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol estaba leyendo el diario tranquilamente en la cocina. Tomoyo estaba a su lado, jugueteando con un Kero muy glotón. Al parecer el peluche quería tomar más madalenas y la morena no le dejaba por miedo a que cogiera una indigestión. Yukito les miraba por encima de sus gafas con una sonrisa afable y le daba la razón a la chica ayudándola de buena gana comiéndose él mismo el resto. Y Touya les gritaba irritado guardando unas cuantas de chocolate a un lado para su preciosa hermana, que como siempre, seguía durmiéndose por las mañanas. Fujitaka estaba preparando un poco de café con Wei, mientras conversaban sobre recetas sencillas de platos chinos y Ieran leía unos informes del concilio junto Tai Fa en la barra, sin poder evitar reír de vez en cuando.

Así que cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron, encontrándose con esa escena tan mágicamente hogareña, no pudieron evitar sonreír esperanzados. Sakura corrió a socorrer a su mejor amiga y tomó al pequeño peluche entre sus brazos prometiéndole una comida digna a cambio de las madalenas. Y el menor de los Li caminó con tranquilidad sin poder evitar mantener sus ojos enamorados en ella. Tomó asiento al lado de Eriol, tras saludar a su madre y a su tío con una pequeña reverencia y suspiró. El joven inglés dejó a un lado el diario y le sonrío satisfecho.

\- Hay un aura distinta entre ustedes… y no es por la oscuridad que aún se nota en Sakura… es algo mucho más fuerte. – Shaoran le sonrío de lado, recordando la noche tan mágica que habían vivido y las cuatro veces que hicieron el amor. Sí, cuatro. Y si fuera por él, ahora estarían en mitad de la quinta. - ¿Lo has comprendido al fin? – Shaoran se giró lentamente y le miró confuso.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¿Por qué eres tú y no yo? – el castaño se giró para volver a clavar sus ojos en ella. Sakura reía alegre mientras comía las madalenas que su hermano había guardado para ella y sus ojos chocaron un instante. Ella le sonrío entrecerrando los ojos dulcemente. Y no pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

\- Sí, lo entiendo.

Eriol sonrío complacido, aunque era obvio para el joven chino la tristeza implícita en ese gesto. Pero la borró muy pronto y se levantó llamando la atención de toda la cocina. Suerte que la mansión Li era grande, y que ahora estaban en esa habitación y no en el baño, porqué tanta afluencia hubiera sido incómoda en la bañera. Con o sin burbujas.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos todos me gustaría llamar por un segundo su atención. – Sakura fue la primera en alarmarse y se levantó asustada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Eriol?

\- Nada princesa. Sólo quiero contarles mi plan. – todos le miraron sorprendidos y Shaoran le cogió del hombro con esperanza.

\- ¿Tienes un plan? – esos ojos azules brillaron misteriosamente y el joven chino casi tuvo que contenerse para no golpear su arrogante rostro.

\- Ay mi pequeño lobo… tantos años y aún no confías en mí… - Eriol vio como Shaoran chasqueaba la lengua molesto y dejó ir una carcajada. Pero luego les miró a todos confiado. – Sí… tengo un plan.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas no tan interminables de la autora: esta vez seré breve y solo les diré ¿Qué? ¿Qué les pareció? Un beso y hasta pronto. Gracias.**

Por razones obvias, no podré contestar los reviews en esta actualización, no me quedan horas, jajaja. Pero prometo contestar a todos en la próxima. Aunque me pase el fin de semana encerrada en mi casa. Un beso y gracias.


	25. Capítulo veintidós: visitas del pasado

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 **Y esta vez si que publico a finales de semana, jajajaja. No pude adelantar nada, voy muy atareada con el trabajo y además estoy enganchada a dos o tres mangas y me tienen suspirando como tonta. Jajajaja. Eso sin tener en cuenta que soy madre de un pequeñajo que es puro nervio y esposa de un marido que esta hasta los piiiii de mis hobbies, jurjurjur.**

 **Pero no les molesto más con mis desvaríos. Gracias a todos y todas por sus preciosos comentarios y su constante apoyo. Aquí les dejo un capítulo más con información nueva. Es un capítulo de enlace, pero tiene su puntillo también, al menos a mí me gusta. Jajajaja. Disfruten.**

 **Capítulo veintidós**

 _"Visitas del pasado"_

El cuerpo le dolía horrores y apenas podía seguir en pie. Los múltiples atacantes estaban ganando terreno y pronto se vería acorralada sin remedio. Si no lograba hallar una apertura en la formación del enemigo, sería mujer muerta. Un rayo descendió del cielo y tubo que saltar a un lado para no quedar convertida en un cráter de humo. Rodó sin gracia por el lodo y se levantó a duras penas. Aún no habían pasado los treinta minutos y seguía sin poder usar sus cartas. ¿Quién había impuesto esa norma? Se apartó el sudor de la frente y parte de la mugre que la cubría y buscó con la mirada a sus contrincantes. Pero seguía sin poder localizarles. Sus auras estaban dispersas y la niebla que los muy rufianes habían invocado no le permitía ver tres en un burro. Así que cerró los ojos entre jadeos y concentró sus sentidos. Era ese el objetivo del ejercicio ¿no? Agudizar el espíritu. Ver más allá.

Un intenso destello verde llamó su atención a la derecha, otro muy leve y en tonos dorados se le antojó por la izquierda y el último, azul y brillante como el cerúleo más hermoso bajaba del cielo. ¿Pero dónde había quedado el plateado?

Sakura a penas sí pudo esquivar la flecha que iba directa a su pecho y en su apuro no se vio venir la tromba de agua que la dejó empapada de la cabeza a los pies. La risa melodiosa de Eriol resonó por la arena y la castaña no pudo reprimir un grito de frustración.

\- ¡Yue! ¡Eso ha sido peligroso! No seré de ayuda si me atraviesa una maldita flecha.

\- Confiaba en usted, mi señora. Sabía que la esquivaría. – Sakura aprovechó el sonido de su voz para ubicarse y saltó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al cielo gris. Yue apareció en su campo de visión y al fin pudo lanzarle una patada a alguien. Pero esta fue bloqueada con facilidad por su guardián que sonrío arrogante. – Pero puede que este sobreestimando sus habilidades, mi pequeña maestra. – la castaña se mordió el labio con frustración volviendo al suelo y sintiéndose de nuevo acorralada.

\- Maldita sea…

\- No seas tan duro con Sakurita, ¡Yue! A fin de cuentas, no estamos siendo muy justos. ¡Cuatro contra uno! Es vergonzoso. – la maestra de cartas aprovechó el momento para saltar en contra de la bestia del sello, que como siempre, pecaba de bocazas. Y en pocos minutos lo tuvo tumbado en el suelo con una llave de cuello. – ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Te has aprovechado de mi buena fe! – la castaña sonrió ahora mucho más alegre y besó la cabeza del gran león alado.

\- En el amor y en la guerra…

La risa de su mejor amigo se oyó demasiado cerca y supo al instante que de nuevo se había confiado más de la cuenta. La punta de algo lacerante tocó su espalda avisándola de que había perdido.

\- Has escondido tu aura…

\- Princesa… primera lección que todo mago debe aprender… no te fíes de tus sentidos… son engañosos… - y la espada del muchacho acariciando su columna era la prueba de ello.

\- Shaoran siempre me dice que debo dejar de pensar y sentir más en combate… - invocado por sus palabras, el castaño apareció al frente borrando todo resto de neblina.

\- Eso sólo en los combates justos… con alimañas inglesas debes llevar una armadura anti puñaladas traperas. Sólo alguien tan vil podría atacar a su oponente por la espalda – Sakura tomó la mano que le ofrecía su prometido con una mueca de fastidio por el resultado de la pelea y se levantó liberando a Kero. El joven chino arrugó la nariz con burla y sonrío divertido – Cariño… no te lo tomes a mal, sabes que te quiero, pero… apestas. – el rojo subió por las mejillas de la muchacha que se apartó avergonzada. Pero Shaoran solo se carcajeó alegre y la obligó a abrazarle. – Oh vamos…ven aquí, no podría rechazarte ni cubierta de mugre. – Pero Sakura le apartó de un manotazo y saltó a dos metros de distancia, azorada.

\- No seas desagradable… estoy toda sudada…

\- No me disgusta el sudor… ni en la lucha ni en la…

\- ¡Oh, cállense por dios, que no están solos! – La bestia del sello se levantó todo lo digno que pudo y les miró asqueado. – Vuelve a insinuar cosas obscenas a mi Sakurita y te muerdo el cuello mocoso.

Yue aterrizó a un lado justo para presenciar como Kero volvía a su forma portátil de peluche y despotricaba a voz en grito por la falta de decoro que había mostrado su dueña en el combate y también por su coquetería "indigna" con el mocoso chino.

La niebla se había disipado del todo y pudieron ver el resultado de su arduo combate con una gota en sus cabezas. El enorme patio trasero de los Li estaba prácticamente destrozado y había dos boquetes en una de las paredes de la mansión principal. Varios guardias de la familia habían acudido para comprobar que no habían sido atacados de improviso y les observaban a una distancia prudente. Eriol rio de buena gana guardando su espada entre una ola de agua y viento. Sakura nunca había visto a su compañero luchar armado, y debía decir que no era para nada un mal espadachín. Además de que la espada era toda una obra de arte. Cubierta de zafiros y piedras preciosas. Una digna pieza de museo, si teníamos en cuenta que databa de la época del mismísimo Clow Reed.

\- Creo que tu familia no tuvo en cuenta este tipo de entrenamientos al construir la arena. – Shaoran sólo gruñó como respuesta.

\- Hiraguisawa… Existen hechizos para reparar algo tan sencillo como un par de boquetes, cuatro maderas rotas y tres estatuas degolladas. – el joven Ingles se cruzó de brazos y fingió un mohín intentando imitar a Sakura, pero obviamente no pegaba en absoluto con su personalidad.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Ya vuelves a las formalidades? Creí que habíamos dejado mi apellido atrás. ¿O es tu forma de decirme que sigues enfadado conmigo mi pequeño lobo? – Shaoran iba a responder mordazmente cuando la voz del guardián de la luna llamó su atención.

\- Sigo sin comprender porqué hacemos esta clase de entrenamiento. ¿No es contraproducente fortalecer a Sakura? A fin de cuentas, ella será su oponente en unos días. Así como nosotros – la voz calmada de Yue les puso a todos en tensión. Pues era cierto. El quince de agosto había sido el día elegido para la batalla según las visiones de Yujïn y para eso solo faltaba una semana.

\- Yue… Si todo sale según los planes de Eriol, Sakura quedará débil y sin magia. Es por eso qué debemos asegurarnos de que pueda luchar sin las cartas. No sabemos que ocurrirá luego… ni si podremos defenderla entre todo el alboroto. – el guardián se cruzó de brazos con ese semblante tan frío que le caracterizaba y clavó sus ojos en el prometido/esposo, de su señora.

\- Sigo sin confiar en su plan. Creo que deberían estar pensando otras estrategias que nos inhabiliten a los tres. Además, ni siquiera le han explicado sus intenciones a la principal interesada. – Eriol solo sonrío de lado mientras lanzaba una toalla a su heredera. Sakura la recibió a duras penas, ya que estaba concentrada en la conversación.

\- Yue, antes confiabas en mí…

\- Eso fue en otra vida, antes de que nos abandonaras… - el joven inglés no pudo contener una risa ahogada. El guardián de la Luna le guardaría rencor el resto de sus vidas. – Conozco a mi señora, es fuerte y muy tenaz. No creo que puedan…

\- Basta Yue… no puedo conocer detalles del plan. Lo sabes. - la maestra de cartas se acercó a su guardián con una triste sonrisa. – Deja de preocuparte por mí… Confío en Shaoran y sea cual sea su misión en esto, él lo logrará.

\- No mi señora, no lo hará.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras lapidarias del guardián, que tras echarle una mirada de hielo al castaño se alejó volando. Sakura dejó ir un suspiro desanimada. Yue y Touya llevaban toda la semana mostrando su inconformidad con los planes de Eriol. Ella no los conocía, pues así lo había preferido el peli azul. Pero confiaba ciegamente en ambos. Además, había prometido no ir por su cuenta, y no podía fallar a Shaoran otra vez.

Sakura cerró los puños y pensó en su hermano. Touya llevaba varios días encerrado en su habitación, gruñendo y despotricando contra sus planes "absurdos" y "poco realistas". Eso causaba una tensión constante en el grupo y les impedía gozar de los pocos días que les quedaban antes de que todo empezara. El aletear de unas alas en su oído la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta Sak. Yue siempre ha sido un amargado.

Kero tenía razón, Yue era desconfiado por naturaleza, y a pesar de que ahora todos sabían los motivos que habían llevado al menor de los Li a dejarla sola en Japón, era normal que el guardián de la luna siguiera albergando rencor hacía Shaoran.

Los ojos jade de la chica buscaron a su prometido. El castaño estaba a un lado, recogiendo algunas maderas que habían quedado esparcidas y hechas trizas durante la contienda. Aunque su rostro no mostraba sentimiento alguno, era obvio para ella su frustración. Según había deducido con la poca información de la que disponía, gran parte de la responsabilidad de toda la estrategia recaía directamente sobre él. Y tener a esos dos abiertamente en su contra lo único que hacía era minar aún más la poca confianza que Shaoran tenía de sí mismo.

Eriol y Sakura se miraron de reojo, diciéndose todo lo que necesitaban sin mediar palabra. Pero no podían hacer nada por él ahora, no sin incomodarle o empeorar sus miedos. Así que Eriol optó por la vía menos problemática. Bromear y aligerar tensiones.

\- Sakura, ¿por qué no te das un buen baño? The bubbles seguro estará encantada de quitar toda esa suciedad. Y sino… siempre puedo ayudarte yo. Domino la esponja mejor que la espada, te lo aseguro. – y funcionó, pues el menor de los Li levantó la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada.

\- Pues ve practicando Hiraguisawa, porqué si no aprendes a defenderte pronto con esa espada, nada me va a impedir cortarte esa lengua. – el joven inglés ignoró sus amenazas con una sonrisa y posó su mano en el cabello mojado de su heredera.

\- ¿Sabes Sak? Siempre le oigo ladrar, pero aún no me ha mordido nunca… - la muchacha quería sonreírle, de verdad que sí, pero no se sentía muy cómoda con esos dos desde que Shaoran confesó conocer los sentimientos de Eriol. Parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, cuando estaban los tres juntos, hería a alguien.

\- No tientes a la suerte... – Se apartó del contacto de su mano lentamente y miró a su prometido con una sonrisa dulce. - Voy a darme una ducha. No se peleen en mi ausencia. ¿Quieren?

Eriol la vio partir fingiendo una sonrisa alegre. Pero lo cierto es que él tampoco tenia ni motivos ni ganas para sonreír. El día de la batalla estaba cada vez más cerca y tenía miedo por ella. Sakura había compartido sus visiones con todos y Eriol las tenía grabadas a fuego en su mente. Eran aterradoras, y demasiado vívidas. Yujïn de verdad tenía un poder fuera de lo normal. Una lástima que muriera tan joven.

Cerró los ojos intentando no recordar las imágenes, pero era imposible. La comida desparramada a sus pies, su figura erguida, poderosa y sin sentimientos… esas esmeraldas perdidas en la nada, opacadas por la oscuridad de centenares de almas asesinadas… y los pétalos de cerezo acariciados por la cálida brisa… Que hermoso contraste… casi como un cuadro. Pero los arboles de Sakura no florecían en verano.

Gracias a ese pequeño detalle Ieran Li había sabido que el combate sería el 15 de Agosto. Fecha en la que el clan Li y el concilio celebraban un banquete en honor a la creación del consejo y una ocasión perfecta para el clan Wang de lucirse.

Todos los años las familias se reunían y festejaban la unión de los veinte clanes con un banquete y una danza. La danza de las flores. Un hermoso baile que protagonizaban las hijas herederas de los clanes y en el que mostraban sus poderes más hermosos. Ieran elegía una flor distinta todos los años y dejaba que los pétalos de colores adornaran tan bella ocasión. Las bailarinas levantaban con sus faldas y hechizos las preciosas flores, creando un ambiente mágico digno de la ceremonia. Y ese año, en honor al compromiso de su hijo, se había decidido que las flores fueran pétalos de Sakura.

Pero no era esa parte de la visión lo que preocupaba a la rencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo, sino la fuerza que sentía en su heredera. Inhumana, fría y oscura como la mismísima muerte. Incontrolable. Y por eso había urdido un "añadido" a sus planes, aunque sólo lo había comentado con una persona. Tomoyo era una joven muy discreta y talentosa. Podría con ello. Esperaba que al menos "eso" redujera un poco las fuerzas de la joven y Shaoran pudiera llevar a cabo su parte. O estarían perdidos.

\- Deberías dejar de perderte en tus pensamientos. Sakura esta preocupada por tus ausencias. No es común en ti verte tan distraído. – Eriol parpadeó confuso y se obligó a volver a la realidad. Shaoran le miraba con los brazos cruzados y esa ceja levantada tan característica suya. - ¿Vas a contarme en algún momento lo que te preocupa tanto?

\- Nada pequeño lobo, no seas tan huraño.

Los ojos ámbar de su pequeño descendiente le dejaron claro que no se creían ni media palabra, pero como de costumbre, Shaoran no le recriminó su silencio. A pesar de todo y aún siendo consciente de los hilos que había trazado a sus espaldas, el castaño seguía confiando ciegamente en él. Y eso, le causaba una cálida sensación de alivio. Y le convencía una vez más de que no existía un hombre mejor para Sakura.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda para dejar esto en orden? – en respuesta a sus palabras las paredes empezaron a reconstruirse y el lodo se secó dejando la arena tan impoluta como unas horas atrás.

\- Gracias, pero son hechizos básicos, Eriol.

\- No lo dudo. – el castaño se acercó mientras se secaba con una toalla el cabello y le miró de lado. – Pero aún no estas recuperado del todo y no quiero que desfallezcas... – el intento de broma se quedó en nada, pues Shaoran no quería dejar los problemas atrás.

\- Necesitas hablar con ella, Eriol. Antes de que toda esta pesadilla empiece… Sakura esta inquieta y se siente incómoda contigo. Y eso sólo dificultará aún más la misión. – Eriol sonrió burlón.

\- ¿Estas dándome consejos amorosos con tu mujercita? Que poco común en ti, mi pequeño descendiente… - contrario a lo que se esperaba el inglés, no hubo mala cara, ni palabras insultantes, sólo unos ojos serios y tristes. Eso demostraba lo mucho que había cambiado la relación entre esos dos y la confianza renovada que se tenían. La preocupación en Shaoran era genuina y muy lejana a los celos. – Lo haré… sólo necesito tiempo. Soy tan cobarde como tú cuando hablamos de abrir el corazón… - Shaoran chascó la lengua y Eriol pudo relajarse un poco. – Oye… ya que estamos puestos… ¿Quieres practicar un rato más conmigo? Tengo mis habilidades oxidadas…

Era muy inusual que el gran Eriol Hiraguisawa so ofreciera a entrenar con él, y no pensaba desperdiciar la ocasión. Shaoran desenvainó su espada con una sonrisa ladeada y se preparó para un arduo combate. Puede que el inglés no fuera muy diestro en la lucha, pero sus trucos y la fuerza de su magia no tenían rival, mucho menos ahora que se había alimentado del poder de esas almas.

\- ¿No vas a invocar tu espada, oh gran Hiraguisawa? – el moreno se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa altanera.

\- ¿Para ganarte a ti? Ay… pequeño lobo. Ambos sabemos, que no la necesito.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Touya Kinomoto bajó las escaleras de la casa principal con semblante irritado. Nadie en esa maldita ciudad le hacía caso. Ni siquiera su propia familia. Su padre no le comprendía y se mantenía neutro en la discusión fraternal que durante días había mantenido con su obtusa hermana. Y Yukito no se veía muy cómodo, pero les dejaba hacer porqué consideraba que tenían más experiencia que él en temas de magia. Sólo Yue se mostraba contrario al "gran" plan, pero el muy inútil estaba obligado a obedecer a su maestra, así que no le servía de ninguna ayuda.

Pero a la mierda con todos. Estaba determinado a coger a su pequeña hermana por el cuello y hacerle ver que era una locura. ¡La muy tonta ni siquiera conocía los planes! ¡Sakura iría a la batalla a ciegas sin saber que ese par iban a dejar que Shen la usase como una muñeca! Y total ¿para qué? ¿Para que la energía desapareciera del cielo? ¿Y luego? ¿Cómo iban a reducirla con… con… esa cosa? Era ridículo. Ese mocoso no lo conseguiría. Era imposible. Él mismo había visto la visión a través de los ojos de Yujïn y su hermana sería demasiado fuerte para… para… No. Simplemente no lo lograría, y Sakura… moriría. Y no podía permitirlo. Por encima de su cadáver.

Caminó por los jardines en busca del maldito muchacho inglés para volver a despotricar contra sus planes cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo. Tomoyo salió de la casa con una taza de café en la mano, un plato lleno de galletas y los ojos violeta opacados por el sueño.

\- ¡¿Es que en esta casa no entienden que el día empieza a las ocho en vez de a las seis?! ¡Llevan horas destruyendo la maldita mansión!

Touya miró a la morena con cara de sorpresa aguantando a duras penas las ganas de reírse por su, nada común, mal humor. La dulce Tomoyo tenía sin duda un mal despertar ese día. Aunque su apariencia lucía igual de impecable que siempre, nada que ver con el monstruo que tenía por hermana. Touya tenía la ligera sospecha de que la morena se iba a la cama maquillada y vestida.

\- Buenos días Tomoyo. – la joven japonesa levantó su mano irritada sin molestarse siquiera a mirarle y caminó en dirección a los gritos de lucha. - ¿Sabes quién está entrenando?

\- Para nada, pero he visto a Sak ir a su cuarto cubierta de lodo y mugre, así que deduzco que serán los chicos. – Eso dejó muy intrigado al mayor de los Kinomoto, que siguió los pasos de la mejor amiga de su hermana con la esperanza de hallar a Eriol.

Se encontraron a varios guardias por el camino, todos lucían emocionados y señalaban al cielo. Tan distraídos estaban por la emoción de esos tipos, que no vieron como una gran piedra en forma de cabeza de dragón fue lanzada en su dirección y solo la intervención de Touya impidió que Tomoyo fuera brutalmente golpeada. ¿Es que querían matarlos? Ambos se levantaron a duras penas del suelo y miraron la arena boquiabiertos. Daidouji había dejado caer la taza y el plato al piso y estos se habían hecho añicos a sus pies, por lo que ahora tenía un buen corte en su pierna. El mayor de los Kinomoto miró a los dos causantes con rabia, pero pronto su mirada de ira fue sustituida por una de incredulidad.

Shaoran tenía una espada llameante entre sus fuertes manos y lanzaba un hechizo en contra del joven inglés, que repelió la gran bola de fuego con facilidad, dejando al pobre muchacho totalmente empapado con uno de sus ataques de agua. Pero el viento que formó Shaoran a su alrededor pronto borró todo rastro de agua creando un remolino que levantó hasta la última hoja del lugar. Un rayo descendió del cielo impactando encima de su oponente, dejando solo un cráter grabado en la arena.

\- Pero qué demonios… ¿Dónde…?

Un brillo azul en el horizonte hizo que los tres levantaran la cabeza sólo para ver una enorme daga de hielo bajar a toda velocidad. Impactó a escasos metros del castaño, que con un salto la había esquivado por muy poco.

\- Hijos de… ¡Eh! ¡Que hay humanos cerca! - los dos estaban tan concentrados, que no oyeron al mayor de los Kinomoto gritarles. – Y yo que pensaba que Sakura era el monstruo de los tres… - Tomoyo no pudo evitar reírse, pero al hacerlo le dolió aún más la pierna. Así que Touya la cargó en brazos y la alejó todo lo que pudo, quedando ambos detrás de un muro de poco más de un metro junto a dos de los inútiles guardias.

\- No deberían acercarse a esta zona cuando el señor Li está entrenando. Es peligroso. – Touya le fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿No me digas? ¡Y yo que no me había dado cuenta! – un pequeño sollozo de dolor les calló a ambos. – Tomoyo… ¿Te duele? – la muchacha le sonrío de forma tranquilizadora.

\- Un poco… nada serio.

\- ¿Siempre son así de necios cuando entrenan? – Daidouji miró a la arena con una sonrisa confiada.

\- No lo sé, no los veía luchar juntos desde niños. Eriol no suele prestarse a este tipo de cosas. Suele guiar a Sakura con los entrenamientos y dejar que las cartas hagan la parte más dura. Que esté luchando con Shaoran de esta forma… solo nos dice cuan serio es todo esto para él… - Touya no podía dejar de observarles. Eran rápidos y ágiles. Shaoran luchaba con ímpetu y fuerza, y Eriol con astucia y soltura. Eran dignos de ver. Pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- Es como ver una película de Harry Potter… - Tomoyo se carcajeó a gusto, pero la verdad es que el mayor de los Kinomoto tenía toda la razón. - ¿Y cómo lo hacemos para que paren? Esto pronto degenerará en un maldito combate Pokémon… – Tomoyo se llevó los dedos al mentón y al poco rato una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su rostro.

\- Creo que tengo una idea… - la muchacha se levantó quedando desprotegida y a Touya casi le da un infarto. - ¡Cuidado Sakura!

Y fue instantáneo. Ambos giraron sus cabezas parando el combate. La gota que bajó por la frente del Touya Kinomoto tenía el tamaño de china.

\- Ay dios… Fuertes, puede…. ¿pero Idiotas? También. – Tomoyo solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío brillantemente.

\- Los hombres son simples Touya.

\- Como hombre que soy, me siento tremendamente ofendido. – Daidouji quiso salir de su escondite, pero la pierna le falló y sólo la pronta intervención de Touya evitó su caída. – No seas tonta, vas a empeorar la herida. – Tomoyo sonrió coqueta cuando Touya la tomó de nuevo en brazos, llevándola hasta el centro de la arena donde dos jóvenes les miraban sin aliento.

\- ¡Tomy! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – el primero en reaccionar fue Eriol, que corrió en busca de su amiga herida.

\- Ustedes le han pasado. ¿A caso no son conscientes de dónde están? Esa maldita cabeza de dragón casi nos mata. – Shaoran se unió aun jadeando y miró la herida de Tomoyo. No era grabe, un pequeño corte. Así que se agachó a su lado y la curó sólo con la energía de su mano. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – el joven chino levantó la vista y encogió los hombros sin inmutarse.

\- Soy mago. ¿Recuerdas? – Touya quiso estrangularle con sus propias manos. Maldito crío estúpido y arrogante. – Más importante que eso, ¿qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso acercarse a las zonas de entrenamiento.

\- Touya les andaba buscando. – la morena se levantó sin dificultad alguna y admiró su pierna. Estaba intacta. – Vaya Shaoran, creo que está mejor que antes. ¿Sabes? Últimamente sufro de problemas de espalda. ¿Crees que podrías lidiar con eso? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano con fuerza. La giró de un solo movimiento y empezó a palpar con cuidado las vértebras. Tomoyo saltó del susto. - ¡Oye, que era una broma! – Hiraguisawa se carcajeó a gusto. Puede que los años pasaran, pero la ingenuidad de los castaños permanecía intacta.

\- Mi pequeño descendiente siempre tan serio… Ten cuidado con tus palabras Tomy, que no diferencia las bromas. Ya le conoces… - ambos se ganaron una mirada fulminante del menor de los Li, que se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Dejen de jugar. ¡Quiero hablar contigo Hiraguisawa! Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu maldito plan.

Los tres jóvenes le miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas y eso sólo causó que se enfureciera más. ¿Por qué era el único que veía toda esa estrategia como una completa locura? Sí, eran fuertes. Y lo habían demostrado con creces en ese… ese… entrenamiento o lo que fuera. Pero el aura que desprendía su hermana en esa visión… junto al maldito ejercito que había creado ese condenado Shen Wang… ¡No podrían ganar si llegaban a eso! Debían centrarse en disipar esa energía que desde hacía días les amenazaba por encima de sus cabezas y dejar atrás toda ofensiva. Evitar el ataque debería ser su primera opción.

\- Lo siento Touya, en verdad me gustaría tener en cuenta tu opinión en estos asuntos. Pero siento decirte que desconoces totalmente este mundo. – la vena irritada de Touya era tan grande, que a penas le quedaba frente.

\- ¡Mira maldito mocoso inglés, mi hermana no es tu experimento del mes! ¡Es su vida la que esta en riesgo maldita sea!

\- No, es la de todos.

\- ¿Y vas a confiar el destino de todos a este mocoso chino? – de no ser por la seriedad del tema, Daidouji estaría riéndose por tanto "apodo cariñoso". Mocoso inglés… mocoso chino… Touya no era demasiado original.

\- Sí. Lo haré. Y Sakura también. – Shaoran tragó pesado. No quería estar presente si iban a poner en duda su fuerza una vez más, ya tenía bastantes sentimientos encontrados por su cuenta cómo para añadir las preocupaciones de Touya a la ecuación. Así que empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa cuando sintió la mano de su cuñado agarrando su brazo.

\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¡Esto te afecta! – el menor de los Li le fulminó con los ojos y Touya tuvo que tragar pesado. ¿Desde cuando ese maldito mocoso se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada?

\- Estoy cansado de oír tus quejas. Voy a darme una ducha y a hablar con mi prometida. – Shaoran sintió la presión de la mano del mayor de los Kinomoto en su brazo y casi vio el odio en ese par de ojos castaños, pero no le importó. Ya no se sentía culpable. - ¿Aceptarás algún día la verdad Touya? No podemos estar siempre discutiendo sobre el tema… tu hermana es ahora mi mujer ante todo el mundo mágico, y mi prometida para el resto. Y tú, eres mi cuñado. Te guste o no.

\- ¡No soy tu cuñado! – Shaoran se soltó lentamente, aguantando en todo momento ese par de ojos acusadores. – Y el único motivo por el que no te he partido la cara aún es por lo que dijo ese condenado espíritu sobre el control mental que puso sobre ti. Pero ¿Sabes qué mocoso? eso sólo reafirma mis miedos. ¿Cómo vas a poder luchar por mi hermana frente a semejante monstruo sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos, si ni siquiera pudiste contra los trucos baratos de una niña medio bruja?

Esas palabras, más que ningún otro desprecio que pudiera hacerle, fueron las que más daño le causaron. Por qué ese era también su mayor temor. Por muy fuerte que fuera Yujïn, lo había doblegado sin problemas. Ni se dio cuenta del sello que ella le había puesto a sus quince años.

Pero Eriol confiaba plenamente en el plan, aunque dependía en demasía de él. Y era verdad que no se sentía con confianza suficiente. Y eso, no era bueno para nadie. Todo lo contrario. Pero tener al idiota de su cuñado y al guardián de la Luna recordándole a cada instante que no podría con la carga, diciéndole una vez tras otra que fracasaría… francamente, no ayudaba. Se fue del lugar, sin mediar palabra y dejó a los tres muchachos con la palabra en la boca.

\- Maldito cobarde engreído… - Eriol bufó molesto.

\- Tu comportamiento no ayuda en lo absoluto. Sólo estas causando más dudas en su corazón. Y necesitamos que nuestro pequeño lobo esté seguro de sí mismo. Sakura lo necesita.

\- Dejas demasiadas cosas al azar… y a la suerte. – Eriol se cruzó de brazos con esa sonrisa suya tan misteriosa y que ponía el vello de punta a cualquiera.

\- Clow Reed no dejaba nada al azar…

\- ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho Hiraguisawa? Tú no eres ese maldito mago. Y te has equivocado otras veces. ¿Por qué voy a jugarme la vida de mi hermana por una corazonada tuya? – el muchacho sonrió tristemente y empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, siguiendo los pasos de su mejor amigo. Pero se paró sobre sus pies.

\- Touya… hablas como si tuvieras algún papel en todo esto, pero lo cierto es que sólo puedes quedarte sentado y mirar. - Eriol se giró entonces, mostrando un rostro que muy pocos habían visto en esa vida. Tomoyo sintió como se le paraba el corazón y hasta el fornido Touya titubeó un poco. – Tu hermana es mucho más poderosa que tú, que Shaoran o incluso que yo. Es cuestión de tiempo que lo descubra y cuando lo haga, más nos vale que esté de nuestra parte. Y eso sólo puede garantizarlo su amor por Shaoran. Por eso él es nuestra mejor baza.

\- ¿Insinúas que mi hermana podría volverse en nuestra contra voluntariamente? – los ojos azules de Eriol se volvieron ligeramente negros y un aura muy oscura inundó su mente. Touya podía percibirlo levemente, pero Tomoyo no necesitaba poderes mágicos para ver a través de él. Y sintió miedo de su amigo por primera vez.

\- Cuando la magia es tan poderosa es fácil cruzar límites, Touya, incluso aquellos que nos habíamos prometido no pisar jamás. Clow Reed lo sabía muy bien. Si no tenemos cuidado… - pero Eriol no terminó su frase. En vez de eso se giró de nuevo y caminó en dirección a la casa sin dignarse a mirar atrás. Touya dejó escapar un grito de frustración y lanzó con fuerza un puñetazo contra una de las estatuas decapitadas. La sangre bajó por sus nudillos alarmando a Daidouji, que tomó su mano con cuidado y le miró temblorosa.

\- Se que cuesta… pero no deberíamos intervenir Touya… es un mundo demasiado grande para nosotros…

\- ¡No puedo dejar a mi hermana en manos de un mocoso y un loco! ¿Has visto sus ojos? Ese crío no es de fiar Tomoyo. Creí que lo era, por cómo había estado siempre al lado de Sakura todos estos largos años, pero… esos no eran los ojos de alguien normal…

Tomoyo miró a un lado, tragándose las ganas de llorar. Ella también se había asustado un poco. Por primera vez había visto a Clow Reed en los ojos de Eriol, y no le había gustado. ¿Serían verdad todos los rumores que corrían del mago más poderoso de los tiempos y su coquetería con la magia negra? ¿Clow Reed tendría en verdad un pasado oscuro? Y de ser así… ¿Qué parte de ese pasado habría heredado Eriol?

La joven Daidouji giró su cabeza en negación despejando sus temores. Conocía a su amigo y los sentimientos que tenía por la tierna Sakura. Jamás haría nada que la dañara ni se dejaría llevar por la oscuridad. Debía confiar en su juicio, ahora, y siempre. Por qué si no podían fiarse del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¿de quién se fiarían?

\- Touya… Sakura confía en Shaoran y también en Eriol. Les conoce, y sabe de lo que son capaces juntos. No necesito más para estar tranquila. Esos tres son los magos más poderosos del mundo. Lo han demostrado ya muchas veces. Dime… ¿Qué puede salir mal? – Touya miró en la dirección por la que habían desaparecido ese par y suspiró agotado.

\- Todo Tomoyo… absolutamente todo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol estaba acabando de vestirse cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Se sentía muy turbado desde esa mañana. Y esa inquietud que le acompañaba le volvía inusualmente torpe. Se había descuidado y había sacado su peor parte frente a Tomoyo y Touya. Y no podía permitirse ese lujo. Ahora menos que nunca. Debía contener sus miedos y confiar en la decisión tomada, o nadie lo haría. Y dependían de eso para ganar. Caminó en dirección a la puerta y se paró frente a esta, cogiendo fuerza. La abrió con determinación, obligándose a sonreír. Dos castaños aguardaban detrás con rostros serios.

\- ¡Pero que inusual que se presenten los dos a la vez! Eso sólo indica lo mucho que han avanzado. – Eriol se hizo a un lado y les indicó galantemente que pasaran. Y lo hicieron, sólo que Shaoran cerró la puerta tras él y le puso un sello. - ¿Crees que hace falta Shaoran? En esta casa la habitación queda protegida y libre de curiosos en cuanto se cierra la puerta…

\- Sí, pero nada impide que puedan abrirla. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie nos interrumpe. – los ojos azules de Eriol le analizaron con cautela, pero una vez más sonrío juguetón.

\- Vale. ¿A que debo su visita? Que trama nuestra linda Sakura ahora… - la castaña se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar un mohín que le resultó muy tierno.

\- Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué debe ser cosa mía? – el joven ingles sólo rio divertido y se sentó en la cama con confianza.

\- Porqué te conozco y andas distraída desde esta mañana… ¿qué ocurre?

Eriol vio con asombro como Sakura sacaba sus cartas y comprendió al instante sus intenciones. Y no, no estaría de acuerdo con los planes de los castaños. Qué Sakura pensara que era una buena idea tenía un pase, pero que Shaoran la siguiera, era algo muy distinto.

\- No estarán pensando tirar las cartas ¿verdad? Shaoran… no te tenía por un necio insensato.

\- A mí no me mires, yo ya le he dicho que era una pésima idea. – Sakura se sentó en la alfombra dejando ir todo el aire de sus pulmones y mostrando su rostro de desagrado.

\- ¿Quieren dejar de meterse conmigo? Ni que fuera la primera vez que las cartas son consultadas. – Eriol se incorporó de golpe y la miró con el rostro desfigurado por el asombro.

\- ¿Tiraste las cartas? ¿Cuándo?

\- Yo…

\- ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¡Te dije que era peligroso!

\- No fue culpa mía… - Sakura desvió la mirada avergonzada y dejó las cartas en el suelo con cuidado. No se esperaba esa reacción por parte de su mejor amigo – Fue sin querer… estaba en el patio dándole vueltas a algo y las cartas simplemente… se tiraron solas. – Hiraguisawa se sentó a su lado cogiendo paciencia y serenando sus miedos. Tomó con delicadeza su mano y levantó el mentón de la chica para contemplar esos hermosos ojos.

\- ¿Las cartas se tiraron sin que tú se lo pidieras? – la castaña asintió y no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos el cambio en el semblante del joven inglés. – Maldita sea… eso solo reafirma mis temores…

\- ¿Qué temores? – Shaoran se sentó también, demasiado inquieto ante las últimas palabras de su amigo. Y este quiso repatearse por idiota. Era él, ¿o la boca la tenía muy suelta ese día? O se contenía, o al final toda la casa le perdería el respeto. Se suponía que mantener la compostura y el misterio era su especialidad. Menuda digna rencarnación de Clow Reed estaba hecho… - ¿Qué ocurre Eriol? – atrapado por su propia bocaza, no tubo más remedio que responder.

\- Verás Sak… desde que llegaste a china ocurren cosas fuera de tu control. Tu bloqueo ante el consejo que dejó tu cuerpo frío e inestable, tu ira desenfrenada y fuera de sí la noche que atacaron a Shinta. Tus visiones del augurio de muerte y los sueños premonitorios… tus nuevas capacidades para ver espíritus y demonios… y ahora me dices que tiraste las cartas sin ser consciente de ello… tu magia empieza a ser mayor que tu dominio sobre ella Sak… y eso… es peligroso. Si pierdes el control… puedes hacerte daño o… dañar a los demás. – Shaoran miró a su prometida con temor. Era cierto, él mismo se había dado cuenta en esas ocasiones del poco dominio que tenía la joven de sí misma cuando sus sentimientos se desbocaban. Pero pensó que era por la tensión de la situación y que podrían controlarlo con entrenamiento.

\- Pero Eriol… si lo que dices es cierto… cuando el cuerpo de Sakura reciba todo ese poder de Shen Wang… - el joven ingles negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera continuar.

\- Tranquilo… ya he tomado medidas temporales… no se descontrolará, al menos no en la batalla.

\- ¿Medidas? ¿Qué medidas? – Eriol sonrío con dulzura a su heredera y negó con la cabeza restando importancia al asunto.

\- Es una sorpresa… ya sabes que me gusta conservar el misterio… Además, te dije que para que esto salga bien no puedes conocer el plan - Sakura rodó los ojos resignada. - Pero… esas medidas no duraran eternamente. Cuando salgamos vivos de esta, qué saldremos, deberemos hallar el modo de evitar que pierdas el control de tus capacidades mágicas por completo Sak.

A eso precisamente se refería cuando habló de más con Tomoyo y Touya. Sakura era una bomba de relojería que debía ser controlada. Clow Reed había deseado con tanta fuerza dejar de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo, que olvidó que en su afán condenaba a una niña a sufrir su mismo destino. Y se convenció a sí mismo de que ella sería suficientemente poderosa como para controlar lo incontrolable. Pero él no estaba tan seguro. Y todos esos pequeños "incidentes" solo reafirmaban su teoría. Pero más tarde se preocuparía de eso. Ahora debía centrarse en la batalla que les esperaba, y en la tirada "accidental" de las cartas.

\- Debes comprender, Sakura, que tirar las cartas no es lo mismo que tener visiones. – Sakura levantó una ceja confusa. – Tus sueños, o las visiones de Yujïn, incluso las mías… son miradas a los posibles multiversos. Realidades que pueden cumplirse o no, en función de nuestras acciones. Por eso una visión puede cambiarse… pero cuando tiras las cartas o tienes un sueño premonitorio… no ves uno de los posibles futuros… ves…

\- Tú futuro. – Shaoran les miró con temor. – Se convierte en una profecía inamovible y todas tus decisiones, sean cuales sean, te llevarán a ello. – Eriol asintió a las palabras del castaño con solemnidad. - ¿Esas cartas son tan poderosas?

\- Eso me temo… - Sakura miró a sus amigas rosadas con más respeto que nunca y sintió sus manos sudar de la presión. Tanto poder, en la palma de su mano. Era abrumador. – Pero el daño está hecho, así que… será mejor comprender lo que te revelaron Sak. Dime… ¿en qué pensabas exactamente cuándo se hizo la tirada?

\- Yo… estaba en el patio… el consejo nos había contado lo del matrimonio concertado y Ieran nos había explicado lo del conjuro de matrimonio y la unión por sangre… y me preguntaba que ocurriría si aceptaba casarme con Shaoran. Quería saber si llegaría a ser feliz.

\- ¿Y que carta salió? – Sakura fue a responder cuando se dio cuenta del verdadero significado.

\- Maldita sea… que idiota…

\- ¿Qué? – la castaña se revolvió el cabello frustrada sin saber si debía reír o llorar.

\- Teníamos la respuesta ante nuestras narices todo el tiempo… - Eriol le urgió con la mano y Sakura suspiró. – The hope. – Shaoran casi quiso reír, porqué en verdad las cartas habían sido jodidamente precisas.

\- Vaya… eso fue literal.

\- ¿No me digas? – pero Eriol no les hacía caso. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los posibles significados.

\- Entonces la predicción te dio la respuesta a lo que nos hemos estado preguntando todo este tiempo. Los planes de Shen Wang.

\- Eso parece… pero yo no estaba pensando en los planes de Shen cuando pasó…

\- No. Pero en cierto modo puede que vuestro matrimonio fuera parte del plan. Y vuestro futuro quedó sellado. Pero es solo una interpretación, también puede ser la solución… - una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en los rostros de ambos chicos. Esa sería una bonita forma de verlo, ya que "the hope" y el amor que ambos se procesaban era parte vital en sus planes. - Pero no nos quedemos parados en esto… ¿Las siguientes cartas? – Sakura pensó con calma y recordó las dos siguientes, así como la interpretación que ella misma les dio.

\- "The Freeze" y "The rain"

\- Un bloqueo y un cambio de planes… en cierto modo es lógico… para detener la amenaza de Shen hacia tus seres queridos, debías cambiar tus planes. Dejar tu vida y asumir tu nuevo rol bajo el paraguas del clan Li… eso te lo ofrecía el matrimonio concertado, que era el motivo de tu pregunta.

\- Eso pensamos… - Eriol daba vueltas a las posibilidades, pero aún tenía muy poca información.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- The arrow, The fight y The light… pero la carta de la luz estaba invertida.

\- De nuevo la carta de la flecha te indica que debes cambiar de camino… ambos deben… y… la lucha se refiere a la contienda o al aumento de poder… y la luz invertida indica confusión… ir a oscuras sin poder ver con claridad los planes…

\- Sí… está claro que hemos ido a oscuras por mucho tiempo…

\- Es posible… O puede que esto fuera más lejos y predijera tu descontrol en la magia… - Sakura le miró confusa.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Un cambio de sentido en tu fuerza, que llevará a una lucha y desencadenará en confusión y oscuridad… si tu poder blanco y puro se aleja de la luz… - Eriol se dio cuenta que de nuevo estaba divagando en voz alta y preocupando a sus amigos antes de tiempo. - Aunque lo dudo… entonces sería más lógico que hubiera salido "The dark"…

\- ¿Eh? – Eriol negó con la cabeza restando importancia a sus desvaríos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ese día? ¡Idiota! Si seguía así sólo minaría aún más sus planes. Volvió a cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué más? ¿Qué cartas anunciaban vuestro futuro?

\- Fuego y tierra. – fue Shaoran el que habló, demasiado consternado por las últimas palabras del inglés.

\- Sus elementos… y también dos cartas muy poderosas. La Tierra augura un futuro sólido y consistente. También nos dice que debemos apoyarnos en aquellas personas que consideremos cercanas en busca de fortaleza. Es un buen augurio para nuestros planes. Pues reafirma mi teoría de que juntos pueden lograrlo. – ambos castaños sonrieron levemente, sintiendo por fin un poco de luz. – Y fuego es una carta pasional… que indica fuerza de voluntad y amor… joder, eso es muy bueno chicos. Es la base de nuestra estrategia. Voluntad y amor. – Y los tres pensaron que en verdad lo era. Eriol empezaba a impacientarse así que hizo la última pregunta. - ¿Y la última carta? La que te da un consejo a seguir…

\- The Return.

\- El retorno… algo que hicimos mal en el pasado… - Eriol tragó pesado.

\- Creo que se refería a nuestra relación. Que dejamos que nuestro amor muriera y que debíamos volver a estar juntos. ¿no?

Los ojos esperanzados de la chica le sentaron como un balde de agua fría. Era un modo de verlo, sí… pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. Sus sentidos más oscuros le decían que esa carta aconsejaba a Sakura como llegar a ser feliz. Y por lo tanto, era más que probable que se refiriese a otra decisión, mucho más lejana, tomada por el mismísimo Clow Reed y que sentenció el destino de la futura maestra. Una decisión que cada vez le parecía más peligrosa y que podía causarle a su dueña la mayor de las infelicidades.

\- Seguro… debe ser eso. Y por suerte ya han rectificado su error. – Pero no podía seguir aumentando los miedos de ambos. Debían superar esa batalla para poder preocuparse más tarde de lo que pudiera venir. O el futuro incierto que se cernía sobre los poderes de Sakura sería el menor de sus problemas.

\- ¿Ves? Tirar las cartas no fue tan malo… aunque lo hicieran sin mi permiso. – Eriol levantó una ceja y negó de nuevo.

\- No Sak. Es peligroso. Y no vamos a hacerlo más. En cierto modo, el final que presagia la tirada es bueno, pero no sabemos que podría ocurrir si las usamos de nuevo. La predicción no trajo nada bueno a Clow Reed. Y no quiero que mi pasado te persiga a ti también. – Eriol tomó las manos de la castaña con suavidad y la obligó a mirarlo. – Prométemelo Sakura… que no volverás a tirar las cartas. Nunca. – las esmeraldas de la chica brillaron confusas, pero asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Claro… te lo prometo… al menos no conscientemente… ya ves que las muy pillas a veces cobran vida propia…

\- Puedes prohibirles explícitamente que no lo hagan. Y te lo recomiendo. – Sakura pareció algo turbada, nunca había sido chica de ordenar nada, menos a sus amigos. Pero si Eriol se lo pedía, lo haría.

\- Claro… lo haré. – la mano de su mejor amigo se posó entonces en su cabeza y esa preciosa y radiante sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella volvió a su rostro.

\- Buena chica…

\- Eriol… No soy un perro.

\- ¿Una gatita? – Sakura levantó el puño en alto y fue a darle un santo manotazo al muchacho, pero este lo esquivó veloz. – Oh, vamos. Te queda…

\- ¡Cállate Eriol!

\- Eriol… En cuanto a lo del descontrol de la magia… - el joven inglés le indicó a su descendiente con una mirada que no era el momento, y Shaoran lo respetó. Pero volvería a sacar el tema pronto. Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Él también estaba preocupado por Sakura.

Dos golpes en la puerta les hicieron voltear y Hiraguisawa se levantó veloz cual gacela, cosa muy poco habitual en él. China no le sentaba bien a su lado enigmático y misterioso. Los ojos amatistas de Tomoyo aparecieron en el umbral y le sonrío cual caballero inglés.

\- Tomy, preciosa. Pasa, pasa. – la muchacha le miró con una mueca de desagrado y entró algo cohibida por su galantería inglesa.

\- Perfecto, están aquí. Les andaba buscando. – Sakura se levantó algo incomoda y miró a su mejor amiga. No estaban distanciadas ni nada, pero se notaba la tensión entre ellas. Causada por una charla que aún no habían llevado a cabo. Puede que, en realidad, ambas estuvieran evitando ese momento. Pero las dos sabían que debían sentarse y hablar antes del día quince y dejar sus temores atrás. O se arrepentirían. – Nuestras invitadas han llegado.

\- Oh, eso es maravilloso. ¡Vamos a recibirlas! – Shaoran y Tomoyo fueron los primeros en abandonar el cuarto, y la castaña aprovechó el momento para detener a Eriol. - ¿Sak?

\- Yo… - Los ojos jade de la chica le miraron tímidamente y sin aviso previo, la muchacha se lanzó a sus brazos con fuerza. Eriol quedó algo anonado por el gesto, pero nunca le negaba una muestra de cariño a su Sakura.

\- Oye… ¿Y esto?

\- Sólo… un poco de apoyo… ya sabes… - el joven inglés tardó un poco en atar cabos, pero en cuanto lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin lugar a duda, Sakura era de lo más ingenua.

\- ¿Estas preocupada por mis sentimientos por ella? Sak… eso pasó…

\- Aún así. ¿Estarás bien? – Eriol quiso rodar los ojos de agotamiento. Esa niña lo volvería loco. Preocupándose por sus amores pasados cuando era ella y no otra la que lo tenía hecho un desastre.

\- Siempre estoy bien… vamos tonta, que nos esperan. – el gesto de fastidio que se dibujó en sus labios estaba hecho para borrarlo a besos, pero obviamente, no era posible para él hacerlo.

\- No me llames tonta…

Ambos bajaron la escalera principal encontrándose la atípica reunión familiar. Últimamente la casa Li no hacía más que recibir visitas del pasado y no les disgustaba. Era bueno volver a reunir a la pandilla de la captura. Aunque fuera por motivos tan desagradables.

Eriol contempló con ternura como Sakura corría escaleras abajo y se lanzaba a los brazos de una muy alegre Meiling Li que charlaba sin parar y no dejaba de abrazar a todo el mundo. Y debía admitir que la joven china era toda una visión de belleza. Aunque su carácter no iba para nada con él. Sus ojos azules se posaron entonces en la segunda recién llegada. Se mantenía a un lado, observando con cariño el reencuentro de las muchachas.

Una sonrisa afable salió de sus labios. No había cambiado ni un ápice y seguía teniendo esa presencia apaciguadora. De todas las mujeres del mundo, ella era sin duda la que más le comprendía. Ese era su mejor don, leer el alma de las personas, incluso una tan retorcida y oscura como la suya. Y por eso, aunque ya no fueran nada más que amigos, la necesitaba más que nunca. A ella, y a sus amables y sabios consejos. Y por la sonrisa dulce y comprensiva que le lanzó al verlo, la muy pilla lo sabía.

\- Es un placer volver a verte, Khao. – la pelirroja se acercó lentamente, hasta estar a escasos centímetros del hombre que había amado.

\- Igualmente, Eriol. – como pasaba siempre entre ellos, no eran necesarias más palabras. Se comprendían a la perfección. – Están fuera… ven conmigo.

Ambos dejaron la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, que lucía preocupada por el reencuentro. Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de cerrar la puerta y se centró en Khao de nuevo. No podía distraerse. Una furgoneta estaba descargando un ataúd en la entrada bajo la atenta supervisión de varios guardias y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

\- ¿Ataúdes? – Khao dejó ir una risa suave.

\- Puede que los Li tengan mucha influencia y aviones privados, pero era el mejor modo de cruzar los controles del aeropuerto. ¿No crees? – una gota bajó por la frente del joven inglés.

\- Vale… eludiremos contarles ese detalle. – los dedos de Eriol acariciaron la pulida madera con nostalgia y sintió desasosiego. No esperaba tener que llegar a tanto. Khao le contempló algo inquieta. No era usual ver tan melancólico a la rencarnación de Clow Reed.

\- ¿Vas a hacerlo hoy? – el moreno asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de contemplar el ataúd que tenía en frente.

\- Sí… ha llegado la hora de despertarles.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y a todas. Otro capítulo centrado en nuestro Eriol. Lo sé… me gusta mucho el personaje… y tiene el mismo protagonismo que nuestros dos amigos y a algunas no les acaba de gustar (a otras les encanta, jajaja, no se puede gustar a todo el mundo). Pero les recuerdo que el muy pillín me posee. Jajajaja. Pero como siempre, una de cal y otra de arena. Mucho S+S para el próximo, y Khao también formará parte de la siguiente actualización. Y luego… leña al mono como decimos por aquí, jajajaja.**

 **Pero como ven más información, aunque no mucha del plan que Eriol ha trazado. ¿Qué deberá hacer Shaoran que le someta a tanta presión? Mmm… Y tenemos a Khao y a Meiling y a dos ataúdes… a ver que vendrán con ellos… aunque sé que ya se lo imaginan. Jajajaja.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo (a pesar de que es uno de enlace) y tengan ese gusanillo en el estomago por saber que va a pasar. ¡Que pase de una maldita vez! Jajajaja. En fin, las dejo hasta la próxima. Que ganas de que todo empiece… pero hay que encajarlo todo o luego será un caos.**

 **Gracias como siempre por su constante apoyo y sus maravillosos comentarios. ¡Soy la más feliz del mundo! Por favor, no me abandonen ahora tan cerquita del final… aunque me haga pesada ¡un beso!**

 _Aquí les dejo contestación a sus reviews sin login de las dos últimas actualizaciones. ¡Gracias a todos y todas! (no puedo contestar a los guest sin nombre… porqué hay muchos y es imposible diferenciar a quién estoy respondiendo con dos capis… por favor, si gustan, pueden poner un sobrenombre en el comentario y así les contesto) Pero aprovecho para agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo anónimo. Jajajaja._

Ana2609: No me mates, por favor, que ya ves que me esfuerzo. Si Eriol es tu favorito aquí, espero que este capítulo te guste, jajaja. Aunque enseña un poco de su parte malota, a mí me gusta no saber exactamente por donde nos saldrá… a veces humano, a veces frío… otras calculador, y de vez en cuando vulnerable… todo completito el chico. Jajajaja. Pues ya que expandes tus horizontes, cuando esta historia termine publicare un UA sin magia, pero muy fresco y tierno. A ver si te animas y lo lees. Un beso y nos leemos pronto amiga.

AmberMoon96: No tenemos pequeño shao… lo siento… no me gusta liar las cosas… (no que va, jajajaja) pero en serio, de momento no hay mini Shao… ni mini Sakura… por el bien de mis nervios. Como ves no tuviste que esperar una semana, tres actualizaciones… se me fue la olla. Jajajaja, pero ahora vuelvo a mi ritmo que si no tendré un paro cardíaco pronto. Y en cuanto al otro review que no te salía el nombre… jajajaja. Pues si… los momentos S+S son ideales… tan monos ellos… aun cuando discuten por todo. Jajaja. Y no, no hay bebé… joooo… que es muy complicado ya… jajajaja. Como ves Touya ya sabe lo del matrimonio y aunque está enfadado no ha liado la de cristo, a fin de cuentas, tienen 21 años, aunque se le olvide. Jajajaja. Pero que cabreado está con el plan… a ver por qué será… Un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo.

Luna98: Hice mención a los Pokemón, ala, por ti. Jajajaja. ¿Dónde demonios ves el capitulo 31 del manga en español? Yo no lo encuentro y estoy que me muerdo las uñas. Me he puesto al día y ahora estoy nerviosa. Además que tiene cierto paralelismo en ocasiones con este fic… como lo de la carta Repair con la apariencia de Tomy o la magia descontrolada de Sak, jajajaja. Si es que… . Y en cuanto al momento s+s, me alegro que te gustara, jajajaja. Es tierno ver a ese par juntos, en el próximo tendremos más amor… en fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por favor, sigue leyendo.

July: Gracias por guardar el hacha, jajaja. Tenía miedo. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado y no la quieras volver a sacar… mi cuello me gusta donde esta. ? Un beso enorme y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

Kariramos: Siempre escucho a mis lectoras y miro de reflejar sus ideas como puedo, aunque no me da para todas. jajajaja. El problema es encontrar el lugar apropiado… mmm… jajaja. Tranquila que no quiero matar a nadie, al menos no los personajes originales de clamp… aún me denunciarían… no, ahora en serio. No te asustes, que no me gustan los finales tristes. Sufrir, si, pero con final Disney. Jajaja. Un beso y gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga.

Pily: Ya ves, estaba en plan multi tarea, jajaja. Pero la inspiración tiene su límite y ahora estoy llegando al mío… necesito recuperar mi ritmo o moriré. Como ves, en este no hay besos, por el bien de la salud de Kero, que va a tener un empache dulzón. Jajajaja. Tu preocupación es la mía… y la de Eriol como ves… pero tranquila, ¡es Sakura! Un abrazo para ti también y a ver como sigue mi mente maquiavélica. Jajajaja.

Cerezo secreto: No te mueras mujer, que tienes más por leer. Además, que tras la petición viene una historia mucho más fresca y alegre. No te la puedes perder, jajajaja. Y no… no he visto el capitulo 31… y quiero verlo. Pásame el enlace porfi, porqué por aquí no lo encuentro, esta cortado o sin traducir… horrible… ¡socorro! jajaja En cuanto a la historia de Sailor Moon, es la idea, pero tengo un bloqueo mental con ellos… iré haciendo, pero es complicado cuando las musas te dejan a un lado… Gracias por leer, eres un sol. ? Nos leemos pronto amiga.

Pety: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. Poco a poco se va explicando todo. ¿no? Ya falta menos. Aunque vas a llorar un poco, porqué Sakura es en verdad una llorona en este fic, jajajaja. ¡Un beso enorme y gracias por tu apoyo!

Karther: Cuanto me alegro que te gustara. Fue intenso todo ¿no? Jajajaja. Este es un capítulo más tranquilo, de nexo pero con información importante. Espero que te haya gustado un poco, prometo más S+S en el próximo, jajaja. Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia y un beso enorme.

Camili: ¡Hola! Pues me hace super feliz que te guste, eres todo un sol. Jajajajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado y las que se vienen, que serán emocionantes, espero. Jajajaja. Yo también tengo un placer culpable por esa pareja… y algún día me animaré a cometer una locura y haré un ExS… aunque me manden asesinos a sueldo, jajajaja. También me hace muy feliz saber que te gustó el S+S, y sí, era necesario. Ajajajaja. Y yo adoro a kero… tan cariñoso y tontorrón, y Yue tiene su parte entrañable… a pesar de lo rígido que es. Por favor, sigue leyendo y gracias por tus amables palabras.

Guadalupe: Casi te me quedas sin contestar, jajajaja. Mira que iba a subirlo y veo un nuevo review, y yo corre, que te da tiempo. jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la actualicación y toda la info que llega. Empieza a ser pesado... pero el próximo traerá dulzura. Ya verás. Gracias por tu apoyo constante amiga y nos leemos pronto. A ver cuantas veces lo hacen ese par antes de la batalla final, jajajaja.

Aleja: No puedo contestarte por privado... no sé porqué... gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Te adoro. Así que porfi, deja que te conteste por privado, que así me resulta más fácil. jajajaja. Me alegro de que te siga gustando la historia. :) ¡Cuídate mucho!


	26. Capítulo veintitrés: de confesiones

**Notas de la autora: POR FAVOR, ¡LEAN LAS NOTAS TAMBIÉN!**

 **Creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, y puede que los que se vengan sean igual. Es que sino no voy a terminar nunca y no quiero que esto tenga tantos capítulos… mira que me dije a mí misma que no tendría más de veinticinco… y ya voy por el veintitrés… seguro que llega a los treinta…**

 **En fin. De nuevo gracias por sus reviews. Son las mejores y las quiero con locura. Verán que a veces pongo cositas que me sugieren, y otras no. Pero este tiene varios momentos que se me habían pedido y el siguiente tendrá un detalle muy a lo clamp. Jajajaja. Un beso enorme y espero que sigan leyendo.**

 **Gracias de corazón.**

 **Capítulo veintitrés**

 _"De confesiones a Sakura"_

Sakura contemplaba el combate con una sonrisa melancólica. Sentía una vez más como sus sentimientos se dividían en dos. Por una parte, ver luchar a los cuatro guardianes era un espectáculo digno de un dios. Eran muy pocos los magos que podían ver una vez en su vida a una criatura mágica. Eran seres escasos y demasiado únicos. Y allí estaba ella, no solo podía ver a uno, sino que estaba contemplando a cuatro de ellos. Y lo que aún era más increíble, dos eran sus guardianes. Suyos y de nadie más. Y los otros dos, eran aliados de su causa y protegían a su mejor amigo en el mundo.

Pero, desgraciadamente, había que tener en cuenta los motivos que habían causado semejante visión de poder y magia. Y es que mañana al mediodía se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de celebración de los clanes, y con ella llegaría la gran lucha que estaban esperando y a su vez, temiendo. Shen Wang invocaría su fuerza y la de más de quinientas almas y las usaría contra ellos. Y sólo el destino sabía lo que ocurriría. El destino, y puede que Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Sakura dejó ir un suspiro nervioso. Cuando la semana anterior llegaron Meiling y Khao acompañadas de los guardianes, quedó aturdida y confusa a partes iguales. No esperaba ese movimiento por parte del joven inglés y que hiciera ese gran paso tras tantos años negándose a despertarlos, era sin duda una muestra más del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

Eriol insistió en mantenerla ajena de los planes que iban a levantar en contra de Shen Wang. Lo que le daba una ligera idea a la castaña de sus intenciones. Si no le contaban nada, era porqué durante la lucha ella sería su enemigo y todo lo que supiera de antemano podría usarlo en su contra. Así pues, su lógica le decía que dejarían que Shen Wang la controlara y sería su "muñeca diabólica" hasta que sus amigos lograran hacerla volver. Lo que no sabía, ni debía saber, era como pensaban lograrlo.

Aunque no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera, implicaba a Shaoran de algún modo. Y uno muy importante teniendo en cuenta la negativa tan poderosa por parte de Touya y Yue, las únicas dos personas que seguían sin confiar en él. La pregunta del millón era… ¿qué debía hacer Shao? Y por supuesto, ella no debía conocer la respuesta o estarían perdidos. Así que se alejaba voluntariamente. Pero no por ello se sentía liberada de ninguna carga.

En esos momentos, Eriol, Shaoran, Ieran y Tai Fa estaban reunidos ultimando los detalles que aún quedaban por fijar y repasando el "grandioso" plan. Y ella estaba sentada en una banca sin hacer nada, observando el entrenamiento de cuatro seres mágicos mientras el futuro de su familia y el suyo propio eran discutidos en otra sala. Así que nadie la podía culpar por estar tan desanimada y tensa. Lo cierto es que ahora entendía mucho mejor a la pobre Tomoyo.

\- Hola Sak. – Y hablando del rey de roma…

\- Hola Tomy. ¿Dónde has dejado a Meiling?

\- Oh, está corriendo de un lado a otro ayudando en la decoración para la ceremonia. Estudiar diseño de espacios tiene sus ventajas en estos eventos supongo… – Ambas chicas se miraron con una sonrisa y la castaña le indicó que tomara asiento.

\- Esta igual de loca que siempre… ¿verdad? La adoro… aunque me sorprendió que no supiera nada de mi compromiso con Shaoran ni de la amenaza del clan Wang.

\- Creo que Ieran pensó que era mejor mantenerla ajena a todo. Meiling siempre tuvo veinte guardias a su servicio en París así que… no le pareció rara la seguridad. Y al igual que yo no posee magia, no es como si pudiera venir a luchar. ¿No?

\- Aún así… creo que fue peligroso… - Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y se concentró en la batalla. No servía de nada entrometerse en las decisiones de la matriarca.

\- Es asombroso ver pelear a esos cuatro. Me gustaría sacar mi cámara, grabarlo y subirlo a youtube, sería viral en pocos días… aunque no podría justificar como se hicieron los "efectos especiales" una vez lo publicara… – Sakura rio de buena gana olvidando por un momento lo desplazada que se sentía. Su mejor amiga era experta aligerando tensiones. – Cuesta estar al margen ¿eh?

\- Ni te imaginas… - Sakura se repateó por decir semejante estupidez. Si alguien sabía lo que era "estar al margen", era ella – Es decir…

\- Te entiendo, tranquila. – Tomoyo contempló con asombro como Yue inmovilizaba contra el suelo a Ruby Moon y aplaudió fascinada. – ¿Estás segura de que no se puede separar a Yue de Yukito? Porqué me encantaría tener a un ángel como él… ya me entiendes… Touya es un suertudo… que se lleva dos por el precio de uno…

\- Eres una desvergonzada… - Tomoyo sonrió coqueta, pero pronto puso su cara seria. – Lo cierto es que quedé pasmada cuando vi los ataúdes. Eriol no me contó que despertaría a sus guardianes. Ni siquiera sé aun porqué los durmió…

Sakura vio con una sonrisa como Ruby Moon pateaba "las partes" de su querido ángel y salía volando cual mariposa traviesa. Su guardián debía empezar a prever los ataques "bajos" de sus contrincantes o estaría perdido. Era demasiado noble.

\- Cuando dividí los poderes de Eriol en dos y traspasé la mitad a mi padre, los guardianes se quedaron sin el sustento mágico suficiente. ¿Recuerdas que Touya dio su poder a Yue porqué yo no podía mantenerle? – Tomoyo asintió atenta. – Pues algo similar le estaba pasando a Ruby Moon. Por eso quería los poderes de Touya. Sabía que cuando Eriol dividiera su magia, ella dejaría de poder alimentarse de su señor.

\- Así que Eriol la puso en algo así como una hibernación para evitar que desapareciera – Sakura asintió. – Oh… pero Spinel podía mantenerse solo ¿no? Cómo Kero…

\- Sí, pero Eriol pensó que no era justo dormir sólo a uno de ellos. Y les pidió a ambos, permiso para dormirles hasta que su fuerza volviera a aumentar y pudiera mantener a Ruby.

\- Eso es muy atento por su parte… y obviamente Spy aceptó… - Sakura asintió mientras veía a Kero y a Spinel morderse la cola mutuamente. Ese par eran como dos niños. – Pero Eriol aumentó su poder hace tiempo ¿no? Tú me lo dijiste. Que era de nuevo tan poderoso como Clow Reed a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo.

\- Sí… nunca me contó porqué no los despertaba, pero me dijo que de momento no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Eriol es misterioso por naturaleza, ya lo sabes. – Tomoyo la observó en silencio. Últimamente todos en esa casa tenían sus secretos, hasta su mejor amiga.

\- Ya… tú tampoco has estado muy abierta últimamente. – los ojos jade de Sakura la contemplaron con arrepentimiento. – Sé que has roto el vínculo de protección.

\- Sí… se lo prometí a Shaoran… Quería contártelo, pero supongo que no hemos tenido muchas oportunidades para estar solas… ¿Cómo lo has notado?

\- Bueno… digamos que hace unos días me corté, y la herida no se curó sola. Shaoran me ayudó con su magia y déjame que te diga que ese chico tiene manos de santo. ¡Te envidio amiga! No quiero saber como es en la cama porqué…

\- ¡Tomy! – Sakura golpeó su hombro totalmente sonrojada y ambas empezaron a reír como lo que eran, dos mejores amigas en edad de divertirse.

\- ¿Qué? No me dirás que en mi lugar no sentirías curiosidad… el tercer joven más codiciado de Asia… las hay que tienen suerte…

\- Cómo si tú no tuvieras pretendientes…

\- Ya… pero no es que me agraden mucho… No salen en la portada del vanity Fair… y sabes que no me conformo con poco… - Sakura chascó la lengua y rodó los ojos, pero se le escapó otra risa. Aún así, se borró pronto al pensar de nuevo en la situación que estaban viviendo.

\- Es tan injusto… - Tomoyo la miró con la ceja alzada. – Que al fin estemos juntos y pase todo esto… es como vivir un sueño dentro de una pesadilla.

\- Si, bueno. La vida es dura para todos. Además, si Shen no hubiera intervenido, tú estarías ahora mismo en Tokio, aceptando la declaración de Shinta. ¿No crees? – En eso debía darle la razón. El destino les había unido, y con el destino se refería al clan Wang y sus planes contra el concilio y contra los Li. – Pero lo que has vivido con él… estos dos meses… ya no te lo pueden arrebatar Sak.

\- Lo sé… y no pienso conformarme con esto. – Tomoyo sonrió satisfecha. – Te lo prometo Tomy, voy a dar todo de mí en esta batalla para salvaguardar mi futuro con Shaoran. Porqué he decidido que quiero hacerme vieja a su lado sin importar qué y… no me iré a la tumba sin verlo jugar con nuestros nietos. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Por un momento pensé que te habías rendido. – Sakura la miró sin comprender. – Sé que has urdido tus propios planes… con Khao.

Y vaya que su mejor amiga seguía siendo la diosa de la percepción. Eso, o tenía línea directa con Khao Mizuki. Porqué era cierto, había elaborado un plan B, pero solo en caso de que todo lo demás fallara. Y confiaba en que eso no ocurriría. No quería que Khao tuviera que actuar. De verdad que no. Pero sería una ilusa si no lo contemplara. Aunque creyera en su corazón que la posibilidad era mínima. Era una muchacha ingenua, pero no una necia.

\- ¿Te lo ha contado Khao?

\- No. Estaba en la biblioteca cuando lo hablaron. Lo siento, me escondí. La ventaja de no tener magia…

\- Ya… no se lo habrás contado a Eriol o a Shaoran ¿no? – la morena negó con su cabeza y Sakura asintió aliviada.

\- Aunque ganas no me faltan… Prometiste que lucharías por tu vida…

\- Y eso hago. Es sólo un plan de emergencia… por si todo lo demás falla… No te preocupes por eso…

\- ¿Cómo no debía preocuparme por ser lanzada a un tren? – Sakura la miró reprobadoramente. – No te atrevas a mirarme así Sakura. Aunque no me muestre enfadada, lo estoy. Si hubieras muerto por salvarme a mí, me habrías destruido la vida. Y eso, jamás te lo habría perdonado. Yo fui la que no pidió ayuda a Eriol incumpliendo mi promesa y salí sola con la carta espejo… de saber que te ponía en riesgo a ti… jamás…

\- Da igual Tomy. No fue culpa tuya. Fue mía.

\- Sí, lo fue. Por creerte menos importante que yo. Por ser una idiota egoísta que prefería que yo cargara el resto de mi vida con esa culpa mientras se moría feliz.

\- Tomy…

\- Te quiero Sakura. Eres más que mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana, mi familia… y si algo te ocurre…

\- Lo sé. Es recíproco Tomy…

\- No, no es igual. – Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender, pero Tomy sólo la abrazó con fuerza. – Yo… durante mucho tiempo sentí… más.

\- A… ¿a que te refieres? – Sakura vio a su mejor amiga y se sorprendió porqué estaba llorando. - ¿Tomy?

\- Te quería… como tú quieres a Shaoran… de forma especial Sak… - la castaña casi se cae de la banca y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de par en par. Tomoyo sólo pudo apartar la mirada sonrojada. – Por dios… no es tan extraño… vivimos en una era distinta sabes… Tu hermano y Yukito son un claro ejemplo de que la atracción entre los del mismo sexo es normal…

\- Yo… nunca insinúe que no lo fuera… es decir… ¿cómo? ¿desde cuándo? Yo… - Tomoyo rio por la cara estúpida que se le había puesto a su amiga.

\- Y yo que sé. Pasó, y con el tiempo comprendí que eras más importante que nadie. Eras más que una amiga, y más que una hermana. Pero tú amabas a Yukito, y luego aún más a Shaoran y… los años pasaron y mi corazón comprendió que nunca le olvidarías. Mucho menos por mí.

\- Tomy … yo… - Sakura era ingenua y fácil de sorprender, pero Tomoyo quería grabar esa cara y rememorarla toda su vida. Decir que Sakura estaba en otro mundo, era quedarse corto. Sus ojos siempre habían sido dos grandes esmeraldas, pero en ese momento estaban que se salían de sus orbitas. – No sé qué decir…

\- No tienes que decir nada Sak. Pasó y se fue borrando. Ahora eres solo mi apreciada amiga Sakura. Y aunque guardo un cariño especial por ti, distinto al que pueda sentir por cualquier otra amiga, ya no me siento de esa forma. Pero quería decírtelo… ser sincera. Y así puede que comprendas hasta qué punto me sentí herida por tu decisión de sacrificarte por mí.

\- Yo… no…

\- Shhhhh… ya te he dicho que no quiero que me digas nada. Sólo quédate aquí, conmigo por un rato. Y asimila lo importante que fuiste y eres para mí. ¿Quieres?

Y así lo hicieron. Las dos contemplaron el combate en silencio. Acompañadas por sus respiraciones y la paz que ambas compartían cuando estaban juntas. Sakura tomó su mano con suavidad y la apretó con fuerza. Puede que no hubiera imaginado lo que había guardado el corazón de Tomoyo todos estos años, y que se sintiera extraña, pero seguía siendo su Tomy. Y nada de lo que hiciera o sintiera, cambiara lo mucho que la quería. Aunque ahora se sonrojaría más a menudo en su presencia. ¿Cuántas veces se había cambiado despreocupadamente frente a ella? ¡Qué vergüenza por dios!

\- Oye Tomy… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- Yo… te he visto salir con chicos… - la muchacha rio alegre y a penas pudo evitar carcajearse. Esa Sakura era tan inocente…

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No voy a negarme a los placeres de la vida. Hombre, mujer, no me importa. Mientras su corazón sea digno de amar ¿qué importa el sexo? En el interior, todos tenemos lo mismo. Un alma. – Sakura miró al cielo con una sonrisa tierna. Era cierto. Su Tomoyo tenía un corazón tan grande, que ni siquiera veía el exterior. Sólo personas. Si todos hicieran lo mismo, el mundo sería mucho mejor.

\- Cuanto debemos madurar el resto para estar a tu altura moral Tomy…

\- Lo sé… estáis a años luz de mi grandeza… - la morena apretó su mano con cariño. Y de nuevo contemplaron a los guardianes. – Gracias por comprender y aceptar mis sentimientos.

\- Gracias a ti por ser mi amiga Tomy… sabes que te quiero, no importa qué.

\- Yo también te quiero Sak. – Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Daidouji y Sakura se temió lo peor. - Además… puede que un día de estos me anime y le proponga a Shaoran hacer un trío…

\- ¡Tomoyo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Eriol y Shaoran habían llamado a su puerta a las doce del mediodía. Sakura los miró extrañada, pero les dejó pasar sin preguntar nada. A fin de cuentas, había decidido dejarse llevar hasta que todo terminara. Aún así no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa.

\- Hola Sakura.

\- Me dan algo de miedo chicos… ¿qué ocurre? – Fue el joven inglés el que se adelantó y tomó sus manos.

\- Ha llegado el momento de iniciar los preparativos. Y necesitamos que nos ayudes en algo. No preguntes porqué, sólo hazlo. ¿Crees que podrás? – Sakura miró a Shaoran con duda, no es que no confiara en Eriol, pero necesitaba ver que el castaño se sentía cómodo con la situación también. Y al ver la determinación en esos preciosos ojos ámbar, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. – Bien. Vayamos fuera.

Sakura se dejó guiar en silencio hasta que llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento. Los cuatro guardianes estaban allí, pero ya habían dejado atrás su práctica. Ahora la miraban fijamente, analizándola. Kero se erguía orgulloso de su señora, Yue la observaba sereno, pero con preocupación y Spinel y Nakuru sonreían divertidos. Eso no le causó buenas vibraciones. ¿Qué tramaban esos dos?

\- A ver si vuestra señora es tan fuerte como decís, engreídos…

\- ¡Sakurita le da mil patadas a vuestra falsa versión de Clow Reed! – una gran gota bajó por la frente de la castaña. Así que era eso… Kero y Ruby estaban apostando a ver quien tenía el amo más fuerte. ¿Cómo podían pensar en esas idioteces unas horas antes de enfrentarse a Shen Wang y a quinientas almas oscuras?

\- ¡Basta! Están aquí para ayudar, no para apostar dulces, bestias inútiles. – Yue les reprendió con dureza, y Ruby sólo sonrío con malicia. ¿La había llamado bestia? ¿A ella? Sakura quiso matarlos a ambos. ¿Yue había dicho dulces? ¿habían apostado acaso piruletas? Absurdo…

\- ¿A quién llamas tú bestia inútil ángel de pacotilla? – Kero miró a su compañero con rabia y Spy sólo rodó los ojos. Estaba claro que esa cosa amarilla nunca aprendería, y Ruby Moon se aprovechaba de ello.

\- Son como niños…

Eriol les ignoró y dio ordenes que se callaran y ocuparan sus lugares. Así que los cuatro guardianes formaron un cuadrado dejando a los tres magos en el centro. Shaoran estaba tenso, pero se notaba mucho más confiado que una semana atrás. Sakura se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban siendo observados. Divisó a lo lejos a Ieran, Tai Fa, Tomoyo y a su familia. También estaban Kaho, Meiling y para su sorpresa, Shinta.

\- ¿Ha venido Shinta? – Eriol miró al joven y saludó con una mano. El muchacho miró atrás para comprobar que era a él a quién iban dirigidos esos gestos, pero finalmente devolvió el saludo incómodo.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho Sak? Nada de preguntas. – y la muchacha se dijo que tenía razón. Aunque se moría por hablar con el chico y ver como estaba. Desde que le confesó que se había casado con Shaoran, no había vuelto a hablar con su amigo. Y eso la ponía muy triste. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. – Vale. Invoca a "The hope"

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sak… baja a la tierra, esto es importante - una vez más se maldijo por necia e invocó su báculo. Puede que las demás cartas le hicieran caso sin su llave, pero esperanza era una carta a parte. Y controlarla era difícil hasta para el mago más experto.

\- Libérate.

Su precioso báculo en forma de estrella se agrandó y Sakura sintió el poder emerger en su brazo derecho. Desde que había absorbido esas energías, se sentía mucho más fuerte. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera a todas ellas recorriendo sus venas? Porqué estaba segura de que en algún momento eso pasaría… se lo decía la visión que le había mostrado Yujïn y también su corazón. Y aunque se lo quisiera negar a sí misma, sentía una curiosidad insana por experimentar ese momento. ¿Sería como tener en la palma de la mano el poder de un dios?

\- Esperanza… por favor. ¿Puedes venir? – la silueta de una niña de cabellos grises se formó frente a ellos y los cuatro guardianes se tensaron poniendo sus sentidos en guardia. Los ojos de la carta se abrieron y miraron a su maestra con aprecio.

\- Hola, mi señora. Estaba esperando su llamada.

\- ¿Sabías que te invocaría? – Eriol carraspeó y Sakura entendió que debía dejar de preguntar por todo. La curiosidad mató al gato… ¿no era ese el dicho? La muchacha vio con cierto asombro como el joven inglés se ponía frente a ella y encaraba a la niña.

\- Hola Hope, no nos conocemos… - la carta contempló a Eriol con una sonrisa amable y negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede que esta sea la primera vez que hablamos Hiraguisawa, pero sé quién eres. – Eriol esperaba una reacción negativa, a fin de cuentas, Clow Reed creó a The Void para luego sellarla e inutilizarla durante muchos años. Pero una sonrisa cálida se formó en los labios de "the hope" y para su asombro se inclinó en señal de respeto. – Gracias por cuidar a mi señora todo este tiempo. Todas te estamos muy agradecidas.

\- Oh, ha sido un honor. – Sakura suspiró aliviada. Aunque Eriol no era Clow Reed, temía que Hope le guardara rencor por su pasado. Pero al parecer el amor que sentían por ella, era mayor que cualquier rencor. Y todas sus cartas sabían lo mucho que Sakura quería al joven mago y lo importante que era para ella. Ojalá Yue sintiera lo mismo… - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, joven Hiraguisawa?

\- En realidad, debo pedirte un favor enorme Hope… - Eriol tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para todo lo que pudiera ocurrir. – Mañana nos espera un día muy duro y me temo que necesito de tu ayuda. Voy a pedirte que dejes que Shaoran y Sakura vuelvan a dividir tu poder. – la pequeña niña le miró con la ceja alzada. – Sé que tu corazón está en paz y completo gracias a la carta que Sakura y Shaoran crearon, y que sin ella volverás a sentirte sola y desequilibrada por perder el pago que te selló. Te estoy pidiendo algo… sumamente egoísta y no puedo explicarte el porqué. Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mí y en el hombre que ayudó a crearte. – Shaoran dio un paso al frente y asintió con una sonrisa a las palabras de Eriol.

\- Te prometo Hope… que no dejaré que te pase nada malo. – la carta contempló al menor de los Li con tranquilidad y se dejó llevar por la calidez que desprendía su aura. Sabía que era "the love" quién respondía al llamado de Shaoran, no the void, y que cuando separaran su poder, una parte de ella odiaría de nuevo a sus señores y buscaría llenar el vacío que le daba nombre. Pero sí se lo pedía su señor, no podía negarse. Su parte capaz de amar, le decía a gritos que confiara en él ciegamente. Y así lo haría.

\- Si eres tú quien me lo pides y mi señora está de acuerdo, no puedo negarme. – los rostros de todos reflejaron un enorme alivio. Si la carta se hubiera negado, todo hubiera sido más difícil. Pero tenían su consentimiento y eso animó a Eriol a retomar la palabra.

\- Bien… cuando eso ocurra tú fuerza se desequilibrará y no podemos permitirlo. Aunque ahora seas una carta de Sakura y el balance con las otras cartas se mantenga, el pago que te selló habrá desaparecido y no podemos arriesgarnos a que dañes a alguien. Con tu permiso, te sellaré como hice en el pasado. Pero no lo haré durante mucho tiempo, sólo permanecerás encerrada por un día, que es lo que necesito.

The hope pareció dudar por un instante. Recordaba sus días en soledad y cautiverio como una pesadilla sin fin, y sintió miedo de ser engañada de nuevo por Clow Reed. Aunque sabía que ese joven no era más que una rencarnación, no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Pero le bastó volver a ver los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran para serenarse y acceder.

Gracias a las cartas de Sakura y al poder de The love permanecía inactiva y tranquila. Pero sabía que si la separaban el equilibro se rompería y la oscuridad que la había creado se desataría borrando los sentimientos de aquellos que tuviera más cerca.

\- Intentaré contenerme todo lo posible, pero deben actuar rápido. – Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír agradecido.

\- Bien… Sakura, cuando separéis a las cartas, debemos actuar a la par. Yo me ocupare de sellar a vacío y tú debes permitir que Shaoran convierta a "The love" por su cuenta. A partir de ahora, sólo debe obedecer a Shaoran. Tú dejaras de ser su maestra.

La muchacha lo miró molesta y su primer instinto fue negarse. No quería ceder sus cartas, ni siquiera al hombre que amaba. Pero fue un sentimiento visceral lejano al sentido común. Cómo un impulso y solo duró un instante. ¡Por el amor de dios! Era Shaoran. Claro que podía cederle a "The love". Era también su carta y no se lo pedirían de no ser totalmente necesario. Así que se obligó a asentir y se mordió el labio conteniendo esa extraña sensación de posesión hacia sus preciadas amigas.

– Vale… entonces, empecemos.

Shaoran tomó posición en el centro y extendió su mano a la mujer que amaba. Sakura tardó un instante en acudir, pero no se lo recriminó. Sabía de antemano que para ella sería muy difícil desprenderse de una de sus cartas. Aunque fuera él el que quedara a su cuidado. Los guardianes crearon un campo de fuerza sellando la zona y protegiendo a los espectadores.

Sakura y Shaoran unieron sus poderes y sincronizaron sus mentes. Era un ejercicio muy difícil para la mayoría de magos, pero para ellos, resultaba tan sencillo como respirar. Sus almas estaban conectadas de una forma que nadie más podía comprender. Era cómo si los hilos de sus vidas se hubieran entrelazado, convirtiéndose al fin en uno sólo.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras "The hope" empezaba a dividirse. El pequeño corazón que ocupaba su pecho se fue alejando y brilló con una fuerza desgarradora y todo el miedo y la ira de "The void" reapareció golpeando la cúpula con fuerza. Los cuatro guardianes sintieron como la carta empezaba a sentirse acorralada. Si se asustaba, podía llegar a destruir el escudo. Eriol no perdió el tiempo y levantó su báculo invocando el hechizo que sellaría a la carta más poderosa del mazo. La niña le miró con tristeza. En verdad estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para contener su ira, pero estaba a punto de cruzar el límite. Eriol se lo agradeció con una sonrisa cálida. Poco a poco el poder del mago inglés empezó a hacer efecto convirtiendo a esa preciosa niña en una carta de Sakura. Eriol la cogió con sus manos y contempló la imagen con alma culpable. En ella se podía apreciar a la enfurecida niña de ojos grises, cubierta de cadenas y con la boca sellada. Le rompió el alma verla así de nuevo, pero era necesario.

A pesar de su sentido de culpa, lo cierto es que se sentía tremendamente satisfecho. Eso había resultado más fácil de lo esperado. Había creído que vacío se opondría con fuerza, pero había sido totalmente sumisa y había luchado arduamente contra sus propios instintos. Todo por el amor que sentía por su señora. Miró a Shaoran que asintió con la cabeza. Ahora sólo quedaba the love. Esa era la parte sencilla. ¿no?

Pero Sakura seguía sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía separarse de ella y que la impulsaba a sellarla bajo su nombre. Su brazo le temblaba y a penas sí podía respirar. Shaoran apretó su mano con cariño y la obligó a mirarle.

\- Yo cuidaré de ella mientras tú no puedas y… cuando todo esto termine, volverá a ti. Lo prometo Sak…

Sus ojos jade le contemplaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente asintió haciéndose a un lado. Shaoran invocó su espada y se concentró. Sakura sintió como si le desgarraran el pecho y casi no pudo contener un grito de puro dolor al ver como "The love" cedía ante su nuevo creador y la abandonaba por completo.

La nueva carta se formó frente a ellos y un corazón se dibujó, rojo y brillante. Pero el borde de la carta y el reverso no eran color de rosa, sino de un precioso verde esmeralda, muy parecido al de sus ojos. Y no había dibujada una estrella, sino el símbolo del clan Li. Era ahora una carta de Shaoran. El muchacho la tomó entre sus manos con cariño y le dio las gracias por acceder a su petición. Sakura pudo notar el brillo que desprendió la carta al reaccionar a la voz de su creador y sintió su aura. Era cálida y fuerte, igual que él.

\- Bien… ha sido un éxito. Sólo espero que el sello aguante hasta mañana. – Los guardianes liberaron la cúpula y Ruby Moon se acercó a ellos con un semblante totalmente abatido.

\- ¿Y ya está? La carta más poderosa del mazo y ni siquiera ha puesto resistencia…que aburrido… - Yue rodó los ojos y se alejó en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su maestra. A pesar de que al parecer todo había salido mejor de lo planeado, su precioso ángel parecía seguir oponiéndose al plan y Sakura se sentía muy triste por eso.

\- Bien. Sak. Por hoy no necesitamos más de ti, pero… si no te importa, tengo algo que hablar contigo. – la muchacha desvió su atención y la dirigió de nuevo a su mejor amigo. - ¿Te parece bien si te llevo a comer algo? – Sakura quiso reír por la sonrisa picarona de Eriol, pero recordó que aceptar esa invitación sería una ofensa para Shaoran, así que iba a declinar cuando la mano de su prometido tomó su mentón.

\- Ve Sak… ambos necesitan conversar y yo tengo aún algo de trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde. – y tras un beso suave vio con asombro como su "celoso" y "posesivo" marido la dejaba en manos de Eriol. Vale… el mundo se acabaría mañana… porqué eso, amigos míos, era señal inequívoca de que empezaba el apocalipsis.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura contempló las aguas del puerto con fascinación. Hong Kong era una ciudad muy ruidosa y siempre había gente corriendo de un lado a otro, pero aun así era hermosa. Observó a los pescadores con una sonrisa ladeada y centró su atención en las tareas cotidianas que realizaban. Todas esas personas habían vuelto a sus rutinas tras un mes de luto por el atentado y parecían seguir con sus vidas sin miedo a que pudiera volver a ocurrir nada malo. La joven pensó que la ignorancia era sin duda un regalo.

\- Vale, después de comer tantos rollitos de primavera, ahora mismo no sé si podré con esta locura de helado. – Eriol llegó con el pedido y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. El helado de fresa empezaba a deshacerse en las manos de su mejor amigo y estaba pringando su blanca piel. – Este calor no tiene compasión de nada. Ni los helados aguantan enteros unos segundos…

\- Trae aquí bobo – Sakura tomó su helado con una gran sonrisa y lo lamió con deleite sin ser consciente de lo provocativo de sus acciones. - ¿Ves? Fácil. – Eriol aclaró su garganta cómo pudo y empezó a comerse el suyo pidiendo moderación. No podía ser tan débil como para perder los nervios con un maldito helado ¿verdad? Ajena al nerviosismo de su compañero, Sakura siguió comiendo con calma y observando a los pescadores – Saber el día exacto en el que seremos atacados da cierta tranquilidad ¿no crees? Shaoran no me habría dejado salir de esa casa ni en mil años. Pero ahora que sabemos que no quiere matarme….

\- Bueno… es una bonita forma de verlo… aunque también es una asfixiante cuenta atrás… - Sakura le golpeó en el hombro con un mohín molesto.

\- Oh vamos. No seas aguafiestas. – Eriol dejó ir una carcajada y levantó su mano para protegerse.

\- Vale, vale. Es cierto… es agradable ser libres por unas horas.

\- Claro que lo es. Además, no imaginaba que podríamos tomarnos un rato libre… me alegro de tener unas horas tranquilas para estar contigo Eriol. Así puedo darte las gracias.

\- ¿Las gracias? – Sakura miró su helado con añoranza, pero pensó que esa conversación era mucho más importante. Así que le dio una última mordida y lo tiró a una de las basuras que había a un lado. El joven inglés se quedó algo aturdido por ese gesto y la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Oye… si no lo querías de fresa, sólo tenías que pedirme otro sabor.

\- Te quiero. – Vale, ahora sí que Eriol perdió los papeles y se atragantó con la bola de vainilla que se estaba zampando. Su cara pasó del blanco al rojo en un instante y empezó a toser como loco. Sakura corrió en su ayuda y golpeó su espalda suavemente. – ¡Perdón!… puede que no haya sido el mejor momento… - el tono rojo del rostro de Eriol le daba la razón. – Aunque no sabía que alguien pudiera atragantarse con una bola de helado… que delicado eres Eriol… - una risa suave se escapó de su garganta entre la tos que estaba ahogándole y al fin pudo serenarse un poco.

\- Bueno… no es algo que me esperase… ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido eso? Soltarme algo así… de la nada… ¿qué ocurre? – Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

\- Es solo qué… puede que mañana todo salga mal y…

\- Nada va a salir mal Sakura… pero entiendo lo que dices. – Eriol imitó su anterior gesto y tiró también su helado a la basura. A fin de cuentas, había estado a punto de ahogarse por su culpa y ya no le apetecía tanto. – Gracias por decírmelo… Aunque no es nada nuevo. Sé que me quieres… siempre lo he sabido.

\- Bien. – Sakura asintió feliz. Al menos no había fracasado como amiga.

\- ¿Pero porqué me das las gracias? – una sonrisa dulce le iluminó el rostro a la chica y se recargó en la banca.

\- Ay Eriol… por tantas cosas… Por cuidar siempre de mí y estar a mi lado todos estos años… por no quejarte nunca, ni negarme un hombro siempre que lo he necesitado… por ser atento y dulce conmigo y con los que quiero… pero sobretodo… por haber traído a Shaoran a mi vida. Por salvarle de niño y permitir que me ayudara. – el joven inglés apartó la mirada y se concentró en los barcos que atracaban en el puerto. – Shaoran es también muy especial para ti ¿verdad? Tú… no lo admites abiertamente, pero… le quieres mucho… a Shao… - Eriol rodó los ojos y chascó la lengua.

\- Sak…

\- No me mientas. Eres una persona atenta y amable con todos, pero hay pocas personas que lleguen a tu corazón de verdad. Khao, Tomoyo y Shaoran son tres de esas personas y lo sé. – Era cierto. No quería ni debía negarlo. Esos tres eran muy importantes para él. Pero ahora mismo, no eran sus sentimientos por ellos lo que le tenía tan inquieto. Se armó de un valor que no sentía y cogió la mano de Sakura entre las suyas, atreviéndose a duras penas a mirarla.

\- ¿Y que siento por ti? – Sakura apartó sus ojos nerviosa, pero Eriol tomó su barbilla con suavidad y la obligó a mirarle. - ¿Qué crees que eres tú para mí Sakura?

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- Mentirosa. – podía notar la incomodidad de la chica, pero era el momento de ser sinceros y quizá así algún día lograría dejar sus sentimientos atrás. No podía seguir fingiendo que no ocurría nada. – Lo sabes… sólo que te niegas a admitirlo.

\- Eriol…

\- No pasa nada. Te entiendo. Rechazar los sentimientos de alguien siempre es difícil, más aún si aprecias a la persona que los profesa. – Sakura sintió la presión en sus manos y supo lo difícil que era para él abrirse. Así que a pesar de que en realidad le dolía a ella tanto o más que a Eriol, le animó a seguir. Ambos necesitaban tener al fin esa conversación.

\- ¿Me amas? – el joven inglés la miró fijamente, dejándose llevar por primera vez en su vida por el instinto y asintió con fuerza.

\- Más que a mi vida.

El pecho de Sakura se oprimió al instante y una sensación de asfixia la dejó petrificada. Le dolía el corazón y el alma, pues el hombre que tenía delante se lo merecía todo. No era justo que alguien tan maravilloso no pudiera ser correspondido. ¿Cómo podía él haber caído enamorado de alguien como ella? No se sentía digna de su amor.

Eriol era amable, atento y cariñoso con aquellos que eran cercanos. La había protegido del dolor durante años y acudió a su lado siempre que lo necesitó. Era su mejor amigo y su paño de lágrimas. Siempre fiel a ella y dispuesto a todo. Había sido su compañero de travesuras, su confidente y su mentor. Y le quería tanto… pero su corazón tenía dueño desde sus tiernos doce años y por más que lo intentó, nada, ni siquiera alguien tan maravilloso como él, había podido borrar ese sentimiento.

Le abrazó con fuerza, llorando como una niña pequeña en su pecho y sintió como los brazos del joven la envolvían con ansía y posesión. Sakura notó como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, pero no se apartó. No podía hacerlo.

\- No llores por favor… no soporto que mis sentimientos te causen dolor… - Eriol sintió sus sollozos como dagas en el pecho y quiso volver el tiempo atrás y retractarse. Pero no era justo para ninguno de los dos. Dejó reposar su mentón en la cabeza de la mujer que amaba y dejó que hablara su corazón. – Nunca imaginé que llegaría a querer a alguien tanto… al principio pensé que era porqué eras mi protegida. Que era un amor fraternal. Pero con el tiempo tuve que admitirme a mí mismo que era mucho más…

\- Rompiste con Khao por… - Sakura no pudo terminar la frase y permaneció escondida y refugiada en su pecho.

\- Sí… aunque ni yo lo entendía entonces. Sólo sentí que ya no era lo mismo cuando estaba con ella y… anhelaba más. Con el tiempo me di cuenta, de que a la persona que anhelaba eras tú… y sólo tú… - Eriol sentía como poco a poco se iba mojando su camisa y no resistió más. Era desgarrador estar así. La apartó con fuerza y la contempló con frustración. – ¡No llores más por favor! No soporto verte sufrir… te juro por lo que más quieras que quería ir a Shanghái a matar a Shaoran cada vez que te veía llorar por él. Dios sabe que cuando me enteré de lo de Yujïn estuve a punto de partirle el cuello mil veces. Y quise… quise enviarle a la mierda e ir a Japón a conquistarte… quería que fueras mía. Él no te merecía. – algo se agitó en el pecho de la chica al ver la rabia y los celos nacer en esos ojos azules. - A veces… cuando no me sentía con fuerzas, me decía que quizá yo era la persona destinada para ti desde un principio… y cogía un vuelo a Japón determinado a luchar por ti.

\- Eriol… - Sakura vio con dolor como el joven apartaba la mirada y se mordía el labio con fuerza.

\- Pero luego te veía y… de nuevo sentía que jamás serías mía. Le amabas a él y sólo a él. Por eso nunca te dije dónde estaba Li… sabía que tarde o temprano el destino os volvería a unir y… no quería que fueras corriendo antes de tiempo a buscarle y le vieras con otra mujer… te destruiría el corazón y… aunque anhelaba que eso te llevara a mis brazos, no podía conformarme con ser el segundo plato. Porqué te amo demasiado para tenerte a medias. – Sakura apretó con fuerza las manos de su mejor amigo y le miró asustada.

\- ¿Tú sabias que volvería a estar con Shaoran? – Sakura vio con asombro como la rencarnación de Clow Reed asentía. - ¿Cómo?

\- Simplemente lo sabía. Es algo innato en mí. Puedo percibir cosas sin comprender los motivos y simplemente cuando te miraba, te veía atada a él. Sois una sola alma dividida en dos y vuestra existencia solo cobra sentido cuando estáis juntos. – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios y dejó que su mano apartara un mechón rebelde de la mujer que amaba. Esas esmeraldas estaban taladrándole con la mirada y a penas sí podía reprimir el deseo de besarla – Es doloroso ver en esos preciosos ojos verdes la devoción que sientes por él, pero más doloroso es verlos turbios a causa del llanto. Así que cuando me contaste sobre Shen Wang y su amenaza, no pude más que unir las piezas. Era el destino llamando de nuevo a vuestra puerta. Y no iba a ser yo el que te impidiera ser feliz.

\- Pero… eso no tiene sentido… me enviaste con Shaoran por su clan, para que me protegieran a mí y a mí familia. ¿no?

\- Bueno… es cierto que pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de ayuda, pero desde un principio supe que no sería suficiente. No con el poder del concilio tan menguado. Puede que antaño fueran los protectores de la magia blanca, pero ahora… son solo viejos débiles con un ego subido. Aunque pensaba que al menos tu familia estaría a salvo con ellos. Pero tú…

\- Entonces… me enviaste a china por él... – Eriol asintió en silencio.

\- Estaba convencido que Shaoran no te negaría su ayuda y que cuando ambos os reencontrarais, nacería la chispa de nuevo. Aunque desconocía el control mental que había usado Yujïn sobre él. Supongo que debí suponer algo así… pero no supe o no quise verlo… además, creo que ando algo despistado últimamente… - Sakura dio un respingo sobre sí misma y Eriol supo que al fin lo había descubierto.

\- Tú propusiste el matrimonio concertado… no el concilio… fuiste tú. – otro asentimiento de cabeza. - ¿Por qué?

\- Temía que hicieras una locura y te casaras con Shen sólo para salvar a tu familia. Es lo que hizo Yujïn y lo primero que pensaste cuando supiste que Shen la había capturado. Está en tu naturaleza sacrificarte por los demás. Pero, si pensabas que el Clan Li podía proteger a tu familia, elegirías a Shaoran sin dudarlo. Así que te envié a china y le propuse a Ieran que te incitara a aceptar y ella se ocupó de convencer al consejo de qué eras la mejor candidata. Y ellos sugirieron el hechizo de unión por sangre haciendo que todo fuera aún más definitivo. Imaginé que era una posibilidad, es una práctica habitual para los futuros miembros del consejo. Y también sabía que dirías que sí a todo, por muy grotesco o repentino que te pareciera. Porqué a pesar de que te sentías traicionada por él, le has amado siempre.

\- ¡Pero entonces eras consciente de que ponías al clan Li en peligro y a Shaoran! ¿Cómo pudiste incluirlo en la captura de cartas con la intención de protegerle del clan Wang y luego aventarlo de nuevo a sus garras en cuanto Shen vino a por mi? ¡Le has estado usando!

\- Oh, vamos Sakura. Sabes que eso no es cierto. El clan Wang ha tenido sus ojos puestos en Shaoran desde que era tan solo un niño. Es verdad que junté las piezas por él y que puede que hiciéramos exactamente lo que Shen quería, pero… ¿de verdad crees que se había olvidado de él? ¿Que no habría venido a buscarle y se habría conformado contigo? No… Shen tenía planeado todo esto mucho antes… y yo… sabía que hacía lo correcto. Siempre hice lo que consideré más correcto para ti y para él. Y Ieran lo sabía y conocía los riesgos y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Juntos sois más fuertes. – Sakura abrió la boca varias veces sin saber que decir y Eriol se removió el cabello completamente frustrado - ¿Te das cuenta? Yo te confieso que te amo más que a mi vida y tú solo me preguntas por él… y me culpas del peligro que ahora corre… ¡Es desesperante! Ni siquiera cuando te estoy abriendo en canal mi jodido corazón puedo hacer que tu atención se centre en mí. ¡Maldita sea Sak!

Sakura quiso negar efusivamente ese comentario, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de que, por desgracia, era cierto. Eriol estaba abriendo su alma y sincerándose con ella, y sólo podía pensar en qué, si ella no hubiera ido a china, Shaoran no estaría ahora en peligro. Aunque la rencarnación de Clow Reed también tenía razón en ese punto. El clan Li ya era un objetivo de Shen. Shaoran le había contado como había muerto Hien Li y la supuesta maldición que se cernía sobre los primogénitos de la familia Li. Pero aún así, no podía negarse que se sentía un poco enfadada con Eriol por tejer hilos en las sombras. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para recriminarle eso.

Tragó pesado y respiro todo lo hondo que le permitieron sus pulmones. Era una desagradecida… Hacía solo unos minutos estaba dándole las gracias por todo y diciéndole que le quería y ahora saltaba a su cuello como una niña mimada y caprichosa a la que le habían negado un dulce.

\- Es verdad. Lo siento. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que has jugado con nosotros como si fuéramos tus marionetas. ¿qué diferencia tu proceder del de Shen Wang?

\- Dime que no has dicho eso en serio… - Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Claro que no lo decía en serio, era el dolor y la situación los que hablaban. Se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó un grito de frustración. ¿es que no podía simplemente quedarse callada y dejar de estropearlo todo? Eriol la miró, comprendiendo a la chica más de lo que le gustaría admitir. – Sakura… sé que debo dejar de ir por libre y… que mereces sentir que tu vida la decides tú, y sólo tú. Pero nunca hice nada con la intención de dañarte… sólo pensaba en protegerte, en cuidarte… dime que al menos eso… lo ves…

\- Lo sé… - Sakura le miró con tristeza y agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Eriol suspiró agotado. Esta conversación le estaba robando años de vida. Pero ya que estaban puestos, mejor no dejar nada en el tintero.

\- De hecho, lo único que me reconcome por dentro es la duda de qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera traído a Shaoran a nuestras vidas. Si me hubiera negado a protegerle cuando Ieran me lo pidió. Yo hubiera estado contigo en la captura de cartas y vosotros jamás os hubierais conocido. Así lo predijo Clow Reed… y yo me interpuse.

Sakura le miró asombrada y por un instante, se sintió vacía. Desvió su vista a la nada y dejó que su mente volara a ese peligroso mundo del que pudo haber sido, pero nunca fue. Se imaginó una vida sin él… sin su calor y su sonrisa. Una vida sin su voz amable y ese tacto que la enloquecía. El corazón se le encogió al pensar que sería de ella sin sus cálidas bromas y sus insinuaciones pícaras. Sin sus enfados y reconciliaciones. ¿Habría podido ser feliz sin Shaoran? ¿Podía ni siquiera por un instante concebir un mundo en el que él no existiera? No. Era desgarrador sólo de pensarlo y quería llorar de angustia. Le necesitaba como el aire, no podía vivir sin él. Ni ahora, ni nunca. La voz de Eriol removió su agonía devolviéndola de nuevo al ahora, y dio gracias al cielo por ello.

\- Pero luego pienso en que, si había la más mínima posibilidad de que mi decisión le hubiera causado la muerte, no hay espacio para la duda. Porqué como has dicho, aprecio a ese lobo cabezón, celoso e idiota y jamás haría nada que pudiera causarle el más mínimo dolor. Sé que al llevarlo a Japón cambié el destino que Clow Reed había visto. Y sé que posiblemente fue mi culpa que Shen Wang pusiera los ojos en las cartas y en ti… pero aún así… no puedo sentirme mal por una decisión que posiblemente le salvó la vida. No puedo simplemente contemplar un futuro en el que él no exista… en el que ambos no estéis… juntos. Porqué a pesar de mis sentimientos por ti… no puedo poner mi felicidad por encima de la de ninguno de los dos. – una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Eriol dejando un rastro húmedo en su piel y Sakura sintió como una parte de ella se rompía. - ¿Comprendes ahora Sak? ¿Comprendes hasta qué punto te amo?

La muchacha asintió en silencio, dejando caer sus lágrimas de frustración y rabia. Se sentía mal por ser tan egoísta… por no poder ni siquiera escuchar su confesión sin pensar en Shaoran. Pero se obligó a ser fuerte y a centrar por un momento su corazón en el hombre que tenía en frente. Un hombre que la amaba y merecía una respuesta sincera. Sakura sonrió un poco pues un recuerdo había bajado a su cabeza de repente y sintió la necesidad de compartirlo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una confesión y me prometes no decírselo a nadie? – Eriol la miró algo sorprendido, pero se obligó a sonreírle con cariño.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Shaoran?

\- ¡Sobre todo a Shaoran! – el muchacho la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y se dejó llevar.

\- Soy todo oídos mi princesa. – Sakura se acercó aún más a él y dejó que su mente viajara al pasado.

\- Una vez soñé contigo… era algo extraño… muy vívido. Casi como una ventana a otra dimensión – un rubor subió por el cuello del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con picardía al ver el efecto que tenía en él. – En ese sueño… vivíamos juntos en una hermosa pero modesta casa. No la había visto nunca… pero es curioso el detalle con el que la recuerdo y las sensaciones que me inspiraba…

\- ¿Cómo era?

\- ¿La casa? – Eriol asintió sintiéndose de repente muy curioso por esa confesión.

\- Oh, pues de estilo inglés. Con mucha luz y alfombras tapizadas en azul. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un cuadro con un marco dorado… era de una mujer rubia. Muy hermosa y de facciones suaves… Tenía unos ojos azules muy parecidos al los tuyos. Y a veces… parecía que se movía. Como uno de esos cuadros de Harry Potter. – Eriol tragó pesado y sintió el nerviosismo crecer en su corazón. – Pero eso no es lo más importante… lo curioso era que… no éramos jóvenes como ahora… tú tenías canas y llevabas el pelo largo y recogido como Clow Reed. Volvías a llevar lentes y usabas ropas occidentales. Y yo… era una mujer de mediana edad con devoción por la cocina. – una sonrisa muy tierna se formó en sus labios y Eriol quiso romper a llorar de pura angustia. - Recuerdo que estaba horneando galletas y tú me rodeabas por la espalda y me decías… que me amabas… y yo me sentía completa, feliz y en paz…

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de ese sueño, y la calidez que sintió al despertarse. Y recordó que, durante un instante, al abrir los ojos sintió que esa podría haber sido su vida. Y anheló de todo corazón que fuera cierta. Pero eso, no podía admitirlo en voz alta. Además, fue sólo un instante. Su corazón recordó demasiado pronto a Shaoran y el dolor de su pérdida. Y dejó ese sueño en el olvido durante años. De hecho, no sabía por qué lo estaba rememorando ahora. Hacía tanto tiempo de ese día…

\- Es extraño ¿no? – Eriol ocultó una lágrima y miró a la bahía de Hong Kong. Su mano le temblaba y se sentía morir. – Perdona… no sé porqué te lo he contado… no pretendía hacerte daño… ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo… sí. Sólo que durante un segundo… me lo he imaginado y… me ha afectado un poco… - Sakura le giró el rostro y sin pedir permiso, besó su mejilla borrando en silencio la lágrima que él había intentado ocultarle. Obviamente, no había tenido éxito.

\- Contándote esto solo quería hacerte ver que… si alguna vez hubiera sido capaz de amar a alguien más… ese habrías sido tú… lo sé. Lo notó aquí, en mi pecho. Porqué no hay nadie en el mundo tan maravilloso y bueno… tan sacrificado y entregado a las personas que ama… Y me siento tremendamente honrada. Y sé que envidiaré a la mujer que te conquiste y tendré celos de ella…

\- No, no los tendrás. – Eriol dejó ir un suspiró y la miró dejando por un instante su dolor a un lado. No era justo ir más lejos. Ya había contado demasiado. - Pero gracias. – Sakura hizo un mohín con sus labios y Eriol liberó el nudo que se había formado en su estómago. Era hora de volver a pisar tierra. Se hacía tarde y si se demoraba mucho más Shaoran enviaría a un ejercito a matarle. - ¿nos vamos? – Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y le abrazó con fuerza una última vez.

\- Gracias por ser mi amigo… mi confidente y mi familia. Te quiero… de verdad que te quiero mucho Eriol. – el muchacho sonrío con tristeza, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Lo sé Sak… lo sé… - la separó con delicadeza y se obligó a sonreír burlón. – Y pienso decirle a Shinta que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Acabas de admitir que yo era tu segunda opción.

\- Eriol…

\- ¿Qué? Deja que me quede al menos con eso… - Sakura rodó los ojos, pero se sintió mucho más animada al oírle bromear. Menos mal, porqué no podía seguir con esa tensión ni un segundo más.

\- ¿Sabes Eriol? No tienes remedio…

Mientras caminaban de vuelta, Eriol se obligó a calmar los latidos de su corazón. Porqué, aunque Sakura no era consciente de ello, él se había dado cuenta enseguida de que ese sueño era una visión. Un posible futuro que se les escapó de las manos. Lo sabia porqué era imposible que Sakura hubiera visto antes ese cuadro… el cuadro de la madre de Clow Reed. Una fotografía encantada que fluía como el aire haciendo que la mujer a veces se moviera atrapada en un instante. Una magia hermosa y muy poderosa. Un recuerdo que quiso inmortalizar su antepasado Clow para recordar a la única mujer por la que sintió afecto.

Un cuadro, que él tenía en la pared de su segunda residencia en Inglaterra. Una casa que nadie conocía y en la que se refugiaba cuando buscaba tranquilidad. Estaba muy alejada de la ciudad, en mitad del campo y rodeada de naturaleza. A pesar del clima lluvioso, siempre lucía muy iluminada y tenía preciosas alfombras tapizadas en azul. Era sin duda la casa que había visto Sakura en ese sueño. La casa que habrían compartido… en otra vida. Quiso llorar de desesperación en ese instante, pues el destino seguía confabulado en su contra.

Esa misma semana se había sincerado con Khao, la única persona que podía comprenderle y ella le dijo una posible verdad que él se negaba a admitir, pero que ahora cobraba un nuevo significado. ¿A caso lo que le dijo Khao unas noches atrás podía ser cierto? ¿Era él el culpable de su soledad? ¿Se había negado él mismo la posibilidad de estar con la maestra de las cartas? ¿Podía en verdad ser tan desdichado como para sabotearse siempre a sí mismo? No tuvo mucho más tiempo para divagar sobre esa posibilidad. La mano de Sakura le hizo salir de su doloroso trance y de nuevo se obligó a sonreír. Aunque se sentía morir a cada latido, ya no podía dar marcha atrás o arrepentirse de las decisiones que los habían llevado a ese momento. Además, esa visión no revelaba nada de Shaoran ni de cómo habría sido su vida sin Sakura. Y debía repetirse una vez tras otra que había hecho lo correcto. Ellos estaban bien, y se ocuparía de que así siguiera para el resto de sus vidas. Vidas qué sin duda, serían largas y prosperas. Oh sí, de eso se iba a encargar él.

Miró una última vez a la mujer que le había robado el alma y cuando esas preciosas esmeraldas le devolvieron el gesto dejó de respirar. Sabía que sus intenciones habían sido buenas y que Sakura sólo quería demostrarle lo importante que era él para ella, pero… ¡Joder! ¡Qué difícil sería olvidarse de ese maldito sueño!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sus ojos se desbordaron de puro llanto nada más verle y sin mediar palabra se tiró a sus brazos presa de la frustración. Se sentía tan mal por hacerle daño Eriol, era todo tan injusto… pero sólo le bastó un instante para darse cuenta de la gran diferencia que existía entre lo que sentía por ambos. Se sentía protegida, tranquila y a salvo cuando veía ese hermoso pozo azul, pero… la mirada ámbar de Shaoran… era puro fuego. La quemaba por dentro y despertaba en ella un mar de sentimientos abrasadores. Amor, ira, calidez, sufrimiento, alegría, dolor, ansiedad, tranquilidad, cariño, lujuria… todo. De la A a la Z. Porqué eso era Shao para ella… todo.

Shaoran no le preguntó nada. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo y a consolarla con palabras dulces mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura. No era necesario contarle los motivos por los que estaba triste. Él entendía lo que era rechazar y ser rechazado y como ambas partes sufrían su carga.

Permanecieron así durante largo rato, sintiendo como sus corazones se consolaban mutuamente. Sakura podía comprender lo que debía sentir ahora Shaoran al verla llorar por otro hombre y no quería cargarle con más sufrimiento o celos, pero sólo él era capaz de apaciguarla y no podía fingir que todo estaba bien cuando su pecho le dolía tanto. Sería otra mentira más entre ellos y se había prometido ser sincera.

Se separó lentamente, aún reticente a perder el contacto con la piel del hombre que amaba. Se miraron durante unos segundos y Shaoran tomó su rostro con cariño y la besó suavemente y sin prisa, dándole espacio para que se dejara llevar por lo que sentía. Y ella le respondió sumisa y entregada, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de sus caricias y sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor mitigaba. Pero su mente volvió a jugarle una mala pasada y quiso morirse una vez más por ser tan feliz mientras el mundo se desmoronaba y la gente a la que quería sufría. ¿Por qué ella podía estar con la persona que amaba y Eriol no? ¿Y Tomoyo? Puede que ya no sintiera "eso" por ella, pero… ¿acaso tenía a alguien a su lado? ¿Cómo podía vivir tranquila sabiendo que ellos no eran felices? ¿No podía hacer nada por las personas que tanto apreciaba? ¿No podía aliviar su tristeza?

Por un momento deseó tener el poder de Yujïn y borrar el dolor de sus vidas. ¿Así se habría sentido la joven china al ver regresar a Shaoran destruido por ella? Porque de ser así, cada vez podía culparla menos por sus acciones. La voz de su prometido la bajó de sus pensamientos funestos, así que le miró con toda la atención de la que fue capaz.

\- Mi madre ha organizado una cena en familia esta noche y le he hecho prometer a Touya que nos conceda una tregua. Al menos así podremos disfrutar de una velada relajada… ¿te parece bien? – Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero no pudo reprimir un mohín caprichoso. Shaoran vio ese gesto con una sonrisa y no refrenó su impulso de borrarlo a besos. - ¿Qué está pasando por esa cabecita ahora? – la muchacha suspiró teatralmente, pero se dejó mimar por él.

\- Es que preferiría estar a solas contigo… No me mal entiendas, les adoro y estoy muy bien con todos ellos, pero… no creo poder soportar más confesiones… es como si todo el mundo se hubiera propuesto cerrar sus asuntos pendientes conmigo hoy… ¡el mundo no se acaba! Mañana estaré aquí ¿no? No pienso darme por vencida.

\- Me alegra mucho oír eso Sakura… no sabes cuánto, pero… no creo que sea eso. Simplemente quieren decirte cuanto les importas para enfrentar con fuerzas renovadas el día de mañana. Todos confiamos en ti y en que pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien.

\- Touya no… y Yue no se muestra muy cooperativo que digamos… - el joven chino dejó ir una carcajada y besó la punta de su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Vaaaale, puede que ese par de tercos no sean el mejor ejemplo de confianza… Pero como ya te he dicho, les he mandado callar y espero que lo respeten. Además, Yukito será quién nos acompañe esta noche, no Yue. ¡Y créeme que doy gracias a dios por ello! Esos ojos me persiguen como dagas cuando me giro… los noto en mi nuca y un frío me atraviesa. Te lo digo en serio Sak… me siento juzgado de nuevo por ese guardián lunar… - Sakura se relajó en sus brazos una vez más y contuvo a duras penas la risa.

\- Aprenderán a quererte… es difícil no hacerlo.

\- Nah… es que a ti te tengo hechizada… tú ves al príncipe, pero Yue y Touya siempre verán a la rana. – Sakura se separó luchando de nuevo para no reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una rana? ¿Tú?

\- Si. Y no de esas monas que dan saltitos y hacen gorgoritos. No. Para ellos soy el sapo baboso que les robó a su más preciado tesoro. – Ahora sí que la carcajada salió y Shaoran no tardó mucho en seguirla. – Adoro verte reír… deberías hacerlo más a menudo ¿sabes? – Sakura se tensó por un momento, pero luego le dedicó la más tierna de sus sonrisas. – Mmm… esa también me gusta… dulce y preciosa…

\- Eres idiota…

\- Puede… pero me quieres así… ¿no? – Sakura le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se puso de puntillas para estar más cerca. ¡Qué alto era el condenado!

\- Bueno… no me gustan las babas, pero… si todos los sapos son como tú, a la mierda los príncipes.

Y juntó sus labios con fuerza antes de que ese pillín añadiera otra brillante estupidez. Puede que esa noche la tuvieran ocupada, pero aún faltaban horas para que anocheciera, y no se saciaba de él. Nunca lo haría.

Acarició su cabello con devoción, mientras sus lenguas danzaban lentamente al ritmo de un vals que empezaban a conocer muy bien. Shaoran la levantó agarrándola por las caderas y ella se entrelazó con facilidad envolviéndole con sus piernas. La llevó poco a poco hasta la cama, sin dejar de devorar esos labios que le volvían loco. Y la dejó caer sobre el colchón, disfrutando de la increíble visión que brindaba su cabello desparramado entre las sabanas. Se quedó de pie por un momento, contemplando lo hermosa que era. Y se sintió afortunado. Joder, nadie en el mundo podía sentirse más agradecido que él. Ella era simplemente perfecta por dentro y por fuera.

\- ¿Shaoran? – Parpadeó embobado y se tumbó lentamente hasta que estuvo encima de ella.

\- Perdona… sólo pensaba en lo feliz que era y… en lo mucho que te amo. – Y ella se derritió como el hielo en verano ante semejante confesión dicha con tanta dulzura. Tiró de él con fuerza e iba a devorar esos labios de nuevo cuando dos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. Sakura dejó ir un grito de frustración y maldijo por lo bajo.

\- ¿Es que no puedo tener un desahogo maldita sea? – el joven castaño dejó ir una carcajada y se incorporó con reticencia. Él también deseaba con toda su alma estar con ella, pero debía ocuparse de algunos asuntos más antes de la cena. Aunque pensó que tendrían algo de tiempo para uno rapidito… la verdad es que cada vez se volvía más codicioso.

\- Vamos preciosa, que la noche va a ser larga y tendremos mucho tiempo para estar solos. Te lo prometo.

Sakura caminó hasta la puerta molesta con el mundo y la abrió con fuerza. Sus esmeraldas buscaron furiosas al culpable de su desdicha y vio con asombro como dos ojos amables la miraban tras unas gafas redondas.

\- ¡Yukito!

\- Hola Sakura. ¿Tienes un momento? Hay cierto ser alado que desea tener una charla contigo – Quiso decir que no, de verdad, porqué necesitaba tanto ese momento con su prometido como un sediento pedía por agua en el desierto. Pero las manos de Shaoran en sus hombros le hicieron ver que no tenía elección.

\- Yo… eh… claro. – el castaño se agachó para besar su mejilla y se despidió con una sonrisa. – Un momento… ¿Te vas? – Sakura vio con tristeza como el menor de los Li asentía.

\- Solo será por un par de horas. Estaré con Eriol un rato y luego ayudaré a mi madre con los últimos preparativos. Hoy llegan mis hermanas así que… no esperes una velada tranquila. ¿Nos vemos en la cena? – una gota bajó por la frente de la castaña. No había visto a las hermanas Li desde la cena de cumpleaños, y con todo lo que había pasado, parecía que había pasado una eternidad.

\- Yo… eh… ¿acaso tengo opción? – el castaño se alejó riendo, pero dijo un "no" demasiado alto y claro para su gusto. - ¡Que sepas que me lo cobraré luego! – los ojos grises de Yukito la miraron traviesos y quiso que la tierra la tragara. – Esto… pasa Yuki…

\- Si quieres puedo esperar fuera mientras arreglas las sabanas… - Sakura rodó los ojos por milésima vez ese día y cerró la puerta tras ella. Pero un golpe sordo de algo chocando contra la madera hizo que la abriera de nuevo.

\- ¡Kero! – la forma falsa de su guardián se sobaba la nariz con poca delicadeza y la miraba desprendiendo rayos a través de ese par de puntitos negros.

\- ¿Acabas de cerrarme la puerta en las narices? ¿A mí? La gran…

\- Oh, vamos. Pasa de una vez. Qué sabes de sobra que no te había visto… - el pequeño peluche alado entró balbuceando insultos y maldiciones y entre todo el murmullo Sakura solo comprendió dos cosas. "Mocoso" y "Pervertida Sakura" – Dios… casi me dan ganas de que sea ya mañana para dejar atrás este maldito día…

Kero se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró la maltrecha cama con desprecio. Los cojines estaban movidos y había unas arrugas sospechosas en la funda nórdica, pero al parecer, estaba todo en orden. Sólo de imaginarse a esos dos… grrr… le hervía la sangre. Yukito imaginó por donde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos y le miró con una sonrisa comprensiva. ¡Ese peluche y Touya eran la viva imagen de los celos fraternales!

\- Bueno… ¿Qué ocurre? – Sakura quiso ir al grano. Cómo sacarse una espina. Era mejor hacerlo de golpe.

\- Oh, antes de eso… me gustaría decirte algo pequeña Sakura. – Yukito tomó sus manos con cariño y la miró a los ojos. – Dios… estás preciosa. ¿Lo sabías? – un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y el muchacho sonrió feliz. – Sé lo que Yue te va a decir, y también sé lo que Touya opina de todo esto. Pero no quiero que tengas miedo o que dudes de ti misma, ni de Shaoran.

\- Yukito…

\- Sé que durante años han estado separados y que todo indicaba que él te había abandonado, pero… yo sabía lo mucho que él te quería y de algún modo, siempre supe que estarían juntos. No tengo la menor duda, de que estando juntos lo lograrán. – Sakura se abrazó a su pecho con fuerza y le agradeció sus palabras con una gran sonrisa. – Confía en él, no dudes ni por un instante ¿vale?

\- Claro…

\- Bien. Ahora dejaré salir al gruñón. – la joven maestra rio de buena gana, pero pronto la luz plateada envolvió a su cuñado y dejó a un par de alas blancas en su lugar.

\- Hola Yue. – Esos preciosos ojos azul celeste la miraron con melancolía y Sakura no pude culparle por sus dudas. Era obvia la devoción y la preocupación en esa mirada.

\- Mi señora…

\- Sé lo que vas a decirme Yue… y no debes estar preocupado.

Kero contemplaba la escena en la distancia, dejando que su maestra hablara primero con el juez. Yue era seco, frío y distante, pero tenía un rincón especial guardado para ella. Algo único y mágico, tan especial como lo era él.

\- No confío en ellos mi señora…

\- Eso lo comprendo. Pero yo sí… - Yue se prostró frente a ella dejándola abrumada y antes que pudiera pedirle que se levantara volvió a hablar.

\- Os lo ruego mi señora. Recapacitad en esto… debemos huir. Abandonar china y escondernos. Esto es demasiado peligroso… - Yue notó la mano de su señora en el rostro y sintió como su pecho se comprimía. Levantó la mirada y enfrentó ese par de esmeraldas que tanto anhelaba proteger.

\- No puedo concederte ese deseo Yue… lo siento.

\- Pero…

\- No, Yue. Confío en Eriol y en Shaoran y sé que puedo contar con ellos para lo que ocurra. Además, no puedo dejar al clan Li a su suerte, ni a china, ni mucho menos a él.

\- La rencarnación de Clow no es de fiar mi señora. ¿No lo ve?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Yue se levantó de nuevo y esta vez Sakura notó su desesperación.

\- Yo… al principio no lo comprendía mi señora. No sabía por qué Clow Reed había dejado las cartas en sus manos si pensaba reencarnarse. Eran sus creaciones y nosotros sus guardianes. Pero en vez de querer recuperarnos en su otra vida, nos había regalado a una… una niña. – Sakura vio la culpa en esos ojos y negó con dulzura.

\- Entiendo que eso te alterara Yue…

\- Pero creo que ahora si lo entiendo… sé porqué lo hizo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porqué es un cobarde. – Sakura sintió esa acusación como si la hubieran levantado en su contra y por un instante se sintió muy dolida.

\- Eriol no es un cobarde Yue…

\- Sí lo es. ¿Por qué hizo que dividierais su poder? ¿Por qué no quería recuperarlo? No quería las cartas porqué sabía que no podría controlarlas. Ya cuando era Clow Reed notó que le superaban y vio cómo su poder cada vez era más oscuro. Y no quiso que en su otra vida le pasara lo mismo y prefirió pasar esa carga a otra persona… a usted…

\- Yue…

\- Mi señora… Clow tenía muchos defectos, yo lo sé porqué… porqué…

\- Por qué le amabas. – el ángel asintió en silencio, avergonzado por sus antiguos sentimientos.

\- Sí… y por eso mismo sé lo egoísta y cobarde que podía llegar a ser. Huyó de sus responsabilidades y de los seres que había creado y se los dejó a usted. Para que cargara con el peso de nuestra magia. – Sakura se obligó a calmarse y tomó la mano de Yue obligándole a mirarla una vez más.

\- ¿Así es como te ves Yue? ¿A ti… a Kero… y a las cartas? ¿Crees que sois una carga?

\- ¡Lo somos! Si no existiéramos usted no estaría ahora mismo en esta situación… Debería ser Clow el que se enfrentara al clan Wang, el que nos defendiera, no usted.

\- Es posible… pero Clow murió…

\- ¡Se rencarnó!

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas Yue… tú más que nadie debería ver que Eriol… no es Clow Reed. – El guardián fue a protestar de nuevo, pero ella se lo impidió con la mano. – Yue… Eriol jamás haría nada para hacerme daño, ni me pondría en peligro de forma innecesaria… puede que tenga los recuerdos de Clow y similitudes en su personalidad y físico, pero no es el mago que te creó. Y no fue él quién decidió dejar las cartas en mi poder. ¿Crees que él no se culpa también por esa decisión? ¿Crees que no intenta día a día enmendar el daño que Clow Reed pudiera haberme causado? Se culpa por algo que él no hizo y ustedes le culpan también por ello. ¡Eriol no me dejó las cartas!

\- Tampoco las reclamó…

\- No. Es cierto. Pero tampoco le dejaría. Son mis cartas y ustedes mis guardianes. ¿O prefieres irte con él? – Yue la miró entre sorprendido y dolido, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza para serenar su ira.

\- Claro que no…

\- Pues no vuelvas a decirme esas cosas… no me digas que sois una carga, ni me digas que estarías mejor con él.

\- Yo no he dicho…

\- Has dicho que deberías ser su responsabilidad y no la mía…

\- Pero yo no….

\- Basta. – Sakura se giró frustrada y se llevó la mano a la sien aguantando las ganas de llorar. – Dios… yo… no lo comprendo. ¿Por qué se empeñan en decirme cómo debo vivir mi vida? ¿Por qué creen que debería ser distinta? – Sakura se giró de nuevo y enfrentó esos ojos azules con fuerza. – Yue… mi vida es… maravillosa. Tengo a mí familia, a mis amigos, a las cartas y a ustedes. Tengo a Shaoran a mi lado que es justo dónde quiero que esté y puedo ayudar al mundo mágico en primera fila. Soy jodidamente feliz. ¿Acaso no lo ven? Shen Wang, clanes oscuros, magia negra… ¡me da igual! Si eso es lo que tengo que enfrentar para estar con ustedes, ¡lo haré encantada! ¡No quiero una vida normal si eso implica estar sin las personas que amo! ¡Quiero esta vida! – Yue agachó la cabeza, avergonzado por su forma de actuar y de nuevo se postró ante su señora.

\- Lo siento, mi señora. No pretendía ofenderos…

\- Pues no lo hagas. – Sakura se agachó a su lado y una vez más tomó su rostro con cariño. – Yue… ojalá comprendieras lo importante que eres para mí… ojalá supieras lo feliz que soy por tener a alguien tan mágico, bueno y puro a mi lado.

\- Mi señora…

\- Eres… eres mi ángel protector y… confío en ti ciegamente. Por favor, haz lo mismo.

\- ¡Confío en usted! – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo haces… y no te culpo. Soy una niña a penas… no tengo experiencia en casi nada y ni siquiera sé si soy capaz de controlar mi propia magia. Pero te pido que confíes en Eriol y en Shaoran y te pido que dejes de culparles por mi situación. Y por encima de todo te pido… que no menosprecies lo que siento por ti, por Kero o por las cartas. Daría mi vida por ustedes sin pensarlo. Son mi familia y les quiero. Y nada ni nadie podrá separarles de mi lado. ¿Has entendido bien? Sois míos, y sólo míos. – Una lágrima bajo por la mejilla de su preciado ángel sorprendiendo a su maestra. No sabía que Yue pudiera llorar.

\- Sí, mi señora.

\- Sakura. – El guardián la miró asombrado. – Por favor, dime Sakura. Te lo he pedido infinidad de veces…

\- Esta bien.

\- Dilo. – El guardián agachó la cabeza y Sakura vio como el rubor subía a sus mejillas. ¡Vaya que el guardián sí podía demostrar sus emociones!

\- Sa… Sakura.

\- Bien.

La muchacha se levantó y obligó al precioso ángel a hacer lo mismo. Y a ambos les cayó una gota por la frente cuando vieron al pequeño peluche con cascadas en los ojos y miles de pañuelos en sus manos, moqueando como un chiquillo de párvulos.

\- Kero…

\- Es que… es que… ha sido tan emotivo. – Sakura lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, rezando en silencio para que no le dejara perdida la camiseta.

\- Oh, vamos Kero.

\- Estoy celoso Sak… todos queréis a Yue más que a mí… - El mencionado rodó los ojos y Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

\- Venga Kero… sabes que eres mi preferido. – el guardián lunar la miró con una ceja alzada y Sakura le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Una sonrisa se formó en ese rostro angelical dejando a la joven anonada. ¡Ese Yue era demasiado atractivo! A partir de ahora le prohibiría sonreír, por su salud mental.

\- ¡Ja! ¿has oído eso ángel de pacotilla? ¡Yo soy el preferido!

El pequeño peluche empezó su largo discurso de autobombo y Sakura se permitió relajarse. Comprendía el miedo que sentían todos. Ella misma estaba aterrada. Pero sólo si estaban unidos lo lograrían. Si había algo que había aprendido con el tiempo, era que el mejor hechizo del mundo era confiar en uno mismo. Sólo si tienes la determinación de dar tu mayor esfuerzo y crees que lo lograrás, puedes hacerlo.

Tierra y fuego, voluntad y amor… era la predicción que le habían dado sus cartas y era los valores en los que ella más confiaba. Miró a sus dos guardianes bromear y se sorprendió del rostro relajado que ahora mostraba Yue. Miró una de las fotos que había a un lado de la habitación y reconoció el rostro alegre de su madre. Siempre viajaba con una foto de Nadesiko y la había dejado a un lado de la cama desde el primer día. Era su pequeño amuleto. Pero hasta ahora no lo había necesitado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

\- Todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad mamá?

 **Continuará…**

 **Una vez más, este capítulo se ha extendido mucho más de lo esperado. ¡esta historia no se terminará nunca! ¡Por qué me voy tanto por las ramas! Mi profesor de literatura me decía, Míriam… escribe cosas directas y simples, con fuerza y fáciles de entender. ¡Ja! Esta claro que no aprendo… jajaja. Pero volviendo a lo que nos compete…**

 **¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo con esta historia. Un poco de acción y mucho sentimiento. Tomoyo y su amor infantil… los guardianes, la división de la carta The hope… la triste y gran confesión de Eriol. ¡¿Y como en nombre de dios, mujer, vas y le cuentas a ese pobre hombre destrozado ese sueño?! ¿Puede que una lectora sugiriera una visión de lo que podría haber sido una vida juntos? Y puede que esta escritora pensara, anda… pues sí que sería bonito de ver… jajajaja. Se buscan voluntarias para consolar a ese hombretón que siempre antepone la felicidad de los demás a la suya propia. ¿Y que le habrá dicho Khao al pobre para que se sienta tan desdichado? Puede que más adelante me anime a volver a ahondar en ese tema y en la relación de esos dos… Y sé que el S+S ha sido breve… pero como ha dicho Shao… aún les queda la noche. ¿no? Jajajaja. Y espero que Yue les haya dejado suspirando… a mi me vuelve loca ese precioso ángel protector… ¡Afortunado Touya que tiene un 2x1!**

 **El próximo ya será el día de la ceremonia y todo arrancará (aunque también saldrá algo de la noche de ese par… un poco de S+S para tomar fuerza). Shen, la batalla, The void y… buff… ¡dios dame fuerzas e inspiración! ¡Que llega lo difícil!**

 **No me alargo más. De nuevo gracias por sus amables comentarios y por seguir leyendo. No me dejen tan cerca del final. Prometo que algún día lograré terminar con esta historia… jajajaja.**

 ***Un comentario divertido: ¿Se han fijado que el único que no se enamora de Sakura en este fic es Yukito? Irónico, ya que era el que se suponía que debía hacerlo… mira que Eriol puso todo de cabeza en cuanto trajo a nuestro lobito. Jajajajaja. Sakura sin duda es maravillosa para enamorar a tanto bombón, ¿no creen? Aunque Yue no la ama, lo digo para que quede claro. La quiere mucho y la adora. Un poco como los cuatro dragones de Akatsuki no Yona… jajajaja. Si no han leído ese manga ¡Ya tardan!**

 **¡Un beso!**

 _Aquí dejo mi respuesta a los reviews sin longin, si no contesto a alguien que me lo diga, mira que yo quiero contestar a todo el mundo, pero a veces se me mezclan y me pierdo:_

Cerezo secreto: Sí, lo he visto y como siempre me quedo con las ganas… sí… muy dulce todo… y mucho amor… y sé que son pequeños pero… ¡estas clamp no nos miman nada! Es que ni en Tsubasa… solo pedimos un beso ¡por dios! Jajajaja. Bueno, ahora volviendo a la realidad. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado y que las emocione que he querido plasmar se sientan. En un capitulo todos besaban a Sak, en este todos se confiesan a Sak. Jajajaja. Que suerte tiene la muy…. Grrrr…. En fin. Un beso amiga y gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando siempre. ¡Me hace mucha ilusión ver que continúan conmigo hasta el final!

Camili: ¡Hola! Como dices tú, por puntos. Eriol es un sol. Jajajaja. Segundo, el plan de Eriol no se basa en la perdida de control de la magia de Sakura, es un temor que tiene a parte de todo lo que está pasando. Pero entiendo lo que dices y veo por donde van tus sospechas y te digo que vas más que bien. Pero cuando Sakura es controlada por Shen no es debido al descontrol de su poder, es porqué Shen usa esas almas para controlarla como una muñeca. La posee, en cierto modo. No sé si me he explicado bien… si tienes dudas me lo preguntas y yo encantada. Tercero, no, el hechizo no sigue vigente. Se fue rompiendo cuando volvió a verla y dejó de existir del todo con la muerte de Yujïn. El amor puede con todo amiga… incluso con esa perra (huy… perdón) jajaja. Ya tienes la conversación entre Tomy y Sak, aunque no es ni de lejos la emotiva, jajajaja. No quería que Tomoyo siguiera enamorada, es demasiado. Sólo quería dejar claro lo que en el manga se insinúa, y es que sí la quiso. Y el otro punto ya lo contesté y te doy las gracias. Convencida de que ya lo había mencionado anteriormente. Si no me lo hubieras dicho, ni me entero de que no había roto el vinculo aún. Jajajaja. En cuanto a Yue sí que desconfía de Shao, pero como ves, de Eriol más. Lo que hace el rencor y el haberse sentido despechado por la persona que amabas… Clow le hizo mucho daño a nuestro guardián… Vaya… mira que me he alargado. Jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea también de tu gusto y me dices que tal. Y si tienes dudas pregunta, me va perfecto para ir cerrando cabos sueltos. Jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos pronto.

Luna98: Primero de todo, espero y deseo que estés bien. Seguro que sí y ahora ya estas en tu rutina. ? Espero que te haya gustado esta actualización y que los sentimientos que he querido transmitir se sientan en el alma. Jajaja. Mira que Eriol y Yue me hacen llorar… tan emotivo todo… jajajajaja. Un beso muy grande y espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Te deseo la mejor recuperación del mundo. ¡Cuídate!

Guadalupe: Bueno… Meiling no tiene mucho papel en este fic… jajajaja. Pero sí, esta por aquí ya. Si te gustan los capítulos en los que se ve la preocupación de la batalla final, este te habrá encantado, jajajaja. Espero que en verdad te haya gustado también esta actualización y que sigas leyendo hasta el final. Algún día llegará la batalla, lo prometo… jajajajaja.


	27. Capítulo veinticuatro: quince de agosto

**Notas de la autora:**

 **Mis queridos lectores y lectoras, hemos pasado los 700 reviews y estoy que salto de puro júbilo. Jamás, en mi vida, soñé con semejante aceptación por su parte y me gustaría hacer doble publicación esta semana, pero mucho me temo que mi trabajo y mi inspiración no dan para tanto esta vez… Aún así no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para darles de todo corazón las gracias y decirles a todas ustedes que son fantásticas. Se que me repito, pero de verdad que esto no sería posible sin ustedes. Gracias y por favor, no me abandonen tan cerquita del final. Disfruten de esta actualización, espero de corazón que sea de su agrado. Un beso enorme.**

 **Capitulo veinticuatro**

 _Quince de agosto_

Dio un último vistazo a la sala antes de cerrar la puerta. Kero discutía con Shaoran por algo mientras Meiling y sus hermanas reían juguetonas. Ieran se veía inusualmente relajada y hasta Tai Fa parecía estar pasando una velada amena. Por otro lado, Tomoyo, Khao, Shinta y Eriol disfrutaban de una bonita conversación de puesta al día y parecían muy cómodos con sus anécdotas. Y por último, Yukito y los Kinomoto disfrutaban de una muestra de afecto pomposo por parte de Nakuru, que se había apoderado del cuello de su hermano y parecía reacia a soltarlo mientras el moreno intentaba despegarse dando saltos y empujones.

Cualquier otra noche, se habría sentido completa, feliz e incluso divertida con la velada. Su familia había crecido en poco tiempo y lucía de lo más animada. Debería estar sentada con ellos, riendo y conversando de todas aquellas cosas que había hecho mientras estuvieron alejados. Cualquier otra noche, se habría abrazado a su mejor amiga y hubiera reído hasta el cansancio con sus comentarios picantes y sus divertidos reproches. Sí… cualquier otra noche… pero por desgracia, esa no era una noche cualquiera.

Caminó por los largos pasillos sintiendo la mirada cautelosa de todos los guardias de la familia Li. Había muchos más de lo habitual y parecían tensos con su presencia, pero no podía culparles por ello. Su aura había vuelto prácticamente a la normalidad, pero todos recordaban la tarde que volvió poseída por esas almas oscuras. ¿Tendrían miedo de ella? Era más que probable, a fin de cuentas, los atacó y les desarmó con facilidad.

Les contempló en silencio y decidió pasar de largo y subir la escalera principal camino a su habitación. Empezaba a sentirse algo abrumada por la situación y necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de que alguien notara sus crecientes nervios.

Cada escalón le parecía una pequeña tortura. Un obstáculo entre ella y la soledad que ahora mismo necesitaba. Más y más guardias iban y venían, y se sentía asfixiada. ¿Por qué la vigilaban? ¿Quizá pensaban que escaparía? ¿Tenían órdenes de informar de todos sus movimientos? ¿y esas órdenes procedían de Tai Fa o del concilio de Oriente? ¿El traidor la estaba controlando? ¡Eran demasiadas preguntas y se estaba volviendo paranoica por momentos!

Vio la puerta de su estancia a lo lejos y casi corrió hasta alcanzarla. Cerró con fuerza y se recargó en ella soltando un hondo suspiro. Estaba tan cansada… Todos la avasallaban y le susurraban lo que debía hacer. _"¡Huye! ¡Lucha! ¡Se fuerte! ¡Eres solo una niña! ¡No vas a poder! ¡No confíes en él! ¡Todo depende de ti!"_ ¡Era abrumador! Giró la cabeza en negación, llevándose las manos a la sien.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo y aguantó a duras penas las ganas de llorar. La mano derecha le temblaba y le costaba respirar. Mañana a esa hora su mundo podría haber cambiado radicalmente. Puede que estuviera viva, o puede que muerta. Y esos eran los dos escenarios más alentadores. Pues podía aceptar su muerte, pero… la perdida de un ser querido… era a lo que más temía. Y allí, en esa gran sala dónde se habían reunido para cenar, mientras les veía reír y charlar, sólo podía imaginar posibles bajas. Y ninguna le parecía justificada o aceptable.

Tai Fa, Ieran, las hermanas de Shaoran… Kaho… Meling… Shinta, su… su padre… Tomy… Touya o Eriol… Yue y Kero… y… Sha…Shaoran. No. No podía ni quería siquiera pensar en que mañana a esa hora, uno de ellos pudiera no estar. Se llevó las manos al pecho e intentó respirar pausadamente. En verdad pensaba que tenía la situación mucho más controlada. Llevaba todo el día repitiéndose que juntos lo conseguirían y había permanecido tranquila. ¿Por qué ahora se estaba desmoronando? Todos confiaban en el plan ¿no? Oh casi todos… hasta Yue había dejado de protestar. Entonces… ¿por qué sentía ese gran nudo asfixiante en su garganta? Puede que fuera porqué sentía que, por primera vez, el futuro de las personas que amaba dependía de ella. Su victoria o su fracaso podían causar heridos o muertos. Y esa responsabilidad, la paralizaba.

Dos golpes en la puerta hicieron que diera un respingo asustada. Intentó sentir la presencia de la persona que llamaba, pero en esa casa era imposible. Si quería saber quién era, debería abrir. Aunque seguramente, sería Shaoran. Se levantó intentando disimular su estado alterado e irracional y se alisó la ropa. No era el momento para flaquear, mucho menos frente a él. Un par de ojos castaños la observaron con tristeza, y se sorprendió al comprobar que no eran los de su prometido.

\- Touya…

\- No luzcas tan decepcionada monstruo, el maldito mocoso vendrá en un rato. Le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo primero.

\- ¿Primero? – Touya chasqueó la lengua, incómodo, pero se hizo paso y entró sin pedir permiso. Contempló la habitación, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna, y bufó irritado.

\- Al menos podrían tener la decencia de tener un par de camas… sé que para todos estos locos están casados, pero tampoco les resultaría muy difícil intentar guardar las apariencias mientras tu familia este aquí ¿no? Me dan nauseas sólo de pensarlo… – Sakura contempló la gran cama atando cabos de los desvaríos de su hermano y el rubor no tardó en subir a sus mejillas. ¡No pensaba discutir su vida amorosa con él!

\- Yo… eh… ¿A qué has venido Touya? – su hermano la contempló con el ceño fruncido y se dijo a sí misma que le venía una gran reprimenda. Llevaba todo el día oyendo a todo el mundo cuestionar sus decisiones, Touya no iba a ser la excepción. Así que respiró hondo y se auto convenció de que podía con otra "charla" sobre cómo debería llevar su vida.

\- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para venir a ver a mi hermana? – las esmeraldas de Sakura le contemplaron con una ceja alzada y el menor de los Kinomoto tosió disimulando sus nervios. – Sólo… quería comprobar que estabas bien. Te has ido del salón sin mediar palabra y…

\- Estoy bien. Quería ir al baño. Es todo. – Vio claramente en la mirada de Touya que no la creía.

\- Hay baños abajo…

\- Me siento más cómoda en el mío…

\- ¿Aguas mayores? – Touya no reprimió una risa al ver la cara de su adorada hermana roja hasta las orejas. - ¿O quizá estas en esa semana que hace que tu temperamento sea peor que el de Godzilla? Porqué normalmente eres un monstruo, pero cuando…

\- ¡Touya! – Sakura quedó aturdida cuando vio la risa suave de su hermano y ese brillo chispeante en su mirada.

\- Mejor… las caras serias no te quedan pequeña…

La menor de los Kinomoto vio con asombro como su hermano caminaba hasta ella y la jalaba de su mano hasta tenerla totalmente protegida entre sus brazos. Ella era tan pequeña, y él tan enorme, que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que eran hermanos. Dos polos opuestos tanto física como mentalmente. Pero se amaban con locura y harían lo que fuera por el otro.

\- No recuerdo la última vez que me llamaste pequeña…

\- Yo tampoco… monstruo te queda mejor. – La risa de Sakura quedó amortiguada contra su pecho, pero no le importó. No quería soltarla. – Sakura… yo….

\- No. No lo hagas. – Touya abrió los ojos y miró a un lado sintiendo el miedo recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- No te despidas. Tú no… - Sakura sintió como su hermano aumentaba la presión del abrazo y a duras penas aguantó las ganas de llorar.

\- No iba a hacerlo. Sólo quería decirte que, crea o no en toda esta mierda, confíe o no en ese par de mocosos idiotas… hay alguien en quién sí confío… y ese alguien eres tú, Sakura. Te he visto a lo largo de todos estos años Sak… luchando contra tu dolor y tus miedos. Sonriendo cuando no querías hacerlo, entrenando cuando pensabas que no tenía sentido alguno y luchando sólo porqué te decían que debías seguir adelante. – Touya tomó un poco de aire y la apartó lo suficiente para poder observarla de frente. - Durante días y noches enteras te observé… aun cuando tú creías que me lo estabas ocultando todo. Y veía tus heridas y moratones y me obligaba a guardar silencio. Te oía llorar por las noches a través de tu puerta y por la mañana hacía ver que no veía tus ojos hinchados por el llanto. Y cuando pensé que ya no podía aguantarlo más, que debía intervenir y hacerte ver que tan solo eras una niña… "mi" niña… saliste adelante. Tú sola. Con la cabeza alta y tu dignidad por encima de todo. Y me enseñaste, que eres fuerte, valiente y tenaz y… te admiré por ello.

\- Touya… - los dedos de su hermano le sellaron los labios y vio una pequeña sonrisa melancólica a través de sus ojos.

\- Puede que pasaras años difíciles, y momentos dolorosos, pero… nunca te dejaste vencer. Y sé que mañana, ese mismo espíritu, te dará la victoria Sakura… y si el plan de esos idiotas falla no importará, porqué tú hallarás otra manera y… - Sakura vio con lágrimas contenidas como su hermano tragaba pesado y carraspeaba incómodo obligándose a sí mismo a continuar - y seguirás luchando y vencerás porqué…. Porqué si no lo haces yo… yo… - Touya sintió la mano de su hermana en su mejilla y bajó la vista encontrándose con esas preciosas esmeraldas que tanto ansiaba proteger y cuidar.

\- Touya… eres el mejor hermano que una persona pueda tener…

Sakura caminó unos pasos rompiendo el contacto, alejándose un poco para poder pensar y calmarse. Notó como los ojos de Touya la seguían y a penas sí pudo contener el llanto.

\- Esos días… y esas noches… cuando estaba a punto de romperme… cuando sentía que nada tenía sentido y no podía más… tú venías y me dejabas un vaso de leche caliente con miel antes de ir a dormir… o alquilabas una película y me obligabas a verla contigo y Yukito mientras tragábamos palomitas… - una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro y sintió como su hermano se tensaba a unos pasos de ella - y cuando tenía un largo entrenamiento con las cartas y mi cuerpo se resentía de moretones y heridas, tú me traías alguna crema nueva de la farmacia diciendo que eran muestras gratuitas… o me llevabas a un balneario de aguas termales alegando que tu empresa te había dado entradas por ser el empleado del mes, aunque todos sabíamos que era mentira... – sus ojos se encontraron una vez más y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida. - Tú has cuidado de mí siempre… y sí, me di cuenta a pesar de que luchabas por disimularlo. Y… y fuiste tú el que me inspiró y me ayudó a seguir adelante cada maldito día… A pesar de los malos momentos, nunca me sentí del todo sola, porqué papá… y tú… estabais allí siempre… conmigo...

Sakura vio con asombro como una lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de Touya. Su hermano era fuerte como una roca, y siempre le tomaba el pelo y se reía de ella por llorona. Así que verlo ahí de pie, bajo la luz de la luna, tan asustado y vulnerable, fue lo único que necesitó para coger fuerzas. No podía mostrarse débil o insegura. No podía seguir dependiendo de su familia para todo. Debía ser ella esta vez la que le mostrara apoyo y seguridad.

\- Y por eso no voy a despedirme, o a decirte que te quiero esta noche Touya… porqué estoy convencida, de que te lo diré mañana. Así que tú solo… tú…

\- Esperaré. Mañana a esta hora… oiré de tus labios esas palabras… - Sakura asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Sí. Tú espera. ¿vale?

No necesitaron más palabras ni más abrazos tristes. Todo había quedado dicho, y sus corazones habían alcanzado una tregua. Pero aún así, había algo más que Sakura quería pedirle a su hermano. Un favor al que esperaba accediera.

\- Touya… hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí.

Vio la ceja alzada en su rostro y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¡Touya era tan expresivo! Caminó hasta su mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón. Su hermano la observaba curioso.

\- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Sakura se giró con un trozo de tela en sus manos y Touya se alejó de forma inconsciente al reconocer ese tono azul celeste. - ¿Has guardado esa cosa al lado de tu cama todo este tiempo?

\- Así es…

\- Sabes que esa… esa chica esta presente de alguna forma en ese fular ¿no? – Sakura acarició la prenda con delicadeza y asintió. - ¿Has tenido un fantasma voluntariamente al lado de tu cama? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde has dejado a la miedica de mi hermana?

\- Mis visiones son más claras cuando sueño. Pensé que, si permanecía cerca, podría ver un poco más de lo que está por venir… pero no he visto nada desde que la invocamos. – Touya miró a su hermana con temor a preguntar. – Quiero que lleves esto contigo mañana.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Llámalo un presentimiento… - Sakura extendió el fular a su hermano y vio como este se retraía. – No quema…

\- Lo sé… todo lo contrario… siento…

\- ¿Frío? – Touya asintió. – Vi a Yujïn en la visión. Estaba a tu lado y sentí que quería decirme algo. De todos nosotros, tú eres el que posee el poder espiritual más acentuado. Sí Yujïn necesita comunicarse, le será más fácil hacerlo contigo. Lleva el fular en todo momento… por favor. – Sakura lucía más divertida de lo que su hermano esperaba, y es que por primera vez se habían girado las tornas y era él el que tenía miedo de un fantasma. Así que se tragó sus temores y tomó la prenda con hastío.

\- No confío en ella…

\- Lo sé. Pero eso no significa nada… tú no confías en nadie Touya…

\- Y el celeste no es mi color. Así que no esperes que lo lleve al cuello… - una carcajada brotó de su garganta aligerando la tensión y su hermana le siguió con una gota en su frente. - En fin… creo que… tengo que bajar con Yuki… temo lo que pueda hacer o decir esa loca de Nakuru… ¿Tenía que despertarla ese mocoso inglés? Con lo tranquilos que estábamos…

\- Touya…

Dos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron y ambos supieron al instante quién era. El ceño de su hermano se marcó más que nunca y Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar.

\- Algún día tendrás que aceptarle Touya… es… mi prometido, a fin de cuentas. Y tu cuñado.

\- Es un mocoso engreído que no te merece.

\- Oh… y según tú… ¿quién me merece?

Solo un gruñido le sirvió de respuesta y vio como su hermano salía airado por la puerta fulminando al recién llegado con la mirada. El trozo de tela azul no pasó desapercibido por Shaoran, que la contempló interrogante.

\- No te preocupes. Es sólo por si acaso… - vio en sus ojos la lucha interna que estaba librando, pero al final la confianza venció a la curiosidad. Shaoran cerró la puerta con suavidad y se acercó para tomar sus manos con cariño.

\- ¿Todo bien con tu hermano? – Sakura asintió con un golpe de cabeza y una sonrisa suave. - No se te habrá confesado él también ¿no?

La muchacha rodó los ojos haciendo reír a su prometido por un segundo, pero pronto volvió a mostrarse serio. Sus dedos empezaron a acariciar nerviosos las manos de Sakura y miró al piso sin saber muy bien cómo debía expresarse.

\- Todos siguen abajo… parece que esta noche nadie quiere irse a dormir… han preguntado por ti. – Sakura observó con aprensión esos preciosos ojos ámbar. - ¿Qué quieres hacer? Podemos bajar un rato y… - sintió los dedos de la muchacha en sus labios y calló al instante.

\- Creo que podrán arreglárselas sin nosotros. – las esmeraldas de Sakura temblaban bajo la luz de la luna, y no supo a que se debía. La había visto tan decidida y fuerte durante todo el día, que ver esa mirada vulnerable ahora… le confundía.

\- Sak… - de nuevo sintió la presión de esa mano en sus labios y calló. Quería besarla más que a nada, infundirle coraje y amor, pero al parecer ella tenía otros planes.

\- Tengo algo para ti. – Shaoran vio con asombro como ese temblor desaparecía de su mirada y era substituido por un brillo travieso. No entendía el humor cambiante de esa mujer.

\- ¿Para mí? – ella asintió alegre y corrió en dirección a la mesita de noche una vez más. Abrió el cajón y sacó una preciosa cajita en tonos verdes. - ¿Me has comprado algo? – Shaoran tomó asiento en la cama con una sonrisa y Sakura se sintió feliz por haber logrado cambiar su humor. No dejaría que viera su inseguridad ni su tristeza. Al igual que con Touya, no quería despedirse de él. Esa noche estarían juntos, y se querrían como cualquier otra. Porqué no pensaba renunciar a él. Nunca.

\- Para nada. Ya te dije que no se le puede comprar nada a un hombre tan asquerosamente rico como tú…

\- ¿Asquerosamente rico? Eso es algo ofensivo ¿no crees…? – Sakura negó efusivamente y se sentó a su lado expectante y emocionada.

\- En realidad, Tomoyo y Ieran me han ayudado un poco… - la muchacha le extendió la caja con un rubor en las mejillas y le animó a cogerla.

Sintió esa mirada ámbar en ella, y se derritió como un helado en verano. Esos ojos eran demasiado intensos. Podía percibir como la atravesaban, inspeccionando cada rincón de su alma sin apuro y reparo. Y casi podía sentir la opresión en su pecho. Shaoran tomaba todo de ella, literalmente, y se sentía morir a cada instante. ¿Toda su vida se sentiría así? ¿Cazada, devorada y engullida por esos hermosos ojos?

\- No me mires así… me siento algo… rara.

\- ¿Te incomoda cuando te miro? – Shaoran vio el rubor subir a sus mejillas y a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

\- No es eso… es que es demasiado… intenso. Siento que me analizas…

\- Oh, y lo hago. Estoy pensando que habrá maquinado esta vez esa hermosa cabecita tuya… y estoy luchando internamente para no lanzarme encima de ti como un lobo hambriento. – Sakura apartó la mirada y se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada. - ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

\- Nada. Es que… me ha hecho gracia que te llamaras a ti mismo lobo… nunca lo haces. – Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Lo había hecho?

\- Creo que paso demasiados ratos con ese bobalicón inglés… - otra risa suave que le calentó el corazón. Al menos Sakura volvía a estar relajada. Temía que la charla con Touya la alterara. Pero al parecer estaba bien.

\- ¿Vas a abrirlo hoy o pretendes tenerme esperando hasta mañana?

La voz de su prometida le hizo darse cuenta de que aún tenía la caja en sus manos, intacta y sin abrir. Lo cierto es que, ahora mismo, sólo podía pensar en ella. Quería tumbarla en esa cama y dejar fluir su imaginación en esas deliciosas curvas. Pero ella le había hecho un regalo, y sería descortés dejarlo a un lado. ¿verdad? Por muy tentadora que se viera ahora esa pequeña vena que se le dibujaba en la base del cuello, justo al lado de su preciosa y fina clavícula.

\- ¿Shaoran?

\- Lo siento… es que me tienes distraído…

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada…

\- Sí lo has hecho… y sigues haciéndolo… - los dedos del castaño buscaron con suavidad su cuello y delinearon una línea imaginaria desde el mentón hasta la tan ansiada clavícula. – Cada vez que respiras, veo tu pecho subir lentamente… y aparece una pequeña vena… justo aquí… entre la base de tu cuello y esta hermosa clavícula… - Sakura tragó pesado cuando sintió los labios de Shaoran bajar hasta la curva de su nuca. – Es una tentación constante… si quieres que esté pendiente de esta caja… deberías cubrirte con algo o dejar de respirar. De lo contrario no prometo poder concentrarme…

\- ¿A… acaso eres un vampiro? – notó sobre la piel como se formaba una sonrisa en esos labios y sabía que había provocado al lobo.

La boca del joven chino se cerró sobre su suave piel, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera de puro placer. Sintió los dedos de Shaoran apresando su fino cuello mientras la besaba con deleite y casi pudo notar cuando su alma se le salió del pecho. La respiración de la castaña se había acelerado aún más y hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara irregularmente. Un gruñido escapó de la garganta de Shaoran, que apenas si podía contenerse.

\- Si respiras así… no podré detenerme Sak… - la menor de los Kinomoto sintió como la mano que antes sostenía la caja se había liberado y ahora se introducía por su camiseta en una búsqueda audaz. – Joder… tu piel es tan suave… tan dulce… casi me dan ganas de morderte…

Sakura se sintió desfallecer cuando la boca de su prometido tomó posesión de sus labios y a penas pudo contener un gemido de puro gozo. Shaoran era cada vez más agresivo con sus movimientos, y ya ni siquiera esperaba un poco antes de introducir su lengua de forma demandante y posesiva. Pero no podía quejarse, todo lo contrario. Era como un fuego abrasador que la consumía por dentro, borrando todo pensamiento racional de su cerebro. Cuando él la besaba así, el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y su cuerpo se arqueaba apegándose a él de forma inconsciente buscando el máximo contacto.

La caja rodó por la cama cayendo al suelo y ni siquiera lo notaron. Sakura quería romper a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo cada vez que Shaoran la desnudaba a besos. Se debatía entre los escalofríos y el placer, luchando por no sucumbir tan pronto. Y es que sentía cada caricia como un choque eléctrico, directo a su bajo vientre. ¿Cuándo la había dejado completamente desnuda y a su merced?

Sakura intentaba mirar a un lado, o al techo, buscando algo que la serenara un poco, pero era imposible. Y cada vez que esos ojos ámbar la buscaban, entre caricias y gemidos, desfallecía de placer. ¿Pero qué hacia ella por él? Nada… sólo recibía. ¿Acaso podía tomar la iniciativa por una vez?

Cuando los besos de Shaoran se volvieron más audaces y sintió sus manos acariciar el interior de sus muslos, supo que debía pararlo ahora, o ya no podría hacerlo. Quería ser ella la que le proporcionara placer esa noche. Quería ser su diosa, su musa y llevarlo al cielo. Se incorporó lentamente y tomó las mejillas del castaño entre sus temblorosos dedos para mirarle de frente. Y él la contempló, apoyando suavemente la barbilla en su estómago, con esa intensidad que la volvía débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No te gusta mi amor? – cerró los ojos con fuerza, muerta de vergüenza. Esa imagen era demasiado erótica. Completamente desnuda, a la merced de esos labios y esos ojos hambrientos. Y él tumbado encima, con el torso desnudo y besando el interior de sus muslos sin pudor alguno.

\- Sube… por favor - él la miró expectante, sorprendido por la demanda. ¿En verdad no le gustaba? No se había quejado antes…

\- Sak… - la castaña tiró de él con fuerza y le obligó a incorporarse por encima de ella. Su torso desnudo la intimidaba, pero se obligó a parecer serena. Aunque no resultó demasiado bien ya que le temblaban las piernas. - ¿Qué ocurre cariño?

\- Túmbate. – vio con un sonrojo como él la analizaba con una ceja alzada y quiso sumergirse bajo las sabanas cuando esa jodida sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro. ¡Ese hombre la volvería totalmente loca!

\- ¿Es una orden caperucita? – Shaoran vio con deleite como ella giraba el rostro avergonzada y casi quiso devorarla de verdad.

\- S.. sí… - su risa resonó en la habitación, varonil y sedosa. ¡Joder, hasta su voz era irresistible!

\- Esta bien… - Sakura sintió como el peso de su cuerpo desaparecía y parpadeó algo confundida. Shaoran se había tumbado en la cama, con el torso desnudo y el pantalón abierto. Y la miraba como un depredador hambriento. En verdad se había tomado el juego muy en serio. Tragó pesado y le miró avergonzada. - ¿y ahora que vas a hacer conmigo?

Eso era precisamente lo que se estaba preguntando ella. No tenía experiencia más que las conversaciones con sus amigas y algunas películas románticas que había visto. Siempre había sido Shaoran el que había tomado la iniciativa y no tenía la menor idea de cómo satisfacerle sin morir de la vergüenza en el intento. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

\- Yo… yo… - una vez más esa mirada intensa sobre ella que la estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Sakura… ven. – Shaoran tomó su mano y con suavidad la guio hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre él. El cabello de Sakura le acarició el pecho y se le antojó como una cascada de pura miel. Esa mujer era la más hermosa que había visto en su jodida vida. La mano del castaño acarició de nuevo ese fino cuello y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad, sintiendo la respiración nerviosa y entrecortada de ella. – Sólo déjate llevar… haz lo que quieras conmigo… sabes que soy todo tuyo.

Shaoran vio la garganta de Sakura tragar pesado y se abalanzó de nuevo al cuello de la mujer que amaba. Y Sakura no necesito más incentivos para lanzarse. Le apartó con un movimiento brusco separándolo de su cuello y le besó con fuerza, dando rienda suelta a sus manos para que exploraran con deleite su pecho. Le acarició con paciencia, moldeando sus músculos uno a uno. Y le imitó con cautela. Sakura moría de placer cuando él la besaba, así que le haría exactamente lo mismo.

Descendió lentamente, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Shaoran y descubrió cuan seductor y placentero era besar la piel de la persona que amas mientras notas como se le acelera la respiración. Sus manos podían notar el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y la sangre fluir en sus venas. Se sentía poderosa, se sentía fuerte. Pero toda esa seguridad se fue al garete cuando intentó bajar sus pantalones sin éxito. La risa suave de Shaoran hizo que se ruborizara y se sintió de nuevo una niña inexperta.

\- Yo… lo siento… - él la miró sonriente y negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo hagas… eres adorable y… me encanta que lo seas. No te haces una idea de lo erótico que resulta todo esto Sak…

El castaño la ayudó en su tarea y pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos sobre esa gran cama. Pero ella parecía haber perdido la confianza una vez más, así que la tomó por la cadera, obligándola a seguir. La guio con paciencia y amor, besando sus hombros y su pecho y atrayéndola hasta que a penas quedo espacio entre ambos.

\- Creí que no existía una imagen más hermosa que la de tu cabello desparramado sobre mis sabanas, pero… ahora que te veo encima de mí, con la luz de la luna brillando en tus ojos y acariciando tu piel desnuda… ya no sé ni que pensar… me tienes hechizado…

Sakura sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y no sabía de nuevo si debía reír o llorar. Era tan jodidamente feliz en sus brazos. Se sentía todo tan correcto, tan vivo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos esos años sin él? ¿Cómo viviría su vida si no le hubiera conocido? Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Pero él no la dejó continuar por ese camino. La besó con fuerza y la obligó a seguir. Moviendo sus caderas e introduciéndose en ella. Fue lento, significativo y dulce. Y dejó que fuera Sakura la que marcara el ritmo hasta que sintió que tocaba el cielo. Luego la tumbó con cuidado para hacerla suya con fuerza y posesión y ambos languidecieron entre abrazos y caricias que se extendieron hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Pero nada dura eternamente. La noche empezó a ceder y el sol a levantarse, y la magia del tiempo, que parecía haberse parado para ellos, sucumbió a la realidad. Era quince de agosto y en unas horas toda la maldad que había surcado los cielos de Hong Kong, descendería hasta ellos tomando posesión de la única persona que en verdad importaba para él.

Sus dedos acariciaron esa preciosa melena castaña y aguantó a duras penas las ganas de gritar de desesperación. No quería ver esa luz a través de la venta. No quería ver esos ojos abrirse para contemplar la mañana de ese maldito día. Sólo quería seguir allí, tumbado a su lado, para siempre. Pero el mundo nunca parecía jugar a su favor, y pronto esas preciosas esmeraldas se abrieron perezosas. Vio como poco a poco el sueño se fue sustituyendo por la luz del creciente sol, y casi adivinó el momento en que sus pensamientos fueron conscientes de que día era. Notó una opresión en el pecho al ver como esas esmeraldas temblaban y se oscurecían.

\- Es temprano… vuélvete a dormir… - Pero en seguida comprobó que ella no pensaba hacerle caso. Sakura se incorporó lentamente y sintió una mano aferrarse a ella. – Sakura… por favor… vuélvete a dormir…

\- Yo… lo cierto es que necesito ir al baño, Shao.

La sonrisa de la mujer que amaba se le antojó falsa en demasía y quiso seguirla hasta el maldito cuarto de baño. Pero obviamente no podía mostrarse inquieto o inseguro. Así que asintió y la dejó ir. El frío se apoderó de la cama y la desesperación le cayó como balde de agua fría. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras la veía desaparecer tras la puerta del baño y a penas si pudo contener un gemido de angustia.

Se había prometido que sería fuerte y que se mantendría entero. Por él, y por ella. Pero ahora no se veía con fuerzas de mantener esa promesa. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y arrastrarla lejos de allí. Coger un maldito avión y llevarla a la otra punta del mundo. La quería a salvo de todo, protegida bajo mil escudos mágicos si era necesario. ¿Cómo en su sano juicio había pensado que ese plan podía salir bien? Era demasiado peligroso. ¡No podía exponerla de ese modo!

Se levantó ansioso y quiso correr a buscarla para contárselo todo y pedirle que huyera, cuando sintió la fría madera a sus pies. Una caja se había roto bajo su peso y un brillo verde esmeralda detuvo su desesperación por un instante. Se agachó, aún completamente desnudo y tomó entre sus dedos el regalo que Sakura le había dado la noche anterior y que ni siquiera había abierto. Era una cadena plateada con una preciosa piedra en color verde al final.

\- Es una esmeralda. He pedido que la tallaran con la forma de una de las mitades del Ying y el Yang.

Sus ojos se encontraron un solo instante y comprendió lo asustado que estaba Shaoran. Pero no tenía miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle a él en esa batalla que se avecinaba. No… esos ojos sólo demostraban esa angustia cuando se trataba de ella. La pérdida era un miedo devastador al que temían ambos por igual. Pero se había prometido ser fuerte y no pensaba dejar que el desasosiego fuera el último recuerdo que tuviera antes de enfrentarse a Shen Wang

\- Yo tengo la otra mitad. – Caminó hasta la mesita de noche, sintiendo la mirada de su prometido siguiéndola con cautela. Y cuando tomó la otra joya en sus manos se la enseñó con una preciosa sonrisa. - ¿Ves? Es un ámbar… igual al color de tus ojos… mi padre me lo trajo hace años de una excavación y… cuando lo contemplaba… sólo podía pensar en ti.

\- Sakura… - Ella le calló con una mirada dulce.

\- Esta piedra me ha acompañado durante años y llegué a odiarla… porqué cada vez que la veía era como un recordatorio de que nunca serías mío. No volvería a ver esos ojos amables y vigilantes que tanto me habían atesorado en el pasado. Y quería lanzarla muy lejos, o encerrarla en una caja para no volver a contemplarla jamás… pero cada vez que lo intentaba… se me partía el corazón. Así que la guardé y la llevé conmigo. Ni siquiera sé por qué la traje a china… - Sakura cogió aire y se obligó a sonreír de nuevo. - Le pedí a Ieran que la llevara a un joyero de confianza y que hicieran este símbolo con ella. El símbolo del clan Li. – Los dedos de Shaoran acariciaron con suavidad la fina piedra. - La esmeralda que forma tu mitad… era de mi madre…

\- Es igual al color de tus ojos…

\- Sí… y también a los de ella. Mi padre la guardó durante años… y me la regaló cuando cumplí los dieciocho.

\- Yo… no sé que decir… - Sakura se acercó a él con una dulce sonrisa y unió las dos mitades creando el símbolo de la familia Li con ellas. El ying y el yang, dos partes opuestas que se atraen y se complementan perfectamente. El equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, el mal y el bien.

\- No tienes que decir nada… sólo llévala contigo, colgada al cuello y haz que descanse justo aquí, contra tu pecho. Así sabré que cada latido de tu corazón es para mí.

\- Lo haré Sak… Yo… - Sakura le calló con un beso suave y dejó su frente apoyada en la de él durante unos segundos.

\- No me lo digas ahora… dímelo esta noche… cuando me hagas el amor en esta cama… ¿vale? – su puño se cerró con fuerza apresando la joya entre sus manos y temió romperla. Quería llorar y gritar. Pero no lo haría. Ella le necesitaba fuerte, entero y confiado. Y se había prometido que así sería. Aunque lo hubiera olvidado tan solo unos instantes atrás.

\- Vale…

Sakura tomó la esmeralda con cariño y se la puso al cuello. La cadena era de oro blanco y se extendía con gracia por encima de su pecho desnudo. Dudó en tallar esa preciosa piedra, pero ahora que veía el fino trabajo que habían hecho con ella, no se arrepentía. La esmeralda de su madre la había cuidado durante toda una vida, y ahora cuidaría de Shaoran.

\- Te queda bien…

\- No luce muy varonil ¿no crees? – la risa cantarina de su prometida le alegró el corazón.

\- Claro que sí… es perfecta.

Dos golpes en la puerta les hicieron estremecerse. La hora había llegado al fin. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y ambos se obligaron a coger fuerzas.

\- Será Tomoyo… me ha dicho que tiene una sorpresa para mí.

\- Bien. – ambos sabían que debían alistarse y comenzar con sus obligaciones. La ceremonia empezaría en unas horas y tenían muchas tareas pendientes antes de eso. Pero, aun así, no podían moverse.

\- Yo… debo irme… - Shaoran tomó su mano inconscientemente y la atrajo hasta su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza y respiró el aroma de su sedoso cabello. Por mucho que supiera cual era su deber y su misión, le dolía físicamente esa separación. Sabía que aun estaría con ella durante la mañana, y que no era ni de lejos un adiós. Pero aun así… su cuerpo se negaba a soltarla. – Shaoran…

\- Sólo un minuto más… por favor… - los golpes resonaron de nuevo en la pulida madera, pero no les hicieron caso. La luz del día había inundado por completo el cuarto y sentían el cantar de la alondra a través de la ventana, pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Por que hoy, quince de agosto… para bien, o para mal, sería el día que marcaría la diferencia.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura contempló el vestido con admiración y acaricio la tela fascinada. Lucía muy parecido al que una vez llevó Meiling en la captura de cartas, pero a su vez era distinto. Las mangas no eran tan anchas ni los pantalones tan cortos. Y las zapatillas eran ligeras y fuertes, perfectas para lanzar patadas. Pero el detalle más importante era el color. A diferencia del traje que llevó Meiling, este era verde, como el de Shaoran. Notó algo extraño al acariciar el símbolo de la familia Li que habían bordado en el pecho.

\- Es… precioso Tomy…

\- Yo solo he ayudado en el diseño. Lo ha tejido una amiga de la señora Li… la señora Feng creo… Al parecer estas telas son "especiales"

\- Sí, la conozco. Me ayudó con el traje de boda. – Tomoyo se cruzó de brazos con un mohín molesto.

\- Ya, pues que sepas que el de tu boda oficial lo haré yo solita ¿vale? – Sakura río alegre.

\- A mí no me mires… en esta casa esas decisiones las toma la dama Li. – Meiling entró entonces en el cuarto y se quedó parada con los ojos como platos mirando el maniquí que con tanta gracia lucía el modelo.

\- Eso es… ¿para Sakura? – Tomoyo la miró sin esconder su desagrado por el tono.

\- "Eso" es el traje ceremonial que he diseñado para nuestra querida Sakura. Lo ha aprobado la mismísima Ieran Li y yo creo que es hermoso. Además, lo he basado en el tuyo, por si no lo has notado.

\- Yo… eh… ¿y lo va a usar hoy? – las dos amigas se miraron sin comprender tanto asombro por parte de la morena y esta decidió que era un buen momento para explicarse. – A ver… hoy es la ceremonia de los clanes ¿sabéis? – una gota bajó por su frente al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le dedicaban esas dos y rodó los ojos por la maldita ignorancia. – sólo los lideres y herederos al concilio llevan trajes ceremoniales el quince de agosto. Sí Sakura lleva ese traje significará que…

\- Que es una candidata a futuro miembro del concilio. – Ieran terminó la frase por ella haciendo que Meiling saltara de puro susto.

\- ¡Tía! – la matriarca entró con una sonrisa suave y contempló el vestido con aceptación.

\- Te ha quedado hermoso Daidouji. Te felicito. – la mencionada hizo una reverencia pronunciada y sonrío feliz.

\- Señora Li… lo que ha dicho Meiling… - la mujer tomó el mentón de su futura nuera con delicadeza y la miró a los ojos.

\- Sí Sakura, es cierto.

\- Pero… yo creía que sólo un miembro de un clan fundador podía formar parte del concilio. Además, Shaoran es el heredero del clan Li y no puede haber dos miembros de una misma familia. ¿no?

\- Eso es cierto… a medias. Tu linaje desciende del mismísimo Clow Reed, al igual que nosotros. En cierto modo, el apellido Kinomoto debería formar parte de los libros de historia de la magia como herederos de la sangre de los Reed. Por alguna razón esa información no se contempló, pero sabemos por Hiraguisawa que eres una descendiente de un clan fundador al igual que nosotros Sakura… y mereces tú lugar en el concilio.

\- Pero… hay veinte miembros… uno por clan… yo no puedo…

\- Sakura… durante años ese número ha ido oscilando… dieciocho… veintiuno… una vez llegamos a ser solo quince miembros. ¿Crees que nos negaríamos a añadir un clan con tu herencia mágica?

\- Pero… - Ieran levantó una ceja y Sakura se obligó a guardar silencio.

\- Es un honor ser considerada para el concilio de oriente Sakura… y no eres la única a la que se le ha ofrecido la oportunidad este año…

\- Eriol… - la matriarca asintió en silencio.

\- Aunque dudo que acepte. Ha huido de las responsabilidades toda su vida. Pero… ahora que Shaoran y tú seréis miembros… puede que cambie de opinión. – Sakura no apostaba por ello. Eriol siempre había sido un alma libre. Ayudaba cuando era necesitado, pero no soportaba formar parte de un sistema. Era "autónomo". – Además, irá bien una buena reforma. El concilio se ha debilitado con los años y nuestras tradiciones han demostrado estar obsoletas. Puede que vuestra generación sea mejor… puede que logréis reparar el daño que hemos causado a la magia. – la sala quedo en silencio por unos minutos. El ambiente se había enrarecido y una vez más la oscuridad había opacado la poca felicidad que les quedaba en el corazón. – Pero no hablemos ahora de estos temas. Ya habrá tiempo. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas Sakura? Los invitados vendrán en un par de horas.

\- Oh, sí, sí. Claro. – las tres muchachas contuvieron el aliento hasta que la figura de la matriarca abandonó la sala y luego solo se oyó el gran grito de Meiling.

\- ¿Has oído eso? ¡Miembro del concilio! ¡Tú! Esa cretina de Xia se va a morir cuando te vea con el traje. ¡Ya estoy deseando ver su cara de pánfila! – Una gota bajó por la frente de la muchacha castaña, pero se volteó para admirar el traje con ojos renovados.

\- Yo… no sé si seré digna de tal responsabilidad… - Tomoyo contempló a su amiga con cariño y cogió su mano.

\- Sak… no digas tonterías. Serás la más poderosa…

\- ¡Ya te digo! ¡Mi primo se va a caer de culo! – Sakura se giró entonces, algo asustada. No había pensado en cómo se lo tomaría Shaoran.

\- Oh, mierda. ¿Y si se ve amenazado por mí? El concilio le culpó en el pasado por no haber logrado las cartas Clow… y ahora, si me nombran miembro… yo no quiero…

\- Sak… tranquila… - Tomoyo fulminó a Meiling con la mirada y esta sólo se encogió de hombros. – Estará orgulloso de ti… como siempre.

Pero Sakura no lucía muy convencida. Una cosa era entrar en su mundo como su prometida… pero ser miembro del concilio era un gran paso. Uno que no sentía haberse ganado. Y temía por la reacción del castaño. Él nunca admitiría nada en voz alta, pero sabía que sentía que tenía mucho por demostrar. Y que ella se entrometiera en su deber… incluso sin haber tenido nada que ver con esa decisión… quizá no sería de su total agrado.

\- ¡Ya has oído a la señora Li! Pruébatelo Sak. ¡Es una orden!

La castaña dejó esos pensamientos para más tarde. Ese era el peor momento para dudar de nada. Sólo debía centrarse en sobrevivir un día más. ¿No? Ya mañana se preocuparía por todo el asunto del concilio. Tomó el vestido entre sus manos y una vez más sintió esa extraña fuerza en el símbolo que había grabado en el pecho. Era poderosa y cálida. Y le recordaba mucho a…

\- Tomoyo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Eriol ha tenido algo que ver con este vestido? – la morena sonrío de lado y achicó los ojos misteriosamente.

\- De ser así no te lo diría ¿recuerdas? No puedes preguntar nada Sak…

\- Oh, maldita sea. Esto es exasperante… ¿Por qué todo lo que toca ese loco inglés tiene siempre una neblina de misterio?

\- Forma parte de su encanto querida…

\- Ya… y un cuerno. ¡Sólo es su forma de fastidiarme!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran contemplaba la llegada de los primeros invitados desde la entrada de su casa. Habían abierto un paso hasta los jardines de forma que no tuvieran que pasar por el interior de la mansión. Había guardias por todos lados, pero aun así se sentía totalmente desprotegido. Se llevó la mano a la sien intentando calmarse. Estaba demasiado nervioso y a penas podía ocultarlo. Debía dejar de mirar a su alrededor como un poseso que esperaba ser atacado en cualquier momento.

\- Aún es temprano mi querido descendiente. Tranquilízate. – el castaño dio un respingo sobre si mismo y se giró para contemplar a su mejor amigo.

\- Vaya… No te veía en tu traje ceremonial desde los doce años…

\- Ya, bueno… en realidad tenía 44 años para ese entonces… pero me conservo bien… - Shaoran levantó una ceja.

\- Vaya… es la primera vez que admites tu edad en voz alta… eso significa que ahora tienes unos… ¿53 años? – Eriol sólo le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- No lo recuerdo… ya sabes que mi memoria es algo mala…

\- Ya… cuando te interesa. – a pesar de la conversación desenfadada, Shaoran comprendía perfectamente el significado de dicha vestimenta. Pero… ¿Lo sabría Eriol?

\- Sé lo que estas pensando y sí, sí lo sé. – el menor de los Li le miró con asombro.

\- Nunca te interesó formar parte del concilio. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Nada, son cosas de Tai Fa. Yo sólo quiero quedarme con la cara que ponen esos vejestorios cuando me vean con este traje… se van a tragar su propia bilis. – una carcajada brotó de la garganta de Shaoran, que devolvió la mirada a la incipiente multitud. – Tres mocosos tomando el control del concilio de oriente. Si no se mueren hoy de un infarto lo harán cuando Sakura tomé la palabra en la primera reunión. – el menor de los Li suspiró cansinamente.

\- Ese es un sueño imposible. Sakura no forma parte de un clan fundador, y aunque pronto será un miembro oficial de la familia Li, no pueden ascender a dos miembros de un mismo clan. El único modo de que forme parte del concilio será si yo muero. Y no tengo intención de hacerlo pronto. – Eriol se recargó en el marco de la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ay mi pequeño lobo… que mal informado te tiene tu madre… - Ahora sí que el moreno logró captar toda su atención. – El libro de las cartas Clow no terminó en la biblioteca de Fujitaka por casualidad. Los Kinomoto descienden de la misma sangre que tú. Por lo tanto, son herederos directos de Clow Reed, primer hijo del clan fundador. Eso la convierte en una candidata más que viable.

\- Pero… aunque aceptaran esa lección de historia… no hay antecedentes de dos miembros casados… no en este milenio al menos. Sería inclinar la balanza de poder a favor del clan Li. Aún más si tú también entras como rencarnación del mago más poderoso del mundo.

\- Ya bueno… creo que a tu tío abuelo ahora mismo eso le da igual. Además, no están casados aún. ¿no?

\- Frente a todo el mundo mágico sí… lo que dices no es posible porqué… - pero Shaoran tuvo que cerrar la boca al instante, pues frente a él estaba la mujer de su vida, ataviada con el traje ceremonial de su familia. Todas las mujeres del clan Li tenían uno similar, incluso Meiling, pero era rojo por tradición. Sin embargo, el de Sakura era… - Verde…

La muchacha se sonrojó ante la cara de absoluto asombro del castaño, pero decidió centrar su atención en su mejor amigo. No se sentía con fuerzas de encararle ahora. Si volvía a mirarle a los ojos, todo su miedo a perderle volvería de golpe y su confianza se rompería en mil pedazos.

\- Eriol ¡llevas el traje de Clow Reed! Es como un viaje al pasado…

\- Lo sé, quito el aliento. Voy a tener a todas las damas de la fiesta a mis pies. Es por mi aire inglés… - la muchacha sonrío alegre y se puso a su lado agradecida por los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo para aligerar el ambiente. – De hecho, llevo rato observando a esa muchacha de allí… Meiling me ha dicho que se llama Izaberu… y creo que es de Nicaragua…

\- ¿Cuál? – Sakura buscó a la mencionada entre la multitud y vio a una muchacha morena muy menuda, pero con una gran sonrisa. – No la conozco. – Eriol vio con una sonrisa pícara como se alzaba una ceja en el rostro de la castaña y quiso jugar un rato con ella. ¿Era cosa suya o estaba algo celosa?

\- Creo que bajaré luego a coquetear… algo en sus ojos ha llamado mi atención… puede que sea una chica especial. ¿tengo tu permiso princesa? – Shaoran rodó los ojos clamando por paciencia y Sakura le contempló seriamente. Pero luego levantó su pulgar con vehemencia.

\- Claro ¡A por ella Eriol! – Una gota bajó por la frente del inglés mientras Shaoran se carcajeaba a gusto. Sakura ¿celosa? ¡Y un cuerno!

\- Eres cruel… que lo sepas. – Sakura se quedó con esa cara interrogante tan suya y Eriol suspiró. No tenía caso meterse con una inocentona como ella.

\- Sakura…

La voz de Shaoran les sonó muy sería entre tanta broma y Sakura cerró los ojos por un instante para armarse de valor. No quería encararle. No hasta que todo terminara. Porqué mirarle le causaba un dolor atroz. Pero no podía ni debía actuar distante. Así que le sonrío todo lo dulcemente que pudo. Aunque era más que obvio, que no engañaba a nadie.

\- ¿Mi madre te ha hecho ese traje?

\- Algo así. Lo ha diseñado Tomy y lo ha tejido la señora Feng. Pero todo ha sido supervisado por Ieran y creo que el inglés aquí presente tiene algo que ver con el emblema de mi pecho… ¿o me equivoco? – una sonrisa enigmática fue su única respuesta y rodó los ojos agotada. - ¿Por?

\- Yo… es sólo que… ¿te ha dicho lo que significa llevarlo hoy? – Shaoran no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te… ¿te molesta? – el castaño no comprendió la pregunta, así que frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Molestarme?

\- Yo… bueno… no quiero formar parte del consejo si no estas de acuerdo… sé lo importante que es para ti y lo mucho que quieres demostrar cuando seas el cabeza de concilio y yo… no quiero ser una molestia. Puedo decirle a Ieran que no…

\- Basta. No sigas por ahí Sak… - Shaoran tomó sus manos con cariño y la miró con devoción. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que tenerla a su lado en el concilio sería una molestia para él? – Será un honor tenerte en el concilio… y me siento… tremendamente honrado por haber sido elegido para ser tu prometido. – Sakura dejó ir todo el aire de sus pulmones aliviada y sonrío feliz como una niña pequeña.

\- Menos mal… no sabía como te lo tomarías… llevo una hora dándole vueltas… aunque debo admitir que disfrutaré viendo la cara de esos vejestorios cuando nos vean…

\- ¡Eso mismo le estaba diciendo yo! – Shaoran rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reír algo más relajado.

\- Son unos jodidos críos…

\- Ya, bueno… habló el maduro… Les dejo pipiolos. Tengo a una belleza nicaragüense esperando por mí…

\- ¡Suerte Eriol!

\- Tú no deberías animarle con tanto fervor Sak…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Shaoran vio partir a su mejor amigo con cara de circunstancias y casi sintió pena por el pobre hombre. Sakura no tenía nada de sensibilidad en estos temas…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En una hora, todo el jardín se llenó de gente y risas. Era, sin lugar a duda, el día más festivo para todos los clanes fundadores. A pesar de las tensiones y las pequeñas riñas de poder entre ellos, todos formaban una gran familia y el quince de agosto se reunían para gozar de su acuerdo milenario. Pero a pesar de la música, la comida y el buen ambiente, ese año era distinto, y todos lo percibían. El aire era algo más pesado, y la guardia había incrementado su número notablemente. Pero lo asociaban a la presencia que durante todo el mes habían tenido acechando sus cabezas. Nadie sabía que Shen Wang atacaría hoy y así debía seguir por el bien de sus planes.

Sakura contempló las flores de cerezo desde la entrada de la mansión. No se atrevía a bajar. Acababa de despedir a su padre y a Tomoyo y aún no se sentía repuesta. Habían sido llevados a una casa franca, lejos de cualquier peligro y le había resultado muy duro despedirse de ambos. Esos dos días habían sido un desfile de despedidas tristes…

Observó a su prometido en la distancia. Shaoran estaba saludando a los invitados, tenso como una tabla y sin dejar de observar todo a su alrededor. Y Eriol coqueteaba con esa tal Izaberu un poco más abajo, pero podía sentir sus ojos desviarse de vez en cuando para comprobar que estuviera bien. ¡Esos dos eran tan protectores!

\- Te sienta bien el traje de la familia Li… el verde es tu color. – El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco en su pecho y se giró a la velocidad del rayo.

\- Shinta… - su amigo la contempló con una sonrisa. – Hola…

\- Hola Sak… - la tensión les envolvió como una manta y los dedos de Sakura empezaron a juguetear nerviosos.

\- Yo… siento…

\- Ni lo menciones. – los ojos verdes de Shinta contemplaron la fiesta por un rato y la castaña vio como sonreía resignado. – no tenía oportunidad alguna en realidad… sólo míralos… destacan como dos pavos reales.

\- ¿Cómo dos pavos reales? – Sakura se echó a reír de buena gana y él la siguió encantado. Al menos había logrado hacerla sonreír.

\- ¿Qué? Es cierto… Eriol luce sus plumas inglesas orgulloso y ese Li no para de toquetearse el pelo como si fuera un modelo de portada o algo… - ¿Eso hacía Shaoran? Puede que para Shinta eso fuera señal de chulería, pero ella sabía que cuando el menor Li se tocaba el cabello, era porqué estaba nervioso. Pero sonrío dulcemente.

\- En verdad lo es… el tercer hombre más codiciado de Asia… sale en el jodido vanity Fair – esos ojos se abrieron de puro asombro y de nuevo Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

\- ¡Venga ya! Eso no es justo…

\- Dímelo a mí… hay dos brujas por ahí abajo que quieren sacarme los ojos por llevarme al pequeño lobo.

\- Poderoso, guapo y rico. El mundo está mal repartido…

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero… no me casé con él por eso. – Shinta la miró, dejando sus bromas a un lado.

\- Lo sé… aunque tampoco te veo quejarte…

Todo el jardín se fue quedando paulatinamente en silencio y ambos notaron con asombro como las cabezas de todos se giraban para contemplarles. Sakura tragó pesado y Shinta miró a todos lados buscando el motivo que llamaba tanto su atención.

\- ¿Oye… soy yo o nos están mirando todos? – Sakura pensó por un momento que todo el alboroto era debido al traje que Tomoyo había diseñado y a su significado, pero la presencia tranquilizadora de Yue le hizo comprender el verdadero motivo de tanta fascinación. Shinta iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando vio la sombra de dos alas inmensas. Se giró a la velocidad del rayo y abrió la boca hasta que esta tocó el suelo – Oh, vaya. Claro, tengo un jodido ángel detrás. Lo normal vamos…

\- No miran a Yue. Es mi gallarda figura la que les ha dejado sin aliento. – Un león alado se puso al lado de Sakura y Shinta casi se cae de espaldas.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Tienes un maldito león? – Sakura río alegre mientras sus dedos acariciaban a la bestia del sello.

\- Es Kero. Le conoces…

\- ¿Este es Kero? ¿El gato gordo que tienes en tu casa? ¿Ese Kero?

\- ¡Un respeto mocoso! – Una gota bajó por el rostro de la castaña.

\- Chicos… compórtense… están llamando demasiado la atención…

\- Cómo si fuera necesario gritar para llamar la atención. Tienes a un ángel y al jodido león de Narnia como guardianes. Dos pavos reales y una jodida reina del drama… vaya amigos me busco…

Sakura hubiera reído de buena gana, pero el jardín seguía demasiado silencioso para su gusto. No era persona de ostentar, ni gustaba de ser el centro de atención. Y podía ver la envidia y la codicia recorrer esos ojos. Sabía lo raros y escasos que eran los seres mágicos, y ella era la maestra de dos de ellos.

\- Háganme un favor… no se alejen de mi ¿quieren?

\- No es necesario que lo pida mi señora, estamos aquí para servirla.

\- ¡Qué formales son ustedes! – Ruby Moon apareció por la puerta, cogida del brazo de un muy molesto Touya y una pantera negra les siguió con elegancia. Si antes había habido silencio, ahora se podía cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo. Pero la mariposa alada se sentía en su ambiente con tanto ojo admirándola. – Nací para ser amada… - Nakuru empezó a saludar con la mano y Sakura quiso que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Por qué tenía también a esos dos a sus espaldas? ¿No podían ir a incordiar a su amo? Buscó a Eriol con la mirada y lo encontró aún entre la multitud. Esperaba ver una sonrisa burlona, pero sólo vio aprensión en esos ojos azules. ¿Había ordenado a sus guardianes que la protegieran?

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello. Por suerte para ella, Tai Fa había elegido ese momento para subir al escenario y llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Se sintió algo más tranquila al no tener tantos ojos encima de su figura.

El cabeza de concilio empezó su discurso anual para hablar de la grandeza del concilio y Sakura no pudo evitar mostrarse inquieta. Aún se giraban de tanto en tanto para contemplarla a ella y a sus guardianes, y Touya se puso a su lado fulminando a todos aquellos que la miraban con envidia o rabia.

\- ¿Sabes Touya? Das más miedo que Yue…

\- Ese ángel es demasiado blando… - el mencionado solo le miró gélidamente. – Cada día te pareces más a Yukito ¿sabes? – Sakura dejó ir una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Eso es una tremenda estupidez.

\- No, para nada. Yo opino igual. – el ángel rodó los ojos, molesto.

\- Son un par de hermanos muy extraños… - Touya no protestó esta vez, pero si notó que algo no estaba en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no está el mocoso contigo? – la castaña buscó a su prometido con la mirada. No había ni rastro de él. Lo cierto es que hacía rato que no le veía. Pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía más inquieta por su desaparición. Confiaba en ellos. Si Shaoran no estaba con ella, era por qué no debía estarlo. Aún así, saber que a lo mejor no aparecería antes de que todo empezara, le hizo sentir una gran angustia. Le vería una vez más ¿no? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta diez para calmarse. Debía permanecer tranquila.

\- No lo sé. Ya sabes que no me han comentado nada. – Ruby Moon chascó la lengua molesta.

\- Tengo hambre. ¿No podemos bajar a comer? – Sakura levantó una ceja.

\- Pueden ir si lo desean, tengo a Kero y a Yue. No es necesario que me protejan. – la guardiana la miró con esa sonrisa ladeada tan suya y se sintió algo pequeña. ¿Por qué Roby Moon siempre la miraba como si fuera una niña estúpida?

\- Sakura… Sakura… estas comprendiendo todo al revés…

Sus ojos buscaron de nuevo a su mejor amigo y este la contemplaba con una sonrisa triste. No había despertado a Nakuru y a Spinel para protegerla, todo lo contrario. Sakura pensó en los entrenamientos que había presenciado. Sus guardianes luchando entre ellos durante días… ¡Que tonta había sido!

\- Están aquí para luchar contra Kero y Yue… - Notó la cabeza de Kerberos buscando su mano y le miró asustada.

\- Todo estará bien Sakura… porqué tú eres nuestra señora y confiamos en ti.

El cielo gruñó en respuesta y una tormenta de rayos violeta empezó a agitarse. Todos los invitados miraron las nubes oscuras con aprensión y algunos de ellos empezaron a tomar posiciones defensivas. Eriol caminó en su dirección, con pasos firmes y la mandíbula tensa.

\- Touya… ¿llevas el fular? – Sakura pudo sentir el miedo en sus ojos, pero su hermano asintió con la cabeza. – Vete… busca refugio y observa.

\- Sakura…

\- Yue… llévatelo por favor. – el ángel no tardó en tomar el brazo de Touya y le empujó para caminara en dirección a la mansión.

\- ¡No quiero esconderme! ¡Me quedaré contigo!

Pero nadie le hizo caso. Yue se lo llevó a la fuerza y Sakura sintió como la llamaba en la distancia. Pero no se giraría. No le miraría a la cara. Se mantendría firme en su decisión y le protegería. Aunque él la odiara por ello.

\- Va a enfadarse mucho por eso… - Sakura contempló a Ruby seriamente, y por primera vez no vio burla en esos ojos rojos.

\- Lo sé.

Un rayo impactó entonces contra las mesas, desparramando la comida por el suelo del jardín y haciendo que la gente corriera despavorida en todas direcciones. Eriol llegó a su lado y la miró con determinación.

\- Está aquí…

\- Lo sé. – azul se encontró con esmeralda una vez más y ambos comprendieron que ya no podían echarse atrás. – Hay demasiada gente… puede haber heridos si no desalojamos la casa.

\- Hemos prohibido la entrada a los niños para esta ceremonia y el resto son magos fuertes. Nos servirán de ayuda. – Sakura le miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿No vas a desalojar la mansión?

\- ¿Qué te dije Sak? Nada de preguntas… - la castaña tomó su brazo con fuerza y le miró asustada.

\- Eriol… sácalos… no puedo cargar con la muerte de alguien sobre mis hombros… por favor…

\- Eso no pasará… confía en mí Sak…

Otro rayo impactó en el jardín partiendo el cerezo principal en dos. Los pétalos de cerezo danzaron en el aire bajo una cálida brisa y por fin la sombra de Shen Wang se dibujó en el horizonte. Sus ojos se encontraron en la distancia y pudo ver a través de ellos la sed de sangre acumulada por largos años. Sakura había visto muchas de sus facetas y podía afirmar que ninguna había sido buena. Pero jamás le había visto tan confiado. Sintió su cuerpo temblar por el miedo y vio como Shen reía satisfecho al notarlo. Eriol tomó su mano con fuerza, sin dejar de encarar a Shen Wang.

\- No vaciles ni un segundo Sakura… eres la maestra de las cartas, la futura matriarca del clan Li y serás un orgulloso miembro del concilio de oriente. Clow Reed te eligió a ti, y sólo a ti para cuidar de sus preciadas creaciones. Nunca lo hubiera hecho de no saber a ciencia cierta lo fuerte que eres. Así que no puedes perder… es imposible. ¿Lo entiendes? – Yue había vuelto a su lado y la contemplaba con una sonrisa confiada y Kerverous estaba frente a ella gruñendo en posición de defensa.

\- Sí… lo comprendo…

La multitud se fue apartando ante el paso seguro de Shen Wang. Todos los miembros de los clanes le contemplaban cautelosos, asombrados por la fuerza que desprendía su figura. Sakura podía ver el miedo en sus rostros. Todos se preguntaban como había burlado las defensas de los Li tan fácilmente y había llegado de una pieza al jardín. Pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo. En vez de eso, miraban de soslayo al cabeza de concilio, que aún seguía en el escenario, con la cabeza alta y el rostro confiado.

\- Llegas justo a tiempo para el inicio de la ceremonia, Shen Wang. Pero no recuerdo haberte mandado una invitación.

Un montón de miembros del clan Wang empezaron a aparecer en respuesta, rodeando a los invitados y a toda la casa. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias de la familia Li? ¿Habían caído tan rápido?

\- Lo siento señor Fa, soy un maleducado. Pero tiene algo que me pertenece y he venido a buscarlo…

\- El clan Li no tiene nada de su propiedad, señor Wang. – los ojos de ese degenerado la buscaron entonces y de nuevo se sintió atrapada por su aura oscura. ¿Por qué quería bajar a su lado? ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la llamaba a gritos?

\- No te resistas mi flor… sólo te causará dolor… - Eriol se puso frente a ella, sacándola por un instante de ese trance que la seducía lentamente.

\- ¡Ella no es tuya!

La risa macabra de ese hombre inundó el jardín haciendo que Yue y Kero temblaran de pura rabia. Ese malnacido iba a por su maestra, y aunque comprendían que era inevitable que tarde o temprano Sakura sucumbiera, lucharían con todas sus fuerzas para impedirlo. El cielo se volvió aún más oscuro y miles de rayos empezaron a formarse en el centro.

\- Ay… Mi querido Hiraguisawa… Eso ya lo veremos…

 **Continuará….**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Y llegamos al meollo! Joder, joder. Esto me está quitando años de vida… mira que no puedo con la tensión y ya casi no tengo uñas. ¿Saben cuantas veces lo he leído y releído? Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido para mí… ¡Socorro! Jajaja. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado. Un poco de amor fraternal, luego un picantón S+S y de cabeza a la batalla.**

 **Les ruego sean pacientes conmigo, estos días tengo mucho trabajo, y publicar semanalmente es una tortura para mi inspiración… las musas van y vienen, y tengo a mi peque con un buen resfriado… Aún así espero que la actualización haya sido de su agrado. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto. Shen Wang tiene mucho que desvelar en la siguiente actualización y… ¿dónde demonios está Shaoran? ¡Un beso a todos y todas!**

 **Nota especial: Un par de personas me han preguntado por mi fic "El sendero de las sombras" y me han pedido que lo continúe. Les comento. Ahora tengo dos fics en mente… los dos UA y S+S. Uno muy jovial y desenfadado al que titularé "Mi fan número 246" y otro histórico fantástico muy al estilo de "Akatsuki no Yona", llamado "El último Kinomoto". Ambos serán proyectos largos y ocuparán todo mi año. Pero no me opongo a una posible continuación de El sendero… es sólo que tiene una trama muy compleja y no me veo preparada ni con fuerzas. Pero cuando tenga más experiencia… quién sabe. Gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo. Un beso.**

 _Como siempre, aquí dejo respuesta a los reviews sin login:_

Gust-17: Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y las relaciones de los personajes. No prometo nada en esta pelea, será complicada y dura… pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Me ayuda muchísimo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Guest: Siento mucho que no te guste el personaje de Eriol, y entiendo que no quieras seguir leyendo. No es mi intención molestar a nadie ni menospreciar la relación S+S. Te doy las gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero puedas leer mis futuros proyectos. Un abrazo.

Sakurale 27: Siento no poder acceder a tu petición. Eriol es un personaje principal en esta historia. Lo planteé así desde el inicio y no puedo ni quiero cambiar esta parte del argumento. Lamento no haber podido transmitir el amor que siento por este personaje y te agradezco la oportunidad brindada. Gracias por leer y te deseo lo mejor. Por favor, sigue leyendo otros proyectos futuros ya que en ninguno tengo planteado de momento un E+S. Un abrazo.

Guest: Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Sí, Sakura es una suertuda ¿eh? Es por su poder mágico creo yo… atrae a los tíos buenos… jajajaja. Todo el capi anterior fue algo triste… Eriol y Yue… un amor los dos, pero el corazón eligió a Shao (y la vista… jajajaja) Pero lo de la visión es un punto de quiebre, que a la vez da esperanza de un multiverso S+E dónde su amor si es real… jajajaja. ¿Pero en esta realidad? No puede ser… ¡S+S al poder! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y comentar, y espero que esta actualización sea también de tu agrado. ¡Un beso enorme!

Pily: ¡No quiero que sientas dolor mujer! ¡Tú eres mi pily y te necesito tan alegre como siempre! Yue nunca superará su relación con Clow… pero es cierto, Sakura es como su hermanita pequeña. (tenemos dos Touyas) y daría su vida por ella. Siento que el encuentro familiar pasara de largo, pero todo se hace eterno sino… ? espero que el S+S sea de tu agrado, al igual que esta actualización. Ahora a por la batalla… espero estar a la altura… ¡Un abrazo de oso para ti!

Carmenlr: No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste mi historia. Sé que es super larga y muy densa… hasta yo me pierdo a veces… jajajaja. Algún dia puede que haga una historia corta de E+S, pero de momento no esta en un futuro inmediato. Tengo dos proyectos en mente, y en ninguno de ellos hay E+S. Ambos se centran en S+S a tope. Jajajaja. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado y eso digo yo… a ver como salimos de este embrollo… jajajaja. ¡Un beso amiga y sigue leyendo por favor!

Karther: Me siento exactamente igual que tú, me muero por escribir esta pelea, pero a la vez le temo más que a la muerte… dios… como no quede acorde a las expectativas moriré… jajajaja. Si existiera un Shaoran… sería un dios. Jajajaja. Pero yo me lo pido también. Aunque me conformo con un precioso Yue. Jajajaja. ¡Un beso y gracias por tu apoyo!

Guadalupe: Si… Eriol necesita amor… pero es tan tonto que no se deja… Me alegra que te guste que ahonde en los sentimientos de los personajes, sé que se hace lento, pero me sale así. Gracias por tus ánimos y espero que en verdad te guste el rumbo que esta tomando el final. Jajajaja. Batalla, aquí llega Sakura. ? Un beso y un gran abrazo. Gracias por tu constate apoyo amiga.

Luna98: Espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Interesante se pone ¿no? Jajajaja. Ahora ya tenemos a Shen Wang a espuertas, a ver que nos cuenta, que quiere y como salimos de esta… un beso enorme y gracias por tu apoyo amiga. ¡Aunque te llames luna, eres un sol! Jajajajaja

Jhossy: ¡Toda la historia en una semana! ¡Qué valor! Jajajaja. Adoro ver que se unen más lectores a esta historia y aún más cuando me decís que os está gustando. Soy insegura por naturaleza y estoy muy loca… jajajajaja. En cuanto a lo del bebe… repito… en esta historia de momento ¡no! Jajajaja. Soy firme, porqué tengo muy claro ya el final. Jajajaja. En cuanto a la secuela… bueno… puede que algún día… aunque ahora no, te lo digo yo… me está agotando la trama… jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, y por favor, siéntete libre de comentar siempre que quieras. A mí me alegra el corazón y me ayuda mucho a mejorar.

Camili: ¡Dios… el review fue extenso! Jajajajaja Me encanta. Aunque no sé si podre contestar a todo. Jajajaja. Tomoyo debía confesarse sí o sí, pero no quería que fuera un drama. Me alegro que te gustara. ? Me alegro que opines que la confesión de Eriol era necesaria, la tenía pensada hace mucho tiempo y es mi forma de poner punto y final a ese amor imposible. Me alegra que entiendas tan bien a Shaoran y los errores del pasado. Es cierto que lo hizo por un motivo y Yujïn no ayudó, pero sí, cometió un error (es cosa de humanos y magos, digo yo…) y Eriol fue el apoyo de Sakura. Junto a su familia y amigos. Lo del sueño fue algo cruel, sí. Hasta Sakura se da cuenta al final… pero hay cosas que deben ser sacadas del corazón, ambos tenían que ser sinceros para avanzar. Es mi opinión claro… ? Yue me encanta y un día de estos le dedicaré un fic entero. Jajajaja. Pero opino igual, no sabe expresarse y eso lleva a confusiones a veces. Pero su fuerza y su amor por ella nos llega a todos. ¿verdad? Un ángel… literal y figuradamente. En cuanto a the hope, si… vacío es una carta oscura por naturaleza, pero quería mostrar que aún así, apreciaba a su dueña y se sentía culpable. Y the love es importante que sea controlada por Shao… no… no vas mal encaminada para nada. Yo adoro también a Kero, pero Yue… jajajaja. Si te soy sincera, yo si quiero terminar esta historia… es muy demandante y a veces me entra ansiedad por si no lograré mi objetivo en el final… decepcionar es fácil cuando estamos a este punto… y me aterra. Así que una parte de mí desea que termine ya… o tendré un infarto. Jajaja. Y como ves, hay S+S… pero no es el tema principal del capítulo. ? Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu gran review. Me encantó leerlo y me haces sentir muy feliz. Gracias.


	28. capitulo veinticinco: mi muñeca

**Notas de la autora: Mi madre que intenso… tantos cabos sueltos que atar, tanta palabrería, tanta acción y tanto miedo. ¡Cómo odio a Shen Wang! Como cuesta meterse en la cabeza de un villano… jajaja. En fin. Aquí les dejo la primera parte de la batalla final. Espero que sea de su agrado. Yo estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios puro y duro. Les aviso que no es apto para corazones sensibles. ¡Socorro! Jajaja. No se asusten, al principio hay un poco de contexto… Shen nos cuenta todo y nos da muchas respuestas al fin. Pero hay mucha acción también, no desesperen. Mitad y mitad. Jajaja. ¡No lean en diagonal! ¡Que hay muchas respuestas en esta actualización! ¡Te lo digo a ti MICKEYNOMOUSE!**

 **Gracias a todos y todas por llegar conmigo hasta aquí y espero que disfruten del clímax de esta historia. Como siempre les digo, "La petición" no sería nada sin ustedes. ¡Un abrazo de oso!**

 **¡Que la batalla comience!**

 **Capítulo veinticinco**

 _"Mi muñeca"_

Eriol contempló a Shen Wang ocultando su propio temor. Se había estado preparando para ese momento durante días y era consciente del riesgo que implicaba su plan, pero a pesar de conocer todos los puntos uno a uno y de confiar en Shaoran y Sakura ciegamente, llevarlo a cabo era aterrador. Sabía las consecuencias que traería un solo error y el desastre que se desataría si el menor de los Li no lograba su objetivo a la primera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo acopio de valor. Sakura estaba detrás, atenta y en posición defensiva. Podía sentir su aura rosa en todo su esplendor y gracias a los cielos sus guardianes estaban con ella para protegerla y ocuparse de que no se adelantara. Debían ser muy cuidadosos con Sakura y evitar que Shen la provocara antes de tiempo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven inglés al recordar todas las reuniones con Touya Kinomoto y su testarudez en repetir el plan punto por punto una vez y otra buscando los fallos y las trabas que pudieran salir. Pero, aunque estuvieron días debatiendo, no lograron que el mayor de los Kinomoto lo aceptara. A penas si tenía la aprobación de Shaoran.

Aun así, debía agradecer la insistencia del moreno. Todas esas reuniones cargadas de tensiones les habían servido para estructurar su estrategia. Y ahora era la voz de Touya la que resonaba en su cabeza recordándole como proceder en cada momento.

*FLASHBACK*

\- A ver si lo he comprendido bien… ¿están diciendo que ese atentado era una maniobra de ese maldito Shen Wang para obtener energía? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? – Eriol rodó los ojos por milésima vez esa noche. Se enorgullecía de su paciencia por encima de todas sus virtudes, pero Kinomoto estaba luchando con uñas y dientes para arrebatársela toda de un solo plumazo.

\- Touya, no podemos ir parando cada vez que no comprendas algo… si quieres luego te lo explicamos todo con calma y…

\- ¡Y una mierda! No voy a dejar que tiren todo el plan en marcha sin mí. Me importa muy poco lo que opines, Hiraguisawa. Vas a contarme todos los putos puntos de tus locas ideas y a responder a todas mis preguntas o juro por dios que me llevo a rastras a Sakura de vuelta a Japón. – Notó la mirada de Shaoran sobre él y sólo bufó resignado.

\- Suponemos que el clan Wang, junto a otros clanes oscuros que aún no podemos confirmar, juntaron energía durante siglos para activar unas runas mágicas muy poderosas y así poder causar este atentado.

\- ¿Para qué? – Eriol levantó una ceja exasperado. Era como explicarle todo a un niño enfurruñado.

\- ¿Cómo qué para qué?

\- ¿Por qué querían matar a tantas personas? ¿Qué han logrado con eso?

\- Vamos a tardar siglos…- Shaoran sonrió de lado y decidió contestar por el inglés. Comprendía a su "cuñado". Se sentía desplazado y temía por su hermana. Y no podía culparle por eso.

\- Los clanes oscuros no poseen una energía propia suficiente para usar magia como nosotros. La obtienen por métodos prohibidos y poco ortodoxos. Una manera muy eficaz es asesinando. Requiere de poco esfuerzo si estás dispuesto a cruzar esa línea y consiste en absorber la energía vital de la víctima justo en su último aliento para luego almacenarla hasta acumular la energía que necesitas.

\- Eso es…

\- Horrible. Lo sé. Hemos estudiado infinidad de casos sospechosos esta última década y ahora sabemos que toda esa energía que habían ido extrayendo era acumulada con el fin de causar este atentado.

\- Sólo oigo energía por aquí, energía por allá… ¡pero aún no entiendo para qué! Entiendo la base ¿vale? Es simple. Ese hijo de puta, junto a otros hijos de perra, han conseguido acumular sobre la ciudad energía suficiente para conjurar algo muy bestia, eso lo he pillado y vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Para qué?

\- Creemos que su objetivo siempre ha sido salir a la luz y controlar china. El concilio los ha reprimido durante siglos, obligándoles a permanecer ocultos y en las sombras. Creemos que causaron este atentado para acumular aún más energía y destruir al concilio y a todos sus herederos de un solo golpe. – Touya cerró los puños aún sin la respuesta que buscaba.

\- Vale… ¿y que hechizo van a utilizar para lograrlo? – Eriol se sentó en una de las sillas agotado.

\- Esa es la pregunta del millón Touya… hay decenas de hechizos capaces de destruir a un grupo de personas, por muy poderosas que estas sean. Todos muy diferentes y con sus consecuencias. No podemos elaborar un plan de contingencia porqué desconocemos el hechizo que va a usar Shen para asesinar a tantos magos… - el hermano de Sakura le miró cruzado de brazos y con la ceja alzada.

\- Es decir… que no tenemos nada.

\- ¿Sobre el conjuro?… no. – Eriol miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada y el castaño no comprendió a qué venía. – Pero esa será la primera parte del plan. Le sacaré a ese engreído el hechizo antes de que empiece todo y luego, solo deberemos impedir que se complete.

\- Claro… solo eso… - Touya se llevó la mano a la cabeza contando hasta diez en busca de paciencia. Pero fue Shaoran el que habló.

\- ¿Crees que podrás Eriol? Shen ha sido muy cauteloso hasta ahora…

\- No. Ya no. Ahora que tiene todo ese poder en sus manos, ve la victoria como un hecho. Mira como fue a por Sakura de frente. Hizo una prueba con ella sin importarle que dedujéramos su estrategia. Y tampoco ha previsto que pudiéramos ponernos en contacto con Yujïn y que ella nos contara nada. Se está confiando. Creo que ya no le importa que sepamos que quiere a Sakura y a las cartas para sus fines. – y Touya estalló en cólera una vez más alterándoles a todos.

\- ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto? Si quiere destruir al concilio de oriente y tiene toda esa energía acumulada para hacerlo… ¿Qué pinta mi hermana en su jodido plan?

*Fin del FLASHBACK*

Eriol volvió a la realidad de golpe al oír la voz de Shen Wang. Debía centrarse y hacer hablar a ese cabrón para poder pararle los pies. No se había equivocado, Shen tenía esa mirada confiada del que se sabe ganador. Su arrogancia sería su muerte. Él se ocuparía de eso personalmente.

\- Hiraguisawa… te veo muy solito esta tarde. ¿Dónde has escondido al lobo?

Sakura se tensó ante la mención de Shaoran. Sus grandes esmeraldas observaron a su alrededor con miedo. Había demasiadas personas en el jardín y todos parecían asustados. Los guardias del clan Li habían desaparecido misteriosamente y sólo podía ver seguidores de Shen Wang por todas partes. Miró la espalda de su mejor amigo, situado protectoramente frente a ella y quiso preguntarle si todo aquello formaba parte del plan. Pero no podía. Kero gruñía a su lado, pegado a ella y con el lomo erizado. Y Yue había invocado su arco y estaba listo para apuntar a la cabeza de su enemigo.

\- Dónde no puedas tocarle. – la risa de Shen Wang resonó por el patio y todos parecieron temblar ante ella. Sakura agachó la cabeza, buscando con la mirada una escapatoria para todos los presentes ¿Por qué de repente sentía tanto miedo al mirarle? ¿Serían las almas oscuras que le rodeaban?

\- ¿Lo has escondido? Qué vergonzoso… ¿no era Shaoran Li la persona a la que habías recorrido para salvar a tu preciosa Sakura? Creí que toda esta farsa de matrimonio era para proteger a tu joven heredera… y ahora… ¿vas y le escondes como a un bebé indefenso? – Shen buscó a la mencionada con la mirada y le sonrió con burla. - Vaya marido te has buscado mi preciosa flor… un maldito cobarde- Sakura quiso salir en su defensa, pero Eriol la calló con un gesto.

\- He sido yo quién ha escogido proteger a Shaoran por encima de todo. Fui un idiota… Pensé que solo querías mis cartas y envíe a Sakura aquí para que el clan Li la protegiera, pero… Ahora, sé tu verdadero objetivo… Sakura sólo fue un instrumento para ti ¿verdad? Un mero objeto para acercarte a él… Shaoran siempre ha sido tu presa… él y todo el clan Li - una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shen y Sakura sintió nauseas. - Pero no le tendrás…nunca. Sakura y yo lucharemos para defenderle, aunque nos cueste la vida a ambos. – una carcajada fue su respuesta y Sakura se tensó aún más.

\- ¿Tú, Sakura y cuantos más Hiraguisawa? No me seas ridículo… ¿no has visto cuanta fuerza tienes encima de tu necia cabeza? El concilio ha estado permitiendo que la reuniéramos durante siglos… estúpidos viejos incompetentes que ni siquiera vieron un atisbo de lo que hacíamos a sus espaldas…

Los mencionados dieron un paso al frente indignados, pero por muy doloroso que fuera, ese hijo de puta tenía razón en ese punto. Y todos lo sabían. Por eso había elegido el quince de agosto para sus planes ¿no? Para destruirles frente a todo el mundo mágico y regodearse de su superioridad. Sakura contempló una vez más a su mejor amigo, ocultando su confusión.

Eriol había dicho que no le importaba arriesgar su vida por Shaoran, y eso lo sabía de sobras… pero también había afirmado que no le importaba arriesgar la de ella en el proceso, y eso… sabía que era una vil mentira. Confiaba ciegamente en él y entendía que sólo podía haber un motivo para toda esa charlatanería. Quería que Shen Wang pensara que ella no era tan importante para la rencarnación de Clow y también quería hacerle hablar… y el muy engreído lo haría con gusto. Tan confiado de sí mismo estaba. Aunque, viendo el poder que había reunido y el número de hombres que les tenían rodeados, tenía motivos para estarlo.

\- ¿Atisbo de qué? ¿Es que vuestro clan ha estado haciendo cosas ilegales? ¿Cosas cómo asesinar a primogénitos del clan Li durante siglos? – Las miradas de ambos magos se encontraron y Sakura admiró el coraje de Eriol. Sostenía la mirada de ese hombre sin miedo y parecía llevar el control de la conversación en todo momento.

\- Así que lo sabíais…

\- Y tú lo admites… - era cierto, lo había admitido. Eso era una clara muestra de lo seguro que estaba Shen de su victoria.

\- Claro que lo admito. Los años de vagar por las sombras se han acabado Hiraguisawa… yo no soy mi padre, ni mi abuelo, ni ninguno de mis antecesores. Cobardes necios que se conformaron con asesinar niños y vivir en la oscuridad… temerosos del "gran concilio de oriente"… imbéciles… Pero ustedes aún son peor. – Shen caminó unos pasos en dirección a la multitud y todos retrocedieron por instinto provocando una risa arrogante en ese atractivo rostro. – Los leones se han convertido en puras ovejas ¿verdad Hiraguisawa? Tú lo sabes bien… por eso viniste en persona a proteger a tu preciosa heredera… - Eriol se tensó por un momento y le fulminó con la mirada - oh… no me mires así… tu discurso ha sido precioso y casi me haces dudar de tus lealtades, pero sé lo que sientes por nuestra preciosa flor… ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sólo mírala… un diamante en bruto… Puede que tu cabeza quiera proteger al lobo, pero tu corazón se muere por salvarla a ella…

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi heredera, Shen? ¿Y del clan Li?

\- Por fin vas directo al grano… puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no hace falta que te vayas por las ramas mi querido Hiraguisawa. **Todos van a morir esta noche, y lo menos que puedo hacer es contarles porqué.**

Los murmullos y los gritos de asombro no se quedaron atrás y la multitud empezó a movilizarse para huir. Pero estaban rodeados y todo movimiento fue en vano. Sakura contempló nerviosa las salidas de la casa, buscando una ruta de escape para todos los invitados. Pero los rayos del cielo bajaban amenazantes, cubriendo cualquier posible salida. ¿Cómo había permitido Eriol que les rodearan de aquel modo? ¡A este paso habría demasiadas bajas!

\- ¿Crees que moriremos aquí? ¿No estas siendo demasiado arrogante? – un rayo bajó del cielo impactando a un lado de Tai Fa, que salió disparado contra una pared golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Ieran corrió en su auxilio y lo levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirar desafiante al culpable del ataque. Shen sólo le respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

\- Sí, lo creo. Todos van a morir hoy… y no lo harán de forma callada, o rápida… van a sufrir el dolor que merecen por todos los años de opresión que le han causado a mi familia.

\- Oh… es cierto… tu público no ha sido elegido al azar ¿verdad? Todo estaba planeado desde… ¿cuándo exactamente? – Eriol bajó unos escalones confiado y Sakura quiso seguirle, pero nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

\- En verdad te has propuesto hacerme hablar… ¿es un intento por alargar el momento de tu muerte? ¿O tienes un plan y estas ganando tiempo para el pequeño lobo? – Eriol rio de lado, situándose a unos metros de su contrincante.

\- ¿Importa?

\- En realidad, no… no me importa lo que hayas planeado… no funcionará…

\- Te veo demasiado seguro de ti mismo… tú arrogancia te matará… - de nuevo la risa de Shen resonó por el patio y Sakura no pudo evitar bajar al lado de su mejor amigo, que la miró con reprobación. Yue y Kero la rodearon, obligándola a retroceder.

\- Buenos días mi flor. Estoy ansioso por tenerte aquí, a mí lado. ¿Te vienes ya? – Kero la rodeó protectoramente como respuesta y Shen sólo pudo sonreír. – Adoro a ese león… será un activo valioso para mis metas… sin duda…

\- Kero no será tuyo… nunca… - Eriol volvió a callar a la maestra con una mirada seria, pero Sakura no podía soportar seguir al margen.

\- Mi linda Sakura… eres tan ingenua… Eres mía desde que puse mis ojos en ti… pero aún no lo sabes… - Shen miró los ojos fríos de Eriol con soberbia. - ¿No querías saber eso Hiraguisawa? ¿Qué quiero de tus preciosos herederos?

\- Sorpréndeme… - Sakura notó la tensión creciente en el cuerpo del joven inglés. Temblaba levemente y podía sentir su aura oscurecerse. Se acercó para tomar su mano e infundirle apoyo, pero este la apartó bruscamente. – Sakura… quieta. – La risa de Shen le sentó como una patada en el estómago, pero el rechazo de Eriol había sido aún peor.

\- Sakura… ¿no lo ves? Eres como una perrita con su amo… sólo hace falta que Hiraguisawa levante la mano para que agaches la cabeza. Qué patético mi flor… - Sakura sabía que estaba intentando enfrentarles y causar miedo en sus filas, pero aun así esas palabras le dolieron demasiado. Porque era cierto que se sentía muchas veces como una pieza en un tablero de ajedrez. Un tablero, que siempre dirigía Eriol en silencio.

\- ¿Crees que voy a caer en tu juego Shen? – Claro que lo creía y lo había hecho en el mismo momento en qué contestó su provocación, lo supo en cuanto vio su rostro satisfecho.

\- Como dije, mi flor, no importa. Caíste en mis garras en cuanto te vi y has sido mí experimento de ciencias desde entonces… Todos mis movimientos te han traída aquí, a china, conmigo. Puede que creas que huiste Sakura… pero te equivocas. Sólo has bailado al son de mi música. - Sakura bufó indignada.

\- Y una mierda.

Shen no pudo evitar mostrar una vez más esa risa arrogante que le erizaba hasta el último bello de su nuca. Frente a los ojos atónitos de ambos, cogió una silla que había caído al suelo a causa del impacto de algunos rayos y se sentó con confianza dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes. Sin duda quería regodearse. Ese era su momento de gloria. Eriol pensó que debía sacar provecho rápido y descubrir el maldito hechizo que usaría.

\- Ay… mi preciosa flor incrédula… vamos a tener una pequeña charla tú y yo… ¿quieres?

El tiempo se paró entonces, dejando a todos los presentes congelados y a Sakura totalmente pasmada. Eriol permanecía impasible, despierto a su lado, pero los guardianes y los comensales habían quedado bajo el efecto del hechizo. ¿Cómo había congelado el tiempo para centenares de magos? ¡Había anulado al mismísimo concilio de oriente! ¿Tanto poder tenían esas almas robadas?

\- ¿Asombrada? Creí que tu querido maestro te había contado los principios de la magia querida… la magia negra es mucho más fuerte porqué su origen radica en el sacrificio de otros. Quinientas almas me alimentan ahora, y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

\- Eriol y yo seguimos despiertos…

\- Porqué quiero. Me interesa que Hiraguisawa comprenda todo… es divertido verle sufrir… ¿sabes? Aunque me gustaría que tu prometido estuviera también aquí. El elegido… ¡Ja! – Sakura y Eriol se miraron de reojo. ¿Había llamado a Shaoran el elegido?

\- Creí que querías pavonearte frente a todos. ¿Por qué has parado el tiempo justo en este punto de la conversación? ¿Temes acaso lo que estamos planeando a tus espaldas? – Shen cruzó las piernas y se recargó en la silla confiadamente.

\- No soy imbécil Hiraguisawa. Esto va para largo, y no quiero que tus peones vayan tejiendo telarañas en mi contra.

\- Creí que confiabas al cien por cien en tu victoria. – otra risa arrogante que les heló la sangre.

\- Sí confío en ello, es porqué sé lo que me hago Hiraguisawa. No voy a descuidarme tan cerca del final, lo siento. Pero si les contaré todo aquello que quieran saber. Será mi regalo de despedida. Te parece suficientemente considerado ¿rencarnación de Clow? – Eriol tragó pesado mirando a su alrededor. – Vaya… te ha molestado ¿eh? El reloj ya no juega a tu favor y no tienes fuerza suficiente para contrarrestar mi hechizo… - Sakura tomó la llave de su cuello dispuesta a usar a "The time", pero una vez más Eriol la detuvo con su mano. Se agotaría antes de tiempo y no lograría nada. – Y Sakura cede ante los deseos de su amo una vez más… si te gusta ser una perrita obediente, yo seré tu dueño, preciosa…

\- Al grano Shen, no querrás agotar a tus quinientas almas con un hechizo temporal ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto… que idiota soy… a ver… estábamos hablando de Sakura, mi preciosa y dulce Sakura… ¿crees que eres la muñeca de Hiraguisawa? Para nada… has estado tan preocupada protegiendo a los tuyos, corriendo de aquí para allá intentando averiguar quién iba a ser mi primera victima y como ibas a evitarlo, que no te has dado cuenta de que todo este tiempo has estado trabajado para mi… Tú, el lobo y Hiraguisawa - Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendida, pero no se dejó amedrentar esta vez.

\- Te gusta oír el sonido de tu voz ¿eh? ¿Por eso te vas por las ramas todo el rato? ¿O es que tienes miedo de empezar la batalla de una jodida vez? – Shen se carcajeó ante las palabras de la castaña y la miró con deleite.

\- Dios… que fiera… como me gusta tu ímpetu… pero tienes razón. Al grano mi amor. – Para asombro de ambos Shen se levantó entonces y caminó varios pasos en su dirección, observando con deleite a todos los presentes congelados en el tiempo. – Pero antes… una lección de historia. El contexto es importante… ¿verdad? – Sakura se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante. Pero la ignoró con una sonrisa - Mi familia ha asesinado a los primogénitos de los Li durante siglos, es cierto. Y el concilio de oriente no ha hecho nada para impedirlo. Es lo bueno de la estúpida ley mágica… necesita pruebas… y si algo sabe hacer mi familia, es trabajar desde las sombras. Aunque pensé que ni siquiera sabían que éramos nosotros los causantes. Quizá les he menospreciado un poco… debo admitirlo.

Sakura le contempló con cierto hastío. Cada palabra resultaba liberadora para Shen, como un discurso que se había acumulado en su cabeza durante años hasta el punto de llegar a ser doloroso. Había odio, rabia y sed de sangre en esa mirada y la liberaría toda de golpe esa tarde contra las personas que ella más amaba, y el resultado podía ser devastador.

\- Siglos y siglos matando niños inocentes y ni una sola réplica del gran concilio de oriente. Patético… - Shen bufó como muestra de desprecio – Pero no todos en el clan estábamos conformes con la tradición de matar a los primogénitos Li en las sombras. No había nada de gloria en asesinar a un crío.

\- ¿Y por qué tú familia hacia algo tan bajo y despreciable? ¿A caso es ese el honor de un Wang? – Shen sonrió con malicia.

\- Así que eso no lo sabes ¿eh? No eres tan listo Hiraguisawa… digamos sólo que era nuestra "tradición". Heredada hace siglos.

\- ¿No dijiste que contestarías a todas mis preguntas?

\- Mentí. Soy el malo. ¿Qué esperabas?

Eriol rechinó los dientes, molesto. Shen estaba despotricando todo el veneno que había acumulado en años. Pero seguía negándose a contar el motivo oculto tras los asesinatos de los primogénitos. ¿Por qué?

\- Pero mi hermano odiaba esa "tradición" tanto como yo. Se negaba a seguir bajo el manto de la noche. Él quería salir a la luz y combatir. Veía lo mismo que yo, ¿sabes Sakura? A un grupo de viejos acomodados, demasiado pagados de sí mismos para ver su propia decadencia. El concilio había perdido adeptos y los clanes oscuros cada vez crecían más y más, tomando fuerza sin que ellos hicieran nada. – sus pasos daban vueltas alrededor de ambos, como un tiburón que acecha a su presa, estudiando sus movimientos antes de apresarla entre sus fauces - Pero era muy joven y fue un necio… Atacó antes de tiempo sin tener en cuenta lo más importante… y es que no estudió bien a su enemigo y no contó con que Hien Li no era un mago cualquiera. Quiso matar al primogénito de frente y asesinar a sus padres para enviar un mensaje y provocar una guerra abierta contra la magia blanca. Así obligaría al clan Wang a actuar y a salir de la oscuridad. Pobrecito mi hermano tonto… que pensó que sería tan sencillo.

\- Entonces es cierto… tu hermano atacó a Shaoran cuando era solo un niño indefenso…

\- Si querida… lo hizo… y murió bajo la espada de Hien Li. Pero al menos se lo llevó con él. Uno de los magos más fuertes del clan cayó bajo la espada de un muchacho… eso me enardeció, Sakura… perdí a mi hermano, es cierto. Pero se llevó a un icono con él. Mi pobre y tonto hermano había asesinado con su veneno a nada menos que a Hien Li y ni siquiera así fueron a por nosotros. ¿Cómo podíamos seguir ocultos en las sombras? ¿Acaso no habíamos demostrado ser poderosos? ¿Acaso no habíamos visto de sobra las claras limitaciones del concilio de oriente? Si iniciábamos una guerra y uníamos a todos los clanes oscuros, la victoria sería nuestra.

\- Pero tu familia no te escuchó… - Shen contempló a Hiraguisawa con una sonrisa decepcionada.

\- Exacto… para ellos yo era sólo un niño idiota con aires de grandeza… y ellos unos cobardes que valoraban más su fortuna que su honor. Querían seguir con sus costumbres insanas y asesinar al primogénito de una maldita vez. Pero el clan Li reforzó su guardia y sin enfrentarse directamente a ellos, no pudieron hacer nada. Shaoran Li era el niño más protegido de toda china. Siempre rodeado de magos poderosos. Así que aguardaron en silencio, vigilándole de cerca, esperando a que llegara el momento oportuno. Y lo intentaron de nuevo a sus diez años. Si… vergonzoso…

\- El torneo de artes marciales…

\- Muy bien Hiraguisawa. Sí… el maldito torneo. Enviaron a un niño a cazar a otro niño. ¿Cuán ridículo fue eso? – la risa que salió de su boca fue tan cínica que Sakura se tensó en su lugar. Sabía que Shen Wang odiaba al concilio, pero era sorprendente ver el odio y asco que sentía por su propia familia. – Y entonces, tras el nuevo intento fallido, Shaoran Li desapareció de nuestro radar sin dejar rastro. Y no sentimos su aura ni tuvimos noticias del retoño Li durante más de un año. Mi clan estaba tan asustado… ¿sería cierta la profecía? ¿Había nacido el elegido y por eso no podíamos derrotarle?

Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido. Shen Wang había cometido su primer desliz y al fin había admitido la existencia de una profecía. Llevaba años temiendo que fuera cierto, y ahora lo sabía. Fue tanto su asombro, que por un momento olvidó el verdadero objetivo de toda esa pantomima. Necesitaba saber que decía. Tenía que sacárselo como fuera. ¿Pero cómo?

\- Por eso, cuando tiempo después el pequeño lobo apareció de nuevo en china, mi familia decidió que era el momento de enviar a la caballería. Me encomendaron a mí, el guerrero más fuerte de todo el jodido clan Wang, que matara a un maldito crío estúpido. No se preocupaban por salir de las sombras, ni por incrementar el poder de su magia… no… sólo podían ver a Shaoran Li, vivito y coleando. – Shen no pudo ocultar en su rostro la rabia que sentía al recordarlo. – Intenté negarme varias veces y mostré el asco que sentía por su cobardía y bajeza. Asesinar a niños solo por miedo a… - Shen levantó la vista con una sonrisa ladeada. – Uy… casi se me escapa… lástima Hiraguisawa. – Eriol rodó los ojos, tanta palabrería le estaba aburriendo hasta a él. - Pero mi padre era el líder del clan en ese entonces y me obligó a seguir sus órdenes sin importarle lo más mínimo lo que yo pensara. Así que me tragué mi orgullo y asumí mi absurda misión. Vigilaría a Shaoran Li hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para acabar son su corta vida. Y mi oportunidad llegó a sus casi trece años… cuando decidió ir por unos días de turismo a Japón, llevándose con él sólo a la idiota sin magia de su prima. Pobre Ieran, ni siquiera supo de su partida hasta que Shaoran ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Menuda reprimenda le esperaba al lobo cuando volviera. Si es que volvía… – Sakura miró de reojo a Eriol. Habían estado en lo cierto, Shen descubrió la carta the void entonces.

\- Y le seguiste a Japón.

\- Sí mi flor. Le seguí. Y grata fue mi sorpresa al descubrir porqué nuestro pequeño lobo se iba a un pueblucho como Tomoeda, sólo y desprotegido. – Shen miró a Sakura muerto de la risa. - ¡Había escapado de su familia para ir a ver a una niña! Dios… no podía ser tan fácil… Shaoran Li, a sus tiernos doce años, se había enamorado de una niña de sonrisa tonta y ojos verdes y enormes. Casi me sentí mal por ser el verdugo de semejante tonto. Sólo tenía que coger a su preciosa Sakura y él vendría corriendo a salvarla. Moriría antes de que se diera cuenta.

\- Pero entonces descubriste quién era Sakura. – Shen asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se les antojó grotesca. – Y la quisiste para ti. A ella y a sus cartas.

\- Desde el primer instante. ¡Las cartas Clow! Madre mía… había leído muy poco sobre ellas, pero… al verlas en acción. ¡Joder! Tenían que ser mías. Si me hacía con las cartas, ya nada nos dejaría atrás. Seriamos los nuevos amos de china. Me alzaría contra mi padre si era necesario… se acabó asesinar niños como un grupo de cobardes. Las quería más que a nada en el mundo… y en especial la quería a ella. Una carta que ni siquiera sabía que existía… que no estaba en los libros.

\- The void. – Shen miró a Eriol asombrado por su audacia. ¿Lo había adivinado tan rápido o es que de algún modo habían averiguado sus planes antes de tiempo? ¿Cómo? Eso sí le había sorprendido.

\- Exacto Clow… Vacío… que carta tan poderosa y tan oscura… era perfecta. Una carta capaz de absorber cosas, personas e incluso sentimientos… joder, lo que se podía hacer con eso. ¡Cuántas almas podía absorber con esa carta! Clow había creado a un ser temible y nadie lo sabía. Quise quedarme para ver como salía mi pequeño lobo de esta… pero de algún modo ese ser me percibía… así que me fui antes de que esa preciosa criatura fuera a por mi.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a por nosotros en cuanto la carta fue sellada? ¿Por qué nos dejaste con vida? ¿No era acaso tu misión matar a Shaoran? – Shen contempló a la castaña con algo parecido a la nostalgia.

\- No volví a por Li porqué no quise hacerlo. Por qué no soy mi hermano, Sakura. Yo no actúo sin pensar. Y como te he dicho nunca quise matar a un crío indefenso. Era de cobardes y de necios. No… yo quería más. Siempre quise más. Quería ver al clan Li destruido. Y no me pararía en ese punto… no. Los mataría a todos. Al concilio y a sus jodidos descendientes. Y lo haría de un plumazo, con un solo golpe. Y ahora sabía como. Te usaría a ti y a esa carta para lograrlo. Sólo tenía que estudiaros y hallar el mejor modo.

Shen camino en silencio por un rato, rodeándoles de nuevo y con la mirada perdida en el pasado. Eriol parecía pensativo. Analizaba cual debía ser su próxima pregunta. Shen había admitido su meta y que usaría a la carta vacío para lograrlo, tal y como Yujïn había visto en sus visiones. Pero seguía sin revelar el hechizo que usaría para eliminar a sus objetivos. No era fácil matar a tantos magos, no se podía escribir sus nombres en una lista y ya. No… hacía falta un objeto personal o algo que los vinculara. Sangre, cabello, orina o restos de piel. Y luego necesitaban un montón de energía para conjurar un hechizo letal. Y no estábamos hablando de simples humanos. Para nada. Cobardes o no, había magos muy poderosos en esa casa. Fuertes y experimentados. ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo? Pero Shen seguía hablando y no lograba llegar a ninguna parte aún.

\- Así que regresé a china emocionado por mi gran hallazgo. Pero no lo compartiría con mi padre ni con nadie. Si algo había demostrado mi progenitor era su cobardía. No… yo llevaría al clan Wang a la cima. ¡Ese era mi mayor deseo!

\- Nos estas contando todo esto solo para satisfacer a tu ego. ¿verdad? – Shen sonrió a la castaña, pero siguió como si nada.

\- Mentí a mi familia y le dije a mi padre que no había encontrado al menor de los Li y afronté la decepción en sus ojos sin inmutarme. Acepté mi castigo en silencio, así como las burlas de todos por mi fracaso y empecé a tejer los hilos de mi venganza. Me documenté durante meses sobre las cartas Clow y encontré detalles de lo más interesantes. Supe que las cartas jamás me aceptarían como dueño. Clow no era un necio, habría puesto medidas para evitar que las cartas cayeran en manos de los clanes oscuros y conocía el trabajo del segundo guardián, el juez, Yue. No… si quería las cartas debía atraerte hacia la oscuridad… y si no podía… entonces debía tomarte a la fuerza. – Shen suspiró simulando agotamiento. - Por desgracia, cuando volví a Japón para estudiarte a fondo, vi que eras una niña demasiado alegre y noble como para sucumbir a la oscuridad. Jamás aceptarías ser un miembro de mi clan, ni te sentirías atraída por la magia oscura. Incluso cuando el pequeño lobo te abandonó a tu suerte, no sentías suficiente odio contra él como para querer vengarte por sus desprecios. Si quería usarte a ti y a tus cartas para lograr mi objetivo, debería ser a la fuerza.

Hiraguisawa le contempló con la mandíbula tensa. Por fin llegaban a la parte de la conversación que él más deseaba. Los verdaderos planes de Shen Wang y la implicación de ambos castaños en ellos.

\- Pero no lo haría aún. Solo eras una adolescente rota… no me servías de nada con ese poder tan pequeño. No. Tardaría años en llevar a cabo mis planes, lo sabía. Pero no me importaba esperar. Eso me daría tiempo para abrir los ojos al clan Wang y a todos los clanes oscuros de china. No podíamos seguir bajo la amenaza de veinte viejos decrépitos. No… era el momento de salir a la luz. Así que me cargué de paciencia y desbanqué a mi padre. Pronto tomé el control del clan Wang y empecé a trabajar para que, llegado el momento, fueras mía. Por suerte los cobardes de mis antepasados habían seguido asesinando y acumulando energía por miedo a ser atacados. Una más de nuestras medidas protectoras y absurdas. Almacenar almas sin descanso para luego no usarlas. Esperando no tener que llegar a eso nunca. Pero a mi y a mis planes nos vino de perlas. Aún así temía que no fuera suficiente. Necesitaba más energía para vencer a todos esos malnacidos. Y aún más para controlarte a ti y a tu preciosa carta.

\- No cederé ante ti… - A pesar de que quería sonar convincente, la voz se le quebró causando esa odiosa sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Shen Wang.

\- Mi preciosa flor… ya lo hiciste… ¿no lo recuerdas? Por unos segundos… y ni siquiera usé mucha de mi nueva fuerza. Tu cuerpo se muere por venir a mi lado. Ansía que esta magia impura lo recorra de arriba abajo. Tus venas frisan por sentir mi poder penetrar en tu alma. ¿Te gustó verdad? Noté como te arqueabas entregada y sumisa cuando te besé… puedes ir de dura mi flor, pero… ya no eres esa niña inocente que ama la luz… ambos sabemos la verdad. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

Eriol tuvo que tomar su mano para contenerla. Sakura quería ir a sacarle los ojos, literalmente, y aún no llegaba el momento. Aunque estaba abrumado por la longitud de los hilos trazados por Shen Wang y lo ciego que fue, Eriol quería más información. Necesitaba aún algo de Shen. Así que traspasó su aura a la castaña, para tranquilizarla. Aunque no sirvió de mucho. Sakura ardía de pura rabia y no podía culparla.

\- Aún no Sak… confía en mí, por favor. – esas esmeraldas le miraron con ira y por primera vez tuvo que tragar pesado al contemplar a su heredera. Estaba fuera de sí. El dolor de conocer la verdad la estaba consumiendo y la magia oscura que les rodeaba empezaba a afectarle. Eriol cerró los ojos buscando centrarse una vez más en su verdadero objetivo. Necesitaba ese maldito hechizo.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo Shen… ¿crees que reuniendo más energía a través de vacío podrás matarnos a todos? ¿A más de doscientos magos blancos? ¿En serio? Aunque Sakura use todas las cartas a la vez bajo tu influencia no lo lograrás. Muchos escaparemos y no podrás perseguirnos porque tu control sobre ella no durará eternamente.

\- ¿Te crees que soy idiota Hiraguisawa? Se lo que pretendes. Quieres saber que hechizo voy a usar para terminar con todos esos imbéciles de un plumazo. Pero no voy a darte más pistas… aunque tengo la victoria en la palma de mi mano y no temo tus artimañas de aficionado, no voy a anticiparte tu muerte. Prefiero que lo vivas en tus carnes, rencarnación de Clow.

Y para total horror de ambos el tiempo volvió a fluir de nuevo y las caras de centenares de magos les miraron asombrados. Todos notaron el ambiente enrarecido y mucho de ellos sabían que un hechizo temporal había sido usado. Kero corrió en busca de su dueña al verla tan alejada y Yue apunto a la cabeza de Shen Wang con su arco.

\- Bien, ya basta de cháchara. Si no vas a dejar que le vea las orejas al lobo, lo sacaré a la fuerza. Puedes decir lo que gustes, pero sé que correrá a salvar a su amada. Así de previsibles sois los idiotas que amáis… ¿verdad?

\- No te va a funcionar…

\- Claro que funcionará. Sakura será mía. Y para cuando termine con tu preciosa flor, ni siquiera te quedara un cadáver sobre el que llorar. – Eriol cerró los puños con fuerza. Shen no iba a soltar más la lengua y no había logrado conocer la parte más importante. El maldito conjuro. ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo? The void solo era su modo de acumular energía para invocar algo… pero ¿qué? No… tenía que saber cómo pensaba terminar con todos para poder pararlo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Matar a Shaoran y a Sakura? – la multitud empezaba a alterarse más de la cuenta y algunos habían empezado a luchar contra los soldados del clan Wang para intentar huir. A este paso habría bajas mortales, y eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Vio a Ieran, estaba a punto de movilizarse, pero era demasiado pronto. La miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Como te he dicho… no voy a caer Hiraguisawa… ya te he contado todo lo que quería. Ahora disfruta de la muerte de todos a los que amas… yo lo haré…

El cielo empezó a temblar con fuerza y el instinto de Eriol fue proteger a Sakura. Así que se puso frente a ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior de pura impotencia. Ieran puso en marcha finalmente a sus efectivos y todos los soldados de los clanes aparecieron tras los miembros del clan Wang. Sakura les miró asombrada. No habían caído bajo el peso de los soldados de Shen Wang como pensaba, simplemente se habían ocultado y los habían dejado entrar para atacar después. La pelea daba comienzo y de ellos dependía qué no hubiera demasiadas bajas.

\- Sakura, invoca a "The dream". – la castaña lo miró atónita.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tienes que dormir a todos los soldados del clan Wang ¡ahora!

\- Pero… no durará mucho… son demasiados y me dejará agotada. Dream no es una carta cualquiera y necesita mucha energía. No es fácil de usar.

\- Lo sé… ¡hazlo! – El báculo de la estrella se formó frente a la maestra de cartas y apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo antes de que un rayo cayera encima de su cabeza. Saltó con "jump" y contempló a Shen Wang dejando que su ira saliera a flote.

\- "!Dream! " El hada de los sueños salió a toda prisa cumpliendo su orden y los soldados fueron sucumbiendo uno a uno a su poder. Pronto todos los guerreros del clan Wang habían caído dormidos y eran apresados por los miembros del clan Li con una especie de esposas mágicas. Pero Shen Wang seguía ahí de pie, protegido con un escudo impenetrable y riendo confiado.

\- Bonito… pero estúpido. Nunca he necesitado a nadie más para llevar mi plan acabo. Me basto solo y ahora tu flor está agotada. Usar a dream con tantos hombres… no te creía tan insensato. A menos que… quieras que Sakura esté agotada… Es eso ¿a que sí? Sabes lo que viene ahora… has renunciado a ella ¿verdad? – la carcajada de ese malnacido le supo a bilis y cerró los puños con fuerza. – Estas cansando a Sakura expresamente… que rápido te has rendido Hiraguisawa…

\- Sakura… - los ojos verdes de la muchacha le miraron y supo que ella había comprendido lo que tocaba ahora. – Confía en mi por favor… juro que…

\- Lo sé. – la muchacha tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo el cansancio recorrer su cuerpo. Había usado mucha magia en un solo golpe y ahora no podría resistirse a Shen Wang por mucho tiempo.

Eriol la abrazó temeroso, sintiendo su cuerpo menudo y frágil. Pero no podía arrepentirse ahora. Debía confiar en ellos. Era Sakura a fin de cuentas. Si alguien podía volver de la oscuridad, era ella. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró las palabras que ambos necesitaban oír.

\- No te dejes llevar por lo que nos ha contado Shen… deja atrás el dolor y la ira y piensa en la única verdad que ahora importa. Y es que por muy dura que fuera la separación, en realidad Shaoran nunca te olvidó. ¿No lo ves? Siempre te tuvo en su corazón y hará lo que sea para recuperarte - Sakura dejó escapar una lágrima y Eriol sintió su cuerpo temblar con impotencia. – No importa lo que viera Clow Reed, o lo que te llevara hasta él. Shaoran y tu estáis predestinados. Lo sé. Igual que sé a ciencia cierta que él te hará volver Sakura… Shaoran lo logrará… no te quepa la menor duda.

Y a pesar de que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que no la soltara por nada del mundo, se obligó a hacerlo. La miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, borrando todo rastro de esas lágrimas. Y la dejó sola, a merced del tiburón que durante años la había acechado. Y Shen sonrió anhelante.

Yue y Kero leyeron sus intenciones demasiado tarde y para cuando quisieron proteger a su señora fueron contenidos por sus alter ego. Ruby Moon y Yue se miraron y está sintió la desesperación en esos ojos azules con tristeza.

\- Yue… va a pasar de todas formas. Si actúas ahora solo lograrás lastimarte antes de tiempo…

\- ¡No voy a dejar que ese malnacido la controle!

Pero a pesar de que lo intentó, no pudo moverse. Buscó las esmeraldas de su señora y lo supo al instante. Ella les había bloqueado una vez más. Se estaba entregando voluntariamente como la presa de ese malnacido. Y aunque Eriol les había dicho que eso pasaría, su instinto de guardián le gritaba con fuerza que debía impedirlo.

\- ¡Sakura!

La castaña oyó los gritos de sus guardianes en la distancia y sintió el mundo romperse bajo sus pies. A pesar de que todos a su alrededor corrían despavoridos huyendo de la mansión, el tiempo se había parado en el centro de ese jardín para ellos. Podía ver en la lejanía a todos los guardias sacando a los invitados. Sentía a Shinta, Ieran y Tai Fa dando órdenes a aquellos magos rezagados que se habían quedado para luchar. Pero no podía importarle menos. El caos la envolvía y ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. Sus ojos sólo le veían a él. Shen Wang estaba de pie, esperando por ella. Y joder, que dios la perdonara porque a pesar del odio profundo que sentía por ese hijo de puta, quería ir a su lado más que nada.

Los rayos empezaron a centrarse en un punto encima de sus cabezas y Eriol tuvo que alejarse para no salir herido. En cuanto Sakura fuera poseída por Shen todo empezaría y debía contenerle el máximo de tiempo posible. ¿Serían suficientes para lograrlo? Esas auras eran jodidamente intensas ahora. ¿Y si había hecho mal los cálculos? ¿Y si no podían agotarla lo suficiente? ¿Y si cincuenta magos no podían derrotar a Shen Wang? Invocó su báculo y se preparó para lo que más temía.

\- Por favor Shaoran… tienes que lograrlo a la primera… por lo que más quieras…

Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta para Eriol. La primera parte del plan había salido mal. No conocía el jodido hechizo. Miró a su alrededor para analizar cuantos magos se habían quedado para pelear. Contó a gran velocidad a los miembros del concilio que había entre ellos y notó por primera vez algo. Diecinueve… había diecinueve… ¿Dónde estaba Ming Liu? Buscó a Ieran y corrió hacía ella. La matriarca estaba junto a varios miembros del concilio, organizando una estrategia que contuviera al enemigo.

\- ¡Es Ming Liu!

\- ¿Qué?

\- El traidor… Ming Liu. No está aquí. – Ieran se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era verdad. No había rastro de la familia Liu. Ni siquiera había visto a la molesta de Xia desde hacía más de una hora, y esa niña seguía como un perrito a Shaoran a todas partes.

\- Mierda…

\- Ming tiene acceso a todo el concilio… ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- Te ofreció a Xia como prometida de Li ¿no? ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Yo… no lo sé…

\- ¡Ieran piensa!

\- A los doce años… creo… ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se enfadó por negarme a unir nuestras familias?

\- Joder… claro que lo creo. Ha estado conspirando contra ti durante todo este tiempo… sea lo que sea lo que traman, debe estar orquestado por él… mierda…

Eriol miró a su alrededor con pavor. Sakura estaba a punto de ceder, lo sentía. Era el momento que Shen había esperado durante años, su canto del cisne, pero algo no cuadraba… los soldados de Shen eran simples peones. Poco poderosos y no muy diestros en combate. ¿Dónde estaban los líderes de los clanes oscuros que le seguían? Aquellos que habían sido capaces de canalizar esas quinientas almas sobre sus cabezas. Shen estaba ahí de pie, solo. ¡No tenía lógica!

\- Eriol… ¿qué pasa?

\- Está sólo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Shen… está solo. ¿Dónde están sus aliados? – Tai Fa, que se les había unido, miró al mencionado con rabia.

\- Están en otro lugar… conjurando el hechizo… no quieren que lo evitemos… - Eriol contempló a Sakura una vez más y ató cabos todo lo rápido que pudo.

\- Si en verdad están conjurando el hechizo en otro lugar… significa que Sakura no será la que lo invoque…

*FLASHBACK*

\- ¡Eso es lo que no entiendo! ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakura con todo esto? Si quiere destruir al concilio de oriente y tiene toda esa energía acumulada para hacerlo… ¿Qué pinta mi hermana en su jodido plan? – la voz de Touya le hizo pensar una vez más.

\- Sakura es su herramienta. La utilizará para canalizar toda esa magia oscura y hará que conjure a una carta… Vacío. Tú no lo recuerdas, pero atacó Tomoeda una vez y se llevó los sentimientos más importantes de toda la ciudad. Los sentimientos de las personas son muy poderosos y si se canalizan con magia oscura pueden ser muy letales. Pero Sakura y Shaoran lograron sellarla y todo volvió a la normalidad. – Eriol miró al mayor de los Kinomoto, usándole ahora para pensar en voz alta. – No podemos permitir que todas esas almas sigan activas sobre nuestras cabezas ni podemos dejar que Shen las use contra nosotros. Debemos dejar que Sakura invoque a Vacío y use toda esa energía hasta que no quede nada.

\- ¡Eso la matara! – Shaoran cerró los puños con fuerza y le miró desafiante.

\- No… Shen no es idiota. La energía recorrerá el cuerpo de Sakura, pero será la carta quién la absorba. No morirá.

\- ¿Pretendes dejar que mi hermana sea poseída por ese monstruo? – Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí… eso pretendo. – el menor de los Li se levantó entonces, clavando sus ojos de fuego en la rencarnación de Clow.

\- No, Eriol… no dejaré que Sakura se arriesgue así. ¡Nunca! – Shaoran tenía una mirada intimidante casi siempre, pero era la primera vez que Eriol se sentía amenazado por su descendiente.

\- No tenemos elección. Aunque halláramos la forma de evitar que Sakura sea poseída y no invocara a vacío, seguiríamos con quinientas almas oscuras encima de nosotros y Shen las usaría para matar al máximo de miembros del clan posibles. Debemos dejar que se salga con la suya… o al menos hacer que lo piense. Y una vez toda esa magia sea invocada y vació haya robado los sentimientos de toda china… tú la harás volver, Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué?

\- A Sakura…

\- ¿Y cómo demonios va a hacer eso? – Eriol miró el rostro tenso del pequeño lobo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Como ya lo hicieron antes… con el amor que sienten el uno por el otro. – Touya hubiera reído de ser otra la situación. Pero en vez de eso solo cerró los puños airado.

\- ¡Eres idiota! ¿Amor? ¿Así quieres que ese mocoso saque a mi hermana del influjo de ese malnacido y derroten a quinientas almas?

\- Sí. – Shaoran se sentó analizando todas las opciones. – Piensa como lograron vencer a The void en el pasado. Los sentimientos de ambos se unieron y crearon una nueva carta. La carta del amor… una de las cartas más poderosas del mazo. La gente menosprecia el poder que tienen los sentimientos, pero es por eso por lo que The Void es tan peligrosa… porqué absorbe los sentimientos más fuertes… Hay que repetir el pasado Shaoran. Eso es lo que nos decía la carta "The return" en la tirada de cartas que hizo Sakura. Hay que sellar a The Void con la carta The Love. – Shaoran pareció pensarlo dejando por un segundo el gran miedo que sentía por el riesgo que corría la mujer que amaba.

\- Pero éramos dos niños… y ni siquiera sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

\- Exacto. Ahora lo sabes. Sabes lo que sientes por ella y la fuerza que esa magia puede ejercer sobre ella. Separaremos a The Void de la carta amor… y la sellaras bajo tu nombre para que sólo tú puedas controlarla.

\- Y la usaré para traer de vuelta a Sakura y sellar de nuevo a The void… - Eriol asintió con la cabeza.

\- Antes de que el conjuro sea completado. Todas las energías se dispersarán y no podrán unirlas de nuevo. Deberas permanecer ajeno a la batalla hasta entonces en una habitación sellada, por si Shen decide atacarnos antes y menguar nuestras fuerzas. – Shaoran se frotó la cabeza aún con demasiadas dudas.

\- Pero ¿y si no puedo? Sakura será mucho más poderosa que yo y toda esa magia oscura dispersada... ¡Nada me garantiza que pueda traerla de vuelta! No, es demasiado arriesgado. ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- Traerla de vuelta no es lo que me preocupa en realidad… sé que puedes… confío en que ambos pueden… - todos miraron a Eriol asombrados. – es el hechizo que van a usar para eliminar a los clanes lo que me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabemos cual van a usar.

\- Por eso precisamente… los hechizos tienen un precio. El clan Li lo sabe mejor que nadie. Una vez se conjura, si no se completa se vuelve en contra de sus conjuradores arrebatándoles la magia, hiriéndoles o incluso matando a aquel que lo ha invocado.– Shaoran asintió. Conocía ese riesgo. Era una de las primeras lecciones de la mágia, nunca invoques poderes que no puedas controlar o te destruirán. Por eso la magia oscura era tan peligrosa. – Todos los conjuros funcionan así… la magia ofrece algo a cambio de algo, siempre. Y no sabemos quién conjurará el hechizo.

\- Temes que Shen use a Sakura para conjurarlo… - Eriol asintió.

\- Sí… y si la traes de vuelta y rompemos el conjuro…

\- Toda esa magia se volverá en su contra…

\- Un conjuro tan fuerte como para necesitar tantas almas…

\- La matará…

\- Eso me temo.

*Fin del FLASHBACK*

La esperanza nació de nuevo en el cuerpo del joven inglés que casi abrazó a la matriarca de puro júbilo. ¡Sakura estaba a salvo!

\- ¡Están conjurando el hechizo en otro sitio! ¡Sakura no lo conjurará! Sólo la utilizará para reunir la energía.

\- ¿Estas seguro? Si no es así… Sakura podría…

\- Estoy seguro. Ahora lo veo. Por eso Shen está tan confiado. Cree que no podemos detenerle porqué sus aliados no están aquí. Están escondidos jugando con pociones y vínculos de sangre mientras esperan la energía que necesitan. Avisa a Shaoran. El plan sigue en pie. Debemos dejar que Sakura sea poseída y él debe traerla de vuelta cuando vacío sea invocada.

Ieran no tenía tiempo para dudar. Dejó a Tai Fa a cargo de la defensa de la mansión y salió en busca de su hijo. Tal y como habían quedado, Shaoran había permanecido oculto y a salvo para garantizar que, llegado el momento, estaría al cien por cien. Y ese instante estaba por llegar. Sakura iba a sucumbir al mal y a invocar a The void. Pronto sería su turno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Shen contemplaba a su preciosa flor, confiado. Protegido por decenas de rayos que caían de los cielos creando une escudo alrededor de ambos. Ajeno a los planes que esas tediosas hormiguitas del clan Li estaban tejiendo a sus espaldas. Puede que la rencarnación de Clow Reed tuviera algo en mente. A fin de cuentas, le habían servido a la castaña en bandeja de plata. ¿Pero hasta dónde habían llegado sus hallazgos? Le daba igual. Su plan no tenía brechas. Podían intentar luchar, y no lograrían nada. Una vez tomara a Sakura bajo su control, sería suya para siempre y nada ni nadie la haría volver del infierno. Era imposible.

\- Ven preciosa… es hora de que seas mi muñeca por última vez…

Eriol vio horrorizado y en primera fila el momento exacto en que Sakura cedió a la oscuridad. Sus ojos llenos de vida se volvieron opacos y sintió su aura rosa y pura caer rendida ante Shen Wang. El poder que Shen había reunido sobre sus cabezas estaba siendo demasiado letal, incluso para ella. Sakura era el mago blanco más poderoso del mundo y aun así no había podido resistirse.

\- Shaoran… de verdad confío en que puedas traerla de vuelta…

Las manos de Shen Wang la tomaron con fuerza y no esperó ni un segundo más en hacerla suya. La besó con deseo y furia y sintió como ella respondía de la misma forma. Hambrienta de él. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Quería sentir esa energía recorrer sus venas como un adicto desea una aguja y no esperaría ni un segundo más para ello. Y Shen sonrió en su boca dejando que esas quinientas almas les poseyeran a ambos.

Para cuando sus bocas se separaron tras minutos de un beso famélico, todo rastro de la dulce Sakura había desaparecido y solo quedaba una muñeca sin sentimientos a las órdenes de Shen Wang. El mundo dejó de girar para todos los que quedaban presentes y vieron con pavor la risa macabra que se había formado en ese rostro de porcelana. Jamás un ángel del cielo había descendido a los infiernos tan rápido.

Shen Wang contempló a la joven, algo cansado, pero satisfecho. La transmisión había sido todo un éxito y aún quedaba la mejor parte. Miró el cielo, a pesar de que había usado bastante de la energía para controlar a Sakura, seguía muy cargado, esperando a ser usado en su totalidad. Usaría el resto para invocar a la carta que durante años había ansiado y guardaría un poco para él mismo. Shen sintió la victoria en sus dedos y dejó brotar una carcajada de puro júbilo. Acarició el rostro de su muñeca con satisfacción y le susurró su primera orden.

\- Mi preciosa flor… es hora de jugar. Trae el vacío a China.

Y Sakura ni siquiera dudó. Alzó su báculo en el cielo y esté empezó a cubrirse de oscuridad. El rosa brillante desapareció cubierto por la negra noche y su estrella brilló con intensidad funestas. Eriol se puso en guardia y vio como todos a su alrededor rodeaban a la maestra de cartas preparados para reducirla si era necesario. Ella era ahora su enemigo. Pero debían permitir que invocara a la carta y se agotara antes, o no vivirían para contarlo.

Ieran se horrorizó al comprobar que la oscuridad había vencido también a los dos guardianes y ambos estaban frente a su señora, vigilando cualquier movimiento en su contra. Eriol lo había previsto, pero verlo era devastador. Observó entonces a Ruby Moon y a Spinel. Los dos estaban listos para contratacar llegado el momento. Y de nuevo fijó su vista en la rencarnación de Clow. Su plan había sido arriesgado y a penas podía confiar en que saliera bien. Pero de momento, todo iba según lo previsto. ¿verdad? Sí. Todo iba bien…

*FLASHBACK*

\- Hay algo que me preocupa…

\- ¿Sólo algo? – la voz irónica de su cuñado casi le saca de sus casillas.

\- Dime Shaoran…

\- ¿Y si Shen no usa toda la energía en el conjuro y se guarda un poco para él mismo? ¿Y si Sakura tampoco se debilita del todo y tenemos que enfrentarnos a ella con la magia oscura aun circulando por sus venas?

\- Entonces… deberemos luchar todos a la vez y crear una oportunidad para ti…

\- ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Para qué?

\- Para usar el collar de Miao Fa Lin – Todos en la sala le miraron con la boca abierta. – Dejen de mirarme como si fuera un loco. Solo hizo falta el anillo para dejar a una telepata tan poderosa como Yujïn sin magia. El collar podrá con Sakura. Miao era una bruja muy poderosa y fue reducida con él. Si pudo con ella…

\- Nada nos garantiza que pueda bloquear todo el poder de Sakura… aunque este cansada por el uso de la carta, y la mayor parte de la energía se haya centrado en The Void, no sabemos cuanta de esa magia puede quedar en ella. Hablamos de muchas almas. ¡Es demasiada energía! – Eriol pareció pensarlo durante un buen rato, pero luego sonrío.

\- Entonces me ocupare de crear un sello, por si acaso. Haré que Tomoyo lo cosa en su ropa y lo activaré cuando lo crea necesario.

\- ¿Un sello?

\- Sí… no durará mucho y quizá Sakura lo descubra antes de tiempo, pero… algo hará… - Shaoran agitó su cabello, presa de la desesperación.

\- Eriol… hay demasiadas cosas que pueden salir mal.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo con el mocoso. – era cierto. Era un plan arriesgado y con muchos huecos. Pero no podían hacer nada más. No si no querían causar cientos de bajas en ambos bandos, incluidos ellos y Sakura.

\- Pensaremos todo aquello que puede salir mal y… buscaremos alternativas. Pero no se me ocurre otro modo. Hay que eliminar esa energía y destruir a todo el clan Wang y a sus seguidores. Sino… solo estaremos retrasando lo inevitable.

*Fin del FLASHBACK*

Todos vieron como la carta era invocada y la preciosa niña de ojos grises aparecía frente a ellos. El sello que le había puesto Eriol se había roto y la risa siniestra de la pequeña les dejó sin aliento. Shen Wang podía sentir la victoria en sus venas, pero quería más. Quería ver como Sakura destruía con sus manos desnudas a Tai Fa y al "elegido". Buscaría al lobo para que fuera ella, y no otro, la que acabara con su vida y se ocuparía de que ese presuntuoso de Hiraguisawa lo viera en primera fila. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando su gloria como para conformarse con menos ahora. Se acercó a su muñeca con una amplia sonrisa y le dio su siguiente orden enardecido por su pronta victoria.

\- Ahora mi flor… usa la energía a través de tu carta y haz que toda china sucumba al olvido. – Sakura alzó su báculo de nuevo, pero fue detenida por Shen antes de tiempo – Sólo una cosa mi ángel caído… no uses toda la energía… guárdate unas cuantas almas para nosotros… quiero guardar mi fuerza y que tú aplastes con tus manos a Shaoran Li.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y Eriol rechinó los dientes cabreado. El temor de Shaoran se había hecho realidad. No era necesaria toda la magia para conjurar el hechizo y Shen tenía demasiada sed de sangre corriendo por sus venas. No se conformaría con destruirles. Quería ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de sus víctimas.

Sintió como su descendiente había abandonado finalmente la sala sellada y desvió sus ojos en dirección a la casa. Shaoran Li estaba parado en la puerta, contemplando dolorosamente a la mujer que amaba. Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin emoción alguna y asintió a las ordenes de su amo totalmente indiferente a los sentimientos de su prometido.

Todos vieron, temerosos, como la carta era invocada y fueron testigos del estruendo que causó el cielo en respuesta. La energía fue canalizada y un grito de puro dolor escapó de la boca de la castaña erizando la piel de todos aquellos que la amaban. La transmisión era demasiado intensa y, a pesar de ser The void la que se alimentaba de ella, Sakura sufría también las consecuencias.

Shaoran descendió a toda prisa, muerto de miedo por el grito de su prometida. Pero fue interceptado a medio camino por Eriol que le bloqueó poniendo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho.

\- Aún no.

\- ¡Suéltame joder! ¡Está sufriendo!

\- Lo sé… pero debemos esperar…

\- ¡Morirá! – Shaoran se resistió con fuerza y Eriol tuvo que obligarle a mirarle.

\- ¡Shaoran! – el castaño vio con pavor como Sakura caía al suelo entre gritos de puro dolor. – Por favor… Shen le ha ordenado a Sakura no usar toda la energía… ¿lo entiendes? Tendremos que luchar todos a la vez para reducirles a ambos y tú deberás colocarle el collar de Miao Fa Lin. No tenemos otra opción. No puedes detenerla hasta que este agotada… o no tendremos ninguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Y si su cuerpo no lo resiste? ¡Mírala!

\- Céntrate. Debes reducir a Sakura antes de que Shen Wang vuelva a traspasarle su energía, o estaremos perdidos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Con todo. Nosotros atacaremos a Shen Wang para que tú puedas ir con ella. Pero si no llegas a tiempo y Sakura te ataca… deberás luchar hasta doblegarla. Yo te ayudaré. – Shaoran le dedicó la mirada más fría hasta la fecha, aguantándose las ganas de darle un puñetazo.

\- ¿Quieres que hiera a mi mujer?

\- Sí. – Shaoran le miró con los ojos desorbitados. – hay que reducirla como sea antes de que el conjuro sea completado y tienes que sellar a vacío con la carta Love. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedes dudar.

\- Y una mierda…

\- Shaoran… necesitas a Sakura contigo para usar a The love… hay que traerla de vuelta… como sea.

El menor de los Li miró a la mujer que amaba sintiendo como el corazón era arrancado literalmente de su pecho. El plan de Eriol contemplaba a una Sakura agotada por el uso de vacío. Una Sakura a la que poder derrotar con facilidad sin necesidad de atacarla. Pero Shen Wang lo había querido de otra forma. Ese había sido su mayor temor, y de corazón esperaba que no se hiciera realidad.

Touya se escapó de la casa al fin, logrando ponerse al lado de ambos toalmente apurado. Miró a su hermana llevándose involuntariamente una mano al rostro. Sakura había dejado de gritar y ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo había sufrido algunas quemaduras grabes y las manos le temblaban sin control. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin vida. La imagen era devastadora para cualquiera. Pero nadie se sentía más roto en ese instante que Shaoran Li. Porqué a pesar de conocer que el plan implicaba grandes riesgos, él lo había permitido. Touya cayó de rodillas y a penas pudo vocalizar algo inteligible.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho…? – Eriol la miró con el alma presa de pura culpa. Sabía que canalizar tanta magia la agotaría, pero no imaginaba que fuera a causarle un daño físico. La carta debía absorber toda la fuerza, no Sakura. ¿Qué había salido mal? Pero a pesar de que el labio le temblaba de pura ira y angustia, debían seguir luchando o nada de todo eso habría servido.

\- Esta agotada… debemos actuar. ¡Ahora!

\- Pero dijiste…

\- ¡Ya me matarás después! ¡Tráela de vuelta ya Shaoran!… antes de que Shen use el resto de la energía en ella y de que vacío logre su cometido. ¿No lo notas? Ya ha empezado a absorber los sentimientos de los habitantes de Hong Kong… tenemos pocos minutos. No podemos dejar que se complete. – Pero a pesar de sus palabras de urgencia, el castaño seguía allí de pie, congelado por la imagen lastimera de su amada. Así que Eriol lo tomó por los hombros y le obligó a girarse - Shaoran… ¡Corre maldita sea!

Y así lo hizo. No supo de donde sacó las energías, pero corrió hasta ella con todas sus fuerzas. Su alma se centró y su objetivo se le grabó en el pecho a fuego. Debía traerla de vuelta. ¡Debía salvarla!

Shen contempló al menor de los Li con una sonrisa. Al fin habían soltado al lobo. O puede que fuera el dolor de su amada lo que le había sacado de su escondite. ¡A saber! Era tan estúpido. Siempre influenciado por sentimientos absurdos como el amor. Se acercó a su preciosa muñeca dispuesto a disfrutar de la agonía del maldito "elegido" y la levantó del suelo con una mano. Sakura se tambaleaba y a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Pero seguía perdida, indiferente a cualquier sentimiento.

Shen sabía que, si ahora canalizaba el resto de la magia en ella, no viviría para contarlo. Pero ¿qué le importaba? Ella no lo había querido como su esposo… y no es como si sintiera nada por la joven japonesa. ¿verdad? No… Él no era débil como el desgraciado de Shaoran Li. La usaría como lo que era, un instrumento para cumplir su verdadero plan.

Abrazó a la chica por la espalda con lujuria y levantó su rostro dejando el cuello de la muchacha a la altura de su boca. Y contempló fijamente al menor de los Li, mientras empezaba a lamer el cuello de Sakura de forma lasciva. Y joder que disfrutó con la cara de pura rabia que puso el idiota del lobo. Shaoran llegó al fin a dónde estaban y Shen levantó el rostro con soberbia. ¡Al fin había ganado! La carta vacío estaba acumulando toda esa energía y notaba como sus aliados estaban empezando a invocar el conjuro que mataría lentamente a todos aquellos que los habían reprimido durante siglos. Podía saborear el triunfo. Shaoran Li no lograría nada contra él, ni siquiera podría contra Sakura. Moriría a manos de la mujer que amaba, y él lo contemplaría con satisfacción. Así que cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, lo hizo con la arrogancia del que se sabe ganador.

\- Hola pequeño lobo… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido algo?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Hay mi madre… la batalla está en su punto álgido y ya no me quedan fuerzas ni para respirar. ¡Joder! Que sepan que aquí es de noche, que esta es la octava o novena edición de este capítulo y que estoy literalmente con un pie en el psiquiátrico. Jajajaja**

 **Pues aquí estamos. En el clímax y ahora todo está en manos del pequeño lobo. ¡Es tu momento de gloria Shaoran! Demuestra lo mucho que amas a Sakura. Que el amor gane ¡joder!**

 **Espero que la primera parte no sea demasiado pesada, quería dar importancia a los sentimientos de odio y desprecio de Shen. Quería remarcar su odio a los Li y a su propia familia y quería dejar claro que sí existía una profecía. ¿Por qué llaman a Shaoran el elegido? Sí… lo admito… he leído demasiadas veces a Harry Potter. Jajaja.**

 **Nota importante: Estoy en medio de un proyecto laboral que quizá me reporte muchas horas extras… así que no puedo garantizar que la semana que viene pueda publicar. No quiero escribir de noche y cansada la siguiente actualización. Es el clímax de esta historia y no lo colgaré si no estoy satisfecha. Espero lo entiendan.**

 **Quiero agradecer de nuevo su apoyo y por favor, ¡su opinión ahora es más importante que nunca! ¿Qué opinan de la primera parte de esta batalla? ¿Qué opinan de Shen y su odio? ¿Algún cabo suelto que no se comprenda?**

 **Un beso para todos y todas y nos leemos muy pronto.**

 _¡Aquí les dejo la contestación a sus reviews sin login! ¡Perdón por no extenderme mucho!_

Pily: Cómo me alegro de que a pesar de lo largos que son, se te pasen volando. Jajaja. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado y ahora entiendas muchas más cosas. JMis musas están currando y se han olvidado de mí… jajaja. Pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo amiga. ¡Te quiero!

July: No me des las gracias. Yo te las doy a ti por llegar hasta aquí. Tu apoyo significa mucho y espero que este capítulo te haya dejado aún más intrigada. ¡Queremos que Shaoran salve a Sakura! Jajaja. Y luego a ser felices maldita sea. Jajaja. Un beso y un abrazo de oso para ti.

Gust-17: El bien siempre gana amiga, al menos en mi historia. Jajaja. Espero que la actualización sea de tu gusto y que tengas ganas de leer el resto. ¡Un beso y muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y comentar!

Jenny: ¡Gracias a ti! Es un alivio saber que aún me lees, jajaja. Temo que he perdido a unas cuantas por el camino por hacer capítulos eternos y dar protagonismo a Eriol, jajaja. ¿Se están cumpliendo tus ideas? Jajaja. Espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado y por favor, dame tu opinión. Es super importante. Así puedo ver si voy bien y hacer aún mejor la segunda parte de esta batalla. Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo.

Cerezo Secreto: Mi peque esta ya perfecto, ahora soy yo la que vuelve a tener un catarro. Jajaja. Me alegro de que te gustara el capi anterior, y espero que este sea aún mejor. Jajaja. Dime tu opinión ¡porfa! Es super importante para mí. Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y por llegar hasta aquí. Me siento muy acompañada cuando leo vuestros comentarios. ¡Sois las mejores!

Bo: Sigueme al final del mundo, yo voy contigo a donde sea encantada. Jajajaja. No voy a escribir mil capítulos… pero si que me planteo una continuación en un futuro… hay que sacar provecho a esa profecía de los primogénitos… ¿no? Y puede que así veamos a un mini Shao. Jajajaja. O una mini Sakura… jajaja. Un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Por favor, dime que te parece por ahora la batalla, así veo si voy bien o si me falta aclarar muchas más cosas. Jajajaja. ¡Nos leemos amiga!

Luna 98 (sol particular para mí): Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo y el momento S+S, aunque fuera corto. Jajaja. El final de esta historia será dulce… lo prometo… jajaja. No sé si tiene mucha acción o demasiada palabrería, pero ahora sí que todo está sobre la mesa y ya solo podemos pelear. ¡Shaoran, salva a Sakura! Jajaja. Un beso y un gran abrazo para ti. ¡Te quiero!

Guadalupe: Pues el desenlace aun no llega, pero ya falta menos. Espero que te haya gustado y que no sea eterna la explicación de Shen, quería que se comprendiera el personaje. Jajaja. Pues sí que lleva mucho tiempo y noches, pero es que cuando se me ocurre algo tengo que escribirlo o exploto. Pero no se si voy a poder colgar en una semana el siguiente. Tiene que ser perfecto. Jajaja. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y te mando un abrazo de oso.


	29. Capítulo veintiséis: The Love

**Notas de la autora: Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la batalla. Siento de corazón la demora y espero la disfruten un poco. Quiero agradecer de corazón su apoyo y sus comentarios. ¡Casi llegamos a los 800 reviews! Ni en mis sueños más locos… vamos, ni de coña. Jajajaja. Sólo espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas, de verdad. Un beso y disfruten con la actualización.**

 _*Dedico este capítulo a todas aquellos lectores y lectoras que pasan o han pasado momentos difíciles. Les animo a seguir adelante con todo lo que tengan y a confiar siempre en ustedes mismos. Les invito a creer en sus decisiones y les pido que luchen con el corazón en una mano. Porque la verdadera batalla no la libramos contra el mundo, la libramos contra nosotros mismos._

 _Y recuerden las palabras mágicas de Sakura… si lo crees de verdad y das todo de ti mismo día a día, lo consigues. Repítanse tantas veces como lo necesiten y créanlo… de verdad de la buena… "Todo saldrá bien" Es mi deseo para ustedes y para mi misma. Creer y confiar, pensando que los mejores días de tu vida aún no han pasado, sino que están por llegar. Un abrazo._

 **Capitulo veintiséis**

 _"The love"_

\- Hola pequeño lobo… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido algo?

Shaoran se paró a pocos metros de su oponente, luchando por no perder la cabeza. Una cosa era saber lo que pasaría, y otra muy distinta vivirlo. Además, que algo había salido tremendamente mal. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba muy herido y presentaba horribles quemaduras en brazos y piernas.

Miró los ojos de Sakura buscando el más mínimo atisbo de brillo en ellos, pero no veía más que oscuridad. Shen la tenía completamente bajo su control y ella no parecía luchar para liberarse. Eriol les había contado que para aquellos que poseen el poder blanco de los astros, la magia oscura era como una droga, una vez la pruebas se genera algo parecido a una adicción. Y a más energía, más difícil era resistirse. Y Sakura había probado un mes atrás esa oscuridad cuando Shen la besó a la fuerza y ya conocía el placer del poder. Ahora que Shen le había traspasado todas esas almas oscuras, esa adicción sería mucho más fuerte. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera cruzado la línea de no retorno.

Yue y Kero estaban a un lado, a punto de saltar a la más mínima orden de su señora y observando el movimiento a su alrededor. Todos habían tomado posiciones y les rodeaban formando un circulo perfecto. Pero Shen no parecía preocupado, ni los guardianes tampoco. Mucho menos Sakura, que permanecía de pie con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

El cielo volvió a rugir y una neblina violácea se formó a su alrededor. Shaoran tragó pesado, cerró los ojos por un instante y se obligó a estar calmado. Su mano agarró de forma inconsciente la esmeralda que Sakura le había regalado unas horas antes y que ahora colgaba de su cuello y rezó pidiendo a dios que la mantuviera a salvo. Era ahora, o nunca. Tomó aire y contempló una vez más esas esmeraldas sin luz.

\- Hola Sak… ¿te encuentras bien? – Shen rio con mofa ante el intento de comunicación por parte del menor de los Li. ¿De verdad pensaba que eso le iba a funcionar?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que podrás hablar con ella? Lo siento Li, pero Sakura ya no está en casa. – Shaoran dio un paso al frente, ignorando deliberadamente a Shen Wang y miró fijamente a su esposa con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Pequeña… debes volver conmigo ahora. – Shen rodó los ojos, impaciente. – Ya has cumplido, mi vida… la carta ha sido invocada como queríamos, ahora puedes volver y descansar. – Otra risa sarcástica resonó en el lugar y el ceño del menor de los Li no tardó en aparecer.

\- ¿Cómo querían? ¿Ustedes? – Shaoran volvió a ignorarle y sacó de su mano una carta en color verde que llamó inmediatamente la atención de Shen Wang. No podía leer el nombre ni percibir su diseño, pero estaba claro que no era rosa como las demás. – Una carta… ¿tuya? ¡¿Cómo la has creado?! ¿Te ha enseñado Hiraguisawa? ¡Contesta! – una espada se formó en la mano de ese malnacido y pronto amenazó el cuello de la castaña con ella. Una fina línea de sangre se dibujó en la garganta de Sakura, alterándole. - ¡Contesta Li!

Shaoran tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzarse contra Shen de un salto. El muy hijo de perra no solo tenía apresada a Sakura en cuerpo y mente, sino que ahora se atrevía a amenazarla con una espada. Pero no debía dejarse llevar otra vez por sus sentimientos y su angustia. Era un farol. Shen no la mataría todavía. Quería que Sakura fuera su verdugo particular. Lo veía en sus crueles ojos. Tragó pesado una vez más y miró a la chica intentando serenarse.

\- Sakura… ¿reconoces esta carta? La creamos juntos cuando éramos niños… ¿la recuerdas? – Para frustración de Shaoran y pura satisfacción de Shen, la muchacha no contestó, ni siquiera le miró. – Es la carta "The love"… nacida de nuestro amor más puro. ¿puedes acordarte?

Shen levantó una ceja, curioso. Así que habían creado una carta conjuntamente. ¿Eso era posible? ¿Podía crear cartas él también? Si mantenía a Sakura con vida y la obligaba a hacerlo… tendría sus propias cartas. ¡La cosa se ponía más que interesante! Miró a la mujer que tenía ahora en sus brazos con una sonrisa ladeada y bajó su arma. Era el momento de hacer de ventrílocuo con su dulce muñeca y obtener algunas respuestas.

\- Contesta preciosa. ¿Creaste esa carta?

\- Sí. – Shaoran contempló con rabia el control que ejercía Shen sobre ella. Debía apresurarse y hacerla volver. ¿Pero cómo? No es como si la carta Love viniera con un manual de instrucciones. Las palabras de Hiraguisawa resonaron en su cabeza como un martillo.

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacerla volver? ¡Es una locura! Aunque use a la carta Love, estará bajo el influjo de Shen y la maldita energía oscura. ¡Son demasiadas almas contaminadas!

\- Cada carta tiene sus secretos y más siendo una carta basada en un sentimiento. Nunca ha sido usada así que es difícil determinar su fuerza o lo que puede hacer. ¿Cómo creasteis a The Love? – Shaoran miró esos ojos azules con preocupación y duda.

\- No… no lo sé… sólo… la creamos…

\- ¿No sabes cómo? – Shaoran negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo recuerdo que pensé… que ni siquiera una carta tan poderosa como vacío lograría borrar mis sentimientos por ella. – Eriol se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada y le miró una vez más, con decisión.

\- Para crear una carta debes pensar en su objetivo y darle una apariencia y un nombre que se adecuen a sus funciones. The Heal, por ejemplo, fue creada con un hechizo de sanación. Así nos aseguramos de que conociera su misión. Y obviamente Sakura le puso forma, por eso es una mini Tomoyo. Pero la carta "The love" no fue creada a posta. No le disteis una función o una misión. No sé qué puede hacer, y qué no. Aun así… El amor es algo muy fuerte. Impredecible. Indestructible, si es auténtico. – Shaoran vio a su mejor amigo sintiéndose extraño. ¿Estaban en verdad hablando del poder del amor como dos colegiales? Eriol casi leyó sus pensamientos y le devolvió el gesto confuso con uno alegre. - No me mires así. Todas esas expresiones cursis de "el amor mueve montañas" "Todo lo que necesitas es amor"… "Todo lo que hagas hazlo con amor o no lo hagas"… todas esas expresiones, por floreadas que sean, tienen una base fundamental.

\- ¡Venga ya! – Touya rodó los ojos frustrado. - ¿Estáis hablando en serio? ¿Amor?

\- Claro Touya. Porqué todo lo que conocemos se basa en la convicción, la fuerza y el saber. La mente es nuestra herramienta más poderosa, sobre todo para un mago. Y no hay nada que alimente más el poder de la mente que la confianza en uno mismo. Y el amor… nos da confianza. Sakura confía ciegamente en ti. No dudará nunca si eres tú el que la protege. Y tú lucharás con todas tus fuerzas para no decepcionarla… para no perderla.

\- Yo…

\- No dudarás. No, llegado el momento. Lo sé. Ella lo sabe. ¡La traerás de vuelta! Porqué sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces…

\- ¡Basta! Esto es una locura. – Shaoran y Eriol ignoraron al hermano mayor de Sakura una vez más, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el otro.

\- ¿Y si no quiero correr ese riesgo? Y si… prefiero esconderla, alejarla de todo y de todos. – Eriol se recostó en la silla y miró al techo bufando.

\- Suerte con ese plan. Si logras convencer a Sakura de que huya, te doy todas mis mansiones en Inglaterra – Y Shaoran sabía que Eriol estaba en lo cierto. Jamás alejaría a Sakura de la mansión Li porqué ella no huiría. No estaba en su ADN salir corriendo cuando se le presentaba un problema. Tampoco estaba en el suyo. – Shao… ¿Qué te hace dudar tanto? Sabes la frase más poderosa de Sakura ¿no? – el menor de los Li asintió con la cabeza.

\- Todo saldrá bien.

\- Exacto. Puede que sólo sean palabras para la mayoría, pero… no para ella. Sakura lo cree de verdad y… creer, es poder. Y yo creo en vosotros, os confiaría mi vida a los dos. – Eriol suspiró por última vez y le miró de nuevo, fijando esos ojos azules en los suyos. – Te lo digo de nuevo, confía en ti mismo Shaoran y recuerda la predicción de las cartas.

\- Dime que no estas basando todo este plan en esa… esa…

\- Claro que no, pero… una profecía de las cartas es sagrada y las cartas que salieron… el fuego… la tierra… y la carta del retorno como cierre de una pregunta iniciada por la carta The hope… ¿no lo ves? Las cartas nos dicen que hay que repetir el pasado. Las cartas nos dicen…

\- Que hay que volver a sellar a The Void… lo sé, me lo dijiste.

\- Exacto. Y debemos hacerlo de la misma manera.

\- Con The Love. Pero… ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona! ¡Ni que puede hacer!

\- Llegado el momento, lo sabrás. Como cuando The void os tenía acorralados. Siempre sabes qué hacer al final Shaoran. Confía.

\- ¡Están locos de atar!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

No convencieron a Touya, pero sí a su madre y a Tai Fa, para su total asombro. A fin de cuentas, el poder de la carta vacío era tan temible porqué absorbía el sentimiento más valioso de las personas y ese sentimiento era el amor. No podían menospreciar ese poder por cursi que sonara. Ellos no.

Pero el menor de los Li tuvo que bajar a la realidad una vez más. Shen había preguntado sobre el nacimiento de la carta Love, y no podía permitir que Sakura hablara más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Cómo creaste esa carta?

\- No lo sé. Sólo deseé que Shaoran no me olvidara y pensé que le amaba más que a mi vida. – por un instante, un pequeño brillo cruzó esos ojos dando esperanzas al castaño y Shen tuvo que aumentar su control sobre ella. ¿Acaso estaba dudando? ¡Era imposible! El hechizo de control que estaba usando era demasiado poderoso ¡Y se alimentaba de centenares de almas!

\- Exacto Sak… esta carta nació del amor que ambos sentíamos y de la desesperación por no perdernos… - nada, ni siquiera un atisbo de comprensión en esos ojos jade. Shen había vuelto a controlarla y ahora escupió al suelo con rabia.

\- ¿Y para qué demonios sirve una carta llamada "The love"? Es ridículo. – Shaoran sabía que no tenía tiempo para discutir nada, mucho menos con ese cabrón. Dio otro paso y de nuevo Shen puso su espada en el cuello de Sakura. – Quieto lobo… no te creas que te voy a dejar seguir con esto.

Una risa maquiavélica cruzó su rostro y Shen vio como la energía acumulada por "the void" ya empezaba a sentirse en el cielo. Era jodidamente pura y capaz de destruir todo Hong Kong si se lo proponían. Su mente divagó por unos momentos en cuál sería su siguiente paso ahora. ¿Enviaba a Sakura a matar a Shaoran? ¿O los entretenía?

Estaba claro que ese lobo idiota quería hacer volver a Sakura y le atraía la idea de ver como lo intentaba. Además, también sentía curiosidad por el plan que había ideado Eriol y no estaba de más saber que tramaban para evitarlo de ser necesario. ¿no? Sí… estaba decidido. Averiguar el siguiente paso de esos zoquetes era su mejor opción. Así que siguió manteniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos, con la espada muy cerca de su cuello. Sabía que Shaoran estaba sufriendo por su "chica" y quiso llevarlo un poco más lejos. La punta de la espada rozó la mejilla de Sakura, haciendo un pequeño corte que sangró lentamente. Shen disfrutó con la cara de puro odio que le dirigió el "lobo de china". Pero la menor de los Kinomoto ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor.

\- Y dime mi amor… ¿sabes que planean Hiraguisawa y sus peones? – Eriol se puso en guardia dispuesto a atacar a Shen en cualquier momento, pero Sakura seguía demasiado pegada a él, y podían dañarla en el proceso. Ese desgraciado era demasiado astuto y empezaba a desesperarse.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Hazla volver! – pero el grito urgente del peli azul no ayudaba a su concentración, más bien todo lo contrario. Shen rio confiado, estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que esos dos tramaban, dependían de que Sakura dejara de estar bajo su influjo. Pobres idiotas que pensaban que un ángel caído podía regresar al cielo. La acomodó entre sus brazos y acarició su mejilla herida.

\- No les hagas caso mi amor. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…. Tú cuéntame… ¿Sabes que traman o no? – esa boca de piñón se abrió una vez más pronunciando las palabras fríamente y sin alteración alguna. Era como oír la voz informática de un ordenador.

\- Se han asegurado de dejarme fuera de sus planes, pero lo sospecho.

\- ¡Sakura! No le escuches. – Shaoran dio otro paso y Shen le disparó un rayo que impactó contra el suelo haciéndole retroceder. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el heredero de los Wang negó con la cabeza a modo de advertencia. Luego volvió a acariciar con la espada el rostro de su muñeca.

\- ¿Qué sospechas cielo?

\- Quieren sellar a vacío antes de que tu conjuro se complete. Así la energía del atentado desaparecerá y el conjuro se volverá contra aquellos que lo han invocado.

\- Aja… eso lo imagino… ¿Y cómo crees que pretenden lograr tamaña hazaña? – Shaoran invocó su espada al borde de la desesperación y la carta Love empezó a brillar poniendo en guardia a Shen. Yue levantó su arco y apuntó al castaño dispuesto a disparar a su cabeza en cuanto recibiera la orden de su maestra. Pero Wang tenía otros planes.

\- Dile a tu ángel que se calme… no quiero que Li tenga una muerte rápida… - y como si Sakura hubiera pronunciado las palabras, Yue se relajó, bajando el arco. – Perfecto… buena niña. Continuemos. Dime mi flor… ¿Cómo crees que van a sellar a vacío?

\- Con la carta The Love.

Una risa sarcástica resonó por el patio y todos se tensaron. No podían atacar a Shen mientras tuviera a Sakura en sus brazos y eso les estaba perjudicando demasiado. Shaoran debía separarla de él como fuera o deberían arriesgarse a lastimarla. Vacío no estaría ocupada para siempre.

\- Imposible.

\- Así la sellamos en el pasado. La carta The void no se sella como las demás. Necesita un precio, un sacrificio. Usamos a la carta The Love para que no se llevara los recuerdos de Shaoran o los míos y se creó una nueva carta en su lugar. The hope. – Shaoran contempló a la castaña totalmente frustrado. Era un títere en manos de un jodido demonio y ya no podía esperar más. No aguantaba verla tan perdida. Así que llamó a la carta "Love" y esta brilló con fuerza en respuesta. El tiempo corría y no precisamente a su favor. Shen miró a su oponente con desprecio.

\- Mi flor… ordena a esa carta que se detenga. – Sakura contempló a su esposo y a la carta que había invocado, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo. No es mía. – Shen casi se disloca el cuello al mirarla – La creamos juntos, pero antes de la batalla me hicieron separarlas y renunciar a ella. Ahora The love es de Shaoran. Yo no soy su maestra. – Shen miró al menor de los Li por primera vez con algo de recelo.

\- Ya veo… no eres tan tonto Li… pero no te servirá. ¿O si mi flor? ¿Crees que esa carta es lo suficientemente fuerte para sellar a vacío otra vez? – Shen acarició la melena de Sakura con paciencia, disfrutando de las reacciones del menor de los Li cuando la tocaba de forma tan íntima. ¿Qué haría el lobo si la besaba frente a sus ojos? Ese sería un experimento divertido, pero por desgracia no tenían tiempo para jugar. A un lado The love seguía brillando, acumulando la energía de su amo para ser usada.

\- No, no lo creo. – Y sus palabras fueron como un latigazo para las esperanzas del castaño. – Void fue creada como equilibrio de las cartas clow. Una carta oscura con la fuerza equivalente a todas ellas. Ahora que todas mis cartas están bajo el influjo de la magia negra, Love no será suficiente para sellarla.

\- Como pensé… - Sakura miró la carta sin sentimiento alguno. Una ceja se levantó en ese rostro pulido en porcelana y giró la cabeza de lado mientras parecía pensar algo. – A menos que… - Shen volvió a mirarla pasmado.

\- A menos que… ¿qué?

\- A menos que las cartas vuelvan a su estado original y vacío este al límite de su fuerza, cosa que pasará pronto cuando tenga todas los sentimientos más fuertes de Hong Kong.

Y Shen entendió por fin porqué Shaoran luchaba por traerla de vuelta. Mientras Sakura estuviera bajo el influjo de la magia negra, sus cartas no estaban equilibradas y nada podía sellarlas, ni siquiera una carta tan fuerte como para sellar a vacío. Sonrió de pura satisfacción mientras besaba el cuello de la chica con lujuria, encendiendo el fuego en los ojos del menor de los Li.

\- Entiendo… - Shaoran dio un paso al frente y se puso en posición de lucha chascando los dientes con rabia.

\- Suelta a mi mujer de una maldita vez Shen.

\- ¿O qué?

La carta Love brilló una última vez cegándoles por un breve periodo de tiempo y, para sorpresa de todos, tomó forma humana. Era la primera vez que se materializaba y les dejó hechizados. Shaoran pareció aturdido, pero pronto sonrío con nostalgia al ver a la pequeña. ¿Habría tomado esa forma por sus sentimientos por ella? A fin de cuentas, no podía pensar en la carta amor sin ver en su corazón esas preciosas esmeraldas.

Y es que the love se había convertido en una preciosa niña de ojos verdes y melena castaña a la que conocía perfectamente. La carta se giró para mirarle e hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Shaoran la devolvió, agradecido y observó con cariño como la pequeña caminaba en dirección a su antigua señora y le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Hola Sakura… - la castaña la contempló con indiferencia, como si no fuera más que una pared en blanco, pero algo en su pecho dolió como el mismo infierno en cuanto escuchó su voz. ¿Qué era esa punzada? - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tú… la tú que ama locamente a Shaoran… la tú que me creó. – Shen tomó a Sakura por los hombros impaciente y muy cansado de esperar. No le gustaba esa carta ni la influencia que parecía empezar a ejercer sobre su preciosa muñeca. Miró a The void una vez más, sintiendo sus nervios crecer. ¿Cuánto tardaría esa maldita carta en reunir la energía que necesitaban para el conjuro?

\- Basta ya con este circo. Estoy harto. – los labios de Shen Wang se acercaron al oído de su muñeca y le susurraron su siguiente orden – Mi preciosa flor de loto, mata al heredero de los Li con tus propias manos. Y que no sea rápido… quiero que presencie la destrucción del concilio. Quiero que vea su muerte en tus ojos. Quiero que sufra.

La poca energía que quedaba del atentado se concentró entonces, entrando en el cuerpo de Shen Wang y en el de Sakura, que de nuevo gritó de puro dolor. Shen la contempló irritado, tampoco entendía porqué su cuerpo se había dañado tanto al convocar la carta vacío, ni porqué parecía reaccionar mal ante la energía negativa. La primera prueba fue un éxito. ¿Por qué la dañaba ahora? Chascó la lengua fastidiado. ¿Qué le importaba? Mientras estuviera lo suficientemente bien para luchar y matar a Shaoran Li, el estado de Sakura no podía importarle menos. Ya sabía que esa niña moriría y estaba más que preparado para ello. Aun así, tuvo que mirar a un lado cuando ella cayó presa del dolor. ¿Pero por qué le afectaba? La voz del lobo resonó por todo el patio presa de la desesperación.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Su cuerpo no resistirá más magia! – Shaoran corrió hacia ellos sin importarle el peligro que corría y Shen lo aprovechó para lanzarle un rayo que casi lo parte en dos. La carta Love se quedo quieta en el centro, observando a su antigua dueña con tristeza. Su influjo no parecía funcionar de momento. Necesitaba más fuerza, necesitaba que Shaoran creyera en sí mismo. Pero no podían esperar mucho más. Aprovechando la distracción causada, Eriol se adelantó y empezó el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora!

Al fin Shen se había separado de Sakura lo justo para poder atacarle y todos se unieron a la batalla perfectamente sincronizados. Spy y Ruby fueron de frente a por los guardianes, pero el poder que estaba recorriendo las venas de su dueña les estaba afectando por igual y pronto vieron que no serían rivales para ellos. Khao y las hermanas Li se unieron a la lucha, pero a pesar de ganar en número, la fuerza de esos seres seguía siendo demasiado intensa. Ruby a penas pudo salvar a Khao en el último minuto de una bandada de flechas y Spinel restaba en el suelo, quemado por una de las bolas del guardián del sol y convertido en peluche de nuevo. Si no neutralizaban a su dueña, estaban perdidos.

El resto de los miembros del concilio, junto a Shinta y Eriol, atacaron a Shen con todo. Pero una vez más la magia oscura era demasiado intensa y a penas podían evitar los golpes que ese malnacido les lanzaba. En pocos minutos muchos estaban heridos, o inconscientes y sólo diez miembros del concilio, Tai Fa, Ieran y Eriol permanecían en pie. Shinta había caído y perdía mucha sangre a un lado y Meiling tenía ordenes de no intervenir, por lo que miraba ansiosa desde la mansión a punto de saltar a la batalla si era necesario.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pero ajenos al caos y a la muerte que se avecinaba a sus espaldas, Sakura y Shaoran permanecían en sus sitios mirándose el uno al otro. Sakura se había levantado del suelo completamente quemada y temblaba adolorida. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dañada apariencia, volvía a tener la fuerza de diez magos. Shaoran intentó acercarse, asustado por su penoso estado y listo para ayudarla de ser necesario, pero ella le lanzó una flecha de advertencia que se clavó en el suelo. La neblina violeta se había disipado del todo y una carta más había sido invocada.

La figura infantil de Tomoyo apareció a su lado, con una sonrisa quebrada que jamás habían visto en el rostro de la morena. "The heal" traspasó su fuerza al cuerpo de la castaña curando con éxito todas las heridas de su maltrecho cuerpo y Shaoran vio con alivio como la dañada piel de su esposa se regeneraba dejando a Sakura totalmente fuera de peligro. A pesar del riesgo que suponía tener a Sakura sana y salva frente a él, no pudo evitar suspirar de puro alivio. ¡Al final debería agradecer la creación de esa maldita carta! Pero no todo podía ser positivo. Eso les dejaba como al principio. Sakura estaba de nuevo al cien por cien y la energía oscura seguía siendo más fuerte que su voluntad. Si la carta Love había logrado el más mínimo reconocimiento en ella, ahora se había ido todo al garete.

Shaoran vio perplejo como la chica que amaba invocaba a "Eryu" y le miraba con esos ojos sin vida, dispuesta a despedazarlo. La sed de sangre de Shen se había traspasado también a ella y supo que no habría lugar para la piedad. La mujer que estaba frente a él era un arma perfecta y no se contendría lo más mínimo a menos que la hiciera regresar. Retrocedió de forma inconsciente y le habló con la voz más dulce que encontró sin perder la esperanza.

\- Sakura… encuentra el camino… tienes que volver cariño… antes de que la oscuridad nos engulla a todos.

The love brilló con intensidad comprendiendo las intenciones de su dueño y se acercó para hablar con Sakura también. Pero la espada de Eryu la cortó en dos haciéndola desaparecer al instante. La marioneta de Shen no estaba dispuesta a perder más el tiempo. Tenía la necesidad de cumplir con su orden. Así que giró la cabeza y caminó sin titubear en dirección a su auténtico oponente. Shaoran se puso en guardia buscando la forma de parar ese combate. ¡No quería luchar contra ella! Mucho menos herirla. Aunque era consciente de que, con esa fuerza, sería más bien al revés. ¿Por qué la carta Love no actuaba? ¿Por qué era tan débil? ¿Era porque su dueño era él y no Sakura? ¿Era por su miedo y sus dudas? ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba a the Love para traer a Sakura de vuelta. ¿Pero a donde había ido?

\- Sak, por favor. ¡Vuelve conmigo!

El grito sonó tan desesperado como su dueño, pero Sakura ni siquiera le dedicó atención. The thunder descendió de los cielos con fuerza y Shaoran apenas pudo esquivar el golpe. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Sakura encima y lo había lanzado a varios metros de una sola patada. Su espalda chocó contra un muro y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. La boca de Shaoran tosió sangre y sus manos acariciaron su estomago de forma involuntaria. El dolor era estremecedor. Levantó la vista aguantando el dolor y la vio allí de pie, tan fría como el mismo hielo. Sakura era demasiado fuerte y luchaba con la ventaja de no sentir empatía ni miedo. O la hacía volver, o le mataría.

\- ¡Sakura! – una vez más ella le ignoró y le atacó con su espada. Shaoran la paró a duras penas, sintiendo impactar toda la fuerza de Eryu contra su fiel espada Hien. – ¡Sak! Piensa en tu familia, en lo que quieres proteger. Morirán si no luchas contra la influencia de Shen. – Otra estocada que a penas sí pudo parar. Sakura le miró con desdén, demasiado ofuscada para su gusto.

\- Cállate, tu voz me irrita. – Shaoran la miró analizando esa respuesta. Aunque no fuera un sentimiento de amor, el que su voz la afectara era sin duda una buena señal. Pero a pesar de todo, Sakura seguía ajena al dolor, al miedo o la culpa. La batalla se había vuelto un caos a sus espaldas y ni siquiera le importaban los gritos de sus familiares y amigos. Debía apresarla y colocarle el collar de Miao Fa Li antes de que pasaran a mayores.

Sakura le contempló con una ligera molestia. Lo cierto es que le dolía físicamente la cabeza cuando esa voz la llamaba por su nombre. Era como si le golpearan la sien con un martillo y no lo soportaba. Quería invocar a sus cartas más fuertes y destruirle de un plumazo para alejar ese zumbido que se había instalado en su mente, pero las ordenes de Shen habían sido claras. Matarle con sus manos lentamente y hacerle sufrir. De modo que guardó su espada y se puso en posición de lucha. Los zapatos que llevaba eran un incordio, así que se los quitó y los lanzó lejos con hastío. Se dispuso a lanzarse de nuevo contra su objetivo, pero una vez más se le apareció su versión en miniatura contemplándola con tristeza.

Shaoran dio gracias al cielo por su vuelta y se quedó observando a la pequeña niña esperanzado. ¿Qué haría la carta The Love? ¿Hablaría con ella? ¿La envolvería con su energía pura? Pero Sakura no estaba como para soportar más interrupciones de esa carta estúpida ni sentía curiosidad por su poder. Tenía una misión y quería acabar con ella. La miró con fastidio y utilizó a la carta voz para callarla y a "The lock" para atarla. Luego la lanzó lejos con la carta Windy. Y Shaoran quiso que la tierra lo engullera. The love, la carta más poderosa después de The void, había sido neutralizada de un plumazo.

\- Así estarás calladita y quieta… - Shaoran se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Ni siquiera la carta love funcionaba contra ella? ¿Cómo había hecho Sakura para inutilizarla tan fácilmente? ¡Se suponía que era igual de poderosa que vacío! ¡Se suponía que podría traerla de vuelta a la luz! ¿No? ¿Qué estaba fallando? ¿Cómo debía usarla?

Sakura se acercó una vez más a su oponente aprovechando su momento de distracción y empezó a golpearle con sus propios puños, usando a la carta pelea para aumentar su precisión. Shaoran era diestro en combate, pero con el influjo de la carta a penas si podía resistirse. Miró el emblema grabado en el pecho de su esposa y vio su salvación. El sello seguía allí, esperando a ser usado. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo habían activado?

Khao estaba lejos, aguantando a duras penas tras el escudo que le brindaba Ruby Moon. Shaoran sabía que Eriol le había dejado a ella la tarea de activar el sello cuando fuera necesario. ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía? ¡Ese era el jodido momento adecuado! Intentó llamar su atención, pero era imposible con Sakura golpeándole a cada instante. Y solo fue necesario un momento de despiste para que la menor de los Kinomoto le tumbara de una patada, para luego levantarle con fuerza por el cuello. Shaoran intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero apenas podía respirar. ¡A este paso moriría a manos de la mujer que amaba!

Intento llamarla, pero no podía hablar. Esos ojos que tanto adoraba le miraban sin compasión y sentía la sangre acumularse en su garganta. Estaba a punto de desmayarse y perder toda la esperanza, cuando algo llamó la atención de la castaña haciendo que la presión de sus dedos se aflojara. Fue sólo unos segundos, pero el menor de los Li aprovechó ese instante de duda y la golpeó liberándose el tiempo justo como para alejarse unos metros e invocar de nuevo su espada Hien.

Shaoran cogió aire con fuerza, sintiendo mil agujas clavarse en su cuello. ¡Había estado muy cerca! ¡Demasiado! Notó entonces como el collar que le regaló Sakura golpeaba su pecho y supo que había sido la esmeralda de Nadesiko lo que había perturbado a Sakura en el momento justo. ¡Gracias a los dioses, o ahora estaría muerto! Sus dedos apretaron la joya con fuerza y suplicó pidiendo fuerzas para enfrentarla una vez más. Miró a la carta The Love. Seguía atada y forcejeaba, pero las cartas eran demasiado fuertes ahora que se alimentaban de una Sakura oscura. Intento liberarla con un hechizo, pero a penas sí les hizo cosquillas. ¡Tenía que ponerle el jodido collar! Así las cartas dejarían de ser tan endemoniadamente poderosas. ¿Pero cómo se activaba ese maldito sello de Hiraguisawa? Él no lo sabía. Otro fallo del maldito plan de Eriol. ¿Es que no le podían haber contado como se activaba ese sello?

\- ¡Khao! – la pelirroja oyó el grito, pero eso solo sirvió para que se desconcentrara y Yue aprovechara para golpearla con uno de sus bloques de hielo. Khao cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor y vio con miedo como su pierna había sido atravesada. Shaoran se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un grito – Mierda… van a matarnos a todos si no lo logro…

Sakura contempló al desesperado muchacho ladeando la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y un creciente dolor en la sien. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto la voz empalagosa de ese tipo castaño? Se concentró en su rostro, parecía muy alterado. ¿Era por su pronta muerte? Sakura giró la cabeza en negación. No le importaba. Matarle era su misión. Y no se demoraría más. Observó a su señor esperando la orden final, pero este parecía muy concentrado en su propio juego.

Y es que Shen se reía a carcajadas tras ellos, mientras luchaba contra un Eriol agotado. A pesar de su poder, no era rival para Shen Wang con toda esa magia oscura en su cuerpo y el reloj seguía corriendo. The void empezaba a estar agotada y la energía ya casi había llegado a su cenit. Pronto el conjuro empezaría a alimentarse de los sentimientos de la gente y los miembros del concilio y sus descendientes vivos empezarían a caer. Debían detenerla.

Shaoran vio con pavor como Meiling se adentraba a la batalla a pesar de sus ordenes de mantenerse al margen y se llevó las manos a la boca de pura desesperación al contemplar lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Había demasiado caos y pocos magos en pie.

\- ¡Sakura, debemos parar esto o todos morirán!

Pero Sakura seguía sin inmutarse por los gritos o el sufrimiento. De nuevo sólo tenía ojos para su presa. Invocó a Eryu una vez más y caminó lentamente hacia el hombre que sabía era su prometido. Pero, aunque conservaba sus recuerdos, no le causaban ningún tipo de sentimiento. Eran como ecos lejanos de una vida que le había pasado a otro.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿No me oyes? Eriol, mi madre, mis hermanas, Shinta y Meiling… ¡todos van a morir!

Otra punzada en su jodida cabeza. ¡Por dios, cómo escocía! Pero le callaría de una vez. Oh, sí. Shaoran Li estaría muerto en cuestión de segundos. Le dio una estocada con su arma, viendo sin compasión como él intentaba defenderse sin éxito y lo desarmó con solo tres movimientos de Eryu. La victoria estaba concedida y su "esposo" no tenía ninguna opción contra ella.

Shaoran quedó sentado en el suelo, respirando con fuerza y con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo. ¿No había esperanza?… ¿Touya había tenido razón todo el tiempo? Joder que sí… Sabían que era peligroso. Demasiadas cosas podían ir mal y habían perdido la batalla en cuanto Shen decidió que no quería usar toda la magia en la invocación. ¿Cómo lo habían permitido? ¿Cómo pudo salir todo tan mal?

La espada que una vez fue de su abuela se puso frente a sus ojos y Shaoran miró una vez más esas esmeraldas sin luz. A pesar de la oscuridad que la poseía, seguía viendo a la mujer que amaba en ella. Su cabello sedoso y suave, su piel de porcelana y esas pequeñas pecas que quería comerse a besos cada vez que arrugaba su naricita… No. No podía rendirse, aún no. Aunque le destrozara a golpes una y otra vez, no dejaría de intentarlo. La miró soltando un suspiro y sintió como su voz temblaba al hablar.

\- Te amo Sak… lo sabes… y tú a mí… vuelve conmigo… por favor…

El dolor en la cabeza de la castaña fue tan intenso al oír esa jodida voz, que ni siquiera fue consciente de que su cuerpo se movía. Sus brazos se levantaron por voluntad propia y le atacaron sin compasión clavando su espada en el hombro del castaño, atravesándolo por completo. Shaoran gritó de puro dolor, sintiendo la sangre recorrer su brazo y Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza estremeciéndose de la cabeza a los pies. La imagen frente a ella debería serle indiferente, pero por alguna razón la sangre que se desparramaba por ese suelo y acariciaba sus pies desnudos la tenía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Respiro con dificultad, luchando por centrarse de nuevo. Shaoran miraba al suelo incapaz de moverse y sintiendo la herida lacerante en su piel.

\- Sak… para… por favor.

\- Te he dicho… que te calles…

Todo pareció nublarse por unos instantes. El menor de los Li oyó el grito de Eriol a lo lejos y también a su madre, pero no comprendía que le decían. El mundo daba vueltas y la herida parecía demasiado profunda. Era consciente de que perdía mucha sangre y pronto caería desmayado.

La carta The Love forcejeaba a lo lejos y empezaba a liberarse del influjo de las cartas Sakura. Y Shaoran comprendió el por qué al mirar el rostro asustado de "The voice". Las cartas Sakura parecían perturbadas por algo, igual que su maestra. Sakura estaba empezando a sentir de nuevo y su perturbación distraía a sus cartas. A este paso The love no tardaría en zafarse de su poder. Pero, aunque lograra soltarse… ¿llegaría a tiempo? ¿Y qué haría? Porqué hasta ahora no había sido muy eficaz… No. Shaoran no podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en ello. Debía ser él y sólo él, el que trajera a Sakura de vuelta.

\- Sak… por favor… para. – La castaña sintió su cerebro arder y gritó de pura ira girando la espada sobre la herida de Shaoran causándole un dolor atroz. No… no se dejaría perturbar por nadie. Tenía una misión. ¡Una misión!

\- No voy a parar Li. ¡Vas a morir!

Sakura fue a dar el golpe final, pero recordó entonces que le habían pedido una muerte lenta y dolorosa para Shaoran Li. Necesitaba la autorización de su maestro para matarle. Miró a Shen que estaba a lo lejos disfrutando de su venganza particular. Tenía a Eriol arrinconado y a todos los miembros del clan inconscientes o neutralizados. Toda la energía del atentado se había desvanecido y era el momento de la verdad. ¿Qué querría ahora Shen Wang para ellos? ¿Una muerte rápida? O… ¿dejaría que todos contemplaran como se completaba el hechizo y les dejaría morir lentamente bajo su influjo? Sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura vio la satisfacción y el gozo en esos orbes castaños.

Shaoran Li estaba herido de gravedad en el suelo y Shen lo disfrutó en demasía. Tanto, que no pudo evitar acercarse para ser testigo en primera fila del doloroso final del "elegido". Casi se rio en su cara al verle. Pobre pequeño lobo, asesinado por la mujer que amaba. Tal y como lo había planeado desde el principio. Se acabó matar niños desde las sombras. No sólo sería el hombre que habría derrotado al concilio, no… sería mucho más. Sería el hombre que humilló al clan Li y destruyó la magia blanca. El mago que vio en primera persona cómo se perdía la luz en esos arrogantes ojos color miel y el líder que tumbó a su mayor enemigo usando como arma aquello que él más quería. No sería sólo el mago oscuro más poderoso, no… ¡Sería una jodida leyenda! Los libros que escribirían sobre él se contarían por centenares y se ocuparía de que en todos ellos se hablara de cómo Shen Wang destruyó al mismísimo Shaoran Li.

Shen puso la mano en el hombro de Sakura, sintiendo como todo su brazo temblaba en tensión y se acercó lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo de su venganza. Sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja y sonrió de pura satisfacción mientras le susurraba su última orden.

\- Mátale… mírale directamente a los ojos y no te contengas… que su luz muera contigo, mi pequeña flor.

Eriol se levantó del suelo, apoyando su báculo y sosteniéndose a duras penas. Estaba al límite, como todos, y nadie había muerto de puro milagro. Aunque si no reaccionaban rápido Shaoran sería el primero en caer. The love estaba a punto de liberarse, lo sentía, pero "pronto" era demasiado tarde para ellos.

Miró a Shinta, seguía perdiendo mucha sangre demasiado rápido… no duraría mucho y Meiling estaba inconsciente en un rincón con la pierna doblada en un estado muy poco natural. Ieran y Tai Fa no podían levantarse y las hermanas Li ya no podían seguir luchando.

Desvió la vista entonces y miró a Khao con el puño cerrado por la ira. La mujer que una vez había amado se había desmayado por la perdida de sangre y era protegida por una Ruby Moon agotada. Yue las tenía contra la espada y la pared y Kero les vigilaba a todos desde el cielo cubriendo cualquier ataque a su señora. No. No podía esperar a que The Love se liberará ni tampoco a que Shaoran descubriera cómo funcionaba. Debía hacer algo, aunque le costara su última gota de magia.

Miró a Sakura mientras esta levantaba su espada cruelmente, apuntando al corazón del hombre que amaba. Todo había salido jodidamente mal… y era su culpa. Cerró los ojos concentrando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había que invocar el sello del pecho que habían bordado en el traje ceremonial de Sakura para que Shaoran tuviera una oportunidad. Sólo necesitaban eso, una maldita oportunidad y él lo lograría. Estaba convencido. Invocaría ese sello aunque le costara su última gota de energía. Lo haría.

Y sí, lo hizo. ¿Y saben qué? Funcionó.

El cuerpo de Eriol cayó inconsciente a un lado y Sakura sintió como su pecho ardía. La oscuridad que la llenaba se fue drenando de su cuerpo dejando sus brazos y piernas débiles e inestables. La espada tembló en sus manos y por un momento olvidó qué estaba haciendo. Pero Shen no iba a dejar que fallara. Tenía que ser Sakura la que matara a Li. Volvió a aumentar la fuerza de su influencia mental sobre ella y gritó con fuerza.

\- ¡No vaciles ahora niña estúpida! ¡Mátale! ¡Ya!

Sakura ignoró el dolor y la debilidad mágica que la embargaba y la mareaba y miró de nuevo a su objetivo. La voz de Shen resonaba en su cabeza obligándola a seguir y ni siquiera encontraba las fuerzas para luchar contra ella. Tenía que terminar con todo aquello, no podía seguir soportando ese dolor. Tenía que matar a Shaoran Li de una maldita vez y acabar con todo.

Miró a su alrededor. No necesitaba las cartas para terminar con la vida del castaño, solo una espada. Pero Eryu había desaparecido entre sus dedos y se veía incapaz de controlarla en ese estado. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando, la tenía confundida mágicamente y no podía concentrar su energía ni usar sus cartas. Así que se agachó a un lado y cogió a "Hien" del suelo. Miró la hoja con aprensión, sintiendo la agonía de algo que ni siquiera comprendía. La punta de la espada bailó lentamente hasta posarse en el corazón de Shaoran Li y de nuevo ámbar y verde se encontraron.

\- Sí mi flor… acaba con todo. Atraviesa el corazón del "elegido" y entrégamelo. ¡Vamos!

Shaoran ignoró las palabras de odio de Shen. Tomó el collar que Sakura le había regalado horas antes y lo apretó con fuerza. No podía desviar la vista de esas esmeraldas ni un segundo, le tenían atrapado. Y de repente lo comprendió.

Ella no lo haría. Nunca. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de Sakura? Perdida o no, seguía siendo su Sakura. La dulce, buena y sacrificada Sakura. Puede que estuviera bajo el control de Shen y puede que su corazón se alimentara de la oscuridad, pero no importaba en realidad. Mientras esas esmeraldas siguieran observándole, estaba a salvo. Porqué ella jamás podría arrebatar una vida, mucho menos la suya. Así que apostó todo por ello y se arriesgó sin dudar. Tomó la hoja de Hien entre sus manos apoyando aún más la punta en su pecho y la desafió con la mirada.

\- Hazlo Sak… mírame a los ojos y hazlo. No me importa morir si es por ti… de verdad. – La espada presionó ligeramente su pecho y sintió el temblor de la hoja en su propia carne. El brazo de la mujer que amaba titubeaba y podía ver la duda y el miedo en sus ojos. Sí… los sentimientos estaban volviendo. Una lágrima bajó por el rostro del castaño y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios. – Te amo, Sakura. Te amo.

\- Shaoran… - Hien cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico y la castaña se llevó las manos a la cabeza ahogando un grito de dolor. – Basta… basta… ¡Basta!

Shen abrió los ojos con asombro. ¡Era imposible! Sakura no podía ceder. ¡Nadie se había librado de su influjo antes! Ni siquiera la bruja telequinética de Yujin. Miró a Sakura con odio. Quería obligarla a golpes si era necesario, había planeado la muerte de Shaoran Li durante años y siempre era ella la que lo mataba. Pero al ver el rostro de puro alivio de ese malnacido de los Li, decidió que ya no importaba. ¡Ahora simplemente le quería muerto! ¡Muerto! Sí… Él mismo mataría al "lobo de china" y luego haría que Sakura se doblegara a sus deseos y le creara su propia baraja de cartas. ¡Sería el mago más poderoso del mundo, aunque tuviera que matarle con sus propias manos! Se acercó hasta Sakura y la empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo para luego apuntar a la cabeza de su verdadero contrincante.

\- Quédate ahí quieta muñeca inútil. Está claro qué si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo. ¿No Li? – Shaoran le contempló con odio, demasiado cansado y mareado para defenderse. – No importa… aquí termina todo. Otro Li muere a manos de un Wang y el concilio no hace nada… pero esta vez no habrá vuelta a las sombras, ni miedo al castigo. Esta vez el imperio de la luz caerá con su estúpido heredero. – los ojos castaños de Shen ardieron de gozo y la risa que se formó en sus labios asqueó a Shaoran hasta la médula. - Adiós, "elegido".

Tan concentrado estaba en su victoria que ni siquiera lo vio venir. Algo rozó el aire y Shen apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La punta de la espada Hien le arañó la espalda haciendo que gritara. Pero no fue por el dolor, ni por la herida. Fue un grito de ofuscación porque no podía terminar con sus malditos planes. ¡Malditos mosquitos que seguían picando sin aceptar que su muerte había llegado! Miró a Touya Kinomoto frente a él y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Ese bueno para nada se había atrevido a recoger la espada del suelo y le había atacado.

\- ¿Eso es todo Kinomoto? ¿De verdad?

Shen desvió su arma que hasta ahora había apuntado al menor de los Li y desarmó a su oponente con solo dos golpes de su poderosa espada. Touya apretó con fuerza los puños y se puso en posición de lucha. Sabía que no era rival para ese hombre, pero no le importaba.

\- Patético, cuñado… de verdad…

\- ¡No soy tu cuñado! – Shen le miró con sorna, pero asintió con la cabeza mientras levantaba su espada una vez más.

\- Es cierto. No lo eres. Así que puedo matarte. ¿Verdad? – Shen esquivó con facilidad el primer puñetazo de Touya y cogió su brazo con fuerza inmovilizándolo. Giró sobre su cuerpo y uso la empuñadura de su espada para golpearle, justo en el codo. El sonido de los huesos al partirse fue grotesco y Shaoran se levantó asustado usando sus últimas fuerzas.

\- ¡Touya!

El brazo del mayor de los Kinomoto colgó en el aire exponiendo el hueso y el grito de dolor desgarró el cielo. Shen lo lanzó al suelo de una patada y le miró con desdén. No iba a perder el tiempo con ese don nadie. Su objetivo era Li. Así que se giró una vez más, observando al castaño. Ahora ya no quedaba nadie en pie, solo ellos dos.

\- Muere de una maldita vez, Li.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura contempló toda la escena tirada en las piedras del patio, sintiendo la sangre en la palma de sus manos. ¿Era de Shaoran, de Touya o suya? No lo sabía. El aire cálido le acarició la nariz y vio aturdida los pétalos de cerezo ahogándose en la mancha roja que se había formado. La herida en el brazo de su hermano era grotesca y le estaba causando algo parecido al miedo, pero a la vez no comprendía porqué. Una neblina de confusión seguía sobre su mente y no podía discernir el bien del mal, lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

Pero poco a poco el sello dejó de hacer efecto y sintió como las fuerzas volvían a ella. La oscuridad empezaba a inundarla de nuevo y tenía sed de sangre otra vez. Se levantó invocando de nuevo a Eryu con la intención de matar a Shaoran Li y terminar con todo de una vez por todas. Y es que no lo soportaba más... ¡Quería dejar de sentir ese dolor punzante en la cabeza!

\- ¡Basta! – Shen la contempló asombrado, pero paró su ataque al verla acercarse espada en mano. – Es mí misión.

¡Quería dejar de estar perdida! ¡Necesitaba cumplir su orden o le explotaría la cabeza! Levantó su espada gritando de pura rabia, dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y dejarse ir. Pero la imagen de una mujer de larga melena oscura detrás de Touya Kinomoto la dejó petrificada. Shen se apartó también, demasiado abrumado por la visón. ¿Era acaso…?

\- Yujïn… - Sus ojos se encontraron y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. El espíritu de esa chica se sentía demasiado frío y le trajo recuerdos de dolor y muerte. Vio como sus labios se movían y leyó sus palabras fácilmente. Y algo se encendió en su pecho. Algo cálido, algo fuerte.

\- Sálvale… Sakura.

Y fue como una descarga eléctrica en el jodido cerebro. La sien le empezó a doler como el mismísimo infierno y la espada Eryu cayó a sus pies, mientras gritaba de agonía. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza sintiendo algo negro y sobrenatural penetrando en su mente y un objeto pesado le oprimió el cuello hasta dejarla sin aliento. Para cuando abrió los ojos, tenía a Shaoran Li a centímetros de distancia y una joya azul cerúleo reposando en su pecho. Shen vio con asombro lo ocurrido y se lanzó hacia ellos, pero fue detenido por una fuerza a sus espaldas que le inmovilizó por completo. Una fuerza que no comprendía y que no había sentido nunca. Miró al causante de esa energía tan pura y una pequeña Sakura totalmente libre le sonreía. The Love estaba al fin al cien por cien y brillaba como una estrella. Shen forcejeó, pero ni siquiera logró moverse un centímetro.

\- No es necesario que intente liberarse de mí, señor Wang. Es imposible luchar contra aquello que no se entiende. Ahora que mi señor lo ha comprendido, usted ya no es rival para mí.

Shaoran respiraba agitado frente a la mujer que amaba, aún sin llegarse a creer que lo había logrado. El poder de Sakura había sido anulado por completo y sus guardianes ahora le contemplaban aturdidos. Y no había muerto nadie, al menos de momento. Quiso gritar de puro jubilo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Esos ojos seguían mirándole sin brillo. A pesar de que la carta Love se había liberado, su Sakura no volvía. ¿Y si había cruzado de verdad el punto de no retorno? ¿Y si esas esmeraldas jamás le volvían a mirar con amor?

Un brillo ámbar en el pecho de su esposa le sacó de su desespero y cogió la pequeña joya entre sus dedos. A pesar de todo, Sakura la había llevado al cuello todo el rato. Esa pequeña piedra con el color de sus ojos. Suspiró agotado, sintiendo como la fuerza se le iba por la herida del hombro. ¿Cómo iban a sellar la carta si Sakura no volvía? ¿Cómo se equilibrarían las cartas sin el corazón bueno y tierno de su maestra? La carta Love le miró entonces animándole a seguir. Shen luchaba a un lado y despotricaba palabras sin sentido, pero ni siquiera le importaba ahora. Sólo podía mirarla a ella. A Sakura…

\- Confía en ti, mi señor. Sólo tú puedes hacerla volver…

Shaoran tomó el mentón de la chica y contempló con adoración esas preciosas esmeraldas sin vida. Aún sin luz, seguían siendo las más hermosas que jamás había visto. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se cargó de determinación. Era cierto. Sólo él podía… ¡Podía!

\- Sak… ¿Recuerdas la noche de mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños? – la muchacha le contemplaba, pero era como si no le viera en realidad, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a centrase solo en el timbre de su voz. – Tú me hiciste un pastel de chocolate porqué sabes que es mi sabor preferido en el mundo… ¿puedes recordarlo? Algo tembló en ese mar esmeralda y la boca de su esposa se abrió en respuesta.

\- Sí… - la esperanza empezó a nacer en el pecho del castaño, que dejó que una enorme sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba Sakura y que podía derretir la mismísima Antártida.

\- Me dijiste que tenía que pedir un deseo… ¿recuerdas? Y luego me preguntaste qué había pedido. – un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y casi no pudo evitar sonreír, porque a pesar de la situación, seguía poniéndose nervioso cómo un colegial cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos a ella. - Yo… no quería decírtelo porqué tenía miedo de que pensaras mal de mí en ese entonces, pero… ahora ya no tengo miedo Sakura. ¿Sabes? Por qué puedes herirme, patearme o incluso atravesarme el pecho con una espada… y aun así no lamentaría nada de lo que ha pasado… porque gracias a toda esta… esta locura, te he encontrado de nuevo y mi corazón late una vez más. – un pequeño brillo apareció en esas esmeraldas cansadas y se animó a acercarse aún más. Sintió el aliento agitado de Sakura en su rostro y tubo que controlar el impulso de besarla – Sak… ¿sabes que deseé ese día? ¿Lo sabes? – su preciosa cabeza se movió en negación y el castaño acarició su cabello con delicadeza, cariño y pura devoción. – Pedí a todos los dioses que bajo ningún concepto permitieran que nada volviera a alejarte de mi lado… ¡Nada! – una pequeña lagrima bajó por esos ojos sin vida haciendo que el castaño empezara a temblar de impaciencia. ¡Lo estaba logrando! – Sakura… eres todo para mí… el día empieza y acaba en tu sonrisa. Se me olvida respirar si tú no estás. ¿Lo entiendes? Sak… mi amor… vuelve conmigo… porqué si no lo haces yo…

Pero Shaoran no pudo terminar esa frase ya que unos labios le abordaron con suavidad. Y sintió como el mundo dejaba de girar a su alrededor y la más absoluta de las alegrías le embriagaba el alma. Sus manos apresaron con fuerza ese fino rostro y dejó que todo el miedo, el dolor y la angustia que había sentido desaparecieran en ese contacto. Las lágrimas de la mujer que amaba le empapaban las mejillas y sentía el sabor salado en su boca entre beso y beso. Pero nada podía importarle menos. Quería gritar de júbilo. Las lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos y cuando al fin logró separarse de ella vio el brillo más intenso del mundo en sus esmeraldas. ¡Había vuelto! ¡Sakura había vuelto!

\- Bienvenida mi amor…

\- Shaoran… Shao… - Sakura contempló sus heridas muerta de miedo y se llevó las manos a la boca para sofocar el llanto. - Cuanto lo siento… por dios… perdóname… - Sakura tocó su herida levemente y a penas pudo ocultar su desespero… - He sido yo… yo te he hecho esto… ¿cómo he podido hacerte esto? Yo… - las manos del menor de los Li tomaron sus hombros y le sonrío de oreja a oreja.

\- Sak… cariño… no eras tú…

\- Yo… - Shaoran tomó de nuevo su rostro y la miró con decisión a pesar de que se sentía al borde del desmayo por la pérdida de sangre.

\- Sak, no tenemos tiempo para remordimientos. De verdad qué lo que más deseo ahora es besarte, tomarte en brazos y llevarte lo más lejos posible… pero… no podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que sellar a the void. – Sakura contempló todo a su alrededor abrumada por el caos. Había heridos por todas partes y Shen la miraba con odio mientras luchaba inútilmente contra la carta love por liberarse. – Sak… Voy a quitarte el collar…

\- ¡No! – Sakura abrió los ojos alarmada - ¡La magia oscura volverá!

\- No… Shen está bajo el poder de The Love. Ya no te controla… y tú puedes resistirte a la oscuridad si no estás bajo el influjo de Shen. Lo sé.

\- No… no puedo… no soy lo bastante fuerte…

\- Sakura… necesito tu poder para sellar a la carta vacío. – Sakura le miró temblorosa y volvió a concentrarse en su herida.

\- Shaoran… tengo miedo… y si vuelvo a herirte y si… y si…

\- Sak… no tengas miedo por mí. Yo te ayudaré a no recaer en la oscuridad.

\- Yo no…

\- ¿Confías en mí? – Sakura quiso mirar al suelo indecisa, pero él no la dejó. - ¿Confías en mí Sakura? – El cabello color miel de Sakura le rozó las manos al bajar la cabeza y sintió el aroma a flores que desprendía con fascinación.

\- Siempre…

Y ya nada podría pararles. No ahora. No si estaban juntos. Shaoran tomó entre sus dedos la pesada joya azul y pidió permiso a su esposa con los ojos. Sólo la persona que había puesto el collar de Miao Fa Li podía retirarlo con éxito, así que Shaoran se dispuso a liberar de nuevo al tigre. Aunque las cartas ahora estuvieran equilibradas, costaba mucho esfuerzo y energía sellar a vacío, por muy agotada que esta estuviera tras la invocación. Necesitaba el poder de Sakura para que las cartas pudieran rodearla como en el pasado y doblegarla a voluntad. Miró a Sakura con cariño y abrió el cierre conteniendo el aliento. Pero esos preciosos ojos verdes no dejaron de brillar cuando las almas oscuras renacieron en su pecho. Esta vez no. Sakura lo tenía bajo control. Dejó que la fuerza recorriera sus venas poco a poco y sonrío confiada.

\- Shaoran… sigo aquí…

\- Sigues aquí…

\- Contigo. – Sakura cerró los ojos cuando los dedos de Shaoran acariciaron su mejilla y suspiró relajando todos sus músculos. – Contigo…

Miró la herida del hombre que amaba con aprensión y su báculo apareció brillando en sus manos de nuevo, dejando el negro atrás y recuperando ese rosa chillón que se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Shaoran no pudo reprimir una risa.

\- Sabes Sak… puede que el rosa te quedara bien de niña, pero ahora luce algo estridente. ¿No crees? – Sakura sonrío suavemente, aceptando la broma y movió la cabeza en negación.

\- Tonto… Me gusta el rosa.

\- Qué mal gusto…

\- Anda… deja que te cure… por favor.

La carta "the heal" apareció con una sonrisa dulce al lado de Shaoran y posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho. Un aura violácea envolvió la sangre y la carne dañada y en pocos segundos la herida había sanado por completo. El castaño la miró asombrado.

\- Eres asombrosa Sak.

\- Yo… - un grito desgarrador hizo que ambos se giraran y contemplaron atónitos como Shen empezaba a desesperarse bajo el influjo de la carta Love.

\- ¡Maldita carta! ¡Suéltame hija de perra! – y Sakura vio con horror como esos ojos castaños la miraban fríamente y una vez más la presión en su pecho quería crecer y oprimirla.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡no! – Shaoran vio esas esmeraldas totalmente asustadas. - ¡No te dejes controlar por él!

\- Es demasiado… yo… no puedo controlar mi cuerpo Shao… algo no está bien en mí… algo me esta pasando que no entiendo. Algo más oscuro que Shen. - el menor de los Li tomó su rostro y la giró bruscamente sin darle tiempo ni siquiera para pensar. La besó con hambre animal, bebiendo de ella. Y Sakura le respondió sintiendo como su magia empezaba a desvanecerse. Y se asustó al comprender que estaba pasando.

\- ¡No! – comprendía lo que Shaoran estaba intentando. Quería absorber esa oscuridad, quería ser él el que luchara por ella. – ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

\- ¡The void ha terminado! No podemos esperar más tiempo o todos moriremos. No Sak… tu cuerpo no reacciona bien a la oscuridad… tú misma te has dado cuenta… No sé por qué… lo averiguaremos, pero… pero yo sí puedo. ¡Puedo!

\- Pero…

\- Sakura… puedo. Lo sé. Tus cartas me obedecerán si tú se lo pides. Déjame luchar por ti… deja que te salve por una jodida vez. – Esas esmeraldas le miraron con determinación y sus manos se unieron con fuerza.

\- No. Juntos. ¿No eras tú el que decías que debíamos aprender de nuestros errores? ¿Qué éramos más fuertes juntos? – Shaoran quiso negarse. Sentía la necesidad de alejarla de allí. No quería arriesgar su vida ni un segundo más. Pero no podía luchar contra esa mirada decidida. No podía luchar contra ella. La amaba así, tal cual. Con su testarudez y su determinación. Con su valentía y su coraje. Y no quería cambiarla. Por nada. Dejó ir un suspiro agotado y asintió rendido.

\- Está bien, tú ganas. Lo haremos juntos.

Y amó la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Sakura y el beso que la siguió. El método de transfusión de magia no le parecía tan malo ahora que lo vivía en sus carnes. La energía oscura fue pasando lentamente entre sus bocas, poseyendo las venas de ambos y equilibrando sus fuerzas lentamente. Shaoran notó con cierto miedo la atracción hacia la oscuridad y la euforia de saberse poderoso. En verdad se sentía como si el mismísimo sol le estuviera poseyendo. Ardía y quemaba a la vez que le oprimía y el deseo de devorar a Sakura era insoportable. Quería toda la magia para él. Quería poseer a Sakura allí mismo y devorarla hasta que no quedara nada.

Pero no cedería. Él no. Aguantaría la tentación del poder y lo haría por ella. Se separaron lentamente recuperando el aliento, analizando en sus ojos los efectos de la transmisión. Sakura fue la primera en hablar sin poder contener un ligero temblor en su voz.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes?

\- Capaz de mover montañas. – Sakura dejó ir una carcajada alegre y se levantó confiada. – Puedo controlarla Sak.

\- Lo sé. Confío en ti. – sus manos se unieron entrelazando sus dedos y fijaron la vista en la pequeña niña de cabello y ojos grises que tenían a unos metros de distancia. Su trabajo se había completado y ahora les miraba desafiante, totalmente agotada por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡No van a lograrlo! ¡Todo esta en marcha! ¡Llegan tarde! ¡Lo he logrado! ¡LO HE LOGRADO!

La voz de Shen Wang se oía lejana, casi como un susurro. Podía gritar cuanto quisiera, y luchar para deshacerse de la carta Love y no lograría nada. Porqué alguien incapaz de amar no podía enfrentarse a la luz. Alguien que no conoce la fuerza del corazón no puede romper su magia. Estaba perdido y derrotado. Y ya no le tenían miedo. Shaoran le contempló sintiendo pena por ese hombre. Sabía que debería odiarle con cada fibra de su ser, pero… sólo podía sentir lástima.

La voz aterciopelada de Sakura le devolvió a la realidad e invocó a Hien confiado y listo para luchar. Ahora que estaban juntos se sentían capaces de todo.

\- ¿Qué me dices pequeño lobo? ¿Acabamos con esto?

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: Muerta. Así me siento. Este ha sido sin duda mi bloqueo más grande y no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado que digamos. Pero no puedo hacer más. Me han "ascendido" en el trabajo y tengo un montón de responsabilidades nuevas ahora. Puede que más adelante lo edite y lo vuelva a subir corregido, pero de momento aquí lo dejo. Intentaré publicar lo más rápido que pueda la continuación, pero estoy en una situación familiar y laboral algo compleja… y no quiero bajar la "calidad" de mis publicaciones. Les pido perdón por adelantado y espero su comprensión. Intentaré mantener mi ritmo todo lo que pueda. ¡Lo prometo! ?**

 **Espero que, a pesar de todo, esta actualización sea de su agrado y que me den su opinión sincera. Gracias como siempre por su apoyo. Soy muy feliz por la acogida que le han dado a "La petición" y espero no decepcionarlas. Un gran abrazo.**

 _Aquí dejo la respuesta a los reviews sin login:_

Pily: Pues sí, Eriol confía demasiado en su instinto a veces y este plan ha sido una locura. Jajajaja. Pero puede que algo supiera… a fin de cuentas… las cartas predijeron un final feliz. ¿No? Jajajaja. Como ves Yujïn si aparece, y con sus poderes mentales, incluso muerta, salva la situación. Jajaja. Aunque en la visión de Sakura ya se veía. ? La inspiración de mis musas sigue perdida en alguna parte… pero hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo. Espero que la batalla te esté gustando y a ver que hacen ahora S+S. ¿Podrán impedir que el conjuro sea completado? A ver a ver… jajajaja. De nuevo gracias por tu apoyo amiga ¡y espero saber de ti pronto!

Paopao: Pues todos los magos sienten atracción por el poder, es como una droga. Pero si además Shen utiliza su influencia sobre ella y la controla… pues nos deja a una Sak totalmente a merced del lado oscuro. Como Darth Vader, que de niño era puro y fuerte y mira en que se convirtió. Que miedo… jajajaja. Tu comentario me ha ido muy bien, por qué no me había fijado que en realidad no explicaba bien el influjo de Shen sobre Sak. Así que lo he aclarado todo lo que he podido en este. Espero que la batalla sea de tu gusto y nos leemos muy pronto. Un beso y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Como ves, me ayuda mucho. ¡Un abrazo de oso para ti!

Cerezo secreto: No sabes como deseo que te haya gustado esta continuación… tus comentarios me ayudan mucho siempre y sé que, a pesar de todos mis fallos, te sigue gustando mi historia y eso me da muchos ánimos. Espero que esta actualización, aunque algo falta de inspiración por culpa de mi trabajo y de algunos problemas personales, te haya gustado y de que tus expectativas no se vean decepcionadas. ¡Te mando el mayor de los abrazos y espero tu opinión! A ver que pasa ahora que S+S está a tope. ¡Shen lo tiene crudo!

AmberMoon96: Perdón de corazón por la demora. Ahora me resulta difícil actualizar. Pero espero que te haya gustado un poco la continuación de la batalla y que sigas intrigada. Jajajaja. Como ves, al final siempre vence el amor. Jajaja. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto. Gracias por tu apoyo y tus amables comentarios.

Gust-17: Muchas gracias por tus amables palabras. Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo y comentando. Como ves Shaoran ha logrado traer de vuelta a Sakura. Ahora a traer de vuelta a vació. Jajaja. ¿Diez veces? Loca… jajajaja. Eres un sol… Un beso enorme y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

Karther: Así me siento yo amiga. Temblando y ansiosa. Tengo miedo y a la vez no quiero que esta historia se termine. Jajajaja. Pues sí… el elegido… a ver si Shen nos lo aclara un poco antes de que lo derroten, jajaja. ¡Porque van a derrotarlo! ¿no? Jajaja. Como ves, no he matado a nadie… aún… jajajaja. Gracias como siempre por tu constante apoyo… no sabes cuanto me anima a seguir leer vuestros reviews… un beso y un abrazo amiga.

Camili: Espero de corazón que la actualización te haya gustado, no estoy en mi mejor momento, pero espero que aún así sea lo suficientemente bueno. Como ves hay un poco de todo. The Love se vuelve fuerte cuando al fin Shaoran confía en sí mismo, Eriol activa el sello permitiendo que Sakura quede momentáneamente neutralizada, Touya retrasa el ataque y Yujïn ataca su cerebro para que al fin el collar sea puesto. Eso permite a Sakura volver… bum. Todos han puesto su granito de arena. Jajaja. Espero que el viaje fuera bien y te envío un abrazo muy fuerte.

Maycamooney: No pidas perdón, te doy las gracias por pasarte siempre que puedas. Sé que todas estáis ocupadas y agradezco muchísimo vuestro esfuerzo. Como ves, Touya si intervino, jajaja. Y menos mal, porqué Shaoran estaba al límite. Pero ahora que S+S esta rebosante de poder y confianza, nada va a pararles. Espero que te haya gustado la actualización y de nuevo gracias por pasarte. Ah, y por cierto, ¿Han ido bien los estudios? ?

Pao: No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta esta historia. Espero de corazón que esta actualización te haya gustado también. A ver qué pasa ahora con The void. Tenemos a S+S confiados y a tope de energía así que… como dice Sakura. ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Luna98: Hola. ¿Tú también de viaje? Tengo a unas cuantas siempre viajando, jajajaja. ¿Negocios o placer? Jajaja. Espero que lo segundo. La poción… mmmm… bueno… algo haré con ella… aunque no creo que sea lo que esperas. ? Un beso enorme y espero que te haya gustado la actualización amiga. ¡Dime tu opinión porfa!

Eida Di Giranda: ¡Me pongo colorada! Jajaja. ¿Como vas de momento? ¿Tus adivinaciones van por el camino correcto? A ver que pasa con Shen… jajaja. ¿Será tu predicción correcta? Mmm… jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por pasarte a comentar. Te mando un gran abrazo y espero tu opinión de este capítulo también. ¡Besos!


	30. Capítulo veintisiete: el cerezo

**Notas de la autora: ¡Estoy viva! Bueno… soy algo así como un zombi… pero con dedos que aprietan las teclas del ordenador enviando señales de mis locuras. Jajajaja. Les pido perdón por el retraso y espero que no me odien mucho. Aquí les dejo la continuación y no me extiendo con mis comentarios. Estamos en la recta final. Les ruego tengan paciencia conmigo estos últimos capítulos y les mando un gran abrazo a todos y todas por sus amables reviews y sus comentarios privados. Las quiero un montón.**

 **Capítulo veintisiete**

 _"El cerezo"_

Shaoran sintió la fuerza acumulándose en su mano como algo etéreo. A pesar de su procedencia, se sentía tremendamente bien y cómodo con toda la energía que había absorbido su cuerpo. ¿Pero por qué? Según todos los libros de magia, la energía oscura causaba repugnancia a los magos blancos, llegando a ser incluso incompatible con algunos. Pero a él no le causaba ninguna sensación negativa, sólo se sentía fuerte y poderoso. ¿Sería propenso a la oscuridad como Eriol? ¿O era otra cosa? Y eso… ¿Eso le facilitaba o le dificultaba el control sobre ese poder?

La voz aterciopelada de Sakura le devolvió a la realidad e invocó a Hien confiado y listo para luchar. Ahora que estaban juntos se sentían capaces de todo.

\- ¿Qué me dices pequeño lobo? ¿Acabamos con esto? – Shaoran observó a su alrededor, cauteloso. No quedaba a penas un solo mago en pie. Todos habían sido drenados hasta el cansancio y los que aún estaban conscientes lucían en muy mal estado y algunos hasta parecían al borde del colapso. Sus ojos buscaron la figura de vacío y se concentró en sentir su aura.

\- La carta the void está en su límite, podemos sellarla. Pero si usamos ahora a The Love, Shen quedará libre y aún tiene demasiada fuerza oscura en sus venas para enfrentarse a nosotros. Alguien debe ocuparse de él o nos impedirá volver a crear a The Hope. – Sakura miró al mencionado analizando sus opciones.

\- Está bien. Sellaré a vacío yo sola. Puedo hacerlo.

\- Sakura….

\- Puedo, Shao... me siento mejor ahora que Shen no me controla. Pero tú debes acabar con ese bastardo e impedir que vuelva a poseerme o será el fin. ¡Acaba con Shen Wang! Por tu familia, por mi… por tu padre. – los ojos castaños de Shaoran la miraron fijamente y sintió su corazón acelerarse. La venganza no era digna ni honorable, pero joder, que bien le sentaría acabar con ese hijo de perra con sus propias manos. Ese deseo, más que cualquier otro, fue el que le convenció para acceder a la petición de su mujer.

\- Cuenta conmigo. – Sakura le sonrío suavemente y miró al hijo del clan Wang con su confianza totalmente renovada. Pero, aun así, temía por Shaoran. Como futuro heredero del concilio debía ser justo y objetivo, así como servir a las leyes mágicas impuestas por siglos de historia. Si Shaoran decidía terminar "injustificadamente" con la vida de Shen Wang, podría ser juzgado y condenado por ello. ¿verdad?

\- ¿Vas a matarle? – El menor de los Li pareció analizar bien su respuesta, pero pronto negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Sería demasiado fácil. – pero la mirada verde de la mujer que amaba le dijo que aún sentía miedo por él. - Tranquila… sé quién soy y lo que debo hacer. No voy a dejar que mis sentimientos decidan por mí. Matarle solo me convertiría en alguien como él.

\- Te amo… - Shaoran sonrió de lado y tomó su mano agradecido por tenerla.

\- Y yo Sak… ¿cómo es esa frase tuya? – Sakura sonrió dulcemente y miró al cielo que empezaba a despejarse.

\- Pase lo que pase… todo saldrá bien.

Ambos observaron con determinación a la carta Love y esta les sonrío sabiendo que había llegado su momento. La pequeña Sakura caminó hasta ellos aún con Shen apresado bajo su magia y se paró frente a su señor esperando nuevas órdenes. Shaoran hizo una reverencia formal y la miró cariñosamente.

\- Es hora de que vuelvas con tu señora, gracias por todo… Love.

\- Ha sido un honor servirte Shaoran… - y una vez más, bajo la estrella de Sakura, la carta se materializó cambiando su color y su dueño y liberando a Shen Wang que gritó presa de la rabia.

\- Ten cuidado Sak. – La castaña asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa que le dio al muchacho toda la fuerza que necesitaba. Y así, mientras la magia fluía a sus pies, Shaoran se encaminó en dirección a su oponente. Shen Wang blandía de nuevo su espada y le miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

\- Supongo que así estaba escrito ¿verdad pequeño lobo? El heredero de los Wang luchando contra el heredero de los Li. ¿Crees en verdad que vas a poder pararme ahora? ¡Soy más poderoso que un jodido dios! ¡Tengo la fuerza de cientos de almas! – Shaoran rio con sarcasmo, tomando posición de lucha y concentrando su aura en su preciada espada Hien.

\- ¿Cientos de almas? Necio… a penas sí debes tener ya una decena de ellas circulando por tus venas. ¿No lo notas? ¿Tan cegado estas por tu rabia y tu odio que no te das cuenta del poder que has dejado atrás?

\- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – Shen se lanzó contra él en un arrebato y las espadas chocaron dejando tras de si un ruido metálico que resonó por todo el patio. Ámbar se clavó en castaño y ambos pudieron ver a través de sus ojos el alma de su oponente. Fuego y oscuridad enfrentadas al fin en una danza de espadas.

\- Idiota… eres tú el que no entiende. ¿Crees que te queda mucha magia? No tienes en tu cuerpo más energía que la que he absorbido yo. Has usado demasiada fuerza ya, Shen… ofuscado en tu deseo de invocar a the void y en controlar a Sakura. ¿Tenías que arriesgarlo todo solo por tu deseo de que fuera ella la que me matara? ¿Tan grande es tu desprecio por mí y mi familia que has arriesgado todo tu jodido plan solo por verme herido y destruido? – Shen se echó atrás y propinó otra estocada con su espada. Shaoran bailó sobre sus pies y la detuvo de lado, con una sonrisa confiada. Shen era diestro con sus trucos de magia negra, pero no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato en combate.

\- ¡Cállate! – Pero no le daría el gusto de permanecer callado, ahora era su momento y se ocuparía de que Shen sintiera en su piel el sabor amargo de la derrota. Remetió en su contra y bloqueó su espada un par de veces haciéndole retroceder.

\- Si hubieras usado el poder que le has dado a Sakura en tus propias carnes, ahora no sería rival para ti, Shen… me matarías fácilmente y podrías impedir que Sakura sellara a vacío… pero no… has preferido usar a la mujer que amo como una maldita muñeca… has preferido dañar mi corazón a dañar mi cuerpo ¿Y sabes qué? Todo te ha salido mal.

\- ¡Nada ha salido mal pequeño idiota! El conjuro se ha activado… mira a tu alrededor, el concilio está cayendo y The void ha terminado… llegan tarde.

El castaño observó el gran patio de la mansión Li una vez más. Era cierto, Tai Fa, su madre y el resto de los miembros de los clanes que quedaban aún conscientes habían empezado a caer, presas del dolor. Su magia estaba siendo drenada lentamente y desgarraba poco a poco su alma haciéndoles temblar. Los gritos eran devastadores así que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para centrarse en el combate. Su familia y los clanes sufrían las consecuencias de esa maldita invocación de magia negra y sin embargo, a él no le pasaba nada y supo por qué. Shen nunca quiso matarlo con el conjuro. Ni a él ni a la rencarnación de Clow Reed. No… en su desquiciada mente su verdugo siempre fue Sakura. Otro fallo que no calculó, pues nunca pensó que él llegaría vivo a este momento.

\- ¿Tarde? No… Sakura sellará la carta y el hechizo se volverá en contra de todos aquellos que han participado en la invocación. Tus aliados caerán bajo su propia avaricia estén dónde estén, Shen y tú les seguirás.

Shaoran sintió la fuerza de su contrincante al intentar zafarse y le dejó espacio para que lo hiciera. Shen le miró con odio e hizo desaparecer su arma dando paso a un báculo largo y oscuro con una media luna en la punta. Iba a usar magia negra contra él, era lógico dado su poco control de la espada. Pero ya lo había previsto de antemano. Tampoco era malo conjurando. Levantó a Hien en el aire y un aro de fuego iluminó la espada que había heredado de su padre y que le dio nombre. Esperaba un ataque directo de su parte, pero algo llamó la atención de Shen a su espalda y el castaño de nuevo adivinó sus intenciones. Shen quiso saltarle e ir en busca de Sakura, pero el castaño lanzó un rayo que se lo impidió.

\- Oh… no… tu no vas a ninguna parte. Dejemos que mi mujer cumpla con su parte Shen.

\- ¡Aparta mocoso!

\- Intenta apartarme, si quieres… oh gran Shen. – Shaoran vio satisfactoriamente la ira crecer en sus ojos y casi pudo analizar sus movimientos a cámara lenta. El báculo se alzó en el cielo y supo lo que se le venía encima. La rabia lo tenia totalmente ofuscado y ya ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. Shen Wang estaba vencido. - ¿Rayos eh?... lo siento Shen Wang, pero ese es mi terreno.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sakura miró de reojo como un rayo violáceo descendía del cielo y era contrarrestado con facilidad por Shaoran. Parecía que el castaño se las apañaba bien, por el momento. Sabía que debía concentrarse y sellar a vacío lo más rápido posible o sería demasiado tarde para los miembros del concilio y sus familias. Ya habían empezado a caer y sus gritos la desconcertaban. El conjuro que los aliados de Shen estaban usando era demasiado dañino. ¡Debía pararlo y con urgencia! Pero le resultaba muy difícil dejar de observar el combate a su espalda. Ojalá Eriol estuviera con ellos para apoyar al menor de los Li, así estaría más tranquila y podría dedicar toda su mente en su cometido. Pero el moreno estaba inconsciente a unos metros de distancia. The Love contempló a su dueña sintiendo su miedo como si fuera el suyo propio.

\- Mi señora, debéis centraros. Él estará bien. – La menor de los Kinomoto miró a la pequeña Sakura resoplando. ¡Eso lo tenía claro! Pero cuanto costaba. – Debéis concentrar toda vuestra fuerza en mí, Sakura y pensar en aquello que más deseáis que haga.

La castaña asintió con fuerza obligándose a dejar atrás la lucha de su esposo y fijar su atención sólo en the void. Pero un par de alas aparecieron en su campo de visión alterándola.

\- ¡Yue! – Sakura iba a saltar de alegría, pero para su total asombro el ángel se lo impidió tomándola entre sus brazos y apretándola con fuerza hasta que perdió el aliento.

\- Mi señora… estáis bien… gracias a los cielos…

\- Yu… Yue… - la pequeña maestra apenas pudo contener el sonrojo. Yue no era frío con ella, pero era la primera vez que la tomaba en sus brazos de aquella forma tan… afectuosa. Así que tardó unos segundos en devolverle el abrazo.

\- ¡Sakurita! – Ambos se separaron avergonzados y recibieron algo incómodos al león alado que no paraba de gritar lo preocupado que había estado y lo feliz que se sentía porqué estuviera sana y salva. Pero no había tiempo para celebrar. Aún no habían terminado.

\- ¡Chicos! Vayan con Shaoran. Yo me ocupo de vacío.

\- No, te ayudaremos a ti. – Sakura rodó los ojos molesta.

\- ¡Yue! No necesito ayuda, The love y las cartas están conmigo… por favor… vayan con él… se lo ruego.

\- Pero Sakurita…

\- ¡Por favor! Sino sé que está a salvo… que le protegen… no puedo concentrarme… ¡vayan! – Yue la miró seriamente, demasiado molesto consigo mismo por no ser de más ayuda.

\- ¿Es una orden, mi señora? – la castaña le miró seriamente y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí… lo es. Por favor… - Yue hizo una reverencia sin dejar de contemplarla con semblante preocupado, pero levantó el vuelo para cumplir su parte.

\- Sakurita… yo quiero quedarme contigo…

\- No, Kero… estaré bien… puedo con The void… es de Shen de quién no me fío…

\- Pero…

\- Por favor Kero… protege a Shao… - el león dorado gruñó por lo bajo, pero asintió firmemente.

\- Más te vale darme al menos una decena de pasteles cuando esto termine Sakurita…

La muchacha le sonrió alegre y vio mucho más tranquila como sus dos amados guardianes tomaban posiciones al lado de Shaoran. El castaño les miró asombrado, pero les agradeció con una sonrisa. ¡Menos mal! No es que no confiara en él, es solo que… temía lo que podía hacer Shaoran si Shen le provocaba… ese malnacido se merecía morir a manos del lobo, pero el concilio no lo aceptaría fácilmente y ella quería protegerle. Esa era su misión, aquella que le dio Tai Fa. Proteger el corazón bueno del hombre que amaba y no permitir que sucumbiera a la oscuridad. Pero… ¿quién era ella para ayudarle en tamaña tarea cuando había sido la primera en caer? Suspiró agotada ante lo irónico de la situación. Sin duda Tai Fa y Ieran se equivocaron al pensar que ella sería el ancla de Shaoran. Más bien había sido al revés…

\- Mi señora… no tenemos más tiempo… - Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se centró. Era cierto, ya habría tiempo para lamentarse. Toda una vida.

\- Estoy lista Love…

El báculo de Sakura se levantó en el cielo y la estrella que le daba su magia se grabó en el piso girando sin parar bajo sus pies desnudos. The love se alzó iluminada por un halo de luz rosada y su forma cambió lentamente, convirtiéndose ahora en un pequeño Shaoran de doce años. Sakura contempló su transformación con una sonrisa, comprendiendo que la carta tomaba la forma del sentimiento del maestro que la creó.

\- Ve The Love… trae a The void de vuelta. – el pequeño Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa confiada y caminó lentamente en dirección a la niña de ojos grises. La carta The Void permanecía en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad.

\- No te acerques… me han dejado sola… otra vez… me han entregado a ese… ese monstruo para que me agotara hasta casi mi extinción… ¡No confío en ti ni en tu señora! – The Love se agachó a su lado con cautela y sonrío con dulzura.

\- Lo siento mucho, hermana. Sé que ha sido muy duro…

\- ¡No sabes nada! – Vacío lanzó una esfera en su dirección con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, pero el pequeño Shaoran la evitó con facilidad haciendo que un árbol desapareciera en su lugar.

\- Es cierto… yo no he sufrido… pero nuestra señora y nuestro señor sí… ¿no lo has visto? Sakura ha sido poseída y controlada como tú… sólo para salvarnos… sólo por nosotras.

\- ¡Mentira! Lo ha hecho sólo por él. ¡Para ella sólo existe ese muchacho! Si tuviera que elegir entre nosotras y él, nos destruiría sin dudarlo.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente asombrada. ¿Eso pensaba en realidad la carta vacío? ¿Tanto dolor y sufrimiento sentía? ¿Tanta desconfianza había acumulado todos esos años en cautiverio bajo la mansión de Clow Reed? Miró a The love, pidiendo permiso para intervenir, y esta se lo concedió con una mirada amable.

\- Vacío… nunca podría destruirlas…

\- ¡Claro que sí! No fuimos nada para Clow Reed, y tampoco somos nada para ti. Meros objetos que usar cuando se necesitan y cuando ya no servimos se nos lanza al olvido… como si no fuéramos nada. ¡No voy a volver a sellarme! ¡No voy a dejar que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer! – Sakura se agachó también a su lado, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos grises cargados de resentimiento.

\- Vacío… eso no es cierto… no sois objetos para mí… ni lo fuisteis para Clow. Muchas tenéis dudas sobre sus intenciones y pensáis que os abandonó, pero… yo sé que no es así.

\- ¡Mentira!

\- No, vacío… lo sé. Clow Reed os amaba y siempre veló por ustedes… hizo todo pensando en que vivierais vuestra inmortalidad siempre acompañadas… pensó en el juicio y en vuestro vínculo con el maestro. ¿O no lo recuerdas? Si yo no hubiera superado la valoración de Yue, todas las cartas me habrían olvidado, para no sufrir… para no recordarme y sentir la pérdida. Eso lo hizo porqué pensó en ustedes y en su dolor. Clow era mortal, y no podía estar más tiempo con vosotras. ¡Por eso las selló y las dejo durmiendo hasta que un nuevo maestro apareciera! Para que no os sintierais solas.

\- ¡A mí no! A mi me dejó sola, bajo su mansión, durante décadas. ¡Sola! – Sakura miró a la pequeña niña y dejó ir un suspiro de abatimiento. El tiempo corría y sentía que el conjuro estaba a punto de cerrarse. Los miembros de los clanes estaban muriendo y ella no hacía nada.

\- No sé qué te llevó a esa casa ni porqué no quedaste sellada con las demás… pero siento que fue un error… el Clow que yo conocí en mis sueños, y el hombre que se ha rencarnado en esta vida, jamás haría algo para dañarte a ti o a las demás cartas… ni yo tampoco. Las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas y las protegeré siempre. No debes estar sola… nunca más. ¿No recuerdas lo feliz que eras con Love?

\- ¡Por qué ella me controlaba! – Sakura negó fuertemente con la cabeza sintiéndose indignada por tal acusación.

\- No… el amor no controla… ¡eso es mentira, vacío! – la castaña tomó los hombros de la pequeña y la miró con determinación mientras the love sonreía a su lado. – El amor es siempre desinteresado… el amor no es egoísta ni celoso… el amor siempre esta dispuesto a confiar, a perdonar y a soportar todo lo que venga… así es lo que siento yo por Shaoran… y también es lo que siento por todas ustedes…

\- Yo… - Sakura abrazó a la carta dejando caer una lágrima triste.

\- Las quiero. A todas ustedes… por favor vacío… vuelve conmigo… no podemos seguir sin ti… no dejes que la oscuridad y la soledad formen parte de ti… ¡por favor!

Ambas cartas se miraron entonces. Vacío en verdad se sentía perdida y confusa. Pero la calidez de la carta amor la llamaba y muy pronto todas las cartas las rodearon tomando su apariencia física y sonriendo para ella. Y recordó sus años en soledad y lo agonizante que se sentía respirar cuando nadie te quería. No quería sentirse sola nunca más. No le gustaba… no le gustaba... ¡No le gustaba! Sakura se separó lentamente viendo la desesperación en esos preciosos ojos y tomó sus mejillas con dulzura.

\- Vacío… ven con nosotras… confía en mí.

La estrella de la maestra de las cartas volvió a aparecer en el suelo rodeando a las dos cartas y alzándolas en el cielo. Sakura se apartó lo justo para contemplar como todas sus amigas se transformaban de nuevo en cartas y creaban un círculo protector alrededor equilibrando las fuerzas del mazo a la perfección. Sintió en su corazón regocijo en el momento en que The Love y The Void se fundían al fin en un abrazo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el destello de luz que causó la creación de la nueva carta. Su mano se estiró lentamente, mientras la carta descendía poco a poco bailando con la suave brisa. The hope había nacido una vez más.

\- ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Detente ahora mismo niña estúpida!

Sakura oyó el grito de Shen a lo lejos y vio como este luchaba desesperado por zafarse de sus guardianes y Shaoran. Pero era parado con sorprendente facilidad por un conjuro de viento del castaño. Así que respiró aliviada y miró al cielo con una sonrisa. Una nube plateada se había formado sobre sus cabezas y lentamente se iba dispersando por toda china. Eran los sentimientos robados que volvían a sus dueños y el símbolo que indicaba el fin de esta batalla. El aire le acarició el rostro y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación.

Habían llegado a tiempo. Vacío había sido anulada y con ella el conjuro que los aliados de Shen estaban invocando. El concilio y sus familias estaban a salvo. La castaña notó poco a poco cómo el cansancio iba calando en sus huesos. Usar todas las cartas Sakura para sellar a The Void había absorbido mucha de su energía, puede que demasiada. Pero no podía importarle menos. Lo habían logrado… ella y Shaoran… habían vencido juntos a la oscuridad.

\- No, no es posible. ¡No!

Shen miró a su alrededor con desesperación, sin creerse en verdad lo que veía. Ieran Li, Tai Fa y el resto de miembros del concilio, empezaban a levantarse lentamente. Su magia estaba volviendo a ellos, así como su fuerza y eso sólo podía significar que el conjuro había fracasado.

\- No… no… ¡No puedo perder! ¡No!

Shaoran le miró bajando su espada, aún sin creerse que realmente lo habían logrado. Pero sin duda era así. Su madre y sus hermanas estaban bien, y su tío parecía débil, pero seguía respirando. Miró al mago con una sonrisa ladeada dejando que el aire puro de Hong Kong entrara en su pecho. Shen empezaba a comprender la situación y parecía a punto de perder la cordura. Giraba sin parar, buscando algo a lo qué aferrarse. Una salida, algo que le despertara de esa pesadilla. Pero ya no le quedaba nada.

\- Ríndete Shen, has perdido.

\- ¡No!

En un intento desesperado por salir de allí Shen invocó una bola de fuego sin tener en cuenta el elemento de su rival y lo fácil que sería para el castaño revertirlo. Así que cuando la bola se volvió en su contra no pudo evitar recibir de lleno el golpe. El castaño caminó lentamente hasta él con los guardianes de Sakura a sus espaldas y le habló de nuevo, esta vez usando la autoridad del cargo que ostentaba.

\- Shen Wang, como heredero del clan Li y futuro cabeza de concilio, te ordeno que te detengas ahora y te entregues voluntariamente. No me hagas añadir más cargos en tu contra.

Shen temblaba de rabia derrotado y de rodillas en el suelo. A pesar de que evitaba el contacto visual, Shaoran sabía el rostro de pura ira que tenía su oponente y lo desquiciado que se sentía. Por eso levantó de nuevo su espada y se preparó para otro ataque. Un animal herido era siempre peligroso e impredecible.

\- ¿Qué me entregue? ¿A ti?

\- No tienes opción. Debes aceptar tu derrota. – una risa sarcástica resonó en el aire y algo se turbó en el corazón del castaño.

\- Que me entregue… que estoy derrotado… ¿Qué no quieres añadir más cargos? ¡Mocoso ignorante! ¡Te destruiré! ¡Te partiré en dos!

Sakura corrió hasta ellos y se posicionó al lado de sus guardianes mientras una nube gris y violeta se formaba encima de sus cabezas.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Siento algo muy oscuro… algo…

\- ¡Sakura! – la castaña se giró ante la voz de su hermano y se llevó la mano a la boca de puro pánico.

\- ¡Touya! – La castaña corrió con todas sus fuerzas, seguida muy de cerca por Yue. Touya estaba sentado en el suelo, con el brazo colgando y un charco de sangre a sus pies. Ambos se arrodillaron a su lado y le levantaron con cuidado, asombrados por la profundidad de su herida. – Oh dios mío… tu brazo…

\- Estoy bien… - el ángel de la luna apoyó todo el peso del moreno en él y le miró reprobadoramente.

\- Idiota, no te hagas el duro ahora. Estás más pálido que yo. – Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder mirar la herida de su hermano directamente. Ese hijo de perra le había partido el hueso en mil astillas como si Touya no fuera más que un maldito muñeco de paja.

\- ¡Espera! Te curaré con "The heal"

\- ¡No hay tiempo! Y no puedes gastar la poca energía que te queda en mí. Estas cansada… lo noto…

\- Pero…

\- ¡Tenéis que evitar que los traiga! – Sakura le miró sin comprender y Touya rodó los ojos desesperado. – Esta invocando almas torturadas. Espíritus perversos que no hallan descanso y que buscan compartir su dolor con los demás. ¡Son peligrosos!

\- ¿Espíritus? ¿Cómo? – Sakura miró a Shaoran a lo lejos y vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Espíritus malignos? ¿Cuánto daño podían hacer esos seres para que Shaoran se asustara? – Yo… no sé cómo… no sé nada de magia negra… ni de espíritus… - el guardián de la Luna negó con la cabeza. Él tampoco tenía esos conocimientos. Pero Sakura vió por un momento un faro de esperanza. – Tai Fa… él puede que…

Sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Sakura corrió en busca del cabeza de concilio dejando a Yue a cargo de su hermano y a Shaoran custodiando a Shen. Debía encontrar el modo de parar lo que fuera que estuviera tramando ese malnacido. Por su parte, el castaño miró al hijo de los Wang y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué estás invocando Shen? No tienes a penas fuerza… si llamas a almas perturbadas para que nos ataquen, morirás.

\- Pues os llevaré conmigo. – y justo al pronunciar esas palabras levantó la vista con esa sonrisa sádica que le caracterizaba y Shaoran supo que lo decía en serio. No estaba dispuesto a rendirse ni a salvar su vida. Alguien como Shen jamás aceptaría la derrota. Antes prefería morir mil veces. Y no lo haría sin llevarse a todo aquel que pudiera por delante.

\- Te lo diré sólo una vez más Shen, detente.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme? Ya los he invocado… no importa si estoy vivo o muerto cuando lleguen… no… vendrán y os devorarán. – Los brazos le temblaban y a penas podía sostener el peso de su cuerpo a pesar de estar arrodillado. Shen había agotado su magia y ya no representaba ningún peligro para nadie. Shaoran dio un par de pasos en su dirección hasta que lo tuvo a medio metro de distancia. Ambos se miraron durante varios segundos en silencio.

\- Lo primero que verán tus ojos cuando despiertes, Shen, será la pared de una celda. Y ese paisaje te acompañará día tras día hasta que la muerte te encuentre. Me ocuparé personalmente de que así sea. – y antes de que el hijo de puta que había amenazado a Sakura y a toda su familia volviera a abrir la boca, se la partió de una patada dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por las piedras del jardín y el menor de los Li suspiró de puro alivio. No podía matarle, pero nadie iba a quitarle el desahogo de romperle su cara de sádico. Le miró una última vez y levantó el mentón satisfecho. – A dormir, cabrón.

Kero se puso a su lado contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente de Shen Wang y ambos permanecieron callados unos segundos analizando las opciones que se les presentaban ahora.

\- Kerberos, debo ir a ayudar a Sakura. Te dejo a cargo de este montón de mierda. – el león dorado golpeó con el morro una de las piernas del mago oscuro y bufó molesto.

\- ¿Es necesario? No creo que se levante en un par de días.

\- No voy a cometer ningún error más. Sólo asegúrate de que no mueve ni un músculo. – los ojos dorados de la bestia del sello le miraron sin saber que sentir. Durante años le vio como un mocoso engreído. Luego, tras abandonar a su señora, se juró que lo quemaría vivo en cuanto lo viera. Y ahora que lo tenía frente a él, con el traje ceremonial de los Li y la espada de su padre en mano, no sabía si debía odiarle, perdonarle o venerarle. Así que solo se limitó a asentir.

\- Ve con Sakura. Yo vigilo a este capullo.

\- Gracias Kerberos.

\- No me las des… aún no sé que pensar de ti. – Shaoran le dedicó una media sonrisa y estiró el brazo en un ademán para acariciar su cabeza, pero se arrepintió casi al instante. Aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para que Kero no lo notara - ¿Ibas a acariciarme gaki?

\- Yo… lo siento… ha sido un impulso extraño…

\- Si me tocas te arranco la mano de un mordisco, mocoso. – Shaoran rodó los ojos y bufó cansado. Jamás se llevaría bien con el guardián del sol. - ¿A que esperas Li? ¡Ve con mi señora! Cómo le pase algo juro que te…

\- Sí, sí… me asaras hasta reducirme a cenizas… lo pillo.

\- ¡A fuego lento mocoso! Tardarás días en expirar… porqué yo soy el guardián dorado, la bestia…

Shaoran corrió dejando tras él a un Kero gritón y con el ánimo renovado. Lo peor había pasado y ahora sólo tenían que contrarrestar el último hechizo de Shen. No podía ser tan grabe… ¿verdad? Tragó pesado recordando los libros de magia negra que había leído y los hechizos de invocación maligna. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

Miró a su izquierda, Eriol estaba tumbado en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y con la cabeza de lado. Quería ir con él y comprobar sus signos vitales, pero esa mala sensación no le abandonaba. Algo malo se estaba acercando a ellos. Algo más oscuro que la magia que su cuerpo había absorbido. Así que cerró los ojos con impotencia y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lado de su mujer y su tío abuelo. Más tarde ya se ocuparía del fetiche que tenía por mejor amigo.

Ieran Li estaba ayudando a Tai Fa a incorporarse, pero le dejó en manos de Sakura en cuanto le vio acercarse.

\- ¡Shaoran! – el castaño recibió el abrazo de su madre algo sorprendido por el gesto, pero decidió devolvérselo solemnemente.

\- Estoy bien madre. Tranquila. – ambos permanecieron abrazados por unos segundos y lo primero que vieron sus ojos ámbar al abrirse, fue el rostro sonriente de su esposa. Así que le devolvió la sonrisa a Sakura, apartando a su madre con delicadeza. - ¿Qué se está acercando Sak?

\- Touya dice que son espíritus torturados. Yo no puedo distinguir exactamente lo que es, pero sí que siento algo frío y oscuro acercándose. – Tai Fa apoyó su peso en su báculo gris y les miró tomando aire y juntando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

\- ¿Tu hermano puede estar equivocado? – Sakura negó con la cabeza y miró en dirección a Touya. Estaba sentado en el suelo una vez más, y Yue le inmovilizaba el brazo con una madera rota del suelo y un trozo de tela de su traje. Pero no serviría de mucho. Su hermano estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre. Debía curarle con The heal, y pronto.

\- Mi hermano no es muy poderoso ni sabe conjurar, pero sí muy sensitivo. Sí dice que se acercan espíritus que no hallan descanso, es la verdad.

\- Vale… conozco un conjuro para enviarlos de vuelta. Pero debe conjurarlo un houngan o una mambo y no sé si recordaré todos los símbolos… y no tengo todos los ingredientes...

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un sacerdote vudú. – Shaoran contempló a su tío con el semblante serio. – No tenemos a ningún sacerdote aquí tío… el concilio no es muy permisivo con magias poco ortodoxas…

\- Tu hermano servirá. Tiene magia espiritual. Si le enseñamos los símbolos y consigo un par de cosas...

\- ¡No! Mi hermano está agotado, apenas si se tiene en pie. Aunque lo cure con mi carta seguirá con muy poca magia en sus venas. ¡No puedo arriesgar a Touya! – el menor de los Li tomó su mano con cariño y le levantó el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos.

\- Entonces deberás hacerlo tú Sak… tú también eres espiritista. Tus visiones, el augurio y el fantasma de Yujïn. Puedes sentirlos… puedes ver… - los ojos esmeraldas de su prometida se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- Pero… no tengo experiencia… a penas puedo diferenciar un espíritu de un demonio o un augurio… ni siquiera sé invocar un alma…

\- Yo te ayudaré…

\- ¿Cómo? – Shaoran miró al hermano de Sakura una vez más, centrando su atención en un destello de tela azul que sobresalía de su camisa manchada de sangre.

\- Llamándola a ella… a Yujïn.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ha estado aquí antes… ¿verdad? – Sakura asintió con la boca abierta y sin poder dejar de mirarle pasmada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La has visto?

\- No… pero la he sentido… a mi lado. Justo antes de que cedieras y pudiera ponerte el collar.

\- Ella… ella me hizo algo… en mi cabeza. Dolía horrores y me descentró…

\- Y pude ponerte el collar de Miao Fa entonces… porqué ella me ayudó…

\- Eso creo… - Shaoran apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Yujïn estudió un año en Nueva Orleans, justo tras nuestra separación. Siempre sintió pasión por la magia oscura y el vudú, a nivel teórico claro. Y se reunió con muchos Houngan de la secta roja. Sabrá dar descanso a esas almas torturadas cuando lleguen. – Sakura contempló el trozo de tela azul con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. No le gustaba jugar con la muerte. No quería sentir ese frío en su carne otra vez. Pero al parecer, no tenían otra opción.

\- Esta bien. Vamos.

\- ¡Esperen! – Tai Fa tomó la mano de Sakura parando su carrera. – Tengan… tengan cuidado. El vudú es muy inmersivo… sin experiencia podrías acabar acudiendo al otro lado por voluntad propia y de allí ya no se puede volver… - Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al ver la preocupación tan genuina en el rostro de su frío tío.

\- Tío… soy yo… ¿o estas preocupado por Sakura? – el anciano tosió incómodo, soltando poco a poco el agarre de la joven.

\- Yo sólo… sólo no hagan locuras. Son unos inconscientes y no quiero tener que reprenderles luego. ¿Han comprendido? – ambos castaños sonrieron alegres y asintieron con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo de nuevo en dirección a Touya que les recibió muy pálido.

\- Monstruo… eres lenta.

\- No hables, estas agotado y te necesito consciente.

\- ¿Agotado yo? Va… esto es un rasguño de nada. – Sakura le miró reprobadoramente, alargando su mano hasta que alcanzó el pañuelo. - ¿Qué haces Sak?

\- Tomo a nuestra pequeña fantasma prestada. ¿Te importa? – Touya arrugó el ceño y bufó irritado.

\- Toda tuya… esa condenada me ha tenido congelado toda la jodida tarde… - Sakura reprimió una sonrisa y contuvo a duras penas un escalofrío. Era cierto. El fular estaba frío como la misma muerte. Miró a Shaoran y levantó las cejas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Llámala. – la menor de los Kinomoto rodó los ojos.

\- Es que no sé… te lo he dicho…

\- Monstruo novato… - Sakura se giró cabreada, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

\- A ver listillo, dime tú como lo haces. – Touya iba a hablar, pero fue detenido por la voz del "mocoso".

\- Debes sentir el material con tu alma y pensar en el rostro de la persona que quieres invocar. Luego debes repetir su nombre en tu cabeza mientras sientes su presencia. – ambos hermanos le miraron con los ojos como platos y se encogió de hombros. – O al menos eso es lo que dice la teoría…

\- La teoría… estupideces- Touya miró a su hermana sintiendo como el mundo giraba a su alrededor peligrosamente y le susurró con voz quebrada que se dejara de tantos libros y teorías y que simplemente abriera su corazón. Yujïn se ocuparía de llegar a él si se sentía bien recibida. Y luego cayó desmayado a los brazos de Yue.

\- ¡Touya! – el ángel miró a su dueña con rostro preocupado.

\- Sakura… está perdiendo mucha sangre… debemos llevarle a un hospital pronto… debes parar a esos espíritus o… - Sakura asintió con la cabeza y apretó el fular entre sus dedos concentrando su aura y dejando que todos sus sentidos fluyeran. Pero no había señales de la muchacha.

\- Sakura… debes dejar de pensar y buscar una conexión con ella… - la castaña apretó los parpados con fuerza pensando en el rostro de la chica y cada vez se sentía más y más ofuscada. La oscuridad estaba muy cerca y no tenían mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si esos espíritus les alcanzaban? El sudor empezaba a bajarle por la frente y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡Aaarrghhh! ¡Yujïn maldita sea! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Por si no lo has notado, estamos en un aprieto. – Shaoran la contempló asombrado y se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa.

\- No sé si eso es muy receptivo Sak…

\- Pues a mi me vale. – ambos dieron un brinco sobre si mismos y miraron a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Yujïn!

\- Hola Shao…- Sakura les miró a ambos con la boca abierta y señalándoles sin parar.

\- ¿Se ven? – Yujïn sonrío y asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo?

\- Al parecer eres más poderosa de lo que crees, Kinomoto. Creo que ahora todos pueden verme. Has creado un portal entre dimensiones y aquí estoy, casi cómo una viva más. Aunque es peligroso mantener el portal abierto mucho tiempo. Deberías cerrarlo pronto. – Sakura boqueó como un pez. Portal… dimensiones… no tenía ni idea de qué le estaban hablando.

\- Yo… ni siquiera sé cómo lo he hecho… - la joven china la miró con una ceja alzada pero pronto se encogió de hombros.

\- Pues a mí no me mires, después de mi conjuro para bloquearte he desaparecido de algún modo y no entiendo dónde he estado… el más allá es algo complejo…

\- Yujïn… - la morena miró a Shaoran con una sonrisa triste.

\- Lo sé… y no te culpo.

\- Pero…

\- Shaoran… no es necesario una disculpa. En todo caso yo también debería disculparme por lo que hice cuando teníamos quince años y… no terminaríamos nunca… - Sakura observó tras ellos. Una neblina oscura empezaba a rodearles y un aire helado la hizo temblar.

\- Chicos…

\- Pero yo…. Debí imaginar que Shen iría a por ti. ¡Debí adelantarme a sus planes y…

\- ¿Cómo ibas a imaginarlo Shao? Ni siquiera yo lo vi venir. ¡Y soy la que tiene visiones!

\- Esto… siento interrumpir, pero… - Shaoran y Yujïn parecían no oírla.

\- Pero Mia dijo que habías presentido tu muerte… dijo que…

\- Sí, es cierto. Vi por primera vez mi propio augurio de muerte medio año antes de romper contigo. Intenté revertirlo, de verdad… salí de tu vida y busqué la forma de impedirlo, pero… nadie puede evitar su muerte. Ni siquiera yo…

\- Debiste decírmelo… debiste pedirme ayuda. Hubiéramos…

\- No. Te habrías sentido culpable y no hubiera servido de nada. En mis visiones tú estabas conmigo en mi muerte. Evitarte me pareció lo más lógico. – Yujïn tragó pesado y desvió la vista. – No sabes cuanto me arrepiento… años perdidos lejos de ti…

\- Yujïn…

\- ¡Chicos! – ambos se giraron asustados para contemplar a la esmeralda. – Sé que tienen mucho que discutir y todo eso, pero mi hermano se está desangrando y creo que esas almas perturbadas ya están aquí… - Shaoran sintió la opresión en el pecho y miró a su alrededor buscando entre la nada.

\- Se siente todo muy… extraño. – Yujïn se acercó a Sakura arrodillándose al lado de Touya.

\- Esta muy débil… se esta muriendo... no le quedan más que unos minutos… – Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

\- ¡Tengo que invocar a The heal!

\- No puedes… te queda muy poca energía y la necesitarás para purificar a todos estos seres oscuros. Debes elegir. Salvar a tu hermano, o al resto.

\- Qué… no… yo…

\- Decide Kinomoto. – Shaoran se agachó al lado de su prometida mirando reprobadoramente a la morena y tomó sus hombros que temblaban sin parar.

\- Yo… no puedo… no puedo dejar que Touya muera… Shao…

\- Sakura…

\- ¡No puedo! – Shaoran abrazó a la castaña con fuerza y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba a gran velocidad.

\- Yo… ¿crees que The heal puede tomar mi energía? Cuando Eriol la invocó para salvarte lo hizo… de algún modo… - Sakura le apartó con fuerza y le miró entre lágrimas. – Aún tengo mucha de la energía que me has dado. Yo no he sellado a vacío y los guardianes me han ayudado mucho con Shen. Puedo salvar a tu hermano.

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- No del todo. Pero no tenemos otra opción. Yo no poseo magia espiritual y Yujïn esta muerta y agotada… sólo tu puedes enviar a esos espíritus al maldito infierno. – las manos de Shaoran tomaron su rostro con delicadeza, acerándola hasta que sus narices se rozaron. – Estamos juntos en esto… ahora y siempre Sak… - otro par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas y asintió mucho más animada.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Ahora saca a esa carta a jugar. – la estrella se dibujó en el piso en respuesta y como había hecho anteriormente empezó a girar. La figura infantil de su mejor amiga se apareció frente a ellos y les sonrío dulcemente.

\- The heal… tengo que pedirte un favor…

\- Mi señora, haré lo que me pidáis… estoy aquí para ayudaros. – la castaña se levantó dejando a su prometido tras ella y se acercó hasta su creación.

\- Necesito que cures a mi hermano…

\- Claro.

\- Pero… no puedes tomar mi energía. – la castaña vio la confusión dibujada en ese rostro infantil y a penas pudo disimular una sonrisa. Era poco común ver a Tomoyo confundida, aún de niña. – Debes tomar la de Shaoran. – la carta contempló al castaño y analizó sus opciones.

\- Será más difícil…

\- Lo sé… - la pequeña Tomoyo se acercó entonces a Touya y se agachó a su lado.

\- Está muy débil. Ha perdido mucha sangre… - Sakura empezó a impacientarse.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo? Por favor… ¡Es Touya! – The heal sonrió y asintió con un golpe de cabeza.

\- Lo haré. Pero él quedará agotado… su esposo. – Shaoran se arrodilló también y puso su mano en la frente del moreno.

\- No importa. Lo que haga falta. Es mi cuñado ¿sabes? – la niña le miró estudiando sus facciones, pero no le dio más vueltas. Eran ordenes de su señora y creadora. Shaoran se volteó y le indicó a Sakura con una mano que se fuera.

\- Pero…

\- Ve. Estaremos bien. Los dos. – esmeralda se fundió en ámbar una vez más y ambos se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban sin mediar palabra.

\- Vale. Creo en ti Shao. - Sakura se giró entonces y miró a Yujïn con determinación, obligándose a confiar en el hombre que amaba.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – el espíritu levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

\- Bueno… ¿qué sabes del vudú Kinomoto?

\- Básicamente sé que tiene que ver con muertos, muñecos y magia negra. – el fantasma de Yujïn rodó los ojos.

\- Esto va a ser difícil…

\- ¡Haré lo que haga falta! Por favor… dime cómo podemos parar esta invocación… - la joven china miró a su alrededor buscando algo. - ¿Qué?

\- Necesitamos una zona elevada… o un punto puro y que canalice bien la magia… algo… - sus ojos se pararon en el cerezo principal. Aún partido por el rayo que había descendido minutos atrás, se veía imponente y fuerte. – Perfecto… - Sakura siguió su mirada topándose con el objeto de su interés.

\- ¿El cerezo?

\- Hay muchos libros que hablan de la magia espiritual de la naturaleza, Kinomoto. Hay plantas que pueden ayudarnos en la meditación. Hierbas medicinales que pueden sanar nuestros cuerpos e infusiones e inciensos que nos ayudan a crear un trance más profundo para comunicarnos con los espíritus. Los cerezos son árboles poderosos en muchas culturas, sobre todo la japonesa. Comunican las almas de los muertos y protegen el equilibro de la vida y la muerte.

\- Pero está dañado.

\- No importa. Vamos. – Sakura corrió tras el fantasma de la china sin poder dejar de mirar tras de sí. La carta había empezado a sanar a su hermano y podía sentir la magia de Shaoran descender demasiado rápido. ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Y si la carta absorbía más energía de la que Shaoran podía soportar?

\- ¡Céntrate Kinomoto! Shao es duro de pelar.

Sintió algo extraño en la tripa al oír a Yujïn llamarle con tanta familiaridad, tampoco le había gustado verlos conversar tan fácilmente unos minutos atrás. Pero se obligó a ignorar sus malos sentimientos. Ese era el peor momento del mundo para sentirse celosa. Ambas se pararon bajo el inmenso árbol y miraron sus flores caídas. Un manto de pétalos de cerezo les acariciaba los pies. Yujïn tocó con su mano semitransparente la corteza y dejó que su energía fluyera a través de él.

\- Perfecto…

\- No entiendo que quieres que haga Yujïn…

\- Te ayudaré a abrir un portal y tú harás que esas almas perturbadas por siglos de soledad lo crucen y hallen así la paz.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tendrás que confiar en mí… - la castaña ni lo dudó, asintió con la cabeza e invocó su báculo que apareció imponente entre ambas. – Pero antes debes prometerme algo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo! Ya siento el frío calando en mis huesos… sea lo que sea, está aquí.

\- Kinomoto…No voy a ayudarte hasta que me lo prometas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por tan extraña petición en tan mal momento. ¿Qué era tan importante para que tuviera que pedírselo ahora? Sakura vio a lo lejos aparecer una niña de ojos oscuros y sonrisa torcida que le heló la sangre. No era la primera vez que veía a esa criatura. La vio en la casa de los Wu cuando fueron a llevar el cadáver de Yujïn. Un temblor le recorrió la columna y empezó a sentir el miedo.

\- Yujïn… ahí hay algo… - la morena ni se giró. - ¡Maldita sea Yujïn!

\- ¡Prométemelo!

\- ¡¿El qué?! – ambas se miraron con desafío y la china frunció el ceño.

\- Que me dejaras cruzar.

\- ¿Cruzar?

\- Al otro lado. Abrirás el portal y me dejarás marchar con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué iba a impedírtelo? ¡Claro que puedes irte! – Sakura no comprendía para nada a esa chica. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

\- Prométemelo.

\- ¡Te lo prometo! – y antes de que pudiera ni siquiera notar todas las almas que empezaban a rodearlas, sintió algo oscuro penetrar en su pecho. El espíritu de Yujïn la había poseído y ahora tomaba control de su cuerpo con una facilidad pasmosa. Sintió su voz en la cabeza y a penas pudo contener el mareo. Otra vez era la jodida muñeca de otro.

 _"Hay al menos dos docenas de almas perturbadas a nuestro alrededor. ¿Lo sientes?"_

Sakura se sorprendió al oír la voz de Yujïn como un eco en su cerebro. Pero lo que más la asustó fue comprender que en verdad podía sentir esas almas. Eran como focos de luz pálida a su alrededor. Emitían ondas frías de energía oscura que le dolían físicamente. ¿Por qué podía sentir tan claramente su fuerza ahora? ¿Era porqué Yujïn la poseía? Su mano se alzó hasta tocar el cerezo y cerró los ojos notando el tacto de la corteza. Rugosa y cálida. Pero había mucho más en esa madera de lo que se veía a simple vista.

 _"Puedes sentir la energía del otro lado. ¿verdad? Fluye como el agua en un río, o el aire en el cielo. Es constante y rítmica. Debes equilibrar el pulso de tu magia con sus constantes. Encontrar el equilibrio y permitir que se abra ante ti. No pienses Kinomoto… sólo deja que tu aura busque la harmonía de este mundo y el otro"_

Sus dedos se fundieron con el árbol confundiendo la materia de su piel con la corteza del cerezo y poco a poco se dejó llevar por su fuerza. Notó como los pétalos bailaban atados a su cuerpo y sintió la humedad de las raíces en su estómago como si ella y el árbol fueran un mismo ser.

 _"Ahora, abre el portal"_

Quiso preguntarle cómo debía hacerlo, pero la luz que nació en su pecho le dijo que ya no hacía falta. La puerta estaba abierta y el más allá aguardaba a un lado. Sintió la atracción demasiado rápido y cómo algo tiraba de ella en dirección a una luz dorada.

 _"Detente. Si vas un poco más lejos, ya no podrás volver."_

Oía una voz cantar al otro lado. Era dulce y melodiosa y le traía recuerdos de épocas felices. Una melena rizada le acarició la nariz y el aroma de su perfume le impregnó el alma.

\- Mamá…

 _"Kinomoto, debes permanecer a este lado. No sucumbas o ya no habrá marcha atrás. Shaoran, tus amigos y tu familia están aquí. ¿No quieres estar con ellos?"_

Miró a un lado y el patio se le dibujo frente a sus ojos como algo lejano y triste. Pero la figura de Shaoran en el suelo la trajo de golpe a la realidad.

\- ¡Shaoran!

 _"Sólo está inconsciente, deja de preocuparte tanto y céntrate de una vez Kinomoto. Ahora… llama a esas almas. Es más sencillo de lo que crees. Sólo debes pensar que vienen, y lo harán. Como polillas atraídas por la luz"_

Y fue tan sencillo como respirar. Esas almas oscuras y perdidas fueron pasando una a una a través de ella como si fueran humo y sangre. Cada espíritu era una daga y cada alma un sacrificio. Se sentía desfallecer con cada uno de esos seres y para cuando llegó el turno de la niña quiso vomitar por el esfuerzo. Esta la atravesó dejando en su boca el sabor de algo podrido y a penas pudo contener las arcadas. Pero al mirar al otro lado y ver a esa preciosa niña brillar se sintió renovada. A penas tendría tres años de edad y su pelo bailaba recogido en dos colas altas. Era preciosa.

 _"Ella era la última Sakura. Lo has hecho bien. Ahora debes dejarme marchar"_

La castaña contempló la figura etérea y fantasmal de Yujïn totalmente perdida y agotada. Había salido de su cuerpo y la observaba a poca distancia. La herida de su estomago había desaparecido y el camisón era ahora un traje tradicional chino en tonos azules.

 _"Antes de irme tengo algo que contarte Kinomoto… algo que no te va a gustar, pero que le prometí decirte…"_

Las rodillas de Sakura cedieron y su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo con fuerza. Levantó la vista sintiendo una nube a su alrededor y vio la figura borrosa de la muchacha cruzando el portal.

\- ¿Yujïn…?

 _"La profecía de los primogénitos no se refiere a Shaoran… algo malo está por venir… algo que destruirá vuestra relación hasta que sólo quede dolor, culpa y miedo. Lo he visto en mis sueños… y él lo vio en los suyos"_

Sakura se levantó a duras penas mirando a la chica. El báculo desapareció de sus manos y de nuevo sintió que su peso vencía atrayéndola al suelo. Cayó como un cuerpo inerte y estiró su mano todo lo que le permitió su fuerza. Quería alcanzarla. Quería que le mostrara esa visión para así poder evitarla.

\- No te vayas… enséñame esa visión… necesito verla… - el cuerpo de Yujïn se volvió opaco y la chica abrió los ojos de asombro al comprender que Sakura estaba tirando de ella.

\- ¡No! Me lo prometiste, dijiste que me dejarías marchar.

\- Y lo haré… pero debes mostrarme… - la voz se le atoraba y se sentía desfallecer. Pero no podía desmayarse aún – Debes…

\- ¡No puedo! No puedes cambiar el futuro, Kinomoto. He cumplido mi promesa. ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Déjame marchar! – la mano de la castaña alcanzó su tobillo y Yujïn intentó retroceder furiosa. - ¡Me lo has prometido!

\- Yujïn… por favor…

\- ¡No! Shaoran estará a salvo, aunque lo vuestro muera, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame descansar en paz Kinomoto! ¿Es que no he sufrido ya bastante?

Y la fuerza se le fue, liberando al espíritu que brilló una última vez antes de desaparecer. Una lágrima fue lo último que vio Sakura en ese fino rostro y cómo los labios rojos de la chica pronunciaban un "lo siento" que le heló la sangre. Un mal presentimiento nació en su corazón antes de cerrar los ojos y sucumbir a la oscuridad.

\- Shao no es el niño de la profecía… él no… él…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: No me maten... sé que estoy loca, pero… es que se venía venir una continuación de esta historia ¿no? La profecía… el elegido… el cuerpo de Sakura que reacciona mal a la magia negra… la perdida de control de su magia… demasiadas cosas abiertas… jajaja. No puedo cerrar todo eso en dos capítulos o tres. ¡Perdón!**

 **Yujïn, maldita… siempre con sus malas noticias… ¿Quién le habrá pedido que pase el mensaje? Y por qué tan poca explicación… maldita sea… estoy tan confundida…Grrrr… Y si Shaoran no es el primogénito de la profecía… ¿quién lo será? Mmm…**

 **Chicos y chicas… La petición llega a su final en pocos capítulos, pero como ven no me cierro a una secuela. Puede que más oscura y con mucho S+S … jajaja. Puede… 😊Sea cómo sea, les prometo dar un buen cierre a esta primera parte para aquellos que ya tengan bastante de mis locuras y quieran dejar el viaje aquí. 😊Y para los que no… no sé cuando, pero… quiero alargar un poco más la trama… así que… 😊**

 **Les doy las gracias a todas por su apoyo y de nuevo les pido perdón por la tardanza. Mi vida es una locura ahora y estoy pasando momentos de tensión familiar. Pero escribir siempre me ayuda y leer sus comentarios aún más. Un beso a todos y a todas y como siempre les dejo respuesta a sus reviews. ¡Un abrazo de oso y mil gracias de nuevo!**

Sara: esto… no sé como contestar… en realidad a Sakura le duele el pecho porqué Eriol (antes de desmayarse por el esfuerzo) ha activado el sello que tiene grabado en el traje que le diseñó Tomoyo. Por eso ella pierde su fuerza y no puede usar sus poderes correctamente, y por eso le duele el pecho. No porqué Eriol se desmaya… no tiene nada que ver con sus sentimientos ni con él. Siento si no lo he explicado claramente… y en cuanto al resto… bueno, ya comenté que Eriol tiene protagonismo en esta historia, pero que no es para nada el amor de Sakura. Si lo ven de otro modo… no puedo hacer más, lo siento. Yo escribo como lo siento y con mi corazón abierto de par en par. Si llega de otra forma pido disculpas. Gracias de todos modos por seguir leyendo y espero que esta actualización sea más de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

Guest-17: ¡Shen tuvo al fin su merecido! Jajajaja, pero aún no han terminado con él, jajaja. ¿Tendrá su último momento de gloria antes del final? Mmmm… Sea como sea, al fin la batalla terminó y ahora ya ponemos recta final a la petición. Espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado (a pesar del final misterioso…) y que sigas leyendo amiga. El momento para S+S vendrá en el siguiente, así que estate al tanto. Un beso enorme y gracias por tu paciencia.

Guest marzo 15: Pues sí… bloqueo total y mucho trabajo… y como bien dices… al ser el final es complicado poner todo en orden… bufff… ;) pero muchas gracias por tu paciencia y espero que este capítulo sea también de tu agrado. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

July: Gracias a ti amiga por leer y comentar siempre. Siento mucho el retraso y espero que te haya gustado un poco este capítulo. Intentaré poner todo de mí para el siguiente y como ves, la recta final esta aquí. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Karther: ¡Hola! Pues aquí tenemos otra actualización tras siglos desaparecida. Siento la demora y espero que sea de tu gusto el capi. Jajaja. Me ha costado horrores… sudor y lágrimas. Como ves Shen aún no nos aclara lo de la profecía, y Yujïn nos lo complica aún más… jajajaja. Pero a ver como termina "La petición" y que dudas nos deja abiertas… al menos siguen todos vivos… un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo. Te mando mil abrazos.

Pily: ¡Felicidades súper atrasadas amiga mía! Como no puedo escribirte por privado me tengo que esperar a la actualización. Lo siento… pero te mando un gran abrazo y un besote enorme. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado amiga… tiene un poco de todo también. Jajajajaja. El lobito tiene sus momentos, Sakura los suyos y nada de Eriol. Jijijijiijiji. Aunque como ves Yujïn la lía siempre… Y The love… ya ves, de mini Sakura a mini Shaoran. Yo prefiero al segundo… jajajaja. Y no soy mala… sólo tengo una mente retorcida… Un besote y de nuevo felicidades. ¡Te quiero!

Camili: Dios, cuanto siento el retraso. Pero he vuelto y como ves finalizo al fin la batalla. Dios… que tensión. Touya nos ha hecho agonizar ¿eh? ¿Lo habrá logrado la carta y Shao? Esta el mayor de los Kinomoto fuera de peligro. Dios, que nerviosa estoy. Jajajaja. Y Yujïn nos la ha vuelto a liar… en fin. Gracias amiga por tus amables palabras y espero que esta actualización sea de tu gusto. Me ha costado sudor y sangre. Jajajaja. Un beso y me pongo a escribir en cuanto pueda el siguiente. ¡Abrazos!

Luna98: Magia hay por un tubo, jajajajaja. Hola! Espero que este capi también te guste… siento mucho la espera amiga… mira que llevo un bloqueo de campeonato… mis musas me han abandonado y me siento tan sola… pero os tengo a vosotras que me dais fuerza. J Un beso enorme y gracias de nuevo por tu gran apoyo. Me ayudas un montón. Venga, que esto llega a su fin.

Monchis: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que este también te guste. Mira que llevo unos días terribles y a penas podía sentarme a escribir. Pero al fin lo he publicado y me siento algo más ligera. La petición llega a su fin y aún nos quedan un par de capítulos con algo de misterio y también algo dulce… espero que sea de tu agrado. Un beso enorme y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

Maycamooney: ¡Me alegro de que los exámenes fueran bien! Yo no los echo de menos… te lo digo yo… jajajajaja. Pues espero que esta actualización te guste y que siga enganchándote, yo llevo días malos y mucho curro, pero intento no bajar de ritmo en cuanto a la trama… aunque a veces es inevitable… pero te doy las gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo. Aun quedan un par de capítulos y serán dulces y mágicos. Un beso y nos leemos pronto.

Guadalupe: ¡Pero que dulce y buena eres conmigo! Me animó muchísimo leer tu review. No sabes cuanto me alegro que te gustaran los dos últimos capítulos. Espero que este también. Tiene de todo… ¿no? Jajaja. No te preocupes por si te tardas en leer, todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones (te lo digo yo) como ves… yo también me tardo ahora en actualizar… un beso súper enorme y de nuevo gracias por tus grandes palabras de ánimo. ¡Te adoro!

Alexa Kinomoto: Gracias a ti por pasarte a leer y comentar. Espero que también sea de tu gusto esta actualización. Ya falta poco para la gran final. Un beso enorme y nos leemos muy pronto amiga. Cuídate mucho y de nuevo gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest abril 6: ¡Por fin actualicé! Espero no estés decepcionada… ha sido durísimo… mis musas me han abandonado. Pero al fin lo pude subir. Jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos muy pronto amiga. Un beso.

Jhossy: Gracias a ti por leer y pasarte a comentar. Ya ves que me he retrasado un poco esta vez… jajaja. Pero espero que te haya gustado también la actualización y estés satisfecho con el jaque mate a Shen. Gran patada Shao. Jajajajaja. Un beso enorme y por favor, sigue leyendo y comentando que ya falta poquito. ¡Abrazos para ti!


	31. Capítulo veintiocho: the dream

**Notas de la autora: Antes de que me vaya por las ramas, les pido disculpas por la demora. Pero lo cierto es que me cuesta escribir últimamente y debo aprovechar mis momentos con las musas. Jajajaja.**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo este capítulo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Tiene un par de momentos especiales para mí, y aunque voy muy agotada, creo que cumplen mis expectativas… jajaja, aunque me he equivocado otras veces…**

 **De nuevo gracias por su constante apoyo y reviews y doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se han añadido recientemente. Me da mucho gusto saber que aún hay gente que se inicia en esta historia y la disfruta.**

 **Un beso a todos y todas y nos leemos al final del capi. ¡Que se diviertan! (espero)**

 **Capítulo veintiocho**

 _The dream_

Sakura supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar en cuanto abrió los ojos. Puede que fuera la luz o el cálido ambiente que la envolvía. O tal vez el olor suave del viento al respirar. Pero al mirar el gran cerezo de la mansión Li, comprendió que la dimensión había cambiado. Su cuerpo se sentía liviano y nada parecía tocarlo. Era como estar dentro de un sueño ingrávido.

\- ¿Dónde…? – el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda hizo que se volteara lentamente. Fue entonces qué notó como el tiempo también parecía fluir de forma distinta, haciendo que sus gestos y sus reacciones procedieran a cámara lenta.

Una figura se acercaba a ella, estaba borrosa y lucía casi etérea. Pero a medida que se acercaba distinguía poco a poco sus rasgos. Pelo castaño y revoltoso, piel bronceada por el sol y torso fuerte y entrenado. Era un hombre en sus treinta con rostro serio y facciones duras. Pero lo que más le impactó fueron sus ojos. Dos faros de luz de un ámbar intenso que la analizaban con cautela. Su mente pareció reaccionar demasiado despacio, sin embargo, no le hizo falta preguntar quién era.

\- Hien Li…

El joven se agachó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra y ambos se estudiaron con la mirada. Sakura parpadeaba intentando comprender por qué tenía al difunto padre de Shaoran frente a sus ojos, pero le resultaba muy difícil recordar nada de lo acontecido antes de llegar a ese lugar. Cerró los ojos y concentró sus esfuerzos en retroceder en el tiempo. Imágenes de sangre, oscuridad y miedo la atravesaron y casi perdió el aliento.

\- Shen… la batalla… yo… ¿por qué estoy aquí? – sus dedos se mezclaron con su melena castaña y arrugó la frente esforzándose por recordar.

Hien Li alargó su mano y levantó el mentón de la chica con suavidad, obligando a ese par de esmeraldas a mirarle fijamente. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto y toda la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas. Ese hombre era jodidamente atractivo. Una copia casi exacta de su prometido. O a la inversa. Es decir, a fin de cuentas, era Shaoran el que se parecía a Hien Li…

\- Tanta magia… en un cuerpo tan débil… - Pero toda la emoción del momento se esfumó con esas palabras. Sakura frunció el ceño sintiéndose molesta de repente.

\- ¿Débil? – el patriarca de los Li asintió en silencio girando levemente su cabeza. – Yo no soy… débil… - pero la voz se le quebró, haciendo que esas fueran las palabras de una niña asustada.

\- No me malinterpretes, maestra de cartas. Uno no elige dónde nace la magia más pura… tú no eres la culpable de lo que está ocurriendo. Ni siquiera Clow Reed pudo hacer nada para evitarlo… - Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada, sin poder comprender en realidad la importancia de esas palabras.

\- ¿Evitar? ¿Evitar el qué? – la intensa mirada de Hien Li la estaba abrumando sobremanera, así que intentó zafarse, pero él no la dejó. Al contrario. Aumentó la fuerza de los dedos en su mentón y la acercó aún más.

\- Todo…

\- Yo… no le comprendo… - Hien se alejó unos centímetros aflojando su agarre y suspiró cansado.

\- Claro que no lo comprendes… pero déjame que te pregunte algo, joven maestra… ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – la castaña se tensó. Esa era una gran pregunta para la qué no tenía respuesta. – concéntrate y piensa… Sakura.

Oír su nombre en esa voz aterciopelada la hizo estremecer. ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraída por ese hombre? ¿Era quizá por su aura? Envolvente y cálida, jodidamente parecida a la de Shaoran. Pero distinta a su vez. Más fuerte, más demandante. Un maldito imán que la dejaba sumida en un letargo. ¿Sería así de intenso Shaoran en unos años? Porqué su corazón no lo aguantaría… Pero dejó de divagar y se obligó a concentrarse y pensar en la pregunta. ¿Cómo había llegado a una dimensión dónde Hien Li podía estar a su lado? La respuesta le sobrevino como un martillazo en el pecho.

\- The dream… - Se sintió estúpida por no haber caído en ello hasta entonces. El ambiente enrarecido e ingrávido era sin duda obra de la carta de los sueños. No era la primera vez que viajaba a través de las cartas. Ya se encontró con Clow Reed en el pasado… pero en esa ocasión fue la carta The return.

\- Una carta de Clow Reed…

\- Sí… pero no sabía que podía sumirme en un sueño… así…

\- Esto no es un sueño, maestra…

\- ¿No? - el hombre negó con la cabeza. – pero se siente como uno…

\- Es porqué has usado el cerezo de la mansión Li como canalizador de tu fuerza. ¿no lo recuerdas? – Sakura pareció pensar por unos segundos, pero negó con la cabeza. – No lo recuerdo… ni siquiera creo haber llamado a The dream.

\- Entonces estás aquí por el poder y capricho de una carta que tú no has invocado y que ni siquiera sabías que podía enviarte en este viaje astral… ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Sakura pareció pensarlo, pero así era. Al menos no lo recordaba. – A eso me refería. Tu poder está tomando más fuerza que tu voluntad, joven maestra… te esclaviza, te oprime y te desborda. Incluso la magia más pura oscurece y destruye si no es controlada. Incluso daña a aquellos que más amas. – Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

\- ¿Por qué me dice algo como eso?

\- Por eso estás aquí. ¿no? Para que te advierta. Has hecho un viaje muy largo y duro. Estas en otra dimensión. No sólo mentalmente… sino de forma física. Debes tener un buen motivo para semejante esfuerzo. – Hien pareció dudar, pero no era momento para callarse nada. - Este tipo de magia que posees Sakura, es única y jamás creí que fuera posible. Estar aquí… es casi como un milagro. Estás viva… y aun así puedo tocarte… siento el olor de tu cabello y el tacto de tu piel. – los dedos de Hien Li recorrieron su brazo al pronunciar esas palabras y la muchacha retrocedió cohibida. – Tu poder es asombroso… Tanto, que no debería existir. Tanto… que debería ser destruido. – La castaña sintió miedo ante esas palabras y retrocedió unos centímetros haciendo sonreír de lado al que podía haber sido su suegro. - ¿Tienes miedo? ¿De mí? Hay pequeña… Eres tú la que asusta.

\- Yo no… no hago daño a nadie…

\- Claro que sí. A ti misma para empezar… y a los que te rodean. – la menor de los Kinomoto notó algo cálido en su mejilla y supo demasiado tarde que estaba llorando. Pero aún no comprendía muy bien el motivo. Sólo sentía una presión en el pecho que la oprimía haciendo que respirar fuera casi imposible. – No pretendo asustarte Sakura… no soy más que un espíritu que murió sin poder proteger debidamente a su familia… no soy nadie para decirte qué o cómo debes vivir tu vida. Pero si las cartas te han traído aquí, es porqué yo sé algo que nadie con vida conoce… algo que te aterra… ¿sabes qué puede ser?

\- La profecía… - Hien Li asintió en silencio y miró los pétalos de cerezo bailando en el aire. Se movían despacio y caían sin hacer ruido. - ¿Usted la conoce?

\- De algún modo… mientras moría entre sudor y sangre, soñé con ella. No tengo poder espiritual alguno, pero lo vi. Supongo que el destino lo quiso así… o algún ser con más poder que yo. - Sakura recordó entonces las últimas palabras de Yujïn y el miedo la invadió de nuevo.

\- ¡El niño de la profecía! No es Shaoran… ella me lo dijo…

\- ¿Quién?

\- Yujïn…

\- La telequinética… la vi junto a mi hijo un par de veces. Cuando mi espíritu puede bajar… - Hien Li cerró los ojos y tragó pesado recordando fielmente las palabras de la primera y última visión que tuvo en vida. - _"Cuando el hijo de un primogénito Li alumbre la tierra, el equilibrio se romperá. Y la humanidad presenciará la caída de los oscuros y la ascensión de la luz que quemará a los indignos de su fuerza"_ \- sus ojos jade temblaron mientras su cabeza procesaba la confusa profecía en labios de Hien Li. – _"Y la magia que conocemos desaparecerá en las tinieblas para resurgir bañada en fuego y luz, sin dejar cabida a la debilidad"_

\- No comprendo…

\- Nadie comprende del todo una profecía… son palabras confusas cargadas de incertidumbre y ambigüedad. Pero sí nos describe su inicio.

\- El hijo de un primogénito Li…

\- Tu hijo… - Sakura se llevó involuntariamente las manos a la cintura y apretó con fuerza sintiendo el miedo nacer en la boca del estómago.

\- Yo… no estoy embarazada…

\- Aún no. Shaoran se ha ocupado personalmente de que eso no pasara. Pero algún día lo estarás y vuestro hijo será el comienzo. – el aliento se le fue por la boca y tuvo que tragar un par de veces para recuperar la voz.

\- ¿De qué? Por lo poco que he entendido la luz bañará la tierra y la oscuridad caerá. Eso es bueno ¿no?

\- No lo sé… el equilibrio es lo que nos mantiene estables, Sakura. Nada existe sin su opuesto. Los conceptos que conocemos y nos dan sentido siempre tienen su contraparte. Luz y oscuridad, calor y frío, felicidad y dolor… ningún ser está completo si no comprende ambos lados. El amor no existiría sin el odio, el fuerte no lo sería sin el débil… - Sakura pensó en sus palabras y fue un poco más allá, recordando la confusa profecía.

\- _La ascensión de la luz quemará a los indignos de su fuerza…_ \- Hien terminó la frase por ella, sintiendo por dónde iba el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- _La magia que conocemos desaparecerá en las tinieblas para resurgir bañada en fuego y luz, sin dejar cabida a la debilidad._ – la castaña le miró desesperada por una repuesta.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- No lo sé… pero un mundo que destruye al débil no es un mundo justo para mí… no entiendo la profecía más allá de lo que te he contado, Sakura… pero tengo un presentimiento negativo sobre ella. – la joven maestra tragó pesado y recordó las últimas palabras de Yujïn con desasosiego.

\- Algo malo está por venir… ella lo dijo… algo que destruirá mi relación con Shaoran hasta que solo quede dolor, culpa y miedo… Yujïn lo vio en sus sueños… - Sakura no pudo evitar sentir la desesperación crecer en su pecho. – Se refería a la profecía… lo sé… me lo dice el corazón… ¿Y si se refería a nuestro hijo?

\- Esa joven que te habló del futuro… la telequinética… ¿dijo que lo vio en un sueño? – Sakura asintió. – Una visión de un posible futuro… - Hien negó con la cabeza firmemente. - No es determinante. – la castaña sintió como el aire la abandonaba. – No debes sucumbir tan pronto al miedo. Un sueño puede tener varios motivos. Advertir, prevenir, enseñar… hay que discernir entre premonición y visión. Esa joven sólo vio un posible futuro. La vida está llena de posibilidades y caminos.

\- Pero ella dijo que lo había visto… y habló de otra persona. Alguien que había soñado lo mismo. Alguien que quería que me lo dijera.

\- Puede que esa persona quisiera ayudarte… puede que fuera alguien que te ama y que sabe que puedes cambiar el futuro. Te esta mostrando los posibles caminos, pero ver detrás de todas las puertas sólo nos da más información para decidir cual debemos cruzar.

\- ¡Pero usted mismo dice que tiene un presentimiento negativo! – Hien Li agachó la mirada y apretó los puños y Sakura quiso morderse la lengua y abrazarle para calmar su angustia, como cuando veía a Shaoran sufrir.

\- Voy a contarte algo que nunca he podido decirle a nadie joven maestra…

Sakura vio la impotencia a través de su alma y tomó su mano inconscientemente, como muestra de comprensión y apoyo. Hien le sonrió de lado y una complicidad innata apareció entre ambos, justo como pasaba con Shaoran. Esa conexión era hermosa y a la vez dolorosa como el mismísimo infierno.

\- La mañana del ataque a Shaoran, me levanté inquieto. Sentía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Algo oscuro y que cambiaría el orden de mi vida. Ahora sé que mi instinto presagió mi propia muerte y no puedo dejar de pensar en qué habría pasado de haber comprendido lo que en verdad iba a ocurrir. Las visiones son una gran carga. Te confunden, te atan y te hacen sentir responsable del destino de aquellos qué amas. Pero también son una bendición si logras comprender su cometido.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo puedo comprender algo tan vago? Sólo sé que algo destruirá mi relación con Shaoran… no puedo simplemente adivinar el qué… yo…

\- Basta Sakura.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sirve de nada sucumbir al miedo o a la duda ahora. Debes comprender tu situación y luchar por enmendar aquello que sabes y conoces.

\- ¿Aquello que sé? ¡Pero no sé nada!

\- Sabes que tu magia se esta desbordando. Sabes que tus hijos traerán un cambio a la magia y sabes que la felicidad de aquellos que amas depende de tus decisiones. La relación que tienes con mi hijo sólo depende de ambos. Ahora que sabes que hay una amenaza, debes prepararte para afrontarla. Si estás lista, podrás prevenirla. Podrás luchar contra ella. Debes abrir tu corazón y mirar todas las puertas del multiverso. ¡Debes elegir sabiamente para evitar tu funesto destino!

\- ¡Usted no pudo! – Hien frunció el ceño sintiéndose dolido por esas palabras. – Yo… quiero decir… usted presintió que algo malo iba a ocurrir… y no pudo evitarlo.

\- Claro que lo hice. En cierto modo…

\- ¿Eh? – los dedos de Hien Li le quemaban la mano, pero aún así no podía soltarle. Era como un vendaval que la arrastraba y la succionaba.

\- Fue mi inseguridad por lo que sentía lo que me llevó a comprobar como estaba mi hijo. Fue esa sensación en mi pecho la que me impulsó a abandonar todas las reuniones y acudir en busca de Ieran. Y fue esa premonición de que algo terrible estaba por suceder la que me llevó a mi muerte. Pero… de no ser por ese presentimiento, sería mi hijo el que estaría muerto, Sakura… jamás me lo hubiera perdonado…

\- Shaoran… - Hien asintió en silencio acariciando la mano de la joven maestra de cartas.

\- Él tenía cuatro años… morir por él ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, Sakura. Y no me arrepiento. – la joven castaña intentó pensar en el mensaje que Hien Li intentaba transmitirle, pero aún se sentía confusa. ¿Qué debía hacer exactamente? Sintió la presión en su mano y al levantar la vista adivinó que Hien había leído en ella. – Debes abrir las puertas y mirar más allá…

\- Cómo más sepa de lo que está por venir… - el patriarca de los Li volvió a asentir en silencio, dibujando una sonrisa afable. Sus facciones se suavizaban mágicamente dando un brillo único que parecía casi imposible en un rostro tan severo como el suyo.

\- El conocimiento es poder Sakura… pero tú te niegas a ver…tienes miedo a actuar y te escondes tras tus inseguridades y debilidad. Y la magia podrá contigo si no luchas por aquello que más deseas. Y te destruirá. Y contigo a lo que más amo…

\- Shaoran… - Hien asintió de nuevo.

\- Estuve ese día… el día que ambos unieron sus destinos a través del vínculo de unión y la boda mágica.

Sakura le contempló pasmada, recordando la noche en que el hechizo de unión selló su destino junto a Shaoran Li. Y comprendió de repente porqué se sentía tan turbada por la presencia de Hien Li. Su aura cálida y reconfortante… no era la primera vez que la sentía. Esa noche, cuando los temores la invadieron y la nostalgia y la soledad amenazaron con hundir su determinación, fue la presencia de Hien Li la que la trajo de vuelta. Bajo el cerezo… el mismo cerezo que ahora les servía de elemento conector.

\- El cerezo de la mansión Li…

\- Exacto. Sentí tu miedo y tus dudas y quise transmitirte mi apoyo y aprobación, aunque sabía que era imposible... Pero te giraste… porqué me presentiste allí, con vosotros. Por un momento creí que me veías. Luego comprendí que sólo me habías intuido. Un ejemplo más que nos dice que tus poderes son demasiado inestables y no consigues controlarlos. – Sakura pareció turbada por la marabunta de información. Recordaba que al ver el cerezo se calmó y cogió fuerzas, pero nunca pensó que Hien Li tuviera nada que ver con ello. ¿Ya podía ver más allá entonces? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo… jamás tuve este poder antes… sueños premonitorios a través de las cartas sí… pero… ¿espíritus? Mi hermano era quién los sentía, no yo… desde niña que les tengo un miedo atroz.

\- Y por eso los rehúyes… por tu miedo. Lo mismo haces con tu magia y tus cartas… eres débil Sakura… de cuerpo y corazón.

Sakura quiso apartarse una vez más, molesta consigo misma y avergonzada por sus propias limitaciones, pero Hien tiró de ella apresando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus cálidos brazos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan confortable estar así? Yujïn siempre le pareció helada al tacto. Fría y muerta. Casi dolorosa… ¿Por qué Hien le parecía un trozo de luz celestial? Se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación mientras oía el respirar tranquilo de ese hombre. Ni siquiera sabía que los muertos pudieran respirar.

\- Yo… no… no quiero ser débil… no quiero vivir con miedo…

\- Entonces no lo hagas, Sakura. Hay un motivo por el que la magia blanca te eligió a ti. No a un mago experimentado, o a un hijo de un clan o al mismísimo Eriol Hiraguisawa. No… este poder que posees, tan fuerte, tan ardiente y peligroso… te eligió a ti. – Sakura se alejó lo suficiente cómo para mirar esos ojos tan parecidos a los del hombre que amaba y se dejó perder en ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- El por qué no debe importarte Sakura. ¿no lo entiendes? – Hien Li se agachó de nuevo arrastrando a la joven que tomaba de las manos con él y con mucha suavidad apartó el cabello de su rostro mirando directamente esos orbes color esmeralda. – No pienses en el por qué… sino en qué debes hacer para ser digna de ello. Hasta ahora has vivido tu vida de forma ordinaria. Como si fueras una joven normal sin magia. No has hecho daño a nadie, pero tampoco has ayudado a la gente que sufre. Has vivido ignorante de tus dones y has descuidado tu fuerza. Y ahora es ella la que te controla a ti y no a la inversa. ¿No crees que debes hacer más, Sakura? ¿No crees que alguien con un poder como el tuyo, debe hacer mucho más? – dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y por primera vez Sakura le vio sonreír amorosamente, como un padre a una hija. – Vuelve con mi hijo Sakura y muéstrame porqué este inmenso y basto poder se te concedió a ti y sólo a ti. Gánatelo Sakura. ¡Sé digna! – Sakura se echó a sus brazos de nuevo, sollozando y asintiendo con fuerza.

\- Lo haré… juro que lucharé por ser merecedora de ello… - los dedos del que habría sido su suegro borraron las lagrimas y la menor de los Kinomoto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos abrumada por las sensaciones que sentía.

\- No hay una mujer mejor para mi hijo Sakura… lo sé… y mientras no lo olvides y creas en ello, todo saldrá bien. – su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sincera al oír sus propias palabras en boca de Hien Li.

\- Pase lo que pase… - sintió la suavidad de esos dedos al entrelazarse en su melena como tantas veces hacía Fujitaka cuando se sentía triste y algo parecido a la paz inundó su pecho.

\- Si pequeña Sakura… Pase lo que pase.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y un leve dolor de cabeza la trajo de vuelta demasiado pronto. Parpadeó lentamente, notando por primera vez los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de las persianas. Una mano permanecía entrelazada a la suya y no tuvo que bajar la vista para saber de quién era.

Shaoran apoyaba la cabeza en su brazo derecho mientras con su mano izquierda sujetaba firmemente la suya. El cabello le caía grácilmente por la frente, movido ligeramente por su tranquilo respirar. Sakura se incorporó con cuidado, dejando caer el paño húmedo que había refrescado su frente y observando la luz rosada de la carta The dream a un lado. Esta parpadeó con fuerza para luego desaparecer en el mazo en silencio. Miró alrededor, sintiéndose algo confusa, pero podía notar como la fuerza la llenaba de nuevo. Su aura se había restaurado completamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido dormida?

Su mano libre buscó la cabeza del hombre que amaba y con cuidado empezó a dejar leves caricias en su hermoso cabello chocolate. Shaoran se movió mansamente bajo su tacto, dejando ir un hondo suspiro de placer antes de ser consciente de que al fin Sakura había despertado. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de ello, dio un respingo que hizo reír a su adorada prometida.

\- Hola mi amor…

\- ¡Sakura! – los brazos de Shaoran la rodearon posesivamente y se dejó llevar con alegría por la calidez de su aura. – Sak… cariño… menos mal…

Permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos, solo disfrutando de su calor y compañía. Habían sobrevivido al funesto destino que la familia Wang había trazado para ellos. Los dos, juntos. Cómo la tirada de cartas había presagiado, solo con la voluntad y el amor que les unía. Sakura aumentó la fuerza del abrazo recordando esa maldita tarde del quince de agosto y todo lo acontecido después. Shen, The void, los espíritus perturbados, Yujïn… y Hien Li. El miedo quiso poseerla una vez más, pero no le dejó. Ya no cedería nunca más al temor y a la culpa. Debía ser más fuerte que su propio miedo.

Shaoran fue el primero en separarse, dejando que sus manos tomaran el fino rostro de la mujer que amaba. Esas esmeraldas le cautivaron una vez más y no pudo evitar sonreír de pura alegría. Ella estaba sana y salva, entre sus brazos.

\- Hay algo que prometiste decirme cuando todo esto hubiera terminado. – Sakura rio alegremente, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran la cintura del castaño.

\- ¿A sí? No se me ocurre qué puede ser…

\- Ah no, caperucita traviesa… no voy a dejar que te escapes de esta… - sus frentes se juntaron y Sakura cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma varonil de su champú. Jamás se cansaría de este sentimiento – Dímelo Sakura… te lo suplico…

\- Te amo. – y los labios dulces de la muchacha borraron gustosos la cálida sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del hombre que amaba.

Y cómo siempre ocurría cuando ambos estaban juntos, el reloj dejó de funcionar. El tiempo se paró y el mundo dejó de tener importancia. Sólo ellos dos existían y el miedo o el dolor quedaban en el olvido. Sakura se debatía entre contemplarle o besarle. Ambas opciones eran demasiado tentadoras, pero por el momento los abrazos, besos y caricias parecían ganar la partida. Se dejó llevar entre suspiros de placer y casi quiso gritar de dolor cuando Shaoran decidió dejar algo de aire entre sus cuerpos. Pero la imagen de esos preciosos espejos ámbar calmaron un poco su ansia.

\- Sakura… has tardado una eternidad… cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir… - Sakura sintió su aliento suave contra el rostro y carraspeó para encontrar de nuevo su voz entre tanta sensación abrumadora.

\- Yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado bajo los efectos de The dream?

\- Casi dos semanas.

\- ¡Dos semanas! – Sakura se incorporó de golpe llevándose las manos a la boca asustada y haciendo que Shaoran tuviera que apartarse para evitar un golpe de su cabeza que iba directo al mentón. - ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay algún herido grabe? ¿Y mi familia? Yue… Kero… y ¡Shinta! Dios… ¡y Eriol! Madre mía… Eriol… estaba inconsciente en el suelo… Y… - los ojos verdes de la mujer que amaba se abrieron casi de forma inhumana y se giró histérica corriendo por la habitación como pollo sin cabeza. - Oh por dios… ¡Touya! – su prometido a penas sí pudo contener una carcajada. Sakura había bajado a la realidad abruptamente y el pánico la hacía moverse de forma nerviosa y desordenada. Pero tuvo piedad de ella y se levantó para tomarla en sus brazos una vez más.

\- Cálmate Sakura. Todos están bien. Tu hermano está totalmente curado gracias a la carta The heal y los poderes de sanación de un clan aliado. Además, Yukito no le deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Y tú familia, Tomoyo y Eriol están perfectamente. Él último demasiado bien para mi gusto… ya se atreve a bromear y todo el muy rufián... – la castaña le contempló aún demasiado abrumada por la situación y el menor de los Li no pudo evitar volver a enamorarse de sus gestos infantiles.

\- ¿Y tu familia?

\- Todos perfectamente. Meiling viene a verte con Tomoyo a cada rato para comprobar si has despertado. Son una molestia… - Sakura suspiró mucho más calmada y se tomó un momento para digerir toda esa información – Tú eres la que más preocupados nos ha tenido. Sabíamos que las cartas cuidaban de ti y que no había heridas mortales o grabes en tu cuerpo, pero… que no despertaras… me tenía muy inquieto.

\- Yo… - Sakura sintió la presión de esos brazos protectores y se sonrojó al recordar otro par de manos igual de cálidas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado Sak? – Shaoran vio como las manos de la chica jugueteaban nerviosas y sintió curiosidad por el tintineo de esos ojos. ¿Era él o su prometida se había ruborizado? – ¿Sak?

\- No es fácil de explicar… - esos ojos ámbar la analizaron de arriba a bajo y pudo sentir de nuevo el calor intenso de la mirada de Hien Li. ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?! ¡Ese viaje astral había sido demasiado intenso! Ese hombre era demasiado parecido a Shaoran y eso la perturbaba. Su prometido la contempló con paciencia, pero al ver que Sakura se perdía en sus pensamientos decidió que debía echarle una mano.

\- Eriol dijo que las cartas te habían protegido. Él cree que en algún momento corriste peligro de cruzar al más allá con Yujïn y que las cartas te retuvieron aquí. Pero has dormido demasiado tiempo… así que ahora su teoría ha cambiado. También la mía. – Sakura se alejó un poco tomando algo de espacio para calmarse y Shaoran la siguió con la mirada.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que he estado? – el castaño caminó lentamente sin querer dejarla ir y tomó sus manos con cariño.

\- Yo creo que has estado al otro lado… con tu madre. – Sakura abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida. - ¿Me equivoco? Tu cuerpo estaba aquí, pero tu mente parecía muy lejos. Apenas podía sentir tu aura y permanecías fría como el mismo hielo… era como si estuvieras en otro plano y no quisieras volver. Creo que por eso has tardado tanto… estabas con tu familia… en un lugar atemporal… con alguien a quien amas y has echado de menos… ¿me equivoco? – los ojos jade de Sakura le miraron firmemente y la vio suspirar.

\- A medias. – Ahora sí que el menor de los Li moría de curiosidad. Así que Sakura se sorprendió un poco por el cambio en esos ojos castaños que de repente le parecían igual de intensos a los del mismísimo Hien Li.

\- Explícate. – la menor de los Kinomoto apretó sus manos con fuerza y sin apartar la mirada le contestó pausadamente. Debía afrontar el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, debería contárselo. Había prometido no tener más secretos con él y cumpliría su parte. Así que… ¿Por qué no contárselo todo ahora? Dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y se armó de valor.

\- He estado al otro lado, es cierto. Pero no con mi madre… - la curiosidad se dibujó en el rostro de su prometido y Sakura casi sonrió divertida.

\- ¿A no? Entonces… has estado ¿Con Clow? – la castaña negó lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

\- No Shao… he estado con tu padre.

Sakura no sabía si lamentar o bendecir la extraña unión de sus poderes. Por un lado, podía comprender a su prometido a la perfección, por el otro invadía su intimidad sin poder evitarlo. Así que se sintió culpable al notar el desasosiego del castaño en su propio pecho. El corazón de Shaoran latía desbocado y el miedo y la ansiedad le cubrían el alma a partes iguales. Estaba emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo y no se atrevía a preguntar nada que tuviera que ver con su padre en voz alta. Por eso Sakura decidió animarle a seguir con un ademán de su mano. Lo llevó con suavidad de vuelta a la gran cama y ambos se sentaron algo nerviosos. Le dio su tiempo para que procesara la información y esperó paciente a que le volviera la voz.

\- Mi padre… ¿has visto a mi padre?

\- Sí… - el castaño tragó pesado y desvió la vista abrumado por las emociones. ¿Qué debía preguntar? Tenía tantas dudas y tantos anhelos perdidos que le era difícil concentrarse. Pero al cerrar los ojos la imagen difusa de su rostro le bajó de nuevo a la realidad. Ni siquiera podía verle con claridad.

\- Y… ¿y cómo es? Es que… yo… a penas si puedo recordar… necesito saber cómo era. ¿Puedes describírmelo? – Sakura sintió tanta ternura ante su tartamudeo nervioso, que apenas pudo contener las ganas de abrazarle. Pero de algún modo lo hizo, y se dedicó a pensar en el mejor modo de transmitirle todo lo que había vivido. Pero lo cierto es que sólo podía pensar en una forma. Una muy efectiva.

\- No, Shaoran… - ese par de ojos ámbar la miraron asombrados, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Sakura lo calmaron casi al instante. – Voy a hacer algo mucho mejor que contarte lo que ha pasado… voy a mostrártelo…

El aura de las cartas Sakura les envolvió a ambos antes de que el menor de los Li pudiera darse cuenta y los recuerdos de la maestra fluyeron tan nítidos en su cabeza como un sueño vívido.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Kaho llevaba más de veinte minutos observándole en silencio. El joven de veintiún años que tenía frente a sus ojos seguía siendo su principal preocupación, a pesar de que los años los habían mantenido separados cruelmente. Lo cierto es que, pese a todo, aún le amaba profundamente. Se lo guardaba y eso la destrozaba en silencio, pero no podía evitar seguir hechizada por el enigmático Eriol Hiraguisawa. Aunque estos últimos días parecía turbado y eso le permitía leer en él más de lo habitual.

\- ¿Vas a estar ahí callada mucho más? – cualquier otra mujer se habría sorprendido al ser descubierta, pero Kaho Mizuki no era una mujer cualquiera.

\- Se esta bien aquí, así que no he visto motivo alguno para irme. – los labios de Eriol se curvaron en una sonrisa y decidió que era el momento idóneo para acercarse. – Pareces más ido qué de costumbre. ¿Aún preocupado?

\- ¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que no? – Kaho negó con la cabeza y Eriol se giró para contemplarla apoyando todo su peso en la barandilla que daba al jardín de la mansión Li. El cerezo central había dejado de emanar esa aura rosada, lo que sin duda indicaba que la maestra de cartas había despertado. – Sakura ha vuelto.

\- Eso parece. – la mujer pelirroja le dejó unos segundos para ver sus reacciones, pero ese rostro níveo se quedó impávido, obligándola a preguntar. - ¿No vas a ir a verla?

\- No quiero que el lobo me muerda. – Kaho se posicionó a su lado observando con él la cálida noche de Hong Kong. - ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

\- Tendrás que ser más específico, joven Eriol… - el moreno sonrió calladamente.

\- No, no tengo por qué serlo. Pero veo que quieres que lo diga en voz alta, y te concederé el capricho, mi amada Kaho.

\- Oh… que considerado… - los ojos mar del hombre que amaba se le clavaron con demasiada fijación y casi tuvo la necesidad de retractarse.

\- ¿Cuándo supiste que me había enamorado de Sakura? Hablamos del tema, pero nunca me dijiste cuando lo supiste… – aunque ella era más que consciente de esos sentimientos tan profundos por la castaña, fue casi doloroso oír esas palabras en esa voz calmada. Pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila, a fin de cuentas, ella había causado esa situación al pedirle que lo dijera en voz alta.

\- No lo sé… ¿Cuándo empieza el día y comienza la noche? ¿hay un punto exacto? ¿Cuándo supiste tú que la amabas?

\- Qué poético… - ambos sonrieron y dejaron que el silencio calmara sus corazones. – Nunca quise hacerte daño… ni siquiera entiendo cómo pasó… no estaba…

\- Destinado. – Eriol asintió, pero no añadió nada más y dejó que Kaho lo asumiera. – Ni siquiera puedo odiarte, creo que en eso estoy a la par con Shaoran. Es muy difícil culparte por lo que sientes. ¿Cómo podría enfadarme porqué te enamoraras de alguien como Sakura? Has pasado toda tu vida cuidándola… vigilando sus pasos y ayudándola a levantarse cada vez que se caía…

\- Por cómo lo describes, debería ser un amor fraternal… o de un padre a una hija.

\- Debería… pero fue mucho más… y no puedo culparte por ello, aunque quiera. – Eriol frunció el ceño y por primera vez en su vida Kaho le vio nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo Eriol Hiraguisawa se tocaba el cabello de esa forma tan humana?

\- Yo… ojalá no fuera así. Es decir… ella ama a Shaoran, siempre fue suya. Y aún así me permití sentir algo tan… tan…

\- ¿Intenso? – el moreno asintió.

\- ¿Eso significa que me he vuelto un idiota? – Kaho no pudo evitar reír. A pesar de que estaba literalmente oyendo como el hombre que amaba confesaba amar a otra, se sentía divertido ver a Eriol confundido.

\- Siempre fuiste algo idiota… pero te ocultabas en tu misterio. – Eriol golpeó su hombro con suavidad y la pelirroja se dejó llevar por la perdida de tensión. – Pero ya pareces mucho mejor, resignado.

\- Bueno, hay que ser muy idiota para intentar luchar contra esos dos. ¿No?

\- Nunca lo intentaste y lo sabes. Te lo dije antes de la batalla, tu mismo te creas tus propias barreras y limitaciones. – Eriol no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño que Sakura le había contado. La realidad paralela en la que ambos vivían juntos y felices. Y se repitió que en esa vida Shaoran seguramente no existía. Puede que esa fuera la visión del mundo si no hubiera accedido a la petición de ayuda de Ieran Li cuando ambos decidieron enviar al pequeño lobo a por las cartas Clow.

\- No puedo poner mi felicidad por encima de la vida de otros… lo sabes…

\- Una digna rencarnación de Clow Reed. – Eriol bufó con cinismo. – Pero no estoy aquí para escuchar sobre tu amor no correspondido. Se que en esa cabeza retorcida ronda algo más… algo peor… - Eriol se giró de nuevo, contemplando el cerezo y apretando sus dedos con fuerza en la barandilla.

\- ¿Qué puede ser peor a un corazón roto?

\- Eriol… no te cierres ahora. Soy la única a la que le confiaste el verdadero motivo tras la decisión de Clow Reed y sus cartas. Y presiento que tu aura deprimida y solitaria bebe de esa misma decisión.

\- No importa. No son más que conjeturas. – los dedos de Kaho buscaron los suyos y sintió esa calidez que en el pasado tanto amor le había inspirado. Agachó la cabeza y dejó ir un suspiro cansado - ¿Qué conseguiré diciendo mis miedos en voz alta?

\- Puede que respuestas… otro punto de vista… o sólo desahogarte… vas a envenenarte con tu propia culpa si no la sueltas… - Eriol sabía que tenía razón, pero aún así le daba miedo compartir sus temores en voz alta. Como si al pronunciar esas palabras se fueran a hacer realidad. Aun así, se armó de valor y dejó que estas viajaran en el aire.

\- Creo que cometí un gran error Kaho. Mis sentimientos por Sakura nublaron mi juicio y permití que pasara lo que Clow más temía…

\- ¿El qué?

\- Yo… quería que ella tuviera una vida normal. En verdad lo deseaba… y Shaoran también. Hasta Ieran, pero… ¿y si sólo logramos hacerla más vulnerable? ¿Y si por nuestro miedo e instinto de protección le causamos aún más dolor?

\- ¿Hablas de vuestra decisión de dejar a Sakura a un lado? – Eriol asintió dejando que sus peores miedos se formaran como una vívida imagen.

\- Hay una razón por la que Clow dejó las cartas a Sakura y no a mí… una razón que te conté hace mucho tiempo.

\- Sí… pero me dijiste que sólo era un temor de Clow… no estaba confirmado. ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y si ese temor fuera en verdad mucho, mucho peor? – Kaho tragó pesado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Eriol la miró fijamente sintiendo que la boca del estomago se le cerraba angustiosamente. Era muy difícil pensar que todos los temores y arrepentimientos de Clow Reed fueran verdad, pero aún era peor creer en los suyos.

\- Yo… creo que Clow se equivocó, Kaho… creo que al dejar las cartas a alguien tan poderoso como Sakura no logró su cometido… creo que ahora que las cartas son de Sakura todo ha… empeorado.

\- Pero… Clow dijo que el único modo de evitar que las cartas se oscurecieran era buscar un mago blanco puro y protegido por la luz de una estrella. ¡Tú me lo contaste! Así su fuerza equilibraría la magia negra y permitiría que las cartas vivieran bajo la luz.

\- Lo sé, eso pensó Clow y las selló para que llegado el momento Sakura las purificara al convertirlas en cartas Sakura, pero…y si… ¿sólo les hemos dado más poder?

\- Yo… no comprendo a donde quieres llegar Eriol…

\- Ya… eso es lo que más miedo me da Kaho… que yo tampoco comprendo bien a dónde nos puede llevar esto… hasta dónde puede crecer la magia de Sakura y cuanto puede descontrolarse.

\- ¿Descontrolarse? – Eriol asintió en silencio, demasiado turbado por la situación.

\- Yo… aún no sé nada Kaho. Pero quiero protegerla. Quiero evitar algo mayor… algo que pueda acabar con su felicidad y la de todos los que ella ama. ¡Pero no sé cómo!

La mujer que una vez fue su amante le miró temerosa de preguntar nada más. Eriol se iba por las ramas sin concretar la verdad que le quitaba el sueño, y eso sólo podía significar que temía invocar la mala fortuna al pronunciarlo en alto. Para que Eriol, que se jactaba de que las supersticiones eran para necios, estuviera en ese estado… es que en verdad se trataba de algo muy dañino. Puede que definitivo.

\- Eriol… no vayas más allá… no abras puertas que no puedas cerrar.

\- Pero la información es lo que puede ayudarnos ahora Kaho… debo conocer lo que puede pasar para evitarlo y…

\- ¡No! Eso… eso solo te dañará… y te hará sentirte responsable una vez más de nuestros destinos. ¡Es una carga demasiado pesada!

\- Kaho…

\- ¿Es que no puedes mirar a otro lado y dedicarte a ser feliz? Sakura y Shaoran ya no son un par de niños. Pueden arreglárselas solos. ¡Deja de responsabilizarte de las decisiones que tomó Clow! ¡Tú no eres él! – Eriol abrazó a Kaho con fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba miserablemente. Por eso no quería abrirse a ella, a pesar de lo mucho que esa mujer le comprendía, no dejaba de ser vulnerable. A fin de cuentas, sabía que ella aún le amaba. Lo sentía en su corazón cuando la miraba, y se aprovechaba de ello. ¿verdad? Eso hacía… porqué en el fondo era un cobarde. Como Clow.

\- Lo siento Kaho… pero no puedo simplemente apartarme… - la señortia Mizuki sollozó en su pecho y se sintió morir por dentro.

\- ¿Porqué… porqué la amas? – Eriol suspiró en sus cabellos y dejó reposar su cabeza.

\- Sabes que va más allá de eso Kaho… - ambos permanecieron abrazados y en silencio dejando que la brisa se llevara el mal ambiente y la tristeza que les consumía. Pero era imposible.

\- ¡Eriol! – Tomoyo se quedó parada en la entrada que daba al balcón, totalmente choqueada por la imagen frente a ella y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. – Yo… lo siento… no…

Eriol se alejó de Kaho con delicadeza y le sonrió a la recién llegada con picardía, como si hubiera sido descubierto en una travesura. Pero Kaho no pudo disimular su mal estar haciendo que la situación fuera transparente para unos ojos tan analíticos como los de Daidouji.

\- Tranquila Tomy, no estás interrumpiendo nada…

\- Yo… sólo quería decirte que Sakura ha despertado.

\- Lo sé. Shaoran estará deseoso de compartir unos minutos a solas con ella. Ya iré a verla luego.

\- Ya… yo también lo había pensado, pero Touya es otro asunto… - Eriol levantó una ceja curioso y Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la cintura con una mueca de disgusto. – Dice que matará al mocoso si no abre la puerta y lleva al menos diez minutos aporreándola.

\- ¿Y nadie responde? – Kaho terminó de alejarse y carraspeó incómoda a un lado.

\- Puede que sólo busquen intimidad. Esta casa tiene sus peculiaridades, si Shaoran no quiere ser interrumpido la habitación queda sellada.

\- O si se está usando magia… - Daidouji vio claramente como esos ojos azules pasaban de la picardía a la preocupación y luego contempló la tristeza en el rostro de la que una vez fue su profesora de primaria. – Vamos Tomoyo.

Kaho se dejó caer en la barandilla contemplando como una vez más Eriol la dejaba atrás por ella y sólo pudo sonreír al viento. Daidouji la contempló un instante y la pelirroja quiso sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero ni para eso tenía fuerzas ahora.

\- Ve Tomoyo… estoy bien.

\- Señorita Mizuki, esta noche me apetece ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero me da miedo ir sola. ¿Me acompañaría usted? – la mujer le sonrío y asintió agradecida.

\- Si hay un poco de licor por el medio…

\- Litros y litros del mejor Sake, señorita Mizuki.

\- Llámame Kaho ¿quieres?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La gota que bajaba por la frente de Yukito era señal inequívoca de que todo su miedo había sido para nada. Yue seguía sin aparecer, por lo que Sakura no corría ningún peligro. Así que Eriol se relajó y se dedicó a contemplar la escena con una sonrisa divertida. Tomoyo llegó a su lado apresurada y también se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso por acaparar a mi hermana! ¡No le pongas uno solo de tus sucios dedos malcriado mocoso chino! – Meiling reía a un lado y Fujitaka solo tenía esa sonrisa amable mientras intentaba en vano calmar a su hijo.

\- ¡Eso! ¿Qué te has creído niñato pervertido! ¡Abre la puerta! O yo, la maravillosa y fabulosa bestia del sello ¡la reduciré a cenizas!

\- Esto se ha salido un poco de madre… - Tomoyo se acercó a Kero y tiró de su cola con fuerza haciendo que el pequeño ser alado la mirara apoderado por el pánico.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen gritando como dos idiotas?

\- ¡Tomoyo! No es culpa nuestra… el mocoso no abre la puerta y finge no oírnos… - Eriol no pudo evitar reír por la cara de puro miedo que tenía el guardián, sin duda Daidouji tenía un poder formidable a pesar de ser una simple chica sin magia.

\- ¿Y no han pensado que en verdad puede que no les oigan? Gritar no les servirá de nada.

\- Eso es exactamente lo que llevo diciéndoles desde hace media hora, pero son tan cabezotas como dos malditas piedras. – Touya y Kero fulminaron a la chica china con una de sus miradas de rayos, pero Meiling solo se encogió de hombros. - Mi primo es joven y fogoso. ¿Qué esperaban? Lleva más de quince días sin poder estar con Sakura… ahora deben…

\- ¡Cállate mocosa! – otra avalancha de gritos cayó sobre ellos y Daidouji tuvo que contar hasta diez para no liarse a patadas con todos.

\- ¡Basta! Sakura ya no es una niña. Vamos todos abajo ahora mismo y esperemos pacientemente a que ellos decidan salir.

\- ¿Qué? No pienso...

Pero la réplica del mayor de los Kinomoto nunca llegó a oírse, pues la puerta se había abierto y la cabeza castaña de Sakura se había asomado totalmente sorprendida. Una decena de pares de ojos la contemplaban y se sintió extremadamente incómoda.

\- Esto… ¿hola?

Todos reaccionaron de forma distinta, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un montón de brazos en su cuello, cintura y espalda. Pronto su culo había caído al suelo y sólo podía sentir la opresión de su familia abrazándola. Abrió los ojos entre la marabunta de gritos y abrazos y sus orbes esmeraldas se quedaron fijas en el único que no había ido a su encuentro. Touya permanecía de pie frente a ella, callado y demasiado serio para su gusto. Pero ella sabía que por dentro era el que más ganas tenía de tirarse a sus brazos. Así que sonrío de oreja a oreja, sólo mirando a su hermano con todo el amor y cariño que le procesaba y vocalizó para que sólo Touya comprendiera.

\- Te quiero mucho, Touya.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla y se apresuró a borrarla con discreción, pero ella la había visto perfectamente. Había cumplido su palabra con ambos. Touya y Shaoran esperaron pacientemente esas palabras y… al fin las había podido pronunciar para ellos. Se sentía completa y feliz. Y nada nublaría ese momento porqué simplemente ella no lo permitiría.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Y aquí lo dejo por ahora! Este es (casi seguro) el penúltimo capítulo de "La petición" Espero concluir con el siguiente. Pero ya saben que a veces me voy por las ramas… jajaja. Aunque tengo muy clara la estructura, así que casi casi seguro que será el último. Quiero darles las gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por su paciencia y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Me ha costado sudor y sangre, pero creo que no está… mal… jajajaja. (Aunque seguro que tiene faltas de ortografía y gramática, no he podido revisarlo tanto como me hubiera gustado…) Un beso y nos leemos muy pronto chicos y chicas. Y recuerden… ¡Les quiero!**

Esta vez no puedo responder a sus reviews sin login porqué debo publicar rápido o ya no lo haré… per les doy las gracias a todas y les deseo lo mejor. En el último capítulo sí que me despediré de todas ustedes: **Pily, Guadalupe, Jhossy, Denisse, Celia, July, Camili, Monchiss, Alexa Kinomoto, Luna98, Cerezo secreto, Guest's…** no saben cuanto les agradezco sus palabras de ánimo y su tiempo. Un beso enorme y espero que esta actualización les haya gustado. Hablamos en la recta final. Arigatooooooooo


	32. Capítulo final: el principio de algo más

**Notas de la autora: Hola a todos y todas. Antes de empezar con lo que será el último capítulo de la petición, debo decir que publiqué hace un par de días (si no lo han leído, cuidado, vayan atrás, jajajaja) y me sorprendió mucho la interpretación del viaje astral de Sakura. Al parecer, me pasé de intensa y se entendió como algo "romántico" o "sensual" y juro por dios que no era para nada mi intención. Yo quería que Sakura se pusiera nerviosa al ver una versión más adulta de Shaoran, con un carácter más fuerte y frío. Más… Yue. Jajajaja, de hecho, mientras creaba a Hien Li, pensaba en que sería físicamente como Shao, pero de carácter fuerte como Yue, firme por fuera, super cariñoso y atento por dentro. Jajajaja. Pero gracias a sus comentarios he visto que no llegó de esa manera y voy a intentar arreglarlo un poco. ?** **A ver si queda bien...**

 **Ahora sí, tras el pequeño apunte, les dejo el capítulo final (por fin…) de "La petición". Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón su paciencia y apoyo, pero lo haré al final. Así que disfruten. Un beso.**

 _*Dedico a todas ustedes el capítulo final, pero en especial a mi amiga "Amatista" (tú siempre serás amatista para mí, jajaja) porqué, a pesar del cambio horario y la distancia que nos separa, sin ti esto jamás habría sido posible. Te quiero "diosa" y no dejes de enviar de vez en cuando un Yue para mí._

 **Capítulo Final**

 _El principio de algo más_

Shaoran no podía concentrarse en la perorata que estaba recitando su tío abuelo. Su mente no podía dejar de visitar una y otra vez los recuerdos de esos últimos días. El quince de agosto había terminado mejor de lo esperado, sin bajas ni daños estructurales grabes. Shen Wang había sido apresado y permanecía pendiente de juicio, y gracias a los dioses Sakura se había recuperado completamente.

También habían encontrado los cadáveres de los traidores tras el conjuro fallido. La magia convocada y que debía ser pagada con los sentimientos de toda china, había sido demasiado para ellos y muy pocos sobrevivieron cuando esta se volvió en su contra. Por lo que ahora tenían una lista de todos los clanes implicados y muchas razones para llevarlos a juicio.

También habían hallado muchas pruebas físicas en los talleres y fábricas de los Wang ahora que tenían una causa abierta y podían hurgar libremente entre sus finanzas, papeles y contratos con proveedores. Así que en cuestión de días anunciarían a toda china que el atentado "terrorista" había sido dirigido y orquestado por empresas Wang. De esa manera se aseguraban de hundir definitivamente en la miseria a todo el maldito clan y a sus futuros herederos.

Sí… Para ojos de cualquiera, el plan había sido todo un éxito. Pero para él, y aquellos que lo vivieron en carne propia, todo había estado demasiado cerca del fracaso. Habían confiado en la intuición de Eriol, en la fuerza del clan Li y en la de él mismo. Se dejaron llevar por su prepotencia y arrogancia, escudados en la dichosa profecía de las cartas Sakura… ¡Y joder! Estuvieron demasiado cerca de las brasas hasta el punto de que casi podía oler las cenizas en su maldita piel. ¿Así olía el infierno? Porqué si Sakura hubiera muerto esa tarde… es dónde estaría él ahora.

¿Y si Shen no hubiera querido viva a Sakura? ¿Y si el cuerpo de la castaña no hubiera resistido? ¿Y si Shaoran no hubiera podido absorber la fuerza oscura de la maestra de cartas con éxito? Podía estar nombrando "Y si" por al menos una hora. No… a pesar del éxito, Shaoran era consciente de los fallos y de lo temerario que había sido. Y ese, sería un error que nunca más cometería.

Pero para los miembros del concilio allí reunidos, todo había salido a pedir de boca. Y, a pesar de que no habían participado en nada, ahora se regocijaban de la fuerza del clan Li y lo poderosos que eran para arremeter contra más de treinta magos oscuros y acabar por el camino con el clan Wang. ¡Malditos viejos lameculos y chupatintas! Todo el respeto que les había tenido durante años se había quedado en nada.

Por suerte Tai Fa tenía claro los verdaderos responsables de la victoria y se ocuparía de mostrárselo al mundo mágico. Si… los nombres de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran Li resonaban en las bocas de todos los magos esos días. Lógico, pero… no por eso menos irritante. Al menos ahora podía confiar en su ascenso a cabeza de concilio sin temor alguno. También imaginaba que no pondrían ninguna pega a que Sakura se uniera y bueno… Hiraguisawa era otro asunto… dependía más de él que del concilio si se unía finalmente o no.

Pero fuere como fuere, al menos la magia blanca seguía intacta y tenían a treinta magos oscuros menos de los que preocuparse, el clan enemigo más poderoso había caído y además había servido de advertencia para todo aquel que quisiera desafiarles. Eso les daba al menos un respiro. ¿no?

Puede que así fuera, pero a pesar de todo Shaoran no podía sentirse tranquilo ni satisfecho. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía… Puede que fuera la tensión acumulada de todos esos días, o el miedo a que quedaran secuelas en Sakura tras las heridas sufridas por la absorción de tanta energía negativa. Tal vez sólo era un idiota fatalista que siempre estaba preparándose para que llegara lo peor sin esperar que nada bueno pudiera pasarle. Puede… quizás… Pero entre tanta euforia, parecía la única alma en pena de toda la jodida mansión Li.

Los agentes infiltrados dentro de la policía de élite china estaban ahora dando parte de sus nuevos informes y no podía importarle menos. Vio como su tío le miraba reprobadoramente y ni siquiera fingió estar arrepentido. Era absurdo asistir a todas esas reuniones repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿No podían simplemente pasar las novedades por e-mail? La tecnología había avanzado para el resto del mundo… ¿por qué en esa maldita casa todo seguía lleno de tradiciones y protocolos pasados de moda? Sin duda, cuando ocupara el puesto, se encargaría de añadir clases de informática para principiantes para todo el jodido consejo.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en esas palabras y lo que en verdad significaban. Cuando ocupara el puesto… joder, se había preparado toda una vida para ello y ahora que llegaba el momento de la verdad, no sabía por dónde empezar ni como asumir sus responsabilidades sin parecer un niñato engreído más.

Así que cuando Tai Fa anunció el fin de la reunión, sus piernas tomaron vida propia y salieron corriendo a toda prisa antes de que alguien pudiera detenerle. En teoría debería correr a su despacho dónde un montón de papeles e informes esperaban por su revisión y aprobación, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera podía imaginarse ponerse a ello. Tenía demasiado en lo que pensar y la concentración de viaje. Así que, por primera vez en años, se dijo a si mismo que se merecía un descanso.

Llamó a la puerta de su habitación esperando ver a Sakura tumbada en la cama, pero sólo le recibió su camisón perfectamente doblado encima de las sabanas. ¿Dónde se había metido la muy traviesa? A penas llevaba unas horas levantada y ya había liado a alguien para que la sacara de su encierro. Sólo esperaba que no estuviera con Eriol o ese inglés sufriría otro atentado. Aún le debía un entrenamiento extra por su intrusión al baño de Sakura. El muy rufián había huido como el cobarde que era ese día. Pero que no creyera que se había quedado en el olvido. Antes de que ese mamón se fuera de vuelta a Inglaterra, se lo cobraría. Puede que hasta pidiera el apoyo de Touya Kinomoto para tan grata tarea. No es que fuera santo de su devoción, pero siempre podía sacarle la gran frase. "Me lo debes. A fin de cuentas, gracias a mí estas vivo, cuñadito".

Y es que la cara de Touya el día que se enteró de quién curó su brazo, fue para grabarla en los muros de la historia. ¡Que gozo ver como se desfiguraba su rostro! Incluso dejó de llamarle mocoso por unos… ¿minutos? Claro que luego le atribuyó el mérito de todo a la carta The heal y a su pequeña hermana por haberla creado. ¡Ja! Estúpido grandullón orgulloso… jamás aceptaría que le había salvado la maldita vida.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en su nueva familia. Ahora que se casaría oficialmente con Sakura, Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka serían de alguna forma parte del clan Li y debía admitir que le gustaba la idea. Aunque agradecería que ese peluche amarillo hubiera quedado fuera del acuerdo… pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

Shaoran entró al baño aun perdido en sus divagaciones y se desnudó con calma. Normalmente se tomaba una ducha fría tras sus entrenamientos para despejar la mente y el cuerpo, pero esa mañana se dejaría mimar por un poco de agua caliente. El vapor empezó a inundar el cuarto lentamente mientras dejaba que el bendito liquido cayera como lluvia sobre su cabeza. Era una sensación demasiado agradable para ignorarla. Así que se prometió a sí mismo darse ese lujo más a menudo.

\- Me estoy volviendo un niño caprichoso…

Se secó con calma y paciencia y miró su propio reflejo en el espejo. La imagen aniñada de Hien Li le devolvió una sonrisa triste. Su padre… jamás pensó tener más que fotografías y un recuerdo difuso, pero gracias a la magia de su futura esposa, había podido verle como si aún estuviera entre ellos. Y debía admitir que su madre se había quedado corta con la descripción de su presencia. ¡Era arrolladora! Incluso tras la muerte, el aura de su padre era como un imán para los demás.

Ieran Li siempre hablaba de cómo la gente se arremolinaba alrededor de Hien Li. Les atraía su apellido y poder, por supuesto, pero era mucho más que eso. Algo en el aura de su padre era distinto. Emanaba una fuerza cautivadora que te atraía como un imán. ¡Hasta sintió celos cuando vio el sonrojo de Sakura al estar a su lado! La muy desvergonzada… sonrojándose como una colegiala frente a su padre. Pero no podía culparla… hasta él se sonrojó. Sólo había sentido esa atracción por una presencia antes, y fue cuando conoció a Yukito. Sólo que el guardián tenía la magia de la Luna, y la de Hien Li se basaba en el fuego y el sol. ¿Sería eso? La combinación de ambas fuerzas era lo que hacía a su padre tan… ¿abrumador? Era muy posible…

El hijo menor de los Li miró a un lado atando una de las toallas a su cintura y se sintió avergonzado por el hilo de sus pensamientos. De repente comprendió el verdadero motivo de su mal humor y quiso morirse por ser tan infantil. Y es que, a pesar de lo hermoso y entrañable que fue ese momento, no pudo evitar sentirse pequeño ante la imagen de Hien Li. Siempre pensó en lo qué pensaría su padre de él si pudiera observarle desde el cielo… y al verle tan imponente y fuerte, al sentir su aura y el poder que había poseído… en vez de hacer que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo por el que era su progenitor, le causó desasosiego.

Shaoran se maldijo en voz baja por atreverse a competir con el recuerdo de su padre, pero no podía evitarlo. Comparado con Hien Li no era más que una pobre sombra. ¿Verdad? Puede que fuera mejor en la lucha, o más hábil con algunos hechizos, pero… la sabiduría que ese hombre poseía y transmitía… no la alcanzaría ni el mil años. Y es que puede que el único error que había cometido su padre en vida fue el de… salvarle.

\- ¿Shaoran?

La voz dulce de Sakura le sacó de su trance y se miró una última vez antes de dejar atrás sus divagaciones. No serviría de nada decirse a sí mismo que no era tan sabio o imponente como Hien… en vez de eso, debía pensar en cómo llegar a serlo. Ese había sido el mensaje de su padre para Sakura y se lo tomaba como una meta personal para él mismo. Aunque no le gustó del todo lo que le dijo a su prometida, debía admitir que tenía mucho sentido. "Sé digno de tu poder y demuestra que te lo has ganado" Gran verdad. Pero como siempre eso dejaba a Sakura en una posición peligrosa y vulnerable. Abrir las puertas… hacerse más poderosa y luchar para que esa visión que presagió Yujïn no se cumpliera. No quería que Sakura tuviera que esforzarse tanto ni que llevara esa vida… Y por otro lado estaba la profecía…

\- ¡Shaoran! Llevo llamándote un buen rato… ¿estás bien? – Rodó los ojos, incómodo. Mierda, se había perdido en sí mismo de nuevo.

\- Lo siento Sak… sólo pensaba. – los brazos de la joven castaña le rodearon por la espalda y sintió su pequeña cabeza recargarse en su hombro derecho.

\- ¿Sigues perturbado por lo que me dijo tu padre?

\- Un poco… - Sakura le obligó a girarse con cuidado, mirando con cariño ese par de orbes ámbar.

\- Sabes que tu padre sólo nos desea lo mejor. No puedes enfadarte con él por eso…

\- No estoy enfadado… es que… - ¿Debía decirle a Sakura en verdad lo que sentía ahora que lo había descubierto? Parecería un maldito crío buscando una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Shao… no voy a juzgarte… dime que te tiene tan abatido… ¡Creí que ver a Hien te encantaría!

\- ¡Y fue maravilloso! Sentir el aura protectora de mi padre tras tantos años fue… fue…

\- ¿Mágico? – Shaoran asintió desviando la vista totalmente sonrojado y Sakura no pudo evitar reír por lo tierno que se veía. En eso era totalmente distinto a Hien Li. Sus facciones puede que fueran iguales, ¿pero sus gestos? Nada que ver… Shaoran era infinitamente más adorable. - ¿Entonces?

\- Vas a pensar que soy un niño consentido y mimado… - Ahora sí que Sakura sentía una curiosidad insana. ¿Shaoran Li un niño mimado? El mundo se iba al infierno de cabeza. ¡Sí que se sentía inseguro para decir algo como eso!

\- No voy a pensar nada parecido… Suéltalo de una vez, por favor.

\- Es que… no puedo evitar pensar que, comparado con él yo no soy… digno. – Sakura se habría reído a carcajada batiente de no ser por la gran sorpresa que se llevó. Debía tener los ojos abiertos como platos, al menos se sentía totalmente pasmada. – No me mires así… te dije que era una bobada…

\- ¿Poco digno? ¿Digno de qué?

\- Yo… da lo mismo… - Sakura no le dejó ni siquiera hacer el ademán de alejarse, le tomó el mentón con fuerza y clavó sus esmeraldas en esos ojos inseguros.

\- Shaoran…

\- ¡Es que jamás pensé que sería tan poderoso! Y no me refiero solo a su magia… su aura era… era…

\- Imponente… - Shaoran levantó una ceja y abrió la boca mientras la señalaba indignado.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! Hasta mi prometida ha caído a sus pies como una maldita colegiala… - Sakura tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reírse. ¡Y cuanto le costó hacerlo!

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio…

\- ¡Sé que soy idiota!

\- Sí… lo eres. – Ahora sí que no pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre que provocó un mohín en los labios seductores del que ahora era su prometido. – Yo que venía preocupada porque Tai Fa me había dicho que habías salido corriendo de la reunión y desde entonces nadie te había visto y se trataba de esto… ¿Todo este mal humor viene por tu miedo a no estar a la altura de Hien Li? – Shaoran giró el rostro molesto y negó con la cabeza, pero no podía engañar a nadie. Menos a ella. - ¡Shaoran! ¿Acaso no recuerdas sus palabras? ¿El mensaje que dejó para ti?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo… pero es su obligación como padre decirlo… ¿no?

Sakura no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. El mundo estaba boca arriba esa mañana y Shaoran Li se había vuelto loco. Pero, por otro lado, verle así de inseguro le causó mucha ternura. Se abrazó a él con una sonrisa y ambos recordaron la visión de las cartas donde pudieron ver el instante en el que Sakura se encontró con Hien Li.

Y es que antes de que la joven castaña volviera a la dimensión que le tocaba, Hien Li había tomado su mano y le había pedido que le diera un mensaje a su familia. Obviamente su padre no imaginaba que en realidad no haría falta, ya que el mismo Shaoran sería testigo gracias a los poderes asombrosos de su futura esposa y la carta The dream.

**FLASH BACK**

\- Debo pedirte un favor antes de que vuelvas, maestra de cartas. – Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que Hien Li seguía con ella, reteniéndola en esa dimensión sofocante.

\- Lo que necesite…

\- ¿Podrías darle a mi familia un mensaje de mi parte? – la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero se dijo que había sido una idiota por no pensar en ello. Claro que Hien Li querría decirle algo a los seres que amaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – una vez más se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de ese hombre y tuvo que darse de cachetes en las mejillas. Maldita aura mágica. ¡Odiaba esa parte de las auras! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan parecida a la de Shaoran? Eso no estaba bien… ¡para nada!

\- Diles a mis hijas que son todo lo que una vez soñé que serían… diles que… las echo de menos… y en concreto a mi pequeña Shiefa… dile… que no me importa que no se le dé bien la espada. Es mucho mejor su hechizo acuático. Y dile a Fanren que siempre supe que sería una gran madre… y a Feimei… que es tan hermosa como Ieran. – Sakura se sorprendió. Jamás imaginó que palabras tan dulces podrían salir de un rostro tan firme y estoico.

\- Lo haré…

\- Oh… y a Fuutie dile que hay un baúl en el desván de nuestra casa de verano con todos los dibujos que me hizo. Los guardé allí como mi gran tesoro y estoy seguro de que querrá recuperarlos. La combinación es la fecha de su cumpleaños. – Sakura tuvo que contener las lágrimas. ¡No podía con tanta nostalgia acumulada! – A Ieran… dile que su mensaje mejor se lo digo yo en persona cuando la vea en esta otra vida… no es apto para tus inocentes oídos… - la castaña se ruborizó de la cabeza a los pies y descubrió que Shaoran y su padre tenían algo más en común a parte del rostro. Ambos eran un par de picarones traviesos. – Y a Xiao Lang… a él dile… dile….

\- Puede tomarse su tiempo señor Li… - Hien negó con la cabeza y cogió aire. – Dile que no hay persona en el mundo que me inspire mayor orgullo. Dile que sea fuerte y que luche por lo que ama y que nunca, nunca, se deje vencer por el miedo. Ha heredado un camino largo y duro sólo por ser mi hijo, pero sé que el mundo lo recordará por quién es y no por su apellido. – para ese entonces las lágrimas de la castaña ya no podían contenerse más y agachó la cabeza para disimularlas dignamente. – Creo que no podrás recordarlo todo…

\- No será necesario… la carta The dream lo recordará por mí. – Ambos se miraron una última vez, transmitiéndose todo lo que necesitaban con ese contacto.

\- Gracias Sakura, por darme la oportunidad de despedirme.

\- Yo… - la castaña intentaba pensar en algo que decir para decirle adiós, pero su cabeza no podía estar más en blanco. – Yo… - Hien sonrió una última vez y le hizo una reverencia pausada.

\- Adiós, maestra de cartas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Shaoran se sintió de nuevo un idiota al recordarlo. Su padre tenía una mirada completamente orgullosa y sincera cuando decía esas palabras. Además… ¿qué padre no se sentía orgulloso de sus hijos? Venía casi con el título… Pero, aun así, su cabeza no podía dejar de darle vueltas a todos los errores que había cometido.

Dejar a Sakura cuando tenía quince años, dejarse hechizar por Yujïn, no anticiparse a los planes hurgados contra su familia y la propia Sakura, haber causado la muerte de su exnovia por su arrogancia… arriesgar la vida de la mujer que amaba y estar a punto de perderla en la oscuridad… eran tantos errores y tan grandes que… ¿cómo podía sentirse digno? ¿Cómo podía creer en las palabras de su difunto padre?

\- Shao… dime en que piensas ahora…

\- No es nada…

\- ¿Por favor? – un suspiro escapó de sus labios y dejó que su frente descansara en la de ella.

\- Sólo pensaba en todas mis faltas como heredero… - Sakura chasqueó la lengua molesta y desvió la mirada.

\- Te exiges demasiado.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí lo es. Siempre pensando en tu clan, en tu familia y en tu deber. En cómo ser el hombre que ellos quieren que seas, pero… sólo ves lo que haces mal y te olvidas de todo aquello que has logrado. Nadie es perfecto, mucho menos a los veinte años, Shaoran.

\- Soy consciente de ello, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizá… todo habría sido mejor si mi padre hubiera sobrevivido en vez de…

\- ¡Calla! – los brazos de Sakura le tomaron con fuerza y casi perdió el equilibrio. – Ni se te ocurra… ni siquiera te permito pensarlo…

\- Sakura… - sintió el temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y se maldijo por haber sucumbido a sus inseguridades. Debía aprender un poco más de ese idiota inglés y callarse las cosas. ¡De niño era más sensato!

\- No, Shaoran… no tienes ni idea del daño que me causan tus palabras… una vida sin ti… sin haberte conocido… ¡no! – el castaño la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole disculpas al oído, pero Sakura no se calmaba.

\- Lo siento… solo son pensamientos vagos… - Sakura se separó encarándole y Shaoran vio la tristeza en esas esmeraldas.

\- No te creo… eso es lo más triste de todo Shao… que lo piensas de verdad… crees que todos estaríamos mejor sin ti. Piensas que, de todas formas, no debías estar en la captura de cartas y crees que eres un error del maldito destino. ¿no? – Quería decirle que estaba equivocada, pero no podía sin ser un hipócrita.

\- No puedo evitar pensar que sólo yo no encajo en todo lo que vio Clow Reed…

\- ¡A la mierda lo que vio Clow Reed! Todos lo tratáis como si fuera un maldito dios y dais por buenas sus estúpidas visiones. – Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido – Clow Reed fue un humano más, como tú y cómo yo. Con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Alguien que heredó un poder inmenso y que creó algo grande, pero… ¿por qué el destino que él vio debe ser el correcto? Las visiones que tuvo del futuro… de mí… ¿por qué deben ser grabadas en piedra?

\- Porqué era el mago más poderoso Sakura… él…

\- ¿Y qué? Yo confío en lo que me dijo tu padre Shao… la magia no elige dónde nace. ¿Qué importa que fuera Clow el heredero de tanto poder? ¿Eso le hace mejor que tú o que yo? No… es el modo en el que usamos nuestra magia lo que nos hace grandes. Y Eriol siempre dice que Clow cometió muchos errores… y sé que no nos ha contado ni la mitad de sus remordimientos pasados… deja de torturarte por si eras o no el destinado a sobrevivir. Deja de pensar en la profecía y en las visiones de Yujïn. ¿No hemos aprendido nada de todo esto?

\- Sakura… - la castaña tomó su mano con fuerza y le miró casi furiosa.

\- Tú y yo. Fuego y tierra. No necesito nada más que eso para saber que conocernos y amarnos es y será siempre lo correcto. ¿y tú?

Quiso besarla allí mismo, y joder que lo hizo. Tomó sus mejillas con fuerza y la besó pausadamente, bebiendo todo de ella. Cuanto la amaba. Cuan jodidamente fuerte era. No la merecía, pero no se lo diría nunca más. En vez de eso tomaría las últimas palabras de su padre como su única meta y al igual que su prometida se dedicaría el resto de su vida a ser digno de ello. Su padre sacrificó su vida por él, y le debía el esfuerzo. Le debía todo. Y cuando dentro de muchos años se reunieran de nuevo, no quería mostrarle logros o títulos, sólo quería decirle que se sentía agradecido y había vivido acorde a ello.

\- A veces pienso que aún tengo tanto que aprender… pero me esforzaré Sakura. Lo prometo. – la castaña asintió dibujando al fin una sonrisa y se recargó en su pecho.

\- Todos debemos hacerlo Shao… ¿y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?

\- ¿Qué Sak? – la menor de los Kinomoto le miró perdiéndose en esos preciosos e intensos ojos y le dedicó la mayor de sus sonrisas.

\- Que tenemos toda una vida para hacerlo.

Y gracias a los dioses ella tenía toda la razón del mundo. Eran apenas dos críos empezando a vivir y al fin estaban juntos. Una luz inundó el cuarto haciendo que se separaran momentáneamente y vieron como la carta The hope brillaba encima del mazo de cartas. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar, cómplices de ese momento, y se fundieron en el amor que ambos se procesaban.

Pero cuando el cuerpo de Sakura yacía semi desnudo sobre la cama y su pequeño lobo se tumbaba para besarla una vez más, la castaña recordó una cosa que Hien Li le había mencionado casi de pasada. Así que le separó suavemente y le obligó a detenerse.

\- Shao…

\- Ajá… - Sakura rio alegre al oír su voz ronca por la pasión del momento y le tomó de las mejillas para detener sus besos y llamar su atención. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Yo… estaba pensando en algo que me dijo tu padre. – eso bastó y sobró para que Shaoran se incorporara con los ojos bien abiertos presa de la indignación.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos… ¡no me digas que tengo que estar celoso de mi propio padre Sakura! ¿En qué momento pudiste creer que era justo ahora el minuto para hablar de Hien Li? ¡Estamos desnudos! ¡En la cama! ¿No es momento para pensar en tu suegro no crees? – Sakura a penas si pudo contener la risa. ¡Qué demonios! Lo intentó, pero no pudo, así que se largó a reír. - ¡Y encima vas y te ríes de mí!

\- ¡Shaoran! No estaba pensando en él, así que deja ese monstruo verde de los celos a un lado ¿quieres? – pero los ojos llameantes de Shaoran sí se parecían en ese momento a los de Hien, así que tragó pesado. – Quería decir que, cuando hablamos de la posibilidad de que la profecía se refería a nuestros hijos… me dijo algo.

\- ¿No habíamos dicho que dejaríamos eso atrás y viviríamos según nuestras propias decisiones?

\- Sí, pero… es que él me dijo que no estaba embarazada porqué tú te habías ocupado de que no lo estuviera. – los ojos color miel de su prometido se abrieron entonces y un "oh" escapó de esa tentadora boca.

\- Yo… es cierto. Aunque no veo porqué eso te preocupa… - Sakura se incorporó un poco en la cama y le miró algo avergonzada.

\- No es eso… es decir… no es que quiera ser madre ahora, puede que hasta sea mejor evitarlo dada la profecía, pero… por un lado no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – ahora sí que se sentía una tonta al ver el ceño fruncido y el rostro perturbado de Shaoran. – Me refiero a qué… no… ¿no quieres ser padre?

\- ¿Ahora? No, claro que no. – Sakura se esperaba de todo menos esa respuesta. ¿No quería?

\- Yo… eh… pero… ¿no es el deber de todo Li? – Shaoran se sentó cruzando las piernas por debajo de las sabanas y removió su cabello nervioso.

\- ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto precisamente ahora? – la castaña asintió y el menor de los Li cayó rendido con un suspiro cansado. – No es que no quiera tenerlos Sak… claro que pienso en eso, pero… en el futuro. Ahora mismo, con todo lo que hemos vivido pensé que un niño era lo que menos necesitábamos. Además, apenas llevamos juntos unos meses. ¿No quieres tener un poco de vida privada por un tiempo? – Sakura miró al suelo, cohibida por las sensaciones que la recorrían.

\- Entonces… ¿ese es el motivo?

\- ¿Cuál pensabas que era? – Shaoran vio asombrado como la mujer que amaba se mordía el labio dejando entrever ahora su propia inseguridad.

\- No es que pensara en algo concreto, sólo que quizá… lo hacías porqué aún pensabas en la posibilidad de cancelar el vínculo de unión… - Ahora sí que el castaño no comprendía nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que lo habías pensado porqué temías el poder que podrían llegar a tener nuestros hijos! Y con lo de la profecía ahora… - Shaoran tomó los brazos de la mujer que tenía a su lado y la obligó a encararle.

\- Sak, escúchame porqué solo lo diré una vez. Nada, y cuando digo nada es nada, podrá alejarme de tu lado nunca más. ¿Comprendes? Esa unión ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida y a pesar de las tonterías que he dicho hace un momento… no pienso desaprovechar esta segunda oportunidad que la vida me ha dado.

\- Pero… - el castaño negó con la cabeza una vez más.

\- Te dije que viviría a tu lado, que te haría el amor cada noche, tendría hijos contigo y envejeceríamos juntos mientras cuidábamos de nuestros nietos. – Sakura asintió mucho más calmada. – Y sabes que cumplo mis promesas… aunque a veces lo haga con retraso… - Sakura dejó ir una carcajada y dejaron que sus frentes entraran en contacto una vez más. – Te amo Sakura… y quiero formar toda mi vida entorno a ti.

\- Y yo…

\- Pero antes quiero disfrutar un poco. Ver mundo. Tener una maldita cita normal… ir al cine e hincharnos a palomitas. Puede que hasta celebrar el jodido san Valentín o unas navidades nevadas. – Sakura dejó escapar una risa suave que le cautivó.

\- No creo que caiga mucha nieve en Hong Kong…

\- ¡Entonces te llevaré a París! Me da igual dónde mientras esté contigo. ¿Qué me dices? – la niña que una vez había amado emergió de repente al mirarla y todos los anhelos que había creído perdidos volvieron a él llenándole de la más pura de las dichas.

\- Te digo que nada en el mundo podría hacerme más feliz… - Shaoran la tomó en sus brazos besándola con devoción y disfrutando una vez más de la suavidad de su piel el calor de su tacto.

\- A pesar de lo mal que lo hemos pasado, doy gracias a los cielos por la petición de ayuda que me hiciste Sakura, esa mañana de mediados de Junio… el día que volviste a mi vida para quedarte.

\- En realidad, yo no te pedí ayuda a ti… fue a tu familia y…

\- ¡Oh Sakura! Cállate…

Y lo hizo. De mil amores y dejando que fuera la boca del hombre que amaba la que la silenciara. No se cansaría nunca de sus besos ni de sus caricias. Y tenía muchos años para demostrarlo. ¿verdad?

La petición

Fin

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Epílogos:**

Japón:

Touya tiró la revista a un lado completamente airado. La prensa rosa no hacía más que hablar del compromiso de Shaoran Li con la desconocida Sakura Kinomoto. Páginas y páginas de rumores sobre su familia. ¡Hasta tenía que ahuyentar a los periodistas en el jodido hospital! ¿Desde cuándo su vida se había convertido en algo de interés público? Y es que no llevaba ni dos semanas en Japón y ya quería volver a China a partirle la cara a ese mocoso. De todos los hombres del mundo, Sakura tenía que elegir a un niño rico heredero de un maldito imperio chino.

\- Sabes que tarde o temprano las cosas volverán a calmarse. – el moreno no pudo evitar gruñir angustiado mientras veía a su pareja acercarle una taza de café. Siempre buscaban cualquier excusa para verse, y su descanso para comer era tan buena como cualquier otra.

\- Odio toda esta mierda. – Yukito tomó asiento a su lado y recargó el mentón entre las palmas de sus manos.

\- Tú siempre encuentras una excusa para estar de mal humor, cariño… - toda la sangre subió a sus mejillas y apenas si pudo evitar caerse de la silla.

\- ¡Yuki! Que estamos en mi lugar de trabajo… - el muchacho hizo un mohín molesto y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla fingiendo estar herido.

\- ¿Es que te avergüenzas de mí Touya?

\- ¡Claro que no! – toda la cafetería se giró ante el grito y el mayor de los Kinomoto les dedicó una de sus miradas fulminantes. – Sabes que no… pero no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público… lo sabes… - los ojos de cachorrito de Yukito le miraron decepcionados y Touya vio con asombro como se levantaba para irse. - ¡Eh! ¿Te vas?

\- Bueno… no quiero molestarte en el hospital. Puede que mis visitas no sean adecuadas… - Touya tomó su mano en cuanto le vio girarse y le miró seriamente.

\- ¿A qué viene esto Yuki? Tú no eres así… ¿qué te pasa? – ahora sí que toda la cafetería les miraba y ambos decidieron que era mejor retirarse a un lugar más… tranquilo. Así que Touya lo llevó del brazo hasta una de las consultas vacías y cerró la puerta con llave. - ¿Y bien?

El hermano de Sakura a penas si pudo contenerse al verle tan nervioso. Yukito siempre tenía una sonrisa amable adornando su rostro y él era el único que podía disfrutar del resto de sus emociones, pero aun así no le gustaba para nada esa expresión. Llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas del muchacho y ambos se miraron fijamente.

\- Dime que te tiene preocupado… ¿es Sakura?

\- Yo… bueno. No ella exactamente…

\- Vale, es ese ángel. Quiere irse a China con ella ¿no? Porqué puedo negociar un traslado y ambos estaríamos allí en menos que canta un gallo. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella y no me fío para nada en ese mocoso estúpido que…

\- ¡No es eso! Por dios Touya… ¿es que todo tiene que ser por la maldita magia? No tiene que ver con el miedo que siente Yue o el clan Li. ¡Es por la boda! – Touya parpadeó un par de veces, intentando comprender. Pero por mucho que se esforzaba seguía sin tener la menor idea de qué estaba pasando.

\- Yuki… tendrás que ser más concreto porqué me temo que no te sigo. ¿Qué pasa con la boda del monstruo?

\- Es que… llevamos una eternidad juntos… prácticamente desde el instituto y… ni siquiera has pensado en eso.

\- ¿Pensar en qué? – Yukito rodó los ojos desesperado.

\- ¡Sakura va a casarse antes que nosotros baka inútil! – y si antes había quedado rojo por el "apodo cariñoso", ahora la sangre le salía por la jodida nariz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué?!

\- Nunca hemos hablado de formalizar lo nuestro… das por sentado que somos lo que somos y ni siquiera me has preguntado nunca cómo me siento al respecto… - su rostro pasó del rojo al blanco y ahora sí que quería que la tierra lo tragara. Yukito no podía hablar en serio… ¿o sí? A ver… una cosa era admitir que amaba a un hombre y otra muy distinta era pasar por… eso. ¿Una boda? Nunca había sentido la necesidad de eso. Joder, ni siquiera imaginó que algún día se casaría con nadie, mujer o hombre. ¿Por qué tan de repente?

\- Yo… eh… joder Yuki… ni siquiera sé que decir…

\- No quieres ¿verdad? Te avergüenza. – Touya Kinomoto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y removió su cabello exasperado.

\- Dios, Yukito… no digas bobadas. No me avergüenzo es sólo que… no soy tipo de pensar en estas cosas.

\- ¿Estas cosas?

\- Ya sabes… ceremonias, flores y familia… no me atraen las multitudes y sabes que odio ser el centro de atención. No tiene nada que ver contigo…

\- Lo sé… y no me refería a eso… yo pensaba en algo así como una ceremonia sencilla en el ayuntamiento y puede que… no sé… un viaje los dos solos y… quizá una cena con tu familia… sabes que yo no tengo a nadie, pero…

Yukito sintió los brazos protectores del hombre que amaba y se relajó por el aura pacífica que desprendía. Desde que habían vuelto de China, Touya lucía distinto. Más fuerte. Puede que su magia estuviera aumentando o sólo volviendo, pero eso aún le tenía más inquieto. Que Touya estuviera protegido y a salvo del mundo mágico siempre le había dado paz, pero ahora que Sakura estaba en China bajo el cargo de ser una Li, sus días pacíficos tenían fecha límite. Y eso le alteraba.

Puede que todo lo de la boda no fuera más que un berrinche infantil de su mitad humana, pero… no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de aferrarse a él de todas las formas posibles. Quería llenar su soledad y dejar atrás el triste pasado que vivió. Quería ser uno más de los Kinomoto no sólo en las cenas y eventos, sino sobre el papel. ¿Era tan extraño?

\- Perdóname… sé que ha sonado infantil… no sé ni lo que me digo. No te lo diré más… - los labios del hombre que amaba le besaron entonces y abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa.

\- Yuki… te amo y lo sabes… nada ni nadie nos separará nunca y no creo necesario un papel que diga algo que ya sé, pero… será un placer pasar por todas esas cursilerías si a ti te hace ilusión.

\- No necesito cursilerías ni ceremonias yo… yo sólo quiero formar parte de ti y de los tuyos… quiero estar todo lo unido a ti posible… - Touya le sonrió de lado, con esa risa traviesa que tanto le gustaba a la otra mitad del guardián de la Luna.

\- Ya eres parte de mi familia Yuki… pero no tengo inconveniente alguno en hacerlo oficial. – el sonrojo que se dibujó en sus mejillas le pareció adorable y le dio un último beso corto para acabar de afirmar sus palabras. – Anda vamos, que en diez minutos tengo una operación.

Touya abrió la puerta y ambos se encaminaron con una sonrisa a la salida del hospital. Siempre era lo mismo, Yukito comía con él en la cafetería y luego el mayor de los Kinomoto lo acompañaba a la puerta. Pero ahora ni eso podía ser normal para ellos, pues nada más salir un par de periodistas corrieron a buscarlos.

\- Siguen preguntándote por Sakura ¿verdad? – y de repente el brillo juguetón en esos ojos castaños le causó miedo. – Touya… no vas a…

Pero los labios de Touya Kinomoto le callaron de nuevo. Si Yukito quería una muestra de amor para el mundo, un artículo en el jodido Vanity Fair sería sin duda una de las más gordas.

\- Creo que ahora todo el mundo sabe que soy tuyo, cariño.

Y hasta el ángel guardián que llevaba dentro se murió de pura dicha en ese instante. Pues sin duda Touya era rudo por naturaleza, gruñón y celoso hasta el cansancio, pero… ¡Que jodidamente tierno era cuando se lo proponía el muy cabrón!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Inglaterra

Eriol no pudo evitar reírse al leer en su ipad la noticia del amorío prohibido de Touya Kinomoto. ¡Mira que dejarse fotografiar en público besando a Yukito! Sakura tendría material de burla para toda una vida.

\- ¡Es que no lo comprendo! Teniendo a una preciosa diosa como yo cómo ha podido quedarse con ese ángel malhumorado y estirado. ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que ese mentecato de pelo gris!

\- Nakuru… no se echaban en falta tus desvaríos… - Eriol se levantó dejando el artículo a un lado y contempló a sus guardianes con una sonrisa melancólica. Spinel fingía dormir a un lado y su guardiana lunar despotricaba por todo el salón a voz en grito.

\- Es que no me cabe en la cabeza… yo… que soy la belleza personificada… yo que dejo a los hombres rendidos a mis pies… yo…

El joven inglés dejó atrás los desvaríos de RubyMoon pensando en lo jodidamente parecidos que eran ella y Kero. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de su casa de campo en Inglaterra y tragó pesado frente a una puerta. La abrió con calma y caminó despacio por encima de las alfombras de color azul, hasta el cuadro de una hermosa mujer rubia. Su cabello ondeaba en el viento como un hechizo de verano y tenía unos ojos azules claros como el mar. Las palabras de Sakura describiendo esa visión una vez más hicieron que su corazón se contrajera, pero se obligó a serenarse. Hacía un par de semanas que había vuelto, y ya la extrañaba horrores. Pero debía resignarse y asumir su papel en todo aquello. Ahora tenía muchas otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza y seguía con esa mala sensación en el cuerpo de que algo muy malo estaba por pasar. Sus dedos tocaron el cuadro con nostalgia y dejó ir un suspiro cansado.

\- Clow… qué idiotas somos… al menos podría haber aprendido un poco de tu maldita vida ¿no crees? Al fin y al cabo, parece que estoy destinado a vivir una vez tras otra los mismos errores…

\- ¡Eriol! ¡Tienes una llamada! – bufó molesto llevándose las manos a la cabeza. ¿La voz de Nakuru había sido siempre tan irritante?

\- Coge el recado…

\- Ya… es que es una chica… - una ceja se levantó en ese rostro níveo y la curiosidad hizo huella en ese atractivo rostro. – Dice que se llama Izaberu… ¿te suena?

El recuerdo de la chica de la fiesta de los Li le vino a la cabeza como un rayo y una sonrisa traviesa nació en su boca y dio gracias por ello. Al menos ahora tenía una excusa para salir de esa casa y puede que divertirse un poco. A fin de cuentas… una belleza gótica nicaragüense nunca iba mal. ¿verdad? Fuera cosa de una noche o algo más, al menos tendría un buen recuerdo. Y es que puede que su corazón fuera de Sakura, pero sus deseos físicos no eran precisamente los de un monje.

\- En ese caso… no la hagamos esperar. Dile que me pongo enseguida…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hong Kong

\- ¿Y qué me dices de esta tela con bordados blancos perla? ¿O prefieres esa con acabados rosados? También he visto unos encajes de seda que…

\- ¡Tomoyo! Por lo que más quieras, dame un respiro… falta una eternidad para la boda. Estamos en septiembre y que yo sepa eso significa que faltan ocho meses para la fecha señalada. ¿No podemos simplemente estudiar un poco? Mira que mi inglés es aún algo flojo y las clases me cuestan el doble que a ti. – los ojos violeta de Daidouji se encendieron como el fuego y Sakura tragó pesado arrepintiéndose de sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aún ocho meses? ¿Ocho meses? ¡Eso y nada es lo mismo para tu boda! Todo el mundo va a estar mirando y debes lucir esplendorosa. ¡Te vas a casar con Shaoran Li! Un dios en la tierra, el heredero del imperio de las empresas Li, el mago más poderoso (después de ti claro) y el tercer hombre más codiciado de toda Asia. – Sakura se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja molesta.

\- Voy a empezar a creer que te has enamorado de él, Tomy…

\- Todas estamos un poco enamoradas de Shaoran Li. – Sakura rodó los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

\- Me voy. Es verdad que necesito estudiar para las clases de mañana y no es cómo si mi opinión importara algo en esta boda de todos modos… todos decidís por mí. El menú, el vestido, la fecha. ¿A caso yo pinto algo en todo esto? – Tomoyo la miró seriamente, analizando sus palabras y Sakura aguardó su respuesta anhelante.

\- No, en verdad no. Pero necesito ver como quedan las muestras con tu piel y volver a tomar tus medidas…

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- ¡Es el día que he esperado desde niña Sakura! ¡Deja que lo disfrute!

\- Por el amor de dios…

\- Es culpa tuya ya qué no me dejaste asistir a esa condenada boda mágica… y la foto que me enviaste era hermosa, pero no es lo mismo. El ambiente, el aire que se respiraba… tus nervios a flor de piel… mataría por poder retroceder en el tiempo y… - de repente esos ojos de loca se fijaron en ella y Sakura se temió lo peor.

\- Ah no… no estarás pensando…

\- ¡Sakura!

\- No, Tomoyo… las cartas no están para tus caprichos…

\- ¡Pero las usaste para que los Li vieran tu encuentro con Hien en el más allá!

\- ¿Estás comparando una cosa con la otra?

\- Claro que sí. Para mí tú eres lo más importante del mundo y quiero formar parte de todos los momentos determinantes de tu vida.

\- ¡Tomoyo!

\- Por favor… solo una vez… ¿crees que The return me dejará hacer fotos? Puede que viajar al pasado con una cámara no sea posible…

Shaoran cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado rezando por no ser descubierto. Quería estar un rato con Sakura antes de la cena y había ido corriendo a buscarla, pero un solo minuto de esa conversación absurda le hizo desistir. Daría su vida por ella, se lanzaría al fuego y a las brasas por su pequeña flor, pero… ni loco se metía en medio de Daidouji y sus locuras preboda.

\- Por favor padre, si me escuchas allá arriba, haz que esa mujer loca se enamore de un apuesto joven chino y se la lleve lejos… ni la mansión Li es tan grande como para soportar vivir con ella…

Su cuerpo se paró a mitad del pasillo y la figura de un peluche en color amarillo se dibujó frente a sus ojos. Kero volaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa y se temió lo peor.

\- Esto… Kerberous… no digas nada de lo que…

\- ¡Hola Shaoran! – el grito resonó por toda la mansión y el castaño quiso ahorcar a esa maldita cosa peluda a la que su mujer llamaba guardián. Pronto ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y sintió algo frío recorriendo su espalda.

\- ¡Shaoran! ¡Estás aquí! Que suerte la mía… ¡Convence a Sakura por favor! – la voz de Tomoyo resonaba gritona en su cabeza y no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada a ese bicho.

\- Estúpido peluche…

Lo último que vio Shaoran Li antes de ser arrastrado al cuarto de las torturas (para el resto, habitación de Tomoyo Daidouji) fue la boca de Kero articulando las siguientes palabras: ¡Chúpate esa, gaki!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mazmorras del consejo de Oriente

Esa habitación parecía sacada de los libros de historia antigua. Las paredes estaban hechas literalmente de piedra y los barrotes de acero forjado. La cama dónde ahora mismo yacía era de muelles viejos y rotos y las sabanas tenían manchas de algún liquido amarillo que se negaba a identificar. La letrina se veía tan sucia que le parecía mentira no sentir el hedor de meados y mierda a través de sus aguas pantanosas. Y lo que peor llevaba no era su "acogedora" habitación… no… era el frío y el silencio.

Llevaba una eternidad sin ver a nadie más que al guarda y ni siquiera podía contar los minutos, las horas o los días en ese maldito lugar. La muerte habría sido mucho más placentera que eso. ¿Pasaría el resto de sus días así? ¿Qué clase de tortura bárbara era esa? Maldito concilio y sus tradiciones estúpidas. No… algún día escaparía. Un mago de su talla hallaría la forma, seguro.

Una sombra se dibujó frente a sus ojos. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero poco a poco vio con asombro como iba tomando la forma de un hombre con una sotana negra. Levantó la vista pausadamente y no pudo contener una sonrisa ladeada al reconocer a una de las cartas Sakura.

\- The Shadow. No creí que mi flor se atreviera a hacer algo como esto… ni que te mandara a ti… ¿acaso la maestra de cartas no es la florecilla que aparenta? ¿Eres mi verdugo? – la carta asintió en silencio y Shen no pudo evitar echarse atrás. – No… imposible… esa niña no tiene agallas para esto. – la carta asintió una vez más acercándose a él con cautela. - ¡Aléjate! ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Hola! ¡Aquí hay una jodida carta de Sakura!

Intentó zafarse de las esposas que llevaba y le impedían usar magia, pero fue en vano. Ya tenía la carta casi encima y nadie parecía querer ir a rescatarle. El pánico se apoderó de él. Puede que a veces deseara la muerte, pero ahora que la tenía enfrente, casi que se lo había pensado mejor.

\- ¡Maldita carta! ¿Qué quieres?

La oscuridad lo envolvió en respuesta y sintió la presión en su cuello ahogándole. Su cabeza no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y la sangre empezaba a acumularse en sus ojos. Iba a morir. ¿Acaso Sakura era capaz de eso? ¿Había enviado a sus cartas para que nunca más fuera a por su jodido lobo? Intento gritar, suplicar e incluso pedir perdón, pero lo único que pudo hacer, antes de exhalar su último aliento, fue susurrar el nombre de la mujer que secretamente había deseado.

\- Sakura…

La carta Shadow se retiró lo suficiente para observar su obra y la figura de una mujer vestida como un bufón le contempló por encima de su hombro, risueña.

\- _"_ _Veo que has cumplido tu objetivo… si la carta The light se entera tendremos problemas. Sabes que la maestra no querría esto"_

 _-_ _"_ _Y por eso lo hago. Sakura es demasiado buena y noble, alguien tiene que mantenerla a salvo incluso cuando ella se niega a ello."_

\- _"_ _Pero tu energía puede sentirse por toda la celda. Sabrán que has sido tú y la culparán a ella. A fin de cuentas, nadie cree posible que actuemos por nuestra cuenta sin su permiso."_ – Shadow miró el cadáver de aquel monstruo que una vez poseyó a su señora y dejó ir una sonrisa confiada.

\- _"_ _Por eso estás aquí The erase… para borrar todo rastro"_ – la mujer vestida de bufón rio alegre y empezó a revolotear ansiosa.

\- _"_ _Pero que astuta eres…"_

La carta Shadow miró a su compañera trabajar con tranquilidad. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No permitiría que nada dañara a su maestra, y si para ello tenía que actuar en contra de su voluntad, lo haría. La protegería aún a costa de violar su credo.

\- _"_ _Esto lo hago por ti… joven maestra"_

 **Continuará en… "La profecía"**

 **Notas de la autora: Y por fin "La petición" está completa y nos deja con una serie de epílogos para introducir la segunda parte (que ya les digo se tardará bastante…) Para todas aquellas que aún no se han cansado de mí, nos leeremos pronto. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y todos sus comentarios (reviews, comentarios privados o paquetes bomba).**

 **Escribir esta historia tras tanto tiempo sin publicar algo denso, ha sido una experiencia agridulce para mí. Por un lado, la satisfacción de su acogida tan agradable, por otro, las fechas límite de entrega que yo misma me imponía y que me han dejado sin dormir alguna que otra noche… Pero por encima de todo, me llevo el placer de su compañía, de sus dulces palabras de aliento y la satisfacción de haber dado todo de mí y más.**

 **No voy a ser engreída intentando decir algo profundo… (más que nada porqué no sé, jajajaja) Pero si les diré algo en lo que en verdad creo y es que ¿saben? Pase lo que pase… ¡todo saldrá bien!**

 **Un beso a todas mis nuevas amigas, lectoras y haters (alguna hay, jajajaja) las quiero a todas y les deseo lo mejor. Y recuerden, esto no es un final… sino un hermoso principio.**

 **Y ahora… un poco de publicidad… jajaja**

 **No dejen de agregarme como autora si quieren seguir leyendo, que así se enteran de mis nuevas locuras. La siguiente… Mi fan número 246 y para las que aman a S+S les digo… que Eriol no tiene ningún protagonismo en esta… solo sale como extra, jajajaja. Es un UA de instituto que espero adoren. Fresco y jovial (todo un shojo estudiantil, vamos, jajajaja) obviamente con S+S de protagonistas. Por favor, pasen a leerlo también. Lo publicaré en unas semanas. ¡Un besazo!**

 **Para las que me pidieron un momento E+S… estoy pensando en hacer una historia corta basada en el sueño de Sakura. Avisaré de que es un E+S, así que no me maten las fans de Shaoran. Nadie las obliga a leer. Jajajajaja.**

 **Y ahora sí…**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto locas! ¡Les quiero!**


End file.
